Duel au sommet
by Noxae
Summary: Lorsque Léa allume sa console pour affronter le jeu qui lui vola son frère, elle ne se doute pas qu'elle va se retrouver plongée dans le monde des Pokémons d'une façon dont elle se serait bien passée.  Nuzlocke Challenge.
1. Prologue : Souvenirs, souvenirs

_Du sang. _

_Du sang partout._

_Le liquide écarlate trempe les flancs du Tauros. Le Pokémon gît à terre dans une immense mare pourpre qui n'en finit pas de s'étendre. Un meuglement lui échappe. Ses narines se contractent et __ses sabots s'agitent dans le vide, comme pour charger l'ennemi. En vain. Une dernière série de chocs agite ses muscles, puis il ferme les yeux. Reste immobile._

_Olga remonte ses lunettes sur son nez d'un geste machinal. En face d'elle, le jeune dresseur serre les poings._

_- Tauros, reviens, prononce-t-il d'une voix hachée._

_Dans les tribunes, le silence est total. La main du challenger tremble alors qu'il s'empare de la dernière Pokéball à sa ceinture. _

_- Insécateur, vas-y !_

_Le Pokémon insecte se matérialise, ses ailes vibrant dans l'air. Son regard de tueur se fixe sur son adversaire, le Flagadoss, qui, assis tranquillement à quelques mètres de là, ne semble même pas le remarquer. Un bruit strident s'élève alors qu'il aiguise les grandes lames qui lui tiennent lieu de bras l'une contre l'autre._

_- Insécateur, Taillade. _

_L'ordre a à peine quitté les lèvres du dresseur que déjà le Pokémon n'est plus qu'une tâche floue. Se déplaçant trop vite pour être vu à l'œil nu, l'Insécateur fonce sur sa proie, volant littéralement au-dessus du terrain. Rien ne semble pouvoir arrêter sa fulgurante rapidité._

_Soudain, un rayon transparent aux reflets bleutés fuse de la gueule du Flagadoss. Et surprend l'Insécateur en plein vol, le stoppant net. Un battement de cils et le gel se cristallise, l'emprisonne aussi sûrement qu'une mouche dans de l'ambre. Durant une fraction de seconde, le cocon de glace reste suspendu. _

_Instant d'éternité. _

_Puis il se fracasse à terre. Des échardes volent dans toutes les directions, et le sol absorbe lentement la glace fondue mêlée de sang. __De l'Insécateur, il ne reste plus aucune trace._

_Le dresseur, vaincu, baisse la tête. Olga a un sourire glacial._

_- Au suivant ! _

_Je m'avance dans l'arène sous les encouragements de la foule, la main crispée sur la première Pokéball à ma ceinture..._

* * *

><p><em>Deux mois plus tôt :<em>

Rien n'a changé.

Dans la pénombre, la chambre est exactement la même qu'il y a dix ans. C'était stupide de ma part d'espérer le contraire, je le sais pertinemment. Aucune chance que ma mère ne transforme la pièce en salle de sport, elle qui ne parvient toujours pas à accepter sa mort. Chaque soir, elle l'attend, assise dans la cuisine, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Comme s'il allait rentrer de l'école et se jeter dans ses bras en souriant comme avant. Comme s'il allait s'extirper de sa tombe tel Jésus ressuscité.

Laissez-moi vous dire une bonne chose : ce sont des conneries. On n'est pas dans une série télé, et les morts ne reviennent pas à la vie. Ça, je l'ai compris depuis longtemps. Depuis ce jour pluvieux où je les ai regardés mettre mon frère dans une boîte et l'ensevelir dans la terre froide. J'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps ce jour-là. Et plus jamais depuis.

Cependant, ça n'empêche pas une écharde de glace de me transpercer le cœur lorsque mon regard se pose sur le lit. Les souvenirs se déversent en cascades. Une image en particulier s'impose à moi : mon frère, étendu sur la couette, une expression neutre sur le visage. Les yeux ouverts, les bras pendants, la tête légèrement penchée de côté. Immobile. Comme un marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils.

Arrêt cardiaque, selon les médecins. Étonnamment rares chez un enfant de dix ans, mais il existait des cas semblables. C'était la vie.

_La vie, elle pouvait aller se faire voir_, avais-je pensé à l'époque du haut de mes six ans.

Le sentiment d'injustice me hante toujours. Face au drame, ma mère avait repris la cigarette et s'était renfermée sur elle-même. Mon père, lui, s'était lancé à fond dans sa carrière politique. Moi, je m'étais mise à haïr le jeu qui m'avait volé mes derniers instants avec mon frère. Le jeu en question ? Pokémon. Plutôt stupide comme raison pour détester quelque chose, hein ? Mais à l'époque, je n'y avais pas exactement réfléchi. Ça s'était imposé tout seul, comme une évidence. À cause du dernier souvenir que je conservais de mon frère en vie.

Je le revoyais encore allongé sur son lit, la tête appuyée sur un tas de coussins, sa Game Boy entre les mains. Il se mordait les lèvres, fixant l'écran, l'air intensément concentré. Je pouvais entendre la musique de son jeu, une mélodie répétitive qui est encore gravée dans ma mémoire à l'heure actuelle.

- Vivi ? l'avais-je interpellé.

Son véritable prénom, c'était Vivian, mais à six ans, je trouvais ça trop compliqué. Il avait levé la tête, avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Laisse-moi tranquille Léa, je suis occupé.

Puis il s'était replongé dans son jeu. Je m'étais approchée, et avec l'obstination propre aux enfants, l'avait tiré par la manche.

- Vivi ?

Il avait brusquement ramené son bras vers lui, sans même prendre la peine de me regarder.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, je te dis !

- À quoi tu zoues ?

(Le moi de six ans avait encore du mal à prononcer certains sons.)

Il m'avait regardé, agacé.

- Si je te le dis, tu me laisseras tranquille ?

Il devait y avoir un piège dans la question, avais-je décidé. J'avais plissé le front, essayant de le repérer, puis avais finalement abandonné après une longue recherche de deux secondes.

- Voui, avais-je déclaré.

- Je joue à Pokémon.

Et il avait à nouveau cessé de me prêter attention.

- C'est quoi, Moképon ? avais-je voulu savoir.

- Léa, dégage !

J'étais partie, comprenant sans vraiment l'accepter qu'il était occupé. Et puis, de toute façon, avais-je raisonné, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait disparaître. On jouerait ensemble demain matin. Sauf que le destin en avait décidé autrement. Et lorsqu'on l'avait retrouvé mort, agrippant encore sa Game Boy entre ses doigts gourds, j'avais concentré toute ma haine sur ce jeu.

Je soupire. Ce ne sont vraiment pas de bons souvenirs. Et puis, qu'est-ce que je fais ici, d'abord ? Je ne suis pas revenue dans cette chambre depuis des années. Je dois être masochiste. C'est la seule explication. Hé bien, autant aller jusqu'au bout. J'allume la lumière et m'avance lentement dans le passé. Dois-je vraiment vous décrire la chambre de mon frère ? C'est exactement ce à quoi on pourrait s'attendre quand on entre dans le repaire d'un gamin de dix ans, sauf qu'une bonne couche de poussière recouvre le tout, et que ça pue le renfermé. Quelques détails suffiront à vous peindre le tableau. La bibliothèque déborde de bandes dessinées. Deux des tiroirs de la commode sont à moitiés tirés. Un vieil ordinateur qui ne doit pas avoir plus de quatre gigas d'espace disque somnole dans un coin. Je suis sûre que si je me baissais pour regarder sous le lit, j'y trouverais encore une ou deux chaussettes sales. Et sur la table de chevet...

Un petit frisson d'anticipation monte le long de mon dos.

Une Game Boy. Sa Game Boy, forcément.

_Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? La jeter à terre et la piétiner ?_ demande la partie rationnelle de mon esprit.

_C'est une possibilité qui me tente bien..._

_Tu ne sais même pas si le jeu est dedans._

_Excellente remarque, _je me félicite.

Je m'approche et m'empare de la console d'un geste vif, puis la retourne. Une cartouche bleue avec le logo Pokémon à moitié caché s'offre à mon regard. L'anticipation se change en excitation mêlée de colère. J'empoigne la console, m'apprêtant à lui faire faire violemment connaissance avec le mur, quand une pensée m'arrête dans mon élan. Détruire le jeu physiquement, c'est trop facile, et ma satisfaction n'en sera que trop temporaire. Tandis que triompher de Pokémon dans les règles, battre le jeu à la loyale... voilà qui est cent fois plus alléchant. C'est vrai quoi, à quoi ça sert la vengeance si on ne peut même pas la savourer ? J'allais venir à bout de ce jeu, et en y prenant plaisir de surcroît, d'une manière certes différente de celle d'un joueur habituel - certains auraient dit perverse -, mais j'estimais en avoir le droit. Ensuite, je pourrais définitivement tourner la page.

Je retourne dans ma propre chambre, emportant mon trophée avec moi. Une fois assise en tailleur sur mon lit, ma bulle d'autosatisfaction éclate, et je me sens plus bête que mes pieds. Quelles sont les chances que la Game Boy marche encore après dix ans ? Les piles sont sûrement mortes depuis belle lurette. Quant à la cartouche elle-même, elle n'a sans doute pas résisté aux ravages de la poussière combinée à l'humidité.

Une seule façon de le savoir. Retenant mon souffle, je pousse l'interrupteur en position marche.

_Bling !_

Le son caractéristique de la console s'initialisant se fait entendre, résonnant à mes oreilles comme un chœur d'anges. J'appuie sur A comme une malade et me retrouve récompensée par le logo Pokémon. Ma némésis. Enfin nous nous rencontrons. Nous allons maintenant nous affronter sur le champ de bataille, et un seul d'entre nous sortira vainqueur de ce combat titanesque. Mouahaha !

Hum. Pardon, je me suis laissée emporter. Je disais donc, le logo Pokémon. En dessous, un petit personnage, et des bestioles bizarres qui défilent. Je ne suis pas étrangère au concept de Pokémon, mais j'en sais sans doute moins que la moyenne. En gros, on doit capturer des monstres et tuer tout ceux qui ne sont pas à nous, non ? Plutôt violent pour un jeu destiné aux enfants. Enfin, de toute façon, j'apprendrai sur le tas, ce n'est certainement pas le manque d'informations qui va m'arrêter.

J'appuie à nouveau sur A. _Nouvelle partie, options ? _me propose l'écran. Tiens, bizarre, Vivian n'avait pas de partie en cours ? Elle a peut-être été effacée... Je valide _Nouvelle partie_, le sourire aux lèvres.

Et mon monde bascule dans le noir complet.

* * *

><p><em>Note de l'auteur : Ceci est en fait la version romancée de ma partie de Pokémon Vert Feuille. Je joue en Nuzlocke, c'est à dire que tout Pokémon évanoui est considéré comme mort, et qu'on ne peut tenter d'attraper que le premier Pokémon que l'on rencontre dans chaque zone. Donc oui, malgré l'humour de la chose, il y aura du sang, des morts (parce que je suis une quiche en stratégie), et des pleurs.<em>


	2. Chapitre 1 : Premiers pas

_Aaaaargh. _(Cri d'agonie de la Léa.)

D'où qu'il sortait, ce mal de tête ? J'avais l'impression qu'un marteau-piqueur était en train de faire des travaux de rénovation à l'intérieur de mon crâne. Bon, j'étais la première à admettre que j'en avais besoin, mais ils auraient quand même pu y aller plus doucement. Là, c'était une vraie torture. Manquait plus que le fer chauffé au rouge pour que je me mette à avouer tout mes crimes. Je tendis le bras et cherchai à tâtons la bouteille d'eau sur ma table de chevet. Sauf que ma main ne rencontra que le vide. Pas de table de chevet ? Mmh, bizarre. Je me souvenais pourtant m'être endormie dans mon lit. Non, attendez, pas endormie. J'étais en train de...

Les souvenirs me revinrent de plein fouet.

J'ouvris les yeux. Et retins une exclamation de surprise. Ce n'était pas ma chambre. Mais alors, vraiment pas. Comment je le savais ? Le premier indice, c'était la couleur. On aurait dit qu'un aveugle avait eu une promotion sur les pots de peinture et s'était amusé à repeindre la pièce de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, sans aucune logique. Les murs oscillaient entre orange, rouge, et jaune, tandis que le parquet avait une curieuse couleur d'un marron délavé, et que le plafond, lui s'affichait en noir, comme s'il était soudain devenu gothique. Par contraste, la couette du lit était bleue, avec des motifs en forme de petites étoiles argentées. Le tout formait un ensemble qui constituait un affront impardonnable au concept même d'harmonie.

Ensuite, en terme de meubles, c'était la dèche. Il y avait une GameCube au centre, trônant sur un tapis rouge, une bibliothèque dans un coin, ainsi qu'un ordinateur. Et c'était tout. Rien qui traînait par terre. Aucun signe que quelqu'un vivait ici. Ça aurait pu être une chambre d'ami qui ne servait que deux fois l'an. Une chambre d'ami _affreusement _décorée. Ce n'était certainement pas la mienne.

Je me levai, et faillis tituber sous le coup d'un léger vertige. On pouvait avoir le vertige dans un rêve ? Voilà qui était nouveau. En parlant de nouveau, j'étais habillée bizarrement. Basquettes blanches, chaussettes bleues qui m'arrivaient quasiment aux genoux, un short rouge, et un T-shirt bleu, sans manches. Je ne me souvenais pas de ça dans ma garde-robe. Drôle de rêve, en tout cas. Je m'approchai de la fenêtre, histoire de jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Je dus m'y reprendre à deux fois avant de réussir à l'ouvrir : la poignée était bloquée, comme si elle n'avait pas servi depuis un bon bout de temps.

Dehors, un grand soleil brillait, et la température avoisinait les vingt degrés. Je me penchai. Pas de jardin, juste une rangée d'arbres bien ordonnés, et puis plus loin, plusieurs séries de haies qui délimitaient un chemin de terre. C'était bien trop cohérent pour un de mes rêves. Où étaient les lapins violets ? Les gnomes dansants ? Le Père Noël en slip ? (Une image mentale datant de mes dix ans qui resterait avec moi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.)

Bon, rêve ou pas, je n'allais pas rester plantée là. Je sortis de la chambre, et me retrouvai dans un banal couloir. Mon enquête débuta par l'ouverture méthodique des portes, les unes après les autres. Chambre, dans les tons verts, moche mais pas autant que celle dans laquelle j'avais repris connaissance. Salle de bain, étonnamment standard. Toilettes, rien à dire là-dessus. Et re-chambre, en rouge cette fois. Je parvins à des escaliers. Les marches grincèrent convenablement sous mon poids, ce qui me fit plaisir. Ce rêve n'était peut-être pas si mal. Ennuyeux, mais passable.

Arrivée en bas, je posai le pied sur un carrelage couleur beige (reposant pour les yeux par rapport aux couleurs des chambres, j'approuvai). Et c'est là que les choses déraillèrent complètement. La femme assise à la table du séjour tourna la tête vers moi, et demanda avec un grand sourire :

- Alors Léa, prête pour ton voyage Pokémon ?

Il y avait beaucoup, _beaucoup_ de choses qui n'allaient pas avec cette phrase. Tout d'abord, comment cette femme connaissait-elle mon nom ? Je ne l'avais jamais vue de ma vie. La question ne se posait pas si tout cela était un rêve, mais dans ce cas là, pourquoi rêvais-je de partir en voyage ? On ne pouvait pas trouver plus casanier que moi. Je détestais bouger, quelle qu'en soit la raison, et je n'étais jamais aussi heureuse que lorsque je me trouvais chez moi, bien au chaud sous ma couette. Si vous vouliez m'énerver, demandez-moi d'aller chercher du pain à la boulangerie. Si vous vouliez me tuer, annoncez-moi qu'on partait en week-end chez Tonton Hervé, qui habitait à l'autre bout de la France. Vous comprendrez donc pourquoi le fait que je rêve de partir en voyage relève plutôt du cauchemar. Et enfin, il y avait ce mot. _Pokémon_. Là, c'était carrément du délire.

Tout ça, je m'en rendis compte en moins d'une seconde. Il aurait ensuite fallu que j'y réfléchisse, que j'analyse toutes les données à ma disposition afin de parvenir à une conclusion sensée. Malheureusement, ma bouche prit les devants sur mon cerveau.

- Mon voyage _quoi_ ? répétai-je d'une voix étranglée.

- Ma chérie, je sais que tu as attendu ce jour avec impatience, continua-t-elle en souriant de plus belle. Si tu allais voir le professeur Chen ? Tu dois avoir hâte de commencer ta quête !

Un rire nerveux s'échappa de mes lèvres. Ça y était. J'étais finalement devenue folle. Ce jeu pourri avait fini par avoir ma peau.

- Je vois que tu débordes d'enthousiasme ! Vas-y, ma chérie, je te soutiens de tout mon cœur !

Sa voix était aussi sucrée que du sirop pour la toux, et ses lèvres figées en un sourire constant. La manière dont elle prononçait ses phrases sonnait faux, comme un texte déclamé par un mauvais comédien. On aurait dit un zombie. Ou un personnage de jeux vidéo. Mais c'était ridicule. Invraisemblable.

_Im-po-ssible_, ne cessait de répéter la partie rationnelle de mon esprit.

Comment aurais-je pu me retrouver dans le monde de Pokémon ? Et pourtant, mon dernier souvenir avant de me réveiller dans la chambre arc-en-ciel, c'était bien de me préparer à jouer à Pokémon... Peut-être que c'était réel. Peut-être que j'étais vraiment rentrée dans Pokémon. Juste une connerie de plus que m'aurait infligée ce stupide jeu. Ou peut-être que j'étais tout simplement devenue folle. Dans tous les cas, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Certes, j'aurais pu me rouler en boule et crier jusqu'à ce que ça s'arrête, mais je n'avais plus six ans. Il était temps d'affronter mes problèmes comme une adulte. Ou d'essayer, au moins.

Je pris donc ma voix la plus douce et demandai à ma "mère" :

- Je suis censée faire quoi, déjà ?

- Va voir le prof Chen à son labo, et il te donnera ton premier Pokémon, répondit-elle sans perdre son sourire. Je suis si fière de toi !

- Le prof Chen... Bien sûr, suis-je bête. Et il est où, ce labo ?

Là, elle fronça les sourcils.

- Mais enfin, ma puce, tu sais bien. Le labo.

Avant que je puisse lui répondre que ça ne m'avançait pas des masses, elle me fourra un sac à dos dans les mains.

- Et voilà, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut là-dedans ! proclama-t-elle. Ton sac de couchage, des vêtements de rechange, ta trousse de toilette, et ton téléphone portable. Oh, et je t'ai préparé un sandwich au cas où tu aies un petit creux sur la route de Jadielle !

- Euh... merci ?

- Maintenant, vas-y, mon petit chou à la crème ! Montre-leur ce que tu as dans le ventre !

- Oui, bonne idée. Je vais... y aller.

Je m'enfuis vers la sortie avant qu'elle ne me qualifie d'un autre sobriquet.

Une fois dehors, je tentai de remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées, sans trop de succès. Mon cerveau refusait catégoriquement de coopérer, me répétant pour la millième fois que tout ceci était impossible. Je lui grognai dessus mentalement, lui conseillant d'aller s'acheter une nouvelle définition du mot "impossible", et de revenir me parler ensuite.

Je me forçai à me concentrer sur le bon côté des choses. Au moins, il faisait beau. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur du soleil sur ma peau, dissipée de temps à autres par un petit vent frais. Pas encore besoin de crème solaire, mais les pulls resteraient également au placard. Si j'avais dû deviner, j'aurais dit qu'on était en Avril - à supposer que les saisons existent dans le monde de Pokémon. Peut-être que tous les jours étaient les mêmes.

J'endossai mon sac à dos - assez lourdement chargé, notai-je au passage - et scannai les environs du regard. Sur ma gauche, située après un sentier de terre, se trouvait une maison identique à celle dont je venais d'émerger. Plus loin devant moi, légèrement sur la gauche lui aussi, un bâtiment massif était posé bien en évidence. Probablement le labo dont la zombie m'avait rebattu les oreilles. Toute la zone était entourée d'arbres. Je distinguai une étendue d'eau à une centaine de mètres devant moi - un lac peut-être -, mais personne n'était en train de s'y baigner. Il n'y avait pas foule : une vieille femme plantée devant un parterre de fleurs me tenait lieu de seule compagnie. Si c'était un village, c'était un très petit village.

Je fis quelques pas sur le sentier qui menait vers l'extérieur, et découvris qu'il disparaissait très rapidement pour laisser place à de l'herbe. Mais pas n'importe quelle herbe, attention. Déjà, elle m'arrivait aux genoux. Ils connaissaient pas la tondeuse, dans le coin ? Ensuite, elle était tellement dense qu'on ne voyait même plus le sol. Et pour terminer, elle bougeait. Elle frémissait ici et là, comme si des bestioles invisibles s'y promenaient incognito. Ce qui était probablement le cas, à bien y réfléchir.

- Hé, attends ! C'est dangereux de s'aventurer dans les hautes herbes ! fit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournai. Un homme en blouse blanche, la cinquantaine à vue d'œil, se dirigeait vers moi d'un pas vif tout en agitant les bras, comme si je m'apprêtais à commettre un crime et qu'il devait absolument m'en empêcher.

- Dangereux ? Pourquoi ?

- À cause des Pokémon sauvages, bien sûr, répondit-il en arrivant à ma hauteur, l'air légèrement essoufflé. À ton âge, tu devrais le savoir, Léa. (Il fronça les sourcils.) Et vu _mon_ âge, tu devrais éviter de me faire de pareilles frayeurs ! Tu sais bien que même un simple Rattatta peut occasionner de graves blessures à un homme adulte.

Je tombai des nues.

- Les Pokémon attaquent les humains ? Pas tous les Pokémon, quand même ? Et seulement si on les provoque, nan ?

Il me lança un drôle de regard.

- Léa, tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Tu es peut-être malade... Si tu ne te sens pas bien, on peut remettre ça à demain, tu sais.

Bon, j'avais ma réponse. Les Pokémon n'étaient pas des mignonnes petites peluches, et ça, tout le monde le savait.

- Non, ça va, fis-je en m'efforçant de sourire. J'ai juste mal dormi.

- Ha oui, dit-il en hochant la tête. Tu es nerveuse, c'est normal. Beaucoup de jeunes dresseurs font des cauchemars la veille de leur départ.

Il me sourit chaleureusement, et ça ressemblait beaucoup plus à un vrai sourire que l'étirement de lèvres sans nom plaqué sur le visage de ma "mère". À l'évidence, certains personnages étaient davantage travaillés que d'autres.

- Allez viens, ton Pokémon t'attend au labo.

Et il partit devant, convaincu que j'allais lui emboîter le pas. Ce que je fis, bien entendu. Si dans ce monde-là se promener signifiait tomber tous les trois pas sur des créatures enragées, je n'allais pas cracher sur un moyen de défense, fût-ce un Pokémon. Les portes du labo s'ouvrirent automatiquement à notre approche, ce qui me surprit au premier abord, mais à bien y réfléchir, qu'y avait-il d'étonnant ? Les maisons possédaient l'électricité ainsi que l'eau courante, et la femme qui me servait de mère avait fait mention d'un portable. L'avancée technologique devait être égale, voire supérieure à celle de la Terre.

À notre entrée, un homme également vêtu d'une blouse blanche, mais plus jeune, et avec des lunettes qui lui tombaient sur le nez, se précipita vers nous.

- Professeur Chen, avez-vous besoin d'aide ?

J'entendis le professeur soupirer.

- Johnson, je vous l'ai déjà dit mille fois, cessez de me poser cette question à tout bout de champ. Certes, vous êtes mon assistant, mais vous êtes également un individu à part entière. Allez donc bosser sur votre thèse et fichez-moi la paix.

L'assistant cligna des yeux.

- Donc... vous n'avez pas besoin d'aide ?

Le professeur soupira de plus belle, puis me fit signe de le suivre tandis qu'il se remettait en marche.

- Non, parce que sinon, je suis là, vous savez... ajouta l'assistant d'une petite voix derrière nous.

Nous arrivâmes dans ce qui devait être le cœur du labo. La lumière, plus feutrée, en éclairait à peine le fond. En plissant les yeux, je distinguai un bureau encombré à côté d'étagères bourrées de bouquins jusqu'à en éclater. À ma gauche se trouvait une étrange machine rouge et blanche ; je n'avais pas la moindre idée d'à quoi elle pouvait bien servir. À ma droite, une table sur laquelle reposaient trois boules rouges et blanches elles aussi. Il semblait y avoir un thème commun, vu les couleurs. Moi, ça me rappelait Noël.

Un garçon était appuyé contre la table d'un air nonchalant. Il était habillé d'un T-shirt noir et d'un pantalon violet, et il émanait de lui une sorte d'aura de satisfaction qui me déplut immédiatement - comme s'il était persuadé de valoir mieux que nous (et d'ailleurs qu'attendions-nous pour commencer à le vénérer ?). Cependant, ce qui frappait le plus chez lui, c'était ses cheveux. Ils ressemblaient à une crête de dinosaure, s'étalant en dents de scie vers l'avant. On voyait difficilement comment une telle coiffure pouvait tenir sans aucun gel, mais je suppose que c'était l'une des conséquences de vivre dans un jeu vidéo : les lois de la physique avaient tendance à voler par la fenêtre dès qu'il était question d'avoir l'air cool.

- Salut, Pépé, lança-t-il en se redressant. J'ai failli attendre, dis donc. C'est la feignasse qui t'a ralenti ?

Il me jeta un coup d'œil accompagné d'un sourire narquois au cas où je n'aurais pas compris qui était la feignasse en question.

- Ah, tu es là, toi ? s'étonna le prof en l'apercevant. Je ne me souvenais pas de t'avoir dit de venir... mais très bien, très bien.

Il frappa dans ses mains, et nous gratifia d'un sourire.

- Sur cette table, mes enfants, se trouvent vos futurs compagnons. Le premier Pokémon que reçoit un dresseur devient bien souvent son meilleur ami, et bien qu'il ne survive pas toujours à l'aventure, il occupe toujours une place particulière dans son cœur... Je me souviens, mon tout premier Pokémon...

- Pépé, on a pas toute la journée, l'interrompit l'autre, et je dus reconnaître que j'étais plutôt d'accord avec lui.

- Mmh, oui, tu as raison. Bien, alors, Léa, et, euh...

Il s'arrêta. Leva les yeux au ciel tout en plissant le front.

- Comment il s'appelle, déjà ? demanda-t-il en se penchant vers moi.

Je mis quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une question.

- Vous ne savez pas comment s'appelle votre petit-fils ?

Il se gratta la tête, l'air songeur.

- Certes, certes, mais il se trouve que j'ai un trou de mémoire...

- Pépé, fais pas traîner, lança le petit-fils. Raboule le Pokémon, là !

- Léa, sois gentille, donne-moi un coup de main, continua le professeur sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Tu le connais, toi, son prénom.

Je me penchai vers le petit-fils en question.

- Alzheimer ?

- À tes souhaits, me répondit-il.

Bon, c'était peut-être une caractéristique du jeu, résonnai-je. Le monde dans lequel j'étais tombée ne ressemblait pas trait pour trait à ce qui se trouvait dans la cartouche - encore heureux -, mais il en conservait tout de même quelques aspects. Le joueur devait avoir la possibilité de nommer son rival. Ce qui signifiait, réalisai-je en sentant un sourire fleurir sur mes lèvres, que je pouvais lui coller n'importe quel prénom, aussi débile fût-il. Une terrible envie de l'appeler Gros Nul me prit à la gorge.

_Non, résiste, Léa, résiste. Ne succombe pas au côté obscur de la Force !_

J'ouvris la bouche. La refermai. La rouvris.

- Il s'appelle... Zack.

- Zack ? Mais, oui, bien sûr, je m'en souviens maintenant ! s'exclama le prof en se frappant le front.

Mon objectif n'avait pas changé, après tout. Je devais triompher de Pokémon dans les règles, et rester fair-play incluait de ne pas traiter son adversaire de noms d'oiseaux. Zack était un prénom neutre, qui faisait parfaitement l'affaire.

- Évidemment que j'm'appelle Zack. Vous avez fini d'énoncer des évidences, oui ? J'veux mon Pokémon, moi !

Bon, d'accord, Zack était le prénom d'un débile qui m'avait fait trébucher dans la cour de récré quand j'étais en CP. Et pour être franche, ça lui allait comme un gant.

- Donc, Léa et Zack, comme je vous le disais, vos futurs Pokémon sont sur la table, reprit le prof. Léa, tu peux aller en choisir un en premier.

- Bah non, et moi alors ? protesta Zack. J'suis ton petit-fils, il est où mon favoritisme ?

- Attends un peu, Zack. Tu en auras un toi aussi.

Je m'approchai de la table. Les trois boules rouges et blanches - les trois Pokéballs, rectifia mon cerveau en repêchant l'information dans les tréfonds de ma mémoire - avaient l'air on ne peut plus inoffensives. Difficile d'imaginer qu'à l'intérieur de ces trucs qui tenaient au creux de la main sommeillaient des monstres. Le prof avait placé des photos des Pokémon près de leurs Pokéballs respectives. Je devais donc me décider entre une tortue bleue, un mini dinosaure orange, et un gros crapaud verdâtre affublé d'une sorte de bulbe sur le dos. Vous parlez d'un choix.

Je tendis le bras, essayant de rendre l'instant solennel. Il aurait vraiment dû l'être, si l'on en croyait le petit discours du professeur, mais j'avais encore du mal à m'imprégner de la réalité, et pour tout dire, je m'attendais à tout instant à me réveiller. Donc pour le solennel, on repassera. Ma main frôla la Pokéball de la tortue bleue, avant de se refermer sur celle du crapaud-bulbe. Entre l'eau, le feu, et la plante, je préférais nettement cette dernière. L'eau et le feu étaient des éléments trop volatiles, trop imprévisibles, tandis qu'une plante, ça se contentait de pousser dans un coin ensoleillé, non ? Et puis, j'avais la main verte, ça devait compter pour quelque chose.

- Un Bulbizarre, excellent choix, Léa !

- Moi, je prends celui-là, déclara Zack en s'emparant de la Pokéball du machin orange sans même la regarder.

- Maintenant que vous avez vos Pokémon, si vous en profitiez pour leur donner un surnom ?

- Un surnom ? répétai-je. Pourquoi ?

- Hé bien, commença le prof, il existe des milliers de Bulbizarre et de Salamèche, mais le vôtre est unique. Il vous accompagnera tout au long de votre voyage, avec un peu de chance. Lui donner un surnom est une preuve du lien qui existe entre vous. Cela reste vrai pour n'importe quel Pokémon, d'ailleurs, surtout depuis les nouvelles règles mises en place par le Conseil des Quatre.

- Ça sert à rien, décréta Zack en faisant la moue. Lui coller un surnom le fera pas évoluer plus rapidement, et ça l'aidera certainement pas à dézinguer les autres Pokémon. Hein, Pépé ?

- Non, reconnut-il.

Je me tournai vers Zack.

- Tu ne vois pas l'intérêt d'une marque d'affection ? Je crois que je commence à cerner ton caractère... Moi, mon Bulbizarre s'appellera...

Il me fallait un nom qui inspire la terreur dans le cœur de mes ennemis. Un nom qui reflète son apparence physique. Un nom majestueux et imposant à la fois.

- ...Salade.

Il y eut un silence.

- J'ai vu pire, dit finalement le prof.

- Sans commentaire, ajouta l'autre nul, mais son sourire parlait pour lui.

Je serrai la Pokéball dans ma main. On irait loin ensemble, Salade et moi, j'en étais certaine.

- On fait quoi maintenant ? voulus-je savoir.

- Vous êtes libres de partir à l'aventure, répondit le prof. Libres d'aller affronter les champions des arènes et de collecter tous les badges si le cœur vous en dit. Peut-être même vous retrouverez-vous face au Conseil des Quatre, qui sait ? Aucun dresseur ne peut dire où le mènera sa quête. Moi-même, quand j'ai commencé, j'étais loin de me douter que je finirais un jour comme expert reconnu de tout ce qui concerne les Pokémon !

Zack émit un petit bruit amusé.

- Te vexe pas, Pépé, mais y a rien de glorieux à être un scientifique. Je vise plus haut que ça, moi. Je vais devenir le plus grand dresseur Pokémon de tous les temps !

- T'as le plus grand ego de tout les temps, c'est déjà ça, répliquai-je.

- Et je vais commencer par mettre une raclée à ton Pokémon. En supposant que t'aies le courage de me faire face, minable.

Minable ? Je n'avais rien dit pour la première insulte, parce qu'effectivement, j'étais une feignasse, difficile de le nier, mais là, ça commençait à bien faire.

- D'accord, allons-y, répondis-je avec un calme que j'étais bien loin de ressentir.

Il me décocha un sourire mauvais, puis appuya sur le bouton de sa Pokéball, ce qui la fit tripler de volume, et l'envoya dans les airs en ordonnant :

- Salamèche, à toi !

Un jet de lumière blanche en jaillit, et se matérialisa au sol sous la forme du Pokémon orange.

- Sala-mèche, glapit-il.

Je tendis ma Pokéball à bout de bras. Pas besoin de la jeter en l'air pour que ça marche, quand même, si ? L'autre l'avait fait parce que c'était un gros frimeur.

- Salade, en avant, déclarai-je en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air débile (ce qui n'était pas gagné).

Il y eut un flash de lumière, et un truc vert avec quatre pattes et un gros bulbe sur le dos apparut.

- Zarre ! grogna-t-il comme si c'était l'équivalent de "Bonjour tout le monde".

- Ah, votre première bataille, observa le prof. Comme c'est émouvant !

Émouvant, émouvant... C'était surtout galère, galère. Ça se jouait comment, ce jeu ? Pour la première fois de ma vie, je regrettais de ne pas m'être davantage informée sur Pokémon.

- Salamèche, utilise tes griffes, attaque-le ! s'écria Zack en pointant le doigt sur mon bulbe vert.

Bulbe vert qui leva la tête vers moi, attendant des instructions. J'étais censée dire quoi ? Il n'avait pas de griffes, ou elles n'étaient du moins pas suffisamment développées pour infliger des dégâts. Sa bouche entrouverte - ou aurais-je dû dire gueule ? - révélait une absence totale de dents. Il allait faire quoi, baver sur l'autre à mort ? En plus, une flamme brillait au bout de la queue du dino orange, et Salade avait "Inflammable" écrit en grand sur son front.

Le Salamèche fit un bond vers Salade, griffes en avant. Plus le temps de réfléchir. Je hurlai la première chose qui me passa par la tête :

- Fonce-lui dessus !

Ma bestiole verte baissa la tête et chargea son ennemi. Les deux Pokémon se rencontrèrent dans un choc brutal. Salade percuta de plein fouet le ventre du Salamèche, et reçut en retour un coup de griffe sur le nez. Ils roulèrent au sol dans un enchevêtrement de pattes, crachant et sifflant, avant de se relever pour se faire face à nouveau, l'air mal en point mais tout aussi déterminés l'un que l'autre.

- Salamèche, recommence, dit Zack calmement. Vise les yeux, cette fois.

Les Pokémon comprenaient ce genre d'instructions détaillées ? Il allait falloir que je revois ma stratégie. Enfin, peut-être pas de là à l'imiter. Viser les yeux... le concept des coups en dessous de la ceinture, ça n'existait pas dans les batailles de Pokémon, apparemment. Tout était permis.

- Bien joué, Salade, l'encourageai-je. Refais exactement la même chose, et on va l'avoir.

- Bulbizarre ! me répondit-il.

Grâce à mon Master de traduction spécialité Pokémon, j'en déduisis que ça signifiait "Oui !". Le Salamèche de Zack, moins bavard, se contenta de foncer sur Salade sans déclaration préalable. Nouvel assaut, griffes acérées contre coups de boule dans le ventre. Cette fois, ils ne s'arrêtaient plus, leurs échanges devenant de plus en plus violents.

- Allez, allez ! cria Zack alors que son Pokémon reculait en boitant.

Salade, qui lui aussi montrait des signes de fatigue, sauta sur l'occasion et lui rentra dedans une ultime fois, mettant toutes ses forces dans son attaque. Le Salamèche fut brutalement projeté au sol, sans émettre une seule plainte, malgré la violence du choc. Il releva la tête, tenta de se remettre debout, puis abandonna finalement, restant prostré à terre.

- Hé bien, bravo, Léa. C'est toi qui a gagné, constata la voix du professeur Chen, me ramenant à la réalité.

Zack fit la moue.

- J'ai juste choisi le mauvais Pokémon, voilà tout, dit-il en le faisant revenir dans sa Pokéball. Je vais le faire combattre pour l'endurcir, et la prochaine fois, ce sera ton Bulbizarre qui restera sur le carreau.

Il nous salua d'un geste de la main.

- Allez, à plus les nazes !

Le prof se racla la gorge.

- Pépé, tu sais bien que je plaisante, se défendit Zack. Vous êtes pas _vraiment _nazes... Quoique dans le cas de Léa, ça reste à voir.

- Je ne parle pas de ça. Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ?

- Hein ? Ah, oui...

Il fouilla dans son sac et en ressortit une poignée de billets froissés, qu'il me tendit. Je restai sans bouger.

- C'est quoi, ça ?

- T'as gagné, non ? s'impatienta-t-il. Alors prends tes sous et arrête de retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

J'acceptai les billets, trop étonnée pour faire des commentaires. C'était donc comme ça que marchait l'économie chez les dresseurs : les perdants payaient les gagnants. Il y avait moyen de s'enrichir très rapidement avec cette petite combine... Enfin, non, rectifiai-je mentalement. Effectuer un voyage Pokémon, ça devait sûrement coûter bonbon. Je venais juste de me trouver un moyen de financement.

- Bon, j'me casse, conclut Zack.

Et sur ces mots, il quitta le labo. J'échangeai un regard avec Salade.

- On va y aller aussi, nous.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, approuva le prof. Roulez jeunesse !

Après avoir fait mes adieux au prof, je me retrouvai quelques minutes plus tard à suivre la route qui s'éloignait du petit village, Salade à mes côtés. Tout en marchant, je m'interrogeai. Quel était leur niveau d'intelligence, à ces bestioles ? Ils comprenaient le langage humain, et étaient capables de suivre à la lettre des instructions assez détaillées, pour ce que j'en avais vu. Les chiens pouvaient faire ça. Avais-je le droit de garder un chien enfermé dans une boule rouge et blanche ? Avais-je le droit de forcer mon chien à en combattre un autre ?

Mes réflexions furent coupées court par un bruit strident, un cri aigu qui me vrilla les oreilles. Avant que je ne puisse réagir, un gros rat violet surgit d'entre les hautes herbes et me sauta au visage, ses dents pointues fendant l'air tels deux poignards.

_Merde, _fut la seule chose qui me traversa l'esprit.

Claquement sec. Le rat fut stoppé net à quelques centimètres de mon nez. Je lui louchai dessus puis reculai d'un pas. Une liane sortie du bulbe de Salade était étroitement enroulée autour du corps du rongeur.

- Zarre !

Mécontente, la bestiole se mit à se contorsionner en piaillant. Sans se démonter, Salade la cogna une fois par terre, puis l'envoya valser à dix mètres de là, avant de me regarder l'air de dire : "Bon, on continue ?". Je le remerciai en balbutiant, puis nous nous remîmes en route, sauf qu'à présent j'étais sur le qui-vive. Plus question de me laisser surprendre par un autre de ces petits monstres.

Salade se révéla d'une vigilance à toute épreuve, puisque ce fut lui qui, malgré son net désavantage côté taille, repéra en premier l'espèce de gros moineau qui picorait sur le bord du chemin.

- D'accord, chuchotai-je. On va passer doucement devant lui, et avec un peu de chance il ne devrait même pas nous remarquer...

J'avais à peine fini ma phrase que l'oiseau leva la tête, gonfla ses plumes de façon menaçante et lança un "Roucool !" retentissant.

- Bon, vas-y, Salade.

Le Roucool, qui avait apparemment décidé de nous picorer jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, réussit à mettre deux coups de bec à mon Pokémon avant que celui-ci ne parvienne à le mettre hors de combat. Je commençai à me demander si on allait enfin pouvoir avancer sans être interrompus tous les dix mètres. Certes, j'étais censée entraîner mes Pokémon en les faisant combattre, mais camper sur la route ne faisait pas partie de mes projets.

Finalement, au bout d'une demi-heure de marche, nous arrivâmes dans une petite ville qui semblait plus importante que le bourg dont je venais.

- Un centre Pokémon ? fis-je en déchiffrant l'inscription sur le fronton d'un gros bâtiment au toit rouge qui se situait juste dans l'axe du chemin. "Nous soignons vos Pokémon gratuitement." T'en dis quoi, Salade ?

Il n'émit pas d'objection, et se contenta de m'emboîter le pas. L'intérieur était plus accueillant que ce à quoi je m'attendais - je m'étais plus ou moins imaginé une salle d'attente aux urgences, avec des chaises dures comme de la pierre et trois magazines sur une table qui se battaient en duel. Mais non, c'était plutôt comme une salle de jeu, les gamins en moins, avec des couleurs partout et une impression de silence feutré. Le sol propre comme un sou neuf me faisait curieusement penser à du papier glacé, et mes chaussures firent des drôles de bruit lorsque j'y posai les pieds. Il y avait de confortables canapés alignés le long des murs, et des ordinateurs dans un coin, qui semblaient être en libre-service.

- Bonjour, bienvenue au Centre Pokémon, déclara la jeune fille derrière le comptoir avec un grand sourire. Voulez-vous que je m'occupe de vos Pokémon ?

- Euh, oui, répondis-je, me demandant à quoi ressemblait une consultation pour Pokémon. Je n'ai qu'un Pokémon pour l'instant, c'est un Bulbizarre.

- Zarre, fit Salade en guise de bonjour.

- Oh, qu'il est chou ! commenta-t-elle. Ils sont tellement mignons comme ça, on en viendrait presque à souhaiter qu'ils n'évoluent jamais. Ils prennent tellement de place ensuite...

- Hum, oui, acquiesçai-je sans trop m'avancer, n'osant pas avouer que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de quoi elle parlait.

De toute évidence, j'avais encore beaucoup de progrès à faire si je voulais être capable de faire la conversation à quelqu'un dans ce monde-là.

- Bien, il faut que votre Pokémon se trouve dans sa Pokéball pour que nous puissions nous occuper de lui, m'informa-t-elle, ayant repéré que je ne m'y connaissais pas des masses.

Je rangeai donc Salade dans sa maison (à quoi pouvait bien ressembler l'intérieur d'une Pokéball ?), et la lui tendis. Elle la plaça sur un plateau noir, partie intégrante d'une impressionnante machine qui faisait bien deux mètres de largeur, et peut-être un de hauteur, appuya sur un bouton, attendit dix secondes tandis que la machine vibrait légèrement, puis me rendit mon Pokémon.

- Voilà, votre Bulbizarre est en pleine forme. Au plaisir de vous revoir !

- Quoi, c'est tout ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Pas d'examens ? Pas de médicaments ? Juste un petit tour sur cette machine et il est immédiatement guéri ?

- Pour ce qui est des blessures simples ou d'un coup de fatigue, ça va très vite. Il arrive parfois qu'on rencontre des problèmes que la technologie ne puisse pas soigner, et dans ce cas là, il faut du temps et de l'attention, ainsi qu'un peu de chance. (Elle me sourit, mais une ombre passa sur son visage.) Vous n'avez pas à vous soucier de ça pour l'instant. Votre Pokémon va parfaitement bien, je vous l'assure.

Je faillis lui demander ce qu'elle entendait par "des problèmes que la technologie ne puisse pas soigner", mais décidai finalement que je ne voulais pas savoir.

- Hé bien, merci. Vous auriez des conseils à me donner pour maintenir Salade en forme ?

- Pensez à faire le plein de potions et d'antidotes avant de partir à l'aventure, répondit-elle, l'air sérieux. Bien souvent, trop de jeunes dresseurs laissent leur orgueil et leur confiance en eux les diriger, et leurs Pokémon en souffrent. Il y a un magasin juste à côté de notre centre, vous n'aurez pas à chercher bien loin.

Je la remerciai une dernière fois, fis sortir Salade de sa Pokéball, et me mis en devoir de suivre ses conseils. Le magasin, aussi visible qu'un champignon dans un bouquet de jonquilles - c'était ça de peindre son toit en bleu fluo - n'avait pas l'air bien grand vu de l'extérieur. J'avais à peine franchi la porte que l'homme derrière le comptoir me pointa du doigt en demandant d'une voix autoritaire :

- Vous !

- Euh, oui ? répondis-je, inquiète.

Avais-je commis une quelconque infraction ?

- Vous venez de Bourg Palette ! affirma-t-il d'une voix de stentor.

Avant que je puisse ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, il continua :

- Oui, j'en suis sûr ! Vous connaissez le professeur Chen ? J'ai un colis à lui remettre. Tenez !

Et sans attendre ma réponse, il vint me fourrer un colis dans les mains. Le tout avait duré moins de dix secondes. Encore sonnée, je fis un effort pour rassembler mes pensées.

- Je venais acheter des potions pour...

- Plus tard ! me coupa-t-il. Allez d'abord délivrer mon colis et on en reparlera.

Je ressortis donc dans l'air frais du matin en pestant contre la programmation du jeu. Quelqu'un s'était emmêlé les pinceaux quelque part s'il pensait que le jeune dresseur, en possession de son premier Pokémon et impatient de partir à l'aventure, avait envie de retourner d'où il venait pour jouer les pigeons voyageurs.

Nous refîmes le chemin en sens inverse, tombant au passage sur deux autres rats violets dont Salade ne fit qu'une bouchée - enfin, métaphoriquement, parce qu'il avait plutôt l'air d'être herbivore, mon bulbe vert. De retour au labo, j'eus la surprise d'y trouver Zack en train se de tourner les pouces. Cependant, aucune trace du prof.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? l'interrogeai-je.

- Je te retourne la question.

Je brandis mon colis tel un trophée.

- J'ai un truc à remettre à ton grand-père.

- Super, railla-t-il. Bah laisse donc ça sur la table, et puis je lui dirais que tu es passée.

- Je préfère attendre pour être sûre qu'il l'obtienne en mains propres, rétorquai-je en essayant d'imiter son sourire narquois. Pas que je te fasse pas confiance, mais tu comprends...

Nous nous affrontâmes du regard pendant quelques secondes.

- Ah, les jeunes, vous êtes là ! s'exclama le prof en arrivant, mettant fin à notre petit duel improvisé. Excellent, excellent !

- Vous étiez où ?

Il me lança un coup d'œil surpris, avant de répondre :

- Aux toilettes. Le chili d'hier soir passe mal. Je peux te donner davantage de détails si tu y tiens.

- Ah. Non, merci, ce sera pas utile, parvins-je à balbutier.

Léa, l'experte en faux pas social. Note pour mon cerveau : la prochaine fois, réfléchis à ce que tu vas me faire dire avant de me faire ouvrir la bouche.

- Bon, comme je le disais à Zack avant d'être interrompu par mon problème de boyaux, j'avais oublié de vous donner vos Pokédexs, et...

Il s'interrompit, et je fus à nouveau la cible de son regard.

- Tiens, d'ailleurs, Léa, comment as-tu su qu'il fallait que tu reviennes ?

- On m'a remis un colis pour vous, expliquai-je en lui tendant la chose en question.

Il devint rouge comme une pivoine.

- Ah, excellent, fit-il d'une voix haut perchée en m'arrachant le colis des mains, ma... ma Pokéball personnalisée. Oui, c'est cela, j'avais commandé une Pokéball personnalisée, et je suis ravi qu'elle soit enfin arrivée ! Hé hé hé...

- Mais Pépé, je croyais que tu étudiais les Pokémon, pas que tu les attrapais. Pourquoi t'aurais besoin d'une Pokéball ? objecta Zack.

J'aurais juré qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à mettre son grand-père dans une situation embarrassante.

- Mais je capture encore des Pokémon, figure-toi ! se défendit le prof. Cela m'arrive même très souvent !

- Et on peut la voir, cette Pokéball ?

- Euh, non, dit-il en rougissant de plus belle. Tu risquerais de... de l'abîmer ! D'ailleurs, comme elle est très fragile, je vais m'empresser d'aller la ranger, ajouta-t-il en ouvrant un tiroir de son bureau dans lequel il déposa la boîte, avant de le refermer à clef. Voilà, elle est en sécurité ! Maintenant, si nous parlions de vos Pokédexs ? Je suis très content de te voir ici Léa, car je comptais remettre ton Pokédex à Zack et lui demander de te le donner la prochaine fois qu'il te croiserait, mais j'avais peur qu'il... l'égare. Déjà qu'il n'est pas très soigneux avec ses affaires, alors imagine concernant celles des autres.

- En effet, j'ai bien fait de revenir.

- Un peu de confiance, serait-ce trop demander ? se lamenta Zack.

- Oui, répliquai-je tandis que le prof se lançait dans un discours à propos des merveilles du Pokédex.

- ... un bijou de technologie, comme un petit ordinateur portable qui vous permet de...

- C'était une question rhétorique.

- ... vous donne le nom du Pokémon et des informations basiques à son sujet, mais attention, vous pouvez aussi...

- Tu veux en voir une autre, de question rhétorique ?

- ...fonctionne même la nuit, une autonomie de plus de quarante-huit heures...

- Vas-y, fais péter.

- ...batteries solaires, huit fonctionnalités, le tout pesant moins de cent grammes...

- C'en était une, crétin.

- ...système de carte intégré, mais cette dernière option est encore en développement...

- Ah pardon.

- Et voilà ! conclut le prof avec enthousiasme, sans paraître se rendre compte qu'on l'avait à peine écouté. Un Pokédex chacun.

Je me retrouvai avec une genre de carnet en plastique rouge dans les mains, étonnamment léger, qui s'ouvrait sur un écran accompagné de touches en dessous.

- Tu vas voir Pépé, je vais t'en ramener des infos sur les Pokémon, moi. Vite fait, bien fait !

Non mais quel vantard. Je sentais que j'allais me faire un plaisir de lui rabattre le caquet. Le prof se mit à agiter un doigt de droite à gauche, tel un parent interdisant à son gamin de manger trop de bonbons.

- Pas si vite, Zack. J'aimerais en profiter pour vous rappeler les nouvelles règles mises en place par la Ligue. Les punitions sont particulièrement sévères en cas d'infraction, et je préférerais ne pas avoir à débourser mes Pokédollars en amendes.

Je pouffai. Pokédollars ? Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'ils n'allaient pas inventer...

- Il n'y a pas de quoi rire, Léa, me réprimanda le prof. Certains dresseurs se sont même retrouvés en prison. Je compte sur vous pour ne pas faire d'entorses au règlement, quel que soit ce que vous en pensez. La règle la plus importante, c'est que vous n'avez le droit de capturer que le premier Pokémon rencontré dans chaque zone. Si vous échouez à le capturer, tant pis. Vous ne disposez que d'une seule tentative. Ensuite, il vous est interdit de chercher à attraper tout Pokémon rencontré dans la même zone.

- Quoi ? beugla Zack, qui apparemment n'était pas au courant. C'est quoi cette règle débile ? Comment je vais faire pour me constituer une équipe de la mort si je ne rencontre que des Chenipan ?

- C'est vrai que ça paraît très arbitraire comme décision, renchéris-je.

- Je suis sûr que la Ligue a de bonnes raisons, tempéra le prof Chen, sans avoir l'air terriblement convaincu. Deuxièmement, vous ne pouvez transporter avec vous que six Pokémon. En réalité, cette règle là n'est pas si nouvelle que ça, mais ça ne peut pas vous faire du mal de vous la rappeler...

- Donc, comme on est déjà passé par la route qui mène à Jadielle, ça signifie qu'on n'a plus le droit d'y attraper un Pokémon ? fis-je en exprimant mes pensées à haute voix.

- Hé oui, vous aviez commencé votre voyage Pokémon, c'est la loi.

- Mais Pépé, tu ne nous avais même pas donné de Pokéballs, se plaignit Zack. On aurait pas pu en attraper de toute façon, même si on l'avait voulu. Donc ça ne compte pas, hein ?

Le prof se frappa le front. Il allait finir par avoir une marque s'il continuait comme ça...

- Des Pokéballs ! Tu as raison, ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête. Et si, ajouta-t-il en partant fouiller dans un placard, ça compte quand même.

- C'est naze de chez naze, commenta Zack.

- Arrête de faire la tête, répondit distraitement le prof tout en vidant tout le contenu du placard par-dessus son épaule, vous vous rattraperez sur la route 22.

Un appareil photo lancé par le prof dans sa quête de Pokéballs atterrit à mes pieds, suivi de près par un masque de plongée et une boîte de petit pois en conserve.

- La route 22 ? relevai-je, intéressée. C'est où, ça ?

- Compte pas sur moi pour te le dire, minable, répondit Zack, alors qu'un parapluie rejoignait la pile d'objets à mes pieds. Tiens, d'ailleurs, tu sais ce que je vais faire ? Je vais aller piquer une carte à ma sœur, et je lui dirais de ne pas t'en donner une.

- Ta sœur a des cartes ? Cool, merci pour l'info.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Mais non...

- Ah, les voilà enfin ! annonça le prof en brandissant un petit sac rempli de Pokéballs. Je commençais à croire qu'elles avaient fini à la poubelle lors de mon dernier nettoyage de printemps.

- Et il remonte à quand, votre dernier nettoyage de printemps ? voulus-je savoir.

- Mmh ? Je ne sais pas, quinze, vingt ans, quelque chose comme ça. Tenez, cinq Pokéballs chacun, comme ça, pas de jaloux.

J'empochai mon butin lorsque je remarquai une photo par terre. Elle avait dû tomber du sac. Je me penchai pour la ramasser. Un couple tenant un bébé dans les bras souriait joyeusement, la femme agitant la main à l'intention du photographe. Le père ressemblait tellement à Zack - mêmes yeux, même façon de sourire, mêmes cheveux - qu'il n'était pas difficile de deviner qui était le bébé.

- Une vieille photo de famille, fit le professeur Chen en la récupérant, une expression embarrassée sur ses traits.

Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Zack et la glissa rapidement dans sa poche, puis s'empressa de changer de sujet :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là, les jeunes ? Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut, alors décampez et allez m'attraper ces Pokémon ! C'est que j'ai du travail moi, mine de rien, je ne vais pas passer ma journée à m'occuper de vous.

- Oui, m'sieur !

- À vos ordres, professeur.

Ainsi débuta mon voyage Pokémon.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Un jeu dangereux

Un cri strident déchira l'air. Le Piafabec, ailes repliées dans le dos et bec en avant, fondit sur la Férosinge. Cette dernière évita l'assaut au dernier moment, et abattit ses griffes sur le crâne de l'oiseau. Des plumes volèrent. Étourdi, le bestiau battit des ailes pour reprendre de l'altitude, mais la Férosinge ne lui en laissa pas le temps, le fauchant proprement d'un coup de pied. L'oiseau tomba au sol, assommé.

- Bien joué, Teigne !

Mon Pokémon sautilla sur place, heureux de recevoir des compliments.

- Féro, Férosinge !

- Bulbizarre ! commenta Salade qui avait observé le combat à côté de moi.

Trouver la route 22 s'était révélé être l'enfance de l'art, surtout avec la carte que m'avait gentiment fournie la sœur de Zack. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à son frère question physique, mais au niveau de la mentalité, c'était son exact opposé. Toujours prête à rendre service, elle m'avait également dispensé de précieux conseils concernant Jadielle et la forêt que j'allais devoir traverser.

- Fais pas attention à Zack, avait-elle dit quand j'avais soulevé le sujet de son frère. Il joue au gros dur, mais au fond il a bon cœur.

- Difficile à croire, mais je garderai ça en mémoire, avais-je répondu avant de prendre congé.

L'arène de Jadielle était fermée en ce moment, ce qui n'était pas plus mal car je ne me sentais pas encore de taille à affronter un champion. Je m'étais donc dirigée vers la route 22, et Salade et moi étions tombés presque aussitôt sur un Férosinge qui cognait furieusement contre une barrière. En nous voyant, il avait immédiatement sauté sur Salade, qui s'était défendu avec son brio habituel, utilisant ses lianes pour le maîtriser. Comme il s'agissait de mon premier Pokémon rencontré sur cette route, j'avais tenté de le capturer, et après avoir gâché deux Pokéballs, la troisième avait tenu.

Mon Pokédex avait bipé, m'apprenant que le Férosinge en question était une femelle, et avait déblatéré tous un tas d'informations qui étaient rentrées par une oreille et aussitôt ressorties par l'autre. Franchement, qui avait besoin de savoir que les Férosinges laissaient des empreintes de pas qui sentaient le fromage ? J'en venais même à douter de la véracité de la chose.

J'avais baptisé Teigne le deuxième membre de l'équipe et m'étais mise en devoir de l'entraîner, faisant intervenir Salade lorsqu'elle peinait. À présent, une ou deux heures plus tard, mon ventre commençait à gargouiller, et le ciel s'était considérablement assombri. Il était peut-être temps de rentrer se mettre à l'abri pour se reposer et manger...

- Allez, on va retourner à Jadielle, déclarai-je à voix haute. Vous avez bien travaillé, tous les deux.

- Féro ? Singe, Férosinge... baragouina Teigne, l'air triste.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

C'était ça le problème avec les Pokémon. Ils étaient mignons, mais impossible de comprendre ce qu'ils racontaient. Ils avaient pourtant l'air de pouvoir se parler entre eux, ce qui honnêtement me laissait perplexe. Teigne sautilla, et pointa du doigt un Piafabec sur un arbre, à quelques mètres de là.

- Un dernier ? déchiffrai-je.

- Férosinge !

- Bon, d'accord. Mais ensuite, on y va.

Ce n'était jamais que la troisième fois qu'elle me faisait le coup. Elle avança en bondissant vers le pauvre Piafabec qui ne soupçonnait pas que le ciel allait bientôt lui tomber sur la tête, puis monta à l'arbre avec une incroyable agilité, et s'avança lentement vers sa proie. L'oiseau ouvrit un œil, vit qu'un gros singe poilu avait envahi son domaine, et, ni une ni deux, se barra à tire d'ailes. Décidée à ne pas renoncer, Teigne le suivit en se baladant d'arbre en arbre.

- Attends ! lui criai-je, mais elle n'en fit qu'à sa tête.

Je me mis à courir le long du chemin, m'efforçant de ne pas la perdre de vue. Pour couronner le tout, elle s'éloignait dans la mauvaise direction, tournant le dos à Jadielle. Et vous savez quoi ? Quand on court le nez en l'air, on a cent fois plus de chance de se ramasser la gueule par terre (si, si, j'ai même fait des calculs et tout). Comme déjà je ne suis pas chanceuse pour commencer... Il était donc inévitable que je trébuche sur un caillou et m'étale à terre lamentablement, m'éraflant les paumes au passage dans une vaine tentative d'amortir ma chute. De ma bouche s'échappa un chapelet de jurons bien sentis.

Un ricanement parvint à mes oreilles.

- Bah alors, on tient plus sur ses jambes ? fit une voix moqueuse que je commençais à connaître.

J'aurais voulu rentrer sous terre. Pourquoi ça devait être _lui _qui me voit me rétamer, de toutes les personnes que j'aurais pu croiser ? Grrr. Vite, une répartie cinglante.

- Espèce de PNJ ! lui lançai-je sans réfléchir.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Espèce de quoi ?

Zut. Je me creusai la tête pour trouver quelque chose de plausible, tout en me relevant lentement. Le silence s'étira.

- Espèce de Petit... euh, Nul. Et Jaloux.

_Merci, cerveau, _ajoutai-je intérieurement.

- Dans ce cas-là, qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'une petite bataille ? C'est pas comme si je pouvais gagner, puisque je suis nul...

Il me décocha un sourire de défi. Incroyable ce qu'il avait le don de me taper sur les nerfs.

- D'accord. Tu sais que je suis toujours partante pour t'humilier. Salade, en piste, ordonnai-je.

- Férosinge !

Nous nous tournâmes dans un bel ensemble. Perché sur la barrière qui bordait le chemin, un Férosinge nous regardait. Zack porta une main à sa ceinture, se saisissant déjà d'une de ses Pokéballs.

- Encore un Pokémon sauvage ? remarqua-t-il. Ça grouille par ici.

- Attends. Je crois que c'est le mien.

- Quoi ? Mais il vient de surgir de nulle part, comment ça pourrait être le tien ? protesta-t-il. Ah, je vois... Je te préviens, si tu comptes violer le règlement, compte pas sur moi pour te couvrir.

Je fis un pas vers le Férosinge qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

- Teigne ? C'est toi ?

- Zarre ?

Ni ma question ni celle de Salade ne le firent réagir.

- Bon sang, fais gaffe Léa, si jamais tu te trompes... Les Férosinge c'est pas du petit calibre, ça pardonne pas.

C'était mon imagination, ou bien un filet d'inquiétude filtrait dans sa voix ?

- Et bah tu vengeras ma mort avec ton super Salamèche, répliquai-je, concentrée sur le Férosinge.

J'avançai encore d'un pas.

- Je suis sérieux, là. On dirait qu'il est à deux doigts de te sauter dessus pour te réduire en bouillie.

Oui, mais les Férosinge avaient toujours cet air-là, quelles que soient les circonstances - enfin en tout cas Teigne elle avait constamment l'air en colère. Était-ce possible pour un Pokémon récemment capturé de redevenir sauvage ? Voilà une question que je me promis de poser au prochain expert que je rencontrerais - si j'étais toujours en vie d'ici là.

- Alors, ma fille, tu l'as trouvé ce Piafabec finalement ?

Ma voix ne tremblait pas, je tiens à le préciser.

- Férosinge ! beugla-t-il, avant de se précipiter sur moi d'un seul bond.

J'entendis Zack pousser un juron qui n'avait rien à envier aux miens, puis le bruit caractéristique d'un Pokémon sortant de sa Pokéball.

_Mais je peux pas mourir ici, ce serait trop bête..._ eus-je le temps de penser.

Le Férosinge n'atteignit jamais sa cible, car alors que ses poings n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de mon visage, il fut la cible de trois attaques simultanées. Une liane claqua dans les airs, s'enroulant autour de ses pattes, un jet de flammes vint roussir tout son côté gauche, et une masse de poils blancs sortie de nulle part termina le travail en le plaquant à terre. Il resta prostré, vaincu, tandis que le deuxième Férosinge le piétinait en sautillant avec application.

- Ah non, c'est celui-là mon Pokémon, rectifiai-je.

- Je vois ça, fit Zack avec un rire bref. La chance, t'as réussi à choper un Férosinge. Moi qui pensais que tu racontais des bobards...

- Hein ? Pourquoi ? demandai-je.

- Ils sont vraiment féroces en combat. Limite suicidaire, m'expliqua-t-il. Pas faciles à entraîner, par contre. Tu risques d'en baver.

- Mais non, on s'entend déjà très bien.

Une pause.

- Au fait, merci.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Normal. On est en compétition, mais de là à souhaiter ta mort...

- Ta sœur avait ptet raison, en fait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a encore racontée, celle-là ? grogna-t-il en donnant un coup de pied dans un caillou.

- Rien d'important, éludai-je. Tu le veux toujours, ce combat ? Je crois que Teigne a envie de se défouler.

- Et comment que je le veux. Ton Férosinge a l'air faiblard, je vais être gentil et le faire combattre contre mon Roucool, dit-il en rappelant son Salamèche. Il perdra moins vite comme ça.

- T'as vu ça Teigne ? Un oiseau en vaut un autre, alors occupe-toi de ce Roucool comme si c'était ce Piafabec qui t'a échappé.

Elle frappa ses deux poings ensemble, sautillant sur place. Le Roucool entama le combat en lançant des jets de sable à tout va, conformément au ordres de Zack. Aveuglée, Teigne peinait à le toucher, l'effleurant sans jamais parvenir à lui faire vraiment mal. Au final, sa persévérance paya, et un de ses coups de pieds faucha l'oiseau en plein vol alors qu'il lui fonçait dessus. Projeté à terre, le Roucool piailla de douleur. Teigne bondit, s'apprêtant à finir le travail.

- Attends ! m'écriai-je.

Elle se retourna vers moi, l'air perplexe - pour autant que je puisse en juger.

- Laisse-lui dix secondes, le temps de se relever.

Elle inclina la tête de côté, puis recula, obéissante.

- Oh, comme c'est mignon, tu veux jouer fair-play, se moqua Zack. Je ne te rendrai pas la pareille, tu m'en vois désolé.

- Chaque dresseur fait comme il le désire, répondis-je, mais je commençais déjà à sentir que Zack serait certainement le premier d'une longue liste de dresseurs sur ma route qui ne se battraient pas à la loyale.

Le Roucool ouvrit ses ailes et prit son envol tant bien que mal, puis tournoya au-dessus de Teigne, attendant les ordres.

- Recommence la manœuvre, Roucool. Pas de quartier.

La manœuvre, c'était jet de sable, jet de sable, et jet de sable pour finir. Mes yeux me piquaient à force, et l'on n'y voyait plus grand chose. Je détournai le regard tout en toussant pour expulser le sable que je venais d'avaler. De Zack, je ne distinguais guère plus qu'une silhouette indistincte. Il y eut un bruissement d'ailes au-dessus de nous, suivi d'un choc mat. Lorsque le sable retomba sur la scène, Teigne sautillait sur place, le Roucool à ses pieds. Zack ne fit aucun commentaire, le rappela dans sa Pokéball, puis envoya son Salamèche.

Le tonnerre gronda au-dessus de nos têtes. Je levai les yeux vers le ciel et ses nuages noirs, lourds de pluie. Ça n'allait pas tarder à nous tomber dessus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On a peur de l'orage ? fit-il, sarcastique.

- J'ai surtout pas envie de me faire doucher.

- Si tu veux déclarer forfait, moi ça me va. (Il tendit la main.) Ça te fera deux cent Pokédollars.

- Ton grand-père aura une mémoire à toute épreuve avant que je te paye quoi que ce soit.

- Qu'est-ce que t'attends, alors ?

Je fis rentrer Teigne dans sa Pokéball.

- T'as bien travaillé ma fille, mais sur ce coup-là c'est Salade qui s'y colle.

Bulbe vert VS lézard orange, la revanche. Quelques heures à peine s'étaient écoulées depuis leur premier duel, et j'avais tant appris depuis. La fonction la plus utile du Pokédex, c'était qu'il listait les attaques d'un Pokémon donné. Salade en avait appris une nouvelle durant la matinée, et je comptais bien la mettre à l'épreuve. Son nom pouvait prêter à rire, mais d'après la description qu'en avait fait le Pokédex, elle était diablement utile.

Les deux Pokémon commencèrent par se tourner autour, chacun surveillant l'autre du regard.

- T'es prête à prendre ta pâtée ?

- Tu parles beaucoup pour ne rien dire.

Ma réplique dut l'énerver, car il ordonna immédiatement à son Salamèche d'attaquer.

- Salade, Vampigraine, énonçai-je alors que le Pokémon adverse se ruait sur lui.

Salade se ramassa sur lui-même, et de son bulbe jaillirent des dizaines de petites graines qui allèrent se greffer sur le lézard. Ce dernier secoua la tête sans s'arrêter dans sa course, infligeant une griffure à Salade dès qu'il fut à portée. Et une autre. Et encore une autre. Tandis qu'il se déchaînait sur mon Pokémon, les graines sur son corps s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau et se mirent à briller à intervalles réguliers, tandis que Salade brillait lui aussi en écho.

- C'est quoi cette combine pourrie ?

- Transfert d'énergie, répondis-je. Et maintenant Salade, passe à l'attaque !

Comme pour saluer mes paroles, la pluie se mit à tomber, lourde et épaisse. Nous nous retrouvâmes trempés en quelques secondes, mais je m'en fichais pas mal, concentrée sur le combat. Comme la fois précédente, les deux Pokémon échangeaient coups de griffes contre coups de têtes, grognant ce qui étaient peut-être des menaces dans leur langage. Le sol commençait à devenir glissant, et ils trébuchèrent plusieurs fois, se relevant couvert de boue.

Désavantagé par la pluie, le Pokémon de feu peinait à éviter les attaques de Salade. Le Vampigraine drainait peu à peu sa force vitale, et malgré tout ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser des graines plantées dans sa peau, qui s'étaient insinuées jusqu'entre ses écailles. Salade, quant à lui, saignait de plusieurs blessures aux endroits où les griffes acérées du Salamèche avaient frappé. Un liquide d'une étrange couleur verte s'échappait des plaies, mais il tenait bon.

Au final, Salade réussit à acculer son adversaire contre la barrière, et lui asséna un coup dans les pattes, ce qui le fit s'écrouler. Mon Pokémon recula, m'adressant un regard interrogateur. Je hochai la tête.

- Bien, laisse-lui un peu de temps.

Le Salamèche tremblait de tous ses membres. Il releva la tête, et tenta courageusement de se remettre debout. Les graines brillèrent, volant son énergie vitale pour la donner à Salade. Un gémissement s'échappa de la gueule du lézard et il s'écroula à nouveau.

- Relève-toi, Salamèche ! lui ordonna Zack.

Le Pokémon fit un nouvel effort, mais retomba sans force dans la boue. La flamme au bout de sa queue vacillait sous la pluie battante.

- T'as perdu, constatai-je. Admets-le.

- Non ! Il va se relever. Il n'a pas encore épuisé toutes ses forces. Allez, bon sang, relève-toi !

- Zack...

- La ferme ! me lança-t-il. Tu n'as aucune idée de quoi ce Pokémon est capable ! C'est un battant, il va pas abandonner après cinq minutes de combat !

Les graines brillèrent. La flamme vacilla.

- Écoute, je pourrais l'achever n'importe quand, alors...

- Alors fais-le ! (Un sourire vicieux.) Mais non, tu n'oserais pas, c'est pas ton genre. Tu n'ordonnerais pas à ton Pokémon de frapper un adversaire à terre. C'est une de tes faiblesses pathétiques et je compte bien l'exploiter, que ça te plaise ou non.

- Je ne le fais pas parce que je n'ai pas envie de _tuer_ ton Pokémon. Arrête de jouer les idiots, tu vois bien qu'il est mal en point. Ravale ton foutu orgueil deux secondes ! Tu peux même garder tes sous si tu veux !

Brille. Vacille.

- J'en ai rien à foutre de te refiler du blé ou pas ! hurla-t-il, le vacarme du tonnerre couvrant sa voix. C'est à propos de ce Pokémon et de moi, et rien d'autre ! Et maintenant, pour la dernière fois, Salamèche, relève-toi !

La flamme au bout de la queue du lézard en était réduite à une minuscule lueur.

- Mais bordel, tu vois pas qu'il va crever si tu continues, ton Pokémon ?!

- LA FERME !

Une lumière blanche éblouissante crépita en tombant du ciel. La foudre s'abattit sur un arbre juste en face de nous, déchirant l'air, manquant de nous jeter à genoux, tel un mortel fouet électrique venu nous frôler. L'arbre se fendit en deux dans un craquement sonore, des débris de bois volant dans toutes les directions, et prit feu malgré le déluge qui s'abattait du ciel, une odeur âcre envahissant l'air. Tous les poils de mon corps se hérissèrent, l'adrénaline déferla dans mes veines, suivie par une envie primale et instinctive de me rouler en boule. Le roulement de tonnerre fut là une fraction de seconde plus tard, assourdissant, monstrueux. Sans nous concerter, nous rappelâmes nos Pokémon dans le même mouvement. Je me tournai vers la direction qui menait à Jadielle, prête à courir comme si ma vie en dépendait, mais Zack m'arrêta en m'attrapant le bras.

- Non, c'est trop loin, trop dangereux ! s'écria-t-il tandis qu'une bourrasque de vent nous faisait chanceler. Je connais un meilleur endroit, on y sera dans une minute !

La foudre frappa à nouveau tout proche de nous, m'ébranlant jusque dans la moelle de mes os. À ce moment-là, j'aurais suivi n'importe qui, n'importe où. Nous détalâmes côte à côte, glissant dans la boue, la pluie martelant nos épaules. Le chemin bifurquait plus loin, s'incurvant vers la droite, et menait jusqu'à un bâtiment qui constituait, d'après ce que m'avait dit la sœur de Zack, l'entrée du chemin vers la Ligue Pokémon.

Nous battîmes des records de vitesse sur les derniers mètres, galvanisés par l'idée de se retrouver à l'abri. Les portes s'ouvrirent automatiquement à notre approche, et nous nous effondrâmes sur la moquette rouge du hall d'entrée, essoufflés. Je me mis à rire, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Simplement heureuse d'être en vie.

- J'ai bien cru qu'on allait y rester...

Mon rire se bloqua dans ma gorge. La mine sombre, Zack venait de libérer son Salamèche. Le Pokémon gisait sur le tapis, inerte. Aucune flamme ne brillait au bout de sa queue. Je sentis une main de fer me broyer le cœur.

- Il est... ?

Le dernier mot mourut sur mes lèvres. J'étais incapable de le prononcer. Zack s'accroupit et posa deux de ses doigts sur le cou du Salamèche.

- Pas encore. Mais il le sera bientôt si on ne fait rien.

L'angoisse me noua le ventre. Comment pouvait-il être aussi calme ? Son Pokémon était à l'agonie, et il avait prononcé cette phrase comme s'il parlait du temps qu'il faisait.

- On retourne en courant au centre Pokémon, alors ? proposai-je, même si je savais bien que c'était une suggestion stupide.

Il fallait que je dise quelque chose, que je _fasse_ quelque chose, je ne pouvais pas simplement rester plantée là pendant qu'un Pokémon glissait lentement vers la mort. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi impuissante.

- Non, il ne tiendra jamais jusque là, répondit Zack d'une voix égale. De toute façon, la machine serait inutile au point où il en est, tout comme nos potions.

Il fouilla dans son sac à dos, en sortit un bout de tissu froissé qui devait être un T-shirt de rechange.

- Je vais avoir besoin d'une bouteille d'huile et d'allumettes, dit-il tout en commençant à frotter vigoureusement son Pokémon avec.

Il aurait parlé dans une langue étrangère, ça aurait été pareil.

- ...Quoi ? (Puis, quand mon cerveau se remit en marche :) Tu penses vraiment que c'est le moment de faire du shopping ?

Il émit un petit sifflement.

- Tu penses vraiment que c'est le moment de faire de l'humour ? Bouteille d'huile. Allumettes. Vas-y.

- Et pourquoi tu vas pas les chercher toi-même ? lui renvoyai-je, les nerfs à fleur de peau. Et puis d'abord, où tu veux que je trouve ça ? Tu viens toi-même de dire qu'on ne pouvait pas retourner à Jadielle.

- Parce qu'il faut que je reste ici à maintenir Salamèche en vie. Pour répondre à ta deuxième question, tu te doutes bien qu'on n'entre pas à la Ligue Pokémon comme dans un moulin. Il y a quelqu'un qui vit ici en permanence pour surveiller les allées et venues des dresseurs, et je suis sûr qu'il y a ce qu'il nous faut dans sa cuisine. Maintenant si tu pouvais te dépêcher, ça m'arrangerait, chaque seconde perdue diminue les chances de survie de Salamèche.

Si c'était une tentative de sa part pour augmenter ma culpabilité, ça fonctionnait à merveille. Je me précipitai vers l'unique porte qui ne donnait pas sur l'extérieur, espérant que les infos de Zack étaient exactes et que ce n'était pas celle des toilettes. Mes craintes se révélèrent sans fondement : la porte s'ouvrit sur une petite pièce qui avait l'air de servir à la fois de chambre et de cuisine.

Je dévalisai les placards et mis la main sur une bouteille d'huile à moitié vide presque immédiatement. Maintenant, les allumettes... J'ouvris tous les tiroirs, fébrile, sans trouver la moindre boîte d'allumettes. Où pouvaient-elles bien se cacher ? Un frisson remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale tandis que je parcourais du regard tous les recoins de la petite pièce, consciente que le temps jouait contre nous. Et s'il n'y en avait tout simplement pas, d'allumettes ? Si la personne qui vivait ici possédait un Pokémon de type feu, il n'en avait pas besoin...

La panique commençait à me gagner quand un objet sur le bureau attira mon attention. Un briquet. Juste sous mon nez. Je m'étais tellement focalisée sur l'image d'une boîte d'allumettes que je ne l'avais même pas remarqué, mes yeux ayant glissé dessus sans s'y arrêter. Je m'en emparai, chopant la bouteille d'huile au passage, et retournai en vitesse auprès du Salamèche.

- De l'huile d'olive, ça ira ?

- On n'a pas le temps de faire les difficiles, dit-il en me prenant la bouteille des mains.

Je le regardai en verser un peu sur son bout de tissu et en enduire la queue du Pokémon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Je vais pas te faire un cours d'anatomie, mais en gros les Salamèches ont besoin de leur flamme pour survivre. Elle régule leur température interne et participe à la circulation du sang. Si j'arrive à la faire repartir, il devrait s'en tirer.

Il alluma le briquet. Enfin, _essaya _d'allumer le briquet serait plus exact. Il y eut une petite étincelle, puis plus rien. Zack laissa échapper un soupir d'irritation.

- Évidemment, il fallait qu'on tombe sur un briquet en fin de vie...

Il essaya encore. Et encore. Rien. En désespoir de cause, il le secoua, et fit à nouveau rouler la molette d'un coup sec de son pouce. Cette fois-ci, une minuscule flammèche apparut. Je retins mon souffle tandis qu'il l'approchait du bout de la queue du lézard toujours inconscient. Le tonnerre choisit cet instant pour gronder juste au-dessus de nos têtes, et les lumières de la salle vacillèrent, nous plongeant dans le noir une seconde. La flamme du briquet rendit l'âme à cet instant, mais celle du Salamèche prit le relais, faible mais stable. Je m'autorisai enfin à respirer.

Zack hocha la tête, puis fit rentrer le lézard dans sa Pokéball.

- Il est tiré d'affaire.

Toujours d'un calme à toute épreuve. Bah, j'éprouvais bien assez de soulagement pour nous deux.

- C'était bien pensé, le coup de raviver artificiellement la flamme, observai-je. T'as trouvé ça tout seul ?

- Tu me croiras si je te dis que oui ?

- Pas une seule seconde.

Un bref sourire illumina ses traits.

- Bon, d'accord, admit-il. C'est Pépé qui m'avait raconté comment il avait sauvé un Salamèche qui s'était noyé en employant cette méthode, alors qu'il débutait comme dresseur.

- Difficile d'imaginer ton grand-père en dresseur débutant...

- Pas plus difficile que de t'imaginer en dresseuse confirmée.

Venant de toute autre personne, j'aurais pris ça pour un compliment. Seulement voilà, c'était Zack.

- C'est un réflexe chez toi, d'avoir recours au sarcasme à tout bout de champ ?

- Plutôt un précieux trait de caractère que je m'efforce de cultiver, corrigea-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

- Hola, les gosses, z'avez pas le droit d'être là, nous interrompit une voix.

Un homme vêtu d'un uniforme bleu nous contemplait de haut. Il fronça les sourcils quand son regard tomba sur la bouteille d'huile d'olive.

- Qu'est-ce que... commença-t-il. (Il secoua la tête.) Non, finalement, je préfère ne pas savoir...

- S'il vous plaît, monsieur, on cherche juste à s'abriter de l'orage, plaida Zack. On n'a même pas le badge Roche encore, on vient d'obtenir nos premiers Pokémon.

Incroyable. Voilà qu'il était humble, à présent.

- Ah, j'comprends, fit l'homme en hochant la tête. Foutu temps, hein ? J'ai dû renoncer à faire ma ronde, trop dangereux avec cet orage. Tout fout l'camp, en ce moment. Vous avez l'air d'avoir besoin d'une tasse de café, tiens. Je vais vous chercher ça, bougez pas.

Il disparut dans sa chambre/cuisine, et revint presque immédiatement.

- Et voilà, les jeunes. Du café bien chaud pour vous requinquer, dit-il en nous tendant deux gobelets en plastique.

- Merci, firent deux voix en même temps.

Nous échangeâmes un regard sans rien dire.

- Bon, ben moi j'vais aller regarder la télé. J'suis là si vous avez besoin d'aut' chose.

Nous restâmes assis sur la moquette, à boire notre café brûlant. C'était juste un hall d'entrée, fait pour impressionner ceux qui passaient, ce qui expliquait les statues placées stratégiquement et l'absence de chaises. Ça ne me dérangeait pas. Elle était très confortable, cette moquette. Et puis, ça valait toujours mieux que d'être dehors. De temps à autres, un éclair illuminait la pièce, faisant ressortir les ombres.

Quand mon ventre gargouilla pour la troisième fois, je me souvins que ma mère-zombie avait mentionné un sandwich en me donnant mon sac à dos. Je me mis à farfouiller, et découvris que "un sandwich en cas de petit creux" se traduisait, en langage mère-zombie par "deux énormes sandwiches que j'aurais été incapable d'avaler même si je n'avais pas mangé durant trois jours". Voilà pourquoi ce satané sac à dos pesait si lourd ! Tout était dans les sandwiches pour mammouths.

- T'as faim ? fis-je en en proposant un à Zack.

- Je pourrais avaler un Ponyta.

Ça devait vouloir dire oui. Nous mangeâmes en silence, chacun jetant des coups d'œils furtifs à l'autre de temps en temps, à attendre que l'autre fasse le premier pas. L'intrusion du garde avait coupé court à notre échange, et je ne savais pas vraiment comment renouer la parole. Sans compter que nous n'avions pas abordé le gros morceau. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais bien pu trouver à dire, de toute manière ? Désolée de m'inquiéter pour ton Pokémon plus que toi ? Et puis, non, décidai-je, c'était à lui de s'excuser.

Je grignotai mon sandwich par petites miettes, me forçant à le finir, même si je savais la tâche impossible. J'avais été élevée dans l'esprit qu'il ne fallait pas gâcher la nourriture.

- C'est ta mère qui t'a préparé ces sandwiches ?

Surprise, je relevai la tête. Zack avait quasiment terminé le sien - le morfale - et me regardait, le visage fermé.

- Euh, oui. (J'agitai le mien.) Je crois qu'elle en a fait un peu trop.

Un sourire que je n'arrivai pas à placer naquit sur ses traits.

- J'aimerais bien avoir une mère comme la tienne. Ou une mère tout court. (Ses yeux dérivèrent dans le vide.) Sûr, Magalie prend soin de moi, mais c'est pas pareil.

Toutes les pièces du puzzle s'emboîtèrent soudain. Bien sûr. Léa, espèce de débile. J'avais envie de me donner des claques. Pourquoi tu crois que le prof Chen s'est empressé de cacher cette photo ?

- J'ai pas la moindre idée ce que je suis censée dire.

Ah oui, mais ça normalement, on le garde pour soi, Léa. Il me sourit.

- T'inquiète, ça me gêne pas d'en parler.

Il se secoua, s'ébrouant comme un chien.

- Brrr. Tiens, on dirait que la pluie commence à faiblir.

Hop, moment terminé. Il ne le laissait pas voir longtemps, son cœur sous son armure. Je me levai et m'étirai, puis allai passer la tête au dehors. Effectivement, il ne pleuvait presque plus. L'orage s'était éloigné.

- On devrait retourner à Jadielle, dit-il. Faut que je passe par le centre Pokémon, et ensuite j'aimerais arriver à Argenta avant la nuit.

- Bonne idée, répondis-je.

Je ne tenais pas non plus à devoir camper pour la nuit dans la forêt de Jade. Nous fîmes nos adieux au gardien (j'en profitai pour lui laisser mon bout de sandwich, qui parut grandement l'intéresser, ça devait changer de son régime habituel), et nous nous mîmes en chemin vers Jadielle. L'air sentait la pluie et l'herbe fraîchement coupée. Nous marchions sans parler, plongés dans nos pensées respectives. Le soleil ressortit de derrière les nuages alors que nous arrivions à Jadielle.

Premier arrêt : le centre Pokémon. Après avoir examiné son Salamèche, l'infirmière réprimanda Zack, ce qui parut ne lui faire ni chaud ni froid.

- Votre Salamèche est tiré d'affaire, mais je vous conseillerai de faire plus attention à l'avenir, jeune homme. Les Pokémon de feu et la pluie ne vont pas bien ensemble. Ménagez-le durant quelques jours. Trop de dresseurs n'apprennent jamais de leurs erreurs, la tour de Lavanville en est la triste preuve. Ne devenez pas comme eux.

Il ne répondit pas "c'est moi le dresseur, et je fais comme bon me semble", mais je suis certaine qu'il le pensait très fort.

- Bon, c'est ici qu'on se sépare, dit-il lorsque l'infirmière fut partie.

- C'est sûr, tu me ralentirais trop.

- Très drôle, grimaça-t-il.

Une pause.

- Bonne chance pour ton combat contre le champion d'Argenta.

Re-pause.

- ...Toi aussi. Au fait, j'ai laissé un truc pour toi sur la table.

Et là-dessus, il s'éclipsa. Monsieur Zack était au-dessus des simples banalités telles que "Bonjour" et "Au revoir". Le truc en question s'avéra être deux cent Pokédollars, assortis d'un bout de papier sur lequel était écrit : "Tu me les rendras lors de notre prochain match, je te le garantis". Malgré moi, je souris. Puis je me retroussai mentalement les manches. Allez, j'avais une forêt à traverser.

Ce fut avec le moral au beau fixe et Salade sur mes talons que je quittai Jadielle.

La forêt de Jade portait bien son nom. Il n'y avait que du vert partout à perte de vue, et j'étais pressée d'en sortir avant que cette couleur ne s'imprime pour toujours sur mes rétines. Même les dresseurs étaient habillés en vert, comme dans une bizarre tentative de camouflage qui échouait à tout les coups puisqu'ils se mettaient à gesticuler dès qu'ils m'apercevaient, et qu'une plante, en général, ça bouge pas des masses. Et des dresseurs, il y en avait un paquet. Tous des gamins d'une dizaine d'années, avec leur lot de Pokémon insectes que Salade et Teigne se faisaient un plaisir de mettre à terre.

J'avais un peu l'impression de les racketter lorsqu'ils me tendaient leurs Pokédollars, la mine morose, l'air déconfit. Le troisième se mit même à pleurer quand Salade battit son Chenipan, se lamentant entre deux reniflements qu'il n'allait jamais devenir un grand dresseur car tous ses Pokémon étaient nuls. Je dus redoubler de qualificatifs élogieux sur son Chenipan afin de le rassurer sur son avenir ("mais si, je te jure, il est très tenace ton Pokémon, il a tenu deux secondes de plus que celui du dresseur précédent"), et continuai mon chemin en me sentant quelque peu coupable.

Le destin avait semblait-il décidé de me punir pour m'en prendre à des plus petits que moi, parce que le soir approchait, que j'allais bientôt sortir de la forêt selon la carte, et que je n'avais pas encore rencontré un seul Pokémon sauvage. Mais où se cachaient-ils ?

- Même un Chenipan ferait l'affaire au point où j'en suis... marmonnai-je en me baissant pour passer sous une branche qui me bloquait le passage.

Le destin me prit au mot, le petit malin. Au moment où je relevai la tête, je remarquai un truc vert sur la tête de Teigne, qui avait pris les devants et marchait quelques mètres devant nous. Un truc vert avec de petites antennes rouges et des pattes sûrement gluantes.

- Haha ! m'écriai-je, victorieuse. Ne bouge pas, Teigne, tu as le prochain membre de l'équipe sur la tête.

La Férosinge s'arrêta, et, pas très futée, leva le nez en l'air, cherchant l'intrus. Le Chenipan ne parut même pas remarquer que la carpette géante sur laquelle il se trouvait avait bougé. Je sortis une Pokéball de mon sac en douceur et m'apprêtai à la lancer sur le Chenipan quand Teigne se passa une main dans les cheveux (enfin, dans les poils de la tête, disons), et récupéra la chenille au bout de ses doigts.

- Pose-la gentiment par terre, Teigne. Pas de gestes brusques, il ne faut pas l'effrayer.

Au lieu de quoi, bien entendu, la Férosinge porta le Pokémon gigotant à ses narines et le renifla un bon coup, puis ouvrit la bouche en grand. Une liane de Salade lui sauva la vie de justesse en l'arrachant à la poigne de Teigne. Maintenant je comprenais pourquoi Zack m'avait dit que dresser un Férosinge allait être un combat de tout les instants. Elle ne le faisait pas exprès, j'en étais à peu près certaine, mais bon nombre de mes ordres entraient par une oreille et ressortaient aussitôt par l'autre.

- Férosinge ! grogna-t-elle, avant de se mettre à poursuivre le Chenipan que Salade baladait au bout de sa liane - il faisait d'ailleurs exprès de lui agiter sous le nez pour lui retirer la seconde d'après.

Je regardai leur manège durant quelques instants, avant de soupirer. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour mériter des Pokémon pareils ?

- Teigne, ça suffit.

J'avais adopté un ton ferme, ce qui la fit réagir immédiatement. Elle se laissa tomber au sol en une grosse masse poilue, me regardant d'un air proprement misérable, un peu comme un chien à qui l'on venait d'interdire de poursuivre les chats.

- Féro-singe ?

- Ce Chenipan va rejoindre l'équipe, tu es priée de ne pas essayer d'en faire ton repas. Je te promets que tu auras à manger au centre Pokémon d'Argenta.

À l'instant où je prononçai le mot "manger", ses yeux s'illuminèrent et elle se releva d'un bond, sautillant joyeusement. Je souris, fière de moi. Léa, maître négociateur. Soudain, une chose verte avec plein de petites pattes dégoûtantes envahit mon champ de vision. Je reculai en poussant un petit cri - mais un petit cri empreint de dignité, hein.

- Bulbizarre, dit Salade en agitant le Chenipan devant mon visage, et j'aurais juré qu'il ricanait.

- Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, ronchonnai-je. Bon, pose-le par terre, que je le capture.

Salade obéit sans broncher. Le Chenipan commença à s'éloigner, sans nous prêter la moindre attention. De toute évidence, certains Pokémon étaient moins territoriaux que d'autres, et les Chenipans devaient se trouver en bas de la liste. Je lui lançai ma Pokéball dessus, en espérant ne pas l'assommer. Mais non, juste avant l'impact, la Pokéball s'ouvrit d'elle-même et absorba le rayon de lumière qu'était devenu le Chenipan. Me mordant les lèvres, je regardai la Pokéball bouger, une fois, deux fois... Ça avait intérêt à réussir.

Finalement, la Pokéball s'immobilisa avec un léger _ding_, signe que le Pokémon avait renoncé.

- Ouais ! m'exclamai-je, toute contente. J'ai capturé un Chenipan !

Puis je réalisai que j'avais capturé un _Chenipan_.

Bon, ça faisait quand même un Pokémon de plus, même si certains dresseurs l'auraient qualifié de faible. Et par certains, je veux dire tous. J'allai ramasser la Pokéball et fis sortir mon nouveau Pokémon, surveillant Teigne du coin de l'œil afin qu'elle ne tente rien.

- Ce spécimen est une femelle, m'indiqua le Pokédex d'une voix mécanique.

Je la baptisai Ficelle, et nous repartîmes tous ensemble, le nouveau membre du groupe juchée sur la tête de Teigne. Quelques minutes plus tard, un deuxième Pokémon sauvage croisa notre route. Un Pikachu. Tandis que Salade lui réglait son compte, je me félicitai d'avoir attrapé Ficelle : je n'aurais pas supporté de devoir intégrer la mascotte de Pokémon dans mon équipe. Je ne perdais pas de vue mon objectif : ce jeu m'avait volé mon frère et j'allais le lui faire payer. S'il s'imaginait que me retrouver dans la version réelle de Pokémon allait me faire renoncer, il se trompait lourdement.

Nous étions presque sortis de la forêt quand un gamin surgit de derrière un arbre, et lança une Pokéball dans ma direction en criant :

- Chrysacier, en avant !

Je levai un sourcil.

- Bonjour, déjà.

- On s'en fiche de ça, on est là pour faire s'affronter nos Pokémon, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Chrysacier, Armure !

- Je n'ai même pas encore accepté ton défi, lui fis-je remarquer.

- Chrysacier, Armure ! répéta-t-il.

Je soupirai. Bon, d'accord. S'il voulait la jouer comme ça...

- Vas-y, Ficelle, ordonnai-je à mon Chenipan. Charge-le.

La chenille verte descendit de son perchoir et se jeta sur le Chrysacier, la tête la première, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire bouger d'environ un demi-centimètre. Je sentais que ce combat allait être long...

- Attentions, tiens-toi prête à éviter son assaut, prévins-je.

Mais le dresseur répéta son ordre précédent, et la carapace du Chrysacier brilla à nouveau, renforçant sa défense. Ficelle s'acharna sur son adversaire encore et encore, sans que ce dernier ne paraisse remarquer qu'il se faisait attaquer.

- Chrysacier, Armure ! hurla le gamin pour la trente-six millième fois.

- Pourquoi tu n'attaques pas ? demandai-je, exaspérée. Tu ne risques pas de gagner avec cette stratégie...

- Pfff, bah parce qu'il connaît aucune attaque, répondit-il comme si je venais de poser la plus débile des questions. Et on sait jamais, peut-être que ton Chenipan va finir par s'effondrer de fatigue.

L'échange de coups unilatéral dura encore de longues minutes, et juste au moment où j'envisageai d'envoyer Teigne l'achever, le Chrysacier bascula sur le côté, inerte. Les coups d'antennes de Chenipan avaient _enfin _fini par payer.

- Chrysacier, reviens !

- Le prends pas mal, tu n'es pas le premier à perdre face à moi... commençai-je.

- J'ai pas encore perdu, me coupa-t-il. Chrysacier, en avant !

- Aaaaargh.

Heureusement pour ma santé mentale, Salade s'en débarrassa en deux temps, trois mouvements, et j'empochai cent Pokédollars de plus.

- Allez, on est presque arrivés, indiquai-je à mes Pokémon tandis que le gamin s'en allait en traînant des pieds. On devrait...

Je me tus. Des ombres sinistres dansaient sur le sol de la forêt tandis que Ficelle se retrouvait progressivement enveloppée dans un cocon de lumière brillante. Je regardai, médusée, tandis qu'elle grandissait, se transformait. La lumière diminua pour disparaître complètement au bout d'une quinzaine de secondes, laissant place à un Chrysacier.

- Chry, pépia-t-elle.

- ...T'es déjà moins moche comme ça.

Teigne vint la renifler, puis la souleva dans ses bras et se mit à la câliner comme un bébé. Elle était vraiment bizarre, ma Férosinge... Impossible de prédire ses actions. Je secouai la tête avant de me remettre en marche, suivie par la bande de compères.

Nous sortîmes enfin de la forêt, et arrivâmes en vue d'Argenta bien après le coucher du soleil. J'étais fourbue, j'avais les jambes en compote, mes pieds étaient au supplice, et je ne rêvais que d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Le combat contre le champion de l'arène attendrait le lendemain matin. Je découvris que les centres Pokémon offraient des services pour les dresseurs et leurs Pokémon à un prix très abordable, fonctionnant un peu comme un hôtel. Je remplis donc mon estomac, ainsi que celui des mes Pokémon, puis sacrifiai dix minutes au dieu de l'hygiène en prenant une douche rapide, et me rendis ensuite dans la salle plongée dans le noir qui faisait office de dortoir. Je me glissai sous la couverture rêche en essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit afin de ne pas réveiller les autres dresseurs, trop fatiguée pour me donner la peine de déballer mon sac de couchage.

En dépit de mon épuisement, le sommeil fut long à venir. Des milliers de pensées tournoyaient dans ma tête. Ma famille avait-elle remarqué ma disparition ? Ma mère s'inquiétait-elle pour moi ? Comment allais-je me sortir de ce pétrin ? Quel pouvait bien être le but du jeu ? Certainement pas de collectionner tous les Pokémon... Peut-être devais-je obtenir tous les badges, et affronter ce Conseil des Quatre dont avait parlé le professeur Chen. Je me retournai dans mon lit en soupirant. Si je gagnais, retournerais-je dans mon monde ? Et si j'échouais, que se passerait-il ? Allais-je rester coincée ici pour toujours ?

Tant de questions, si peu de réponses. Lorsque je m'endormis enfin, j'accueillis l'oubli à bras ouverts.

* * *

><p><em>Le début de jeu est lent, mais leeennnt. J'ai tenté de l'électriser un peu avec l'orage et le problème de la flamme du Salamèche, mais ça reste bien plat.<em>


	4. Chapitre 3 : Epines et roches

- Sabe...

Le Pokémon s'effondra face contre terre sans terminer sa phrase. Un seul coup de liane de Salade avait suffi à le mettre K.O.

- Sablounette ! s'exclama le jeune garçon en accourant vers son Pokémon.

Il leva un regard empli de reproches sur moi. J'avais ordonné à Salade d'y aller mollo, car je venais d'apprendre que les attaques de type plante étaient particulièrement efficaces contre les Pokémon de type sol et roche (une information qui m'avait été fournie très gracieusement par un homme à l'entrée de l'arène qui semblait exister uniquement pour renseigner les nouveaux dresseurs).

- Belette, couina misérablement le Pokémon.

Je grimaçai. Faire souffrir des petites bestioles adorables ne me plaisait pas plus que ça, mais c'était le jeu, et le gamin n'aurait pas hésité à faire subir la même chose à Salade s'il en avait eu l'occasion.

- Bien joué, me félicita le champion d'arène, qui avait observé notre combat.

Il s'appelait Pierre, ce que je trouvais personnellement hilarant, vu qu'il utilisait des Pokémon de type roche, et avait l'air d'avoir juste quelques années de plus que moi, la vingtaine peut-être. Ses cheveux bruns lui tombaient jusque dans les yeux, qu'il avait bruns également, et sa peau tannée suggérait qu'il ne passait pas toutes ses journées à attendre les aspirants dresseurs au fin fond de son arène.

- Mais évidemment, avec un tel Pokémon, l'issue du combat était prévisible, continua-t-il. Cependant, ne va pas croire que les miens plieront aussi facilement. L'avantage du type ne te garantira pas la victoire face à un dresseur expérimenté.

- Nous verrons ça.

- Le challenge consiste à mettre K.O mes deux Pokémon. Tu peux choisir de déclarer forfait à n'importe quel moment du match, auquel cas tu devras me payer cinq cent Pokédollars, et attendre trois jours avant de me défier à nouveau.

Je hochai la tête. Voilà des règles qui me convenaient parfaitement. Un instant, j'avais craint de devoir affronter six Pokémon les uns après les autres, sans possibilité de se retirer.

- Et si je gagne ? demandai-je.

- Le Badge Roche sera à toi, ainsi que cinq cent Pokédollars, et je rajoute parfois une CT si je suis de bonne humeur.

- Une quoi ?

Il me sourit, ses yeux pétillant d'amusement.

- Tu débutes vraiment, hein ? Une technique que l'on peut apprendre à un Pokémon. Je te donnerai plus de détails si tu t'en montres digne.

Il se saisit d'une de ses Pokéballs à sa ceinture.

- Prête ?

- Prête, répondis-je.

- Alors c'est parti, dit-il en lançant sa Pokéball. En avant, Boulette !

Je haussai un sourcil.

- Boulette ?

- C'est un Racaillou femelle, dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Et puis, tu peux parler, avec ton Salade...

Je me raclai la gorge.

- Oui, bon, allons-y...

Pierre ne se fit pas prier, et ordonna à son Pokémon d'utiliser Boul'Armure, ce qui ne lui fut absolument d'aucune utilité lorsque les lianes de Salade s'enroulèrent autour de lui, avant de le projeter violemment contre le mur.

_BLAM !_

Plus de Racaillou. Le champion soupira en rappelant son Pokémon.

- Ne crie pas victoire trop vite. Boulette n'était qu'un échauffement, le vrai challenge, c'est Montagne.

Montagne ? Quel genre de Pokémon pouvait bien mériter un nom pareil ? J'obtins ma réponse lorsque des rochers dont je pensais jusque là qu'ils faisaient partie du décor se mirent à bouger. Dans un affreux bruit de rocaille raclant le sol, un immense serpent de pierre se dressa aux côtés du champion d'Argenta. Fixant ses yeux remplis d'intelligence sur moi, il ouvrit une gueule noire qui m'évoqua la benne d'un camion-poubelle.

- Ooooniiix ! gronda-t-il.

Je reculai sans le vouloir. Quel monstre ! Il devait mesurer dans les dix mètres au bas mot. Il aurait pu tous nous écraser comme des mouches si l'envie lui en prenait. Pourquoi un Pokémon d'une telle puissance obéissait-il à un humain ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je le contrôle, me dit Pierre à qui mon mouvement de recul n'avait pas échappé.

_Calme-toi, Léa. C'est comme faire face à un bulldog qui te montre les dents. Tant que le maître ne pète pas les plombs, il n'y a aucune raison qu'il te saute dessus._

Cette pensée ne me rassura cependant qu'à moitié. Salade s'avançait pour affronter l'Onix, deux de ses lianes dansant au-dessus de lui, prêtes à frapper, quand l'une des Pokéballs à ma ceinture s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Teigne en surgit, ce qui ne m'étonna guère.

- Férosinge ! grogna-t-elle à l'encontre de Salade.

- Bulbi ? fut la réponse étonnée du bulbe vert.

Teigne se tourna vers moi et commença un long discours dans lequel elle vantait probablement ses capacités guerrières. Elle levait ses gros poings vers le ciel pour appuyer ses propos, et je m'attendais presque à voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles.

- On dirait bien que ton Férosinge veut se battre, observa Pierre.

- C'est un pléonasme, ça...

Salade et Teigne se lancèrent dans une conversation animée, auquel l'Onix se joignit bientôt. Je les regardai discuter à grands coups de "Férosinge !", "Bulbizarre...", et "Onix.", me demandant comment ils s'y prenaient pour être mutuellement intelligibles. Sans compter qu'ils nous comprenaient également plus ou moins bien.

- Ça existe, les traducteurs Pokémon-humain ? m'enquis-je, exprimant mes pensées à voix haute.

- Non, malheureusement, répondit Pierre en secouant la tête. C'était un des projets de la Sylphe SARL il y a quelques années, mais ça n'a jamais abouti. On doit se contenter de deviner ce qu'ils racontent la plupart du temps. Certains Pokémon psychiques acceptent parfois de traduire pour leur dresseur, mais c'est loin d'être automatique.

J'absorbai les informations, les stockant dans un petit coin de mon cerveau - dans une boîte intitulée 'Pokémon' qui commençait à bien se remplir.

- Pour en revenir à Teigne... dis-je en jetant un regard à mon Pokémon. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit de taille face à ton Onix.

Sans l'avantage du type, je n'osais pas l'utiliser contre le serpent de pierre. Ce n'était pas la crainte de perdre qui me retenait, puisque si elle se retrouvait au tapis, je pourrais toujours avoir recours à Salade, mais je n'avais pas envie qu'elle se blesse inutilement. Même si Pierre était un dresseur réglo, on n'était jamais à l'abri d'un accident, et son Pokémon n'avait pas l'air de faire dans la subtilité.

- Férosinge ! protesta Teigne en accourant vers moi.

- Les Pokémon de type combat possèdent également un avantage sur les types sol, bien qu'il soit moindre que celui des types plantes... fit Pierre en réfléchissant. Enfin, tant que tu n'essaies pas de m'affronter avec un type électrique, tu as toutes tes chances, tu sais. Je pense que tu devrais laisser ta Férosinge tenter le coup. Si elle perd, elle sera plus prudente la prochaine fois, et si elle parvient à terrasser Montagne... hé bien, dans les deux cas, tu es gagnante. Mais bien sûr, au final, la décision te revient.

Teigne me regardait de ses grands yeux impatients, attendant avec anxiété mon verdict final. Je soupirai.

- Bon... d'accord.

Elle me sauta au cou, manquant de m'étrangler. Salade me sauva de l'asphyxie en enroulant ses lianes autour de la Férosinge ivre de joie, la soulevant dans les airs pour la déposer en face de l'Onix. Puis il la gratifia d'un "Bulbizarre" réprobateur et vint me rejoindre tranquillement. Je fis signe à Pierre de débuter le combat avant que Teigne ne creuse un trou dans le plancher à force de trépigner.

- Montagne, ordonna-t-il calmement, Tomberoche.

Le serpent de pierre poussa un rugissement et frappa le sol de sa queue, ce qui ébranla toute l'arène et déclencha une pluie de rochers. Je grimaçai en regardant Teigne les éviter tant bien que mal, bondissant de-ci de-là.

- Reste en mouvement ! lui criai-je. Ça va bien finir par s'arrêter !

Les secondes suivantes me donnèrent raison. Teigne évita un dernier rocher de justesse, y laissant quelques touffes de poils au passage, et s'avança vers l'Onix, oreilles tournées vers l'arrière afin de ne pas manquer une miette de mes instructions.

- Balayage, énonçai-je.

La dernière syllabe avait à peine quitté ma bouche qu'elle était déjà dans les airs. Son pied lancé à pleine vitesse percuta le plus gros des rochers qui constituaient le corps du serpent avec un bruit mat, le fissurant sur toute sa largeur. L'Onix rugit. Pierre réagit au quart de tour.

- Montagne, Étreinte !

La queue du serpent bougea plus vite qu'un fouet et vint s'enrouler autour de Teigne, la soulevant dans les airs. Elle gigota dans tout les sens, gonfla ses muscles, sans que cela ne change quoi que ce soit. Elle était bel et bien prisonnière. L'Onix resserra son étreinte.

- Continue à le frapper, Teigne !

Elle n'eut pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois, et se mit à balancer ses énormes poings à droite à gauche en poussant des cris enragés, les abattant sur la pierre qui l'enserrait. L'Onix se tortillait, furieux, incapable de se soustraire à la pluie de coups. Les assauts combinés des deux Pokémon faisaient trembler l'arène. Je les regardai lutter avec anxiété. Teigne allait-elle en sortir vainqueur ? Ou même en sortir tout court ?

Finalement, au bout d'une longue minute qui me sembla durer une heure, Teigne fit mouche une dernière fois et l'Onix s'écroula dans la poussière. La Férosinge avait l'air épuisé, aussi m'empressai-je de la rappeler dans sa Pokéball. Pierre fit de même avec son Pokémon. Son Onix était tombé raide comme un masse ; j'espérais que Teigne n'avait pas frappé trop fort.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il est juste évanoui, me rassura le champion d'Argenta, ayant perçu mon malaise. Le sommet de la Pokéball vire au gris lorsque le Pokémon à l'intérieur est décédé. Et comme tu peux le voir, dit-il en tapotant du bout de l'ongle sur le rouge, ce n'est pas le cas.

J'acquiesçai, soulagée.

- Hé bien, on peut dire que les dresseurs talentueux défilent en ce moment. D'abord ce Zack, puis toi...

Je grommelai. Ainsi Zack avait pris de l'avance.

- Tiens, dit-il en me tendant un petit objet, ton badge. Et la CT, comme promis. (Une sorte de disque orangé rejoignit le badge.) Elle contient Tomberoche.

- Merci, dis-je en acceptant les deux.

Le badge était on ne peut plus simple, un carré gris aux aspérités rugueuses muni d'une attache si par ailleurs je désirais l'épingler quelque part. Mais l'autre truc...

- Euh... comment ça marche, exactement ? demandai-je en retournant la CT dans tout les sens.

- Très simple : tu fais rentrer le Pokémon dans sa Pokéball, et tu places la CT dessus. Tu ne peux t'en servir qu'une seule fois, alors choisis bien le Pokémon à qui la donner. Tomberoche conviendrait bien à un Pokémon de type roche, ou sol. Peut-être un Racaillou si tu arrives à en attraper un au Mont Sélénite.

- Il faut passer par là pour se rendre à Azuria, c'est ça ?

J'avais surpris une conversation entre deux dresseurs au centre Pokémon, mais ne leur avait pas demandé de détails. Pierre hocha la tête.

- Le tunnel du mont Sélénite est le seul accès, oui. Il faut bien une journée pour le traverser, si tu pars maintenant, tu devrais pouvoir arriver à Azuria avant la nuit... Oh, j'allais oublier, tes Pokédollars.

Il m'offrit une poignée de billets. À vue d'œil, je venais de doubler ma fortune.

- Tant que ça ?

- Je suis un champion d'arène, pas un simple dresseur croisé sur la route.

- Mmh.

Nous échangeâmes encore quelques banalités, puis je pris congé et sortis de l'arène, Salade à mes côtés. Après un passage au centre Pokémon pour remettre Teigne d'aplomb et m'acheter de quoi manger pour ce midi, je me dirigeai vers la route menant au mont Sélénite. J'étais presque sortie de la ville quand une sonnerie en provenance de mon sac à dos me fit sursauter. Mon portable ! Je l'avais allumé ce matin pour l'examiner en vitesse, et avait dû oublier de l'éteindre - bien m'en avait pris. Mais qui pouvait donc m'appeler ? Je fouillai dans mon sac jusqu'à l'en extirper. Sur l'écran s'affichait le nom du professeur Chen.

- Professeur ? fis-je en portant le téléphone à mon oreille. Vous avez encore oublié quelque chose ?

- Léa ! s'exclama la voix du prof à l'autre bout du fil. Dis-moi que tu es encore à Argenta.

- J'allais en sortir à l'instant.

- Reste où tu es, s'il te plaît. Mon assistant devrait bientôt te rejoindre. Il est parti à six heures ce matin, il devrait être là d'une minute à l'autre s'il n'a pas flâné.

Je jetai un coup d'œil aux alentours. Une tâche blanche au loin attira mon attention. Se pourrait-il que ce soit... ? J'obtins la réponse quelques secondes plus tard alors que les contours de la tâche se précisaient, devenant un homme en blouse blanche qui courait comme s'il avait eu une horde d'Onix aux fesses.

- Oui, je crois que je le vois, informai-je le professeur Chen. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il...

- Parfait ! me coupa-t-il. Bonne chance, Léa, et à la prochaine !

_Click. _

Il m'avait raccroché au nez.

_Je vois d'où Zack tient ses manières..._

L'assistant du prof Chen, dont j'avais oublié le nom, arriva enfin à ma hauteur en soufflant comme un phoque. Il était tout rouge, limite violet, et sa blouse trempée de sueur lui collait au corps.

- Euh... tout va bien ?

Il émit un râle rauque et me tendit ce qu'il avait porté dans ses bras durant tout ce temps, la raison pour laquelle il avait couru non-stop pendant plus de quatre heures : une paire de chaussures. Puis il murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à "Mission accomplie", et s'effondra. J'examinai la paire de chaussures en question. Mise à part leur couleur rouge fluo, elles n'avaient rien de remarquable. Un petit mot était accroché aux lacets ; je déchiffrai l'écriture avec difficulté : _Des supers chaussures pour mon petit bouchon d'amour. Maman t'embrasse très fort._

Youpi. Je les comparai mentalement avec la paire que j'avais aux pieds en ce moment, si banales que je n'avais strictement rien à dire dessus, puis décidai que je ne perdais rien à essayer. J'effectuai l'échange rapidement, me relevai, et constatai que oui, effectivement, on pouvait qualifier ces chaussures de _supers_. Incroyablement légères, elles enveloppaient le pied dans une sorte de petit nuage de confort, parvenant je ne sais comment à l'épouser parfaitement sans pour autant l'emprisonner. Elles devaient également disposer de l'air conditionné, mes pieds étant maintenus à la température idéale. C'était comme si toutes les pubs pour chaussures qui aient jamais existées s'étaient soudain incarnées dans cette paire-là. J'en aurais presque appelé ma mère pour la remercier - _presque_.

Entre-temps, l'assistant du prof Chen avait suffisamment récupéré pour se tenir assis. Il tira de sa poche une potion qui ressemblait trait pour trait à celles vendues dans les boutiques Pokémon, et la vida entièrement dans sa bouche. Devant mon regard intrigué, il m'expliqua d'une voix fatiguée :

- Ces potions sont normalement conçues pour les Pokémon, mais elles font l'affaire pour les humains lorsqu'un effort intense est sollicité.

Il se releva en s'appuyant sur ses genoux, et prit une grande inspiration.

- Bien sûr, trop en consommer est toxique, mais je n'en suis seulement qu'à ma dix-huitième... et le professeur s'attend à ce que je sois de retour à son labo avant quatorze heures.

Il marmonna un mot qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre avec 'Tyran', et repartit en sens inverse en trottinant. Le pauvre. Je secouai la tête : j'avais mes propres problèmes à régler. À savoir, parvenir à Azuria avant le coucher du soleil - passer la nuit dans le tunnel du mont Sélénite n'arrangerait pas mes affaires. J'avais à peine posé le pied sur la route 3 qu'un dresseur me défiait, puis un autre trois pas plus loin, et encore un autre. À croire que le badge épinglé sur mon sac les attirait comme la lumière d'une flamme attire les moucherons. Et c'étaient quoi, ces réflexions débiles qui sortaient de leur bouche ? "J'adore les shorts", vraiment ?

Du bon côté, cela faisait de l'entraînement facile pour mes Pokémon. Enfin, facile. J'eus tôt fait de réviser mon jugement quand l'Abo d'une jeune dresseuse s'enroula vicieusement autour de Salade, l'écrasant lentement entre ses anneaux. Malgré tout ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à se libérer, et je connus un instant de terreur lorsque le serpent violet enfonça ses crochets dans son petit museau. Son cri de douleur fit écho au mien.

- Salade, reviens !

Le rayon blanc jaillit de la Pokéball pour aller toucher le Pokémon, le dématérialisant en cette même énergie blanche et le ramenant à sa source, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en sécurité dans sa maison. Malgré moi, je tremblais, fixant du regard le sommet rouge de la Pokéball. Rouge.

_Tout va bien, Léa, respire._

- Tu as d'autres Pokémon, ou tu déclares forfait ? voulut savoir la dresseuse.

J'envoyai Teigne s'occuper de l'Abo, et après avoir utilisé une potion sur Salade, repris la route, plus riche de quelques Pokédollars. Les Pokémon des dresseurs étaient tous les mêmes, si bien que je finis par ranger mon Pokédex, désespérant d'en découvrir un nouveau. Tout ces insectes commençaient à me taper sur le système, avec leur venin. Il ne me restait plus que deux antidotes, sur la dizaine avec laquelle j'étais partie au départ.

Deux dresseurs plus tard, à ma plus grande surprise, Ficelle évolua en Papilusion. Bien sûr, le Pokédex m'avait averti que cela allait se produire, mais c'était une chose de se l'entendre dire, et tout autre chose de le voir se produire sous vos yeux. Sans compter que c'était loin d'être un petit Pokémon. Ses yeux à facettes avaient la taille de grosses boules de cristal, et ses immenses ailes iridescentes auraient pu facilement rivaliser avec celles d'un aigle.

- Lusion, chantonna-t-elle tout en voletant autour de moi, des paillettes brillantes s'échappant de ses ailes à chacun de ses mouvements.

Teigne bougonna un "Férosinge", comme déçue qu'elle ne pourrait plus la porter. En réponse, Ficelle lui fit pleuvoir dessus une multitude de spores étincelantes, ce qui eut pour seul effet de la faire éternuer.

- Féro, gronda-t-elle en agitant ses poings vers sa camarade.

- Lu, commenta Ficelle, avec ce qui ressemblait à un rire.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Teigne et moi aperçûmes le Roucool. Seulement, nous n'en tirâmes pas les mêmes conclusions. _Possibilité d'attraper un nouveau Pokémon_, déclara mon cerveau. _Une nouvelle victime_, affirma celui de Teigne. Elle fonça à toute allure, bondit comme un diable sur le pauvre volatile, lui flanquant la frousse de sa vie, et il fila sans demander son reste.

- Hé non, non ! Reviens ici ! J'ai même pas encore essayé de t'attraper !

En désespoir de cause, je lançai une Pokéball dans sa direction, de toutes mes forces. Elle lui passa largement au-dessus de la tête et termina sa course quelque part dans les branches d'un arbre. Je fulminai intérieurement.

- Tu as quelque chose contre les oiseaux, Teigne ?

- Singe, répliqua-t-elle innocemment.

Laissant ce fiasco derrière moi, résignée à ne jamais obtenir de Pokémon oiseau, je continuai mon chemin. Nous arrivâmes bientôt au pied du tunnel du Mont Sélénite, et je découvris que quelqu'un avait eut la bonne idée d'y construire un centre Pokémon. Une petite sieste pour mes Pokémon dans leurs Pokéballs respectives, une pause déjeuner pour moi, et nous serions fin prêts à attaquer le reste de la journée.

J'étais en train de terminer mon sandwich quand un homme vêtu d'un long manteau noir s'assit à côté de moi.

- Hey, psst ! La miss ! Tu m'as l'air d'une excellente dresseuse Pokémon. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de rajouter un Pokémon à ta collection ? Profites-en, en ce moment, je les vends à moitié prix !

Je plissai les yeux. Ce type était la définition même de louche.

- Ça va pas à l'encontre des règles de la Ligue ? objectai-je, essayant de trouver la faille dans sa combine.

- Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que non. Penses-tu, si c'était le cas, je serais plus dans le business depuis longtemps. C'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus légal, j'te le garantis.

Je pris le temps de réfléchir à son offre. J'avais bien besoin d'un Pokémon supplémentaire, mais tout dépendait de son type, et surtout, de son prix.

- Je suis potentiellement intéressée, répondis-je. C'est quoi, comme Pokémon ? Je ne veux pas d'un insecte, je vous préviens.

- Non, non, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Il s'agit d'un Pokémon aquatique, le top du top, et je te le laisse pour seulement cinq cent Pokédollars, au lieu des mille habituels !

C'était justement le prix maximal que je m'étais fixée. Je mâchouillai pendant encore quelques instants ma lèvre inférieure, puis me lançai.

- D'accord.

Il ouvrit un pan de son manteau noir, révélant rangées sur rangées de Pokéballs, en saisit une, me la remit, et s'empara des billets que je lui tendais en échange.

- Merci.

- Non, c'est moi qui te remercie. Tu verras, tu ne seras pas déçue !

Il disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu, et je me retrouvai avec un Pokémon en plus et des Pokédollars en moins. Je libérai les autres, puis le fit sortir à son tour, histoire qu'il rencontre l'équipe. Un poisson aux écailles d'un rouge terne se matérialisa sur le sol.

- Magicarpe ! beugla-t-il.

Un terrible doute me saisit. Je m'emparai de mon Pokédex.

- Magicarpe, déclama-t-il, le Pokémon poisson. La puissance de cette créature a beaucoup régressé au fil des siècles. Ce spécimen est un mâle. Attaques connues : Trempette.

- Magicarpe, Trempette, ordonnai-je, craignant le pire.

Il bougea vaguement, tortillant son corps sur le sol. Flop. Flop. Flop. Je me demandai s'il n'était pas en train de suffoquer. Comment un poisson pouvait-il se battre sur la terre ferme, de toute façon ? C'était pas clair, cette histoire. Teigne s'approcha, et le tapota d'un doigt, l'air curieux.

- Caaarpe ! protesta mon nouveau Pokémon.

Avec un soupir, je le rappelai dans sa Pokéball.

_Donc, on trouve aussi des escrocs dans le monde des Pokémon. J'aurais dû m'en douter._

Peut-être qu'il se débrouillerait mieux dans l'eau. Je me promis de le sortir dès que je tomberais sur un fleuve - ou même un flaque d'eau - , et décidai de le surnommer Plouf. C'était un super surnom, Plouf, pour un Pokémon aquatique. Mais si, mais si.

- Bon, annonçai-je aux trois autres, en route pour Azuria.

Ils manifestèrent leur accord - Salade en bougeant ses lianes, Teigne en sautillant, et Ficelle en émettant un cri aigu -, et nous quittâmes le centre Pokémon pour nous enfoncer dans les entrailles de la terre. Mélodramatique, moi ? Mais non. Ce n'était pas ma faute si je m'étais imaginée un long tunnel plongé dans l'obscurité, rempli de terribles Pokémon sommeillant dans chaque recoin, prêt à se réveiller au moindre bruit pour vous tailler en pièces. En réalité, des colonies de cristaux suspendus au plafond éclairaient l'intérieur de la grotte, si bien qu'on y voyait comme en plein jour, et en lieu et place de mes terribles Pokémon, je trouvai des dresseurs terriblement bavards.

- Salut ! me lança joyeusement un gamin en shorts, que j'associais désormais irrémédiablement avec la notion de Pokémon insectes. Toi aussi, tu vas à Azuria ?

- Ouais, confirmai-je. On m'a dit que c'était la seule route possible pour s'y rendre, ajoutai-je, histoire de vérifier qu'on ne pouvait pas prendre le train, ou quelque chose de ce genre - oui, j'étais optimiste.

- Ben oui, dit-il, tout le monde sait ça.

Certes.

- T'as des Pokémon ? demanda-t-il. Un combat, ça te dit ?

Il loucha vers Teigne qui se tenait à quelques pas de là, la tête en l'air, surveillant Ficelle qui s'amusait avec les cristaux qui pendaient du plafond, puis sur Salade qui me suivait telle mon ombre.

- Si tu veux.

- Cool ! Bulldozer, en avant !

Un Chenipan émergea de la Pokéball. Je fis signe à Salade qu'il pouvait y aller. Comme je l'avais prédit, le garçon ne disposait que de Pokémon insectes non évolués, et je remportai facilement le combat. Il hocha la tête sans paraître surpris.

- Face à un Bulbizarre, je me faisais pas d'illusion... Fais gaffe, me conseilla-t-il avant de se diriger vers la sortie pour aller faire soigner ses Pokémon. Y a des gens bizarres dans cette grotte.

Il y avait surtout beaucoup de monde, dans cette grotte. Je croisai des dresseurs de tous les âges, que ce soit des gamines de dix ans ou bien des adultes en blouses blanches se présentant sous le nom de 'scientifiques'. La première moitié poursuivait le même objectif que moi, la deuxième était apparemment ici pour étudier les 'fossiles'.

L'endroit grouillait également de Nosferaptis. Je capturai le premier que je vis, et la nommai Souris. Je sais, ça craint, mais le design de ces Pokémon n'était qu'une variation sur une vraie chauve-souris, et ma jauge d'inspiration flirtait avec le zéro. Elle, elle était la bienvenue, mais j'aurais préféré que ses congénères restent là où ils étaient plutôt que de venir voler jusque dans mes cheveux. La première fois que ça arriva, je poussai un cri, ayant senti un truc froid contre ma nuque. La deuxième fois, je secouai la tête dans tous les sens, et le Nosferapti éjecté atterrit sur Teigne, qui n'apprécia pas la surprise. La troisième fois, je déclarai que j'en avais assez et nommai Salade Gardien Officiel de ma Chevelure, le chargeant de s'assurer que rien ne viendrait s'y accrocher. Il prit son rôle très au sérieux, utilisant ses lianes pour intercepter tous les dangers potentiels.

Je compris l'avertissement du gamin aux insectes à propos de "gens bizarres" quand un homme en uniforme noir m'accosta, sortant de l'ombre.

- T'as rien à faire là, fillette.

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, il ordonna :

- Rattatta, Vive-attaque.

En pointant son doigt sur _moi._

Le rongeur violet surgit des ténèbres tel un démon et heurta ma poitrine avec une force insoupçonnée. Le choc me coupa le souffle ; j'eus l'impression de recevoir un coup de massue en plein poitrail. L'impact me projeta en arrière, et j'atterris brusquement sur les fesses, m'écorchant les mains sur les cailloux.

_Ouch._

Sonnée, j'entendis Salade siffler de colère, le son de ses lianes claquant dans l'air.

- Sabelette, Nosferapti, occupez-vous des autres.

Je clignai des yeux, me concentrant sur ma respiration. Bon dieu, ce que ça faisait mal ! Comment les Pokémon pouvaient-ils supporter un coup pareil sans s'effondrer ? J'allais avoir un énorme bleu... Je ramenai mes mains devant moi et remarquai avec un certain détachement qu'elles saignaient.

- Nosferapti, lance un Ultrason sur ce Férosinge, c'est lui qui m'a l'air le plus dangereux. Rattatta, déplace-toi plus vite, tu es trop lent. Sabelette, attention, le Papilusion va tenter un Poudre Dodo.

La voix de l'homme résonnait étrangement à mes oreilles, empreint d'un calme teinté d'ennui, contrastant avec les battements effrénés de mon coeur. Je levai les yeux. Sous la lueur blafarde des cristaux, une scène irréelle se jouait. Les deux Pokémon de l'homme affrontaient Teigne et Ficelle, tandis que Salade combattait le Rattatta. Échangeant grognements, coups de tête et coups de dents, ils ne se faisaient aucun cadeau. Des taches sombres qui ne pouvaient être que du sang marbraient déjà le sol de la grotte.

Et mes Pokémon étaient en train de _perdre_. Tacticien consommé, l'homme exploitait chacune de leurs faiblesses, chacune de leurs hésitations, chacun des regards qu'ils lançaient dans ma direction. Ses ordres précis s'avéraient supérieurs à la rageuse spontanéité de mes Pokémon. Il anticipait leurs réactions avant même qu'ils n'aient conscience de ce qu'ils allaient faire, ce qui fournissait un avantage énorme à ses propres Pokémon. Tous combattants qu'ils étaient, le domaine de la stratégie échappait aux Pokémon : penser sur le long terme, c'était un truc d'humain. Salade, Teigne et Ficelle ne pouvaient pas rivaliser avec ça. La réalité revint me frapper en plein visage. Ils avaient besoin de moi, ou ils allaient mourir. L'amère constatation raviva ma détermination.

- Salade, arrête de faire partir tes lianes dans tous les sens. Lance Vampigraine, et concentre-toi de manière à charger le Rattatta. Teigne, utilise tes griffes et attaque-le sur son flanc, ça le désorientera. Ficelle, c'est bien, continue à essayer de l'endormir, et alterne avec Choc Mental si ça ne marche pas.

L'homme me lança un regard surpris. Puis il me sourit.

- Laisse tomber, fillette. T'as pas ce qu'il faut pour être une dresseuse.

Il n'y avait aucune cruauté dans l'expression de son visage, comme s'il se contentait d'énoncer une vérité qui ne l'affectait pas plus que ça. Je me relevai, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je n'ai jamais _voulu _être une dresseuse. J'en suis devenue une par accident. Mais maintenant que c'est fait, je suis responsable de ces Pokémon, et je ne vous laisserai pas leur faire du mal.

Il haussa un sourcil.

- Dans ce cas-là, j'ai une offre à te faire. Confie-moi tes Pokémon. Je m'assurerai qu'ils reçoivent l'entraînement qu'ils méritent, et toi, tu pourras retourner à la vie que tu avais avant.

Mon visage dut refléter mes doutes, car il continua d'une voix assurée :

- Je ferai d'eux des champions, façonnerai leur potentiel d'une façon que tu ne parviendras jamais à égaler. Ils seront entre de bonnes mains.

Était-ce là ma porte de sortie ? Pouvais-je simplement renoncer, et décider de rentrer chez moi ? Aussi simplement que ça ? Si j'acceptais, allais-je me réveiller dans mon lit, la cartouche du jeu sur les genoux ? Ou bien me retrouverais-je perdue dans un monde inconnu, dans une situation encore pire que celle dans laquelle je me trouvais ? Mon regard dériva vers mes trois Pokémon qui se battaient toujours, tandis que ma main se posait sur les deux Pokéballs restantes à ma ceinture.

_Ai-je le droit de vous abandonner ?_

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu décides ?

Je serrai les mâchoires.

- Non.

- Dommage, fit-il en haussant les épaules. Ça m'aurait évité de devoir les tuer.

Il se remit derechef à énoncer des commandes à l'intention de ses Pokémon. Je l'imitai, encourageant les miens tout en leur prodiguant des conseils. La bataille, qui avait perdu de son intensité, reprit, plus violente que jamais. Les forces en présence étaient égales, l'issue du combat ne semblant vouloir basculer ni d'un côté ni de l'autre. Puis lentement, mes Pokémon prirent l'avantage. Salade fonçait sur le Rattatta et l'acculait encore et encore contre le mur tandis que ses graines enfouies sous la peau du rongeur sapaient son énergie vitale. Teigne abattait ses poings sur le Sabelette, paraissant à peine sentir les coups de griffes de l'ennemi lorsqu'il ripostait. Et Ficelle, engagée dans un ballet aérien avec le Nosferapti, émettait tellement de spores soporifiques que l'air en devenait tout cotonneux.

Je distribuai une dernière série d'ordres. Quelques secondes plus tard, le Rattatta poussa un dernier couinement et s'effondra, vaincu. Le Sabelette ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Ne restait plus que le Nosferapti qui poussait des cris stridents à l'encontre de Ficelle, tandis que les yeux de la Papilusion émettait des rayons d'une couleur indéfinissable.

- Papilusion, gémit-elle soudain, avant de se cogner d'elle-même contre le mur.

Les ultrasons du Pokémon chauve-souris avaient fini par faire leur œuvre. Il y eut grondement sourd à ma droite. Je vis Teigne prendre appui sur un rocher et bondir vers le Pokémon qui osait s'en prendre à Ficelle. Son poing percuta la tête du Nosferapti avec un bruit mat, le mettant K.O. sur le coup. Puis elle se précipita pour rassurer la Papilusion, s'efforçant de la prendre dans ses bras, tâche difficile s'il en était au vu de leurs tailles respectives.

L'homme rappela ses Pokémon dans leurs Pokéballs sans changer d'expression. Toujours ce masque d'apparente indifférence. D'ennui.

- Bien joué. Je te proposerai bien de nous rejoindre si je ne connaissais pas déjà ta réponse.

- _Qui_ êtes-vous ? articulai-je, ma rage remontant à la surface.

- Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de nous ? s'étonna-t-il. Nous sommes la Team Rocket. (Il désigna le R rouge sur le devant de son uniforme.) Les gangsters, les voleurs de Pokémon, les briseurs de règle ? Ça te ne dit rien ?

J'avais vu quelques épisodes du dessin animé Pokémon quand j'étais gamine. La Team Rocket y était représentée par Jessie et James, plus Miaouss, le seul Pokémon doué de parole. Des clowns sans importance. Des éternels ratés. Voilà ce que signifiait la Team Rocket pour moi. On était loin du criminel implacable auquel j'avais affaire.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites au Mont Sélénite ? Vous cherchez à voler les Pokémon des jeunes dresseurs ?

- J'ai bien peur que cette information soit classifiée, jeune demoiselle, dit-il d'une voix moqueuse.

- Je pourrais ordonner à ma Férosinge de vous frapper jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne une réponse, fis-je remarquer froidement d'une voix qui n'était pas la mienne.

- Quoi, de la torture ? Non, ce n'est pas ton genre. Ordonner à un Pokémon d'attaquer un autre Pokémon, c'est une chose... mais lui ordonner d'attaquer un _humain_ ? Un humain sans défense, qui plus est ? C'est au-dessus de tes forces.

Je devais bien reconnaître qu'il avait raison. J'avais beau savoir qu'il n'était qu'un salopard fini, je ne pouvais pas demander à Teigne en toute conscience de lui mettre une raclée. Je me rabattis sur l'autre solution.

- Vous allez m'accompagner jusqu'à la sortie de la grotte, et quand on arrivera à Azuria, je vous livrerai à la police.

- La police ? répéta-t-il avec un sourire. Ah, tant de naïveté fait plaisir à voir. La police ne peut rien contre nous. Même si tu parvenais à me faire enfermer, je serais sorti en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire "pot-de-vin". Ou "menace sur la famille des intéressés". Celui-là est plus long, mais je le préfère au premier.

Il marqua une pause.

- Non, fillette, je vais te dire ce qu'il va se passer. Tu vas continuer ta route, et lorsque tu parviendras à Azuria, tu pourras raconter aux autorités compétentes que tu as affronté la Team Rocket et que tu t'en es sortie. Ils te féliciteront, tu te sentiras toute contente d'avoir accomplie une bonne action, et ça s'arrêtera là. Et encore, il faudrait déjà que tu parviennes à sortir de cette grotte. Je ne suis pas le seul Rocket dans les parages...

Un frisson courut le long de mon dos à ces paroles.

- Bien, on dirait que tu commences à comprendre... Peut-être que tu réussiras à t'en sortir. Si c'est le cas, je suis sûr que nous nous reverrons.

Il recula dans l'ombre, se dérobant à ma vue.

- Hé ! m'écriai-je. Attendez...

Peine perdue. Il avait disparu. Je shootai dans un caillou en jurant.

- Férosinge ? m'interpella Teigne.

Elle tenait Ficelle dans ses bras, les yeux de la Papilusion reflétant les cristaux comme autant de milliers de petites lumières. Sa tête penchait sur le côté et ses ailes froissées pendaient jusqu'à terre. Mon coeur se serra. La plus fragile des trois avait payé cher sa participation au combat. Je m'agenouillai auprès de Teigne, sortis une potion de mon sac à dos, et vaporisai son contenu sur Ficelle. Le liquide fit son effet, les blessures se refermant à vue d'oeil. Ses ailes retrouvèrent aussitôt leur aspect iridescent, elle les déploya et s'envola à nouveau, remise sur pied. Je rangeai la potion vide dans mon sac et soupirai.

- Je suis désolée, dis-je, m'adressant à mes Pokémon. Tout est de ma faute. Ce monde ne correspond pas du tout à ce à quoi je m'attendais...

- Zarre, répondit Salade, touchant mon épaule de l'une de ses lianes. Bulbi, bulbizarre.

Je souris.

- Merci, le bulbe vert.

- Zarre, protesta-t-il.

- Merci, Salade ?

- Zarre.

- Merci, ô majestueux et puissant Bulbizarre ?

- Zarre ! approuva-t-il.

Je lui donnai une petite tape affectueuse, puis me relevai.

- Allez, venez. Azuria ne doit plus être très loin.

En réalité, je n'avais pas la moindre idée du chemin qu'il me restait à parcourir. Cela devait faire trois ou quatre heures que j'étais entrée dans la grotte, et j'avais comme l'impression de tourner en rond. Apparemment, je n'étais pas la seule avec ce problème : à une intersection, je croisai un petit garçon avec la casquette à l'envers sur la tête qui me demanda si je savais où se trouvait la sortie.

- Laquelle ? répondis-je. La sortie vers Azuria, ou celle de la route 4 ?

- Ben... n'importe laquelle. Je veux juste sortir d'ici.

- Je viens d'Argenta, alors si tu continues par là, logiquement tu devrais finir par te retrouver dehors.

- Merci, madame, dit-il avant de se mettre à courir dans la direction que je lui avais indiquée.

_Madame_ ?

Je n'étais pas si vieille que ça. Trop jeune pour être considérée comme une adulte, en tout cas. Tout ça n'était qu'une question de perspective. Le Rocket m'avait appelée 'fillette', alors qu'il n'avait qu'une poignée d'années de plus que moi. Repenser à l'odieux personnage en question me fit grincer des dents. Mon humeur ne s'améliora guère lorsque je tombai nez à nez avec un autre membre de cette organisation, en bas d'un escalier.

- Halte là, la mioche ! La Team Rocket est occupée à faire des affaires, alors tu dégages !

Il était seul pour autant que je pouvais en juger, ce qui n'empêcha pas Salade de se placer en face de moi, lianes prêtes à frapper.

- Qu'est-ce que la Team Rocket fabrique au Mont Sélénite ? demandai-je sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Maintenant tu retournes d'où tu viens, ou mon Abo réduira en pièces tes mignons petits Pokémon !

Il agita une Pokéball à bout de bras, sans toutefois relâcher le Pokémon. Ainsi ils n'étaient pas tous comme l'autre. Je m'en sentie légèrement soulagée.

- Je me rends à Azuria, que ça vous plaise ou non.

- Très bien, tu l'auras voulu !

L'Abo apparut au sol et sortit sa langue entre ses crochets, émettant un sifflement menaçant.

- Teigne, vas-y doucement, m'entendis-je dire alors que la Férosinge s'était avancée d'elle-même. Ces Pokémon ne sont pas responsables, ce sont les maîtres qui sont à blâmer. Ils ne font qu'obéir aux ordres.

J'avais à peine terminé ma phrase que le doute me saisit. S'il existait des Pokémon qui ne vivaient que pour aider les autres, comme les Leveinards que j'avais aperçus au Centre Pokémon, il devait bien en exister également des mauvais, des Pokémon qui prenaient plaisir à infliger de la souffrance. Ou peut-être que certains Pokémon se fichaient de la moralité de leur dresseur, du moment que celui-ci les aimait, songeai-je en observant l'Abo. Comment savoir ?

Teigne se débarrassa du Pokémon serpent facilement, puis enchaîna sur le suivant, un Nosferapti. Elle avait apparemment une dent contre cette espèce, n'ayant pas pardonné à l'un d'entre eux d'avoir fait du mal à Ficelle. Il allait falloir qu'elle apprenne à pardonner, puisque j'avais bien l'intention d'intégrer Souris à l'équipe.

Bruit mat d'un poing frappant la chair. Le Nosferapti était à terre. Teigne fixa le Rocket en grognant.

- Hé là, pas la peine de devenir violent, balbutia-t-il. Tu m'as battu, alors tu peux passer, ça va de soi.

- Qu'est-ce que la Team Rocket fabrique au Mont Sélénite ? demandai-je pour la troisième fois.

Cette fois, j'obtins une réponse :

- On est juste là pour les fossiles...

- Les fossiles ?

- Ouais, les fossiles d'anciens Pokémon. Ça vaut un paquet de fric, ce genre de trucs.

Bien sûr. L'argent : la racine de toute organisation criminelle, qu'il s'agisse de la mafia ou de la bande de collégiens qui rackettaient les autres à la sortie.

- Si tu en trouves un, préviens-moi, et je te récompenserai, ajouta-t-il.

- Et la marmotte...

- Hein ?

Oui, évidemment. Pas de pubs pour le chocolat Milka dans le monde Pokémon. C'était une des choses qui allaient me manquer, d'ailleurs. Pas de petit carré de délicieux chocolat pour mon quatre-heures... Non, il ne fallait pas que je pense à ça, sinon j'allais déprimer. En plus, je commençais à avoir faim, et j'avais bêtement oublié d'acheter de quoi manger au centre Pokémon. Stupide, stupide Léa.

Je continuai ma randonnée dans les tunnels du Mont Sélénite. La lumière du jour me manquait. J'en avais marre de ces cristaux. Où était le soleil ? J'étais sur mes gardes au cas où je rencontrerais d'autres Rockets, mais la personne que je croisai environ une demi-heure plus tard s'avéra être un jeune homme habillé d'un jean et d'une chemise blanche, avec de grosses lunettes plantées sur le nez. Le tout lui donnait l'air d'un étudiant.

_Enfin une personne normale._

- Plus un pas ! s'exclama-t-il en m'apercevant. Ils sont à moi ! Et pour le prouver... bataille Pokémon ! Tadmorv, en avant !

_J'ai parlé trop tôt._

Le Pokémon qui surgit de la Pokéball me coupa mon envie de manger. Son corps constitué d'une masse gluante avait la couleur et l'odeur du vomi, et émettait des _blop-blop__ proprement__ écœurants_ lorsqu'il se déplaçait. Deux yeux dans lesquels on lisait une intelligence certaine étaient placés à mi-chemin du sommet, et une sorte de bouche s'ouvrait en dessous. Si j'avais dû deviner, j'aurais dit que son habitat naturel était les tas d'ordures.

- Beurk... Bon, Salade, vas-y. Fais ça rapidement, si tu peux.

Le Tadmorv - un nom pareil, ça ne s'inventait pas - réussit à mettre deux baffes malodorantes à mon Pokémon avant de s'écrouler. J'inspectai Salade avec inquiétude. Allais-je devoir investir dans un désinfectant lors de ma prochaine halte dans un magasin Pokémon ?

- Smogo, à toi !

Une odeur de pet se répandit dans l'air quand un Pokémon qui ressemblait à un nuage toxique se matérialisa.

- Ha, mais c'est pas vrai, c'est quoi ces Pokémon ?

J'opposai la délicate Ficelle au Pokémon puant, et elle eut tôt fait de le mettre hors de combat, puis Teigne se chargea du troisième, un Voltorbe. Mon Pokédex disposait de trois nouvelles entrées, dont deux que j'en venais presque à regretter. L'odeur persistait dans l'air, même après que l'étudiant eût rappelé ses Pokémon.

- Bon, on partage, alors, me lança-t-il en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

- On partage quoi ?

- Oh, je croyais que tu voulais un des fossiles...

Il désigna d'un signe de tête deux morceaux de pierre qui gisaient au sol, à quelques mètres devant nous.

- Maintenant que tu le proposes...

- Un chacun, comme ça, pas de jaloux !

J'en choisis un au hasard. Le morceau de pierre, étonnamment léger entre mes mains, me sembla être des plus banals ; difficile de croire qu'il avait tant de valeur. Cependant, en y regardant de plus près, je distinguai une série de petites indentations à sa surface. La trace d'un Pokémon préhistorique, peut-être ?

- Ils travaillent à recréer les Pokémon à partir de leurs fossiles sur Cramois'île, m'informa l'étudiant. Tu imagines, posséder un Pokémon aussi rare que ça ? On trouve très peu de fossiles encore exploitables de nos jours...

- Cramois'île ? relevai-je. Comment on s'y rend ?

- Ah, y a pas de ferry, il te faut un Pokémon aquatique pour traverser le chenal... ou bien un Pokémon qui puisse voler. Un Roucool complètement évolué ferait l'affaire. C'est pas ça qui manque, sur les routes, les Roucools, et ils sont faciles à choper et à entraîner.

- Ma Férosinge a un problème avec les oiseaux... Non, Teigne, il n'y a aucun Pokémon oiseau dans les parages, ajoutai-je en la voyant dresser les oreilles, je ne fais qu'en _parler_. En fait, elle a un problème avec quasiment tout le monde, rectifiai-je.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mon Tadmorv aussi a mauvais caractère. De toute façon, tu n'es pas obligée de faire régénérer ton fossile : tu peux juste le vendre.

- En parlant de ça... si j'étais toi je ferais attention, la Team Rocket s'intéresse de près à ces fossiles, et certains de ses membres sont dans la grotte, l'avertis-je.

Il poussa un juron qui n'aurait pas dépareillé dans la bouche du Capitaine Haddock. Puis :

- Maudits Rockets ! Ils sont partout, en ce moment. On ne peut pas faire trois pas sans leur tomber dessus... Enfin, je ne comptais pas m'éterniser ici, et une fois à Azuria on sera en sécurité.

- La sortie n'est pas loin ? demandai-je avec espoir.

- Non, t'es quasiment arrivée au bout. Plus que cinq minutes de marche. On y va ensemble si tu veux.

J'acceptai volontiers, pas mécontente d'avoir un peu de compagnie. Il s'appelait Léonard, et était bien étudiant - à l'université de Safrania. Il travaillait sur une thèse en géologie concernant les fossiles de Pokémon. La conversation s'orienta sur la Team Rocket, et il me raconta comment ses membres terrorisaient la population ces derniers temps. La police était débordée, incapable de faire face à la vague de crimes. La rumeur disait qu'il y avait des Rockets infiltrés dans toutes les branches de la société.

- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tout ça ne nous éclate à la figure, conclut-il.

Ce fut sur cette sombre note que nous sortîmes de la grotte. Le soleil se couchait à l'ouest, ses derniers rayons rasant l'horizon, ourlant de feu les toits des maisons d'Azuria que l'on apercevait d'ici là. Retour à la civilisation. Pas trop tôt. J'étais crevée et je devais sentir le rat mort après toute cette journée passée à marcher.

Une odeur agréable qui m'évoquait un mélange de vanille et de miel vint chatouiller mes narines. J'en découvris la source en baissant la tête : le bulbe sur le dos de Salade était en train de s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître une magnifique fleur rose encore fermée. Des feuilles s'épanouirent autour, tandis que Salade se nimbait de lumière et se mettait à grandir.

- Herbizarre, annonça-t-il à la cantonade lorsque la transformation s'acheva.

Ses pattes avaient forci, les tâches sombres qui recouvraient sa peau s'étaient élargies, et il également avait l'air plus assuré. Il avait aussi gagné des griffes au bout des pattes, et deux canines saillantes dépassaient de sa bouche - de sa gueule ? -, détail qui relevait davantage du reptile que du batracien.

- Hé, bien joué, me félicita Léonard. Même si Bulbizarre est un des Pokémon les plus faciles à élever... ça se fête quand même. Champagne !

- Je doute qu'ils aient du champagne au Centre Pokémon.

- Ah, mince, c'est vrai, j'oubliais, tu comptes dormir au Centre. Tu connais personne à Azuria ?

- Non, répondis-je, me retenant de préciser que je ne connaissais personne tout court.

- Tu peux crécher chez moi si tu veux, proposa-t-il. Enfin, c'est pas vraiment chez moi, c'est chez ma grand-mère. Elle habite à Azuria, et honnêtement, je ne dirais pas non à une autre présence dans la maison. Entre elle et ses chats, j'ai parfois l'impression de devenir fou.

Je pesai le pour et le contre durant un instant. La perspective de passer une autre nuit au centre Pokémon avec leurs douches mal réglées et leurs couvertures qui grattent ne me réjouissait pas, mais je ne savais rien de Léonard. Certes, il avait l'air sympa, et il prenait soin de ses Pokémon, aussi bizarres qu'ils fussent. Et puis si jamais il se révélait être un violeur ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, il me suffirait de lâcher Teigne...

- J'accepte, sous réserve de voir où je vais dormir, dis-je finalement.

- Mamie a toujours une chambre d'amie de prête. Elle sert pas souvent, mais ce sera l'occasion...

Un cri étrange interrompit notre conversation, immédiatement suivi d'un deuxième, différent en timbre comme en puissance. Plus loin sur notre gauche, deux hommes vêtus d'un kimono blanc identique effectuaient des mouvements d'arts martiaux, attaquant l'air, l'un avec ses poings, l'autre avec ses pieds.

- Hola les jeunes ! nous interpella l'un des deux.

J'échangeai un regard avec Léonard.

- Probablement des illuminés, chuchota-t-il. Ils n'ont pas l'air dangereux, mais restons tout de même sur nos gardes.

Nous nous approchâmes.

- Ça vous dirait d'apprendre à vos Pokémon une technique redoutable ? nous demanda le deuxième tout en sautant pour donner un coup de pied dans le vide.

- C'est pas le genre de technique que mes Pokémon sont capables d'apprendre, déclina Léonard.

- Je crois que j'en ai qui... commençai-je.

- Férosinge ! me coupa Teigne. Singe, singe !

- Voilà.

- Ah, un Férosinge ! s'exclama l'un des deux hommes. Un Pokémon qui ne vit que pour le combat ! Excellent, excellent. Enseigne-lui donc la meilleure des techniques, le poing ultime, l'attaque qui mettra K.O. tous tes adversaires... Ultimapoing !

Il donna un puissant coup de poing pour ponctuer ses propos.

- Non ! protesta l'autre homme. La meilleure technique, c'est la mienne ! Avec ce coup de pied dévastateur, ton Pokémon deviendra invincible ! Ultimawashi !

Et de balancer un coup de pied dans les airs.

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère, railla le premier. Ma technique est largement supérieure.

- Non, c'est la mienne !

- Non, la mienne !

Léonard s'éclaircit la voix.

- Et si vous laissiez la demoiselle faire son choix ?

Ils se turent et se tournèrent vers moi, attentifs.

- Euh...

En fin de compte, j'effectuai mon choix grâce à la technique ancestrale de l'Am-stram-gram, et Teigne apprit Ultimapoing. Puis Léonard et moi repartîmes tandis que les deux hommes se chamaillaient de plus belle. Dans l'herbe aux abords de la ville, je capturai un Sabelette que je nommai Grignotte, et souris en constatant que j'avais désormais six Pokéballs pleines à ma ceinture. L'équipe s'agrandissait... et petit à petit, je me rapprochais de mon but.

Nous entrâmes dans Azuria alors que le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon. Je suivis Léonard jusqu'à une petite maison à deux étages située non loin du Centre Pokémon. Il frappa, et la porte s'ouvrit presque aussitôt sur une vieille femme au visage ridé et aux cheveux gris.

- Léonard ? C'est toi, mon garçon ? chevrota-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

- Oui, Mamie. Tu te souviens, je t'avais prévenu au téléphone il y a deux jours que je passerais dormir ce soir, avant de retourner à Safrania ?

- Bien sûr que je me souviens. Je n'ai pas encore perdu la boule, tu sais ! dit-elle d'une voix indignée.

- Et j'ai amené une amie, ajouta rapidement Léonard. La chambre d'amie est disponible ?

- Oh, mon Léonard a fait la connaissance d'une jeune fille ? C'est très bien, ça ! Ravie de vous voir, mademoiselle ! J'ai toujours dit qu'il passait trop de temps le nez plongé dans ses bouquins, et je lui répétai : 'C'est pas comme ça que tu vas rencontrer quelqu'un !'

- Euh, non, c'est pas ça du tout, Mamie, s'empressa de corriger Léonard. C'est juste une amie...

- Mais oui, mais oui... Allez, entrez, ne restez pas plantés là, les tourtereaux !

- Désolé, murmura-t-il à mon intention. J'aurais dû deviner qu'elle réagirait comme ça...

- Non, c'est rien...

La maison, coquette et accueillante, dégageait une impression de confort. Divers bibelots trônaient sur les étagères du séjour; un feu brûlait dans la cheminée, car les nuits étaient froides malgré la douceur des journées ; et le ronronnement d'environ dix mille chats servait de fond sonore. Non, je n'exagère même pas. Il y avait des Miaouss et des Persian dans tous les coins : sur le canapé, la table, étalés entre deux bibelots, coincés entre les barreaux de la rambarde d'escalier... Complètement amorphes, ils se laissaient caresser sans aucune protestation. Plusieurs Miaouss vinrent même me réclamer à manger durant le repas. Je leur filai des bouts de pain sous la table, tout en souriant à la grand-mère de Léonard tandis qu'elle me racontait pour la quatrième fois comment Léonard était resté coincé en haut d'un arbre quand il était petit en voulant secourir un Miaouss.

Je passai la soirée à jouer à _Pokéqui ?_ avec Léonard, un jeu de connaissances générale sur les Pokémon où je dus obtenir le plus mauvais score de tous les temps, puis ce fut l'heure d'aller se coucher. Après une douche relaxante, je partis me glisser dans le petit lit douillet de la chambre d'ami, et m'endormis avec un Miaouss ronronnant sur mon ventre.

* * *

><p><em>Ouais, la Team Rocket constitue une vraie menace dans ma version de l'histoire. Et Léa a pas fini d'entendre parler d'eux, la pauvre. ^^<em>


	5. Chapitre 4 : Batailles en cascade

Le lendemain matin, la sonnerie de mon portable me réveilla. J'ouvris péniblement un œil et réussis à m'emparer de l'objet sans sortir de sous mes couvertures - un art dans lequel j'étais devenue maître. Quelle heure était-il ? Sept heures, disaient les chiffres bleus affichés sur l'écran. Une heure trop tôt, au grand minimum. Qui pouvait bien m'appeler comme ça à l'aube ? Le portable ne reconnaissait pas le numéro.

- Allô ? grognai-je chaleureusement.

- Yo, Léa ! Encore au lit ?

Zack. Évidemment. Comment diable avait-il obtenu mon numéro ? Par le prof Chen, sûrement.

- C'est pas comme ça que tu vas devenir une grande dresseuse, continua-t-il. Moi, je suis levé depuis une heure déjà, et je suis en train d'entraîner mes Pokémon.

- J'ai eu une journée éprouvante hier. Je les mérite, mes huit heures de sommeil.

- Ha ouais ? Le Mont Sélénite c'est du gâteau, pourtant. Tu es bien à Azuria, rassure-moi ?

L'envie de lui raccrocher au nez monta en moi.

- Oui, répondis-je sèchement. Je suis à Azuria. Et toi, tu as le badge Cascade ?

- Hein ? Non, pas encore. Pourquoi, tu l'as ?

L'étonnement était clairement perceptible dans sa voix.

- Oui. Et celui d'après, et puis encore celui d'après également. En fait, j'ai les huit badges, et j'ai déjà battu la Ligue Pokémon. Quoi que tu fasses, tu ne pourras jamais me rattraper.

Je l'entendis rire à l'autre bout du fil.

- C'est bon, te vexe pas... C'est juste que t'es un peu lente, parfois.

- Je suppose que tu as une raison pour m'appeler de si bonne heure. Elle a intérêt à être bonne.

- Je me disais qu'on pourrait se faire un petit duel, révéla-t-il. Les gamins avec leurs Pokémon insectes ne présentent pas beaucoup d'intérêt. Toi au moins, je sais que tu me donneras du fil à retordre.

Mes pensées avaient plus ou moins suivi le même cheminement. Les batailles contre le rival étaient un des éléments importants du jeu, non ? Parfois, non, _trop souvent_, j'oubliais qu'il s'agissait de ça : un jeu. Ce monde était tellement _réel_, les gens qui y vivaient, aussi étranges que soient certains d'entre eux, étaient _réels_, et leurs souffrances et leurs peines l'étaient tout autant. Cela ne faisait que deux jours que j'avais débarqué ici, mais j'avais l'impression d'être là depuis deux semaines. Ce qui ne signifiait pas pour autant que j'avais envie de m'attarder dans ce monde, bien sûr, mais pour en sortir, il fallait que je termine le jeu - du moins l'espérais-je -, et mon chemin passait par les duels avec le rival.

- Si tu veux, répondis-je donc.

- Génial. Dans une heure, au pont Pépite ?

J'émis un bruit à mi-chemin entre étranglement et rire.

- Deux heures ?

- Zack, déjà il n'est pas question que je me lève avant huit heures, et ensuite, je viens littéralement de débarquer en ville, je n'ai pas eu le temps de visiter, et je n'ai absolument aucune idée d'où se trouve ton pont Pépite.

- Bon, je t'attends là-bas à dix heures alors, concéda-t-il.

- Je ferais de mon mieux.

Après ça, je me recouchai mais ne parvins pas à me rendormir, et me levai finalement à sept heures et demie. Une demi-heure plus tard, fin prête pour une nouvelle journée, je descendis dans la cuisine en m'efforçant de ne pas faire de bruit, au cas où les autres occupants de la maison dormaient encore. J'échouai lamentablement, marchant sur la queue d'un Persian qui sommeillait dans l'escalier. Il poussa un miaulement strident suffisamment puissant pour réveiller la moitié de la ville et s'enfuit en crachant de colère.

Au final, il s'avéra que mes efforts avaient été inutiles, puisque Léonard et sa grand-mère étaient déjà levés. Je pris le petit-déjeuner avec eux, tandis que mes Pokémon s'ébattaient dans le jardin avec ceux de Léonard. Leur arrière-cour était aménagée de façon à pouvoir accueillir tous les types de Pokémon, et même Plouf disposait d'une petite mare pour barboter. Il ne me restait plus beaucoup de nourriture pour Pokémon, constatai-je en allant fouiller dans mon sac pour trouver de quoi les nourrir. Une visite au Centre Pokémon était de mise.

- Alors, quel est le programme de la journée ? me demanda Léonard en se beurrant une énième tartine - sa grand-mère m'avait prévenue à propos de son appétit, affirmant que j'allais devoir cuisiner pour dix.

- Je pensais découvrir Azuria, et peut-être défier son champion si mes Pokémon se sentent partants.

- Championne, rectifia-t-il. Ondine est une maîtresse des Pokémon eau, ton équipe ne devrait pas rencontrer de problèmes. Évite juste de te servir du Sabelette.

Je hochai la tête. De toute façon, Grignotte était bien trop faible pour l'instant, une séance d'entraînement ou deux était requise avant qu'il puisse jouer dans la cour des grands, tout comme pour Souris.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- J'ai rendez-vous avec mon maître de thèse à Safrania pour le déjeuner. Avec un vrai fossile à étudier sous la main, les choses deviennent sérieuses.

- Il y a une arène à Safrania ? voulus-je savoir.

- Oui, mais les Pokémon de Morgane sont des vrais monstres. Il vaut mieux affronter les champions d'arènes dans l'ordre... et de toute façon, Morgane refuserait le combat tant que tu n'auras pas le bon nombre de badges. Après Ondine, il faudra que tu ailles à Carmin-sur-Mer.

- Carmin-sur-Mer... répétai-je, faisant mine de savoir de quoi il parlait. C'est au...

-...sud de Safrania, c'est ça. T'as juste à descendre la route qui part d'Azuria, y a rien de plus simple.

- Léa, tu reprendras bien un peu de confiture ? intervint la grand-mère, me tendant un pot énorme de confiture de myrtilles. Il ne faut pas avoir peur de prendre du poids, tu sais. Avec le bébé, tu vas forcément grossir, alors autant commencer maintenant.

Léonard s'étouffa avec sa tartine dans un râle rauque.

- Merci, madame, répondis-je en acceptant le pot avec un sourire.

- Oh, appelle-moi Mamie ! Mon petit Léonard, que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu es tout rouge !

- Tout va bien, souffla-t-il d'une voix étranglée. J'ai juste... avalé un morceau de travers.

- Hé bien, fait donc plus attention. Il ne faudrait pas que ce bébé grandisse sans un père ! Et que graverait-on sur ta pierre tombale, mmh ? "S'est étouffé avec un morceau de tartine" ? Ce serait ridicule ! Tu imagines ce que diraient les gens ? Pense un peu à nous, veux-tu, Léonard.

- Plus sérieusement, reprit Léonard lorsqu'elle se fut détournée pour s'occuper du grille-pain, si tu es sérieuse à propos du dressage de Pokémon, tu devrais aller voir Léo. Il habite pas loin d'ici, au nord-est après le pont Pépite. C'est un expert en Pokémon rares. Il est riche et légèrement excentrique, mais on peut dire qu'il connaît son sujet.

- Merci de l'info.

- C'est la moindre des choses. Je suis désolée pour Mamie, si j'avais su qu'elle réagirait comme ça, je t'aurais prévenu... C'est plutôt...

- Marrant ? suggérai-je.

Il grimaça.

- 'Embarrassant' était le mot que je cherchais.

- C'est sûr, ça dépend pour qui...

Dans le silence qui suivit, je regardai mes Pokémon qui gambadaient dans le jardin. Salade s'était installé dans une flaque de soleil matinal, et, les yeux fermés, savourait ce qui pour lui s'apparentait à un bon gros steak/frites. Ficelle, Souris, et Teigne jouaient à se poursuivre, dans une sorte de complexe ballet à trois dont je n'étais pas sûre de saisir les règles - j'étais juste heureuse de voir que Teigne avait accepté la présence d'un Nosferapti dans les environs de Ficelle. Grignotte était en train de creuser un trou au fond du jardin, et Plouf n'avait pas bougé de sa petite mare, nageotant vaguement de ci de là. L'équipe au complet.

_Mes Pokémon..._

Des petites bêtes bien vivantes, et non pas un tas de pixels.

- À quoi tu penses ? me demanda Léonard.

- Si je te le disais, tu me croirais encore plus folle que ta grand-mère.

Ses sourcils grimpèrent jusqu'au plafond.

- À ce point-là ?

- Oh oui.

- Bon, d'accord, je n'insiste pas.

Il se leva de table.

- Je peux te faire visiter Azuria si tu veux, j'ai quelques heures de libres devant moi avant de devoir prendre la route de Safrania.

- C'est pas de refus.

Nous rappelâmes nos Pokémon, quittâmes la maison après avoir dit au revoir à sa grand-mère ('Vous êtes libre de revenir dormir ici quand vous voulez, jeune fille', me dit-elle. 'Toute amie de mon petit Léonard est la bienvenue chez moi.'), et durant les deux heures qui suivirent, Léonard me montra tous les endroits de la ville, y allant de ses petits commentaires persos.

- Bon ça, c'est l'arène. Impossible de la rater, c'est le plus gros bâtiment de la ville... ce qui prouve bien que l'économie actuelle de la région est centrée sur les batailles de Pokémon, et non pas sur la recherche de nouvelles technologies, comme mon père s'obstine à le penser...

La ville était calme à cette heure, s'éveillant lentement. Des gamins jouaient plus loin dans la rue, en face du centre Pokémon. Un vent frais soufflait, faisant danser les fleurs multicolores des parterres qui bordaient le chemin.

- Ici, la boutique Pokémon. Elle est mieux fournie que celle d'Argenta, mais ne t'attends pas à des miracles, c'est pas ici que tu trouveras des Ultraballs...

Nous passâmes devant un magasin de vélos. Intriguée, je m'approchai. Se déplacer à bicyclette me tentait bien : ça reposerait mes pauvres pieds, et puis c'était quand même plus rapide...

- Euh, attends de voir le prix d'un vélo avant de faire des projets, m'avertit Léonard.

- Pourquoi, c'est combien ?

J'avais cinq mille Pokédollars dans ma sacoche, et je me sentais prête à tous les débourser si ça pouvait m'éviter de choper des ampoules.

- Entre, tu verras bien, me dit-il en souriant.

J'entrai. Et ressortis une dizaine de secondes plus tard.

- Un _million _? Un simple _vélo_ coûte un _million_ de Pokédollars ?

- Le mec qui tient la boutique n'a pas toute sa tête, expliqua Léonard avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Sans blague...

Nous terminâmes la visite par le pont Pépite, où Zack m'attendait déjà.

- Ah, te voilà enfin, me lança-t-il bien qu'il ne fut même pas dix heures. C'est qui, l'autre guignol ? Tu t'es trouvée un amoureux ?

- Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, maugréai-je.

- On donne vraiment cette image là ? s'étonna Léonard.

- Non, il me taquine. C'est sa façon de dire bonjour.

- Ouais, renchérit Zack. Et de toute façon, t'es trop vieux pour elle.

- Et tu es qui, pour décider ainsi de sa vie privée ? riposta Léonard. Son frère ?

Durant un bref instant, je songeai à Vivian, et ma gorge se serra.

- Non, je suis celui qui va mettre une raclée à ses Pokémon.

- Ha ouais ? J'en serais pas si sûr si j'étais toi. Je les ai affrontés, ses Pokémon, ils sont plein de surprises.

- Mes Pokémon sont pas des faibles comme les tiens.

Si je ne les arrêtais pas, ils allaient continuer comme ça jusqu'à ce soir. Je les coupai donc en faisant rapidement les présentations. Ils se serrèrent la main, chacun essayant de broyer les phalanges de l'autre, puis dix heures sonnèrent, et Léonard dut partir pour Safrania. Nous échangeâmes nos numéros de portables avant de nous séparer, et je promis de passer le voir lorsque mon voyage Pokémon m'amènerait à Safrania.

- On y va ? fit Zack en brandissant une Pokéball dès que Léonard se fut éclipsé.

Je remarquai qu'il n'en avait que trois autres à sa ceinture.

- Seulement quatre Pokémon, Zack ? Tu me déçois.

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit, c'est la qualité qui compte, pas la quantité.

Impossible de disputer cette affirmation, surtout avec un Pokémon comme Plouf dans mon équipe.

- Allez, choisis un de tes Pokémon, et on les libère en même temps, comme ça ce sera équitable. Le hasard décidera s'il y a avantage du type d'un côté ou de l'autre.

- D'accord. Teigne, vas-y, m'écriai-je au même moment où Zack s'exclamait 'Roucoups !'

Pas de chance pour moi : le type vol était efficace face au type combat. Zack avait le sourire aux lèvres.

- Allez Roucoups, Jet de Sable !

- Teigne, essaye un Ultimapoing.

Le Roucoups se mit à battre des ailes vigoureusement, projetant du sable vers la Férosinge. D'un bond, elle s'élança au-dessus du nuage de poussière et fit tournoyer son poing dans les airs. Le Roucoups tenta de l'éviter, mais elle ajusta sa trajectoire et son poing fermé vint percuter le flanc de l'oiseau tel un boulet de canon lancé à pleine vitesse. Le Roucoups piailla de douleur tandis que Teigne se laissait retomber au sol.

- Moi aussi je peux jouer à ce petit jeu... fit Zack. Roucoups, Tornade, pleine puissance.

J'ordonnai à Teigne de recommencer la même manoeuvre. Ce coup de poing avait l'air diablement puissant, j'avais bien fait de le choisir... Elle fit mouche une seconde fois, touchant le Roucoups juste sous le bec. Cette fois, le volatile riposta : ses ailes créèrent une tornade miniature dans laquelle Teigne se retrouva prise au piège. Les vents violents la balayèrent en tout sens, tordirent son corps comme celui d'un pantin, tandis que je la regardais, impuissante. Le Roucoups poussa un cri de victoire et donna un dernier battement d'ailes. Projetée à terre, la Férosinge heurta le sol, roulant sur elle-même, et resta sans bouger. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, puis elle se releva et fusilla l'oiseau du regard. Sa fourrure était en bataille et sa poitrine se soulevait furieusement, signe de son épuisement. Le Roucoups s'était posé, respirant difficilement lui aussi.

_Un dernier coup suffirait à le mettre K.O_, songeai-je.

Mais c'était également le cas pour Teigne... Pouvais-je prendre le risque ? Il suffisait qu'elle frappe en premier...

- Teigne, Griffe, décidai-je finalement, croisant les doigts.

La réponse de Zack me glaça le sang :

- Vive-attaque.

Rapide comme la foudre, le Roucoups fonça sur la Férosinge, la cognant en plein dans le ventre. Teigne roula des yeux, sonnée par la violence du choc. Elle tituba, puis tomba à genoux. Je vis sa patte partir malgré tout, et imprimer un sillon sanglant dans les plumes du Roucoups. L'oiseau recula et tomba sur le dos, épuisé. Teigne demeura effondrée à terre, trouvant quand même la force de proclamer sa victoire :

- Singe.

Je la rappelai en me fustigeant mentalement. C'était passé trop près.

- Je crois que je comprends pourquoi tu l'as surnommée comme ça, déclara Zack. Elle ne renonce jamais ?

- Elle est têtue, y a pas à dire, reconnus-je. C'est ce qui fait tout son charme.

Il ricana.

- Si tu le dis. Bon, mon prochain Pokémon est un petit nouveau, ajouta-t-il en s'emparant d'une autre de ses Pokéballs. Je viens juste de l'attraper. On va voir ce qu'il donne en combat.

- Je vais aussi me servir d'une nouvelle, alors.

Je fis sortir Souris. Zack lui opposa un Pokémon que je n'avais encore jamais vu. Il avait presque figure humaine avec ses pieds et ses mains, sauf que sa tête de forme triangulaire était surmontée par deux petites oreilles rondes, et qu'il avait la peau jaune, et une queue.

- Abra, Abra, Abra, fredonna-t-il en restant assis par terre.

- On dirait un bébé, remarquai-je. Tu es sûr qu'il peut se battre ?

- Contre ton Nosferapti tout rabougri ? Sans problème.

- OK. Bon, Souris, lance un Vampirisme.

- Abra, Téléport !

La Nosferapti émit un cri si aigu qu'il en devenait à peine audible, et des étincelles argentées quittèrent l'Abra pour se diriger jusqu'à elle. Le Pokémon de Zack cligna des yeux mais ne bougea pas, s'affaissant sur place.

- Abra, j'ai dit Téléport !

- Abra, couina le Pokémon.

Son image frémit, et tout à coup, il disparut pour réapparaître de mon côté, juste sous Souris. La Nosferapti se gorgea à nouveau de son énergie vitale sur mon ordre, et le Pokémon psychique s'écroula face contre terre en gémissant.

- Abra...

- Super efficace, ton nouveau Pokémon, raillai-je.

- Pfff... Tu dis ça maintenant, mais une fois qu'il sera convenablement entraîné, il fera des ravages. En attendant... Rattata, vas-y !

Je rappelai Souris et envoyai Ficelle. Le rongeur chargea la Papilusion en sifflant, crocs découverts. Elle encaissa le coup sans broncher et répondit par une nuée de spores blanches qui tombèrent en pluie sur le Rattatta. Il tituba, réussit à faire quelques pas de travers, puis s'affala de tout son long. Deux Chocs mentaux le mirent hors de combat, et il retourna dans sa Pokéball après une brève minute de combat.

Zack s'empara de sa dernière Pokéball, celle qui contenait son Salamèche. Ou bien son évolution, rectifiai-je mentalement. Ficelle n'était pas équipée pour faire face à un Pokémon feu. Qui pouvait la remplacer ?

- Salamèche, Flammèche !

Zack avait apparemment décidé d'exploiter mon instant d'hésitation. Un jet de flammes crépitantes sortit de la gueule du Salamèche et vint frapper Ficelle. Ses ailes s'enflammèrent avec un craquement sec. Elle poussa des cris d'affolement en volant dans tous les sens alors qu'une odeur de brûlé se répandait dans l'air.

- Ficelle, dans l'eau ! lui criai-je.

Elle m'obéit et partit s'écraser dans la rivière qui bordait le pont. Je la rappelai dans sa Pokéball, me traitant d'imbécile. Si j'avais réagi plus vite, elle n'aurait pas été blessée... Je passai une main sur mes six Pokéballs, considérant mes options. Tout comme Ficelle, Salade ne ferait pas bon ménage avec le feu. Grignotte était trop faible pour s'opposer au Salamèche, et ne parlons même pas du Magicarpe. Quant à Teigne, elle était trop mal en point pour survivre à ne serait-ce qu'une égratignure. Restait Souris. Elle avait fait ses dents sur les Pokémon insectes des dresseurs rencontrés au Mont Sélénite, mais elle n'était pas encore au niveau des autres, je le savais. Je n'avais plus qu'à espérer qu'elle tiendrait face au Salamèche le temps que je remette Teigne sur pied.

- Alors, tu te décides ? me pressa Zack.

Je libérai Souris pour la deuxième fois de la matinée.

- Contente-toi de lancer des Ultrasons, gagne du temps, lui dis-je.

Puis je tournai le dos au combat et fis sortir Teigne de sa Pokéball. La Férosinge me lança un regard surpris; elle devait se dire qu'elle en avait déjà fait assez... et elle avait entièrement raison.

- J'ai encore besoin de toi, ma grande. Tu es la seule à ne pas être hautement inflammable.

Derrière moi, j'entendis le crépitement d'une langue de feu, et le cri aigu de Souris en réponse. Serrant les dents, je me dépêchai de m'emparer d'une potion et de l'appliquer sur Teigne. Le marchand m'avait assuré qu'elles étaient super efficaces, deux fois plus qu'une potion normale. En effet, j'avais à peine terminé de vaporiser la Férosinge qu'elle sauta sur pieds en beuglant son nom. Sa fourrure luisait étrangement, comme si elle venait tout juste de prendre un bain.

Je me retournai et constatai avec soulagement que Souris avait tenu bon. Désorienté par ses ultrasons, le Salamèche avait manqué plusieurs fois sa cible. Je la ramenai dans sa Pokéball tandis que Teigne s'avançait.

- Encore elle ? observa Zack en faisant la moue. Ok, Salamèche, continue tes Flammèches.

- Teigne, tu sais quoi faire.

La Férosinge bondit sur le lézard, fouettant l'air de son poing. Et seulement l'air. Le Salamèche avait habilement esquivé l'attaque ; il enchaîna en vomissant un long jet de flammes sur son adversaire. Teigne roula au sol pour éteindre l'incendie, et se releva, le poil roussi.

- Bien, recommence.

Zack et moi avions prononcé la phrase en même temps. Ce fut Teigne qui réagit la première, ramenant son poing droit derrière elle et le propulsant à nouveau vers le Salamèche. Elle manqua encore sa cible, passant au-dessus de la tête du lézard lorsque ce dernier se baissa pour lui souffler du feu sur les pieds. Teigne gronda de douleur, et son poing _gauche_ jaillit, porteur de toute sa rage. Il y eut un craquement affreux qui résonna dans l'air quand il percuta la mâchoire du Salamèche, l'envoyant voler trois mètres plus loin. Le lézard orange heurta le sol en roulant dans la poussière, et ne se releva pas.

Je soupirai.

- Bien, Teigne, reviens.

Malgré moi, ma voix tremblait. J'avais l'impression de m'être battue moi aussi, l'adrénaline courait dans mes veines et mon cœur battait trop fort, comme si je venais de courir un cent mètres. Maintenant que j'avais gagné, mon inquiétude avait disparu, pour laisser place à une sensation que j'apprenais lentement à connaître, et que je ne pouvais qualifier que de '_rush_ de la victoire'.

- Ouais, pas mal, admit Zack. Mais tu mises tout sur un seul Pokémon, c'est pas très malin.

- Je sais. Il me faudrait un Pokémon d'eau pour contrer ton Salamèche. J'ai bien un Magicarpe, mais...

- Oh, ne me dis pas que tu t'es laissée avoir par ce mec au manteau noir qui en vendait avant le Mont Sélénite ?

- Ben...

- Ah, t'es vraiment trop naïve. Et maintenant te voilà coincée avec un Magicarpe, conclut-il avec un rire. J'espère que tu es patiente, parce que jusqu'à ce qu'ils évoluent, ils valent rien, ces Pokémon.

- J'avais remarqué.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai un badge à remporter, moi, dit-il en secouant la tête. On se reverra ptet à Carmin-sur-Mer si tu traînes pas trop.

Je le regardai s'éloigner. Au bout d'une dizaine de pas, il s'arrêta et se retourna.

- J'allais encore oublier. Décidément... (Il fouilla dans sa poche et me balança un rouleau de billets froissés.) Tiens, attrape.

Je réceptionnai le paquet et comptai rapidement l'argent.

- Euh, ça fait beaucoup, non ?

- Je suis un dresseur d'exception, déclara-t-il avec un sourire carnassier. Me battre rapporte beaucoup d'argent... et puis, c'est pas comme si j'avais galéré pour le gagner. Allez, à plus.

Il leva la main en guise d'au revoir et reprit son chemin, se dirigeant vers le Centre Pokémon en contrebas. Je restai immobile, ne sachant que penser. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était que ma relation avec Zack n'était pas facile à définir. Nous n'étions pas amis, non, loin de là. Pas ennemis non plus, pourtant. Plutôt un étrange mélange des deux qui penchait tantôt d'un côté, tantôt de l'autre. Je secouai la tête, chassant Zack de mes pensées, et m'engageai sur le pont Pépite. Je me donnai jusqu'à midi pour parvenir chez Léo, et peut-être affronterais-je Ondine dans l'après-midi si je me sentais d'attaque. La journée s'annonçait chargée.

Le pont Pépite portait bien son nom, comme je le découvris lorsqu'un homme à l'autre bout m'offrit une pépite d'or pour avoir triomphé des dresseurs du pont. Je la soupesai ; elle devait faire dans les trois cents grammes. Serait-ce assez pour me payer cette bicyclette ?

- Elle se vendra cinq mille Pokédollars chez n'importe quel marchand, m'informa l'homme lorsque je lui posai la question.

Bon, c'était déjà ça. Petit à petit, l'oiseau fait son nid... Je le remerciai et commençai à me détourner.

- Tu as l'air de savoir t'y prendre avec tes Pokémon, poursuivit l'homme. Que dirais-tu de rejoindre la Team Rocket ? Je suis sûr que tu deviendrais un sous-chef en un rien de temps !

Je fis volte-face.

- Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ?

Ma voix était _polaire_. L'homme ne se démonta pas.

- La Team Rocket, fillette. T'as deux choix : soit tu nous rejoins, soit tu te fait écraser comme tous les autres.

- _Non, merci_. Mais j'ai une contre-proposition à vous faire. Vous allez cesser d'essayer de recruter des dresseurs à Azuria et déguerpir d'ici en vitesse.

- Joli discours, fit-il en ricanant. Tu as les Pokémon qu'il faut pour appuyer tes propos, j'espère ? Parce que moi, oui.

Salade et Teigne se firent un plaisir d''appuyer mes propos', et le Rocket s'en alla en maugréant, après m'avoir averti que je n'aurais pas toujours autant de chance. Sa prédiction me laissa un goût amer dans le bouche. Je décidai de me changer les idées en capturant un nouveau Pokémon, puisque je me trouvais sur une nouvelle route. Après quelques minutes passées à crapahuter dans les hautes herbes, je repérai un bout de carapace marronâtre du coin de l'oeil.

_Non, ça ne compte pas, tu ne l'as pas vraiment vu, tu peux continuer à chercher... Ne tourne pas la tête, ne tourne pas la tête..._

Je tournai la tête. Le Conconfort me rendit mon regard. Foutus réflexes. Bon, autant le capturer maintenant, des fois que Ficelle veuille un copain. Il se ne débattit même pas lorsque la Pokéball se referma sur lui. J'allais la ramasser quand elle disparut brusquement. Au même instant, mon Pokédex bipa.

- Limite maximum de six Pokémon atteints, déclara-t-il de sa voix métallique. Le Pokémon en trop a été transféré au Centre Pokémon, où des ordinateurs sont disponibles si vous désirez effectuer un échange avec l'un de vos Pokémon actuels.

Ah oui, ça me revenait maintenant. On pouvait stocker les Pokémon dans un ordinateur. Une idée extrêmement bizarre - comment ça pouvait bien fonctionner ? - mais plutôt pratique, il fallait l'admettre. Bzzz allait donc faire un petit somme digital en attendant que je me décide à l'utiliser. Parfaitement, Bzzz. Tout le monde peut tomber en panne d'inspiration, non ?

Je repris ma marche, me dirigeant vers l'est. Il y avait pas mal de dresseurs sur la route, ce qui fournit de l'entraînement à mes deux nouvelles recrues, Souris et Grignotte. La Nosferapti m'obéissait à la perfection, sans toutefois prendre la moindre initiative. J'avais l'impression qu'elle n'aimait pas se trouver sur le devant de la scène, et préférait largement observer les trois autres se battre, apprenant par procuration. Grignotte, lui, passait son temps à se cacher derrière tout ce qu'il trouvait : herbes hautes, rochers, mes jambes, tout était bon du moment qu'on ne le voyait pas. Il répondait bien à mes ordres, mais il n'avait tout simplement pas envie de se _montrer_.

J'arrivai chez Léo aux environs de midi. Il ne vivait pas dans une _maison_, non, le mot était trop faible. C'était plutôt un manoir, sombre, imposant, et qui proclamait 'regardez comme j'ai des sous !' à tout vent. 'Riche et excentrique', avait dit Léonard. S'il était aussi excentrique qu'il était riche, je craignais le pire.

Je toquai, mais n'obtins aucune réponse. J'hésitai.

_J'entre, j'entre pas ?_

Je posai la main sur la poignée ; la porte n'était pas fermée. Trop tentant.

_Allez, j'entre._

Mes pas résonnèrent dans l'immense hall damé de marbre. Des chandeliers en diamant pendaient du plafond, éclairant l'endroit de mille feux. De somptueux tableaux dans des cadres d'or pur s'alignaient le long des murs, et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, les rideaux qui bordaient les fenêtres se révélèrent être en soie. Ce type n'était pas seulement riche, il était multi-millionaire. Au minimum. Une ribambelle de portes s'offrait à moi, sans compter le deuxième étage. Avoir trop de choix, c'était possible.

- Y a quelqu'un ?

Une voix étouffée me répondit. Je tendis l'oreille. J'aurais juré avoir entendu...

- Par ici !

Ça venait de la troisième porte à gauche. Derrière, un escalier biscornu plongeait en sous-sol. Je descendis les marches, attentive à ne pas me casser la figure, et débouchai dans une petite pièce sombre qui n'avait rien à envier au labo du prof Chen. Le fouillis y était même décuplé : des cartons débordant de trucs non identifiés s'entassaient dans tous les coins, des livres gisaient au sol, certains d'entre eux dans un triste état, et le seul bureau de la pièce, encombré d'un gros ordinateur, disparaissait sous les papiers et autres emballages plastiques de sandwiches. Était-ce une règle pour les experts Pokémon d'être bordélique ?

Un petit Pokémon rose assis sur une chaise en face de l'ordinateur était en train de tapoter sur le clavier. C'était quoi le nom de cette espèce, déjà ? J'en avais vu au Mont Sélénite. Mélofée, ça me revenait.

- Salut, toi, lançai-je au Pokémon. Ton dresseur est dans les parages ?

Le Pokémon quitta l'écran des yeux pour se tourner vers moi. En lieu et place du 'Mélofée !' auquel je m'attendais, ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut :

- Ha, enfin, te voilà !

Et moi qui pensait que ma vie ne pouvait pas devenir plus bizarre.

- Euh, bonjour, répondis-je, prise de court.

Avais-je affaire à un Pokémon qui parlait notre langue ?

- Tu es en retard de cinq micro-secondes, jeune fille. Enfin, peu importe, maintenant que tu es là, tu vas pouvoir m'aider.

- Vous m'attendiez ?

Le 'vous' semblait plus approprié : la voix du Mélofée était empreinte d'autorité, et à mille lieux du cri aigu que produisait habituellement cette espèce de Pokémon.

- Mon Alakazam avait prédit ta venue.

Sur cette réponse cryptique, il descendit de sa chaise.

- Attends que je sois dans le téléporteur et enclenche le programme sur le PC, tu veux bien ?

Satisfait de mon hochement de tête hésitant, il se dirigea vers une grosse machine qui ronronnait au fond de la pièce. Constituée de deux containers cylindriques reliés par une multitude de tubes, elle me faisait penser à ces chambres de décompression dans laquelle on enfermait les plongeurs lorsqu'ils remontaient des profondeurs. Le Mélofée entra dans le container de droite, et la porte se referma derrière lui avec un chuintement. Le PC bipa.

"Enclenchement de la procédure de téléportation", lus-je sur l'écran. "Oui/Non".

Je cliquai sur le Oui. La machine se mit à trembler, toute la pièce tremblant avec elle. De la poussière tomba du plafond. La bâtisse allait-elle nous s'écrouler sur nos têtes ? Le suspens fut de courte durée, car le tremblement cessa quelques instants plus tard. Nouveau chuintement, et un homme émergea du caisson de gauche. Les cheveux bruns en bataille, la trentaine à vue d'oeil, et l'air de quelqu'un qui avait l'habitude de se faire obéir. Je venais de trouver Léo ou je ne m'y connaissais pas.

- Ah, je suis pas mécontent de retrouver mon corps, dit-il en s'étirant. J'étais un peu à l'étroit en tant que Mélofée.

- Et ça vous arrive souvent, de vous changer en Pokémon ?

- J'étais en train de tester un nouveau set de calibrations pour mon téléporteur, expliqua-t-il. Il y avait un risque de dysfonctionnement, comme toujours, bien que je n'ai pas prévu de me retrouver de la taille d'un enfant de cinq ans, couvert de fourrure rose. J'ai mis une demi-heure rien que pour réussir à grimper sur la chaise... Cependant, comme Présage m'avait informé que j'allais avoir de la visite, je savais que je n'avais rien à craindre.

- Présage ? relevai-je.

- Mmh ? Oh, Présage est mon Alakazam. Il ne se trompe jamais lorsqu'il s'agit de prédire l'avenir, même si ses prophéties sont parfois formulées bizarrement. Il parlait d'une "jeune fille provenant d'un autre monde"...

Une décharge électrique me traversa de part en part.

- ...ce qui est tout bonnement ridicule. Tu ne m'as pas l'air d'être une extra-terrestre !

- Non... acquiesçai-je faiblement. Enfin, je veux dire, oui, c'est ridicule. Serait-ce possible de parler à Présage ?

- Intéressée par ton avenir, mmh ? fit-il en souriant, et je me gardai bien de le détromper. Il doit être à l'étage, comme à son habitude. Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'une jeune dresseuse vient faire chez moi ?

- On m'a dit que vous étiez un expert en ce qui concernait les Pokémon rares...

- Ah, ma réputation me précède. Malheureusement, je vais devoir décevoir tes attentes. J'ai beaucoup trop de travail en ce moment, surtout avec ce fiasco Méloféeique... Méloféesque ? Enfin, bref, ça va m'obliger à revoir tous mes calculs. Je ne vais pas dormir avant une semaine, minimum !

- C'est pas grave... Je vais vous laisser à vos équations, alors, répondis-je, curieusement pas trop déçue.

Il hocha la tête.

- Laisse-moi cependant t'offrir quelque chose en guise de remerciement. (Il se détourna, considérant son bureau.) Hum, voyons voir, où ai-je bien pu ranger ce foutu ticket ?

Il souleva un papier d'un demi-millimètre, ce qui endommagea l'équilibre précaire de la pile toute entière, déclenchant une avalanche.

- Ce serait pas ça ? demandai-je en pointant du doigt un rectangle de papier doré scotché bien en vue sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

- Ah, si. (Il s'en empara sans ménagement et me le tendit tel quel, avec le bout de scotch qui pendait toujours.) Voilà, avec ça tu auras accès à l'Océane, le célèbre paquebot qui se trouve en ce moment à Carmin-sur-Mer pour leur escale annuelle. Moi, ce genre de réceptions m'ennuie, et j'ai trop de boulot pour me permettre d'aller faire la fête avec ces marioles.

Je le remerciai, même si je ne savais pas trop ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire sur un paquebot, après quoi il m'expulsa _manu militari _de son labo, prétextant qu'il devait travailler, et je me retrouvai à nouveau dans le hall de l'immense manoir. Je levai les yeux. Le deuxième étage... Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'entamai l'ascension des escaliers. J'ignorais où aller, aussi me laissai-je guider par le hasard.

Par pure chance, la première porte que j'ouvris se révéla être la bonne : dans une pièce vide, je découvris un Pokémon assis en tailleur, les yeux fermés. Il possédait une lointaine ressemblance avec l'Abra de Zack - même peau jaune et brune, même longs membres étirés, même apparence humanoïde - sauf qu'il n'avait rien d'un enfant. Une aura de puissance émanait de tout son être, et en y regardant de plus près, je me rendis compte qu'il n'était pas assis mais qu'il lévitait à quelques centimètres du sol.

- Présage ?

Il ouvrit les yeux et me fixa de ses prunelles d'or.

_Bienvenue, jeune Léa. _

Une voix claire et teinté d'un soupçon de froideur venait de retentir dans ma tête. Ma bouche s'assécha. Malgré moi, je tremblais. Les mots se bousculèrent dans ma bouche :

- Je... Comment... Pourquoi...

Ses yeux étincelèrent.

_Tant de questions encombrant ton esprit... mais hélas, je ne puis y répondre._

Ou comment doucher mes espoirs en trois secondes chrono.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? m'écriai-je, incapable de contrôler mon indignation.

_Si je vois clairement l'avenir, je ne suis pas en mesure d'expliquer ton passé. _(Il inclina la tête, comme pour s'excuser.) _Cependant, si tu le souhaites, je peux t'offrir une vision de ce qui t'attends._

- Ce qui consisterait en quoi ?

_Il n'y a pas de demi-mesure. C'est tout, ou rien. Choisis la vision, ou repars d'où tu es venue._

Je serrai les poings.

- Très bien. Je choisis la vision.

_Qu'il en soit ainsi._

Sans avertissement, je me retrouvai ailleurs - ou du moins en eus-je l'impression. Il faisait un noir complet, et l'obscurité me pressait de tous côtés, étouffante. Une bourrasque glacée vint me frapper de plein fouet, me tétanisant, tandis qu'un son strident s'élevait.

- Ssssss...

Le son, qui n'était pas sans rappeler le sifflement d'un serpent, prit de l'ampleur, glissant dans les aigus, jusqu'à atteindre la limite du supportable. Si ça continuait, mes tympans allaient finir par éclater. Une voix humaine retentit, sonnant minuscule et dérisoire face à l'horrible sifflement :

- Au secours ! Non ! Non, pas ça...

Un cri de douleur abominable, et la personne se tut brusquement. Le sifflement persista.

- Misssss...

Changement brutal de décor. Dans un bureau à demi plongé dans l'ombre, un homme assis sur un divan était en train de porter nonchalamment à ses lèvres un verre de vin. Soudain, la porte vola en éclats. Comme dans un rêve, je me vis entrer, et foudroyer l'homme du regard.

- Qui êtes-vous ? lança l'autre moi d'une voix haineuse que je ne reconnus pas.

L'homme eut un sourire.

- On m'appelle Giovanni.

La scène se modifia à nouveau. J'étais agenouillé près d'un Pokémon qui ne pouvait être que l'évolution finale de Salade, le visage ruisselant de larmes. La gigantesque masse verte était immobile.

- Vous l'avez tué...

Ma voix, rauque.

- La Masterball nous appartient, déclarait Giovanni avec un sourire triomphant.

Et encore. Cette fois-ci, je faisais face à Zack, deux petites silhouettes perdues dans une immense arène. Les hurlements de la foule en délire formaient un bruit de fond continu tandis que quelqu'un annonçait au micro :

- Et maintenant, nos deux dresseurs tout deux originaires du Bourg Palette vont s'affronter pour le titre de champion de la Ligue Pokémon ! La challenger, Léa Norelle, contre le tenant actuel du titre, Zack Chen !

Zack se saisit d'une de ses Pokéballs avec des mouvements délibérés.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû me défier, Léa. Tes Pokémon ne sortiront pas vivants de ce combat, je te le promets.

L'arène disparut, pour laisser place à une grotte mal éclairée. Un étrange Pokémon au pelage blanc et violet, se tenant debout comme un humain, me fixait de ses yeux de braise.

- _Vas-y, dresseuse_, fit-il d'une voix sépulcrale, une voix qui résonnait jusque dans les moindres recoins de ma tête. _Lance ta Masterball. Ensemble, nous dominerons le monde._

Je brandissais une _ball _stylisée, rose et violette, et...

J'ouvris les yeux. Quelque part durant la vision, mes jambes avaient flanché : j'étais à genoux sur le carrelage. Les images encore vivides tourbillonnaient dans mon esprit, une pellicule de sueur couvrait ma peau.

- Qu'est-ce que...

Présage me retourna un regard impassible.

_Le futur n'est pas gravé dans le marbre, jeune Léa. Ce ne sont que des possibilités, des avenirs probables parmi tant d'autres. _

- Probables ? répétai-je en grimaçant. J'espère bien que ce n'est que "probable" ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bruit ? Et...

Je m'arrêtai, la gorge serrée. Mon esprit renâcla face au souvenir des images. Et la haine dans le regard de Zack ? Le corps inerte de Salade ?

- Ça ne se passera pas forcément comme ça...

_Tes choix façonneront ton destin_, répondit Présage.

- Ça ne se passera pas comme ça, répétai-je d'une voix plus assurée.

L'Alakazam inclina la tête, mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Je quittai la pièce, fermant la porte derrière moi, et, plus que jamais dans l'incertitude, je pris le chemin du retour vers Azuria.

* * *

><p>L'après-midi était déjà bien entamée lorsque je me présentai devant l'arène d'Azuria.<p>

Le bâtiment rectangulaire, tout aussi impressionnant que celui d'Argenta, donnait l'impression de chatoyer sous le soleil, comme si des vagues de couleur irisée le traversaient et refluaient sans cesse. J'entrai, et crus un instant m'être trompée d'endroit, avant de repérer les deux statues sur lesquelles des plaques jumelles annonçaient en lettres dorées "Arène d'Azuria". N'empêche, ça ressemblait davantage à une piscine qu'à une arène. La salle entière était inondée. Il y avait bien un chemin monté sur des pilotis qui menait jusqu'à la championne, mais ils avaient oublié d'inclure des rambardes, et ça avait l'air drôlement glissant.

Une fille aux cheveux roux me toisait depuis le fond de la salle. Ondine. Je m'avançai dans sa direction, posant mes pieds avec une précaution infinie. J'avais réussi à arriver à mi-chemin lorsque des remous dans l'eau attirèrent mon attention. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça encore ? Des requins ? Un bref _flash-back _vers les Dents de la Mer me fit frissonner. Mais mon inquiétude se dissipa bien vite, car ce qui surgit de l'eau fut une tête humaine et non la gueule d'un gros poisson décidé à faire de moi son casse-croûte. Ce qui ne m'empêcha pas d'être surprise.

- Euh... commençai-je.

- Eh oui, c'est ça d'être à fond dans les Pokémon eau ! s'exclama le nageur en retirant ses lunettes de plongée. Faut se mouiller, on peut pas se contenter de tremper le bout des pieds !

Je grimaçai face à l'horrible jeu de mots. Heureusement, il n'en rajouta pas et se contenta d'envoyer ses Pokémon à l'attaque. Souris les écrasa sans trop de difficulté, ce qui me valut un salut aquatique de la part du nageur, puis Teigne s'occupa d'une fille habillée tout de vert et de son Poissirène, et je me retrouvai devant la championne.

- Salut, toi ! Tu dois être Léa, c'est ça ? m'accueillit-elle.

Je répondis par une grimace.

- Zack t'a parlé de moi, à ce que je vois.

- Oui, mais rassure-toi, seulement en bien, ajouta-t-elle.

- Ah bon ?

- Non.

- Je me disais aussi...

Un ange passa.

- Ne le prends pas mal, mais une championne d'arène en bikini, ça fait pas très sérieux.

Elle sourit.

- Attends de voir mes Pokémon avant de dire ça.

Elle brandit une Pokéball d'une main aux ongles parfaitement manucurés.

- Prête ? s'enquit-elle d'un ton sérieux.

- Prête.

Comme Teigne était déjà sortie de sa Pokéball, je lui fis signe d'avancer.

- Allez, ma grande, en piste.

- Stari, à toi !

Un Pokémon aux allures d'étoile de mer géante se matérialisa. La carapace brune qui lui servait d'armure naturelle avait l'air particulièrement solide, ce qui m'occasionna une pointe d'inquiétude, mais le joyau rouge qui brillait en son centre, lui, éveilla un tout autre sentiment. La couleur riche et lustrée me fit irrésistiblement penser à ces petits gâteaux avec un coeur fourré à la confiture. Mon ventre gargouilla, envoyant un message à mon cerveau : _Chère Léa, je sais que tu es très occupée par ta quête Pokémonesque, mais ce serait chouette que tu n'oublies pas de te nourrir, histoire d'arriver jusqu'au bout en vie. Amicalement, ton estomac. _Je sortis une barre céréalière achetée plus tôt ce matin-là et entrepris de remédier au problème.

Ondine jaugea Teigne du regard.

- J'espère que ton Férosinge aime l'eau, parce qu'elle est sur le point de prendre une douche !

Nouvelle grimace de ma part.

- Les jeux de mots sont fournis en même temps que les Pokémon aquatiques ou quoi ?

- Bhen, j'essayais juste de détendre l'atmosphère. Mais on peut passer directement au combat si tu veux !

- Si ce n'est pas trop demandé.

- Alors, allons-y.

Nous donnâmes nos ordres en même temps, et nos deux Pokémon réagirent eux aussi de manière synchro. L'étoile d'Ondine tourbillonna dans les airs alors que sa peau prenait une teinte métallique ; Teigne bondit, son poing lancé en avant. Durant un instant fugace, ils furent suspendus l'un en face de l'autre, comme si la gravité avait soudain disparu, puis l'Ultimapoing de Teigne fit mouche, envoyant le Stari s'écraser au sol. Elle heurta le ponton avec un bruit spongieux, roula sur elle-même, pour finir aux pieds d'Ondine.

- Stari ! Bon sang, ça commence bien...

Elle s'empara d'une potion et pulvérisa la substance régénératrice sur le joyau du Pokémon, lequel se redressa instantanément, puis elle se pencha pour lui murmurer ce que je supposais être une série d'instructions.

- Teigne, fais atten...

Je n'eus pas l'occasion de terminer ma phrase : une immense vague d'eau glacée vint me frapper de plein fouet. Déséquilibrée, je glissai sur le revêtement mouillé et me retrouvai bien malgré moi à prendre un bain forcé après un magnifique plongeon involontaire. J'attendis que mes pieds touchent le fond du bassin. Une impulsion plus tard, je refaisais surface en crachotant.

- Je pensais que c'était les Pokémon qui étaient censés se battre, pas les humains ?

- Désolée, répondit la championne avec un large sourire, Stari a encore du mal à ajuster ses attaques.

"Du mal à ajuster ses attaques", mon oeil. Je me hissai tant bien que mal sur le ponton et cherchai Teigne du regard. Elle n'était nulle part en vue.

- À ma décharge, Stari a également touché ton Pokémon, précisa Ondine.

Zut. Je scrutai la surface de l'eau. Rien. La tranquillité de l'onde démentait la violence de ce qui venait de se passer. Le doute m'étreignit. Les Férosinges savaient-ils seulement nager ? Je triturai sa Pokéball pensivement. La rappeler ou ne pas la rappeler ? Telle était la question. Je n'eus pas à prendre de décision, car la seconde suivante, le ponton trembla alors que Teigne jaillissait hors de l'eau tel un démon vengeur. Elle gratifia son adversaire d'un coup de poing virevoltant dans la foulée, et ce fut au tour du Stari de boire la tasse. Le Pokémon aquatique sombra, coulant jusqu'au fond de la piscine.

- Stari ! s'écria Ondine en s'avançant jusqu'au bord. D'accord, le premier round est pour toi, concéda-t-elle en rappelant son Pokémon. Voyons voir comment tu te débrouilles face à son évolution.

Elle libéra un Pokémon qui ressemblait en effet plus ou moins à un Stari, mais en beaucoup plus imposant, doté d'une double rangée de bras étoilés, et violet, en prime. Teigne s'ébroua en le fixant du regard, parvenant je ne sais comment à transformer son geste anodin en un défi.

- Je sais que tu en es capable, ma grande, mais celui-là c'est pour Salade, tempérai-je en la renvoyant dans sa Pokéball - ces trucs-là fonctionnaient même mouillés, incroyablement.

Au sortir de sa Pokéball, Salade considéra d'un oeil circonspect l'imposant Pokémon qui le dominait de toute sa taille, puis attendit mes ordres.

- Ah, j'aurais dû me douter que tu avais un Herbizarre. Ça explique ta confiance en toi.

- J'ignorais que je serais avantagée pour les deux premières arènes lorsque je l'ai choisi, remarquai-je, ce qui me valut un haussement de sourcil de sa part.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant d'habitude les dresseurs se renseignent avant de commencer leur voyage Pokémon.

- Disons que mon cas est un peu particulier...

Voilà qui devait être l'euphémisme du siècle. Elle hocha la tête face à ma réponse évasive sans exiger plus de détails, puis se tourna vers son Pokémon.

- Staross, mets en œuvre la stratégie habituelle.

Intéressante façon de s'exprimer. Peut-être que moi aussi je devrais développer mes propres moyens codés pour donner des ordres à mes Pokémon : l'élément de surprise pouvait être décisif dans une bataille...

- Salade, protège mes cheveux ! lançai-je, pris d'une inspiration subite.

Bon, ce n'était pas encore ça... Mais ça valait le coup, rien que pour voir la tête que faisait Ondine. Le Staross s'éleva dans les airs en tourbillonnant, éjectant vers Salade une série d'étoiles brillantes qui fendirent l'air en sifflant. Trois d'entre elles touchèrent au but, et écorchèrent la peau de Salade, l'une d'elles coupant même en deux une des pétales de sa fleur. Heureusement, il avait compris mon ordre voilé et réagit en lançant ses lianes à l'assaut du Staross. Elles claquèrent contre la peau métallique du Pokémon aquatique.

- Vise le joyau !

Je savais que ma voix n'aurait pas dû être aussi triomphante, mais dans l'euphorie du combat, cette objection fut bien vite balayée. Il y eut un dernier claquement dans l'air tandis que la liane de Salade venait frapper de plein fouet le joyau central du Staross, puis le gigantesque Pokémon bascula dans l'eau avec un _Plouf_ sonore, et le silence retomba sur l'arène. Ondine se passa la main dans les cheveux, poussa un soupir, pour finalement éclater de rire.

- "Protège mes cheveux" ? répéta-t-elle en imitant mon intonation emphatique.

Je haussai les épaules.

- Ça a marché, non ?

- Ouais... Je constate en effet que tu es très particulière, comme dresseuse.

- Je te retourne le compliment. Finalement, le bikini, ça marche pour toi.

Nous échangeâmes un sourire de connivence.

- Tu as l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout ? me demanda-t-elle, redevenue plus sérieuse. Jusqu'au plateau Indigo ?

- C'est le but du jeu, non ? répondis-je, goûtant à l'ironie.

- Je te souhaite bonne chance, dans ce cas. Ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir, crois-moi.

Une lueur sombre au fond de ses yeux indiquait qu'elle parlait d'expérience. Je la remerciai, faisant de mon mieux pour ignorer le malaise que ses paroles avaient réveillé en moi, et je ressortis de l'arène d'Azuria quelques minutes plus tard avec un nouveau badge et une CT contenant une attaque aquatique.

Si j'en croyais Léonard, la prochaine arène se trouvait à Carmin-sur-Mer. Je levai les yeux au ciel, vers le soleil. D'après sa position, j'avais probablement le temps d'atteindre la ville portuaire avant qu'il ne se couche. Après un rapide passage au centre Pokémon pour soigner Teigne et Salade et changer de vêtements, je pris la route menant vers le sud, avec l'impression tenace que je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines.

* * *

><p><em>Le Roucoups de Zack a bien failli tuer Teigne, il lui restait deux PVs après la Vive-attaque. xD<em>


	6. Chapitre 5 : Au bord de la mer

Apparemment, la Team Rocket me collait aux basques. Ou bien je n'avais peut-être tout simplement pas de bol.

- Abo, Morsure !

- Ficelle, Choc Mental !

La Papilusion émit un cri perçant, battit des ailes pour échapper aux crocs fulgurants du serpent, et riposta par un flash de lumière qui laissa son adversaire K.O.

- Sale gosse, marmonna l'homme vêtu de cet uniforme rouge et noir qui commençait à devenir familier. Tiens, là voilà, la CT qu'j'ai chourée ! Et maintenant, je me casse !

- Non, je ne crois pas. Ficelle, Poudre Dodo.

- Hein, quoi ? Tu peux pas...

Il s'effondra au sol sans terminer sa phrase, terrassé par les spores blanches de ma Papilusion.

- Je m'en fiche s'il ressort libre demain matin, il passera au moins la nuit en prison.

C'est en ces termes-là que je le remis entre les mains de la police d'Azuria. L'officier parut embarrassé lorsqu'il me vit arriver suivie de Teigne qui portait le Rocket, puis secoua la tête.

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas accepter. Cet homme n'a rien commis d'illégal.

- Quoi ? m'exclamai-je, estomaquée. Il a volé une CT, il l'a lui-même admis !

- Personne n'a porté plainte. En l'absence de plaignants, je me vois contraint de le relâcher. On ne peut pas détenir quelqu'un sans preuves concrètes.

Je lui brandis la CT sous le nez.

- Ça vous ça, ça, comme preuve concrète ?

Il se pencha vers moi et baissa la voix.

- Écoute, gamine, je comprends ce que tu essaies de faire, mais crois-moi ce serait mieux pour tout le monde que tu n'ailles pas chercher des noises à la Team Rocket. Ce sont des affaires d'adultes.

- Oui, parce qu'il est clair que vous avez la situation en main, raillai-je.

Un grognement dans mon dos indiqua que le Rocket avait repris conscience.

- Hé, qu'est-ce que... Faites-moi descendre !

- Mademoiselle, je vais vous demander d'ordonner à votre Pokémon de relâcher cet homme, déclara le policier à voix haute. Si vous n'obtempérez pas, c'est vous qui vous vous exposez à une peine de prison.

- Teigne, repose-le par terre.

Les mots m'arrachèrent la gorge, mais je n'avais pas le choix.

- Merci, officier, déclara le Rocket. Je suppose que je suis libre de partir ?

Le policier hocha la tête. L'homme au R rouge m'adressa un sourire narquois, puis tourna les talons.

- Si c'est ça que vous appelez agir en adulte, alors je suis heureuse de n'être qu'une gamine.

Je sortis en trombe du commissariat. Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est avec la rage au ventre que je quittai Azuria, une CT qui ne m'appartenait pas dans la poche. Les gens victimes du vol n'en avaient même pas voulu quand j'avais tenté de leur rendre, prétendant qu'elle ne leur avait jamais appartenu. C'était quoi ce monde où une organisation du genre mafia régnait en maître ? Il y avait de sérieux ajustements à effectuer... Mais qui étais-je pour en décider ? Après tout, je n'étais même pas d'ici. Je voulais juste finir ce foutu jeu afin de pouvoir enfin tourner la page sur la mort de mon frère.

- Vivian...

Je clignai des yeux, et me rendis compte que je m'étais arrêtée en plein milieu du chemin. Je soupirai. Vous savez ce qu'on dit, que le temps guérit tous les maux, atténue toutes les peines ? Il n'y a rien de plus faux. En ce qui me concerne, en tout cas. La douleur d'avoir perdu mon frère était toujours aussi vive que dix ans auparavant. La lame du souvenir toujours aussi tranchante. Et lorsque j'y pensais, j'avais toujours envie de me rouler en boule et de crier mon chagrin et ma colère vers le ciel, comme lorsque j'avais six ans. Pathétique.

Un miaulement interrompit le cours de mes pensées. Un Miaouss sortit des hautes herbes et se dirigea vers moi d'un pas tranquille. Je restai immobile, prise de court. Il vint se frotter contre mes jambes tout en redoublant de miaulements.

- Salut, toi.

Je m'accroupis pour le caresser derrière les oreilles, ce qui le changea immédiatement en machine à ronrons. Malgré moi, je sentis un sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres. Jusqu'ici, tous les Pokémon sauvages que j'avais rencontré m'avaient plus ou moins sauté dessus la bave aux lèvres, prêt à tout pour défendre leur territoire. Le comportement amical de celui-ci constituait un changement bienvenu. Mais peut-être appartenait-il déjà à un dresseur ? Je relevai la tête et scrutai les environs du regard, mais j'étais seule sur la route.

- Tu veux venir avec moi, Miaouss ? lui demandai-je.

J'obtins un long miaulement modulé en guise de réponse. Ah, bon. Je m'emparai d'une Pokéball vide et l'activai. À peine le félin avait-il disparu à l'intérieur que la _ball_ émit le cliquetis qui signalait que la capture avait réussi. Le Pokédex m'informa que c'était une Miaouss femelle, puis la Pokéball se dématérialisa comme la fois précédente. Un peu déçue, je me relevai. J'aurais bien échangé Plouf contre la Miaouss, mais pas question de faire demi-tour - il allait falloir me payer très cher pour que je remette les pieds à Azuria.

La solution se présenta à moi quelques minutes de marche plus tard, lorsque je tombais sur une maison au milieu de nulle part. L'homme qui y vivait gérait une pension pour Pokémon, et me proposa d'élever l'un de mes Pokémon pour une certaine somme d'argent. Ce n'était pas donné, mais il fallait bien que l'argent remporté grâce au duel contre Ondine serve, aussi acceptai-je et lui confiai Plouf. Apparemment, je n'étais pas la seule à m'être "débarrassé" d'un Magicarpe de cette façon, et Plouf alla rejoindre un de ses congénères dans le bassin du jardin. Comme l'homme disposait d'un ordinateur relié au réseau central, je récupérai la Miaouss, que je surnommai Princesse, puis repris la route, le moral en légère hausse.

Bien entendu, ça ne dura pas.

- Comment ça, "la route est fermée" ?

- Je viens de vous l'expliquer, mam'zelle. Safrania n'est pas accessible, répéta le garde. C'est pas que ça m'amuse de refouler les gens, mais les ordres, c'est les ordres, vous savez.

Je levai deux doigts et passai ma main devant son visage.

- Vous allez me laisser passer.

- Écoutez, je viens de vous le dire, Safrania est hors limite.

Bon d'accord, je n'avais rien d'une Jedi.

- Mais je me contrefiche de Safrania, moi ! argumentai-je. Je veux juste aller à Carmin-sur-Mer !

- Dans ce cas-là, qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici ? Prenez le passage souterrain, c'est même plus rapide et en prime vous serez à l'abri de la pluie.

- Passage souterrain ? Quel passage souterrain ?

Grâce aux indications du garde, je parvins à trouver le passage en question, et m'y engouffrai alors que la pluie commençait à tomber. Le souterrain, mal éclairé et poussiéreux, sentait le renfermé. Mes pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, se répercutant le long des murs. L'endroit servait apparemment de décharge officieuse : je trébuchai à plusieurs reprises sur des détritus qui jonchaient le sol, et marchai dans un truc spongieux à un moment - et ce n'était pas du chewing-gum, parce que j'étais prête à jurer que le truc avait couiné quand j'avais retiré ma chaussure. Je m'empressai de traverser, peu désireuse de rester plus longtemps que nécessaire dans ce long passage sombre qui avait tout d'un cercueil.

De retour à la surface, je débouchai sur un petit chemin bordé d'arbres, ce qui avait l'avantage bienvenu d'offrir une protection contre l'averse. J'avais à peine mis les pieds dans l'herbe que je tombai nez à nez avec l'un de ces Pokémon bizarres qui ressemblaient à une fleur. Un Chétiflor, d'après mon Pokédex. J'avais déjà un Pokémon plante et je n'avais pas l'intention d'échanger Salade contre cette fleur rabougrie. Mais bon. Sait-on jamais, des fois que je doive affronter une horde de Pokémon aquatiques.

À la vue du Chétiflor, Teigne avait déjà bondi. Je la rappelai à l'ordre :

- Teigne, reviens ici. Quand j'aurais besoin de ton effet tondeuse à gazon, je te préviendrai.

La Férosinge laissa la place à Ficelle, mi-bougonnant mi-heureuse d'avoir eu droit à un compliment - même si elle devait se demander ce qu'était une tondeuse à gazon. Dans le monde des Pokémon, l'herbe n'était apparemment jamais coupée. Ficelle voleta tranquillement au-dessus de sa cible et déchargea une volée de spores soporifiques. Je m'approchai, Pokéball en main, quand je me sentis soudain gagnée par le vertige. Mes jambes fléchirent et le sol monta à ma rencontre...

* * *

><p>- Hé ! Debout là-dedans ! fit une voix insistante à mon oreille.<p>

Je grognai.

- Encore cinq petites minutes, maman...

- Elle s'est prise un Choc Mental en plus ou quoi ? demanda une autre voix.

Un doigt s'enfonça dans mes côtes.

- Allez, on se réveille !

- Gnnneuh...

Ce borborygme d'une élégance incontestable visait à leur faire comprendre qu'ils devaient me foutre la paix.

- Bon, Carapuce, vas-y.

Quelqu'un vida une baignoire entière sur mon visage - ou du moins fut-ce mon impression. Je me redressai en sursaut, crachant de l'eau par le nez pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

- Blllllgrrrrh, émis-je.

Puis :

- Non mais ça va pas la tête ?!

- Ah bah voilà, elle est réveillée ! fit une fille que j'identifiai comme la propriétaire de la première voix.

Elle devait avoir à peu près mon âge, estimai-je. Ses cheveux roux qui partaient dans tous les sens lui donnaient un faux air de porc-épic, mais les grands yeux bleus qui lui mangeaient le visage adoucissaient son apparence. À côté d'elle, le garçon paraissait fade, avec ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux marrons.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de t'endormir en plein milieu de la route comme ça ? continua-t-elle.

Excellente question. Je n'étais pourtant pas narcoleptique - du moins pas à ma connaissance.

- Pi, commenta Ficelle en voletant près de moi.

Elle arborait un air penaud. Ah-ah. Tout s'expliquait.

- Papi, pi, lusion, ajouta-t-elle encore, la tête basse.

- Non, c'est ma faute, la contredis-je. Je n'aurais pas dû m'approcher de si près. J'ai dû respirer quelques-unes de tes spores sans le vouloir.

- Ouah, l'erreur de débutante la plus totale ! s'esclaffa le garçon. À ta place, j'aurais honte ! Aïe ! Hé !

Ces deux derniers mots, c'était parce qu'il venait de se faire frapper par la fille.

- La ferme, Dorian. On est tous passés par là un jour.

Elle me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever.

- Moi, c'est Cassandre. Tu as déjà rencontré Dorian et son manque de tact redoutable. Et toi ?

- Léa, répondis-je, avec l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose.

Le dit quelque chose me revint en mémoire deux secondes plus tard.

- Le Chétiflor !

Devant l'air perplexe de Cassandre, je m'expliquai :

- J'allais capturer un Chétiflor, l'attaque Poudre Dodo lui était destinée...

- Tu veux dire ce Chétiflor ? s'enquit Dorian en désignant du doigt une chose dans l'herbe.

Je me penchai vers la chose en question. Le Chétiflor, immobile, somnolait tranquillement. J'aurais même juré entendre un très léger ronflement.

- Ah bah oui.

Je m'emparai d'une nouvelle Pokéball et la lui lançai dessus. Il résista bien un peu, mais fut finalement vaincu, et je me retrouvai avec un Pokémon plante de plus à mon actif. Teigne voulut ramasser la _ball_, mais à peine l'avait-elle effleurée que cette dernière se volatilisa. La Férosinge sursauta et se mit à scruter le sol avec méfiance, comme si un trou risquait à tout moment de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds pour l'engloutir.

- Toi aussi tu te rends à Carmin-sur-Mer pour défier le major Bob ? me demanda Cassandre.

- C'est dans mes projets, confirmai-je.

- Ainsi que dans les nôtres, déclara Dorian en passant un bras autour de la taille de Cassandre. On va triompher de la Ligue à nous deux ! Volt s'est occupé des Pokémon d'Ondine pas plus tard qu'hier...

- Volt ?

- C'est mon Pikachu, précisa Cassandre.

- Pika, pika, pailla une petite bestiole jaune en sortant de je ne sais où pour venir se percher sur l'épaule de la dresseuse.

- Et demain, moi et Carapuce on va mettre la pâtée au major Bob ! Hein, Carapuce ?

- Puce, répondit la petite tortue bleue avec enthousiasme.

- On devrait peut-être revoir notre plan, fit Cassandre en se mordillant la lèvre. Le major Bob est le maître des Pokémon électriques, ça pourrait être dangereux pour Carapuce. Volt et mon Rattata pourraient...

- Non, la coupa Dorian. On avait dit chacun son tour : j'ai pris Pierre, toi Ondine, et maintenant c'est à moi. Je vais pas me défiler. En plus, Carapuce est sur le point d'évoluer. Encore un peu d'entraînement, et le major Bob ce sera de l'histoire ancienne.

- On verra, tempéra Cassandre.

- C'est tout vu, répliqua fermement Dorian.

Le silence qui s'ensuivit fut comblé par mes claquements de dents.

- C'est moi ou il commence à faire frisquet ? réussis-je à prononcer entre deux _Brrr_.

- Ouais, le soleil se couche. Et puis, faut dire que Carapuce t'a pas ratée, ajouta Cassandre en souriant. On ferait mieux de rentrer au centre Pokémon, on reprendra l'entraînement demain matin.

- Je te prends au mot ! s'exclama Dorian. T'as intérêt à être levée à l'aube, pas de grasse mat' cette fois !

Cassandre fit la moue.

- Au fait, Léa, t'aurais pas un Pokémon feu ? enchaîna-t-il.

- Euh, non, pourquoi ?

- Rah, personne en a jamais... Ça aurait fait une victoire facile pour Carapuce. Et sinon, t'as un Pokémon Sol ? Mais aïe euh !

Il venait de se prendre une nouvelle taloche de la part de Cassandre.

- Est-ce que t'avais vraiment besoin de me pincer les fesses ? se plaignit-il.

Pour une certaine définition de "taloche".

- Arrête de vouloir la défier, elle va finir par accepter et son Herbizarre va bouffer Carapuce.

- Zarre, confirma Salade.

- Singe, renchérit Teigne, ce qui signifiait, bien entendu : "Moi aussi je peux m'en charger."

- Pikachu, protesta Volt, apparemment résolu à défendre son ami.

La discussion ne tarda pas à devenir très animée, chacun tenant à apporter la preuve irréfutable de ses capacités, et nos Pokémon prirent les devants tandis que nous suivions la route vers la ville portuaire. Malgré l'heure tardive, nous croisâmes plusieurs dresseurs qui flânaient sur le chemin, mais déclinâmes toute invitation en duel.

- Allez, quoi, faut que j'entraîne mon Papilusion ! nous cria l'un d'entre eux alors que nous nous éloignions.

- Je te mettrai la pâtée demain, vieux, répondit Dorian sans même se retourner.

Au sortir du tournant suivant, des maisons aux toits oranges se dessinèrent à l'horizon, et la brise vint porter à mes oreilles frigorifiées le cri si familier des mouettes et autres goélands. L'averse avait faibli, une note d'iode planait dans l'atmosphère. Si je n'avais pas été gelée jusqu'au bout des ongles, j'aurais trouvé l'ensemble agréable. En l'occurrence, j'étais hantée par des fantasmes persistants de douches brûlantes et de verres de lait chaud, et vraiment pas d'humeur à admirer le paysage.

Nos Pokémon nous avaient attendus à la lisière de la ville. Nous y entrâmes ensemble, et je suivis mes deux nouveaux amis jusqu'au centre Pokémon. Je remarquai au passage que certaines maisons étaient construites juste au bord de l'eau : il ne fallait surtout pas que la rambarde cède lorsqu'on s'appuyait au balcon...

Se retrouver à l'abri du vent et au chaud fut un soulagement bienvenu.

- On est trois, annonça Dorian à l'infirmière qui s'occupait de l'accueil.

- Très bien. Avez-vous des requêtes particulières ?

- On a des requêtes particulières ? s'enquit Dorian en se retournant vers nous.

- Je veux juste une douche bien chaude, fis-je entre deux claquements de dents.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa l'infirmière, mais nous n'avons plus d'eau chaude. Avec le temps qu'il fait, vous n'êtes pas la seule à avoir eu cette idée, et le ballon d'eau chaude s'est vidé en un rien de temps.

- Mais... mais... mais...

- C'est pas grave. Allez viens, Léa, allons manger un morceau. Je crève la dalle.

Cassandre dut me traîner sur pratiquement dix mètres avant que mes pieds ne daignent se remettre en marche. L'appel du ventre oblige, je la suivis finalement au sous-sol, dans la petite cafétéria que possédaient tous les centres Pokémon, et m'assis sur une chaise en bougonnant. Volt grimpa sur la table d'un seul bond tandis que mes trois Pokémon se massaient autour de moi.

- Alooors... Tiens, le plat du jour a l'air délicieux, tu ne trouves pas ? Cuisses de poulet dans leur jus de pommes de terre, miam. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas prendre ?

Trop occupée à faire le deuil de ma douche chaude pour répondre, je me contentai de fixer le menu. Une liane s'agita devant mon visage.

- Zarre ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta dresseuse, Herbizarre. Elle est en train de réaliser que le jeu ne se pliera pas toujours à ses moindres désirs.

Décharge électrique le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je relevai si brusquement la tête que j'entendis ma nuque craquer.

- Quoi ? Répète ce que tu viens de dire ?

Cassandre haussa les épaules.

- Je rassurais juste ton Herbizarre, c'est tout.

- Non, après ça.

- Que la vie ne se plierait pas toujours à tes moindres désirs ?

- Pas la vie, rectifiai-je. Tu as dit _le jeu_.

- Hein ? fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Je scrutai son visage, essayant de détecter toute trace de mensonge.

- Non, tu as dû mal entendre. Pourquoi j'aurais dit ça ? On n'est pas dans un jeu.

- Exactement. Alors pourquoi...

Quelque chose de doux et de cotonneux atterrit sur ma tête, m'enveloppant toute entière.

- Et voilà ! entendis-je Dorian s'exclamer. Une serviette toute propre et toute sèche pour madame !

- T'en as mis du temps, remarqua Cassandre tandis que je m'extirpais de l'immense serviette jaune qui m'avait prise en otage.

- Ben oui, l'infirmière était drôlement jolie...

Il se décala d'un pas juste à temps pour éviter la riposte de Cassandre.

- Mais non, je plaisante, roooh, fit-il en se laissant tomber sur une chaise à côté d'elle. Tu sais bien que je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi.

- Ah oui ? Prouve-le.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

- Pika pika, commenta Volt.

- Je te le fais pas dire, grommelai-je.

Le repas se déroula sans encombres. À défaut de ma douche tant attendue, au moins la nourriture, elle, était chaude. J'étais en train de terminer mon dessert, une tarte aux pommes caramélisées, lorsqu'un dresseur suivi d'un Caninos s'aventura dans la cafétéria. À la vue de la fourrure flamboyante du Pokémon feu, une idée germa dans mon cerveau.

- Hé, attends ! m'écriai-je en me lançant littéralement à sa poursuite.

Il se retourna, l'air surpris. Le Caninos émit un grognement interrogateur à mon encontre, imitant son maître.

- Ça te dirait de te faire rapidement quelques Pokédollars ?

À présent, il avait l'air intrigué. Je lui expliquai rapidement mon plan.

- D'accord, mais tu payes d'avance, décréta-t-il lorsque j'eus terminé.

Une poignée de Pokédollars changea de main.

- Marché conclu.

Cinq minutes plus tard, je me prélassais sous un jet d'eau bien chaude.

- C'est bon, là ? s'écria une voix provenant du couloir.

- Juste un tout petit peu plus, et ça sera parfait ! répondis-je en haussant la voix pour me faire entendre par-dessus le vacarme de l'eau.

- Et là ?

L'eau devint soudain bouillante. Je m'écartai d'un bond.

- Non, là c'est trop chaud !

- OK, Caninos, ça suffit.

J'attendis que la température de l'eau soit à nouveau supportable pour revenir sous le pommeau de douche.

- Ravi d'avoir pu rendre service ! lança le garçon avant de s'éloigner.

Finalement, vivre dans un monde peuplé de Pokémon pouvaient avoir des bons côtés. Plus d'eau chaude dans le ballon ? Demandez donc à un Pokémon feu de faire office de chauffeau, et hop, problème réglé.

Après être restée sous la douche environ trois éternités, je fis un bref crochet par la salle d'accueil du centre Pokémon pour vérifier que Bouffi le Chétiflor avait bien atterri dans l'ordinateur, puis rejoignis le coin détente. Dorian et Cassandre m'y attendaient déjà, ils avaient sorti un jeu de carte et semblaient s'en donner à cœur joie.

- Hé, Léa ! Tu veux te joindre à nous ? proposa Dorian.

- Pourquoi pas.

Je m'installai à côté d'eux et fis sortir Princesse de sa Pokéball. La Miaouss vint se frotter contre moi en miaulant, puis se pelotonna en rond sur mes genoux. Je la caressai en souriant. Nous n'avions pas de chat à la maison - aucun animal d'aucune sorte, en fait. Maman était allergique aux poils de chat et Papa avait toujours refusé que nous prenions un chien, ou même une petite bête comme une souris. Ça coûtait cher et ça ne produisait que des saletés, selon lui.

Je soupirai. Penser à Papa et Maman revenait à m'enfoncer délibérément une lame en plein cœur. Je les chassai de mes pensées avant que les larmes ne me montent aux yeux. Si seulement je n'avais pas été dans l'incertitude... si seulement j'avais su, sans hésitation possible, que vaincre la Ligue Pokémon me ramènerait chez moi... Si seulement. Pour l'heure, j'avançais à tâtons dans le noir, aussi dépourvue de repères qu'un bébé qui vient de naître. Et je détestais ça.

- Léa ?

Je clignai des yeux. D'après la tête que faisait Cassandre, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle prononçait mon prénom.

- Hein ?

- Ça fait trois minutes que c'est à toi de jouer, m'informa-t-elle.

- Désolée. Je... j'étais perdue dans mon monde.

- Ouais, on a vu ça.

- C'est atout Plante, précisa Dorian. T'en as ou pas ?

Je fixai mes cartes du regard, résolue à ne plus laisser mes pensées vagabonder.

- Attends que je regarde...

Nous jouâmes jusque tard dans la soirée. Dorian nous battit à plates coutures à chaque partie, même lorsque Cassandre et moi formâmes une alliance secrète contre lui. Il faisait montre d'une chance à peine croyable, se sortant de situations plus inextricables les unes que les autres. Je l'aurai bien soupçonné de tricher si Cassandre ne m'avait pas affirmé que c'était toujours comme ça avec lui.

Lorsque vint le moment de se coucher, j'étais si fatiguée que je m'endormis avant même que ma tête ne touche l'oreiller.

* * *

><p><em>Des yeux bleus, grands ouverts. Braqués sur moi. <em>

_- Petite sœur._

_Il est debout, juste là, devant moi. Ses cheveux blonds formant un halo qui lui donne un air angélique. Souriant. Serein._

_- Vivian ?_

_Ma propre voix me paraît frêle. Insignifiante. _

_- Où es-tu ? demande-t-il. J'ai besoin de toi._

_- Je suis là._

_J'essaie d'avancer, mais mes pieds sont comme collés au sol. Immobilisés. Il tend une main dans ma direction. _

_- Sauve-moi, supplie-t-il. _

_Je force. Encore et encore._

_- Vivian !_

_Ma gorge me brûle._

_- Sauve-moi, répète-t-il. Sauve-moi, Léa._

_J'avance d'un pas, enfin. Nos mains se frôlent. Au moment où je vais le toucher, il semble reculer. Son image vacille, se rétrécit, comme emportée loin de moi par une force invisible._

_- Vivian... Non !_

_Sa bouche se tord en une affreuse grimace. Les contours de sa silhouette se brouillent._

_- Tu m'as abandonné. J'avais besoin de toi et tu n'étais pas là..._

_- Attends !_

_Mon cri se perd dans le brouillard blanc qui nous entoure._

_- Tu portes ma mort sur la conscience... petite sœur._

_Il disparaît, tel de la fumée dispersée par le vent. Je tombe à genoux._

_- Non..._

_Cliquetis d'acier derrière moi. Le froid du métal contre ma tempe. Je tourne la tête. La gueule noire du pistolet devient mon seul univers._

_- Pathétique, commente le Rocket._

_Et il appuie sur la détente._

* * *

><p>La chaleur d'un rayon de soleil sur mon visage. J'ouvris les yeux, m'assis péniblement, et secouai la tête pour me débarrasser des derniers vestiges du rêve. Pfff. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ce mélange tarabiscoté que m'avait servi mon subconscient ? J'avais déjà bien assez de problèmes éveillée, inutile d'en rajouter une couche quand je m'endormais.<p>

Un silence paisible régnait dans le dortoir quasi vide. Mise à part moi, seuls deux autres dresseurs avaient succombé à l'appel de la grasse matinée. Une odeur de tartines grillées et de beurre flottait dans l'air, comme une invitation à sortir du lit. Je me levai et grimaçai aussitôt. Aïe. Tout mon corps me faisait mal. Jambes, épaules, dos, nuque... même mes orteils n'étaient pas épargnés. J'avais des courbatures à des endroits dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence auparavant. De mieux en mieux.

Je déjeunais dans la cafétéria en sous-sol, établissant mentalement mon programme de la journée. Il fallait que j'entraîne Grignotte et Souris, les deux membres les plus faibles de l'équipe, avant de continuer ma route. Le Sabelette allait m'être d'une aide précieuse contre les Pokémon électriques du major Bob avec sa résistance innée, et la Nosferapti avait déjà prouvé sa valeur lors du dernier combat avec Zack. Quant à Princesse... j'aviserais plus tard. Je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir faire de la Miaouss un instrument de guerre.

Alors que je remontais dans la salle principale, une infirmière m'accosta.

- Excusez-moi, vous êtes Léa, c'est ça ? Cassandre m'a laissé un message pour vous. Ils sont partis s'entraîner sur la route 6, et ils vous invitent à les rejoindre si, euh... (Elle hésita, puis reprit :) Si, et je cite, "elle arrive à bouger ses grosses fesses de feignasse avant midi".

Je levai un sourcil. Elle se fendit d'un sourire d'excuse.

- Ça lui ressemble, oui... Dites, pendant que je vous tiens, vous pourriez m'aider ? J'ai deux ou trois CT dont j'aimerais me servir, mais je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir m'en sortir toute seule...

- Bien sûr. De quelles CT s'agit-il ? En avez-vous parlé à vos Pokémon ?

Je me sentis rougir. Demander la permission à mes Pokémon ne m'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Apprendre une nouvelle capacité les rendrait plus fort : à mes yeux, il n'y avait pas lieu d'hésiter. _À mes yeux_.

L'infirmière lut l'embarras sur mon visage.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'êtes pas la première à commettre cette erreur. Gardez juste en tête qu'il faut toujours laisser le choix à ses Pokémon. Même si la plupart du temps ils se plieront aux envies de leurs dresseurs, certains refuseront d'apprendre une technique qu'ils jugent déloyale, ou trop dangereuse pour eux.

Je tiquai.

- Trop dangereuse pour eux ? Comment ça ?

- Hé bien... Des techniques comme Bélier ou Destruction, par exemple.

J'aurais voulu lui demander davantage de précisions, mais elle enchaîna aussitôt :

- Pourquoi ne pas faire sortir vos Pokémon afin de leur demander leur avis ? Quelles CT aviez-vous en tête ?

- Tunnel pour mon Sabelette... et Tomberoche pour ma Férosinge, répondis-je en ouvrant les deux Pokéballs correspondantes.

- Belette ? couina Grignotte en levant son petit nez vers moi.

Je m'attendais presque à le voir agiter sa queue écailleuse. Teigne se contenta de me toiser, attentive. Je m'accroupis à leur hauteur.

- Salut, vous deux. Bien dormi ?

- Belette, répéta le Sabelette tout en se grattant une oreille.

- Singe, répondit Teigne d'un ton neutre.

- Ça vous dirait d'ajouter une nouvelle attaque à votre arsenal ? La capacité de creuser des tunnels pour toi, Grignotte, et celle de faire tomber des rochers pour toi, Teigne. Comme l'Onix de Pierre, tu t'en souviens ?

Ils échangèrent un regard, puis hochèrent la tête de concert. Voir des Pokémon effectuer un mouvement si humain me fit sourire. Je les rappelai dans leurs _balls_.

- Vous avez la confiance de vos Pokémon, remarqua l'infirmière. Ils n'ont pas hésité une seule seconde.

- J'aimerais pouvoir en être digne...

Je sortis de mon sac les deux mini disques, l'un orangé, l'autre gris sombre. Elle me les prit des mains et m'expliqua comment les positionner au sommet de la Pokéball de façon à les activer. Un double cliquetis signala le début de la procédure, suivi d'un flash de lumière à peine perceptible. Le tout dura à peine dix secondes.

- Et voilà ! Vous voyez, c'est très simple. Ce genre de CT ne peut s'utiliser qu'une fois, vos disques sont vierges à présent, précisa-t-elle en me les rendant.

Ils étaient chaud au toucher.

- Ça se recycle ?

La question était sortie toute seule. Elle me valut un regard éberluée de la part de l'infirmière. Ah. Pas de recyclage dans le monde Pokémon, donc.

- Oubliez ça. Merci de votre aide.

- Je vous en prie, fit-elle avec un sourire.

Sur ce, elle retourna derrière le comptoir pour s'occuper des Pokémon d'un dresseur qui venait d'entrer. Je rangeai les deux Pokéballs à ma ceinture et sortis du centre, pour être aussitôt assaillie par le vent marin. Il avait beau faire grand soleil, ça soufflait fort. La couleur bleu métallique du ciel annonçait une belle journée en perspective, et les quelques nuages qui se baladaient là-haut avaient des allures de moutons égarés. Je retraçai le chemin parcouru hier soir pour revenir sur la route 6, chancelant quelquefois lorsqu'une bourrasque s'avérait plus forte que les autres.

Les herbes hautes me chatouillèrent les mollets lorsque je quittai le sentier de terre battue.

- Allez, tout le monde dehors !

Je fis jaillir mes six Pokémon de leurs Pokéballs. Immédiatement, un concert de cris retentit. Quelque chose comme :

- Férilusabenosiaouzarre !

Et encore, je simplifie.

Je souris malgré moi à la vue de mes six Pokémon alignés comme ça. D'abord Salade, campé sur ses quatre pattes, la fleur sur son dos diffusant un doux parfum dans l'air. Ensuite Teigne, la bien nommée, qui, la tête rejetée en arrière, observait le troisième membre de l'équipe, Ficelle la Papilusion qui voletait au-dessus de sa tête. Et puis Grignotte, occupé à gratter le sol de ses petites pattes, et Souris, qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se réveiller et était restée à terre, ses ailes membraneuses drapées autour d'elle. Et finalement la dernière arrivée, Princesse, qui m'adressa un "Miaouss" lorsque mon regard se posa sur elle.

- Bonjour tout le monde, déclarai-je en me baissant pour caresser Princesse (c'était plus fort que moi). Prêts pour un peu d'entraînement ?

L'une des lianes de Salade prit la forme d'un point d'interrogation.

- Oui, Salade ?

- Herbi, herbizarre ? s'enquit-il.

- Non, aujourd'hui ce sont Souris et Grignotte qui vont travailler. Le reste, vous êtes juste là pour intervenir en cas de problème. Et pour le soutien moral, ne l'oublions pas.

- Férosinge, protesta Teigne.

- Papilusion, contra Ficelle en ponctuant sa remarque d'un battement d'ailes. Lusion, papi, pi, lusion, ajouta-t-elle.

- Mmh, oui, Ficelle a raison, dis-je sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Lusion ! réitéra-t-elle en décrivant un cercle autour de la Férosinge.

Elle grogna, puis parut accepter les explications (ou les menaces, qui pouvait savoir ?) de Ficelle et ne protesta pas davantage. Un bruissement dans les fourrés nous fit tous dresser la tête. La cloche jaune d'un Chétiflor se dandinait entre les herbes, avançant droit sur nous. Quelques secondes plus tard, il nous aperçut et émit un cri, mi-furieux, mi-indigné, avant de se précipiter pour défendre son territoire, deux lianes dressées au-dessus de lui.

- Souris, Grignotte, en piste.

Souris déplia ses ailes et prit son envol, paresseusement. Genre "j'obéis, maîtresse, mais j'aurais bien dormi encore une ou deux heures". Logique. C'était une chauve-souris, après tout. Pas vraiment diurnes, ces bestioles. Grignotte la suivit, trottant sur ses petites pattes - et comment un truc aussi écailleux pouvait être aussi mignon ? Mystère.

Le Chétiflor glouglouta son nom (des fois qu'on ait un doute sur son espèce) et envoya une volée de spores vers Grignotte, qui tenta tant bien que mal d'éviter le nuage toxique. Il pivota à la dernière seconde, mais les projectiles atteignirent tout de même son bras droit, lequel se mit aussitôt à pendre lamentablement. Des para-spores. Il poussa un cri surpris, ses petits yeux s'étrécirent, et il chargea le Chétiflor.

- Grignotte, non !

Autant parler à un mur. Il percuta le Pokémon plante et se mit à lui infliger des griffures avec sa patte valide.

- Souris, lance un Ultrason ! Et toi, Grignotte, arrête ça et reviens ici tout de suite !

Un crissement à peine inaudible m'effleura les sens, signe que Souris, elle, au moins, m'obéissait. Le Chétiflor tituba, sembla hésiter. La griffure qu'il reçut sur le nez le sortit de sa torpeur momentanée et scella le sort du Sabelette.

- Non !

La riposte du Chétiflor ne se fit pas attendre. Le son si familier d'une liane qui claque dans l'air retentit. Sauf que cette fois, la cible n'était pas un Pokémon ennemi.

Le coup de fouet frappa Grignotte en plein visage. Du sang gicla. L'impact le projeta à plusieurs mètres de là, petite chose désarticulée qui heurta le sol avec un couinement plaintif. Mon corps réagit de lui-même et je me retrouvai accroupi auprès du Sabelette avant même d'être consciente d'avoir bougé.

Nouveau sifflement. Telle une inexorable promesse de mort. Affolée, je pris Grignotte dans mes bras et me recroquevillai de manière à présenter mon dos à la morsure des lianes. Me crispai. Serrai les dents.

Claquement sec.

La douleur ne vint jamais. Je me retournai. Teigne, fermement campée sur ses jambes, avait intercepté la liane au vol.

Sous mes yeux ébahis, elle saisit l'appendice du Chétiflor à deux mains, et, tournoyant sur elle-même, lui imprima un mouvement de balancier. Durant quelques instants, les deux Pokémon formèrent une improbable toupie, mélange hypnotique de blanc, de vert, et de jaune. Puis Teigne ouvrit les mains. Le Pokémon plante partit en vol plané, loin, très loin. Un missile lancé à pleine vitesse. Je le suivis des yeux. Il heurta un arbre, le dégringola en se payant plusieurs branches au passage, et finit sa course en se cognant contre une racine à l'atterrissage. Il se releva en titubant et s'en retourna vers son repaire - enfin, quelque part, quoi - sans demander son reste.

Je poussai un soupir que je n'avais pas eu conscience de retenir. Les écailles de Grignotte me râpèrent la peau lorsqu'il se tortilla dans mes bras, mais cette douleur-là était la bienvenue. Je le déposai doucement à terre en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes et sortis mon stock de potions de mon sac. Combien en faudrait-il pour soigner la vilaine balafre sanglante qui le défigurait ?

- Ferme les yeux.

Je dévissai le vaporisateur et vidai une bouteille entière sur son visage. Il ouvrit la bouche, goûtant les rigoles bleues du liquide qui dégoulinait. Ça avait peut-être bon goût ? La blessure se referma progressivement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste plus qu'une petite cicatrice sur le bout du nez. Il cligna ses petits yeux noirs et bougea faiblement une patte. Ah oui. J'avais failli oublier. Je complétai le traitement avec de l'anti-para sur sa patte paralysée.

J'avais à peine reposé le flacon qu'il gambadait déjà, comme si de rien n'était. Il passa devant Salade, fit coucou à Souris, puis s'arrêta devant Teigne.

- Belette, belette, sa, lui dit-il.

Elle le rabroua sans même lui adresser la parole.

- Merci, ma grande, lui lançai-je à mon tour. Sans toi...

Je m'approchai pour l'examiner. Une longue et fine marbrure rouge courait sur son bras, témoignage de la violence avec laquelle la liane avait frappé la peau. Je m'emparai d'une nouvelle potion.

- Singe, fit-elle en ramenant son bras contre elle.

- C'est une blessure de guerre, d'accord, mais il faut la soigner.

- Singe.

- C'est très moche, tu sais. On dirait un coup de soleil version ver de terre.

- Singe.

- Et si jamais elle s'infecte ?

- Siiinnngeee.

- Tu te couperas le bras toi-même ? D'accord, c'est toi qui vois.

Sur ce, nous repartîmes. Quelques minutes plus tard, débarrassée de l'adrénaline qui perturbait mon jugement, je me rendis compte que je m'étais comportée stupidement. Il m'aurait suffit de rappeler Grignotte dans sa Pokéball pour régler le problème. Me précipiter pour faire rempart de mon corps, pour courageux que ce soit, était non seulement inutile, mais de surcroît dangereux.

Le reste de la matinée s'écoula lentement. Mais vraiment lentement. Les affrontements se suivaient et se ressemblaient tellement qu'on aurait pu les prendre pour des jumeaux. Alors que midi approchait, j'avais acquis une certitude : s'entraîner était barbant. Pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas être comme dans les films ? Un montage rapide avec une musique entraînante, et hop ! Mais non, ça prenait du temps...

Au bord d'un petit lac à l'écart du chemin, je retrouvai Dorian et Cassandre. Assis côte à côte, ils discutaient à voix basse. Carapuce pataugeait dans l'eau tandis que Volt était sagement perché sur l'épaule de sa dresseuse.

- Hé, mais regardez qui voilà ! s'exclama cette dernière. Notre amie la Ronflex !

- Ronflex ?

- Tu verras bien si jamais tu essaies de descendre vers Parmanie, éluda-t-elle.

Dorian sauta sur ses pieds.

- Ça te dit, un combat ? proposa-t-il. Histoire de se mettre en appétit. On peut même te prendre en double, tiens, si Cassandre est partante !

- Tu parles que je suis partante ! s'exclama cette dernière.

- Carapuce, ramène-toi !

La tortue bleue sortit de l'eau et rejoignit son dresseur d'une démarche trognone. Si, si, trognone. Volt descendit de l'épaule de Cassandre pour se placer à ses côtés.

- Souris, Grignotte... Voyons voir ce que vous avez appris.

Nos quatre Pokémon se firent face. L'atmosphère devint tout de suite plus tendue. Ce n'était certes qu'un petit combat amical, mais personne n'avait envie de le perdre. Dorian prit les devants et démarra l'affrontement sur les chapeaux de roues :

- Carapuce, Pistolet à O sur le Sabelette !

- Grignotte, Tunnel ! m'écriai-je en espérant qu'il réagirait à temps.

Il se plaqua au sol et le jet d'eau sectionna tout les brins d'herbe au-dessus de lui, sans l'atteindre. J'étais tellement concentrée sur cette partie du combat que je n'entendis pas Cassandre donner ses ordres à Volt. Déjà le Pikachu s'élançait, et j'ignorais ce qu'il allait faire. Les taches rouges sur ses joues grésillaient d'électricité naissante. Pas bon, pas bon. Il bondit sans effort apparent, un saut à la verticale d'un bon mètre de haut, et un éclair d'une blancheur aveuglante crépita en fulgurant.

Souris plongea, répétant la manœuvre de Grignotte. Il s'en fallut d'un cheveu, mais l'éclair la manqua. Dépourvue de cible, l'électricité se dissipa dans l'air. La Nosferapti redressa sa trajectoire juste avant de s'écraser au sol, effectua un virage en tonneau, et projeta une salve d'ondes ultrasoniques en direction de Volt. Le Pikachu tituba. Allait-ce suffire ?

- Volt, concentre-toi et lance un Cage-Éclair sur ce rat volant, énonça calmement Cassandre. Clouons-le au sol !

- Chu ! répondit le Pokémon en secouant la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

- Carapuce, toi aussi. Écume sur le Nosferapti !

Souris se tourna vers moi pour que je la tire de ce pétrin. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas de solution miracle. Et où diable était Grignotte ? Je scrutai les hautes herbes sans apercevoir la moindre petite écaille marron. J'allais ordonner à Souris d'essayer d'éviter les attaques lorsque deux lances jumelles d'électricité jaillirent des joues de Volt. Elles frappèrent Souris aux extrémités des ailes dans un bruit de tonnerre, et la Nosferapti chuta au sol, le corps parcouru de petits arcs électriques. Elle resta prostrée dans l'herbe, tressautant sous l'effet de la Cage-Éclair.

Carapuce s'approcha, ouvrit la bouche pour souffler son chapelet de bulles... et disparut dans un nuage de poussière. Un cri de surprise retentit, puis plus rien. Silence. Les yeux rivés sur l'endroit où se tenait le Pokémon un instant auparavant, nous attendions tous que la poussière se dissipe. Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes, une forme écailleuse émergea dans la lumière.

- Sabelette, commenta Grignotte, couvert de terre des pieds à la tête.

L'entrée d'un tunnel béait au sol. Dorian s'en approcha.

- Carapuce ?

- Belette, indiqua Grignotte avec sa petite main.

Dorian s'agenouilla et fouilla à tâtons dans le trou, jusqu'à en ressortir un Carapuce plutôt sonné.

- Hors de combat, constata-t-il.

- Comme le Nosferapti dans trois secondes ! risposta Cassandre. Termine-le, Volt. Éclair !

- Pika pika !

La souris électrique poussa un cri féroce, se chargeant d'électricité. À la vue du danger, Souris bougea faiblement les ailes, sans parvenir à reprendre son envol. Clouée au sol comme elle l'était, elle faisait une cible facile. L'éclair fusa. Il s'imprima en une ligne de feu sur mes rétines, un arc mortel et crépitant.

_En plein dans le mille_, eus-je le temps de penser.

Mais il termina sa course plus tôt que prévu, venant frapper Grignotte qui avait surgi d'un nouveau tunnel au dernier instant. L'électricité se perdit dans le sol sans lui faire de mal.

- Finissons-en, décidai-je. Grignotte, Griffe !

Mon Sabelette fonça sans hésitation sur Volt.

- Vive-attaque ! contra Cassandre.

Volt se changea en un feu follet or et brun, trop rapide pour que l'œil puisse le suivre. Il passa une première fois au niveau de Grignotte, lui infligea un coup, puis fit demi-tour à une vitesse foudroyante et le frappa de l'autre côté, avant de revenir vers Cassandre. Les flancs de Grignotte étaient meurtris, et j'y distinguais du sang. Il tenait à peine debout.

- Pikachu !

- Une dernière fois, Volt, lui ordonna Cassandre.

Il hocha la tête et repartit à toute allure vers Grignotte. Je comptai les secondes dans ma tête.

- Maintenant, Souris ! hurlai-je alors que le rongeur électrique arrivait sur le Sabelette.

La Nosferapti tira une salve d'ultrasons qui toucha au but malgré sa position désavantageuse. Volt se figea, l'air perplexe. J'imaginais ce qu'il devait ressentir. Un peu comme entrer dans une pièce en sachant qu'on était venu y chercher quelque chose, mais impossible de se souvenir quoi... Ou comme avoir un mot sur le bout de la langue, quelque chose qui nous échappe et pourtant semble à notre portée.

- Grignotte, vas-y.

Le Sabelette frappa. Ça ressemblait davantage à coup de poing qu'à un coup de griffe, ce qui m'inquiéta un peu. Teigne était-elle en train de déteindre sur les autres Pokémon ? Il ne manquerait plus que ça... Mais cela fit l'affaire, et Volt se retrouva à plat ventre à manger de la terre.

- Ah, zut, fit Cassandre. Je crois que cette fois t'as gagné.

Comme si cette constatation servait de déclencheur, Souris et Grignotte se mirent à briller de concert. J'observai mes deux Pokémon gagner plusieurs centimètres et développer griffes et crocs. Grignotte grandit jusqu'à dépasser Salade, égalant presque Teigne ; sa carapace écailleuse se densifia et prit une teinte plus foncée, ses griffes s'allongèrent. Quant à Souris, elle atteignit l'envergure de Ficelle - deux mètres au bas mot les ailes déployées - et sa bouche se garnit de crocs genre vampire. On était loin des mes deux petites bestioles mignonnes - enfin, pas que Souris ait jamais été mignonne.

- Waouh, constata Dorian.

- Je te le fais pas dire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir soigné les blessés, nous nous installâmes sur un banc pour pique-niquer. Tout en mangeant, nous analysâmes le combat sous toutes les coutures, essayant de deviner ce qui aurait pu se passer si un tel avait fait ceci au lieu de cela. Dorian en particulier semblait doué à ce petit jeu là.

- Et ensuite, si Carapuce avait craché de l'eau dans le tunnel et que Volt y avait envoyé un éclair, conclut-il après une longue démonstration, on aurait gagné.

- Peut-être, tempéra Cassandre.

Elle se tourna vers moi.

- Tu comptes faire quoi cet après-midi ?

- Oh, je ne sais pas, sûrement flâner un peu... Je n'ai pas encore décidé.

- Tu ne vas pas à la fête sur l'Océane, alors ? demanda Cassandre.

J'eus l'impression d'avoir été la victime d'une attaque ultrason. Le ticket pour l'Océane ! Je l'avais complètement oublié. Je fouillai dans mon sac à l'aveuglette et en tirai le morceau de papier doré.

- Comment tu savais que j'avais une invitation ?

Cassandre sourit.

- J'ai des intuitions parfois...

- Que dalle, oui ! intervint Dorian en riant. Ton sac a glissé de la table hier soir et le ticket est tombé par... Aïeuh !

- Mais chut ! grogna Cassandre en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

_-_...terre, termina Dorian.

- Je vois...

Je contemplai le ticket, faisant courir un doigt sur les lettres d'or.

- Hé bien je crois que ma prochaine destination est toute trouvée.

Un petit tour sur l'Océane s'imposait. Un paquebot de luxe, de riches vacanciers... comment cela aurait-il pu mal tourner ?

* * *

><p><em>Pauvre Léa. Elle sous-estime clairement la capacité de l'univers à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. <em>


	7. Chapitre 6 : La croisière s'amuse

- Je suis désolée mademoiselle, mais l'accès à ce paquebot est réservée aux personnes porteuses d'une...

Je brandis mon ticket tel un trophée.

- Oh, excusez-moi, fit l'homme en virant aussitôt de bord, je n'avais pas réalisé que vous déteniez une invitation. Je vous en prie, allez-y.

Je montai triomphalement à bord de l'Océane, suivie de près par Salade. Mes autres Pokémon se reposaient dans leurs Pokéballs. Je ne prévoyais pas d'avoir besoin d'eux : après tout, c'était une fête, pas un tournoi, et puis me balader avec mes six petits monstres me donnaient trop l'impression de posséder ma propre armée privée. J'étais donc en civil, pour ainsi dire.

L'air fleurait bon les vacances. Je me promenais dans les coursives, croisant des gens en maillots de bain qui avaient le sourire aux lèvres. Ils avaient souvent des Pokémon aquatiques à leurs côtés, dont certains que je n'avais encore jamais vu. Je refrénais l'envie de sortir mon Pokédex pour enregistrer toutes ces nouvelles données. Vacances, Léa, vacances. Détends-toi et profite.

- Hé ! Hé, toi, là-bas, avec l'Herbizarre !

Je me retournai. Une petite tête blonde dépassait de l'encadrement de la porte que je venais de passer.

- Eustace ! cria une voix de femme depuis la cabine. Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai dit à propos des duels !

_Eustace ? Mon Dieu, mais qui appellerait son enfant Eustace ?_

- Mais Maman, juste un ! répondit le gamin. Steuplaît, steuuuplaît. Juste pour voir ce que ça fait !

- Non, c'est non, Eustace, renchérit une voix plus grave. Cette Goupix nous a coûté suffisamment cher comme ça, il n'est pas question que tu l'abîmes.

_Bon, ça ne te regarde pas, Léa. Alors continue ton chemin comme si de rien n'était. Voilà, c'est bien, un pas devant l'autre... Non, arrête, ne te retourne paaas._

Impossible de m'en empêcher. Mes pieds semblaient doués de leur propre volonté, tout comme ma bouche lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit pour déclarer :

- Excusez-moi, mais si je puis me permettre, les Pokémon aiment se battre, et les accidents sont très rares entre dresseurs de bonne foi. En général, deux ou trois _pschitts_ d'une potion suffisent à refermer leurs plaies.

- Herbi, herbizarre, renchérit Salade.

Je fus la cible de deux regards outrés, catégorie "mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte, cette béotienne ?". Puis la femme déclara d'un ton pincé :

- Vous comprendrez peut-être lorsque vous aurez des enfants, mademoiselle. En attendant, je vous prierai de ne pas entraîner les miens dans vos frasques.

Tiens, j'avais des frasques à présent ? On en apprenait tous les jours. J'adressai un sourire d'excuse à Eustace.

- Désolée. Peut-être une autre fois, champion en herbe.

La grimace crispée que je reçus en retour suggérait qu'il n'y croyait pas une seule seconde.

- Merci quand même, l'entendis-je dire alors que je m'éloignais.

- Herbizarre ? s'enquit Salade quelques mètres plus loin.

- Non, moi non plus je ne sais pas ce qui leur a pris de l'appeler _Eustace_.

Je m'aperçus bien vite qu'ici vacances ne rimait pas avec farniente. Le paquebot bouillonnait d'activités, et tout comme Eustace, les dresseurs recherchaient la bagarre. Se battre dans l'espace réduit des cabines était loin d'être l'idéal, mais cela donna l'occasion à Salade d'essayer de nouvelles tactiques. Plusieurs membres du personnel de bord m'accostèrent même, le temps d'un duel amical. La majorité des adversaires de Salade étaient des Pokémon eau, ce dont il se réjouissait particulièrement. Un ou deux coups de ses lianes suffisaient à les mettre au tapis.

- Tu crois que je devrais te bander les yeux ? demandai-je à Salade alors qu'il sortait vainqueur d'un énième combat.

- Herbizzare, protesta-t-il. Zarre, zarre.

- Me bander les yeux, à moi ? T'es dur, là...

L'Océane était vraiment immense. Non content d'abriter des centaines de cabines, il détenait également un bon nombre de salles de sport, au moins deux salles à manger grandes comme un terrain de foot, et une salle de concert - du moins d'après ce que j'en avais vu jusque là. Mes pieds menaçaient de faire grève si je ne leur accordais pas quelques minutes de repos. Je m'assis à même le sol et essayai de retracer notre chemin dans ma tête. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

- Zarre, commenta Salade.

- Mais non, on n'est pas perdus, fis-je avec optimisme.

Nous repartîmes une fois mes pieds apaisés, nous laissant guider par le hasard. Finalement, nous échouâmes dans les cuisines. Là aussi, c'était l'ébullition. Les cuisiniers couraient dans tous les sens, occupés à préparer le repas de ce soir. Les plats déjà terminés qui s'étalaient sur les tables me mirent l'eau à la bouche. Pâtés en croûte, cailles rôties, gésiers couverts de miel sur leur lit de salade, amuse-gueules de toutes sortes, montagnes de pommes de terre grillées au four, et crèmes glacées de toutes les couleurs imaginables me tentaient. Mon ventre protesta bruyamment en découvrant, cerise sur le gâteau, la gigantesque pièce montée à laquelle un cuistot était en train de mettre la dernière touche. Nougatine et chantilly, plus quelques dégoulinades de coulis de fraise - à moins que ce ne soit de la framboise - stratégiquement placées. Miam.

Je me détournai de cette torture visuelle.

- Excusez-moi, vous pouvez m'indiquer le chemin pour monter sur le pont ? demandai-je à la personne la plus proche.

Il me donna une série d'indications très claires, et quelques minutes plus tard, après m'être trompé seulement une ou deux fois (nouveau record !), j'émergeai dans la lumière du jour. Sur le pont, le mot d'ordre était bronzette. Les gens se prélassaient sur leurs chaises longues, un verre à la main. Il faut dire que le soleil tapait plutôt fort aujourd'hui, comme pour se faire pardonner son absence des derniers jours.

Je me dirigeai vers une grande table sur laquelle reposaient plusieurs pichets et sélectionnai celui marqué "Eau fraîche". J'étais en train de me servir un verre quand une liane me tapota le poignet. Je baissai les yeux vers Salade.

- Tu en veux ?

- Zarre.

Je m'accroupis et versai un peu d'eau sur sa fleur. Les pétales frémirent sous l'averse. Le liquide dévala les flancs de Salade, mouillant les planches en bois du pont en bout de course. Sa peau en avait absorbé la moitié. Je lui tendis le verre pour qu'il puisse s'arroser à loisir et m'en resservis un autre.

Sirotant mon eau à petites gorgées, je me perdis dans la contemplation de la mer. Bercée par le bruit des vagues qui venaient s'échouer contre la coque, je laissai mes pensées dériver.

- C'est un garçon ?

La petite voix cristalline me sortit de ma rêverie. En face de moi, une fillette aux longs cheveux blonds attendait ma réponse, le doigt pointé sur Salade. Je hochai la tête.

- Bulbi est une fille, elle, déclara-t-elle. Ne sois pas timide, Bulbi, dis bonjour !

Elle se décala et révéla la Bulbizarre qui se cachait derrière ses jambes.

- Bulbizarre, émit-elle, nous jetant un regard inquiet.

- Nanard dit que c'est les plus rares ! ajouta la fillette en grattouillant la tête de son Pokémon.

- Zarre, fit Salade en s'avançant.

Il tendit une de ses lianes vers sa congénère. Timidement, elle fit de même.

- On dirait qu'ils s'aiment bien ! s'exclama joyeusement la fillette.

- Je vois que tu as fait la connaissance de ma petite sœur, dit une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retournai. Premier choc : c'était Léonard. Deuxième choc : il était torse nu.

_Okay, Léa, reste calme. Ne regarde pas ses muscles. Tout sauf ses muscles._

Bien évidemment, je regardai ses muscles.

- Oh, salut, répondis-je en espérant qu'il n'avait pas remarqué mes traîtres yeux s'égarer sur ses pectoraux. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venu passer une journée avec ma famille avant qu'elle ne reparte vers des horizons lointains. Mais c'est plutôt ta présence ici qui m'intrigue. Depuis quand fais-tu partie du gratin ?

- C'est grâce à toi, en fait, lui expliquai-je. Ton conseil d'aller rendre visite à Léo a porté ses fruits, d'une certaine manière. Il n'avait pas envie de venir alors il m'a filé son ticket.

Léonard m'adressa un sourire éclatant.

_Alerte, alerte. Overdose de testostérone._

- Il n'aurait pas pu en faire un meilleur usage, si tu veux mon avis.

- Tu la connais, Nanard ? nous interrompit la fillette.

Léonard fit les présentations. Il était venu rejoindre sa petite sœur, Eilie, et sa mère le temps de leur escale à Carmin-sur-Mer.

- Et ton père ? voulus-je savoir.

- Oh non, Papa a bien trop à faire pour quitter son bureau, répliqua-t-il, une pointe d'acidité dans la voix.

- Papa, il travaille beaucoup, ajouta Eilie d'un air sérieux.

Léonard changea de sujet en m'interrogeant sur ma journée d'hier, et je n'insistai pas. Chacun ses problème familiaux. Le père de Léonard était distant, d'accord. Mes parents à moi se trouvaient à un monde d'écart, et j'avais été happée dans le jeu qui m'avait volé mes derniers moments avec mon frère. S'il y avait eu un classement pour "ma vie est pourrie", j'aurais remporté la médaille d'or haut la main.

Je racontai donc à Léonard mes péripéties tandis que sa soeur s'amusait avec Salade et Bulbi. Les deux Pokémon plante avaient tressé leurs lianes ensemble et improvisé un jeu de tir à la corde.

- Léo est excentrique, je t'avais prévenue ! s'esclaffa-t-il alors que j'en étais arrivée à la surprise que j'avais éprouvée en le découvrant sous les traits d'un Mélofée.

Je passais sous silence l'incident avec Présage. En parler avec quelqu'un aurait rendu les souvenirs plus vifs, et ce n'était pas un épisode sur lequel j'avais envie de m'attarder. Sans compter que ça ne regardait que moi. Si Léonard remarqua que je lui cachais des chose, il n'en dit rien. Il me félicita pour l'acquisition de mon second badge, fit la moue quand je lui parlais de la capture de Princesse (apparemment il préférait les chiens), et fronça carrément les sourcils à l'évocation du détour que j'avais été contrainte d'effectuer.

- Étrange que le garde t'ait refusée l'entrée dans Safrania. Je n'ai eu aucun problème pour passer ce matin.

- Peut-être que ma tête ne lui revenait pas, tout simplement, fis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Léa, il faudrait être fou pour ne pas te trouver charmante.

Instantanément, je pris la couleur d'une tomate trop mûre.

- Tu n'aurais pas abusé du punch ? répondis-je pour me donner une contenance.

- Tu préférerais que ce soit le cas ?

- Oui. Non. Je veux dire...

Léa, spécialiste de l'emmêlage de pinceaux, avait encore frappé. J'avais dépassé le stade de la tomate trop mûre et j'atteignais à présent des niveaux de "coup de soleil puissance dix". Heureusement, il ne me pressa pas davantage.

- Tu veux prendre les paris ? demanda-t-il en désignant de la tête sa petite sœur et nos Pokémon.

Plusieurs autres enfants avaient rejoint Eilie dans sa lutte contre l'alliance des Zarres, et le tout menaçait de devenir l'attraction principale sur le pont. Malgré la ribambelle de gamins qui tiraient de toutes leurs forces, Salade et Bulbi ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce.

- Ils n'y arriveront jamais, dis-je, exprimant mes pensées à haute voix.

- Je n'en serais pas si sûr, répliqua Léonard. Aucun sommet n'est inaccessible avec les deux ailes que sont la solidarité et l'entraide.

Il avait imité la voix chevrotante d'une vieille femme pour la dernière phrase.

- Encore un bon conseil de ta mamie ?

- Ouais. Mais je l'aime bien, celui-là.

- Bon, d'accord, décidai-je. Qu'est-ce qu'on parie ? De l'argent ?

- Ce serait légèrement illégal vu que tu n'es pas majeure. Non, je pensais à un truc plus simple. Le perdant a un gage.

- C'est pas très spécifique, mais OK.

Les enfants peinaient toujours. Salade et Bulbi étaient passés à l'offensive, et leur avaient fait perdre trois bons mètres durant notre conversation. Encore un et les Pokémon plante atteindraient le bastingage, ce qui, je suppose, mettrait fin au duel. Je souris en voyant un gamin à tête blonde se joindre à la lutte. Il semblerait qu'Eustace ait finalement trouvé un duel Pokémon auquel il pouvait participer. Il tira avec les autres, mais malgré tout leurs efforts, ils perdaient toujours du terrain.

Je réfléchissais déjà à ce que j'allais faire subir comme gage à Léonard quand Eustace lâcha la corde pour libérer sa Goupix.

- Allez, Belle, tire sur la liane avec nous ! s'exclama-t-il en ébouriffant le poil parfaitement coiffé de sa tête.

Le Pokémon feu saisit l'extrémité des deux lianes tressées entre ses mâchoires et se campa sur ses pattes, ses magnifiques queues flamboyantes dressées derrière elle. Aiguillonnés par l'apparition de ce nouvel allié, les enfants retrouvèrent espoir. Eustace encourageait son Pokémon tout en tirant, le sourire aux lèvres. Lentement, Belle se mit à reculer, gagnant centimètre après centimètre. Salade et Bulbi peinaient visiblement ; leurs pattes commençaient à glisser sur les planches du pont. La tendance s'était renversée.

- Tu disais ? me nargua Léonard.

Les enfants crièrent de joie lorsqu'ils atteignirent le milieu du pont - leur position de départ. Face à tant d'enthousiasme, l'alliance Zarre ne pouvait pas faire long feu. Il ne fallut qu'une minute de plus pour que les deux Pokémon plante rendent les armes, trop épuisés pour continuer. Dès la victoire déclarée, Eustace se retrouva le centre d'un cercle de dix enfants - de dix nouveaux amis, devrais-je dire.

Je récupérai un Salade à la liane poisseuse et couverte de bave de Goupix.

- Tu t'es bien battu, mon grand, le réconfortai-je.

- Et Bulbi aussi, ajouta Eilie en se baissant pour prendre la petite Bulbizarre dans ses bras. Hein, Bulbi ?

- Zarre, approuva-t-elle fièrement.

Eilie sourit et partit rejoindre le club des adorateurs d'Eustace, emportant la Bulbizarre avec elle. Salade me jeta un coup d'œil, et, constatant que je n'avais pas besoin de lui (aucune menace à l'horizon pour mes cheveux), les suivit en trottinant.

- Alors, un gage... fit Léonard d'un ton pensif.

Je grognai.

- Rappelle-moi de ne jamais sous-estimer les gens avec des prénoms atroces.

- C'est noté. Mais n'essaie pas de te défiler.

- Non, non. Vas-y, dis. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- M'accompagner à la fête ce soir.

"Bhen, j'avais déjà prévu d'aller à la fête ce soir, alors avec ou sans toi...", c'était ce que j'essayais de dire. En réalité, ce qui sortit de ma bouche fut :

- Buh ?

- Mmh. Pas vraiment la réponse que j'espérais.

- Mais... fis-je, dépourvue de repères. En tant qu'amie ?

Il acquiesça.

- C'est juste que tous les ans, je m'ennuie à mourir. Maman est toujours plongée dans des discussions soporifiques sur la mode avec ses amies, et Eilie... Eilie a six ans. Si t'es là, j'aurais au moins une personne avec qui parler.

- Je comptais rester de toute façon, soulignai-je.

- Oh. Ça veut dire que je peux réutiliser mon gage alors ?

- Dans tes rêves.

Un cri d'enfant attira soudain notre attention vers la proue. Sauf que cette fois ce n'était pas un cri de joie, mais bien un cri de terreur.

- Il est tombé ! Il est tombé à l'eau ! s'exclama une femme en robe rouge.

La détresse dans sa voix me serra le cœur. Elle se pencha par-dessus le bastingage, les mains crispées sur la rambarde. Nous nous précipitâmes pour la rejoindre. On distinguait des remous dans l'eau, cinq bons mètres plus bas. Quelques bulles éclatèrent à la surface. Puis plus rien. L'enfant s'était-il assommé en tombant, ou bien ne savait-il tout simplement pas nager ?

- Johnatan ! s'écria la femme. Johnatan !

Léonard se hissa sur le bastingage avec la claire intention de se jeter à l'eau. Un _Plouf_ le devança, quelqu'un avait été plus rapide. De l'homme, je ne vis quasiment rien, juste un bout de pied rose et les vagues générées par son plongeon, qui vinrent s'échouer contre la coque. Les secondes s'égrenèrent, angoissantes.

Puis l'homme réapparut soudain, soutenant d'un bras un petit garçon qui braillait comme un beau diable.

- Alakazam, remonte-nous.

Il n'avait pas crié mais sa voix porta facilement jusqu'à nous. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus l'Alakazam se concentrer sur la cuillère qu'il tenait dans la main. Un bourdonnement me remplit les oreilles tandis qu'une énergie violette entourait l'homme et l'enfant. En un rien de temps, ils se retrouvèrent au sec sur le pont, grâce aux pouvoirs du Pokémon psychique.

- Johnatan ! fit la femme en se ruant sur son enfant.

- Tout va bien, il n'a rien, indiqua son sauveteur. Juste un peu secoué.

- C'était courageux de votre part, dit Léonard. De vous jeter à l'eau comme ça, je veux dire.

L'homme passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds dégoulinants d'eau de mer, puis sourit.

- Oh, ce n'était pas grand chose. J'aime à penser que tout le monde aurait agit de la même façon à ma place. Sans compter que c'est Alakazam qui a fait tout le travail, ajouta-t-il en coulant un regard affectueux vers son Pokémon.

_Ne soyez pas modeste, maître. Le mérite vous revient puisque c'est vous qui m'avez dressé_, répondit l'Alakazam, sa voix aux accents étranges résonnant dans ma tête.

Je ne sursautai même pas. C'était peut-être triste, mais j'étais désormais habituée à entendre des voix.

- Herbizarre, commenta Salade qui était venu voir la cause de toute cette agitation.

_Je ne te permets pas d'accuser mon maître de "goutter sur le pont", petit Pokémon plante._

- Herbizarre.

_Mmh. Tu as raison sur ce point-là. Les humains sont fragiles. Maître, vous devriez aller vous changer avant d'attraper froid._

- C'est ce que je comptais faire, répondit-il. À ce soir peut-être, pour la fête. (Il nous sourit, puis s'adressa à son Pokémon :) Alakazam, Téléport.

Ils disparurent dans un flash de lumière violette. Léonard surprit mon regard admiratif.

- J'en déduis que tu n'as pas réussi à capturer d'Abra.

- Non. Aucun Pokémon psychique à mon actif...

- Bah, ne t'en fais pas. Ça viendra.

Et sur ces paroles, qui, je l'espérais, s'avéreraient prophétiques, que nous retournâmes à nos boissons.

* * *

><p>La fête. Des gens qui dansent. D'autres qui boivent. D'autres encore qui se prélassent dans le jacuzzi. Vous voyez le tableau. Je choppai un petit-four et parcourus la foule du regard. Inutile de préciser que je me sentais de trop. Tout ces gens avaient sans doute payé une fortune pour jouir du luxe de l'Océane. Moi, on m'avait <em>donné<em> mon ticket.

Un bruit bizarre derrière moi me fit me retourner, et je frôlai la crise cardiaque. Jusque là, tous les Pokémon que j'avais rencontrés se rangeaient dans deux catégories : les effrayants et les mignons. Mais celui-là, c'était une autre paire de manche. On aurait dit un clown croisé avec une statue. Sa grande bouche rouge étirée en un sourire permanent et ses mouvements saccadés semblaient tout droit sortis de mes pires cauchemars. Lui, il appartenait à la catégorie « Mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? »

- M. Mime ? gargouilla-t-il tout en me tendant son plateau sur lequel s'alignaient des verres de champagne.

- Euh, non merci, répondis-je en me retenant de prendre mes jambes à mon cou.

Sa bouche s'étira en ce qui était peut-être une moue désapprobatrice (qui pouvait en être sûre vu la tête qu'il avait ?), puis il continua sa tournée. Je poussai un soupir. Décidément, ce monde ne cesserait jamais de m'étonner.

- Ça va ? s'enquit Léonard. Tu m'as l'air bien songeuse.

- C'est juste que je ne suis pas habituée à...

_Me retrouver nez à nez avec des Pokémon, pour de vrai ?_

_Faire la fête sur un paquebot méga luxueux ?_

_Me faire aspirer dans un jeu vidéo ?_

- ...tout ça, terminai-je finalement. Je viens d'un petit village, je n'ai jamais fréquenté le gratin.

Pitoyable comme excuse, mais je me voyais mal lui dire la vérité. Oui, Léonard, en fait tu n'es qu'un tas de pixels et je crois bien que j'ai un petit faible pour toi. Haha. Non.

- Il va falloir t'y faire. En tant que dresseuse qui vise la Ligue, c'est la gloire qui t'attend. Tu le savais bien quand tu as débuté, non ? La plupart des dresseurs attendent avec impatience le jour où on les reconnaîtra dans la rue.

- Non, moi je voyais plutôt ça comme une sorte de challenge personnel.

- Et le verdict jusqu'à présent ?

- Mitigé, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

- Comment ça ? Tu...

Le reste de sa question se perdit dans le vacarme. Une commotion avait éclaté au bas des escaliers qui menait au pont ; des gens criaient et se bousculaient. La foule reflua en bloc alors qu'un homme émergeait au soleil, suivi par un énorme Pokémon qui avait des airs de kangourou - sauf qu'il était bardé de plaques osseuses et qu'il avait l'air beaucoup moins gentil. Si l'expression dure et froide du visage de l'homme ne m'avait pas suffi pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas là pour s'amuser, le R rouge sur le devant de son uniforme aurait fait l'affaire.

- Tout le monde reste calme et il ne lui arrivera aucun mal ! déclara-t-il d'une voix forte.

Au début, je ne compris pas qui était ce 'il', puis j'aperçus une forme prisonnière des bras du Pokémon kangourou. Je reconnus le petit garçon qui avait échappé à la noyade plus tôt dans la journée. Le contraste en taille était si saisissant qu'on aurait dit une poupée entre les mains d'un géant. Les yeux agrandis par la peur, les doigts crispés sur l'énorme avant-bras qui lui comprimait les poumons, il se retenait visiblement pour ne pas pleurer.

Révoltée, je fis un pas en avant. Léonard me retint. Je n'étais pas la seule à avoir réagi : plusieurs personnes s'étaient saisis de leurs Pokéballs. Le Rocket les toisa.

- Le premier qui joue au héros sera responsable de sa mort, les menaça-t-il en désignant l'enfant d'un signe de tête.

Le Rocket se retrouva la cible de pas mal de regards meurtriers - dont le mien -, mais personne n'alla plus loin. Les Pokémon des dresseurs qui se trouvaient sur le pont restèrent immobiles, peut-être comprenaient-ils ce qui était en jeu. À travers la foule, je vis Salade m'adresser un regard inquiet. Il se tenait au pied d'Eilie, qui avait saisi Bulbi dans ses bras et fusillait le Rocket du regard.

- Très bien, continua le gangster. À présent mon acolyte va passer parmi vous, je vous saurais gré de bien vouloir lui remettre vos Pokéballs... _Toutes_ vos Pokéballs.

Un Pokémon humanoïde au physique de bodybuilder et à la peau grise s'avança, tendant un sac. Il s'arrêta devant une dame aux long cheveux roux rehaussés de barrettes étincelantes - la première victime, semblait-il.

- Machopeur, ordonna-t-il.

Les lèvres pincées, elle détacha une superbe Pokéball or et feu de sa ceinture. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à la laisser tomber dans le sac, il y eut un flash de lumière violette et l'enfant disparut des bras du Pokémon kangourou. Ce dernier poussa un grognement et tourna la tête dans tous les sens, surpris. Tout autant que son dresseur, d'ailleurs.

- Qu'est-ce que... ? balbutia le Rocket.

- Alakazam, Psyko.

L'air parut se brouiller sous l'effet de vagues invisibles. Je clignai des yeux, momentanément aveuglée. Lorsque ma vision revint, le Machopeur s'était écroulé. Moment de flottement. Dans le silence ambiant, un homme sortit des rangs et fit face au Rocket. Je le reconnus, c'était celui qui s'était jeté à l'eau un peu plus tôt. Son Alakazam le suivait, une des ses cuillères tendues vers le Rocket telle une arme.

La foule reflua, laissant le plus clair du pont aux deux adversaires. J'étais partagée entre l'envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou et celle d'être témoin du combat qui s'annonçait. Déroutant, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

- Malcolm Turner, Interpol, annonça l'homme d'une voix calme en montrant son badge. Kyle Barner, dit la Terreur, vous êtes en état d'arrestation, ajouta-t-il à l'intention du Rocket. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Tout ce que vous direz pourra...

- Me fais pas rire ! le coupa le gangster. J'irai nulle part et toi non plus. En fait, tu ne quitteras pas ce bateau vivant ! Kangourex, Plaquage !

L'immense Pokémon s'élança en grondant. Sa masse de deux mètres de haut s'ébranla, chacun de ses pas faisant vibrer les planches du pont. Alors qu'il se trouvait à mi-course, sa cible disparut dans un éclair violet. Le Kangourex s'arrêta net, souffla d'agacement, et reporta son attention sur l'Alakazam. Ce dernier leva une de ses cuillères, et tout à coup, les pieds du Kangourex ne touchaient plus le sol. Il paniqua, jouant des pieds et des poings, mais rien n'y fit : il se retrouva suspendu à deux mètres du pont, la tête en bas. L'Alakazam lissa sa moustache, et l'aura violette qui entourait le Kangourex s'éteignit. Il s'écrasa au sol dans un fracas assourdissant, K.O. pour de bon.

Pendant ce temps-là, l'agent d'Interpol en était venu aux mains avec le Rocket. Ce fut étrangement satisfaisant de voir le criminel se prendre un coup de poing en pleine tronche. Beaucoup moins de le voir riposter avec un croche-pied qui fit chuter le policier. Plusieurs personnes se précipitèrent pour l'aider. Quelqu'un libéra un Arcanin, lui criant un ordre que je n'entendis pas. Puis le premier coup de feu retentit. Et ce fut la débandade.

Tout alla très vite. Sans savoir comment, je me retrouvai plaquée au sol, ventre à terre, tandis que d'autres coups de feu tonnaient. Des cris s'élevèrent. Douleur et terreur. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Je me contorsionnai pour essayer d'observer ce qu'il se passait, mais l'énorme masse du Kangourex évanoui me bloquait la vue. Au bout de quelques instants, le silence revint. Je voulus me relever, m'aperçus qu'un poids me bloquait, et c'est là que je percutai enfin.

Léonard. Il m'avait poussé à terre lorsque le Rocket avait ouvert le feu, et m'avait protégé de son corps. Je me dégageai prudemment et le retournai sur le dos. Ses paupières papillonnèrent, il poussa une exclamation de douleur. Je sentis mon cœur faire un bond dans ma poitrine en constatant les dégâts : son épaule gauche avait sérieusement morflé, il y avait du sang partout.

- Léa, souffla-t-il en me fixant du regard. Ça va ?

J'explosai :

- C'est à moi que tu demandes ça ? Non mais tu t'es regardé ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ? Monsieur se croit invulnérable ? Je t'interdis de faire ça, tu m'entends ?! Et puis d'abord, pourquoi t'as fait ça ? On se connaît depuis quoi, trois jours ? T'as perdu les pédales ! On n'est pas dans un film où le héros se sacrifie pour protéger l'héroïne, c'est la vraie vie, là ! Et justement, de vie, on n'en a qu'une, alors si tu gâches la tienne en jouant à l'imbécile, la prochaine fois, je te tuerai moi-même !

Je m'arrêtai, essoufflée. La fin de ma tirade n'avait pas beaucoup de sens, mais à ma décharge, je n'étais pas encore remise de mes émotions.

- Un héros, hein ? Ça me plaît...

Et c'était tout ce que cet idiot trouvait à dire. Il se redressa en grimaçant, une main sur sa plaie.

- Oh mon Arceus, Léonard, tu es blessé ! s'écria sa mère en accourant.

Un cri si perçant qu'il rivalisait avec les ultrasons d'un Nosferapti nous vrilla les oreilles.

- Nanard !

Eilie se précipita sur Léonard en sanglotant. Bulbie et Salade la suivait de près, l'air inquiet.

- Nanard, tu vas pas mourir, hein ?

- C'est juste une égratignure... protesta-t-il, les dents serrées.

- Il faut tout de suite appeler les secours, décréta la mère de Léonard en sortant son portable.

- Inutile, chère madame, je viens de le faire !

L'agent d'Interpol s'approcha à grand pas. Il saignait du nez et un hématome était en train de se former sur sa joue droite, mais à part ça, il semblait en pleine forme.

- Ils seront sur place d'une minute à l'autre. Nous avons eu de la chance : votre fils est le seul blessé.

- De la chance ? s'indigna-t-elle. De la chance ?! Alors que mon pauvre petit Léonard souffre le martyre ! Comment osez-vous ?

- Maman, ça va, je te dis...

- Et le Rocket ? voulus-je savoir.

- Désatomisé.

La brièveté de la réponse me désarçonna.

- Pardon ? Comment ça ?

- Disons que... nous sommes probablement en train de le respirer en ce moment même.

Il me fallut un moment avant que cette phrase ne prenne un sens. Lorsque ça fit 'tilt', je me sentis malade.

- Il avait braqué son arme sur ma tête et allait appuyer sur la gâchette. C'était lui ou moi... expliqua-t-il. Alakazam a réagi instinctivement.

_Et j'en prends l'entière responsabilité_, répondit le Pokémon psy d'une voix détachée.

Je n'étais plus tellement certaine de vouloir d'un Pokémon psy. Désintégrer les gens, ça faisait légèrement... psychopathe. D'un autre côté, il était resté d'un calme olympien durant toute la durée de l'épreuve. J'aurais aimé pouvoir en dire autant ; j'en tremblais encore.

Le SAMU version Pokémon débarqua quelques minutes plus tard. Contrairement à mes attentes, il ne s'agissait pas d'une invasion d'infirmières Joëlle et de Leveinard, mais de gens tout à fait normaux. Il y avait bien un Leveinard, mais il se contenta de rester en retrait, dodelinant de la tête. Malgré les protestations de Léonard, ils le firent s'allonger sur une civière, puis le chargèrent dans l'ambulance. Sa mère et Eilie y montèrent aussi, mais lorsque je voulus les suivre, l'infirmier m'arrêta d'une question :

- Vous êtes de la famille ?

- Moi ? Non, je suis juste... une amie.

- Seule la famille proche peut accompagner un blessé à l'hôpital. Désolé.

Il ne me referma pas la porte au nez, mais c'était tout comme. Léonard leva la tête et nous échangeâmes un dernier regard avant que l'ambulance ne s'éloigne. Je me retrouvai seule sur les quais. Enfin, seulement métaphoriquement. Concrètement, j'étais entourée de tout plein de voitures de police et d'autres ambulances. Que faire maintenant ?

Je devais avoir posé la question à voix haute sans m'en rendre compte, car Salade me répondit :

- Herbizarre.

Ce que je traduisis très librement par « Allons déambuler dans les couloirs de l'Océane. » Les couloirs vides de l'Océane, ajouterai-je : tout le monde était sur le pont. Ça tombait bien, j'avais besoin de me vider la tête. Évidemment, la loi de l'emmerdement maximal ne manqua pas de frapper, et au détour d'une coursive, je tombai sur Zack. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien fabriquer là, lui ? Je ne l'avais pas vu à la fête, d'où ma surprise. Il parut tout aussi étonné.

- Léa ? Me dis pas que t'as réussi à obtenir une invitation. Comment t'as fait, t'as vendu tes Pokémon ?

- La ferme, Zack, répliquai-je du tac au tac. Je suis vraiment pas d'humeur.

- Ha non ? Ça tombe bien, rien de mieux qu'une bataille Pokémon pour se calmer les nerfs.

Je ne réfléchis même pas. Me saisissant d'une Pokéball à ma ceinture, je libérai Souris.

- D'accord, allons-y.

Zack eut un sourire arrogant avant de faire appel à son Roucoups.

- Morsure.

Souris fondit sur son adversaire, aidée de quelques battements d'ailes. L'étroit couloir ne permettait pas à nos Pokémon aux envergures d'ailes plutôt conséquentes de prendre leur envol. Un handicap auquel le Roucoups n'était pas préparé, contrairement à Souris. Il tenta de reculer, mais ne put éviter les mâchoires de fer de la Nosferalto qui s'enfoncèrent à la jonction entre l'aile et le corps.

- Encore, lui ordonnai-je.

- Roucoups, Jet de Sable, contra Zack.

Mais son Pokémon resta prostré, sans réagir. Le deuxième passage de Souris lui infligea une blessure identique à l'autre aile, lui arrachant un piaillement de protestation. La peur brilla dans son regard.

- J'ai dit 'Jet de Sable' ! Mais reprends-toi, bon sang ! s'emporta Zack.

Le Roucoups n'eut aucune réaction. Zack finit par le renvoyer dans sa Pokéball en jurant. Je fis de même avec Souris - les jurons en moins.

- Envoie le suivant que je lui flanque une bonne rouste, lançai-je.

- Zarre ? Herbizarre, zarre, commenta Salade.

Aucune idée de ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Pas maintenant, répliquai-je.

Zack envoya un Kadabra au combat. Il avait donc fait évoluer son petit Abra. Bah, peu importait. Ça n'allait pas changer grand chose. J'optai pour Grignotte. Les deux Pokémon se toisèrent un instant avant d'obéir à nos ordres :

- Kadabra, Télékinésie !

- Tranche.

J'ignorais à quoi servait Télékinésie, et je n'en vis pas les effets. C'était peut-être destiné à baisser la précision, car mon Sablaireau rata son coup. Ses griffes s'enfoncèrent dans le parquet à quelques centimètres de son adversaire, faisant crisser le bois. Il se retourna dans la foulée et revint à l'assaut, mais le Kadabra s'était placé hors de portée.

- Enchaîne avec Choc Mental.

Les yeux du Pokémon psy étincelèrent. Grignotte se raidit, comme sous le coup d'une douleur intense, puis vacilla. Il posa une patte avant au sol afin de se stabiliser. Une seule. La deuxième fouetta l'air, toutes griffes dehors. Elles labourèrent la fourrure du Kadabra, manquant l'œil de justesse et lui laissant en souvenir une cicatrice sanglante de part et d'autre.

Un temps de latence, puis ils s'écartèrent d'un commun accord, se tournant autour. Les écailles de Grignotte étaient hérissées d'une façon bizarre le long de son dos, on aurait dit un chat en colère. Le Kadabra, lui, serrait sa cuillère à s'en faire trembler la main. Soudain, ses yeux brillèrent à nouveau : il n'avait pas attendu les ordres de Zack pour agir. Des vagues d'énergie psychiques vinrent s'écraser contre Grignotte. Je le vis fermer les yeux et frapper au hasard en guise de riposte. Étonnamment, son coup fit mouche, touchant le Kadabra en plein dans l'abdomen. Des morceaux de fourrure ensanglantés volèrent dans les airs. Les doigts du Pokémon psy s'ouvrirent, et sa cuillère tinta contre le sol alors qu'il se pliait en deux. Grignotte le gratifia d'une bourrade qui le fit tomber à la renverse, puis posa une patte en travers de sa gorge, histoire de bien lui faire comprendre qui était le vainqueur. À mon avis, le Kadabra n'était pas près de l'oublier.

- C'est pas croyable, maugréa Zack en le rappelant dans sa Pokéball.

- Grignotte, reviens.

Zack soupesa sa prochaine Pokéball avant de la lancer. Une forme rondouillarde et poilue se dessina dans l'air. Son Rattatta avait évolué, mais il avait toujours l'air aussi vicieux. Je fis sortir Ficelle, elle s'était bien débrouillé contre lui la dernière fois. Le Pokémon souris agita ses moustaches en voyant la Papilusion flotter au-dessus du sol. Il se souvenait sûrement de la raclée qu'il s'était pris.

- Ficelle, Ultrason.

- Rattatac, tu sais quoi faire.

Ficelle orienta ses antennes sur le rat et émit une série de cris suraiguës. Le Rattatac pencha la tête de côté, comme s'il se trouvait face à une énigme particulièrement difficile à résoudre, puis, sans transition, il effectua un puissant bond à la verticale, droit sur Ficelle. Ses mâchoires claquèrent en se refermant sur une aile. Les deux Pokémon chutèrent dans un déluge de poudre lumineuse : Ficelle avait instinctivement réagi avec un Poudre Dodo. Le Rattatac semblait s'y attendre et recula immédiatement pour éviter d'être affecté, laissant Ficelle prostrée au sol, une aile pendante.

- Choc Mental, m'entendis-je lui ordonner.

Elle se redressa tant bien que mal, agitant son aile intacte. Le Rattatac accusa le coup, ses yeux se voilèrent sous l'effet de l'attaque. Il se gratta la tête furieusement, jusqu'au sang, l'air de ne pas trop savoir ce qu'il faisait.

- Arrête ça ! s'écria Zack en lui balançant un coup de pied.

Son Pokémon couina mais ce traitement, pour brutal qu'il fût, fonctionna. L'esprit à nouveau clair, le Rattatac montra les crocs et fonça sur Ficelle. Ses dents déchirèrent l'aile valide de la Papilusion, qui riposta immédiatement par un second Choc Mental. Le Rattatac tituba et roula sur le côté, sa queue fouettant l'une des antennes de Ficelle au passage. Je crus qu'il allait rester à terre, mais il se remit sur pattes laborieusement et revint auprès de Zack en boitant. Il laissait des empreintes de pattes ensanglantées derrière lui. Ficelle ne bougea pas, campée sur ses pieds, ses ailes pendant inutilement à ses côtés. Elle ne pouvait plus voler mais elle ne renonçait toujours pas. À croire que les manières de Teigne déteignaient - c'était le cas de le dire - sur tout le monde.

J'hésitai. Les deux combattants étaient mal en point, ce serait sûrement le dernier round. Une pichenette sur le museau du Rattatac suffirait à l'achever...

- Vive-Attaque ! fit Zack, me prenant de court.

Le boulet de fourrure marron qu'était devenu le Rattatac chargea Ficelle et la percuta à pleine vitesse. Le corps de la Papilusion s'arc-bouta, projeté en arrière sous la violence de l'impact. Une traînée de poudre scintillante apparut dans son sillage, puis l'enveloppa tel un linceul alors qu'elle heurtait le mur et glissait jusqu'au sol.

Elle demeura prostrée, immobile.

Je m'arrêtai de respirer.

_Non. Non, pas Ficelle..._

Salade s'approcha de la Papilusion et la poussa doucement du museau. Rien. Ma main alla chercher d'elle-même à ma ceinture la Pokéball de Teigne. La Férosinge observa les alentours une fois matérialisée, puis ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Ficelle. Je la vis serrer les poings. Elle leva la tête et chercha mon regard. Mon expression lui apprit tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir.

- Rattatac, Croc de...

Zack n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase, son Pokémon venait de faire brutalement connaissance avec le mur, par l'intermédiaire du poing de Teigne. Il n'en restait plus qu'un.

- Reptincel, à toi. Flammèche !

Le Pokémon de feu cracha un jet de flammes par ses naseaux, puis ouvrit la bouche, fixant la Férosinge de ses yeux dorés. J'eus le temps de distinguer un éclat orangé au fond de sa gorge avant que Teigne ne lui décoche le coup de poing le plus brutal qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Il décolla littéralement du sol, partit en vol plané sur plusieurs mètres, et termina sa course aux pieds de Zack. K.O. en une seule attaque.

En temps normal, j'aurais félicité Teigne. Là, je n'en avais pas le cœur. Je rejoignis Salade, m'agenouillai près de Ficelle et effleurai son petit corps meurtri.

La voix de Zack s'éleva dans mon dos.

- Léa...

- Casse-toi.

Il n'insista pas. Je l'entendis s'éloigner. Moi, je ne voyais que Ficelle. Elle gisait dans mes bras, inerte. Les ailes en lambeaux. Les yeux ternes. Sans vie.

Elle ne volerait plus jamais.

* * *

><p><em>Oui, je sais, j'ai rajouté des événements par rapport au jeu. Pas pu m'en empêcher. Ça m'a toujours énervé de débarquer après la fête, pas vous ? ^^ <em>

_Quant à Ficelle... elle a survécu de justesse au deuxième Croc de Mort, qui était un critique, mais comme il restait environ trois PVs au Rattatac je lui ai bêtement ordonné d'attaquer, vu qu'elle était __plus rapide, en oubliant que le Rattatac avait Vive-Attaque. R.I.P. Ficelle, première victime de ma __partie Nuzlocke (mais hélas pas la dernière)._

_(Et non, je n'ai pas embelli l'histoire pour le plaisir, Teigne a vraiment fait un coup critique sur son Ultimapoing juste après la mort de Ficelle, ce qui a mis K.O. le Reptincel en un coup. ^^)_


	8. Chapitre 7 : Choc électrique

Une semaine.

Cela faisait une semaine à présent que Ficelle était morte. Une semaine que j'étais descendue de l'Océane, une Pokéball au sommet grisé au creux de la main.

Je n'avais pas bougé de Carmin-sur-Mer depuis. Je restais assise dans la grande salle du centre Pokémon, fixant le vide des heures durant. Exactement comme ma mère lorsque Vivian avait disparu. Mais ça n'avait rien à voir. Je n'avais pas à nouveau perdu un frère, mais juste un Pokémon. C'était ce que je me répétais sans cesse.

Juste un Pokémon.

Un Pokémon que j'avais trouvé à l'état de larve dans la forêt de Jadielle et que j'avais vu grandir. Un Pokémon avec lequel j'avais ri, qui s'était battu pour moi, qui avait souffert à mes côtés... Tous ces moments de bonheur étaient devenus autant d'éclats coupants qui m'écorchaient l'âme.

Je n'étais pas la seule à pleurer Ficelle, bien entendu. Elle manquait à tous mes Pokémon. Je les libérais souvent pour qu'ils gambadent un peu, et invariablement, ils venaient me voir, posant leurs têtes sur mes genoux ou me sollicitant du museau. Leur présence m'apportait un certain réconfort. Celle de Princesse, surtout. Elle dormait toutes les nuits blottie contre moi, ronronnant comme un petit moteur. La seule qui n'essayait pas de me remonter le moral, c'était Teigne. Elle ne voulait même plus sortir de sa Pokéball. Je n'insistais pas, la laissant porter le deuil comme elle le voulait.

J'avais eu plusieurs appels sur mon portable. Un de Zack. Tous les autres de Léonard. Je n'avais répondu à aucun. Zack pouvait bien aller au diable, je n'avais aucune envie de l'entendre s'excuser - et encore, le connaissant, c'était peu probable que ce soit l'objet de son appel. Quant à Léonard, j'avais tout simplement trop peur. Et si il lui était arrivé quelque chose à lui aussi ? J'avais beau savoir qu'il avait juste été blessé à l'épaule, et que de nos jours on n'en mourrait pas, mon esprit persistait à échafauder les théories les plus insensées. Je me mettais à penser qu'il était mort, et que sa mère appelait un à un tous ses contacts pour leur faire part de la nouvelle. Ou alors, qu'ils avaient dû lui amputer le bras, et que c'était de ma faute.

Au fond de moi, je savais que c'était stupide, tout ça. Mais dès que je m'emparais de mon portable avec l'intention de l'appeler, des images de pierre tombale ou de membres manquants m'assaillaient, et je le reposais inévitablement. Je ne parvenais pas à briser le cycle. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi pathétique de toute ma vie, et le pire, c'était que j'en avais rien à foutre.

- Léa ?

Je levai la tête au son de la voix de Cassandre. Elle et Dorian se tenaient devant moi. Un air soucieux planait sur leurs visages. Je tentai de leur sourire. La semaine qui venait de s'écouler n'avait pas été facile pour moi, et ces deux-là m'avaient soutenu du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. J'en étais venue à les considérer comme de vrais amis. Dorian et ses blagues pourries avaient même réussi à me faire rire une ou deux fois.

Je remarquai que la sacoche de Cassandre débordait de potions et autres remèdes. La casquette de Dorian était fixé à l'envers sur sa tête et lui et son Carabaffe semblait rayonner de combativité.

- Le major Bob ? devinai-je.

- Notre semaine d'entraînement intensif a porté ses fruits, confirma Cassandre. On va faire nos preuves face à lui maintenant.

- Ouais, on est fin prêts, renchérit Dorian.

Son Carabaffe m'octroya un long regard, puis s'approcha de Salade qui était assis à mes côtés et demanda :

- Carabaffe? Cara, cara, baffe ?

- Herbi, herbizarre, fut la réponse quelque peu prévisible de Salade.

C'était une conversation que les deux Pokémon avaient tous les jours, presque un rituel en fait. J'imagine que ça devait être un truc du genre : 'Alors, elle va mieux ?' 'Non, toujours en mode zombie.'

- T'es sûre de pas vouloir venir ? demanda Cassandre.

Je secouai la tête.

- J'ai vraiment pas le cœur à ça. Désolée.

Je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir tendu une perche à Dorian, et pourtant il en trouva quand même une :

- T'as pas besoin de ton cœur pour applaudir, juste de tes mains. Ha, tu m'as pas eu cette fois ! fanfaronna-t-il en esquivant la tape de Cassandre.

- 'Spèce d'idiot, maugréa-t-elle. Allez, viens, on a un badge à remporter.

- Oui M'dame, à vos ordres M'dame !

Je leur souhaitai bonne chance et les regardai partir à la conquête de l'arène de Carmin-sur-Mer. Après ça, je retombai dans le miasme bourbeux de mes propres pensées. Était-il possible de mourir étouffée par ses propres regrets ? Voilà qui aurait fait un bon sujet de philo ! Un peu morbide, certes...

Une masse mouillée atterrit soudain sur mes genoux.

- Princesse... Roh, mais où t'as été traîner encore ?

Sa fourrure était si ébouriffée qu'on aurait dit un hérisson.

- Miaouss, répliqua-t-elle innocemment.

Je la caressai d'une main distraite. Elle s'assit face à moi comme si elle était sur le point de me raconter ses aventures, et je vis qu'elle tenait un disque jaune dans sa gueule. Je le reconnus immédiatement. C'était la CS qui contenait Coupe, un cadeau du vieux capitaine de l'Océane. Je ne m'expliquais toujours pas pourquoi il me l'avait donnée, vu les dégâts que Zack et moi avions infligé au couloir menant à sa cabine, mais ça avait eu l'air de lui faire plaisir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec ça ?

Elle déposa le disque sur mon pantalon et le poussa vers moi d'une patte.

- Miaousssss.

Je ne bougeai pas. Elle persista, faisant glisser le disque dans ma direction, miaulant à nouveau, comme pour m'aider à comprendre. Mais je ne comprenais que trop bien.

- Tu veux apprendre cette technique ?

Elle se mit à ronronner, satisfaite d'avoir fait passer le message. Je soupirai.

- Princesse, non... Je ne veux pas que tu combattes, c'est trop dangereux.

Je récupérai la CS et la rangeai dans sa boîte, avant de la replacer au fond de mon sac. La réaction de la Miaouss ne se fit pas attendre. Elle protesta avec force miaulements, me jeta des regards suppliants, et pour finir bondit sur Salade toutes griffes dehors. Ce dernier, surpris de se voir attaqué par une boule de poil en furie, se redressa en sursaut.

- Zarre !

Traduction : 'Mais kess-tu fous ?' Je pris Princesse dans mes bras et tentai de la calmer en lui parlant doucement.

- Je sais, les autres se battent et toi non, mais essaye de comprendre. On vient juste de perdre Ficelle, je ne le supporterai pas s'il t'arrivait malheur à toi aussi... Salade, Souris, Teigne et Grignotte, ils sont plus forts, plus résistants... Ils ont de l'expérience. Toi tu n'es encore qu'une toute petite puce.

- Miaouss ?

- Bien sûr que je tiens à toi... Alors cette technique Coupe tu l'apprendras plus tard, d'accord ?

- Mia, Miaouss.

Elle s'apaisa peu à peu, puis se roula en boule et décida de piquer un petit somme. Piégée par le fameux chat sur les genoux, la Léa. Je fis contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et me laissai aller contre le divan. Mes yeux se fermèrent tout seuls. Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, poursuivie par des cauchemars du combat de Ficelle contre le Rattatac - sauf que cette fois elle avait perdu sa forme évoluée de Papilusion pour redevenir un simple Chenipan, et Zack se moquait de moi pour avoir envoyé un Pokémon aussi faible. Une petite sieste me ferait le plus grand bien.

Le soir tombait lorsque je rouvris les yeux. Un coup d'œil à la pendule m'apprit que j'avais roupillé trois heures. C'était pas une sieste, ça, c'était carrément un début de nuit ! Princesse, elle, était bien partie pour continuer, d'ailleurs : elle n'avait pas bougé de mes genoux et dormait profondément. Ça n'arrangeait pas mes affaires ; je commençais à avoir faim, moi. Les gargouillis qu'émettait mon ventre ne la dérangeaient pas le moins du monde.

Je me tournai vers Salade. Il était resté fidèlement à côté de moi, comme tous les jours depuis que je me morfondais au centre Pokémon.

- Salade ? Tu peux aller me chercher un snack vite fait à la machine en bas ?

Je me penchai pour attraper mon sac en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller la pitchoune, et prélevai quelques Pokédollars dans ma cagnotte. Le Pokémon plante loucha sur les pièces de monnaie, puis me regarda d'un air perplexe.

- Zarre ?

- Mais si, tu sais comment ça marche. Tu m'as déjà vu faire.

- Za-arre, fit-il en secouant la tête.

- Bon, je vais t'expliquer, résolus-je. Alors, déjà, il va falloir que tu...

Les lianes de Salade glissèrent sous le corps endormi de Princesse, la soulevèrent sans un bruit, puis la déposèrent sur le canapé à côté de moi. La Miaouss ne remua même pas une oreille.

- Oh.

Ou comment se sentir très bête. Je grattouillai Salade sur le haut de la tête en souriant.

- Tu as toujours réponse à tout, hein ?

- Zarre, approuva-t-il, manifestement très content de lui.

Je descendis donc en expédition à la cafétéria afin de contenter mon estomac. Elle était bondée à cette heure-là. Des dresseurs de tout âge et des Pokémon de tout type se côtoyaient dans un joyeux vacarme. À une table du fond, un jeune garçon donnait à manger à son Papilusion, lui passant des bouts de gâteau en riant de la gloutonnerie du Pokémon insecte. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge, je détournai le regard.

_Prends juste ton sandwich et ne t'attarde pas._

Je remontai l'escalier à pas lourds. Au moment où je débouchai dans la salle principale, les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent avec un chuintement et Dorian et Cassandre entrèrent en trombe. Échevelés et hirsutes, tous les deux. Ils avaient dû courir comme des dératés si j'en jugeais par leur souffle court.

- Mon Pikachu est blessé, dit Cassandre d'une voix tendue en offrant une Pokéball à l'infirmière de service.

Elle s'en empara et la plaça sur la machine guérisseuse. Il y eut le vrombissement habituel, puis l'infirmière récupéra la Pokéball et l'activa. Volt se matérialisa sur un brancard amené par un Leveinard. Il respirait difficilement, et des marques de brûlure étaient présentes sur tout son corps.

- Ça n'a pas suffit, constata l'infirmière avec une moue d'inquiétude. Il va falloir l'emmener en salle d'opération.

- Leveinard ! acquiesça le gros Pokémon rose.

L'infirmière et le Leveinard disparurent derrière la porte à double battants, emportant leur petit patient avec eux. Les épaules de Cassandre s'affaissèrent, elle porta une main tremblante à sa bouche. Dorian l'enlaça. J'avais conscience de faire figure d'intruse, mais j'allais tout de même à leur rencontre.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

La question avait jailli toute seule. Droit au but. Cassandre leva un regard angoissé sur moi.

- Le major Bob, son Raichu, il a... J'ai essayé de lui dire que... Je n'ai pu...

Les mots se bousculaient dans sa bouche. Dorian lui caressa les cheveux d'une main rassurante.

- Carabaffe a réussi à se débarrasser des deux premiers Pokémon du champion, entama-t-il, mais il était trop affaibli pour continuer, alors Volt a pris le relais. Son Raichu est un vrai monstre, Volt ne faisait pas le poids. Quand on s'en est rendu compte, on va voulu déclarer forfait, mais le major Bob a refusé.

J'en restai sur le cul.

- Comment ça, il a _refusé_ ?

- Il a dit qu'une fois qu'on commençait un combat, il fallait aller jusqu'au bout... continua Dorian amèrement. Que dans la vraie vie, y avait pas de porte de sortie, et que c'était trop facile d'abandonner dès que les choses ne se passaient plus selon nos plans...

À sa manière de rapporter les paroles du champion de l'arène, je devinai qu'elles résonnaient encore dans sa tête.

- Son Raichu s'est précipité sur Volt qui était déjà salement amoché et l'a plaqué au sol avant que Cassandre n'ait pu le rappeler dans sa Pokéball. Volt... (Il avala difficilement sa salive et reprit :) Volt a perdu connaissance, et aucune de nos potions n'a fonctionné, alors on est revenus ici au pas de course.

- Je croyais que le droit d'abandonner était inscrit d'office dans les règles d'un combat Pokémon, observai-je à mi-voix, toujours choquée.

Dorian grinça des dents.

- La Ligue autorise les champions d'arène à instaurer leurs propres règles. Tu penses qu'il nous aurait averti avant le match ? Ha ! Ce connard nous a traité de lâches quand on est partis...

Y avait des baffes qui se perdaient...

- Volt va s'en tirer, affirma Cassandre d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique. Il a toujours été costaud. Tu te rappelles de la fois où cet Abo l'avait empoisonné ? Ça ne l'avait pas arrêté, il avait continué à se battre. Et la fois où Carabaffe avait voulu lui faire une blague et qu'il était resté trois minutes sans pouvoir respirer ? Même quand je l'ai trouvé tout bébé dans la forêt de Jade, il s'accrochait à la vie. C'était le seul de sa litière à avoir survécu après avoir été rejeté par leurs parents...

- Je sais, ma chérie, je sais...

Il la guida vers le canapé, sur lequel elle se laissa tomber sans résister. Je les rejoignis et repris Princesse sur mes genoux, histoire de ne pas rester là les bras ballants. La caresser me relaxa un peu.

- Je suis sûre qu'il ira bien... dis-je à haute voix comme pour mieux m'en persuader.

Une longue attente commença. Atrocement longue. Et encore, ce n'était que de mon point de vue. Je m'inquiétais pour Volt, certes, mais il ne s'agissait pas de mon Pokémon. Je n'imaginais même pas ce que Cassandre devait ressentir. Cela devait s'apparenter à une véritable torture, de devoir patienter sagement, quand vous saviez que pendant ce temps un être cher est sur le fil du rasoir...

Je me retrouvai à fixer la petite aiguille de la pendule, comptant les secondes qui passaient au même rythme que les battements de mon cœur. Salade avait refusé de rentrer dans sa Pokéball lorsque je le lui avais proposé, si bien qu'il était coincé entre Dorian et moi sur l'étroit canapé. Pas très confortable mais ça ne paraissait pas le déranger outre mesure.

Un silence feutré prit peu à peu possession du centre Pokémon alors que la nuit tombait. Un silence de cimetière. Je me demandais combien de Pokémon étaient morts entre ces murs ? Combien de dresseurs étaient repartis avec leurs rêves brisés ? Peut-être était-il préférable que Ficelle soit morte sur le coup, finalement. Parce que l'espoir, ce salaud d'espoir, il vous tuait à petit feu.

Et toujours, nous attendions.

Dorian me jeta plusieurs coups d'œil tout au long de la nuit.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de... fit-il à un moment.

- Je reste, le coupai-je.

Le bref hochement de tête que je reçus en retour avait valeur de remerciement, je le savais. C'était étrange de découvrir une autre facette de Dorian, au-delà de l'ado blagueur. Lorsque Cassandre se mit à bailler, il prit les choses en main et revint avec du café et des couvertures. Je crois qu'elle finit par s'endormir dans ses bras, vers trois heures du matin.

Moi, je restai éveillée, ressassant de sombres pensées. Du moins, jusqu'à un certain point.

* * *

><p><em>Un tombeau d'obscurité.<em>

_Et de silence._

_- Pauvre Ficelle. Disparue si jeune. Quelle tragédie._

_La voix, sortie de nulle part, me semble étrangement familière. Elle est indubitablement féminine, et l'accent moqueur qu'elle a mis sur les deux derniers mots me la rend immédiatement antipathique._

_Je réplique :_

_- Si c'est encore un de ces rêves où je la revois mourir devant moi, je n'en ai vraiment pas besoin. J'ai assez de culpabilité pour le restant de mes jours._

_- Et tu te vautres dedans. Tu endosses ta peine et tu la chéris comme s'il s'agissait d'un autre de ces badges. Tu stagnes dans ta propre mer de larmes. Fais attention, tu vas finir par t'y noyer._

_Je me retourne pour essayer de déterminer l'origine de la voix. _

_- Votre tirade va quelque part ou vous êtes juste là pour m'emmerder pendant que je dors ?_

_- De la colère, magnifique ! C'est déjà beaucoup mieux._

_Rien à faire. On dirait qu'elle vient de partout à la fois._

_- Tu sais pourquoi Ficelle est morte en vain ? continue-t-elle, implacable. Parce que tu n'as pas su utiliser les sentiments que cela t'inspirait pour aller de l'avant. Au lieu de ça, tu t'es repliée sur toi-même, comme une tortue qui rentre la tête dans sa carapace. Trop effrayée par l'ampleur de tes émotions pour les confronter._

_Je reste silencieuse._

_- La rage, la colère, la haine, sont autant d'émotions qui mènent à la victoire. Sers-t'en._

_Ô, pitié. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce rêve, cliché land ?_

_- Merci du conseil, Dark Vador, je réponds. Mais j'ai toujours eu un faible pour le côté lumineux de la Force._

_- Tu finiras par comprendre, assure mon interlocutrice invisible. Lorsque suffisamment de tes Pokémon auront perdu la vie, tes œillères tomberont d'elles-même._

_Pas de menaces ? Pas de choix sadique entre mon petit ami (non pas que j'en ai un) et mon devoir ? Les méchants se ramollissent, de nos jours. _

_J'en suis presque déçue._

_- Vous n'allez pas me demander de me joindre à vous afin de régner sur la galaxie ? je demande tout de même._

_Un petit rire. Vraiment très familier, mais il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas au niveau du timbre. Trop froid ?_

_- Ne sois pas ridicule. Pourquoi te demanderais-je de te joindre à moi ? Je suis..._

* * *

><p>Quelqu'un me tirait par le bras. Je soulevai péniblement une paupière.<p>

- Hein ? grognai-je.

- Zarre !

- Salade ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je en avisant sa liane enroulée autour de mon poignet.

- Zarre, répéta-t-il en tendant mon bras comme s'il lui appartenait pour indiquer l'infirmière qui s'approchait.

Une expression grave se lisait sur le visage de cette dernière. Cassandre se leva brusquement.

- Volt... murmura-t-elle. Il est...

- Votre Pikachu va mieux, répondit l'infirmière. Son état s'est stabilisé et il est conscient, ce qui est bon signe.

Un timide sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Cassandre.

- Malheureusement, continua l'infirmière, je crains qu'il ne conserve des séquelles de ses blessures... Une paralysie partielle affecte ses membres inférieurs, il est fort probable qu'elle persiste. Quant à son œil droit, il a été sévèrement endommagé et il est possible qu'il n'en retrouve jamais l'usage.

Cassandre porta une main tremblante à sa bouche. Elle renifla pour chasser ses larmes.

- Je peux le voir ? réussit-elle à articuler.

L'infirmière nous guida jusqu'au lit où reposait le Pikachu. Ses yeux se mirent à briller lorsqu'il repéra Cassandre.

- Pika pika, se réjouit-il, les oreilles dressées.

Je me surpris à sourire malgré moi. Le lien d'amitié entre ces deux là était si fort qu'on le sentait vibrer dans toute la pièce. Elle se pencha sur lui, lui gratta le sommet du crâne affectueusement.

- Oh, Volt... Je suis désolée...

- Pikachu... répliqua la souris électrique.

À la vue de son petit corps brisé, relié à tout un tas de machines qui bipaient, une bouffée de colère m'envahit. Il serait handicapé pour le restant de ses jours, tout ça à cause de la cruauté du champion de Carmin-sur-Mer. J'ignore si c'était l'influence du rêve ou tout simplement un ras-le-bol général de ma part, mais toujours fût-il que je tournai les talons et quittai la chambre. Ma destination était claire.

- Léa ? m'interpella Dorian. Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- À l'arène.

Je me laissai porter par mes jambes, sans même me retourner pour vérifier si Salade me suivait. Princesse, cette feignasse légendaire, dormait toujours, constatai-je en revenant dans la salle principale. Je la laissai tranquille : ce n'était pas son combat. Une bruine légère m'accueillit lorsque je sortis du centre. Derrière les nuages gris qui s'amassaient à l'horizon, le soleil se levait à peine ; il devait être aux alentours de six heures du matin.

Je me pressai à travers les rues de la ville, déterminée. Quelqu'un allait payer pour les blessures infligées à Volt. Salade me dépassa soudain en sprintant. Il se planta (jeu de mot non volontaire, je le jure) en face de moi, me barrant le passage.

- Quoi ? fis-je, passablement irritée.

- Herbizarre, zarre, herbi ?

Avais-je bien réfléchi à ce que j'étais en train de faire ? Je secouai la tête. Pas le temps pour ça.

- Salade, tu es avec moi ou contre moi ? lui demandai-je pour couper court à ses tergiversations.

Il n'hésita pas une seconde :

- Zarre !

- Bien. Alors continuons.

Je trouvai l'arène sans peine : visible de loin, elle se situait sur le front de mer. Quelques vagues intrépides venaient même s'échouer jusque sur le parvis de l'immense bâtiment. Plutôt singulier comme configuration, mais je n'étais pas là pour jouer les touristes. Des excroissances en forme d'éclair décoraient les murs, annonçant à quiconque posait les yeux dessus que c'était une arène du type électrique. Malgré l'heure très matinale, la bâtisse était illuminée. Je carrai les épaules et m'engouffrai dans le repère du major Bob.

Le bruit de mes pas fut absorbé par un revêtement caoutchouteux. La sensation me rappela celle du terrain de volley-ball de mon lycée. Dans la semi-pénombre, l'arène semblait déserte. Des objets cylindriques étaient alignés le long des murs à intervalles réguliers. À quoi pouvaient-ils bien servir ?

Je me raclai la gorge.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Une ombre bougea dans le fond. Un flash de lumière éclaira tout à coup la salle, m'aveuglant. Puis l'obscurité, de nouveau. Quelque chose crépita sur ma droite, je vis des étincelles jaillir.

- Du calme, Vaillant, intima une voix d'homme.

Le cliquetis de l'interrupteur annonça l'entrée en service des projecteurs au plafond ; une clarté digne d'une belle journée d'été baigna aussitôt l'arène. Mes yeux protestèrent en larmoyant. Tous ces changements de luminosité mettaient à mal mes nerfs optiques.

- Ce n'est pas un intrus, juste un challenger. Et admirablement tôt, je dois dire ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussée à te lever de si bonne heure, jeune fille ?

Je dévisageai mon interlocuteur. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, cheveux blonds coupé à ras, biceps musclés ornés de divers tatouages, habillé d'un treillis. Tout chez lui criait ancien militaire. Un Raichu se tenait à ses côtés. Il me fixait d'un air féroce et sa queue dressée au-dessus de sa tête s'agitait nerveusement.

- Je n'ai pas dormi, répondis-je simplement.

Silence.

- Vous ne voulez pas savoir pourquoi ?

- Oh, je crois le deviner, fit-il d'un ton léger. C'est ce petit Pikachu, n'est-ce pas ? Tu connaissais sa dresseuse.

J'acquiesçai avec raideur.

- Vous allez payer pour ce que vous lui avez fait.

Il croisa les bras, faisant ressortir ses tatouages.

- Pour qui tu te prends ? se moqua-t-il. Un héros qui dispense sa propre justice ? En voilà de l'arrogance. Dis-moi, quelle devrait être ma punition, d'après toi ?

Prise au dépourvu, je ne sus que répondre.

- Je...

- Peut-être infliger la même chose à mon Raichu ? suggéra-t-il. Ou bien devrais-je payer une indemnité à la dresseuse de ce Pikachu ? Ou encore aller en prison ?

- Je ne...

- Que dirais-tu d'un juré de dresseurs qui statuera sur mon sort ? Non, attends. Un juré de Pikachus serait plus équitable. Ou peut-être encore...

- Arrêtez de rendre ça compliqué ! l'interrompis-je, perdue parmi toutes ses propositions. Vous avez blessé Volt, vous...

Les mots me manquaient. Je luttai pour retrouver le fil du raisonnement qui m'avait conduit ici.

- Dans quel monde vis-tu pour ne penser qu'en noir et blanc ? Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que j'ai rendu à un service à ce couple de dresseurs ?

- Un _service_ ? Comment pouvez-vous justifier...

- Écoute mignonne, je n'ai pas à m'expliquer face à toi, éluda-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Si tu n'es pas assez mature pour comprendre, c'est ton problème. Maintenant, soit t'es là pour le badge Foudre, soit tu prends la porte.

Sa condescendance me hérissa le poil.

- D'accord, allons-y pour le badge Foudre.

D'une pierre deux coups, après tout. Le major Bob eut un sourire.

- Excellent. Ton premier adversaire sera Voltorbe.

Un vrombissement se fit entendre alors que le Pokémon aux allures de Pokéball apparut. Il grésillait d'énergie contenue.

- Zarre ? s'enquit Salade.

- Non, toi tu prendras le prochain.

Je lus de la surprise dans les yeux de Grignotte lorsqu'il surgit de sa _ball _pour faire face au Voltorbe. Il ne pensait sûrement pas avoir à se battre si tôt que ça. J'allai lui expliquer vite fait la situation, mais le major Bob me prit de vitesse et cria un ordre.

- Numéro quatorze!

Bon sang. Encore un qui communiquait par code. Impossible d'anticiper les actions du Voltorbe.

- Tiens toi prêt, Grignotte... Rapproche-toi... commençai-je.

Un grincement horrible m'interrompit, des ongles sur un tableau noir puissance dix. Mes oreilles sifflèrent. Grignotte resta de marbre, subissant l'attaque sans bouger d'une écaille.

- ...et essaie de placer un Tranche, terminai-je quand le son mourut.

Le Voltorbe disposait d'un sérieux avantage. C'était lui qui maîtrisait le terrain avec sa capacité à se déplacer en trois dimensions.

- La neuf, maintenant, exigea le major Bob.

Le Pokémon vibra, fusa derrière Grignotte et lâcha un concentré de vagues sonores. Le Sablaireau chancela, se reprit, puis attaqua à son tour. Il sauta pour atteindre le Pokémon électrique. Et toucha au but. Ses griffes crissèrent contre la peau de métal du Voltorbe, l'obligeant à reculer. Il perdit de l'altitude, voulut remonter pour se mettre hors de portée, mais Grignotte saisit l'occasion et frappa derechef. Tintement sonore. Déséquilibré, le Voltorbe partit en tournoyant comme une toupie et s'écrasa au sol.

Un de moins.

- Ne crie pas victoire trop vite, m'avertit le champion. Pikachu, en piste !

Je rappelai Grignotte dans sa Pokéball.

- Salade, c'est à toi.

Salade entama le combat en lançant un Tranch'herbe, auquel le Pikachu répliqua par une Onde de Choc. Les deux attaques se croisèrent au centre du terrain ; les feuilles acérées brillèrent en passant à travers le courant électrique. Elles atteignirent le Pikachu, qui avait tenté de les éviter sans totalement y parvenir, et lui infligèrent de multiples coupures. Il eut cependant la satisfaction de voir son attaque réussir : le crépitement électrique enveloppa Salade, s'étendant jusqu'au bout de ses lianes. L'Herbizarre se campa sur ses pattes et attendit que l'énergie se dissipe.

- Poudre Dodo, maintenant, lui ordonnai-je.

La fleur sur son dos se gonfla, les pétales roses frémirent comme sous l'effet du vent. Il voulut tirer une salve de poudre, mais il y avait à présent deux Pikachus. Puis trois. Quatre. Y avait pas à dire, c'était impeccable comme stratégie défensive. Impossible de deviner lequel était le bon. Ils bougeaient tous en même temps, des miroirs parfaits l'un de l'autre. Des petits arcs électriques naquirent au niveau du rouge de leurs joues, il allait frapper d'un instant à l'autre. Pas le temps d'hésiter, il fallait faire un choix.

- Comme tu le sens, Salade.

Il envoya ses spores sur le Pikachu le plus proche de lui. Par chance, c'était le vrai et non un de ses reflets. Les paupières de la souris électrique se fermèrent toutes seules alors qu'il respirait la poudre étincelante. Il tomba sur les fesses, à moitié endormi mais se battant encore pour ne pas succomber complètement. Salade termina le travail avec un second Tranch'herbe, et le Pikachu bascula sur le dos, vaincu.

- Pas mal, apprécia le major Bob. Mais Vaillant est autrement plus coriace.

Il fit signe à son Raichu d'entrer sur le terrain. D'une démarche confiante, ce dernier s'exécuta. Je m'emparai de la Pokéball de Teigne.

- Allez ma grande, montre-toi.

Une fois sortie, elle resta assise par terre, apathique comme d'habitude. Elle lança quelques coups d'œil autour d'elle, avisa le Raichu, et baissa à nouveau la tête, comme si tout cela ne la concernait pas.

- Teigne... je sais que t'as le moral dans les chaussettes... enfin dans tes chaussettes métaphoriques... mais je pense que ça te ferait du bien de combattre un peu. Ça te changerait les idées... argumentai-je.

Aucune réaction. Je soupirai.

- À moi aussi, elle me manque. Mais on ne peut pas passer notre temps à s'apitoyer sur notre sort, ça ne mène nulle part. Et elle aurait voulu qu'on aille de l'avant, tu ne crois pas ?

Voilà que je me retrouvais à répéter à un Pokémon ce qu'on m'avait rabâché étant gamine, après la mort de Vivian. À l'époque, cette tactique n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'effet sur moi. Teigne n'était pas davantage convaincue : elle ne bougeait pas. Rien de rien. Si je ne l'avais pas vu respirer, je l'aurais cru morte.

- Bon, j'aurais essayé...

J'allai la rappeler lorsque le Raichu s'avança et se mit à parler.

- Raichu, chuuu... Rai !

Même à mes oreilles de novice, ça sonnait comme une insulte. Salade prit la défense de Teigne illico :

- Herbizarre, zarre !

- Rai, raichu. Churai, persista le Raichu. Raaaiiii...

Le coupant court dans sa raillerie, un poing entra en contact avec son museau. Violemment. Sonné, il recula, puis gronda, ses joues se chargeant d'énergie. Teigne se leva. J'ignorais ce que le Raichu avait bien pu dire, mais cela ne lui avait pas plu. Tous ses poils étaient hérissés et elle irradiait la colère. Elle se tourna vers moi.

- Férosinge, fit-elle sèchement.

Nul besoin de traduction pour la comprendre.

_D'accord_, disaient ses yeux. _Faisons ça. Éclatons-lui sa sale face de Raichu._

Bon, là, j'extrapolai un peu. Mais c'était ça en gros.

- OK, Vaillant, engage avec le numéro deux.

Ça faisait un peu tirage du loto, ce système, quand même. Quels étaient les numéros complémentaires ? Ma grille serait peut-être gagnante. Ha, le manque de sommeil commençait à se faire sentir...

- Tomberoche, ma grande ! répliquai-je, heureuse de constater que Teigne avec retrouvé un peu de sa combativité - même si c'était parce qu'elle était furax.

Un grésillement signala le début du combat. Deux arcs électriques quittèrent les joues du Raichu et vinrent frapper la Férosinge. Elle se figea, laissant le mouvement pour Tomberoche inachevé. Je la vis forcer, gonfler tous ses muscles, mais malgré tout ses efforts, elle ne parvint pas à compléter son attaque. Un unique rocher tomba du ciel au-dessus du Raichu, qui n'eut aucun mal à l'éviter d'un simple pas de côté. La Cage-Éclair avait paralysée Teigne.

Je jurai à voix basse.

- Numéro quatre.

Et soudain, quatre versions du Raichu dévisageaient Teigne d'un air narquois. Merveilleux.

- Tente un Ultimapoing, suggérai-je.

Elle se rua sur un des Raichus au hasard. Pour s'arrêter à mi-chemin et s'écrouler, tremblante. Elle essaya de se relever. Sans succès. La Cage-Éclair la clouait au sol. Je me mordis les lèvres.

- Teigne ?

Elle demeurait à genoux, tête baissée, immobilisée par le courant électrique qui lui parcourait le corps. Les oreilles du Raichu frémirent. Il parut hésiter, puis s'approcha lentement, ses doubles répartis en éventail de chacun de ses côtés. Parvenu devant Teigne, il la poussa du pied en guise de test. Elle resta de marbre. Il se pencha sur elle.

- Raichuuu, se vanta-t-il.

Il se retourna pour lui asséner un coup de queue. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise (et la mienne !) lorsque Teigne la lui empoigna, et, le maintenant d'un bras, lui colla un Ultimapoing au creux du ventre avec l'autre.

- Chu... gémit-il, le souffle coupé.

Il riposta par un choc électrique pour forcer Teigne à le lâcher, et se replia à l'autre bout du terrain. La Férosinge montra les dents. Il y eut un temps mort tandis que les deux Pokémon se jaugeaient.

- C'est un Pokémon malin que tu as là, observa mon adversaire. Mais Vaillant ne refera plus l'erreur de la sous-estimer. Il la grillera de loin, c'est plus sûr.

- Cassandre voulait abandonner et vous avez refusé, m'entendis-je répondre sans savoir pourquoi. Son Pikachu a failli mourir à cause de vous.

Cassandre, en bonne dresseuse, avait voulu éviter le pire à son Pokémon. Elle avait conscience de ses limites et s'était montrée responsable. Ficelle n'avait pas eu la chance d'avoir une dresseuse aussi compétente. Elle était morte par ma faute, parce que j'avais joué sa vie sur un coup de dé. Parce que j'avais cru, dans mon arrogance, que la chance serait de mon côté. Quelle dresseuse je faisais.

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'une gamine sans cervelle. Tu crois que tes ennemis accepteront gracieusement que tu te retires lorsque tu seras à leur merci ? Non, ils t'achèveront sans une seconde d'hésitation, et c'est pour ça que tu dois être sans pitié.

Je ravalai ma salive, un goût de bile au fond de la gorge. Sa vision du monde était si opposée à la mienne que j'en tremblais.

- Laisse-moi te raconter une histoire. Il y a dix ans de ça, une guerre a éclaté et j'ai été envoyé au front. Une nuit, moi et mon Raichu étions en mission d'infiltration dans un campement ennemi. Un soldat ennemi nous a repéré, et il allait donner l'alerte. Vaillant l'a électrocuté. Il n'a pas hésité un seul instant, et je ne le regrette pas le moins du monde.

Il marqua une pause.

- Au final, notre intervention a permis de sauver des centaines de vie.

- C'est différent, rétorquai-je, piquée au vif par son exemple. On n'est pas en guerre, et ce que vous avez fait subir à Volt n'a sauvé aucune vie.

- Ah, les jeunes, il va falloir rentrer ça dans vos petites têtes. Ces escarmouches entre Pokémon n'ont rien d'un jeu. Elles ne constituent qu'un prélude à quelque chose de mille fois plus terrible.

Il fit claquer sa langue. Dans la seconde qui suivit, une lance d'électricité crépitante partit de son Raichu et zigzagua jusqu'à Teigne. Le corps tout entier de la Férosinge se tendit alors que le courant la traversait.

_Tiens bon, Teigne..._

Elle se secoua, des étincelles parcourant sa fourrure.

- Foutrement coriace, ton petit Pokémon, mais on l'aura. Encore une fois, Vaillant.

- Chuuuu...

Le Raichu poussa un cri tout en réitérant son attaque, comme pour mieux se moquer de Teigne et de son incapacité à se mouvoir. L'Onde de Choc crépita en la frappant, roussissant ses poils une énième fois.

- Teigne... Salade peut prendre le relais si tu...

- Singe, cracha-t-elle sans même daigner se retourner.

Okayyy. Refus catégorique. J'eus un petit rire.

- T'es folle, tu le sais ça ? Bon, réfléchis-je à voix haute, il ne te laissera pas t'approcher et tu es trop ralentie pour le prendre de vitesse, alors notre seule chance est une attaque à distance, donc...

Nouveau grésillement. Teigne trouva la force de bondir je ne sais comment. Pas très haut, mais ce fut suffisant. Le jet de lumière jaune lui frôla les pieds et alla se perdre contre un des murs. Au moment où elle redescendit, ses poings s'abattirent sur le revêtement caoutchouteux, et un déluge de rochers ensevelit le Raichu. Un Tomberoche de toute beauté. Seule l'extrémité de la queue du Raichu dépassait de l'amas de pierres.

- Ha ! s'exclama le major Bob. Joli coup !

Il fit revenir son Raichu.

- Et maintenant, gamine ?

Oui, et maintenant ? Je l'avais battu mais ça ne prouvait rien. Il n'allait pas changer ses méthodes pour autant.

- T'es venue ici la rage au ventre parce que j'ai inculqué une leçon à tes amis, résuma-t-il. Mais en vérité, je leur ai ouvert les yeux. Le monde n'est pas rempli de Rondoudous gambadant gaiement dans les prés. Maintenant, grâce à moi, ils savent à quoi s'en tenir, et ils ne referont pas la même erreur deux fois. Lorsque la guerre éclatera, ils seront prêts.

C'était peut-être le fait de n'avoir dormi que trois heures cette nuit, mais je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il racontait.

- Quelle guerre ? De quoi vous parlez ?

- Il y a toujours eu des guerres et il y en aura toujours, asséna-t-il. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant la prochaine.

Bonjour l'optimisme. Je me passai la main sur le visage. La fatigue me rongeait le cerveau. Je ne savais plus vraiment ce que j'avais cherché à accomplir en venant à l'arène. Prouver au major Bob qu'il avait tort ? Risible. Le faire payer en blessant ses Pokémon ? Non. Je n'avais jamais voulu faire de mal à son Raichu, et j'espérais qu'il se remettrait du Tomberoche de Teigne.

Un machin scintillant m'arriva droit dessus, m'occasionnant une poussée d'adrénaline. Je l'attrapai au vol.

- Le badge Foudre. Félicitations.

- Merci, répondis-je machinalement.

- T'es bien partie, gamine. Un de ces jours tu finiras par comprendre.

J'entendis à nouveau la voix de mon rêve prononcer ces mots, en écho. Un frisson me brûla l'échine. L'impression que quelque part, mon destin était déjà écrit.

_Non. Ça ne se passera pas comme ça._

Je quittai l'arène de Carmin-sur-Mer sans un regard en arrière, fuyant la graine de doute que les mots du major Bob avaient plantée en moi.

* * *

><p><em>Je sais pas si ça se ressent, mais j'ai essayé de faire en sorte qu'on puisse comprendre les motivations du major Bob. Je ne voulais pas faire de lui un méchant du style 'Haha, j'aime faire souffrir les Pokémon de mes adversaires parce que je suis sadique'. Il croit vraiment qu'il agit pour le mieux. Il n'est ni tout noir ni tout blanc, juste entre les deux, une teinte de gris indéfinissable, comme nous tous quoi.<em>

_Pareil pour Léa, même si le fait qu'on suive l'histoire de son point de vue embrouille un peu les choses, vu qu'elle pense toujours avoir raison. xD Enfin, dans ce chapitre, elle fait quand même du chantage affectif à Salade parce que çà la saoule de s'expliquer face à lui, et elle s'imagine pouvoir jouer au héros et se fait rembarrer sans ménagement._


	9. Chapitre 8 : Ombre et lumière

Bip...

Bip...

Bip...

_Allez, décroche..._

Clic.

- Allô ?

- Léonard, euh... Je suis désolée de pas t'avoir appelé plus tôt.

- Léa, ça fait plaisir d'entendre ta voix ! Je commençais à me faire du souci pour toi... Tout va bien ?

- Oui, ça va.

_Menteuse-euh_, chantonna une petite voix dans ma tête.

- Et toi, ton bras ? demandai-je avant qu'il n'approfondisse la question.

- Juste une égratignure, je te l'avais dit. La balle a traversé nettement de part en part, y a eu aucune complication. J'en garderai même pas une cicatrice grâce aux bons soins des docteurs de la clinique de Safrania.

- Tant mieux... soufflai-je. Donc tu es à Safrania ?

- Non, là je squatte chez Mamie. Le médecin m'a recommandé un mois de repos afin de me remettre du choc.

Je me raclai la gorge. Les mots peinaient à se former sur mes lèvres. Bon sang, pourquoi était-ce si dur ?

- Ah... parce que je compte repasser par Azuria, alors...

Silence interminable de deux secondes. Je crois qu'il attendait que je finisse ma phrase.

- Pas de problème, enchaîna-t-il finalement, tu seras toujours la bienvenue. Mamie m'a encore demandé de tes nouvelles pas plus tard qu'hier.

Quelque chose dans sa voix me poussa à demander des précisions :

- Ah bon ? Elle a dit quoi ?

- Oh bah tu sais, c'est Mamie, hein...

J'entendis soudain du bruit à l'autre bout du fil. La voix de Léonard me parvint comme étouffée :

- Quoi ? J'en sais rien, Mamie, j'ai pas encore décidé... Non, je suis au téléphone, là. Oui, avec Léa. (Un soupir filtra à travers la ligne.) D'accord, je lui transmettrai le message... Léa ?

- Je suis toujours là. Qu'est-ce que ta grand-mère voulait ?

- Juste savoir quand est-ce que tu allais accoucher pour pouvoir acheter les cadeaux à l'avance. La routine, quoi.

Je pouffai.

- Elle est _toujours _comme ça ?

- T'as encore rien vu, m'assura-t-il. Quand mes parents se sont rencontrés, elle écrivait des poèmes à l'adresse de ma mère et les signait de la main de mon père, histoire de mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Le seul qui arrivait à la supporter, c'était Grand-Papy...

- Si jamais je reçois des SMS bizarres de ta part, je saurais pourquoi...

- Aucun risque ! Mamie et la technologie, ça fait trois. Déjà que tous les matins elle se bat avec le grille-pain pour le faire fonctionner, alors tu penses, les portables...

- Mince alors, me voilà déçue.

- Pfff... Quand est-ce que tu seras là ? s'enquit-il, remettant la conversation sur les rails.

Je planifiai mentalement ma journée.

- Sûrement ce soir, s'il n'y a pas d'anicroches, estimai-je.

- C'est noté ! À ce soir, Léa.

- Bye.

Je raccrochai. Et me reçus une gerbe d'eau de mer en plein visage.

- Hé ! Non mais à quoi tu joues, Princesse ? Les chats sont censés détester l'eau !

- Miaouss, me contredit-elle, avant d'asperger Salade.

Le vent de la mer me rabattit les cheveux dans les yeux. J'observai encore quelques instants l'immensité de l'océan, puis me détournai. Aujourd'hui, j'avais à faire dans les terres. Et puis de toute façon, je n'avais pas de Pokémon aquatique avec lequel explorer le grand large - Plouf était toujours en pension.

Un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, j'avais fait mes adieux à Dorian et Cassandre. Ils avaient décidé de mettre un terme à leur ambition de conquérir la Ligue Pokémon et comptaient rentrer chez eux dès que Volt serait suffisamment remis pour pouvoir quitter son lit d'hôpital. Ils venaient de Johto, une région différente, ce qui signifiait que je ne les reverrais probablement pas. Nous avions échangé nos numéros, ils m'avaient souhaité bonne chance, et nos chemins s'étaient séparés.

D'après leurs indications, la prochaine arène se situait à Céladopole, et apparemment la route directe pour s'y rendre était bloqué par un gros Pokémon qui hibernait. Le fameux Ronflex. La seule solution pour y aller était d'effectuer un détour par Lavanville, en empruntant un tunnel à l'est d'Azuria. Le dit tunnel étant dépourvu d'éclairage public pour une raison non spécifiée, j'allais avoir besoin d'une lampe torche. Manque de bol, ce petit bout de technologie n'était en vente nulle part. Lorsque j'avais posé la question à la gérante du magasin, elle m'avait regardé avec des yeux ronds.

- Mais vous avez un Miaouss, enseignez-lui donc Flash, avait-elle dit.

- Flash ? Ça se trouve où ça ?

- Oh, un peu partout, avait-elle éludé avec un petit geste de la main.

_Débrouille-toi, Léa._

J'avais donc appelé le prof. Chen. Après tout, il était censé être un expert en Pokémon, il devait donc avoir quelques infos concernant leurs attaques. Ça avait été le coup de fil le plus étrange de toute ma vie. Il avait décroché dès la première sonnerie.

- Non, pour la trois cent millième fois, nous ne livrons pas de pizza à domicile !

État de mon oreille gauche : explosée.

- Euh, professeur Chen ? C'est Léa à l'appareil, je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi...

- Ah, Léa, c'est toi... avait-il répondu, sa voix s'adoucissant. Bien entendu que je me souviens de toi ! Excuse-moi, j'ai cru que c'était encore un de ces faux numéros. Laisse-moi deviner, tu appelles à propos de la technique Flash.

- Comment vous savez ?

- Mon petit fils a rencontré le même problème que toi. J'ai donc dépêché Johnson afin qu'il lui remette la CS. Il n'est pas très loin de Carmin-sur-Mer, emprunte le tunnel des Taupiqueurs, c'est la première maison en sortant, tu ne peux pas le manquer.

- Mais... il est là-bas depuis une semaine ? avais-je demandé, pas sûre d'avoir compris.

- Ah bon ? s'était-il étonné. Dingue ce que le temps passe vite ! Bon, je te laisse, tous ces faux numéros m'ont donné faim, je vais aller me commander une pizza !

Bref. Comme je le disais, du grand n'importe quoi. Il ne me restait plus qu'à passer par ce tunnel des Taupiqueurs. J'en trouvais sans mal l'entrée, elle était indiquée très gracieusement par de nombreux panneaux. Ce devait être un site touristique. Il n'y avait personne aujourd'hui, il faisait trop moche pour flâner.

- Prêts ? demandai-je à Salade et Princesse.

Les autres dormaient encore dans leurs _balls_. Je n'avais pas retiré de sixième Pokémon du PC ; il était encore trop tôt pour remplacer Ficelle.

- Miaouss ! glapit Princesse en sautant sur la fleur de Salade.

Elle s'étala sur le dos de l'Herbizarre, reniflant ses pétales roses avec un plaisir évident. Salade s'ébroua pour essayer de la déloger, puis, en désespoir de cause, la saisit à bout de lianes et la déposa sur mon épaule. Il m'implora des yeux : 'Pitié, garde-la éloignée de moi.'

- Sois sage, ou tu retournes dans ta Pokéball, menaçai-je la Miaouss.

Elle ronronna de plus belle et se frotta contre mon oreille. Oui, bon. Pas sûre d'avoir été prise au sérieux, là. Comme tous les félins, Princesse n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Mais c'est ce qu'on aime chez eux, non ?

Le tunnel ne consistait en guère plus qu'une galerie creusée dans la roche. C'était tout de même impressionnant si l'on gardait à l'esprit qu'il avait été creusé par des Pokémon. Pokémon qui n'avaient pas déserté les prémices, d'ailleurs : nous tombâmes nez à nez avec notre premier Taupiqueur après avoir fait quelques pas seulement. Salade m'interrogea du regard.

- Non, contente-toi de le faire fuir.

Je n'avais pas le cœur à capturer un nouveau Pokémon. Salade fit claquer ses lianes dans l'air, à quelques centimètres à peine de la tête du Taupiqueur, qui décida soudain qu'il ferait mieux d'aller voir ailleurs. Il disparut sous terre, ne laissant qu'une motte de graviers pour tout souvenir. Et rebelote une demi douzaine de fois, jusqu'à ce que la sortie soit en vue.

Je ne fus pas mécontente de retrouver l'air frais. Ce n'était pas que le tunnel était long - nous avions mis moins d'une heure à le traverser -, mais je n'aimais tout simplement pas me trouver sous terre. Toujours peur que tout s'écroule sur moi. Sans compter que les cailloux qui se coincent dans votre chaussure, y a rien de plus chiant.

Un bâtiment se détachait d'entre les arbres, plus loin devant moi. Je mis le cap droit dessus. En m'approchant, je vis qu'il ne payait pas de mine. La peinture des murs, d'une couleur d'un beige douteux, s'écaillait et la cheminée sur le toit semblait sur le point de tomber en morceaux. Quant à l'intérieur, il n'avait rien d'engageant et était plutôt spartiate : une table, deux chaises qui se battaient en duel, et un matelas poussiéreux dans un coin.

Un homme en blouse blanche était assis dessus. Je reconnus Johnson, l'assistant du Prof. Chen. Il se leva d'un bond en m'apercevant.

- Je vous en prie, dites-moi que vous êtes venue chercher la CS Flash !

- Euh, oui...

Il émit un râle de bonheur.

- Oui, je suis libre ! exulta-t-il. Libre ! Je vais enfin pouvoir quitter ce trou à rat et revenir à la civilisation ! Prendre une douche ! Manger chaud ! Haha !

Il me fourra la CS dans les mains.

- Tenez, je ne veux plus jamais la revoir !

Sans attendre ma réponse, il se précipita hors du bâtiment en hurlant 'Youpiiii !'.

- Zarre, commenta Salade.

- Ouaip, approuvai-je.

Moi non plus, je ne comptais pas m'éterniser dans les parages. En sortant, il pleuvait. Mon estime pour le tunnel des Taupiqueurs remonta : au moins j'y serai à l'abri. Je m'engouffrai dans la grotte.

_Adieu, lumière du jour. On se revoit dans une heure. _

Ce fut une très longue heure, ponctuée de moult Taupiqueur et cailloux dans les chaussures. Alors que nous approchions de la sortie, un truc surgit du sol devant nous.

- Encore un ? soupirai-je. Bon, Salade, vas...

Et c'est là que je remarquai qu'il avait trois têtes.

- Trio ! beuglèrent-ils tous ensemble d'un ton furieux.

- Oups.

Le grondement rauque de la pierre en mouvement m'emplit les oreilles. Le sol se mit à trembler. Déséquilibrée, je me retrouvai à genoux. De la poussière tomba du plafond, suivie d'une pluie de cailloux.

- Cassos !

Départ en flèche. Nous courûmes jusqu'à la sortie, abandonnant le Triopiqueur à sa colère. Sentir la pluie sur mon visage fut cette fois une vraie bénédiction. Vive le ciel et ses nuages gris ! J'éclatai de rire. Salade me fixa comme si j'étais devenue folle.

- Roh, allez... C'était marrant, non ?

- Zarre.

- T'as pas le sens de l'humour, c'est tout.

Après une pause pique-nique, nous prîmes la route vers Azuria. Faire le chemin en sens inverse me paraissait contre-nature. Dans une quête, on était censé aller de l'avant, non ? Je me consolai de cette anomalie en me disant que j'allais récupérer Plouf. La pluie s'arrêta en milieu d'après-midi, mais cela n'empêcha pas Princesse de continuer à sauter dans toutes les flaques qu'elle rencontrait, complétant peu à peu sa transformation en monstre des marais. Et après elle s'étonnait que je refuse de la papouiller.

Nous empruntâmes à nouveau le passage souterrain, et arrivâmes à la pension aux alentours de dix-huit heures. La porte était ouverte, je m'essuyai les pieds puis entrai. Le vieil homme m'accueillit d'un sourire jovial.

- Bonjour, commençai-je, je suis passée il y a un peu plus d'une semaine...

- Oui, pour me confier un Magicarpe, compléta-t-il d'une voix douce. Plouf, n'est-ce pas ? Il a bien grandi. Grossi, aussi. Venez, par ici.

Pour son âge, il disposait d'une mémoire à toute épreuve ! Au tapis, le prof. Chen. (Enfin, ça, c'était pas dur.)

Nous passâmes dans le jardin. Un Miaouss vint renifler Princesse, mais ma petite Miaouss n'était pas d'humeur : elle l'ignora superbement. Je suivis le vieil homme jusqu'au bord d'un grand bassin, dans lequel s'ébattaient quatre Magicarpes. Il m'en désigna un sans hésiter.

- Il est là.

- Comment vous le savez ?

- Chaque Pokémon est unique, répondit-il avec un petit sourire en coin, comme si j'avais posé une question idiote. Lorsqu'on leur prête vraiment attention, on ne peut pas s'y tromper.

- Ah.

Je ne voyais toujours que quatre gros poissons rouges identiques. Peut-être que ça viendrait plus tard. Je rappelai Plouf dans sa Pokéball, payai le vieil homme, et me hâtai vers Azuria. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais m'incruster chez Léonard pour le déjeuner.

Il ne me fallut que quelques minutes de plus pour entrer dans la ville et parvenir jusqu'à la maison.

_Toc toc toc._

La porte s'ouvrit sur la mamie de Léonard.

- Léa, quelle bonne surprise ! Et tu as même amené ton propre Miaouss ? constata-t-elle. C'est comme si tu faisais déjà partie de la famille !

- Miaouss ! approuva Princesse, très contente qu'on la remarque.

Elle fit comme chez elle et entra en se frottant contre la jambe de la vieille dame au passage.

- Alors, ce bébé, c'est pour quand ? s'enquit-elle en regardant mon ventre.

- Euh...

Je fus sauvée par l'apparition d'un Léonard sauvage. Pokéball, go ! En plus, il était déjà affaibli : il avait un bras en écharpe.

- Mamie ! fit-il d'un ton _un rien _irrité. Je t'ai déjà expliqué, Léa est une _amie_.

- Oui, c'est vrai, concéda-t-elle.

Léonard et moi échangeâmes un regard surpris. Avait-il réussi à lui faire entendre raison ?

- Léa est encore beaucoup trop jeune pour avoir un enfant, continua-t-elle. C'est mieux d'attendre un peu.

Hé non. C'était beau de rêver.

- Et moi qui avait fait à manger pour quatre ! se lamenta-t-elle.

- J'ai suffisamment faim pour manger deux portions, lui assurai-je. Voire trois.

- C'est bien, ça ! Depuis son accident, Léonard picore. Autant d'appétit qu'un Chenipan ! Il va finir par rétrécir s'il continue ! Je me rappelle, quand il était petit...

Léonard s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Et si on passait à table ?

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. La mamie de Léonard avait préparé un somptueux repas, bien loin des sandwichs et autres plats préparés que l'on pouvait acheter au centre Pokémon : du gigot d'agneau en sauce, accompagné de délicieuses patates rôties. Je me resservis trois fois, et sans vergogne. Même ses Miaouss avaient droit à un mélange spécial, que Princesse sembla apprécier tout particulièrement. Elle qui d'habitude faisait la difficile face à ses boulettes MiamMiam™ (les industries agroalimentaires du monde Pokémon n'avaient pas beaucoup d'imagination), là, elle se baffrait.

Après le repas, Léonard me proposa de faire une petite balade digestive et j'acceptai volontiers. Malgré le vent nocturne qui soufflait, la température était clémente. De nuit, Azuria était resplendissante : l'eau des fontaines brillait au clair de lune et la ville entière baignait dans une lueur argentée. Des guirlandes aux teintes bleutées ornaient les arbres, clignotant selon une configuration complexe. Un jeu d'ombre et de lumière grandeur nature.

Nous étions seuls tous les deux ; j'avais laissé mes Pokémon à la maison. Nous marchions en silence, mais c'était un silence complice et non malaisé. Parvenus près d'un plan d'eau, nous fîmes une halte. Je me penchai pour observer la lune qui se reflétait à la surface de l'onde. On aurait dit une large faucille d'or, cachée dans les profondeurs. Inatteignable.

Je touchai l'eau du bout des doigts, troublant son image.

- Raconte, lança Léonard derrière moi.

Je tournai la tête.

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais. Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas à mes coups de fils.

- Oh. Ça.

- Oui. Ça.

Quelle conversation des plus brillantes. Je changeai de position, soulageant une crampe à ma jambe droite. Et lâchai le morceau :

- Ficelle est morte.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Ficelle ? Ta Papilusion ?

- Le Rattatac de Zack l'a tuée, mais c'était entièrement ma faute. J'aurais dû la rappeler. J'étais trop confiante et je l'ai délibérément mise en danger avec ma stratégie à la noix...

Un petit rire amer m'échappa.

- J'imagine que je me croyais invincible, parce que...

Parce que je n'étais pas comme les autres dresseurs. Parce que moi, je venais du monde réel. Parce que ce n'était qu'un jeu. Parce que tout court. C'te blague.

- Léa... Léa, regarde-moi.

Je levai les yeux.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, dit-il d'une voix douce mais ferme.

- Je suis dresseuse, je suis censée prendre soin de mes Pokémons.

Je pouvais pratiquement goûter à l'amertume de mes mots.

- Les accidents, ça arrive, et on n'y peut rien. Zack ne cherchait pas à la tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

Je considérai la question un très court instant.

- Non.

- Et Ficelle aussi connaissait les risques. Elle aurait pu refuser de se battre.

Cet argument là, je ne pouvais pas l'accepter.

- Elle me faisait confiance, contrai-je. Elle aurait affronté un Onix si je le lui avais demandé.

Une pause.

- D'accord, mais c'est une erreur que tu ne referas plus, dit-il. Il faut que tu acceptes de tourner la page, tu n'arriveras qu'à te faire du mal si tu restes bloquée là-dessus.

- Tu n'aurais pas un manuel ? "Comment gérer le deuil pour les nuls, version Pokémon", c'est ça qu'il me faudrait, ironisai-je.

- La perte de son premier Pokémon est toujours une épreuve... soupira-t-il. Mais avec le temps, la blessure s'atténuera. Et tu sais quoi ? Tu n'es pas toute seule.

Il me tendit la main.

- Je suis là, moi.

Je la saisis après une brève hésitation. Le contact de sa peau contre la mienne était le bienvenue. Elle transmettait chaleur et réconfort, deux choses dont j'avais bien besoin en ce moment. Il m'aida à me relever et je me laissai aller lorsqu'il m'attira à lui. Son bras valide se referma sur moi, protecteur. Nous restâmes un long moment enlacés.

Ça faisait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui croyait en moi. Même s'il ne savait rien de qui j'étais vraiment. Même si tout le reste était faux. Même si je lui mentais depuis le premier jour. Léonard croyait en moi. Je me raccrochai désespérément à ce petit îlot de vérité, priant pour ne pas sombrer dans la tempête.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, je pratiquai l'art ancestral de la grasse matinée. Il me fallait bien ça pour rattraper ma nuit de sommeil en retard. En me levant, aux alentours de midi, j'eus la mauvaise surprise de constater que j'avais des crampes dans les jambes. Après une semaine passée à glander au centre Pokémon de Carmin-sur-Mer, mon corps me faisait savoir avec vigueur que marcher toute la journée était à ranger dans la case "mauvaises idées". Pas de chance pour lui, aujourd'hui c'était exactement ce que nous allions faire.<p>

Dans les escaliers, une surprise m'attendait :

- Persiiiian !

- Bordel de putain de...

C'était le même Persian que la dernière fois, il était exactement au même endroit, et je lui avais encore marché sur la queue. Vol plané. Atterrissage douloureux. Commencer sa journée en dégringolant les escaliers, y a pas mieux pour vous réveiller.

- Tiens, je crois que Léa est debout, fit une voix en provenance de la cuisine.

Sherlock Holmes était dans la place.

- Bien dormi ? s'enquit un Léonard hilare.

- Pas trop mal.

Aucun cauchemar ni rêve bizarre, c'était déjà ça. Par contre, j'avais rêvé que Salade évoluait et redevenait un Bulbizarre, ce qui en disait long sur mes angoisses.

- Tu restes pour le déjeuner ? voulut-il savoir.

- Autant partir le ventre plein. Et puis la cuisine de ta mamie est à se damner.

La mamie de Léonard apparut derrière lui, brandissant un fouet qui dégoulinait de... pâte à crêpes ?

- Tu vois mon petit Léonard, c'est ce que je n'arrête pas de te dire. Apprends à cuisiner et tu deviendras invincible ! clama-t-elle en brandissant son fouet tel une épée.

Quelques gouttes de pâte à crêpe atterrirent malencontreusement dans les cheveux de Léonard.

- Mamie, tu dis ça à chaque fois que tu veux me motiver pour un truc... Quand j'étais petit, c'était "Apprends ta leçon de maths et tu deviendras invincible".

- Hé bien, n'avais-je pas raison ?

- ...si.

Je ne savais pas trop s'il capitulait pour éviter de se lancer dans une très longue discussion, ou bien s'il le pensait vraiment. Je n'eus pas le loisir de le lui demander car je fus réquisitionnée par sa mamie à des fins crêpesques. Mmh. Crêpeuses ? Bref, vous avez compris. Après un incident incluant un Miaouss, des tonnes de farine partout, et une salière (vous ne voulez pas savoir les détails), le repas fut prêt.

Comme d'habitude, il fut ponctué d'anecdotes savoureuses sur l'enfance de Léonard, narrées par sa mamie d'une voix mi-affectueuse mi-moqueuse. De quoi pouvait-elle bien parler lorsqu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux ? Il faudrait que je demande à Léonard. Elle venait juste de finir de raconter comment Léonard avait obtenu son premier Pokémon, un Caninos, lorsqu'elle m'interrogea à mon tour :

- Et toi, Léa, à quel âge as-tu eu ton premier Pokémon ?

Zut.

- Il y a peine deux semaines, en fait. Salade a été mon tout premier Pokémon.

Plus simple que de s'embrouiller dans un mensonge.

- Ça fait vieux, jugea Léonard. Pourquoi avoir attendu tout ce temps ?

- Le dressage de Pokémon ne m'intéressait pas. J'y faisais une sorte de... réaction allergique, si je peux dire ça comme ça.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

Je haussai les épaules, affectant un air désinvolte.

- J'ai grandi.

Ou pas. Dire la vérité, ça avait ses limites. Au moment où la grand-mère allait poser une autre question, Princesse bondit sur mes genoux et s'avança pour renifler ma crêpe. Son intervention fit dévier le sujet sur les chats et leur nature chapardeuse, me sauvant de l'interrogatoire. Je filai un bout de crêpe à Princesse pour la récompenser.

Plus tard, alors que Léonard m'accompagnait vers la sortie d'Azuria, j'obtins ma réponse quant aux sujets de conversation de sa mamie.

- Mes parents. Et puis ses Miaouss et leurs aventures, mais principalement mes parents. J'en suis venu à connaître leurs vies par cœur. Y compris les déboires amoureux de mon père avant qu'il ne rencontre ma mère et les deux mois quand il était ado où il pensait qu'il était gay.

Oula. Trop d'information là.

- Je crois que je préfère encore quand elle parle de moi, au moins ce que j'apprends me concerne, ajouta-t-il en riant.

- C'est moi qui vais finir par te connaître par cœur à force.

Il fit la grimace.

- Aïe. Mauvais pour moi, ça.

- Aurais-tu des petits secrets cachés au fond du placard ?

J'étais vraiment pas qualifiée pour poser cette question.

- Non, m'enfin c'est pas très flatteur quand elle raconte comment un Caninos m'a poursuivi dans le jardin parce que je sentais la sardine.

Je souris rien qu'à l'évocation de l'incident.

- Rigole pas, j'étais terrifié !

- Je rigole pas, c'est un spasme nerveux !

- C'est ça, oui...

Nous étions arrivés au début de la route 9, celle qui menait à la grotte. Léonard et moi nous séparâmes, après qu'il m'ait fait promettre de répondre à ses prochains coups de fil. Je continuai donc seule, armée de bonne humeur et de mes six Pokémon. La route serpentait entre des plateaux rocheux, ce qui lui donnait l'apparence d'un long corridor tortueux. Pas terrible si on était claustrophobe, mais du bon côté, impossible de manquer les autres personnes qui arpentaient ce chemin.

Je décidai d'entraîner Plouf. Le pauvre Magicarpe avait dû s'ennuyer en pension ; il était temps qu'il voit un peu d'action. En plus, d'après le Pokédex, il n'allait pas tarder à évoluer. La méthode était simple : il se mettait sur le côté, et il regardait Teigne balancer des baffes aux Pokémon des autres dresseurs. La Férosinge combattait sans un mot, ne se plaignant même pas lorsqu'elle se prenait des coups. Pour être franche, son comportement m'inquiétait. Je ne savais plus trop comment m'y prendre avec elle.

Son évolution me prit par surprise. Alors qu'elle venait d'envoyer un Machoc en orbite, elle rayonna soudain de lumière. Elle grandit d'une bonne cinquantaine de centimètres, ses bras forcirent et ses poings, déjà assez impressionnants, se changèrent en armes de destruction massive. Sa réaction fut équivoque : elle cligna à peine des yeux.

- Teigne, tu es magnifique... Ficelle aurait adoré.

Je reçus un regard froid pour toute réponse. D'accooord. J'allais m'abstenir de tout commentaire à l'avenir.

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors que Souris faisait face à un Onix, ce fut au tour de Plouf d'évoluer. Et tout à coup, l'Onix parut minuscule. Je contemplai mon petit Plouf, effarée. Qu'est-ce c'était que ce monstre ? Six mètres de long au bas mot, des écailles bleutées qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler celle d'un dragon recouvrant un corps serpentin, une gueule suffisamment grande pour engloutir un bus, et une série de dents que j'aurais pu utiliser comme tabourets.

- Euh, Plouf, c'est toi ?

- Léviatoooor !

Rassurant. Le Pokédex bipa, m'informant qu'il avait appris une nouvelle attaque. Tant mieux, parce que je voyais mal un Pokémon de cette taille-là faire Trempette. Ça aurait été comique de le voir se tortiller dans tous les sens, tiens.

Lorsque le dresseur suivant me défia, j'envoyai donc Plouf au combat, histoire de voir ce qu'il valait. Je n'avais pas attendu de voir quel Pokémon mon adversaire allait choisir. Erreur typique. À sa décharge, l'Aspicot ne se démonta pas quand il découvrit à quoi il avait affaire, et se dressa de tout son long, fusillant Plouf du regard.

- Sois gentil, Plouf.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir amené un tank à un combat au couteau. Plouf se pencha et effleura gentiment l'Aspicot. Hop, terminé. J'avais presque honte.

- Garde tes sous, dis-je au gamin lorsqu'il me tendit sa poignée de billets.

De l'agitation dans les hautes herbes attira soudain notre attention. Un cri rauque d'oiseau en colère retentit, et Princesse émergea des fourrés, tenant un Piafabec dans sa gueule. Elle le déposa à mes pieds et posa une patte dessus pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

_Tu vois que je peux être utile ?_ semblait dire son regard ambré.

Allez... Puisque Princesse me l'avait si gentiment apporté, je n'allais pas refuser. Et c'est ainsi que Zozio, une femelle Piafabec, rejoignit Bzz et Bouffi dans l'ordinateur. Enfin un Pokémon oiseau ! J'allais juste devoir faire attention à ce qu'elle et Teigne ne se rencontrent jamais...

En milieu d'après-midi, nous arrivâmes au centre Pokémon. Il se trouvait juste à l'entrée de la grotte et était plutôt désert question dresseurs.

- À cette heure-ci, tout le monde explore le tunnel, me répondit l'infirmière alors que je lui confiais mes Pokémon.

Bonjour les combats en perspective. Mais avant d'aller gambader dans la grotte, il me fallait une source d'éclairage. Je sortis la CS Flash et regardai qui pouvait l'apprendre. Verdict : Salade et Princesse.

- Miaouss, commenta cette dernière d'un air suffisant.

- Bon, d'accord, je l'admets, tu es très utile. Là, ça te va ?

- Mia, miaula-t-elle en prenant une pose exagérée.

- Tu es tellement utile que tu vas avoir l'honneur de guider toute l'équipe dans la grotte.

- Ouss, ajouta-t-elle en accentuant ladite pose.

- On est encore là demain si tu le prends comme ça.

Après dix minutes passées à rayonner d'importance, elle accepta finalement de rentrer dans sa Pokéball et je lui appris la CS. Je vérifiai que je n'avais rien oublié, puis quittai le centre Pokémon pour m'aventurer dans la grotte. La première chose qui me frappa en entrant, curieusement, ne fut pas le noir. Ce fut d'abord le froid. Un froid glacial qui pénétrait jusqu'aux os. Je regrettai l'absence de Pokémon feu dans mon équipe.

- Princesse, lumière !

Son joyau frontal s'illumina, émettant un rayon de lumière blanche assez puissant qui éclaira les alentours. Ma petite lampe de poche perso. Une preuve de plus que les chats pouvaient tout faire. (Un jour, ils domineraient le monde. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, c'était siesta.)

Bref. Quand on a vu une grotte, on les a toutes vues, et celle-ci n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, à part le froid. Les parois de pierre suintaient d'humidité, mais la température était tellement basse que l'eau s'était changée en glace. Brrr. Je me mis en marche d'un pas vigoureux, décidée à sortir de là au plus vite.

Nous marchions depuis à peine cinq minutes lorsqu'une silhouette surgit des ténèbres et sauta sur Princesse. La Miaouss effectua une embardée pour éviter l'attaque du Machoc et l'intensité lumineuse de son Flash diminua considérablement. Elle répliqua en griffant la jambe de son agresseur, mais celui-ci parut ne rien sentir.

- Princesse, concentre-toi uniquement sur Flash, et laisse les autres s'occuper des Pokémon sauvages, lui ordonnai-je en libérant Souris.

Les ondes sonores de la Nosferalto mirent à mal le Machoc. Il s'infligea lui-même un coup de poing qui le fit chanceler, puis resta immobile, les yeux dans le vague. Je lançai une Pokéball, et après quinze secondes d'attente, le verdict tomba : un Pokémon de plus dans l'équipe ! Notre Machoc intrépide était une femelle, que je nommai Gonflette, rapport à ses muscles (mais vous aviez déjà compris).

Les rencontres s'enchaînèrent. Onix, Nosferapti, Racaillou, Férosinge... J'étais constamment sur le qui-vive dès qu'une ombre se dessinait à la lisière de notre cercle de lumière. Pour une raison que je ne m'expliquais pas, cette grotte me filait les jetons. Je découvris bientôt que non seulement elle pullulait de Pokémon, mais également de mecs déguisés en Pokémon. Au premier que je croisais, je me frottai les yeux, croyant à une hallucination. Mais non : j'avais bien affaire à un dresseur en costume de Ramoloss.

Il m'adressa un signe de la main.

- Salut, répondis-je, hésitante. Euh, y a une raison pour laquelle tu es déguisé en Pokémon ?

- Ramoloss est mon Pokémon préféré, m'informa-t-il. Mon costume est réussi, tu ne trouves pas ?

Il rabattit sa capuche aux oreilles roses sur sa tête. Je devais admettre que c'était particulièrement convaincant. Il avait même été jusqu'à inclure la queue, qui tombait jusqu'au sol et se terminait par un bout blanc.

- Pas mal, ouais.

- Et tu vas voir, mes Ramoloss ne sont pas en reste !

Ramoloss, pluriel. Il en avait trois, qu'il envoya au combat coup sur coup. Je dus retenir Plouf afin qu'ils ne finissent pas tous en charpie. Le petit Magicarpe inoffensif paraissait bien loin, et mon Léviator se révélait être un monstre. Une vraie machine de guerre. Ce qui ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il était dépourvu de faiblesses.

J'en fis l'expérience alors qu'il affrontait un Rondoudou. Ou plutôt une Rondoudou - détail crucial.

- Bouboule, Attraction, lança sa dresseuse, tout sourire.

La Rondoudou fit les yeux doux au Léviator et battit des cils à son intention. Plouf, qui s'apprêtait à la mordre, s'arrêta net.

- Léviatooor ?

La Rondoudou secoua son petit derrière, puis virevolta. Plouf l'observait, subjugué. Le spectacle avait l'air de lui plaire.

- Plouf ! Ne te laisse pas avoir !

- Tooor ?

- Écras'face !

Le Pokémon rose souleva ses petits poings et les abattit sur le museau de Plouf. Il recula en beuglant, puis loucha sur la Rondoudou. Quoi ? L'objet de ses affections avait osé lui faire du mal ? Non, elle avait dû glisser, c'était une erreur... Complètement déboussolé, le pauvre. Le deuxième Écras'face lui remit les idées en place. Cette fois, impossible de s'y tromper : elle l'avait fait exprès ! Il rugit et répliqua par un coup de queue dévastateur. Dans les vapes, la Rondoudou.

- Leviatoor, gronda Plouf, vexé de s'être fait avoir.

Après cet incident qui avait écorché son amour-propre, j'étais certaine qu'il allait se montrer plus prudent.

Nous continuâmes à avancer, descendant de plus en plus profond dans les entrailles de la terre - en territoire hostile. Le froid s'intensifiait en même temps que mon malaise. L'air glacial me poignardait les poumons à chaque inspiration ; respirer devenait de plus en plus pénible. J'avais l'impression de tourner en rond. N'étais-je pas déjà passée par là ? Impossible de demander mon chemin, les autres dresseurs semblaient avoir disparu... J'étais seule. Et était-ce mon imagination ou bien la lumière dégagée par Princesse faiblissait-elle ?

Soudain, quelqu'un poussa un cri quelque part, et le son fut renvoyé en écho, démultiplié. L'adrénaline déferla dans mes veines. De nouveau, un hurlement, accompagné d'un sifflement suraiguë. Un hurlement qui exprimait la terreur pure. Il s'éteignit brusquement, coupé court. Le sifflement, lui, persista.

- Miss...

Une bourrasque soudaine me déroba toute ma chaleur corporelle. Je frissonnai. Bon sang, que se passait-il dans cette grotte ?! De la buée sortait de ma bouche à chaque expiration à présent, et je pouvais plus rien apercevoir au-delà de notre cercle de lumière. Un cercle qui se rétrécissait de seconde en seconde.

Princesse vint se coller contre moi, sa queue s'agitant avec violence. Je n'avais aucun réconfort à lui apporter : j'étais tout aussi effrayée qu'elle, sinon plus.

- Viens, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, chuchotai-je.

Je pressai le pas, mais le son strident se rapprochait, inexorablement. Comme s'il m'avait suivi depuis le début et n'attendait que le meilleur moment pour frapper. Parano, moi ? Naaan.

Et tout à coup, le noir. L'obscurité la plus complète que l'on puisse imaginer.

- Princesse ?

Ma voix fut absorbée par _quelque chose_ et c'est à peine si elle parvint à mes oreilles. Si ma Miaouss répondit, je ne l'entendis pas. Une vague de panique se souleva en moi. Je m'emparai de sa Pokéball et la rappelai : au moins, elle serait à l'abri. Il n'y eut pas l'habituel rayon de lumière rouge, mais la _ball_ se réchauffa dans ma main, signe que ça avait fonctionné.

- Missss...

Le son était tout proche. Les doigts glacés de la peur me saisirent à la gorge. Je voulus courir, mais mes jambes ne m'obéissaient plus. Mon esprit se voila, je sentis mes forces m'abandonner.

_Non... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas... Pourquoi je n'arrive plus à..._

J'eus vaguement conscience de tomber à genoux.

Il faisait froid...

Si froid...

L'obscurité glaciale m'enveloppa de ses bras. Je sombrai.

* * *

><p><em>Premier chapitre qui finit sur un cliffhanger. Vous feriez bien de vous y habituer, ça va arriver de plus en plus souvent. :D<em>

_Bon sinon, je sais pas si ça se voit, mais j'arrive paaaas à écrire les moments romantiques entre Léa et Léonard. Ils sont tellement niais tous les deux, ça me donne envie de leur foutre des baffes, c'est pas possible. xD En plus au départ Léonard n'était même pas prévu, il s'est tapé l'incruste._


	10. Chapitre 9 : Les fantômes du passé

Je nageais dans les eaux troubles de la semi-conscience.

_Si jeune et si naïve..._

Des bruits diffus me parvenaient. Chaises qui raclaient le sol. Toussotements. Paroles échangées à voix basse. Portes qui claquent.

_Pourquoi moi ? Je n'ai rien demandé à personne._

Les sensations se précisèrent. Tactiles, d'abord. Draps en coton contre ma peau. Fraîcheur.

_Non, non, et non. Tu n'as rien compris._

Puis olfactives. Odeur de pluie. D'un bouquet de fleurs.

_Ce n'est pas une coïncidence. Il n'existe pas de coïncidences._

Des bribes de rêves effleuraient mon esprit.

_Un jour, tu verras que j'avais raison._

Des morceaux de phrase dont j'avais égaré le sens.

_Non. Non, jamais._

Je remontai à la surface, tel un nageur après une plongée dans les grandes profondeurs. Réveil en douceur. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent. Le plafond était blanc, constatai-je. Bravo à moi, j'avais réussi à interpréter les informations transmises par mes nerfs optiques. C'était un bon début. Je me redressai sur un coude et vis que je me trouvais dans une petite chambre à l'ambiance d'hôpital, identique à celle à laquelle avait eu droit Volt - exception faite de la taille du lit, évidemment.

Étais-je blessée ? Je n'en avais pas l'impression. Prudemment, je vérifiai que je n'avais rien de cassé. Non, tout semblait en ordre. Même mon gros orteil gauche allait bien - orteil pour lequel j'éprouvais une affection toute particulière, mais ne nous égarons pas.

- Y a quelqu'un ? lançai-je d'une voix enrouée.

Il y eut des bruit de pas dans le couloir, puis une infirmière passa la tête par la porte. Elle ressemblait à toutes celles que j'avais vues jusqu'à présent : cheveux roses et grand sourire. L'attaques des clones.

- Ah, vous êtes enfin réveillée !

- Enfin ? m'inquiétai-je. Combien de temps j'ai dormi ?

- La nuit entière, et une bonne partie de la journée. Il est 14 heures.

Ça dépassait le domaine de la grasse matinée pour venir empiéter sur celui de la grasse après-midi. Bonjour la limace.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? s'enquit l'infirmière.

- Mal à la tête, mais je crois qu'à part ça, ça va. (Je posai la question obligatoire :) Où suis-je ?

- Au centre Pokémon de Lavanville. On vous a retrouvé sans connaissance à la sortie de la Grotte Sombre. Il s'est produit un éboulement inexpliqué, vous avez de la chance de vous en être tirée indemne.

- Un éboulement ?

Je fronçai les sourcils. Ça ne collait pas avec ce que je me rappelais...

- Non, il y avait ce son étrange... Un sifflement...

_Comme dans la vision que m'avait montrée Présage_, ajoutai-je en mon for intérieur.

- Ces vieux tunnels ne sont pas ce qu'il a de plus stable, poursuivit l'infirmière sans tenir compte de ma remarque. De temps en temps, il arrive des accidents...Vous avez dû être sauvée par l'un de vos Pokémons.

- Mes Pokémon ! me rappelai-je soudain.

Ma main se porta d'instinct à ma ceinture, mais ne la trouva pas. L'infirmière me la désigna de la tête, elle était posée sur la table de nuit.

- Dès votre arrivée, j'ai vérifié leur état. Ils sont tous en parfaite santé.

Je récupérai la ceinture de Pokéballs. Sans elle, je me sentais étrangement nue. Plutôt stupide, hein ?

- Merci, dis-je à l'infirmière.

- Je vous en prie. C'est mon métier.

Et le métier de toutes les femmes aux cheveux roses du monde Pokémon, apparemment.

Je sortis du centre Pokémon, l'esprit bouillonnant de questions. Que s'était-il passé dans cette grotte ? Avais-je imaginé les hurlements et le froid ? Non, j'avais ressenti sans aucun doute possible la présence de _quelque chose_... Un quelque chose qui aurait provoqué un éboulement après que j'ai perdu conscience ? Mais comment m'étais-je retrouvé de l'autre côté de la montagne, et saine et sauve de surcroît ? Un de mes Pokémon qui m'aurait traîné hors des décombres, comme le supposait l'infirmière ? J'allais devoir leur poser la question.

Ainsi donc, j'étais à Lavanville. De ce que je pouvais en voir, il s'agissait d'une petite bourgade composée de maisons aux toits violets. Il y avait un centre Pokémon, comme partout, et une boutique reconnaissable à sa toiture bleue un peu plus bas. Sans oublier une grande tour dont la flèche perçait le ciel. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi, mais cette dernière me mettait mal à l'aise. Lorsque je lui tournai le dos, les poils de ma nuque se dressèrent. Flippant.

Je n'étais pas censée m'attarder ici. Ma destination était claire : le chemin qui menait à Céladopole m'appelait à corps et à cris. Je fis un pas dans sa direction. M'arrêtai. C'était plus fort que moi. L'ambiance qui régnait sur la ville titillait ma curiosité. Les rues étaient silencieuses, et quasi désertes. Une sorte de mélancolie imprégnait l'atmosphère. D'où ça pouvait bien venir ? Un mystère que j'avais très envie de percer.

_Oui, mais et Céladopole ? La prochaine arène ? _argumenta ma conscience.

_Oh, et puis zut, _lui répondis-je.

Une petite journée, ça n'allait pas changer grand chose, après tout. J'irai à Céladopole le lendemain. Ma décision prise, j'entrai dans la grande tour qui surplombait la ville. Je ne pensais pas me tromper en affirmant que c'était le bâtiment le plus important de Lavanville. Et puis, c'était celui qui m'intriguait le plus.

Le rez-de-chaussée consistait en une immense salle vide au décor très sobre. Quelques personnes s'y promenaient, l'air pensif. Je m'adressai à l'accueil pour savoir à quoi servait l'endroit.

- Vous vous trouvez dans la Tour Pokémon, me répondit la jeune femme. Elle a été érigée à la mémoire des Pokémon disparus.

Un cimetière ? Je comprenais mieux le caractère solennel de la ville, tout à coup.

- Serait-il possible d'enterrer un de mes Pokémon ici ? m'enquis-je.

Son visage s'assombrit.

- Vous pouvez monter au premier, mais évitez les étages supérieurs. Des esprits en colère sont apparus récemment, après le passage de la Team Rocket.

Encore ? Mais bordel, ils étaient partout, ceux-là !

- Vous voulez dire... des fantômes ? clarifiai-je.

Le simple fait que je posais cette question témoignait de mon état mental. Les Pokémon existaient, alors pourquoi pas les fantômes, et puis tiens, les extra-terrestres aussi tant qu'on y était !

- Hé bien, on ignore ce qui s'est passé exactement, mais les Pokémon spectres de la Tour ne sont plus sous contrôle. Nos tentatives pour les apaiser ont toutes échoué jusqu'à présent.

Je grimaçai. Déjà que les Pokémon normaux faisaient peur quand ils se fâchaient, qu'est-ce que ça donnait pour des Pokémon spectres ? Je n'avais pas envie de le découvrir.

- D'accord, je ferai attention.

Je montai les escaliers et débouchai dans une salle où s'alignaient rangées de tombes sur rangées de tombes. Impressionnant et tragique à la fois. Des Pokéballs aux sommets grisés étaient enchâssées dans un petit renfoncement à la base des pierres tombales. Certaines avaient l'air très anciennes ; la Tour devait exister depuis pas mal d'années. Je déambulai entre les monuments de pierre grise, m'arrêtant parfois pour lire les inscriptions gravées dessus.

_Fulgurance, le meilleur des Ponyta. Il restera à jamais dans nos cœurs._

_Baleine. Tu me manques, ma petite Léviator._

_À Pirouette, partie trop tôt._

Il y en avait tellement, et elles témoignaient toutes de la douleur ressentie par les dresseurs à la perte de leurs Pokémon. Puis j'arrivai devant une tombe qui fit courir un frisson le long de mon dos.

_Nutella. Sacrifiée sur le chemin de la victoire._

Je fixai les lettres gravées dans le marbre afin de m'assurer que je n'avais pas la berlue. Non. Il y était bien écrit Nutella. Une pâte à tartiner au chocolat qui n'existait pas dans le monde des Pokémon - à mon grand regret. Donc... se pourrait-il qu'il s'agisse d'un des Pokémon de Vivian ? En supposant qu'il soit passé par le même parcours que moi, c'était tout à fait plausible.

Je m'agenouillai et touchai la Pokéball recouverte d'une épaisse couche de poussière du bout des doigts.

- Qui étais-tu, brave petit Pokémon ? Et qu'est-il arrivé à ton dresseur ?

Questions qui resteraient sans réponse pour le moment. L'emplacement d'à côté était libre. Simple coïncidence ou coup de chance ? Quoi qu'il en soit, j'aurais difficilement pu rêver mieux. Je libérai ma petite troupe. Salade, Teigne, Grignotte, Souris, Princesse, et enfin Plouf, dont la tête atteignait presque le plafond. Ils se rassemblèrent autour de moi. Inutile de leur expliquer pourquoi on était là ; ils avaient déjà compris.

Teigne en particulier me regarda avec attention tandis que je sortais la Pokéball de Ficelle et la glissai dans le renfoncement. Elle se mit en place avec un léger clic. Je caressai la Pokéball une dernière fois.

- Adieu, Ficelle...

- Comme c'est touchant, fit une voix dans mon dos.

Je me raidis. Serrai les poings. La réaction de Teigne fut beaucoup plus violente : elle poussa un grondement furieux et se précipita sur l'intrus. Mes réflexes prirent le dessus. Je m'emparai de la Pokéball de la Colossinge et la rappelai juste à temps, une fraction de seconde avant que son poing n'aille s'écraser contre le nez de Zack. Ce dernier pencha la tête, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Tu vois, je t'avais prévenue que ce Pokémon allait te poser des problèmes sur le long terme.

J'aurai mieux fait de le laisser se faire frapper.

- J'ai pas envie de te voir et encore moins de te parler, dis-je d'une voix sans timbre, alors si tu pouvais dégager ça m'arrangerait.

- Ah non ? Pourquoi ça ?

Il allait vraiment me le faire dire à haute voix, hein ?

- Ficelle est là par ta faute, même indirectement.

- Et combien d'autres Pokémon sont là par ta faute ?

Prise au dépourvu, je restai bouche bée.

- Quoi, tu t'imagines que tu n'as jamais tué de Pokémon ? continua-t-il. Avec tous les dresseurs que tu as battu ? Quelle hypocrite tu fais. Mon Rattatac lui-même n'a pas survécu à notre dernière rencontre sur l'Océane.

J'eus l'impression de recevoir un coup en plein dans le ventre.

- Ton Rattatac ? Il est... mort ?

_Tué par Teigne_, ajouta mon cerveau, impitoyable. _Teigne agissant sur mes ordres._

- Ouais. Ils ont cru un instant qu'il allait s'en sortir, mais il a fini par succomber à ses blessures.

Il en parlait avec un tel détachement.

- Et ça ne te fait rien ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Pourquoi ? Ça devrait ? C'était juste un Pokémon.

- C'est plus facile comme ça ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- C'est plus facile, de faire comme si tu t'en fichais ? De prétendre que rien ne t'atteint ?

- Arrête d'essayer de m'analyser, cracha-t-il. Tu peux pas me comprendre.

- Ce qui est triste, c'est que je te comprends, justement. Et si je ne me forçais pas à éprouver des émotions, à prendre soin de mes Pokémon comme ils le méritent vraiment, je pourrais être comme toi. Peut-être qu'un jour j'en aurai marre de me démener. Peut-être qu'un jour je laisserai tomber et je me mettrai à traiter mes Pokémon comme des outils. Ce jour-là, je ne serai plus que l'ombre de ce que je suis aujourd'hui.

Il ricana, méprisant et hautain.

- T'as rien pigé. C'est toi qui te force à souffrir, en donnant des surnoms à tes Pokémon, en agissant comme s'ils faisaient partie de ta famille. Et tu cours à ta perte à te conduire comme ça. Parce qu'un jour, tu feras forcément une erreur. Tu ne pousseras pas assez loin l'un de tes petits protégés alors qu'il aurait pu gagner la bataille si tu ne t'inquiétais pas autant pour sa santé. Et tu perdras. Tu perdras, et tout tes Pokémon se seront sacrifiés en vain. C'est ça qui est triste.

Nouveau ricanement.

- Alors oui, je préfère cent fois être moi, plutôt qu'une imbécile qui se balade avec son cœur à découvert. Parce qu'au moins, quand tout sera terminé, j'aurais mes badges, et ma victoire sur le Conseil des Quatre. Toi, il te restera plus que tes yeux pour pleurer.

Je pris une grande inspiration. Il était _possible_ qu'il ait raison. Je ne voulais pas que ce soit le cas, mais il m'était difficile d'ignorer la vérité. Je cherchai un argument, avant de me rabattre sur :

- Si ma méthode est si mauvaise que ça, explique-moi pourquoi à chaque fois qu'on s'est affrontés, j'ai gagné ?

Il balaya ma tentative de lui clouer le bec d'un geste de la main.

- T'as eu de la chance, voilà tout. Mais aujourd'hui, ça va changer.

Sa posture ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions.

- Se battre dans un cimetière ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

- Le lieu m'importe peu. Tu vas m'affronter et je vais te prouver que tu te trompes.

Dans le genre têtu...

- Je. Ne. Me. Battrai. Pas.

À chaque mot prononcé j'avais rappelé un de mes Pokémon. Le sourire de Zack s'accentua.

- Quoi, t'as trop peur d'en perdre un autre ?

- T'es gonflé, je te signale qu'on en a tous les deux perdu un, fis-je, exaspérée. Qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste, qu'on se batte jusqu'à ce qu'il ne nous reste plus que des cadavres sur les bras ? Et ensuite quoi, on termine à mains nues ?

- La ferme.

- Non, tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement. J'ai des choses à dire et tu vas m'écouter jusqu'au bout, tu...

- La ferme ! C'était quoi ce bruit ? ajouta-t-il alors que j'allais me lancer dans une tirade bien sentie.

Quel bruit ? Je tendis l'oreille. Silence.

- Ah, bien essayé...

Un ricanement sinistre retentit soudain juste derrière moi. Je pivotai. Un brouillard épais semblait monter des tombes, réduisant notre champ de vision. L'atmosphère, déjà lourde, passa à pesante tandis que la brume nous encerclait, comme si elle était douée d'intelligence et voulait nous couper toute possibilité de retraite.

- OK, là je commence à flipper, avouai-je.

- Le premier étage est sans danger... Mon cul, oui, grogna Zack.

Des formes sombres apparurent dans la brume. Je vis briller des griffes et des crocs, éclats de blancheur étincelant dans les ténèbres.

_Intrus... Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenues en ces lieux..._

Une voix dans ma tête, tranchante comme une lame de rasoir. Zack libéra son Roucoups.

- Tornade ! lui ordonna-t-il.

Le volatile agita les ailes en rythme, créant un mini courant d'air, lequel n'eut strictement aucun effet. Le brouillard s'intensifia même, au point que j'aurais eu du mal à distinguer ma main si j'avais tendu le bras.

- T'as repéré où était la sortie ? demandai-je à Zack.

Il secoua la tête. Aussi perdu que moi, alors. Des doigts glacés m'effleurent la nuque et une voix fantomatique ricana à mon oreille. Je reculai, me rapprochant de Zack. Nous étions dos à dos à présent, et les spectres nous avaient encerclés, nous coupant toutes les issues. Une vague de désespoir me submergea, noyant toutes mes autres émotions.

_Vous allez payer..._

La voix psychique débordait de chagrin et de rage.

- Prends ma main, dit soudain Zack.

- Quoi ?

- Prends ma main, et quoi qu'il arrive, ne la lâche pas.

Au point où j'en étais. Je cherchai sa main à tâtons sans quitter les formes spectrales des yeux, et la saisis comme si ça avait été une bouée de sauvetage et que j'étais perdue en pleine mer. Ses doigts se resserrent sur les miens. Je tremblais de tout mon corps.

Et tout à coup...

Terreur.

De la terreur pure. Coulant dans mes veines tel un poison glacé. Incendiant chaque parcelle de mon être, comme l'alcool le plus fort que vous ayez jamais goûté. Intense. Toxique.

Je ne respirais plus que ça. Me noyais dedans. Impossible de s'en dépêtrer, et je suffoquais tandis que la peur envahissait chacune de mes cellules.

J'allai mourir. Cette certitude s'imposa à moi comme une évidence. Une main broyait la mienne mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, une voix donnait des ordres mais je ne l'entendais plus, mon cœur battait trop fort mais plus pour très longtemps. J'allai mourir.

Un voile noir descendit sur ma vision, je sentis ma prise sur la réalité s'enfuir. L'obscurité me prit dans ses filets pour la deuxième fois en bien trop peu de temps.

* * *

><p>À mon réveil, je fus obligée de constater que j'avais eu tort. Je n'étais pas morte. Évident, je sais, mais je le précise quand même au cas où vous vous imaginiez que je m'étais changée en zombie. Donc, j'étais bien vivante, et en prime couchée sur un canapé des plus moelleux. Je savourai la sensation durant quelques secondes bénies, puis me redressai.<p>

- Ah, elle est réveillée la demoiselle !

La voix appartenait à un vieux monsieur à barbe blanche assis à une table non loin de moi. Il était vêtu de rouge et blanc et son visage arborait un sourire jovial. Je louchai.

- Père Noël ?

- Oh oh oh, vous avez été sacrément secouée, dis donc ! Mais vous inquiétez pas, ça va passer.

Je clignai des yeux. Une migraine carabinée avait semble-t-il élu domicile derrière mes paupières.

- Chuis où ?

Je commençais à en avoir ras-le-bol de poser cette question. J'aurais peut-être dû me la faire tatouer sur le front.

- Dans mon humble demeure. C'est un refuge pour les Pokémons abandonnés. On m'appelle Monsieur Fuji, et non Père Noël comme tu sembles le penser.

- S'est passé quoi ?

Celle-là aussi, sur mon front. Non, il n'y aurait pas assez de place. Sur mes joues ?

- Le Kadabra de ton ami vous a téléportés ici, répondit le vieil homme, coupant court à mes considérations tatouagesques. Vous essayiez d'échapper à des Pokémon spectres, si j'ai bien compris ?

- Je crois, oui...

Tout était plutôt confus niveau souvenirs. Je me rappelai être persuadée que j'allais y rester... bien que la raison m'échappe à présent. Il y avait eu cette bouffée de peur et de désespoir qui m'avait envahie jusqu'à m'habiter complètement, et ensuite... Le reste était flou.

- Zack ne s'est pas attardé, je suppose.

- Il est reparti après s'être assuré que vous n'étiez plus en danger, opina le vieillard.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. Le soir était en train de tomber. Tant pis. J'allais prendre la route quand même, quitte à camper en chemin si je n'atteignais pas Céladopole avant la nuit.

- Ah, les jeunes... tellement pressés de nos jours, commenta mon hôte alors que je récupérai mon sac à dos.

- Au revoir, lui lançai-je en sortant. Merci pour tout !

Destination : Céladopole. Le petit chemin de terre qui sortait de Lavanville se déroula sous mes pieds, tel un ruban menant vers l'aventure. Tout en marchant, je songeai à ce qui s'était passé dans la Tour Pokémon. Peu importait la manière dont je considérais les événements, il était très probable que Zack m'ait sauvé la vie. Décidément, je comprenais vraiment que dalle à sa façon de se comporter. D'abord, c'était "Ouais, Léa, t'es qu'une minable, je vais t'écraser." Ensuite : "T'as tué mon Rattatac mais je m'en fiche, je montre aucune émotion." Et enfin, "Allez hop, je te sauve la vie après t'avoir copieusement insultée." Je sais pas vous, mais pour moi c'était aussi clair qu'une mare de boue - une mare dans laquelle on aurait préalablement versé du pétrole. Et encore, j'étais gentille.

_Arrête de te torturer, Léa_, m'intimai-je. _Pense à autre chose. Tout sauf à Zack._

Fatalement, mes pensées dérivèrent vers Léonard. Et vers mes sentiments pour lui. Enfin, mes "trucs", disons. Je ne savais pas encore si ce que je ressentais méritait l'appellation de sentiments. C'était juste que j'aimais bien être en sa présence. Ouais, voilà. Je l'aimais bien : c'était tout. Je hochai la tête, contente d'avoir rendu tout ça plus clair. Enfin un mystère de résolu !

Le destin devait se sentir d'humeur taquine, car une demi-heure plus tard, je croisai quelqu'un habillé tout comme Léonard lors de notre première rencontre : blouse blanche et grosses lunettes sur le nez. Il me fit signe de la main.

- Salut la compagnie ! Si tu comptais entrer dans Safrania, je t'arrête tout de suite, ils ne laissent passer personne. Une histoire de couvre-feu ou je ne sais quoi.

Il appuya ses paroles d'un geste exaspéré.

- En fait je me rends à Céladopole, répondis-je.

- Ah, je vois. (Il avisa mes Pokéballs à ma ceinture.) En route pour affronter Erika, hein ? L'arène est sympa, tu vas voir.

Erika. Au moins j'avais le nom de ma prochaine adversaire.

- Si je peux me permettre de te donner un petit conseil : fais le plein de spray anti-para. Les Pokémons d'Erika connaissent tous Para-spore et c'est un coup qu'ils jouent très souvent.

- Merci du conseil. (J'hésitai, puis demandai sur un coup de tête:) Dis, tu connaîtrais pas un certain Léonard par hasard ?

- Léonard De Bellevue ? Si, on fait partie de la même promo... Pourquoi ?

- Euh... pour rien.

_Arrête de penser à lui, Léa !_

Je repris la route, pressant le pas. Alors que j'approchai de l'entrée du souterrain menant à Céladopole, je repérai du mouvement dans les hautes herbes. Un éclat doré suivi d'un éclair de fourrure blanche. Ah, tiens. Je me demandais si... Oui, ça pouvait ptet marcher.

Comme j'avais eu envie d'être seule avec mes pensées pour ce bout de route, j'avais laissé mes Pokémon bien au chaud dans leurs maisons. Je rectifiai cette erreur en faisant sortir Princesse de sa Pokéball.

- Miaouss ? miaula-t-elle en inspectant les environs.

- Miaouss ! fit une autre voix.

Une petite tête de chat surgit d'entre les herbes. J'avais vu juste. Poussé par la curiosité, le Pokémon sauvage s'approcha de Princesse, tout en mouvements souples et coulés. Ils se reniflèrent, puis Princesse émit un miaulement amical qui ressemblait fort à un roucoulement. Tiens donc. Aurions-nous affaire à un prétendant masculin?

Je fouillai dans mon sac à la recherche d'une Pokéball et la lançai sur le Miaouss sauvage. Elle rebondit sur son flanc lustré, s'ouvrit et aspira l'énergie rouge qu'était devenue le Pokémon. Peu importait combien de fois j'étais témoin de ce procédé, il m'étonnait toujours autant. Sur le sol, la _ball_ s'agita une fois, deux fois, et à la troisième le Miaouss en jaillit comme un diable hors de sa boîte, tous les poils hérissés. Il cracha de colère et se rua sur Princesse, toutes griffes dehors. J'assistai alors à une transformation radicale : de "grosse boule de poils meugnonnne", ma petite Miaouss passa à "moissonneuse-batteuse assoiffée de sang". Elle se déchaîna sur son adversaire, impressionnante de rapidité - et j'irais même jusqu'à dire de viciosité. Acculé contre une barrière, l'oreille mordue jusqu'au sang, le Miaouss malchanceux devait se maudire d'avoir croisé notre route. Inutile de préciser que cette fois-ci, lorsque je lui offris l'abri d'une Pokéball, il ne se débattit pas.

Le Pokédex confirma mes soupçons : c'était bien un mâle. Mistigri, décidai-je tandis qu'il était automatiquement transféré au centre Pokémon le plus proche. Un beau nom de matou. Princesse approuva d'un miaulement.

- Et toi, ma petite tigresse... d'où elle vient cette furie, hein ? Tu me l'avais cachée, ça.

- Miii, répondit-elle d'un air suffisant.

Elle aurait souri si elle en avait été capable, j'en aurais mis ma main au feu.

- Ouss ! glapit-elle en partant à grands bonds vers l'entrée du souterrain.

Après un presque-cassage de gueule dans les escaliers, je descendis prudemment, tandis que Princesse se pavanait. Les semi-ténèbres qui régnaient ici bas ne posaient pas de problème pour ses yeux de chat. Moi, c'était une autre histoire.

- Éclaire nous tout ça, tu veux bien ?

Aussitôt, le joyau sur son front projeta une lumière vive aux alentours. Je battis des paupières pour ajuster ma vision. Y avait pas à dire, c'était drôlement pratique. Mais se retrouver dans le noir avec un chat lampe de poche me rappela une situation similaire qui me fit frissonner.

- Dis, Princesse... qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé quand on a traversé cette grotte ?

La Miaouss se retourna vers moi, m'éblouissant avec son halo de lumière.

- Miaouss ?

À force de côtoyer mes petites bestioles, je commençai à affiner ma perception de leurs diverses façons de s'exprimer. Et là, j'avais affaire à la perplexité. Elle ne voyait pas de quoi je voulais parler ?

- La Grotte Sombre, hier ? Tu te rappelles ? Il y avait un sifflement étrange et ta lumière s'est éteinte...

- Miaouss.

Ça, c'était un non. Un bon gros non, franc et honnête. Mais ça n'avait aucun sens. D'abord l'infirmière m'assurait qu'il s'était agi d'un éboulement, alors que tous mes souvenirs me prouvaient le contraire, et à présent ma Miaouss avait l'air d'avoir complètement oublié l'incident... comme s'il ne s'était jamais produit. Je grinçai des dents. Ce que je détestais ne pas savoir. Pfff. Bon, à défaut de lever le voile sur ce mystère, je pouvais au moins ne pas m'éterniser dans ce tunnel moisi. Il était déjà beaucoup trop long à mon goût...

Heureusement, nous finîmes par retrouver la lumière des étoiles. La longue marche dans le noir n'avait pas calmée Princesse, bien au contraire, et à la sortie son attitude guillerette semblait amplifiée. La queue frétillante, elle s'enfonça dans les hautes herbes, jouant l'exploratrice.

- Princesse ! Reviens ici, tu vas te... Wow.

Ce "Wow", c'était parce que je venais de déboucher sur ce qui était vraisemblablement l'allée principale de Céladopole, et bon dieu, ça en jetait. La lueur de la lune se reflétait sur le pavé brillant, si propre qu'on aurait pu s'en servir comme d'un miroir sans problème, et de part et d'autre se dressaient des bâtiments au style épuré, flambant neufs pour la plupart, qui auraient pu rivaliser sans peine avec les grattes-ciels de notre bon vieux monde à nous. Une bâtisse en particulier se détachait de la masse, surclassant toutes les autres niveau hauteur et nombre de fenêtres. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Une question qui allait devoir attendre, car présentement tout ce que je voulais c'était aller m'effondrer sur un lit douillet.

Je n'eus aucun mal à trouver le centre Pokémon : égal à lui-même, il faisait figure de nain au milieu de tous ces géants. L'infirmière préposée à l'accueil m'offrit un chaleureux sourire. Leur arrivaient-ils seulement de faire la tête, à celles-là ? Depuis le temps que j'étais ici, je les avais toujours vues de bonne humeur - sans oublier souriantes, disponibles, et énergiques. C'était louche. À quoi pouvaient-elles bien se droguer ? Le mystère resterait complet car j'avais mieux à faire que d'aller leur poser la question. Et puis si j'avais dû avoir la réponse à ne serait-ce qu'une seule des questions qui me hantait, ça aurait été à : "Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici, bordel ?"

Vu l'heure tardive, je remis la douche au lendemain et me contentai d'une rapide toilette dans la salle de bains commune avant de pénétrer dans la pénombre du dortoir. Un dortoir qui résonnait des froissements des sacs de couchage et des respirations des dormeurs. Et bondé qui plus est, ce qui me compliquait pas mal la tâche. Je louvoyai entre les rangées à la recherche d'une place.

- Je t'ai enfin capturé, Mew...

Tiens, et certains parlaient dans leur sommeil. Génial. Et c'était quoi comme Pokémon les Mew ? Jamais entendu parler. Enfin il fallait avouer que j'étais loin d'être une experte... Après moult déceptions (difficile de savoir si un lit était occupé ou non avec cet éclairage), je dénichai enfin un lit vacant et rampai sous la couverture. La machine à ronrons aux talents cachés de ninja m'y rejoignit et je me laissai enfin happer par le sommeil...

... pour être presque aussitôt réveillée par un cri d'alarme :

- Au feu ! Évacuez le centre, il est en train de flamber !

* * *

><p><em><em>À<em>__ noter que la discussion avec Zack dans la Tour, c'est quasiment un des premiers passages que j'ai écrit quand l'idée de cette fic m'est venue. _


	11. Chapitre 10 : Tout feu tout flamme

- Au feu ! Évacuez le centre, il est en train de flamber !

La première poignée de secondes, mon cerveau épuisé peina à donner un sens à ces mots. Puis la compréhension me cueillit comme un coup de poing au creux de l'estomac et l'adrénaline déferla dans mes veines. Fébrilement, je rejetai les couvertures et cherchai mon sac à tâtons dans le noir. Oui, je sais. Le bon sens voulait qu'on abandonne ses affaires dans des situations comme celles-là. Sauf que ma ceinture de Pokéballs se trouvait dans mon sac, et en dépit de l'ingéniosité de ces petits bijoux de technologie, je doutais qu'elles puissent résister aux flammes. Pas question d'abandonner mes bestioles adorées.

Donc, je choppai une des bretelles de mon sac au vol, pris Princesse sous un bras malgré son miaulement de protestation, et détalai vers la sortie. Pour me heurter à quelqu'un à peine quelques pas plus tard. Hé oui, tout le monde avait eu la même merveilleuse idée.

- Gaffe !

- Attention !

- Hé ! Non mais laissez-moi passer !

Panique totale dans le dortoir. Bruits de cavalcades sur fond de hurlements. Les gens se piétinaient sans que cela ne mène à rien. Et c'était contagieux. Moi aussi, je me mis à courir aveuglément tandis que mon cœur cognait à grands coups dans ma poitrine. Si je mourais ici, qu'allait-il se passer ? Était-ce le sort qui avait frappé Vivian ? Aspiré dans la cartouche et tué dans le monde réel car ayant connu un sort funeste dans ce monde-ci ? Non, non, non, j'allais m'en sortir. Il le fallait. Mes parents ne s'en remettraient jamais s'ils me perdaient moi aussi... Voilà les pensées qui me passaient par la tête alors que je me trouvais ballottée dans la masse de dresseurs qui se ruaient vers la sortie.

- Tortank, vas-y !

Un bref éclair rouge sur ma gauche, suivi d'un concert de cris indignés. Le Pokémon aquatique avait dû en bousculer plus d'un en se matérialisant. Pas une mauvaise idée de prime abord, mais quand on savait que dans un incendie la fumée tuait bien plus que les flammes, c'était à relativiser... Fumée dont je commençais d'ailleurs à sentir les relents, tapie au fond de ma gorge. Je toussai pour l'expulser, et en inspirai aussitôt une autre goulée. Une bataille perdue d'avance, oui.

Un Flash puissant éclaira tout à coup le dortoir. Dans la confusion, impossible de déterminer sa provenance, mais ce qu'il révéla me donna la chair de poule : des rouleaux d'une épaisse fumée noire s'introduisaient dans la pièce depuis le couloir, se coulant contre le plafond et descendant petit à petit.

_Merde, merde, merde. Mauvais signe, ça._

Je rentrai mon nez dans mon T-shirt et m'efforçai de suivre le mouvement de foule. Courant, marchant, trébuchant. Agrippant d'une main mon sac à dos et de l'autre Princesse qui se débattait. Je ne réfléchissais pas, et la mosaïque de sensations embrouillées qui affluaient à chaque seconde ne faisait que renforcer ma peur.

Des langues de feu léchant les murs.

Chaleur infernale.

Odeur âcre, poumons qui brûlent, yeux qui piquent.

Craquement au-dessus de ma tête. Sinistre.

Tout à coup, une poutre enflammée tomba en travers du couloir, me barrant le passage. Une bouffée d'air brûlant accompagnée d'étincelles me gifla au visage. Je reculai, la panique explosant au creux de mon ventre. Piégée. Piégée au cœur de la fournaise. Je restai figée, la bouche sèche et les jambes tremblantes. Sans l'adrénaline qui courait dans mes veines et enflammait tout mon organisme, je crois que je me serais effondrée.

Quelqu'un me prit par le bras, m'incitant à me baisser. Je m'accroupis et bénis aussitôt cette personne, qui que ce soit. Au ras du sol, l'air était déjà plus respirable, et la visibilité grandement améliorée. Au milieu de mes efforts pour calmer ma respiration, je découvris que nous n'étions que trois à être coincés - conséquence de se trouver en queue de peloton. Mes compagnons d'infortune étaient un gamin au visage couvert de suie et une fille qui devait avoir mon âge.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? bredouilla le gamin.

Il avait l'air terrifié mais c'était lui qui m'avait fait m'agenouiller, signe qu'il gardait la tête froide.

- Demi-tour ? suggéra la fille.

Un seul coup d'œil en arrière nous suffit pour découvrir que non, ce n'était pas une option. Même à travers le voile de fumée, l'orange-jaune menaçant des flammes était visible. La fille grimaça.

- Oubliez ça. Vous avez des Pokémon eau ?

- Juste un Rondoudou, souffla le garçon.

Mais bien sûr. Pourquoi, _pourquoi_, **pourquoi **n'y avais-je pas songé ? Faut croire que je n'étais pas encore complètement acclimatée à l'idée de vivre dans le monde des Pokémon. Je plongeai la main dans mon sac et me saisis de ma ceinture. Puis hésitai. C'était laquelle, la Pokéball de Plouf ? Sous mes doigts couverts de sueur, les _balls_ se ressemblaient toutes. Laquelle choisir ? _Laquelle_ ? Je touchai les six Pokéballs une à une, perdue dans l'indécision.

Le temps sembla ralentir... et même carrément s'arrêter. Mon esprit tournait à toute vitesse mais rien ne me venait. De respiration saccadée en respiration saccadée, la fumée me faisait tourner la tête et je m'imaginais déjà carbonisée vivante. Je ne distinguais plus les Pokéballs à travers mes yeux larmoyants et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Une quinte de toux me secoua, me laissant la gorge à vif.

_Non, concentre-toi. Imagine que tu sois en duel. Tu connais leur emplacement par cœur. La première, c'est Salade..._

Je m'emparai de la quatrième Pokéball et libérai son occupant.

- Léviator ! rugit Plouf en apparaissant.

- Balance la flotte ! hurlai-je.

Un déluge nous inonda. De l'eau fraîche et bienfaisante. Dieu que ça faisait du bien ! J'enfourchai mon serpent de mer perso et encourageai les deux autres à m'imiter à grands renforts de gesticulations. Une fois que tout le monde fût bien installé, je lançai la machine d'une tape sur le flanc - enfin, si on pouvait considérer ça un flanc.

- Vas-y mon grand !

Plouf s'ébranla, déblayant le chemin d'un coup de tête magistral. Je me recroquevillai sur lui, m'accrochant à ses écailles rugueuses - écailles qui d'ailleurs m'écorchèrent les mains, mais c'était vraiment le dernier de mes soucis. Non, peu importait la douleur, je me cramponnais à Plouf comme si ma vie en dépendait - ce qui, en fait, était le cas. Je voulais juste m'en sortir en un seul morceau. Il n'y avait pas d'amortisseurs sur ma Plouf-mobile, et nous étions cahotés dans tous les sens, secoués comme dans une machine à laver qui serait restée bloquée sur "essorage". Mais au moins, il nous emmenait à bon port.

Je ne vis pas grand chose du reste du trajet. D'abord parce que la fumée avait envahi tout le bâtiment, et que par conséquent le niveau de visibilité flirtait avec le zéro, et ensuite parce que j'avais la tête rentrée dans les épaules, essayant d'en respirer le moins possible (la fumée, pas les épaules - évident, je sais, mais je précise quand même). Même lorsque nous débouchâmes à l'extérieur, je restai prostrée sur Plouf, les yeux mi-clos. J'avais la tête qui tournait et je luttais pour ne pas vomir. Ou pour ne pas m'évanouir, je n'en étais pas très sûre.

Sans trop savoir comment, je me retrouvai assise à l'arrière d'une ambulance avec un masque sur le visage, à observer la version Pokémon des pompiers, une équipe de Tortanks et leurs dresseurs en uniforme bleu, arroser le centre. Les jets d'eau puissants émis par les canons dorsaux des Pokémon n'avaient rien à envier à ceux produits par les plus traditionnelles lances à incendie. Mais malgré les trouzmillions de tonnes d'eau qu'ils balançaient sur le centre, celui-ci flambait toujours.

_Faites qu'il n'y ait plus personne à l'intérieur, par pitié..._

La lueur des flammes éclairait les visages de la foule rassemblée devant le bâtiment. Dresseurs, policiers, infirmières, ou bien simples passants... on aurait dit que tous les habitants de Céladopole s'étaient donnés le mots. Certaines personnes commentaient le désastre à voix basse. Je surpris des bribes de conversation :

- ...un accident, vous pensez ?

- ...étonnant... rénové l'année dernière...

- ...ça m'inquiète... recrudescence d'incendies...

- Vous vous sentez mieux, mademoiselle ?

Cette dernière voix était beaucoup plus proche. Directement sur ma droite, en fait. Je tournai la tête et rencontrai le regard plein de sollicitude d'un jeune homme. Un médecin, rectifiai-je en avisant sa tenue. Je soulevai mon masque à oxygène pour lui répondre :

- Oui, ça va mieux... Merci.

- Vous avez de la chance, vous n'avez pas souffert de brûlures. Par contre il va falloir désinfecter ces vilaines estafilades, ajouta-t-il en désignant mes bras.

Quoi ? Quelles estafilades ? Je baissai les yeux. Ah oui, tiens. Apparemment, Princesse avait planté ses griffes jusqu'au sang. Je cherchai la petite Miaouss du regard et la découvris roulée en boule à mes pieds. Sa fourrure avait viré au gris cendre et le bout de ses oreilles présentait des traces de roussi, mais à part ça rien d'anormal. Plouf lui aussi se trouvait non loin, m'observant d'un air inquiet. Il capta mon regard et ondula plus près, approchant sa grosse tête de mon visage.

- Léviator ? Tor, Léviator ?

- J'vais bien, Plouf, le rassurai-je. Grâce à toi. Tu nous a sauvés.

- Tooor.

- Miaouss, rétorqua Princesse, ce qui pouvait tout aussi bien vouloir dire "Merci" que "Te vante pas trop".

- Retournez-donc dormir, vous deux.

Je récupérai leur _balls _respectives dans mon sac à dos tout maltraité et les renvoyai dans leurs maisons. Moi, j'allais faire nuit blanche, mais eux ils avaient bien le droit de se reposer.

Et toujours, le centre Pokémon était en proie aux flammes.

* * *

><p>- Où étiez-vous quand l'incendie s'est déclaré ?<p>

Je fixai la femme en uniforme de police du regard, passablement agacée. Déjà dix bonnes minutes qu'elle m'asticotait avec ses questions. Pourquoi m'étais-je arrêté au centre pour la nuit ? À quelle heure m'étais-je couchée ? Pourquoi avoir gardé ma Miaouss avec moi au lieu de la stocker dans sa Pokéball ? On avait couvert toutes celles-là et bien d'autres encore.

En plus, je n'avais que quelques heures de sommeil derrière moi, glanées sur le canapé d'une habitante de Céladopole qui avait offert d'héberger ceux qui en avaient besoin, alors j'étais plutôt vaseuse. J'avais veillé tard dans la nuit, me remettant de mes émotions tout en observant les efforts des pompiers. Malgré tout leur savoir-faire, le centre avait été complètement détruit par les flammes. Par miracle, tout le monde s'en était sorti indemne.

Je bridai ma mauvaise humeur. La policière - Jenny, m'avait-elle dit s'appeler - ne faisait que son boulot.

- J'étais dans mon lit, en train de dormir.

Elle nota ma réponse sur son petit carnet.

- Dernière question, fit-elle avec un sourire encourageant. Avez-vous des Pokémon de type feu en votre possession ?

Ma langue resta collée à mon palais. Ce n'était donc pas ma paranoïa qui parlait quand je trouvais que toute cette conversation avait un petit air d'interrogatoire. Heureusement, j'allais être innocenté facilement.

- Non, répondis-je. Aucun Pokémon feu à mon actif.

Elle se leva.

- Bien, on a terminé. Merci pour votre coopération, mademoiselle. Si vous vous rappelez de quoi que ce soit qui vous paraisse important, n'hésitez pas à nous contacter.

Alors qu'elle allait passer la porte, je posai la question qui me tracassait :

- Vous pensez vraiment que c'est un dresseur qui a fait ça ? Que ce n'était pas accidentel ?

Elle se retourna, parut hésiter, puis répondit :

- Pour l'instant, toutes les pistes sont envisagées. Nous en saurons davantage lorsque l'équipe scientifique aura terminé ses analyses. Il se pourrait tout à fait qu'il y ait eut un malencontreux court-circuit quelque part. Nous serons bientôt fixés.

Elle quitta la pièce avec un dernier sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Tu parles. Ça crevait les yeux qu'elle ne croyait pas une seule seconde à la thèse de l'accident. Mais qui aurait pu avoir intérêt à torcher un centre Pokémon ?

_La Team Rocket._

La réponse m'était venue instinctivement. Je secouai la tête.

_Sois raisonnable, Léa. Tu ne peux pas blâmer tout tes problèmes sur le dos de la Team Rocket._

Je rassemblai mes affaires, remerciai la femme qui m'avait hébergée pour son hospitalité, et sortis dans les rues de Céladopole. Le soleil s'approchait de son zénith et quelques nuages tout cotonneux se promenaient dans le ciel, annonciateurs d'une belle journée. Une odeur de fumée flottait dans l'air... à moins que ce ne fut mon imagination à l'œuvre. J'examinai les alentours et mon regard tomba tout naturellement sur le plus haut bâtiment de la ville, celui que j'avais repéré la veille et qui m'avait laissée perplexe quant à sa nature. Ça, c'était un mystère que j'étais en mesure de résoudre. En avant, Sherlock-Léa !

Je mis le cap vers l'énigmatique gratte-ciel. Le suspens était à son comble tandis que notre héroïne marchait, la tête haute, vers son destin de détective. Des milliers de possibilités tournoyaient dans sa tête. Le bâtiment mystérieux abritait-il une arène pleine de dresseurs prêts à en découdre ? Une entreprise qui fabriquait des objets Pokémonesques ? Un salon de beauté ? Ou bien encore une pizzeria ? Tout à coup, elle aperçut des affiches collées sur les fenêtres, et là...

Non mais pourquoi je parlais de moi-même à la troisième personne ? Je disais donc : le suspens était à son comble, quand tout à coup, j'aperçus des affiches collées sur les fenêtres.

"Soldes du tonnerre sur les pierres Foudre !"

"Notre nouvelle CT Hurlement vous donnera des frissons !"

"Superepousse, nouvelle formule ! Finis les Pokémon sauvages qui se jettent sous vos pieds !"

"Protéines en vente ici ! Boostez les performances de vos Pokémon !"

Ah. Un centre commercial. J'aurais préféré le salon de beauté. Mon ventre gargouilla. Ou la pizzeria. Mais il fallait que je refasse mon stock de potions, et puis tant qu'à faire je pouvais suivre le conseil que l'on m'avait donné et faire le plein de spray anti-para, histoire de ne pas me retrouver avec tous mes Pokémon hors de combat face à Erika. Le centre commercial constituait donc un passage obligé.

J'entrai.

Et me reçus des confettis plein la figure. Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que... ?

- Et bravo à notre cent millième cliente !

Quelqu'un siffla. Il y eut une vague d'applaudissements. Je clignai des yeux, désorientée. Qui étaient ces gens et que me voulaient-ils ? Une femme en costume de... de je ne savais même pas ce que c'était censé être... un mélange de lapin et de chien qui aurait grave abusé de carottes fluo ? Enfin bref une femme bizarrement habillée vint me fourrer une Pokéball dans les mains.

- Les supermarchés PokéPlus et leurs sponsors sont fiers de vous remettre votre prix. Notre gros lot, un Evoli !

Elle me serra dans ses bras avec un enthousiasme débordant.

- Allez, un grand sourire pour la photo du Céladopole Matin !

_FLASH !_ Oulà, c'était pas un appareil photo ça, c'était un mini soleil ! Éblouie, je plissai les yeux. Le temps que je retrouve l'usage de ma vue, la foule s'était dispersée. Les gens s'en étaient retournés à leurs achats et la femme en costume avait disparu. La seule preuve que je ne venais pas d'halluciner tout ça, c'était la Pokéball au creux de ma main. Un Evoli, qu'elle avait dit. Ça ressemblait à quoi, ces bestioles ? Y avait pas trente-six mille façons de le savoir.

J'appuyai sur le bouton de la _ball_ et libérai mon nouveau Pokémon. L'habituel rayon rouge fusa et prit forme, jusqu'à devenir une petite chose toute mignonne à la fourrure marron et crème, avec des oreilles pointues qui se terminaient par des touffes de poils et une queue ébouriffée comme celle d'un écureuil.

- Evoliii, glapit la boule de fourrure.

- Trop mimiii, aurais-je glapi en retour si je n'avais pas eu un peu de dignité.

J'allais repêcher mon Pokédex dans la poche de mon sac, l'époussetai des miettes de gâteau qui le recouvraient et scannai mon Evoli. Verdict : c'était un mâle. Comment allais-je bien pouvoir l'appeler ? Tandis que je m'interrogeais, il bailla, découvrant sa langue toute rose, puis se secoua, ce qui fit resplendir sa fourrure version pub l'Oréal.

- Touffu, le baptisai-je. Oui, je crois que ça t'ira comme un gant.

Mon Pokédex bipa.

- Pokémons actuellement sur votre personne : 7. Vous êtes en infraction du Code de la Ligue. Sélectionnez le Pokémon que vous désirez transférer...

Et de me proposer une liste comportant sept noms. J'hésitai quelques instants. Salade n'allait nulle part, aucune discussion là-dessus. Teigne avait trop de potentiel pour que je la laisse de côté, surtout si l'on considérait le combat qui m'attendait. Suivant le même raisonnement, je n'allais pas non plus me priver de Souris et de Grignotte, qui disposaient d'un avantage certain face au type plante. Restaient Plouf et Princesse. J'optai finalement pour cette dernière : je ne comptais pas la faire combattre de toute façon, et un petit séjour dans l'ordinateur lui donnerait peut-être l'occasion de fraterniser davantage avec Mistigri. Enfin, en supposant qu'une telle chose soit possible sous forme de données numériques... Un jour il allait vraiment falloir que je demande à un expert de m'expliquer comment toute cette histoire de stockage des Pokémon fonctionnait. Peut-être que Léonard aurait pu m'éclairer ?

_Ou peut-être que tu cherches juste une raison pour l'appeler._

Je fis taire ma conscience et envoyai Princesse au centre Pokémon le plus proche - sûrement celui de Lavanville désormais. Une fois le transfert effectué, je fis signe à la boule de poil.

- Viens Touffu, on va faire des emplettes.

Il me suivit en trottinant. Je gardai un œil sur lui tout en déambulant dans le centre commercial. Dire qu'il était immense n'aurait pas suffi à rendre compte de la réalité. Non, il était _gigantesque_. Y avait sûrement des états dans le monde qui occupaient moins de place que ça. Je comptai dix étages, avec chacun sa spécialité. Ça allait des objets les plus basiques comme les potions et les Pokéballs aux produits de luxe tels que des suppléments vitaminiques ou encore des croquettes adaptées au caractère de votre Pokémon. Je refis le plein de ce dont j'avais besoin sans trop dépenser, ce qui était plus facile à dire qu'à mettre en pratique.

C'était bientôt l'heure du déjeuner, et pourtant il y avait pas mal de monde. Des dresseurs solitaires, comme moi, mais aussi des familles nombreuses et des couples. Beaucoup discutaient de l'incendie du centre Pokémon. J'entendis des théories fuser alors que je laissais traîner mes oreilles, et parmi les hypothèses mises en avant se trouvait celle que les Rockets étaient responsables... Je n'étais donc pas si folle que ça de l'avoir envisagé.

_Me voilà rassurée sur ma santé mentale._

Rendue au neuvième étage, mes mollets commençaient à me faire souffrir après tous ces escaliers montés à pieds. Allez, un dernier petit tour avant la pause sandwich... Je pensais avoir vu tout ce qu'il y avait à acheter, et pourtant une vitrine attira mon regard. Y étaient exposées des pierres chatoyantes, leurs surfaces lisses irisées de reflets métalliques. Leurs couleurs passaient par toute une gamme de bleues marine, jaunes doré, rouges écarlate ou encore verts forêt. Certaines présentaient des tâches plus claires ça et là, d'autres étaient veinées de sillons sombres, et toutes brillaient d'un étrange feu intérieur.

- Elles émettent une forme d'énergie qui font évoluer certaines espèces de Pokémon, m'expliqua le vendeur lorsque je m'enquis de leur utilité. Votre Evoli là par exemple, hé bien avec une pierre eau il deviendrait un Aquali. Avec une pierre foudre, un Voltali. Et avec une pierre feu, un Pyroli !

Échange de regard avec Touffu. Non, ça serait pour plus tard. Il fallait que je fasse connaissance avec la boule de poil sous sa forme actuelle avant de penser à le faire évoluer. Cependant...

- Je vais en prendre une de chaque.

...je ne pouvais pas prévoir quels Pokémon j'allais attraper plus tard. Autant faire le plein dès maintenant, cela m'éviterait de revenir par la suite.

- Ça vous fera 8400 Pokédollars.

_Argh._ Je payai la note plutôt salée et déguerpis avec mes pierres avant d'être tentée par d'autres produits. Et par déguerpir, je veux dire que je montai un escalier de plus, celui menant au toit. Au moins là, il n'y avait aucune boutique, donc, pas de tentation ! Et la vue valait bien les crampes qui allaient sans doute m'assaillir les jambes le lendemain. Depuis les hauteurs, le panorama englobait la ville entière, resplendissante de blancheur. Seule la tâche noire des décombres du centre Pokémon gâchait le tableau. Je repérai un gros bâtiment aux murs verts pâle à quelques centaines de mètres droit devant - l'arène sans doute. Plus loin encore, au-delà des maisons, la mer scintillait sous le soleil d'été.

Je me laissai tomber sur un banc et fis sortir ma petite troupe afin de leur présenter Touffu. Ils lui firent subir une inspection en règle : il fut reniflé (ça c'était Souris et Plouf), poussé (par Salade et ses lianes) et mordillé (les dents de Grignotte s'étaient égarées) avant que Salade ne le prononce finalement membre de l'équipe d'un "Zarre!" affirmé. Il n'y eut que Teigne qui demeura en retrait. Je soupirai mais m'abstins de toute remarque.

Lorsque Touffu et Grignotte se liguèrent pour attaquer mon sac à dos, je décrétai que c'était l'heure de manger. Sandwich pour moi, croquettes et autres trucs douteux pour mes Pokémons. Tous dévorèrent leur repas avec appétit, sauf... vous l'avez deviné. Salade prit les choses en main et mit un biscuit sous le nez de Teigne, l'agitant au bout de sa liane. Les oreilles de l'intéressée frémirent mais ce fut tout.

- Léviator, commenta Plouf. Tor, tor.

Je crois qu'il venait de suggérer une stratégie, car Souris vint se poser sur la tête de notre déprimée, comme Ficelle l'avait fait tant de fois auparavant. Étrange vision que celle d'une chauve-souris géante en équilibre sur un gros singe à la fourrure blanche. La Nosferalto s'empara du biscuit et le présenta d'autorité à la Colossinge. Je retins mon souffle. Quelques instants s'écoulèrent... puis Teigne accepta l'offrande et se mit à manger. Je sentis un petit sourire se former sur mes lèvres. Pouvait-on considérer ça comme ses premiers pas sur la voie de la guérison ? Pas sûr, mais c'était déjà ça...

Un cri surpris me fit tourner la tête, en alerte.

- Evoliiii !

J'eus juste le temps d'apercevoir Touffu la tête fourrée dans mon sac avant qu'il ne recule précipitamment. Tout son corps était nimbé d'une lumière blanche aveuglante. Oh non. Poussé par la gourmandise, le coquin était allé fouiller dans mon sac, et il avait dû toucher une des pierres... Mais laquelle ?

Je le regardai se transformer, légèrement anxieuse. La lumière faiblit, puis s'évanouit pour laisser place à Touffu 2.0. Disparue, la boule de poil choupie. À sa place se tenait un Pokémon à la fourrure jaune électrique, avec un collier de poil blanc autour du cou qui formait une sorte de collerette, et une queue en zigzag hérissée d'une rangée de picots. Maintenant, quand on le regardait, on pensait "dangereux", et non plus "mignon".

- Voltali, aboya-t-il.

Grignotte lui flanqua un coup de griffe amical, comme pour vérifier qu'il était toujours d'humeur sociable. Deux secondes plus tard, il se faisait courser sur tout le toit par un Touffu survolté. Bon, il n'avait pas l'air trop traumatisé par son évolution accidentelle. Je récupérai la pierre foudre et constatai que sa lueur interne s'était éteinte. Ça ne marchait donc qu'une fois, ces trucs là. J'en pris bonne note et la glissai dans ma poche en souvenir.

Lorsque que tous mes Pokémons se furent dégourdis les jambes/ailes/nageoires (rayez la mention inutile), je les fis rentrer dans leurs _balls_ et empruntai l'ascenseur pour redescendre. J'avais repéré un truc intéressant du haut de la tour, une piste cyclable qui courait le long du littoral, et je décidai d'aller la voir de plus près. Je suivis donc le chemin qui menait hors de la ville, dans la direction opposée à celle par laquelle j'étais arrivée. Le temps de longer un champ, d'admirer un buisson en fleurs qui sentait rudement bon, et je me retrouvai nez-à-nez avec un mur. Un mur chaud et poilu. Un mur qui respirait.

Je levai la tête, distinguai l'arrondi d'une tête aussi grosse qu'une voiture, la courbe d'une oreille aussi large qu'un homme.

Ah. D'accord.

Un petit coup de Pokédex pour en avoir le cœur net, et oui, c'était bien un Ronflex qui somnolait au travers du sentier, bloquant toute progression. Le gigantesque Pokémon était collé de chez Scotch contre le bâtiment qui permettait l'accès à la piste cyclable. Voyons voir... Je fis sortir Plouf, le plus à même de pouvoir m'aider.

Et là, nous fîmes une partie de "Réveille-moi si tu peux". Plouf aspergea le Ronflex (et pas qu'un peu), lui flanqua des coups de tête et des coups de queue (qui firent trembler le sol), lui gronda dessus à puissance maximum (une expérience terrifiante, croyez-moi, et pourtant c'était même pas moi la cible) et en désespoir de cause en arriva même à lui demander poliment de se réveiller. Tout ça sans résultat. Au bout d'une demi-heure d'efforts, nous dûmes nous avouer vaincus.

Bon, relativisons. De toute façon, je n'avais pas de vélo.

- Léviator, souffla Plouf, vexé d'être tenu en échec par une masse de graisse ronflante.

- Pas grave mon Ploufi. J'ai une autre mission pour toi. Mais d'abord trouvons-nous un point de vue plus avantageux.

Je sautai par-dessus la barrière (Léa la vandale) et m'avançai dans le champ. Mister poiscaille, qui se déplaçait sans problème sur la terre ferme (fallait pas chercher) me suivit, l'air penaud. Quelques manœuvres plus tard, je m'installai à califourchon sur son cou, avec une prise ferme sur ses écailles.

- Maintenant debout !

_Pffuit !_ Comme dans un ascenseur. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, j'avais une vue imprenable sur le paysage. Ah bah oui, d'ici je voyais bien la piste cyclable. Elle serpentait vers le sud, se perdant dans le lointain. Où est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien mener ? J'enquêterai là-dessus plus tard... Alors que je m'apprêtais à dire à Plouf de me faire redescendre, une maison dans un autre champ plus loin attira mon regard. Elle se tenait isolée au milieu des blés, à l'écart de la ville. Ça, c'était louche.

Je talonnai Plouf et il rampa vers notre nouvelle cible, laissant une trace digne d'une grosse limace derrière lui. Arrivée devant la maisonnette, je mis pied à terre. Y avait quand même des choses à éviter de faire dans le monde Pokémon, et toquer à la porte d'un inconnu tout en se trouvant assise sur le dos d'un Léviator comptait parmi elles. C'était ptet même dans le top 10.

- Allez-vous en, y a personne, fit une voix féminine en réponse à mon toc-toc.

Waouh, quel stratagème de folie pour faire partir les curieux. Je m'empressai de pointer du doigt le défaut de son plan.

- Hum, c'est un peu raté, là. Vous venez de me parler.

- Rho bon...

La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme aux cheveux tressés dans tout les sens. Elle affichait un sourire mais on sentait que c'était forcé.

- C'est pour quoi ? Encore le calendrier des Pokégirls ? Je vous préviens, j'ai déjà donné.

- Ah non, je suis une dresseuse qui passait par là et j'étais juste intriguée par l'emplacement de votre habitation, lui avouai-je.

- Si ce n'est que ça... C'est vrai qu'ici c'est mon petit havre de paix, suffisamment loin de Céladopole pour échapper au bruit et à la foule, mais suffisamment près pour que je dispose de tout le confort nécessaire. Vous garderez le secret, hein ? J'aime trop la solitude pour être dérangée continuellement... Oh, attendez, je sais! (Elle fouilla dans sa poche et me tendit un petit disque doré.) Tenez, voilà pour votre peine.

À croire que les CT étaient une vraie monnaie d'échange par ici...

- C'est une CS, me détrompa-t-elle, mais je m'en sers plus. Elle contient Vol.

- Vol ? Pour que mes Pokémon chapardent des trucs ?

Ma méprise la fit rire.

- Non, Vol pour que les ailes de vos Pokémon deviennent votre moyen de locomotion.

Diablement utile, même si Zozio n'avait pas encore la taille adéquate pour me transporter - et ne l'aurait sans doute jamais, parce que tant que Teigne était dans l'équipe, je pouvais faire une croix sur les Pokémon oiseaux. Je me voyais mal accrochée aux pattes de la Piafabec tandis qu'elle s'évertuait à battre ses ailes riquiqui. On ferait sans doute du trois centimètres à l'heure. Je remerciai la jeune femme, lui promis de ne dévoiler à personne sa cachette, puis rebroussai chemin, à pieds cette fois.

Il était temps de visiter l'arène de Céladopole.

* * *

><p>Je n'eus pas de peine à trouver le repère d'Erika. De un, je l'avais déjà repéré depuis le toit du centre commercial, et de deux, c'était le seul édifice de la ville à avoir la couleur d'un bourgeon fraîchement éclos - légèrement voyant quand même.<p>

- Léviator ? s'enquit Plouf en voyant qu'il y allait avoir de la baston.

- Ah non. Pas pour toi, Plouf. T'es gros mais leurs lianes te mettraient quand même au tapis.

Il se lamenta un peu avant de se ranger à mon avis et d'aller faire un petit somme dans sa Pokéball. Je tapotai ma ceinture et vérifiai machinalement que tous mes Pokémon étaient bien là. Dire qu'il y a deux semaines j'aurais hurlé d'horreur en entendant ce mot-là... Dingue comme tant de choses pouvaient changer en si peu de temps. Mais trêve de considérations philosophiques.

Hop, je passai la porte. L'odeur capiteuse de plusieurs centaines de fleurs me frappa de plein fouet. Des fleurs le long des parterres, des fleurs tombant des murs en cascades, des fleurs dans les cheveux des dresseuses... Leur parfum entêtant embaumait l'air et leurs couleurs aussi variées que vives régalaient les yeux. J'avais pénétré dans une arène fleurie du sol au plafond. Et une arène de filles uniquement : pas le moindre spécimen masculin à l'horizon.

Un duo de gamines qui devaient avoir une dizaine d'années - respectivement, hein, pas à elles deux - me fit coucou.

- Salut ! fit l'une d'entre elles. Moi c'est Mya et voici ma sœur Nya.

- Lya... euh non pardon, Léa, me présentai-je.

- Prête à nous affronter ?

À l'image des fleurs qui les entouraient, les deux fillettes dégageaient une vitalité éclatante. Et leur sourire était communicatif.

- Ouaip ! confirmai-je. Allez, Touffu et Salade, en piste !

On allait voir ce que l'ancienne boule de poil savait faire. Et si jamais il se retrouvait en difficulté, Salade interviendrait. Mes jeunes adversaires envoyèrent à l'assaut un Bulbizarre et une Ortide. Je repensai avec nostalgie à ce jour pas si lointain où j'avais reçu Salade sous la forme d'un petit Bulbizarre.

- Graou, Fouet Lianes.

- Même chose, Salade.

Et souris avec fierté lorsque les deux Pokémon plantes s'affrontèrent par lianes interposées et que Salade envoya son adversaire sur les roses. Enfin _dans_ les roses si l'on veut être plus précis.

Quant à Touffu...

- Endors le vilain chien électrique, Picote !

- Charge, lui suggérai-je, mais il avait déjà anticipé mon ordre et l'Ortide rejoignit son compagnon d'infortune dans le massif de roses.

...il se débrouillait plutôt pas mal. Je le gardai donc en première ligne pour progresser dans l'arène. Il combattit les Pokémon plante avec plus de facilité que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Il faut dire que la plupart du temps il avait affaire à des Pokémons non-évolués : Bulbizarre, Ortide, Chétiflor... Certains se révélèrent tout de même assez hargneux et le mec que j'avais croisé sur la route de Céladopole ne s'était pas trompé : la poudre Para-spore pleuvait sur Touffu. J'étais sans cesse en train de l'asperger du spray que j'avais acheté en prévision.

Mise en confiance par ses victoires successives, je perdis de vue une vérité universelle : derrière la beauté des fleurs se cachent parfois de redoutables épines. J'eus droit à un rappel en affrontant la dernière dresseuse avant la championne. Elle avait envoyé un Pokémon qui m'était inconnu, et au début j'avais crus à une hallucination, mais non, c'était bien de gros œufs qui me toisaient d'un air agressif. Ils se tenaient tout près les uns des autres, de façon à donner l'impression de ne former qu'une seule créature. Décidément, je n'avais pas fini d'être étonnée par les bizarreries de ce monde-là.

Prudente, j'avais remplacé Touffu par Souris. La Nosferalto était en train de battre vigoureusement ses ailes membraneuses pour réaliser son Cru-Aile quand le Noeunoeuf (même son nom semblait sorti tout droit d'une imagination loufoque) plissa ses nombreux yeux. Un rayon invisible déchira l'air, et l'image du Pokémon plante se troubla un instant. Choc Mental, diagnostiquai-je. Aïe. Souris vacilla sous l'impact, se secoua, et réussit néanmoins à produire une rafale de vent qui fit s'éparpiller les différents œufs.

- Reste calme, Omelette, on va l'avoir. Reforme-toi et lance un Vampigraine ! ordonna sa dresseuse.

Ah non, pas ça... La Noeunoeuf (oui, on disait 'une' omelette, donc logiquement c'était 'la' Noeunoeuf) se rassembla et balança sur Souris une volée de minuscules graines. La Nosferalto en chassa une partie d'un coup d'aile, mais le plus gros de la cargaison toucha au but et les petites choses voleuses de vie s'insinuèrent sous sa peau, prêtes à remplir leur office. D'habitude, c'était Salade qui jouait ce coup-là. Se retrouver à l'autre bout de ce procédé me faisait tout drôle. Souris se mit à briller d'une lueur verte, son énergie sapée par la Noeunoeuf qui pulsait également d'une lumière verte à un rythme identique.

Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure, hésitant. Puis finalement :

- Retente un Cru-Aile, Souris.

La chauve-souris peinait visiblement pour rester dans les airs. Son vol se faisait erratique et elle manqua une ou deux fois de décrocher complètement. Elle tenta de suivre mes ordres, mais se heurta à une liane qui pendait du plafond, fit un looping non-contrôlé et se posa ensuite en catastrophe, cherchant à se gratter comme elle le pouvait pour déloger ces petites graines insidieuses qui lui enlevaient sa force. C'était mal barré.

Je vis la Noeunoeuf plisser à nouveau ses multiples yeux, prélude à un nouveau Choc Mental, et décidai que les prises de risques, c'était fini.

- Reviens, Souris.

Je raccrochai la Pokéball à ma ceinture et m'emparai de la voisine, celle de Teigne. La Colossinge apparut, avisa la situation en un coup d'œil, et m'adressa un grognement sommaire. Genre 'Non, je ne combattrai pas aujourd'hui. En fait jamais'.

- Souris était en difficulté, lui expliquai-je pour la motiver.

Ses oreilles se dressèrent sur le haut de son crâne et elle foudroya du regard la Noeunoeuf.

- Mauvais choix de Pokémon, estima mon adversaire. Omelette, montre donc à cette Colossinge la puissance de ton Choc Mental.

Ah oui, j'avais zappé que les Pokémons de type combat étaient particulièrement vulnérables au type psy.

- Teigne, tu...

Sans me prêter la moindre attention, Teigne fit tournoyer son poing et s'élança sur la Noeunoeuf. Je reconnus son attaque préférée. Son coup de poing fit trembler le sol, prenant de vitesse le Pokémon plante qui ne put réagir, et les œufs qui le composaient atterrirent chacun à un endroit différent.

- Omelette ! s'écria la dresseuse en se précipitant vers l'œuf le plus proche. Rien de cassé ? Ouf...(Elle leva le regard vers moi.) D'accord, tu as gagné le droit d'aller affronter notre championne. Mais tu devrais faire attention avec ta Colossinge, elle est très violente, ajouta-t-elle avant de partir ramasser le reste de la Noeunoeuf.

Je n'en étais que trop consciente.

- Teigne, l'interpellai-je.

Elle se tourna dans ma direction, muette. Ses yeux étaient sans expression, vides de toute émotion. Je n'arrivais pas à décider si il aurait mieux valu qu'elle soit en colère ou pas.

- C'est bien ma fille, mais tu aurais dû frapper moins fort.

J'avais insisté sur la dernière partie de la phrase. Elle ne daigna pas répondre, se contentant de rester immobile à me dévisager.

- Tu es forte et cette puissance physique te donne des responsabilités, continuai-je. La responsabilité d'employer le minimum de violence nécessaire pour parvenir à nos fins, entres autres. Tu comprends ?

Pas de réponse. Je soupirai intérieurement et la rappelai dans sa Pokéball. Je me fatiguais pour rien. Teigne était trop têtue pour qu'une simple conversation change son comportement. Elle ne communiquait qu'avec ses poings, et la seule qui aurait pu la raisonner, c'était Ficelle... Je caressai ma troisième Pokéball du bout des doigts, l'emplacement qu'occupait la Papilusion, désormais celui de Souris. La Nosferalto avait déjà réussi à atteindre Teigne sous sa carapace de grosse dure une fois auparavant. Peut-être qu'avec le temps elle lui remonterait progressivement le moral.

Ouais. C'était beau de rêver.

Ne restait plus qu'une personne entre moi et le badge à présent. Je fis une pause pour filer une potion à Souris afin de la remettre d'aplomb, et allai à la rencontre d'Erika, la championne de l'arène de Céladopole. Je fus surprise de découvrir une fille probablement pas tellement plus âgée que moi, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres, et une guirlande de fleurs tressées dans les cheveux.

- Bonjour, me salua-t-elle calmement. Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hum, oui, acquiesçai-je.

Où voulait-elle en venir en embrayant sur la pluie et le beau temps ?

- Le soleil fait des merveilles pour la croissance des plantes, mais il leur faut aussi une bonne giboulée de temps à autres pour qu'elles atteignent leur plein potentiel. Il en est de même avec les Pokémon plante.

- Oui, j'ai remarqué ça avec Salade... mon Herbizarre, me hâtai-je de préciser.

Son sourire s'accentua.

- Je suis donc en train de discuter avec une consœur. Quel plaisir.

- On y va ? proposai-je en choisissant une Pokéball à ma ceinture.

- Ah, oui. Il faut vraiment qu'on s'affronte maintenant ? Je méditais au milieu des fleurs et je suis encore toute gorgée de calme et de sérénité.

- Je reviens demain, sinon... mais il me faut ce badge.

Autrement je ne pourrais jamais rentrer chez moi. Et je _voulais_ rentrer chez moi. Si, si.

_Mais, et Léonard ? Et tes Pokémon ? _

_Ta gueule, conscience._

- Dans ce cas, voyons voir si tu as su élever tes Pokémon.

Elle se saisit d'une _ball _dont le sommet évoquait deux feuilles entrecroisées et l'effleura doucement. Le Pokémon qui en jaillit ne pouvait être que l'évolution de Chétiflor, vu sa dégaine : un gros corps jaune en forme d'outre gonflée qui s'ouvrait au sommet sur une énorme bouche béante. La dite bouche était agrémentée de quatre canines et surmontée d'une feuille à larges bords d'où partait une longue vigne brune terminée par une excroissance jaunâtre.

- Empi, Empiflor ! beugla la chose.

Comme c'était pratique. Même pas besoin de sortir le Pokédex.

- Vas-y, Souris. Cru-Aile.

- Acide, répliqua posément Erika.

L'Empiflor se gonfla et éjecta une nuée de gouttelettes pulvérulentes avec une précision digne d'un sniper de haut niveau. Elles filèrent vers Souris, si rapides que je ne vis qu'une traînée verte traverser l'air. La Nosferalto vira au dernier moment dans une tentative d'esquive, sans succès. Elle fut touchée à l'aile et perdit de l'altitude, passant pas loin de s'écraser. L'Empiflor se rengorgeait, fière d'avoir entamé le combat par un coup gagnant, quand Souris transforma sa chute en attaque et lui envoya une rafale de vent d'une puissance telle que le Pokémon plante se retrouva violemment plaqué au sol. Ça, c'était de la riposte.

L'Empiflor se redressa, sa bouche aux dents multiples s'agitant furieusement. Je surveillai Souris du regard, mais elle se maintenait en l'air, même avec une aile endommagée. On sentait d'ici l'odeur âcre de l'acide qui lui rongeait l'épiderme. Du côté de l'Empiflor, le Cru-Aile de Souris lui avait arraché quelques feuilles. Égalité, donc.

Deuxième round.

Les ordres fusèrent, identiques aux précédents. Cette fois, Souris attaqua en premier. Vive comme l'éclair, elle monta jusqu'au plafond en à peine deux secondes, puis fonça en piqué droit sur l'Empiflor. Juste avant de la percuter de plein fouet, elle braqua ses ailes vers l'avant et lança le reste de son corps en arrière, ce qui la fit se stopper net et créa un brusque courant d'air qui déséquilibra son adversaire. L'Empiflor décolla cul par dessus tête pour atterrir dans un massif de fleurs à l'autre bout de l'arène. Balayée, la plante.

- Au suivant, annonçai-je.

Non, non, je ne fanfaronnais pas. Bon d'accord, peut-être un chouilla. Erika sourit sereinement et se saisit d'une autre Pokéball.

- Broutille, montre-toi.

C'était mignon comme surnom, ça... Par contre, le Pokémon avait une tête chelou. Une espèce de sac de nœuds de grosses lianes bleues-violettes sans cesse en mouvement. On aurait dit ma chevelure le matin au réveil, si un savant fou avait soudain décidé de lui ajouter une paire de pieds rouges et des grands yeux globuleux. Souris ne se laissa pas intimider et lui plongea dessus, enfonçant ses dents dans la masse végétale. Je grimaçai à sa place. Allez savoir quel goût ça avait...

Les lianes du Pokémon plante cinglèrent la Nosferalto à plusieurs reprises, mais elle tint bon. Les deux adversaires se séparèrent brusquement et se toisèrent, un à terre et une dans les airs.

- Racines, ordonna Erika.

Le sac de nœuds s'aplatit par terre alors que des racines sortaient du sol, poussant à une vitesse vertigineuse. Comme douées de vie propre, elles vinrent se connecter aux lianes du Pokémon plante, luisantes d'un liquide non identifié. De la sève ? L'autre avait l'air d'apprécier, en tout cas. Sur mes conseils, Souris enchaîna et envoya des lames d'air qui sectionnèrent les racines à leurs bases, ce qui ne plut pas à son adversaire qui poussa un grognement déçu et recula, puis riposta derechef. Un barrage de lianes monta à l'assaut de la Nosferalto, claquant dans l'air. Souris se laissa tomber volontairement, passa sous le mur végétal et se rapprocha pour infliger une seconde morsure au sac de nœuds. Ses crocs tranchèrent net la plupart des appendices du Pokémon plante et il se recroquevilla sur ce qui lui restait, KO.

Le Pokémon suivant me fit sourire: ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une grosse fleur. Disposées en corolle au sommet d'un corps violet, des pétales à l'épaisseur d'un matelas et d'une couleur qui n'était pas sans rappeler le rouge vénéneux des amanites s'offraient au regard. Mais malgré son apparence qui n'aurait pas dépareillé chez Jardiland, elle avait un air redoutable.

- Fais gaffe, Souris.

Mon avertissement se confondit avec le bruit de dizaines de petites feuilles acérées sifflant dans l'air. Je levai un bras pour protéger mes yeux au cas où. Souris louvoya afin d'éviter les projectiles, effectuant des manœuvres aériennes digne d'un pilote de chasse. Elle devait commencer à fatiguer, vu que c'était son troisième combat d'affilée, mais à voir la façon dont elle négociait ses virages, on aurait pu la croire fraîchement sortie de sa Pokéball.

Elle choisit de répliquer au sortir d'un tournant particulièrement serré, et il y eut un claquement assourdissant. Comme un coup de tonnerre qui laissa mes oreilles bourdonnantes : le résultat d'un appel d'air impressionnant, de toute l'envergure de ses ailes gigantesques. L'autre Pokémon fut soufflée, fit un vol plané et termina sa course dans un buisson. Elle n'en ressortit pas.

- Tu mérites ce badge, me dit Erika en rappelant son Pokémon. Pas de doute, tu es douée. Puisses-tu prospérer longtemps.

Drôle de façon de se dire au revoir.

- Merci, toi aussi.

Je ressortis de l'arène avec un badge de plus rangé dans mon sac - je n'étais pas de ceux qui épinglaient ces trucs à leurs habits - et le moral gonflé à bloc. Aucun doute, la chance était avec moi. J'allais finir ce jeu vite fait et retrouver ma vie d'avant. Où pouvait bien se trouver la prochaine arène ? Je jouai un instant avec l'idée d'appeler Léonard pour lui demander, puis décidai finalement d'aller me renseigner à l'accueil du centre commercial.

En remontant la rue, je découvris que la ville possédait un casino. Oh, que c'était tentant... Ma récente visite dans l'antre de la consommation avait laissé mon portefeuille sur le carreau. Qu'est-ce que je risquais, après tout ? Je pénétrai à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Première impression : ce n'était pas si différent de la version terrestre. Machines à sous, environnement ultra coloré et lumières qui clignotaient de partout. L'enfer pour une personne épileptique, ce que je n'étais heureusement pas.

J'avais à peine fait trois pas que je butai sur un truc qui glissa sur le sol avec bruit clinquant. Serait-ce... ? Confirmation visuelle : et oui, je venais de buter dans un jeton. Si ça c'était pas de la chance, je voulais bien être changé en Pikachu. Je le ramassai. Hop, dans ma poche.

Alors que je jetai un rapide regard aux alentours, à la recherche d'une machine vacante, je repérai un truc qu'on ne verrait jamais dans les casinos de notre bonne vieille terre. Et pour cause : là-bas, il n'y avait pas d'hommes en uniforme noir marqué d'un R rouge. Un Rocket. Il se tenait campé au bout de l'allée, les mains sur les hanches, comme si l'endroit lui appartenait. Ma main droite dériva instinctivement vers mes Pokéballs, avant que la partie de mon cerveau qui s'occupait de la logique ne s'enclenche. L'attaquer ici ne m'apporterait rien. Mieux valait le suivre si j'étais déterminée à obtenir la preuve qu'ils avaient quelque chose à voir dans l'incendie du centre.

Je me glissai derrière une machine et le surveillai d'un œil, faisant mine de m'intéresser au carrelage. Au bout d'un moment, il quitta son poste et je lui emboîtai le pas. J'allais probablement le regretter tôt ou tard... sûrement plus tôt que tard, d'ailleurs. Il se dirigea vers l'arrière-salle et descendit un escalier qui empestait le moisi. Je le suivis en restant à bonne distance, empruntant les marches d'un pas de souris. Elles menaient à une sorte de complexe souterrain, glauque et qui apparemment n'était pas chauffé. Des lumières blafardes au plafond assuraient l'éclairage et quelques plantes vertes qui n'avaient jamais vu le soleil de leur vie végétaient dans les coins. Le Rocket avait disparu ; j'étais seule.

Je m'aventurai plus avant, une main sur la Pokéball de Salade - c'était psychologiquement plus rassurant. Furetant de-ci de-là dans ma recherche d'indices, je parvins vite à une conclusion après être revenue trois fois sur mes pas : soit l'endroit était délibérément construit comme un labyrinthe, soit l'architecte qui avait conçu les plans de ces sous-sols avait un sérieux penchant pour la boisson.

Je descendis une seconde volée de marches, l'exploration du premier étage n'ayant rien révélé de fructueux. Tournai l'angle d'un couloir. Me baissai pour virer un caillou de ma chaussure.

Cliquetis d'acier derrière moi.

- Tiens tiens, mais qu'avons-nous là ?

Cette voix... je la connaissais. Un frisson glacé remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Si c'était lui... Je me redressai et me retournai lentement. Oui, c'était bien le Rocket que j'avais rencontré dans la grotte du mont Sélénite.

Et le cliquetis que j'avais entendu provenait du pistolet qu'il braquait droit sur moi.

* * *

><p><em>Et hop, une autre fin de chapitre en queue de poisson. :p<em>


	12. Chapitre 11 : Le spectre de la défaite

- Tu t'es perdue, fillette ?

Le sobriquet me fit grincer des dents. L'air mi-surpris mi-amusé, le Rocket me dévisageait comme s'il se demandait ce que je foutais là. Il n'était pas le seul. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de suivre un malfaiteur notoire dans un repère souterrain ? Le goût du risque, OK, c'était sympa, mais à un moment il fallait savoir s'arrêter... Assurément, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez moi.

- Les jeux d'argent, c'est pour les adultes, tu sais, continua-t-il.

_C'est ça, enfonce le clou..._

J'aurais voulu lui faire ravaler son sourire, mais je n'osais pas bouger d'un muscle avec cette arme braquée sur moi. C'était la première fois de ma vie que quelqu'un me menaçait d'un flingue, et bon dieu, je n'étais pas préparée à ça ! Aux dernières nouvelles, ce jeu s'appelait Pokémon, pas _Call of Duty_. Mon rythme cardiaque avait fait un bond d'enfer et devait à présent se situer aux alentours de 120. Je respirais aussi beaucoup trop vite, et mes saletés de poumons refusaient de ralentir leur cadence.

_Du calme, du calme. Rien que ces deux derniers jours, j'ai survécu à un éboulement, une attaque de Pokémon spectre, et un incendie. C'est pas un pov' type avec un flingue qui va me mettre au tapis._

Verdict de la tentative de se convaincre soi-même : Logique, 1, Léa, 0.

- Tu vas gentiment lever les mains, dit-il en appuyant sa demande d'un léger mouvement du pistolet qui fit bondir mon cœur dans ma poitrine. On ne voudrait pas que tu relâches accidentellement un de tes Pokémon, mmh ?

J'écartai docilement les bras. Ma bouche s'activa toute seule :

- Pourquoi s'encombrer d'un pistolet quand vous pourriez vous servir de vos Pokémon ?

Ma voix ne tremblait presque pas. Une petite victoire à la fois. Et puis, ma question était fondée : il avait deux Pokéballs à la ceinture. Niveau létal, les Pokémons valaient n'importe quelle arme, j'en avais fait la douloureuse expérience.

- Oh, les Pokémon, ça peut être utile, mais je ne crache pas sur les armes à feu, me répondit-il avec un ricanement. Et puis, autant se servir de tous les outils à notre disposition, non ? Même si j'avoue largement préférer un joujou tel que celui-ci à un Pokémon dont il faut prendre soin...

Il fit passer son pistolet d'une main à l'autre tout en me gardant en joue. La minuscule petite partie de moi qui n'était pas paralysée de peur admira sa dextérité.

- Regarde-moi ça. L'élégance du design, la simplicité du mécanisme... Un bébé pourrait s'en servir. Il y a juste à appuyer... comme ceci.

Je vis son doigt se resserrer sur la gâchette. Bouffée de panique.

_Non. Non, non, non._

Lentement, très lentement, il ramena son index en arrière, prolongeant l'instant. Mon corps tout entier se tendit. Les battements de mon cœur s'affolèrent, doublant, triplant, et ma respiration se bloqua dans ma gorge. Je crispai les poings tellement fort que mes doigts en devinrent gourds. J'étais atrocement consciente du sang qui fourmillait juste sous ma peau, du poids de mon corps et de l'effort qu'il me fallait fournir pour rester debout, de la sueur qui coulait le long de mon dos, ainsi que d'un millier d'autres sensations qui me parvenaient en vrac durant cette longue seconde qui me parut durer indéfiniment.

Ironie du sort, je ne m'étais jamais autant sentie vivante qu'en cet instant, alors que je n'avais plus qu'une poignée de secondes à vivre. Ma vie allait-elle défiler devant mes yeux, comme dans les films ?

Je ne le saurais jamais, car alors que j'anticipais la balle qui allait me tuer, le Rocket eut un mouvement de tête moqueur et abaissa son arme.

- Allons allons, tu peux te détendre. Ce n'est qu'une petite plaisanterie ; je ne suis pas un meurtrier.

Je poussai un soupir involontaire tandis qu'une grande partie de la tension accumulée disparaissait. Mon soulagement fut si soudain que je sentis tous mes muscles se relâcher d'un seul coup ; je manquai tomber à genoux mais parvint de justesse à rester sur mes jambes. Il me fallut bien trente bonnes secondes avant de m'apercevoir de la faille dans sa déclaration. Ma bouche était tellement sèche que je dû me racler la gorge trois fois avant de parvenir à parler.

- Pourtant, vous vouliez tuer mes Pokémon dans le tunnel du mont Sélénite.

Ses yeux bleus se plissèrent dangereusement.

_Nouvelle règle,_ décréta la petite voix dans ma tête qui se targuait d'être ma conscience. _Ne jamais contredire un psychopathe en possession d'une arme._

- Et ? Je te parle de personnes, pas de Pokémon. Aux dernières nouvelles, tu ne communiques pas par la seule répétition de ton prénom.

Bon, admettons. Dans le monde réel, si on tuait un chien, on ne se faisait pas traiter de meurtrier. De barbare, peut-être. De meurtrier, non.

Le Rocket rangea son arme dans son étui, m'observant comme si j'étais un spécimen particulièrement intéressant dans un zoo.

- Un petit conseil : si tu comptes relâcher un de tes Pokémon, fais-le rapidement au lieu de rapprocher subrepticement ta main de tes Pokéballs comme ça, fit-il remarquer, désinvolte.

Ah. Il avait repéré mon manège. Percée à jour, je m'emparai franchement de la _ball _de Teigne. Il inclina la tête, souriant toujours.

- Donc, ton choix est d'envoyer un de tes petits amis à fourrure me tabasser... Bien, bien. C'est dommage, tu vas passer à côté d'une belle opportunité.

Et là, il affecta un air faussement déçu, avec la petite moue de circonstance. Ben voyons... Prends-moi pour une poire. Mais d'un autre côté, il aurait pu me tirer dessus et il ne l'avait pas fait. Soit. Je mordis à l'hameçon.

- Quelle opportunité ?

Son sourire passa au niveau supérieur, lui donnant l'air d'un requin bien nourri.

- Tu dois te poser des questions, non ? Sur ce qui se passe en ce moment dans le cimetière Pokémon à Lavanville ? Ou même ici, à Céladopole... L'incendie du centre ne t'a pas semblé suspect ?

_Sans blague, connard._

Ça, c'était ce qui se trouvait sur le bout de ma langue. Au final, j'optai pour une réponse plus lisse - téméraire, la Léa, mais pas suicidaire.

- Évidemment que si. Des questions, je m'en pose des tonnes.

- Hé bien, je t'offre l'occasion d'obtenir des réponses. Ça n'arrive pas tout les jours, non ?

Il marqua une petite pause, histoire de ménager son effet. Ce type était un sacré acteur.

- Le chef de notre organisation... le chef des Rockets... je te dis où il se planque et je t'explique comment y aller.

Rien que ça. Y avait anguille sous roche. Baleine sous roche, même. J'étais censé croire qu'il allait simplement me révéler les secrets de leur organisation, là, comme ça ? Non, décidément, je n'y comprenais plus rien. Et toujours ce sourire malsain qui flottait sur son visage, comme s'il se délectait de ma perplexité.

- Et je dois faire quoi en échange ? m'enquis-je prudemment.

Au moindre truc suspect, il se prenait une Teigne dans la gueule.

- Combattre mes Pokémon.

J'accusai le coup durant quelques secondes. Je sais, c'est stupide si l'on prend en compte que je me trouvais dans un jeu qui tournait autour des combats entre Pokémon, - qui était construit sur ce concept même -, mais je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. Un flot de questions s'échappa de ma bouche :

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir éliminé quand vous le pouviez ? Pourquoi choisir cette tactique tordue ? Et surtout, pourquoi trahir vos camarades ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Parce que ça m'amuse. Parce que j'en suis capable. Peut-être même parce que tu le mérites.

Pour les vraies réponses, on repasserait. Celles-là ne m'avançaient pas des masses. Je dévisageai mon interlocuteur, pesant le pour et le contre. Il me retourna un regard impassible. Je crois que j'aurais pu rester là à l'observer toute une journée, sans arriver à le cerner pour autant. Il était différent des autres Rockets, ça c'était clair. Quelque chose chez lui me dérangeait, mais impossible de mettre le doigt dessus...

Cependant, je n'allais pas laisser passer une occasion pareille, même si elle m'était offerte par un serpent venimeux.

- OK. J'accepte votre offre.

- Un duel rapide, deux contre deux, précisa-t-il. Si tu gagnes, tu obtiens tes réponses. En revanche, si _je_ gagne, tu fais demi-tour et tu ne te mêles plus _jamais_ des affaires de la Team Rocket.

Un sacré risque, mais j'étais prête à le courir.

- Souris, Teigne, je compte sur vous les filles.

Les contours de mes deux Pokémon se dessinèrent dans les airs tandis que la lumière faiblarde des ampoules du plafond vacillait. Le Rocket libéra les siens d'un geste détaché : un gros rat poilu doté de deux crocs redoutables et un genre de tapir jaune/marron au nez pendant qui se tenait debout sur ses deux pattes arrières. Un Rattatac et un Soporifik. Si mes Pokémon avaient l'habitude de se confronter au premier, le deuxième pouvait en revanche poser problème.

- Hypnose sur le Nosferalto, Vive-Attaque sur l'autre, commanda le Rocket sans plus attendre.

L'horrible crissement des griffes du Rattatac sur le sol de béton me déchira les oreilles, le résultat d'un démarrage au quart de tour pour se précipiter sur la Colossinge, alors que le Soporifik tendait les mains vers l'avant et fixait Souris de ses yeux à moitié fermés. J'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer, mais Teigne n'attendit pas mes ordres et s'élança à la rencontre du Rattatac, égalant la vitesse fulgurante du rongeur.

_Quelle tête de mule... _

Rat VS singe : les deux Pokémon faisaient à peu près la même taille et probablement le même poids. Le face-à-face risquait d'être explosif. Je rivai mon regard sur Teigne. Plus que quelques secondes... La collision eut lieu à mi-course. Je distinguai un éclair de griffes et de crocs, la trajectoire brutale d'un poing sur un museau, puis les deux combattants se séparèrent dans un concert de grognements entrecoupés de sifflements, et roulèrent au sol chacun de leurs côtés, emportés par leur élan.

Pendant ce temps-là, le vol de Souris s'était fait instable. Elle résistait vaillamment, mais finit par succomber à l'Hypnose du Soporifik et dégringola comme une pierre. Ses immenses ailes membraneuses tournoyaient autour d'elle dans sa chute, la freinant un peu, mais pas suffisamment. Elle allait s'écraser au sol... enfin, elle se serait écrasée si Teigne n'avait pas été là. Un bref coup d'œil en l'air pour estimer la distance, et la Colossinge bondit, récupéra Souris dans ses bras juste avant l'impact inévitablement douloureux sur le béton, et amortit sa course pour s'arrêter à quelques pas de moi.

- Coup d'Boule, énonça le Rocket l'instant suivant.

Pour le moment de répit, c'était raté. Son Soporifik poussa un mugissement et fonça sur mes deux Pokémon, les chargeant tête baissée. Si sa démarche était un rien comique, il allait quand même foutrement vite.

- Teigne !

Ce fut le seul mot que j'eus le temps de prononcer avant le choc. Elle me comprit pourtant, ou alors nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde, car elle lança Souris en l'air et se prit l'attaque du Soporifik à elle seule. Le Coup d'Boule la projeta contre le mur, lequel se craquela sous la violence de l'impact. Elle glissa le long de la cloison, à moitié sonnée.

- Croc de Mort.

Bordel ! Pas une minute pour souffler.

Je détachai mon regard de Teigne et constatai que le Rattatac avait récupéré. Il remua ses moustaches avec un sifflement agressif et chargea derechef la Colossinge qui peinait à se relever. Ça s'annonçait mal... quand soudain un son changea la donne, un son à la limite de ce que l'oreille humaine pouvait percevoir. Ma petite Souris s'était réveillée et était en train de balancer ses Ultrasons, plein pot sur le rat. Celui-ci persista pourtant dans son élan, accélérant même sur les dernières foulées.

- Bouge de là, Teigne !

Elle resta immobile, foudroyant du regard le Rattatac.

- Teigne !

Dernier appel désespéré. Putain de voix trop aiguë qui trahissait ma peur. Bon sang, pourquoi ne m'obéissait-elle pas ? Elle ne savait pourtant que trop bien les dégâts que pouvaient faire les crocs d'un Rattatac... Était-elle déterminée à encaisser toutes les attaques en lieu et place de Souris ? Ou bien se punissait-elle pour la mort de Ficelle ? Là on tombait dans du pur masochisme...

Parvenu à deux mètres de la Colossinge, le rat se propulsa d'une formidable détente des pattes arrières et découvrit ses crocs jaunâtres et ô combien redoutables. À la dernière fraction de seconde - il s'en fallut vraiment d'_un cheveu_ -, Teigne s'écarta et le rongeur continua droit dans le mur. Le sous-sol tout entier en trembla, et un bruit écœurant - un bruit d'os brisés - retentit dans le couloir étroit. Le Rattatac retomba comme une chiffe molle, les moustaches froissées et les yeux vitreux. Sa nuque était tordue selon un angle pas normal du tout.

J'entrevis le sommet de sa Pokéball lorsque le Rocket le rappela - grise.

_Grise_.

Une vague de nausée monta en moi. Je la combattis, ravalant ma salive. Pas le moment de flancher.

Teigne n'en avait pas terminé, implacable dans sa rage. Elle s'approcha du Soporifik, prenant tout son temps, tandis qu'il essayait en vain de l'Hyptoniser, ses mains boudinées tendues devant lui. Le Rocket soupira.

- Soporifik. Coup d'Boule.

Le Pokémon psy se rua sur Teigne, qui grogna quand elle se reçut l'attaque dans le ventre, n'ayant pas pris la peine d'esquiver. Elle enchaîna en l'attrapant par la trompe d'une main, et de l'autre lui expédia un coup de poing si brutal au creux de l'estomac que le Soporifik tituba, fit deux pas en arrière, et s'écroula sur le dos. Teigne l'accompagna dans sa chute, frappant encore et encore. J'assistai à un déchaînement d'une violence inouïe ; le Pokémon jaune mugissait de douleur tandis que Teigne cognait aveuglément, les poings rouges du sang de son adversaire. Le Rocket observait la scène, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

Mes doigts se retrouvèrent d'eux-mêmes sur la Pokéball de la Colossinge, sans aucune intervention consciente de ma part. Mais de fait, c'était la seule solution. Si je ne la rappelais pas, elle ne s'arrêterait qu'avec la mort de son adversaire...

- Nosferalto, émit soudain Souris.

Le volume s'était à peine élevé au-delà du murmure, et pourtant Teigne se figea. Elle jeta un regard en arrière. Revint au Soporifik. Leva de nouveau son poing ensanglanté...

- Nosfer, insista Souris tout doucement. Alto, alto...

Les épaules de Teigne s'affaissèrent. Elle secoua la tête, souffla par le nez, et délaissa sa victime étendue sur le béton pour revenir vers la Nosferalto.

- Singe, fit-elle une fois parvenue à sa hauteur.

Son regard brillait. Elle paraissait toujours aussi déterminée, mais pour la première fois depuis des jours, j'avais l'impression qu'elle n'était plus en colère. Lorsque Souris l'enlaça de ses deux grandes ailes, un peu comme Ficelle en avait l'habitude auparavant, elle se laissa faire.

Le claquement de langue du Rocket signala la fin du duel.

- Pas si mal, déclara-t-il. Je ne m'étais pas trompé sur ton compte : tu as du potentiel.

Du potentiel ? J'avais tué un autre Pokémon, et sans Souris, le Soporifik n'aurait pas survécu non plus. Un fiasco total, oui.

- Ouvre grand tes oreilles que je t'explique l'astuce, continua-t-il, un rien condescendant. Tu aurais pu cavaler pendant des heures dans ces sous-sols, tu n'aurais jamais trouvé la planque du boss. Y a un étage qui n'est accessible qu'en prenant l'ascenseur... et seuls trois personnes possèdent un exemplaire de la clef requise pour le faire fonctionner. Fort heureusement pour toi, je suis l'une de ces trois personnes.

Il sortit de sa poche un petite clef dorée et me la lança. Surprise, je la rattrapai de justesse.

- Au fond du couloir, à droite, ajouta-t-il en m'indiquant la direction d'un geste de la main.

J'hésitai. Et si c'était un piège élaboré, après tout ? Faire semblant de perdre pour me mettre en confiance, et... et quoi ? Mon raisonnement s'arrêtait là.

- Plus tu restes ici, plus t'as de chances qu'un autre Rocket se pointe, remarqua mon interlocuteur, l'air de rien. Et je te garantis qu'ils ne seront pas aussi cléments que moi.

Raaah. Je fus saisie d'une terrible mais stupide envie de partir en marchant à reculons histoire de garder un œil sur lui. Au diable le ridicule. Ce type me flanquait une frousse que je n'arrivais pas à expliquer. Il était trop imprévisible, et ça, ça le rendait nettement plus dangereux que n'importe lequel de ses collègues. Finalement, je pris mon courage à deux mains et tournai les talons, suivie par mes deux Pokémon.

Sa voix m'atteignit alors que je prenais l'angle du couloir :

- À plus, fillette.

_J'espère bien que non._

- Singe, commenta Teigne.

- Je sais que tu aurais pu te charger de lui, lui répondis-je. Mais si on avait pris la peine de le mettre hors d'état de nuire, ça aurait fini comme la dernière fois. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, la police ferme les yeux sur les magouilles de la Team Rocket. Et puis on aurait perdu l'avantage de la surprise.

C'étaient mes excuses, et j'allais m'y tenir.

- Siinngeee.

Traduction : 'Ouais mais j'aurais quand même pu lui casser la gueule.' Au moins, elle avait retrouvé la parole, même si c'était évidemment pour se plaindre de ma façon de faire, qui devait cruellement manquer de bastonnage à son goût.

- La prochaine fois qu'il m'appelle fillette, je t'autorise à lui foutre ton poing dans la tronche.

- Singe !

Sa voix vibrait d'enthousiasme. Voilà qui me convenait déjà plus. Je caressai furtivement Souris lorsqu'elle passa à ma hauteur en guise de remerciement. Ficelle était partie, mais la vie continuait, et Teigne allait peut-être enfin finir par l'accepter.

Le Rocket ne m'avait apparemment pas menti, car il y avait bien un ascenseur au bout du couloir. Il grinça affreusement lorsque nous entrâmes à l'intérieur - faut dire qu'à nous trois, on devait peser dans les 150 kilos -, mais à part ça il semblait en état de marche. Les palmes moites, je rentrai la clef dans la serrure à côté du bouton '3ème sous-sol', puis l'enclenchai. Les portes se refermèrent dans un bruit de ferraille et la descente commença.

Vous avez déjà essayé de rester immobile alors qu'en votre for intérieur, c'est la tempête ? Laissez-moi vous dire que c'est pas de la tarte. Savoir que je m'apprêtai à rencontrer le chef des Rockets faisait de moi une vraie pelote de nerfs. La rage montait lentement en moi, et je n'arrivai pas à l'endiguer. Ne le _voulais_ pas, peut-être. Le chef de la Team Rocket... l'homme responsable de toute cette pagaille... celui qui faisait souffrir Pokémon et dresseurs indirectement... Et en prime, l'adrénaline de la confrontation avec le Rocket n'était pas encore retombée : bref je ne tenais pas en place.

Pour faire passer le temps, ou bien peut-être pour avoir l'impression d'agir, l'impression de faire quelque chose, je me retournai. Et me retrouvai face-à-face avec moi-même. Je me regardai droit dans les yeux, me contemplant dans le miroir qui recouvrait la paroi du fond de l'ascenseur, et ne me reconnus pas. Mais qui était cette fille ? Cette fille, avec ses cheveux bruns en bataille, ses mains qui tremblaient sans qu'elle puisse les en empêcher, et ses lèvres figées en un rictus sauvage ? Cette fille au regard passionné, flanquée de deux monstres qui auraient accepté de mourir pour elle ? Pas Léa Norelle. Non. Cette fille, c'était ce que ce jeu avait fait de moi.

Je me détournai de mon reflet. La vérité brûlait, et je n'étais pas capable de supporter cette brûlure. Pas encore. Peut-être jamais.

Les portes s'ouvrent avec un _ding_ sonore. À ce stade-là, de toute façon, la discrétion pouvait aller au diable. L'étroit couloir était relativement bien éclairé, contrairement au reste de la base. Directement sur ma gauche se trouvait une salle remplie de caisses et autres cartons, et en face, une porte. J'optai pour une entrée musclée.

- Teigne.

La Colossinge bondit, enfonçant la porte d'un seul coup de pied. Les gonds sautèrent et elle s'aplatit au sol dans un fracas retentissant. Je l'enjambai et pénétrai dans un bureau à demi plongé dans l'ombre. Seuls une table, quelques plantes vertes et un divan occupaient l'espace. Un homme était assis sur ce dernier, un verre de vin à la main. Profil altier et nez aquilin qui lui conféraient un air aristocratique, cheveux courts, la quarantaine passée, il ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce à quoi je m'attendais. Enfin, exception faite de ses vêtements : il portait du noir de la tête aux pieds. 'Bonjour, je suis méchant', criaient ses habits.

- Qui êtes-vous ? lançai-je, même si je m'en doutais déjà.

Je fus moi-même surprise par l'émotion qui transparaissait dans ma voix : de la haine. L'homme eut un sourire glacial. La façon dont il me regardait m'évoquait celle d'un chat paresseux, repu et satisfait. Il n'avait pas l'air surpris de me voir. Au contraire, ma présence dans son repère semblait même l'amuser.

- On m'appelle Giovanni, répondit-il en posant son verre.

- Le chef de la Team Rocket ?

- Lui-même.

J'inspirai à fond.

- Alors vous avez des comptes à rendre. (Je comptai mes griefs au fur et à mesure sur mes doigts.) Un, vos sbires à Lavanville ont déclenché la colère des Pokémon spectres de la Tour. Deux, l'incendie du centre Pokémon de hier soir. Trois...

La queue formée de rochers d'un Onix tout juste matérialisé fouetta l'air. Elle fut stoppée à un cheveu de ma tête par Teigne et ses réflexes foudroyants. Sans elle, j'aurais été réduite à l'état de bouillie. Incrédule, je fixai le titanesque Pokémon du regard, mon énumération oubliée.

- ...mais vous êtes taré ou quoi ?!

- Tu es venue pour ça, non ? rétorqua Giovanni. Je coupe au plus court.

Son Onix se dressa de toute sa hauteur et gronda triomphalement. Je serrai les poings. S'il voulait la jouer comme ça... Moi aussi j'avais un serpent géant. La pièce parut soudain tout petite lorsque Plouf se joignit à la fête. D'un commun accord, le Rocket et moi reculâmes contre le mur pour laisser le champ libre aux combattants. Teigne, elle, ne bougea pas : elle voulait sûrement être aux premières loges pour l'affrontement.

- Nous avons bien une opération en cours au cimetière de Lavanville, je le reconnais, admit-il. As-tu la moindre idée du prix auquel se vendent les crânes d'Osselait ? Non, bien sûr. Mais l'incendie qui a ravagé le centre Pokémon... non, ce n'était pas de notre fait. Quel intérêt aurions-nous à détruire un bâtiment qui soigne les Pokémon de tout le monde, et ce gratuitement ?

Il eut un petit geste de la main, le signal d'attaque pour son Onix qui balança sa queue comme une massue en direction de Plouf. Et vu la taille du Léviator, il aurait fallu qu'il soit bigleux de chez bigleux pour le manquer. Pour la même raison, esquiver était hors de question. Pas assez de marge de manœuvre. Le coup vicieux toucha Plouf à la tête ; du sang gicla de ses écailles et éclaboussa le mur. Mon Léviator gronda de colère et se secoua, plus que prêt à rendre la monnaie de sa pièce au serpent de pierre.

Je lui donnai le feu vert :

- Vibraqua.

Avant d'ajouter à l'intention de Giovanni :

- Vous mentez.

Ils devaient être responsables, c'était la seule explication. Je savais que cet incendie n'était pas un incident, je le _sentais_ jusque dans mes tripes. L'Onix replia vivement son appendice caudal vers lui, et ce faisant fracassa le bureau au passage, qui se fendit en deux et s'écroula, projetant des échardes de bois aux alentours. L'un d'entre eux m'érafla l'avant-bras. Une douleur minime, mais qui pouvait constituer un prélude à de bien plus terribles blessures. Je me plaquai davantage contre mon bout de mur.

Trois fins jets d'eau à la puissance phénoménale jaillirent de la gueule béante de Plouf, frappant le géant de pierre en plein visage. La puissance de l'assaut le repoussa contre la cloison du fond ; il rugit - moitié colère moitié douleur - et fit claquer sa queue au hasard. Elle heurta le plafond et brisa une lampe ; des débris de verre nous arrosèrent en pluie, accompagnés de morceaux de plâtre. Après ce coup désespéré, l'Onix poussa un dernier grondement et s'affaissa sur lui-même. Il luttait pour continuer à se battre, mais sa fatigue eut finalement raison de lui et ses yeux se fermèrent lentement.

Giovanni ne perdit pas de temps et le fit rentrer dans sa Pokéball. Puis il écarta les bras et me sourit amicalement, l'image même de la franchise.

- Quel intérêt de mentir à une gamine ?

Gamine, fillette... Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à me rabaisser au niveau d'une enfant ?

- OK, je suis peut-être une gamine, concédai-je, mais une gamine avec des monstres dangereux lui obéissant au doigt et à l'œil !

- C'est la définition même d'un dresseur, non ? ricana-t-il.

Il sélectionna une autre de ses Pokéballs et la lança. Elle tournoya dans les airs et s'ouvrit au sommet de sa courbe, laissant apparaître un Pokémon qui ressemblait vaguement à un rhinocéros, mais en plus court sur pattes et bardé de plaques osseuses. Quant à moi, je rappelai Plouf histoire de faire de la place, et libérai Salade. Il devait avoir entendu ce qui se passait dans sa Pokéball, car il débarqua comme une furie, lianes dressées au-dessus de sa tête de façon menaçante et yeux plissés de colère.

- Un Herbizarre ? remarqua Giovanni. Ah, Chen, je te reconnais bien là... Toujours à donner des Pokémon rares aux jeunes dresseurs débutants...

Quelque part, ça ne m'étonnait pas que le prof Chen et lui se connaissent... Mais c'était quand même un rien inquiétant comme info.

- Je te qualifie de gamine car ta vision du monde est encore très enfantine, crut bon de m'expliquer Giovanni. Tu vois tout en noir et blanc. Les méchants d'un côté, les gentils de l'autre, et bien sûr tu es absolument certaine de savoir où tu te trouves. Tu as conscience que la vie n'est pas aussi simple, n'est-ce pas ? Rhinocorne, Plaquage, ajouta-t-il une fois sa tirade terminée.

La bête renifla bruyamment, gratta le sol de sa grosse patte et s'élança pesamment vers Salade. Le martèlement de ses sabots résonnait jusque dans le couloir. J'hésitai, une part de mon esprit occupée à trouver des arguments pour contrer ceux de Giovanni tandis que l'autre travaillait sur les stratégies que j'aurais pu conseiller à Salade. Notre joute verbale se confondait avec notre duel, et je ne pouvais pas gérer les deux à la fois. Apparemment mon cerveau n'avait pas encore découvert le mode multitâche.

J'opérai donc un choix entre mon Pokémon et mon ego.

- Tranch'herbe.

Y avait pas photo, clouer le bec à Giovanni était vachement plus bas sur la liste de mes priorités que la sécurité de Salade. Mon Pokémon propulsa une tornade de feuilles sur le Rhinocorne avant même que la dernière syllabe n'ait quitté ma bouche. Elles fendirent l'air de leur tranchant, infligeant de multiples coupures au Rhinocorne, qui n'apprécia pas le cadeau. La bête carapacée trébucha dans sa course, ses pattes se dérobèrent sous lui. Il glissa à terre sur un côté, porté sur quelques mètres encore par son élan, avant de s'arrêter. Le Tranch'herbe, qui avait laissé de profonds sillons dans ses plaques osseuses et avait même atteint la peau en-dessous à deux reprises, avait suffi à le rendre inconscient.

Giovanni rappela son Pokémon sans faire de commentaires sur la partie Pokémon de notre affrontement, et en remit une couche niveau assaut verbal.

- Tu penses qu'on amasse de l'argent juste pour le plaisir ? Non, nous avons un but bien précis. Un but noble, si j'ose dire, qui au final profitera à tout le monde.

Son Pokémon suivant me rappela de mauvais souvenirs. La dernière fois que j'avais vu un membre de son espèce, c'était sur le pont de l'Océane. Le Kangourex me fixa de ses grands yeux marrons et tapa des pieds par terre, par intimidation, ou simplement par impatience.

- Et de quoi s'agit-il ? m'enquis-je en faisant signe à Teigne que c'était son tour.

- Allons, allons... si c'était aussi facile que ça de percer notre secret, ça n'en serait plus un... (Il claqua des doigts.) Morsure.

La facilité avec laquelle il jonglait entre duel physique et duel mental me laissait envieuse. J'avais toujours un train de retard en ce qui me concernait.

- Tomberoche, Teigne, lui enjoignis-je, renonçant à répondre à Giovanni.

La Colossinge se mit en mouvement avec agilité, et alors que le Kangourex fonçait dans sa direction, la gueule déjà grande ouverte, elle abattit ses deux poings sur le sol - une fois, deux fois, trois fois - tout en continuant à se déplacer de sa démarche bondissante. À chaque impact, le béton se fendillait et de gros rochers se détachaient du plafond pour fondre sur le Pokémon kangourou tels des missiles téléguidés. La bestiole fit preuve de réflexes foudroyants, slalomant pour les éviter, réussissant un parcours quasi sans faute. Seuls deux rochers le percutèrent, un au flanc gauche et l'autre au bas du dos.

Son attaque effectuée, Teigne ralentit et tenta d'esquiver les mâchoires du Kangourex. Je devinai son rentrer de buste et la roulade qui allait suivre... mais l'autre fut plus rapide. _Nettement_ plus rapide. Le Kangourex la choppa alors qu'elle entamait son mouvement de retrait, et ses dents se plantèrent dans l'épaule de la Colossinge avec un claquement vindicatif. Au lieu de la relâcher immédiatement comme ça aurait dû être le cas, il la souleva dans les airs et la secoua à plusieurs reprises, tel un chat jouant avec une souris. Le sang de Teigne repeignit les murs alentours et me gicla au visage, m'atteignant à plusieurs mètres de distance.

Puis le Kangourex la rejeta à terre négligemment.

- Mais le fait que tu ignores nos véritables intentions ne constitue en rien une excuse pour débarquer ici et te faire justice toi-même. Avant d'être en mesure de nous juger, il faudrait que tu disposes de toutes les données... or ce n'est pas le cas, et par conséquent ton jugement est faussé par nature, et donc inévitablement boiteux.

Je réprimai un éclat de rire. On nageait en plein dans l'absurde. Son Pokémon venait de charcuter le mien et le mec était là à parler philosophie comme si nous étions de vieux amis en train de discuter tranquillement autour d'un repas. Irréel...

Je me passai la langue sur les lèvres et un goût cuivré envahit ma bouche. Du sang... La fourrure de Teigne en était littéralement maculée, ses poils agglutinés par l'hémoglobine, et son bras gauche pendait, inutile. Je fis glisser mon sac sur mon épaule et m'emparai d'une potion.

- Teigne, viens là...

- Singe ! répondit-elle sans même se retourner.

- Sois pas stupide ! Viens ici !

Elle se campa sur ses pieds, immobile.

- Problèmes d'obéissance ? sourit Giovanni. Je compatis.

Et d'ajouter :

- Ultimapoing.

Ah oui, sa compassion crevait les yeux. Le Kangourex avança de trois pas et ramena son énorme paluche en arrière, visant la tête de Teigne qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle répliqua par un uppercut du droit, et leurs deux poings se rencontrèrent à mi-parcours. Les deux Pokémons laissèrent échapper des grondements jumeaux. Ça avait dû faire mal...

Teigne recula, les bras ballants. Du sang gouttait de son poing droit à présent, et cette fois, c'était le sien. Il fallait absolument que je lui administre une potion.

- Même si vous œuvrez vraiment pour une noble cause, ce dont je doute franchement, vos méthodes sont mauvaises, commençai-je, sans avoir la moindre idée de ce que j'allais dire par la suite. Vous pourriez vouloir la paix dans le monde que ça ne changerait rien, si vous l'obtenez en maltraitant vos Pokémon et en tuant des gens, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Et je vais vous dire autre chose...

Je parlais pour ne rien dire, sortant tout ce qui me passait par la tête, gagnant du temps. De précieuses secondes que j'utilisai pour verser deux potions sur les blessures d'une Teigne qui s'était résigné à l'indignité de devoir se faire soigner. Je n'avais pas conscience de ce que je racontais : c'était du pur bavardage, histoire de meubler et de retarder le plus possible l'ordre qui n'allait pas tarder à franchir les lèvres de Giovanni.

- ... et puis d'abord allez vous faire foutre. Ultimapoing.

Ouais, j'étais un peu arrivée à court d'arguments sur la fin.

- Idem, répliqua Giovanni. Finissons-en.

Les deux Pokémons remontés à bloc se précipitèrent l'un vers l'autre. Je fermai les yeux une fraction de seconde, soufflai pour décompresser, et les rouvris. Ils étaient au corps-à-corps. La patte du Kangourex frôla le flanc de Teigne et continua sa course. Raté. La Colossinge avait le champ libre, et elle se fit plaisir. Son poing cueillit le Kangourex juste sous le menton, un coup qui avait assez de puissance pour fendre une dalle de béton. La tête de la bête partit en arrière sous la force de l'impact ; je crus entendre un craquement osseux. Le Kangourex poussa un grondement sourd, vacilla, et s'écroula, sa masse de plusieurs centaines de kilos faisant trembler le sol.

Ainsi se conclut mon duel avec le boss des Rockets - du moins, en ce qui concernait la partie Pokémon.

- Tu as du potentiel, je l'admets, affirma-t-il. Tu pourrais aller très loin...

Du potentiel ? L'autre Rocket avait utilisé exactement la même expression... Qu'est-ce que c'était censé vouloir dire ?

- ...si tu n'étais pas enchaînée par tes standards moraux, j'entends. Ceux qui réussissent sont ceux qui osent transgresser les règles. C'est une loi de la nature.

- Si j'obtiens la victoire en utilisant les même tactiques que vous, en me comportant comme une criminelle... ce sera une victoire vide de sens, estimai-je.

- Ainsi selon toi, la fin ne justifie pas les moyens ? Et pourtant tu fourres ton nez dans tout ce qui ne te regarde pas, au mont Sélénite, à Lavanville, et maintenant ici même. Curieux. Je crois que je commence à comprendre quel est ton problème. On appelle ça le syndrome du héros.

- Merci pour le diagnostic, fis-je aigrement.

- Mais de rien, dit-il en imitant mon ton sarcastique. Oh, tu vas avoir besoin de ça, ajouta-t-il en me lançant ce qui ressemblait à une paire de lunettes de piscine.

Je tentai un rattrapage, foirai mon coup, et elles atterrirent à mes pieds après avoir ricoché contre mon petit doigt. J'en avais marre des gens qui me lançaient des trucs à la figure. Ils ne pouvaient pas me les tendre, plus simplement ? Teigne ramassa le cadeau de Giovanni, renifla la chose, et me la tendit comme s'il s'agissait d'une vieille paire de chaussettes puantes. Mais non, c'était bien une paire de lunettes. Les verres avaient une couleur vert bouteille, et un drôle de machin les surmontait, une espèce de pince qui servait à les ajuster sur la tête, peut-être ?

- C'est gentil de votre part, mais j'ai pas l'intention de faire de la plongée, ironisai-je.

- C'est un Scope Sylphe. Et crois-moi, ça va te servir.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, une expression songeuse sur ses traits raffinés.

- Maintenant que j'y songe, tu me rappelles quelqu'un... Un garçon que j'ai rencontré il y a quelques années qui lui aussi voulait jouer au héros. Comment s'appelait-il, déjà ? Ah oui... Vivian.

Un éclair m'électrisa la colonne vertébrale. Je me maîtrisai pour ne pas me trahir. Inspiration, expiration.

- Et que lui est-il arrivé ?

J'eus droit à un sourire en guise de réponse. Puis une forme humanoïde s'échappa d'une Pokéball, il y eut un flash de lumière violette, et la seule personne qui aurait pu m'éclairer sur le destin de mon frère disparut sous mes yeux. Je jurai à voix haute. Conneries de pouvoirs psychiques ! Il me fallait un Pokémon avec des pouvoirs de téléportation moi aussi. Peut-être que si j'en avais eu un, il aurait pu traquer Giovanni, comme dans les films où les gentils retrouvaient le méchant en localisant son téléphone portable... Non, là je délirais. Mais tout de même, c'était rageant.

Que savait-il à propos de Vivian ? Impossible qu'il soit au courant de notre lien de parenté... Nous ne nous ressemblions pas du tout, que ce soit au niveau des traits du visage, de la couleur des cheveux, celle de nos yeux, ou même de notre groupe sanguin. Non, ça devait être une des conséquences du jeu. Vivian avait pris la place du Personnage Joueur, place qui était la mienne à présent, il s'était fait remarquer par Giovanni à l'époque, et c'était cette ressemblance qui l'avait amené à mentionner mon frère, et rien d'autre.

- Mister Giovanni, je sens qu'on va se revoir, que vous le vouliez ou non.

- Zarre ? demanda Salade, à qui ma réaction n'avait pas échappé.

- J'ai des questions à lui poser au sujet de mon frère, lui expliquai-je. Mais vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour ça, ajoutai-je en englobant Teigne du regard. Ce sont des vieilles histoires...

- Singe, approuva Teigne.

Traduction : 'D'accord. On ne veut pas savoir de toute façon. Quand est-ce qu'on cogne ?' (C'était un 'Singe' tout plein de nuances.) Salade, lui, avait l'air intéressé, mais il ne pressa pas la question.

- Allez, venez les enfants, on mets les voiles...

Je fourrai le Scope Sylphe dans mon sac, et mes deux Pokémon m'emboîtèrent le pas alors que je quittai la pièce, qui soit dit en passant avait été complètement dévastée par notre duel. Je ne pus empêcher un petit sourire d'atteindre mes lèvres. C'était mesquin, mais au fond de moi je me réjouissais d'avoir détruit la planque de Giovanni. S'il voulait à nouveau se servir de cet endroit, il allait devoir faire faire de sacrés travaux.

Nous ne croisâmes personne sur notre chemin et sortîmes du repère sans encombre. Je ne savais pas trop combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis que j'y avais pénétré, mais ça remontait sans doute à deux ou trois heures, vu qu'il faisait nuit à présent. Mes réserves d'énergie se situaient au plus bas et je sentais qu'une crise d'hypoglycémie n'allait pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez, mais j'étais trop sur les nerfs pour pouvoir dormir.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? demandai-je à Salade et Teigne. On retourne à Lavanville ?

Double hochement de tête. La démocratie avait parlé. Armée d'une barre de céréales pour calmer ma faim, je pris la route de la ville des fantômes.

* * *

><p>Ce qu'elle était haute, cette tour... et sinistre, n'oublions pas sinistre.<p>

Plantée au pied de l'étrange structure qui abritait le cimetière Pokémon, j'essayais de rassembler le courage d'y monter à nouveau. J'avais campé sur le chemin, m'étais levée aux premières lueurs du jour, et - je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge interne du Pokédex -, j'avais marché trois heures durant avant d'arriver en ville. Là, il n'était pas loin de dix heures. L'ombre projetée par la tour bloquait le soleil depuis l'endroit où je me trouvais.

Entre ou ne pas entrer, telle était la question. Ma première tentative d'exploration s'était plutôt mal terminée... mais ce n'était pas des Pokémon, fût-ce des types spectre, qui allaient m'empêcher d'accomplir ma destinée. J'eus un petit rire. Accomplir ma destinée... Je faisais une putain d'héroïne, tiens.

Allez... Je cessai de tergiverser et pénétrai dans la Tour de Lavanville, accompagnée de Teigne et de Salade. Le rez-de-chaussée était aussi peuplé que le désert du Sahara. J'adressai un signe de tête en guise de bonjour à la personne qui s'occupait de l'accueil et gravis les marches jusqu'au premier étage. L'endroit était identique à la dernière fois, sauf qu'une chape de brume recouvrait le sol, si bien que je ne voyais pas du tout où je mettais les pieds. L'atmosphère glaciale m'occasionna un frisson, et le silence assourdissant me mit plus mal à l'aise que je ne l'étais déjà. Là aussi, personne en vue.

Je traversai rapidement l'étage. Aujourd'hui, j'allais atteindre le sommet de cette tour, quoi que je rencontre sur mon chemin. Je venais de m'engager dans l'escalier qui menait aux deuxième lorsqu'un truc me chatouilla la nuque.

- Salade, arrête, c'est pas drôle.

- Zarre ?

Je me retournai. Mon bulbe vert me rendit un regard innocent. Allons bon. Voilà que mon imagination me jouait des tours maintenant. Haussant les épaules, je repris l'ascension. J'y étais presque... Je posai le pied sur la dernière marche, ou plutôt, _voulus_ poser le pied. Au lieu de ça, je m'étalai à plat ventre sur les marches. Cette fois, pas d'erreur, j'avais très nettement senti quelque chose me faire un croche-pattes.

- Salade ! hurlai-je à m'en faire éclater les poumons.

- Zarre !

Il avait répliqué d'un ton indigné. Je grognai.

- D'accord, donc si c'est pas toi, c'est un fantôme... De mieux en mieux.

- Zarre, zarre, zarre ! (C'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?)

- Ouais, bon, ça va, hein...

La paire de lunettes de piscine gracieusement offerte par Giovanni apparut soudain dans mon champ de vision.

- Singe, fit Teigne en les agitant sous mon nez.

Mes Pokémon avaient l'air de comprendre ce qu'il se passait bien mieux que moi. Je suivis le conseil de la Colossinge et enfilai les lunettes. Pour aussitôt pousser un cri. (De surprise, pas de peur, attention.) En face de moi se trouvait un Pokémon à l'apparence carrément flippante : une grosse boule noire avec deux grands yeux blancs et une bouche entrouverte dont pointaient deux petites canines, le tout entouré d'une aura de brume violette. Il flottait à quelques centimètres du sol et me fixait de son regard malicieux.

- Alors c'est toi qui me fait tourner en bourrique...

Le Pokémon spectre fut secoué d'un rire silencieux.

- À mon tour, maintenant.

Je lui balançai une Superball dessus (et oui, j'étais passée au niveau supérieur question équipement). Elle le traversa et l'aspira sous forme de lumière rouge alors qu'elle retombait au sol. Je poussai un bref soupir : pendant un instant, j'avais cru que ça ne marcherait pas. Curieusement, la _ball_ ne remua qu'une seule fois, avant de s'immobiliser. Monsieur le fantôme faisait le malin, mais il n'était pas si costaud. Ha non. _Madame_ la fantôme, constatai-je quand je jetai un coup d'œil à mon Pokédex. Apparemment, l'espèce portait le nom de Fantominus, et ils adoraient faire des blagues et surprendre les gens. Portée par une inspiration du tonnerre, je la surnommai Bouh et envoyai sa _ball_ au PC de Lavanville.

Satisfaite de cette rencontre fructueuse, je m'avançai confiante entre les rangées de tombes. J'étais en train de contourner une pierre tombale, empruntant un raccourci vers l'escalier suivant, quand une voix rauque retentit sur ma droite :

- Donne-moi... ton... sang...

_WTF_ ? songeai-je, très anglaisquement (mais si, c'est un mot).

Je tournai la tête et découvris une femme à quelques mètres de moi. Oh, bonjour madame. Deux options : soit elle avait surgi de nulle part, soit je ne l'avais pas vue arriver à cause de la brume. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle faisait peur à voir. Vêtue de vêtements très amples, elle tenait un bâton gris avec des grelots qui tintinnabulaient au moindre de ses mouvements, et - détail inquiétant -, ses yeux étaient entièrement blancs et dépourvus de pupilles.

- Ton... sang... répéta-t-elle.

J'hésitai. M'enfuir en courant ou m'enfuir en courant ? Quelle diversité dans mes choix... Je reculai, prête à prendre mes jambes à mon coup, quand la femme brandit une Pokéball et relâcha un Fantominus. Ah. Là je me trouvais en territoire connu. Enfin... plus ou moins. Le Pokémon émit un rire sinistre et flotta jusqu'à Salade, puis sortit une langue mauve de trois mètres de long et lui donna un violent coup de langue sur le museau. Mon pauvre Herbizarre poussa un couinement apeuré et ne répliqua même pas, paralysé de terreur.

_À moins que..._

J'ôtai mes lunettes et constatai que sans elles, le Fantominus demeurait invisible. Ah. Ça allait compliquer les choses, ça.

- Tranch'herbe sur ta droite, un peu au-dessus de ta tête, Salade !

Il sursauta et cligna des yeux comme s'il émergeait d'un rêve éveillé, puis m'obéit. La nuée de feuilles tranchantes toucha le Fantominus, creusant de larges tranchées dans son corps vaporeux. Des filaments de son aura brumeuse s'échappèrent et disparurent tandis le Pokémon spectre rétrécissait.

- Coolooossiinnngggeeee ! beugla Teigne.

Elle chargea, le poing en avant, visant plus ou moins l'endroit où les feuilles étaient passées. Je la vis traverser le Fantominus sans lui infliger le moindre dommage, lequel ricana de plus belle et s'empressa de contre-attaquer par une léchouille. Les poils de Teigne se dressèrent comme sous l'effet de l'électricité statique.

- Désolée ma grande, mais on dirait que tu n'es pas conçue pour te frotter aux spectres.

- Singe... bougonna-t-elle, déçue de ne pouvoir participer à la baston.

Entre-temps, le Fantominus avait récupéré et ses yeux brillaient tandis qu'il fixait Salade de son regard de serial-killer.

- OK, Salade, ferme les yeux et en avant les Tranch'herbes !

- Herbizarre ! acquiesça-t-il.

Je continuai à lui révéler la position du Fantominus, lui indiquant la direction à chaque fois, et tous ses coups firent mouche. Teigne observait le duel, les yeux plissés - enfin, observait Salade, vu qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir le Fantominus. Le Pokémon spectre se révéla un adversaire coriace, sans cesse en train de se déplacer pour essayer de nous prendre par surprise, mais au bout de quelques minutes de combat acharné, il s'avoua vaincu après un dernier Tranch'herbe, et s'évanouit, tel de la fumée dispersée par le vent.

À cet instant, la femme qui m'avait défiée hoqueta et s'effondra. Je la rattrapai maladroitement.

- Ouf... merci, jeune fille, souffla-t-elle en m'agrippant l'avant-bras.

- Euh, de rien. Vous allez bien ?

Elle releva la tête, et je m'aperçus que ses yeux avaient retrouvé un aspect normal : pupilles noires, iris bleus.

- J'étais possédée par ce Fantominus, répondit-elle en se relevant. En le mettant KO, tu m'as libérée.

- Ah.

C'était la seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit.

- Mais ça arrive souvent, ce genre de trucs ? demandai-je.

Parce que je ne tenais vraiment pas à jouer les hôtels pour Pokémon spectres. La femme dût lire dans mes pensées, ou alors elle avait comprit mes craintes, car elle me rassura :

- Non, on ne s'ouvre à la possession que si l'on tente de les apaiser comme nous l'avons fait. Il est fréquent que des esprits en peine hantent cette tour, et d'ordinaire nous parvenons à communiquer avec eux et à comprendre ce qui les retient ici. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est différent... Cet esprit refuse toute communication, et il semblerait bien que sa seule présence affecte également les autres Pokémon spectres.

Je jetai un coup d'œil inquiet autour de moi. De mieux en mieux.

- Sois prudente, me conseilla-t-elle. Nombre de mes collègues sont sans doute également sous l'emprise des spectres.

Sur ces mots, elle me laissa seule, se dirigeant vers l'escalier. Quant à moi, je pris mon courage à deux mains et me lançai à l'assaut du troisième étage. Léa la warrior. Rien n'allait m'arrêter !

C'est dans cet esprit là que j'affrontai la seconde personne possédée que je rencontrais sur mon chemin. Et la deuxième. Et la troisième. Il y en avait vraiment pas mal. Une véritable cohorte d'exorcistes qui s'étaient tous données rendez-vous ici. Salade et Teigne formaient un duo de choc et s'occupèrent ensemble des Fantominus et des Spectrum qui pullulaient. Après avoir découvert que les attaques normales n'avaient aucun effet contre les Pokémon de type spectre, j'avais finalement autorisé Teigne à participer aux bagarres avec son Tomberoche, à la condition qu'elle n'emploie qu'un seul rocher à la fois : je voulais éviter d'endommager les pierres tombales.

Au bout de deux longues heures ponctuées de combats, je m'apprêtai enfin à gravir l'escalier menant au septième et ultime étage de la tour. Qui sait ce que j'allais trouver là-haut... Peut-être rien du tout. J'étais bien présomptueuse de m'imaginer que je pouvais régler le problème juste en ramenant ma fraise dans les parages. Pour être franche, je ne savais même pas ce que j'étais venue faire ici. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que je voulais _aider_.

Les paroles de Giovanni me revinrent en mémoire. Fourre son nez dans tout ce qui ne la regarde pas... Syndrome du héros... Il avait raison, en fin de compte. Je l'avais trouvé arrogant, mais je l'étais au moins autant que lui, avec mes préjugés et mon orgueil.

À noter qu'une autre de mes caractéristiques, c'était de toujours finir ce que j'avais commencé. J'avançai donc vers l'escalier, résolue à entamer l'ascension. Tout à coup, l'air parut se solidifier autour de moi. Des cristaux de glace se formèrent instantanément sur mes vêtements et dans mes cheveux, et un petit nuage de buée sortit de ma bouche lorsque j'expirai. Une bourrasque glacée faillit me déséquilibrer et je me rattrapai de justesse à la première chose à portée, à savoir les oreilles de Teigne.

Un clignement d'œil plus tard, je fus assaillie par des visions d'horreur.

_Une mare de sang qui s'étend au sol... rouge, rouge, rouge, et un éclat d'os blanc, obscène, forçant le contraste avec la couleur si vive... _

_Os et chair déchirés, larmes et rêves brisés..._

_Le cri déchirant d'un Pokémon à l'agonie, les pleurs d'un enfant... _

Les images refluèrent aussi vite qu'elles étaient venues. Je restai sonnée, incapable de réagir. Ma tête bourdonnait et j'avais l'impression qu'une lance de douleur me transperçait le crâne. Teigne se secoua avec un grognement, ce qui me fit prendre conscience que je lui tenais toujours les oreilles. J'obligeai mes mains à se décrisper, voulus m'excuser, mais ne trouvai pas ma voix.

Et pour cause. Quelque chose me faisait face, bloquant l'accès à l'escalier. On devinait qu'il avait dû s'agir d'un Pokémon dans un passé lointain, mais tout juste. Debout sur ses deux pattes arrières, il exhibait un ventre blanc qui contrastait avec sa fourrure marron - et la partie normale s'arrêtait là. Le reste relevait du pur cauchemar. Des plaies béaient partout sur son corps ; elles gouttaient d'un sang fantomatique qui s'évanouissait dans les airs avant de toucher le sol. Griffures, coupures, lacérations, bleus, hématomes : pas un seul centimètre carré de sa peau n'était épargné. Sa tête était recouverte pour je ne sais quelle raison d'un masque en os triangulaire, un crâne cauchemardesque maculé de sang et fendu sur toute la longueur. Une aura rouge et noire l'enveloppait, lui conférant un air démoniaque. Enfin, il brandissait un long os jaunâtre en guise d'arme et me fixait de ses yeux noirs au fond duquel brillait une lueur de rage.

_Vengeance... _fit une voix dans ma tête, une voix froide et implacable.

Figée de terreur, je n'esquissai pas le moindre geste. Salade et Teigne, plus courageux, se placèrent devant moi, faisant rempart de leurs corps. Ils s'exprimèrent en même temps, signifiant clairement à l'apparition que j'étais sous leur protection :

- Zarre !

- Singe !

Et c'est alors qu'une troisième voix se joignit à la leur, une voix que je ne pensais ne plus jamais entendre.

- Papilusion !

* * *

><p><em>C'est pas vraiment un cliffhanger, ça. :p M'enfin ça me paraît un bon endroit pour couper. Beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre (ça se voit que c'est ça que je préfère écrire ? ça et les moments où Léa s'amuse avec ses Pokémon). Le prochain sera moins chargé.<em>


	13. Bonus : Discussion au coin du feu

_Bon, ce truc me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques semaines, donc j'ai finalement décidé de l'écrire. C'est pas du point de vue de Léa, ce serait plutôt celui de Salade, c'est pour ça que ça m'embêtait un peu, mais bon... Considérez ça comme une autre perspective sur son voyage. Au niveau chronologique, ça se passe durant la nuit où Léa a campé sur la route avant de revenir à Lavanville._

* * *

><p>Le regard plongé dans les flammes, l'Herbizarre rumine.<p>

Quoi de plus normal pour un herbivore ? Non, trêve de plaisanteries. Les pensées du Pokémon plante sont des plus sérieuses. Il rumine à propos de la journée riche en événements qui vient de se terminer. Il rumine sur le sort de leur compagnon de route perdue, cette Papilusion avec qui ils ont partagé un bout de chemin, avant que le sort n'en décide autrement. Il rumine, encore et toujours, sur ce voyage initiatique que leur dresseuse a entamé.

Leur dresseuse. Une énigme s'il en est.

L'Herbizarre la considère en silence un moment. Elle dort de l'autre côté du feu, emmitouflée jusqu'au cou dans son sac de couchage. Le pinceau lumineux de l'astre de la nuit borde d'argent sa chevelure sombre. L'Herbizarre se rappelle de ses instructions, de ce regard qu'elle lui a lancé avant de fermer les yeux. Un regard qui signifiait 'Je compte sur toi, Salade.' Un regard qu'il a appris à connaître, même si la dernière partie de la phrase le laisse parfois perplexe - surtout lorsque ce sont d'autres humains qui emploient son nom, et que bien souvent, ils ne s'adressent pas à lui. Un mystère de plus.

Le Pokémon reporte son regard sur les flammes. Lui n'est pas fatigué. Les quelques combats de la journée n'ont pas demandé trop d'efforts de sa part. Il s'est gorgé de soleil à midi, et a senti sa fleur dorsale frémir à l'occasion, un signe qu'il changera bientôt à nouveau. Voilà un point sur lequel il ne rumine pas. Il n'est pas inquiet ; tout viendra en temps voulu.

Il pose sa tête entre ses pattes, ferme les yeux, et écoute la symphonie du monde nocturne. Le vent fait bruisser les feuilles des arbres et agite les épis de blés dans le champ voisin. Des petits couinements se font entendre de temps à autres : une famille de Sabelettes qui profitent de l'absence de prédateurs pour sortir de leurs terriers et s'ébattre dans les herbes hautes. Loin au-dessus de sa tête, un Pokémon oiseau plane dans le ciel piqueté d'étoiles, si silencieux que l'Herbizarre l'entend à peine. Tout est calme.

Soudain, un craquement de brindille tout proche lui fait dresser l'oreille.

Un bruit en opposition radicale avec le reste de l'harmonie du soir. Ça doit être elle. Il ouvre les yeux et constate qu'il a vu juste. La Colossinge émerge des ténèbres de l'autre des flammes et vient s'asseoir lourdement à côté de leur dresseuse endormie. Il ne l'interroge pas sur ce qu'elle faisait. Autour du feu, il n'est pas un Pokémon qui l'ignore. Tous sont parvenus à un accord tacite de ne pas mentionner les escapades nocturnes de la Colossinge lorsqu'elle est dans les parages. Même entre eux, ils n'en parlent que rarement. De toute façon, nul ne prétend comprendre les mœurs des Colossinge.

L'Herbizarre engage la conversation sur un ton léger, dans l'espoir de désamorcer l'humeur bougonne de la Colossinge.

- Tu as été impressionnante cet après-midi, contre le grand bardé de plaques osseuses.

Le sujet a été choisi avec soin afin de mettre toutes les chances de son côté. S'il y a bien une chose dont la Colossinge aime parler, c'est la baston. Ce qui n'est pas étonnant, compte tenu de son type.

- Un Kangourex, répond-t-elle.

Elle met toujours un point d'honneur à connaître le nom de ceux qu'elle a vaincu.

- C'est là que tu vois que le poids et la taille, ça compte pour des clopinettes. Cette Kangourex, elle me dépassait bien de trois têtes, et elle pesait au moins le triple de ce que je fais. Et je l'ai éclatée !

Elle frappe ses poings l'un contre l'autre dans une démonstration de puissance. L'Herbizarre soupire intérieurement. Ces Colossinges, alors...

- C'est le plus déterminé qui gagne, poursuit-elle. En supposant, évidemment, qu'il ait quelque chose dans le crâne. C'est ça le problème des Rattatacs. Tout dans le ventre, rien dans le ciboulot. Tu as vu comme l'autre s'est pris le mur, alors qu'il était _évident _que je n'allais pas rester bien sagement plantée là ? Quel amateur.

Il en faut beaucoup pour énerver l'Herbizarre. Il est de nature calme, et a tendance à laisser couler quand quelque chose le dérange. Pourtant, à cet instant, les paroles de la Colossinge lui donnent envie de sortir ses lianes. Peut-être est-ce par respect pour les morts, ou bien parce qu'il sait pertinemment que leur dresseuse aurait préféré que la Colossinge emploie une autre tactique. Quoi qu'il en soit, il réplique d'une voix vive :

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec l'intelligence. Il était sous l'influence d'un des cris de notre amie ailée. Même toi tu aurais agis pareil si les circonstances avaient été inversées.

La Colossinge continue sans relever sa pique.

- Ce que les Rattatacs sont stupides quand même... et l'autre, le psychique, c'est exactement l'inverse. Trop de tête, aucun cran. J'ai cru rêver quand il a essayé de m'endormir. Il aurait mieux fait de se servir de ses poings au lieu de se reposer sur ses pouvoirs.

- Et toi, tu aurais mieux fait de réfléchir avant d'essayer de le tuer avec tes poings.

La réponse a claqué dans la nuit. Silence. L'Herbizarre a conscience d'être allé trop loin, mais il est trop tard pour retirer sa phrase. Il faut bien que la Colossinge assume ses actions, raisonne-t-il.

- Tuer ne la fera pas revenir... continue-t-il, doucement, prudemment, mais il déjà sait qu'il a appuyé trop fort là où ça fait mal à la façon dont la Colossinge se tend.

Elle hausse le ton, les poils hérissés :

- Occupe-toi de tes feuilles, toi !

Silence, à nouveau. Ils se toisent. Le cri strident d'un oiseau nocturne retentit dans le lointain.

Une petite voix se joint timidement à la conversation.

- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais il me semble qu'Herbizarre a raison... fait le Sablaireau en levant une griffe. De plus, j'ai la nette impression que notre dresseuse n'aime pas infliger des blessures inutiles, alors il est facile d'imaginer sa position quant aux morts inutiles. Sans compter que...

Une ombre passe sur le Pokémon sol. Il se recroqueville d'instinct, puis se détend lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'il n'y a aucun danger. La Nosferalto atterrit dans un nuage de poussière aux côtés de la Colossinge. Elle pose un regard d'avertissement sur l'Herbizarre et le Sablaireau.

- Taisez-vous, vous deux. Vous n'êtes pas à sa place. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Les filles contre les garçons ? L'Herbizarre ne se laisse pas démonter.

- On disait simplement que parfois, notre amie Colossinge perd le contrôle de ses émotions, et les laisse dicter ses actions... Ce n'est pas...

- Il est mort, peut-être, ce psychique débile ?! s'emporte la Colossinge, prouvant l'observation de l'Herbizarre. Non. Je l'ai laissé vivre, pour tout le bien que ça lui fera ! Et est-ce que c'est de ma faute si le Rattatac s'est payé le mur ? J'étais censée faire quoi, le laisser me charcuter le ventre ?

- Mais l'intention de tuer était bien là, corrige le Sablaireau. Techniquement...

- Techniquement, mon poing dans ta gueule ! coupe la Colossinge, et elle entame un mouvement pour se lever.

- SILENCE, VERMISSEAUX !

Le rugissement du Léviator a réussi l'exploit d'être à la fois très sonore pour les oreilles des Pokémon, et pratiquement inaudible pour un humain.

- Je n'imagine surprendre personne si je vous dis que notre dresseuse est en train de dormir, et aimerait sans doute continuer cette activité, poursuit le serpent d'eau en se dressant au-dessus du feu. Alors j'apprécierais que chacun... d'entre vous... baisse... d'un ton.

À chaque mot, il a rapproché sa gueule pleine de dents d'un Pokémon, complétant le cercle à la fin de sa phrase.

- Compris ? gronde-t-il, et l'Herbizarre croit un instant entendre le tonnerre.

Ils murmurent tous leurs accord, tandis que la Colossinge s'excuse. S'excuse ? L'Herbizarre a du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Le Léviator grommelle quelque chose qui ressemble fort à 'enfants irresponsables' et se roule à nouveau en rond, surveillant d'un œil entrouvert ses compagnons.

Les Pokémon s'observent sans rien dire ; le silence a repris possession des lieux.

Une voix claire le brise, d'un murmure interrogateur :

- Dites, euh... c'est toujours comme ça ?

Tous se tournent dans un parfait ensemble vers le Voltali. Le membre le plus récent de leur petit groupe que tous croyaient endormis devant le feu jusque là semble un rien inquiet, et surtout très interloqué.

- Non, le rassure l'Herbizarre. On est tous un peu sur les nerfs. N'y fais pas attention, ça va passer.

- C'est vrai, renchérit la Colossinge. La journée a été éprouvante. Surtout pour notre dresseuse...

Elle jette un regard vers la forme emmitouflée dans le sac de couchage. En dépit du volume sonore atteint par les Pokémon un peu plus tôt, la jeune humaine somnole toujours.

- ...mais tu verras, on s'amuse plutôt pas mal avec elle.

- Et puis, elle nous donne à manger quand on réclame, ajoute le Sablaireau d'un air satisfait. Plus besoin de gratter le sol durant des heures.

- Et elle nous fait confiance, termine la Nosferalto. On aurait pu tomber sur un dresseur bien pire.

- Statistiquement... commence le Sablaireau, mais un regard du Pokémon ailé le fait taire.

Le Voltali coule un long regard vers la silhouette endormie, puis examine un à un ses compagnons. De petits arcs électriques naissent à la base de sa queue et remontent jusqu'à son cou.

- Je sens qu'on va former une équipe du tonnerre, lance-t-il avec humour.

La Colossinge rentre son nez dans ses mains.

- Oh, non. Un autre blagueur. Juste ce qu'il nous fallait.

- Allez, fais pas la tête, s'amuse l'Herbizarre. Et puis souviens-toi, la Papilusion adorait les jeux de mots.

- C'est vrai, opine la Colossinge tout bas.

Ses yeux se perdent dans les flammes. La Nosferalto ouvre une aile et la drape autour des épaules de la Colossinge, puis s'appuie contre elle et ferme les paupières. Le Sablaireau, lui, se roule en boule à l'image de l'immense Léviator, tandis que le Voltali se couche sur le côté, les pattes vers le feu.

Quant à l'Herbizarre, il reprend son activité première.

Le regard plongé dans les flammes, il rumine.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà. :p C'est pas la même chose que du point de vue de Léa, hein ? Ça m'a fait tout bizarre de mettre des mots dans leurs bouches... surtout pour Teigne. <em>

_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, j'en ferais peut-être d'autres si ça plaît. ^^_


	14. Chapitre 12 : Le cycle de la vie

- Ficelle...

Le prénom de la Papilusion sortit de ma bouche avant même que je ne prenne conscience d'avoir voulu le prononcer. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Ficelle me tournait le dos, faisant face au spectre. Était-ce encore une vision ? Une illusion provoquée par ce spectre si inquiétant ? Mon cœur manqua un battement à cette pensée. Comme ce serait cruel... Me faire miroiter la possibilité de la revoir, de lui parler à nouveau, pour ensuite briser cet espoir en mille morceaux.

Mais non, j'avais le sentiment que c'était bien elle, que c'était bien ma Ficelle et non pas un mauvais tour que me jouait ce fantôme si inquiétant. Contrairement aux autres apparitions, elle n'avait rien d'effrayant. Je ne l'avais même jamais vue aussi rayonnante. Ses deux grandes ailes étaient déployées dans toute leur magnificence, chatoyantes de poussière argentée, et une lueur d'un doux violet auréolait son corps. Elle ne portait plus aucune trace des blessures qui l'avaient tuée et voletait avec cette légèreté qui l'avait toujours caractérisée.

- Ficelle... répétai-je, en mode automatique.

Deuxième fois que j'énonçais l'évidence. Oui, je buggais un peu. Je l'avais vue mourir, j'avais tenu son cadavre dans mes bras, je l'avais enterrée, et maintenant elle se trouvait là, devant moi. Avouez qu'il y avait quand même matière à tiquer. D'accord, j'avais pénétré dans un endroit réputé hanté, et j'avais constaté par moi-même l'existence avérée des fantômes, mais tout de même, mon esprit rationnel renâclait un chouilla face à tout ça.

L'apparition spectrale, elle, ne partageait en rien mon étonnement. Elle poussa un sifflement rauque de colère et brandit sa massue osseuse en direction de Ficelle. Une voix enragée explosa dans ma tête, bien que de façon indirecte. Je me faisais l'effet d'une victime collatérale : j'avais reçu des débris mais je ne me trouvais pas au cœur du tumulte.

_Toi ! Toi qui connais la mort et comprends ma douleur, pourquoi t'opposes-tu au châtiment de cette humaine ?_

- Papilusion, pi, pilusion... répondit Ficelle en agitant ses antennes.

Sa voix était douce et posée comparée à celle de l'apparition.

_Alors tu commets une erreur, aveuglée par tes bons sentiments !_

Ficelle rétorqua du tac au tac, continuant à s'exprimer au moyen de 'Pi, pi, lusion' et autres variantes tandis que le spectre demeurait immobile. Que pouvait-elle être en train de lui raconter pour qu'une telle créature daigne écouter ? Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi frustrée de ne pas pouvoir comprendre le langage des Pokémon. Du côté du spectre, j'avais droit à des formules cryptiques impossibles à décoder sans contexte, du genre '_Et pour preuve ?_' ou bien '_Ce sont tous les mêmes_'.

Au bout de quelques minutes de cet échange mystérieux, Ficelle se tut et l'apparition me toisa. Puis sa voix psychique résonna sous mon crâne, plus calme qu'auparavant cependant, et si elle vibrait toujours de rage, il s'agissait cette fois d'une rage contenue.

_La Papilusion prétend que tu es différente des humains qui m'ont tuée... que tu les combats... Dit-elle la vérité ?_

Je m'éclaircis la gorge. Dieu merci, Ficelle m'avait défendue.

- C'est vrai, répondis-je en priant pour le spectre comprenne que si ma voix tremblait, c'était de peur et non pas parce que je mentais. Les Rockets sont des dresseurs sans scrupules qui exploitent les Pokémon et agissent comme des truands, tout ça pour de l'argent. J'ai affronté leur chef et je continuerai à m'opposer à eux où que je les rencontre.

_Vous autres humains, vous nous exploitez depuis la nuit des temps. Que ce soit pour ce que vous nommez argent ou pour autre autre chose, quelle différence ?_

- Non, répondis-je, choquée du grain de vérité qui se trouvait dans ses paroles. Non, je n'exploite pas mes Pokémon. Enfin, j'essaie... Je les traite du mieux que je peux et je les considère comme mes amis. Et s'ils veulent partir, ils sont libres, je ne les retiens pas, ajoutai-je, la gorge nouée.

Et si je devais les perdre... alors je les laisserai faire leur choix. Leur bonheur m'importait plus que ma quête - pour peu qu'on puisse qualifier ça de quête.

- Mais les Rockets, continuai-je à l'intention du spectre, ceux qui t'ont tué... Eux, ils ne sont pas intéressés par l'amitié... juste le pouvoir. Ils se fichent pas mal de la souffrance qu'ils provoquent, tant qu'elle est lucrative.

_Et pourtant tu as laissé cette Papilusion, ton amie selon tes propres dires, mourir._

_SCHLACK._ Coup de massue en plein dans le cœur. N'allait-on jamais cesser de me rappeler mes erreurs ?

- Je sais, je sais, _je sais_ !

J'avais hurlé. Sous la peau mal cicatrisée, le sujet constituait encore une blessure à vif. Je respirai profondément et poursuivis :

- Et je le regretterai chaque minute, chaque heure, chaque jour de ma vie. C'était mon erreur, elle est morte à cause de moi, et ça me hantera à jamais.

_Et tu t'imagines qu'éprouver du remord rachète ta faute ?_ contra le spectre d'une voix tranchante.

Une vague de nausée monta en moi. Un courant d'air froid claqua contre ma peau moite.

- Bien sûr que non, répondis-je, amère.

Je n'avais pas l'arrogance de croire que je pouvais m'absoudre moi-même. Seule la principale concernée pouvait me pardonner.

_Alors en quoi es-tu différente de ceux qui ont pris ma vie ?_

Une fois encore, le spectre touchait un point sensible. Pas facile de répondre à une telle question. Je _savais_ que j'étais différente, mais articuler en quoi exactement relevait de l'exercice olympique.

- Je fais de mon mieux, commençai-je. Je ne suis pas parfaite mais j'essaie... j'essaie de faire le moins de mal possible... ou même des bonnes actions, quand je le peux. C'est pour ça que je suis venue ici. J'étais consciente qu'il y avait un problème dans la Tour Pokémon, et je voulais aider à le résoudre... réparer les erreurs des autres...

_Ne suis-je donc qu'un 'problème' de plus à résoudre à tes yeux ?_

Le spectre fit un pas en avant, et ses yeux de braise étincelèrent dans la pénombre. Une nouvelle vague d'émotions me frappa.

_Le chagrin d'être partie trop tôt, d'avoir abandonné son petit... _

_L'amertume de savoir qu'il grandira sans nous..._

_L'envie dévorante de tous les faire payer..._

Je clignai des yeux pour en dissiper les effets.

- Je... non, me défendis-je, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Je ne te considère pas comme une étape dans ma quête... ni même comme une quête secondaire.

Et pourtant, c'était sans doute ce que le spectre représentait dans le jeu à l'origine. L'ironie de mon raisonnement m'aurait arraché un petit rire si je n'avais pas crains qu'une telle réaction soit mal interprétée.

- Tu souffres, ça je le comprends, mais ta rage t'aveugle. Et bien que ta douleur soit justifiée, elle ne te donne pas pour autant le droit de faire du tort à des personnes innocentes. Je ne parle pas des Rockets, me hâtai-je d'ajouter afin d'éviter tout malentendu, non, je parle des dresseurs qui voudraient venir enterrer leurs Pokémon ou tout simplement venir se recueillir sur leurs tombes. Dans ta colère, tu les prives de ce droit. Sans compter que ton attitude est contagieuse et que les Pokémon spectres de la Tour se mettent eux aussi agir de façon inconsidérée...

L'idée qui flottait dans mon esprit depuis quelques minutes se cristallisa. Je pris une grande inspiration et me jetai à l'eau.

- Alors si tu l'acceptes, je vais m'occuper des Rockets pour toi. Je vengerai ta mort pour que tu puisses reposer en paix.

Silence. L'apparition me fixait sans rien dire, son aura passant du noir au rouge et vice-versa. J'étais sur le fil, en attente de ma sentence. Si jamais elle décidait d'attaquer, je n'étais absolument pas certaine d'en sortir vivante, même avec l'aide de tous mes Pokémon.

Teigne et Salade n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce durant toute notre conversation, et je me fis la réflexion que pour eux, la situation devait être encore plus terrifiante, car sans le Scope Sylphe, ils ne pouvaient pas voir la vraie nature du spectre. Sous quelle apparence se présentaient-ils à leurs yeux ? Sans doute rien dont je n'aurais souhaité être témoin...

Ficelle, elle, planait toujours devant le spectre, son halo violet formant un contraste saisissant face à celui rouge-noir de son vis-à-vis.

Finalement, le spectre quitta sa position agressive, abaissant sa massue osseuse. Son aura se stabilisa sur un rouge délavé, beaucoup moins inquiétant que toutes les nuances de couleur dont elle s'était parée jusqu'ici.

_Tu ferais ça pour moi, petite humaine ? Tu me vengerais ?_

Une touche d'étonnement habitait la voix mentale.

- Oui, répondis-je simplement.

Ses yeux rouge sang se fichèrent dans les miens.

_Tu le jures sur le crâne ?_

Drôle de formule. Mon regard s'égara sur le masque d'os du Pokémon. Laminé et couvert de traces d'impacts, on devinait qu'il avait dû être martelé avec acharnement. Malgré tout, il avait tenu le coup. Seule une unique fêlure qui courait d'une des deux pointes sur le sommet du squelette jusqu'à la base du cou témoignait de ce qu'il avait enduré. Il devait avoir beaucoup d'importance dans l'imaginaire de cette espèce Pokémon pour qu'il figure ainsi dans une demande de promesse solennelle.

- Je le jure sur le crâne, fis-je en amenant ma propre main à mon front.

_Alors je pars en paix..._

L'apparition ferma les yeux et s'effaça progressivement, comme emportée par un vent invisible. La brume suivit son exemple et régressa elle aussi jusqu'à disparaître complètement, tandis que la glace qui avait recouvert mes vêtements commençait à fondre. Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres, un peu amer malgré tout. Elle m'avait confiée son fardeau et s'en était allée vers l'au-delà.

- Adieu, Pokémon dont j'ignore le nom...

- Papilusion, fit la voix musicale de Ficelle, et je sentis mon sourire s'accentuer.

Elle se tourna vers moi et je pus l'admirer dans toute sa splendeur. Ses yeux à facettes resplendissaient d'un rouge éclatant, et de face, le dessin de ses ailes blanches veinées de noir était encore plus saisissant.

- Piii, fit-elle en voletant vers moi - vers nous, devrais-je dire.

J'avançai une main pour effleurer ses ailes, mais elle passa au travers de son corps fantomatique. Évidemment. Le Scope Sylphe permettait de voir les fantômes, mais pas de les toucher. Ne rêvons pas. Je retirai ma main et me contentai de lui sourire.

- Alors comme ça tu me protèges même depuis la tombe ? fis-je à mi-voix, partagée entre tristesse de l'avoir perdue et bonheur de la revoir.

- Papiiii, confirma-t-elle en hochant la tête.

- Zarre ? intervint Salade.

Je baissai les yeux sur mon bulbe vert. Lui et Teigne jetaient des regards autour d'eux, l'air perdus. Ils devaient entendre les vocalisations de Ficelle sans être capable d'en identifier la source. Peut-être avaient-ils cru comme moi que ce n'était qu'un mauvais tour des spectres ?

- Ce n'est pas un rêve, leur assurai-je. Regarde, ma grande.

J'ôtai le Scope Sylphe et le mis d'autorité à Teigne, ajustant le mécanisme pour qu'il soit à sa taille. Elle cligna des yeux, tourna la tête vers Ficelle... et sauta littéralement de joie.

- Singe ! s'exclama-t-elle en accourant vers la Papilusion - enfin, je suppose, vu que moi je ne la voyais plus.

- Lusion ! répondit Ficelle.

S'ensuivit une sévère séance de câlins. Teigne referma ses bras sur la Papilusion, colla sa tête contre ses ailes, lui caressa les antennes, et j'en passe. Je crus même deviner que la Papilusion se percha sur la tête de la Colossinge à un moment, vu la façon dont Teigne se mit à loucher.

- Zarre ? Zarre ! Zarre, Zarre ?

Pendant tout ce temps, un Salade tout excité harcelait Teigne, cherchant à atteindre le Scope Sylphe. Elle l'enleva et le lui offrit gracieusement au bout du trente-six millième 'Zarre'. Salade se servit d'une liane pour se mettre les lunettes devant les yeux, et ce fut à son tour de faire la fête avec Ficelle. Plus réservé dans ses émotions, mon bulbe vert se contenta d'une discussion enthousiaste, tandis que ses lianes s'étendaient occasionnellement vers la Papilusion.

Je le laissai discuter tout son soûl, puis je fis sortir le reste de la troupe. Grignotte, Souris, Plouf et Touffu, tous émergèrent de leur Pokéball. Certains étaient bien réveillés, d'autres encore à moitié somnolents, mais ils se tournèrent vers moi comme un seul homme - un seul Pokémon, pardon -, curieux de savoir pourquoi ils étaient tous là.

C'était l'heure de la grande réunion. Un à un, mes Pokémon endossèrent la paire de lunettes, découvrant le retour inespéré de Ficelle. Un retour qu'ils célèbrent tous à leur manière. La réaction de Grignotte fut identique à celle de Salade : beaucoup de paroles et peu de gestes physiques. Il baissa même la tête à deux reprises, comme embarrassé. Souris, elle, voleta autour de la revenante en poussant de petits cris aiguës, prélude à une course-poursuite qui la laissa essoufflée. Ficelle avait toujours été meilleure qu'elle à ce petit jeu-là, alors maintenant qu'en tant que fantôme elle ne ressentait sûrement plus la fatigue, Souris ne pouvait que perdre...

Je crois que Plouf se fit complimenter pour son évolution, et Ficelle approuva l'arrivée de Touffu avec forces 'Piii', ce qui se passait de traduction.

- Taliii ? s'enquit le chien électrique lorsque je lui mis le Scope Sylphe sur le nez.

Il tourna plusieurs fois sur lui-même, l'air surpris, avant de s'arrêter et de pousser un 'Liii !' d'étonnement à la vue de Ficelle.

- Herbizarre, lui expliqua patiemment Salade. Herbi, zarre, zarre.

- Singe, ajouta Teigne, ce qui voulait sûrement dire 'Sois gentil avec elle ou je te casse la gueule.'

Touffu aboya un joyeux 'Voltali !' et se lança dans une tirade de ce qui ressemblait fort à des questions à l'intention de Ficelle. Je laissa la Papilusion répondre, surveillant du regard mes Pokémon. Placés en demi-cercle, ils observaient avec bienveillance le plus récent membre de la troupe converser avec la revenante. Ils étaient heureux, ça, personne n'aurait pu le nier. Même Teigne rayonnait comme jamais je ne l'avais vue. Seul ombre au tableau : il manquait Princesse...

Quelques minutes plus tard, le flot de questions en provenance de Touffu se tarit enfin, et le silence revint. Teigne s'avança et récupéra gentiment le Scope Sylphe, puis elle me le tendit.

- Venez voir, intimai-je à mes Pokémon. Il est temps pour nous de dire au revoir à Ficelle...

Alors même que je prononçais ses mots, une autre idée s'invita dans mon esprit. Et si je lui demandais de rester ? Obéirait-elle ? Peut-être qu'elle pourrait nous accompagner sous forme de fantôme ? Ou bien je n'aurais qu'à revenir à la Tour de temps en temps pour lui parler ?

_Non,_ fit une autre petit voix en moi. _Non, ce serait égoïste._

Je reconnus la voix de la raison. Forcer Ficelle à demeurer ici simplement parce que je ne supportais pas de la voir partir... Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Elle avait le droit de reposer en paix, le droit de renaître même, si la réincarnation existait dans le monde des Pokémon... S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle j'avais envie de croire, en dehors de toute religion, c'était bien le principe de la réincarnation.

- Venez, répétai-je inutilement, car ils m'entouraient déjà tous.

Je m'accroupis à la hauteur des mes Pokémons tandis que Plouf se baissait lui aussi, et je tins le Scope Sylphe à bout de bras, le positionnant de façon à ce que tous puissent apercevoir Ficelle. Elle tournoya sur elle-même dans une nuée de spores argentées et émit un dernier cri flûté qui résonna comme un adieu. Puis à l'instar du spectre de la mère Pokémon tuée par les Rockets, elle s'estompa elle aussi, perdant forme et couleurs jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien d'elle.

J'abaissai le Scope Sylphe, les larmes aux yeux malgré moi. Mais c'était le bon type de chagrin, celui qui vous laissait l'esprit clair et le sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'il se dissipait. Je me relevai lentement et rangeai les lunettes dans mon sac. C'était terminé.

- Lâchez ça, bande de voleurs !

Ou non. La voix chevrotante et quelque peu étouffée était venue de l'étage au-dessus. Il me semblait l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part, mais pour le moment le souvenir précis m'échappait. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Cette personne avait besoin de mon aide, et je n'allais pas la laisser tomber, même si j'en avais déjà largement fait assez pour la journée.

- On y retourne, les enfants.

J'inspirai, carrai les épaules, et m'engageai dans l'escalier. Trois secondes plus tard, il y eut un grondement qui fit trembler les murs derrière moi.

- Oh, pardon mon Plouf ! m'exclamai-je en me rendant compte de mon oubli.

Lui et les escaliers, ça faisait deux. Je le fis rentrer dans sa _ball _et le libérai aussitôt arrivée au sommet. Il se cogna la tête au plafond en sortant. Ici, l'espace était beaucoup plus réduit qu'aux étages précédents. Ce n'était pas tant une salle qu'un espèce de long couloir. Tout au bout, je repérai deux personnes en uniformes noirs qui encadraient un vieux monsieur. En plissant les yeux, je reconnus la personne que j'avais prise pour le Père Noël à mon réveil, quand Zack m'avait sauvée de la vindicte des spectres de la tour. Qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait ici ?

Alors que je m'approchai, suivie de ma petite troupe de monstres, je le vis secouer la tête à mon intention. Il prononça une phrase, articulant avec exagération. Je crus lire le mot 'demi-tour' sur ses lèvres. Ça, pas question. J'avais fait une promesse au spectre de la mère Pokémon, et je n'étais pas du genre à renier un serment. Je réalisai soudain avec une clarté qui me faisait défaut jusque là que j'allais devoir mettre à bas la Team Rocket. Rien d'autre que leur totale disparition ne me satisferait.

_Hé bien, on peut dire que je sais choisir mes combats, moi..._

Les Rockets n'avaient pas l'air d'être d'humeur à bavarder, car il libérèrent leurs Pokémons sans un mot. Six en tout : deux Rattatac, un Soporifik, deux Nosferapti et un Smogo. C'était pratique, il y en avait pour tout le monde.

- Chacun se choisit un adversaire, et en piste.

Mes Pokémons s'élancèrent au combat.

Salade et Souris formèrent un duo contre les deux rats tandis que Teigne, de manière quelque peu prévisible, se choisit le Pokémon psy. Grignotte et Touffu, eux, faisaient équipe contre les Nosferapti, et enfin Plouf alla se mesurer au Smogo. Les Rockets avaient déjà l'air vaincu, et les battre dans les faits releva davantage d'une formalité que d'un véritable affrontement. Ils ne donnèrent même pas d'ordres à leur Pokémon, se contentant de les regarder faire. Ou plutôt _se _faire. Se faire taper dans le museau par Teigne, se faire traîner à terre par Salade, se faire tourner en bourrique par Souris. Se faire griffer, électrocuter, asperger d'eau...

Ils résistaient tant bien que mal, mais sans l'avis externe de leurs dresseurs (et j'utilise ce mot par défaut), leurs choix les menaient inévitablement dans l'impasse. On voyait également qu'ils n'étaient pas habitués à travailler ensemble : l'un des deux Rattatac blessa son compère au flanc en voulant infliger une morsure à Salade, et le Soporifik se retrouva déboussolé par un ultrason qui, j'en étais sûre, ne venait pas de Souris. Mes Pokémon au contraire prêtaient une attention toute particulière aux positions de leurs camarades, et se sauvaient même la mise lorsqu'ils le pouvaient. Je remarquai qu'ils jetaient des coups d'œil réguliers vers Touffu. Peut-être avaient-ils conscience de son plus faible niveau. Le Voltali se débrouillait plutôt bien malgré cela, utilisant à son avantage son extraordinaire rapidité. Il n'était pas aussi efficace que Teigne ni aussi précis que Salade, mais il apprenait vite. Tout compte fait, la pierre Foudre n'avait pas été un mauvais choix.

Résultat, au bout de quelques minutes, tous leurs Pokémon gisaient au sol, hors de combat. Tous ? Non, un irréductible petit monstre résistait encore et toujours à l'envahisseur. Le Smogo avait tenu tête à Plouf et était encore debout - enfin, dans les airs. Mes Pokémon s'approchèrent de lui, l'enfermant stratégiquement dans un cercle de griffes et de crocs.

- Doucement, leur ordonnai-je. Pas tous à la fois.

Échange de regards. D'un commun accord, ils reculèrent tous, laissant Touffu face au Pokémon puant. Je souris. Ils lui offraient le coup de grâce. Même Teigne s'était mise en retrait. Là, c'était sûr, le chien électrique faisait vraiment partie de l'équipe.

- Voltaliii, fit-il, heureux, et il bondit vers le Smogo, le poil crépitant d'électricité.

La voix d'un des Rockets s'éleva :

- Smogo, Destruction.

Réflexe pur.

Ma main eut le temps d'effleurer la Pokéball...

Et le monde disparut, noyé par l'onde de choc titanesque de l'explosion.

Du blanc.

Du blanc.

Du blanc.

Du noir...

* * *

><p><em>- La Team Rocket ? Comme c'est ambitieux de ta part...<em>

_Cette voix, à nouveau. Celle que je suis persuadée de connaître, mais que je ne parviens pas à replacer._

_- Laissez-moi tranquille._

_- Allons, je t'en prie, tutoie-moi. On se connaît assez bien pour ça._

_- D'accord. Laisse-moi tranquille, connasse._

_Un rire haut perché._

_- Allons, allons. Tu as été élevée mieux que ça. On ne jure pas sans raison._

_- Auriez-vous l'extrême obligeance de ne plus envahir mes doux songes oniriques de votre présence nauséabonde, très chère madame ?_

_- Oh, mais ce n'est pas un rêve, très chère Léa. Tu es simplement inconsciente. Tu ne te rappelles pas ?_

_Silence. Non, je ne me rappelle pas. _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux en fait ? je demande. Et puis d'abord qui es-tu ?_

_Il serait tant qu'elle se présente, quand même, mon interlocutrice invisible._

_- Je ne veux que ton bien. Et ta deuxième question est mal posée. La question serait plutôt de savoir qui je ne suis pas._

_Que je suis lasse des devinettes._

_- Et qui tu n'es pas ? je demande docilement._

_- Je ne suis pas toi._

_Méga utile._

_- Merci, ça je le savais déjà._

_- Non, pardon. Je me suis mal exprimée. Je ne suis _plus_ toi. _

_- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir di..._

* * *

><p>J'ouvris les yeux. Une douleur sourde battait à mes tempes et l'arrière de ma tête me lançait. Je me frottai la base du crâne en grommelant. Le souffle de l'explosion avait dû me projeter contre le mur, ce qui expliquait pourquoi j'avais l'impression d'avoir été percuté par un bus...<p>

L'explosion ! Je me relevai d'un bond, si vite que la tête me tourna.

- Holà, doucement, jeune fille... fit une voix chevrotante pas très loin. Tu as pris un sacré coup, il faut te ménager.

Pour la première fois, je remarquai la présence d'un vieil homme à mes côtés. Le Père Noël. Non. Comment m'avait-il dit s'appeler ? Peu importait. Où étaient mes Pokémon ? Je relevai la tête, fis un pas en avant, mais ma vue se brouilla et le sol monta à ma rencontre. Deux lianes me rattrapèrent avant que je ne m'écroule. Mon regard croisa celui de Salade, qui se trouvait juste à mes pieds.

- Merci, toi...

- Zarre... fit-il doucement.

Je repris appui sur mes jambes. Aucune trace des Rockets à l'horizon. Ils avaient dû prendre la fuite. Quant à mes Pokémon... Ce devait être eux là-bas, cette grosse masse de couleurs encore floue... Je clignai des yeux et ma vision s'ajusta. Oui, ils étaient tous là-bas. Ils se tenaient toujours en cercle et...

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre quand je constatai qu'ils n'étaient que quatre... Cinq en comptant Salade. Non... Pas encore, non... L'estomac au bord des lèvres, je m'approchai sur mes jambes vacillantes. Je tremblai à l'idée de ce que j'allais découvrir au centre du cercle. Tremblai à l'idée de perdre à nouveau l'un de mes petits monstres. À l'idée de devoir en enterrer un autre.

Mes Pokémon s'écartèrent sur mon passage, et je découvris ce que j'avais tant redouté.

Touffu.

Touffu immobile.

Touffu qui gisait à terre dans une mare de sang.

Touffu.

Mort.

Un sanglot me secoua toute entière. Je ravalai mes larmes et m'agenouillai près du Voltali, passant une main dans sa fourrure. Une petite décharge électrique me parvint, faisant tressauter les muscles de mon bras. Les restes de la dernière attaque de Touffu, celle qu'il n'avait pas pu porter. Celle qui l'aurait peut-être sauvé si on lui en avait laissé le temps.

Je serrai les dents.

- Ce n'est pas votre faute, m'entendis-je dire à mes Pokémon. Qu'aucun d'entre vous ne se sente responsables. Le seul fautif ici, c'est le Rocket qui a donné l'ordre. Lui, et personne d'autre, c'est compris ?

Une des lianes de Salade m'effleura le bras. Je la recouvris d'une main.

- L'un d'entre vous peut aller chercher mon sac ? demandai-je d'une voix éteinte.

Une des bretelles avait lâché je ne savais trop quand et il était resté contre le mur quand je m'étais levée. Plouf se dévoua, et le récupéra sans bouger pour autant grâce à une contorsion toute en souplesse, le ramenant au bout de sa queue.

- Merci Ploufi.

Le Scope Sylphe n'avait pas été endommagé par l'explosion. Je le portai à mes yeux et contemplai le monde par son biais. Touffu était là, juste en face de moi, frétillant de la queue. Sa forme spectrale ne conservait aucune trace de ses plaies et sa fourrure crépitait d'électricité fantôme. Son regard doré plongea dans le mien. Serein et calme.

- Je suis désolée, mon petit bonhomme... J'aurais bien aimé faire un bout de chemin en plus avec toi.

Il ferma les yeux, une lance d'électricité s'arc-boutant au-dessus de lui, puis se détourna et s'en fut. Il me quitta à pas de velours, bien loin de la façon dont il était entré dans ma vie. Je me forçai à sourire. Il était parti rejoindre Ficelle...

Je fis rentrer son corps brisé, désormais une enveloppe vide, dans la Pokéball. Mes traîtres yeux s'égarèrent un moment sur son sommet grisé, alors que c'était la dernière chose que j'avais envie de contempler.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule. Une main humaine.

- Viens, jeune fille. Tu as besoin d'un bon remontant.

Un bon remontant ? Quoi, de l'alcool ? Encore un peu sonnée, j'emboîtai le pas au Père Noël, et me retrouvai une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec tasse de thé entre les mains, assise sur le divan de sa maison. Pas d'alcool, donc. Ça valait mieux. Je ne m'étais enivrée qu'une seule fois et j'en gardais un très mauvais souvenir.

Mes Pokémon étaient restés à l'extérieur, dans le petit jardin adjacent. Je pouvais les entendre discuter à voix basse si je faisais l'effort de tendre l'oreille.

- Bois tant que c'est chaud, me rappela gentiment le Père Noël.

Je pris une gorgée du liquide brûlant. Argh. Ça décapait la langue, ce truc. Le goût était amer, si amer que j'en grimaçais, mais en ce moment ça me convenait parfaitement. Le Père Noël me sourit.

- C'est une bien belle action que tu as accompli, jeune fille. Grâce à toi, la mère Ossatueur s'en est allée apaisée vers l'autre monde.

Je répondis d'un grognement.

- Et tu m'as également sauvé. J'ignore ce que ces voyous me voulaient, mais ça n'aurait sans doute pas bien finir pour moi... Il en faut du courage à ton âge pour faire front face à une organisation criminelle telle que la Team Rocket.

Je grognai à nouveau, avant de boire un peu de mon thé.

- Je regrette que tu aies perdu un de tes Pokémon... Personne ne devrait laisser ses Pokémon apprendre des attaques telle que Destruction, c'est une abomination contre-nature.

- Comment ça ? voulus-je savoir.

- Je pensais que tu avais compris. (Il toussa, avant de reprendre :) Destruction, au même titre que Bélier ou Damocles, sont des attaques qui blessent également le Pokémon qui les lance. Des attaques-suicides, si tu veux. Le Smogo n'y a pas survécu.

Le Rocket avait donc envoyé son Pokémon droit dans les griffes de la mort, et ce dans l'unique but de me faire le plus de mal possible. Si c'était pas merveilleux... Je soupirai et me passai la main sur le visage.

- Tu peux rester dormir ici cette nuit si tu en as besoin, me proposa le Père Noël. Rondoudou te fera une place sur le canapé.

Ha, c'était donc ça la boule rose calée contre un des accoudoirs. Je l'avais prise pour un coussin particulièrement moche.

- Je crois que je vais accepter votre invitation, répondis-je.

- Oh, oh, oh, nous allons donc avoir de la compagnie, les enfants ! annonça-t-il, et je m'aperçus que le salon était plein de Pokémon.

J'avais déjà vu le Rondoudou camouflé en coussin ; il y avait aussi un Miaouss qui ronflait sous une chaise, un Roucool perché sur le rebord de fenêtre, et ce que je soupçonnais être un Caninos sous la bibliothèque, vu la couleur des pattes qui en dépassaient.

- Il va falloir que tu goûtes à mon ragoût, jeune fille ! s'exclama mon hôte. Je m'en vais te préparer ça, tiens !

Il s'éloigna vers la cuisine en fredonnant une balade à la gloire des Rondoudous. Je voulus prendre une autre gorgée de mon thé, et m'aperçus que ma tasse était vide. C'était comme ça, la vie. On pensait que ça ne s'arrêterait jamais, et on était toujours surpris quand le contraire se produisait.

Je restai assise sur le canapé jusqu'à ce Père Noël déclare que le repas était prêt. Nous partageâmes le fameux ragoût façon Lavanville avec les Pokémon de la maison, et les miens eurent également l'air de l'apprécier. Mon hôte respecta mon silence, me racontant diverses anecdotes sur les Pokémon qu'ils avaient recueilli sans exiger d'autres réponses que mes 'mmh-mmh' occasionnels.

Ensuite, l'après-midi fut consacrée à la mise en place d'un 'Plan pour Faire Tomber la Team Rocket' (affectueusement dénommé PFRTR, et non ça ne ressemble pas du tout au bruit produit par un pet, que racontez-vous là ?). Je m'isolai sur le canapé avec une feuille vierge et un stylo, notant toutes les idées qui me passaient par la tête.

_Plan pour Faire Tomber la Team Rocket, par Léa Norelle_

_Tous les tuer._

_Tous les battre en duel._

_Les ramener dans le droit chemin grâce à mes incroyables pouvoirs rhétoriques (option speech du pouvoir de l'amour). _

_Leur envoyer un chèque d'un million de Pokédollars afin de régler tout leurs problèmes d'argent. _

_Euh..._

Je tapotai mon stylo contre mes dents. Bon, Giovanni avait aussi laissé entendre qu'ils poursuivaient un but précis. Peut-être que lorsque ce but serait atteint, la Team Rocket se dissoudrait d'elle-même ?

...

Ouais, bon ça va, hein. Que celui qui n'a jamais eu d'espoirs stupides me jette la première pierre.

Bref. Le soir venu, je n'étais pas plus avancée. Après un repas préparé encore une fois par le Père Noël, je partis me coucher la tête bouillonnante de plans foireux qui ne mèneraient nulle part. Je dormis plutôt bien compte tenu des circonstances, et notai avec bonne humeur une absence totale de rêves bizarres.

Le lendemain, je décrétai une journée de pause. J'avais beaucoup de choses à faire avant de ne serait-ce que songer à reprendre la route. Levée à l'aube, je commençai par le plus difficile : enterrer Touffu. J'avais délibérément choisi une heure où il n'y aurait personne à la Tour, afin d'être seule avec mes Pokémon pour cet ultime adieu. Seulement, c'était sans compter sur mes exploits (enfin, moi je n'y étais pour rien, je m'étais juste contentée de me pointer dans la Tour). La nouvelle que les étages supérieurs étaient à nouveau accessibles s'était répandu comme une traînée de poudre, et même à huit heures du matin, les allées du cimetière s'en trouvaient très fréquentées.

- Où est-ce que vous pensez qu'il aurait aimé être ? demandai-je à mes Pokémon tandis que nous arpentions le troisième étage.

J'avais déjà été voir du côté de la Pokéball de Ficelle, mais tous les emplacements alentours avaient déjà été pris. Ils se dispersèrent pour chercher - tous sauf Plouf qui était resté dans sa Pokéball. Il y avait trop de monde pour qu'il puisse sortir, je ne voulais pas qu'il écrase quelqu'un par accident. J'espérais qu'il pouvait voir ce qui se passait depuis là où il était.

- Sablaireau, m'interpella Grignotte depuis l'autre côté de la salle.

Il avait déniché l'endroit parfait : une stèle avec une irrégularité dans la pierre qui ressemblait à un éclair.

- Bien trouvé, Grigri, le félicitai-je.

Je déposai la Pokéball grise dans le renfoncement. Elle se mit en place avec un léger clic. Je restai quelques instants à la contempler, puis me relevai et essuyai les larmes qui perlaient à mes yeux. Une envie d'aller me rouler en boule sur le canapé du Père Noël me prit. Non, m'interdis-je fermement. Non, je n'allais pas retomber dans la déprime qui m'avait frappée après la mort de Ficelle. J'avais des tas de choses à faire aujourd'hui, et par tous les dieux du monde Pokémon, j'allai les faire !

Je redescendis les étages un à un, le cœur lourd. Alors que j'arrivais au rez-de-chaussée, j'eus la mauvaise surprise d'y trouver un Rocket, manifestement en train de discuter avec la femme à l'accueil. L'homme en uniforme noir me tournait le dos, ignorant pour le moment tout de ma présence.

- Singe ? s'enquit Teigne.

- Non, pas de violence. On va le voir et on lui explique gentiment qu'il n'a rien à faire ici et qu'il a intérêt à déguerpir vite fait s'il tient à ses fesses.

Je mis ce plan parfait à exécution, m'approchant du Rocket pour l'interpeller.

- Hé, le croque-mort ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Votre petit commerce avec les crânes d'Osselait, c'est terminé ! Fini ! Kaput ! Pigé ?

Il se retourna lentement. J'étouffai une exclamation de surprise. C'était _lui_. Le Rocket bizarre, celui qui me filait les jetons. Teigne se mit à gronder. Je l'attrapai par les oreilles pour lui signifier que non, ce n'était pas l'heure de la curée.

- Tu m'interdis donc de venir me recueillir sur la tombe d'un de mes Pokémon ? fit-il d'une voix aimable.

Bouche bée, la Léa. La jeune femme de l'accueil me jeta un regard sévère, comme si c'était moi la délinquante. Le Rocket m'adressa un sourire.

- Tu as l'air étonnée. Ai-je bousculé ta vision du monde ? Tu t'imaginais sans doute que venir rendre hommage à un de ses Pokémon décédés était une exclusivité réservée aux _bons _dresseurs comme toi.

On aurait dit qu'une insulte se cachait derrière son accentuation du mot 'bons', mais je ne voyais vraiment pas laquelle. Je ramassai les morceaux de mon cerveau en miette et répliquai :

- Ne faites pas semblant. C'était par votre faute à vous les Rockets que les gens ne pouvaient plus venir ici sans risquer leur vie.

- Je le reconnais, répliqua-t-il, toujours aussi aimablement, et je te remercie d'avoir rectifié la situation.

Hein ? Non, il disait parce qu'on était en public... Impossible qu'il le pense vraiment.

- Bien. Ce petit interlude était charmant, mais à présent si mademoiselle me le permet, je vais monter à l'étage, continua-t-il.

Je hochai la tête. Aucune raison de lui chercher des noises s'il était disposé à être parfaitement civil. Il me rendit mon hochement de tête, puis commença à s'éloigner. Une question fusa de ma bouche, le rattrapant.

- Quel Pokémon ?

Deux petits mots bien dangereux. Trop tard pour les retirer. Lorsque le Rocket se retourna pour me répondre, il y avait une lueur que je n'avais encore jamais vue dans son regard. Sa voix, elle, demeura inchangée.

- Mon tout premier.

L'image fugace de Salade me traversa l'esprit.

- Désolée...

Désolée ? Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de sortir ça ? Je devais être folle.

- Les excuses sont pour les faibles, me rétorqua-t-il. Et de toute façon, il est mort il y a des années.

Là-dessus, il fit demi-tour et s'engagea dans l'escalier. Je le regardai monter les marches jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse.

- Bizarre... fit Salade, omettant seulement la première syllabe de son nom.

- Pas mieux, répliquai-je.

Jusque là, l'image du Rocket me servait d'illustration pour l'entrée 'psychopathe' dans mon dico mental. Le voir se rendre sur la tombe d'un ancien Pokémon ne collait pas avec ça. Il m'avait peut-être menti... mais c'était un menteur de haute compétition, alors, car il m'avait paru drôlement sincère. Je me secouai mentalement. J'avais mieux à faire que d'épiloguer sans fin sur le caractère d'un membre de la Team Rocket.

Prochain arrêt : le centre Pokémon. Je courus sous la pluie qui s'était mise à tomber jusqu'à l'entrée de l'antre des infirmières Joëlle. Un silence feutré y régnait. À cette heure-là, la plupart des dresseurs de passage dormaient encore à poings fermés. Je m'approchai d'un PC et bidouillai sur le clavier. Il était temps de récupérer Princesse... À la vue des autres Pokémon qui étaient stockés dans le PC, j'hésitai. Ma rencontre avec le spectre avait remis en question mes rapports avec mes petites bestioles. De quel droit les gardais-je enfermés sous forme de données numériques alors qu'ils auraient pu gambader dans les prés ? C'était pas une vie, ça. Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais y faire ? Impossible de me balader avec mes onze Pokémon derrière moi...

Ah, si. La solution venait de m'apparaître dans toute sa splendeur. Je me saisis de mon téléphone et farfouillai dans le répertoire. Là. J'appuyai sur 'Appel'.

Elle décrocha à la première sonnerie malgré l'heure matinale.

- Maman ? Je ne te réveille pas, j'espère ? fis-je en adoptant une voix toute guillerette.

- Mais enfin, Léa mon petit bout de chou, tu sais bien que je ne dors jamais !

- Ah. Bah, euh, tant mieux alors.

Pause. Je pouvais presque la voir avec son sourire flippant à l'autre bout du fil.

- Je t'appelle pour savoir si ça te dérangerait d'avoir mes Pokémon à la maison, poursuivis-je. J'veux dire, ceux qui ne m'accompagnent pas.

Re-pause.

- Maman ?

- Mais biiieeenn sûûûrrr, mon petit sucre d'orge ! roucoula-t-elle. Tes amis sont mes amis !

Heureusement que je n'étais pas diabétique vu le sucre qui suintait de mon téléphone.

- Cool, merci. Alors je t'envoie, euh...

Je vérifiai l'écran.

- Bzz la Concofort, Bouffi le Chétiflor, Zozio la Piafabec, Gonflette la Machoc, Mistigri le Miaouss et enfin Bouh la Fantominus.

- Oh, tu leur as donné des surnoms trop choupis ! s'extasia ma fausse mère. Mais dis-moi, ton voyage se passe bien, mon Roudoudou de miel ? Tu sais, je regarde la télé chaque jour afin de voir s'ils ne parlent pas de toi aux infos !

- Oui oui, très bien. C'est cool. Au revoir.

Je raccrochai avant qu'elle ne me réponde. Sauvée ! Je me frottai les mains (moitié satisfaction, moitié désucrage). Statut du deuxième problème : expédié. Maintenant, il fallait que je m'attaque à l'opération 'informer Léonard'. Ça tombait bien, j'avais déjà le téléphone en main. Je composai son numéro.

- Salut, c'est moi, dis-je dès qu'il décrocha. Léa, ajoutai-je rapidement, vu que 'c'est moi' n'était pas très spécifique.

Je l'entendis rire.

- J'avais deviné, précisa-t-il. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

Trois réponses se présentèrent dans mon esprit. Un : j'ai eu le badge Prisme. Deux : j'ai rencontré le chef de la Team Rocket. Trois : j'ai perdu un nouveau Pokémon. Je choisis la moins épineuse.

- J'ai à présent quatre badges à mon actif. Pas mal, hein ?

- Pas mal du tout, même ! acquiesça-t-il. Quatre, c'est là où je m'étais arrêté quand j'avais tenté d'aller jusqu'à la Ligue y a quelques années. Koga m'avait stoppé dans mon élan, et je m'en suis jamais remis.

- Parce que tu as perdu des Pokémon ?

Je ne voyais que ça qui aurait pu arrêter un dresseur visant la Ligue.

- Mon équipe toute entière, confirma Léonard.

Aïe. Alors que la première syllabe du mot du mot 'Désolée' se formait sur ma langue, je me rappelai de ce que m'avait dit le Rocket.

_Les excuses sont pour les faibles._

Qu'il aille se faire foutre. Je n'étais_ pas_ faible et je m'excusais si je voulais.

- Je suis désolée, Léonard...

- Bah, t'inquiète... tempéra-t-il. C'est du passé. Mais promets-moi que tu feras attention, OK ? Koga joue sur le poison et les jeux d'esprits... alors si tes Pokémon te paraissent désorientés, rappelle-les, même si ça signifie que tu perdras le combat. Ne tente pas le diable comme je l'ai fait.

- Promis.

Je faisais beaucoup de promesses ces derniers temps...

- Préviens-moi dès que ton voyage t'amènera à Safrania. Je te ferai visiter la ville. Je connais un petit resto pas loin de la Sylphe SARL qui est extra.

Y avait plus qu'à prier pour que d'ici là l'accès à Safrania soit réouvert.

- D'ac ! répondis-je néanmoins.

Après un échange de 'Bye Bye', je raccrochai, le sourire aux lèvres. L'opération 'informer Léonard' s'était soldée par un succès. Je n'avais plus qu'à me renseigner pour savoir comment aller à l'arène de Koga, et je pourrais reprendre la route. Et tout ça avant midi ! Quelle efficacité quand je m'y mettais.

Mon portable sonna.

- Bah alors, on a oublié de me dire quelque chose ? m'amusai-je en prenant l'appel de suite.

- Léa, fit une voix masculine, mais pas celle à laquelle je m'attendais.

Douche froide.

- Zack, répliquai-je.

- Alors, combien ?

Quelle finesse dans son entrée en matière. Je restai toute aussi laconique.

- Quatre. Toi ?

- Idem.

Une pause.

- Tu perds pas le rythme, c'est bien, dit-il. Il me faut un adversaire qui soit à la hauteur.

- Là-dessus, tu vas pas être déçu, lui garantis-je.

- Des nouveaux Pokémon depuis notre dernière rencontre ?

_Tu veux dire la fois où tu m'as sauvée la vie ?_

- Trois. Mais je viens d'en perdre un.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne me dérangeait pas d'en parler avec lui ? Peut-être parce que je savais qu'il n'y aurait aucune pitié de sa part. Aucune tentative de me consoler.

- Pas de bol. Moi j'ai décidé de concentrer mes efforts sur ceux que j'ai déjà. Les Pokémon qu'on rencontre à l'état sauvage sont trop faibles, ça prendrait trop de temps pour les mettre au niveau.

Son raisonnement tenait la route. La différence de niveaux dont avait souffert Touffu avait sûrement contribué à sa mort.

- Au fait, t'es au courant ? ajouta-t-il. Paraît que les Rockets sont tombés sur un os à Lavanville. Une jeune dresseuse les a chassés de la Tour, et ils ont filé la queue entre les jambes.

La réalité avait été quelque peu embellie, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

- Ah bon ? feignis-je de m'étonner. Non, je ne savais pas. Elle a du courage, dis donc, cette dresseuse.

- Ouais, ou alors elle est complètement fêlée.

Le bâtard. Il n'était pas dupe un instant.

- Va falloir que je te laisse. J'suis sur la piste cyclable et y a un motard qui me reluque depuis tout à l'heure. J'vais devoir lui apprendre à respecter les puissants.

Son ego se portait toujours à merveille, à ce que j'entendais. Une minute. Il avait bien dit piste 'cyclable' ?

- Tu t'es acheté un vélo ?

- Nan, j'ai pas les sous. Pépé m'a restreint mon budget alors je dois me serrer la ceinture. Il se trouve que j'ai juste eu de la chance, un vieux fou m'a donné un coupon pour un vélo gratos à Carmin-sur-Mer.

Grrr. Et voilà, j'étais jalouse. Enfin, pas moi. Mes pieds. Mes pauvres petits petons auraient aimé échapper à toutes ces heures de marche auxquelles je les soumettais chaque jour.

- La chance, ouais. Bon, moi aussi je dois te laisser. J'ai une longue journée devant moi.

Parmanie se trouvait plein sud si je ne me gourais pas, et je comptais bien y arriver avant monsieur. Une demi-journée de pause, ça suffisait amplement.

- Ouais, tu m'étonnes. Gaffe aux Rockets.

Et là-dessus, il raccrocha sans me laisser le loisir de répliquer. Dommage. Je lui aurai bien répondu 'Gaffe à tes chevilles.' Mais d'un autre côté, on venait juste d'avoir une conversation entière sans s'engueuler. En échange d'un fin un peu abrupte, ça valait le coup.

- Zaaarre... souffla Salade sur un ton moqueur, mais je ne voyais pas du tout ce qui le faisait rire.

Je retournai vers le PC pour réintégrer Princesse dans l'équipe. Elle se frotta sur tout le monde au sortir de sa Pokéball, miaulant avec application, certaine d'être désirable - et désirée. Teigne la repoussa du pied mais les autres lui firent bon accueil. Son ronronnement servit de bruit de fond tandis que je quittai le centre pour retourner chez le Père Noël.

- Tu es revenue goûter à ma cuisine, n'est-ce pas ? blagua-t-il quand il me vit revenir.

N'empêche que son ragoût était délicieux. Pour midi, il nous fit des lasagnes, et je me régalai une fois de plus. Puis vint l'heure de mon départ.

- Tu es bien sûre de ne pas vouloir rester plus longtemps ? me demanda le Père Noël. Je crois que ta présence fait du bien au petit Osselait orphelin... Il est trop timide pour se mêler aux autres pour l'instant.

Ah, c'était donc ça le truc blanc que je remarquais parfois juste à la limite de mon champ de vision. Je souris, sachant qu'il grandirait dans une maison pleine d'amour.

- Je repasserai, assurai-je au vieux monsieur.

- Avant de partir, accepte ceci en cadeau.

Il me tendit une jolie flûte en bois noir, ornée de torsades d'argents. Enfin une personne qui me donnait un truc sans me le balancer à la figure !

- Merci... fis-je en la prenant entre mes mains de néophyte tout en me demandant ce que j'allais bien pouvoir en faire.

Sérieusement, la musique et moi, on n'était pas copains. Mes parents s'étaient mis en tête de faire de moi une mélomane quand j'étais gamine, et depuis j'avais développé une sévère allergie à tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un instrument de musique.

- C'est une Pokéflûte, pour réveiller les Pokémon endormis, m'informa le vieil homme.

Tiens donc. De tous les cadeaux qu'il aurait pu m'offrir, son choix s'était porté pile sur l'objet qui allait m'être utile. J'avais beau essayer d'en faire abstraction, la logique 'jeux vidéo' persistait à se rappeler à mon bon souvenir.

- Donc, ça fonctionnerait sur un Ronflex en pleine sieste ? Un Ronflex bloquant la route vers Parmanie, par exemple ? m'enquis-je pour en avoir le cœur net.

- Oui, je pense.

- Mais alors, vous saviez que j'en avais besoin ?

Il s'empressa de me détromper.

- Non, non, j'ignorais qu'un Ronflex bloquait la route... je ne lis pas souvent le journal.

- Ha, bon. Hé bien votre cadeau va servir, en tout cas, lui dis-je en glissant la flûte dans ma poche.

- Mieux vaut ça plutôt qu'il prenne la poussière chez moi ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il m'adressa un 'au revoir' de la main puis rentra chez lui.

- Vous êtes prêts ? demandai-je à mes Pokémon.

J'obtins un concert de grognements, piaillements, et autres petits cris en guise de réponse.

- Alors allons-y.

Je pris la route du sud, quittant Lavanville et son cimetière dans lequel reposaient désormais deux de mes Pokémon.

* * *

><p><em>Oh bah tiens, une fin de chapitre non stressante ! *jette des confettis*<em>

_Le chapitre 12, ou le retour de la malédiction du Nuzlocke. J'ai galéré pour écrire la mort de Touffu, elle est trop injuste et j'avais paaas enviiiie. Mais c'est la dure loi du Nuzlocke. _

_Je me suis servie de lui contre les Rockets du sommet de la tour car je voulais l'entraîner, il avait à peu près le même niveau que leurs Pokémon. Sa barre de vie était quasi au max quand le Smogo a fait Destruction, et je l'ai regardée se vider jusqu'au bout en piaillant des 'Non mais non arrête-toi là ça suffit !'. Elle ne m'a évidemment pas obéi. Voilà, donc sur ce coup-là, c'est le Rocket le responsable, pas moi. :p_


	15. Chapitre 13 : Le glas du destin

Si on pouvait reconnaître une qualité à la route qui reliait Lavanville à Parmanie, c'était qu'elle était drôlement agréable à arpenter. Enfin, quand je dis route. C'était plus une série de pontons qui surplombaient la mer, s'étendant vers le sud à l'infini. Et il s'agissait bien de la mer et non pas d'un lac, j'avais testé personnellement. Les embruns salés venaient me fouetter le visage de temps à autres, et lorsque je m'étais penchée un peu plus tôt pour m'humecter la figure et le cou histoire de me rafraîchir, j'avais eu la surprise de découvrir de l'eau salée.

La route gagnait donc le prix de l'originalité parmi toutes celles que j'avais déjà empruntées, et elle se défendait tout aussi bien question paysage. Sur ma gauche, une ligne de gros rochers située à quelques centaines de mètres marquait la limite de la crique, et derrière, c'était le grand large. De petites vagues venaient périodiquement lécher les pilotis. Ne manquait plus que du sable et on se serait cru à la plage... De mon point de vue, tout ça battait largement la piste cyclable.

J'avais laissé sortir Plouf et il s'était tout de suite jeté à l'eau, en gros poisson typique. Mes autres Pokémon cheminaient sur le ponton avec moi, sauf Souris qui bien entendu planait au-dessus de ma tête. Le soleil tapait fort, comme pour se faire pardonner de son absence du matin, et je regrettai déjà de n'avoir emporté qu'une petite bouteille d'eau. S'il y avait bien un truc qui m'horripilait (en dehors d'une certaine personne nommée Zack), c'était d'avoir soif - surtout si je devais fournir des efforts physiques.

Je fus donc assez contente de tomber sur un bâtiment au bout d'un quart d'heure, un gros truc en pierre construit en plein milieu de la route, et qui constituait apparemment un passage obligé avant de pouvoir ressortir de l'autre côté (à moins de descendre dans l'eau et le contourner à la nage... mais très peu pour moi).

- On se retrouve tout de suite, Plouf.

Le Léviator m'adressa un grondement affirmatif et trouva utile de m'éclabousser en prime. Je lui fis les gros yeux (ouais, comme si ça servait à quelque chose), puis entrai dans la bâtisse. À l'intérieur, une fraîcheur bienvenue inonda mes sens. Je soufflai de soulagement. Le rez-de-chaussée était complètement dépourvu du moindre meuble ; en fait, il se présentait sous la forme d'un long couloir plutôt large qui débouchait sur l'extérieur. Quel intérêt de concevoir un truc pareil ? L'ombre ? On pouvait faire tout aussi bien avec un bête parasol.

Le mystère fut résolu lorsque je m'aperçus qu'il y avait un escalier près de l'autre sortie. L'utilité du bâtiment devait résider dans son second étage...

- Souris, tu peux aller prévenir Plouf que ça va prendre plus long que prévu ? demandai-je à la Nosferalto qui s'était posée sur la tête de Teigne.

- Altooo, fit-elle de sa voix gutturale avant de prendre son envol.

Cette précaution prise (manquerait plus que Plouf panique et détruise quelques pilotis en ne nous voyant pas revenir), je montai l'escalier. Arrivée en haut, je constatai d'emblée que l'étage supérieur était autrement plus fourni que celui du bas. De la moquette grise si épaisse que mes chaussures s'y enfonçaient de deux bons centimètres recouvrait le plancher, les recoins étaient agrémentés de plantes vertes, et deux tables en verre assortis de chaises aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel occupaient le centre de la pièce.

Mais le plus impressionnant restait la baie vitrée qui prenait un côté tout entier. Elle donnait sur le littoral et permettait d'observer le panorama. La mer ourlée de blanc venait s'écraser sur la côte rocheuse dans un éternel va-et-vient, tandis que dans le ciel, le soleil brillait au zénith. Magnifique. De là où j'étais, je voyais aussi que le ponton s'étendait sur plusieurs kilomètres et se poursuivait jusqu'à l'horizon. Quelques personnes se promenaient dessus, petites tâches roses perdues dans l'immensité bleue. Sur la droite, une rangée de grands arbres à larges feuilles se profilait, courant le long de la côte. En plissant les yeux, je crus même distinguer le Ronflex qui bloquait la route menant à Carmin-sur-Mer là-bas au loin (ou alors c'était vraiment un très très gros rocher).

Il y avait une paire de jumelles montées sur trépied à disposition, si l'on voulait approfondir les choses. Je les réglai à ma hauteur et y jetai un coup d'œil. Le bleu sombre de la mer... Celui plus clair du ciel... L'éclat du soleil. Aïe. Je les réorientai au hasard - tout sauf le soleil -, et reçus un choc à ce que je vis ensuite. Un oiseau à l'envergure démesurée et au plumage bleu scintillant volait vers le large. Sa queue se déroulait dans son sillage tel un ruban de saphir, et semait des cristaux de glace étincelants dans l'air. Le soleil accrocha un instant sur ses serres recourbées, comme pour souligner que sa beauté cachait des atouts redoutables. L'élégance incarnée.

Waouh. Quel Pokémon ça pouvait bien être ? Il était trop loin pour que mon Pokédex puisse m'apporter la réponse.

Tout à coup, le fond d'une gueule noire garnie de crocs occulta la vision de l'oiseau.

- Plouf ! m'exclamai-je.

Le Léviator dressé de tout son long pour mettre sa tête pile dans ma ligne de mire eut le culot d'essayer de paraître innocent. Souris voletait autour de sa tête, et je devinai à son air énervée qu'elle se désolait du manque de patience de son camarade.

- Toooorrr ! rugit Plouf d'une voix qui fit trembler les vitres.

- C'est bon mon gros, j'arrive, j'arrive... capitulai-je.

Je redescendis au pas de course, suivie par environ cent kilos de Pokémon. Cavalcade dans les escaliers. Heureusement, l'architecte les avait conçu solide, anticipant sûrement que des Pokémon allaient le dévaler dans les deux sens.

Au dehors, Plouf m'attendait calmement, comme si de rien n'était.

- Bah alors ? lui lançai-je. Tu sais, c'est pas parce que tu ne me vois pas que j'ai disparu !

- Léviator ! me contredit-il.

- Et puis, on est pas pressé. Enfin, ouais, j'aimerais arriver avant Zack, mais on peut quand même prendre le temps d'admirer le paysage, non ?

- Toor, tor ! fit-il en secouant la tête comme pour me signifier que j'avais tort (mes Pokémon étaient doués pour parler français avec leur bout de noms, quand même... Salade avec son "bizarre" ce matin, et maintenant Plouf avec son "tort").

Je renonçai à lui faire la leçon et nous continuâmes notre route dans la joie, la bonne humeur et le bruit. Mes Pokémon appréciaient de se retrouver en liberté tous ensemble, et n'hésitaient pas à converser entre eux, émettant des commentaires sur le paysage, les agissements de chacun, le temps qu'il faisait, et que sais-je encore. Princesse ouvrait la voie, trottinant pour rester à hauteur de Plouf qui nageait en avant. Ensuite venait Grignotte, puis Salade qui cheminait à mes côtés, et enfin Teigne qui fermait la marche. Souris, elle, effectuait des allers retours au-dessus de nous, se posant occasionnellement sur Teigne le temps d'une minute ou deux.

Notre petite procession demeura en l'état jusqu'à ce que nous croisions notre premier dresseur de l'après-midi, un mec qui pêchait sur le bord de la route. Et là, télescopage. Princesse se stoppa net, le dos hérissé, et Grignotte qui ne regardait pas devant lui, lui rentra dedans. Je m'arrêtai à temps pour ne pas aggraver la situation, mais Teigne n'eut pas ce réflexe.

_Boum._ (Le bruit d'une Colossinge percutant mon arrière-train.)

- Singe ! se plaignit-elle en reculant précipitamment.

- Stop ! m'écriai-je. Que plus personne ne bouge !

Mes Pokémon se figèrent, certains dans des poses quelque peu ridicules (Grignotte et Salade, pour ne pas les citer). Même Plouf s'immobilisa, sa tête gouttant d'eau de mer juste au-dessus de Princesse. La Miaouss supporta l'averse trois quarts de seconde avant de se déplacer en crabe sur la droite, genre "non mais j'ai pas bougé hein".

- Crévindiou, vlà qui vous fait beaucoup de Pokémon s'promenant en dehors d'leurs balls, mam'zelle, fit le pêcheur, l'air ahuri. Devriez ptet songer à en rappeler deux ou trois...

J'hésitai. Nan, on avait juste besoin d'un peu de coordination, et tout irait bien. J'en fis la remarque à voix haute. Le pêcheur haussa les épaules.

- C'est vous qui voyez... Dites, tant qu'vous êtes là, ça vous dirait un ptit duel ?

J'acceptai sa proposition d'un hochement de tête. Mes Pokémon avaient bien besoin de se défouler, et soyons honnêtes, il fallait aussi que je les entraîne. Tous, sauf ma Princesse. Je fis signe à la Miaouss de rester à l'écart quand mon adversaire du moment fit appel à son premier Pokémon. C'était un Poissirène de belle taille qui fit plouf en atterrissant dans l'eau.

Tiens, en parlant de Plouf, il allait ouvrir le bal.

- Vas-y mon grand, l'encourageai-je. Aucune attaque aquatique, mais pour le reste fais comme tu veux.

Le pêcheur, lui, ordonna à son Poissirène de lancer un Ultrason. Son Pokémon fit preuve de plus de rapidité que le mien, et tira une salve d'ondes déstabilisantes sur mon gros pataplouf. Secouant sa tête et grognant, le Léviator réagit par un coup de queue. Son appendice frappa la surface de la mer avec une force phénoménale, soulevant des gerbes d'eau qui nous aspergèrent, le pêcheur et moi. Niveau rafraîchissement, c'était top. Par contre, niveau précision, que dalle : le Poissirène n'avait eu aucun mal à éviter l'attaque.

- Koud'Korne, Bubulle, énonça le mec.

Je perdis une poignée de secondes à essayer de déterminer lequel des deux mots était le surnom de son Pokémon et lequel était le nom de l'attaque, avant de me re-concentrer sur le combat. Le poisson fonça droit sur Plouf, la corne sur sa tête fendant les flots. Le Léviator ouvrit une gueule béante et rugit de toute la puissance de ses cordes vocales (ou tout du moins, ce fut l'effet que ça me fit).

Tout à coup, le Poissirène bondit et replongea gracieusement, disparaissant sous l'eau. Plouf l'imita en balançant des trombes de flotte partout. Le silence revint tandis que la surface de la mer retrouvait son calme plat. Je me penchai au-dessus de la rambarde du ponton pour essayer de les apercevoir. Rien. L'eau n'était pas franchement claire, impossible d'y voir plus loin que le premier mètre environ.

Trente secondes s'écoulèrent encore avant que Souris ne pousse un cri d'avertissement. Je me jetai en arrière juste à temps pour éviter Plouf qui resurgit des profondeurs tel un Léviator monté sur ressort. Il tenait dans sa gueule à demi-entrouverte le Poissirène qui gigotait faiblement.

- Ne mords pas, hein, mon Ploufi, lui enjoignis-je.

Le Poissirène n'avait déjà pas l'air bien vivace, davantage de pression de la part des crocs du Léviator lui serait sans doute fatal.

- J'vous abandonne c'te manche, déclara le pêcheur en rappelant son Pokémon.

Pour la manche suivante, il envoya un Pokémon aquatique à la bouille trognonne. Il ressemblait plus ou moins à un gros têtard tout bleu, avec de grands yeux noirs et une bouche bien rose. Sur son ventre se trouvait une spirale d'un noir d'encre au dessin hypnotique. Pour terminer son physique de bouboule, il disposait également d'une queue ovale complètement transparente. D'après le cri qu'il poussa en se matérialisant, c'était un Ptitard (quoique moi j'aurais bien vu cette espèce porter le nom de Ptitchoupi).

- Souris, à toi.

Ma Nosferalto vint se poser en face du Pokémon aquatique. Elle passa sa grosse langue baveuse sur des canines, cherchant à intimider son adversaire. Le Ptitard demeura de marbre. Petit, mais courageux.

- Allez Guignol, balance tes Torgnoles.

- Morsure, indiquai-je à Souris.

Le Ptitard se dandina tranquillement jusqu'à la Nosferalto, et utilisa sa queue transparente pour la frapper à plusieurs reprises. Tchac. Tchac. Tchac. Le bruit m'évoquait celui d'un élastique en caoutchouc qu'on aurait forcé à se tendre, pour ensuite le relâcher brusquement. La Nosferalto supporta bravement le traitement, l'air de s'ennuyer un peu, puis pencha la tête et referma ses crocs sur la queue du Pokémon aquatique qui avait tardé à battre en retrait. Ce dernier glapit et courut se mettre hors de portée.

Souris l'imita, s'envolant d'un puissant battement d'ailes.

- Bonne idée, approuvai-je. Termine-le avec un Cru-Aile.

- Lance un Écume, Guignol ! Pleine puissance !

Le Ptitard se gonfla comme une baudruche et un filet de bulles d'eau jaillit de sa bouche. Elles filèrent vers Souris, ignorant la gravité comme c'était pas permis, et la touchèrent à l'aile droite. La Nosferalto fut déséquilibrée un instant et dut se remettre en position avant de contre-attaquer. La bourrasque qui naquit au creux de ses ailes plaqua le Ptitard sur les planches du ponton, puis le fit rouler jusqu'à ce qu'il rebondisse contre un des pilotis. Sa tête frappa le bois et il resta prostré, assommé.

- Ah, bah ça alors ! s'exclama le pêcheur. Guignol n'avait encore jamais perdu un combat !

- Ah bon ? m'étonnai-je. Il est tellement mignon, je pensais que c'était une de ses premières batailles...

- Pour sûr que non ! L'est djà bien aguerri, et j'compte bien en faire une bête de compèt !

Mon regard dériva vers Princesse. Elle avait observé le combat d'un air intéressé. Je me surpris à réexaminer une nouvelle fois ma décision de ne pas faire de la Miaouss une combattante. Elle m'avait déjà prouvé qu'elle pouvait se montrer toute aussi féroce que ce Ptitard... Mais décidément, non, je préférais la boule de poil en tant que compagnon... pas en tant que guerrier.

- T'nez mamz'elle, fit le pêcheur en me tendant une poignée de Pokédollars.

- Euh, vous auriez pas de l'eau plutôt ?

- Béh bien sûr ! J'vais jamais pêcher par une chaleur pareille sans un bon litre d'flotte potable !

Oh, dieu merci. En lieu et place des Pokédollars, je lui demandai de remplir ma bouteille, et nous fûmes quittes. Après avoir fait boire tout le monde (Plouf excepté, mais ai-je vraiment besoin de le préciser ?), nous reprîmes la route. L'entraînement se poursuivit sous un soleil de plomb au fur et à mesure de chacun des dresseurs que nous croisions. Il s'agissait pour la plupart de pêcheurs avec leur lot de Pokémon aquatiques, ce qui excluait Grignotte des combats. Mes autres Pokémon ne rencontrèrent aucune difficulté particulière en faisait face aux Poissirène, Magicarpe, et autres Psykokwak - très étrange d'ailleurs, cette espèce-là, comme s'ils étaient constamment dans la lune.

Progressant lentement, nous arrivâmes au croisement qui menait à Carmin-sur-Mer, et je pus constater que le Ronflex était bien là. Tout aussi imposant que celui que j'avais vu près de la piste cyclable (sinon plus), il bloquait la bifurcation de sa masse. Le ponton où il roupillait avait été renforcé d'une dalle de béton, ce qui expliquait qu'il puisse supporter son poids.

Qu'est-ce que ce Pokémon faisait là, n'empêche ? Vu le temps, le printemps avait débarqué depuis belle lurette, ce n'était plus le moment d'hiberner là !

Bon, j'allais régler ça. Avec mille précautions, je sortis l'arme de destruction massive - pardon, la flûte - de mon sac à dos.

- Bouchez-vous les oreilles, prévins-je mes Pokémon.

Comment on faisait un la, déjà ? Mes souvenirs remontaient à quelques années... Je positionnai mes doigts comme je pus et soufflai dans l'instrument. Une fausse note s'en échappa. Je vis les oreilles du Ronflex remuer. Encouragée par cette réaction, si minime soit-elle, je continuai à jouer de la flûte, produisant des sons que seul quelqu'un de vraiment très très tolérant aurait pu qualifier de musique. (Ou alors peut-être Léonard, pour me faire plaisir. Zack, lui, se serait foutu de ma gueule et il aurait eu entièrement raison. Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette manie que j'avais de toujours les comparer, ces deux-là ? Il fallait que j'arrête ça.)

La torture se prolongea. Mais peu importait mes oreilles en miettes, car au bout d'une minute de ce traitement intense, le Ronflex s'ébranla et je criai victoire. Le gigantesque Pokémon se redressa pesamment (tiens, il pouvait se tenir sur deux jambes seulement ?), tournant ses yeux en amande dans ma direction. Il leva une patte (plus grosse qu'une poële à frire et munie de griffes qui rivalisaient en taille avec des couteaux de cuisine, la patte, au passage) et s'avança vers moi.

_Sortir de son sommeil un Pokémon capable de m'écrabouiller comme une souris et qui sera sûrement de mauvaise humeur ? Mais quel plan génial..._

- Souris, désoriente-le avec des Ultrasons ! Grignotte, au corps-à-corps, sers-toi de tes griffes !

Un son autrement plus désagréable que tous ceux qu'avaient produit mes essais avec la flûte retentit. Le Ronflex y répondit par un grognement interrogatif. Ça n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'effet... Grignotte, heureux de pouvoir enfin entrer en action, se rua sur sur le gros Pokémon et lui infligea deux griffures jumelles, une à chaque jambe. Ses griffes labourèrent profondément la chair du Ronflex, et le sang gicla aussitôt, dégoulinant en rigole des blessures béantes.

Déséquilibré, le gigantesque Pokémon tituba, vacilla quelques instants entre avant et arrière, puis retomba finalement sur le dos dans un fracas de tous les diables. Les planches du ponton se courbèrent, tentant d'absorber l'impact. Le bois torturé hurla... pour finalement craquer sous la pression. L'assemblage entier se délita, et je perdis pieds, amorçant une dégringolade à la destination très mouillée. La dernière chose que je vis clairement fut la dalle de béton qui se fendillait.

Ma chute fut brève. Je heurtai l'eau les pieds les premiers, le choc glacé chassant momentanément toute pensée de mon esprit. Je m'attendais à toucher le fond, voire à me faire très mal s'il y avait des cailloux, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. La mer à cet endroit était bien plus profonde que ce que je pensais. Je m'efforçai de remonter, battant des jambes avec vigueur et luttant contre le poids de mon sac à dos. Ce que ce truc était lourd... pourtant j'avais fait mon possible pour l'alléger dernièrement.

Au bout de quelques secondes de lutte, la panique me gagna. J'ouvris les yeux pour jauger de la distance par rapport à la surface et le sel m'éclata la rétine. C'était trop loin... J'avais beau tendre les bras, ils ne sortaient même pas de l'eau. (Réflexe stupide d'ailleurs. Qu'est-ce que j'espérais au juste, que des narines me poussent sur les mains ?) Je redoublai d'efforts sans avoir l'impression de bouger d'un pouce. Mes poumons me brûlaient et je commençai à manquer d'air...

Soudain, mes pieds trouvèrent un appui. Hein ? L'instant d'après, je refaisais surface en crachant de l'eau de mer par le nez, perchée sur la tête de Plouf, le sauveteur des mers.

- Merci mon gros, soufflai-je.

Je gigotai pour obtenir une position plus confortable, et le regrettai aussitôt, car ses écailles glissaient à mort. Du coup, je résolus de rester immobile, n'osant pas esquisser le moindre mouvement de peur de retomber à l'eau. Plouf comprit mon dilemme et se tourna de manière à ce que je me trouve face au ponton. Ou face à l'ancien ponton, devrais-je dire.

Et merde. J'avais cassé la route. La dalle de béton s'était carrément ouverte en deux, et il manquait au moins deux mètres de planches de bois pour compléter le chemin. Le tout gisait probablement au fond de l'océan.

Je constatai aussi que mes Pokémon s'en étaient beaucoup mieux tirés que moi. Teigne avait réussi à se raccrocher au ponton intact de l'autre côté, et tenait d'une main la jambe de Grignotte qui se retrouvait la tête en bas. Princesse, elle, s'évertuait à escalader les jambes de la Colossinge tout en miaulant de terreur. Quant à Salade, il jouait au Pokémon oiseau, accroché par ses lianes au ventre de Souris.

Mais où était passé le Ronflex ? Je baissai les yeux et distinguai une masse sombre sous l'eau. Elle rétrécissait à vue d'œil... C'était amphibie, ces bestioles ? À moins qu'il ne remonte pas parce qu'il ne savait pas nager... Au diable l'hésitation. Si je pouvais le sauver, j'avais le devoir de le faire, et s'il s'avérait qu'il voulait conserver sa liberté, je pourrais toujours le relâcher.

Avec des gestes précautionneux et mesurés, je récupérai une Superball de mon sac et la lançai dans l'eau. Mmmh. Allez savoir si ça allait marcher. Je la suivis des yeux jusqu'à ne plus la distinguer. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, puis il y eut un flash qui illumina les profondeurs, et la masse sombre disparut. Quelle technologie de fou. Ça fonctionnait même sous l'eau, à je ne savais combien de mètres sous la surface.

À ma demande, Plouf me déposa sur le ponton. Je retrouvai la terre ferme avec bonheur.

- Lévia ? s'enquit-il.

- Ouais, va la chercher, lui répondis-je.

Il s'enfonça sous l'eau avec moult éclaboussures. Pendant ce temps-là, mes Pokémon m'avaient rejoint, tous plus ou moins en parfaite santé. Seule Princesse faisait la tête, car elle avait le bout de la queue mouillée et c'était apparemment la fin du monde. Je lui fis la remarque que quand il pleuvait elle adorait gambader sous l'averse, et reçus en retour un "Miaouss" supérieur. Pauvre petite humaine que j'étais, je ne pouvais pas comprendre l'état d'esprit de la divine Princesse.

Sur ces entrefaites, Plouf revint avec la Superball dans la gueule. Il me la recracha dans les mains, et je m'empressai de l'essuyer... avec mon tee-shirt dégoulinant d'eau de mer. Ouais. Bon, c'était mieux que rien. Je sortis mon Pokédex qui marchait toujours à merveille, et j'appris ainsi que ce Ronflex était un mâle. Je le baptisai Pleind'Soupe, de son prénom Gros (mais vous aviez compris), avant qu'il ne soit expédié dans les entrailles du système de stockage des Pokémon. C'était Maman qui allait être contente.

Après une séance de séchage sponsorisée par les coups de vents de Souris, nous reprîmes la route. Je notai mentalement d'avertir les autorités compétentes de l'état du ponton dès que je parviendrai à Parmanie. J'allais sûrement devoir mettre la main à la poche pour les dégâts occasionnés, mais c'était mérité.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de marche, le paysage se mit à changer, et les personnes que nous rencontrâmes également. On quittait le bord de mer pour s'enfoncer dans les terres, et la végétation se faisait plus drue. Quant aux dresseurs, ils possédaient des Pokémon de types plus divers, et préféraient flâner ou bronzer (pour certaines) plutôt que de s'adonner à la pêche.

- Hé !

Je rendis son signe de la main à la fille qui venait de m'interpeller.

- Moi, c'est Léa ! Et je te défie en duel ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Tiens, j'avais un double dans le jeu ? Marrant, ça...

- OK, allons-y...

- Allez, Rabougri ! fit-elle en envoyant un Rattata plus petit que la moyenne au combat.

Je choisis Grignotte et lui conseillai de retenir ses coups, mais même en bridant sa force, le Rattata resta au tapis dès la première attaque reçue. La fille tapa du pied.

- Oh non, Rabougri ! Foudre, venge-le !

Un Pikachu surgit de la Pokéball qu'elle brandissait. J'indiquai à Salade que c'était son tour. Léa cria à son Pikachu de lancer un Tonnerre, tandis que j'optai pour un Poudre dodo. Un choix qui porta ses fruits, car le Pokémon électrique succomba aux spores blanchâtres lancées par Salade, piquant du nez dans l'herbe.

- Et termine avec un Tranch'herbe, complétai-je.

Salade obtempéra et le Pikachu se retrouva hors de combat. Forcée de constater sa défaite, l'autre Léa perdit son calme :

- Oh ! Toi... toi... tu n'es qu'une sale teigne !

- Singe ? réagit l'intéressée en entendant son si doux surnom.

- Non, pas toi, la détrompai-je. Mais merci, j'apprécie le compliment, ajoutai-je à l'intention de la dresseuse.

Elle se retourna vivement alors que le vent jouait dans ses longs cheveux bruns, mettant un terme à la conversation.

- Zaaaare... s'exclama Salade d'une voix pas comme d'habitude.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a... Oh.

Il brillait. Vraiment, vraiment beaucoup. Je retins mon souffle tandis qu'il grossissait et grossissait à n'en plus finir. Tous mes Pokémon reculèrent pour lui laisser la place nécessaire. Euh, dites, il allait s'arrêter de grandir quand même ? Il m'avait déjà dépassé en taille, et là ça continuait...

Finalement, la lueur faiblit et son apparence se stabilisa. Les yeux écarquillés, je contemplai mon Salade. Il avait grossi et forci, avoisinant désormais les deux mètres et les deux cents kilos, à vue de nez. Une immense fleur aux pétales pourpres s'étalait sur son dos, entourée de quatre feuilles, chacune de la taille d'une nénuphar bien costaud, tandis qu'elle était soutenue par un véritable arbre miniature. La peau au niveau de ses pattes s'était couverte de drôles de petites excroissances qui me faisaient penser aux verrues d'un crapeau, et sa bouche avait gagné des canines en plus. Le nombre de ses lianes avait également augmenté, passant de quatre à six.

- Florizarre ! jeta-t-il en ouvrant sa bouche (bouche dans laquelle j'aurais pu m'engouffrer toute entière).

Mais c'était quoi ce monstre ? Heureusement qu'on n'était plus sur le ponton, sinon, il y aurait eu un deuxième trou...

- Dis donc mon Salade, j'espère que c'est la dernière fois que tu évolues, parce qu'autrement tu vas plus pouvoir rentrer dans ta Pokéball...

- Zarre !

- Mais non, je ne dis pas que tu es gros... enfin, un peu... bon, on repart ? conclus-je vite fait, peu désireuse de vexer le gigantesque Pokémon plante.

- Nosferalto, lança Souris depuis les hauteurs. Too, too, continua-t-elle en s'éloignant.

- Souris, attends ! Tu vas dans la mauvaise direction !

Je la suivis en courant. Elle me mena à un petit champ d'herbes hautes caché entre quatre haies, puis se posa en plein milieu pour nous attendre.

- Bonne idée, la félicitai-je. Attends que je vérifie ça.

Je sortis mon Pokédex et jetai un coup d'œil à la carte intégrée. Verdict : on se trouvait bien sur une nouvelle route, indépendante de celle où j'avais capturé Pleind'Soupe. Bien, bien, bien. Une main en visière, je m'attelai à scanner les environs. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps : Souris poussa un "Nosferalto !" retentissant et un Roucool sortit en piaillant d'un bosquet pour chasser l'intruse.

- Salade, sers-toi de tes lianes pour l'immobiliser.

- Florizarre ! grogna mon géant vert.

Le Roucool tourna la tête, aperçut le Godzilla version plante verte, et détala aussitôt, battant des ailes furieusement. Il déclencha un cyclone miniature, profitant de la confusion pour s'envoler et nous échapper. En quelques secondes, le Pokémon oiseau n'était plus qu'un point noir à l'horizon.

Je secouai la tête, dépitée.

- Bon, tant pis. On y va ?

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes dans une plaine toute plate où quelqu'un s'était amusé à créer un labyrinthe avec des barrières. Difficile de deviner par où passer pour ne pas se retrouver dans un cul-de-sac. La première fois que cela se produisit, je chargeai Souris de partir en éclaireuse. Elle revint ensuite à intervalles réguliers nous indiquer le chemin à suivre, s'amusant à raser la tête de Teigne une fois sur deux.

Ici, c'était le domaine des dresseurs de Pokémon oiseaux. Nous en affrontâmes toute une ribambelle, et mon Pokédex gagna deux ou trois nouvelles entrées. Au sortir de cette plaine bizarre, tous mes Pokémon commençaient à fatiguer. Salade et Teigne étaient particulièrement vulnérables aux attaques de type vol (surtout Teigne qui elle avait la résistance d'un mouchoir mouillé) ; du coup c'était Plouf, Grignotte et Souris qui s'y collaient. J'utilisai mes potions avec parcimonie, cherchant à les économiser car Parmanie n'était toujours pas en vue.

- Le dresseur embusqué fond sur sa proie qui ne se doute de rien, et son Pokémon surprend la jeune fille insouciante... déclara quelqu'un derrière moi.

La seconde d'après, un rayon rouge passa au-dessus de ma tête et un Roucoups se matérialisa, me barrant le chemin. Je fis volte-face. Un mec habillé tout de blanc était perché (oui, oui, perché) en équilibre sur une des barrières, les bras tendus comme pour imiter les ailes d'un oiseau. Il m'adressa un sourire.

- Bien le bonjour, chère collègue dresseuse, fit-il en inclinant la tête. Je suis l'ornithologue fou et tu vas goûter à la puissance de mes Pokémon oiseaux.

- L'ornithologue _fou_ ? relevai-je.

- Un surnom dont m'ont affublé les autres dresseurs d'oiseaux, dans le but de me rabaisser. Je le trouvais approprié alors je l'ai adopté, et maintenant c'est moi qui ricane sur leur passage.

Je restai silencieuse. Que voulez-vous répondre à ça ?

- Je vois que tu n'as qu'un seul Pokémon de type vol... constata-t-il en observant mon équipe. Choisis-le donc, et volons-nous dans les plumes !

Pourquoi pas ? Je fis un signe à Souris, qui se reposait sur la tête de Teigne. Elle sauta à terre et vint se placer face au Roucoups.

- Le Roucoups aux serres aiguisées surprit son adversaire par une fulgurante Vive-Attaque ! annonça l'ornithologue fou.

Un peu spéciale comme façon de donner ses ordres... mais j'avais vu pire.

- Souris, esquive et riposte avec une Morsure.

Hélas, le Roucoups fit preuve de trop de rapidité pour que la Nosferalto évite son attaque. Le bec du volatile lui piqueta violemment la membrane fragile des ailes, tandis que ses serres traçaient une ligne sanglante sur son ventre. Souris supporta stoïquement l'attaque, et réagit alors que le Roucoups cherchait à s'envoler. Les mâchoires de la Nosferalto stoppèrent net ses projets. Les crocs redoutables s'enfoncèrent au niveau de son poitrail, disparaissant presque entièrement dans les plumes blanches qui se teintèrent de sang.

Le bec du Roucoups s'ouvrit sur un cri qui resta coincé dans sa gorge. Lorsque Souris desserra les mâchoires, l'oiseau demeura au sol, gisant sur le côté.

- Et le vampire des cieux eut raison de son adversaire... lança le dresseur en rappelant son Roucoups. À présent, le vampire des cieux va devoir se mesurer au terrible... Doduo ! poursuivit-il.

Je commençai à comprendre d'où venait son surnom d'ornithologue fou.

Le Doduo se révéla être un Pokémon aux airs d'autruche qui, curieusement, disposait de deux têtes. Je me rappelai en avoir déjà observé de loin dans les champs près de Céladopole. Chose bizarre pour un Pokémon oiseau, il était dépourvu d'ailes. Un type vol incapable de voler ? On rencontrait vraiment de tout dans le monde des Pokémon...

Le Doduo gratta le sol de ses grandes pattes, fixant Souris de ses quatre yeux. La Nosferalto demeura au sol, mais j'ignorais si c'était parce qu'elle voulait se battre à armes égales ou simplement pour conserver ses forces.

Le premier round consista en un échange très simple : coup de becs contre coup de crocs. Souris demeura de marbre quand les becs jumeaux du Doduo s'enfoncèrent en biais dans son ventre, et le Pokémon oiseau ne broncha pas davantage lorsque les quatre aiguilles pointues qu'étaient les crocs de la Nosferalto percèrent une de ses pattes. Puis les deux Pokémons reculèrent, en attente de nos ordres.

- Le Doduo dodu utilisa alors sa technique secrète, la terrible Triplattaque...

- Cru-Aile, Souris !

La Nosferalto amorça son essor de façon pesante. Elle, elle allait avoir droit à une potion dès la fin du combat...

Je surveillai le Doduo, guettant la Triplattaque. Ce n'était pas un coup qui m'était familier et je le redoutais un peu. Trois orbes de couleurs différentes apparurent soudain devant l'oiseau : une rouge, une bleue, une jaune. Elles tourbillonnaient sur elles-mêmes, abritant chacune un cœur en fusion qui jetait des éclairs. Le Doduo claqua son bec, et les orbes fusèrent brusquement vers Souris en crépitant. La Nosferalto battit des ailes pour repousser les projectiles. Je crus un moment qu'elle allait y parvenir. Mais non : elle ne réussit pas à produire des bourrasque suffisamment puissantes pour les faire changer de trajectoire.

La première des orbes, la rouge, s'écrasa sur Souris dans une gerbe de feu qui enveloppa entièrement une de ses ailes. Une odeur de chair brûlée emplit l'air instantanément. Puis une fraction de seconde plus tard, la boule bleutée la percuta à son tour, explosant en une multitude de grêlons. Les éclats de glace retombèrent en pluie au sol alors que la dernière orbe atteignait Souris dans un flash. Grésillement électrique. La Nosferalto se convulsa sous l'effet du courant.

Et tomba comme une pierre.

Mon sang se glaça.

J'avais compris. J'avais _enfin_ compris. Mais c'était trop tard.

J'aurais dû le savoir. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Souris ne montrait pas ses émotions, ne se plaignait jamais à propos de quoi que ce soit, et cela incluait la fatigue qu'elle ressentait. Tout comme les blessures graves qu'elle avait déjà reçues. J'aurais dû en tenir compte. J'aurais dû m'apercevoir qu'elle n'avait pas les forces nécessaires pour combattre le Doduo. J'aurais dû la rappeler dans sa _ball_, ou à tout le moins lui donner une potion.

J'aurais dû. J'avais échoué à le faire, et elle en avait payé les conséquences.

Je m'approchai de son corps prostré, une boule dans la gorge et les jambes tremblantes. J'avais perdu Touffu juste hier. Aujourd'hui, je perdais Souris. Je posai une main sur son flanc immobile. La voix de Teigne retentit dans mon dos.

- Singe ?

- Elle est partie, lui répondis-je dans un murmure.

- Colossinge ! s'énerva-t-elle, et je devinai plus que je ne vis son bond vers le Doduo.

Ma voix claqua dans l'air, sèche.

- Non !

Puis, un ton plus bas :

- Non, Teigne. Si tu dois être en colère, c'est contre moi, et tu le sais très bien.

Je l'entendis s'approcher, puis sa grosse main se superposa à la mienne. Ses yeux trouvèrent les miens, et je fus soulagée au-delà des mots de ni lire aucun reproche. Aucune accusation. Je ne méritai pas son amitié. Ne voyait-elle donc pas que c'était moi la responsable ?

- Merde...

Ça, c'était l'ornithologue. Je levai la tête et constatai que son visage avait blanchi. Il était descendu de son perchoir et se tenait droit comme un i aux côtés de son Doduo.

- Merde, répéta-t-il. Je suis désolé, c'était un accident...

- Je sais, opinai-je. Un simple accident.

Rien à voir avec la mort de Touffu. Et pourtant ça faisait tout aussi mal.

- Tu...

- Je déclare forfait, le coupai-je. (Je m'emparai d'une partie de mon pactole et pris une poignée de billets que je comptai sommairement.) Mille Pokédollars, c'est honnête, nan ?

L'autre parut gêné.

- C'est pas nécessaire...

- J'insiste.

Ma voix sortit de façon plus coupante que ce que je visais. L'ornithologue accepta finalement mon argent, puis rappela son Pokémon et s'en fut, non sans s'être excusé encore une fois. Entre temps, Teigne avait saisi Souris dans ses bras et mes Pokémon s'étaient rassemblés autour de nous. Tous étaient amochés, et portaient les traces des combats de l'après-midi. Je leur administrai chacun une potion, leur murmurant des encouragements à mi-voix. Des encouragements que je n'aurais plus jamais l'occasion de prodiguer à Souris.

J'en avais marre. Marre de perdre des amis. Marre de faire des erreurs. Marre, marre, marre. Et Teigne qui pour la deuxième fois avait le cadavre d'un Pokémon ailé dans les bras...

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi doivent-ils mourir ? Pourquoi doivent-ils me quitter ?_

Je ne possédais pas la réponse. Mais j'étais certaine d'une chose. Il fallait que je continue. Malgré mes doutes et mes faiblesses. Malgré les obstacles qui m'attendaient et les larmes que j'allais verser. Malgré tout, il fallait que j'aille jusqu'au bout. Je devais bien ça à mes Pokémon.

Je me relevai lourdement, et rappelai Souris dans sa _ball_ une ultime fois. Elle se grisa et devint toute légère, à présent creuse et sans vie. Et pourtant, lorsque je la replaçai à ma ceinture, elle me sembla peser tout le poids du monde. Un nouveau fardeau à porter.

Nous poursuivîmes le voyage en silence. Grignotte marchait devant, en compagnie de Teigne. La Colossinge avait l'air perdue dans ses pensées. Plus aucune trace de colère dans sa démarche, juste de la tristesse mêlée de résignation. Elle apprenait à gérer le deuil... tout comme sa dresseuse, d'ailleurs. Salade et Plouf m'encadraient, un bestiau monstre de chaque côté. Quant à Princesse, elle était pelotonnée autour de mon cou en mode écharpe et ronronnait malgré ce qui venait de se passer.

Nous suivions un petit chemin de terre, bordé de haies en fleurs et de grands arbres. Les environs pullulaient de dresseurs. Certains s'affrontaient, d'autres jouaient avec leurs Pokémon ou bien discutaient entre eux. Aucun ne m'adressa la parole lorsque je passai parmi eux. Il faut dire que mon visage fermé et la présence de Salade et Plouf n'avaient rien d'encourageant. Je demeurai donc seule dans ma bulle, ressassant mes pensées, songeant à l'avenir et regrettant le passé.

Du moins ce fut le cas jusqu'à ce que notre route croise celle d'une bande de motards. Que des mecs, blousons de cuir et tatouages ultra voyants, juchés sur leur bécane en plein milieu du chemin, qui parlaient fort et riaient beaucoup. Je les contournai, mais l'un d'entre eux me repéra et m'apostropha :

- Hé, la miss, t'enfuis pas ! T'as pas envie d'un petit duel avec moi ?

- Non, répondis-je d'une voix morne sans prendre la peine de me retourner.

Le moteur de sa moto vrombit lorsqu'il l'enclencha pour me rattraper.

- Allez, quoi... insista-t-il en se portant à ma hauteur.

- J'ai dit non, répétai-je, toujours sans le regarder.

- T'aimes jouer les difficiles, on dirait...

Il me dépassa en trombe et stoppa sa moto au milieu du chemin en effectuant un dérapage contrôlé qui fit voler les gravillons.

- Maintenant, t'as plus le choix, fit-il en me toisant triomphalement. Si tu veux passer, tu m'affrontes !

Je contrai sa proposition d'un seul mot.

- Salade.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes... Aaah !

Il cria de façon fort peu virile quand les lianes de Salade le soulevèrent lui et sa moto pour les reposer près du bas-côté, là où ils ne gêneraient personne, et surtout pas moi. En reprenant mon chemin, je l'entendis hurler une insulte à mon encontre, que je ne répéterai pas (pour les curieux, sachez simplement qu'elle commençait par un S).

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous trouvâmes de nouveau accosté par un intrus. Cette fois cependant, je n'en fus pas mécontente. Explication : l'intrus en question était une petite boule de poil haute de trente centimètres. Elle bondit sur la queue de Plouf depuis les hautes herbes avec un glapissement strident.

- Miiii !

Se voyant ainsi attaqué, Plouf ramena son appendice caudal devant lui, histoire d'identifier ce qui le chatouillait.

- Léviator ? s'enquit-il en louchant sur la bestiole.

- Mimiii ! répondit la boule de poil qui par un phénomène inconnu demeurait scotchée à Plouf.

Le Léviator secoua sa queue pour essayer de déloger l'intrus. Droite, gauche, droite, gauche. Haut, bas. Re-droite, re-gauche. Rien n'y fit, la boule de poil refusait d'en descendre et semblait même beaucoup s'amuser sur cette balançoire improvisée.

- Léviaaa, fit plaintivement Plouf à mon intention.

- Tu veux de l'aide, mon Ploufi ? Toi qui es si fort et si puissant, tu n'arrives pas à te débarrasser tout seul d'une petite bête haute comme trois pommes ? me moquai-je gentiment.

- Léviatooor, souffla-t-il.

Il gronda sur la bête en question, un rugissement sauvage et rauque qui terrifia jusqu'à mes doigts de pieds. Il y eut une seconde de silence, puis elle répondit par de petits cris enthousiastes. Genre "Oh, toi aussi tu produis des sons ? Youpi, produisons des sons ensemble !" Le redoutable guerrier des mers avait trouvé un adversaire à sa taille, semblait-il.

Par habitude, je m'emparai d'une Superball, puis hésitai au moment de la lancer sur le pot de colle poilu. Pas par respect des règles de la Ligue, non. Je savais que nous avions changé de route depuis le fiasco du Roucool, car j'avais vérifié sur le Pokédex tout à l'heure - par habitude également. J'avais donc le droit de capturer un nouveau Pokémon. Mais le voulais-je vraiment ? Il ne pourrait jamais remplacer Souris, ça j'en étais consciente. _Personne_ ne pourrait jamais remplacer ma Souris.

Et puis, à quoi bon m'attacher à une nouvelle petite créature si c'était pour la voir mourir ensuite ? Ça n'en valait pas la peine. Elle était bien mieux ici, dans son milieu naturel. J'abaissai mon bras. Teigne sanctionna mon action d'une voix dure :

- Colossinge.

Je croisai son regard, et reçus comme une décharge électrique. Ses yeux ne me criaient qu'une seule chose :

_N'abandonne pas. N'abandonne jamais._

Impression fugace d'avoir raté une marche dans le noir. Nouvelle prise de repères, sensations qui se dédoublent et se dissocient. Je sentis quelque chose éclore en moi, un sentiment qui mélangeait fierté et regret. Chagrin et tristesse. Un sourire affleura sur mes lèvres. Stupide, stupide Léa. Évidemment que ça valait le coup. Dire que c'était mes Pokémon qui me donnaient des leçons.

Je remerciai Teigne d'un hochement de tête silencieux et lançai la _ball_.Elle s'ouvrit en percutant la fourrure noire de la boule de poil, l'aspira, puis retomba en un équilibre précaire sur la queue de Plouf. Belle trajectoire. Ça aurait sans doute valu beaucoup de points s'il avait existé un championnat du monde de lancer de Pokéballs. La _ball _en question se dandina en rythme. Droite, gauche, droite, gauche. Décidément, ce Pokémon adorait se balancer. Il devait également apprécier l'intérieur de sa nouvelle maison gracieusement offerte par votre serviteur car il décida d'y rester.

Plouf me remit solennellement l'orbe rouge et blanche tandis que je dégainai mon Pokédex.

- Spécimen identifié : Mimitoss, ânonna-t-il. Sexe : femelle. Les Mimitoss vivent à l'ombre des arbres et sont attirés par la lumière.

Ah, voilà qui expliquait son intérêt pour la queue de Plouf : les écailles du Léviator brillaient vachement au soleil, jusqu'à en devenir éblouissantes par moment. Bon, comment allais-je la surnommer ? Elle était assez mignonne en son genre, avec tout ses poils et sa capacité pot de colle... On pouvait même dire qu'elle était aussi poilue que collante. Tiens, c'était une idée, ça...

- Poilue, annonçai-je. Poilue la Mimitoss.

La _ball _remua légèrement dans ma main. Apparemment, ça lui plaisait. À ma grande surprise, Poilue ne fut pas transférée vers le PC et le Pokédex n'émit aucun commentaire sur la présence de ce septième Pokémon. Puis je tiltai. La _ball _de Souris ne comptait pas. Ne comptait plus, rectifiai-je mentalement.

J'effleurai d'une caresse la Pokéball grisée, puis remisai Souris dans un coin de mon esprit et m'adressai à mes Pokémon :

- On va avoir une petite nouvelle dans l'équipe, les amis. Soyez sympas avec elle.

Une pression d'un bouton fit apparaître la boule de poil à mes pieds. En la voyant comme ça de près, je me rendis compte que sa fourrure que je croyais noire était en fait d'un violet foncé. Je la détaillai davantage du regard, afin de mieux faire connaissance. Elle possédait des petites mains toutes trognonnes, un nez rose sous lequel se situait une bouche ornée de deux pinces, et des yeux à facettes rouges qui n'étaient pas sans me rappeler ceux de Ficelle. Sur sa tête se dressaient deux longues antennes blanches que le vent faisait ployer.

- Miii ? fit-elle en levant les yeux vers moi.

- Tout va bien, la rassurai-je. Ça te dit de faire un bout de chemin avec nous ? Les autres vont t'expliquer comment ça se passe...

- Zarre, approuva Salade en tendant une liane amicale vers la Mimitoss.

Il se lança dans ce que je supposais être une longue description des principes du duo dresseur/Pokémon. Comme quoi le dresseur offrait amitié, nourriture et papouilles (au choix suivant le Pokémon) en échange de quoi ce dernier l'aidait à atteindre son but (vaincre la Ligue dans mon cas, si l'on voulait être gentil et m'attribuer un but potable). Enfin, j'espérais que c'était ce qu'il racontait. Si ça se peut, il plaignait Poilue car elle venait de se faire capturer par une dresseuse totalement nulle, et l'avertissait qu'elle allait sans doute claquer très prochainement.

- Singe, intervint Teigne, ajoutant son grain de sel au discours de Salade.

- Léviaator, contra Plouf. Lévia, lévia.

Princesse sortit un instant de sa torpeur pour miauler un simple petit "Miaouss" que je fus bien en peine d'interpréter, puis elle se rendormit.

- Saaaa, sablai...

Si Grignotte s'y mettait lui aussi...

- Vous aurez le temps de parler tout votre soûl d'ici à ce qu'on arrive, décrétai-je. En attendant, ne restons pas là.

À mon signal, nous repartîmes vers Parmanie, pressant le pas. Le soleil déclinait dans le ciel, signe que la journée allait bientôt se terminer. L'air commençait d'ailleurs à franchement se rafraîchir (bon ça, ça faisait du bien après la séance de cramage intensif auquel je venais de me soumettre), et je ne tenais pas spécialement à devoir camper à la belle étoile. L'idéal aurait été d'arriver avant l'heure du dîner, c'est-à-dire il y a une heure de cela. Comme je ne disposais pas encore de la technologie pour voyager dans le temps, c'était râpé. Je me rabattis sur "avant l'heure d'aller se coucher" et réglai l'allure sur vive, saluant les personnes croisées d'un simple hochement de tête, tandis que mes Pokémon me suivaient tout en bavardant bruyamment. Leurs interactions donnaient parfois des résultats bizarres qui m'arrachèrent un sourire ou deux (par exemple, une combinaison de Plouf et de Salade qui produisit le mot lézard).

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, avant qu'une ville ne se dessine au loin, récompensant mes efforts. Je distinguai des bâtiments courts sur pattes aux toits d'une couleur à mi-chemin entre le rose et le rouge, nichés entre les collines. Aucun gratte-ciel dans le genre de ceux de Céladopole, mais ça ne m'étonna pas outre mesure. Je sentis mon moral remonter à cette vision. Nous y étions finalement parvenus, en dépit de tous les obstacles rencontrés.

Je redoublai la cadence de ma marche.

- Allez les cocos, on y est ! m'exclamai-je en guise d'encouragement pour mes Pokémon (ce qui était un peu un mensonge parce qu'on en avait encore pour un bon quart d'heure, minimum).

Nous étions presque arrivés quand Plouf émit un grondement ennuyé. Je jetai un regard dans sa direction, et reçus une forte impression de déjà vu. Sa queue ramenée devant lui, le Léviator louchait sur la boule de poil qui s'y trouvait suspendue.

- Poilue, arrête d'embêter Plouf, déclarai-je.

- Miii ? fit une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retournai, et découvris la petite Mimitoss. Elle attendait sagement à côté de Salade, qui émit un "Zarre" amusé face à ma méprise. Ah. Plouf avait donc à nouveau appâté un Mimitoss. C'est que je n'avais pas encore la finesse du vieil homme de la pension lorsqu'il s'agissait de différencier deux Pokémon appartenant à la même espèce, moi.

Un coup d'œil au Pokédex, et ma décision était prise. J'allais le capturer lui aussi : ça ferait un copain à Poilue. Sauf que c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. La première Superball que je lançai rebondit contre les écailles de Plouf. Je ratai mon coup avec la deuxième, et elle se perdit derechef dans les hautes herbes. Idem pour la troisième. Pendant ce temps, la bestiole violette mordillait la queue de Plouf à grands renforts de bruits pas très ragoûtants (dans le genre shrrrpmfflll, grrrouuuf, ou encore krrllllmmbbm).

Finalement la quatrième fois fut la bonne, et le Mimitoss se trouva enfin dématérialisé. Lui non plus ne remua pas des masses dans la _ball_, et après deux trois mouvements de balancier, elle s'immobilisa définitivement. Celui-là était un mâle, d'après mon Pokédex.

- Toi, ce sera Poilu.

Y avait pas de raison ! Par contre, ça allait être galère si un jour je les avais tous les deux dans l'équipe... Mais on verrait bien quand on serait là. Pas de raison de s'inquiéter pour quelque chose qui ne se produirait peut-être jamais.

Après tous ces événements, laissez-moi vous dire je ne fus pas fâchée d'entrer dans Parmanie. Bien au contraire. La campagne, ça allait un moment, mais moi j'étais une fille citadine. Je retrouvai le bitume avec plaisir, et pris mon temps en traversant la ville, observant les bâtiments tout en tentant de mémoriser le chemin que j'empruntais. Je notai que beaucoup de maisons possédaient un petit jardin avec un étang, une caractéristique qui tout compte fait coulait de source dans un monde où se baladaient des Pokémon. Y avait l'air d'avoir pas mal de choses à visiter par ici, ce qui me réjouissait. La route principale longea même une sorte de zoo en plein air à un moment. Enfin j'étais trop loin pour en avoir la certitude, mais ça ressemblait fort à des enclos et des mares, le tout délimités par des barrières.

Finalement, je contournai un gros amas de rochers rectangulaire et parvins au centre Pokémon. J'entrai et m'écroulai sur le canapé le plus proche, les jambes sciées. Ouf. Je fermai les yeux, et prétendis durant quelques minutes que j'étais de retour chez moi, sur le divan de la maison familiale. Malheureusement j'avais fort à faire pour ignorer la réalité car Princesse me ronronnait dans l'oreille et mes Pokémon avaient décidé de poursuivre leur discussion juste en face de moi - à voix basse, certes, mais quand même.

Je laissai donc tomber ce rêve chimérique et me contentai d'apprécier le caractère moelleux du canapé. J'aurais bien dormi ici, tiens. Non, ça n'aurait pas été raisonnable. Je puisai la force de me lever dans je ne sais quelle réserve cachée et me présentai à l'accueil.

- Bonsoir, me sourit l'infirmière.

Je lui répondis plus ou moins intelligiblement (c'est à dire "choi", le résultat d'une tentative de prononcer "soir" tout en étouffant un bâillement), puis m'adressai à mes Pokémon.

- Allez tout le monde, c'est l'heure de dormir...

Personne n'émit d'objection, et Princesse ronronna même plus fort dans mon cou. Je fis donc rentrer mes Pokémon dans leurs maisons et les donnai à la dame. Un petit tour sur la machine miracle et elle me les rendit.

Je me détournai, ayant pour idée de me rendre au dortoir en sous-sol, avant de m'apercevoir que j'avais oublié quelque chose.

- Euh... commençai-je.

_Bon, allez, lance-toi, Léa._

- Si je voulais vous signaler que le ponton de la route 12 s'était brisé, à qui devrais-je m'adresser ?

- Je suis sûre qu'ils s'en sont aperçus à l'heure qu'il est, mademoiselle, me répondit-elle, souriant toujours. La police de Carmin-sur-Mer patrouille régulièrement dans ce secteur. Vous disposez d'informations concernant la façon dont c'est arrivé ?

Qu'il était tentant de répondre "Non, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée" et d'en rester là. Je chassai cette vilaine pensée.

- C'est moi qui l'ai cassé. Enfin, non. Enfin si, mais indirectement. En fait c'est le Ronflex qui l'a cassé en tombant, mais c'est moi qui l'avait réveillé, alors...

L'infirmière m'avait écouté me contredire avec un amusement grandissant. Alors que j'allais me lancer dans des explications plus détaillées, elle m'arrêta d'un geste.

- Allez dormir, mademoiselle. Vous ne tenez plus sur vos jambes. Nous reparlons de cet incident demain matin.

Oh. Dormir. Bonne idée.

Je me traînai jusqu'au dortoir en mode zombie et m'effondrai sur le premier lit de libre.

* * *

><p><em>Au bord du gouffre, le vide me tend les bras. Le vent dans mon dos souffle fort, menaçant mon équilibre.<em>

_Une voix désincarnée résonne tout autour de moi._

_- As-tu peur, Léa ?_

_Le précipice m'attend. Il suffirait d'un pas._

_- As-tu peur de la mort ?_

_Un seul pas et je sombre._

_- Ce n'est que naturel, poursuit la voix. Notre instinct fait tous pour nous garder en vie, tandis que notre esprit logique, lui, s'échine à trouver mille raisons de vivre, et nos sensations nous affirment à chaque instant que vivre est un plaisir... Ta peur est justifiée._

_Ce serait si facile. Aucun effort à fournir. _

_- Mais ne te laisse pas définir par cette peur... accepte-la, sers t'en. Qu'elle soit ton outil et non ton maître._

_Je n'en vois pas le fond... une chute sans fin dans les ténèbres. Sans espoir._

_- Une arme que tu utiliseras contre tes adversaires. Qu'ils te craignent, et tu goûteras la victoire._

_La voix martèle une dernière phrase :_

_- Rien n'arrive sans raison. _

_J'écarte les bras et me laisse tomber, m'offrant toute entière au néant._

* * *

><p>Réveil en douceur. Je chassai les débris d'un rêve qui flottaient dans mon esprit et me redressai sur ma couche en m'étirant. Waouh. J'avais bien dormi. Trop dormi, même. L'horloge digitale du Pokédex indiquait 12h47. Bonjour la Ronflex.<p>

_Grruiik._

Je sursautai. Quel monstre pouvait bien avoir produit ce bruit ? Un alien venu de l'espace ? Ah non, c'était tout simplement mon estomac. Je me mis en devoir de l'apaiser, et après un rapide passage dans la salle de bains commune histoire de me décrasser, j'allai prendre le petit-déjeuner à la cafétéria. Elle était blindée de chez blindée - Parmanie devait être une ville très touristique. La plupart des gens déjeunaient, mais je repérai un ou deux retardataires comme moi qui en étaient encore à la combo tartine + beurre.

Je me composai un plateau comprenant des petits pains aux graines de sésame, du beurre, de la confiture, et du jus de fruits - pamplemousse, miam -, puis je m'installai en bout de table, les fesses à moitié posées sur le banc. Vu le manque de place, impossible de faire sortir toute ma petite troupe. J'en choisis donc deux : Princesse, car je savais qu'elle allait me faire la gueule ensuite si je la laissais dans sa _ball_, et Poilue, parce que je voulais l'habituer à sa nouvelle vie.

- Miaousss, miaula la boule de poil en sautant immédiatement sur mes genoux, ne doutant pas une seule seconde d'y être la bienvenue.

- Miii ? fit la seconde boule de poil en levant les yeux vers moi.

- Coucou, toi, lui dis-je tout en avançant une main prudente vers elle.

Elle ne broncha pas quand j'effleurai ses antennes, et resta immobile quand je lui caressai la tête.

- Derrière l'oreille, lança un garçon assis en face de moi. Les Mimitoss adorent ça.

Je suivis son conseil et Poilue ne tarda pas à se frotter contre ma main, réclamant des grattouilles. Je remerciai le dresseur d'un sourire puis m'attaquai à mon repas. Princesse préleva sa part sur mes petits pains d'un coup de patte, pendant que Poilue, elle, léchait le couteau couvert de beurre - elle en redemanda même, la morfale. Mordant dans ma tartine, je songeai à ce que j'allais faire aujourd'hui. Il y avait la situation avec le Ronflex à régler... et le truc du ponton, aussi. Et puis pourquoi ne pas faire un peu de tourisme, tant que j'y étais ? L'arène, ça serait pour plus tard. Sans compter qu'il fallait que j'entraîne Poilue afin de faire d'elle une membre de l'équipe à part entière.

Mon petit-déj terminé, je remontai dans la salle principale. Au terminal du PC, j'échangeai Poilue contre Pleind'Soupe. Je connus un instant d'hésitation lorsque je réalisai que je pouvais, si je le voulais, stocker la Pokéball de Souris. Un bref instant durant lequel j'oscillai entre passé et futur. Je relevai la tête. Non. C'était mon fardeau, et j'allais le porter jusqu'au bout.

Cette question réglée, je sortis à l'extérieur pour libérer le Ronflex (ça valait mieux si l'on voulait éviter de la bouillie de dresseurs dans le centre). Sa grosse masse apparut, me bloquant complètement la vue de la mer qu'on apercevait au loin. Il resta allongé par terre, ronflant légèrement. Pas étonnant, remarque. Je lui donnai une tape sur le flanc.

- Pleind'Soupe ? Tu m'entends ?

Une paupière se souleva et un œil de la taille d'une grosse assiette s'ouvrit et se tourna vers moi.

- Ron... flex ?

- Tu veux faire quoi, mon gros ? Ça te dit de rester avec moi ou bien tu veux retourner dans la nature ?

- Ron... flex...

L'œil se ferma, et un ronflement se fit à nouveau entendre. Il s'était rendormi.

- Il a dit quoi ? demandai-je à Princesse

- Miaouss. Mia, miaouss, répliqua-t-elle.

Le tout dit sur un ton neutre, sous-tendu par un soupçon de perplexité. Elle non plus ne savait pas quoi du penser du patapouf. Bon, j'essayerai plus tard... Retour dans sa _ball _pour Pleind'Soupe. Alors que je rentrai dans le centre, l'infirmière à l'accueil me fit signe. Je la dévisageai une seconde, tentant de déterminer si c'était la même que celle à qui j'avais parlé hier soir. Pas sûr. Les cheveux roses fushia étaient bien là, mais son visage n'était-il pas plus fin ? Et ce grain de beauté sur la joue gauche, l'autre ne l'avait pas, non ? Pfff... J'abandonnai. De toute façon, elles se ressemblaient toutes.

- Mademoiselle... j'ai parlé au commissaire de Carmin-sur-Mer, poursuivit-elle. Le procès verbal est ici, si vous désirez le consulter.

- Dites-moi juste combien il faut que je paye.

- L'amende pour destruction de biens publiques s'élève à cinq mille Pokédollars. Elle tient compte des circonstances atténuantes et de votre jeune âge.

Moins cher que ce à quoi je m'attendais... C'était environ la totalité de la somme que j'avais gagnée hier. Je payai directement l'infirmière, la chargeant d'acheminer l'argent jusqu'à Carmin-sur-Mer, puis récupérai Poilue. Je me tartinai ensuite de crème solaire, fis le plein de bouteilles d'eau, et vérifiai la batterie de mon portable. Et voilà ! J'étais fin prête pour partir en expédition dans la ville.

Je commençai par longer la barrière rocheuse qui séparait le centre Pokémon du reste des habitations, passant devant l'arène au passage. Les portes étaient grandes ouvertes ; je jetai un bref coup d'œil et entrevis une pièce plongée dans l'ombre. Un petit frisson désagréable me chatouilla la nuque. J'en fis abstraction et continuai mon chemin. Me laissant guider par mon humeur, je me retrouvai à flâner dans les rues résidentielles, avec mes deux boules de poils pour toute compagnie. Les maisons ici avaient un certain style, et l'agencement de bon nombre de jardins relevait tout simplement de l'art. Je me penchai plus d'une fois au-dessus des clôtures pour admirer les parterres de fleurs colorées, les mares qui reflétaient le ciel d'été, ou encore des haies taillées pour ressembler à des Pokémon.

J'étais justement en train d'essayer de scruter de plus près une de ces haies car je ne reconnaissais pas le Pokémon - c'était quoi, un genre de taureau ? - quand une voix me fit sursauter :

- Bonjour !

Un homme que j'avais complètement zappé jusque là me faisait coucou. Il était installé sur un tabouret près du plan d'eau et tenait une canne à pêche.

- Bonjour... répondis-je avec un temps de retard.

Mes joues s'empourprèrent. Le mec venait de me surprendre en train de zyeuter son jardin. Léa la voyeuse... Vite, trouvons un truc pour meubler la conversation.

- Ça mord ?

_Brillant, Léa. Ta capacité à manier la rhétorique est décidément sans limite._

- Pour sûr ! s'exclama néanmoins l'homme, l'air enthousiaste. Vous voulez essayer ?

- Euh...

- Mais si, allez !

Bon, après tout, pourquoi pas... Je sautai par-dessus le muret et rejoignis l'homme. Tout sourire, il me plaça la canne à pêche dans les mains tout en me prodiguant de nombreuses explications bien trop techniques dont je ne retins absolument rien. Moi, je me limitais à : si ça tire, je tire. Du haut niveau.

Je découvris vite que pour pêcher, il fallait disposer d'une qualité cruciale dont je manquais cruellement. La patience. Au bout de cinq minutes, j'en avais déjà marre. Je me dandinai d'un pied à l'autre, bougeant la ligne de temps en temps, tout en élaborant des stratégies pour fausser compagnie au mec sans paraître malpolie. J'entendais mes Pokémon qui s'amusaient derrière moi, et le bruit de leurs course-poursuites m'envoyait des démangeaisons dans les jambes.

Tout à coup, alors que j'avais perdu tout espoir, la canne ploya entre mes mains. Surprise, je m'arc-boutai pour faire contrepoids, tirant sur la ligne. Bon sang, il était maousse costaud ce poisson ! Mes bras commençaient déjà à fatiguer, alors je rassemblai mes forces et donnai un dernier coup. Ma tactique fonctionna et je ramenai sur la terre ferme un gros poisson orange et noir, avec des nageoires bordées de corolles et une corne sur la tête.

- Un Poissoroy ! s'écria l'homme. Z'avez d'la chance pour une première fois...

- Roy ! confirma le Pokémon d'un ton plaintif.

Je grimaçai à la vue de l'hameçon planté dans sa bouche. C'était la première fois que je capturais un Pokémon en lui faisant mal moi-même.

- Viens par là mon bonhomme...

Je lui jetai une Superball dessus (bon, le plus délicatement possible, hein). Elle tient bon dès le premier coup, et je constatai que la canne à pêche et son hameçon, eux, étaient restés au sol. Pratique. Mon Pokédex m'informa que je venais de pêcher une femelle Poissoroy. Je décidai de la surnommer Croustibat (moi, influencée par la pub ? mais non).

Le pêcheur décidément très amical me tapa dans le dos.

- Bien joué, gamine ! Tu sais quoi, pour fêter ça, j't'offre la canne à pêche aussi !

Je le remerciai, puis pris congé. Il y avait des gens sympas ici... Mise de bonne humeur par cette rencontre inopportune, je m'aventurai vers des endroits plus fréquentés, me fondant dans la masse d'un groupe de touristes qui visitaient la ville. La femme qui leur servait de guide s'arrêtait souvent pour commenter tel ou tel bâtiment, soit pour donner des informations à caractère historique, soit pour raconter des petites anecdotes amusantes, et parfois les deux. C'est ainsi que j'appris que Gaston Fourretout, l'inventeur de la Pokéball, était né et avait grandi à Parmanie, et qu'il était malencontreusement décédé lorsque son Pokémon préféré, un Excelangue, s'était assis sur lui.

Je suivis le groupe jusqu'à ce qui semblait être l'attraction principale de la ville, un truc dénommé le Parc Safari. Apparemment, le parc était la partie immergée de l'iceberg que constituait le zoo que j'avais aperçu hier soir, et s'étendait sur quinze hectares sauvages où vivaient plus de vingt espèces de Pokémon en liberté (dixit la guide). Je payai l'entrée, seulement 250 Pokédollars (vive les tarifs de groupe), et reçus en échange un sac d'appâts et des Pokéballs spéciales. Munie de ces deux indispensables atouts si par ailleurs je voulais choper un Pokémon au lieu de simplement les regarder, je pénétrai dans le parc.

_Oh mon dieu, pitié, tuez-moi._

Laissez-moi corriger ça : dans le _four_. Au premier pas, la chaleur m'avait frappé sans pitié, avant de m'assommer puis de me traîner par terre tout en criant victoire. Chancelante, je cherchai mon souffle tel un poisson hors de l'eau. Il devait bien faire 40°. 40° à l'ombre, j'entends. L'environnement me rappelait la savane : un sol de terre sableuse sous mes pieds, recouvert d'une herbe drue, plus une étendue d'eau pas très loin... Aucun Pokémon en vue pour l'instant.

Le groupe demeura vers l'entrée tandis que la guide se lançait dans un discours sur les conditions de vie des Pokémon ici. Je les plantai là et partis toute seule. Enfin, aussi seule que je pouvais l'être avec mes Pokémon. Je libérai tout le monde, et souris en les voyant faire les fous.

- Profitez-en, les enfants ! Aujourd'hui, c'est vacances.

Je suivis mon propre conseil et savourai le soleil sur ma peau tandis que je marchais. J'avais choisi une destination au hasard, et me contentais d'admirer le paysage, cherchant à apercevoir les Pokémon du parc. Aucun dresseur à combattre, pas de souci à se faire... La vie était belle.

Les deux premières heures de ce long trek dans la savane se déroulèrent sans encombres. Mes Pokémon s'en donnaient à cœur joie, se défoulant comme jamais. Un observateur non averti aurait pu croire que je les avais gardé un an enfermé dans leurs _balls_. Princesse se cachait dans l'herbe et faisait peur à Poilue, qui elle suivait Plouf dans le moindre de ses déplacements, toujours très intéressée par sa queue. Même lorsque le Léviator plongea dans un petit lac qui se trouvait sur notre chemin, la Mimitoss le suivit, poussant un glapissement suraiguë. Mon Salade, lui, se gorgeait de soleil, la fleur sur son dos dégageant un parfum entêtant, tandis que Teigne et Grignotte discutaient. Voir ces deux-là ensemble était assez inhabituel, et je me demandai bien de quoi ils pouvaient parler.

- Zarre, lança soudain Salade alors que nous venions de contourner un gros rocher.

Il m'indiqua d'une liane le gros Pokémon qui venait d'apparaître, une précaution superflue car il aurait été difficile de le manquer, celui-là. Mesurant environ un mètre, il ressemblait à un crabe qui portait sur son dos un gros champignon génétiquement modifié. L'énorme chapeau rouge strié de jaune cachait tout le reste du corps du Pokémon. Ses pattes avaient l'apparence de longues pinces, et ployaient sous le poids de son fardeau. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, ses yeux n'étaient que deux billes complètement blanches, poussant la bizarrerie à son summum.

- Gentil, gentil... fis-je en prenant ma voix la plus douce pour l'amadouer.

Il ne bougea pas, m'observant de ses yeux de zombie. Je lui balançai un appât, qu'il engloutit aussitôt. C'est ça, mange... Estimant que j'avais mes chances, je tentai alors de le capturer avec une Safari Ball. Il s'en échappa en moins de temps qu'il ne me fallut pour cligner des yeux, et réapparut. La nourriture devait être à son goût car il s'approcha de moi, ses pinces cliquetant. Je lui jetai un deuxième appât. Il termina dans son estomac aussi vite que le premier. Mon second essai avec les _balls_ échoua de la même manière. Et ce petit manège se poursuivit comme ça pendant un bon bout de temps. Ces foutues Safari Balls ne tenaient pas ! Ils m'avaient refilé de la camelote. Logique. Moins ça marche, plus tu payes pour que ça marche...

Au final, le Pokémon se fit la malle une fois qu'il eût mangé tout son content. Hé bah. C'était bien la peine. Je fis contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et distribuai le reste du sac d'appâts aux Pokémon que nous croisâmes par la suite - la plupart de la famille des Nidoran.

Vers dix-sept heures, nous fîmes halte au bord d'un plan d'eau pour remplir nos estomacs. Snacks pour moi, boulettes et croquettes au fumet contestable pour mes Pokémon. Je croquai dans mon gâteau sablé, surveillant Princesse et Poilue du coin de l'œil. La boule de poil numéro 1 avait tendance à entraîner la boule de poil numéro 2 dans des bêtises toutes plus imaginatives les unes que les autres.

Salade émit soudain un "Florizarre" d'avertissement. Je me retournai et me retrouvai nez à nez avec un Kangourex. Oups. Je me figeai, n'osant plus faire un geste. Les lianes de Salade vinrent former un écran de protection devant moi, tandis que Teigne s'approchait pour se placer entre la menace et moi.

- Kangou ? s'enquit le kangourou mutant, les yeux fixés sur mes réserves de nourriture pour Pokémon.

- Zarre ? s'étonna Salade.

- Kangourex. Kangou, kangou, kangourex, précisa l'autre.

- Zaaarre...

Salade retira ses lianes et m'adressa un regard qui signifiait qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. Teigne lâcha un simple "Singe", puis s'en retourna discuter avec Grignotte. Aucun danger, donc ? Encore un peu sceptique, je m'emparai d'une boulette puante et la tendis au Kangourex.

- Gou ?

Ce glapissement n'avait pas été proféré par le Kangourex, mais par la peluche miniature sortie de la poche ventrale du grand Pokémon.

- Owww qu'il est mignon...

Et ça, c'était moi, en train de fondre devant le bébé Kangourex. Il poussa un petit cri tout joyeux en avisant la nourriture que lui tendait sa maman et se jeta dessus, se baffrant de la façon la plus mignonne qui soit.

- Kangou ? réitéra la maman.

- Oui, tiens, tu peux avoir le reste, ne te gêne pas... lui répondis-je.

Elle s'empara de quelques boulettes de plus et s'éloigna à petits bonds. Et moi qui m'était imaginée devoir la combattre... Contrairement aux deux autres Kangourex au comportement sanguinaire que j'avais rencontrées jusque là, celle-ci était douce comme un agneau.

La pause goûter terminée, mes Pokémon et moi explorâmes plus avant le parc Safari. Nous nous enfonçâmes dans les recoins les plus isolés, là où personne ne se promenait jamais. Toute présence humaine se faisait rare, et en contrepartie, la quantité de Pokémon au mètre carré montait en flèche. Nous croisâmes d'autres Kangourex, des Tauros, et une quantité impressionnante de Nidoran et Nidorina. J'entrevis même à un moment l'ombre d'un Pokémon entièrement vert doté de lames impressionnantes en guise de bras.

Le soir tombait lorsque j'arrivai dans un endroit étrange, coupé du reste du parc par deux barrières rocheuses. Je m'arrêtai et contemplai les environs. Ici il n'y avait ni herbes hautes ni Pokémon, et un chemin de dalles blanches menait à une maisonnette au bord d'une mare.

Des griffes effleurèrent ma jambe nue. Je baissai les yeux vers Grignotte. Pour une raison connue de lui seul, il n'attirait jamais mon intention à voix haute.

- Oui, Grignotte ?

- Blai.

Il ouvrit la bouche et déposa un truc tout gluant à mes pieds. Je me penchai. Mais... je rêvais ou il s'agissait bien d'un dentier ? Un dentier en or, même. Berk. Je le pris prudemment avec deux doigts et récupérai un vieux sac plastique au fond de mon sac pour l'y enrouler dedans.

- Blaireau ?

- Oui, oui, tu as bien fait de me le rapporter, lui assurai-je.

- Blaireau ! se vanta-t-il en retournant près de Teigne.

"Tu vois, elle en a voulu finalement", semblait-il dire. Teigne secoua la tête, sans doute perplexe face à mes goûts en matière de cadeau.

- Allez, venez. On va voir ce qui se cache dans cette maison, déclarai-je.

En m'approchant, je m'aperçus que la porte était entrouverte. Elle grinça affreusement lorsque je la poussai.

- Bonjour... Y a quelqu'un ? lançai-je, momentanément aveuglée par le passage soudain de la lumière à l'ombre.

- Bravo ! s'écria une voix masculine.

Je clignai des yeux et m'aperçus qu'elle appartenait à un mec ultra bronzé, qui me souriait de toute la blancheur de ses dents.

- Tu as trouvé la cabane secrète ! continua-t-il. Admire ta récompense, jeune fille ! (Il brandit un disque bleuté.) La CS Surf ! Avec elle, tes Pokémon aquatiques te porteront sur l'eau, fendant les flots avec grâce et agilité !

J'avais le cul bordé de nouilles, moi, dis donc.

- Fais-en bon usage ! termina le mec en me l'offrant.

Je le remerciai et rangeai le disque dans mon sac. Hop, pour Plouf celle-là.

Cette découverte fortuite conclut la journée en beauté, et je sortis du parc, crevée et coup-de-soleillée à mort, mais heureuse. En passant devant le guichet, je me rappelai du dentier et le remis à l'employé en précisant que je l'avais trouvé par terre. Il y avait à peine jeté un coup d'œil qu'il s'exclama :

- Oh bah ça alors, le dentier du vieux Gilles ! Ah merci, gamine, on va enfin pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il raconte ! Tiens, pour ta peine, prends ça ! Ça fait des années que cette CS moisit dans la boîte aux objets trouvés, et personne n'est jamais venue la réclamer ! Je crois qu'elle contient Force...

Non, là ce n'était pas possible d'avoir autant de chance. Soit le destin avait définitivement pété un câble, soit un truc pas sympa du tout allait bientôt me tomber sur le coin du nez pour compenser... Chassant cette pensée décidément très optimiste, je retournai au centre Pokémon. L'infirmière m'adressa un sourire en me voyant entrer.

_Est-ce que c'est la même que celle de ce matin ?_ me demandai-je, avant de me foutre une tape mentale. _Ah non, tu vas pas recommencer, hein..._

Après un dîner léger, je passai la soirée à discuter avec un dresseur qui possédait un Miaouss tout comme moi. Nous échangeâmes quelques techniques pour contrôler nos petits félins - "monstres" aurait été un mot plus approprié -, puis je partis dormir, les jambes en compote et l'esprit bouillonnant d'hypothèses.

Le lendemain, je choisis de débuter la journée par un peu d'entraînement. L'arène, ce serait pour cet après-midi, si je me sentais de taille. Je partis vers la piste cyclable, histoire de voir à quoi elle ressemblait à ce bout-là. Il s'avéra qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à voir : de l'herbe, un chemin de terre en pente qui remontait vers le nord, et c'était tout. Par contre, je découvris un petit coin un peu avant la piste qui regorgeait de dresseurs et de Pokémon sauvages. Parfait.

- Hé toi là-bas ! fis-je en apostrophant un dresseur au hasard. Ça te dirait un duel ?

Le mec parut surpris, puis hocha la tête. Pour une fois que c'était moi qui prenait l'initiative... Il libéra ses Pokémon - des oiseaux -, tandis que j'envoyai Teigne au combat, avec Poilue comme suppléante. Malgré son désavantage en type, la Colossinge ne mit pas longtemps à se débarrasser des bêtes à plumes.

- Singe, proclama-t-elle en se frottant les mains.

- Je sais que t'es forte, ma grande, lui dis-je en acceptant les Pokédollars que le vaincu me tendait. Mais on est là avant tout pour Poilue.

- Miii ?

- Oui, toi. Allez, on continue !

J'alternai chacun de mes Pokémon en duo avec Poilue contre les dresseurs suivants. Salade montra l'exemple aux autres, laissant la bouboule placer un Choc Mental alors que le Doduo adverse titubait, avant de le terminer d'un coup de liane sur le bec. Plouf l'imita, affaiblissant les Pokémon ennemis et permettant à Poilue de porter le coup de grâce. Grignotte, lui, poussa même le jeu plus loin et se contenta de les déstabiliser, tandis que Poilue devait pratiquement faire tout le boulot.

Malgré la charge de travail plutôt conséquente, la boule de poil ne se démonta pas et continua courageusement à faire face. Je surpris le regard envieux de Princesse posé sur elle. La Miaouss sortait et rétractait ses griffes au rythme des combats, désireuse de se joindre à la bagarre. Je soupirai discrètement. Je n'allai sans doute pas pouvoir le lui interdire pour encore très longtemps...

Lorsque midi sonna, Poilue était en nage, ses poils tout collés de sueur. Je décrétai une pause, et nous prîmes la route du centre Pokémon pour aller manger. Nous étions quasiment sortis des hautes herbes quand un Doduo sauvage nous barra le chemin.

- Miii !

Poilue lui fonça dessus, et lança un Choc Mental avec confiance, comme nous l'avions répété toute la matinée. Le Doduo se raidit puis secoua ses deux têtes, avant de répliquer rageusement par une Tripleattaque. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et l'image de Souris flasha dans mes yeux. Les orbes triples s'écrasèrent toutes ensembles sur la Mimitoss, créant un maelström de feu, de givre, et d'éclairs. J'entendis Poilue gémir, puis il y eut un craquement étrange, et la glace l'enserra toute entière, l'empêchant de de bouger.

Ça suffisait. Je brandis sa Pokéball pour rappeler la Mimitoss, mais le Pokémon oiseau fut plus rapide. Il se précipita sur elle et lui asséna un violent coup de bec qui fit éclater sa cage de glace. Le rayon rouge de la Pokéball toucha la boule de poil une fraction de seconde après.

Je serrai la _ball _jusqu'à en avoir mal à la main.

Je savais que c'était trop tard. Une fraction de seconde trop tard, mais trop tard quand même. Je le _savais_.

À quoi bon retarder le moment ? Je baissai les yeux sur la Pokéball de mon petit monstre poilu. Son sommet était grisé. Un nouveau Pokémon, si vite disparu. Ce n'était pas aussi cruel que Ficelle ou Souris, et pourtant cela m'atteignait tout autant.

- Grignotte... Fais-le fuir.

Le Sablaireau chassa le Doduo proprement. Je restai immobile, le poing serré sur la _ball _de Poilue. Mes Pokémon s'agglutinèrent autour de moi. Princesse se frotta contre mes jambes, Grignotte posa sa tête contre ma main, Plouf m'érafla l'épiderme avec ses écailles, Salade recouvrit mes épaules de ses lianes, et Teigne m'adressa un long regard, ce qui pour elle équivalait à un contact physique. Je pris une grande inspiration et la relâchai.

- Allez... on rentre.

Nous retournâmes au centre Pokémon en silence. J'avais perdu mon appétit, et sautai le déjeuner. Mes pas me menèrent tout naturellement vers l'un des PC en libre-service. Comme dans un rêve, je glissai avec respect la _ball_ grisée dans mon sac, tout contre celle de Souris, puis retirai Poilu des entrailles numériques de l'ordinateur. J'étouffai un petit rire triste en me rappelant qu'il y avait deux jours à peine je m'étais inquiétée de savoir comment je me débrouillerais si je venais à avoir les deux Mimitoss ensemble dans l'équipe.

Une malédiction semblait s'acharner sur les filles de l'équipe. Teigne était la seule survivante. Et puis il y avait Princesse, évidemment, mais je ne m'étais jamais servie d'elle en combat...

Je soignai mes Pokémon, puis ressortis du centre. Inévitablement, mon regard fut attiré par l'arène. Elle se trouvait juste sur la droite, et je n'avais qu'à faire trois pas pour m'y rendre.

Un.

_Mais t'es folle, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?_

Deux.

_Tu viens de perdre un Pokémon, et tu veux te jeter dans la gueule du loup ?_

Trois.

_J'abandonne. De toute façon tu m'écoutes jamais._

Ma pauvre conscience tourna les talons et me laissa seule face à mes erreurs. L'entrée de l'arène s'offrait à moi, l'obscurité qui régnait à l'intérieur m'attirant inexorablement. Plus qu'un ultime pas en avant, et j'y serais. Je levai le pied...

...et la sonnerie de mon portable retentit.

- Allô ?

- Léa ?

Je reconnus la voix paniquée de Léonard à l'autre bout du fil. Tout mon être se tendit aussitôt comme une corde d'arc.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Léa... continua-t-il, et je devinai son stress à la façon dont il accentuait mon prénom. Tu sais, il y a quelque chose qu'il faudrait que tu saches à propos de moi. Quelque chose que je voulais te dire depuis longtemps, mais l'occasion ne s'est jamais présentée... Alors, voilà, je vais te le dire maintenant, juste au cas où...

- À quoi tu joues, Léonard ? Merde, dis-moi ce qui se passe !

Son ton me laissait craindre le pire.

- Je... Je t'aime, Léa.

J'en restai bouche bée. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le pousser à m'avouer _ça _?

- Léonard, je...

Il y eut de l'agitation à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Donne-moi ça, joli cœur, fit une autre voix masculine, plus étouffée.

Malgré la distorsion due à la distance, je la reconnus. Elle ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne. _Lui_. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine, et repartit à cent à l'heure.

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais un petit faible pour ce garçon, annonça ce salopard de Rocket en guise de bonjour.

J'avais envie de hurler. Au lieu de ça, je me forçai à ravaler ma salive et à conserver mon calme.

- Laissez-le tranquille, grondai-je entre mes dents serrées.

Ma réplique lui arracha un rire.

- Tu vois, l'expression "avoir un faible" est très adaptée, s'amusa-t-il. L'amour est une faiblesse. Et tu ne peux pas te permettre d'être faible, Léa.

Ma gorge s'assécha. Je me mordis les lèvres.

- Où vous voulez en venir ?

- Laisse-moi te faire une faveur.

Le cliquetis désormais familier d'une arme à feu résonna. La façade de calme que je m'étais construite éclata en mille morceaux.

- Non ! hurlai-je, comprenant enfin. Non, pitié, pas ça ! Il n'a rien à voir là-dedans, c'est après moi que vous en avez !

- Exactement, confirma le Rocket, atrocement impassible. Et ça, c'est cadeau.

Le coup de feu retentit tel un couperet qui tombe.

* * *

><p><em>*toussote* Pas taper, hein... *sort son bouclier*<em>

_Bon, sinon, que dire... Le chapitre 13, le chapitre maudit... Deux morts, donc. Pour Souris, je plaide coupable. J'essayais d'économiser mes potions car il me restait encore pas mal de dresseurs à battre, et le Dodrio a fait un coup critique. Pour Poilue, c'était un bête accident lors d'une séance d'entraînement. Elle était pourtant d'à peu près le même niveau que le Doduo... ça n'a pas suffit._

_Je n'ai pas inventé la fille qui s'appelle Léa sur la route 13, pas plus que son commentaire qui traite le joueur de teigne... Sympa comme coïncidence, non ? :p_


	16. Chapitre 14 : Le poison de la vengeance

Quelqu'un poussa une longue plainte. Un cri d'animal blessé. Atroce, inhumain. Chargé d'une douleur indicible qui n'avait pas sa place en ce monde. Il me fallut plusieurs secondes pour me rendre compte que ce quelqu'un, c'était moi.

Ma bouche était ouverte, renversée vers le ciel, et il en sortait un son inarticulé qui n'en finissait pas, un son qui me brûlait la gorge et me liquéfiait de l'intérieur. Je criais. Encore et encore, sans même reprendre mon souffle. Comme si je pouvais maintenir le reste du monde à distance par la seule force de mes cordes vocales.

Mon hurlement de détresse se termina finalement dans un gémissement sourd. Un petit hoquet me secoua, suivi du seul mot que j'étais en mesure de prononcer :

- ...Léonard...

J'avais l'impression d'avoir été poussée du haut d'une falaise, vicieusement et brutalement, sans aucun avertissement. Sans filet. Et je tombais. En chute libre, sans rien maîtriser.

_Ce n'est pas une coïncidence. Il n'existe pas de coïncidences._

Mais c'était moi sans être moi. Je me sentais déconnectée de la réalité. Comme si quelque part, je me trouvais toujours devant l'écran de ma GameBoy, en train d'observer d'un œil détaché les événements du jeu. Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à croire à ce qui venait de se passer.

C'était impossible.

Tout bonnement impossible.

Léonard ne pouvait pas être mort. Je refusais que ce soit réel. Il y avait eu une erreur quelque part. Forcément. Un bug. Un stupide bug qui avait tout fait dérapé. Oui, voilà. L'univers devait revenir en arrière parce qu'il s'était _trompé_. L'histoire ne se déroulait pas comme ça.

_Jamais._

Alors d'une seconde à l'autre, j'allais me réveiller dans mon lit...

_Un jour, tu finiras par comprendre..._

D'une seconde à l'autre...

La voix satisfaite du Rocket me retourna les entrailles, faisant voler en éclats mes espoirs :

- Hé bien, hé bien, on dirait que tu y tenais vraiment, au binoclard... Dommage qu'il ne puisse plus t'entendre... Je suis sûr qu'il aurait été très ému par ton effusion de sentiments.

Il eut un rire abrasif. Une lame de rasoir qui m'écorcha l'âme.

Comment pouvait-on être si _mauvais_ ? Ça dépassait mon entendement... Il n'avait strictement rien à gagner en tuant Léonard. Son but avait précisément été de m'atteindre _moi._ De me faire le plus de mal possible... Ça, c'était déjà impardonnable en soi, mais de s'en vanter ensuite... d'en rire... de me narguer...

_Rien n'arrive sans raison._

Quelque chose se brisa en moi. Une cassure nette et sèche, que je ressentis jusqu'au plus profond de mon être. Je ravalai mes larmes, me recentrai sur moi-même, et fermai les yeux. Derrière mes paupières closes, je ne voyais plus rien. Rien que le visage de ce salopard de Rocket dans mon esprit. Je sentis une grimace haineuse déformer mes traits. Tout était soudain très simple.

Limpide.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit, et une voix étrangement monocorde en sortit :

- Vous... Je vous tuerai.

Aucune hésitation. Une certitude glacée, énoncée calmement. Comme un fait.

Silence absolu de la part de ma conscience, elle qui d'habitude se montrait si bavarde. Aucun reproche, aucune petite voix désapprobatrice. Je ne savais pas si je devais en être effrayée ou au contraire m'en réjouir. Mais une chose était certaine : le Rocket allait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait. Une vie pour une vie.

Et tout le reste n'avait aucune importance. Seule ma vengeance comptait. Une rage froide me consumait entièrement, m'habitant de l'intérieur. Je goûtai avec révérence à ce sentiment nouveau. Un véritable poison dans mes veines. Qu'il coule donc... J'allais avoir besoin de sa force.

- Tiens donc, se moqua le Rocket. J'aimerais beaucoup te voir essayer. En fait, je suis même prêt à te dire où je me trouve en ce moment même, et à t'attendre bien sagement. Tu n'as qu'une seule chose à faire en échange.

Une longue pause. À quoi s'attendait-il exactement ? Je n'allais pas jouer à son petit jeu.

- Pose-moi la question, exigea-t-il.

Ou peut-être bien que si.

- Où. Êtes. Vous.

J'avais craché chaque mot comme s'il s'agissait d'une insulte.

- Safrania. 10ème étage du siège de la Sylphe SARL.

Lui aussi s'exprimait laconiquement. Aucune fioritures. Il allait droit au but.

Safrania. La ville de Léonard. Ce n'était donc pas un hasard. Avait-il été le débusquer jusque dans sa propre maison ? Lui avait-il ordonné de m'appeler avant de l'assassiner froidement ? Avait-il eu un sourire moqueur lorsque Léonard m'avait avoué ses sentiments ? Probablement. Les circonstances aggravantes s'accumulaient de minute en minute.

- Pourquoi ? prononçai-je distinctement, toujours saisie de ce calme contre-nature.

J'avais laissé ce 'pourquoi' délibérément vague. De multiples interprétations étaient possibles : 'Pourquoi avoir tué Léonard ?' , ou bien 'Pourquoi me dire où vous êtes ?'. Une question ouverte. Il pouvait y répondre selon l'angle qu'il voulait.

Il choisit de ne pas y répondre du tout :

- À tout de suite, Léa, fit-il d'un ton léger.

_Click._

Il avait raccroché. Je me rendis compte que ma main était crispée sur mon portable depuis le début de l'appel, si fort qu'elle en tremblait. Avec un effort de volonté, je relâchai la pression exercée par mes doigts, et observai d'un air détaché le téléphone s'écraser au sol. Il s'ouvrit en deux au moment de l'impact, et des pièces furent éjectées dans tout les sens. Machinalement, je me penchai pour ramasser les morceaux. Je les récupérai dans ma main avec patience, un par un.

Impression fugace de tenir mon cœur en miettes au creux de ma paume...

Lorsque je les eus tous rassemblés, je restai un moment sans bouger, les yeux dans le vide. Je me sentais comme quand j'avais perdu Vivian. Creuse. Sans vie. En un seul geste, en un seul instant où tout avait basculé, le Rocket m'avait renvoyée vers les heures les plus sombres de mon existence. Je ne connaissais Léonard que depuis peu de temps, mais c'était la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi dans cet univers déjanté. _Qui avait compté_, rectifia la part de moi qui s'occupait de la cohérence des temps, et je la détestai pour ce rappel. Et ces derniers mots qu'il m'avait adressée... '_Je t'aime...'_ Je savais au fond de moi qu'ils me hanteraient à jamais, ainsi que l'éternel regret de ne pas avoir répondu 'Moi aussi'.

Je me secouai mentalement. Il y avait une énorme différence avec le cas de Vivian : cette fois-ci, je disposais d'un coupable. Un vrai, pas un pauvre jeu qui n'avait rien à voir dans ce qui s'était passé. Blâmer Pokémon pour la mort de mon frère ne m'avait jamais semblé aussi absurde. Non, là, j'allais faire en sorte que le Rocket paie pour son crime. Coûte que coûte.

_Il faut que je me rende à Safrania, _analysa froidement la partie logique de mon cerveau. _Problème : il n'y a pas de route nord qui connecte directement Parmanie à cette ville. Ça me laisse donc le chemin aux pontons ou la piste cyclable. Le premier n'est sûrement pas encore réparé, et il me manque un vélo pour arpenter la deuxième._

À vue de nez, c'était perdu d'avance. Le temps que je parvienne à Safrania, la journée se serait écoulée, et je doutais fortement que le Rocket m'attende jusqu'au prochain lever de soleil. Et ensuite, il faudrait que je le traque, sans aucune garantie quant à savoir où ça allait me mener.

_Non, réfléchis_, m'exhortai-je._ Selon la logique intemporelle des jeux vidéos, je dois bien avoir un objet de quête en ma possession qui doit pouvoir m'aider..._

Je passai mentalement en revue les objets reçus récemment, jusqu'à ce que... Bingo. La CS Surf. Je la récupérai dans la pochette de mon sac, y déposant au passage les restes de mon portable, et plaçai le disque bleuté sur la Pokéball de Plouf. Je n'avais pas fait ressortir mes Pokémon après leur petit tour sur la machine guérisseuse, et c'était pas plus mal comme ça. Ce qui venait de se passer était un truc d'humains. C'était même un truc exclusivement entre moi et le Rocket psychopathe.

Le clic qui indiquait que la procédure avait fonctionné se fit entendre. Je rangeai la CS et libérai mon Léviator. Il apparut avec un grondement sourd, me lorgna durant quelques secondes, puis poussa un second grondement, interrogateur celui-ci. Pas bête le Plouf. Il voyait bien que tout n'était pas comme d'habitude - si on pouvait vraiment parler de routine dans l'univers des Pokémon. Faut dire que depuis que j'avais débarqué ici, rien ne s'était passé comme prévu..

- Plus tard, mon Plouf, éludai-je. Pour l'instant on a rendez-vous à Safrania. T'es prêt à battre des records de vitesse ?

- Lévia, fit-il en s'abaissant à ma hauteur.

Je montai sur son dos, vérifiai par réflexe que mes six Pokéballs étaient correctement attachées à ma ceinture, puis signalai le départ.

- Tout droit pour commencer.

Plouf se mit à onduler rapidement, égalant probablement la vitesse d'un cheval au petit galop. Nous retournâmes vers la piste cyclable, là où Poilue avait perdue la vie il y avait à peine une heure. Seulement une petite heure, et il me semblait que deux éternités s'étaient écoulées. Je n'étais plus la même.

Nous passâmes par dessus la barrière qui séparait les terres de la mer, et mon Léviator entra dans l'océan tel un nageur olympique, sans laisser la moindre ride dans son sillage. Le trajet se déroula dans une sorte de brouillard. Je rejouais encore et encore la conversation téléphonique dans ma tête. Se serait-elle passée différemment si j'avais répondu autrement ? Comme dans les jeux où il y avait des dialogues à choix multiples, et sélectionner la mauvaise réponse causait la mort d'un personnage secondaire... Et si je n'avais pas répondu du tout ? Si mon portable avait été éteint ? Je serais dans l'arène de Parmanie à l'heure actuelle... C'était surréaliste, décidément.

Occupée par mes pensées, je ne vis pas le temps passer. Objectivement, je savais que ça avait dû durer au moins une ou deux heures, mais quand nous revînmes sur la terre ferme, j'avais l'impression qu'on venait tout juste de partir.

- Léviator ? s'enquit mon serpent de mer en se dandinant.

Il s'était stoppé au sortir de l'eau et attendait mes instructions. Je levai le regard vers Céladopole qu'on apercevait au loin.

- Continue. Pleine vitesse.

Nous traversâmes la ville sous les regards inquiets ou surpris des badauds.

_Mais qui est donc cette fille qui se balade à dos de Léviator ?_ devaient-ils penser.

Moi, je ne songeais qu'à Léonard et à son meurtrier...

Quelques minutes encore, et les toits dorés de Safrania s'offrirent à nos yeux. Je ne perdis pas mon temps dans la contemplation de la ville. D'autres sujets réclamaient mon attention. Il demeurait un dernier obstacle avant de pouvoir y pénétrer : l'espèce de poste frontière où j'avais été déjà refoulée à deux reprises. Cette fois-ci, j'entrais perchée sur Plouf, prête à en découdre avec le garde... et me retrouvai face à un Rocket.

L'homme en uniforme noir eut un rictus en m'avisant. Un Caninos l'accompagnait, montrant les dents à notre intention. À leurs crédits, ni l'un ni l'autre ne cillèrent face au monstre aquatique qu'était Plouf.

- Fais demi-tour, ou ça va chauffer sévère... me menaça le Rocket. Ce sera ton seul et unique avertissement.

Ma réponse fut très brève :

- Surf.

Plouf trembla sous moi. Je ressentis son grondement silencieux tandis qu'il invoquait le déluge, un grondement qui m'ébranla jusque dans la moelle de mes os et déclencha une résonance agréable avec ma propre fureur. Une immense vague d'eau surgit de nulle part au devant du Léviator, frappant le Rocket et son Pokémon de plein fouet. Ils furent submergés et perdirent pied immédiatement. La lame de fond balaya tout sur son passage, emportant personnes comme meubles, faisant le ménage en un quart de seconde. Le temps de quelques inspirations, le bâtiment se transforma en piscine, puis l'eau reflua progressivement.

La voie était libre. L'attaque avait transporté le Rocket et son Caninos hors du bâtiment. Ils gisaient étendus sur la terre humide, évanouis. Je ne m'attardai pas et fonçai directement vers le grand building tout de verre qui dominait tout les autres d'une tête. Avec son overdose de fenêtres qui lui conféraient un aspect futuriste, j'aurais parié à un contre dix que c'était celui de la Sylphe SARL. Les lettres rouges et blanches qui ornaient sa façade que je distinguai en m'approchant me donnèrent raison. Super voyant, dis donc...

Mais ce qui l'était encore plus, c'était le Rocket à l'entrée.

- Halte là ! La Team Rocket a pris possession des lieux ! Tu...

La queue de Plouf claqua dans l'air tel un fouet. Le Rocket fit un vol plané, heurta le mur, et glissa à terre, assommé.

- Bonne initiative, Plouf, approuvai-je.

Je descendis de son dos et fut saisie d'un doute au moment d'entrer dans le gratte-ciel. Et si le Rocket avait menti ? S'il n'était pas là ? Je fis taire cette pensée. Je n'arriverai à rien comme ça. Au lieu de m'interroger sur des situations qui ne se présenteraient peut-être jamais, je m'employai à organiser la troupe qui allait m'accompagner. Plouf retourna dans sa Pokéball - trop grand, trop gros, sans parler du problème des escaliers - et je renonçai à faire sortir Salade - même raisonnement. J'allais donc devoir me contenter de Teigne, Grignotte, Princesse, et Poilu. Je les libérai un à un, gardant le silence.

- Miaouss ? s'étonna Princesse lorsque je ne fis pas mine de la caresser.

Elle me griffa la jambe, histoire de m'y inciter, puis comme je ne bougeais toujours pas, elle me regarda, dans l'expectative. Grignotte resta immobile, tournant seulement la tête pour examiner les environs, tandis que Teigne grognait en guise de bonjour. Quant à Poilu, il parut surpris de se trouver en dehors de sa _ball _et partit se cacher derrière une poubelle.

- Singe ! le rappela sèchement Teigne.

Il ressortit illico de sa cachette et rejoignit le groupe l'air penaud, ses grandes antennes se balançant au rythme de sa marche.

Je me raclai la gorge.

- On s'apprête à affronter des Rockets, annonçai-je à mes Pokémon. Sûrement beaucoup, même s'il n'y en a qu'un seul en particulier qui m'intéresse. Celui du mont Sélénite, ajoutai-je à l'intention de la Colossinge.

Elle frappa ses deux poings l'un contre l'autre en entendant ça. Je savais que je pourrais compter sur elle le moment venu. Ce salopard avait tort sur un point. J'étais tout à fait capable d'ordonner à la Colossinge de le tabasser, à présent. Et ensuite, je le tuerai de mes propres mains.

Je ravalai ma salive à cette perspective.

- Allons-y.

Je pénétrai dans le bâtiment, et mes Pokémon m'emboîtèrent le pas sans demander d'explications supplémentaires. Tant mieux. Même Poilu suivit la cadence, bien que de façon un peu hésitante. Mes chaussures couinèrent sur le carrelage lisse du hall d'entrée. Une fontaine en marbre blanc occupait l'espace central et diverses plantes exotiques agrémentaient les lieux de leurs couleurs. Un décor luxueux sans pour autant être trop tape-à-l'oeil. Je n'accordai qu'une attention toute relative à ce dernier, plus intéressée par les personnes que je pourrais rencontrer. Le rez-de-chaussée se révéla désert.

J'empruntai l'escalier sans plus attendre, et tombai sur mon premier Rocket.

- Toi, je sais pas ce que tu fais là, mais tu vas le regretter, m'interpella-t-il en faisant signe aux deux Rattatac qui l'encadraient d'engager le combat.

Teigne réagit au quart de tour. Elle sauta sur un des gros rats mal peignés, lui empoigna la queue et s'en servit pour le balancer dans les escaliers. Un bruit de dégringolade et deux ou trois couinements s'ensuivirent, puis plus rien. Peu orthodoxe comme méthode, mais du moment que ça marchait... Entre-temps, le Rattatac restant avait bondi sur Grignotte. Ce dernier ne se laissa pas intimider et infligea une double balafre à son adversaire avant qu'il ne le percute. Les deux Pokémon roulèrent au sol dans un mélange de poils et d'écailles osseuses, chacun cherchant à prendre le dessus.

- Continue avec tes Tranches, lançai-je à Grignotte. Princesse, j'ai dit non, ajoutai-je immédiatement.

La Miaouss miaula de déception. Elle avait été à deux doigts de se jeter dans la bagarre. À ma demande, elle recula de mauvaise grâce et s'assit, enroulant sa longue queue autour de ses pattes. Si elle mourait d'envie d'entrer dans l'action, c'était tout le contraire pour Poilu : le Mimitoss avait gonflé ses poils, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'une peluche survoltée, et se tapissait littéralement contre le plancher comme s'il avait voulu s'y fondre.

_Clac !_ Les dents du rat se refermèrent dans le vide à un cheveu de l'oreille droite de Grignotte. Le Sablaireau répliqua par un coup de griffes qui éclaboussa de rouge le museau du rongeur. Il siffla de douleur et tituba, sonné par l'attaque. Grignotte en profita pour réitérer son geste, ce qui acheva de mettre KO le Rattattac.

Le combat s'était terminé rapidement, ce qui eut l'air de surprendre le Rocket. Il lança un coup d'œil vers les escaliers, comme s'il s'attendait à voir l'autre Rattattac émerger de son inconscience. Quant à moi, je jetai un regard à Teigne. Elle me comprit et empoigna l'homme par le devant de son uniforme pour le secouer comme un prunier. Il était temps de vérifier que je ne faisais pas ça pour rien.

- Où est-il ? demandai-je d'une voix dure.

Une lueur de panique brilla dans les yeux de l'homme.

- Qui... qui ça ?

Je me rendis compte que je ne connaissais toujours pas son nom. J'avais des surnoms pour lui. Salopard, ordure, connard. Mais pas son nom. Pas grave. Je pouvais contourner cette lacune.

- Le mec qui trouve que s'excuser, c'est pour les faibles.

Quoique connaissant les Rockets, c'était probablement une opinion partagée par la plupart d'entre eux. Mais ma description fit mouche, et le type balbutia une réponse :

- Tout en haut, avec le boss... Y supervisent les opérations.

Il fut récompensé par une taloche de la part de Teigne qui l'envoya dans les vapes. Bien bien. Je n'avais plus qu'à monter dix volées d'escaliers. Je revins sur mes pas pour commencer l'ascension, et posai le pied sur une dalle plus claire que les autres sans trop y faire attention. Et là, le monde partit à la renverse. J'eus l'impression d'effectuer une culbute alors que mes deux pieds restèrent en contact avec le sol, et après un instant nauséeux, je débarquai ailleurs.

Hein.

De ce que je pouvais en juger, j'avais complètement changé d'étage. Pas de bâtiment par contre, à moins qu'il en existe un autre quelque part avec ce sol hideux couleur d'avocat pourri, mais j'en doutais fortement. Mais comment... ? Je baissai les yeux. Dalle claire. Une petite idée fit son bonhomme de chemin dans mon cerveau.

_Des téléporteurs ? _

Malgré les circonstances, j'esquissai un demi-sourire. C'était quand même vachement cool comme technologie... Enhardie, je m'aventurai un peu, histoire de voir ce qu'il y avait à cet étage-là, et battis aussitôt en retraite à peine passée le coin du couloir. Trois Rockets en faction bloquaient le passage, et mes Pokémon ne m'avaient pas suivi dans ma petite escapade.

Je remarchai sur la dalle vert pâle, ordonnant à mon estomac de garder son contenu, ce qui me ramena selon la bonne vieille logique à mon point de départ.

- Singe !

Ce commentaire énervé de Teigne suggérait que je n'avais pas intérêt à leur refaire le coup de la disparition instantanée. Princesse se rua sur moi en miaulant à tout va, tel un vulgaire chien n'ayant pas vu ses maîtres depuis deux mois. Je l'autorisai à monter sur mes épaules, et elle s'y installa avec satisfaction.

- Ça va, les rassurai-je. Ce sera sans doute pas aussi facile que prévu, c'est tout.

Cette phrase résumait à elle seule tout ce qui m'était arrivé depuis que j'avais débarqué dans le monde des Pokémon.

Je continuai mon exploration du bâtiment, tout en prenant soin d'éviter les dalles de téléportation. Un tour dans l'ascenseur fut suffisant pour constater l'absence de bouton menant au 10ème étage. De même, pas d'escalier ascendant lorsqu'on se trouvait au 9ème. Ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : le dernier étage n'était accessible qu'à partir d'une de ces maudites dalles. Comme si cet endroit ne ressemblait pas déjà assez à un niveau diaboliquement chiant dans un jeu vidéo, des portes magnétiques bloquaient l'accès à certaines pièces, et donc, à certaines dalles. Un vrai puzzle version Zelda... Trop la joie

Et bien entendu, ça grouillait de Rockets. Je perdis le compte du nombre de 'Hé, gamine' que j'essuyais tandis que j'écumais les étages les uns après les autres, flanquée de mes monstres, à la recherche de la bonne dalle.

- Hé, gamine !

_Seize._

Bon, OK, je n'avais pas vraiment perdu le compte... Je foudroyai du regard le Rocket qui s'était permis cette interpellation décrochant la palme de l'originalité. Il s'avança vers moi d'une démarche assurée, Pokéball en main.

- On s'est perdu sur le chemin du jardin d'enfant ?

Je lui retournai un rictus froid.

- C'est tout ? C'est ça votre entrée en matière ?

Il haussa les épaules et libéra un Kadabra. Je choisis de lui opposer Grignotte, une fois encore. Lui et Teigne faisaient un carnage contre les Rockets depuis le début. Cependant, Poilu en décida autrement. J'avais remarqué que cela faisait déjà quelques combats qu'il observait les événements avec un intérêt grandissant, et il avait semble-t-il décidé qu'il allait participer à celui-là. Il s'avança, dépassant Grignotte pour faire face au Kadara. Je ne le rappelai pas à l'ordre. Il fallait bien que le Mimitoss entre dans la danse à un moment ou à un autre. J'allais le laisser débuter le duel, puis Grignotte prendrait le relais.

- OK, Poilu, on y va doucement. Ultrason.

- Un Pokémon avec un double type poison ? Ça c'est une belle erreur, gamine. Décidément j'comprendrais jamais pourquoi on laisse des enfants élever des Pokémon... Rafale Psy, Kadabra.

Avant même que Poilu ait pu bouger ne serait-ce qu'une antenne, une lance d'énergie violette jaillit des yeux du Kadabra. Elle zigzagua, transperça l'air sans le moindre bruit, et vint frapper le Mimitoss dans un rayonnement pourpre qui fit grésiller sa fourrure. Il ne poussa pas un cri, basculant simplement en arrière. Juste comme ça.

Je regardai Poilu s'effondrer. Stoïquement. Sans rien ressentir.

- On dirait bien que ton Mimitoss s'est fait écraser comme une mouche, s'esclaffa le Rocket.

Même sa remarque vicieuse ne m'atteignit pas. J'étais blasée. Un mort de plus, et ça ne me faisait rien. _Rien_. Une bile amère et brûlante monta dans ma gorge, je la ravalai machinalement. Était-ce ça que le destin me réservait ? Une vie où j'étais condamnée à voir mourir tous ceux qui s'approchaient de moi ? Une vie où j'allais finir comme ce salopard de Rocket, dépourvue de toute compassion, de toute humanité ?

_Non. Non, jamais._

Je serrai les dents et rappelai Poilu.

- Désolée, bonhomme, murmurai-je à la Pokéball au sommet grisé.

Mais le pensais-je vraiment ?

- Mia, miaula Princesse à trois centimètres de mes oreilles, stoppant ma séance d'auto-flagellation.

Sur cette syllabe lancée comme un défi, elle sauta au sol et marcha calmement vers le Kadabra, comme si son comportement allait de soit. Je la retins d'une voix rauque :

- Non.

Elle se retourna vivement et planta ses yeux de chat d'un jaune impossible dans les miens.

_Si_, disaient-ils.

- Princesse...

Son regard vrilla le mien. Implacable.

_Il est temps. Tu m'as assez protégée._

- On vient de perdre Poilu à cause d'une stupide prise de risques, et tu veux refaire exactement la même chose ?

Mais elle avait réponse à ça aussi :

_Je suis plus forte que tu ne le crois.__Fais-moi confiance._

Je soufflai par le nez, vaincue.

- D'accord. Mais Grignotte couvre tes arrières.

- Blai, confirma le Sablaireau.

Pour tout le bien que cela avait fait à Poilu... J'écartai cette pensée.

- C'est pas un mignon petit Miaouss qui va venir à bout de mon Kadabra, se moqua le Rocket. Rafale Psy !

- Commence par une Onde de choc et reste en mouvement ! répliquai-je.

Sa rapidité était son seul et unique avantage. Un bien maigre atout, mais j'espérais que ce serait suffisant. Les deux Pokémon attaquèrent en même temps, et la ligne acérée d'énergie violette croisa le zigzag électrique. La fourrure du Kadabra se dressa sous l'effet du courant lorsque l'Onde de Choc le toucha, tandis que Princesse encaissait le coup psychique. Elle resta immobile quelques secondes alors que le joyau sur le front brillait brièvement, puis elle se remit en mouvement, cherchant à se soustraire au regard de son adversaire.

Le Kadabra se tourna et se retourna tandis que la Miaouss effectuait des cercles autour de lui, restant constamment dans son dos. Tout à coup, elle bondit sur le Pokémon psy, exhibant une gueule remplie de crocs plus acérées qu'il n'y paraissait. Le Kadabra en fit l'expérience lui-même lorsque les dits crocs se refermèrent sur son bras. Simultanément, les pattes de Princesse lui labourèrent le ventre, creusant des sillons ensanglantés dans sa fourrure jaune.

Hé bien. La Miaouss était plus rapide et précise que ce à quoi je m'attendais... La chipie avait-elle appris par procuration en regardant mes autres Pokémon combattre ? Au fond de moi, je connaissais la réponse. Je savais qu'elle avait des capacités guerrières qui ne demandaient qu'à s'épanouir. Pourquoi aurais-je pris la peine de lui apprendre Onde de Choc autrement ? Je n'avais juste jamais voulu le reconnaître en face.

Le Kadabra riposta par un Choc mental, ses yeux étincelant d'énergie psychique, mais Princesse demeura accrochée à son bras malgré tout, feulant et crachant à tout va. Le Pokémon psy se secoua en vain, jusqu'à ce que finalement il lui cogne la tête contre le mur. La Miaouss lâcha prise et chuta, retombant sur ses pattes d'extrême justesse.

Il était temps qu'elle passe le relais.

- Grignotte.

Le Sablaireau s'élança. Un coup de Tranche et le Kadabra fut mis hors de combat. Le Rocket, visiblement à court de Pokémon, recula contre le mur, se passant nerveusement la langue sur les lèvres. Il suffit à Teigne de faire un pas dans sa direction pour qu'il déguerpisse. Quant à Princesse, elle revint vers moi l'air satisfaite mais épuisée. Je la félicitai et lui administrai une super potion avec double ration de grattouilles derrière les oreilles.

La recherche de cette putain de dalle se poursuivit. Au 5ème étage, je tombai sur une salle remplie d'otages. Après avoir fait fuir les Rockets, avec l'aide de Plouf et Salade pour l'occasion, j'interrogeai les scientifiques de la SARL concernant la mystérieuse dalle.

- Elle est juste un étage au-dessus, m'informa l'un d'entre eux, mais il faut un _pass_ pour y accéder. Tenez, prenez le mien. C'est le moins que je puisse faire.

Je refermai mes doigts sur la carte plastifiée qu'il me tendit. J'y étais presque.

- Et la police ? Vous avez prévenu la police ? s'exclama une femme en blouse blanche. Vous n'allez jamais réussir à libérer l'immeuble à vous toute seule !

_En voilà une qui ne connaissait pas John McClane..._

Une autre femme me posa une main sur le bras.

- Merci, me dit-elle simplement.

Je me dégageai, gênée.

- Je ne fais pas ça pour vous.

- Peu importe vos raisons. Vous êtes là, c'est ça qui compte.

À mes yeux, seul le Rocket comptait, mais je m'abstins de toute réponse. Je laissai les scientifiques se débrouiller et suivis les indications qu'on m'avait données, montant d'un étage. Le renfoncement sur la droite, avait-il dit. La porte qui me faisait obstacle s'ouvrit avec un clic lorsque je passai la carte magnétique devant le lecteur. Derrière, un bureau comme tous les autres, plantes vertes et ordinateurs compris. Un mec en blouse blanche me tournait le dos, assis à une table. Durant un instant stupide, je crus que c'était Léonard - même couleur de cheveux, même carrure. Puis il se retourna et l'illusion fut brisée.

- Mmh, fit-il. On m'avait prévenu qu'une gamine risquait de s'immiscer dans nos affaires. J'espérais que je n'aurais pas à faire ça, mais les ordres sont les ordres.

Il y eut le bruit caractéristique d'une Pokéball qui s'ouvrait et un Électrode apparut au milieu de la salle. Je fis un pas en arrière. Le Pokémon électrique était d'une taille massive, bien plus gros qu'un Voltorbe, et il avait l'air plus que dangereux. Des petits arcs électriques couraient à la surface de son corps, grésillant. Il me fallait quelqu'un qui puisse lutter à armes égales contre lui.

- Salade, décidai-je en le libérant.

Mon Florizarre écrasa un pot de fleurs en se matérialisant, et rugit en direction de l'Électrode, ses lianes frémissant d'impatience. La voix laconique du scientifique emplit mes oreilles :

- Destruction.

La masse de Salade fut la seule chose qui me protégea du souffle monumental de l'explosion. Je me recroquevillai par instinct, les mains sur mes oreilles, tandis que l'Électrode dévastait les alentours dans son attaque suicide. Les griffes de Princesse percèrent douloureusement la peau de mon cou quand la Miaouss se pressa davantage contre moi. Mon cœur qui battait la chamade semblait se moquer de moi.

_Toi, tu ne mourras jamais Léa. Tu n'as rien à craindre, tu resteras en vie quoi qu'il arrive. Mais tout les autres... tout ceux que tu aimes... tout ceux qui croisent ta route... Eux n'auront pas cette chance. Oh non._

Et puis soudain, le silence. C'était terminé. Les débris du blast retombaient tout autour de nous, une pluie de cendres qui n'en finissait pas. Je clignai des paupières pour chasser les larmes de mes yeux et relevai la tête. La gorge nouée. Pas Salade... Pas lui aussi... Je priai intérieurement. Je m'étais cru blasée. Endurcie jusqu'à la moelle. De toute évidence, j'avais eu tort. Je scrutai Salade des yeux. Respirait-il ?

Je m'humectai les lèvres et posai la question qui mettrait fin au suspens. Ou à l'espoir.

- Salade ?

Lentement, très lentement, mon bulbe vert tourna la tête et m'adressa un regard victorieux.

_On ne se débarrasse pas de moi aussi facilement_, semblait-il dire.

Je posai une main sur son flanc granuleux, soulagée au-delà des mots. Considérant les dégâts que l'attaque de l'Électrode avait causé, Salade avait eu de la chance de s'en tirer vivant. Les murs avaient été complètement noircis par l'explosion, les plantes s'en étaient trouvées carbonisées, les ordinateurs cramés... et aucune trace du scientifique. Je jetai un coup d'œil inquiet à la dalle qui menait au 10ème étage selon les dires de l'employé. Intacte. Ouf.

Une super potion remit Salade d'aplomb, puis il réintégra sa _ball_, tout comme le reste de ma petite troupe. Il ne me restait plus qu'à poser le pied sur cette fameuse dalle.

Ce que je fis sans hésitation.

Un bref instant de vertige, et je me retrouvai dans une petite salle qui n'avait rien de spécial. L'employé m'avait-il menti ? Je fis quelques pas, examinant les environs. Des câbles couraient le long des murs, reliant entre elles des machines avec plein de lumières clignotantes. Une pièce de stockage pour les données informatiques, peut-être ?

Je m'approchai d'une des machines et tombai nez-à-nez avec un mec caché derrière en position accroupie. Il parut plutôt surpris de me voir.

- Vous... vous n'êtes pas avec les Rockets ? me demanda-t-il en se redressant.

- Non, confirmai-je.

Le soulagement s'inscrit sur ses traits.

- Ha, bien... les secours arrivent bientôt ?

- J'crois bien que vous les avez juste en face de vous, dit une voix dans mon dos.

Une voix que je connaissais bien. Je fis volte-face.

- Zack. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

Il me décocha un sourire dégoulinant d'arrogance et avança d'un pas. Je notai distraitement qu'il était arrivée ici via une dalle - la deuxième dans la salle, celle qui menait sans doute au 10ème étage.

- Je t'attendais, annonça-t-il. Dès que j'ai su que les Rockets avait pris en otage la Sylphe SARL, j'ai tout de suite deviné que tu finirais par t'y pointer.

Je retournai sa phrase, la considérant sous tous les angles, mais n'y trouvai qu'un seul sens.

- Tu es là juste pour moi ? clarifiai-je, incrédule.

- On est rivaux, non ? Il faut bien que je te mette la pression de temps en temps. Et les Rockets j'en ai rien à foutre, personnellement.

- Et tous ces gens pris en otage ? Tu n'en as rien à foutre d'eux non plus ? Tu aurais pu les aider, avec tous tes Pokémons !

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je te l'ai dit, c'est pas mon problème... et c'est pas pour ça non plus que t'es venue, n'est-ce pas ? Y a quelque chose de changé chez toi. Je le vois dans tes yeux. T'as la rage. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, t'as perdu un autre de tes Pokémon ?

Il me lisait comme un livre ouvert. Autant lâcher le morceau.

- Léonard est mort.

Son expression ne changea pas.

- Qui c'est ça, Léonard ?

Évidemment. Il l'avait croisé une fois durant cinq minutes, un mois plus tôt. Pas de raison qu'il se souvienne de lui.

- Le mec qui m'accompagnait à Azuria quand je suis arrivée pour notre duel, expliquai-je le plus succinctement possible. Les Rockets l'ont tué.

_Un Rocket. Un seul_, rectifia la voix dans ma tête.

Mais ça, je le gardai pour moi.

- Et c'est ça qui t'enflamme ? rétorqua-t-il sans paraître ému. C'est de sa faute, il avait qu'à faire gaffe. Quand on est intelligents on ne cherche pas des noises aux Rockets, ou alors on s'arme de bons Pokémon. C'est pas compliqué, quand même.

- Il est mort ! martelai-je. Mort !

Silence.

- Tu tenais tant que ça à lui ? dit-il finalement, et je lus une certaine hésitation dans son regard.

- Apparemment, répondis-je simplement.

Je n'avais pas envie d'étaler mes sentiments devant Zack.

Nouvel instant de silence. Ses yeux étaient plantés dans les miens et ça aurait été mentir de dire que je n'étais pas suspendue à ses lèvres.

- Et donc t'es venue pour le venger. C'est ton droit.

C'est seulement lorsqu'il prononça ces mots que je me rendis compte que je voulais qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui valide mon comportement. Quelqu'un qui m'affirme que j'avais raison de faire ce que je faisais. Même si ce quelqu'un était Zack.

- Mais les Pokémon des Rockets sont puissants, poursuivit-il. Crois-moi, je viens de les voir en action. Et les tiens sont pas à la hauteur. (Il secoua la tête). Je ne suis même pas certain que les miens le soient.

Si Zack devenait humble, c'était vraiment que la situation était sérieuse. Mais :

- C'est pas à toi de décider de ça. Hors de mon chemin.

- Pas question, refusa-t-il. Il y a une différence entre le courage et le suicide.

Je brandis la Pokéball de Plouf.

- Hors de mon chemin, répétai-je, la menace claire dans mon ton.

- Non, répliqua-t-il sèchement en s'emparant d'une _ball_ à son tour.

On était dans l'impasse. Et encore une fois, tout allait se régler par un duel Pokémon. Nous nous affrontâmes du regard pendant encore quelques secondes, puis libérâmes nos monstres en même temps. L'étroitesse de la pièce obligea Plouf à se courber à peine sorti de sa _ball_, lui arrachant un grognement d'irritation, tandis que le Roucarnage de Zack était quant à lui forcé de rester au sol.

- Dernière chance, me lança Zack. On ne retiendra pas nos coups.

Belle tentative de me culpabiliser. Renonce, Léa, ou tes Pokémon mourront à cause de ton obstination. Un tout autre jour, sa tactique aurait sûrement fonctionné. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

- Plouf. Morsure.

- Tu l'auras voulu. Cru-aile, contra-t-il en reportant son regard sur son Roucarnage.

Je me plaquai au mur afin de laisser le maximum de place à Plouf. Mon Léviator s'ébranla, ses écailles crissant contre le sol. Il enroula son corps autour de l'oiseau, lui coupant toute possibilité de retraite sans toutefois le toucher, puis abaissa sa tête d'un mouvement vif alors que son adversaire ouvrait ses grandes ailes. Je ne vis pas le reste, car la queue serpentine de Plouf bloquait ma vue, mais j'entendis le bruit de la chair meurtrie par des crocs et le cri strident du Roucarnage.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une forme ailée s'échappa de la prison d'écailles bleues. Le Roucarnage tournoya au ras du plafond tout en battant furieusement des ailes, évitant avec grâce les mâchoires de Plouf qui s'obstinait. Un coup de vent frappa brusquement le Léviator, puis un autre le gifla brutalement en sens contraire, et enfin un troisième envoyé par en-dessous lui fit se cogner la tête contre le béton du plafond. Je devais admettre que Zack avait bien entraîné son Pokémon : il exploitait sans scrupule les faiblesses du mien - sa grande taille, son manque de manœuvrabilité. La queue de Plouf claqua en représailles, et manqua sa cible. Au lieu de toucher le Roucarnage, elle s'enfonça dans une des machines, déchirant sa coque en métal et répandant ses entrailles électroniques sur le sol. Les circuits électriques mis à jour grésillèrent, lâchant de petites étincelles.

L'employé de la Sylphe SARL décida sagement qu'il était temps d'aller voir ailleurs et se jeta sur le téléporteur comme un mec en train de se noyer sur une bouée de sauvetage. D'ailleurs...

- Surf, déclarai-je.

- Reste en l'air, Roucarnage ! hurla Zack alors que le grondement de l'eau en furie se faisait entendre.

Une immense vague prit naissance devant Plouf et balaya la salle entière, nous manquant de peu. Le Roucarnage fit de son mieux pour résister, mais il fut emporté par les flots et disparut durant quelques secondes. Le mini tsunami vint s'échouer contre le mur opposé, et la pièce se changea en pataugeoire, l'eau atteignant nos chevilles. Et un point pour moi : le Pokémon oiseau gisait sur le dos, les plumes mouillées et la tête dodelinante. Le courant le ramena jusqu'aux pieds de Zack. Ce dernier ne fit aucun commentaire en rappelant son Pokémon KO, et libéra ensuite son Léviator.

Nos deux serpents de mer se retrouvèrent littéralement entremêlés, collés l'un contre l'autre tels de vulgaires sardines en boîte.

- C'était pas une bonne idée, ça, grognai-je alors que j'étais pressée contre le mur par un des deux Léviators - impossible de savoir lequel.

- Fais-nous de la place, ordonna Zack.

Un double sifflement retentit, suivi de deux craquements jumeaux, et _boum_. Plus de cloison, ni à droite, ni à gauche. Les murs s'étaient écroulés sous la force des coups de boutoir du serpent géant. L'eau s'écoula aussitôt, envahissant l'étage tout entier. Zack recula dans la pièce d'à côté tandis que nos deux Pokémon s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre. Je repris mon souffle et surveillai les environs du regard. Personne en vue. Il faut dire que le début de notre duel avait dû s'entendre. Moi aussi j'aurais déguerpis à la place des employés de la Sylphe SARL.

- Mieux ? me demanda Zack, l'air narquois.

- Mieux, acquiesçai-je, avant d'échanger Plouf avec Teigne.

La Colossinge surgit de sa _ball_, et bondit aussitôt vers son adversaire. Inutile de préciser qu'elle avait le poing droit fermé et comptait le faire entrer en contact avec une des parties du corps du Léviator. Zack roula des yeux - quoi, il n'aimait pas Teigne ? - et répliqua par quelque chose que je ne compris qu'à moitié parce que Teigne avait atteint son but. Le Léviator mugit quand la Colossinge le frappa juste au milieu du front, et riposta derechef. Une lame d'air repoussa Teigne, lui coupant une bonne partie des poils de son flanc droit au passage. Elle évita la suivante et se réceptionna au sol en grognant, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, un tourbillon se forma autour d'elle. Les vents prirent de la vitesse et atteignirent rapidement une allure phénoménale, brinquebalant la Colossinge comme si elle n'avait été qu'une poupée entre les mains d'un géant. Je m'agrippai à un pan de mur pour rester sur mes pieds alors que divers débris rejoignaient la tempête.

Teigne donnait des coups de poing dans tout les sens pendant qu'elle s'élevait dans les airs et se faisait rejeter au sol plusieurs fois d'affilée.

- Arrête de dépenser ton énergie pour rien ! lui hurlai-je, mais elle ne m'entendit pas.

J'avais l'impression que j'allais finir par être emportée moi aussi, mais l'ouragan finit par se calmer et le calme revint. De nouveau campée sur ses jambes, Teigne jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Nos yeux se croisèrent. Elle me demandait de lui faire confiance. Je hochai la tête, et elle s'élança à l'assaut.

- Ne la laisse pas s'approcher ! s'écria Zack.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Le Léviator recula alors que Teigne déboulait sur lui, et tenta de s'écarter au dernier moment. Trop lent. L'attaque favorite de la Colossinge le toucha en plein sous la mâchoire, et je vis une dent s'envoler sous la violence de l'impact. Malheureusement si Teigne disposait d'une formidable potentiel offensif, il était contrebalancé par sa vulnérabilité après avoir porté un coup, et le Léviator n'eut aucun mal à refermer sa gueule ensanglantée sur une de ses jambes.

Craquement d'os brisé. Atroce.

Je serrai les poings. Le Léviator rejeta sa proie à terre et Teigne demeura couchée sur le côté, les yeux fermés.

_Fais-moi confiance ?_

Ma main effleura sa Pokéball.

- Achève-la, asséna Zack.

Les oreilles de Teigne frémirent. Je laissai retomber ma main.

Le Léviator se dressa au-dessus de la forme prostrée de la Colossinge, prenant son temps pour mieux frapper. Il rugit sa victoire et ouvrit sa gueule, du sang gouttant sur la fourrure de Teigne. Plongea sur elle. La suite alla trop vite pour que je distingue ce qui se passait. Il y eut un mouvement flou, puis le sol trembla une fois, et le plafond s'écroula sur le Léviator. Une pluie de débris arrosa ses écailles, et un gros morceau de béton le heurta à la tête, ce qui fut suffisant pour l'assommer.

Teigne sortit en rampant de l'éboulis, laissant une traînée de sang dans son sillage.

- C'est pas une stratégie, ça, lui fis-je remarquer. C'est du suicide.

- Singe, protesta-t-elle. (Ouais mais ça marche.)

- On se demande de qui elle tient, ricana Zack.

Nous échangeâmes un regard.

- Deux à zéro pour moi, déclarai-je. Tu renonces ?

Je reçus un sourire en guise de réponse. Son Pokémon suivant était un Noeunoeuf, ce qui me surprit. Il avait dû le capturer au parc Safari... Je choisis Grignotte pour le combattre, et réprimai une grimace en me rendant compte que je n'avais plus beaucoup de Pokémon valides. Plouf avait déjà donné, Teigne itou, et si la composition de son équipe n'avait pas changé, je pouvais oublier Salade, qui ne serait efficace ni face à son Kadabra, ni contre son Dracaufeu.

- Commence par un Tranche, suggérai-je à Grignotte.

- Paralyse-le et enchaîne avec Choc mental, lança quant à lui Zack.

Mon Sablaireau se précipita sur son ennemi, griffes en avant. Alors qu'il allait l'atteindre, le Noeunoeuf expulsa une poudre violette de ses multiples bouches, poudre qui enveloppa entièrement Grignotte. Il toussa et trébucha, l'une de ses pattes arrière se dérobant sous lui. Les yeux du Noeunoeuf étincelèrent de satisfaction... et s'emplirent de stupeur lorsque trois griffes vinrent crisser contre sa coquille, juste avant que Grignotte ne roule hors de portée.

Il se releva avec difficulté à quelques mètres de distance, et frissonna en rencontrant le regard de son adversaire. Ça, ça devait être le Choc mental.

- Éboulement, décidai-je.

Grignotte bondit tant bien que mal ; un énième craquement résonna dans l'air. Les œufs qui constituaient le Noeunoeuf s'éparpillèrent, mais deux ne furent pas assez rapides et ne purent éviter les morceaux de plâtre qui tombèrent du plafond. Le Pokémon amputé d'une partie de sa force répliqua d'un Choc mental, un éclair agressif au fond des prunelles. Grignotte tituba, poussa un couinement étrange, et trouva la force de se rapprocher du Noeunoeuf pour lui infliger un dernier Tranche, ce qui mit fin au combat.

Là-dessus, il s'écroula sur son derrière, visiblement crevé. Je profitai du changement de Pokémon du côté de Zack pour le rejoindre et le soigner. Il m'interrogea du regard alors que la potion de guérison faisait son effet.

- Encore un peu, Grigri. Ensuite tu pourras te reposer.

- Blai, acquiesça-t-il.

Tout à coup, les plaques écailleuses de son dos se dressèrent et il émit un sifflement de défi. Je relevai la tête. À quelques pas de là, un Alakazam nous toisait, immobile. Ses prunelles d'or se focalisèrent sur Grignotte. Terrifiantes de froideur. Je me souvins que le Sablaireau et lui étaient de vieilles connaissances. Leur affrontement dans les couloirs de l'Océane avait été brutal et sanglant. Le Pokémon psy avait une revanche à prendre...

- Continue avec tes Tranches, chuchotai-je à Grignotte avant de m'éloigner.

Il brandit ses griffes et se mit à tourner autour de l'Alakazam, décrivant un large cercle qui se resserrait petit à petit. Zack n'avait donné aucun ordre à son Pokémon, ce que je trouvais étrange. Et puis la solution m'apparut : inutile de le faire à voix haute avec un Pokémon psychique. Il devait certainement être capable de lire les pensées de son dresseur. Que des avantages avec ce type, décidément...

Une aura dorée apparut autour de lui, accentuant encore davantage son aspect surnaturel. Grignotte s'écarta quelque peu, anticipant une attaque. Mais l'Alakazam resta sans bouger, campé sur ses longues jambes, dans une position qui suintait l'assurance. Profitant de l'inaction de son adversaire, le Sablaireau se jeta alors sur lui et lui laboura le ventre de ses griffes. Elles s'enfoncèrent jusqu'au sang, et pourtant l'Alakazam ne cilla même pas.

Un instant de flottement.

Ce fut seulement lorsque je vis Grignotte vaciller que j'en compris la raison. Le Pokémon psy avait dû réussir à placer une attaque mentale. Coup de griffes rageur de la part de Grignotte, qui manqua largement sa cible. L'Alakazam le repoussa du pied et concentra son regard sur lui alors que Grignotte basculait sur le dos. Un Choc mental fit vibrer l'air entre les deux adversaires. Grignotte lâcha un couinement de douleur qui me fit crisper les poings, puis tenta de se relever... sans y parvenir. Les yeux de son adversaire étincelèrent. Il leva sa cuillère...

... et la rabaissa lorsque Grignotte disparut dans un rayon de lumière rouge.

_Pas de prise de risque._

Évidemment, ça c'était la théorie. En pratique, il me restait Plouf ou Princesse, et choisir l'un comme l'autre serait également risqué.

- Alors ? s'impatienta Zack tandis que je tergiversais.

- Princesse, déclarai-je finalement.

Elle s'était bien débrouillée contre le Kadabra un peu plus tôt, et je la pensais plus rapide que l'Alakazam. Zack eut une moue amusée lorsque la Miaouss sortit de sa Pokéball.

- T'as pas mieux que ça ? me nargua-t-il.

- Onde de Choc, rétorquai-je, estimant que Princesse ferait ses preuves par l'action.

L'Alakazam considéra un instant la Miaouss, puis ferma les paupières, comme si elle ne valait même pas la peine d'être gardé à l'œil. Le poil de Princesse se hérissa de colère. Elle détestait qu'on l'ignore. Une flèche d'électricité jaillit de son joyau frontal et crépita dans les airs jusqu'à venir frapper le Pokémon psy, qui tressaillit sans toutefois daigner rouvrir les yeux. La Miaouss bondit aussitôt derrière les débris d'une table, afin d'éviter les représailles.

Rien.

L'Alakazam demeurait immobile.

- OK, Morsure, indiquai-je à Princesse, pas trop sûre de savoir ce qui se passait.

Elle sauta hors de son abri et courut droit sur l'Alakazam, bondissant d'une belle détente pour aller planter ses dents pointues dans le bras qui tenait la cuillère. Le Pokémon psy ne réagit pas davantage, se contentant d'encaisser l'assaut. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait... E ça semblait prévu, car Zack souriait.

- Princesse, reviens, décidai-je.

Trop tard. Les yeux du Pokémon psy s'ouvrirent brusquement et il fixa la Miaouss de toute la force de son regard. Ses prunelles où brûlaient un étrange feu intérieur transpercèrent Princesse de part en part. Elle se raidit sous le coup, puis sa gueule s'ouvrit d'elle-même et elle dégringola, s'écrasant au sol de façon bien peu féline.

Une seconde plus tard, elle était en sécurité dans sa Pokéball.

Sommet rouge.

Je soufflai mentalement. Tout allait bien. Grignotte prit sa place, et je lui transmis ce que j'espérais être mes dernières instructions :

- Tranche. Mets-y toutes tes forces.

Il opina, puis se retourna pour faire face à son ennemi. L'Alakazam paraissait à nouveau intéressé maintenant que le Sablaireau était revenu dans la danse. Il y avait une vraie rivalité entre ces deux-là... Les deux Pokémon se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux durant quelques instants, avant que Grignotte ne se mette en mouvement. Il se rua sur l'Alakazam, ses pattes courtaudes le propulsant rapidement. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à un mètre, le Pokémon psy tendit le bras... ou plutôt, _voulut_ tendre le bras. Un grésillement jaune courut le long de son corps, le paralysant quelques secondes - un cadeau de l'attaque électrique de Princesse.

Quelques secondes seulement, mais c'était tout ce dont Grignotte avait besoin. Il frappa des deux pattes avants, ses griffes creusant un X sanglant dans le ventre exposé de l'Alakazam. Ce dernier s'affaissa, puis s'écroula en arrière, sa cuillère roulant hors de sa main. Grignotte s'approcha jusqu'à ce que son museau ne soit plus qu'à deux centimètres de celui du vaincu, et émit un 'Sablaireau' victorieux. Plus si timide que ça, lui...

- Beau boulot, Grignotte.

Zack maugréa quelque chose que je ne compris pas. Il commençait à comprendre que la situation ne tournait pas en sa faveur : plus qu'un seul Pokémon de son côté, et je savais lequel. En conséquence, je fis appel à Plouf pour ce dernier affrontement. Mon Léviator déplia son long corps en entier, et attendis de voir quel serait son adversaire cette fois.

Zack libéra son tout premier Pokémon. Lui aussi avait évolué : fini le dinosaure bipède, et bonjour le dragon enflammé aux ailes immenses. Question intimidation, il valait bien Salade, avec son air féroce de prédateur. Et question majesté, là y avait pas photo, mon gros bulbe vert était largement surclassé. Tout à coup, je n'étais plus aussi sûre de ma victoire.

Autant essayer d'en finir au plus vite.

- Surf, mon Plouf, lui dictai-je en me sentant quelque peu coupable d'exploiter cette faiblesse..

Un rideau aquatique monta à l'assaut du Pokémon feu. Un coup gagnant dans bien des cas... mais tous les Pokémon de Zack étaient coriaces, et celui-là ne faisait pas exception. Alors que la vague d'eau allait l'atteindre, il déploya ses ailes gigantesques et bondit. Elles le portèrent jusqu'à l'étage au-dessus, et il s'en tira avec juste le bout des pattes de mouillé.

_Si Teigne n'avait pas fait s'écrouler le plafond... _songeai-je machinalement.

Mais il était trop tard pour les regrets.

- Dracaufeu, Brouillard.

Je vis sa gueule s'ouvrir et il se mit à cracher de la fumée. Une épaisse purée de pois d'un vert caca d'oie qui envahit la pièce en un rien de temps, réduisant la visibilité à néant. Mes yeux me piquèrent et une quinte de toux me secoua alors que je respirais cette saleté.

- Draco-rage ! hoquetai-je à l'intention de Plouf.

En espérant qu'il n'allait pas nous cramer, Zack ou moi... Je distinguai un jet de flammes bleues-violettes au-dessus de ma tête, mais n'entendit rien qui indique que Plouf ait touché sa cible. Où était-il, d'ailleurs ? Je plissai les yeux, cherchant mon Léviator à travers le brouillard. C'était quand même ironique de perdre de vue un aussi grand Pokémon. Tout à coup, un coup de vent dissipa la brume un instant, et j'entrevis le Dracaufeu qui battait des ailes face à Plouf. Le Léviator beugla, et fonça sur son adversaire qui effectua une manœuvre bizarre. Il y eut un appel d'air et je me retrouvai à nouveau aveugle. J'entendis néanmoins une paire de mâchoires claquer dans le vide - celle de Plouf, probablement. Bordel.

Quelque chose m'effleura le dos. Je me retournai et faillis mourir d'une attaque cardiaque. Le Dracaufeu de Zack me dominait de toute sa taille, la gueule à moitié entrouverte. Une gueule au fond de laquelle rougeoyait les flammes de l'enfer. Je déglutis et fis un pas sur le côté. Le Dracaufeu gronda et sa queue au bout enflammé s'enroula autour d'une de mes jambes. J'aurai protesté si son regard de prédateur ne m'avait pas paralysé des pieds à la tête.

Un rugissement sourd s'éleva derrière moi. J'en reconnus le timbre : Plouf. Le Dracaufeu rugit en retour et ouvrit sa gueule complètement. Une étincelle, et l'enfer se déchaîna. Je plongeai à terre juste à temps tandis que le Pokémon dragon déversait un torrent de feu sur Plouf, à bout portant. La chaleur intense du jet de flammes me brûla le visage. Je restai collée au sol un instant, puis risquai un coup d'œil vers le haut en entendant Plouf mugir. Le Dracaufeu ne s'arrêtait pas, poursuivant son attaque incendiaire. Dévastatrice.

Je retrouvai ma voix :

- Surf !

Mais Plouf avait anticipé mon ordre et une montagne d'eau me frappa en plein visage à la première consonne. Sonnée, je me sentis perdre pieds et fut emportée par la vague gigantesque. Je me débattis, aspirai une goulée d'air, et percutai soudain un truc mou. Quelqu'un débita un chapelet de gros mots tout près de mon oreille. Puis la gravité reprit ses droits et je me retrouvai à plat ventre sur le carrelage à cracher de l'eau par le nez.

- Je hais... ce coup-là, fit la voix de Zack tout près.

Je tournai la tête et découvris que lui aussi avait bu la tasse. Un rapide tour d'horizon établit un bilan plus complet : l'étage entier était inondé, un foutoir total pour rester polie, Plouf observait les dégâts d'un air satisfait, et le Dracaufeu gisait immobile sur le flanc pas très loin de nous. Je pris le temps de m'assurer que sa flamme caudale était toujours là.

- J'ai gagné, constatai-je en me redressant à moitié.

Zack répondit d'un grognement. Il se mit sur les genoux à son tour. Nos regards se croisèrent malgré moi. Il y avait quelque chose dans le sien qui me mit mal à l'aise. Beaucoup trop intense. Je détournai les yeux et voulus me relever, mais il me retint par le poignet.

- Lâche-moi, exigeai-je d'une voix neutre.

- N'y va pas, Léa.

Son ton flirtait avec le 's'il te plaît'. Pas du tout son style.

- Pourquoi ?

Une lueur d'hésitation brilla dans ses yeux, puis :

- Les sbires Rockets, c'est une chose, mais leur boss et son bras droit... Ils ne jouent pas, eux. Ils vont te tuer.

- Tu tiens tant que ça à moi ?

Il eut sourire désabusé.

- Apparemment.

Silence.

- Il faut que j'y aille, tentai-je de lui expliquer. Il le _faut_, parce que si je reste sans rien faire je ne pourrais plus jamais me regarder dans le miroir. Et c'est peut-être ma seule chance. Si je laisse passer l'occasion, si je le laisse s'enfuir... je...

- Je sais, me coupa-t-il.

Il me lâcha, passa la main dans ses cheveux détrempés, et eut un sourire en coin.

- Après tout, si y a quelqu'un qui peut détruire la Team Rocket, c'est bien toi.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Venait-il de me faire un compliment ?

- Va donc leur botter les fesses. Et ensuite on se retrouve à la Ligue Pokémon pour que je te botte les tiennes.

Il se releva et accompagna sa deuxième phrase d'une main tendue.

- Rêve toujours, répliquai-je en la saisissant.

Encore ce sourire narquois comme réponse. Comment faisait-il ça ? Je venais de le vaincre et j'avais toujours l'impression qu'il m'était supérieur. Le problème devait venir de moi, conclus-je en le regardant rappeler son Dracaufeu. Il vérifia que le sommet de la _ball_ était bien rouge, puis fit ressortir son Alakazam. Le Pokémon psy posa un genoux à terre en se matérialisant ; il semblait à peine conscient.

- Parmanie, lança Zack à son intention, et il m'adressa un salut avant de disparaître dans un éclair violet.

Il était à peine parti que je lâchai un long soupir. Le plus dur restait à venir. Je rassemblai ma troupe de monstres et leur prodiguai tous les soins que je pus grâce aux réserves que je trimbalais dans mon sac. Lorsque je fus satisfaite de leur état, ils retournèrent dans leurs _balls_, exceptée Teigne que je gardai en guise d'assurance. Puis je m'attelai à retrouver la dalle qui menait là où je souhaitais être, et l'empruntai.

De l'autre côté, je fus accueillie par de la moquette. Je me trouvai dans un long couloir désert qui bifurquai à droite tout au bout. Ça devait être ça... Vu le luxe - des tableaux très moches genre art moderne décoraient les murs - j'aurai parié que le bureau du PDG n'était pas loin.

- On y va, chuchotai-je à Teigne.

Elle me suivit dans le corridor, encore plus silencieuse que moi. Des bribes de voix parvinrent à mes oreilles :

- ...jamais... négocie pas avec des monstres...

Celle-là m'était inconnue.

- ...passé l'heure des négociations, M. De Bellevue... Ou peut-être vous faut-il un autre cadavre pour...

Giovanni.

- ...s'arranger assez facilement... croit savoir... ...aussi une fille, non ?

Et _lui_.

Je me mis à trembler. Rage ou peur, je n'en savais rien.

Le couloir menait à une unique porte. Fermée. Je bloquai ma respiration, posai la main sur la poignée, et l'abaissai. Clic. La porte s'ouvrit en douceur. La pièce s'offrit à ma vue.

Et je sentis mon cœur s'arrêter face au spectacle.

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années était assis dans un sofa poussé contre le mur. Ce fut lui qui me vit en premier, car Giovanni et le Rocket me tournaient le dos. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le coup de la surprise, et les deux malfrats se retournèrent, alertés. Mais rien de tout ça ne retint mon attention.

Non.

Oh, non.

Je n'avais d'yeux que pour Léonard. Ils l'avaient abandonné sur une chaise, comme une chose inutile. Un trou obscène marquait sa poitrine, juste à l'endroit du cœur. Des petites rivières de sang séché descendaient le long de ses vêtements, et la moquette en-dessous était rouge d'avoir absorbé tout son fluide vital. Je remarquai un millier de petits détails que j'aurais voulu ignorer : ses cheveux qui étaient coupés plus court que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, le bouton manquant à sa chemise, la tache de rousseur près de sa joue que je n'avais jamais remarquée auparavant. Plutôt être aveugle que de voir ça. Et parmi cette foule de choses insignifiantes, une en particulier me déchira les entrailles : même dans la mort, il avait le sourire aux lèvres.

La voix du Rocket m'atteignit de très loin :

- Tu as compris la leçon ?

Je relevai la tête et le dévisageai haineusement. Sans répondre, parce que j'étais quasi sûre que si j'ouvrais la bouche ce serait pour ordonner à Teigne de le tuer. Ou pour lui sauter moi-même dessus et lui enfoncer mes propres dents dans la gorge.

- C'est ça être un héros, Léa, crut-il bon de m'expliquer. Les gens meurent autour de toi simplement parce que tu existes.

Dents dans la gorge. Oui, bonne idée. Mais il y avait encore une parcelle de logique en moi, et elle ne voulait pas abandonner.

- Vous aviez dit que vous n'étiez pas un meurtrier, m'entendis-je objecter.

- C'est le cas.

- Oh, je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai dû mal comprendre, crachai-je, tremblante de rage face à son culot. C'est vrai, tuer quelqu'un par balle ne constitue pas un meurtre. Tout le monde sait ça.

- Je parlais de personnes réelles. Pas d'un personnage fictif.

Personnage.

Fictif.

Ces deux mots me frappèrent en plein visage. L'air se vida tout seul de mes poumons. Avais-je bien entendu ?

Il échangea un regard entendu avec Giovanni.

- Elle n'a pas encore compris, affirma ce dernier.

Les yeux du Rocket revinrent sur moi. Il souriait.

- Il y a une question que tu aurais dû poser dès le début, me dit-il. Une question cruciale. Pourquoi ne la poses-tu pas maintenant ?

Un long frisson d'appréhension parcourut mon corps tout entier. Il avait tort. J'avais déjà posé cette question, lors de notre première rencontre au Mont Sélénite. Il l'avait alors éludé en faisant mine de croire que je visais l'organisation qu'il représentait. Et moi, je n'avais pas cherché davantage. Une erreur.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demandai-je donc pour la seconde fois.

- Ici, on me connaît sous le nom de Julien. Mais mon véritable prénom, le prénom que j'ai reçu à la naissance, c'est...

Il marqua une pause significative. Mon cœur rata un battement.

Parce que j'avais compris.

Je savais quel prénom allait sortir de sa bouche.

Même si c'était impossible.

- ...Vivian.

* * *

><p><em>Hé oui. Je suis curieuse de savoir si quelqu'un avait deviné à l'avance. J'avais semé pas mal d'indices ici et là, mine de rien.<em>

_Quoi d'autre ? Le combat de la mort contre Zack, j'ai cru que j'aurais jamais fini de l'écrire celui-là... j'avais peur qu'il soit trop long et qu'on se lasse, mais au final je trouve que ça rend bien. Sinon, pour Princesse tenant tête au Kadabra et plus tard à l'Akalazam, en fait dans le jeu je l'ai entraînée, elle était niveau 27 à ce moment-là. Mais dans l'histoire elle a appris en cachette en regardant les autres, à l'insu de Léa. Enfin ça lui faisait quand même dix niveaux de moins, pas de quoi tenir longtemps. La Prescience de l'Alakazam a bien failli la tuer d'ailleurs, il lui restait quatre PVs. xD_


	17. Chapitre 15 : Vivian

Un silence suivit sa déclaration. Un silence de mort.

Ébranlée jusqu'au plus profond de moi-même, clouée sur place, je m'efforçai d'absorber l'information.

Récapitulons :

Vivian.

Mon frère.

Bien vivant.

Et accessoirement, un salaud de premier ordre.

Qui venait de tuer mon presque-mais-pas-vraiment-petit-ami.

Si avec tout ça je m'en sortais sans séquelles psychologiques, ce serait un vrai miracle.

Le silence s'étira tandis que nous nous fixions du regard. Extérieurement, je demeurai de marbre. Intérieurement, c'était le chaos. Un mélange d'émotions complètement opposées bouillonnait en moi, menaçant de déborder à chaque inspiration que je prenais, et si imbriquées les unes dans les autres que toute les nommer relevait d'une gageure intenable. Certaines étaient tout de même reconnaissables. De la rage, toujours. De la haine aussi, et l'envie dévorante de lui hurler à la figure qu'il mentait, que c'était impossible... et de l'autre côté, une satisfaction perverse à l'idée de l'avoir enfin retrouvé, d'avoir battu le jeu d'une manière ou d'un autre. Et quelque part entre les deux, une voix qui notait d'un ton détaché que tout ça faisait un peu cliché dans le genre Star Wars.

_Ton frère est vivant et c'est le bras droit du grand méchant. Maintenant il ne te reste plus qu'à t'égosiller "Noooonn !" et l'univers sera comblé._

Mais ma bouche resta résolument close. De toute façon, j'avais la gorge trop serrée pour parler, alors quant à crier...

_Vivian..._

Une minuscule parcelle de doute s'insinua en moi, craquelant l'assurance absolue qui m'avait saisie lorsque j'avais entendu son prénom. Était-ce vraiment lui ? Ou bien le destin me jouait-il encore un mauvais tour ? Je scannai son visage, cherchant mon frère au-delà du psychopathe. Il avait les yeux bleus, d'accord, mais beaucoup d'autres personnes aussi. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs que ceux du Vivian que je connaissais, et moins blonds, plus sombres désormais que la couleur des blés. Mon regard s'attarda sur la forme de son nez, la courbe de sa mâchoire, puis ses pommettes... Je conjurai mentalement l'image du Vivian de dix ans et comparai les deux.

Oui. C'était plausible. Son visage avait perdu toutes ses rondeurs enfantines et s'était affiné ; quant à ses yeux, leur douceur s'était envolée et ils étaient à présent froids et durs. Mais il y avait une ressemblance certaine. J'avais bien affaire à mon frère. Pourquoi ne m'en étais-je pas rendu compte plus tôt ?

_Tunnel mal éclairé et corridors plongés dans la pénombre... et puis tu n'as jamais vraiment prêté attention à son visage. Sans compter que tu ne t'attendais pas à retrouver Vivian... pas comme ça, en tout cas._

Bel effort de la part de la case "Logique" de mon cerveau. Et complètement bidon. Si j'étais honnête avec moi-même, je devais admettre que j'avais toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent chez ce Rocket-là. Et j'avais eu trop peur de découvrir quoi pour creuser davantage. Parce qu'au fond de moi, si profondément enfoui que je ne l'aurais jamais, _jamais_ admis, je m'en doutais. Et maintenant, la vérité éclatait au grand jour.

- On en reste sans voix, sœurette ? s'amusa-t-il, une lueur de défi au fond des prunelles.

J'étais une telle boule d'émotions en furie que j'avais l'impression que j'allais exploser, et ce surnom ne fit qu'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu.

- Non, répondis-je, tremblante de tous mes membres. Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça. Tu. N'es pas. Mon frère.

Il eut un sourire indulgent.

- J'imagine que ce ne sont pas vraiment les retrouvailles que tu espérais... mais rien ne sert de nier la réalité, Léa.

Mon prénom dans sa bouche sonnait tellement faux... J'aurais voulu le lui interdire aussi.

- Mon frère n'est pas... commençai-je, mais ma voix s'étrangla et ma phrase mourut sur mes lèvres.

Le regard de Vivian ne me quittait pas. Je hoquetai, cherchant mes mots. Quelqu'un en trouva d'autres :

- Singe ! Colo, colossinge !

Teigne émanait la colère par tous les pores de sa peau. Un grondement monta de sa gorge, et je la vis se ramasser pour bondir...

Cliquetis d'acier.

Vivian avait braqué le canon de son pistolet sur elle.

- Faut-il aussi que je m'occupe de tes Pokémon ? s'enquit-il d'une voix qui suintait d'une feinte sollicitude.

Sa question me brûla comme si je venais de recevoir un coup de fouet. Je montrai les dents tel un fauve protégeant son petit et me plaçai devant Teigne, faisant rempart de mon corps. La rage que je ressentais prit le dessus sur tout le reste, et je trouvais enfin mes mots, ces mots si terribles et pourtant si vrais, les vomissant dans une tirade à moitié hurlée :

- Ta gueule, bordel ! T'as beau lui ressembler, t'as beau avoir le même prénom, la même putain de façon de plisser les yeux quand quelque chose t'amuse, tu n'es pas mon frère. Mon frère n'est pas un meurtrier. Jamais il ne pourrait l'être. Mon frère est gentil, mon frère est serviable, et il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ! Il est à mille lieux de ce que j'ai sous les yeux ! Même que la première fois qu'on a regardé Bambi ensemble, il a pleuré... Bordel de merde, Vivian, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!

Je repris mon souffle, foudroyant Vivian du regard tout en le suppliant de m'apporter des réponses. Mon expression devait pour le moins être contradictoire.

- Quelle importance ? contra-t-il, l'air peu concerné par ma réaction.

- Il y a dû avoir un événement déclencheur, raisonnai-je, quelque chose qui a changé l'enfant adorable en...

Je ne terminai pas ma phrase.

- Ma sœur aurait-elle des velléités de se tourner vers la médecine ? fit-il semblant de s'étonner. Tu sais, être psy, ça ne s'improvise pas...

Dire de sa voix qu'elle était lourde de sarcasme aurait été un euphémisme grossier. Je serrai les poings.

- J'essaie de comprendre, c'est tout, croassai-je.

Un long silence qui s'étira, durant lequel nous nous affrontâmes du regard. Encore. Puis il cilla et eut un haussement d'épaules affecté.

- Tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé ? Ce qui m'a changé ? Dix ans, Léa. Dix ans dans ce monde impitoyable, dix ans à essayer de survivre, dix ans à aller de désillusion en désillusion... Au début j'étais enthousiaste, bien sûr... Quel gamin fan de Pokémon ne l'aurait pas été en se découvrant projeté dans le jeu ? Une occasion de vivre une quête héroïque pour de vrai... Et puis j'ai vite compris que je m'étais fourré le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Mais malgré ma prise de conscience, je m'accrochais quand même à mes idées enfantines. Je voulais bien faire. Être un _bon_ dresseur. (Il eut un rire bref.) Il m'a fallu du temps avant de m'apercevoir de l'étendue de mes erreurs... quoique la Team Rocket m'ait bien aidé sur ce plan-là.

Pour la première fois depuis la révélation qui avait brisé ce qui restait de mon cœur, Giovanni prit la parole :

- Julien nous a rejoint quand il a compris que c'était dans son intérêt. Il est très efficace dans son travail ; je n'aurais pas pu imaginer meilleure recrue.

On aurait dit un père fier des accomplissements de son fils.

- Vous lui avez lavé le cerveau, l'accusai-je.

- Non, me contredit Vivian. Giovanni m'a fourni une opportunité, mais le choix, c'est moi qui l'ai fait, et en toute conscience.

- Le choix de tuer des gens et de torturer des Pokémon ?

- Le choix de prendre le contrôle de mon destin, rétorqua-t-il.

Je restai sans voix. L'abîme qui séparait le Vivian de mon souvenir de celui-ci était sans fond.

- Et ça a suffit à faire de toi un monstre ? murmurai-je d'une voix éteinte.

Ses yeux bleus me transpercèrent de part en part.

- Un monstre, Léa... répéta-t-il. Tu entends ce que tu dis ? Suis-je un monstre parce que j'ai tué ce jeune homme que tu affectionnais tant ? Suis-je un monstre parce que j'aurai tué ce Colossinge sans hésitation ?

Teigne grogna un "Singe" qui se passait de traduction. Moi, je laissai couler ces deux questions. Pour toutes rhétoriques qu'elles étaient, nos réponses respectives se situaient à l'opposé du même spectre.

- Tu aurais agi de même si tu en comprenais les enjeux... (Il secoua la tête.) Quand bien même, ce n'est qu'une question de perspective. Ils ne sont pas réels, Léa. Tu as bien dû le comprendre, non ? Toutes les personnes que tu as rencontrées depuis que tu es arrivée ici, tous les Pokémon que tu as croisés, que tu as capturés... Ce sont des programmes. Tout ça n'est qu'un jeu.

Le ton qu'il avait pris suggérait que j'étais stupide de m'être imaginé le contraire ne serait-ce que pour une seconde. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Giovanni. Il me rendit mon regard sans sourciller. Son absence de réaction face à ce discours indiquait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'entendait. Ça devait pourtant sembler complètement dingue de son point de vue à lui. Vivian l'avait-il convaincu de la véracité de ces propos, ou bien le boss des Rocket le prenait-il pour un fou et tolérait-il son comportement en vertu de l'excellent boulot qu'il faisait ?

- Peut-être, concédai-je. Peut-être que t'as raison, peut-être que tout ça n'est bel et bien qu'un putain de jeu. Juste des bouts de 1 et de 0 stockés quelque part sur un circuit électronique.

Je posai une main sur la tête de Teigne, et l'autre sur les Pokéballs à ma ceinture.

- Mais sans Teigne, continuai-je, sans chacun de mes Pokémon, je serais déjà morte dix fois, cent fois. Ces petites bêtes que tu dénigres si facilement m'ont littéralement sauvé la vie. Ils se sont battus pour moi, ils m'ont surprise, m'ont fait rire, m'ont fait pleurer... Ils ont embelli mon existence et réussi à changer mon avis sur ce "jeu", comme tu dis.

Malgré moi, mes yeux allèrent se fixer sur le corps de Léonard.

- Et Léonard... Il m'a prouvé qu'on pouvait élever des Pokémon et avoir un cœur... Il m'a accueilli chez lui et m'a offert son amitié sans rien demander en échange... J'avais envie de le connaître davantage, peut-être même de... (Ma voix se brisa. J'avalai ma salive et repris :) Et c'est _ça _qui compte. Alors oui, ptet bien que Léonard n'était qu'un PNJ, ptet bien que mes Pokémon ne sont que des pixels, mais lui et eux sont dix mille fois plus réels à mes yeux que tu ne l'es toi.

Il poussa un léger grognement, comme énervé par ma résistance.

- Si tu veux. Ce qui importe, c'est que tu sois prête à tout pour gagner cette partie. Moi j'ai échoué, mais toi tu peux réussir.

- Battre la Ligue Pokémon, tu veux dire ?

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui jeta un infime coup d'œil en direction de Giovanni. Tout n'était pas clair et net entre ces deux-là. Vivian devait lui cacher quelque chose...

- Pas seulement, dit-il finalement. Je te parle de la toute fin du jeu, de ce qui est considéré comme...

- Je connais pas la fin, le coupai-je.

Froncement de sourcils de sa part doublé d'un regard incrédule.

- Tu n'as jamais joué à Pokémon en dix ans ?

- Non. Considérant que tu es mort alors que tu étais en train d'y jouer, j'ai associé Pokémon à des souvenirs plutôt négatifs.

J'avais craché l'explication sèchement. Il ne se démonta pas.

- Ce sera la surprise, dans ce cas.

Pause. J'avais la tête qui tournait et les nerfs plus qu'à vifs, mais puisqu'il semblait disposé à parler, autant essayer d'obtenir davantage de réponses.

- Tu dis qu'on est dans le jeu... Comment on a pu rentrer dans une cartouche ?

- C'est le plus grand mystère de ma vie. Dix ans que je cherche à savoir.

Ou pas.

- D'accord. Peut-être que vous pouvez me dire ce que vous me voulez, alors.

Autrement, leurs commentaires quant à mon potentiel allaient me hanter jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Ce fut Giovanni qui répondit :

- Tu as toutes les qualités requises pour nous rejoindre. Endurance, ténacité, volonté de fer... et des Pokémon qui constitueraient une belle addition à notre cheptel. Tout comme ton frère, tu serais un bel atout pour notre organisation.

Ma colère, jusque là centrée sur Vivian, changea brusquement de cible :

- Non mais rassurez-moi, vous plaisantez là ? Vous me demandez de vous rejoindre alors que vous passez votre temps à me pourrir la vie ? Oh, et puis n'oublions pas que vous venez de tuer mon ami ! C'est vrai, un détail comme ça, c'est si vite oublié !

- La mort de M. De Bellevue Junior est regrettable, oui... mais elle était nécessaire, pour le bien du plus grand nombre, se justifia le gangster. Obtenir les plans de la Masterball est une étape cruciale qui nous rapprochera de la réalisation de notre rêve. Joins-toi à nous, jeune Léa, et ensemble nous mettrons fin à la tyrannie de la Ligue Pokémon.

- Vous avez perdu la tête.

- Trouves-tu normal que tout les produits Pokémon soient fabriqués par une seule et même compagnie ? argumenta-t-il. Une compagnie, ajouterai-je, dont le PDG est par un heureux hasard le frère d'un des membres du Conseil des Quatre ? Cela ne te semble-t-il pas injuste qu'il soit impossible de devenir dresseur sans l'aval du Conseil des Quatre ? Et que dire de cette nouvelle règle qui interdit de capturer plus d'un Pokémon par zone ? Petit à petit, la Ligue nous prive de plus en plus de droits et nous impose de plus en plus de devoirs. Nous vivons dans une dictature, et personne ne s'en rend compte... Une dictature impossible à renverser légalement. Nous avons donc choisi la voie de l'illégalité.

- Et tant pis si des gens ou des Pokémon doivent mourir pourvu que vous atteigniez votre idéal, pas vrai ? lui lançai-je avec hargne.

- On ne fais pas d'omelette sans casser des œufs, confirma-t-il d'une voix âpre.

J'avais presque envie d'y croire. Que cet homme, cet adulte que j'avais en face de moi, ne se voyait pas comme un salaud, mais comme le sauveur de tout un pays. Que l'organisation qu'il contrôlait n'était pas constituée de terroristes mais de combattants pour la liberté. Ça aurait donné un sens à la mort de Léonard. À celle de Touffu, aussi. Ils n'auraient plus été des victimes d'une organisation criminelle mais des martyrs sacrifiés sur l'autel d'une noble cause.

Mais j'avais fait une promesse au spectre de la mère Ossatueur. Et j'allais m'y tenir.

- Allez vous faire foutre, répondis-je donc.

Et au diable les conséquences.

Giovanni soupira.

- Quel dommage d'en arriver là... Mais personne ne pourra dire que je ne t'ai pas laissée une chance. (Il fit un signe de tête à mon frère.) Tue-la.

C'était pourtant prévisible, mais je ne m'en trouvais pas moins frappée de stupeur. Il venait d'ordonner à mon propre frère de m'éliminer. La cruauté de cet homme ne connaissait-elle donc aucune limite ?

Vivian, quant à lui, resta de marbre.

- Hé bien ? s'impatienta Giovanni.

- J'ai entendu, répondit mon frère. Vous la voulez morte, faites-le vous-même... chef, ajouta-t-il calmement.

- Se salir les mains, très peu pour moi, décida le boss des Rocket. Balafre va se charger d'elle.

Une Pokéball lancée d'une main experte tournoya dans les airs. Je reculai précipitamment, tandis que les poils de Teigne se dressaient en prévision de l'affrontement. Une bile amère monta dans ma gorge, je m'efforçai de la ravaler. Je n'étais pas préparée à ça. Moi qui était venue pour venger Léonard, je découvrais que mon frère était vivant, moi qui m'était préparée à tuer quelqu'un, je devais à présent me battre pour ma survie... C'en était trop. Trop, trop, trop. J'aurais voulu pouvoir appuyer sur le bouton "Pause", partir me faire à manger, aller pleurer dans mon lit, passer la nuit entière à dormir, et puis revenir avec les idées claires et la tête froide... Mais je ne disposais pas d'un tel luxe. Par décret du destin, je me prenais coup dur sur coup dur aujourd'hui, et il fallait que j'encaisse et que je continue. Autrement j'étais morte.

Il y avait tellement d'adrénaline dans mon organisme que mon sang était probablement tout clair.

Le Pokémon choisi par Giovanni apparut face à Teigne. Je le détaillai du regard. Quadrupède, son corps était d'un violet clair et recouvert de cicatrices. Il possédait une corne sur son front, une paire de canines jaunâtres dépassait de sa gueule, et une crête de piquants courait le long de son dos, achevant de lui donner un air vicieux. Ses petits yeux brillaient d'un rouge furieux. Les muscles de ses épaules jouèrent sous sa peau alors qu'il s'avançait.

Il renifla et souffla par le nez.

- Nidorino !

Entre lui et les autres Nidorino que j'avais aperçus dans le parc Safari, il y avait une monde de différence. Eux n'avaient été que des spécimens typiques de l'espèce ; lui méritait l'appellation de "machine de guerre".

- Tue-moi ce Colossinge, et ensuite la fille, lui ordonna Giovanni.

Le Nidorino baissa la tête et chargea Teigne, ses pattes martelant le sol en moquette du bureau. Teigne resta campée sur ses positions. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire : encaisser, puis riposter. Alors que la corne acérée de son adversaire lui rentrait dans le ventre, elle lui décocha un coup de poing dans les côtes qui arracha un halètement de douleur au Nidorino. Il se dégagea, secoua la tête, et se mit à tourner autour de la Colossinge. Teigne l'imita, prenant soin de ne jamais lui présenter son dos. Je notai que les bords de sa blessure avaient une teinte verdâtre et grimaçai. Le poison du Nidorino coulait d'ores et déjà dans ses veines.

Tandis que le Nidorino réitérait son attaque, corne en avant, je surpris le regard de Vivian sur moi. Il m'observait d'un air détaché, comme si rien de tout ça ne le concernait. Une nouvelle bouffée de violence m'ébranla aussitôt.

_Tue-le. Tue-le maintenant, venge Léonard..._

Oui.

Non.

J'oscillai entre les deux, ne sachant pas quoi faire. C'était mon frère, et c'était aussi un meurtrier, et ces deux morceaux là n'allaient pas ensemble. Je n'allais jamais parvenir à les réconcilier.

Un cri rauque me ramena à des préoccupations plus pressantes. Teigne avait réussi à monter sur le dos du Nidorino et lui comprimait la trachée de ses bras puissants. Elle arborait entre autres une deuxième plaie au ventre dont du sang jaillissait à chaque mouvement trop brusque, cascadant le long des flancs du Nidorino, mais elle semblait déterminée à ne pas lâcher prise. Une ruade soudaine de son adversaire la déséquilibra ; elle faillit tomber et seuls ses bras croisés sur le cou du quadrupède la sauvèrent. À force de pression exercée en continu, les pattes arrières du Nidorino finirent par flancher. Il s'affaissa et ses yeux se voilèrent.

Je crus que c'était gagné, mais dans un dernier sursaut de volonté, il parvint à rouler sur le dos, écrasant Teigne de son poids. Elle le repoussa d'un coup de pied fouetté à un endroit judicieusement choisi. Le Nidorino beugla de douleur et roula sur le côté avant de se redresser. Il s'était à peine remis sur ses pattes qu'il fonçait déjà à nouveau vers Teigne. Cette dernière esquiva son attaque d'un bond à la verticale et lui abattit ses deux poings sur le sommet du crâne, juste à la base de sa corne.

Le Nidorino s'effondra comme une masse tandis que Teigne se réceptionnait presque gracieusement. La Colossinge frotta ses deux paluches l'une contre l'autre, l'air satisfait.

- Quel gâchis, déplora Giovanni en faisant la moue. Un Pokémon si féroce entre les mains d'une dresseuse telle que toi. (Il se tourna vers Teigne.) Colossinge, c'est à toi que je m'adresse à présent. Viens avec moi. Rejoins les rangs de la Team Rocket, et tu participeras à plus de combats que dans tes rêves les plus fous.

Les oreilles de Teigne se dressèrent.

- Je ne te briderai pas comme ta dresseuse le fait, poursuivit Giovanni. Tu seras même récompensée pour ta violence.

Elle pencha la tête de côté.

- Tu as tout à y gagner, conclut le gangster.

En réponse à son offre, la Colossinge lâcha un 'Singe !' très explicite et vint se placer à mes côtés. Je la remerciai mentalement. (Je ne pensais pas vraiment qu'elle allait déserter, mais il y avait toujours ce petit doute au fond de moi que je ne parvenais pas à faire taire.)

- Tu mourras donc avec ta dresseuse. Nidoqueen... Aplatis-les !

Le grand Pokémon bleu, qui n'était pas sans rappeler un Kangourex question taille et corps cuirassé, se secoua paresseusement avant de nous foncer dessus. Prise de panique, je trébuchai en voulant m'écarter, et eus encore une fois la vie sauve grâce à Teigne et ses réflexes qui lui permirent d'intercepter la charge de la Nidoqueen. Elle résista alors que l'immense Pokémon pesait sur elle, cherchant à la faire plier.

Adossée au mur, j'agrippai la Pokéball de Salade de mes doigts fébriles. Teigne ne tiendrait plus très longtemps comme ça. Je libérai mon mastodonte verdâtre afin qu'il prenne le relais. Il écrabouilla une chaise en se matérialisant, poussa un rugissement mâtiné de colère - c'est là que je réalisai que tous mes Pokémon avaient dû assister à mes retrouvailles avec Vivian depuis leurs Pokéballs -, et lança aussitôt ses lianes à l'assaut de la Nidoqueen.

- Poudre Dodo, lui ordonnai-je, avant d'ajouter à l'intention de Teigne : Reviens par là, toi !

Le nuage de spores de Salade enveloppa les deux Pokémon femelles. Teigne éternua tandis que les yeux de la Nidoqueen se fermèrent doucement. La Colossinge la soutint dans sa chute jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement allongée sur la moquette, puis recula d'un pas et leva le poing.

- Teigne ! Ici !

Elle bougonna, mais abaissa son bras et me rejoignit.

- Tranch'herbe, indiquai-je à Salade. Vise bien.

Je ne voulais pas de dégâts sur quelqu'un d'autre que la Nidoqueen... enfin, pas sur l'homme dont j'ignorais toujours l'identité qui observait la scène depuis derrière le canapé, ni sur le corps de Léonard. Vivian et Giovanni pouvaient aller se faire voir. Salade me comprit et éjecta un tir concentré de ses feuilles sur la Pokémon endormie. Elles écorchèrent son blindage, creusant de fines fentes dans les plaques osseuses jusqu'à atteindre la peau en-dessous.

Tandis que Salade se repositionnait pour envoyer une nouvelle volée de Tranch'herbe, j'examinai la blessure de Teigne. Elle était profonde ; il allait au moins falloir deux bouteilles de Super Potion. J'extirpai ce dont j'avais besoin de mon sac à dos quand le sol trembla. Un coup d'œil vers le combat m'apprit que la Nidoqueen s'était réveillée et avait chargé Salade. La collision avait dangereusement rapproché les deux Pokémon de la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur la rue... trente mètres plus bas. Mais Salade était intelligent. Il ferait attention.

- Reste tranquille, ma grande, intimai-je à Teigne alors qu'elle grognait d'irritation en sentant le liquide bleu s'écouler dans sa plaie.

- Pourquoi s'embêter à la soigner ? lança Giovanni. Elle sera morte d'ici ce soir.

- La ferme, grinçai-je.

Il me renvoya un affreux sourire. Une feuille égarée vint lui couper la joue, faisant perler un peu de rouge. Salade ne l'avait probablement pas fait exprès, mais ce fut tout de même satisfait de voir le gangster grimacer. Il essuya le sang du revers de sa main et s'adressa à sa Nidoqueen.

- Fais-moi souffrir ce Florizarre !

La Nidoqueen à bout de souffle tenta d'obéir et, dans un dernier élan, se jeta de tout son poids contre Salade. Une liane claqua. Elle s'enroula autour d'une des jambes de la Nidoqueen, la déséquilibrant. Emportée par son élan, surprise par l'instabilité soudaine de ses pieds, le Pokémon femelle percuta le mur en lieu et place de Salade. Ce dernier lui administra un coup d'épaule dans la foulée. Le papier peint se retrouva tâché de sang et de bave alors que la Nidoqueen s'écroulait pour ne plus se relever.

Elle était à peine à terre que déjà le Pokémon suivant dans l'équipe de Giovanni, une Kangourex, prenait la relève. Les poings monstrueux du kangourou frappèrent le museau de Salade, l'étourdissant. Et la Kangourex ne s'arrêta pas, chacun de ses coups suivis par un autre plus violent que le précédent.

Un cri furieux déchira l'air :

- Singe !

La Kangourex se retourna, avisa Teigne, gronda... avant de délasser mon Salade. Je le rappelai en poussant un soupir. Le sommet de sa Pokéball était toujours d'un beau rouge vif. J'aurais voulu que ça reste le cas à jamais.

Un craquement horrible retentit. Teigne tituba, puis porta une main à son nez. Elle revint rouge de sang, une couleur que l'on retrouvait également sur le poing de la Kangourex. L'immense Pokémon émit un bruit étrange, une sorte de halètement rauque répété à intervalles réguliers ; je crus au début qu'elle s'étouffait. Puis je compris qu'elle était tout simplement en train de rire. Son hilarité fut coupée court lorsque l'Ultimapoing de la Colossinge jaillit et fracassa son genoux.

Un partout.

- OK Teigne, tu lui as affaibli une jambe, maintenant fauche-lui l'autre ! m'exclamai-je.

Le pied de la Colossinge fouetta l'air. C'était une attaque quasiment à bout portant, et pourtant son adversaire réussit je ne sais comment à l'éviter. Forte de son esquive inattendue, la Kangourex ré-asséna derechef un coup de poing sur le nez de Teigne.

Nouveau craquement.

La Colossinge vacilla sous l'impact et posa une main à terre. Son nez pissait le sang et sa fourrure s'en trouvait maculée de rouge. Le souffle rauque de sa respiration emplissait la pièce, inégal.

Il fallait en finir.

- Teigne. Ta dernière attaque apprise.

Ma voix était sombre. Nous ne l'avions jamais testée, je ne disposais que de la description du Pokédex pour prendre ma décision. Encore une prise de risque... Mais si ça réussissait, le combat serait terminé. Teigne se releva, toisant la Kangourex. Cette dernière leva un de ses poings, celui barbouillé de rouge, et émit à nouveau un rire éraillé. Ses yeux noirs brillaient de défi. Le message était clair : "Tu la veux, ta raclée ? Viens la prendre."

Teigne fit craquer les muscles de son cou. Poussa un grondement en réponse. Et sauta. Haut, beaucoup plus haut que je ne l'avais encore jamais vu bondir. Ses avant-bras se croisèrent, luisant d'une énergie mystique, et la tranche de ses mains vint frapper la Kangourex pile au-dessus de ses yeux. Le double coup croisé fendilla la plaque frontale osseuse. Il n'y eut pas de sang, juste un étrange bruit mou. Le poing armé pour riposter de la Kangourex retomba, flasque, puis elle bascula sur la moquette, inconsciente. Ou sans vie.

- Tout aussi coriace que ton frère... constata Giovanni, l'air énervé.

La silhouette massive d'un Rhinocorne se dessina dans l'air. Je fis sortir Plouf, et cette fois, ce fut sans le moindre remords quant à l'avantage de type. Il se coula tout autour de moi, érigeant un écran protecteur qui valait le meilleur des blindages. Le Rhinocorne, lui, gratta la moquette d'une patte, nerveux et impatient. Giovanni se contenta de nous désigner d'un mouvement de la tête à son intention, renonçant à donner ses ordres à voix haute.

Le Pokémon rhinocéros frappa le sol à trois reprises et se rua sur Plouf telle une locomotive lancée à pleine vitesse. Concentrée comme je l'étais sur ce qui se passait directement sous mes yeux, je ne compris pas pourquoi la queue de Plouf me fouetta soudain le côté droit, me propulsant à quelques mètres de là. Ce n'est qu'ensuite que je remarquai le morceau de placo-plâtre gros comme une voiture qui se trouvait à l'endroit où je m'étais tenue une seconde auparavant. Et ce n'est qu'après ça que je pris conscience de la douleur aiguë qui me martelait le flanc. L'impression qu'une petite dizaine de lames chauffées à blanc se baladaient sous ma peau... Même respirer me faisait souffrir le calvaire. Plouf avait dû me casser quelques côtes avec son sauvetage expéditif.

Une seconde partie du plafond s'écrasa avec fracas sur la grande table de conférence qui se brisa en deux. Un troisième morceau toucha Plouf à la tête. Le Rhinocorne l'avait acculé contre le mur d'en face et le harcelait de coups de tête. Je cherchai mon souffle, cherchai ma voix, l'ordre qui mettrait fin à tout ça se forma sur mes lèvres... et j'entendis Plouf gronder.

Un grondement que je commençais à connaître et qui constituait un prélude à...

- Non, Plouf !

Trop tard. J'entrevis une onde bleue, bénis le réflexe qui me fit prendre ma respiration, puis une déferlante noya la salle entière. L'eau glaciale me gifla en plein visage, je titubai, mes mains engourdies cherchant quelque part où s'accrocher à l'aveuglette...

Rien.

Je sentis la gigantesque vague m'emporter. Je battis des jambes et des bras, cherchant à me ralentir ou à me diriger, mais rien n'y fit. J'avais autant de pouvoir qu'un fétu de paille dans une tempête. Mon dos heurta brutalement la baie vitrée en bout de course, et je me pris à espérer, à oser croire qu'elle allait tenir le coup... ce qu'elle fit. Durant une fraction de seconde. Puis le verre se brisa dans un bruit cristallin, et mon appui disparut.

Je basculai en arrière.

Droit dans le vide.

Au dernier instant, une main se referma sur mon poignet, stoppant ma chute. Mon flanc droit déjà rudement éprouvé vint frapper contre la vitre de l'étage du dessous. J'en eus le souffle coupé. Je pris une seconde pour tousser afin d'expulser l'eau qui s'était infiltrée dans mes poumons puis avisai ma situation. Mes pieds pendouillaient dans les airs et j'avais l'impression qu'on venait de m'arracher le bras sans anesthésie, mais la poigne de la personne qui m'avait retenue était forte.

Je relevai la tête.

C'était Vivian.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? sifflai-je.

- Parce que ce n'est pas évident ? répliqua-t-il.

- Je t'interdis de me toucher.

- Tu es sûre que tu veux que ça prenne effet immédiatement ?

Sans tenir compte de son sarcasme, je tentai de lancer une jambe pour prendre appui sur le bord de l'étage. Une pique de douleur m'élança dans les côtes et je renonçai avant même de l'avoir à moitié soulevée.

- À borné, borné et demi, murmura Vivian.

Puis il me hissa à la force d'un seul bras, ses doigts verrouillés sur mon poignet. Je le laissai faire, et me dégageai d'un mouvement brusque une fois en sécurité. Sauf que j'étais toujours proche de lui. Et qu'il avait oublié de protéger un de ses atouts. Dès l'instant où mon regard tomba dessus, je réagis d'instinct. Ma main gauche s'empara du pistolet qui dépassait de l'étui sur sa hanche et je reculai, pointant l'arme sur lui.

Ce salopard m'adressa un sourire moqueur.

- Tu ne tireras pas, déclara-t-il.

- Ah ouais, comment tu sais ça ? rétorquai-je, une boule au creux de l'estomac.

- Tu ne peux pas tuer ton frère.

Il avait l'air tellement sûr de lui...

- T'as cessé d'être mon frère dès l'instant où tu as commis un meurtre.

- À dix ans, alors.

J'exhalai une inspiration sifflante.

- Quoi ?

- Si par "meurtre", tu entends tuer quelqu'un du jeu... C'était un accident, mais il n'empêche que la dresseuse est mort par ma faute, clarifia-t-il. L'attaque de Nutella a raté son Pokémon et l'a atteinte elle. Elle a succombé sur le coup.

Nutella. Il y avait une Pokéball dans la tour à Lavanville qui portait ce nom. Et avec ce qu'il m'avait dit quand j'avais eu la surprise de le croiser là-bas...

- Ton tout premier Pokémon ?

- Ouais, confirma-t-il. Une Reptincel, très vive mais grognonne comme pas possible.

Il eut un sourire nostalgique, et durant un instant je crus retrouver le Vivian d'antan. Puis l'image du corps de Léonard flasha devant mes yeux. Mon doigt trembla sur la gâchette.

_Se faire justice soi-même... parce que personne d'autre ne va le faire à ma place. _

C'était ma seule chance.

Vivian demeurait immobile, sa posture relâchée, s'offrant à un jugement dont il pensait déjà connaître le verdict. Le métal de l'arme à feu était glacé contre ma peau. Il me semblait que de seconde en seconde son poids s'alourdissait. Mon cœur battait trop fort et le sang bourdonnait à mes oreilles.

Je m'humectai les lèvres. Un autre coup de feu que celui que j'avais potentiellement au bout de mon index résonna dans ma mémoire.

_Pour Léonard,_ affirma quelqu'un.

_Tuer ton propre frère ? C'est ça la solution ? _demanda un autre.

L'instant s'étira et devint éternité...

Et puis tout à coup, tranchant de réalité, un flash de lumière violette. Je clignai des yeux. Vivian avait disparu.

Je restai debout encore une poignée de secondes, les mains crispées sur le flingue, les mâchoires serrées, puis je lâchai tout d'un seul coup et tombai à genoux. M'effondrai comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils. Une envie de vomir monta en moi et je me fis violence pour ne pas y céder. Mon corps entier était parcouru de tremblements irrépressibles.

Et au-delà des symptômes physiques, ce doute, terrible, comme une ombre sur tout ce que je pensais être. Sur toutes mes convictions. L'aurais-je fait ? Aurais-je pu tuer mon frère ? Je n'en savais rien, et c'était peut-être ça le plus terrible.

Pour la deuxième fois de ma vie, j'éclatai en sanglots.

* * *

><p>Les funérailles eurent lieu cinq jours plus tard.<p>

Dans les films, il pleut toujours aux enterrements, mais là on était dans la vraie vie, et c'était tout le contraire. Il faisait un soleil radieux et le bleu du ciel n'était entaché par aucun nuage. Je trouvai ça injuste que le monde continue son petit train-train quotidien sans même daigner s'arrêter un instant pour pleurer la perte de Léonard. Il aurait dû pleuvoir. J'aurais voulu des nuages gris, des flaques d'eau, et des parapluies. Ce beau temps me semblait être une insulte à sa mémoire.

Le cimetière de Safrania... Gigantesque, très fleuri, et presque accueillant. Je le haïs aussitôt. Je traversai ses allées ombragées les yeux baissés, sans prêter attention à ce qui m'entourait, me sentant comme une intruse parmi tous ces hommes et femmes habillés couleur de deuil. Beaucoup de monde s'était déplacé pour assister à la cérémonie ; la famille de Léonard avait de l'influence.

Je reçus comme un choc en découvrant à nouveau son corps. Revêtu d'un costume d'un noir impeccable, il reposait dans son cercueil, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, l'air serein. Endormi, peut-être - si je voulais vraiment y croire. Je scrutai son visage, songeant avec amertume que c'était la toute dernière fois que je le voyais. Mon Léonard. Ensuite, ils allaient l'ensevelir sous deux mètres de terre froide, et il disparaîtrait de ce monde à jamais.

Il y eut un discours de prononcé, mais je ne l'écoutais pas vraiment. On ne pouvait pas résumer la vie de quelqu'un en quinze minutes. Ni même en cent. Je me demandai furtivement ce que Léonard aurait pensé de tout ça. Est-ce que ça lui aurait fait plaisir, de voir tous ces gens réunis en son honneur ? Ou bien est-ce qu'il aurait ri et se serait exclamé : 'Tout ce beau monde rien que pour ma pomme, tu te rends compte ?'

- Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, Léonard ? murmurai-je.

Seul le bruissement du vent dans les arbres me répondit.

Le cercueil fut descendu en terre et la foule se divisa en petits groupes qui commencèrent à discuter. Je m'apprêtai à partir quand un homme s'approcha de l'endroit où je me tenais, en retrait de tout ces gens. Je reconnus le quinquagénaire aux cheveux grisonnants que j'avais sauvé par inadvertance en interrompant Giovanni et Vivian. Le PDG de la Sylphe SARL, avais-je appris plus tard. Et le père de Léonard.

Il me tendit la main et je la serrai machinalement.

- Melle Norelle, c'est bien ça ? s'enquit-il d'une voix grave. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait.

Après le départ de Vivian, je m'étais enfuie comme une voleuse, et n'avait recroisé le PDG que très brièvement lorsque je m'étais rendue au poste de police pour la déposition.

"Inutile de me remercier", voulus-je dire. Au lieu de ça, ma bouche traîtresse lâcha un :

- C'est de ma faute si votre fils est mort.

- Non, non, ne pensez surtout pas ça. Même s'ils ne vous avaient pas impliquée, ils l'auraient tué. La Team Rocket n'a aucune pitié, et le sang de mon fils est sur leurs mains, et leurs mains seulement.

Je n'en étais pas si sûre, mais ne cherchai pas à le contredire.

- J'ai quelque chose pour vous, déclara-t-il avant de plonger une main dans la poche de son smoking.

Il en sortit deux _balls, _l'une normale, rouge et blanche, et l'autre couleur crème assortie de deux nuances de violet, surmontée d'un M stylisée sur son sommet.

- Un prototype de notre projet le plus récent, la Masterball, m'expliqua-t-il, et un Pokémon venant de notre labo.

- Je ne peux pas...

- J'ai entendu tout ce que mon fils a dit, m'interrompit-il.

Il hésita, et j'anticipai intérieurement ses questions sur ma relation avec son fils, ou même sur notre folle théorie à Vivian et à moi, selon laquelle il n'existait pas vraiment. Rien de tout ça n'arriva.

- Je pense qu'il aurait voulu que vous les preniez, dit-il simplement.

Probablement. J'acceptai donc ses cadeaux, me sentant tout de même un peu gênée. La mère de Léonard dont j'avais oublié le prénom nous rejoignit. Elle tenait Eilie par la main et ne m'accorda qu'un bref regard avant de glisser un mot à l'oreille de son mari. Ce dernier hocha la tête.

- T'étais là quand Nanard est parti ? me demanda soudain Eilie d'une toute petite voix.

Ma gorge se noua. Comment pouvait-on avoir autant de difficultés à répondre à une question aussi simple ?

- Oui, j'étais là, répondis-je finalement.

- Y va me manquer.

- À moi aussi.

- Mamie a dit de prendre bien soin du bébé, ajouta-t-elle d'un air sérieux.

Un hoquet m'échappa. La mamie de Léonard savait que c'était une chimère, qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de bébé et qu'il n'y en aurait jamais... mais la petite fille de six ans, elle, l'avait pris au pied de la lettre.

C'en était trop.

Je m'enfuis.

* * *

><p>Plus tard, lorsqu'ils furent tous partis, je me rendis sur sa tombe.<p>

- Hey...

Je me sentis stupide à parler dans le vide, mais je persévérai.

- Je sais même pas pourquoi je fais ça... T'es plus là, et aucun de mes mots n'y changera rien...

Silence.

- C'est juste que... y a un truc que j'ai pas pu te dire lors de notre dernière conversation. Un truc que t'aurais dû entendre avant de mourir.

Silence.

- Je pensais qu'on avait le temps. Qu'on avait toute la vie devant nous. Et maintenant c'est trop tard.

Silence.

- Et c'est pas juste. Mais tu les mérites, ces deux mots, alors je vais les dire quand même.

Silence.

- Moi aussi.

Puis je dis adieu à mon ami, et partis sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

><p>Cette nuit-là, alors que je luttais pour trouver le sommeil dans mon lit, je fus prise d'un fou rire. Je venais de réaliser qu'il m'était arrivé plus d'une fois de traiter mentalement le Rocket de fils de pute.<p>

Merde alors.

* * *

><p><em>Personne n'est mort dans ce chapitre. *danse de la victoire*<em>


	18. Bonus : Une vie brisée

_Un petit bonus avant que je ne disparaisse pour tout Novembre. :p C'est un chapitre qui illustre le point de vue de Vivian. Le style est hyper dépouillé, mais ça marchait que comme ça. Faut croire que Vivian n'aime pas faire dans les grandes longueurs._

_(Attention, ça spoile sur Vivian. Si vous ne voulez pas savoir pourquoi il est comme ça, ne lisez pas plus loin !)  
><em>

* * *

><p>Il a dix ans.<p>

Il a dix ans, et il adore Pokémon.

Lorsqu'il se retrouve inexplicablement projeté dans le jeu, il exulte. Il se rue chez le prof Chen avec enthousiasme, osant à peine y croire. Tout est si différent de l'univers qu'il a appris à connaître par cœur, et pourtant si semblable.

Un rêve devenu réalité.

Non. (Mieux.)

Il dit oui à tout. Oui au rival qui l'amuse déjà, oui au prof qui lui explique ces étranges règles très professionnellement, oui au Pokédex, oui à cette quête qui se profile à l'horizon. Oui à la Salamèche qu'il surnomme Nutella.

Ensemble, ils partent à l'aventure.

Et Vivian déchante très vite.

Il réalise plusieurs vérités.

Un : tous les Pokémon ne veulent pas d'un dresseur. Sa première capture, une petite Rattata hargneuse, lui mord la main jusqu'au sang. (Il la relâche.)

Deux : ça vaut aussi pour ceux qui en ont déjà un. Il voit bien que Nutella l'ignore et se contente du strict minimum. (Peut-être veut-elle partir elle aussi.)

Trois : si c'était lui le problème ? (Pitié, non.)

Et la vérité fait mal.

Il continue. (Quel choix a-t-il ?)

Un Roucool et un Chenipan rejoignent son équipe. Poulet et Chenapan. Des Pokémon faibles qu'il n'aurait pas attrapés en temps normal. (Quel choix a-t-il ?)

Il joue le jeu comme il a l'habitude : entraînement pour tous, aucun KO tant qu'il peut les empêcher. Essayant malgré tout d'y prendre plaisir. Nutella demeure distante. Poulet semble s'ennuyer ferme. Ironiquement, c'est le Pokémon dont il se fiche le plus qui veut lui faire le plus plaisir. Chenapan se démène pour trouver grâce à ses yeux.

Vivian se résout à l'utiliser. Sans lui, obtenir le premier badge devient tout à coup beaucoup plus difficile. Ils passe plusieurs jours à entraîner le Chenipan, avec l'impression de perdre son temps. (Pour le bien de l'équipe.)

Et enfin, Chenapan évolue. Apprend Choc Mental. Et Vivian est prêt.

Pierre tombe facilement. Trop facilement.

Vivian sourit et félicite Chenapan.

Et continue.

Les Pokémon capturés et les endroits visités s'enchaînent. Cocotte la Roucool, Dracula le Nosferapti. Le mont Sélénite, Azuria.

C'est dans la cité aux reflets bleutés qu'une illusion de plus lui est arrachée. L'attaque fouet liane d'un Chétiflor met Cocotte à terre lors d'une séance d'entraînement. Poulet la pousse du bec, piaille, mais elle reste sans réaction. Vivian la rappelle et envoie quelqu'un d'autre à sa place. Sans remarquer que sa Pokéball a viré au gris. (Même s'il l'avait vu, il n'aurait pas compris.)

Plus tard, au centre Pokémon, une infirmière a l'air désolé lui annonce la nouvelle. Ils ne peuvent plus rien faire pour sa petite Roucool.

Vivian recule, frappée d'une autre vérité.

Les Pokémon peuvent mourir.

Tout a coup, un millier de responsabilités s'abattent sur ses épaules.

Tout à coup, cela cesse d'être un jeu.

Tout à coup, tout change.

* * *

><p>Il a dix ans aussi quand une attaque de Nutella tue un dresseur.<p>

Une seule erreur, et tout a basculé. Les griffes de la Reptincel ont raté leur cible et sont venues s'enfoncer dans la gorge offerte de la fille. (Pas sa faute.)

Elle gît dans l'herbe, ses couettes ensanglantées encadrant son visage à l'expression vacante.

Vivian tourne le dos au cadavre. (Pas sa faute.)

Les yeux plein de larmes refoulées, il s'enfuit en courant.

On pensera que c'est un Pokémon sauvage le responsable. (Pas sa faute.)

* * *

><p>Il a onze ans.<p>

Quatre badges à la ceinture. Et bien plus de Pokémon morts pour les obtenir. Il ne les compte plus, ses amis tombés au combat. Poulet, Chenapan, Grosminet, Rikiki et beaucoup d'autres ne sont plus là.

Les Pokémon vont et viennent dans son équipe. Il a oublié le nom de tant d'entre eux. Ils peuvent mourir, et ils le font. Fréquemment.

Il n'a pas de chance. Voilà tout. (Mais il est un _bon _dresseur.)

Nutella, elle, est toujours là. La Reptincel a fini par l'accepter en tant que dresseur. Malgré son caractère de cochon, ils s'entendent bien à présent.

Ensemble, ils affrontent Koga pour le cinquième badge. Nutella descend un premier Pokémon, puis Caramel prend le relai. L'Aquali s'occupe du Tadmorv, puis du Smogo, mais se retrouve en difficulé face au Smogogo.

Un échange de regard, un hochement de tête, et Nutella s'avance.

À l'instant précis où Koga décide d'en finir. L'ordre résonne, le Smogogo se met à briller, et le monde explose dans un flash aveuglant. (Encore.)

Lorsque la fumée se dissipe, Vivian prend conscience de deux choses.

Le combat est terminé.

Et sa Reptincel n'y a pas survécu.

* * *

><p>Il a douze ans.<p>

Il se trouve enfin aux portes de la Ligue Pokémon. Il lui a fallu du temps, il a sué sang et larmes, mais il y est parvenu.

Et il ne repartira qu'en vainqueur.

Ou pas du tout.

Il ignore les hurlements de la foule, les flashs des caméras, les journalistes qui le pressent de questions. Il n'est pas là pour la gloire. Cela fait longtemps qu'il y a renoncé.

Non.

Il se ferme au monde extérieur et prétend que les matches ont lieu à huis-clos, comme dans le jeu.

Seul à seul avec son adversaire.

Olga s'amuse de son équipe. Des oiseaux et des plantes ? (Il n'a pas eu de chance.)

Il triomphe, mais perd Jonquille et Mésange.

Aldo lui parle de force, de puissance. De volonté. Où est la sienne ? (Il est un_ bon_ dresseur.)

Pourtant, Bijou ne survit pas aux coups de poing des Pokémon de l'athlète.

Agatha se demande pourquoi il est venu s'il est si mal préparé. (Il n'a pas le choix.)

Et Moineau et Caramel y laissent leurs vies.

Il ne lui reste que Homer pour affronter Peter. (Mais il ira jusqu'au bout.)

Le maître des Pokémon dragons lui offre plusieurs fois l'occasion de se retirer. Il refuse. Encore et encore. (Il ira jusqu'au bout.)

Et lorsque le cadavre de Homer s'abat à ses pieds dans le silence absolu de l'arène, terrassé par l'Ultralaser du Dracolosse, il ne peut constater qu'il a toujours eu tort.

Parce qu'un _bon_ dresseur n'en serait jamais arrivé là.

* * *

><p>Il a treize ans.<p>

Et une nouvelle équipe de Pokémon, qu'il a entraîné avec application.

Il a compris la leçon. Appris de ses erreurs. Aucune raison qu'il échoue, cette fois.

Olga lui sourit quand elle le voit revenir. (Sans chaleur.)

Et trois de ses Pokémon succombent à ses attaques glacées.

Aldo lui demande s'il a trouvé sa force. (En a-t-il seulement une ?)

Deux ne se relèveront plus.

Agatha s'étonne de sa persévérance. (Il n'a pas le choix.)

Son dernier Pokémon s'écroule face à l'Ectoplasma.

Il ne verra même pas Peter. Pire que la dernière fois. (Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui ?)

Il commence à prendre peur. Rentrera-t-il jamais à la maison ? Il en a assez de ce monde, assez des Pokémon, assez de faire des efforts en vain. Il veut revoir ses parents, revoir sa petite sœur. (Il pensait qu'elle allait le rejoindre au début... puis il a arrêté d'attendre.)

Le désespoir le ronge.

Et il se tourne vers la seule personne avec qui il s'était juré de ne jamais faire affaire. (Jamais, jamais, _jamais_.)

Giovanni.

* * *

><p>Il a quatorze ans.<p>

Cette fois c'est la bonne, il le sait. Il le sent.

Son équipe de Pokémon offerts par la Team Rocket est diverse et solide. Il la maîtrise sur le bout des doigts.

Impossible qu'il perde à nouveau. (Impossible.)

Olga ne fait aucun commentaire lorsqu'il se présente à nouveau face à elle.

Il ne perd qu'un seul de ses Pokémon et considère cela comme une victoire.

Aldo se contente d'un haussement d'épaules.

Un autre de ses Pokémon périt.

Agatha lui demande ce qu'il va faire s'il échoue encore. (Il n'échouera pas.)

Deux de ses Pokémon perdent la vie.

Peter le complimente sur sa force de caractère. (Quelle force ?)

Il s'en sort sans aucune perte.

Ne reste plus que le rival. Une équipe complète de Pokémon surentraînés à combattre. (Il peut y arriver.)

Mais ces deux derniers Pokémon y passent aussi, sans même infliger ne serait-ce qu'une égratignure à l'adversaire.

Il ne comprend pas. (Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ?)

La réponse reste un mystère.

* * *

><p>Il a quinze ans.<p>

Et sa patience est à bout.

Il se rend à la grotte d'Azuria avec une nouvelle fournée de Pokémon prêtés par Giovanni. Tue l'insecte à l'entrée qui ose l'avertir des dangers qui l'attendent à l'intérieur. (Ne sait-il pas qu'il n'a plus rien à perdre ?)

Et enfin, _enfin_, le Pokémon ultime se dresse devant lui. (S'il le capture, mettra-t-il fin à cette mascarade ?)

Il lâche ses Pokémon sur Mewtwo. Tous ensemble.

C'est un carnage. En quelques secondes, le pelage du Pokémon psy est couvert de sang. (Pas le sien.)

Ses Pokémon gisent sans vie sur le sol de la grotte.

Les yeux brillants de Mewtwo se fichent dans les siens. Le figent sur place. Une voix tranche le brouillard de ses pensées. Cynique.

Pauvre petit humain. Croyait-il vraiment pouvoir le vaincre ? Sa tentative est pitoyablement risible... (Ses Pokémon étaient trop faibles...)

Non, le corrige la voix mentale. Cela n'a rien à voir avec ses Pokémon. C'est lui qui est fautif. Il échoue parce que le problème vient de lui, et de lui seul. L'unique personne qui se tient entre ses rêves et leurs accomplissements, c'est _lui-même_. Et il aura beau essayer de s'améliorer, de se surpasser, il ne parviendra jamais à se défaire de ce défaut, de cette imperfection qui l'empêche de réussir. Parce qu'elle est si profondément enfouie en lui qu'elle fait partie intégrale de son être.

Il a tout sacrifié pour en arriver là. Et il a perdu. (Il n'a jamais eu le choix.)

Le Pokémon psy lui assène vérité sur vérité, lui arrachant sa vie aussi sûrement que s'il l'éventrait à mains nues. (Qu'il le tue, qu'il en finisse...)

Mais Mewtwo le contredit à nouveau. Il ne mourra pas. Pas encore. Ce serait un châtiment trop doux pour avoir osé le défier, pour avoir eu l'audace incroyable de croire qu'il pourrait à nouveau se laisser asservir. Non, il ne le tuera pas. Mais il souhaitera qu'il l'ait fait.

Ses yeux lancent un éclair, et lorsque Vivian se réveille, il est étendu à terre, à l'extérieur de la grotte.

Sans espoir.

Il ne rentrera jamais chez lui.

Ses rêves brisés.

Il ne sera jamais un grand dresseur de Pokémon.

Rattrapé par la vérité.

Il a quinze ans, et il est déjà mort.

* * *

><p><em>Je suis pas 100 % satisfaite de ce petit tour dans la tête de Vivian. Y a des passages que j'ai remaniés cinquante fois et qui sonnent toujours faux... Tant pis. Je crois que je n'arriverai jamais à cerner Vivian complètement.<br>_

_(Juste pour info, tout ça ne se base pas sur du vent. ^^ J'ai_ _véritablement fait une partie de Bleu en Nuzlocke rapidement avec un perso appelé Vivian, et les Pokémon mentionnés sont ceux que j'ai attrapés. J'ai même poussé le vice jusqu'à aller jusqu'à Koga, et le duel s'est déroulé comme je l'avais imaginé/prévu, avec un Pokémon qui a encaissé les trois premiers combats, et un switch sur Nutella où le Smogogo a lancé Destruction. C'était beau.)_


	19. Chapitre 16 : Jeux d'esprit

Mon corps guérit lentement. Mes côtes se ressoudèrent et les lacérations sur mes mains dues au morceaux de verre se refermèrent. La médecine était plus avancée ici, et avec l'aide de potions équivalentes à celles des Pokémon mais adaptées à la physiologie humaine, je ne conservai aucune traces physiques de mes blessures. Côté mental, c'était une autre histoire. Il y avait des cicatrices qui ne se refermeraient jamais, et j'allais devoir l'accepter.

Malgré tout, je devais continuer. Combien de fois cette phrase allait-elle revenir ? Elle n'en était pas moins vraie. Continuer, alors que tout avait changé... Reprendre la route, reprendre la quête des badges alors que mon frère était là, dehors, quelque part...

Continuer sans Léonard.

Cette pensée-là était tranchante et je la maniais avec précaution de peur de m'y couper. Je n'étais pas retournée sur sa tombe - j'avais fait mes adieux pour de bon le jour de son enterrement - mais cela ne m'empêchait de penser à lui chaque jour.

Continuer sans Léonard, donc. La tâche me paraissait insurmontable.

Et puis si mon frère avait échoué à battre le jeu alors qu'il en connaissait certainement les moindres recoins... quelle chance avais-je, moi la novice ultime ? Ça me semblait futile d'essayer. Le fait qu'il pensait que je pouvais y arriver, que j'avais du 'potentiel', c'était vraiment la cerise sur le gâteau.

_Mon frère le psychopathe croit en moi. Youpi._

Et je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'il attendait de moi. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec la proposition de Giovanni de rejoindre la Team Rocket, ça j'en étais sûre. Lorsque j'avais rencontré Vivian au mont Sélénite, il savait déjà que je refuserai. Ses paroles étaient restées gravées dans ma mémoire.

_Je te proposerai bien de nous rejoindre si je ne connaissais pas déjà ta réponse._

Alors quoi ? Voilà aussi pourquoi je devais continuer. Pour mettre à jour ses plans, et les faire échouer. Et puis ensuite rentrer à la maison. Tout ça en gardant intacte ma santé mentale. Grand programme.

Je m'y attelai donc. Pleind'Soupe remplaça la Pokéball grise de Poilu tandis que j'envoyais à ma fausse mère le Pokémon offert par le père de Léonard. C'était une magnifique créature des mers qui ressemblait peu ou prou au monstre du Loch Ness - d'où son surnom, Nessie, - mais la place de Pokémon aquatique dans l'équipe était déjà prise. Le Lohklass constituerait donc un plan de secours au cas où... non. Je refusais d'y penser.

Mon équipe fixée, je descendis à nouveau vers Parmanie, sans me presser, tout en entraînant Pleind'Soupe et Princesse. La Miaouss s'amusait avec les Pokémon poisson des dresseurs que nous rencontrions, et je dus la rappeler à l'ordre plus d'une fois alors qu'elle gardait les pauvres bêtes dans la gueule, l'air d'un requin qui venait de se trouver une proie. Pleind'Soupe, lui, dormait tout le temps, mais il disposait d'une curieuse attaque à base de ronflements (ne me demandez pas comment ça marchait) qui lui permettait de participer aux combats. Je faisais aussi très attention à ne le faire sortir de sa Pokéball que si l'endroit où on se trouvait pouvait supporter son poids (je m'étais faite avoir une fois, on ne m'y reprendrait pas une deuxième).

Je passai ainsi quelques jours baignés de soleil à arpenter la côte, prenant mon temps, laissant mes Pokémon donner le rythme. Si Plouf trouvait une petite crique où il voulait barboter, on s'arrêtait pour quelques heures, et si Princesse n'avait pas envie de marcher car elle s'était tordue la patte dans un duel du matin, on passait le reste de la journée à se prélasser. La Miaouss évolua d'ailleurs au bout de trois jours de ce traitement et parada en conséquence pendant une bonne heure. Elle avait gagné en majesté, marchait à présent sur quatre pattes, et le joyau sur son front était devenu un point couleur rubis. On aurait presque pu la prendre pour un chat normal au lieu du Pokémon qu'elle était, n'eut été sa taille : les chats d'un mètre de long ne couraient pas les rues - sans parler des trente kilos qu'elle pesait désormais. Évidemment, un tel changement signifiait qu'elle devait en faire profiter de chacun de mes Pokémon. Comment auraient-ils pu vivre sans être tenus au courant de son incroyable beauté ?

- Zarre, fit Salade la septième fois qu'elle vint le trouver pour lui mettre ses poils tout soyeux sous le nez.

- Persian ?

- Zarre, répéta-t-il.

Les poils de Princesse se hérissèrent en crête le long de son dos et elle sortit ses griffes. Mode démon : enclenché.

- Persian ! cracha-t-elle.

- Zarre, réitéra Salade d'un ton neutre.

Le connaissant, ce n'était pas une critique mais sûrement un gentil rappel à l'ordre. Du genre 'Ça va, on a compris que tu avais évolué. Tu peux arrêter maintenant.' Plus modéré, tu meurs. Sauf que la Persian détestait se sentir rejetée, à quelque degré que ce fut. Elle bondit d'indignation et Salade fut alors la cible d'une attaque de type crachefeule catégorie trois avec option griffes en furie. Il supporta l'assaut durant quelques secondes, puis enroula une de ses lianes autour du corps de la Persian avant de l'expédier tête la première dans la mer. Pragmatique, mon Florizarre.

Il y eut un _splash_, une gerbe d'écume, et un cri rauque de chat en colère.

- Zarre, ajouta Salade avant de fermer les yeux et de reprendre sa sieste.

- Singe, conclut Teigne d'un air approbateur.

Une interaction typique entre mes Pokémon, quoi.

Le soir-même, alors que je contemplais les étoiles, allongée sur mon sac de couchage, la sonnerie de mon portable me tira de ma rêverie. Je l'avais fait réparer dans une petite boutique de Safrania avant de quitter la ville, partant du principe que je ne pouvais pas rester éternellement coupée du monde. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite alors que je repensais immanquablement à la dernière fois qu'il avait sonné. Et si je prenais l'appel pour entendre à nouveau la voix de Vivian ? Il y avait des chances pour qu'il connaisse désormais mon numéro...

Les mains tremblantes, je m'emparai du téléphone pour mettre fin au suspens. C'était Zack. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi soulagée de voir son nom s'afficher à l'écran.

- Ouais ? fis-je en décrochant.

- Toujours en vie ? constata-t-il. Impressionnant. Je suppose qu'on doit s'attendre à ce que la Team Rocket annonce son démantèlement d'un instant à l'autre.

Il se croyait drôle, le bougre.

- Ça viendra, lui assurai-je en laissant glisser la pique.

- Hinhin. T'en es où ?

Pas de surprise concernent le sujet de notre conversation. D'un autre côté, il m'était difficile de résumer mon avancement. Techniquement, je me trouvais au même point que la dernière fois qu'il m'avait posé la question - quatre badges, moitié du parcours -, mais il s'était passé tellement de choses depuis...

Je coupai la poire en deux :

- J'suis en route pour l'arène de Parmanie.

La vérité, avec le moins de détails possibles.

- T'as un train de retard, déclara-t-il d'une voix où perçait sa satisfaction. Moi j'affronte Morgane demain matin.

- Et t'es encore debout à cette heure ? m'étonnai-je.

Il devait être aux alentours de deux heures du matin.

- Il se trouve que l'entraînement de nuit, ça forge le caractère, se justifia-t-il. Les réflexes des Pokémon deviennent plus rapides quand tu les forces à bosser alors qu'ils y voient moins bien, et ils gagnent en assurance.

- Ou peut-être que t'arrivais pas à dormir et que t'avais envie de m'appeler.

Mais... qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de sortir ça ?

Un rire à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Avoue que ça te plairait, non ?

- Ouais.

Ma bouche allait-elle s'arrêter de dire des conneries ?

- Hé bien, désolé de te décevoir. Je suis vraiment en train de m'entraîner. J'ai simplement pensé à toi parce que mon Alakazam vient de dégommer une Miaouss comme la tienne.

- Perdu. C'est une Persian maintenant, le corrigeai-je.

- Persian ! renchérit la concernée en interrompant un instant son ronronnement pour réaffirmer sa supériorité.

- Cool. Tout espoir n'est pas perdu pour toi.

Ce fut à mon tour de rire. Venant de Zack, tout compliment était bon à prendre.

Mon regard se perdit dans le ciel nocturne. Malgré la pollution lumineuse, on distinguait tout de même quelques centaines de minuscules points qui brillaient là-haut, tels des diamants éparpillés sur la voûte céleste.

- Hé... tu t'y connais en astronomie ? lui demandai-je. Y a une étoile qui m'intrigue.

Bruits feutrés, suivi d'un glapissement aiguë. Un Pokémon de plus venait de se faire avoir par l'Alakazam.

- Continue Alakazam... (Puis, plus fort :) Laquelle ?

- La plus brillante en ce moment, presque au zénith.

Je l'avais repérée depuis quelques temps déjà. Elle me rappelait l'étoile du berger de la Terre : c'était toujours la première à apparaître dans le ciel lorsque le soleil se couchait.

- C'est celle d'Artikodin.

- Qui ça ?

Je l'entendis souffler d'agacement.

- Artikodin. L'un des trois oiseaux légendaires, celui qui a tout pouvoir sur la glace. On dit qu'il génère les courants d'air froid. Tu manques cruellement de culture générale pour quelqu'un qui veut devenir maître Pokémon, Léa...

- Je ne veux pas devenir maître Pokémon, je veux juste rentrer chez moi.

Encore la vérité. Enfin presque.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? voulut-il savoir.

Et là, le terrain commençait à devenir glissant.

- Tu comprendrais pas.

- Quoi, c'est un truc de fille ? Ou bien c'est parce que t'as peur de te représenter devant ta petite maman sans les huit badges ?

- Non, c'est...

J'hésitai. Et si je lui disais ? Quelles en seraient les conséquences ? Me rirait-il au nez ou bien parviendrais-je à le convaincre ?

- Vas-y, balance, m'encouragea-t-il.

Je restai silencieuse. Les secondes s'égrenèrent.

- Tu te rappelles d'avant ? dis-je finalement.

- Avant ?

Vu le ton de sa voix, il était clair qu'il ne me suivait pas.

- Avant qu'on reçoive notre premier Pokémon... Notre enfance, tout ça.

- Évidemment... J'ai pas encore une mémoire passoire comme pépé. Où tu veux en venir Léa ? C'est ptet l'heure tardive mais tu m'as perdu là.

- Comment j'étais ? Je veux dire, est-ce que j'étais différente, ou... ?

Je laissai ma phrase en suspens. Difficile de la finir, de toute façon. 'Ou est-ce que je n'existais pas' était trop bizarre pour être prononcé à voix haute.

- Pas vraiment, répondit-il. T'as toujours été une feignasse doublée d'une chieuse entravée par ses idéaux...

- Tu peux parler, espèce de sale petit cafard à l'ego surdimensionné ! le coupai-je.

- ...et qui prend très facilement la mouche.

Ouais, bon. Là je plaidais coupable.

- Et mes parents ? Ma mère est là, mais où est mon père ?

- Léa, tu...

Gros blanc.

- Ton père est mort.

Ah. J'aurais peut-être du me renseigner avant de m'engager dans cette voie-là.

- La même année que mes parents, ajouta-t-il, et là je me traitais d'idiote.

- Je sais. Excuse.

- Tu vas me dire ce que tu as derrière la tête ? Ça te ressemble pas de poser tout un tas de questions stupides. D'habitude ton rayon c'est plutôt les actions stupides.

- C'est juste... qu'il y a des failles. Des trucs qui collent pas, et j'essaie de leur donner un sens.

- Ça s'appelle la vie, laissa-t-il tomber, laconique.

- Ouais, mais...

- Le jour où tout collera, le jour où t'auras tout compris, où y aura plus aucun secret à découvrir... tu seras morte.

- Réjouissant.

- Mais non pas moins vrai, rétorqua-t-il.

Je soupirai.

- Merci de me remonter le moral.

Pas sûre si j'étais ironique ou pas en lui disant ça.

- Ça va ? me demanda-t-il après une longue hésitation.

Normalement c'est au début de la conversation qu'on la pose, cette question-là... mais Zack ne faisait jamais les choses comme tout le monde.

- On s'inquiète pour moi ?

Il émit un bruit de gorge qui pouvait passer pour un démenti.

- Te flatte pas. J'ai juste besoin d'une rivale au top de sa forme. C'est pas drôle d'affronter un paillasson.

Un paillasson, hein ? J'allais lui en faire bouffer des paillassons, moi !

- Ça ira mieux demain, répondis-je en fin de compte.

- OK. Bon, ne traîne pas trop, hein ? On se voit à Cramois'île.

- Tenu. Bye.

- Bye.

Je raccrochai, des questions sans réponse tournoyant dans mon esprit. Avais-je pris la place d'une autre fille en atterrissant ici ? Ou bien le monde n'avait-il commencé que quand j'avais débarqué et tous les souvenirs de Zack étaient des faux ? Non, il y avait eu Vivian avant... Je poussai un grognement d'irritation. C'était trop compliqué, tout ça.

Délaissant ces pensées, je me perdis à nouveau dans la contemplation des étoiles. Mes yeux se fixèrent sur celle d'Artikodin... l'oiseau de glace... Et c'est comme ça que je finis par m'endormir.

* * *

><p>La terre trembla. Réveillée en sursaut, je me levai d'un bond, tous les sens en alerte. Un séisme ? Ha non. C'était juste la queue de Plouf qui venait de s'abattre au sol. Bien bien. Retourne te coucher, Léa.<p>

Sous mes yeux, il recommença, visant Teigne qui se tenait à quelques mètres de là.

_Hein ? Nonmaisattendezunepetiteminu te !_

La Colossinge esquiva le coup de massue du géant aquatique et riposta par un uppercut qui toucha Plouf au flanc.

- Mais ça va pas la tête ? m'écriai-je en me précipitant entre eux deux, trébuchant à moitié hors de mon sac de couchage et me rétamant par terre comme une grosse carpe.

Ils se figèrent - Teigne un poing prêt à frapper, Plouf la gueule grande ouverte - et me regardèrent.

- Singe, émit la Colossinge.

- Comment ça, un _entraînement _?

- Léviator, renchérit Plouf. Léviaaaa.

- Un entraînement où vous faites très très attention et où vous promettez de ne pas vous faire mal ?

- Singe !

- Ha, de ne pas vous faire _trop_ mal... Tout va bien, alors.

Aucun des deux ne détecta le sarcasme dans ma voix. Ils me fixaient, attendant que je leur laisse la voie libre afin de pouvoir reprendre leur activité de foutage sur la gueule mutuellement assistée. Je ne tentai même pas de les raisonner et obtempérai, allant plutôt préparer le petit-déj histoire de me réveiller. Mon estomac approuva ma décision à grands renforts de _gruiiks_. Princesse et Grignotte vinrent quémander leurs croquettes ; eux aussi étaient affamés. Je leur en donnai un peu à chacun, et comme tout les matins ils lorgnèrent la part de l'autre afin de vérifier que je ne faisais pas de favoritisme. Grignotte sembla estimer que cette fois encore c'était à peu près égal, et il engloutit sa ration. Princesse l'imita, mangeant au moins dix fois plus lentement. Mon Salade se contenta des rayons du soleil levant, Pleind'soupe dormait encore (normal), et les deux fous de l'équipe en étaient toujours à essayer de se mettre au tapis l'un l'autre.

Tout en mangeant, je songeai à ce que j'allai faire aujourd'hui. Boucler le trajet jusqu'à Parmanie et affronter Koga. Peaufiner les tactiques utilisés par Princesse et Pleind'soupe. Penser à Léonard moins de dix fois dans la journée. La dernière était la plus dure, mais je ne pouvais pas fonctionner comme ça, avec à chaque pas l'envie de m'arrêter parce qu'il n'était plus là. Je décidai que j'allais m'en tenir à cette résolution et puis petit à petit, je réduirai le nombre. Il n'atteindrait jamais zéro, mais c'était déjà un pas dans la bonne direction.

L'estomac plein, je sonnai le départ. Mes Pokémon me rejoignirent, tous plus ou moins prêts, sauf Pleind'soupe que je fis rentrer dans sa Pokéball. Teigne mit un dernier coup de poing à Plouf, Princesse termina sa toilette, et nous reprîmes la route. La matinée se déroula normalement, sans aucun événement exceptionnel. Nous traversâmes à nouveau le territoire des dresseurs d'oiseaux, ce qui constitua un bon entraînement pour Princesse qui s'amusa beaucoup avec son Onde de Choc. Pleind'soupe, lui, encaissait leurs coups de bec en ronflant et répliquait par son attaque mystérieuse. Nous fîmes une pause vers midi pour un bref pique-nique, et arrivâmes finalement à Parmanie en début d'après-midi.

Après l'arrêt de circonstance au centre Pokémon pour une remise en forme, ce fut l'heure de vérité. Je me dirigeai vers le repère de Koga, une grande bâtisse dépourvue de fenêtres qui ne m'inspirait franchement pas confiance. L'intérieur avait toujours l'air aussi sombre, constatai-je en y jetant un coup d'œil. Je pensais être à l'abri de ce genre de choses, mais juste avant d'entrer, je fus assaillie par une vague de souvenirs et dû serrer les dents alors que l'image du corps de Léonard affalé sur une chaise me revenait en mémoire. Cela me semblait si distant et si proche à la fois. Une éternité. Une semaine. Je refoulai le chagrin que je sentais monter.

_Pas le moment, Léa._

J'eus soudain envie de revenir au tout début, lorsque je n'avais que Salade avec moi et que tout était simple. Sauf que c'était un mensonge aussi. Ça n'avait jamais été simple, et je m'étais toujours sentie piégée. Je n'avais jamais eu le choix sur ce que je devais faire, et je ne l'avais pas non plus à présent.

_J'ai dit pas le moment._

J'entrai. Puis j'attendis quelques instants que mes yeux s'accommodent au changement de luminosité, et je fus en mesure de distinguer des formes dans la pénombre. La sensation d'être observée naquit au bas de mon dos, avant de se transformer en un frisson qui remonta jusqu'à ma nuque. Désagréable. Je remarquai de plus qu'une odeur étrange flottait dans l'air, comme un mélange d'encens et de résine de pin.

Contrairement aux autres arènes dont j'avais fait l'expérience jusque là, il n'y avait aucun obstacle en vue. Pas de rochers qui bloquaient la vue, pas de passerelles au-dessus de bassins d'eau, pas de haies fleuries. Juste une grande salle remplie d'ombres. Haussant les épaules, je m'avançai. Le champion devait se trouver tout au fond, comme d'habitude. Un pas, deux, trois... personne ne me défiait ? J'accélérai, m'imaginant déjà face à Koga, quand tout à coup...

_BLAM-Aïe. _(Onomatopée très mal faite de Léa qui se prend un mur.)

Contre toute attente, je venais de me cogner dans un truc invisible. Je touchai le machin d'une main, cherchant une faille. Mais non, c'était du solide, et d'au moins deux mètres de hauteur pour autant que je puisse en juger. Je grommelai.

_Jeux d'esprits, jeux pourris._

- Alors, que penses-tu de notre labyrinthe au murs transparents ? Pas mal, non ? C'est une idée de Koga en personne.

La question venait d'un mec affublé d'un costume aux couleurs bariolés, visibles même avec le peu de lumière tant elles étaient criardes. Il me sourit, avant de se saisir de trois Pokéballs et de se mettre à jongler nonchalamment.

- Ça m'a surpris mais ça m'empêchera pas d'atteindre Koga, répondis-je.

- Ce n'est pas le but. Le mur c'est pour la frustration... C'est nous qui sommes les obstacles.

Et là dessus, il se saisit habilement d'une de ses _balls_ et relâcha le Pokémon à l'intérieur d'un petit mouvement du poignet. Un Kadabra apparut, sa proverbiale cuillère brandie à la verticale devant lui.

- Euh... Je croyais que c'était une arène de type poison ? remarquai-je.

- Tu es mal renseignée.

Soit.

- Princesse, vas-y. Et éclaire-nous un peu, qu'on puisse voir ce qui se passe.

Un Flash illumina les environs, et la Persian profita de son effet aveuglant pour attaquer d'emblée avec une Morsure. Ses mâchoires se refermèrent sur le bras droit du Kadabra, celui tenant la cuillère - décidément, elle aimait bien les coups dans ce genre-là. Le Pokémon psy recula, ses yeux emplis de terreur, et demeura figé lorsque son dresseur lui donna l'ordre de riposter. Ma Princesse était-elle si terrible que ça ? Elle revint à la charge, tout en grâce et en souplesse, visant cette fois le bras gauche. Touché. Une plaie identique à la précédente marquait à présent la chair du Kadabra.

- Soigne-toi et contre-attaque, fit le dresseur en constatant les dégâts.

Les yeux du Kadabra se mirent à briller d'une vive lueur jaune, et ses blessures commencèrent à se résorber. Pas de temps à perdre ou tout serait à refaire.

- Princesse, Onde de...

Crépitement électrique. Elle n'avait pas attendu mon ordre. La lance de foudre zigzagua et vint frapper la cuillère argentée du Kadabra. Ce dernier émit un cri mental tandis qu'une odeur âcre de fourrure brûlée atteignait mes narines, puis s'écroula, épuisé. Le dresseur le rappela et fit quelques passes avec les_ balls_ avant de faire appel à un autre Pokémon. Celui-ci était plus imposant, et d'apparence humanoïde également. Sa peau d'un jaune pastel semblait toute lisse, et son nez épaté lui donnait un air peu engageant. Curieusement, il tenait une sorte de pendule dans sa main droite, auquel il imprima immédiatement un mouvement de balancier. Droite, gauche, droite, gauche... Je forçai mon regard à s'en détacher.

- Hypnose, lança mon adversaire à l'intention de son Pokémon. Endors moi cette Persian.

C'était donc à ça qu'il servait... Le mouvement du pendule se fit plus ample et Princesse se mit à se balancer au même rythme.

- Attention Princesse, si tu t'endors ça va décoiffer ta fourrure !

Les oreilles de la Persian se couchèrent soudain sur son crâne et elle sauta droit sur l'impudent qui avait l'audace d'essayer de la rendre moche. Ses dents claquèrent dans le vide à quelques centimètres seulement du poignet du Pokémon psy, mais elle réussit à lui labourer le ventre en retombant. Il n'apprécia visiblement pas le cadeau, répliquant d'une attaque psychique qui fit vibrer l'air. Princesse cracha en retour et lui envoya une bonne dose d'électricité.

- Et maintenant une Rafale psy, décida le dresseur.

Le pendule du Pokémon psy se mit soudain à luire tel un soleil miniature. Je mis une main devant mon visage pour me protéger, et entrevis une explosion de lumière à travers mes doigts. Princesse poussa un miaulement de douleur. J'abaissai mon bras et dû cligner plusieurs fois des yeux avant de recouvrer un semblant de vue. Ma Persian était toujours debout, sa queue s'agitant avec violence. Tout à coup, elle se ramassa au sol et bondit alors que son adversaire remettait en mouvement le pendule qui s'était arrêté.

Les crocs de la Persian se plantèrent dans le poignet du Pokémon psy, pile là où elle avait visé cette fois. Du sang gicla. Elle termina le travail par un vicieux coup de griffe au visage, et l'autre en lâcha son pendule qui alla s'écraser au sol dans un tintement. Il se pencha pour le ramasser, mais son dresseur le rappela, estimant qu'il avait perdu.

Le Pokémon suivant était un Smogo, ce qui concordait déjà plus avec une arène de type poison. Il s'attira les foudres de Princesse avec son attaque Détritus, qui macula d'une substance noirâtre et nauséabonde le poil de la Persian. Enragée, elle se jeta sur le mécréant, et en deux claquements de mâchoire, il n'était plus en état de se battre.

- Je m'incline, indiqua mon adversaire. La voie est libre. Bonne chance pour atteindre notre champion.

Hé bah, il était pas rancunier...

- Merci.

Je sentais que j'allais en avoir besoin. Après avoir soigné Princesse, je continuai, négociant le labyrinthe invisible et affrontant tour à tour ninjas et jongleurs. Les dresseurs de l'arène étaient soit entièrement vêtus de noir, soit au contraire tout colorés, et leurs comportements différaient grandement. Les jongleurs m'accostaient d'eux-mêmes, n'hésitaient pas à blaguer, et leurs Pokémon - de type psy pour la plupart - ne cherchaient pas à se cacher. Les ninjas, par contre, restaient invisibles, se contentant d'envoyer au combat leurs Pokémon de type poison qui s'amusaient à flanquer la frousse aux miens, quand ils ne les empoisonnaient pas dès le début du combat. Je ne savais jamais à qui j'allais avoir affaire et le contraste me maintenait constamment sur mes gardes. Mes Pokémon non plus n'appréciaient guère la particularité de cette arène, mais nous progressions néanmoins.

- Tu sais Princesse, t'es pas très logique... lui fis-je remarquer alors que nous venions d'affronter un dresseur dont le Smogo avait de nouveau sali la fourrure de ma Persian. Tu as râlé quand ce Smogo t'as couverte de bave, mais lorsqu'il pleut tu sautes allègrement dans les flaques... Tu trouves pas ça un peu contradictoire ?

- Persian, Persian, Persian, rétorqua-t-elle en se coulant contre ma jambe.

- Ah je vois... seule Princesse a le droit de salir Princesse, déchiffrai-je.

- Perssssian.

Mine de rien, je commençais à comprendre comment fonctionnait la Persian. Un petit pas pour Léa, un grand pas pour les relations humains/Pokémon.

Alors que je contournai un angle du labyrinthe, un petit frisson me parcourut la nuque. Je regardai aux alentours. Personne.

- Je sais que vous êtes là, dis-je à voix basse.

En réalité c'était du bluff : ça faisait déjà trois fois que je faisais ça à divers moments sans que personne ne se montre en réponse. Mais là j'avais semble-t-il vu juste car la tête d'un serpent sortit des ténèbres, sa langue fourchue goûtant l'air dans ma direction. Il se dressa, s'exposant entièrement à la lumière, et je pus constater que les écailles de son large poitrail dessinait comme une tête de mort. Un Arbok. L'immense Pokémon ondula vers nous.

- Prête ? fit une voix à mon oreille

Je fis volte-face en un éclair. Rien. Je ne vis que des silhouettes lointaines dans la pénombre, au-delà du cercle de lumière maintenu par Princesse. Et pourtant...

- Prête, répliquai-je en faisant sortir Pleind'Soupe.

Un ronflement résonna dans l'air alors que l'imposante masse du Ronflex se matérialisait. L'Arbok se propulsa aussitôt vers lui avec un sifflement strident ; ses crocs brillèrent et s'enfoncèrent dans l'oreille de Pleind'Soupe, qui ne broncha pas. Le serpent délaissa le bout de chair déchiqueté pour se dresser alors de toute sa hauteur et s'enrouler autour du cou de mon Pokémon. Son long corps écailleux formait comme une corde vivante autour de la nuque du Ronflex. L'Arbok était en train d'essayer de l'étouffer.

Le ronflement s'intensifia, semblant incommoder le serpent géant : il secoua la tête et tint bon. Puis l'attaque gagna petit à petit en puissance, jusqu'à ce que les narines de Pleind'Soupe vibrent et que chacune de ses inspirations promette le tonnerre. Les coups sonores frappèrent l'Arbok, qui relâcha sa prise malgré lui. Je vis chaque ronflement l'affaiblir, jusqu'à ce qu'il glisse à terre, inanimé. Ronflezilla avait encore frappé.

- Tu peux continuer, siffla une voix juste dans mon dos.

Je ne pris pas le peine de me retourner : je savais qu'il n'y aurait personne.

Finalement, au bout d'une heure, j'atteignis le centre de l'arène tant convoité. Un homme occupait l'endroit, me tournant le dos, une cape rouge flottant derrière lui. Sa posture était confiante et relâchée, et il avait l'air inconscient de ma présence. Je m'apprêtai à l'interpeller lorsqu'il fit volte-face, sa cape accompagnant son mouvement de façon dramatique. Maintenant que nous nous trouvions face à face, j'en profitais pour le détailler davantage. Il portait des vêtements amples dans les tons noirs et rouges. Ses yeux brillaient telles deux billes noires enchâssés dans un visage aux traits sévères, et sa coiffure en piques accentuait son air imposant. Très classe, et plus qu'un peu intimidant. Ma main au feu que c'était Koga.

- Trop bruyante, lança-t-il.

- Pardon ?

- Tu es trop bruyante, jeune fille. Tu n'arriveras jamais à prendre ton adversaire par surprise comme ça.

- Je préfère me battre à la loyale.

Il sembla surpris de ma réponse.

- Même si ça signifie perdre ?

J'hésitai.

- Je n'ai pas encore perdu.

- Aujourd'hui, tu en feras l'expérience.

D'un geste fluide, il libéra un Smogo. Je choisis Salade pour lui faire face. Mon Florizarre faisait figure de monstre par rapport au petit Pokémon violet qui flottait au-dessus de nous, mais je savais que ce dernier pouvait se révéler un redoutable adversaire.

- Vampigraine, on commence sur une valeur sûre, indiquai-je à Salade.

Salade acquiesça et éjecta une volée de graines vers le Smogo. Le doute me prit : est-que ça allait marcher sur un Pokémon qui n'avait pas de corps à proprement parler ? Apparemment ce n'était pas un obstacle car je vis les graines se planter dans sa forme gazeuse et commencer à briller. En réponse, le Smogo vint se placer juste au-dessus de la tête de Salade et lâcha un nuage vert caca d'oie à l'apparence huileuse. Salade grogna alors que le cargo nauséabond lui bouchait la vue et fit claquer une de ses lianes au hasard, qui manqua sa cible.

- Encore, ordonna Koga.

Son Pokémon produisit un nouveau nuage qui enveloppa entièrement la partie avant de Salade. Le Florizarre eut le réflexe de reculer pour se sortir de là, mais sa peau était déjà recouverte de la substance poisseuse et puante.

- Tranch'herbe.

Les feuilles de Salade touchèrent au but, dispersant le gaz dont le Smogo était constitué. Le Pokémon poison descendit lentement jusqu'à se trouver à terre. Je me préparai déjà à affronter le suivant lorsque Koga sortit une potion et en aspergea son Pokémon. Il se reforma aussitôt et reprit son envol, avant d'envoyer sur Salade un liquide concentré tout poisseux qui sentait encore plus mauvais que le précédent. Le Pokémon plante lui réexpédia une volée de feuilles tranchantes. Elles coupèrent son corps en deux, mais il reprit forme tout de suite après.

_Coriace._

Un brouillard envahit les environs, créé par le Smogo qui décrivit de grands cercles autour de Salade afin de l'enfumer. Mon Florizarre lança ses lianes à l'assaut de son adversaire, mais elles claquèrent dans l'air sans toucher leur cible. Je grognai de frustration. Ce combat n'allait-il jamais en finir ? Plus il s'éternisait et plus mes Pokémon risquaient de se blesser... Peut-être que si...

La voix grave de Koga coupa court à mes pensées :

- Destruction.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir. Une lumière intense éclaira l'arène entière alors que le Smogo obéissait. Salade absorba le plus gros de l'explosion, mais je sentis tout de même le souffle chaud de la déflagration sur mon visage. Le silence revint après le grondement abyssal de la détonation. Je rouvris les yeux ; je n'avais même pas conscience de les avoir fermés.

- Zaaaaaarre ! rugit Salade, fêtant sa victoire, et l'étau qui me comprimait le cœur se desserra.

Je le rappelai, toujours quelque peu ébranlée par ce qui venait de se passer. Koga, lui, s'emparait déjà de sa Pokéball suivante.

- C'est légal un coup comme ça dans un combat de la Ligue ? l'interpellai-je.

- Il n'y a pas de règles quand le but est de gagner, rétorqua-t-il.

_Pas de pitié, donc._

Il relâcha son Pokémon et il s'avéra que la Pokéball renfermait un Grotadmorv.

- Grignotte... décidai-je.

Le Sablaireau posa un regard surpris sur adversaire, qui n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une grosse masse de morve, mais violette. Puis il se campa sur ses quatre pattes, attendant mes instructions.

- Attaque-le par en-dessous, Grignotte.

Il creusa un trou dans le sol à une vitesse éclair et disparut dedans.

- Lilliput, déclara le champion, et la taille du Grotadmorv se réduisit de moitié.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles il y eut une série de bruits sourds sous nos pieds, puis Grignotte jaillit de son tunnel, touchant l'autre par en-dessous. Le Grodtadmorv trembla comme de la gelée, et en réaction vomit sur le Sablaireau un liquide à moitié solide qui dégoulina sur les plaques écailleuses de Grignotte. Celui-ci répliqua par une coup de griffe qui rata sa cible. La substance sortie de l'estomac du Grodtamorv l'aveuglait, si bien qu'il ne pouvait pas viser correctement.

Koga administra de nouveau une potion à son Pokémon. C'était le premier champion que j'affrontais qui faisait usage à outrance de cette tactique, et cela m'énerva.

- Éboulement.

Grignotte se concentra et des rochers tombèrent en pluie sur son adversaire. Manque de bol, le Grotadmorv rétrécit encore alors que les projectiles allaient l'atteindre, et il parvint à les éviter.

- Toxik, contra Koga.

_C'est quoi ça ?_

J'obtins la réponse lorsque le Grotadmorv ouvrit sa bouche et qu'il en sortit une vague de fluides marronâtres qui toucha Grignotte de plein fouet. Le Sablaireau se retrouva tout mouillé de cette substance qui avait l'air acide et dont l'odeur âcre emplissait déjà l'air. Je contins mon envie de vomir à grand peine. Qu'est-ce que ça devait être pour Grignotte... Il retroussa son petit museau et fonça sur l'adversaire. Ses deux pattes avant se croisèrent et frappèrent, un double Tranche qui creusa deux sillons jumeaux dans le corps malléable du Grotadmorv. Ce dernier beugla et rétrécit à nouveau, ce qui fit que la seconde attaque de Grignotte manqua son coup.

- Recommence, indiquai-je au Sablaireau.

Koga donna le même ordre, si bien que le Grotadmorv n'était plus gros du tout ; il avait plutôt la taille d'un Miaouss à présent. La stratégie du champion, constatai-je, était très efficace. Grignotte monta à l'assaut et rata le Grotadmorv une première fois. Puis une deuxième... Une troisième... Ses griffes touchaient le sol ou l'air, mais jamais son adversaire qui rétrécissait encore et encore.

Je finis par le rappeler et envoyai Teigne à sa place. La Colossinge savait ce qu'elle avait à faire, et son Ultimapoing toucha l'autre en plein dans sa masse glougloutante. Elle se reçut en échange un crachat noir à l'odeur acide qui poissa sa fourrure et n'allait sans doute pas tarder à lui attaquer la peau. Furieuse, elle tenta de mettre un nouveau coup de poing au Grotadmorv, mais il se montra plus rapide qu'elle et cette fois la substance âcre toucha Teigne en plein visage, l'aveuglant. Elle frappa au hasard, créant un trou dans le plancher.

- Singe ! beugla-t-elle.

Elle porta une main à ses yeux et frotta, mais ils demeurèrent fermés, et je compris qu'elle ne pouvait plus les ouvrir. Avec un juron, je la fis revenir dans sa Pokéball.

- Plouf, je compte sur toi mon gros...

Le Léviator était à peine sorti qu'il se prit un lui aussi un projectile dégoûtant. Ni une ni deux, il répliqua en fonçant dans le Grodtadmorv, la gueule grande ouverte. Ses mâchoires se refermèrent sur son adversaire avec un bruit étrange, une sorte de _shlurrrp_ étouffé, et le Grodtadmorv se retrouva coupé en deux. Enfin !

Koga le rappela et se saisit de son avant dernière Pokéball. Un Smogo en émergea, identique à celui qui avait combattu Salade.

- Hydrocanon.

Pas de quartier. Ce duel se jouait vraiment trop serré, je n'allais pas lui donner l'occasion de faire se suicider à nouveau son Pokémon. Plouf ouvrit une gueule béante et un jet d'eau d'une puissance phénoménale en jaillit, sous haute pression. Le Smogo parvint cependant à l'éviter de justesse, au prix d'une manœuvre qui l'amena au ras du sol. Il se mit soudain à émettre de la brume, camouflant le terrain et réduisant à néant la visibilité.

- Recommence Plouf, tant qu'on y voit encore quelque chose.

Il m'obéit, et cette fois son attaque atteignit sa cible : elle projeta le Smogo au loin, si bien que je le perdis de vue. Koga ne prit pas la peine de le rappeler et s'empara de sa dernière Pokéball. Elle s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître un Smogogo. Quant à moi, je fis sortir Pleind'Soupe ; il était plus costaud et encaisserait mieux si jamais le champion décidait de nous refaire le coup de la Destruction. Le Ronflex dormait toujours, et je me résolus à faire usage de la Pokéflute - je n'étais pas téméraire au point de jouer un match contre Koga avec un Pokémon complètement amorphe. Dès la première fausse note, il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil autour de lui, il se tourna vers moi.

- Ronfleeex ?

- Considère ça comme ta gym du mois le gros. Lance un Coup d'Boule sur le truc moche à trois têtes.

- Rooonn ! grogna-t-il.

D'une démarche pesante, il s'approcha du Smogogo et lui tomba littéralement dessus. L'autre se dégagea et répondit par l'habituel dégueulis qui puait, ce qui étonnamment n'eut pas l'air de gêner Pleind'Soupe. Les Ronflex avaient peut-être un sens de l'odorat réduit ? En tout cas, il réitéra sans attendre son attaque qui consistait à s'asseoir sur le Smogogo (il n'avait visiblement pas saisi le concept du Coup d'Boule, mais ça marchait, alors pourquoi se plaindre ?). Cet échange se produisit encore une fois, identique en tout point, puis Pleind'Soupe tituba et s'effondra sur le dos. Il avait l'air d'avoir du mal à respirer ; en y regardant mieux, je vis que l'épaisse substance noire crachée par le Smogogo lui était rentrée dans le nez. Il tenta de la gratter de ses griffes, mais elle collait sans relâche, et plus il s'acharnait plus cela empirait.

Je le fis rentrer dans sa _ball_ avant qu'il ne s'étouffe. Et hésitai. À qui faire appel ? Princesse était encore trop faible, Salade lui se trouvait déjà mal en point... Grignotte idem, de même pour Teigne. Je passai donc la main à Plouf. Il n'était pas tout frais, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

Le Smogogo lui fonça dessus, décidé à en finir.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul coup gagnant. Une seule chance.

- HydroCanon ! m'écriai-je.

Plouf rugit et l'eau jaillit en trombe de sa gueule pour aller percuter le Smogogo. La puissance du jet le repoussa en un clin d'œil et l'emporta haut, très haut... Il retomba hors de notre vue, au loin dans les ténèbres.

Koga hocha la tête.

- Tu m'as battu. Le badge Âme est à toi.

Il avança une main au creux de laquelle reposait un badge rose en forme de cœur. Je m'emparai de la preuve de ma victoire sans un mot.

- Ton lien avec tes Pokémon est fort, mais il te manque un élément indispensable... commença Koga.

- Je ne veux pas de conseils de la part d'un type qui trouve que tuer ses propres Pokémon est une stratégie valable, l'arrêtai-je.

- Ne sois pas arrogante, me rabroua-t-il. On a tous à apprendre les uns des autres. Je suis certain que même un gamin débutant avec sa tribu de Pokémon insectes possède un savoir qui nous échappe à tous deux. Il existe autant de points de vue différents que de personnes en ce monde, et chacun d'entre nous possède une partie de la vérité. Je suis prêt à te livrer la mienne, et tu la rejettes ?

Vu comme ça...

- Je vous écoute.

- La victoire revient à ceux qui savent surprendre leur adversaire. Ne sois pas prévisible, jeune fille. Tu signerais ton arrêt de mort. Au contraire, joue sur la surprise, sois là où ton adversaire ne t'attend pas. Innove, et ne te laisse jamais enfermer par les règles établies.

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça, et fut agréablement surprise. Ça avait l'air d'un très bon conseil.

- J'essaierai, déclarai-je.

- Bonne chance, jeune dresseuse.

Je m'éloignai, faisant signe à Plouf de me suivre.

- Oh, une dernière chose, ajouta le champion.

Je me retournai, vaguement anxieuse.

- Oui ?

Ses yeux brillaient dans la pénombre. Deux diamants noirs.

- Les duels se gagnent avec la tête, pas avec le cœur.

La phrase résonna de façon sinistre dans la grande arène. J'eus l'étrange pressentiment qu'elle allait revenir me hanter d'ici peu.

* * *

><p><em>À nouveau ce vide blanc, et cette voix familière qui résonne.<em>

_- Plus de la moitié du chemin, et il te reste encore tant à apprendre. Et tant à perdre. _

_- Juste pour une fois, j'aimerais bien que tu me dises un truc gentil, la Chieuse, je rétorque._

_- Un surnom très approprié, tu t'en rendras bientôt compte. Mais dis-moi, quelle est ta stratégie ?_

_Et c'est reparti pour un tour._

_- De quoi tu parles ? je demande obligeamment._

_- De Vivian, bien sûr. Il te connaît mieux que personne, et il n'hésitera pas à exploiter ce savoir. Tes sentiments sont une faiblesse, et il s'en servira contre toi, comme il l'a déjà fait par le passé. Que comptes-tu faire lorsqu'il reviendra à la charge ?_

_- Je me défendrai._

_- Jusqu'à la mort ? Tu sais que c'est la seule issue possible si tu fais ce choix, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne renoncera pas... et tu n'es pas assez forte pour t'opposer à lui. Il te brisera ou il te tuera._

_- Non._

_Un seul mot. Qui claque dans le silence qui s'ensuit._

_- Il y a une autre solution, offre la voix sur un ton qui se veut tentateur. Une option si évidente, si simple..._

_- Laquelle ?_

_- Se servir de lui. Feindre d'être de son côté et le piéger à son propre jeu._

_Silence._

_- Non, je répète finalement. Jamais._

_- Et pourtant, avec son aide, tout irait beaucoup plus vite... Il sait tant de choses que tu ignores._

_- Il ne m'a même pas demandé de le rejoindre, j'objecte._

_- Pas encore, corrige la voix. Mais ça ne saurait tarder. Et lorsque tu auras acquis sa confiance, lorsqu'il ne se méfiera plus, tu auras tout le loisir de le poignarder dans le dos._

_La dernière phrase résonne dans le vide, froide et clinique._

_Je réponds par un rire._

_- Tu es exactement comme lui, la Chieuse. Un Vivian version féminine. Dingue. Chtarbée. Bonne à enfermer._

_- Deux voies, assène-t-elle. Un seul choix. Le croisement approche. Ne te trompe pas._

_Le rêve se délite et je tombe..._

* * *

><p>J'étais de retour à Safrania. Après avoir remonté la côte en une seule journée suite à mon duel contre Koga, j'avais passé la nuit au centre Pokémon, et j'étais à présent prête à affronter Morgane. Alors que j'arpentais les rues de la ville, me dirigeant vers l'arène, je passai par inadvertance dans une grande rue marchande. Quantités de magasins et de restaurants occupaient chaque côté du trottoir, et quel que soit l'endroit où se posait mon regard, il allait de tentation en tentation. En plus, c'était les soldes. Je résistai vaillamment et continuai mon chemin.<p>

Teigne, elle, succomba quelques minutes plus tard. Pas aux magasins ni aux restaurants, non. Elle ne put tout simplement pas résister au bâtiment qui jouxtait l'arène.

- Singe ! s'exclama-t-elle en l'apercevant.

Un Dojo. Pas étonnant. Elle se précipita à l'intérieur sans même m'attendre. Je réprimai un soupir et la suivis. J'avais à peine franchi la porte que je me trouvai le point de mire d'une dizaine de mecs en kimono visiblement en plein entraînement.

- Euh... Bonjour.

- Colossinge ! fit Teigne en sautillant près de moi, frappant ses deux points l'un contre l'autre.

- La petite fille nous défie ? me lança un des hommes d'une voix amusée.

- Plutôt la grande Colossinge...

- Singe ! confirma Teigne en s'avançant vers la personne la plus proche.

Il y eut un concert de bruits électroniques alors que les hommes relâchaient leurs Pokémon. Teigne se retrouva face à des Machoc et des Machopeur, ainsi que des Férosinge et des Colossinge comme elle.

- Si tu parviens à tous nous vaincre, le maître te testera, déclara l'un des dresseurs.

Je hochai la tête tandis que Teigne se campait sur ses deux jambes. Un claquement de langue signala le début des duels. C'était parti. Le premier adversaire de la Colossinge, un Machoc, tomba dès le premier coup de poing. Teigne fanfaronna quelques secondes avant de faire signe au suivant de s'avancer. Les Pokémon des dresseurs avaient formé un cercle autour de la Colossinge, et attendaient patiemment que vienne leur tour. Un Férosinge sortit du rang, répondant à l'invitation, et se jeta sur Teigne, l'air féroce. S'ensuivit un bref échange de coups au terme duquel il se retrouva à terre, puis un autre s'avança, prenant la place de son congénère.

Je sentais que ça allait être long...

- Utilise tes Ultimapoings en coups d'ouverture, suggérai-je à Teigne, et alterne avec Balayage et Tomberoche ensuite.

Elle suivit mes instructions, et réduisit petit à petit le nombre de ses adversaires en employant sa tactique du 'si tu me frappes je te frappe deux fois plus fort'. Les coups pleuvaient sur elle, mais elle tenait bon et ripostait avec ferveur, toute heureuse de pouvoir enfin donner libre cours à ses pulsions guerrières. Je devais parfois lui administrer un _pshitt _de potion pour lui permettre de continuer sans danger, ce qu'elle acceptait de mauvaise grâce.

Finalement, elle vint à bout du cercle de Pokémon au bout d'une bonne heure en terrassant un dernier Colossinge d'un Ultimapoing brutal. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement alors que Teigne entamait sa danse de la victoire, en sueur mais aux anges. Le dresseur qui m'avait adressé la parole au début hocha la tête.

- Tu as gagné le droit d'affronter le maître.

Ha oui, c'est vrai que c'était pas fini... Je m'avançai vers le fond de la salle, jusqu'à me trouver devant le grand maître du Dojo, un homme chauve aux larges épaules et aux muscles apparents. Il s'inclina face à moi, et je fis de même sans trop savoir pourquoi.

- Laisse-moi éprouver ta force, déclara-t-il en libérant un Pokémon que je n'avais encore jamais vu.

Grand, à la peau brune, disposant de long bras et de jambes qui paraissaient montées sur ressort, il semblait taillé pour le combat. Son corps était tout plat, et seuls deux grand yeux indiquaient l'emplacement de sa tête - il ne possédait apparemment ni nez ni bouche.

- Fais attention, Teigne...

Mon avertissement se révéla inutile, car Teigne, pressée d'en finir, décocha un formidable coup de poing dans le ventre du Pokémon inconnu, ce qui le projeta contre le mur le plus proche. K.O. direct.

- Okay...

- Singe ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Traduction : 'Trop facile !'. Ou bien : 'Raboule le suivant !'.

Le maître du Dojo fit appel à son second Pokémon sans émettre de commentaire. Celui-ci avait également une forme humanoïde, mais disposait bien du nombre réglementaire de nez et de bouche (un de chaque, oui, je précise on ne sait jamais). Son visage allongé était surmonté par une crête qui imitait une chevelure, même si on voyait clairement que ça n'en était pas une. En prime, il donnait l'impression d'être habillé d'une tunique violette avec une sorte de jupe - un kilt ? - et ses poings n'étaient ni plus ni moins que des gants de boxe. Niveau bizarrerie, il faisait fort.

- Ultimapoing, Teigne. Vite fait bien fait.

- Poing glace, dicta mon adversaire à son Pokémon.

Les deux combattants s'élancèrent au même instant. Le choc eut lieu quelques secondes plus tard quand le poing fermé de Teigne vint frapper le gant de boxe ourlé de givre de l'autre. Craquement cristallin. La glace gagna les phalanges de Teigne, puis progressa rapidement, s'étendant jusqu'à son poignet, emprisonnant toute sa main. La Colossinge secoua la tête et brisa la gangue de glace d'un coup sec contre le sol, mais son adversaire avait déjà mit à profit son avantage et son autre poing fonçait vers Teigne, une traînée de flammes dansant dans son sillage. Je crus qu'elle allait se le prendre en pleine face, mais au dernier moment Teigne s'aplatit au sol et balança ses jambes en ciseaux, visant la cheville du Pokémon humanoïde. L'impact le déséquilibra et il bascula, son coup de poing se perdant dans l'air. Teigne termina le travail alors qu'il était à terre par un Ultimapoing au visage, et il se retrouva dans les vapes.

La Colossinge sautilla sur place, célébrant sa victoire.

- Félicitations, fit le maître du Dojo en s'inclinant à nouveau. Tu as prouvé ta valeur, et ce faisant tu remportes un de nos Pokémon de combat. Kicklee ou Tygnon. Lequel choisis-tu ?

J'allai lui répondre lorsque je réalisai que j'avais déjà obtenu un Pokémon dans cette zone : le Locklass offert par le père de Léonard. Selon les règles de la Ligue, je ne pouvais pas en capturer un deuxième. Je déclinai donc poliment son offre.

Il était midi lorsque nous ressortîmes du Dojo.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? demandai-je à Teigne. On se fait un petit resto avant d'aller affronter Morgane ?

- Singe ! approuva-t-elle.

Nous n'en avions pas fini avec Safrania.

Loin de là.

* * *

><p><em>Un chapitre plutôt tranquille... J'ai réquisitionné Zack pour que ça ne soit pas que du combat, et la voix mystérieuse qui aime squatter les rêves de Léa fait une nouvelle apparition, mais à part ça, ça colle purement à la trame du jeu.<em>


	20. Chapitre 17 : Coeur de glace

Il y en avait trois.

Trois possibilités.

Trois choix potentiels qui s'offraient à moi, et si je me trompais, je pouvais très bien me retrouver de retour à la case départ. J'hésitai, mon regard se posant tour à tour sur les trois dalles de téléportation. Identiques en tout point, elles me narguaient...

- Alors, c'est laquelle ? demandai-je sans trop y croire.

Le dresseur que je venais de vaincre me retourna un sourire mystérieux.

- Fais confiance à ton intuition, et tu parviendras peut-être jusqu'à notre championne.

Pfff. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était que mon intuition ne m'avait pas été d'une grande aide jusque là. Cela faisait déjà deux heures que je galérais dans l'arène de Safrania, alternant entre combats ponctuels contre Pokémon psy et téléportations qui me donnaient envie de vomir. Moi et mon pauvre estomac malmené avions vraiment hâte que tout ça soit terminé.

_Allez, si ça se peut Morgane n'est qu'à une dalle de distance..._

Je tergiversai encore quelques minutes, puis décidai de laisser faire le hasard, qui désigna la dalle la plus proche. Je retins mon souffle, marchai dessus, et...

_Raté._

Je me trouvais à présent dans une petite salle exactement comme la précédente, avec quatre nouvelles dalles au sol. Un jeune homme aux cheveux violets striés de rouge m'adressa un salut et cessa de faire léviter ses Pokéballs pour en choisir une.

- En avant Croquignole !

Un Flagadoss à l'air absent émergea de la _ball_. Il me jeta un regard vide et entreprit de mordiller sa propre queue. Mouais. Pas très fut-fut, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant pour cette espèce...

- Princesse, à toi.

Sitôt matérialisée, la Persian inspecta son adversaire de bas en haut. Ses moustaches frissonnèrent et elle me lança un coup d'œil atterré, genre 'tu veux vraiment que j'affronte ce patapouf ?'. Je lui renvoyai en échange le signe qui voulait dire 'hé oui ma petite, allez, au boulot'. (Notre communication non-verbale avait atteint un très haut niveau.) La Persian émit un son de dépit avant de débuter le combat par une Onde de Choc. Classique mais efficace. Enfin en théorie, parce que le Flagadoss n'eut pas la moindre réaction lorsque l'onde électrique l'atteignit.

En réponse, son dresseur lui ordonna de lancer Pistolet à O. Princesse zigzagua sur le terrain, cherchant à échapper au jet d'eau froide qui jaillit de la gueule du Flagadoss, mais ce dernier ajusta son tir en conséquence et la Persian fut aspergée du museau au bout de la queue. Elle cracha de colère et s'ébroua tel un chien.

- Oui, tu peux aller le mordre, lui dis-je, devinant ses intentions.

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et, après un bond assez impressionnant, alla planter ses crocs dans la queue de son adversaire, qui grogna et riposta d'un coup de tête. Il frappa Princesse en plein dans le ventre, l'envoyant à terre. La Persian se releva avec difficulté, recula puis tituba, sonnée. Je grimaçai et l'échangeai contre Pleind'Soupe - lui pourrait aisément rivaliser avec le Flagadoss question poids et taille. Le Ronflex était réveillé pour une fois, et ses oreilles s'agitèrent en attendant mes ordres.

- Coup d'Boule, énonçai-je.

Mon adversaire répéta également cet ordre, et nos Pokémon se précipitèrent l'un vers l'autre, faisant trembler le sol. La pièce était plutôt exiguë, ils n'eurent donc pas à faire plus de quelques pas avant de se retrouver au corps-à-corps. Leurs têtes se heurtèrent brutalement, et ils retombèrent chacun de leur côté, occasionnant un nouveau mini tremblement de terre.

- Choc mental et enchaîne avec Entrave, annonça le dresseur. On va le désorienter un peu.

Ha non, ça pas question.

- Recommence, Pleind'Soupe.

Le Ronflex grogna et asséna un deuxième Coup d'Boule à son adversaire, lequel vacilla et s'affaissa, visiblement assommé. Pleind'Soupe avait vaincu. Je m'approchai pour lui flanquer une petite tape de félicitations. J'y mis toutes mes forces, mais il ne parut même pas la remarquer.

- C'est bien mon gros, fis-je à voix haute.

Un ronflement me répondit. Bah tiens. Avec une moue amusée, je rappelai la Belle au Bois Dormant dans sa Pokéball et fis ressortir Princesse. Le reste du duel fut expédié en deux temps trois mouvements car les autres Pokémon étaient des Ramoloss que la Persian laissa facilement au tapis. Je posai à nouveau la question fatidique au dresseur, pour me faire rembarrer une énième fois. Parfois je me demandais vraiment pourquoi je m'obstinais... Dépourvue de tout repère, je marchai donc sur une dalle au pif et débarquai dans une salle que j'avais déjà visitée.

- Je ne fais que passer... murmurai-je à l'intention du dresseur.

Ils devaient en voir beaucoup, des personnes perdues dans leur petit labyrinthe... Après trois autres tentatives, j'arrivai enfin dans une pièce inconnue. La femme qui s'y trouvait me fit aussitôt penser aux exorcistes de Lavanville : elle portait les mêmes vêtements amples et brandissait également le bâton aux grelots d'argents qui semblait caractéristique de leur profession. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur moi et elle esquissa un sourire.

- Quel plaisir de te voir ici, jeune âme, déclara-t-elle.

Quelque chose chez elle m'était indéniablement familier...

- Je vous connais, n'est-ce pas ? m'enquis-je.

- Nous nous sommes croisées auparavant, oui. Tu m'as sauvée de la possession de Fantominus dans la Tour Pokémon, jeune âme.

- Oh...

- Mais notre passé commun n'interférera en rien sur notre présent, continua-t-elle. Es-tu prête ?

Je hochai la tête. Elle fit appel à un Fantominus tandis que je me reposai une fois de plus sur Princesse. La Persian semblait cependant plus intéressée par les grelots qui pendaient au but du bâton de la femme que par le Pokémon spectre. Elle s'en approcha en dandinant son derrière et sauta, cherchant à les attraper. Il y eut un tintement cristallin lorsqu'elle les effleura de ses griffes.

Pendant ce temps, le Fantominus s'était glissé dans son dos et la menaçait.

- Princesse, derrière toi ! l'avertis-je.

Elle se retourna avec une grâce purement féline et bondit dans le même mouvement, la gueule ouverte. Sa mâchoire se referma en claquant sur la vapeur violette dont était constituée le Pokémon spectre. Ce dernier poussa un cri aigu et s'écarta brusquement, se réfugiant plus haut. Ses yeux vifs brillaient toujours mais son corps gazeux était presque évaporé.

- Il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de forces, estima l'exorciste. Très bien, qu'il en soit ainsi. Fantominus, Prélèvement du Destin.

Le Pokémon spectre se mit à scintiller et fut bientôt nimbé d'une aura argentée qui pulsait à intervalles réguliers. La même aura apparut autour de Princesse, l'enveloppant du bout des moustaches jusqu'à la queue. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette attaque ?

- Attends, Princesse, lui enjoignis-je.

Je flairais l'entourloupe. Pas question donc d'aller plus loin sans en savoir plus. Je sortis mon fidèle Pokédex et tapotai le clavier jusqu'à trouver la description de l'attaque Prélèvement du Destin.

- Si le lanceur de Prélèvement du Destin tombe K.O. des suites directes d'une attaque sans avoir utilisé une autre attaque lui-même depuis le lancement de Prélèvement du Destin, le lanceur de l'attaque tombera K.O. également, énonça le Pokédex de sa voix de machine.

Un frisson d'appréhension descendit le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Oh non... La vie de Princesse était donc liée à celle de ce Fantominus. En un cas comme celui-ci, la rapidité de la Persian jouait en sa défaveur. Quoique le Pokémon spectre aurait très bien pu relancer Prélèvement du Destin si Princesse avait été plus lente que lui, donc au final ça ne changeait pas grand chose. Je fronçai les sourcils tout en réfléchissant. Comment allais-je me sortir de ce pétrin ?

L'exorciste me dévisageait d'un air calme, le sourire aux lèvres. C'était quelque peu sadique de sa part de jouer un coup comme ça, mais au point où j'en étais il en fallait plus pour me surprendre.

- Princesse, reviens...

Je rappelai la Persian dans sa _ball_ malgré ses protestations et fis sortir Salade. Mon mastodonte vert s'était à peine matérialisé que je mis mon plan en action.

- Fouet Lianes ! m'écriai-je, espérant prendre le Fantominus de vitesse.

Alors que les lianes du Florizarre sifflaient dans l'air, le corps du Pokémon spectre brilla à nouveau d'une aura argentée.

_Merde, merde, merde._

- Salade, arrête !

Un cri désespéré. Les lianes du Florizarre s'arrêtèrent à un cheveu du Fantominus, stoppées net par les formidables réflexes de mon Salade. Mon Salade qui pulsait à présent d'une lueur argentée, signe que le Prélèvement du Destin était actif. Pfffiou... C'était pas passé loin. Je respirai à fond plusieurs fois histoire de me calmer. Dire que Salade avait failli... non, je ne voulais même pas y penser.

- Hé bien, jeune âme, quel est ton prochain coup ? me demanda l'exorciste d'une voix douce qui contrastait fortement avec ce qui était en train de se passer.

- Zarre ? renchérit Salade.

Il avait tourné la tête vers moi et m'interrogeai du regard. Un regard rempli de confiance et d'assurance. Mon bulbe vert ne comprenait sans doute pas pourquoi je venais de lui ordonner de ne pas frapper le Fantominus, mais il m'obéissait tout de même. Une telle dévotion me fit me sentir coupable. J'examinai à nouveau la situation mentalement. Une attaque qui garantissait un K.O. des deux côtés... Une dresseuse qui était prête à aller jusqu'au bout... Un Pokémon à bout de forces mais qui tenait bon... La conclusion était claire : je pouvais gagner ce duel mais je perdrais Salade... ou n'importe lequel des mes Pokémon d'ailleurs, car la femme n'allait sûrement pas changer de tactique si je choisissais un autre combattant. Et ça, ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'étais prête à accepter.

Mais il y avait aussi autre chose. L'étrange sensation qu'il me manquait une pièce du puzzle, comme une prémonition qui ne me lâchait pas. Un morceau d'une des phrases énoncées par le Pokédex tournait et retournait dans ma tête.

_...des suites directes d'une attaque... _

Bingo. Elle était là, ma solution. Et si j'avais tort... ? Non, ça allait marcher. Je croisai les doigts et me jetai à l'eau.

- Vampigraine, mon gros.

- Zarre, acquiesça Salade avant d'envoyer une volée de graines sur le Fantominus.

Les projectiles piégés s'implantèrent dans le corps gazeux du Pokémon spectre et se mirent immédiatement à luire. Il y eut une seconde de brillance, un éclat de lumière verte, et le Fantominus s'évapora comme de la fumée soufflée par le vent. L'aura autour de Salade cessa d'exister alors même que la vie du Pokémon spectre s'éteignait.

Mes épaules s'affaissèrent. J'avais gagné, mais le prix à payer pesait lourd sur ma conscience... Une mort de plus à mon actif.

- Une belle solution à ce dilemme, me complimenta mon adversaire. Tu vas donner du fil à retordre à Morgane, jeune âme.

- Une mort n'est jamais 'belle', rétorquai-je amèrement.

Je secouai la tête, rappelai Salade, et m'avançai sans plus attendre sur une des dalles téléporteuses, pressée de quitter cet endroit. Il faut croire que le destin récompensait les points de karma perdus car j'émergeai alors dans une pièce plus grande que les autres, avec une seule dalle au sol. Son occupante (de la pièce, pas de la dalle - oui je sais c'est logique) était une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs, vêtue d'un ensemble noir qui lui allait comme un gant. Elle avait des yeux en amande d'une étonnante couleur rubis mis en valeur par une touche de maquillage, et ses hautes pommettes et son nez fin conféraient à son visage une froideur mystérieuse.

_Morgane._

Lorsque son regard croisa le mien, je ressentis comme un choc électrique dans tout mon corps. Une énergie venue de nulle part se glissa contre ma peau, murmure galvanisant.

- Bienvenue dans mon antre, Léa, déclara la championne de Safrania avec un demi-sourire.

- Bonjour, Morgane, la saluai-je tout en restant sur mes gardes. On peut dire que vous ne rendez pas les choses faciles pour arriver jusqu'à vous. Vos dalles de téléportation m'en ont fait voir de toutes les couleurs...

- Et pourtant tu n'as pas abandonné. La persévérance est une des qualités requises pour devenir Maître Pokémon. J'aime à penser que mon arène décourage les dresseurs qui au final ne pourraient jamais prétendre au titre, que ce soit par manque de caractère ou autre défaut rédhibitoire... Ces jours-ci je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'adversaires, mais j'avais prédit ton arrivée.

- Vous possédez des pouvoirs psychiques ? demandai-je machinalement.

Une question un rien stupide vu qu'elle était la championne des Pokémon psy, mais j'avais fait pire.

- Et non des moindres, fut sa réponse. Je sais d'où tu viens, Léa, et je sais où tu vas. Ton voyage est loin d'être terminé; tu as encore tellement à apprendre...

- Vous... vous savez qui je suis ? bredouillai-je, estomaquée qu'elle avoue un truc pareil tout en me parlant calmement.

- Et qui tu seras, confirma-t-elle.

Alors là, ça défiait toute logique.

- Mais vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre ? Je viens d'un monde où votre réalité est considérée comme un jeu vidéo ! Vos pouvoirs vous permettent peut-être de voir mon passé et d'anticiper mon futur, mais la façon dont je suis arrivée ici n'a aucun sens, quel que soit l'angle sous lequel on l'examine !

Ma voix était montée dans les aiguës, signe de ma frustration. Morgane remit une mèche des ses cheveux en place et me répondit d'un ton posé :

- Le monde est rempli de de choses inexpliquées et inexplicables. Mon don me permet parfois de percer le voile et d'entrevoir ce qui se cache derrière, et crois-moi, j'ai vu bien plus bizarre que ton histoire, Léa. Alors non, je ne trouve pas ça étrange.

Je me sentis soulagée. Enfin quelqu'un avec qui je n'avais pas besoin de mentir, même par omission, quelqu'un qui comprenait ce que j'avais traversé, quelqu'un qui pouvait peut-être enfin m'aider à éclaircir la situation...

- Vous l'avez dit à quelqu'un ? voulus-je néanmoins savoir.

- Non. Ton histoire t'appartient, et toi seule peut choisir de la révéler à autrui.

Je hochai la tête. Mon secret était entre de bonnes mains. Et puis de toute façon, qui l'aurait cru ?

- Vous allez peut-être pouvoir apporter des réponses à mes questions... continuai-je à mi-voix, de peur que cette saleté de destin m'entende et ne fasse s'écrouler tous mes espoirs. Vous savez ce que je dois faire pour rentrer chez moi ?

Morgane me renvoya un sourire mystérieux.

- Je le crois, oui. Mais c'est un savoir qui se paye.

Inutile d'être devin pour anticiper la nature du prix en question.

- Je te propose un duel, continua la championne, confirmant mes soupçons. Si tu gagnes, tu obtiens le badge Marais et le droit de me poser trois questions auxquelles je répondrais du mieux que je peux.

- Et si je perds ?

- Tu ne perdras pas, asséna-t-elle. Je l'ai vu.

Je restai un moment sans voix face à cette réponse catégorique. Morgane était décidément quelqu'un de très étrange... et venant de quelqu'un qui avait été aspirée dans un jeu vidéo, ça voulait tout dire.

- Alors quel est l'intérêt de se battre ? m'enquis-je finalement.

- L'intérêt ne réside pas dans l'issue du combat, mais dans son déroulement.

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, ça ? L'un de mes Pokémon allait-il perdre la vie dans ce combat ? Je passais mentalement en revue mes monstres de poche. Je n'allais évidemment pas me servir de Salade ou de Teigne vu leur faiblesse face au type psy, et Princesse comme Pleind'Soupe avaient presque rattrapés le niveau des autres... À moins d'un gros coup de malchance, je ne voyais pas comment ça aurait pu arriver. Sans compter que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

_Comme toujours._

Je repoussai cette pensée déprimante dans les tréfonds de mon esprit.

- Très bien, j'accepte votre marché, répondis-je.

- Dans ce cas...

Elle dégaina une Pokéball en la faisant léviter jusqu'à sa main et la lança dans la foulée. Un simple Kadabra en émergea. Ceux-là, Princesse était passé maître dans l'art de les mettre au tapis.

- En avant, ma grande...

La Persian miaula d'approbation en découvrant son adversaire. Pour une raison que je ne comprendrais sans doute jamais, elle préférait les Kadabra au Flagadoss de tout à l'heure.

- Concentre-toi uniquement sur des Morsures, OK Princesse ? On oublie les Ondes de Choc pour le moment.

Voilà que je me la jouais stratégique. J'avais vraiment changé en un mois - changé et beaucoup appris.

- Persian, approuva Princesse avant de sauter sur le malheureux Kadabra qui allait bientôt se retrouver tout mâchouillé.

Bien évidemment Morgane ne donna pas d'ordre à voix haute, ça aurait été trop facile. Mais elle disposait elle aussi d'une stratégie, car alors que Princesse enfonçait ses crocs dans le mollet gauche du Kadabra, la peau de ce dernier jeta un éclair et acquit un éclat métallique durant une fraction de seconde. Princesse recula, dansa hors de portée, cracha une fois pour faire bonne mesure et retourna à l'assaut. Son corps souple et agile était impressionnant de célérité ; elle bougeait si vite que j'avais du mal à la suivre des yeux. Il y eut un bruit feutré alors qu'elle prenait appui sur le sol, puis un claquement, et ses mâchoires se refermèrent à nouveau sur un bout du Kadabra - le bras droit, cette fois. Un sang sombre jaillit, dégoulinant jusque sur les dalles blanches.

Les yeux du Pokémon psy brillèrent et je reconnus une attaque mentale, allez savoir laquelle exactement. Princesse ne parut pas être affectée, elle se contenta d'un grognement avant de retomber sur ses pattes et de revenir vers moi. Dans son dos, le Kadabra s'affaissa, l'air mal en point.

- Persian, sian, fanfaronna Princesse, sûrement toute fière de pouvoir faire comme Teigne.

- Ta Persian est un peu trop sûre d'elle, déclara Morgane avant de soigner son Pokémon avec ce qui ressemblait fort à une hyper potion.

Les blessures du Kadabra se résorbèrent illico. Princesse se retourna vivement vers lui tandis qu'il se redressait.

- Persssian ! feula-t-elle, furieuse de voir sa victoire lui échapper.

Sa queue fouetta l'air et elle se rua sur le manant qui osait insister. Sa Morsure fut tellement sauvage que le Kadabra n'osa même pas répliquer, interloqué par tant de rage. Il resta immobile, une main crispée sur sa cuillère, endurant en silence l'assaut de la Persian jusqu'à ce qu'enfin elle recule et se mette à lui tourner autour, rôdant en quête du meilleur angle d'attaque.

- ...et la Prescience devrait frapper d'ici quelques secondes, fit soudain Morgane, comme si elle avait commenté le combat mentalement jusqu'à maintenant et s'exprimait soudain à voix haute pour mon seul privilège.

- Finis-en, Princesse, lui ordonnai-je aussitôt.

Peut-être que si elle était assez rapide elle parviendrait à prendre de vitesse cette foutue Prescience. La Persian réagit au quart de tour, bondissant tout crocs dehors sur le Kadabra. Je retins mon souffle... et jurai à voix basse quand Princesse tressaillit sous le coup de l'attaque mentale. Elle ne se laissa cependant pas distraire de son but et sa gueule se referma sur la main droite du Kadabra. Craquement des os qui se brisent. Un coup de tête plus tard et la fameuse cuillère du Pokémon psy tinta au sol, tandis que Princesse abandonnait le morceau sanguinolent qu'était devenue la main du Kadabra. J'eus un haut-le-cœur.

Morgane rappela son Pokémon, l'expression de son visage toujours sereine, et envoya le suivant au combat.

- M. Mime ! s'exclama la créature qui hantait parfois mes cauchemars.

Je grimaçai. Ses yeux globuleux se fixèrent sur moi et sa bouche s'agita sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Celui-là faisait encore plus peur que le spécimen que j'avais croisé sur le pont de l'Océane. Rien que de le regarder du coin de l'œil, j'en avais des frissons. Il me fallait du gros calibre pour m'en débarrasser rapidement. Je décidai de faire appel à Grignotte.

- Blai ? couina-t-il à la vue du M. Mime, alias le cauchemar ambulant.

Le Pokémon psy lui fit un sourire proprement terrifiant. Grignotte se tourna vivement vers moi, le museau tremblant d'appréhension.

- Sablai, sablaireau. Blaiii.

Je m'accroupis pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Bien sûr que si tu peux y arriver, Grignotte. Moi aussi il me fout la frousse ce clown... mais à nous deux on va dépasser nos peurs et le renvoyer dans le cirque qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter, OK ?

Je lui tendis ma main, paume vers le ciel. Il y plaça sa patte griffue sans hésitation.

- Blaaai !

- Alors allons-y ! déclarai-je, bien plus incertaine que ce que je laissais paraître. Attaque Tranche !

Grignotte fonça vers le M. Mime, dont les yeux se mirent à briller d'une lueur dorée, caractéristique d'une attaque mentale en préparation. Mais le Sablaireau frappa le premier, ses griffes fouettant le ventre du Pokémon psy pour y laisser trois sillons sanglants. Le M. Mime baissa les yeux vers sa blessure, ouvrit la bouche comme pour crier...

... et s'écroula, inerte.

_Hein ?_

Grignotte le poussa doucement d'un coup de patte, l'air étonné.

- Blai ?

- Joli coup, fit Morgane. Ton Sablaireau est plus dangereux qu'il ne le pense.

Elle rappela le M. Mime qui à présent ne paraissait plus si terrible que ça. Grignotte revint vers moi en trottinant.

- Sablai ? me demanda-t-il.

- Non, non, je ne crois pas qu'il ait eu une soudaine crise cardiaque. C'est toi qui l'a vaincu, mon grand.

- Blaaaiiireau, couina-t-il tout heureux, et cette fois c'est lui qui me tendit sa patte.

Je posai ma main dessus en souriant. Le Sablaireau était de loin le plus discret du groupe et j'avais quelque peu tendance à l'oublier parfois, mais il venait de me prouver qu'il possédait des ressources cachées dont je ne m'étais pas rendu compte auparavant... Peut-être que ça aussi, ça faisait partie de la vie d'un dresseur Pokémon. Découvrir de nouvelles facettes de ses Pokémon à chaque tournant...

Un cri strident interrompit mes pensées :

- Aéromite !

Morgane avait choisi son prochain Pokémon. L'Aéromite flottait à quelques centimètres du sol, battant paresseusement des ailes afin de se maintenir en vol. Son immense corps qui ressemblait à celui d'un papillon me rappela Ficelle et la couleur violette qu'elle arborait, le duo des Poilus. Et inévitablement, parce que repenser à toutes mes pertes ne pouvait mener qu'à ça, l'image de Léonard me vint en tête. Je repoussai sauvagement la vague de chagrin qui m'assaillit. Non, non, non, c'était ridicule, je n'allais pas me mettre à pleurer en plein duel pour un badge de la Ligue. Je reniflai, refoulai mes larmes naissantes, et me concentrai à fond sur le moment présent.

- Sablaireau ? voulut savoir Grignotte.

- Non, reste en retrait. Celui-là c'est pour Pleind'Soupe.

L'espace dans la pièce se rétrécit considérablement lorsque le Ronflex apparut, et le combat débuta aussitôt. Mes oreilles crissèrent à cause de l'Ultrason de l'Aéromite.

- Plaquage ! criai-je pour me faire entendre par-dessus le son infernal.

- Rooon ! acquiesça Pleind'Soupe.

Il se dirigea pesamment vers son adversaire et le projeta contre le mur d'un coup de ventre. Ce n'était pas vraiment un plaquage dans les règles de l'art, mais ça ferait l'affaire. L'Aéromite mit quelques secondes à se reprendre, remua ses ailes pour s'envoler à nouveau, puis braqua ses yeux à facettes sur le Ronflex. Une lance d'énergie violette fusa dans l'air, touchant Pleind'Soupe en plein visage. Il se contenta pourtant de se gratter l'oreille, comme si l'attaque l'avait à peine chatouillée.

- Coup d'Boule, maintenant ! enchaînai-je.

Pleind'Soupe se baissa et fonça - enfin, marcha à grande vitesse disons - vers l'Aéromite. Lorsque sa tête entra en contact avec le corps du Pokémon psy, ce dernier fut de nouveau projeté contre le mur. Cette fois-ci, il resta prostré, ses ailes drapées autour de lui.

- Tu t'es bien battue, Velours, fit Morgane en rappelant l'Aéromite.

Je félicitai également Pleind'Soupe avant de le faire rentrer dans sa maison.

- Plus qu'un et tu obtiendras ce que tu cherches, déclara la championne avec toujours ce même demi-sourire. Es-tu vraiment sûre de ne pas vouloir faire marche arrière ?

- Certaine.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, il ne te reste plus qu'à vaincre Oméga.

Un Pokémon à la forme humanoïde se matérialisa aux côtés de Morgane. Un Pokémon qui ne m'était pas inconnu mais que j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à affronter. Grand, la fourrure d'un mélange de marron et de jaune, des yeux couleur d'or en fusion et un museau allongé surmonté d'une longue moustache... sans oublier les deux cuillères en argent. Un Alakazam.

Il planta ses prunelles à la teinte si étrange dans les miennes et je sentis un frisson courir le long de mon échine.

_Je vois la mort dans ton futur proche, petite humaine. La mort et le chagrin._

La voix mentale avait coupé à vif dans mon esprit. Aucune menace n'émanait d'elle. Le ton suggérait davantage une constatation, quelque chose de gravé dans le marbre contre lequel on ne pouvait lutter. Je serrai les poings.

- Pas cette fois, non, rétorquai-je. Grignotte, en piste.

Le Sablaireau vint se placer face à l'Alakazam. Il y eut un long silence durant lequel les Pokémon se toisèrent.

Et Morgane, qui toujours, souriait...

- Tranche, énonçai-je, pressée d'en finir, pressée d'être soulagée, de confirmer qu'aucun de mes Pokémon ne perdrait leurs vies dans ce duel.

Une aura dorée flamboya autour de l'Alakazam comme si ce seul mot avait enflammé tout son être. Grignotte s'élança. Rapide. Ses griffes sifflèrent, tranchant l'air. Et même plus. L'air, la chair, l'os. L'Alakazam recula, son bras droit pendouillant, désormais inutile, et ses flancs dégoulinant de sang. Nos regards se croisèrent une nouvelle fois. Dans le sien, j'y lus la défaite. Sa voix claire retentit dans ma tête.

_Personne n'échappe à son destin. _

Puis il ferma les paupières et s'affaissa. Je poussai un soupir. C'était fini ? Aussi rapidement que ça ? J'avais du mal à y croire. Tout comme Grignotte d'ailleurs, qui surveillait le Pokémon psy très attentivement. Il sursauta lorsque la championne le rappela.

- Blaireau ? interrogea-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

- Apparemment, oui, on a gagné...

- Je t'avais dit que tu l'emporterais, conclut Morgane sans se départir de son sourire. Le badge Marais est à toi.

Elle me l'offrit et je m'approchai pour m'en emparer, mais j'étais bien plus intéressée par l'autre récompense qu'elle m'avait promise.

- Trois questions, alors ?

- Trois, confirma-t-elle.

J'inspirai profondément. La question la plus importante au monde sortit de ma bouche :

- Comment je fais pour rentrer chez moi ?

Morgane ferma les yeux un instant, et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit ils étaient recouverts d'un voile blanc. Elle s'exprima alors d'une voix qui résonna dans la pièce entière, une voix dotée d'une qualité quasi spectrale :

- Tu dois vaincre la Ligue Pokémon et affronter l'ultime menace. Mais il se peut que ta définition de 'chez toi' ait changé au bout du chemin qui t'attends...

- L'ultime menace ?

La question m'avait échappé par réflexe, mais trop tard, ça comptait.

- Le Pokémon le plus puissant au monde, fut la réponse de Morgane.

J'étais à deux doigts de demander duquel il s'agissait lorsqu'une autre question autrement plus importante me brûla le bout de la langue. Laquelle choisir ? Celle qui me permettrait d'être sûre de mon avenir ou celle qui m'aiderait à apaiser les démons de mon passé ?

_Tic-tac. Le temps presse. Fais ton choix._

Et c'est ce que je fis, à regret, car je savais que quelque soit celle que je choisirais, il viendrait un moment où je regretterai de ne pas avoir posé l'autre.

- Où est Vivian ?

- Il se trouve en ce moment à l'arène de Jadielle.

Jadielle... C'était trop loin. Le temps que j'y parvienne, il ne serait sûrement déjà plus là. Je devais me résoudre à continuer l'aventure, je finirai forcément par le recroiser de toute façon... Sûrement pas avec l'avantage de la surprise, mais ça on ne pouvait rien y faire.

- Merci.

Morgane exhala un long soupir et ses yeux recouvrèrent leur aspect normal.

- Je ne t'envie pas, Léa. Ton futur est sombre et si incertain...

- Votre Alakazam m'a dit avoir vu la mort dans mon futur proche... murmurai-je.

Elle me renvoya un regard impassible.

- Les prédictions d'Oméga se réalisent toujours.

_Pas cette fois_, me promis-je. _Pas cette fois._

* * *

><p>Après une nuit passée à Safrania, je redescendis vers Parmanie le lendemain matin. Mon nouvel objectif était de me rendre à Cramois'île, et ne disposant pas d'un Pokémon qui aurait pu m'y amener par la voie des airs, j'allais devoir m'en remettre à Plouf. D'après les renseignements que l'on m'avait donnés, le chenal était aisément navigable et parfois emprunté par des nageurs les jours de beau temps. Un réseau de cavernes appelé les Îles Écume constituait le seul obstacle sur la route.<p>

- Il vous faudra partir de Bourg Palette si vous voulez les éviter, m'avait expliqué une infirmière prénommée Janine.

- Pourquoi, elles sont dangereuses ? m'étais-je inquiétée.

- Oh non, pas du tout. C'est simplement que les couloirs de roche forment un labyrinthe naturel, et les gens s'y perdent de temps en temps.

- Pas grave, j'ai l'habitude... avais-je répondu avant de la remercier pour son aide.

À présent, je me trouvais sur une des plages de Parmanie, en train d'essayer de rassembler assez de courage pour tremper les pieds dans l'eau.

- Persiian, me nargua Princesse tandis qu'elle gambadait allègrement dans les vagues.

Plouf passa en trombe, l'aspergeant généreusement, et elle lui cracha dessus en retour. Quant aux quatre autres, ils étaient éparpillés sur la plage, s'amusant comme ils le pouvaient. Salade avait construit un château de sable et le défendait contre les assauts de Teigne, Grignotte était occupé à creuser son quatorzième trou, et Pleind'Soupe... Je fronçai les sourcils. Regardai à droite, puis à gauche. Me retournai. Aucun Ronflex en vue. J'avais perdu Pleind'Soupe ? Comment donc avais-je réussi un tel exploit ?

- Soussoupe ? lançai-je. Où que t'es mon gros ?

Je crus entendre un 'Ron' complètement étouffé, puis le château de sable de Salade bougea. Il y eut un tremblement, les deux magnifiques tours construites avec soin s'écroulèrent, et Pleind'Soupe émergea de sous l'édifice.

- Ronflex ?

- Ah t'es là...

À la vue du tas de sable informe qu'était devenu le château, Teigne gonfla ses biceps et sautilla sur les décombres pour bien tout tasser.

- Zaaaarre, se lamenta Salade.

D'une liane, il reconstruit en vitesse un petit pâté, que Teigne démolit aussitôt.

- Singe !

Autrement dit : 'J'ai gagné, essaie pas de tricher !'.

- Zaaarre ? fit Salade en venant chercher mon approbation d'un regard.

- Je crains que Teigne n'ait raison sur ce point... mais t'inquiète mon Salade, t'auras l'occasion d'en faire d'autres, des châteaux de sab...

Je ne pus même pas terminer ma phrase car une vague d'eau méga glaciale me frappa de plein fouet, me coupant le souffle. Mon cerveau bugua et durant quelques secondes je fus incapable de penser autre chose que :

_Oh mon dieu c'est froid c'est froid c'est froid._

Puis mon esprit revint sur les rails et je crachotai tel un poisson hors de l'eau. Bon, bah comme ça au moins plus besoin de mettre les pieds dans l'eau.

- Tooor, s'excusa Plouf.

Un Léviator qui a l'air désolé, c'est quelque chose à voir.

- C'est bon, Plouf. De toute façon j'allais forcément finir mouillée avant la fin de la journée, alors autant commencer maintenant. (Je m'ébrouai tel un Caninos.) Bon, et si on y allait ? Qui veut venir avec moi sur Plouf ?

Silence de mort. Puis :

- Zarre ? émit Salade d'un ton pour le moins sceptique.

- Non, je n'ai pas encore perdu la tête au point de penser que tu tiendrais quelque part sur le dos de Plouf, le rassurai-je. Je parlais aux autres.

- Ronflex ? réagit Pleind'Soupe.

- Pas toi non plus, évidemment, mon gros.

Je me tournai vers Teigne. Elle secoua résolument la tête.

- Trop peur de tomber à l'eau ? Bon, et Grignotte ?

La tête du Sablaireau surgit soudain d'un nouveau trou - le quinzième - situé à quelques mètres de moi.

- Blai ? s'enquit-il.

- Tu veux m'accompagner sur le dos de Plouf pour la traversée jusqu'à Cramois'île ?

Il couina et rentra prestement la tête dans son trou, se soustrayant entièrement à ma vue. Je n'insistai pas. C'était vrai qu'un Pokémon sol et l'eau, ça allait moyen ensemble.

- Bien, il ne reste plus que Prin...

Encore une fois, je n'eus pas le loisir de terminer ma phrase. Trente kilos de chat mouillé m'étaient tombés dessus et je gisais écrasée au sol sous leur masse. Argh. Une langue râpeuse me lécha le visage en diagonale tandis qu'un ronronnement digne d'un petit moteur se faisait entendre. Je tentai de repousser l'assaillante de mes bras, sans succès. Heureusement Salade était là : il souleva la Persian de deux de ses lianes, m'évitant de mourir par asphyxie. Je me relevai en grimaçant.

- Persian ? interrogea la coupable, l'air de dire "Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?".

- T'es trop lourde pour sauter sur mon épaule comme avant, Princesse... lui rappelai-je.

- Persiiiaann, miaula-t-elle, avant de bondir sur Salade et d'aller faire les griffes sur le tronc de son arbre-fleur.

Étrangement, Salade sembla apprécier le traitement. J'en pris note mentalement des fois que je tombe à court d'endroits où le grattouiller, puis après avoir appliqué un peu du liquide bleu des potions sur tous les endroits qui me faisaient mal (c'est à dire à peu près partout), je donnai le signal du départ. Princesse monta avec moi sur Plouf tandis que le reste de ma troupe rejoignait leurs Pokéballs, et nous débutâmes la traversée.

Sous le soleil qui tapait dur, la mer était d'un bleu lisse et d'un calme royal. Ça arrangeait bien mes affaires : je me voyais mal affronter une mer déchaînée ou même un tant soit peu agitée. Le dos de Plouf n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus confortable au monde, surtout quand on y ajoute une Persian qui s'y balade et a une tendance certaine à vous marcher dessus. Quoi qu'il en soit le beau temps signifiait que nous n'étions pas les seuls nous balader, et nous croisâmes quantité d'autres dresseurs chevauchant leur Pokémon, ou même de simples nageurs.

Qui dit 'dresseurs' dit 'duel', et même sur l'eau je n'échappais pas à cette règle immuable. Plouf s'y colla tandis que je patientais sur Pleind'Soupe (étonnamment, le Ronflex flottait très bien, et son ventre faisait un coussin super douillet). Le Léviator ne rencontra aucune difficulté face à ses adversaires, les mettant généralement KO d'un seul coup de mâchoire. Princesse voulut participer aussi, et je la laissai faire après l'avoir mise en garde sur ce qui se passerait si elle tentait une Onde de Choc. Elle se débrouilla plutôt pas mal, croquant dans les Poissirène et autres Ptitard à l'instar de Plouf.

- Elle est marrante, ta Persian, me lança un nageur alors que Princesse venait de vaincre son Hypotrempe. J'en avais encore jamais vu de comme ça !

- Et encore, ça c'est rien, répondis-je.

Princesse remonta d'un bond sur Plouf et se mit à parader telle la nouvelle reine de beauté. Sauf qu'elle avait oublié un détail.

- Princesse, avec ta fourrure mouillée, tu ressembles à une serpillière là, lui fis-je gentiment remarquer.

Elle tourna lentement la tête vers moi. Oh non. Je venais de commettre l'erreur ultime.

- Non, Princesse ! fis-je fermement. Non, elle est froide et je ne suis pas...

Pour la troisième fois de la journée, la fin de ma phrase se perdit. Et_ plouf_ fit la Léa.

_Oh mon dieu c'est froid c'est froid c'est froid. _(Je sais je me répète, mais ce serait votre cas aussi si on venait de vous balancer à la flotte.)

Je refis surface et foudroyai Princesse du regard. Bien entendu elle fit l'innocente et partit se placer sur la tête du Léviator, me volant ma place. Je maudis alors sa famille jusqu'à la dixième génération, ce qui ne servait strictement à rien mais avait l'avantage d'être très satisfaisant. Durant tout ce temps je barbotai près de Plouf, battant des pieds pour ne pas couler, et tout à coup ma basquette s'enfonça dans un truc mou. Je poussai un cri de surprise.

Cri qui fut coupé court lorsqu'une chose gluante s'enroula autour de ma jambe et m'entraîna brutalement sous l'eau. Hé, non, c'était que dans les films d'horreur que ça arrivait ça ! Et pourtant, voilà que je me débattais à présent contre un monstre des profondeurs, m'évertuant à nager vers le haut tandis qu'il cherchait à me tirer vers le bas. Mes mouvements coordonnés genre brasse se révélèrent inefficaces, je passais donc à la nage dite du petit chien en train de se noyer. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de prendre une inspiration et l'air me manquait déjà. La panique me gagnait, je voyais la mort approcher, inexorablement, aussi sûrement que la surface s'éloignait...

Tout à coup, un truc immense me frôla, et j'entrevis l'éclat d'écailles bleues alors que le sel m'éclatait les rétines. Plouf ? Un battement de cœur plus tard la chose lâcha ma jambe. Libérée, je fonçai vers le haut à la vitesse d'un nageur olympique. Ma tête creva la surface et j'emplis mes poumons du délicieux air du large.

- Bon sang, c'est pas passé loin... soufflai-je.

- Persian ?

Princesse vint frotter son museau contre mon visage.

- Ça va, ça va... la rassurai-je. Où est passé Plouf ?

Le hasard faisant bien les choses, Plouf apparut à cet instant-là, émergeant des profondeurs. Il se dressa de toute sa hauteur, un Tentacool dans sa gueule. C'était donc ça qui m'avait chopé... Le réflexe fit les choses à ma place et je me retrouvai avec un Hyperball dans la main sans même avoir conscience d'avoir été la chercher. Capturer un Pokémon qui venait d'essayer de me tuer ? Oh, allez... Il n'avait fait que défendre ce qu'il considérait sûrement comme son territoire.

- Bouge pas mon Plouf.

Je lançai la _ball _et capturai ainsi mon dix-huitième Pokémon. Après être péniblement remonté sur le dos de Plouf, je pus déterminer grâce au Pokédex qu'il s'agissait d'un mâle et le prénommait donc Pudding. Je pris un moment pour me remettre de mes émotions, un autre pour indiquer à Plouf que si je tombais encore à l'eau il fallait absolument qu'il me repêche sur le champ, puis nous repartîmes.

Une heure et bien des duels plus tard, les Îles Écume commencèrent à se dessiner dans le lointain. Je tapotai les écailles de ma monture.

- On y est presque mon Plouf. T'es pas fatigué dis ?

- Torrr ! répondit-il.

- Alors en avant toute !

Plouf repartit à vitesse grand V. Je pus bientôt constater que les Îles Écume n'étaient pas vraiment des îles, mais plutôt deux amas rocheux séparés par une barrière montagneuse. La température chuta au fur et à mesure de notre approche, un phénomène étrange dont m'avait parlé l'infirmière Janine. D'après elles, les Îles bénéficiaient d'un micro-climat que les scientifiques ne parvenaient pas vraiment à expliquer.

Je mis pied à terre sur une plage de galets blancs. L'endroit tout entier scintillait de givre, comme si le sable s'était changé en une poudre étincelante qui réfractait la lumière. J'avais l'impression de marcher sur des milliers de minuscules diamants chatoyants. Les quelques vaguelettes qui venaient s'échouer sur le rivage gelaient avant de pouvoir se retirer, et le soleil avait disparu derrière une couche de nuage gris. Il devait faire dans les cinq degrés. Pour un peu, on se serait cru en hiver. Heureusement que j'avais eu le temps de sécher depuis mon bain de mer, sinon je me serais instantanément changée en glaçon.

À quelques mètres devant moi béait l'entrée d'une grotte : le passage obligé pour parvenir jusqu'à Cramois'île. Le sol crissa sous mes pieds lorsque je m'en approchai.

- Tor ? émit Plouf derrière moi.

- Tu m'as bien aidé mon Plouf. Fais une petite sieste en attendant que j'ai à nouveau besoin de toi, lui dis-je en le rappelant.

Je fis ensuite sortir Teigne pour me servir d'escorte avec Princesse.

- Singe ? demanda la Colossinge en levant les yeux vers moi après s'être familiarisé avec les environs.

- Non, y a pas de bagarre en prévision, lui répondis-je. Enfin, peut-être avec les Pokémon sauvages des Îles, s'il y en a...

- Singe ! affirma-t-elle en tapant du pied.

- Oui, bon, on verra...

Sans plus attendre, je pénétrai dans la grotte, suivie par les deux filles de l'équipe. L'intérieur était suffisamment éclairé pour qu'on y voit presque comme en plein jour : ici et là, des cristaux de glace émettaient une douce lumière bleutée. Ajoutez à ça les murs en pierre blanche de la caverne et le givre omniprésent, et j'avais vraiment l'impression de faire tâche avec mon T-shirt bleu et mon short rouge. Princesse et Teigne, au contraire, se fondaient parfaitement dans le paysage avec leurs fourrures de neige immaculée.

Je frissonnai et frottai mes bras pour me réchauffer. Le silence régnait dans la grotte. On entendait juste en bruit de fond le grondement lointain de l'eau. Une cascade peut-être, ou bien une rivière souterraine. Un simple coup d'œil me suffit pour constater qu'il n'y avait pas de chemin indiqué, et je me rappelais les paroles de l'infirmière Janine concernant l'aspect labyrinthique des Îles. Avec ma chance, j'allais sûrement me perdre une bonne dizaine de fois avant de trouver la sortie, minimum.

- Allez les filles, on y va.

Teigne décida de marcher devant moi tandis que Princesse faisait n'importe quoi et bondissait dans tout les sens. Je soupirai discrètement et adoptai une allure rapide - je ne tenais pas à m'éterniser ici, le look bonhomme de neige ne me tentait pas trop. Le temps passa lentement tandis que nous traversions couloirs rocheux et grandes salles creusées dans la roche calcaire. Nous passâmes plusieurs croisements, et je choisis notre destination au hasard à chaque fois, en espérant que cette fois ça allait marcher. Nous revînmes également plusieurs fois sur nos pas après être tombées sur des cul-de-sacs ou des endroits bloquées par des éboulis.

Puis enfin, au bout d'une heure ou deux de vagabondages, nous débouchâmes dans une partie de la grotte qui possédait un accès vers la mer. La lumière du jour filtrait par un trou dans la roche ; la rivière souterraine avait l'air d'entrer par là.

- Singe ! s'exclama Teigne.

- Oui, t'as vu ? On a trouvé la sortie !

- Singe, singe !

Elle était quand même vachement enthousiaste pour... Ah. Je m'étais retournée, et tout s'expliquait. Nous n'avions pas croisé un seul Pokémon jusqu'ici, au grand dam de Teigne, et elle venait de repérer un Ramoloss qui semblait dormir sur un rocher non loin de là.

- Teigne, il dort, tu vas pas le déranger. En plus, c'est un Ramoloss, quoi...

- Singe ! me contredit-elle.

Elle sauta sur le rocher et donna une pichenette sur le nez du Ramoloss. La bestiole se réveilla, cligna des yeux en avisant le gros monstre poilu qui lui faisait face, puis poussa un couinement terrifié :

- Moloss !

Je m'empressai de lui lancer une Hyperball dessus avant que Teigne n'en fasse de la bouillie. Le pauvre devait avoir tellement peur qu'il ne se débattit même pas, et le _clic _habituel se fit entendre.

- Colossinge... maugréa Teigne en descendant du rocher.

- Hé oui, c'est comme ça. Si tu t'ennuies, tu peux toujours aller prendre un bain de mer.

La Colossinge poussa un grognement en guise de réponse.

- Persian Persian, la nargua Princesse en passant en coup de vent devant elle.

C'était bien évidemment une mauvaise idée et quelques instants plus tard la Persian était poursuivie par la Colossinge. Je retins un soupir et sortis mon Pokédex histoire de voir si le Ramoloss était un mâle ou une femelle. Un mâle, fut le verdict. Je le surnommai donc Igor (autrement ça aurait été Gertrude), puis je libérai Plouf afin de pouvoir emprunter la sortie.

- Tu t'es reposé mon coco ? lui demandai-je alors qu'il abaissait sa tête jusqu'au sol pour me permettre de monter. Il va falloir que tu nages encore un peu.

- Tor tor ! acquiesça-t-il.

- Alors c'est parti !

Je rappelai Teigne, Princesse me rejoignit sur le dos du monstre des mers, et Plouf entra dans l'eau. Seulement, la mer dans cette partie de la grotte était loin d'être calme, et atteindre la sortie se révéla davantage de l'ordre d'une descente en eaux vives que d'une croisière tranquille. De gros remous bouillonnaient tout le long du couloir aquatique, rendant la progression difficile. Là où d'habitude Plouf glissait sans effort, ici il luttait pour avancer, n'était-ce que pour quelques mètres. Même de là où je me tenais, assise sur sa tête, je sentais la tension dans son corps et les forces qu'il déployait pour progresser.

- Vas-y Ploufi, l'encourageai-je, on y est presque !

Alors que nous rapprochions de la sortie, les vagues se firent plus grosses et nous repoussèrent de dix bons mètres. Plouf mugit et repartit à l'assaut, redoublant d'efforts. Il persévéra mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : nous faisions du surplace. Le courant était trop fort pour être vaincu de front.

Je cherchai du regard quelque chose qui puisse nous aider, et remarquai qu'il y avait de gros rochers en équilibre sur une corniche qui surplombait la rivière souterraine. Mmmoui, ça pouvait marcher... Je mis donc mon plan à exécution, et nous passâmes l'heure suivante à faire tomber les rochers dans l'eau afin d'amoindrir le courant. J'avais recruté l'aide de Pleind'Soupe pour ce faire ; avec sa force, il manipulait les rochers qui pesaient des tonnes comme moi j'aurais soulevé des legos.

- OK Pleind'Soupe, encore une fois et c'est bon !

Nous nous trouvions dans un couloir aquatique parallèle à celui que je voulais emprunter, occupés à mettre la touche finale à mon idée. J'étais perchée sur Plouf, et tous mes autres Pokémon excepté le Ronflex étaient dans leurs Pokéballs par mesure de précaution - je n'avais pas envie qu'ils se prennent des rochers sur la tronche.

Pleind'Soupe me renvoya un grognement en réponse et pesa de tout son poids sur la masse rocheuse en équilibre. Celle-ci bascula dans l'eau avec un plouf retentissant. Là, ça devait être bon.

- Du beau travail le gros, lançai-je à Pleind'Soupe en le faisant revenir dans sa _ball_.

Plouf mugit soudain, je me cramponnai à ses écailles alors qu'il bougeait sans prévenir.

- Bah alors ? T'es si pressé que ça de sortir d'ici ?

Puis je remarquai les vagues autour de nous, et la façon dont la rivière coulait à présent.

_Oh non._

À force de faire tomber des rochers dans la rivière souterraine, nous avions modifié son cours et nous trouvions à présent à la merci du courant. Les vagues s'amoncelaient autour de Plouf, de plus en plus fortes, le poussant dans la mauvaise direction. Il poussa un grondement rageur et tenta de lutter contre les flots, mais c'était peine perdue. Le courant nous emmena dans les profondeurs de la grotte, jusqu'à ce que nous échouions sur un îlot rocheux perdu au milieu des rapides.

Épuisé, Plouf se laissa tomber au sol avec un grognement rauque. Je mis pied à terre, et mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine lorsque je constatai que nous n'étions pas seul sur l'îlot. Un grand oiseau s'y trouvait posé en plein centre, tel une pierre précieuse cachée au cœur d'un caillou ordinaire. Dans l'écrin de roche blanche, son plumage aux multiples nuances de bleu brillait de mille feux. Il possédait une apparence racée, ciselée, digne d'un pur-sang, et si ses immenses ailes irisées d'azur étaient pour le moment repliées, on sentait émaner de lui une force et une vitesse incomparable. Les plumes de sa queue étincelaient comme autant de diamants, et son bec acéré semblait taillé dans un saphir brut. Quant à ses yeux, ils étaient fermés pour le moment : l'oiseau était endormi.

Ma respiration se bloqua dans ma gorge. Une vision oubliée me revint en mémoire...

_Un oiseau à l'envergure démesurée et au plumage bleu scintillant volait vers le large. Sa queue se déroulait dans son sillage tel un ruban de saphir, et semait des cristaux de glace étincelants dans l'air._

Les paroles de Zack résonnèrent dans mon esprit...

_L'un des trois oiseaux légendaires, celui qui a tout pouvoir sur la glace. _

Serait-ce... ?

- Artikodin ? murmurai-je d'une voix rauque.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, deux prunelles d'un bleu si intense, si froid qu'elles me gelèrent sur place. La couleur du cœur d'un glacier. Il déploya ses ailes d'un seul coup, et elles se gonflèrent telles les voiles d'un bateau, chaque plume scintillante de givre accrochant la lumière. Une bourrasque d'air froid me frappa lorsque l'oiseau prit son envol brusquement. Je le suivis du regard, toujours sous le choc. Il décrivit un cercle gracieux, frôla le plafond de la caverne, parut virer à droite, et je crus qu'il allait partir, s'envoler au loin.

Mais non. Au lieu de ça, il poussa un cri strident, puis plongea en piqué.

Droit sur moi.

* * *

><p><em>Parce que ça faisait deux chapitres qu'il y avait pas eu de cliffhangers, c'était plus possible quoi. (C'est dans le contrat de la fic : cliffhangers, blagues pourries, et morts de Pokémon.)<em>

_Pour le duel avec Morgane, Grignotte a fait deux critiques sur ses deux Tranches et hop, oneshot. ^^_


	21. Chapitre 18 : Un adieu de plus

Le cri perçant poussé par Artikodin me vrilla les tympans, suraigu. L'oiseau légendaire fondait sur moi, tel une flèche de glace lancée à pleine vitesse. Paralysée, je ne pouvais que le regarder fendre l'air, son bec acéré étincelant de lumière.

Une pensée furtive me traversa l'esprit tandis que mon rythme cardiaque s'emballait :

_Magnifique..._

Tout à coup, l'oiseau chassa l'air de ses ailes et bascula son corps de manière à présenter ses serres en premier. Moi, j'étais le lapin, et lui, l'aigle qui allait bientôt embrocher sa proie. Par pur réflexe, je levai les mains devant mon visage pour me protéger. Ça ne servirait à rien et elles allaient sûrement se retrouver déchiquetées, mais à ce stade-là Madame la logique s'en était déjà allée très loin.

Un rugissement ébranla soudain la caverne toute entière. Alors qu'Artikodin allait frapper, Plouf se redressa et intercepta l'attaque, faisant écran de son corps. Il y eut un éclair bleuté et les serres de l'oiseau légendaire labourèrent profondément les écailles du Léviator. Je vis un sang sombre dégouliner le long de son cou.

_Magnifique et mortel_, corrigea ma voix intérieure.

- Léviator ! gronda Plouf en se dressant de toute sa hauteur.

Ses dents brillèrent dans la semi-pénombre de la caverne, un écho parfait au reste de l'environnement - encore du blanc. Il riposta d'un coup de mâchoire, mais fut trop lent : Artikodin avait repris de l'altitude d'un seul coup d'ailes et s'était déjà placé hors de portée. L'oiseau décrivit un cercle parfait puis plongea à nouveau, droit sur Plouf cette fois - il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier sa résistance. Son bec s'ouvrit et un rayon azur en fusa, déchirant l'air. Plouf gronda alors que l'attaque lumineuse l'atteignait au flanc droit, gelant ses écailles au passage. Une vague de froid intense reflua vers moi, et quelques flocons de neige égarés vinrent terminer leur course sur mes bras nus.

Je frissonnai, une réaction déclenchée à parts égales par la température et par la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais, et reculai précipitamment, manquant de trébucher dans ma hâte. Ma main se déplaça par automatisme sur la Pokéball de Plouf ; mon instinct me hurlait de prendre la fuite. Sauf que le courant était trop fort pour le Léviator, a fortiori maintenant qu'il se trouvait blessé. Je jetai de brefs coups d'œil aux alentours pendant qu'Artikodin planait au-dessus de nos têtes. Il n'y avait ni corniche ni autre rocher en vue : l'îlot était complètement isolé au milieu de la rivière. Comment allais-je me sortir de là ? Impossible de braver les rapides à la nage... C'était dans ces instants-là que je regrettais de ne pas avoir de Pokémon de type oiseau ou psy. En l'occurrence, je n'avais pas le choix : ma seule option, c'était de rester et de me battre.

À l'instant où je prenais cette décision, Artikodin vira sur l'aile et décocha un rayon lumineux dans ma direction. Plouf l'intercepta de justesse ; sa gueule se retrouva prise dans une gangue de glace. Il poussa un rugissement étouffé et se frappa la tête contre un rocher afin de se libérer. Je me tapis derrière le corps du Léviator pour essayer de faire une cible moins évidente et fis sortir tous mes Pokémon d'un coup. Ils avaient dû écouter ce qui se passait depuis l'intérieur de leurs Pokéballs, car ils débarquèrent tous très remontés et prêts à la bagarre. Teigne surgit en beuglant et entreprit aussitôt d'escalader le dos de Plouf pour pouvoir atteindre Artikodin ; Salade sortit ses lianes et se campa sur ses pattes arrières en levant le nez en l'air ; Princesse bondit également sur Plouf, les moustaches grésillantes d'électricité ; Grignotte se tapit au sol, le museau retroussé, et Pleind'Soupe se leva même sur ses deux jambes - c'est dire le niveau d'implication. Ils avaient compris la dangerosité de la situation : Artikodin n'était pas un Pokémon ordinaire.

L'oiseau légendaire émit un nouveau cri strident à la vue de mon équipe et passa en rase-mottes parmi eux, comme pour les narguer. Ce qui fonctionna à merveille. Plouf essaya de le mordre, Teigne tenta un Ultimapoing, Salade fit claquer ses lianes. Ils ratèrent tous leurs cibles, Artikodin se jouant de leurs attaques en louvoyant agilement. Un puissant coup d'ailes l'amena en sécurité, loin au-dessus de nous. Je clignai des yeux alors qu'une chape de brume commençait à apparaître sur tout l'îlot, réduisant considérablement la visibilité. La température baissa encore, sans doute en-dessous du zéro à présent. Mon souffle se matérialisait par de petits nuages de buée dans l'air. De toute évidence, Artikodin avait de l'expérience en ce qui concernait les combats...

Je me creusai la cervelle pour mettre au point une stratégie, essayant d'ignorer les frissons qui assaillaient mon corps.

- Plouf, essaie de l'atteindre avec Hydrocanon. Salade, Fouet lianes, tu le frappes mais tu ne cherches surtout pas à l'immobiliser. Grignotte et Teigne, vous synchronisez vos attaques Éboulement et Tomberoche. Princesse tu lances Onde de Choc, vise ses ailes. Et Pleind'Soupe, Plaquage dès qu'il s'aventure assez bas... Compris ?

Ils me répondirent comme un seul homme (enfin, un seul Pokémon). Je serrai les poings en observant Artikodin planer gracieusement là-haut. À six Pokémon contre un seul, on pouvait le faire... On pouvait le battre - ou du moins, le forcer à battre en retraite, ce qui serait suffisant. Il fallait que j'y crois.

Un bruit de battement d'ailes annonça le retour de l'oiseau de glace. Il s'approcha en glissant sur l'air, laissant des étincelles de glace dans son sillage. Mon regard croisa le sien un instant, ses yeux brillèrent d'une sauvagerie si intense que j'en restais interdite. Un tel Pokémon ne se laisserait jamais apprivoiser... Artikodin n'était pas fait pour rentrer dans une Pokéball et chaque parcelle de son corps élancé le proclamait haut et fort. J'avais davantage l'impression de faire face à un demi-dieu qu'à un Pokémon.

Mes monstres à moi n'étaient pas autant intimidés, et ils le firent savoir, Plouf le premier. Un geyser d'eau sorti de la gueule béante du Léviator monta à la rencontre de l'oiseau légendaire, mais ce dernier l'évita d'une gracieuse pirouette avant de se stabiliser en plein vol, ses ailes luisantes de givre battant lentement. Puis il fixa un à un mes Pokémon de son regard glacial ; on aurait presque dit qu'il les mettait au défi d'essayer de le toucher.

Plouf répondit au challenge et se jeta sur lui, tendant son cou au maximum pour l'atteindre. Sa mâchoire se referma sur l'une des ailes de l'oiseau, lequel répliqua d'un coup de bec rageur qui manqua de peu l'œil de mon Léviator avant de se dégager, abandonnant quelques plumes aux dents de Plouf. Au même instant, les lianes de Salade fusèrent sur lui. Bloqué à gauche, bloqué à droite, Artikodin voulut monter plus haut, mais c'était sans compter sur Teigne et Grignotte : des rochers se détachèrent du plafond sous l'effet de leurs deux attaques combinées, complétant le piège. L'oiseau n'eut alors pas d'autre choix que de plonger. Il se laissa tomber la tête la première, droit vers le sol. Plus bas, toujours plus bas... Une lance d'électricité grésilla dans l'air chargé d'humidité, passant à quelques centimètres au-dessus de sa tête. Puis alors qu'il allait toucher terre, Artikodin redressa brusquement sa trajectoire et prit de la vitesse.

Avec Salade en ligne de mire.

Son bec s'ouvrit, il y eut d'abord une minuscule lueur d'un bleu givré tout au fond, puis elle s'amplifia jusqu'à ce que jaillisse le rayon lumineux de la couleur du cœur d'un glacier. Rayon qui laboura le dos de Salade tandis qu'Artikodin passait juste au-dessus de lui d'un seul mouvement fluide. Mon Florizarre mugit et ses lianes cinglèrent en réponse, mais elles ne rencontrèrent que le vide. L'oiseau légendaire était déjà à nouveau en sécurité dans les hauteurs.

- Salade ! m'écriai-je, m'emparant de sa Pokéball en un éclair, prête à le rappeler. Ça va ?

Son arbre-fleur avait été entièrement gelé par l'attaque ; c'était sûrement dangereux pour lui. Sous mes yeux, le Florizarre s'ébroua et poussa un mugissement combatif.

- Zarre ! me répondit-il.

Je soufflai de soulagement et m'emparai d'une potion pour aller le soigner. Seulement, au moment même où je quittais ma cachette derrière Plouf pour me rendre aux côtés du Florizarre, un trait de glace crépita dans l'air, provoquant comme une déchirure dans l'espace devant moi. Je me rejetai en arrière, échappant de peu au projectile mortel, et atterris sur les fesses, le souffle coupé. Mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine. C'était une blague, là ? Non seulement j'étais piégée sur cet îlot, mais en plus je ne pouvais même pas soigner mes Pokémon ? Mal barrée, la Léa...

Je m'agrippai aux écailles de Plouf pour me remettre debout et jetai un prudent coup d'œil à Artikodin. Il effectuait des cercles tout là-haut, nous surveillant du regard. Son attitude devait énerver Princesse car elle cracha un 'Persian !' explosif et sauta sur le dos de Plouf. Puis elle se mit à courir tout du long, avant de faire un formidable bond arrivée au bout, se servant du Léviator comme d'un tremplin. La Persian s'éleva souplement dans les airs, propulsé par l'élan qu'elle avait pris et les muscles puissants de son corps de félin. Un éclair illumina soudain entièrement la caverne, une fourche électrique qui quitta les moustaches de Princesse pour aller frapper le bec d'Artikodin. Ma vision passa au blanc pur pour une fraction de seconde avant de revenir à la normale. Puis la réalité de la gravité rattrapa Princesse et elle chuta, les quatre pattes en l'air, se dirigeant droit vers un rendez-vous brutal avec le sol.

- Salade ! Plouf ! Rattrapez-la !

Les deux concernés ne bougèrent pas. Ne m'avaient-ils pas compris ? Princesse allait s'écraser... Ou du moins était-ce mon inquiétude. Mais j'avais oublié un détail dont mes Pokémon, eux, étaient parfaitement conscients. Princesse était un chat. Alors qu'elle arrivait en bout de course, la Persian se retourna d'un habile coup de rein et atterrit sur ses pattes, tout en donnant l'impression que ça ne lui avait pas demandé le moindre effort.

Je poussai un second soupir de soulagement. Soupir qui fut coupé court par le cri strident d'Artikodin. Il n'avait visiblement pas apprécié le coup d'éclat de Princesse, et fonçait sur elle, le bec en avant. Mes Pokémon réagirent tous ensemble, cherchant à mettre l'oiseau à terre. Une pluie de rochers s'abattit sur lui, mais il les évita avec force manœuvres aériennes. Un jet d'eau d'une puissance phénoménale se dirigea droit sur son poitrail, mais là encore il fut plus rapide et l'attaque ne fit qu'effleurer les plumes de sa queue. Il esquiva également les lianes de Salade, rasant le sol de très près, ce qui offrit l'occasion à Pleind'Soupe de tenter un Plaquage. Qui rata lui aussi. L'oiseau légendaire se déporta sur la droite, vif comme un feu-follet, et le ventre du Ronflex ne rencontra que la pierre blanche.

Princesse fit le gros dos et toute sa fourrure grésilla d'une Onde de Choc en préparation alors qu'Artikodin volait vers elle.

- Tiens toi prête à éviter son attaque, Princesse ! lui hurlai-je.

Mais l'oiseau ne fit que passer au-dessus d'elle en trombe. Artikodin avait viré sur l'aile, si rapide que ses mouvements en étaient flous, et avait fusé vers Salade, changeant de cible au dernier moment. Un rayon de glace partit de son bec, étincelant de lumière alors que l'assaut électrique de Princesse s'y reflétait.

_Salade..._

Mes doigts crispés brandirent la Pokéball et le rayon rouge atteignit le Florizarre une fraction de seconde avant le bleu. Le trait de glace se dissipa de lui-même, se perdant dans l'air.

Je baissai les yeux sur le sommet de la _ball_. Rouge.

Mon cœur se remit à battre.

Et se serra lorsque l'oiseau légendaire repassa au-dessus de nous et asséna un violent coup de bec sur le crâne de Teigne. La Colossinge tituba et émit un grognement rauque, avant de répliquer d'un Ultimapoing qui manqua l'oiseau. La conclusion de tout cela était claire : ce combat était trop dangereux. Trop dangereux pour moi. Trop dangereux pour chacun de mes Pokémon. Nous étions à découvert, des cibles faciles, et Artikodin pouvait choisir qui attaquer sans que nous ne puissions rien y faire.

Énervée, me sentant acculée sans le moindre espoir de s'en sortir, je frappai rageusement du poing le flanc de Plouf. Non ! Non, il devait y avoir un moyen ! Je fixai obstinément la muraille d'écailles bleues alors que le battements des ailes d'Artikodin se faisait plus fort. Il revenait pour un autre round.

Ce qu'il nous fallait, c'était une façon de nous protéger... une façon de nous réapproprier le terrain... quelque chose qui nous donne un avantage... quelque chose que l'oiseau ne pourrait pas nous enlever...

Lorsque la lumière se fit dans mon esprit, je faillis me mettre à rire tant mon soulagement fut grand.

- Grignotte, creuse des trous dans la roche, fais-nous des monticules assez haut pour qu'on puisse se cacher derrière ! lançai-je au Sablaireau.

Il se mit aussitôt à creuser, éjectant des quantités impressionnantes de cailloux. Artikodin parut s'intéresser à ce manège, et c'était tout ce dont Plouf avait besoin. Une petite seconde de distraction. Le Léviator ouvrit la gueule ; un jet d'eau surpuissant frappa l'oiseau en plein poitrail et le projeta au loin. Je le vis retomber, et je croisai les doigts pour qu'il ne revienne pas à l'assaut, que ça lui suffise et qu'il s'en aille... Évidemment, il revint à l'assaut. Porté par un vent glacial, l'oiseau légendaire infligea un nouveau rayon glacé à Plouf. Le Léviator, déjà affaibli par le fait d'avoir lutté contre le courant et par l'attaque précédente, s'effondra. J'étais pressée contre son flanc et je sentais qu'il respirait encore, mais il n'était plus en état de se battre. Je le rappelai aussitôt. L'équipe s'amenuisait, nous n'allions pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme...

Sans Plouf, je me retrouvai privée de toute protection et les prunelles de givre d'Artikodin ne tardèrent pas à se focaliser sur moi. Je lâchai un juron et courus me mettre à l'abri derrière une des deux barrières de débris rocheux que Grignotte avait déjà achevées. Je me planquai derrière la plus proche, tremblante de froid. Tremblante de peur.

Je pris plusieurs inspirations puis me retournai pour suivre le déroulement du combat. Teigne était en train de prendre son élan pour sauter dans les airs. Elle imita l'action de Princesse tantôt et se servit du ventre de Pleind'Soupe comme d'un tremplin, puis bondit vers Artikodin, le poing brandi. Coup de chance ou véritable calcul de la part de la Colossinge, je ne le saurais jamais, mais en tout cas elle le toucha à l'aile gauche. Une seconde plus tard une Onde de Choc de Princesse venait frapper cette même aile. L'oiseau légendaire poussa un cri et repartit en volant un peu de travers. C'était le premier signe que les attaques de mes Pokémon avaient un quelconque effet sur lui.

- Beau travail les filles ! les félicitai-je.

La riposte d'Artikodin ne se fit pas attendre, et, ma phrase à peine finie, il plongea sur Teigne. La Colossinge sauta derrière un des monticules rocheux, évitant de justesse l'assaut de l'oiseau. Je sentis l'espoir revenir, et il me sembla qu'il faisait un peu moins froid - le pouvoir de l'imagination, sans doute. Si on continuait comme ça, on avait une chance de le mettre en déroute.

L'action suivante d'Artikodin me prit par surprise, bien qu'elle soit parfaitement logique. Il se tourna vers Pleind'Soupe et le survola d'un seul coup d'ailes, lui décochant un rayon bleuté suivi d'un puissant coup de bec. Le Ronflex tituba et bascula sur le dos, faisant trembler le sol dans sa chute. Trop lent pour esquiver, trop gros pour s'abriter derrière un des tas de gravats, il constituait une cible parfaite.

- Roooon ! beugla-t-il, avec un temps de retard comme toujours.

Artikodin ralentit et fit demi-tour, se préparant à un deuxième passage. Je rappelai Pleind'Soupe dans sa _ball _avant que l'oiseau ne puisse lui faire plus de mal. Pendant ce temps, Princesse était passée en mode furie et bondissait de trou en trou. L'air crépitait sous l'effet des Onde de choc qu'elle lançait à intervalles réguliers. La plupart rataient leur cible, mais ses attaques déstabilisaient tout de même Artikodin, et c'était l'occasion rêvée pour Teigne d'en profiter.

La Colossinge devait être parvenu à la même conclusion que moi, car elle n'attendit pas mon ordre pour agir. Elle sortit de sa cachette alors qu'Artikodin passait non loin en planant, et alors que l'oiseau effectuait un écart pour éviter une énième attaque électrique de Princesse, le poing fermé de la Colossinge le percuta sous le bec avec une infinie violence. Un éclat de saphir s'en détacha et vola dans les airs. L'oiseau émit un cri rageur et répliqua par trois brutaux battements de ses ailes qui repoussèrent Teigne de plusieurs mètres. La Colossinge ne s'attarda pas et disparut à nouveau derrière un des obstacles rocheux.

Artikodin secoua la tête, avisa la disposition du terrain, et piqua sur la première cible à sa portée.

Princesse.

La Persian fut prise de court et toute son agilité et sa vitesse ne lui servirent à rien. Le terrible bec de l'oiseau légendaire la racla sur toute la longueur de son dos, tirant d'elle un feulement de douleur atroce. Elle s'effondra dans une mare de sang, à quelques centimètres seulement de l'un des abris.

- Princesse !

Ma voix éraillée cria son nom avant même que je prenne conscience d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Je la fis rentrer dans sa Pokéball en me traitant de tous les noms. Si jamais... J'avalai ma salive et baissai les yeux.

Rouge.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse de voir cette couleur de toute ma vie.

Le battement des ailes d'Artikodin revint vers moi, me rappelant que je n'étais pas tirée d'affaire. En fait, la situation était plutôt désespérée. Je me pressai contre le tas de gravats, réfléchissant à toute allure. Que faire, que faire ? Et si je rappelais Teigne et Grignotte et que je courrais me jeter à l'eau ? L'oiseau me suivrait-il ? Peut-être pas, mais c'était un coup à mourir noyée...

Un rayon de glace frappa le sol loin devant moi. Je vis Teigne bondir et abandonner sa cachette, poursuivie par Artikodin. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et moi sur l'îlot à présent, et moins nous étions nombreux plus il était simple pour l'oiseau de nous tuer.

_Sauf si..._ commença la petite voix de la logique dans ma tête.

Sauf si on se cachait sous terre.

- Grignotte, creuse-nous un tunnel !

Je m'étais égosillée, mais à ce stade-là, je n'en avais rien à foutre de l'état de ma voix le lendemain. Ni du rhume carabiné que j'allais sans doute me taper. Une fois qu'on serait en sécurité sous terre, Artikodin serait forcé de renoncer. Et si jamais il nous suivait dans les tunnels - chose improbable, mais qui sait -, je pourrais toujours ordonner à Grignotte de faire s'écrouler le plafond sur lui.

Un cri strident retentit soudain juste derrière moi. Je me levai d'un bond et fis volte-face, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Artikodin fonçait sur moi, un éclair de glace naissant dans son bec entrouvert. Beaucoup trop rapidement pour que j'ai le temps de réagir. L'espace d'un battement de cil, et tout serait terminé.

Mouvement flou sur ma droite. Un boulet de canon de fourrure blanche qui déboula à une vitesse incroyable...

J'enregistrai vaguement une collision brutale, suivie d'une vague de froid.

Et puis un pêle-mêle de sensations qui m'écorchèrent la peau.

Lorsque je retrouvai mes repères, je gisais au fond d'un des trous de Grignotte, le corps meurtri et la tête douloureuse. Une boule de fourrure glacée était à moitié blottie dans mes bras. Teigne. Cette stupide Colossinge trop courageuse pour son propre bien s'était jetée entre moi et le rayon bleu d'Artikodin, me sauvant la vie.

- Teigne...

Je la secouai doucement. Elle resta sans réaction.

- Teigne !

J'enfouis mon visage dans ses poils recouverts de givre et la secouai à nouveau, plus brusquement.

- Singe... protesta-t-elle faiblement en réponse.

J'exhalai un soupir et la serrai fort dans mes bras. Vivante. Amochée, trop faible pour ouvrir les yeux, sûrement au bord de l'évanouissement, mais vivante. Je sentis un sourire de dément naître sur mes lèvres.

_Vivante._

Je chuchotai le mot tout contre sa fourrure, savourant les deux syllabes.

Et puis une ombre nous surplomba, et la peur explosa à nouveau dans mes veines. La peur et le désespoir. Je levai la tête, me confrontant à l'inévitable. Artikodin se tenait au bord du trou, ses immenses ailes repliées le long de son corps, nous fixant de ses yeux bleus. Bleus comme la glace, bleus comme les premiers frimas de l'hiver, bleus comme la mort. Deux éclats de saphir qui me transpercèrent. Deux orbes plus froides que le zéro absolu.

Je pris une inspiration tremblante, et essayai de me redresser. Ma vision se troubla, tout mon corps hurla sa douleur. Je m'affaissai à nouveau. Mes muscles ne répondaient plus, et le poids de Teigne sur mon ventre me maintenait clouée au sol. J'aurais été incapable de bouger si ma vie en dépendait - ce qui était le cas, sans doute possible.

Une plainte s'échappa de mes lèvres gercées.

- Artikodin... bredouillai-je. Je... je suis désolée si on t'a dérangé... On ne te veut aucun mal, crois-moi...

L'oiseau demeurait immobile, et je me pris à penser qu'il comprenait ce que je racontais, qu'il allait nous laisser repartir en paix...

- On ne faisait que passer par là par hasard, continuai-je, et je m'excuse de t'avoir réveillé. Ce n'était pas mon intention...

Toujours aucune réaction. Mon cœur tambourinait comme un fou dans ma poitrine.

- Ne nous tue pas... achevai-je dans un souffle. S'il te plaît...

Son regard accrocha le mien. Sauvage. Impitoyable. Un regard qui disait "_Vous êtes des intrus, et je ne tolère pas les intrus"_. Je sus alors sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il avait décidé de nous tuer. Son bec s'ouvrit et je vis une lueur de glace briller tout au fond de sa gorge, annonciatrice du rayon mortel. C'était donc ça que l'Alakazam de Morgane avait vu dans mon futur ? Triste façon de mourir...

Je serrai Teigne fort contre moi et fermai les yeux, priant pour que ça se passe vite.

Un battement de cœur plus tard, le monde s'écroula tout autour de moi.

Je chutai dans les ténèbres, une longue descente qui se termina par une réception brutale sur le granit. Une pique de douleur me fouailla les reins et je lâchai un hurlement de douleur. J'entendis le cri rageur d'Artikodin y faire écho loin au-dessus de moi, vis une lumière d'un bleu-blanc scintiller, puis un bruit d'éboulement retentit, et ce fut le noir complet. Et le silence.

Il n'y avait plus que ma respiration saccadée et celle, sifflante, de Teigne. Je m'humectai les lèvres, tentant d'appréhender la situation. Que s'était-il passé ?

Un museau froid vint se nicher contre ma main, m'apportant la réponse.

- Grignotte ? chuchotai-je.

- Blai, répondit doucement le Sablaireau.

Un immense sourire s'étala sur mon visage.

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie, champion...

Il frotta son petit nez contre ma paume avec enthousiasme, puis vint se blottir contre Teigne et moi.

- Singe... gronda la Colossinge, qui estimait les câlins indignes de son état d'ultime guerrière.

Je me mis à rire malgré moi, mais m'arrêtai aussitôt en sentant des ondes de douleur irradier dans tout mon torse. J'avais payé cette rencontre avec Artikodin au prix fort, et je n'étais pas la seule. Nous étions tous en piteux état. Lentement, j'ôtai mon sac à dos et m'emparai de plusieurs potions à tâtons. J'en vaporisai deux sur Teigne, puis libérai Princesse et lui fis subir le même traitement. Pas facile dans le noir - il est probable que plus d'un tiers du liquide s'écoula au sol -, mais mes efforts suffirent à remettre d'aplomb les deux blessées. À ma demande, Princesse éclaira les environs d'un Flash, et je pus constater que nous nous trouvions dans un étroit boyau, trop bas de plafond pour que puisse m'y tenir autrement qu'à quatre pattes. Les parois étaient recouvertes de traces de griffes récentes : Grignotte avait fait du beau travail.

Je me contorsionnai pour appliquer le liquide bleu des potions sur tout mon dos, puis en versai également sur toutes mes écorchures. Lorsque j'eus terminé, mon stock de potions avait largement diminué, mais je me sentais un peu mieux.

- Singe ? interrogea Teigne en se grattant l'oreille.

- Ça va. Grignotte, tu peux nous guider vers la sortie ?

- Blaireau, opina-t-il.

Il tourna les talons et s'avança plus loin dans le tunnel. Je rassemblai mes cheveux en une queue de cheval sommaire puis le suivis, me mettant à ramper comme je pouvais. Teigne m'imita, Princesse fermant la marche afin de nous procurer une lumière permanente. Nous progressâmes ainsi durant deux longues heures, attendant parfois que Grignotte ait fini de creuser une nouvelle section pour nous remettre à avancer. Des cailloux me rentraient périodiquement dans les mains et je n'arrêtai pas de me cogner la tête, mais je préférais mille fois ça à un combat contre Artikodin. Je me demandais d'ailleurs ce qu'il était advenu de l'oiseau de glace. Avait-il été piégé par l'éboulement ou bien avait-il réussi à s'en tirer ? Je ne souhaitais pas sa mort, mais je n'avais vraiment aucune envie de le recroiser.

Enfin, après moult tours et détours dans le tunnel de Grignotte, la lumière du jour apparut. Je redoublai d'effort et émergeai à l'air libre en soufflant de bonheur. Nous étions ressortis de l'autre côté de la barrière montagneuse des Îles Écume, et nous trouvions juste à côté d'une petite crique. Princesse partit se rouler dans le sable tandis que Teigne scrutait la mer d'un regard attentif. Grignotte, lui, se contenta de renifler l'air marin. Quant à moi, je fis jouer les muscles de mes épaules et grimaçai en constatant qu'ils étaient toujours douloureux. Les courbatures que j'allais récolter d'ici le lendemain allaient sûrement m'achever...

L'envie de s'écrouler dans un lit moelleux me taraudait. Pour ça, il fallait déjà que j'atteigne Cramois'île. Je fis sortir Plouf de sa Pokéball et lui administrai un traitement à base de triple potion. Il s'étira de tout son long, un peu comme Princesse après une sieste, et me remercia d'un grondement.

- C'est rien, Plouf. Sans toi j'aurais terminé mes jours en tant que statue de glace sur cet îlot.

Je grimpai sur le dos de mon monstre des mers, rappelai Grignotte et Teigne à qui un voyage sur la Plouf-mobile ne disait toujours rien, caressai Princesse lorsqu'elle vint me rejoindre, puis nous repartîmes. La mer était aussi calme qu'à mon arrivée sur les Îles. Alors que nous nous en éloignions, la brume se dissipa et le soleil refit son apparition. Il se trouvait assez bas sur l'horizon, et l'horloge du Pokédex me confirma que la journée s'achevait : il était huit heures du soir. Je posai un instant la tête sur le ventre de Princesse et songeai que j'aurais pu m'endormir sur-le-champ si je n'avais pas été aussi affamée. Seulement voilà, toute la bouffe que je trimbalais avait pris la flotte et était bonne à jeter. Quel dommage pour ces délicieux petits gâteaux au chocolat que j'avais achetés à Parmanie et qui étaient à se damner... Je doutais qu'ils vendent les mêmes à Cramois'île - le vendeur m'avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une spécialité locale.

_Pauvres petits gâteaux. Il faudra que je pense à acheter des sachets étanches pour stocker la nourriture, la prochaine fois..._

Je relevai soudain la tête, ayant cru entendre quelqu'un crier.

- Hé ! Hé, toi, là, sur le Léviator !

Je n'avais donc pas rêvé. Je regardai aux alentours et eu tôt fait de repérer une fille en maillot de bain, juchée sur un banc de sable. Sur mon ordre, Plouf se dirigea vers elle, puis baissa la tête à sa hauteur.

- Bonsoir, fis-je avec un bâillement camouflé. Je suppose que c'est pour un duel ?

Elle me lança un sourire et hocha la tête, mouvement qui fit se balancer ses couettes.

- Tout juste ! T'es partante ? J'aimerais bien tester la puissance de Pif et Paf contre ton Léviator.

- Pif et Paf ?

En réponse, elle libéra deux Pokémon : un Poissirène et sa forme évoluée, un Poissoroy. Ils se laissèrent porter par les vagues, barbotant dans les quelques centimètres d'eau là où le banc de sable sortait de la mer.

- Ne le prend pas mal, mais je pense que Plouf les écraserait, tempérai-je. Par contre Princesse se fera une joie de tester tes poissons. N'est-ce pas ma grande ?

- Persian, confirma-t-elle d'un miaulement arrogant en sautant à terre, produisant une grande gerbe d'écume.

- Comme tu veux ! répliqua la fille. Pif, entame le combat avec un Ultrason !

Le Poissirène fit onduler ses nageoires, tournoyant sur elle-même. Le crissement habituel retentit. Princesse cligna des yeux et se mit à loucher.

- Princesse, concentre-toi ! Onde de Choc !

Elle feula et resta immobile. Le Poissirène s'approcha d'elle pour tenter de lui donner un coup de corne, une attaque que Princesse esquiva sans mal. Elle répliqua dans la foulée par une Morsure, puis sortit carrément le Pokémon aquatique de l'eau et le projeta aux pieds de sa dresseuse.

- Bon, Pif a encore beaucoup à apprendre, concéda cette dernière en rappelant le Poissirène.

- Princesse, tu sais que les attaques électriques sont particulièrement efficaces contre les Pokémon de type eau ? Tu ne l'as pas encore oublié quand même ? lui demandai-je.

Elle cracha dans ma direction, puis bondit en l'air et se laissa retomber sur le flanc de façon bien peu féline. Elle demeura quelques instants allongée avant de se relever et de me fixer d'un air entendu.

- Tu n'as plus assez de force pour une Onde de Choc ? traduisis-je, pas très sûre d'avoir compris son message.

- Sian ! approuva-t-elle.

Après tout, c'était logique. Les attaques des Pokémon leur demandaient des forces, et Princesse avait tout donné contre Artikodin. Les potions avaient beau l'avoir remise d'aplomb, il lui faudrait sans doute une bonne nuit de sommeil pour vraiment récupérer.

- Dans ce cas-là tu as raison, sers-toi de tes crocs.

Ses moustaches frémirent et elle sauta sur le Poissoroy. Le Pokémon aquatique tira une salve d'ultrasons sur la Persian à bout portant, ce qui la fit trébucher. Sa mâchoire se referma sur de l'eau de mer en lieu et place de la chair du Poissoroy et Princesse but la tasse. Elle se remit sur ses quatre pattes tant bien que mal alors que le poisson nageait autour d'elle en cercle, puis vacilla, l'air toujours perdu.

- Paf, attaque Fléau, ordonna la dresseuse du Poissoroy.

Le poisson se propulsa hors de l'eau d'un seul coup de nageoire caudale et retomba lourdement sur la Persian. Les pattes de Princesse cédèrent d'un seul coup sous le poids de son adversaire. Elle s'effondra dans les vagues.

Et ne se releva pas.

Un doute terrible me prit à la gorge.

- Princesse ?

Une vague la fit rouler sur le sable de la plage. Son corps se retourna sans résistance. Évanouie ou bien... ? Je bondis à terre et courus jusqu'à elle, m'agenouillant à ses côtés dans un dérapage à moitié contrôlé. Une seconde vague la malmena ; je la recueillis doucement dans mes bras pour la stabiliser. Son flanc se souleva imperceptiblement contre la paume de ma main. Elle avait les yeux clos et respirait très faiblement. Fébrilement, je pris la plus puissante des potions dont je disposais et en versai tout le contenu sur elle. Le liquide teinta ses poils de bleu, comme si ça avait été de la peinture.

J'attendis qu'elle reprenne connaissance, qu'elle bouge dans mes bras, qu'elle émette un miaulement...

Rien.

- Mince alors, fit la voix claire de la dresseuse. Je pensais pas que le Fléau de Paf aurait autant d'effet.

- Pourquoi la potion ne marche pas ? m'entendis-je demander d'une voix éteinte.

- Des fois ça arrive. C'est mauvais signe en général. Tu devrais l'emmener au centre Pokémon de Cramois'île, ils pourront peut-être faire quelque chose.

- Plouf, l'appelai-je. Viens ici, on va la mettre sur ton dos.

- Tu ne la rappelles pas dans sa Pokéball ? s'étonna la fille.

Je lui retournai un regard vide d'expression. Non, je n'allais pas la rappeler. Parce que j'avais trop peur que si je le faisais, sa _ball_ ne vire au gris. Et ça, ça me tuerait.

La fille ne posa pas plus de questions et m'aida à installer les trente kilos de Princesse sur Plouf. Une fois la Persian bien calée contre moi, le Léviator fila vers Cramois'île, nageant plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. La dresseuse et son Poissoroy ne furent bientôt plus qu'un point à l'horizon. Elle n'avait exigé aucun Pokédollar, mais c'était un bien maigre réconfort. J'aurais donné toute ma fortune si cela pouvait permettre de sauver Princesse...

Je caressai la fourrure de ma boule de poil, lui parlant à voix basse.

- Tiens le coup, ma Princesse... Je veux que tu restes avec moi, c'est compris ? T'as pas le droit de partir...

Je crus entendre un faible miaulement en réponse, mais ça aurait tout aussi bien pu être le vent. J'enfouis mon visage dans ses poils comme je l'avais fait pour Teigne.

- Reviens, s'il te plaît... Ne me laisse pas...

La Persian ne bougea pas, toujours inconsciente. J'avais envie de hurler. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir, pas comme ça. C'était absurde. Succomber face à un poisson alors qu'elle avait survécu à Artikodin, l'oiseau légendaire de la glace ? La vie ne fonctionnait pas comme ça.

Le soleil venait de se coucher lorsque Cramois'île surgit devant nous, petit bout de terre perdu au milieu de l'immensité de l'océan. Une ribambelle de maisons aux toits rouges s'alignaient le long des côtes de l'île, mais je ne leur accordai quasiment aucune attention. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui m'intéressait. Une fois que j'eus repéré le centre Pokémon, je fis faire un détour à Plouf afin d'accoster le plus près possible du bâtiment. Teigne m'aida à porter Princesse jusqu'à l'intérieur, où une infirmière vint immédiatement à notre rencontre.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à cette Persian ? s'enquit-elle. Câline, amène le brancard, ajouta-t-elle aussitôt en s'adressant à une Leveinard non loin de là qui était occupée à essayer de faire avaler des pilules à un Psykokwak.

- Elle a pris un mauvais coup... murmurai-je, la gorge serrée.

La Leveinard apparut sur ma gauche, poussant un brancard devant elle. Teigne et moi y déposâmes Princesse en douceur.

- Je vous en prie, sauvez-la... fis-je d'une voix faible alors que la Leveinard emmenait la Persian dans une salle adjacente.

- Nous ferons de notre mieux, m'assura l'infirmière.

Son regard bienveillant s'attarda sur moi.

- Vous avez l'air d'avoir eu une rude journée... Allez dormir, mademoiselle.

- Mais Princesse...

- Vous priver de sommeil n'augmentera pas ses chances de survie. Ne vous faites pas de mal inutilement.

Je soupirai, avec l'impression d'avoir perdu une bataille.

- D'accord. Mais je reste sur le canapé, et dès que vous savez si... Dès que vous savez, vous venez me réveiller, négociai-je.

- C'est entendu, accepta-t-elle, puis elle se rendit elle aussi dans l'autre salle.

Je m'effondrai sur le canapé mis à disposition des dresseurs. La seconde infirmière de garde me jeta un long regard, puis reprit la tâche ardue de faire avaler ses pilules au Psykokwak. Teigne, elle, me contempla sans rien dire. Je me saisis de sa Pokéball mais la Colossinge secoua la tête, avant de grimper sur le divan à mes côtés.

- Ça ne te ressemble pas ça, Teigne... Tu sais que le concept d'attendre met en jeu une qualité qui s'appelle la patience, n'est-ce pas ?

Ma pointe d'humour cachait mal le tremblement dans ma voix.

- Singe, répliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Je fermai les yeux, me calai dans le canapé et essayai de me détendre. 'Essayai' étant le mot clef de la phrase. Mon ventre était noué par l'angoisse, et ce sentiment occultait tout le reste, à tel point que mon appétit avait complètement disparu. Je me sentais vidée de toute force, et pourtant je ne parvenais pas à m'endormir. Des pensées toutes plus sombres les unes que les autres tournoyaient sans fin dans ma tête. Encore une fois, je me retrouvai à réexaminer toutes les décisions que j'avais prises, à jongler avec des 'si' et des 'j'aurais dû'. C'était comme une longue spirale de doute et de remise en question qui ne me lâchait pas.

Toutes mes erreurs et tous ceux que j'avais perdus défilaient devant mes yeux. Sous-estimer la Team Rocket... Ne pas avoir compris plus tôt que le Rocket n'était autre que Vivian... Trop sûre de moi... Et puis Ficelle, Touffu, Souris, Poilue, Poilu... Léonard. Autant de noms et autant de blessures. Celui de Princesse allait-il en constituer une de plus ?

Les minutes s'égrenèrent, se changèrent en heures. Je ne dormais toujours pas. Teigne restait silencieuse à mes côtés, veillant sur moi. Je sentais le poids de son regard, et lorsque je me risquais parfois à le croiser, ses yeux sombres demeuraient insondables. Je me demandai ce qu'elle pensait de moi. Ce qu'elle voyait en moi pour accepter de me suivre, pour continuer à m'obéir alors que je perdais sans cesse des Pokémon. Une dresseuse qui faisait de son mieux ? Ou bien une fille qui n'avait rien compris à la vie, mais à laquelle elle se soumettait par amitié ? La réponse me faisait trop peur, aussi ne lui posai-je pas la question.

La nuit s'écoula, froide et silencieuse.

Et puis vers cinq heures du matin, l'infirmière qui avait emmené Princesse revint enfin dans la salle. Elle s'approcha lentement de moi. Je braquai mes yeux sur son visage, et je sus ce qu'elle allait dire avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

_Non. Non, pas encore... _suppliai-je intérieurement.

Mais la vie était cruelle, et les mots que l'infirmière prononça me le prouvèrent une fois de plus :

- Je suis désolée. Votre Persian est morte.

Une lueur s'éteignit en moi, avalée par l'obscurité.

- Je... d'accord. Merci.

Et ce que je venais de dire n'avait aucun sens.

_Merci ? Tu délires, Léa..._

Mais je ne parvenais pas y croire. Pas Princesse... C'était trop injuste. Et en même temps, une petite voix tout au fond de moi ne pouvait s'empêcher de clamer que j'avais été prévenue, que je savais que ça allait arriver... Oméga me l'avait clairement annoncé.

_La mort dans mon futur..._

Il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence : il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire.

Il n'y en avait jamais eu.

Ma seule erreur avait été de croire que je pouvais me soustraire au destin.

* * *

><p><em>- Une mort de plus. Un adieu de plus. Commences-tu à comprendre, à présent ?<em>

_Cette voix froide, encore et toujours. Je reste silencieuse._

_- Voyons voir où tu en es. Répond donc à cette question : pourquoi Princesse est-elle morte ? _

_- Parce que j'ai été trop gentille. J'aurais dû envoyer Plouf au combat._

_- Non._

_La voix a énoncé ce simple mot très calmement. _

_- Elle était trop faible. Plus faible que mes autres Pokémon, en tout cas. Je me suis mal occupée d'elle._

_- Non._

_Encore ce mot. Cette même intonation. Comme une évidence._

_- Elle n'a pas eu de chance. Un simple concours de circonstances aux conséquences dévastatrices._

_- Non._

_Troisième rebuffade._

_- Alors pourquoi ? je lance hargneusement._

_- C'est à toi de trouver la réponse._

_Bon sang, elle est gonflée._

_- Je viens de vous en donner plein ! je rétorque._

_- Non. Tu m'as donné les réponses que tu pensais que je voulais entendre. Je te parle de la réponse que tu penses être juste. Celle qui parle à ton cœur. Ta réponse, pas celle des autres. Pas celle de Zack. Pas celle de Vivian. Ta réponse._

_Silence._

_- Alors ? me demande-t-elle._

_- Rien n'arrive sans raison, je murmure. _

_La phrase a quitté mes lèvres sans que je sache exactement pourquoi._

_- Ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort ? offre la voix, comme si elle testait le terrain._

_- De la psychologie de comptoir, je réplique dédaigneusement._

_- Mais tu comprends, à présent. Il y aura d'autres morts. C'est un fait que tu ne peux pas changer. Et leurs sacrifices seront en vain si tu n'en tires pas les leçons._

_- En leur donnant un sens._

_Ce n'est pas une question. La voix ne s'y trompe pas._

_- Tu comprends, répète-t-elle, comme un jugement à l'encontre de tout mon être._

_- Je comprends._

_Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle a fait irruption dans mes rêves, je suis d'accord avec la voix._

* * *

><p>- Derrière toi, Pleind'Soupe !<p>

Le Ronflex se retourna, mais trop lentement, et le Tentacool lui cracha son acide au visage avant qu'il n'ait pu attaquer. Je grognai d'exaspération. C'était la troisième fois que ça se produisait. Face au Pokémon aquatique qui allait et venait à la vitesse de l'éclair, le Ronflex faisait figure de pachyderme à la retraite.

Perchée sur Plouf, j'observais le Tentacool disparaître sous la surface des vagues. Il allait sûrement tenter une attaque par en-dessous. J'en fis la remarque à voix haute pour que Pleind'Soupe se tienne prêt. Nous nous trouvions dans le chenal entre Cramois'île et Bourg Palette, chenal que nous avions écumé toute l'après-midi, affrontant dresseurs comme Pokémon sauvages. Mon équipe n'était pas encore assez forte pour l'arène de Cramois'île, alors j'avais décrété une séance d'entraînement pour tout le monde. Ça, c'était la première raison de ma présence ici. La deuxième tenait en peu de mots : il me fallait un sixième Pokémon. Une visite à Bourg Palette paraissait donc toute indiquée.

C'est que la mort de Princesse n'aurait de sens que si je parvenais à vaincre la Ligue, et à cette fin une équipe complète était requise. La Pokéball de la Persian reposait désormais au fond de mon sac, en compagnie de celle de Souris et des deux Poilus. Lorsque j'aurais le loisir de le faire, après avoir obtenu les deux derniers badges peut-être, je me rendrai à la Tour de Lavanville pour les enterrer correctement.

- Ronflex ! beugla soudain Pleind'Soupe.

Il plongea une de ses énormes pattes dans l'eau. _Splash._ Le corps du Tentacool refit surface avec un chapelet de bulles.

- Pas trop mal joué, le gros. Un peu lent cependant.

Je le rappelai dans sa _ball_, puis indiquai à Plouf de se remettre en route d'une petite tape. Le Léviator se mit à nager tranquillement vers la côte. Nous étions vraiment proches de la bourgade qui avait vu mes premiers pas à présent, et je pouvais apercevoir ma maison. Alors que nous étions presque arrivés, je remarquai une petite plage qui donnait sur un coin herbeux plus à droite. Je fis bifurquer Plouf pour m'y arrêter un moment. Il y aurait peut-être autre chose que des Tentacool par ici...

J'avais à peine fini de formuler cette pensée qu'une forme bougea dans les hautes herbes et qu'un cri retentit :

- Neuneu !

Une bestiole qui semblait constituée de lianes mouvantes s'avança vers moi. Je reconnus un Saquedeneu - j'en avais affronté un dans l'arène de Céladopole, et croisé plusieurs autres spécimens le long de la route côtière menant à Parmanie. Plouf gronda dans mon dos et le Saquedeneu se tapit aussitôt au sol en tremblant. Je m'accroupis face à lui.

- Salut, toi.

- Neu ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Plouf ne mord que les méchants.

Nous discutâmes un moment, et lorsque je débarquai à Bourg Palette, je disposais d'un Pokémon de plus. Le Saquedeneu, désormais surnommé Poupidou, avait choisi de m'accompagner.

- Maman ? lançai-je en entrant 'chez moi'.

- Léa, ma chérie, ma merveille d'amour ! s'exclama ma fausse mère en se levant de sa chaise d'un bond. Tu es enfin rentrée à la maison, mon petit bretzel !

Elle me serra dans ses bras avec vigueur. Je supportai l'assaut quelques secondes puis me dégageai.

- Est-ce que tu as réussi ton rêve, ma chérie ? s'enquit-elle avec un sourire tout dégoulinant. Tu as vaincu la Ligue ?

- Pas encore. Je venais juste récupérer un des Pokémon que je t'ai confiée...

Je remarquai alors que nous n'étions pas seules dans la pièce.

- Euh... je rêve ou Gonflette est en train de faire la vaisselle ?

La petite Machoc que j'avais capturé dans la Grotte Sombre s'affairait face à l'évier, jonglant avec assiettes et couverts. Elle avait même revêtu un joli tablier rose.

- Tes Pokémon m'aident beaucoup pour les tâches ménagères, affirma ma fausse mère, confirmant ainsi que je n'avais pas la berlue. Le Chétiflor s'occupe d'arroser les plantes vertes, le Miaouss fait la poussière, la Piafabec s'occupe de nettoyer la gouttière et la Fantominus débouche les toilettes.

Elle n'avait pas cité Bzzz la Concofort, mais je voyais mal comment cette dernière aurait pu participer.

- Et mes Pokémon eau ? demandai-je.

- Chez le Prof. Chen. Hé bien oui, où voulais-tu que je les mette ? se justifia-t-elle en voyant mon regard interloqué. Dans la baignoire ? Le Lokhlass à lui seul la remplissait déjà ! Non, ils sont bien mieux dans l'arrière-cour du labo.

Ce n'était pas moi qui allait dire le contraire.

Je me rendis donc chez le Prof. Chen pour saluer mes quatre Pokémon aquatiques. Ce fut Johnson l'assistant qui me guida jusqu'au petit jardin ; le prof lui-même étant temporairement absent. Il était parti assister à une conférence sur la reproduction des Pokémon à Céladopole, dixit Johnson. Dans une grande mare au fond du jardin, je retrouvai Croustibat, Nessie, Pudding et Igor. Allais-je en choisir un des quatre pour prendre la place de Princesse ? Mon regard passa en vitesse sur la Poissoroy : c'était un de son espèce qui avait tué Princesse, et même si Croustibat était absolument innocente dans l'affaire, je ne me sentais pas encore prête à lui faire intégrer l'équipe.

Nessie ouvrit de grands yeux en me voyant et émit un brame inquisiteur. Je m'approchai du Lokhlass, puis posai une main sur son long cou. À la différence de Plouf, lui n'avait pas d'écailles mais une peau caoutchouteuse et froide.

- Coucou... chuchotai-je.

Il se contenta de m'observer de son regard limpide. Je le jaugeai en silence. Même s'il semblait docile et avait clairement une classe infinie, Plouf remplissait déjà le rôle de géant des mers dans l'équipe. Pour le moment, en tout cas...

Je me tournai vers le Tentacool. Malgré mes tentatives pour le faire approcher, il demeura à l'écart, planqué au fond de la mare. Apparemment, il n'était pas d'humeur... Je n'insistai pas. Quant à Igor, il somnolait sur un nénuphar, l'air bienheureux. Je n'eus pas le cœur de le réveiller. De toute façon, je n'avais pas besoin d'un Pokémon lent : j'avais déjà Pleind'Soupe.

Je restai encore quelques temps avec ces quatre-là, puis regagnai la maison. Je pris mon temps, examinant un à un tous les Pokémon que j'avais attrapés, essayant de les imaginer à la place de Princesse. J'éliminai d'emblée les trop faibles, ceux pour qui une mise à niveau exigerait un temps dont je ne disposais pas. Ni Bzzz, ni Bouffi, ni Zozio... Le choix se ferait donc entre Gonflette, Mistigri, Bouh et Poupidou.

La petite Machoc me plaisait bien, elle avait toujours l'air enjoué et obéissait à ma fausse mère au doigt et à l'œil. Elle aida à la cuisine pour le repas du soir, puis débarrassa la table de son plein gré - chose que même moi je n'avais jamais faite. Quant la nuit tomba et que ma fausse mère s'installa devant la télévision, Gonflette lui prépara un thé vert puis le lui apporta sur un plateau. En passant près de moi, elle m'adressa un regard curieux - ce n'était pas le premier, d'ailleurs.

- Tu te demandes ce que je fais là, hein ? lui lançai-je.

- Maaa... répliqua-t-elle.

Elle fut soudain traversée de part en part par Bouh, qui lui tira la langue au passage avant de repartir à fond de train puis de disparaître dans le plafond. Niveau caractère malicieux, la Fantominus faisait fort. Lorsqu'elle n'était pas occupée à déboucher les toilettes, elle passait son temps à faire des blagues à tous les autres Pokémon. Cependant, elle ne paraissait pas du tout intéressée par ma présence, et je ne me voyais pas l'arracher à cette vie-là pour y substituer une autre remplie de combats.

Cette conclusion m'amena naturellement à chercher Poupidou du regard. Il s'était installé sur le paillasson de l'entrée et était en train de se faire arroser par Bouffi, qui de toute évidence l'avait pris pour une nouvelle addition aux plantes vertes de la maison. Le Saquedeneu poussa un petit cri satisfait et se mit à se dandiner sous l'averse. Non... Je ne l'imaginais pas non plus en sixième Pokémon.

J'avais gardé le plus dur pour la fin. Mistigri. Le Miaouss dont seule la queue était visible actuellement, car il se trouvait sous le meuble télé, en train de faire la poussière. Il ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, couverts de moutons et sale comme pas permis. Après s'être donné deux trois coups de langue, il sauta sur les genoux de ma fausse mère, lâcha un bâillement qui me fit entrevoir le fond de sa petite gorge rose, puis se pelotonna contre elle. Son ronronnement s'éleva bientôt dans la pièce, faisant concurrence à la télé.

Je baillai à mon tour. Le choix me paraissait impossible ; je ne parvenais pas à prendre de décision. Je secouai la tête, désabusée. Peut-être que demain, j'y verrais plus clair. Il était encore tôt, mais la journée d'hier avait été éprouvante, et la fatigue que je ressentais ne m'étonnait pas. Je souhaitai donc bonne nuit à ma mère en carton et montai dans la chambre qui avait vu mon arrivée dans ce monde. Au moment de me coucher, j'eus un pincement au cœur. Je dormais toujours avec Princesse collée contre moi, même depuis qu'elle avait évoluée... et cette nuit, je n'aurais aucun petit moteur à ronrons pour me bercer. Je rabattis les couvertures glacées sur moi et m'endormis bientôt, me sentant plus seule que jamais.

Vers le milieu de la nuit, je fus rejoint par une petite boule de poil : Mistigri s'était aventuré dans la chambre. Il se pelotonna tout près de ma tête, émettant de doux ronrons. Je le gratifiai d'une caresse ou deux, et me rendormis en songeant que ce n'était pas pareil.

Au petit matin, je dis au revoir à ma fausse mère et repartis vers Cramois'île, toujours avec cinq Pokémon. Le sixième se devait d'être une évidence à mes yeux, et cette évidence n'avait pas eu lieu.

_Tant pis_, raisonnai-je. _Je vais quand même tenter d'obtenir le septième badge aujourd'hui._

Le destin devait avoir le sens de l'humour, car lorsque je me présentai devant l'arène je découvris un écriteau sur la porte qui proclamait : 'Fermée temporairement, revenez demain'. Je réprimai un grognement. Du bon côté des choses, cela me faisait un jour de plus pour s'entraîner. Et je savais exactement où : la veille, j'avais repéré une vieille bâtisse en ruines qui se trouvait à l'écart des habitations et qui avait l'air mystérieuse à souhaits. De hauts murs de pierre l'entouraient, mais le fait qu'ils soient écroulés en certains endroits me faisait penser que plus personne n'habitait la propriété depuis quelques années au moins. Le portail de fer forgé était par ailleurs rongé par la rouille, et plus important, grand ouvert.

Je suivis le petit chemin de terre qui menait jusqu'au manoir, puis montai les marches du perron. Le bois grinça sous mon poids. La porte d'entrée, peinte en bordeaux et décorée de plusieurs entrelacs de métal, était entrebâillée de quelques centimètres. J'allai la pousser davantage lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit en grand, révélant quelqu'un de bien connu.

- T'es encore en retard, m'accusa-t-il.

Un demi-sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.

- Zack...

* * *

><p><em>Le voilà, le chat tué par le poisson (private joke). Princesse avait huit niveaux de plus que le Poissoroy, un tout petit moins que la moitié de sa vie restante, et le Fléau critique lui a tout enlevé...<em>

_Bon sinon, Zack est de retour, et il va squatter pour tout le chapitre suivant aussi. ^^ Mais ça ce sera sûrement en 2013. Passez de bonnes fêtes tous !_


	22. Chapitre 19 : Sous les cendres, le feu

Mon cher rival se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, un insupportable sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Il arborait une paire de lunettes de soleil que je trouvais un rien incongrue vu que l'intérieur du manoir avait l'air déjà bien sombre, et son éternelle coiffure en crête semblait encore plus impossible que d'ordinaire.

- Pas en retard, non, me défendis-je. Je suis arrivée avant-hier soir, j'ai juste fait un saut au Bourg Palette entre temps. Et de toute façon, je pensais qu'on se croiserait au centre. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- On appelle ça s'entraîner, répondit-il. Il paraît que ça rend les Pokémon plus forts, tu devrais essayer.

Mon grincement de dents fut audible à dix kilomètres à la ronde. Pour Zack, ce n'était que sa façon de me dire bonjour, une petite pique sans conséquence... mais au vu des circonstances, elle faisait tout particulièrement mal. Une fois n'est pas coutume, il tiqua face à ma réaction.

- T'as encore perdu un de tes Pokémon ? devina-t-il. Mais comment tu te débrouilles ? Tu m'écrases à chacun de nos duels, et pourtant tes Pokémon meurent dès que j'ai le dos tourné... Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?

Si j'avais eu l'esprit plus clair, je lui aurais fait remarquer que le choix du mot "écraser" n'était pas très flatteur pour lui, sauf qu'en l'occurrence, l'occasion de presser mon avantage quant à ma supériorité se retrouva oblitéré par sa dernière question. Rien que l'idée de suggérer que je menais mes Pokémon à la mort délibérément... Avec l'impression de m'être pris une baffe, je répliquai sèchement :

- Évidemment que non !

Son regard s'adoucit.

- Relax, Léa. C'était une blague.

- Qui n'avait rien de drôle, rétorquai-je, le goût de l'amertume en bouche. T'as des progrès à faire avant de devenir comédien.

- Une bonne chose que ma carrière soit tout autrement tracée, dans ce cas. (Il désigna ma ceinture de Pokéballs d'un coup de menton.) Concernant tes Pokémon, y a pas de mystère. Il faut que tu les entraînes davantage.

Voilà que Zack me donnait des conseils à présent...

- Tu crois que c'est pour ça qu'ils meurent ? Parce qu'ils sont trop faibles ?

- Les faibles meurent et les forts survivent, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. C'est la loi de la nature.

Je considérai son point de vue durant quelques instants. Les secondes s'écoulèrent en silence.

- Rien n'arrive sans raison, murmurai-je finalement.

Une lueur d'étonnement brilla dans les yeux de mon rival.

- Étrange que tu dises ça... J'ai déjà entendu cette phrase quelque part. Récemment, d'ailleurs.

Je savais que j'allai le regretter, mais je posai tout de même la question :

- Venant de qui ?

- Le bras droit de Giovanni. Julien... quelquechose, je me souviens plus du nom de famille.

Mon visage se contracta et ma lèvre supérieure se retroussa, une grimace à mi-chemin entre haine et rage. Une poussée d'adrénaline fleurit dans mes veines, me préparant à affronter un ennemi qui n'était pas là. Stupide organisme. Quelle idée de réagir aussi violemment à la simple mention d'un nom... un nom qui n'était même pas le sien, en plus.

- Vu ta tête, je dirais que c'est personnel entre vous deux... C'est parce que c'est lui qui a flingué Léonard, c'est ça ?

J'acquiesçai, avant d'être saisie d'un doute. Un doute terrible qui me fit mal au cœur et me retourna l'estomac.

- Attends, comment tu sais ça ? Tu... tu l'as vu tuer Léonard ? Sans rien me dire ensuite ? Mais pourquoi tu... Je comprends pas, je croyais...

Trop de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête et ma bouche se referma abruptement, incapable de toutes les exprimer. Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication possible : Zack était allié avec Vivian. Il l'avait _toujours_ été. Et il me mentait depuis le début. J'avais eu tort de lui faire confiance, de croire que je pouvais compter sur lui de quelque manière que ce soit. Il méritait pleinement son titre de rival. Il n'avait jamais été rien d'autre que mon adversaire. Une personne qui serait constamment un obstacle sur mon chemin, et que je devais battre encore et encore si je voulais un jour rentrer chez moi.

Je reculai, une main s'acheminant déjà vers la Pokéball de Teigne. Zack fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer, là ? me lança-t-il. Je l'ai vu aux infos. Ça a fait la une pendant une semaine, c'est pas exactement un secret. Le père de Léonard lui-même a identifié le tueur. Pas que ça change quoi que ce soit, la Team Rocket est au-dessus des lois de toute façon.

Ma main s'immobilisa. Était-ce possible ? Avais-je tiré des conclusions trop rapides ? Peut-être que je commençais à verser dans la paranoïa... Je détaillai le visage de Zack, cherchant toute trace de tromperie. Il me rendit mon regard sans sourciller.

_Pas suffisant_, estima ma voix intérieure qui s'était assignée le rôle de Détecteur de Mensonge Universel.

- Ce Julien... tu l'as rencontré quand ?

Un gros bluff qui n'avait rien de subtil.

- Je fréquente pas les Rockets, ils me filent des boutons, me rembarra-t-il. Et tu ferais bien de suivre mon exemple. Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était dangereux de leur chercher des noises. C'est ta vie que tu risques quand tu joues au héros.

Ce fut à mon tour de froncer les sourcils.

- C'est quoi ce revirement ? Je me rappelle aussi distinctement t'avoir entendu dire que si quelqu'un pouvait détruire les Rockets, c'était bien moi.

- Et je le pense toujours, m'assura-t-il. Simplement, ça peut attendre. Tu devrais d'abord te concentrer sur les badges et la Ligue. Une seule bataille à la fois. T'es trop dispersée pour le moment, et tes Pokémon en payent le prix.

Je restai silencieuse. Peut-être qu'il avait raison.

_Et pourtant..._ me souffla la voix.

Et pourtant je n'étais toujours pas satisfaite.

- Tu me caches quelque chose, l'accusai-je sans savoir d'où sortaient ces mots.

J'eus droit à un sourire moqueur en réponse.

- On a tous des secrets, non ?

Touché.

- OK, j'accepte tes réponses pour l'instant, décidai-je. Mais un jour viendra où j'en exigerai d'autres...

- Idem, me renvoya-t-il, le mot sonnant comme une menace dans sa bouche.

C'était de bonne guerre. Je lui cachais sûrement plus de choses que lui ne m'en dissimulait.

- Bon... t'es partante pour un peu d'entraînement ? reprit-il d'une voix autrement plus légère, comme si nous n'avions jamais dévié du sujet en question.

- Ensemble ? m'enquis-je, étonnée de sa proposition.

- Pourquoi pas ? Y a pas grand chose d'autre à faire sur cette île, et comme l'arène est fermée parce j'ai mis une raclée à Auguste, t'as pas trop le choix niveau activité. Et de mon côté, mon Noadkoko et ma Rhinocorne ne sont pas encore au point pour l'arène de Jadielle.

- Vu comme ça...

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai à explorer le manoir en compagnie de Zack. L'intérieur du bâtiment était tout aussi décrépi que le laissait supposer ce que j'avais vu à l'extérieur : sol couvert de feuilles mortes et de boue, murs envahis par la végétation, et forte odeur de moisi. Je distinguai des traces noires sur les quelques rares colonnes qui soutenaient encore le plafond ; celles qui s'étaient effondrées semblaient avoir été rongées par quelque chose de puissant. Pour ne rien gâcher, des tas d'immondices s'amoncelaient ici et là, donnant à l'endroit un air de décharge abandonnée.

- Le manoir a brûlé y a de ça quelques années, m'informa Zack en shootant dans un morceau de bois carbonisé. Personne ne sait vraiment pourquoi. Il a jamais été reconstruit et les gens de l'île l'évitent. Paraît qu'avant il était utilisé pour des recherches scientifiques obscures.

Ça expliquait l'ambiance des lieux... J'étais constamment sur le qui-vive, m'attendant chaque instant à voir un monstre débarquer depuis un recoin obscur. Des bruits résonnaient au-dessus de nos têtes, dans le genre petites pattes de bestioles frottant contre le plancher. Je m'avançai le long du hall d'entrée pour aller jeter un coup d'œil dans la pièce la plus proche. Des bureaux renversés et des restes d'étagères qui pourrissaient au sol s'offrirent à mon regard, mais pas le moindre Pokémon.

- J'ai tout nettoyé à ce niveau-là, déclara Zack dans mon dos. Va falloir monter d'un étage ou deux si on veut trouver des Pokémon sauvages. Je crois que c'est... ah voilà, par ici !

Je lui emboîtai le pas, et nous gravîmes l'escalier en colimaçon tandis que le bois émettait des craquements sonores sous notre poids. Heureusement, il ne s'écroula pas et nous arrivâmes sain et sauf à l'étage supérieur, pour déboucher dans une grande salle. Ici aussi, c'était la dévastation la plus complète. L'endroit avait autrefois dû servir de bibliothèque, mais il ne restait plus des précieux livres que des carcasses noircies, ainsi que quelques pages roussies foulées au pied.

Zack ne s'y attarda pas et emprunta un couloir qui bifurquait à droite. Encore une fois, je le suivis.

- Tu sais où tu vas ? m'enquis-je.

- Logiquement, en suivant les bruits, on va bien finir par tomber sur quelque chose.

Ça se tenait. Nous approchions d'un autre embranchement lorsqu'une drôle de sensation naquit au creux de mon ventre. Zack continua tout droit tandis que je demeurais figée sur place. Une imposante statue trônait en plein milieu du croisement. Elle n'avait plus de tête et il lui manquait un bras, mais elle représentait indéniablement un Pokémon et non un humain. Les jambes arquées, les pieds dotés de trois orteils, et la main rescapée qui en comptait le même nombre ne me laissaient aucun doute, pas plus que la longue queue relevée qui partait du postérieur.

Non, aucun doute possible.

C'était le Pokémon de ma vision. La dernière chose que j'avais vue lorsque Présage m'avait offert un aperçu de mon futur.

_Mais comment... ? Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Est-ce que mon destin est lié à ce manoir ?_

La voix de Zack me coupa dans mes interrogations :

- Si tu lambines déjà, on est pas sortis de l'auberge.

Ma langue me faisait l'effet d'un morceau de plomb dans ma bouche. Je dus m'y reprendre à deux fois avant de pouvoir poser la question :

- Cette statue... C'est quel Pokémon ?

Il ne lui jeta qu'un bref regard.

- On s'en fiche, non ? On n'est pas venu pour de la pierre. Allons plutôt trouver les Pokémon en chair et en os.

- Elle ne te dit vraiment rien ?

- Non. Et elle doit rien valoir, sinon elle aurait déjà été chourée par les pillards. Le manoir abritait une collection d'art privé, expliqua-t-il face à mon expression perplexe. Ce genre de chose attire les charognards, et même si depuis le temps il n'en reste quasiment rien, y a toujours des gens qui viennent faire de petites incursions dans l'espoir de trouver une merveille ou deux. Pour ça qu'on n'est sûrement pas les seuls dresseurs à nous être aventurés ici aujourd'hui. Bon... tu viens ou tu préfères rester plantée là à attendre que la statue te dise son nom ?

La question était purement rhétorique ; un humour mordant y perçait sous le vernis de son ton aimable. Refusant de m'avouer vaincue, je sortis mon Pokédex, mais j'eus beau le pointer vers la statue selon tous les angles possibles, il demeura inerte. Stupide machine. Je pris note mentalement de me plaindre auprès du Prof Chen de la non-reconnaissance des représentations de Pokémon.

Nous reprîmes notre exploration. L'hypothèse de Zack sur la présence d'autres dresseurs se trouva vérifiée quelques instants plus tard alors qu'une voix nous parvenait depuis l'une des pièces plus loin sur notre gauche.

- Remets-lui un coup de flammes, Basil.

Un grognement rauque, suivi du crépitement caractéristique d'une langue de feu dans l'air. Zack me lança un regard qui signifiait "Je te l'avais bien dit", avant de passer la porte. Je m'engouffrai à sa suite, et arrivai juste au moment où le Caninos achevait le Rattatac d'une morsure. Le rongeur lâcha un ultime couinement et s'effondra, quelques flammes mourantes léchant sa fourrure carbonisée.

- Nos ! gronda aussitôt le Pokémon chien à notre encontre, délaissant le cadavre de son ancienne proie pour se tourner vers nous.

- De la concurrence ? nous lança le dresseur en nous adressant un salut. Vous arrivez trop tard, j'ai déjà tout raflé à cet étage.

Plus vieux que nous de quelques années, il m'évoqua l'image d'un oiseau de proie : nez aquilin, traits du visage prononcés, et yeux d'un jaune perçant. Ses vêtements dans les tons sombres soulignaient sa silhouette filiforme et le faisaient paraître encore plus maigre qu'il ne l'était. Je notai le baluchon bien rempli qu'il trimbalait dans son dos. Le tintement qui retentit suivi d'un éclat d'argent lorsqu'il l'ajusta d'un mouvement d'épaules me fit penser que par "tout", il entendait entre autres l'argenterie.

- On n'est pas là pour récupérer quelques minables babioles, le détrompa Zack. On est venus s'entraîner.

- Ah... Pas de problème, c'est aussi dans mes cordes. Qui je prends en premier ?

Mon regard croisa celui de Zack.

- Vas-y, dis-je, alors qu'il déclarait au même moment :

- Commence si tu veux.

Il y eut un silence gêné.

- Honneur aux dames, nous départagea le dresseur.

Je choisis Teigne pour affronter son Caninos. La Colossinge n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion de se mesurer à des Pokémon de type feu, et avec l'arène qui nous attendait, cela ne pouvait lui faire que du bien... Non, soyons honnêtes, Teigne était de loin mon Pokémon le plus efficace et j'avais tout simplement envie d'impressionner Zack.

- Roue de Feu, Basil !

- Lance-moi un Tomberoche, précis et localisé, indiquai-je à la Colossinge.

Elle répondit d'un grognement tandis que le Caninos s'élançait à son encontre. Le Pokémon chien se mit à courir autour d'elle tout en crachant du feu, l'enfermant progressivement dans un cercle mortel d'or et de rouge. Teigne se ramassa sur elle-même afin de gagner du temps, et alors que le lasso de flammes se resserrait inexorablement et allait presque l'atteindre, bondit à pieds joints. Sa fourrure s'embrasa quand elle traversa la bande feu, et la Colossinge retomba quelques mètres plus loin, abattant ses poings sur le plancher dans le même mouvement. Un tremblement ébranla le manoir, puis une partie du plafond s'écroula sur le Caninos.

- C'était pas vraiment ce que j'avais en tête... commentai-je alors que le chien essayait de se dégager en couinant et que Teigne se roulait par terre pour éteindre sa fourrure fumante.

Mon adversaire se gratta le menton.

- Je ne voyais pas non plus le duel se dérouler comme ça, avoua-t-il. (Il rappela son Caninos et se tourna vers Zack.) Mais je vais me rattraper sur le suivant. T'es prêt ?

- Prêt, répliqua mon rival.

Et de me décocher un sourire.

- Tu l'as battu en un coup. Voyons voir si je peux mieux faire...

En un coup avec l'avantage du type, voilà ce qu'il n'avait pas dit - mais je savais qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. Le dresseur aux allures d'oiseau libéra un Pokémon que je n'avais encore jamais vu, un petit cheval à la robe blanche et à la crinière de feu - littéralement pour ce dernier point. Tout ce qui aurait été poils sur un cheval normal constituait chez lui en des flammes à la teinte orangée qui dansaient et crépitaient, lâchant parfois quelques étincelles.

Zack, quant à lui, fit un choix surprenant : ce fut son Noadkoko qui émergea de la Pokéball qu'il brandissait.

- À quoi tu joues ? m'étonnai-je. Tu vas quand même pas...

- Je maîtrise, me coupa-t-il.

Le dresseur ordonna un Flammèche à son Pokémon ; Zack contra par un Écrasement. Le cheval se cabra, et un jet de flammes jaillit de ses naseaux brûlants, dirigé vers les parties les plus inflammables du Pokémon plante. Ce dernier se jeta contre le petit cheval sans se soucier de l'attaque qu'il subissait. L'impact déséquilibra le Pokémon de feu et deux de ses jambes plièrent sous lui. Un autre coup de la part du Noadkoko l'envoya à terre. Il voulut à nouveau cracher du feu mais les deux énormes pieds du Pokémon de Zack s'abattirent sur lui, l'expédiant dans les pommes.

Le dresseur poussa un sifflement admiratif en rappelant son Pokémon. Moi, je me trouvais médusée. Comment Zack avait-il fait ça ? J'aurais tenté ce coup-là, mon Pokémon serait mort... Oui, j'étais jalouse, et pas qu'un peu.

- Bien, vous m'avez battu, je suppose que vous avez gagné ça, nous dit le pillard en nous tendant une fourchette en argent chacun.

Teigne s'empara du trophée à ma place et se mit à jouer avec comme si c'était une épée. Zack rangea simplement la sienne dans son sac, et après avoir pris congé de notre adversaire temporaire, nous repartîmes.

- C'était dangereux ce que tu viens de faire, fis-je remarquer à Zack lorsque nous fûmes à nouveau seuls (Teigne ne comptait pas).

- Pas vraiment. Je savais ce que je faisais. Ponyta n'apprend d'attaques feu dévastatrices qu'assez tard, celui-là n'avait pas assez de puissance pour griller Noadkoko.

- Son dresseur aurait pu lui en apprendre par CT, objectai-je.

- Non, son Caninos était clairement son Pokémon le plus fort, sinon il ne l'aurait pas choisi pour t'affronter. Le Ponyta ne constituait qu'une roue de secours, forcément beaucoup plus faible. Et puis, mon Pokémon disposait de l'avantage de son évolution tandis que le Ponyta restait un cran en-dessous. Tous ces éléments faisaient que je savais que je pouvais gagner avec Noadkoko. Ce n'est qu'une question de stratégie, conclut-il avec un sourire un rien féroce.

C'était donc ça qui me manquait ? Une connaissance quasi-encyclopédique des Pokémon et une capacité à analyser le comportement de mes adversaires... Ça ne s'apprenait pas. Je ne répliquai rien, mon moral ayant pris un coup. Aussi dur que ce soit à admettre, Zack était meilleur dresseur que moi sur certains points. Peut-être même meilleur dresseur tout court.

Je fus tirée de mes pensées déprimantes par un éclair roux à la limite de ma vision. Un pivotement au quart de tour, un cri à l'adresse de Teigne, et la Colossinge se lança à la poursuite du Goupix. Du moins, j'imaginais que c'était un Goupix : je n'avais vu qu'un bout de queue rousse.

- Celui-là est pour moi ! lançai-je à Zack avant de me mettre à courir pour rattraper Teigne.

Elle avait disparu au coin du couloir. Je tournai et fus confrontée à un corridor vide. Zut. Où était-elle allée ? Je passai la tête au hasard par une porte entrouverte. Rien. J'essayai une autre pièce, et encore une autre... Aucune trace d'un quelconque Pokémon. J'allai appeler Teigne en espérant bénéficier d'un indice sonore lorsque je la vis revenir depuis la salle d'en face.

- Teigne ?

- Singe, grogna-t-elle.

Elle évita mon regard et se mit à taper des poings par terre, rythmiquement. Le Goupix lui avait échappé ? Non... Une vague de frustration me balaya. Ça aurait été le sixième Pokémon, celui qui aurait à nouveau complété l'équipe... Un petit Goupix à câliner, avec une fourrure douce comme celle de Princesse... Et maintenant que je l'avais raté, je n'avais plus le droit de capturer le moindre Pokémon dans le manoir. Foutues règles de la Ligue.

- C'est pas grave, Teigne, mentis-je avec effort.

Zack me rejoignit, et une irrationnelle bouffée de jalousie m'envahit. Lui il avait ses six Pokémon, et il n'en avait jamais perdu qu'un seul.

- Le Goupix a filé, je suppose ? s'enquit-il.

- Aucune importance, répondis-je sèchement. Je capturerai un Pokémon à la prochaine nouvelle zone.

Son regard glissa sur Teigne qui trépignait toujours de colère avant de revenir vers moi.

- J'en ai un, lâcha-t-il d'une voix si basse que je crus avoir mal entendu.

- De quoi ?

Cette fois-ci, sa voix fut forte et claire :

- J'ai choppé un Goupix lors de ma première visite au manoir.

- Ah bah merci de me le dire, ça me fait tout de suite me sentir mieux, rétorquai-je aigrement.

- C'était pas une vantardise, c'était une offre.

- Hein ?

Estomaquée. Complètement prise au dépourvu. Non-mais-je-rêve-là-il-ne-vient-pas-de-dire-ça-pincez-moi. Il n'existait pas de mots assez forts pour décrire ce que je ressentais.

- Je te le donne, Léa. Il me sert à rien, j'ai déjà le meilleur Pokémon feu au monde.

Un clignement de paupières de ma part et une Pokéball reposait au centre de sa main. Je la contemplai fixement, n'arrivant toujours pas à y croire. Un ange passa. Tout un troupeau même. Je sentais le regard de Zack sur moi et me décidai finalement à lever la tête. Grave erreur. Cela suffit pour que je me retrouve prise au piège de ses yeux. Eux qui d'habitude étaient d'un marron clair, semblaient à présent beaucoup plus sombres. Insondables. Dangereux.

Le silence s'épaissit jusqu'à devenir quasiment matériel. Si j'avais disposé d'un couteau, j'aurais pu m'en couper des tranches.

_Dis quelque chose, Léa. N'importe quoi._

- Merci.

Ce seul mot brisa le charme et la Pokéball changea de main. Je ne m'attardai pas sur le frôlement des doigts de Zack contre les miens. Non, absolument pas.

- C'est une femelle, m'informa mon rival, qui ne se comportait plus tellement comme tel soit dit en passant. Libre à toi de lui donner un de tes surnoms pourris dont tu as le secret.

- Mes Pokémon adorent leurs surnoms ! protestai-je. N'est-ce pas, Teigne ?

- Singe ! confirma la Colossinge en sautillant.

- Désolé, les avis des Pokémon ne comptent pas. Trouve-moi quelqu'un d'humain qui considère que tes Pokémon n'ont pas des surnoms ridicules et on en reparlera.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit, et se referma tout aussi brusquement. Avais-je vraiment été sur le point de dire que Vivian aurait sûrement été du même avis que moi, vu qu'il avait appelé son premier Pokémon Nutella ? Je ravalai ma salive, comme par si ce geste je pouvais effacer les mots qui avaient failli sortir.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, ricana Zack, prenant mon silence pour un aveu de défaite.

- Oh, la ferme, répliquai-je machinalement.

- Est-ce une façon de parler à quelqu'un qui vient de te faire un cadeau ? Tu me blesses, là.

- Aussi facilement que ça ? Et moi qui croyais que ton armure faisait dix centimètres d'épaisseur.

Il parut sur le point de rétorquer quelque chose, avant de se raviser. Un coup d'œil appuyé de sa part sur ma Pokéball nouvellement acquise orienta la conversation sur un tout autre sujet. Je suivis sa suggestion et libérai le sixième membre de mon équipe. La Goupix se matérialisa dans un flash rouge. Drôlement approprié, de même que d'obtenir le seul Pokémon feu que j'ai jamais capturé dans un manoir qui avait été ravagé par les flammes...

- Pi ! cracha la nouvelle venue d'un ton hargneux.

C'était le portrait craché d'un petit renard. Tout y était : fourrure rousse, yeux d'un joli brun, ventre couleur crème... Le bout de ses oreilles partaient dans des tons plus fauves, de même que l'extrémité de ses pattes. Cependant, la partie de son corps qui attirait le plus le regard, c'était sans conteste ses six queues, plus claires que le reste de son corps, et empreintes d'une majesté indéniable.

Je m'accroupis pour lui dire bonjour, et elle se mit à me fixer d'un air de dire "Mais t'es qui toi ?"

- Salut... Moi c'est Léa, ta nouvelle dresseuse.

Lorsque j'approchai la main pour la caresser, elle me grogna dessus, m'avertissant qu'elle n'accepterait pas ce genre de familiarité. Je me relevai, déçue malgré moi. Mais c'était logique après tout : les Pokémon capturés ne pouvaient pas tous être des modèles d'amitié dès les premières secondes. Il lui faudrait du temps pour s'habituer à moi, et j'étais toute disposée à lui en donner. La Goupix s'éloigna sans plus attendre, estimant que les présentations étaient terminées. Ses mouvements agiles et déliés me rappelèrent la démarche de Princesse.

- Maraude, dis-je à voix haute sans trop réfléchir.

- Je me demande vraiment où tu vas chercher ça... fit Zack. Bon, on s'entraîne ? On était quand même venus pour ça au départ.

Je ne pouvais pas lui donner tort. Il nous fallut monter encore d'un étage avant de rencontrer des Pokémon sauvages. Un duo de Tadmorv nous barra la route dans le couloir principal. Sans même nous concerter, nous arrivâmes à la même conclusion : un chacun. Zack fit sortir sa Rhinorcorne tandis que j'incitais Maraude à observer Teigne. La Goupix n'était pas de mon avis selon lequel elle avait besoin d'entraînement, et préféra se mettre à lécher sa fourrure, sans prêter la moindre parcelle d'attention à la Colossinge. Elle manqua l'Ultimapoing stratégique de Teigne qui aplatit le Tadmorv en une crêpe violette, de même que la charge de la Rhinocorne qui envoya son compère valser dans les escaliers. Je fronçai les sourcils mais ne la réprimandai pas.

Elle réagit exactement de la même façon lors du combat suivant, contre un Rattatac. Elle marchait tranquillement derrière Teigne, la suivant sans protester, mais dès que le rongeur sauta sur la Colossinge, la Goupix se détourna du combat et alla s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la pièce, le plus loin possible. Cette fois-ci, j'élevai la voix :

- Maraude, c'est important que tu regardes Teigne pour ensuite pouvoir l'imiter. Si ça t'ennuies, tu peux même commencer à combattre dès maintenant, Teigne fera attention à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

Aucune réaction de sa part. La Goupix me dédaignait complètement Je commençais à me demander si Zack ne me l'avait pas refilée exprès car il connaissait son caractère. Après avoir fait fuir le Rattatac d'un Ultimapoing sur le museau, Teigne s'approcha de sa nouvelle camarade.

- Colossinge, grogna-t-elle.

Elle obtint un "Goupix !" énergique en réponse. Dans la foulée, Maraude releva son petit museau et réussit l'exploit de regarder Teigne de haut, malgré le fait qu'elle fasse quarante centimètres de moins.

- Singe ! insista Teigne.

Elle brandit son poing fermé. Comme d'habitude, la Colossinge s'apprêtait à faire de la diplomatie à coups de baffes.

- Teigne, laisse-la, lui ordonnai-je. Je ne force personne à combattre s'ils n'en ont pas envie.

Je ne me souvenais que trop bien des paroles du spectre de la Tour Pokémon. "Vous autres humains vous nous exploitez depuis la nuit des temps..." m'avait-elle accusé. Je ne serais pas celle qui lui donnerait raison.

- On dirait que cette Goupix est encore plus têtue que ta Colossinge, remarqua Zack d'un air nonchalant. Tu te sens à la hauteur du défi ?

- C'est un cadeau empoisonné que tu m'as fais... mais j'aurais le dernier mot.

Les yeux de mon rival brillèrent d'amusement.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça.

Nous continuâmes à nous entraîner pendant deux bonnes heures. Zack me lançait constamment des piques, au sujet de Maraude ou plus généralement sur ce que je valais en tant que dresseuse, et je répliquais du tac-au-tac, le tout dans une humeur bon enfant. C'était probablement ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une conversation amicale avec lui. À treize heures tapantes, nous nous arrêtâmes brièvement pour faire une pause déjeuner, et je tentai d'amadouer Maraude en lui proposant des croquettes. Peine perdue, car elle ne daigna même pas venir les renifler.

Après de nombreuses heures passée à batailler les Pokémon sauvages du manoir ainsi que les quelques autres dresseurs qui avaient croisés notre route, nous parvînmes finalement au dernier étage du manoir. Le feu avait complètement détruit la partie ouest, et la lumière du jour nous parvenait depuis les nombreux trous dans la toiture. Le parquet grinçait dangereusement à chacun de nos pas. Je me surpris à retenir ma respiration de peur que tout ne s'écroule.

- Relax, me lança Zack (et bordel, rien ne lui échappait-il donc ?). Y a aucune raison que ça s'effondre sous notre poids. Si tu sortais ton Ronflex, là je dis pas, mais...

Il laissa traîner sa phrase en parcourant les alentours du regard.

- C'est désert ici, reprit-il. De toute façon je pense qu'on s'est suffisamment entraînés pour aujourd'hui.

- Je vais juste jeter un coup d'œil, répondis-je, purement pour lui prouver que non, je n'avais pas peur que les planches de bois se brisent sous mes pieds.

Je pénétrai dans ce qui avait dû être un bureau : chaises renversées, débris de bois et livres aux pages déchirés racontaient une histoire que j'étais bien en peine de déchiffrer. Des papiers détrempés jonchaient le sol, l'encre trop effacée pour pouvoir lire ce qui s'y trouvait autrefois inscrit. Un petit carnet à la couverture rouge à moitié caché sous un amas de feuilles attira mon attention. Je le récupérai d'une main ; il dégoulinait d'eau de pluie. J'allais devoir le soumettre à une sérieuse séance de séchage avant de pouvoir en tirer quoi que ce soit. Je le glissai dans mon sac à dos avant de rejoindre Zack.

Cramois'île se parait des couleurs du soleil couchant lorsque nous revînmes en ville. Après une halte au centre Pokémon pour remettre tout le monde en forme (même si je n'avais utilisé que Teigne et deux ou trois fois Grignotte dans le manoir), je fis part de mon intention à Zack de me rendre au laboratoire qui se situait juste à côté. La vue du bâtiment m'avait rappelé les paroles de Léonard lors de notre première rencontre, selon lesquelles des scientifiques faisaient revenir à la vie des fossiles sur Cramois'île. Cela m'était complètement sorti de la tête jusqu'à maintenant, et pour cause : j'avais eu d'autres chats à fouetter.

- T'as chopé un fossile ? me demanda immédiatement Zack, confirmant que mon raisonnement était correct. Où ça ?

- Le Mont Sélénite. Il grouillait de Rockets cherchant ces fameux fossiles, si tu te souviens.

- J'ai emprunté un raccourci, éluda-t-il. Montre.

- Ça te tuerait de dire s'il te plaît ?

- Montre s'il te plaît, répéta-t-il en réussissant à donner aux trois mots clefs une inflexion qui les débarrassait complètement de leur sens.

Je sortis le fossile avec précaution et lui passai. Il l'examinant durant une bonne minute avant de déclarer à contrecœur :

- Ouais, on dirait un vrai. Ils pourront sans doute cloner le Pokémon.

- Tu peux l'avoir si tu veux. Comme ça on sera quitte, ajoutai-je alors qu'il levait vers moi un regard effaré.

_C'était donc à ça que je ressemblais quand il m'a proposé la Goupix..._

Il reprit contenance beaucoup plus rapidement que moi et hocha la tête.

- Ça marche.

Je n'allai pas jusqu'à exiger un 'merci' : l'univers aurait implosé.

- Mais s'ils parviennent à le faire revivre, tu te retrouveras avec un bébé Pokémon sur les bras, non ? objectai-je à la place, donnant voix à une pensée qui m'avait effleuré au mot 'clone'. Je croyais que tu ne voulais que les plus puissants ?

- Là on parle de rareté, pas de puissance. Je suis prêt à faire une exception pour ça.

- Rare à quel point ? voulus-je savoir.

- Au point que tu t'en mordrais les doigts si tu savais ce que tu viens de me donner, répondit-il avec un sourire triomphal.

- Pas du tout. Ça me fait plaisir de te faire un cadeau.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, j'eus le plaisir de voir Zack complètement déboussolé. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se reprendre.

- Merci, dit-il, et cette fois-ci, le ton de sa voix montrait qu'il le pensait vraiment.

Je me crispai, mais il n'y eut pas d'implosion de l'univers.

- De rien, répondis-je doucement.

Un sourire s'esquissa sur mes lèvres alors que je savourais ma victoire.

* * *

><p>Des mots sur une page froissée.<p>

_Jungle X. Nous avons découvert un nouveau type de Pokémon._

Une écriture claire et lisible, et pourtant rien ne faisait sens.

_J'ai baptisé le Pokémon Mew._

Des ratures, des pages arrachées... Les quelques phrases restantes ne firent qu'engendrer davantage de questions.

_Mew a donné naissance. Le petit a été baptisé Mewtwo._

Les mots inscrits sur la dernière page me narguèrent, renfermant un secret qu'ils refusaient de livrer.

_Mewtwo est trop puissant... Nous ne sommes plus en mesure de le contrôler..._

- T'en fais une tête.

Sans mot dire, je tendis le carnet à Zack. Il délaissa son burger aux épices - une spécialité culinaire de l'île - pour lire les quelques pages. Après que je lui aie offert le fossile, nous nous étions rendus au Laboratoire Pokémon où un scientifique avait accepté avec enthousiasme d'essayer de cloner le Pokémon des temps anciens. J'en avais profité pour enseigner à Pleind'Soupe une CT expérimentale, Métronome, qui si j'en croyais ce que m'avait dit le chercheur pouvait produire n'importe quelle attaque - un ultime atout dans ma manche en cas de force majeure. Nous nous étions ensuite retrouvés tout naturellement à la cafétéria du centre, guidés par nos estomacs affamés. J'avais réquisitionné l'aide du Dracaufeu de Zack pour sécher le carnet pendant que nous attendions que nos commandes arrivent - Maraude avait tourné la tête d'un air hautain lorsque je m'étais d'abord adressée à elle -, et je n'avais pas eu la patience d'attendre la fin du repas avant de découvrir ce que renfermaient les pages jaunies par le temps.

Zack reposa le petit carnet sur la table.

- Moi qui croyais que les légendes sur Mew n'étaient que des racontars de bonne femme... Et le manoir aurait donc brûlé à cause de ce Mewtwo. Je me demande où il se trouve à présent. Si je pouvais capturer un tel Pokémon...

Il mordit dans son burger avec une ardeur renouvelée. Je m'emparai à nouveau du journal. En le feuilletant, je remarquai un mot à moitié effacé sur la dernière page, en bas à droite. Comme une signature. Je plissai les yeux, louchai sur les lettres mystérieuses, et retournai le carnet dans tous les sens jusqu'à obtenir un résultat satisfaisant.

- F... U... J... I... Fuji ?

- Fuji ? répéta Zack. C'est le fondateur du labo Pokémon. J'ai vu son nom sur la plaque commémorative dans le hall d'entrée. Ce serait logique qu'il soit à l'origine d'un Pokémon né d'expérimentations scientifiques. Le labo est basé là-dessus après tout. Je parie que le manoir était l'endroit où il conduisait ses expériences secrètes.

Je pris une bouchée de mon burger tout en réfléchissant. Ça faisait beaucoup d'informations à absorber d'un coup et j'avais l'impression de me retrouver face à un puzzle avec trop de pièces. Pour ne rien arranger, nous avions sorti nos Pokémon pour le dîner, et lorsque je posai malencontreusement le regard sur l'Alakazam de Zack, la vision que m'avait accordée Présage me revint en mémoire. Certaines de ses prédictions s'étaient réalisées - la chose sifflante dans la Grotte Sombre - et d'autres non - j'avais perdu Léonard au siège de la Sylphe SARL et non Salade. Et que dire de la suite ? Le duel contre Zack pour le titre de champion de la Ligue où il me jetait des paroles haineuse à la figure ? Pour l'instant, je voyais mal comment cela pourrait arriver. Zack et moi n'étions pas les meilleurs amis du monde, mais de là à ce qu'il souhaite la mort de mes Pokémon...

Et il y avait le dernier flash, celui où je m'étais vue faisant face à un Pokémon humanoïde. Pokémon dont la statue se trouvait dans le manoir. Était-ce Mew ou bien Mewtwo ?

Je me vengeai de toutes ces questions sans réponses en m'attaquant de nouveau à mon burger.

- Tu crois en la possibilité de prédire le futur ? demandai-je à Zack après quelques minutes de silence.

- C'est des conneries.

Quelle opinion des plus raffinées. En même temps, avec Zack, je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'attendais à quelque chose de différent.

- Un Alakazam m'a montré une vision, et certains des événements se sont réalisés, argumentai-je.

Il ne demanda pas de précisions sur la nature de ces événements, ce pour quoi je lui fus reconnaissante.

- Certains seulement, appuya-t-il. C'est une coïncidence, c'est tout. Le Pokémon qui t'a prédit ton futur a eu de la chance.

- Tu as discuté du sujet avec ton Alakazam pour en être si certain ?

À la mention de son nom, le Pokémon psy posa ses yeux dorés sur moi. Sa voix mentale résonna sous mon crâne, froide et calculée :

_Certains spécimens de mon espèce se targuent de pouvoir prédire l'avenir. Ils font preuve d'une arrogance sans borne. Le futur de chaque être est fluide et toujours changeant, on ne peut connaître sa destinée. L'utilisation du mot 'impossible' me semble ici approprié._

- Le premier Alakazam m'a dit que ce qu'il m'avait montré étaient des avenirs 'probables'... mais le deuxième a été catégorique sur sa prédiction, et il a eu raison.

_Alors le premier est plus sage que le second. Quand à moi, si je sais une chose, c'est que je ne sais rien._

- Il est super humble pour un Pokémon psychique, dis donc, plaisantai-je à l'intention de Zack. Il ne va pas trop avec toi...

_Il faut bien que quelqu'un ait la tête sur les épaules dans cette équipe, _tempéra l'Alakazam et Zack grimaça face à la critique_._

- Lui, je l'aime bien ! décidai-je. Désolée pour toutes les fois où Grignotte t'a ratatiné, au fait.

- Blaireau, renchérit Grignotte en levant le nez de sa gamelle un instant.

_Je reste persuadé que le jour viendra où je triompherai de l'adversaire à griffes._

- C'est ça l'idée, approuva Zack.

Nous terminâmes de manger, puis passâmes la soirée à regarder le film projeté dans la salle de détente du centre Pokémon, en compagnie de quelques rares autres dresseurs. C'était un truc d'aventure avec des combats de Pokémon sur fond d'explosions et de cascades. Divertissant, et il n'y avait pas besoin d'utiliser sa tête pour comprendre le scénario, ce qui était reposant.

Au moment de nous coucher, je posai la question qui me trottait dans la tête depuis le dîner :

- Tu pars pour Jadielle demain ?

- Non, me répondit Zack. Je t'accompagne à l'arène.

- Ah bon ?

- Je suis pas encore au point pour Jadielle. Mes Pokémon ont besoin de plus d'entraînement, et les tiens aussi. Autant le faire à deux.

- Et si j'ai pas envie de m'entraîner avec toi ? interrogeai-je juste pour voir sa réaction.

- C'est le cas ?

- Non.

Ma réponse avait été quasi-automatique.

- Bien, conclut-il. Alors c'est décidé.

Je m'endormis avec un stupide sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

><p>- Hé, la feignasse ! C'est l'heure de se lever !<p>

J'entrouvris un œil au prix d'un intense effort. Une silhouette me surplombait dans la pénombre du dortoir.

- Beuh ? émis-je.

- Allez, Léa, debout, continua Zack. On a un emploi du temps chargé, et je préférerai expédier l'arène le plus tôt possible afin qu'on puisse se concentrer sur notre entraînement.

- Léquelleheure ? balbutiai-je.

- 7h30. T'as dormi assez longtemps, allez !

Je me retournai et rabattis les couvertures sur ma tête avec un grognement digne d'un Ronflex en pleine sieste.

- 'core cinq minutes.

- Tu les a largement eu, tes cinq minutes. Ça fait trois fois que je viens te réveiller.

- Et nous, on aimerait bien pouvoir dormir ! lança un autre dresseur quelque part dans les ténèbres.

Je soupirai et entrepris de me lever. Un bref passage à la douche acheva de me réveiller complètement, après quoi je rejoignis Zack à la cafétéria.

- Si ça se peut l'arène est même pas encore ouverte, lui fis-je remarquer en engloutissant ma ration de croissants.

- Tu rigoles ? Auguste se lève à l'aube.

- Tous des fous... grommelai-je.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous nous trouvions devant l'arène. Le bâtiment resplendissait d'une curieuse teinte cuivrée, reflétant les rayons du soleil.

- Auguste valorise les connaissances sur les Pokémon, et si tu réponds correctement aux questions posées par les dresseurs, tu peux éviter de les combattre, m'expliqua Zack lorsque nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur.

- Ce que tu n'as pas fait, devinai-je.

- Et ce que tu ne feras pas non plus, répliqua-t-il.

Il avait raison, bien entendu. Je n'allai pas laisser filer l'occasion de s'entraîner davantage.

- Allons-y, déclara sèchement le premier dresseur lorsque je m'approchai.

Je restai un instant désarçonnée par son attitude agressive, avant de libérer Plouf.

- C'est ton arène mon gros, lui soufflai-je. Tu vas pouvoir t'amuser.

- Tor ! se réjouit-il.

Mon adversaire fit appel à un Goupix et lui ordonna de lancer une Onde Folie, ce qui était sans doute la meilleure chose à faire face à un tel désavantage de type. Sauf que Plouf se montra plus rapide, et alors que le renard ouvrait la gueule pour laisser échapper son attaque, le Léviator le prit de vitesse avec le Surf que je lui avais demandé. La vague d'eau expédia promptement le Goupix dans les pommes.

Son dresseur s'écarta sans rien dire, libérant le passage. Je m'étonnai qu'il n'ait qu'un seul Pokémon - et non évolué en plus -, mais je continuai sans faire de remarque.

- J'espère que tous les dresseurs de cette arène ne sont pas aussi hostiles que celui-là, commentai-je.

- Il a de bonnes raisons de l'être. J'ai tué son Feunard lors de notre duel, révéla Zack.

Je me mordis la lèvre. Un rappel de plus de la dangerosité des duels Pokémon. Je jetai un regard à Plouf afin qu'il comprenne qu'il fallait y aller doucement avec ses attaques aquatiques. Il répondit d'un grondement sourd, et le jet d'eau qu'il projeta sur le Goupix du deuxième dresseur fut moins violent que d'habitude. Les duels s'enchaînèrent, se ressemblant tous : uniquement des Pokémon de type feu, la plupart des Goupix ou des Caninos. Plouf ne fit qu'une bouchée d'eux à chaque fois, les mettant au tapis en un coup ou deux. Je m'attendais à ce que Zack lâche son lot habituel de remarques sarcastiques, mais il demeura étrangement silencieux.

Et puis nous arrivâmes face à face avec Auguste. Le champion de l'arène de Cramois'île était un vieillard au crâne chauve et à la moustache blanche, et bien qu'il s'appuie sur une canne, tout en lui respirait la force et non la faiblesse. D'épaisses lunettes noires cachaient ses yeux, tandis que ses vêtements brodés de rouge achevaient de lui donner l'air d'un gentleman.

- De retour, mon garçon ? fit-il à l'adresse de Zack. Ça ne te ressemble pourtant pas de remettre à plus tard ce qui peut être fait aujourd'hui.

- Garde tes sermons Auguste, on est pas venus pour ça, répliqua mon compagnon.

- Oui, oui, la jeune fille est un challenger... mais toi, que fais-tu là ?

- Je suis juste venu la regarder te botter les fesses.

À ces mots, Auguste éclata de rire. Quoi, il ne m'en pensait pas capable ? Plouf gronda dans mon dos, impatient de faire ses preuves. Le champion eut sourire à mon encontre.

- Prête, jeune fille ?

Je hochai la tête et fis signe à Plouf de s'avancer. Auguste envoya d'abord un Caninos, mais il ne fit pas long feu face à mon monstre aquatique : le premier échange d'attaques se termina avec le chien baignant dans une mare d'eau, inconscient.

- La même tactique que Zack, hein... nota Auguste. Voilà qui ne m'étonne guère.

Je restai silencieuse. Le vieil homme projeta une nouvelle Pokéball en l'air, son contenu se révéla être un Ponyta.

- Continue avec Surf, enjoignis-je à Plouf.

Pour sa part, Auguste ne donna aucune instruction à son Pokémon, mais cela n'empêcha pas ce dernier de se précipiter sur mon Léviator. Le champion devait avoir établi une stratégie à l'avance. Alors que Plouf ouvrait la gueule pour déchaîner la puissance de l'eau, le petit cheval de feu se cabra et abattit ses deux sabots de devant sur le flanc du Léviator. Plouf rugit et répliqua par un torrent aquatique qui projeta le Ponyta à quelques mètres de là. Il voulut se relever, mais ses jambes tremblaient trop et Auguste décida de le rappeler.

Je m'autorisai un sourire. Pour l'instant, ça se passait vraiment bien. Si ça continuait comme ça, j'obtiendrai le badge Volcan d'ici quelques minutes. Mon regard dériva sur Zack. Il m'observait, les bras croisés, ses lèvres retroussés en un fin sourire. Je me demandai ce qu'il pouvait bien être en train de penser.

Je revins à Auguste et constatai qu'il était passé à la vitesse supérieur question Pokémon. J'avais à présent affaire à un magnifique cheval à la crinière enflammée, bien plus grand et plus majestueux que le petit Ponyta de tout à l'heure. La corne sur son front ressemblait davantage à une arme qu'à une décoration. Il hennit quelque chose qui sonnait comme "Galopa !" et bougea si vite que je ne vis qu'une traînée de feu s'élancer vers Plouf.

Le Galopa sauta, presque plus haut que le Léviator, et le jet d'eau du Léviator le manqua largement, partant se perdre contre le plafond. Puis il retomba, et ses sabots qui avaient l'air dur comme le diamant s'écrasèrent sur la gorge de Plouf, laissant leurs empreintes contre les écailles bleues. Un grondement de douleur s'échappa de la gueule de mon Pokémon, suivi de trombes d'eau qui noyèrent le Galopa sous leur déluge. Il voulut s'échapper, courir, mais une vague soudaine le cueillit au creux de son ventre et l'envoya brutalement valser contre le mur.

- Ça suffit, Plouf.

Le Léviator referma sa gueule alors qu'Auguste rappelait son Pokémon.

- Bien, dit-il. Encore un et le badge Volcan sera à toi.

Une forme se matérialisa dans l'air. Ma bouche s'ouvrit toute seule sous le coup de la surprise. Son dernier Pokémon ne pouvait être que l'évolution de Caninos, mais bon sang, quelle évolution ! Le petit Pokémon feu à la bouille trognonne était devenu un grand chien au pelage roux zébré de noir, doté d'une épaisse crinière couleur crème qui lui donnait des faux airs de lion. Et sa taille... disons que j'aurais pu monter dessus comme pour un cheval... si j'avais disposé d'un tabouret. Il surpassait même le Galopa.

Auguste claqua des doigts et immédiatement le chien fonça sur Plouf, les crocs à découverts. Crocs qui s'enfoncèrent dans une des parties les plus vulnérables du corps du Léviator : son ventre. Plouf se contorsionna pour déloger l'attaquant et voulut répliquer d'un coup de queue, mais l'autre s'était déjà placé hors de portée.

- Surf, Plouf ! lui rappelai-je - il avait tendance à réagir d'instinct face à la douleur et à oublier qu'il pouvait cracher de l'eau.

Le grondement habituel se fit entendre, à la suite de quoi une vague déferlante monta à l'assaut du Pokémon feu. Ce dernier se campa sur ses pattes et attendit bravement. La claque monumentale qu'il se prit lorsque l'eau le frappa de plein fouet ne le déséquilibra même pas.

_Incroyable_, commenta ma voix intérieure.

Suivi immédiatement de :

_J'en veux un._

Nouveau claquement de doigts. Le chien s'ébroua, baissa la tête, et fondit sur Plouf à une vitesse hallucinante. Ma réaction à moi fut tout aussi rapide :

- Hydrocanon !

Plouf ouvrit la gueule une fraction de seconde avant que le chien ne le percute, et le geyser d'eau qui en jaillit fit nettement reculer son adversaire. Un nuage de vapeur s'éleva entre les deux Pokémon, ce qui me fit penser que le chien avait dû essayer de répliquer par une attaque enflammée. Plouf continua à cracher son jet d'eau sous haute pression, et la résistance de son adversaire fut finalement vaincu. Le chien de feu se laissa tomber sur le flanc, la langue pendante, visiblement épuisé.

- Bien joué mon grand. T'as assuré, félicitai-je Plouf avant de le rappeler.

Auguste hocha la tête, reconnaissant ma victoire.

- Et voici le badge Volcan pour toi, jeune fille... déclara-t-il en me remettant l'objet en question, en forme de flamme - c'était prévisible.

- Merci.

- Maintenant sortez de mon arène, jeunes gens ! Vous êtes attendus ailleurs.

Nous ne nous le fîmes pas dire deux fois. En dehors de l'arène, une surprise nous attendait.

- Zack, toi ici ? Et Léa aussi ? fit une voix connue.

- Tiens, salut Léo, lui répondit Zack.

Je fis de même, ne pouvant retenir un sourire face à l'apparence du scientifique. Il était habillé d'une blouse de labo trois fois trop grande pour lui, ses chaussettes étaient dépareillées, et l'état de ses cheveux bruns donnait l'impression qu'il venait de perdre la bataille de polochons la plus violente de toute l'Histoire des batailles de polochons. Les cernes sous ses yeux indiquaient qu'il ne devait probablement pas dormir beaucoup, mais son sourire amical était plein d'énergie.

- Vous vous connaissez ? fit-il alors que son regard se promenait de Zack à moi. J'aurais dû m'en douter...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Cramois'île ? s'enquit Zack, donnant voix à la question que je me posais également.

- Une simple escale. La belle-mère du capitaine vit ici, et il voulait en profiter pour passer dire bonjour puisque Cramois'île était sur notre chemin. Ou est-ce que c'était sa belle-fille ? Bah... (Il fit un geste de la main pour signaler que ce n'était pas important.) Oh, mais je ne vous ai pas dit pourquoi je voyageais en bateau ! Mon ami Ciléo, un bidouilleur comme moi, s'est installé dans les Îles Sevii et il essaie de mettre un point un système complémentaire à celui que j'ai inventé pour stocker les Pokémon. Il rencontre quelques problèmes alors il m'a demandé de l'aide, d'où ma présence ici.

Il s'arrêta brusquement dans sa tirade.

- Ce qui me fait penser... ça vous dirait de m'accompagner ? Ça rendra la traversée moins ennuyeuse pour moi, et les Îles Sevii regorgent de Pokémon qu'on ne trouve nulle part ailleurs, alors vous y gagnez aussi.

- J'en suis, répondis-je en prenant Zack de vitesse.

Maintenant, est-ce qu'il allait me suivre... ?

- Je suppose que ça vaut toujours mieux que le manoir, grommela-t-il.

- Formidable ! s'exclama Léo. Oh, il faut absolument que je vous en dise plus sur le système sur lequel Ciléo travaille. Il a repris mon code de départ mais a réussi à lui faire faire toute autre chose, si bien que...

Zack et moi échangeâmes un regard complice tandis que Léo se lançait dans des explications complètement incompréhensibles.

- Ça va être comme ça durant toute la traversée, hein ? communiquai-je silencieusement.

- J'en ai bien peur, me répondit-il d'un froncement de sourcils.

Je décidai que je pouvais endurer cette épreuve si cela signifiait que je pouvais capturer de nouveaux Pokémon une fois arrivée dans les Îles Sevii. Et puis, Zack avait raison, ce serait toujours plus agréable que d'être forcé de faire une deuxième excursion au manoir. J'effleurai ma ceinture de Pokéball d'une main, songeant à ce qui nous attendait. Une ultime séance d'entraînement avant la dernière arène... Et ensuite, le Conseil des Quatre.

La fin approchait, inexorablement.

* * *

><p><em>Enfin, la fin... Reste encore 7-8 chapitres à vue de nez. :p<em>

_Petit détail que Léa n'a pas relevé : Zack n'avait pas sept Pokémon sur lui mais bien six ; son Roucarnage s'est froissé l'aile en atterrissant et se trouvait au centre Pokémon. Par contre, il a bien deux Pokémon qu'il n'a pu capturer qu'au Parc Safari, le Noadkoko et la Rhinocorne. Il est donc en infraction, le petit chenapan. :p_


	23. Chapitre 20 : Se perdre et se retrouver

Accoudée au bastingage, je regardais la mer défiler. Le bateau filait sur les flots, nous emmenant vers les Îles Sevii à une vitesse que je soupçonnais d'être illégale. Plouf avait décidé de faire la course avec, s'amusant à plonger et à se propulser hors de l'eau tel un dauphin hyperactif. Il avait bien mérité cet instant de détente après sa victoire écrasante dans l'arène d'Auguste, et lui au moins, il se défoulait. Ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde : à la demande de Léo, j'avais gardé Salade et Pleind'Soupe dans leurs Pokéballs, car il craignait que le bateau prêté par Ciléo ne résiste pas à leurs masses - d'autant plus qu'apparemment, son ami avait une malchance assez extraordinaire, et tout ce qui lui appartenait finissait soit en cendres soit en petits morceaux.

- Vous verrez quand vous ferez sa connaissance, nous avait avertis Léo avec un petit rire.

Puis il était parti vomir par-dessus bord tandis que son Alakazam le suivait comme son ombre. Grignotte avait jeté un long regard vers le Pokémon psy, avant de rejoindre Teigne pour une discussion à base de nombreux "Sablaireau" et autres "Singe". Maraude, elle, s'était isolée à l'avant du navire, préférant visiblement faire cavalier seul.

- Ton nouveau Pokémon n'a pas l'air de t'apprécier... commenta soudain Zack, ses premiers mots prononcés depuis que nous étions montés à bord.

Il se tenait près de moi, le regard également tourné vers l'horizon. J'en étais presque venue à oublier sa présence.

- Elle ne me fait pas encore confiance, mais ça viendra. À moins que tu ne lui aies donné des raisons de penser qu'elle doive craindre son dresseur ?

J'avais parlé sans réfléchir, mais c'était trop tard, et l'implication qu'il ne prenait pas soin de ses Pokémon flotta dans l'air entre nous deux, tangible.

- Pas que je sache, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Le silence s'étira. Il fut brisé par une nouvelle régurgitation bruyante de Léo. Je grimaçai. Le pauvre vomissait tripes et boyaux depuis notre départ.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'es pas téléporté directement sur les Îles Sevii si prendre le bateau te rend si malade ? lui demandai-je en coulant un regard vers son Alakazam.

Je me doutais bien que ce n'était pas aussi simple mais je préférais passer pour une idiote plutôt que de continuer à subir ce silence malsain qui s'était établi entre moi et Zack.

- Ça ne marche que s'il connaît l'endroit où on veut aller, m'informa Léo en s'essuyant la bouche. Et je ne peux pas l'y envoyer par PC, Ciléo a bidouillé mon système en voulant l'améliorer et a réussi exactement l'inverse : le réseau ne fonctionne plus sur l'ensemble des Îles.

- De toute façon on ne peut pas envoyer un Pokémon dans un centre si on ne l'a pas visité avant, objecta Zack.

Je me réjouis intérieurement qu'il participe à la conversation : il ne devait pas être si vexé que ça.

- C'est moi qui ait créé le système, répliqua Léo, tu penses vraiment que je serais incapable de contourner ses limitations si je le voulais ?

- ...Je vois ce que tu veux dire.

- Seulement il se trouve que Ciléo a encore fait des siennes et les gens ne peuvent plus envoyer leur Pokémon d'un centre à un autre, ni même les stocker. Sacré Ciléo...

La dernière syllabe du nom se retrouva allongée tandis que Léo se penchait encore une fois par-dessus bord, offrant le contenu de son estomac à l'océan.

- Oh, goût amande-poire cette fois ? fit-il en se redressant.

- Euh, de quoi tu parles ? interrogeai-je, complètement perdue.

- Présage se sert de ses pouvoirs psychiques pour effacer le goût du vomi et le remplacer par un bien plus agréable, m'expliqua Léo. Il alterne entre différentes saveurs et s'amuse parfois à les combiner.

_J'ai aussi rajouté une touche de vanille cette fois-ci,_ précisa la voix mentale de l'Alakazam.

Léo se lécha les lèvres.

- Effectivement, constata-t-il. Tu t'améliores en tout cas, tes combinaisons sont de plus en plus subtiles.

- Les Pokémon psy sont vraiment surpuissants... murmurai-je, exprimant mes pensées à voix haute.

Et si je parvenais à en attraper un, qui pourrait se dresser sur mon chemin ? Je pourrais écraser la Team Rocket et affronter Vivian à armes égales...

- Ils ont leurs limites, comme toute forme de vie, nuança Léo. Présage est capable de me faire prendre un goût pour un autre ou d'entrevoir le futur, mais supprimer mon mal de mer se situe hors de son champ d'action.

Ça ne m'ôtait pas l'idée qu'il fallait que j'en capture un.

- Sur ce, je vais aller m'allonger dans ma cabine, nous dit Léo avec un hochement de tête à notre encontre. Profitez du voyage, on arrive dans quelques heures.

Dès qu'il fut parti, le silence malaisé refit son apparition. Je me retournai vers mes Pokémon, cherchant un échappatoire. Prise d'une inspiration subite, je sortis de mon sac à dos ma gourde ainsi qu'un récipient.

- Grignotte, viens voir ! l'interpellai-je.

Tandis que le Sablaireau s'approchait, je versai de l'eau dans le bol jusqu'à ce qu'il soit presque rempli à ras bord.

- Pour toi et Teigne, dis-je au Sablaireau en le lui tendant. Amène ce qui reste à Maraude quand vous vous serez désaltéré.

- Blaireau, acquiesça-t-il avant de partir rejoindre la Colossinge tout en s'efforçant de ne pas renverser son fardeau.

Je réprimai un sourire face à sa démarche plutôt comique. Zack émit un grognement.

- Je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu te compliques la vie, déclara-t-il. Ce serait bien plus simple de les garder dans leurs Pokéballs. Là au moins ils n'ont ni faim ni soif, et ils ne se fatiguent pas inutilement.

- J'aime les avoir avec moi, répondis-je, en sachant que cet argument ne le convaincrait jamais.

- Et ce faisant tu les condamnes à une vie beaucoup plus courte.

Avant que je puisse répliquer, il avait déjà embrayé sur un sujet différent :

- Tu penses être prête pour la prochaine arène ? Et le Conseil des Quatre juste après ?

- Je... non, pas encore, avouai-je. C'est pour ça qu'on se rend sur les Îles, non ? Pour s'entraîner en vue de ces challenges. Par contre, ajoutai-je avec un sourire, je sais que je suis prête pour notre prochain duel.

- J'en serais pas si sûr à ta place, me renvoya-t-il, bien plus sérieux que moi. Rien n'est encore joué.

- Ça te va bien de dire ça. Tu as perdu tout nos duels jusqu'à maintenant, je te rappelle.

- Comme si je pouvais l'oublier.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que la prochaine fois sera différente ? voulus-je savoir.

Il eut un haussement d'épaules.

- Le vent tourne, Léa.

Et apparemment, j'allais devoir me contenter de cette réponse des plus cryptiques, car il n'ajouta rien de plus. Ce foutu silence retomba entre nous tel un rideau de plomb. Je m'efforçai d'affecter une indifférence marquée, alors qu'en réalité je mourrais d'envie d'attraper Zack et de le secouer comme un cocotier jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne sa notice d'utilisation. Je redoutais le pire si notre séjour sur les Îles s'étendait sur plusieurs jours : on allait finir par se voler dans les plumes, et ça ne serait pas beau à voir.

Tandis que je ruminais sur l'éventualité d'un affrontement entre Zack et moi, un vrai combat éclata sur le pont, parce que s'il y avait une chose qui était certaine dans toute cette histoire, c'était que Monsieur le Destin adorait me faire des clins d'œil. Je n'en compris pas la raison, mais tout à coup Teigne décocha un coup de poing à Maraude, alors qu'elles avaient l'air de parler tranquillement quelques secondes plus tôt. Sous mes yeux, la Goupix tenta de riposter d'une morsure qui manqua largement la Colossinge, cette dernière s'étant déjà déplacée dans le dos de Maraude, infiniment plus rapide.

Mais qu'est-ce que ces deux-là fabriquaient ? Ça n'avait rien à voir avec les duels amicaux auxquels se livraient fréquemment Teigne et Plouf, ça j'en étais sûre. Connaissant le caractère de Teigne, la Goupix avait dû la provoquer... Il fallait que j'intervienne avant que ça ne dégénère. Ma main se dirigea vers la Pokéball de Teigne alors que je m'avançais vers les deux combattantes.

- Attends, fit Zack tout en me retenant par le bras.

Je voulus me dégager d'un mouvement d'épaules mais il tint bon.

- Attends quoi ? grognai-je. Je vais pas laisser mes Pokémon se tabasser entre eux !

- Ce genre de choses arrivent souvent entre Pokémon de la même équipe. Ce n'est ni plus ni moins qu'une saine rivalité. Et puis tu fais confiance à Teigne, non ?

- Bien sûr, mais c'est pas une raison pour la laisser brutaliser...

- Il te faut un Pokémon feu, me coupa Zack abruptement. Autrement tu passeras pas le premier match du Conseil des Quatre. Cette Goupix est ta seule chance de t'en sortir, et tant qu'elle refusera de t'obéir tu peux dire adieu à toutes tes ambitions.

Ses paroles me firent redouter le pire. Tous mes efforts anéantis à cause d'un seul Pokémon rebelle ? Je ne pouvais pas me le permettre... Les regards de Teigne et Maraude étaient posés sur moi, les deux Pokémon dans l'expectative. Je savais que la Colossinge en particulier attendait de voir ma réaction. Allais-je la punir pour avoir voulu remettre la Goupix à sa place ? Mon instinct me disait que j'aurais dû. Mais écouter mon instinct ne m'avait rapporté jusqu'ici que des cadavres de Pokémon.

Je plantai mes yeux dans ceux de Teigne et hochai la tête avec réticence. Immédiatement, Maraude se retourna vers la Colossinge, sans doute pour reprendre le combat. Sauf que Teigne ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion et l'étourdit d'un coup de poing, puis la chevaucha, la maintenant au sol par son poids supérieur. Maraude revint à elle quelques secondes plus tard et se débattit sans parvenir à échapper à l'étreinte de Teigne. Il y eut un échange de grognements entre les deux Pokémons, puis un jappement de douleur de la part de Maraude alors que Teigne lui tirait l'une de ses six queues. Je serrai les poings.

- C'est nécessaire, me dit Zack.

- J'espère que ça en vaut la peine, répliquai-je avec un goût de cendres dans la bouche.

Finalement, Teigne parut obtenir satisfaction, et elle relâcha Maraude au bout d'une trop longue minute. Je surveillai la Goupix tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur son derrière et se mettait à discuter avec Grignotte. Elle avait l'air d'aller bien ; seule sa fierté avait été blessée. Le temps que le nœud dans mon estomac se dénoue, Teigne m'avait rejoint et levait sur moi un regard interrogateur.

- Colossinge ? demanda-t-elle, une des rares fois où je l'avais entendu prononcer son nom en entier.

Elle cherchait mon approbation, et moi je n'avais que des incertitudes au bord des lèvres.

- C'était nécessaire, m'entendis-je prononcer du même ton que Zack.

Quant à savoir si je croyais à ce que je racontais, c'était une autre histoire.

- Singe, répliqua Teigne, sans que j'ai la moindre idée de ce que ça voulait dire, avant de s'éloigner.

- Ravi de constater que tu écoutes mes conseils, commenta Zack. Tu as peut-être une chance contre le Conseil des Quatre après tout.

Sans répondre, je quittai le pont et descendis jusqu'à ma cabine. Je me sentais fatiguée et vaguement nauséeuse, et je m'allongeai sur l'étroit lit avec l'intention de mettre à plat toutes mes pensées afin d'avoir une vue plus claire sur toute cette histoire. Au lieu de ça, je m'endormis sans le vouloir et ne fus réveillée que quelques heures plus tard par un Léo enthousiaste.

- On est arrivés ! cria-t-il en ouvrant la porte de ma cabine. Tiens, tu dormais ?

- Non non, j'étais occupée à courir le 100 mètres, rétorquai-je.

Humeur de la Léa réveillée brutalement : abyssale.

- En tout cas, on est arrivés, répéta Léo.

- J'avais entendu la première fois, grommelai-je en me levant.

Mon humeur s'améliora immédiatement dès que j'émergeai sur le pont. Un beau soleil d'été brillait dans le ciel sans nuages, et une douce brise soufflait, rendant la chaleur supportable. Je levai les yeux vers l'imposant volcan qui dominait l'île sur laquelle nous avions accosté et sentis un petit frisson me parcourir la nuque.

- Que quelqu'un me rassure : il n'y a pas de danger qu'il entre en éruption ? quémandai-je.

- Absolument aucun, me rassura Léo. Le mont Braise est endormi depuis des générations, et s'il devait se réveiller, nous en serions avertis bien avant par l'équipe de géologues qui est stationnée en permanence sur l'île. Ils surveillent l'activité sismique jour et nuit et prennent des mesures tout les mois afin de pouvoir prédire avec précision la prochaine éruption. Leur laboratoire se situe juste au pied du mont, on peut l'apercevoir d'ici, c'est le petit bâtiment jaune tout là-bas...

- On peut remettre la visite touristique à plus tard ? intervint Zack.

- Oh, fit Léo, coupé dans son élan. Bien sûr. Hum, le centre Pokémon est par là... indiqua-t-il en descendant du bateau.

Je rappelai mes Pokémon et le suivis. Nous quittâmes la crique où notre navire s'était amarré pour arpenter un petit sentier bordé de palmiers qui s'enfonçait dans les terres. Nous n'eûmes pas à marcher longtemps avant d'arriver dans une ville - quoiqu'elle en mérite à peine le nom, car je ne comptais qu'une poignée de maisons en plus de l'incontournable centre Pokémon. Je notai tout de suite que l'atmosphère ici était différente du reste de Kanto : plus calme et d'une certaine manière plus chaleureuse, à l'image du climat qui régnait sur l'île. D'ailleurs, les quelques habitants que nous croisâmes nous saluèrent tous avec de larges sourires - enfin, peut-être que je m'avançais trop et que ce dernier point n'était qu'une conséquence de la présence de Léo.

Nous avions à peine franchi les portes du centre Pokémon qu'une odeur de brûlé vint frapper nos narines.

- Oh non, pas encore ! s'écria une voix plaintive.

Le propriétaire de la dite voix était un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns retenus par un bandeau, qui à vue de nez avait l'air d'avoir le même âge que Léo et qui se trouvait actuellement penché sur une grosse machine qui occupait un bon quart de la salle d'accueil du centre Pokémon. La machine en question clignotait comme une guirlande de Noël et de la fumée se dégageait de sa partie droite.

- Un problème de plus, Ciléo ? s'enquit Léo.

L'interpellé releva la tête trop brusquement en entendant son nom, se cognant au passage contre l'un des nombreux tuyaux qui dépassaient de l'étrange machine.

- Léo ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu tombes à pic ! C'est une urgence !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- J'ai essayé de réparer le réseau en reroutant le canal principal, mais ça a généré un blocage au niveau du dématérialisateur et l'amplificateur s'est retrouvé en surchauffe. Il n'a pas dû apprécier la double charge...

Alors qu'il finissait de débiter son jargon complètement incompréhensible, des étincelles jaillirent de l'endroit qui fumait, et des flammes apparurent et commencèrent à prendre de l'ampleur. Ciléo brandit aussitôt une Pokéball ; ce fut un Évoli qui en sortit.

- Heureusement ça, ça marche encore, soupira le scientifique, avant d'ajouter à l'intention de son Pokémon : Jet de sable sur les flammes, Cléa !

Zack eut un petit rire étouffé en entendant le surnom de l'Évoli. Je le fusillai du regard alors que la petite Pokémon avec qui je partageais presque un prénom balançait tout le sable qu'elle pouvait sur l'incendie naissant. Les flammes se retrouvèrent vite étouffées, et Léo s'avança pour inspecter les dégâts.

- Attends... fit-il en plissant les yeux. Tu t'es servi d'un morceau de chewing-gum pour connecter le fil du rétrotracteur à la bobine de désengorgeage ?

- Je n'avais rien d'autre sous la main, se justifia Ciléo. Tu crois que c'est de là que vient le problème ? Moi je soupçonne plutôt le coupleur d'énergie, il a des ratés depuis que je l'ai amélioré...

- Bon, il va falloir tout reprendre depuis le début. Je sens qu'on va y passer la journée ! estima Léo en faisant craquer ses mains.

- Bonjour, au fait, nous lança Ciléo avec retard.

Nous répondîmes de concert.

- Ciléo, voici Zack et Léa, deux dresseurs qui collectent les badges, nous présenta Léo.

- Enchanté ! Je ne vous serre pas la main, ne m'en voulez pas... dit-il en levant ses deux mains noires de suie. Vous visitez l'île pour ses Pokémon exotiques ?

- Exactement, acquiesça Zack. On est venus pour s'entraîner, il n'est pas question de vacances.

Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase en me lançant un regard appuyé. Zut alors. Comment avait-il deviné que je serais bien allée me baigner sur la petite plage de sable fin que nous avions longé tout à l'heure ?

- Pendant que vous y êtes, est-ce que vous pouvez me rendre service ? s'enquit Ciléo. J'ai promis au propriétaire de la salle de jeux sur l'île 2 de le dédommager, et comme c'est un passionné de vieux cailloux, je voulais lui offrir une météorite issue de ma collection personnelle, mais avec tous ces problèmes au centre Pokémon, je n'ai pas eu le temps...

- Le dédommager ? releva Léo. Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?

- C'est pas ma faute si ses machines à sous sont si fragiles ! se défendit l'autre. Comment j'étais censé savoir que la manette allait me rester dans la main si je tirais dans le mauvais sens ? Bref, reprit-il à notre intention, vous voulez bien aller lui apporter la météorite à ma place ? Ça m'aiderait beaucoup.

- Sûr, on peut faire ça, accepta Zack.

Je m'étonnai de tant de bonne volonté de sa part lorsqu'il ajouta :

- Il va nous falloir un _pass_ pour le ferry.

_Il y a donc quelque chose qui l'intéresse sur l'une des îles ?_ en déduisis-je.

- Dans mon sac, indiqua Ciléo d'un mouvement de tête. La pochette avant.

J'allai récupérer la météorite, qui s'avéra être bien plus petite que ce à quoi je m'attendais - elle tenait dans la paume de ma main -, et le _pass_, une carte plastifiée d'un beau bleu ciel.

- Ne traînons pas, me lança Zack en me faisant signe de me dépêcher.

- Merci pour votre aide ! nous cria Ciléo alors que nous sortions du centre Pokémon.

Nous suivîmes le petit chemin de terre en sens inverse, retournant vers le ferry. Zack marchait d'un pas plutôt rapide, ce qui m'amena à lui poser la question :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a qui t'attire tant sur l'Île 2 ?

Et bonjour l'imagination pour le nom, vraiment...

- Rien de bien spécial, me répondit-il, mais on a le _pass_ et on peut explorer les Îles à notre guise. Ne viens pas me dire que tu n'es pas impatiente de voir quels sortes de Pokémon on trouve ici.

- Avant toute chose il faut qu'on passe donner la météorite au mec de la salle de jeux.

- Ça peut attendre... me rétorqua Zack.

- Non, ça peut pas, lui renvoyai-je.

Il s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers moi. Nous nous affrontâmes du regard. Presque inconsciemment, ma main droite dériva vers mes Pokéballs. Les coins de la bouche de Zack se retroussèrent en un sourire.

- Jouons ça sur un seul Pokémon, proposa-t-il.

- D'accord.

Nous choisîmes chacun une Pokéball et en libérâmes les occupants respectifs au même instant. Grignotte se retrouva face à face avec l'Alakazam.

- Tu savais qui j'allais prendre ? me demanda Zack avec un haussement de sourcils.

- Non, mais Grignotte est toujours un bon choix.

- Blai, renchérit mon Sablaireau en toisant son adversaire.

- C'est pas plus mal au final. Ce sera l'occasion pour Alakazam d'obtenir enfin la victoire sur ton rat des sables.

- C'est quand tu veux, le duel, au lieu de fanfaronner.

- Oh, mais j'ai déjà commencé.

Et effectivement, maintenant qu'il le disait, je remarquai qu'une aura dorée émanait de l'Alakazam. Foutus ordres donnés mentalement.

- Tunnel, ordonnai-je à Grignotte. Ne le laisse pas voir où tu es !

Le Sablaireau disparut sous terre avec un couinement affirmatif. L'aura pulsante du Pokémon psy se renforça d'une deuxième couche, plus foncée celle-là. Protection ou bien attaque à venir ?

C'était maintenant ou jamais pour Grignotte... Comme s'il m'avait entendu, le Sablaireau jaillit de son trou, réussissant à déséquilibrer l'Alakazam. Le Pokémon psy roula à terre, lâchant l'une de ses précieuses cuillères dans sa chute, et Grignotte pressa son avantage, ses griffes sifflant vers le ventre exposé de son adversaire.

_Tchink. _

Le bruit à consonance métallique me fit écarquiller les yeux. L'Alakazam venait de bloquer l'attaque du Sablaireau avec sa cuillère restante. Waouh.

- Tu l'as entraîné à faire ça ? interrogeai-je, mi-étonnée mi-envieuse.

Zack ne m'offrit pour toute réponse qu'un sourire arrogant. Typique. Un couinement étouffé de Grignotte me replongea dans le combat, signalant sans aucun doute qu'il venait se prendre un Choc Mental. Les deux Pokémon se regardaient droit dans les yeux, toujours engagés dans leur lutte physique.

- Ton autre bras ! hurlai-je à Grignotte.

La deuxième paire de griffes du Sablaireau balaya l'espace. Je vis l'Alakazam lever faiblement une main pour essayer de contrer également ce coup, ce qui s'avéra être une tentative sans espoir. La force et la vitesse clairement supérieures de Grignotte lui permirent de toucher au but, et un battement de cœur plus tard, trois sillons ensanglantés marquaient la fourrure de son adversaire. Le corps tout entier de l'Alakazam frémit, puis les deux Pokémon se désengagèrent, chacun s'écartant de l'autre avec méfiance.

Une seconde de latence, une seconde pour respirer, pour souffler, et puis l'air vibra à nouveau entre eux. Grignotte fonça alors que je lui criais d'en finir, fermant les yeux pour échapper au regard chargé d'énergie psychique de l'Alakazam. Il frappa des deux bras, se servant de la figure en X qui lui avait déjà apporté la victoire contre le Pokémon psy lors de leur combat au siège de la Sylphe SARL. Sauf que cette fois-ci, l'Alakazam avait l'air d'avoir trouvé une parade : juste avant que les griffes du Sablaireau ne l'atteignent, ses yeux dorés étincelèrent et un nuage de poussière enveloppa soudain les deux Pokémon, les soustrayant à notre regard.

Zack m'adressa un autre sourire qui suintait l'arrogance. Je lui renvoyai un regard calme et empli d'assurance - avant de croiser les doigts pour Grignotte dans mon dos.

Un couinement de douleur retentit.

Suivi d'un grognement.

Puis le silence.

Lorsque la poussière retomba et que les deux Pokémons redevinrent visibles, nous les découvrîmes écroulés l'un sur l'autre, tous les deux vivants mais clairement pas en état de continuer à se battre. Zack fit la moue.

- Match nul ? suggérai-je.

- Techniquement, ça peut se produire, mais c'est rarissime...

- Ah non, attends ! Je sais comment nous départager, annonçai-je. Pierre, papier, ciseaux.

Zack émit un grognement mais ne protesta pas.

- À trois : un, deux, trois !

Un poing fermé rencontra une main ouverte.

- Haha ! triomphai-je. Comme je le disais, direction l'île 2 pour livrer la météorite.

- Ta chance ne durera pas éternellement, tu sais, m'avertit Zack alors que nous rappelions chacun notre Pokémon.

J'en étais bien consciente, mais je préférais ne pas penser à ce qui se passerait lorsqu'elle m'abandonnerait.

* * *

><p>- Blai.<p>

- Alakazam.

- Blaaaiii.

- Alakazam.

Cet étrange dialogue se déroulait juste sous nos nez, à Zack et moi, alors que nos deux Pokémon qui s'étaient affrontés en duel plus tôt se livraient à une joute verbale.

- De quoi ils parlent à ton avis ?

- Aucune idée... me répondit mon homologue dresseur.

- Je parie que ça a un rapport avec leur combat de tout à l'heure.

- M'étonnerait, estima Zack. Alakazam n'aime pas ressasser le passé. Sa nature de Pokémon psy le porte à se projeter dans l'avenir.

Nos autres Pokémon se trouvaient tout autour de nous, engagés dans diverses activités. À peine arrivés sur l'Île 2, nous nous étions arrêtés pour pique-niquer, contraints et forcés par l'appel de nos estomacs. Nous avions choisi une petite plage ensoleillée pour ce moment de détente, et la moitié de nos Pokémon en avaient profité pour aller jouer dans l'eau - Plouf, Pleind'Soupe, et Teigne affrontaient le Léviator de Zack, son Noadkoko et son Roucarnage dans une partie endiablée de "Arrose-moi si tu peux". Salade, lui, avait préféré rester au bord, à absorber les rayons du soleil. Le Dracaufeu de Zack se tenait près de lui, mais contrairement à Grignotte et l'Alakazam, ils ne se parlaient pas. Quant à la Rhinocorne, elle somnolait près de nous, ouvrant parfois un œil pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas en danger de se prendre une gerbe d'eau, j'imagine.

Restait Maraude, qui bien sûr se tenait à l'écart de chacun des groupes, le plus loin possible de nous sans toutefois se trouver hors de notre vue.

- Tu devrais la faire évoluer, me conseilla Zack alors que je fixais la Goupix du regard, songeuse. En tant que Goupix elle est trop faible, et tu vas avoir besoin de puissance.

- Pour l'arène de Jadielle ? interrogeai-je en mordant dans mon sandwich.

- Nan, elle te sera pas utile pour l'arène. Je te parle de plus tard.

- Plus tard... répétai-je.

Se projeter dans le futur, pour agréable que puisse être l'activité, m'amenait un lot de questions sans fin. Allais-je réussir à rentrer chez moi si je triomphais du Conseil des Quatre ? À en croire la prophétie de Morgane, la clef résidait dans le fait de vaincre le Pokémon le plus puissant. Je supposais que ce fameux Pokémon correspondait à celui que j'avais entrevu dans ma vision, et dont la statue se trouvait au manoir de Cramois'île, car tout cela faisait beaucoup de trop de coïncidences autrement.

Mes pensées revinrent aux paroles de Zack. Faire évoluer Maraude... J'en avais la capacité, la pierre Feu achetée à Céladopole n'avait jamais quitté le fond de mon sac. Mais était-ce vraiment sage ? La Goupix n'avait pas du tout l'air de vouloir faire partie de l'équipe, et même si elle se tenait à carreaux pour l'instant, la forcer à quoi que ce soit ferait voler en éclats cet équilibre précaire. Je résolus de lui proposer l'idée d'ici quelques jours si son comportement s'y accordait.

Je terminai mon sandwich en quelques bouchées, malgré son goût pas terrible.

- J'en ai un peu marre de manger ces trucs tout préparés... grommelai-je. Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour un bon gratin de patates.

- Rhinocorne ?

La Rhinocorne de Zack venait de se lever, et elle me dévisageait de ses petits yeux marrons.

- Euh, salut, dis-je, incertaine.

- Rhino ? répéta-t-elle, l'air perdu.

Son regard passa de moi à Zack, qui baissa la tête avec un soupir.

- J'ai manqué un truc ? demandai-je en sachant que la réponse était oui - la réponse était toujours oui, de toute façon.

- C'est son surnom, maugréa Zack.

- Hein ?

- Patate, clarifia-t-il. C'est comme ça que son dresseur précédent l'avait surnommée, et elle ne réagit qu'à ça.

J'éclatai de rire.

- Et après tu oses... te moquer des surnoms... de _mes_ Pokémon ? fis-je, le souffle court, ma phrase entrecoupée de moments d'hilarité incontrôlables.

Il me répondit d'un geste rude. Pour une raison obscure, cela ne fit que redoubler mon fou rire. Le voir vexé de la sorte avait quelque chose d'irrésistiblement drôle.

- Non mais... _Patate_, quoi, articulai-je avec difficulté. _Patate_ !

Je ne vis rien venir.

Une ombre tomba du ciel, silencieuse et mortelle. Il y eut une violente bourrasque qui envoya valser toutes nos affaires, suivie d'un tourbillon de sable qui m'aveugla. Je me plaquai au sol par réflexe. Durant un instant je n'entendis que mon propre sang qui battait à mes tempes, et puis le battement de grandes ailes s'imposa à mes oreilles, avant de décroître progressivement. Je recrachai le sable que j'avais dans la bouche et risquai un regard vers le ciel. Le coupable s'enfuyait à tire-d'ailes. Un Rapasdepic. Et dans son bec, il tenait sa proie.

Mon sac à dos.

Mon sac à dos, où se trouvait toutes mes affaires. Mes réserves de nourriture. Mon stock de Pokéballs. Mon Pokédex.

Et Souris, les deux Poilus, et Princesse.

- Non ! Reviens ! criai-je au Pokémon en sachant bien que c'était inutile.

À mes côtés, Zack était déjà debout. Je l'entendis siffler, et quelques secondes plus tard son Roucarnage répondit à l'appel. Il l'enfourcha d'un bond, et le décollage du Pokémon oiseau m'arrosa à nouveau de sable. Je les suivis du regard tandis qu'ils s'élançaient à la poursuite du voleur. Le Rapasdepic avait beaucoup d'avance, mais le Roucarnage gagnait peu à peu du terrain.

Alertés par l'incident, mes Pokémon me rejoignirent, formant un cercle autour de moi.

- Tor ? s'enquit Plouf en crachant un petit jet d'eau en l'air.

- Non, il est trop loin... dis-je, ayant compris ce qu'il suggérait. Et même si tu pouvais l'atteindre avec ton Hydrocanon, tu risquerais de toucher Zack.

_Comme toujours, mon jeune maître a agi trop impulsivement, _critiqua l'Alakazam.

- Blaireau, lui fut-il répondu.

Alors que Zack et son Roucarnage allait rattraper le Rapasdepic, celui-ci lâcha mon sac. Je poussai une exclamation en voyant mon bien le plus précieux dégringoler depuis les hauteurs, en route pour une collision des plus brutales avec le sol. Le Roucarnage plongea, la petite silhouette sur son dos plaquée contre lui. Le Rapasdepic, débarrassé de ses poursuivants, opéra un demi-tour et revint droit vers nous, son bec étincelant au soleil tandis qu'il fendait l'air. Pendant un très court moment, je fus paralysée par la peur, propulsée quelques jours en arrière, face à l'Artikodin. Mais je me repris aussitôt : ce n'était pas un Pokémon légendaire que j'avais face à moi, mais un simple oiseau qui avait mal choisi sa proie.

- Plouf, Hydrocanon dès qu'il est à portée ; Salade, sers-toi de tes lianes pour l'empêcher de fuir ; Teigne, fais ce que tu peux, lançai-je rapidement en surveillant l'avancée du Rapasdepic.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil vers l'horizon pour jauger la situation de Zack et de son Roucarnage, et en définitive je restai à les regarder bien plus longtemps que quelques secondes car j'assistai à une acrobatie au cours de laquelle Zack rattrapa mon sac, avant que son Roucarnage ne redresse son vol, évitant le sommet d'un palmier de justesse.

- Léviatoooor ! gronda Plouf, m'avertissant de l'arrivée du Rapasdepic en même temps qu'il projetait un formidable jet d'eau concentré dans les airs.

L'oiseau chapardeur évita cette première attaque en piquant brusquement. Les lianes de Salade claquèrent à sa rencontre ; l'une d'entre elles le toucha à l'aile gauche alors qu'il tentait de les éviter. Son vol se fit plus instable, il faillit s'écraser mais réussit à reprendre de l'altitude. Un cri strident quitta son bec, empli de défi. Il fonça sur notre petit groupe.

Plouf ouvrit la gueule, les lianes de Salade montèrent à l'assaut, Teigne bondit...

...mais ce fut un jet de flammes qui terrassa le Rapasdepic. L'oiseau se crasha dans le sable et termina sa course à quelques mètres devant moi, les plumes fumant encore. Une certaine Goupix était dressée en travers de son chemin.

- Maraude ? interrogeai-je, ayant du mal à y croire.

Elle se retourna et m'adressa un regard dur, avant de s'éloigner d'une démarche royale. Je retins un soupir. Je sentais que la communication avec elle allait se révéler un vrai casse-tête...

- Salade, ligote notre ami ailé, indiquai-je à mon Florizarre.

Le Rapasdepic se retrouva cloué au sol par un réseau complexe de lianes. Teigne s'approcha de lui et lui planta son pied sur le bec afin d'être sûr qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper. Une ombre nous cacha le soleil quelques secondes plus tard : Zack était de retour. Il sauta à terre agilement alors que son Roucarnage ne s'était même pas encore complètement posé et s'avança pour me tendre mon sac à dos.

- Je crois que tu as perdu ça, me dit-il, réussissant à adopter un ton à la fois amical et sarcastique.

- Merci, répondis-je, trop soulagée d'avoir récupéré mes affaires pour songer à faire une blague.

Je vérifiai que tout était là, effleurant les quatre Pokéballs grisées au passage, puis m'emparai d'une Pokéball vide.

- Un Rapasdepic ? s'étonna Zack. Tu préfères pas attendre de croiser un Pokémon plus fort ou plus rare ?

- J'ai trop besoin d'un Pokémon de type vol pour faire la difficile, et celui-là a l'air particulièrement fort, répliquai-je en lançant la _ball _sur le Rapasdepic.

Elle remua une fois, puis deux, avant de s'immobiliser. Un petit coup de Pokédex et j'appris que mon nouveau Pokémon était un mâle, juste avant que sa Pokéball ne disparaisse.

- Léo et son ami ont déjà réussi à réparer le système de stockage ? m'étonnai-je. Il avait dit...

- Singe ! m'interrompit Teigne. Singe, Colossinge !

Je baissai la tête vers elle.

- Singe, continua-t-elle tout en frappant ses deux poings l'un contre l'autre.

Elle désigna l'endroit où s'était tenu le Rapasdepic vaincu, puis les Pokéballs à ma ceinture, et secoua la tête.

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les oiseaux, Teigne, commençai-je patiemment, et je ne te forcerai pas à être dans l'équipe en même temps que lui si ce moment doit venir un jour... mais essaie de comprendre l'avantage que représente un Pokémon de type vol.

Elle croisa les bras.

- Singe, répéta-t-elle d'un ton buté.

- C'est décidé, lui opposai-je d'un ton tout aussi buté. Fulgure nous accompagnera si j'ai besoin de lui.

_Si je ne parviens pas à amadouer Maraude_, terminai-je en mon for intérieur.

La Colossinge s'éloigna sans rien ajouter de plus.

- Et toi, ajoutai-je à l'intention de Zack en voyant qu'il souriait, je t'interdis de dire quoi que ce soit sur le surnom de mon nouveau Rapasdepic.

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, se défendit-il. Mais je te ferais remarquer qu'on a déjà perdu bien trop de temps avec cette pause déjeuner.

Il venait d'avancer un argument sans faille, je lui laissai donc le dernier mot. Il ne nous fallut que quelques minutes pour rassembler nos affaires, rappeler nos Pokémon et quitter la plage. L'Île 2 n'abritait qu'une petite dizaine de maisons et il fut aisé de repérer la salle de jeux : c'était à la fois la plus grande et la plus haute, occupant deux fois plus de place et possédant un second étage.

Nous avions à peine fait un pas à l'intérieur qu'un type au ventre bedonnant qui devait avoir la quarantaine au vu de ses cheveux poivre et sel nous interpella :

- J'peux vous aider, les jeunes ?

- Ciléo nous a chargé de vous apporter une météorite de sa part, lui dis-je en lui remettant l'objet en question. Pour vous dédommager des dégâts qu'il a causé à vos machines à sous.

- Hum ? Oh, effectivement, il m'avait parlé de ça...

Il fit rouler la pierre dans sa main, lui accordant à peine un coup d'œil. Pour quelqu'un qui était soit-disant un passionné, c'était un peu froid comme réaction.

- Bien, on a à faire ailleurs nous, lança Zack. Au revoir.

J'aurais dû le suivre. Nous nous étions acquittés de notre tâche et les Îles s'offraient à nous, ne demandant qu'à être explorées. Et pourtant, je ne pus m'empêcher de demander :

- Il y a quelque chose qui vous embête ?

- Léa... gronda Zack dans mon dos.

L'homme parut hésiter, avant d'avouer :

- C'est ma fille, je m'inquiète pour elle. Elle est partie ce matin pour l'Île 3 et aurait dû rentrer à midi, mais cela fait deux heures que je l'attends. Elle n'est jamais en retard d'habitude, je sais qu'il a dû se passer quelque chose...

- Allez la chercher vous-même si vous êtes si inquiet, rétorqua Zack.

- Je l'aurais fait si j'en étais capable, mais le système de stockage pour Pokémon est en panne sur toutes les Îles. Je suis coincé, je ne peux pas affronter les Pokémon du Bois Baies par moi-même ! Mais vous... vous avez des Pokémon, continua-t-il d'une voix pleine d'espoir, vous pouvez y aller et me ramener ma fille !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on va aller la chercher, décidai-je.

- Léa, tu... commença Zack.

- Rien ne t'oblige à m'accompagner, le coupai-je. Tu peux rester sur cette île si ça te chante, et l'explorer tout ton content. Mais moi, je vais sur l'Île 3.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux avec un soupir d'exaspération.

- Sois pas stupide, tu tiendrais pas cinq minutes sans moi, rétorqua-t-il ensuite.

- Ma petite Lostelle a 10 ans, nous informa l'homme. Elle a les cheveux roux, ne va nulle part sans sa peluche Évoli, et si tout va bien elle devrait être accompagnée d'un Caninos...

- On va la retrouver, lui assurai-je.

Ce fut sur ces mots que nous repartîmes. L'Île 3 ne se trouvait qu'à quelques minutes de ferry de l'Île 2, un voyage que nous effectuâmes en silence. J'eus une forte impression de déjà vu lorsque nous nous aventurâmes au-delà du débarcadère : l'île abritait le même type de mini-village que la 2. À deux exceptions près cependant : ici, pas de salle de jeux, et il y avait beaucoup plus de monde dans les rues. En fait, il s'agissait même d'un véritable attroupement.

Zack et moi nous en approchâmes pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Au centre du rassemblement d'habitants, une bande de motards défiait la foule du regard. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux par rapport à leurs opposants, mais leur accoutrement semi-militaire les rendaient bien plus intimidants, et le rapport de force jouait en leur faveur : je distinguai des ceintures de six Pokéballs chez plusieurs d'entre eux alors que les habitants de l'île ne disposaient que d'un Pokémon de ci de là.

- Allez-vous en ! s'écria un vieil homme qui était accompagné d'un Boustiflor. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, c'est notre île !

- _Votre_ île ! s'esclaffa l'un des motards.

Un foulard à tête de mort ornait son crâne chauve, il arborait plusieurs boucles d'oreilles, et lorsqu'il sourit au vieil homme, je comptai au moins deux dents en or.

- Vous entendez ça, les gars ? continua-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

Ses acolytes se mirent à rire de concert.

- Écoute-moi bien, papy, et vous aussi, vous autres ! Désormais, cette île nous appartient. On vous laisse vingt-quatre heures pour plier bagage et rentrer sur le continent, et si vous êtes trop lents, nos Pokémon se feront un plaisir de vous aider à déguerpir.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! protesta une femme qui portait un Miaouss dans ses bras.

- Ah non ? fit le motard qui semblait être le chef en se penchant vers elle. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle compte y faire, la fifille ? Elle va nous faire fuir avec son petit Miaouss ?

- Et qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un Alakazam ?

Joignant le geste à la parole, Zack s'avança et libéra son Pokémon psy. La foule s'écarta dans un bruit de murmures. Le motard, lui, fronça les sourcils.

- Vous êtes qui, vous ? Le duo des demi-portions ? railla-t-il en nous jaugeant.

- Le duo qui va te faire regretter d'avoir mis le nez dehors aujourd'hui, répliqua Zack, le sourire aux lèvres.

Je me rapprochai de lui.

- Tu vois, si tu étais resté sur l'Île 2, tu aurais manqué cette belle occasion, argumentai-je.

- OK, j'admets que tu as un don pour t'attirer des ennuis. Ça te va ?

- Un petit "T'avais raison", c'est trop dur, hein ?

- Il en faudra plus que ça pour que ces mots-là sortent de ma bouche...

- Hé ! nous apostropha le chef. Ça suffit, les petits rigolos ! On va vous donner une bonne leçon et vous allez rentrer en pleurant chez vos parents !

Il fit signe à ses acolytes et ils libérèrent leurs Pokémon. En quelques secondes, l'endroit grouillait de Smogo et de Tadmorv. La foule des habitants recula plus encore, nous laissant le champ libre pour l'affrontement qui allait suivre. Je fis sortir Teigne en premier par habitude - quand je voulais de la puissance de feu, elle constituait le choix le plus logique -, et m'apprêtai à rajouter Salade, Plouf et Grignotte pour bonne mesure lorsque Zack m'arrêta d'un geste.

- Attends, j'ai une meilleure idée, me chuchota-t-il.

- Quoi ? répondis-je de la même manière.

Je m'attendais à une longue explication mais sa réponse tenait en un seul mot :

- Téléportation.

Il l'accompagna d'un regard significatif vers son Alakazam, puis Teigne. Je me mordillai la lèvre, indécise. Je voyais comment ça pouvait marcher, mais est-ce que Teigne accepterait un tel traitement ? Je cherchai les yeux de la Colossinge et y trouvai comme d'habitude une confiance totale.

_Je lui ai expliqué le procédé_, fit la voix mentale de l'Alakazam dans ma tête. _Elle est d'accord._

- OK, essayons ça, renvoyai-je à Zack dans un murmure.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à chuchoter, les demi-portions ? s'impatienta le motard en chef. Vous avez trop la trouille de crier vos ordres normalement ? C'est trop tard pour reculer maintenant ! Allez, à l'attaque !

Cinq Smogo et autant de Tadmorv lancèrent leurs attaques poisseuses sur nos deux Pokémon. Il y eut un scintillement violet, et tout à coup ils se volatilisèrent. Teigne réapparut au-dessus d'un Tadmorv, en profitant pour l'écraser d'un coup de poing qui bénéficiait d'un ajout de la gravité. L'Alakazam, lui, avait choisi de se positionner derrière les motards, ne facilitant pas du tout la tâche à leurs Pokémon question visée. Évidemment, lui n'était pas encombré par ce problème-là. L'air vibra soudain sous la puissance de ses attaques mentales, et deux des Smogo partirent s'écraser au sol.

- Tous sur la Colossinge ! vociféra le chef des motards.

L'entendre donner un tel ordre me retourna l'estomac. Mais mon inquiétude n'avait pas lieu d'être : avec l'aide de son allié, Teigne se révélait insaisissable. Elle apparaissait et disparaissait tel un feu follet, distribuant baffes et coups de pieds à quiconque se trouvait à portée. Le nombre de Pokémon adverses se réduisait à vue d'œil.

- Ils forment une bonne équipe, constatai-je.

- _On _forme une bonne équipe, corrigea Zack.

Face à cette déroute, le chef changea de tactique.

- Oubliez la Colossinge, visez l'Alakazam !

Quatre jets d'un liquide noir partirent en direction du Pokémon psy. Ce dernier s'évanouit dans un flash violet. Alors que ses attaquants le cherchaient, Teigne surgit au milieu d'eux et les envoya valser. L'Alakazam réapparut près de Zack tandis que Teigne infligeait une correction au dernier Tadmorv. Lorsque son adversaire perdit connaissance, la Colossinge tournoya sur elle-même, les poings levés, puis sembla réaliser qu'il n'y avait plus personne à combattre et revint vers nous en sautillant, visiblement toute heureuse.

- Allez, barrez-vous avant qu'on se fâche, lança Zack à la bande de délinquants.

- Ça va pas se passer comme ça ! rugit leur chef.

Une Pokéball décorée d'une tête de mort tournoya dans les airs. Un Smogogo en sortit. Je me raidis, une fraction de seconde avant que je n'entende l'ordre donné par le motard :

- Destruction sur eux !

Il y avait environ dix mètres entre le Smogogo et nous. Une poignée de secondes pour agir, le temps que le Pokémon suicidaire nous atteigne.

Je m'emparai de la Pokéball qui contenait Pleind'Soupe et l'ouvris, les cris de la foule paniquée résonnant à mes oreilles...

Je vis l'Alakazam s'avancer, une énergie violette s'accumulant tout autour de lui...

Zack se plaça devant moi, les bras écartés...

...alors que la lumière de la rouge sortie de la Pokéball se matérialisait...

Et puis le choc.

Chaleur et lumière, insoutenables.

Le rempart imposant formé par le Ronflex nous épargna le plus gros de l'explosion, ne laissant passer que quelques faibles ondes de choc. Elles furent cependant suffisantes pour que j'ai brièvement l'impression de me retrouver au cœur d'un concert de rock. Le calme revint aussi rapidement qu'il avait été brisé, et je poussai un soupir, suivi d'un deuxième en entendant Pleind'Soupe prendre une inspiration sonore.

- Ça va ? demandai-je en posant une main sur l'épaule de Zack.

J'avais été doublement protégée : par lui et par mon Ronflex. Lui n'avait eu que Pleind'Soupe pour lui servir de bouclier.

- Ouais, acquiesça-t-il en recouvrant ma main de la sienne. Bon réflexe, ajouta-t-il.

- J'ai de l'entraînement, répondis-je quelque peu amèrement.

Il se retourna vers moi. Sa main n'avait pas lâché la mienne. Je vis sa pomme d'Adam se soulever quand il avala sa salive. Nos yeux se croisèrent. Il leva une main... Je restai sans bouger, le cœur battant toujours la chamade bien que le danger soit passé.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il... ?_

Des cris résonnèrent soudain tout autour de nous, nous rappelant brutalement que nous n'étions pas seuls. La main de Zack se referma en un poing et il se détourna.

- Ne traînons pas, dit-il sans me regarder. On a encore une petite fille à sauver.

Je fermai les yeux un court instant, le temps d'enterrer très très profond la minuscule note de déception qui n'aurait vraiment _vraiment_ pas dû exister, puis emboîtai le pas à mon rival. Nous contournâmes Pleind'Soupe pour découvrir les habitants en train de maîtriser les motards qui avaient essayé de s'enfuir. Teigne et l'Alakazam se tenaient côte à côte pas très loin. Je pris le temps d'échanger un hochement de tête avec la Colossinge, puis tapotai le flanc de mon Ronflex.

- Pas trop secoué le gros ?

Un ronflement rauque me répondit, ce qui ne m'étonna même pas. Pleind'Soupe était capable de s'endormir dans les situations les plus improbables - si la fin du monde devait arriver, il la passerait sûrement en train de pioncer. Je le rappelai dans sa Pokéball en le remerciant de nous avoir sauvé la mise, même s'il ne pouvait pas m'entendre. Ensuite, je rejoignis Zack, qui était occupé à discuter avec le vieil homme au Boustiflor.

- Qui que vous soyez, vous avez toute notre gratitude pour votre intervention, était-il en train de dire. Grâce à vous, nous allons pouvoir remettre ces délinquants entre les mains de la police. Vous êtes vraiment arrivés au bon moment, avec nos PC bloqués nous n'aurions pas pu faire grand chose contre eux...

- Léo est en train de réparer tout ça, l'informai-je, le système devrait être à nouveau opérationnel d'ici ce soir.

- Une bonne nouvelle, se réjouit-il. Mais dites-moi, qu'est-ce que deux jeunes dresseurs comme vous viennent faire sur l'Île 3 ?

- Paraît qu'il y a des Pokémon rares dans le coin, déclara Zack, avant que je ne puisse aborder le sujet de Lostelle.

- Pas ici, non, le détrompa le vieil homme. Les Îles 2 et 3 sont majoritairement résidentielles, vous n'y trouverez pas de Pokémon de collection. Il vous faudra explorer les autres îles.

- Vous sauriez nous indiquer la direction du Bois Baies ? enchaînai-je alors que Zack ruminait cette nouvelle information.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête et nous expliqua la marche à suivre, puis nous remercia une nouvelle fois avant de retourner vers ses concitoyens. Nous suivîmes ses instructions, traversant un pont et longeant une plage avant de parcourir un chemin bordé des fameuses hautes herbes que l'on retrouvait partout dans le monde Pokémon.

Un vol de Roucool surgit soudain sur notre gauche, s'envolant à quelques mètres devant nous.

- Ça compte, tu crois ? m'enquis-je.

- Ça compte, confirma Zack.

De toute façon, je n'avais plus besoin de Pokémon de type vol, raisonnai-je.

Nous fûmes bientôt sous les frondaisons, sans que la transition avec le chemin herbeux soit évidente. Fidèle à son nom, le bois abondait en gros buissons couvert de baies, dans des tons principalement vert et jaune. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être très grand - c'était une petite île, après tout -, mais le caractère touffu des buissons et le manque de lumière le transformait en une sorte de labyrinthe végétal.

- Lostelle ? m'écriai-je, mettant toute la puissance que je pouvais dans ma voix en espérant obtenir une réponse.

Mais il n'y eut que le silence.

- Alakazam, cherche une présence humaine, lui ordonna Zack.

Le Pokémon psy orienta ses cuillères dans quelques directions différentes, avant d'annoncer :

_Suivez-moi._

J'indiquai d'un regard à Teigne de rester sur ses gardes. Nous suivîmes le Pokémon psy à travers le bois, les épines des buissons écorchant notre peau, le jus des baies tâchant nos vêtements alors même que nous faisions tout notre possible pour éviter l'un comme l'autre. De temps en temps, quelques Pokémon insecte ou plante venaient nous barrer la route et le duo Colossinge/Alakazam les renvoyait promptement d'où ils venaient. L'atmosphère était oppressante au cœur des sous-bois, comme le ciel lourd d'un soir d'été avant l'orage. Je jetais constamment des regards en arrière, avec l'impression désagréable d'être suivie.

Ce fut l'éclat de sa chevelure que je repérai en premier. La petite fille possédait une tignasse rousse impressionnante, tant en couleur qu'en volume, qui contrastait fortement avec le vert des alentours. Je passai devant Alakazam sur les derniers mètres, courant à la rencontre de la fillette. Quelque chose n'allait pas, je le sentais jusque dans mes tripes. Assise sous un arbre, Lostelle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Je prononçai son prénom sans qu'elle ne réagisse.

- Lostelle ? répétai-je, m'accroupissant à sa hauteur.

Un détail anormal me frappa et je sentis une sueur froide descendre le long de mon dos. Ses yeux étaient vitreux. Je passai ma main devant et n'obtins aucune réaction.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demandai-je en me tournant vers Zack. Tu te sens de...

La fin de ma phrase aurait dû être "la porter", mais ces mots ne franchirent jamais mes lèvres. Mes yeux avaient croisé ceux de Zack et les avaient trouvés vitreux également. Vides de toute expression. Mon rival était toujours debout, mais son corps semblait osciller légèrement, et il ne lui restait plus rien de l'assurance doublée d'arrogance qui émanait de lui en permanence.

Une boule de peur pure se matérialisa au creux de mon estomac.

Lentement, comme si ça allait retarder la vérité, je cherchai le regard de Teigne, puis de l'Alakazam. Eux aussi avaient succombé à cette étrange épidémie.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc... Et pourquoi je ne suis pas affectée ? Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec... _

Une voix me coupa dans ma réflexion teintée de panique. Une voix bien connue :

- Tu m'as manqué, Léa...

Je me raidis.

Serrai les dents.

Et me levai pour faire face à mon frère.

* * *

><p><em>En passant, je voudrais bien avoir votre avis sur les cliffhangers : vous en voulez plusmoins/pas du tout ? (Sachant que "pas du tout" est une fausse option parce que je pense pas en être physiquement capable. xD) _

_Et merci à Nyu pour avoir trouvé le surnom de la Rhinocorne de Zack ! :)_


	24. Bonus : La Goupix

_Deuxième plongée parmi les Pokémon de Léa. La scène sur le pont du point de vue de Maraude, parce que ça s'imposait._

* * *

><p>Le sol tangue sous ses pattes. Instable. Traître.<p>

La Goupix lâche un énième grognement. Ce n'est pas naturel. Stupides humains et leurs idées saugrenues. Que la colère du feu sacré s'abatte sur celui d'entre eux qui a construit la chose sur laquelle elle se trouve. L'eau, c'est fait pour se désaltérer, pas pour voyager dessus. Ou pour se baigner, dans certains cas extrêmes. Mais évidemment, les humains n'allaient pas se contenter de ça. Non, il faut toujours qu'ils inventent tout un tas de trucs inutiles, pour ensuite se féliciter de leur génie.

La Goupix retrousse son nez alors que l'odeur du sel agresse ses narines. Beurk. Encore pire que celle du premier prétendant. En plus, sa fourrure est toute emmêlée à cause des bourrasques. C'est vraiment inacceptable. La Goupix fait deux pas de plus avant de s'asseoir et de ne plus bouger. Peut-être que si elle reste complètement immobile, l'horrible sensation qui ronge le creux de son ventre et menace de remonter dans sa gorge va disparaître.

Des voix lui parviennent, portées par le vent :

- ...si sûr à ta place. Rien n'est encore joué.

- Ça te va bien de dire ça. Tu...

Les oreilles de la Goupix se couchent en arrière. Celui-qui-se-prétendait-son-dresseur et Celle-qui-a pris-sa-place sont en train de communiquer dans leur langue barbare. Elle ne veut pas les entendre. Ils ne l'intéressent pas.

Elle ferme les yeux et se concentre sur l'image de sa prairie natale. Un jour, elle retournera là-bas, dans ces champs baignés de soleil, loin de tout être humain et de leur oppression. Un jour, elle sera libre. Un jour.

- Je t'ai apporté de l'eau, annonce une voix à côté d'elle.

C'est le Sablaireau, elle le sait. Elle l'a entendu approcher, gros balourd qu'il est - ses griffes raclant contre la surface du sol à chaque pas. Est-ce le fait de côtoyer les humains qui l'a rendu si peu agile, ou bien était-il comme ça avant ? Il faudra qu'elle lui pose la question. Mais cela peut attendre. Pour le moment, elle en a une autre qui demande précédence :

- Parce que la prétendante l'a ordonné ? interroge-t-elle donc, sûre de la réponse.

- C'est vrai, notre _dresseuse_ me l'a _demandé_.

Les deux mots sont mis en valeur par l'élocution distinguée du Sablaireau. Il dépose le récipient d'eau près de la Goupix.

- Mais je l'aurais tout de même fait si ça n'avait pas été le cas, poursuit-il. Je ne veux pas que tu meures de soif.

- Peut-être, concède-t-elle.

Elle ne le connaît pas assez bien pour préjuger de ses actions, et s'il y a une chose à laquelle elle attache de l'importance, c'est le bénéfice du doute.

- Mais comment aurait réagi la prétendante si tu avais refusé ? continue-t-elle cependant. Elle t'aurait remis dans ta prison pour te punir jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes, ou bien elle t'aurait torturé, pour te forcer à accomplir sa volonté ! Et si tu refuses un combat, elle fera pareil !

Le Sablaireau se gratte derrière l'oreille, l'air perplexe.

- On parle bien de notre dresseuse, tu es sûre ? Peut-être que tu confonds avec un autre humain ; c'est vrai qu'ils se ressemblent tous. Notre dresseuse est gentille, elle ne veut que notre bien. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, elle est toute faible physiquement, comment pourrait-elle me faire du mal ?

La question désarçonne un instant la Goupix. Il ne pense quand même pas que l'humaine se servirait de ses poings et de ses pieds si elle voulait le châtier ? Tant d'innocence... Il ne sait rien des terribles instruments inventés par les humains afin d'infliger la douleur. Elle décide de ne pas lui briser complètement ses illusions - après tout, elle n'est pas cruelle, elle.

- Elle fait semblant, répond-elle donc au lieu du commentaire cinglant qui lui est venu en premier lieu. Sa gentillesse n'est qu'une façade pour vous amadouer et vous vous y laissez prendre ! Un jour, elle révélera ses vraies couleurs. Quand je pense qu'elle se sert de vous sans même que vous ne vous en rendiez compte... Vous êtes aveugles. De vrais esclaves !

Elle a craché cette dernière phrase avec hargne, sans même le vouloir. Le sujet l'enflamme plus que de raison.

- Pas des esclaves. Des amis.

C'est la Colossinge qui s'est exprimée ainsi. La démarche menaçante, elle s'approche lentement de la Goupix.

- Ah ! N'importe quoi ! réplique cette dernière. Pour être amis faut être égal ! Elle est où votre égalité, hein ? Tu crois que l'humaine tient à vous parce qu'elle vous donne des surnoms stupides ? Vous n'êtes que ses instruments !

- Des surnoms stupides ? Comment ça ? interroge le Sablaireau.

- Tu comprends les paroles des humains dans les moindres détails ? ajoute la Colossinge, une déduction bien trop intelligente pour cette grosse brute.

La Goupix retient un grognement d'exaspération. De toute sa tirade, de tous ses arguments, c'est ça qu'ils retiennent ?

- Oui, je comprends tout ce qu'ils racontent, quand je me donne la peine d'écouter. Mais là n'est pas la question. Vous ne...

- Qu'est-ce que mon surnom veut dire ? la coupe le Sablaireau, approchant son visage du sien, les yeux étrécis et le bout du nez frémissant.

Et ils ne cesseront pas de la harceler si elle ne leur donne pas la réponse... Autant s'occuper de ça dès maintenant, raisonne-t-elle.

- C'est une manière de manger, petit à petit, sans se presser, révèle-t-elle donc.

Le nez du Sablaireau frémit à nouveau.

- Oh... ça va... Je m'attendais à pire.

- Et moi ? exige la Colossinge.

La Goupix ne cache pas son plaisir à dévoiler cette information-là :

- Toi, ça désigne quelqu'un qui passe son temps à embêter tout le monde. Le Florizarre, c'est quelque chose qui se mange, le Ronflex, cela fait référence à son poids, et le Léviator je n'en suis pas certaine mais je pense que ça a un rapport avec l'affinité de son espèce, ajoute-t-elle rapidement.

Elle s'abstient de commenter son propre surnom. La disgrâce est déjà amplement suffisante.

- Haha ! s'exclame la Colossinge en frappant ses poings l'un contre l'autre. C'est moi qui ait le meilleur surnom ! J'ai gagné, je vous bats tous !

- Ce n'est pas une compétition, voyons... soupire le Sablaireau.

- Tout est une compétition !

La Goupix est estomaquée. Cette grosse brute découvre que l'humaine lui a attribué un surnom débile et c'est tout ce qu'elle trouve à dire ? Pire encore, elle en est fière ?

- Les humains ne servent à rien ! grogne-t-elle brusquement, énervée par l'attitude de la Colossinge, et ses poils se hérissent le long de son dos tandis que sa fourrure s'échauffe sous le coup de la colère. Rendez-vous compte d'au moins ça si ce n'est de rien d'autre !

- Tu ne comprends pas... commence le Sablaireau.

- C'est vous qui ne comprenez rien ! rétorque-t-elle, montrant les crocs.

- Ne laisse pas tes expériences passées avec tes anciens dresseurs fausser ton jugement.

- Il ne le fausse pas ; au contraire, il me prouve que j'ai raison. Les humains sont des êtres brutaux et traîtres et...

- Pas tous, l'interrompt le Sablaireau. Pas elle. Pourquoi tu penses qu'on la suit ?

La Goupix maîtrise le grognement instinctif qui monte dans sa gorge et répond sèchement :

- Parce que vous êtes stupides. Elle vous a infectés avec sa stupidité.

- Encore un commentaire de ce genre et tu te prends mon poing dans ta gueule, la rousse, lance la Colossinge d'un ton peu amène.

La Goupix fait claquer ses mâchoires dans le vide, une provocation subtile qui échappera sans doute à la Colossinge.

- Si tu veux te battre, je suis partante, boule de poil ! ajoute-t-elle donc à haute voix pour l'aider.

Le coup part si vite que la Goupix n'a rien le temps de voir. Elle ressent l'impact contre sa mâchoire, accompagné d'un flash de douleur qui lui fait l'effet d'une lame de glace s'insinuant en elle, puis ses pattes s'engourdissent brusquement et elle se retrouve avec le museau au ras du sol. Étourdie, elle se secoue et essaie de répliquer.

_Maudite brute, elle ne perd rien pour attendre... _

Un bond, une feinte à droite, et les dents de la Goupix se referment sur...

Non.

Claquent dans le vide.

La Colossinge a à nouveau bougé trop rapidement pour que l'œil la suive, et se trouve à présent derrière la Goupix.

- Laisse tomber, six queues, déclare-t-elle d'un ton moqueur. T'as pas ce qu'il faut pour me vaincre. Tu peux même pas me toucher.

- Vous devriez vous calmer, vraiment, leur conseille le Sablaireau. Se battre entre nous est vraiment futile, et je suis certain que notre dresseuse désapprouverait un tel comportement.

- On va vite le savoir, lance la Colossinge.

Les deux autres suivent son regard. Située à quelques mètres de là, l'humaine les fixe de ses yeux cruels et semble avoir assisté à toute la scène. La main du précédent prétendant est posée sur son bras tandis qu'il lui parle.

- ...leçon bien méritée, captent les oreilles de la Goupix.

La prétendante hoche la tête. Et c'est tout. Elle ne compte donc pas intervenir ? La Goupix retrousse les babines. Bien sûr, c'est tellement plus facile de laisser ses esclaves faire le sale boulot. Comment le Sablaireau peut-il encore faire confiance à l'humaine alors que celle-ci vient de donner carte blanche à la Colossinge pour la faire rentrer dans le rang ? Furieuse, la Goupix fait volte-face et ouvre la gueule, les flammes brûlant déjà au fond de sa gorge. Mais elles n'ont pas l'occasion de sortir, car un nouveau coup de poing s'abat sur son museau.

Et puis le noir.

Lorsqu'elle se réveille, elle ne peut plus bouger. Et pour cause : la Colossinge est assise sur elle, la clouant au sol. La Goupix grogne et tente de se libérer mais l'autre brute pèse sur elle, et son poids supérieur lui assure d'emblée la victoire. De quoi suffoquer si elle venait à appuyer trop à certains endroits... La Goupix stoppe tout mouvement et se concentre sur sa respiration, trop erratique à son goût pour le moment.

- Maintenant tu vas t'excuser, gronde la Colossinge à ses oreilles.

- Va te faire griller le poil, réplique la Goupix, avec moins de fougue qu'elle ne le souhaiterait.

La phrase de défi est immédiatement suivie d'un jappement de douleur alors que la Colossinge tire violemment sur l'une de ses queues.

- Je peux continuer comme ça toute la journée, tu sais, menace-t-elle. On a tout notre temps.

- Je m'excuse, halète la Goupix.

- Est-ce qu'on est stupides ?

- Non, répond-elle, en pensant très fort 'Oui'.

La Colossinge la relâche, l'autorisant à se relever. Elle se remet sur pattes en tremblant un peu, un signe de faiblesse qu'elle hait de toute son âme.

- Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, dit la Colossinge, avant de s'éloigner.

La Goupix reste seule avec le Sablaireau.

- Elle peut être aimable quand elle veut, déclare ce dernier avec un air d'excuse. Il faut juste apprendre à ne pas l'insulter. Elle ou notre dresseuse, en fait.

- Elle est forte, répond la Goupix tout en s'étirant pour récupérer la souplesse dans ses membres. Je respecte ça.

- Grâce à notre dresseuse. Elle n'était encore qu'une Férosinge lorsque sa route a croisé la sienne, et c'est en cheminant à ses côtés qu'elle a gagné en puissance. Comme nous tous. (Il se désigne d'une patte.) Je pouvais à peine repousser un Miaouss il y a quelques semaines, et désormais je suis capable de mettre à terre même un Alakazam.

La Goupix le dévisage avec étonnement. Elle a eu l'occasion de voir ces Pokémon psy en action ; ils ne sont pas à prendre à la légère.

- Comment peut-elle vous rendre plus fort alors qu'elle est si faible ? s'enquiert-elle, perplexe. Sa peau est toute fragile et elle ne peut même pas cracher du feu !

- Elle est forte, réplique le Sablaireau. Mais à l'intérieur.

La Goupix reste silencieuse un moment.

- Tu as des idées étranges, déclare-t-elle finalement.

- Tu n'es pas la première à me le faire remarquer...

- C'est pour ça que tu restes avec elle, alors ? Et les autres aussi ? Ça je peux le comprendre, c'est une stratégie valable. Quand est-ce que vous avez prévu de la quitter ?

Le Sablaireau lui lance un regard surpris, et elle se dit qu'elle a encore manqué quelque chose.

- On n'a rien prévu du tout, répond-il. On l'aide. On peut pas la laisser tomber, elle compte sur nous.

Tant de loyauté... La Goupix en serait presque venue à envier la prétendante. Et à avoir pitié de cet idiot de Sablaireau qui ne se doute aucunement de ce qui l'attend.

- Un jour, elle te trahira, l'avertit-elle.

- Un jour, tu te rendras compte que tu te trompes, rétorque-t-il.

Et borné. Un peu comme elle.

Elle se détourne avec un grognement, mettant fin à la conversation. Sa stratégie est à revoir à la lumière de ce qu'elle a appris. Pas un grand bouleversement, non. Juste quelques petits ajustements. Et lorsqu'elle estimera le moment venu, elle s'enfuira, laissant la prétendante et sa troupe d'imbéciles derrière.

Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

* * *

><p><em>Oui, les oreilles de Maraude ont transformé "saine rivalité" en "leçon bien méritée". Elle a un peu tendance à entendre ce qui l'arrange. xD<em>

_Guest qui demande le Pokérus : ça se fera peut-être, je vais voir. ^^  
><em>


	25. Chapitre 21 : Mirages

- Vivian...

Ma voix craqua. Je me raclai la gorge, cherchant à humecter ma bouche trop sèche. Pendant ce temps-là, mon frère m'observait, les mains dans le dos, le regard calme. La posture d'un enseignant, presque. Ou celle d'un mec sûr de lui.

- Tu m'as vraiment manqué, tu sais, répéta-t-il.

- Ne te moque pas de moi ! rétorquai-je, le plus agressivement possible.

Je ne voulais pas de son affection, quand bien même elle ne serait pas factice - et soyons honnêtes, il y avait autant de chances qu'il soit sincère que de voir un chien faire de la physique quantique. Son ton chaleureux et son sourire détendu, il pouvait se les carrer bien profond en ce qui me concernait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait ? l'apostrophai-je, désignant d'un geste Zack et nos Pokémons.

Voulut désigner d'un geste serait plus juste. Ils n'étaient plus là. Littéralement. Quelques instants plus tôt, leur absence ne concernait que le plan mental, mais à présent elle relevait aussi du plan physique. Les jambes coupées, mon cœur cognant trop fort dans ma poitrine, je parcourus les environs du regard. Mais rien. _Rien._

Une vague de peur glaciale monta en moi, me prenant à la gorge. Que se passait-il ? Les gens ne pouvaient pas disparaître comme ça, sans aucun avertissement ! Je n'avais même pas vu le moindre scintillement violet...

- Je ne me moque pas, je suis vraiment heureux de te revoir, continua Vivian sans paraître le moins du monde concerné par la disparition des mes amis. Ça faisait trop longtemps que je n'étais pas revenu à la maison. Les mois filent vraiment trop vite, et je ne les vois pas passer, entre mes études et mon job...

Quoi ? Quoi quoi _quoi_ ? Ma bouche était ouverte, mais c'était entièrement dû à la surprise et non parce que j'avais quelque chose de substantiel à répondre. J'en venais à douter de l'état de mes oreilles là. Étais-je en train de devenir folle ? Est-ce que j'avais finalement pété un câble à cause de toute cette histoire et que je me trouvais en pleine crise ? Mais les gens fous savaient-ils seulement qu'ils étaient fous ?

Ou bien Vivian s'amusait-il simplement à mes dépends, jouant le rôle du grand frère attentionné histoire de retourner le couteau dans la plaie ?

Je demeurai figée telle une statue de glace, clignant tellement des yeux qu'on aurait pu penser que j'essayais de faire passer un message en morse. Une explication. Il me fallait une explication. Et Vivian qui m'observait toujours, parfaitement maître de lui...

Lorsqu'il s'avança et posa ses mains sur mes épaules, je ne réagis pas. Mes yeux se fermèrent, cherchant un semblant d'équilibre, quelque chose auquel je puisse me raccrocher. Je ne pouvais faire confiance ni à ce que je ne voyais ni à ce que j'entendais. Mais les sensations, elles, mentaient rarement. Et dans l'obscurité, je fus bien obligée de constater que le poids des mains de Vivian était bien réel.

Alors quoi ? Je ne savais même plus quelle conclusion en tirer.

- Mais je suis là maintenant... déclara mon frère. Et je vais rester un bon bout de temps.

Non... Non. Je gardais les yeux fermés, respirant trop rapidement, chamboulée par ses paroles même si je faisais tout pour ne pas l'être. Personne ne pouvait faire semblant à ce point... Personne ne pouvait prendre ce ton, cette voix si empreinte d'affection fraternelle, et ne pas penser ce qu'il disait... Il devait forcément être sincère. Donc... je lui avais vraiment manqué ?

Au moment où je commençais à entrevoir la sortie du labyrinthe de pensées inextricables dans lequel l'attitude de Vivian m'avait plongée, il m'y ré-expédia d'une seule petite phrase :

- Joyeux Noël, sœurette...

Je rouvris les yeux si vite que le monde ne fut qu'un canevas blanc durant quelques secondes.

- Mais à quoi tu joues, merde ? m'exclamai-je avec colère.

Ou du moins, c'était l'idée. Seul le premier mot sortit de ma bouche. Le reste se retrouva bloqué par le choc alors que je contemplais l'endroit où nous nous trouvions. Qui n'était plus du tout le Bois Baies. Et plus impossiblement encore, plus du tout dans le monde Pokémon.

Mon salon.

Mon salon, chez moi, dans ma maison.

Je tournai la tête. À droite, à gauche. Lentement, examinant chaque détail. Tout y était. L'immense cheminée, dans laquelle brûlait un feu ronronnant. Le canapé en cuir blanc, avec la trace presque effacée de la tache de ketchup que Vivian lui avait infligée quand il avait huit ans. Le buffet en bois massif qui était dans la famille depuis trois générations. La table basse, encombrée des bouquins à l'eau de rose de Maman. La télé, dont les dimensions pouvaient rivaliser avec celles d'un écran de cinéma et qui trônait bien en évidence, et juste en face, la table à manger, recouverte d'une nappe blanche comme neige. La seule chose qui avait changé depuis la dernière fois, c'était le sapin de Noël.

Mon cerveau pédalait dans la choucroute. La transition dont je venais de faire l'expérience avait tout d'un rêve, et pourtant j'étais bien éveillée, j'en étais certaine. Si j'avais dû compter toutes les raisons pour lesquelles la situation actuelle n'avait aucun sens, il m'aurait fallu plusieurs paires de mains supplémentaires. Ce n'était même pas Noël bon sang, on était à l'autre bout du calendrier, en plein mois de Juillet !

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel.

J'avais voulu donner à ma phrase l'intonation d'une question. Échec total.

- Quel langage, Léa ! Ton père et moi t'avons pourtant élevée mieux que ça.

Cette voix... Un mois que je ne l'avais pas entendue. Moi qui croyais avoir atteint ma limite en ce qui concernait les chocs émotionnels, j'obtins la preuve que j'avais tort en voyant ma mère entrer dans la pièce.

- Maman...

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure, je n'avais pas la force pour autre chose. En revanche, je parvins je ne sais comment à me jeter dans ses bras. Elle me réceptionna avec un rire surpris.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas te faire pardonner ! me rabroua-t-elle gentiment.

- Tu m'as manquée, lui soufflai-je.

- Depuis les cinq minutes où on s'est vues pour la dernière fois ? Il va falloir que tu grandisses un jour ma Léa...

J'eus un sourire un peu triste. Si elle avait su tout ce que j'avais traversé ces dernières semaines, elle ne m'aurait certainement pas traitée comme une enfant. Mais peut-être qu'il était préférable de garder tout ça pour moi.

- Va donc aider ton frère à mettre la table, poursuivit-elle. Les invités vont bientôt arriver.

- Les invités ? voulus-je demander.

Mais un cri en provenance de la cuisine me grilla la priorité :

- Chérie, les huîtres se rebellent !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, et un vrai cette fois-ci. Même si je ne comprenais rien à ce qui se passait, mon père demeurait égal à lui-même : complètement perdu sans ma mère.

- Je le laisse seul une minute et il est déjà débordé... soupira-t-elle avant de retourner en cuisine afin d'aider mon géniteur à mâter la rébellion ostréicole.

Je la fixai du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait quitté mon champ de vision, pas encore remise de cette nouvelle apparition. Un bruit d'assiettes derrière moi me ramena à la réalité - enfin, à la situation présente, quoi qu'elle fût. Vivian avait commencé à sortir les couverts et le reste du buffet.

- Tour de contrôle à Léa la Limace. Tu comptes m'aider, ou bien t'as l'intention de me refiler honteusement ta part du boulot ? plaisanta-t-il.

Mon cœur fit un nouveau bond en entendant ce vieux surnom. Léa la Limace. Mon frère m'avait affublé de ce sobriquet à cause de ma propension à m'endormir tout le temps quand j'étais gamine, et aux endroits les plus improbables en prime. Une fois, je m'étais même assoupie durant une chasse aux œufs à Pâques, et mes parents m'avait retrouvée sous une haie, ronflant comme une bienheureuse avec le ventre du chien du voisin en guise d'oreiller.

Je secouai la tête et m'emparai d'une assiette en décidant de me laisser porter par le flot des événements plutôt que de m'échiner à essayer de comprendre le pourquoi, le comment, ainsi que la dizaine d'autres mots interrogatifs qui allaient avec. Je venais de retrouver mes parents, j'étais à nouveau chez moi, et Vivian se comportait en grand frère exemplaire : autant en profiter. Je chercherai plus tard le fin mot de l'histoire.

À nous deux, la table fut vite mise. J'avais disposé les assiettes de manière automatique, sans trop penser à ce que je faisais. Malgré ma résolution de ne pas m'encombrer la tête avec des questions, j'avais du mal à me faire à la situation.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Pokémon ? demandai-je soudain, décidant de biaiser.

C'était toujours mieux que : "Comment c'est possible qu'on soit là tous les deux à discuter alors que nous sommes censés être coincés dans une cartouche de jeu Pokémon, ah oui et aussi tu es mort ?".

Il parut surpris.

- Ce vieux jeu ? C'est plus de mon âge. Du tien non plus d'ailleurs.

Je triturai une fourchette distraitement, mes pensées s'emballant toutes seules dans mon esprit. Pokémon était donc à nouveau juste un jeu, et Vivian avait survécu jusqu'à l'âge adulte ? Est-ce que j'avais réussi sans le savoir à vaincre le jeu, et ma victoire avait d'une façon ou d'une autre rétabli Vivian dans le monde réel ? Et si ce n'était pas le cas et que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve, est-ce que ce serait ce qui se passerait vraiment si je parvenais à vaincre la Ligue ? Peut-être que c'était même la raison pour laquelle Vivian voulait que je triomphe...

Le métal froid de la fourchette me glaçait la main. Je la reposai. Puis je fronçai les sourcils en prenant conscience du nombre de couverts. Douze. Pourquoi autant ? Nous passions toujours Noël en famille avec mes cousins - oncle Ben, sa femme Annie, et leurs jumeaux Maxime et Cédric -, et même en comptant Vivian en plus, cela ne donnait que huit.

- Qui est-ce qui... commençai-je.

Pour être à nouveau coupée, mais cette fois ce fut par le retentissement de la sonnette.

- Ah, les voilà ! s'exclama ma mère depuis la cuisine.

J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Quelques secondes plus tard, une tornade blonde déboula dans le salon.

- Noyeux Jooooël ! hurla-t-elle de toute la puissance de ses petits poumons.

Même si elle ne s'était pas arrêtée pour me dévisager avec un grand sourire, je l'aurais quand même reconnu à sa voix si cristalline.

Eilie.

Mon estomac descendit jusque dans mes doigts de pieds et je crus que j'allais m'évanouir. À un moment, tous ces chocs qui ne cessaient de se succéder allaient finir par avoir raison de moi. Mais là quand même, c'en était presque trop. Qu'est-ce qu'Eilie pouvait bien fabriquer ici ? Un personnage de jeu vidéo dans la réalité ? C'était l'inverse de ce qu'était ma vie depuis un mois qui se produisait à présent ?

Et puis une deuxième personne entra dans le salon, et toutes ces questions n'eurent soudain plus aucune importance.

Mais vraiment aucune.

Il y eut une vive douleur dans mes genoux alors que je m'effondrais sur le carrelage, mais je ne m'en souciais pas non plus.

Parce que cette personne, cette personne qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce, cette personne qui me souriait, cette personne qui me tendait la main pour m'aider à me relever tout en plaisantant sur l'effet qu'il faisait aux filles...

Cette personne, c'était Léonard.

Je saisis sa main avec l'impression de sortir d'un long cauchemar.

- Tu n'es pas mort ? murmurai-je très doucement, comme si en élevant la voix j'allais alerter la Mort qui risquait de se rendre compte de son erreur et d'emporter Léonard sous mes yeux.

- Pas encore, me répondit-il de la même manière. Mais chut, c'est un secret.

Ma gorge se serra à ces mots.

- Pourquoi vous chuchotez ? s'indigna Eilie. De quoi vous parlez, dites-moi, je veux savoir !

- On discutait des Pokémon de Léa, répondit Léonard le plus naturellement du monde.

Hein.

- Ah oui ? s'écria la petite fille. Nanard a dit que t'avais un Florizarre ! Je peux le voir, dis, je peux le voir ?

Oh, ils parlaient du jeu... réalisai-je. De la cartouche. Et de rien d'autre, évidemment.

- Je te le montrerai plus tard, lui promis-je, trop occupée à dévorer Léonard du regard.

Il était vivant. Mais comment ? _Comment _? Malgré l'apparente réalité de toute cette situation, ce devait forcément être un rêve. Un rêve ou un délire provoqué par... provoqué par quoi, d'ailleurs ?

_Réfléchis, Léa. Trouve une explication logique à tout ça._

Mon cerveau couina et s'enfuit en courant face à l'ampleur de la tâche.

- Nan, je veux le voir maintenant ! tempêta Eilie. Maintenant maintenant maintenant ! Sinon je t'aime plus ! ajouta-t-elle en croisant les bras et en faisant la moue.

Même en faisait semblant d'être en colère, elle avait toujours l'air aussi adorable.

- Bon d'accord, je vais aller le chercher... déclarai-je, jouant le jeu.

J'avais retrouvé Léonard, je pouvais bien céder aux caprices d'une gamine de huit ans. Et puis de toute façon je doutais que mes actions aient un quelconque impact sur la réalité, alors j'étais libre de faire ce que je voulais.

- Ouuuaaiisss ! s'écria la gamine en question.

Je montai à l'étage, laissant la petite furie et les deux candidats à la résurrection ensemble. Tout semblait normal ici. J'hésitai entre ma chambre et celle de Vivian : Eilie avait dit mon Florizarre, mais c'était sa cartouche... Quoiqu'au vu de ses dires, il trouvait le jeu trop enfantin. Ce fut donc la porte de ma chambre que j'ouvris.

Et là, je découvris une énième surprise.

Princesse dormait sur mon lit.

_J'aurais dû le voir venir_, songeai-je en sentant mon cœur se contracter si fort que je crus que j'allais faire une crise cardiaque.

Réveillée par mon arrivée, la Persian s'étira, puis me rejoignis d'un petit bond pour venir frotter sa tête contre mes jambes en ronronnant. Quelque chose lâcha en moi, tous les chocs des dernières minutes trouvant leur apogée dans celui-là, et je me retrouvai à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, le visage enfoui dans la fourrure de Princesse. Mes épaules tremblaient à cause de la force de mes sanglots, de la morve coulait de mon nez et souillait les poils immaculés de ma Princesse, je la serrai sûrement trop fort dans mes bras, et pourtant elle ne s'arrêta jamais de ronronner.

Je me calmai au bout de quelques minutes, me sentant un peu mieux après ce déversement d'émotions. La Persian me lécha le visage tout entier d'un rapide coup de langue, ce qui me catapulta à l'opposé du spectre des émotions, droit dans le rire.

- Arrête, la réprimandai-je en m'esclaffant. C'est pas ta langue toute baveuse qui va arranger ma tête.

- Singe, fit une voix approbatrice.

Je levai les yeux et découvris le reste de mes Pokémon autour de moi - du moins ceux qui pouvaient tenir dans ma petite chambre. Il y avait Teigne, évidemment, et puis Grignotte, Ficelle, Souris, Touffu et les deux Poilus. J'osais à peine y croire. Une famille unie, Léonard vivant, et à présent tous mes Pokémon aussi ? C'était vraiment Noël.

- Vous m'avez manquée... soufflai-je à l'adresse des revenants.

Ils me répondirent tous de leurs cris respectifs, comme pour dire "On ne t'abandonnera plus jamais." Ou peut-être que c'était juste ce que je voulais entendre.

Ma ceinture de Pokéballs était posée sur mon bureau, bien en évidence. Je vérifiai la présence des trois mastodontes de l'équipe, puis me tournai vers mon PC. Il avait muté pour ressembler à ceux des centres Pokémon, et l'unité centrale avait même hérité d'un petit socle pour les _balls_. Est-ce qu'il fonctionnait également comme eux ? Je l'allumai pour en avoir le cœur net. Le dossier "Pokémon stockés" se présenta de lui-même, et je pus constater que tous mes autres Pokémons s'y trouvaient.

La tête me tournait. Vivian avait qualifié Pokémon de jeu lorsque je lui avais posé la question un peu plus tôt. Or ce que j'avais sous les yeux contredisait directement cette affirmation. Que signifiait cette incohérence ? Dérapage d'un Vivian qui cachait son jeu ou simple imperfection de ce rêve étrange ? Je résolus de me tenir sur mes gardes.

C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, car lorsque Princesse se pressa à nouveau contre moi en miaulant, je me penchai pour la grattouiller et toute ma méfiance fut reléguée, non pas au second plan, mais au millième. Je perdis ainsi un bonne demi-heure à jouer avec mes Pokémon, câlinant Princesse, riant face aux pitreries de Ficelle qui s'amusait aux dépends de Teigne, et contemplant avec affection les deux Poilus jouer à cache-cache avec Grignotte tandis que Souris faisait l'arbitre.

Lorsque je redescendis enfin dans le salon, accompagnée de Princesse et munie de ma ceinture où se blottissaient Salade, Plouf, et Pleind'Soupe, les derniers invités étaient arrivés, portant notre nombre à douze : le prof Chen, Zack, sa sœur dont j'ignorais le nom, et Léo. Je ne m'en étonnais même plus, et me contentai d'entraîner Zack à l'écart.

- Tu sais ce qui se passe ? lui demandai-je à voix basse.

- Ça arrive tout les ans à la même date, Léa, répondit-il en roulant des yeux. Je sais que t'as la tête comme une passoire mais quand même...

Je camouflai ma déception. Évidemment, ce n'était pas le vrai Zack, tout comme le Léonard qui était actuellement occupé à discuter avec le prof Chen n'était pas le vrai Léonard. En ce qui concernait Vivian, ça restait à voir...

- Alors, alors, alors ? vint me harceler Eilie. Tu me montres ton Florizarre ?

- Dans le jardin, lui indiquai-je.

Nous sortîmes en passant par la véranda et je fus surprise de la douceur de la température à l'extérieur. Nous étions peut-être le 25 décembre, mais le thermomètre devait afficher dans les quinze degrés. Un méfait du réchauffement climatique ? En tout cas, il ne risquait pas de neiger, ce qui me convenait tout à fait.

Je relâchai Salade dans l'herbe, et il s'ébroua comme au sortir d'une longue sieste avant de grogner un "Zarre" mesuré.

- Ouaaaah, il est trop coool, piailla Eilie en ouvrant des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

- Florizarre ! s'écria Salade, semblant apprécier le compliment.

- Est-ce que Bulbi sera aussi grande quand elle sera évoluée ?

- Sûrement, lui répondis-je.

- Je l'ai pas amenée parce qu'elle aurait fait rien que des bêtises...

Ce commentaire proféré à mi-voix me fit sursauter. C'était exactement l'excuse qu'avaient toujours répété mes parents face à mes nombreuses demandes pour avoir un animal de compagnie. Que faisait-elle dans la bouche d'une fillette de huit ans ? Sans compter qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas lieu d'être avec l'existence des Pokéballs. Ma méfiance repassa au premier plan, augmentée d'un cran. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait dans tout ça...

Puis vint le moment de passer à table. Ce fut le dîner le plus étrange auquel j'ai jamais pris part de toute ma vie - et je comptais ceux passés avec mes Pokémon dans le lot. Mes deux parents discutaient allègrement avec ceux de Léonard, la sœur de Zack - dont le prénom était Nina - et Eilie échangeaient des anecdotes sur leurs Pokémon respectifs, le trio du prof Chen, de Léo et de Vivian s'était lancé dans un débat qui mélangeaient joyeusement éthique par rapport aux Pokémon et politique du monde réel, tandis que Zack et Léonard se lançaient pique sur pique tout en se regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

En substance, cela donnait quelque chose comme :

- Nous sommes si fiers de Léonard, il est parti pour devenir un grand chercheur...

- Léa a obtenu de bonnes notes en maths au dernier trimestre, elle a vraiment fait des efforts.

- ...et là, Plumeau s'est envolé par la fenêtre avec le feu au derrière, et c'est Zack qui l'a retrouvé deux jours plus tard dans un champ à dix kilomètres de chez nous.

- Une fois, Bulbi a tiré les cheveux de quelqu'un qui m'embêtait, et même qu'elle l'a fait plusieurs fois !

- Léa, tu es d'accord avec moi concernant le référendum qui approche, non ? Il me paraît évident que les Pokémon doivent disposer du droit fondamental de refuser d'obéir à leurs dresseurs.

- Ce serait l'anarchie. Pour ma part, je suis pour un contrôle plus strict. Tu n'es pas sur le terrain Léo, tu ne peux pas te rendre compte de la réalité du dressage.

- Vous oubliez tous les deux qu'on ne peut pas forcer un Pokémon à faire quoi que ce soit. C'est un jeu dangereux, et au final ça se répercute toujours sur sa relation avec le dresseur.

- Mais tu rigoles, t'as aucune chance, mec ! T'es trop vieux pour elle en plus. Hein, Léa, qu'il est trop vieux pour toi ?

- Six ans d'écart, c'est loin d'être un obstacle. Et je ne pense pas que Léa veuille être avec quelqu'un qui la rabaisse constamment.

- Je te ressers de la dinde, Léa ma chérie ?

Je me trouvais sollicitée de toute part, bien souvent au centre de l'attention de tous. Et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être heureuse, malgré ma réticence et bien que je sache pertinemment que tout ça n'était probablement qu'un rêve. Oui, la situation était dingue, oui, elle était factice, et pourtant je ressentais une joie bien réelle. J'étais heureuse d'être là, tout simplement. Heureuse de partager un moment convivial avec les gens que j'aimais. Le meilleur des deux mondes s'offrait à moi, Pokémon et réalité se mariant harmonieusement pour un résultat des plus satisfaisants. Pourquoi aurais-je voulu partir ?

_Parce que c'est pas réel_, souffla une voix en moi.

Mais il y avait un gros problème si je suivais cette logique jusqu'au bout, parce que dans ce cas-là le monde Pokémon non plus n'était pas réel, et Salade, Teigne, et toutes mes petites bestioles avaient autant de matérialité qu'un filet de fumée. Que faire alors du plaisir que j'avais pris à arpenter ce monde virtuel, des heures remplies de bonheur passées en compagnie de mon équipe de monstres ? Qu'est-ce qui définissait la réalité en fin de compte ? Je pouvais ressentir tout ce qui se passait autour de moi en ce moment même, les réactions des différentes personnes que je côtoyais me paraissaient parfaitement acceptables, et j'étais heureuse. Cette version-là de la réalité ne valait-elle pas mieux que celle où notre famille ne s'était jamais remise de la mort de Vivian et où Pokémon n'était qu'un jeu vidéo ?

Curieusement, ce fut une remarque de Léonard qui me sortit du bourbier mental dans lequel je pataugeais.

- Comme si Léa allait se contenter d'une pâle copie. C'est moi l'original, clama-t-il face à Zack.

Ce monde n'était qu'une copie bâtarde des deux autres, certes réconfortante, mais pas suffisante. Il fallait que je revienne au monde Pokémon, et ensuite j'aviserai quant à savoir la place que j'accorderai à ce dernier. Ma décision prise, je suivis la seule piste dont je disposais : Vivian. Je profitai d'un moment où il se rendit aux toilettes et lui tendis une embuscade à la sortie.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris ton petit manège, lui crachai-je à la figure.

- De quoi tu parles ? me demanda-t-il, l'air authentiquement surpris pour autant je puisse en juger, mais je ne me laissai pas avoir par son jeu d'acteur.

- Je t'ai vu dans le Bois Baies, "Julien", dis-je en me servant délibérément de son faux prénom. Juste avant que je ne me retrouve inexplicablement ici, c'est plutôt curieux comme coïncidence, non ? Tout cette mise en scène n'est qu'une tentative pathétique de ta part pour m'amener à passer de ton côté, avoue. Tu espères quoi au juste en jouant au grand frère modèle ?

- Est-ce que tu n'aurais pas un peu trop bu par hasard ? me renvoya-t-il sur un ton vaguement inquiet.

- Tu croyais que je ne remarquerai pas les incohérences dans ton joli petit monde ? Si Pokémon n'est qu'un jeu comme tu dis, comment tu expliques ça ? m'énervai-je en lui brandissant une Pokéball sous le nez.

Il la repoussa calmement.

- Bon, je vais te couvrir auprès de Maman. Va prendre l'air, tu te sentiras mieux ensuite.

Et là-dessus, il retourna à table. Je restai plantée là, ne sachant que faire.

- C'est vraiment comme ça que j'aurais agi, tu sais, dit une voix qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle de Vivian derrière moi.

Sauf que ça ne pouvait pas être lui, puisqu'il était présentement occupé à couper la bûche. Je fis volte-face. C'était bien Vivian.

Je n'avais plus la patience d'essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait.

- T'as intérêt à me fournir des explications vite fait si tu veux pas te prendre mon poing dans la gueule, le menaçai-je.

- Je préférerai éviter toute violence physique ; je n'ai pas envie de te faire mal. Et tu devrais me remercier, je suis là pour t'aider.

- Pour m'aider, vraiment ? répétai-je. Donc tout ça n'est pas de ton fait ?

- Quelle question stupide, petite sœur. Si c'était le cas tu te doutes bien que je ne te le dirais pas.

- Je t'ai vu dans la forêt avant que je ne me retrouve ici, l'accusai-je en me retenant de le frapper.

- Tu es vraiment lente à la détente, soupira-t-il. Mais soit, puisqu'apparemment il faut tout t'expliquer : ce n'était pas vraiment moi. L'Hypnomade jouait avec tes sens.

- Un Pokémon psy ? C'est pour ça que Lostelle semblait être dans une sorte de transe ?

- Et désormais c'est également ton cas.

Voilà qui expliquait la situation. Si les Pokémon de type psy avaient le pouvoir de changer un goût pour un autre, il n'était pas déraisonnable d'imaginer qu'ils aient également le pouvoir d'agir sur les esprits des personnes et des Pokémon. Et ça justifiait aussi toutes les incohérences que j'avais remarquées. Sauf qu'il y avait un détail qui ne collait pas :

- Comment t'as fait pour savoir ? m'enquis-je, suspicieuse.

- J'ai mon propre Pokémon psy et je garde un œil sur toi, répliqua-t-il ouvertement.

Ainsi donc mon propre frère espionnait mes faits et gestes. Je me sentis vaguement malade à cette idée, bien que cela ne me surprenne pas outre mesure.

- J'ai profité d'un moment d'inattention de la part de l'Hypnomade pour infiltrer sa simulation, continua-t-il. Il est concentré sur les autres en ce moment, mais ça ne va pas durer. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.

Je faillis lui demander s'il savait ce qui se passait du côté de Zack, mais retins ma question. Si jamais il interprétait ça comme une marque d'affection, Zack risquait de subir le même sort que Léonard. À cette pensée mon envie de le frapper atteignit un degré presque insupportable, mais je me fis violence pour ne pas y céder. J'avais besoin de ses réponses.

Je coupai au plus court :

- Je fais comment pour revenir à la réalité ?

- Très simple : les capacités de simulation de l'Hypnomade sont limitées, il suffit que tu fasses quelque chose pour lequel il n'a aucune référence. Quelque chose que tu n'as jamais fait, et où ton imagination ne suffirait pas à combler le vide de l'inexpérience.

- Comme quoi ? demandai-je hargneusement, ma patience à bout.

- Mourir, par exemple, dit-il de manière détachée.

Je me mordis la langue et retins une fois de plus tout acte de violence physique. Ça aurait été hautement satisfaisant, mais il y avait peut-être des chances pour que ça attire l'attention de l'Hypnomade sur moi, sans compter que j'avais des doutes quant à mes chances de réussir à faire vraiment mal à Vivian.

- Mourir ? répétai-je sur un ton sarcastique qui cachait très mal le tremblement dans ma voix. Tu n'as rien d'autre que ça ?

- Je suppose que ça pourrait se trouver, mais le temps presse et c'est la seule méthode qui marchera à coup sûr qui me vienne à l'esprit. Mais bien sûr si ça ne te convient pas, tu peux toujours attendre sans rien faire que ton corps physique meurt de soif.

Je pris une profonde inspiration. Une pensée égarée surgit dans ma tête et je lui donnai voix :

- En admettant que tu dises vrai... comment je peux avoir la certitude que t'es réel ? Tu pourrais juste être mon subconscient qui se bat contre le Pokémon psy, et qui a choisi de se manifester sous cette forme.

Son visage se fendit d'un sourire amusé.

- Pourquoi ton subconscient me choisirait comme représentation ?

- Parce que t'es censé être mon grand frère et que ça devrait être ton rôle de me protéger, aurais-je voulu répondre, mais je demeurais silencieuse.

Prononcer ces mots me semblait être une insulte à la mémoire de Léonard. Et pourtant, si c'était bien le véritable Vivian que j'avais face à moi et non pas le fruit de mon imagination, alors c'était exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il me protégeait.

_J'en ai marre de toute cette complexité. Pourquoi est-ce que la vie ne peut pas être plus simple ?_

J'évacuai mon stress et ma frustration en soufflant par le nez.

- Tu... commençai-je.

Le regard de Vivian se porta soudain sur quelque chose derrière mon épaule, et il disparut.

- Tu parles toute seule Léa ? C'est ta nouvelle technique pour pouvoir tenir tête à ton interlocuteur ? railla la voix de Zack dans mon dos.

- Tu devrais essayer, rétorquai-je, comme ça tu trouverais enfin quelqu'un qui puisse t'écouter sans avoir envie de t'en mettre une.

Je m'engageai dans l'escalier sans attendre sa réponse. Premier étage. Deuxième étage. Et puis le grenier. Je me frayai un chemin à travers tous les cartons afin d'atteindre le vélux. Autant sauter d'un endroit qui soit le plus haut possible, histoire de pas me rater... Si j'avais pu faire confiance à mes Pokémon, j'aurai pu leur demander de m'aider dans ma tentative de suicide, mais ils n'étaient que des marionnettes dont l'Hypnomade tirait les ficelles. Dommage, parce qu'entre un coup de poing de Teigne qui ferait sans doute la chose proprement et une chute du troisième étage qui risquait d'être très sanglante, le choix était vite fait.

J'ouvris le vélux et me hissai sur le toit en faisant attention à ne pas déraper - ce serait trop bête que je termine avec juste quelque chose de cassé. Je m'approchai du bord en crabe, gardant une prise sur le rebord du vélux. Merde, ça faisait quand même super haut. Les dalles de la terrasse allaient me fournir un atterrissage abrupt à souhaits.

_La tête la première, comme ça ce sera sûr,_ songeai-je.

Je m'étonnai moi-même d'être aussi calme. Mais je n'allais pas vraiment mourir. J'allais juste rejoindre ceux que j'aimais - les vrais, et non les ersatz sans âme avec qui je venais de déjeuner.

- Léa, ma chérie, non ! s'écria ma mère depuis tout en bas.

La main plaquée sur sa bouche, elle me dévisageait avec un mélange d'horreur et d'inquiétude. Elle venait de sortir, et je demandai si c'était l'Hypnomade qui la faisait agir ainsi ou bien si c'était une coïncidence. J'hésitai, lâchant presque ma prise, avant de me raviser, et durant ce laps de temps ma mère fut rejointe par d'autres personnes.

Mon père, Vivian, Léonard et Zack, ce qui m'amena à penser que l'Hypnomade était bien aux commandes : un choix stratégique de ceux qui comptait le plus à mes yeux, sans s'encombrer du reste. Quelques-uns de mes Pokémon vinrent s'ajouter aux humains : Princesse, Teigne, Grignotte...

- Reste avec nous Léa, je t'en prie... Reste avec nous, sanglotait ma mère.

- On t'aime, Léa. Ne fais pas ça, s'il te plaît, m'implora mon père.

Zack me demanda doucement de descendre tandis que Vivian me fixait sans rien dire et que Léonard s'engouffrait à nouveau à l'intérieur, sûrement pour venir m'empêcher de sauter. Mes Pokémon n'étaient pas en reste, s'exclamant dans leur propre langue sur une intonation plaintive. Je secouai la tête, le cœur serré.

_Ils ne sont pas réels_, me rappelai-je. _Juste des illusions._

Mais c'était très dur d'y croire, alors que tout m'indiquait le contraire. Et je n'avais que la parole de Vivian comme garantie...

- Léa, arrête ! fit la voix suppliante de Léonard derrière moi.

L'envie de me retourner me tarauda, mais je la combattis. Mon choix était fait.

- Adieu... chuchotai-je.

_Pour de bon cette fois._

Je me laissai tomber dans le vide.

L'air me fouetta brièvement le visage alors que la gravité appliquait sa loi.

Et puis plus rien.

* * *

><p>Des flammes.<p>

Des flammes et une chaleur infernale.

Avais-je atterri en enfer ? Je clignai des yeux, ajustant ma vision. Non, je me trouvais quelque part dans un bâtiment qui flambait, constatai-je. Je songeai inévitablement au centre Pokémon de Céladopole, me demandant si l'Hypnomade m'avait piégée dans un de mes souvenirs, avant de reconnaître rapidement que ce n'était pas le cas lorsque j'examinai mes alentours plus en détails. Le feu dévorait les murs de la pièce et commençait à s'étendre au plafond, et il y avait déjà suffisamment de fumée pour qu'on ait du mal à y voir, mais pas encore assez pour que je ne puisse pas identifier l'endroit où j'étais apparue comme une chambre d'enfant. Les peluches Pokémon, la couverture rose Rondoudou, et la taille des vêtements pliés sur la chaise voisine ne trompaient pas.

Un filet de sueur coula entre mes omoplates. L'adrénaline avait fait son retour dans mon organisme et me criait de me barrer d'ici en vitesse. Je ne voulais même pas imaginer la douleur que l'on devait ressentir à mourir brûlé vif - même si ce ne serait pas permanent vu qu'à priori je n'étais pas encore revenue à la réalité. Ma main descendit chercher la Pokéball de Plouf à ma ceinture, ne la trouva pas. Je baissai les yeux : pas de ceinture tout court.

Saleté d'Hypnomade. Il ne jouait pas fair-play.

Je fis quelques pas hésitants en direction de la porte, qui était ouverte et donnait sur un couloir lui aussi ravagé par les flammes. Un épais nuage de fumée bloquait la progression. Je pris plusieurs grandes inspirations d'air plus ou moins pur, puis m'armai de tout le courage que je possédais et avançai.

Pour immédiatement percuter quelqu'un.

Trois pas de reculs précipités et je me retrouvai nez à nez un Zack complètement échevelé à la peau noire de suie.

- Léa ? toussa-t-il en me dévisageant d'un air incrédule. T'as trouvé comment échapper aux cauchemars provoqués par le Pokémon psy ?

- En quelque sorte... Attends, comment t'as deviné que c'était un Pokémon psy qui nous faisait subir ça ?

- Un monde où les lois de la logique sont très variables et un scénario qui se répète en boucle ? C'est une évidence qui crève les yeux, répondit-il alors qu'au-dessus de nous le plafond résonnait d'un craquement sec.

Je me recroquevillai d'instinct.

- T'inquiète, on a encore quelques minutes avant que ça s'effondre.

- Quoi ? Comment tu sais ?

Ses yeux se fichèrent dans les miens, et je n'y lus que le calme et la résignation.

- Parce que c'est la trentième fois que je revis cette scène.

Son aveu me fit frissonner. Était-ce un souvenir d'enfance que Zack revivait en boucle ? L'incendie où ses parents avaient perdu leurs vies ? Voulais-je vraiment le savoir au fond ?

- Comment t'es sortie de ton cauchemar à toi ? interrogea Zack. Je crois que j'ai à peu près tout essayé, mais rien ne marche.

- Je suis morte.

Zack plissa les yeux, restant silencieux.

- Apparemment l'Hypnomade qui nous fait ça a besoin de références pour que son monde inventé continue à fonctionner, expliquai-je, donc il suffit de lui balancer quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas gérer, comme la mort, et ça termine le rêve.

- J'ai déjà tenté ça, révéla Zack. Il a une référence en ce qui me concerne.

Malgré la chaleur étouffante des flammes, un frisson me parcourut.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? croassai-je, la gorge sèche.

- J'ai inhalé trop de fumée à cause de l'incendie, et je suis mort pendant deux minutes et quatorze secondes - cliniquement du moins. Je me rappelle pas de grand chose, mais ça doit lui suffire comme expérience.

- Bon OK, soufflai-je, absorbant cette nouvelle information tant bien que mal. Mais il n'a rien de mon côté, et ce genre de choses c'est personnel non ? Donc si je meure ici ça devrait casser ton cauchemar.

J'avais essayé de prendre un ton convaincu, mais je n'avais aucune certitude quant à savoir si ce que je proposais allait marcher. Autour de nous, les flammes léchaient les murs et s'attaquaient au plancher, réduisant notre espace vital. Je me répétais mentalement en boucle que tout ça n'était pas réel pour tenir le coup.

- Essayons ça, résolut Zack. C'est facile, il suffit de ne pas bouger d'ici.

Je jetai un coup d'œil en l'air, vers le plafond en flammes, et essayai de me rassurer en me disant que puisque je n'avais pas ressenti l'impact sur la terrasse, je ne sentirai pas non plus la maison qui allait nous tomber sur la tête. Étrangement, cela ne marcha pas des masses.

Un son qui n'avait rien d'humain me fit soudain sursauter. Une plainte rauque qui provenait du couloir.

- Zaaaack.

Deux silhouettes émergèrent de la fumée, et j'eus un hoquet d'horreur. Horriblement brûlées, les deux personnes présentaient une peau couverte de cloques, avec des morceaux de chair à vifs qui pendaient ça et là. Leurs yeux avaient noirci dans leurs orbites, et les flammes avaient collé leurs vêtement à leurs corps. Même leur langue que je vis bien malgré moi lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la bouche n'était plus qu'un bout de chair complètement noir et desséché...

D'après leurs tailles, il s'agissait de deux adultes. Les parents de Zack ?

- Zaaack, répétèrent-ils d'une voix suppliante.

Ils restaient sur le seuil de la porte, les bras tendus mais n'avançant pas. Je détournai le regard, incapable d'en supporter davantage. Zack, lui, leur faisait face sans paraître être affecté.

- Ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme ça ? demandai-je tout bas pour en être sûre.

- Nan. Je soupçonne que l'Hypnomade s'amuse à mes dépends... Tous les Pokémon psy sont un peu sadiques au fond.

- Zack... murmurai-je, ma propre voix se superposant au sifflement rocailleux des deux brûlés.

Je posai une main sur son bras, une maigre tentative de lui offrir mon soutien. Il avait l'air de ne rien ressentir, mais c'était forcément une façade. Il aurait fallu être sans cœur autrement.

- Hé oui, j'ai un passé tragique, fit Zack d'une voix légère. Tu as l'intention de me guérir par le pouvoir de ton amour ?

Comment trouvait-il encore la force de plaisanter ?

- Je vais te guérir avec mes poings si tu continues de raconter des conneries, répliquai-je, entrant dans son jeu histoire d'oublier l'horreur de la situation.

- Je prends aussi. Tu frappes comme une fillette, ça correspondra à des caresses.

Voilà que nous nous retrouvions en train de flirter... On était vraiment irrécupérables. Je voulus répliquer quelque chose, mais à cet instant il y eut un craquement sinistre, suivi d'une pluie de flammes que j'eus à peine le temps d'entrevoir.

Et le monde bascula dans l'obscurité.

* * *

><p>Le soleil, haut dans le ciel.<p>

Ce fut la première chose que je vis lorsque j'ouvris les yeux. J'étais allongée dans l'herbe, la tête plus haute que les pieds - le sol était en pente. Je me redressai, et constatai que si nous avions effectivement réussi à sortir du cauchemar du Zack, nous n'étions pas encore revenus à la réalité. Ou alors la réalité avait vécu la crise de la quarantaine entre-temps et avait décidé de tout laisser tomber pour devenir juste une colline entourée d'un espace vide et blanc.

- Il perd le contrôle, lança Zack à mes côtés.

J'espérai qu'il avait raison, parce que pour moi ça pouvait tout aussi bien signifier que l'Hypnomade n'avait pas envie de s'embêter à créer davantage qu'une colline pour le rêve de Lostelle. Car c'était bien la fillette aux cheveux roux qui se trouvait assise au sommet du monticule herbeux. En plissant les yeux, je distinguai des choses qui scintillaient tout autour d'elle. Des lucioles ? L'éclat du soleil m'empêchait d'en avoir le cœur net.

Zack entreprit de grimper jusqu'en haut et je lui emboîtai le pas.

- Tu crois que Teigne et Alakazam ont également été piégés par l'Hypnomade ? lui demandai-je.

- Ils vont bien et s'en tirent sûrement mieux que nous, répondit Zack sans l'ombre d'un doute. Ils savent se débrouiller.

Pour Alakazam, je voulais bien le croire, mais Teigne, elle, souffrait d'une faiblesse inhérente face aux Pokémon de type psy, et ça, ça m'inquiétait.

- Il n'y a pas de danger pour Teigne alors ? insistai-je. Elle ne risque pas d'avoir des séquelles ?

Ou de mourir, n'ajoutai-je pas.

- Pas plus que toi, fut la réponse de Zack, ce qui ne me rassura pas entièrement.

Alors que nous arrivions à la hauteur de Lostelle, je pus constater que les trucs brillants qui l'entouraient n'étaient pas des lucioles mais des papillons. Il y en avait des centaines, de toutes les couleurs possibles, et ils voletaient tous autour d'elle dans une danse d'éclats lumineux. Ça aurait pu être une scène sortie tout droit d'un conte de fées n'eussent été les actions de la fillette. D'un geste vif, elle se saisit d'un papillon qui volait insouciamment, puis lui arracha ses deux ailes avant de les déposer méticuleusement devant elle. Ça ne devait pas être la première fois qu'elle faisait ça parce qu'il y avait déjà un nombre impressionnant d'ailes à ses pieds. Elle posa le reste du corps du papillon sur le côté et tendit la main pour en attraper un autre.

- Lostelle, l'interpellai-je.

Elle sursauta et tourna la tête sans bouger de sa position assise. Ses yeux bleus s'élargirent sous la surprise lorsqu'elle nous vit.

- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix fluette. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là ! Partez sinon il va se mettre en colère !

- Qui ça, l'Hypnomade ?

La fillette baissa les yeux, contemplant les trop nombreuses ailes de papillons à ses pieds.

- Je ne dois rien dire, je ne dois rien dire, je ne dois rien dire, récita-t-elle comme une litanie.

Elle voulut s'emparer d'un nouveau papillon mais je lui saisis la main.

- C'est ton père qui nous envoie, expliquai-je. On est venu te sauver de l'Hypnomade, tu n'as plus à avoir peur de lui...

Elle secoua violemment la tête en se mordant la lèvre.

- Je dois continuer sinon il me punit.

- Tu peux nous faire confiance, lui assurai-je.

Elle secoua à nouveau la tête.

- Laisse tomber, intervint Zack. De toute façon, on a pas besoin d'elle pour sortir. Il suffit qu'on brise encore une fois le rêve.

- Ça ne garantit pas qu'on retournera à la réalité, il reste encore les cauchemars de Teigne et d'Alakazam, fis-je remarquer.

- On recommencera autant de fois qu'il faudra dans ce cas.

- Ça me va, mais comment on fait pour sortir ? Y a rien en hauteur ici... et rien de dangereux. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse mourir en dévalant une colline...

Zack émit un grognement pensif.

- Il faut un truc pour lequel l'Hypnomade n'ait aucune référence et qu'il ne puisse pas extrapoler à partir de nos souvenirs, c'est bien ça ?

- Ouais, confirmai-je.

- J'ai une idée, fit-il en s'approchant.

Je tournai la tête dans sa direction.

- Ah bon ? Tu...

Je n'eus pas l'occasion de finir ma phrase car ses lèvres vinrent trouver les miennes.

_Oh._

Le choc passé, et une fois que j'eus récupéré le contrôle de mon corps, je répondis à son baiser avec une ferveur qui me surprit moi-même. Je sentis Zack hésiter une fraction de seconde face à ma réaction, puis il poussa un grognement rauque d'approbation et posa une main au bas de mon dos pour plaquer ses hanches contre les miennes comme s'il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait. Sa langue se glissa dans ma bouche, possessive et électrisante. Je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux en réponse et me pressai contre lui.

Si mes neurones avaient été en état de marche, je me serais rendu compte que cette passion entre nous, ce quelque chose de fort et d'indéfinissable, ça ne pouvait provenir que d'une envie mutuelle qui avait été niée depuis trop longtemps. Mais en l'occurrence, toutes mes pensées conscientes m'avaient désertée et je m'étais abandonnée à l'instant.

J'aurais voulu que ça dure pour l'éternité, mais le monde cessa d'exister bien avant cela.

* * *

><p><em>Faut bien compenser la torture mentale que je leur ai infligée tout le long du chapitre... Je précise que ça ne veut pas dire que ni Léa ni Zack n'ont jamais embrassé quelqu'un auparavant : c'est juste que l'Hypnomade n'est pas assez doué pour prendre leurs souvenirs de leurs baisers respectifs précédents et de les adapter pour celui-là. <em>

_Quant à l'oubli de Maraude dans les Pokémon, c'est tout à fait volontaire : l'Hypnomade construisait le rêve à partir des souvenirs et des émotions de Léa et elle ne considère pas encore la Goupix comme faisant partie de l'équipe._


	26. Chapitre 22 : La colère du volcan

Impression fugace de tomber en chute libre.

Et puis l'atterrissage, tout aussi brutal qu'inévitable.

Je clignai des yeux, momentanément déconcertée par la transition. Le contraste entre la colline baignée de soleil du rêve de Lostelle et l'endroit sombre et frais où je me trouvais à présent me fit l'effet d'une claque revigorante. Un peu comme plonger brusquement dans un bain glacé après une demi-heure restée à bronzer sur la plage. Une inspiration plus tard, le temps de retrouver mes repères, et deux constatations s'imposèrent à moi. Un, mon corps était dans un sale état : j'avais des crampes dans à peu près tous les muscles, mes yeux me piquaient, et je ne sentais même plus mes pieds. Deux, nous étions de retour dans le Bois Baies - du moins si je me fiais à ma vue.

Étions-nous revenus dans le monde Pokémon ou bien était-ce encore l'Hypnomade qui se jouait de nous ? S'il s'agissait effectivement de la réalité, tous ces symptômes physiques, en plus de la lumière déclinante, m'indiquaient qu'il s'était écoulé un bon bout de temps.

Je croisai le regard désorienté de Lostelle en face de moi. Si j'avais réussi à oublier tout ce qui s'était passé dans les rêves successifs, j'aurais presque pu croire que je venais seulement de m'agenouiller à sa hauteur. Impossible, évidemment. Mes lèvres brûlaient encore de ce qui venait de se produire. Je repoussai l'incident dans un coin de ma tête : nous avions d'autres problèmes bien plus pressants à régler.

- Tout va bien ? m'assurai-je auprès de la fillette rousse.

Sa réponse fut couverte par un sourd grondement que mon cerveau associa automatiquement à une Teigne enragée. Je me retournai et assistai au spectacle de la Colossinge qui balançait des coups de poings sur un Pokémon à la peau jaune et à l'apparence plus ou moins humanoïde. L'Hypnomade. Il devait être sacrément puissant parce que les attaques de Teigne ne portaient pas, stoppées par une barrière scintillante érigée entre elle et le Pokémon psy. En retrait de quelques pas, l'Alakazam de Zack avait ses deux cuillères pointées sur son congénère, et je vis l'air vibrer à plusieurs reprises tandis qu'il les inclinait.

Deux contre un et l'autre parvenait à leur résister ? Je devais admettre que cet Hypnomade était impressionnant malgré son caractère de sadique dégénéré. On allait voir s'il faisait autant le malin face à Plouf et sa morsure. Au moment où je m'apprêtais à relâcher le Léviator, un sujet plus pressant attira mon attention : Teigne avait redoublé la violence de ses attaques, l'air absolument furieuse, et le mur de lumière qui protégeait l'Hypnomade commençait à se craqueler... Or, vu l'état de la Colossinge, je craignais qu'elle ne se laisse emporter si elle parvenait à toucher le Pokémon psy de ses poings.

- Essaie un Tomberoche, Teigne, mais ne le tue pas ! lui lançai-je, un ordre destiné à la ramener à la raison tout autant qu'à mettre l'Hypnomade à terre.

Mais vivant, surtout. J'avais des questions à lui poser, des questions qui ne souffraient aucun délai. Pourquoi est-ce que Zack avait été projeté dans un cauchemar tandis que moi j'avais eu droit à tout ce que je voulais dans la vie ? Et surtout, était-ce le vrai Vivian que j'avais vu, ou une simple manifestation de mon subconscient ?

- Singe ! s'écria Teigne, et au ton de sa voix je crus un instant qu'elle venait de me dire d'aller me faire foutre.

J'avais mal interprété sa réponse, apparemment, car elle recula, reprit son souffle, puis leva les bras, dans une position que je reconnus comme un prélude à Tomberoche. Tout à coup, elle fut projetée contre Alakazam, le percutant violemment, ce qui le déséquilibra. Sous le choc, il lâcha l'une de ses cuillères. L'Hypnomade disparut aussitôt dans un scintillement violet.

Ma main se crispa sur la Pokéball de Plouf tandis que je grinçais des dents. Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que j'allais obtenir des réponses, l'univers se faisait un malin plaisir de me les agiter sous le nez avant de les faire disparaître d'un coup de baguette magique ? De rage, je tapai du pied par terre, et ne réussis qu'à me faire mal au gros orteil.

La voix froide et posée d'Alakazam résonna dans ma tête :

_Je m'excuse de mon incompétence._

- Y a pas moyen de suivre sa trace ? insistai-je en fixant l'endroit où s'était tenu l'Hypnomade.

_Non._ _Il a brouillé son signal psychique, je ne suis hélas pas capable de le retrouver._

- Pas grave, lui répondit Zack. Il avait l'air trop puissant de toute façon, c'est une bonne chose qu'il ait déguerpi.

J'avais soigneusement évité de le regarder jusque là. Je risquai un coup d'œil dans sa direction, et détournai aussitôt le regard lorsqu'il se tourna pour contempler les alentours.

- On est bien de retour dans la réalité ? s'enquit-il.

_Oui, _confirma Alakazam. _Votre méthode pour sortir a complètement déstabilisé l'Hypnomade, et a provoqué l'effondrement de tous les rêves._

Notre méthode. C'était donc comme ça qu'on allait appeler ça. Je me passai la langue sur les lèvres. Je savais qu'en réalité rien ne s'était produit mais ça n'empêcha pas une vague de chaleur traîtresse d'envahir mon bas-ventre au souvenir de la bouche de Zack pressée contre la mienne.

_Tu sais bien qu'il ne pourra jamais rien y avoir entre toi et Zack_, fit la voix qui se targuait d'être ma conscience.

_Ah bon, pourquoi ? _demanda celle qui s'occupait exclusivement des décisions stupides.

_Tu veux une énumération complète ?_ dit la première, relevant le défi. _Très bien : un, il y a de très fortes probabilités qu'il ne soit qu'un programme informatique. Deux, tu lui caches la vérité quant à d'où tu viens. Trois, c'est trop dangereux avec Vivian dans les parages, tu en as eu la preuve avec Léonard. Et quatre, en parlant de Léonard, ça ne fait que deux semaines et c'est encore bien trop tôt pour te remettre en couple - même si techniquement, tu n'as jamais formé un couple avec Léonard. Des objections ?_

_N'empêche qu'il embrasse diablement bien_, opposa l'autre.

Tout ça me donnait l'impression d'être un peu schizophrène sur les bords.

- Couinos ? fit soudain Lostelle d'un ton plaintif, élevant la voix. Couinos, où est-ce que t'es ?

Les paroles du père de la fillette me revinrent en mémoire et je sondai les environs à la recherche d'une fourrure noire et orange.

- Alakazam, se contenta de dire Zack.

_Le Caninos est évanoui dans ce buisson_, indiqua le Pokémon psy presque immédiatement.

- Couinos... souffla Lostelle en se précipitant vers le buisson en question.

Je la suivis et nous découvrîmes ensemble son Pokémon allongé sur le flanc. Les yeux clos, il respirait difficilement, bien qu'il ne semblait souffrir d'aucune blessure physique. Mais un affrontement contre l'Hypnomade n'aurait laissé aucune trace, et pouvait se révéler tout aussi dangereux pour la santé que des coups de griffes.

- Il va bien ? me demanda la fillette en posant une main sur la tête du chien. L'autre lui a pas fait trop de mal, dis ?

- Il va s'en remettre, lui assurai-je en tirant une Super Potion de mon sac. C'est un solide petit Caninos, et il ne va pas se laisser abattre par un Pokémon psy. Tout comme sa dresseuse, n'est-ce pas ?

Le visage de Lostelle fut éclairé d'un bref sourire, qui devint beaucoup plus éclatant lorsque le Caninos reprit conscience grâce à la potion et se mit en devoir de faire la fête à sa maîtresse.

- On n'a plus qu'à rentrer, constatai-je.

- Non, il manque Lili ! me contredit Lostelle.

- Lili ?

Lostelle avait-elle une sœur que son père aurait oublié de mentionner ? Je me sentis toute bête lorsqu'Alakazam tendit à la fillette une peluche d'Evoli. Lili. Bien sûr.

_Voici ton faux Pokémon miniature, petite humaine._

Elle s'en empara et le serra contre son cœur.

- Maintenant on peut rentrer à la maison, dit-elle.

Aucun d'entre nous n'avait envie de s'attarder davantage dans le bois obscur, nous eûmes donc tôt fait de quitter le couvert des arbres. J'avais libéré Salade pour que Lostelle n'ait pas à marcher tout le chemin du retour : la fillette était si épuisée qu'elle se mit à somnoler presque aussitôt, blottie avec son Caninos et sa peluche sur le dos du Florizzare. Il faut dire que le balancement de la démarche de Salade procurait une sensation de ballottement assez réconfortante, qui m'avait donné sommeil plus d'une fois.

Zack et moi avancions côte à côte, imités par Alakazam et Teigne qui nous précédaient. Ce qui s'était passé dans le rêve - notre baiser, autant appeler un chat un chat - flottait entre nous, un non-dit mâtiné de gêne et d'incertitude. À l'aller, il existait déjà une tension entre nous, mais sa nature était différente, beaucoup plus amicale. Là, ça virait carrément au malaise. Je ne voulais pas en parler et j'espérais que Zack n'allait pas mettre le sujet sur le table. C'était arrivé, OK. Ça ne se reproduirait plus. Point barre.

Je rangeai tout ça dans un coin bien obscur de mon esprit et me tournai vers le présent - spécifiquement vers Teigne qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis la disparition de l'Hypnomade. Elle qui déjà ne se montrait pas bien bavarde en temps normale, là ça frôlait le mutisme. Je craignais que ça n'ait un rapport avec le rêve que lui avait fait vivre l'Hypnomade. S'il avait été du même genre que celui de Zack ou de Lostelle, cela ne m'étonnait pas qu'elle se renferme sur elle-même.

- Teigne, ça va ? l'interrogeai-je alors que nous longions la plage qui menait au pont du Lien.

- Singe, reçus-je en réponse.

- Ton cauchemar n'a pas été...

- Singe, m'interrompit-elle, avant de continuer. Colossinge, singe, colo, colossinge. Singe.

Hé bien. Je n'avais jamais entendu une phrase aussi longue de la part de Teigne.

_Elle dit qu'elle a dû assister à nouveau à la mort de sa famille et que ce connard de Pokémon psy devra payer, mais sinon ça va, elle va bien, ça ne sert à rien de t'inquiéter pour elle car elle n'est pas faible, et tu devrais le savoir_, me traduisit Alakazam d'une seule traite.

- Ah. D'accord.

Je ne pouvais que reconnaître que j'avais été stupide de m'en faire pour Teigne. Le mental de la Colossinge était à l'image de son corps : d'acier.

- Et toi Alakazam, à quoi ressemblait ton cauchemar ? demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

_J'ai dû faire face à plusieurs futurs qui se réalisaient tous_, révéla-t-il. _Une expérience des plus énervantes. Il semble que l'Hypnomade savait précisément où nous frapper pour que ça fasse le plus mal._

Mais moi, il m'avait épargnée. Il y avait pourtant matière à me donner des cauchemars, avec la mort de Vivian quand j'étais gamine et les pertes plus récentes que j'avais subies. Alors pourquoi ? La réponse m'échappait.

Nous parcourûmes le reste du chemin en silence. La nuit commençait à tomber lorsque nous traversâmes à nouveau le petit village pour rejoindre l'embarcadère. Le capitaine du ferry nous adressa un signe de la main en nous voyant arriver, puis sourit à Lostelle.

- J'suis bien content de te voir, pitchoune, lui dit-il. J'avais peur qu'y te soit arrivé que'que chose.

- Non, ça va, le rassura Lostelle d'une petite voix. Mais je veux rentrer chez moi maintenant.

- C'est comme si c'était fait ! lui répondit l'homme.

Il dut probablement dépasser la limite de vitesse autorisée car la traversée ne dura que cinq minutes au lieu du quart d'heure que nous avions mis cet après-midi. Pas que ça m'embête : au contraire, plus vite nous pourrions mettre cet épisode derrière nous, mieux ce serait. Je sentis plus d'une fois le regard de Zack se poser sur moi, et gardais les yeux résolument fixés sur l'horizon, projetant une attitude qui devait transmettre mon message ("Non, je ne veux pas en parler") plutôt efficacement.

Lorsque nous accostâmes sur l'Île 2, Lostelle titubait de fatigue. Je me sentais moi-même claquée. Les rêves que nous avait fait subir l'Hypnomade ne devaient pas compter comme du vrai sommeil, en fait ça semblait même être le contraire : j'avais l'impression d'avoir passé ces dernières heures à courir un marathon.

Le père de la fillette nous attendait sur le ponton en bois qui s'élançait vers la mer. Son visage passa de l'anxiété à la joie mêlée de soulagement quand il aperçut Lostelle. Cette dernière se précipita dans ses bras, suivie par le Caninos qui se mit à aboyer comme un fou en sautant autour du père et de la fille réunis. Teigne lui grogna très aimablement dessus, comme elle savait si bien le faire, ce qui le réduisit aussitôt au silence.

- Tu vas bien, ma petite puce ? s'enquit le père de Lostelle en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Il y avait un méchant Pokémon... et il m'a obligée à tuer des papillons... chuchota la fillette, des sanglots dans la voix.

Le regard de l'homme s'assombrit.

- Comment il a su pour Maman ? continua Lostelle. T'avais dit que ça serait notre secret...

- Je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus, ma chérie. Plus personne ne te fera du mal.

Il lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

- Tu veux bien aller t'occuper de Couinos un petit moment ? Je te rejoins dans un instant et ensuite on rentrera à la maison.

Lostelle hocha la tête. Tandis qu'elle allait faire des papouilles au Caninos un peu à l'écart, son père s'approcha de nous.

- Je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier assez de l'avoir retrouvée, nous dit-il. Je m'apprêtais à partir à sa recherche quand vous êtes revenus. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? voulut-il savoir. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de méchant Pokémon ?

- Un Hypnomade, répondit Zack de manière laconique. Faudra que vous signaliez sa présence à la police, on a juste réussi à le faire fuir et il se pourrait qu'il revienne. C'est teigneux ces bêtes-là.

- Singe ?

- Non, pas toi, ajouta Zack avec un soupir.

- Un Hypnomade qui s'attaque volontairement à des humains ? D'habitude ceux du Bois Baies sont aussi inoffensifs que des Magicarpe, je ne comprends pas... Ça fait deux ans que Lostelle va cueillir des baies là-bas, et elle n'a jamais eu de problème jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- On n'a pas compris non plus quelles pouvaient être les motivations de cet Hypnomade, dis-je en haussant les épaules. C'est probablement un mystère qui ne sera jamais résolu.

_Personnellement, je penche pour de la cruauté pure et simple, couplée à une pointe d'ennui, _intervint Alakazam.

- En tout cas, Lostelle est saine et sauve grâce à vous, reprit l'homme. Vous avez toute ma gratitude, vraiment.

- Ce n'était rien, lui assurai-je. Mais pourquoi des papillons ? demandai-je après un temps d'hésitation.

La douleur qui s'inscrivit sur le visage de mon interlocuteur me fit regretter d'avoir posé la question.

- La mère de Lostelle nous a quittés il y a deux ans, expliqua-t-il, et je lui ai dit qu'elle s'était réincarnée en papillon pour atténuer un peu son chagrin. (Il soupira.) Lostelle adore les papillons...

Aïe. Voilà qui donnait une toute autre dimension au rêve de la fillette. Je glissai un regard dans sa direction : elle s'était blottie contre son Caninos et avait l'air de commencer à s'endormir.

- Vous auriez dû lui dire la vérité, lança Zack sur un ton critique. Les mensonges c'est bien joli mais ça ne mène jamais à rien, et quand ils éclatent en morceaux on s'y coupe très facilement.

- Parce que toi ça ne t'est jamais arrivé de mentir, peut-être ? rétorquai-je sans songer à tenir ma langue.

- Ça n'a rien à voir, fit-il en se tournant vers moi. J'ai pas délibérément raconté des conneries sentimentales à une gamine pour lui épargner de la peine qui l'aurait rendu plus forte si elle l'avait affrontée.

- Non, tu te contentes juste de mentir par omission. C'est encore plus fourbe.

- Et pour le coup tu t'y connais en fourberie, lâcha-t-il d'une voix dure avant de s'éloigner.

C'était quoi, son problème ? Je bridai ma colère le temps de dire au revoir à Lostelle et son père, puis acceptai une dernière fois les remerciements de celui-ci, avant de rejoindre Zack à bord du ferry. Il s'était accoudé au bastingage et m'ignorait ostensiblement. Mon énervement monta d'un cran. Bien sûr, monsieur avait décidé que notre conversation était finie, et il s'imaginait que ses envies faisaient loi. Hé bien non. Je m'approchai et montrai les dents, attaquant avec une pique pleine de sarcasme :

- Ce que j'adore chez toi, c'est ta facilité à admettre que tu t'es trompé.

- Et moi ce que j'adore chez toi c'est que t'es pas du tout rancunière, me renvoya-t-il sur le même registre.

Nous échangeâmes un sourire des plus carnassiers, tels deux loups affamés qui se résignaient à partager une carcasse car trop épuisés pour se battre - mais dès qu'ils auraient à nouveau le ventre plein, les deux prédateurs se jetteraient l'un sur l'autre pour un combat sanglant. Une métaphore appropriée, ou bien peut-être était-ce la fatigue qui parlait. Bref, l'équilibre des forces était délicat et nous choisîmes d'un même accord une trêve temporaire.

Il y eut un moment de silence tandis que le bateau fendait les flots. Le capitaine avait mis le cap sur l'Île 1, à une vitesse beaucoup plus raisonnable cette fois-ci.

- Léa... commença Zack.

Je me raidis, anticipant sa question sur la seule chose dont je ne voulais absolument pas parler. Mais j'avais tort :

- Comment t'as su ce qu'il fallait faire pour briser les rêves ? Et que c'était un Hypnomade le responsable ?

Sauf que ça non plus je n'avais pas tellement envie d'en discuter. Ma réticence n'échappa pas à mon vis-à-vis.

- Tu réfléchis au mensonge que tu vas me servir ? m'accusa-t-il alors que je restais sans répondre à contempler l'horizon.

- Non, mentis-je, avant de soupirer.

L'épuisement me grignotait toutes mes facultés de concentration et mes crampes dans les jambes revenaient en force, si bien que je cédai et finis par m'asseoir par terre. La colère qui m'avait portée tout à l'heure et que j'avais cru si puissante semblait avoir disparu. J'étais tout simplement trop crevée pour affronter ce bordel sans nom. Ce fut donc la vérité qui sortit de ma bouche, parce que c'était encore ce qui demandait le moins d'effort :

- J'ai eu de l'aide. Quelqu'un m'a dit ce qui se passait et ce qu'il fallait faire. Mais je sais pas si c'était vraiment lui ou juste une manifestation de mon subconscient.

- Qui ça, lui ?

Ah oui, j'avais oublié ce détail-là.

- Vivian. Julien. Le bras droit de Giovanni.

Il me restait tout juste assez de présence d'esprit pour me retenir d'ajouter "mon frère".

- Qu'est-ce que ce type foutrait à t'aider alors que tu cherches à détruire la Team Rocket ?

- Je sais pas, répliquai-je, ce qui n'était pas vraiment faux - fondamentalement, j'ignorais pourquoi Vivian était venu à mon secours. Écoute Zack, j'ai le cerveau en compote et j'ai franchement pas envie de continuer cette discussion.

À mon grand soulagement, il accéda à ma requête et le reste du voyage se fit en silence. Une fois sur l'Île 1, nous remontâmes l'allée qui menait au centre Pokémon sans échanger davantage de mots. Zack avait rappelé Alakazam en débarquant et j'avais fait de même avec Teigne. La Colossinge méritait une bonne nuit de repos après cette journée éprouvante.

_Et moi aussi_, songeai-je alors que les portes du centre coulissaient pour nous laisser entrer.

J'enregistrai vaguement le "Bonsoir !" de l'infirmière aux cheveux roses et y répondis d'un hochement de tête. Le dortoir m'appelait à grands cris. Je pris tout de même le temps de confier mes Pokémon à la jeune femme avant d'aller enfin m'allonger sur le premier lit vide que je trouvais. Zack m'avait imité et par un coup du sort nos deux lits se trouvaient côte à côte.

Je calai ma tête contre l'oreiller, puis fermai les yeux, savourant le plaisir de pouvoir enfin me détendre. Et c'est là que je me souvins d'un détail à l'importance capital.

- Zack ? m'aventurai-je dans un chuchotement.

- Kesskya? grogna-t-il en réponse, déjà à moitié endormi vu son manque d'articulation.

- Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui m'espionne par Pokémon psy interposé. Alakazam serait capable de m'aider ?

- Possible.

Ce n'était qu'un seul petit mot tout étouffé (il avait le visage dans son oreiller ou quoi ?), mais cela suffit pour apaiser la tempête qui menaçait de se déclencher dans mon esprit.

- Merci.

S'il y eut une réponse, je n'en gardai aucun souvenir.

* * *

><p><em>Swoosh.<em>

Le jet de flamme rasa la tête du Machopeur, le ratant de peu. Maraude fut trop lente pour éviter sa riposte et le poing de l'humanoïde vint la frapper au flanc, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur et l'envoyant rouler au sol. Elle se redressa presque aussitôt, effectua un dérapage dans le sable, et attaqua à nouveau d'un Lance-Flamme sans que je lui en donne l'ordre. Cette fois-ci, son coup fit mouche. Le Machopeur beugla alors que la langue de feu lui léchait le visage, et tituba, momentanément aveuglé.

- Super, Maraude ! l'encourageai-je. Maintenant recule et envoie-lui un troisième Lance-Flamme !

M'ignorant complètement, elle se rua sur le Machopeur, frappant le poitrail du grand Pokémon de ses deux pattes avant. Le choc le fit trébucher en arrière et il se retrouva étalé sur le dos, tandis que Maraude le toisait de haut, la gueule à demi-ouverte, prête à lui cramer la tête à bout portant.

- OK, reviens Raoul, déclara le dresseur que j'affrontais, signalant ainsi la fin du duel. De toute façon je pensais pas pouvoir battre quelqu'un qui a sept badges, ajouta-t-il en me tendant une poignée de Pokédollars.

- Sept badges et un Pokémon désobéissant, grommelai-je en fusillant la Goupix du regard.

Mais elle ne me prêtait aucune attention et s'était déjà éloignée.

- Blaireau, annonça Grignotte à mes côtés avant d'aller la rejoindre.

Je devinai qu'il allait tenter de lui faire entendre raison. Ce ne serait jamais que la trente-six millième fois. Le pauvre Sablaireau ne doutait de rien, à s'obstiner comme ça... Teigne commenta son comportement d'un grognement amusé.

- Peut-être qu'à force elle finira par me faire confiance, soufflai-je sans y croire le moins du monde.

- Singe, renchérit la Colossinge comme pour dire "Tu peux toujours rêver".

- On continue ? intervint Zack en s'avançant. Je vois mon prochain adversaire d'ici.

On alternait les duels depuis ce matin, affrontant à tour de rôle les personnes que nous croisions le long de la route Tison. Nous avions décidé d'un commun accord d'aller explorer les pentes du Mont Braise, remplissant ainsi le double objectif de choper des Pokémon rares et d'entraîner notre équipe. D'après Léo, on ne pouvait pas choisir meilleur endroit car c'était non seulement un lieu très prisé chez les dresseurs, mais également une réserve naturelle où vivaient certaines des espèces les plus rares de Pokémon - sans compter que c'était le plus accessible : il fallait un permis pour aller sur les autres îles non résidentielles et les demandes mettaient des mois à aboutir. Il nous avait expliqué tout ça tandis qu'il bossait sur un nouveau projet en compagnie de Ciléo - un projet auquel je n'avais strictement rien compris, d'ailleurs (pour changer).

Nous avions fait une halte à midi pour nous restaurer, et à présent nous avions presque atteint le pied du volcan. La route serpentait vers les hauteurs, promettant une longue et épuisante ascension, mais avant ça elle longeait une plage où venaient s'échouer des petites vaguelettes bordées d'écume. Alors que nous la traversions, je repérai le dresseur dont avait parlé Zack : une fille faisait des longueurs dans l'eau, accompagnée par deux boules de poils blanches qui projetaient des éclaboussures partout - un Férosinge et sa forme évoluée.

- T'as vu ça, Teigne ? Ça te dit une petite baignade ?

J'ôtai ma chaussure droite et trempai un bout d'orteil dans l'eau.

- Ah non, oublie ce que je viens de dire ! couinai-je en reculant précipitamment (et par "couinai-je" je veux dire "annonçai-je stoïquement").

Je n'aurais pas été étonnée de voir de la glace se former sur mon doigt de pied.

- On n'est pas là pour ça de toute façon, me rappela Zack tout en faisant signe à la dresseuse.

Cette dernière infléchit sa course pour se diriger vers nous, regagnant la terre ferme en quelques mouvements de brasse. Elle fut bientôt assez proche pour que je puisse estimer son âge : probablement le même que le nôtre. Ses cheveux blonds étaient rassemblés en une longue tresse, laissant son joli visage entièrement dégagé ; des centaines de taches de rousseur parsemaient son nez et ses joues, et elle avait des yeux verts d'une étonnante clarté.

- Salut ! nous lança-t-elle amicalement en émergeant de l'eau. Belle journée, non ?

- Oui, acquiesçai-je, mais enfin de là à se baigner dans une mer à dix degrés, faut en vouloir...

- Je viens pas souvent ici, alors quand c'est le cas j'en profite, me répondit-elle.

Ses deux Pokémon s'ébrouèrent tels des chiens, nous aspergeant copieusement au passage. Je vis Grignotte et Maraude aller se mettre à l'écart ; la prudence du Sablaireau devait déteindre sur la Goupix.

- Partante pour un petit duel ? questionna Zack.

- Et comment ! répondit la dresseuse avec un sourire.

Je me demandai sur qui allait se porter le choix de Zack. Il faisait principalement combattre son Noadkoko et Patate la Rhinocorne ; son Roucarnage avait eu droit à quelques duels isolés lui aussi, toujours contre d'autres Pokémon oiseaux. En somme il mettait en avant les plus faibles de son équipe, une stratégie que j'avais également adoptée : je me servais beaucoup de Maraude et un peu de Grignotte et de Teigne, tandis que mes trois poids lourds restaient dans leurs Pokéballs pour le moment.

Je dus donc plutôt surprise de voir se matérialiser le Dracaufeu. L'immense bestiole expulsa un nuage de fumée par ses naseaux et fouetta l'air de sa queue enflammée, jaugeant du regard ses deux adversaires.

- Férosinge ! le défia le plus petit.

- Oui, tu peux commencer Crabouille, lui dit la fille.

- Je te propose un deux contre un, déclara Zack, ce qui lui valut deux regards étonnés - moi et la nageuse on était synchros.

- Prépare ton porte-monnaie ! accepta-t-elle d'une voix vive.

Elle et Zack s'écartèrent pour laisser la place aux combattants. Je fis de même, imitée par Teigne qui observait la scène avec un grand intérêt. Les deux singes paraissaient vraiment minuscules face au Dracaufeu, mais je savais que la taille ne voulait rien dire dans les duels Pokémon. J'avais vu Teigne mettre à terre des géants qui la dépassaient de plusieurs mètres, après tout.

- Danseflamme, ordonna Zack à son Pokémon.

Le Dracaufeu ouvrit la gueule pour créer un cercle de feu autour de ses deux adversaires, les forçant à se rapprocher l'un de l'autre et leur coupant toute retraite. Annuler l'avantage du nombre, pas bête comme coup d'entrée de jeu...

- Crabouille, Vantardise, et toi Néréa, Frénésie ! s'écria la blonde en retour.

Le Férosinge se mit à s'agiter sur place en baragouinant tandis que la Colossinge bondissait hors du cercle de flammes. Elle s'élança à l'assaut, frappant en plein dans le torse de son opposant d'une série de coups de poings concentrés en un seul endroit, si rapides qu'il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde ou deux pour porter cinq coups à la suite. Accaparé par les mimiques de son deuxième adversaire, le Dracaufeu réagit avec retard - mais réagit tout de même, et riposta d'un Tranche sur les ordres de Zack. Ses griffes aiguisées balafrèrent Néréa, lui cinglant le visage avant de continuer sur toute la longueur de son abdomen, ouvrant la peau jusqu'au sang. La Colossinge fut projetée à terre dans une gerbe de fluide écarlate et atterrit tête la première dans le sable. Elle ressemblait tellement à Teigne que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir mal pour elle à la voir ainsi malmenée. Elle partageait davantage que son apparence avec Teigne, car elle se releva aussitôt en grognant, la détermination brillant dans son regard. Le Dracaufeu secoua la tête, puis renifla l'air, paraissant hésiter. Il ouvrit ses ailes... et se prit un Coup-Croix en plein sur le museau, accompagné du bruit mat des deux tranches de main frappant la chair vulnérable. Le Férosinge avait surgi d'entre les flammes, complètement inattendu - je n'avais même pas entendu la dresseuse lui en donner l'ordre. Son assaut fit reculer le Dracaufeu, la grande bestiole titubant sous l'impact.

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement que le Férosinge mit à profit pour aider sa congénère à se relever. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs l'air sérieusement blessée et je me demandais si la laisser combattre dans ces conditions était raisonnable. Ça aurait été Teigne, je l'aurais sans doute rappelée. Mais la blonde, elle, choisit de continuer le duel avec ses deux Pokémon.

- Lance-Flamme, décida Zack, mettant fin à la mini-trêve.

- Frappe Atlas, ensemble ! répliqua la dresseuse.

Les deux singes se précipitèrent de concert vers leur adversaire, et se saisirent chacun au même instant d'un des pieds du Dracaufeu, parfaits miroirs l'un de l'autre. Je les vis bander leurs muscles, essayant de le renverser et de se servir de son propre poids pour lui faire mordre la poussière. Le Pokémon ailé renâcla, cracha un jet de flamme qui manqua sa cible en direction des deux gêneurs, et je retins mon souffle alors qu'il commençait à basculer. Un sifflement aigu retentit soudain. Comme sur commande, le Dracaufeu déploya ses ailes, trouva son impulsion d'un coup de queue dans le sable, et prit son envol agilement. La Colossinge lâcha prise, restant au sol, tandis que le Férosinge décollait avec son adversaire, agrippé à son pied griffu.

La main en visière pour contrer l'éclat du soleil, je regardai le Dracaufeu filer droit vers le haut. Il montait à une vitesse impressionnante et ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter.

- Où est-ce qu'il va comme ça ?

J'avais posé la question sans vraiment espérer obtenir de réponse, mais Zack m'en fournit une :

- Procédure standard quand il a un passager indésirable. Il prend de l'altitude et il s'en sert comme d'une arme.

Tout à coup, la silhouette lointaine qu'était devenu le Dracaufeu cessa de rétrécir et se mit à grossir. Le Pokémon plongeait vers le sol la tête la première. Je distinguai la forme blanche du Férosinge, toujours agrippé à sa jambe. Le Pokémon feu se rapprocha de plus en plus, son ombre masqua le soleil un instant, et alors qu'il allait s'écraser, il opéra un brusque virage qui lui fit faire plusieurs tonneaux. Le claquement de ses ailes si proches du sol envoya du sable dans tous les sens, quelques grains vinrent cingler mon visage. Le choc de la manœuvre couplé à la force centrifuge avait obligé le Férosinge à lâcher prise ; il effectua un long vol plané qui se termina dans les bras de Néréa, qui s'était tenue prête à le réceptionner. Elle plia les genoux sous le poids de son congénère et ils s'écrasèrent tous les deux dans le sable.

- Déflagration.

Je tournai vivement la tête vers Zack, m'apprêtant à protester. Une attaque aussi puissante alors que les singes étaient clairement à bout de force, à quoi songeait-il ? Je fus prise de vitesse par une tornade blanche à mes côtés. En un clin d'œil, Teigne rejoignit les deux blessés, leur bondit par-dessus, et fonça sur le Dracaufeu pour lui décocher un formidable Ultimapoing sous la mâchoire. La force du coup la fit se refermer dans un claquement, neutralisant les flammes qui avaient commencé à apparaître. Le Pokémon ailé laissa échapper un grondement sourd tout en fixant Teigne d'un regard incrédule. Teigne qui avait pris position devant les deux autres, avec la claire intention de les défendre.

- Rappelle ton putain de Pokémon, me lança Zack agressivement.

- T'avais gagné, rétorquai-je, cette dernière attaque était inutile. Teigne s'est contentée de mettre en pratique ce que j'allais te faire remarquer.

- Tu m'étonnes que tu perdes des Pokémon avec un raisonnement pareil.

Il m'aurait mis une claque que ça m'aurait fait moins mal. Je restai silencieuse, choquée par sa pique assassine.

- Ouais, t'as gagné, admit la blonde d'une voix légère. Mais j'ai pas de sous sur moi. Ça vous va si je vous paye une séance à la Source Braise plutôt ? Le gérant c'est mon oncle, alors je peux avoir des entrées à l'œil. L'eau chaude ça détend, et vous avez l'air d'en avoir besoin. Enfin moi j'dis ça comme ça...

Sa tentative d'apaiser la tension tomba à plat. Je me retins de regarder dans la direction de Zack, de peur d'être incapable de contenir ma colère. Il ne fallait surtout pas que je m'énerve : une seule étincelle et je risquais de mettre le feu au baril de poudre tout entier. Bien trop dangereux.

- Alors ? pressa la fille.

- OK, fit Zack en rappelant son Dracaufeu.

Je ravalai ma salive.

- On te suit, ajoutai-je.

Pour ma part, j'accueillis avec soulagement l'ajout d'une personne à notre duo. Sa présence eut l'effet de désamorcer quelque peu la situation entre Zack et moi, et nous échangeâmes des paroles banales mais bienvenues tandis qu'elle nous montrait le chemin de ces sources chaudes dont elle nous avait vanté les mérites. Nous apprîmes ainsi qu'elle s'appelait Claire, qu'elle venait sur l'Île 1 tous les étés pour aider son oncle avec l'afflux de touristes, mais qu'elle s'ennuyait à mourir quand elle tenait la boutique de souvenirs et qu'elle préférait largement être dehors à s'amuser avec ses Pokémon.

Je crus m'étouffer lorsque nous entrâmes dans la caverne qui abritait les bassins d'eau chaude. L'atmosphère lourde et humide me fit aussitôt transpirer. Claire échangea quelques mots avec son oncle, un homme aussi blond qu'elle, et nous fûmes autorisés à aller nous baigner. Après un bref passage dans les vestiaires pour nous mettre en maillots de bain, nous eûmes droit à la visite guidée des lieux, assortie des commentaires éclairés de notre hôte.

- Ça, c'est le bassin principal, et également celui où l'eau est la plus chaude. Y a pas grand monde à cette heure parce que les gens en sont encore à digérer leur déjeuner. Là-bas, les deux bassins pour Pokémon, avec un petit très peu profond et un grand qui pourrait accueillir deux Léviator en même temps - enfin c'est ce que prétend mon oncle, le cas de figure ne s'est encore jamais présenté...

- Les Pokémon sont autorisés ? réalisai-je.

- Bah oui, me répondit Claire comme si j'avais posé la question la plus stupide qui soit.

Moi je m'étais cru à la piscine, où vous vous feriez vite rembarrer s'il vous prenait l'idée d'amener votre chien... mais j'avais oublié que ce monde-là ne fonctionnait pas comme la Terre. Et de fait, je distinguai d'ici des formes Pokémonesques en train de s'ébattre dans les bassins réservés à cet effet - cette chose jaune devait être un Boustiflor, et ça, c'était un Akwakwak si je ne m'abusais. Je retournai donc chercher mes Pokéballs que j'avais laissées bien sagement dans mon casier.

En revenant, je notai que le regard de Claire s'attardait sur le pendentif à mon cou : un morceau de météorite offert par Ciléo qu'Alakazam avait doté d'une sorte de bouclier psychique pour me rendre invisible aux yeux mentaux des Pokémon psy. Je ne le portais que depuis ce matin, mais pas question de le retirer, même si ça jurait affreusement avec mon maillot de bain. C'était ma seule protection contre Vivian et ses manigances, avoir l'air d'une débile en échange n'était pas cher payé.

Nous nous avançâmes vers les bassins pour les Pokémon, et je libérai ma petite troupe tandis que Claire faisait de même pour ses deux singes - Zack, lui, avait apparemment décidé de laisser ses Pokémon dans leurs Pokéballs.

- Florizarre ? s'enquit Salade en examinant les alentours, ce que je traduisis par "Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que toute cette vapeur ?".

- C'est le moment détente de la journée, leur expliquai-je. Vous pouvez aller patauger ou bien vous relaxer dans l'eau chaude. Soyez gentils avec les autres Pokémon et ne faites pas de bêtises !

J'avais à peine fini ma phrase que Teigne détala à toute vitesse en lançant un "Singe!" qui voulait probablement dire "Le dernier arrivé est une poule mouillée !". Plouf et Maraude relevèrent le défi, détalant à sa suite dans un concert de grognements, imité par les deux Pokémon de Claire. Salade secoua sa masse pesante et émit un "Zarre" à mon intention avant de se mettre en marche, suivi d'un Pleind'Soupe encore à moitié endormi et d'un Grignotte qui n'avait pas l'air très enthousiaste.

Puis ce fut à notre tour de nous plonger dans l'eau chaude. Je laissai échapper un soupir de bien-être en m'y immergeant jusqu'au cou. Bon sang ce que ça faisait du bien... Je fermai les yeux et me laissai aller tandis que toute trace de tension quittait mon corps. C'était le remède rêvé face au stress qui me rongeait les nerfs.

- Je suis bien contente qu'on ait croisés ta route, soufflai-je à Claire alors qu'elle venait barboter près de moi.

- C'est agréable, hein ? Quoique ça ne vaille pas un bon bain de mer.

- T'as de drôles de préférences, constatai-je.

- On croirait entendre mon oncle ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un éclat de rire.

Nous restâmes silencieuses un long moment, à savourer la chaleur de l'eau.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène sur l'Île 1 ? demanda enfin Claire.

Elle avait englobé Zack du regard bien qu'il soit trop loin pour entendre sa question : il avait préféré rester près du bord tandis que Claire et moi nous étions aventurées au centre du bassin.

- On est ici plutôt par chance, avouai-je, mais on en profite pour s'entraîner avant l'arène de Jadielle. Tes Pokémon ont d'ailleurs failli faire les frais de la méthode de Zack...

- Vous avez sept badges ? Mince, j'aurais jamais accepté si j'avais su... Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi il a agi comme ça. C'est le prix de la victoire.

- Mmh-bleuargh ?

Ça, c'était parce que j'avais voulu émettre un bruit de gorge genre "De quoi tu parles ?" et que j'avais inspiré de l'eau par le nez sans faire exprès.

- On voit ça chez tous les dresseurs qui parviennent aux portes de la Ligue Pokémon, m'informa Claire. Ils poussent leurs Pokémon dans leurs derniers retranchements et ne font montre d'aucune pitié, dans les deux sens - que ce soit envers les Pokémon adverses ou les leurs. Et surtout, ils connaissent leurs Pokémon sur le bout des doigts. J'ai lu un bouquin là-dessus récemment, écrit par le champion actuel. Il expliquait que c'était la seule façon d'avoir une chance face au Conseil des Quatre, et que les duels se gagnaient avec la tête, pas avec le cœur. C'est pas à la portée de tout le monde, c'est sûr. En tout cas moi je pourrais pas, je tiens trop à Crabouille et Néréa.

Tout ça ne me disait rien qui vaille. C'était donc ça, mes choix ? Continuer comme ça et perdre ou bien prendre davantage de risques et espérer gagner ? Que se passerait-il si je décidais de faire comme Zack ? Je n'avais pas son talent en ce qui concernait les Pokémon, moi je me contentais de stratégies de base et de beaucoup de confiance... Les badges que je possédais ne prouvaient pas mes capacités de dresseuse ; je ne les avais obtenus que grâce à la ténacité et au courage de mes Pokémon. Sans eux, je n'avais pas ma place au sommet.

Je levai la tête, cherchant mes petites (et grosses) bestioles du regard. Salade était resté sur le bord, et observait d'un œil vigilant Teigne, Plouf, et les deux singes de Claire qui faisaient la course d'un bout à l'autre du bassin. Le ventre de Pleind'Soupe constituait l'obstacle principal du parcours. Quant à Grignotte et Maraude, ils se trouvaient dans l'autre bassin, et semblaient occupés à un étrange manège. Tour à tour, ils projetaient de l'eau sur l'autre, avant de s'enfuir puis de se laisser rattraper. Juste un jeu, j'en étais sûre, mais un jeu qui impliquait un élément dangereux pour eux deux, telle une danse à l'issue fatale. Je grognai intérieurement. Cette dernière partie m'était familière.

- Vous faites le voyage ensemble ? interrogea soudain Claire comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées.

- Non, la détrompai-je. On a commencé en même temps, mais on est restés chacun de notre côté. Et ça sera à nouveau le cas très bientôt.

- C'est dommage. Les dresseurs qui arrivent à ce niveau-là du challenge de la Ligue sont des créatures trop solitaires.

Je n'avais rien à répondre à ça.

- Bon, il fait vraiment la gueule, là, continua Claire. Je vais aller lui remonter le moral.

Un coup d'œil vers Zack confirma ses propos. Effectivement, il avait les sourcils froncés et nous regardait comme si on venait de lui proposer d'aller visionner tous les films de la saga Twilight à la suite.

- Bonne chance parce que c'est pratiquement mission impossible... soupirai-je.

Tandis que Claire se lançait dans sa tentative certainement vouée à l'échec, je me mis sur le dos pour faire la planche et me laissai aller sans plus songer à rien. Mes yeux fixaient le plafond de pierre grise sans le voir. J'oubliai tout pour ne plus exister que dans l'instant présent. Ça faisait du bien pour une fois de ne plus avoir à s'inquiéter, de ne plus devoir courir à droite à gauche, de ne plus se confronter à des décisions impossibles. D'être, tout simplement, sans s'embarrasser du superflu. J'ignore combien de temps passa pendant que je me trouvais dans cet état second. En revanche, je sais exactement ce qui m'en sortit : un tsunami. Ou du moins ce fut mon impression.

J'avais fermé les yeux et je dérivai dans un océan de bien-être quand tout à coup une immense vague vint me frapper de plein fouet, me déséquilibrant totalement. Chassée d'un grand coup de pied au cul de la zone de bonheur total, je me redressai en crachotant. Et contemplai le désastre. Il y avait de l'eau partout. Littéralement partout. Comme si la salle avait été le théâtre d'une attaque Surf de grande envergure. Tous les clients étaient trempés des pieds à la tête, et l'expression de leurs visages aurait facilement pu rivaliser avec celle de Zack tantôt.

Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ?

Je m'extirpai du bassin, inquiète, et m'avançai vers ceux réservés aux Pokémon. Je fis l'appel d'un rapide coup d'œil : ils étaient tous présents. Sauf...

Sauf Pleind'Soupe.

_Oh non._

En m'approchant, je pus constater que le plus grand des bassins ne méritait plus son nom. Il n'y avait presque plus d'eau dedans, juste quelques malheureux centimètres de flotte. Et en plein centre, couché sur le ventre...

- Ronflex ? émit Pleind'Soupe en levant la tête d'un air perdu.

J'aurais parié toute ma fortune que ça voulait dire "Mais où est passé l'eau ?".

- Euh, Léa... s'éleva la voix nerveuse de Claire qui venait de me rejoindre. Je crois que tu ferais mieux de courir. Mon oncle va être furax, continua-t-elle alors que je me tournais vers elle. Je peux rattraper le coup mais il faut pas qu'il ait les coupables sous la main, sinon...

Sinon quoi ? aurais-je voulu demander. Qu'allait-il nous faire, à mon Pleind'Soupe et à moi ? Mais je choisis de ne pas poser la question.

Une main se referma sur mon avant-bras.

- Ne traînons pas.

Ça commençait à devenir une des remarques habituelles de Zack. Je me dégageai de son emprise.

- J'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

- Ah non ? fit-il d'un ton mordant en brandissant ma ceinture de Pokéballs.

Bon OK, peut-être que j'avais besoin de son aide.

- ...merci.

Une voix de stentor retentit soudain, nous écorchant les oreilles :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que toute cette eau ? Qui a foutu le bordel ici ? J'exige de connaître le coupable, qu'il se dénonce tout de suite !

- Passez par la porte de derrière, je vais le retenir ici pendant que vous récupérez vos affaires, nous chuchota Claire avant d'aller à la rencontre de l'homme en colère.

Sans plus nous attarder, je rappelai mes Pokémon et Zack et moi détalâmes. Je glissai sur le sol humide alors que nous longions le bassin désormais vide, percutai quelqu'un, lâchai un "Oups pardon, madame", et repartis de plus belle. Pendant ce temps-là, l'oncle de Claire s'égosillait en vociférations toutes plus féroces les unes que les autres, abreuvant nos oreilles d'insultes très colorées. Je redoublai de vitesse sur les derniers mètres, pressée d'échapper à ce déluge d'invectives. Et puis finalement la sortie : nous retrouvâmes le soleil, le vent, et l'air du large. Une véritable bouffée de fraîcheur après être restés si longtemps dans ce qui s'apparentait à une cocotte-minute.

- T'as des Pokémon complètement cons n'empêche, me souffla Zack. Un Ronflex qui veut faire un plat, n'importe quoi...

Nous échangeâmes un regard chargé de tension, pour ensuite éclater de rire. Un fou rire qui dura une bonne minute, et à cause duquel je finis par avoir les larmes aux yeux. Pauvre Pleind'Soupe... Il avait eut l'air tellement déçu d'avoir atterri au fond du bassin. Et le pire c'est que je crois qu'il n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi ça n'avait pas marché. Ce moment d'hilarité partagée détendit l'atmosphère entre moi et Zack, si bien que nous en étions de nouveau à échanger des petites piques moqueuses lorsque nous nous faufilâmes dans les vestiaires pour repartir avec ce qui nous appartenait - une amélioration en flèche de notre relation, pour compenser la descente rapide des dernières heures. Le tout ressemblait de plus en plus à un parcours digne des meilleures montagnes russes. Je redoutais vraiment l'accident qui allait fatalement finir par arriver parce que les rails étaient on ne pouvait plus branlants, mais pour le moment le wagon poursuivait sa course tant bien que mal et je m'en accommodai donc.

Après nous être rhabillés, nous entamâmes l'ascension du Mont Braise, comme prévu dans notre planning de la journée. Ses pentes escarpées eurent tôt fait de nous fatiguer les mollets, et nous effectuâmes une halte à peine une demi-heure plus tard, le temps de souffler. Si tout le reste était du même acabit, je doutais qu'on atteigne le sommet d'ici ce soir. Dommage parce que la vue valait sans doute le coup d'œil...

À notre grand dam, nous n'avions encore croisé personne, ni dresseur ni Pokémon sauvage. Zack se tenait sur ses gardes, son Alakazam présent à ses côtés. Moi j'avais relâché Teigne, Grignotte et Maraude, et ils gambadaient joyeusement aux alentours. Étonnamment, même la Goupix semblait s'amuser : elle et le Sablaireau se couraient après dans les hautes herbes. Teigne ne participait pas à leur petit jeu, se contentant de leur grogner dessus à intervalles réguliers.

Nous continuâmes ainsi pendant une heure de plus, et je commençais à penser que l'une des bonbonnes de Repousse que je trimbalais avait dû se mettre à fuir dans mon sac quand un bruit de cavalcade me fit soudain dresser l'oreille. Un immense cheval déboula de nulle part, faisant jaillir des mottes de terre sur son passage. Sa crinière flamboyante et ses naseaux d'où s'échappait de la fumée ne laissaient aucun doute possible quant à son espèce.

- Galopa ! hennit-il furieusement avant de se ruer sur la cible la plus proche : Alakazam.

Ce dernier brandit ses cuillères et les sabots du Galopa se heurtèrent à une barrière dorée au lieu de frapper la chair. Presque aussitôt, je vis l'air vibrer entre les deux adversaires. Le cheval parut ne pas apprécier l'assaut mental. Ses muscles puissants se tendirent, il renâcla, hennit de plus belle, et se dressa à nouveau sur ses deux pattes arrière. Une fois encore, son attaque n'aboutit pas : il fut aspiré dans la Pokéball lancée par Zack bien avant. Pokéball qui remua une fois, deux fois, trois fois... et s'immobilisa avec un clic sonore.

_Putain la chance._

- Un Galopa, dis-je à voix haute. Pas mal.

- Y a plus rare mais je m'en contenterai, acquiesça Zack tandis que la Pokéball disparaissait, transférée au centre Pokémon. Je pensais bien qu'on tomberait sur des Pokémon de type feu vu l'environnement.

- Apparemment ils se sont donnés le mot pour tous se planquer, remarquai-je quelques minutes plus tard lors d'une nouvelle halte.

- Tu as déjà la Goupix comme type feu de toute façon, me répondit Zack. Et t'es pas du genre à vouloir un Pokémon pour sa rareté, alors c'est pas plus mal, nan ?

Il n'avait pas tort. Mon équipe était au complet, je n'avais pas besoin d'un Pokémon de plus. Je m'attendais simplement à en capturer un parce que quelque part, c'était le jeu. Un jeu dont je ne parvenais pas à me détacher, semblait-il...

Je me relevai et m'étirai.

- Repartons. On perds du temps, là.

- C'est toi qui a voulu faire une pause, me rappela Zack.

Lui n'avait pas l'air du tout fatigué. Je me demandais comment il faisait. Je n'avais pourtant pas le physique d'une limace : depuis un mois que je crapahutais sur les routes de Kanto, mon corps avait subi un entraînement forcé et j'aurais sans doute pu en mettre plein la vue à mon prof de gym. Sauf qu'à côté de Zack, je faisais piètre figure ; lui avait la forme d'un athlète olympique.

- Désolée de te ralentir, monsieur le futur champion, raillai-je aimablement, ce qui était devenu le registre principal de toute communication avec mon cher rival.

- Dans mon immense magnanimité, je te pardonne.

Que voulez-vous répondre à ça ? Heureusement, une exclamation de Teigne me sauva la mise, m'évitant d'avoir à aller chercher une autre réplique cinglante. Son "Singe !" avait été crié d'un ton mi-indigné mi-furieux et je crus un instant que Maraude l'avait à nouveau attaquée. J'avais tort : ce n'était pas la Goupix qui se trouvait aux prises avec la Colossinge, mais un curieux Pokémon bipède au corps rouge et jaune. Il y eut un premier échange de coups, puis Teigne et lui roulèrent au sol tandis que j'accourais dans leur direction. Je pus voir la crête épineuse le long de son dos lorsque le Pokémon sauvage se redressa pour flanquer un coup de poing à Teigne tandis que sa queue terminée par une flamme fouettait l'air simultanément. La Colossinge bloqua l'attaque sans effort apparent et lui renvoya la monnaie de sa pièce avec les intérêts. Beaucoup trop d'intérêts, même. Le Pokémon feu en fut pour ses frais, KO sans concession. Il s'effondra dans l'herbe, le bec à demi-entrouvert.

- Singe, gronda la Colossinge en me le désignant de la tête.

- Il manque le paquet cadeau, ma grande.

Elle me regarda d'un air perplexe.

- Je plaisante, Teigne. T'as encore fait du très bon boulot. Ça va, il t'a pas trop secouée ?

- Singe ! me rassura-t-elle en sautillant.

J'observai durant quelques instants ce nouveau Pokémon bien étrange. Des bras puissants recouverts d'écailles, des mains à cinq doigts si semblables aux miennes, et un visage dominé par sa bouche en forme de bec. Des motifs de flammes couraient sur tout son corps, comme un panneau d'avertissement planté dans ses gènes adressé au reste du monde : "Attention, Pokémon de type feu !". Je m'attardai plus particulièrement sur les espèces de menottes en métal noir qui encerclaient ses jambes et son cou. Étaient-elles purement décoratives ou bien jouaient-elles un quelconque rôle ?

- Un Magmar... fit Zack alors que je capturais le Pokémon en question, la Pokéball tenant le coup face à ses tentatives pour se libérer. Putain, Léa, comment tu fais ? T'as pris un abonnement pour Pokémon puissants mais galères à dresser, c'est ça ?

- C'est le destin, répondis-je machinalement.

- J'y crois pas, au destin.

M'aurait étonné.

- Hé bien j'en sais rien alors, trouve une autre raison pour laquelle Vésuve a croisé ma route aujourd'hui.

- Vé-quoi ? releva Zack.

- Vésuve, répétai-je.

Le Magmar était un spécimen mâle d'après le Pokédex.

- Tu changes tes habitudes ? J'aurais pensé que tu allais l'appeler Flammes ou un autre surnom débile dans le même genre.

- C'est le nom d'un volcan.

- Ah, ça te ressemble déjà plus... Mais j'en ai jamais entendu parler. C'est dans le coin ?

- Plus ou moins, éludai-je, avant de me détourner pour reprendre l'ascension.

Nous continuâmes à avancer en silence. Le chemin qui montait en lacets serrés finit par nous mener à une grotte, sans autre possibilité que d'y entrer : impossible d'escalader les parois trop abruptes qui nous faisaient face, et lorsque je suggérai que le Roucarnage de Zack nous fasse bénéficier de ses ailes, je n'eus droit qu'à un grognement négatif en retour de la part de son dresseur. Je choisis de ne pas insister et nous nous enfonçâmes donc sous terre, dans une série de couloirs tortueux. Nous nous retrouvâmes vite bloqués par des rochers en plein dans le passage, ce qui fut l'occasion pour Teigne de mettre en pratique une technique que je lui avais apprise par CT un peu plus tôt dans la journée : Éclate-roc. La Colossinge se positionna face au problème caillouteux, beugla un "Singe !" guerrier, et donna un grand coup de tête en plein sur la pierre. Qui se craquela et se fendit en deux, avant de s'éparpiller en plein de petits morceaux. Efficace.

Nous repartîmes, Teigne ouvrant la marche afin de déblayer la route si nécessaire. Et ce fut le cas à peine dix minutes plus tard. La Colossinge s'avança, la mine réjouie à l'idée de réduire en poussière ces pauvres petits cailloux.

- Attends, s'écria Zack, c'est pas un rocher mais un...

- Gravalanch ! beugla le rocher qui n'en était pas un.

_Oups._

Teigne ne se laissa pas surprendre et son front percuta violemment le Pokémon sauvage dans un autre Éclate-roc parfaitement exécuté. L'attaque eut toutefois beaucoup moins d'effet que sur les tas de pierres précédents, esquintant à peine le Gravalanch qui répliqua en se jetant sur la Colossinge. Il y eut un échange de coups de poings si rapide que j'en vins à douter qu'il ait vraiment eu lieu, puis une brève lutte s'engagea tandis que les deux combattants s'agrippaient mutuellement, chacun essayant de faire reculer l'autre. Le Gravalanch avait l'avantage de ses quatre bras, mais Teigne le surpassait en force brute comme en détermination, et elle eut vite raison de son adversaire. Alors que le Pokémon de roche perdait du terrain et pliait face à elle, la Colossinge enchaîna par un Ultimapoing qui cueillit l'autre par en-dessous et le projeta dans le décor. Il retomba lourdement quelques mètres plus loin, faisant trembler le sol, et ne bougea plus.

- Parfait, Teigne. Tu vois, aucun problème, ajoutai-je à l'intention de Zack.

- Ton Pokémon vient juste d'envoyer balader la matriarche d'une famille de Gravalanch et de Racaillou qui ne vont probablement pas tarder à nous tomber sur le râble. Aucun problème, ouais.

- ...tu plaisantes ?

- Si seulement, soupira-t-il.

Les parois de l'étroit couloir gagnèrent soudain de nombreuses paires d'yeux, puis se mirent à remuer. Durant quelques effrayantes secondes, je crus que le passage allait se refermer sur nous et nous avaler. Au lieu de ça, des dizaines de Gravalanch et de Racaillou s'extirpèrent de la roche, nous encerclant rapidement sans nous laisser la moindre possibilité de retraite. Sur l'échelle des catastrophes, c'était légèrement en-dessous, mais pas de beaucoup.

- On fait qu... ?

Le "oi" resta bloqué dans ma gorge, l'un des Racaillou venait de se propulser dans ma direction. Teigne l'intercepta de justesse puis le renvoya vers ses congénères. Sa trajectoire suivit une parabole, et lorsqu'il toucha le sol, ce fut le signal de la curée. Les Pokémon roche se précipitèrent sur nous, leur lourde cavalcade faisant trembler le sol. Nous ne fûmes sauvés d'une mort atroce que par l'intervention de nos propres Pokémon. D'un côté, Alakazam, auquel Zack ajouta vite son Noadkoko et sa Rhinocorne, et de l'autre, Teigne, Grignotte et Maraude, qui repoussèrent les assaillants en leur opposant leur propre férocité.

Un concert de grognements, de cris rauques et de bruits sourds envahit le tunnel tandis que les deux camps se heurtaient encore et encore, les vagues d'assaut des Gravalanch et des Racaillou s'écrasant contre le rempart incarné par nos Pokémon. Les attaquants alternaient les Charges et les Jets de Pierre d'une violence inouïe, et se déchaînaient contre nos défenseurs. Je vis même un Gravalanch tenter ce qui était sans doute un Séisme, mais Teigne le stoppa net d'un seul Ultimapoing, l'envoyant valser.

La Colossinge gérait la situation et ne semblait pas avoir besoin de mon aide ; je me concentrai donc sur Grignotte et Maraude. Le Sablaireau lançait Tranche sur Tranche sans s'embarrasser de stratégie, je ne voyais pas vraiment comment améliorer ses performances. Un Tunnel était hors de question : réduire le nombre de Pokémon entre moi et ceux qui voulaient me réduire en charpie aurait été du suicide - et ses autres attaques ne faisaient pas le poids.

- Continue Grignotte ! l'encourageai-je simplement.

Je tournai mon attention vers Maraude, qui elle était déjà plus difficulté. Elle crachait du feu sur trois Racaillou qui avaient l'air de s'être ligués contre elle, mais ses flammes n'en touchaient jamais qu'un seul à la fois et elle ne parvenait pas à éviter les assauts répétés des Pokémon roche.

- Maraude, derrière toi !

Elle réagit trop tard ou choisit simplement d'ignorer mon avertissement, ce qui permit au Racaillou qui s'était glissé dans son dos de lui asséner un coup de poing à l'arrière-train. Se dégageant vivement, la Goupix montra les crocs et répliqua d'une langue de feu, puis esquiva une nouvelle attaque d'un bond agile. Elle avait ainsi mis un peu de distance entre elle et les Racaillou, et elle voulut profiter de ce moment de répit pour reprendre son souffle - la pauvre haletait beaucoup trop rapidement. Sauf que ses trois adversaires se ruaient déjà sur elle.

- Onde Folie, Maraude ! lui conseillai-je.

Elle ouvrit la gueule et émit une sorte d'aboiement qui se répercuta dans l'espace restreint du tunnel. Le Racaillou qui s'apprêtait à la frapper se stoppa dans son mouvement, puis se jeta soudain contre son congénère le plus proche, leurs deux corps de roche s'entrechoquant brutalement. La Goupix se retrouva face à un seul adversaire, les deux autres étant occupés à leur propre duel.

- Lance-Flamme.

Ma voix était calme, énonçant l'évidence. J'ignore si Maraude m'obéit ou si cracher du feu lui semblait être l'attaque la plus appropriée, mais en tout cas elle s'appliqua à faire rôtir le Pokémon roche restant. Ce dernier battit en retraite sous le déluge de flammes, et partit se cacher derrière un gros Gravalanch que Teigne était en train d'affronter.

Durant un instant, la Goupix posa son regard d'ambre sur moi. Je n'osai rien dire de peur de tout foutre en l'air - ce début de confiance était trop fragile pour le gâcher avec des mots -, alors je lui souris. Elle resta de marbre, puis se détourna pour replonger dans la bagarre.

_Un petit pas en avant... peut-être._

À côté de moi, Zack dirigeait également ses Pokémon, donnant des ordres à voix haute à la Noadkoko et à la Rhinocorne (qu'il était d'ailleurs obligé d'appeler Patate, ce qui me fit sourire malgré le sérieux de notre situation). Je jetai des coups d'œil dans leur direction de temps à autres tout en continuant à coacher Maraude, ainsi que Grignotte à quelques moments. La Goupix avait apparemment décidé de m'obéir, et elle fit des ravages dans les rangs ennemis, rivalisant avec Grignotte. Un bel exploit pour la petite renarde, d'un niveau plus faible et pas encore évoluée.

Petit à petit la masse des Pokémon sauvages diminua. Certains disparaissaient, repartant blessés d'où ils étaient venus, choisissant d'abandonner face à notre défense en béton. D'autres ne se relevaient tout simplement pas, ou se retrouvaient réduits en morceaux par les coups de nos Pokémon. Lorsque le dernier Gravalanch tomba enfin, écrasé par la masse de Patate, le reste des Racaillou prit la fuite, et nous fûmes à nouveau seuls dans le tunnel, à mon grand soulagement.

Je distribuai des potions à mes trois Pokémon, m'assurant en particulier que Maraude se remettait de ses blessures. Teigne voulut refuser, en bonne tête de mule, mais je la pschitai quand même - je préférais largement devoir lui demander pardon maintenant que d'avoir des regrets plus tard face à son cadavre.

- Comment t'as su pour cette histoire de matriarche ? demandai-je à Zack alors qu'il rappelait son Noadkoko et sa Rhinocorne, ne conservant qu'Alakazam..

- J'ai rencontré un groupe de ce genre dans la Grotte Sombre, et j'ai fait la même erreur que toi, révéla-t-il. J'ai retenu la leçon.

Un savoir qui n'était pas académique, mais appris directement sur le terrain ? Ça, c'était à ma portée... La mention de la Grotte Sombre me rappela que je n'avais toujours pas élucidé le mystère de ce qui s'y était passé.

- Tu n'as rien remarqué qui sorte de l'ordinaire dans cette grotte ? en profitai-je pour demander.

- Non. J'aurais dû ?

Je haussai les épaules, peu désireuse de lui raconter l'expérience étrange que j'avais vécue.

Nous repartîmes. Ça montait encore, et plutôt durement. Il y avait même ici et là quelques marches taillées dans la roche, preuve de présence humaine. À un moment, nous quittâmes le couloir de pierre pour franchir un raidillon escarpé à l'extérieur, avant de retourner sous terre. Nous croisâmes quelques Machoc et même un Machopeur, que nos Pokémon respectifs mirent rapidement en fuite. Et puis enfin, au bout de ce qui m'avait semblé être des heures, nous atteignîmes le sommet du Mont Braise, débouchant sur une esplanade rocheuse qui offrait une vue magnifique sur le reste de l'île. La chaleur sèche qui nous accablait depuis ce matin était atténuée par les rafales de vent qui soufflaient ici. J'offris mon visage à la brise et m'étirai, pas mécontente d'en avoir fini avec la grimpette. Je m'avançai ensuite vers le bord pour contempler le paysage en contrebas. Les pentes du volcan, la plage, la source Braise, et même le village... on voyait tout d'ici. Le toit du centre Pokémon ajoutait une minuscule tache de rouge au milieu de ce festival de jaune, de vert, et de marron. Et puis au-delà, la mer elle-même, d'un bleu sombre à la lumière déclinante du soleil couchant.

- Il faut qu'on parle, déclara soudain Zack.

Oh non. Le ton de sa voix m'indiquait exactement de quoi il allait être question. Je gardai le regard fixé sur l'horizon.

- Ah oui, de quoi ?

- On s'est embrassés.

Merci, Sherlock, j'avais remarqué.

- Et alors ? répondis-je de façon aussi neutre que possible.

Je l'entendis s'approcher dans mon dos.

- Et alors, depuis tu fais comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il y a un moment où se voiler la face ne sert plus à rien, et où il faut affronter la vérité. Et je crois bien que ce moment est venu.

- OK. On s'est embrassés, je l'admets sans peine. Ça te va ?

- T'as aimé ça, asséna-t-il avec force comme s'il jouait son atout.

- Oui, et alors ? lui rétorquai-je.

Pour ensuite soupirer de frustration.

- On ne peut pas être ensemble, continuai-je en obligeant les mots à sortir de ma bouche. Toi et moi... ça ne peut pas marcher.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

_Oh, super, Léa. Avec ça il sera convaincu, c'est sûr._

- Tu me dois une réponse, insista Zack.

Je me retournai pour lui faire face, serrant les poings malgré mon intention de rester calme.

- Je te dois que dalle, OK ? exposai-je en détachant les syllabes. Tu m'as sauvée la vie une fois, la belle affaire. Ça ne te donne pas le droit de connaître toutes mes pensées, et certainement pas celui d'exiger quoi que ce soit de moi.

Zack se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de ficher son regard dans le mien. Implacable.

- J'exige rien. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu penses que ça marcherait pas entre nous.

Une pause.

- S'il te plaît.

Putain. Zack qui demandait poliment un truc. Le ciel allait nous tomber sur la tête, là.

Je pris une profonde inspiration afin de remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées. Il voulait des explication ? J'allai lui en fournir.

- Il faut avant tout qu'on se concentre sur la Ligue et le Conseil des Quatre, tu l'as reconnu toi-même, commençai-je posément. On n'a pas besoin de ce genre de distraction, et on est rivaux dans l'histoire, si on sort ensemble ça va tout compromettre. Et puis c'est trop dangereux avec la Team Rocket, ils savent qui je suis... Et...

J'avalai ma salive et m'endurcis le cœur face au semi-mensonge que j'allais prononcer.

- Et je pense encore à Léonard.

Semi-mensonge parce qu'évidemment que je pensais encore à lui - tout les jours -, mais j'avais l'impression de le trahir en me servant de lui comme un bouclier contre l'affection de Zack. Léonard n'aurait pas approuvé, j'en étais sûre. Il aurait voulu que je sois heureuse - tellement cliché, et pourtant tellement vrai.

- C'est que des conneries qui sortent de ta bouche, me répondit Zack. Un écran de fumée. Je veux la vraie raison.

L'intensité de son regard me fit frissonner, mais je n'appréciai pas du tout son ton péremptoire. Il pensait me connaître mieux que moi, carrément. Comme s'il savait ce que je ressentais...

- La vraie raison... répétai-je, goûtant à la douce amertume de ces trois mots. Y en a pas une seule, OK ? Ce serait trop simple, et c'est toi qui m'as dit que la vie ne serait jamais simple, qu'il y aurait toujours des problèmes. Hé bien voilà, ils sont là, les problèmes ! Entre toi et moi.

- C'est pas la seule chose qu'il y a entre toi et moi, me renvoya-t-il du tac au tac d'un air suffisant.

- Un baiser, Zack. Un seul, lui rappelai-je. Dans un rêve, en plus. Ça ne veut vraiment rien dire.

- Tu es vraiment douée à ce petit jeu-là, tu sais ? fit-il d'une voix mordante.

- Quel jeu ?

- Celui de te mentir à toi-même.

Sa réplique me laissa sans voix. Il s'approcha de moi, jusqu'à ce qu'on se retrouve littéralement nez à nez. Une torsade pulsante de fièvre se déroula au niveau de mon estomac. Je me rappelai de respirer, lentement, profondément.

- Admets-le, souffla-t-il, ses lèvres beaucoup trop proches des miennes.

Je répondis par un rire désabusé, parce que c'était la seule défense qui me restait encore.

- Quoi, que tu es l'amour de ma vie ? "Ô Zack, soleil qui éclaire mes jours, sans toi tout est gris." C'est ça que tu veux entendre ? Va te faire foutre, sale petit connard prétentieux !

- Au moins je suis honnête avec moi-même.

Il était toujours aussi calme, mais la tension entre nous avoisinait les dix mille volts. On se regardait dans le blanc des yeux, chacun décidé à ne pas céder le premier. Son regard brûlait de désir, et je me sentais perdue, titubant au bord d'un précipice. Qu'est-ce que je ressentais ? De la haine ? Du désir moi aussi ? Les deux à la fois ? J'avais autant envie de l'embrasser que de le frapper...

Un cri perçant brisa soudain notre affrontement, suivi une fraction de seconde plus tard d'une vague de chaleur étouffante. Nous levâmes la tête en même temps, découvrant l'intrus dont la silhouette se découpait sur le bleu du ciel : un oiseau au plumage de feu qui plongeait sur nous, une fournaise crépitant au fond de son bec entrouvert.

_Danger !_ me cria la partie primaire de mon esprit, celle qui était précédemment occupée à s'égosiller _"Saute-lui dessus ! Embrasse-le !"_.

Mes muscles s'actionnèrent par réflexe et je tentai de m'écarter de la trajectoire de la boule de feu naissante. Je heurtai le sol à plat ventre, m'éraflant la paume des mains sur les cailloux, serrant les dents alors que le souffle brûlant de la déflagration me léchait la peau. Quelque peu désorientée, je restai allongée à récupérer durant un court moment, inspirant un air imprégné d'une odeur de souffre et de feu de bois. À travers mes paupières plissées, je distinguai de légères étincelles dorées qui m'entouraient, et compris qu'Alakazam m'avait protégée. Ça expliquait pourquoi je ne m'étais pas fait carboniser et avais juste l'impression d'avoir reçu un bon coup de soleil.

Je me redressai finalement en jurant. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce Pokémon ? Au moins personne n'avait été blessé, constatai-je avec soulagement en jetant un regard aux alentours. Mes bestioles se tenaient à l'écart, le nez tourné vers le ciel, tandis qu'Alakazam occupait sa place habituelle aux côtés de Zack, qui lui se trouvait déjà sur pieds. Il avait relâché son Dracaufeu, et y ajouta son Roucarnage puis son Léviator.

- Vous deux, à l'attaque, harcelez-le autant que vous pouvez, énonça-t-il. Et toi, tu attends mon signal pour l'Hydrocanon.

Ses Pokémon lui répondirent d'une seule voix, s'empressant de suivre ses ordres. Il y eut un appel d'air qui m'envoya mes cheveux dans les yeux lorsque les deux créatures ailées prirent leur envol.

- Singe ? interrogea Teigne.

- Non, lui répondis-je. Y a pas besoin de le combattre, ajoutai-je à l'intention de Zack en replaçant les mèches rebelles derrière mes oreilles. Ça doit être son territoire, c'est pour ça qu'il nous attaque. Si on repart par les tunnels, on sera en sécurité et il nous laissera tranquille...

- Hors de question, décréta-t-il avec un grognement énervé. Je ne vais certainement pas laisser Sulfura me glisser entre les doigts.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière pour observer l'affrontement qui avait lieu à haute altitude. Je l'imitai. Là-haut, le Roucarnage et le Dracaufeu rivalisaient d'adresse avec l'oiseau de feu, évitant les gerbes enflammées qu'il produisait tout en répliquant à coup de serres et de crocs. Les seuls sons qui nous parvenaient étaient les cris rauques du Dracaufeu qui accompagnaient chacune de ses attaques. Il volait de façon bien plus vive que son compère, sans doute moins handicapé que lui par le déluge de feu que leur faisait subir le Sulfura.

Malgré la différence dans leurs approches, les deux Pokémon agissaient en tandem, et au terme d'une manœuvre habile, ils réussirent à forcer l'oiseau à descendre. Il était à présent suffisamment bas pour que...

- Maintenant ! indiqua Zack à son Léviator.

La bête expulsa un jet d'eau d'une infinie puissance, droit vers le Sulfura. Ce dernier vira de l'aile au dernier moment et dessina dans l'air une succession d'arabesques complexes, laissant une traînée de braises incandescentes dans son sillage. L'Hydrocanon se perdit dans le lointain, les gouttelettes retombèrent en pluie sur les flancs du volcan.

Je fis sortir Plouf de sa Pokéball alors que le Sulfura remontait vers les hauteurs.

- On aura plus de chances de l'avoir à deux, me justifiai-je auprès de Zack qui me dévisageait.

- Singe ?

Je hochai la tête à l'intention de Teigne.

- Tu tentes un Tomberoche dès que possible, Grignotte je veux un Éboulement, et toi Maraude essaie une Onde folie s'il passe à portée.

La Goupix détacha son regard de la forme enflammée du Sulfura juste suffisamment longtemps pour me signifier son accord. Elle et Grignotte surveillaient le ballet aérien, visiblement accaparés par les figures de haute voltige déployées par les trois Pokémon ailés. Je levai moi aussi le nez en l'air, à l'instant précis où un cri de douleur retentissait. Le Roucarnage avait le plumage en feu. Il tenta désespérément de stabiliser son vol, mais échoua et dégringola en chute libre, la friction de l'air attisant les flammes qui gagnèrent son poitrail. J'ouvris la bouche pour ordonner à Plouf de lancer un Hydrocanon sur l'oiseau, la refermai lorsqu'un rayon rouge vint le toucher. Alors qu'il allait s'écraser, le Roucarnage fut aspiré par la Pokéball. Zack la replaça à sa ceinture d'un geste nonchalant.

- Dracaufeu, Déflagration ! hurla-t-il pour se faire entendre de son Pokémon qui évoluait plusieurs centaines de mètres au-dessus de nous.

Le dragon effectua un virage serré afin de se rapprocher du Sulfura, ouvrit la gueule, et vomit un torrent de flammes à bout portant sur son adversaire. Un cri strident nous parvint. Une seconde plus tard, le Sulfura s'échappa du nœud de feu pour plonger droit sur nous. La peur me paralysa les jambes malgré l'adrénaline que charriait mon sang. Dès que l'oiseau fut à portée, ce qui prit une poignée de secondes, Plouf et son congénère lancèrent un tir croisé d'Hydrocanon. Faisant preuve d'une maîtrise et d'une réactivité impressionnante, le Sulfura louvoya entre les deux jets d'eau, et continua à descendre.

En un clin d'œil il fut parmi nous, ses coups d'ailes semant une pluie de braises sur son passage. Alors qu'il se stabilisait en vol stationnaire, son regard incandescent croisa le mien, embrasant tout mon être. Et son bec s'ouvrit.

S'ouvrit en grand.

Je demeurai figée, le cœur battant à tout rompre. À l'instant où la langue de feu prenait naissance et fusait vers moi, un jet d'eau jaillit de la direction opposée. Les deux attaques s'entrechoquèrent à mi-chemin, s'annulant mutuellement dans un grand nuage de vapeur. Je cillai, aveuglée. Une forme sombre venue de la droite que j'identifiai comme étant un rocher fusa vers le Sulfura à une vitesse inouïe, immédiatement suivi d'un autre qui arriva de la gauche. L'oiseau les évita tous les deux en se propulsant promptement vers le haut, tandis qu'un énième Hydrocanon traversait l'espace là où il s'était tenu une fraction de seconde plus tôt. Un jappement de Maraude me crissa aux oreilles, mais le Sulfura était déjà trop loin pour être affecté.

Il se mit à planer, cherchant une ouverture dans notre défense sans prêter attention au Dracaufeu qui s'efforçait de lui faire perdre de l'altitude.

- Une idée ? demandai-je à Zack.

- Il va bien finir par se fatiguer, fut sa réponse.

Pour ma part, je n'en étais pas si sûre. Malgré les coups qu'il s'était pris de la part du Roucarnage et du Dracaufeu, l'oiseau de feu semblait en pleine forme. Alors que je me faisais cette réflexion, il se laissa à nouveau tomber vers nous. Le Dracaufeu le suivit dans sa chute contrôlée, plus lent. Je me préparai à être la cible d'un autre assaut, mais au lieu de ça le Sulfura décrivit un large cercle au-dessus de nous, sans essayer de nous attaquer. Il se contenta de cracher du feu sur le sol, nous enfermant Zack et moi dans une prison de flammes alors que l'herbe rase du sommet s'embrasait dans un craquement sec.

- Surf ! ordonnai-je à Plouf, reculant pour échapper à la morsure de l'incendie grandissant.

Mon dos heurta celui de Zack.

- Surf ! répéta-t-il à l'intention de son propre Léviator.

Je fermai les yeux en prévision. Les deux vagues d'eau nous trempèrent des pieds à la tête, brutales telles des gifles glacées ; je parvins à rester debout en m'appuyant contre Zack. J'aspirai une goulée d'air frais, puis rouvris les yeux et constatai que notre tactique pour neutraliser le feu avait fonctionné à merveille. Le Sulfura aurait été bien en peine de recommencer son petit tour à présent. Pourquoi l'avait-il fait la première fois d'ailleurs ? Quel intérêt à viser le sol au lieu de nous ? Je compris sa stratégie lorsque je le repérai à nouveau : il avait fourni une diversion aux Léviator afin de pouvoir s'attaquer aux Pokémon les plus faibles. En l'occurrence, Teigne, qui était particulièrement vulnérable face au type vol.

Je vis le bec du Sulfura s'abattre sur la tête de la Colossinge et mon cœur chavira. Mes mains humides glissèrent sur sa Pokéball, je lâchai un juron bien senti puis parvins enfin à m'en saisir. Je rappelai Teigne alors que le bec acéré de l'oiseau allait frapper une seconde fois ; il ne trouva que le vide. La réaction de Sulfura ne se fit pas attendre : il ajusta son vol d'un seul coup d'ailes pour se rapprocher de Maraude. Je la fis également rentrer dans sa _ball_, ainsi que Grignotte. Alors seulement je cessai de trembler.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? s'écria Zack. On a besoin du plus grand nombre de Pokémon possible !

- C'est trop dangereux ! répliquai-je, ma voix se brisant sur la dernière syllabe.

- T'as rien compris, Léa. Si t'as autant peur que tes chers Pokémon se blessent, fallait devenir éleveuse ou toiletteuse, pas dresseuse !

- Comme si j'avais eu le choix !

Des trombes d'eau se déversèrent soudain sur nous, une douche verticale qui coupa court à notre dispute. Je retins ma respiration, tous les arguments que j'avais encore en tête au bout des lèvres. Le déluge s'arrêta quelques secondes plus tard.

- Léviator, nous gronda Plouf après nous avoir arrosés.

Un Pokémon qui nous faisait la morale... N'empêche qu'il avait raison, ce n'était pas le moment de se disputer. Zack et moi tournâmes notre regard vers le Sulfura, qui était à nouveau aux prises avec le Dracaufeu, haut dans le ciel.

- Léviator ? s'enquit le Pokémon de Zack.

- On vous dira quand frapper, déclara mon rival.

Nous observâmes ensemble le combat des deux Pokémon ailés. Le Dracaufeu s'obstinait à rabattre l'autre vers le bas, le harcelant de morsures et de coups de griffes qui rataient quasiment toujours leur cible, mais remplissaient leur office. Petit à petit, le Sulfura se rapprochait du sol. Vint le moment où il fut à portée de tir. J'attendis néanmoins avant de donner l'ordre de lancer Hydrocanon à Plouf, car l'oiseau nous avait prouvé par le passé qu'il était plus que capable d'esquiver une telle attaque. Il fallait donc qu'il soit distrait si on voulait que ça fonctionne. Zack devait avoir suivi le même raisonnement que moi car il resta également silencieux. Ce fut seulement lorsque le Sulfura nous tourna le dos pour répliquer du tranchant de ses serres à l'une des morsures du Dracaufeu que nous nous exclamâmes d'une même voix :

- Maintenant !

Les deux gerbes d'eau fusèrent, fendant l'espace comme projetées depuis des lances à incendie. Et touchèrent au but. Le Sulfura vacilla sous l'impact, puis émit un cri de détresse lorsque les flammes de son aile droite et de sa queue s'éteignirent durant quelques secondes. Il voulut remonter, mais le Dracaufeu en profita pour l'agripper et l'empêcher de s'enfuir, sa queue lui cinglant les ailes alors qu'il le plaquait contre lui. L'oiseau se débattit, l'abreuvant d'une grêle de coups de bec vicieux.

- Tiens-toi prête, on va l'achever, à mon signal... m'indiqua Zack d'une voix qui résonnait déjà des accents de la victoire.

- On va toucher Dracaufeu, objectai-je.

- Il survivra.

Une certitude que je ne partageais pas.

- Tu peux pas en être sûr, argumentai-je, il est déjà bien amoché et il épuise vite ses forces à maîtriser le Sulfura. Non, je refuse de prendre ce risque.

- C'est ça ton problème, ricana Zack. T'as peur. Peur de tuer des Pokémon, peur de perdre tes Pokémon, peur des sentiments que tu éprouves pour moi.

- Ta gueule, bordel ! vociférai-je. J'en ai plus qu'assez de tes remarques désobligeantes, de tes suppositions bouffies d'orgueil, de ton caractère de chien !

- Léviator ! réitéra Plouf d'un ton hargneux.

- Non, Plouf, cette fois-ci une douche n'y changera rien, lui répondis-je. Je ne mettrai pas la vie de Dracaufeu en danger parce que son dresseur fait une fixette sur les Pokémon rares !

- Très bien, rétorqua sèchement Zack. J'ai pas besoin de ton aide de toute façon... Léviator, Hydrocanon !

Le Pokémon rugit et cracha un immense geyser d'eau qui alla frapper de plein fouet le Dracaufeu et le Sulfura entrelacés. Le choc les sépara, brisant leur étreinte, et ils plongèrent tous deux vers le sol, leurs ailes ne battant plus. L'oiseau de feu paraissait encore conscient, même si ses flammes avaient diminué de moitié et vacillaient dans le vent, mais le Dracaufeu, lui, avait bien perdu connaissance. Je n'arrivai pas à voir si sa flamme caudale était encore là à cette distance. Alors qu'il se rapprochait, Zack le rappela en plein vol comme pour le Roucarnage puis me montra la Pokéball, tapant de l'ongle sur son sommet rouge avec un sourire arrogant. J'aurais voulu le gifler.

La vision du Sulfura qui s'écrasa à quelques mètres de nous sur l'esplanade rocheuse prit la priorité. Le magnifique oiseau de feu heurta la terre durement dans un bruit de plumes froissées, puis, repliant ses ailes contre ses flancs, il nous toisa de son regard d'or. Son poitrail se soulevait à intervalles très rapides, ses flammes n'étaient plus que des flammèches, et pourtant, même blessé et à notre merci, il nous défiait.

Zack s'empara d'une Hyperball, fit quelques pas en direction du Sulfura, et la lui lança dessus d'un geste expert. La _ball_ jaune et noire décrivit une courbe avant de venir frapper les plumes de l'oiseau, puis elle s'ouvrit, l'absorba à l'intérieur, et retomba au sol. Le silence le plus absolu se fit au sommet du mont Braise. Cinq paires d'yeux se fixèrent sur l'Hyperball.

Qui remua.

Une fois.

J'eus l'impression fugace de la voir vibrer sous l'effort fourni par le Pokémon oiseau pour se libérer.

Deux fois.

Non, ce n'était pas qu'une impression, elle vibrait bel et bien.

Trois fois.

Au moment où le clic aurait dû retentir, l'Hyperball explosa en une gerbe d'or et de feu démesurée, une détonation silencieuse mais colossale dont l'onde de choc m'ébranla jusqu'aux os. L'éclat lumineux fut tel qu'il m'aveugla durant une poignée de secondes. Lorsque je recouvrai la vue, il ne restait plus aucune trace de la _ball_, et le Sulfura avait disparu. Zack se tenait immobile face à l'endroit de la déflagration, marqué au sol par une immense tâche noire de suie. Je me sentis mal en me rendant compte que ses vêtements étaient brûlés et que quelques mèches de ses cheveux avaient noirci. Moi je n'avais rien, j'étais demeurée suffisamment en retrait pour ne pas souffrir de ce qui s'était passé... Mais Zack, lui, s'était tenu à seulement deux ou trois mètres de l'explosion. Et s'il était blessé sérieusement ?

Je me précipitai vers lui, la gorge sèche.

- Ça va ? m'enquis-je d'une voix rauque, malaisée.

Il me repoussa violemment sans même me regarder.

- J'ai dit que j'avais pas besoin de ton aide, putain... croassa-t-il.

Le silence retomba sur l'esplanade rocheuse. Je déglutis, intensément frustrée. On en était donc arrivés là. Nous avions confronté nos points de vue, et cela nous avait mené au désastre, comme je l'avais craint. Le Sulfura avait été l'étincelle qui avait enflammé la proverbiale poudrière, et à présent, dans les cendres du champ de bataille, une ligne tracée d'amertume et d'incompréhension se dressait entre nous, délimitant des camps opposés.

- Zack, tentai-je à nouveau, et m'arrêtai, parce que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que j'allais dire ensuite.

De profil, l'expression de son visage était indéchiffrable. Il gardait le regard fixé sur la tâche noire, sans même ciller. Et puis tout à coup, il y eut un scintillement violet, et il ne fut plus là. Tout comme son Léviator et Alakazam.

Je lâchai un cri de surprise mêlée de rage.

- Putain, Zack...

Les mots ne venaient pas. Je n'en trouvai qu'un seul, inutile et stupide, égaré sur le bout de ma langue.

- Reviens...

Seul le vent me répondit.

* * *

><p><em>Un chapitre plus long que d'habitude... J'ai essayé de voir si je pouvais le couper, mais il fonctionne vraiment comme une seule unité, avec la relation de Zack et Léa qui passe par des hauts et des bas avant de se crasher, et le thème de la chaleur et du feu en général.<em>

_(Je vous raconte pas l'exclamation que j'ai poussée quand je suis tombée sur le Magmar... Je savais même pas qu'il y en avait dans le coin. ^^)_


	27. Chapitre 23 : Le choc des titans

- Léa, mon petit bouchon adoré, c'est l'heure de manger !

La voix de ma fausse mère venait de résonner dans toute la maison. Je grognai, me retournai, et enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller. Il était probablement aux alentours de midi, et je lézardais toujours au lit telle une grosse limace. Se lever, c'était trop dur. Alors que je méditais sur la relativité du temps passé à somnoler et l'incidence des réveils brutaux, un museau froid vint toucher ma main qui pendait en-dehors des couvertures, me faisant sursauter. J'entrouvris un œil pour apercevoir Grignotte.

- Salut bonhomme, fis-je en étouffant un bâillement.

- Sablai, Sablaireau, me répondit-il en soulevant ma main d'un coup de tête.

- T'es debout depuis longtemps, toi ?

- Sablaireau, affirma-t-il calmement.

- Et tu as bien dormi j'imagine ? continuai-je d'un ton taquin.

Soudain gêné, il évita mon regard et ne répondit pas. Je lui tapotai la tête en souriant, amusée par sa réaction face à ce sujet sensible. Pourtant, cela faisait déjà une semaine que lui et Maraude passaient leurs nuits à dormir lovés l'un contre l'autre. Depuis que nous étions revenus des Îles Sevii, les deux Pokémon ne se quittaient plus. Ils étaient toujours ensemble, que ce soit durant les séances d'entraînement, les repas, ou les moments de détente. Même à présent, la Feunard se tenait derrière lui, ayant accompagné le Sablaireau alors qu'elle n'aimait pas ma chambre : elle éternuait tout le temps dès qu'elle y mettait le bout des pattes. Pour ma part, j'étais heureuse de ce développement, bien qu'il m'ait fortement surpris au début, surtout au vu de leurs caractères si différents. Mais les deux tourtereaux de l'équipe rayonnaient de bonheur, et les autres avaient accepté sans problème leur relation, même si évidemment Teigne ne se privait pas de leur faire des remarques moqueuses de temps à autres.

Pour autant, Maraude ne faisait pas montre de la même confiance envers moi que tous les membres de ma petite troupe, mais elle m'obéissait plus ou moins, et je n'en demandais pas davantage pour le moment. J'avais décidé de la faire évoluer peu après notre retour des Îles, ce qu'elle avait approuvé, allant jusqu'à poser d'elle-même sa patte sur la pierre Feu. Ainsi la petite Goupix au poil roux était devenue une splendide créature à la fourrure couleur crème, au corps élancé et aux yeux rubis. Ses six queues avaient doublé - voire triplé - de volume, et elle en avait gagné trois autres, pour former un ensemble somptueux qui lui donnait un air royal. Un collier de poil particulièrement doux ornait son cou - je l'avais touché exactement une fois, sous le regard vigilant de la Feunard. Somme toute, elle formait un bien drôle de couple avec Grignotte - lui pouvait prétendre à la qualification de "mignon" si l'on se montrait indulgent, mais il n'atteindrait jamais "magnifique" et le voir côte à côte avec la superbe renarde blanche ne faisait que renforcer son air de grand dadais.

Alors que j'adressais un bonjour de la main à Maraude, la voix de ma mère zombie retentit à nouveau :

- Léa, mon nounours d'amour, tu viens ? s'égosilla-t-elle depuis la cuisine.

Elle avait crié tellement fort que tout le Bourg Palette devait l'avoir entendue. Avec un grognement digne de Pleind'Soupe, je m'enroulai à nouveau dans ma couette, cherchant à me caler confortablement dans le lit. Les yeux fermés. La tête sur l'oreiller tout frais que je venais de retourner. Voilà. J'étais parée pour dormir encore un peu.

- Feunard, entendis-je Maraude déclarer. Nard, Feunard.

Sûrement quelque chose du genre "Viens, on s'en va" adressé à Grignotte. Je n'y prêtai pas attention et m'attelai à la tâche de repartir au pays des rêves. C'est pourquoi je fus très surprise lorsque quelqu'un tira sur ma couette, exposant mes jambes à l'air libre et compromettant fortement mes plans dodotesques.

- Maraude, arrête, grommelai-je vaguement en ramenant la couverture à moi.

Couverture qui me fut arrachée des mains dans la seconde. Je m'agrippai par réflexe au morceau restant - _ma couverture, grrr_ - et le suivis en dégringolant par terre, atterrissant les fesses sur le parquet dans un bruit sourd.

- Singe ! s'exclama la coupable d'un ton ravi.

Je fusillai Teigne du regard. Quand est-ce qu'elle était entrée dans la chambre, celle-là ?

- Rends-moi ça, petite voleuse ! grognai-je en tirant sur mon bout de la couette.

Au lieu d'obtempérer, elle me l'arracha des mains et partit avec en courant. Immobile, je la regardai sauter sur le bureau, ouvrir la fenêtre d'un coup de coude expert et faire pendouiller ma précieuse couette au-dehors comme une vulgaire chaussette sale.

- Teigne, non ! Repose ma couette tout de suite !

- Singe ! clama-t-elle en réponse en la laissant tomber.

Il y eut un bruit étouffé, puis un "Saquedeneu ?" faible mais étonné parvint à nos oreilles. Le pauvre Poupidou devait s'être trouvé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, et le ciel lui était tombé sur la tête sous la forme d'une couette qui sentait la Léa. Je pointai un doigt vengeur sur la Colossinge.

- Toi ! Tu me le payeras !

Elle pencha la tête de côté, parut décider que je plaisantais et revint vers moi en sautillant. Elle entama ensuite une série de mouvements de gymnastiques qui avaient pour but évident de me motiver.

- Mais je voulais encore dormir... geignis-je, me sentant toute misérable sans ma couette bien-aimée.

- Léa, le déjeuner va refroidir ! appela pour une troisième fois ma Pokémère.

- Singe ! renchérit Teigne en sautillant de plus belle.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, je me lève... capitulai-je.

Cette déclaration recueillit un "Singe !" enthousiaste, un "Sablaireau" posé, et même un "Feunard" au timbre indéchiffrable. Ayant fait le deuil de ma couverture, je me traînai jusqu'à la salle de bain, où une douche bien chaude contribua à mon réveil. Je profitai encore du miroir pour brosser ma tignasse et me faire une queue de cheval, puis, une fois en l'état d'avoir des interactions sociales qui dépasseraient le stade du "Rendez-moi ma couette", je descendis dans la cuisine histoire de remplir mon estomac et de prouver à ma Pokémère que je ne m'étais pas fait kidnapper.

- Bien dormi, mon Rondoudou en sucre ? s'enquit cette dernière en me voyant débarquer.

- Oui, répondis-je machinalement, comme je le faisais depuis une semaine, même si quasiment toues mes nuits étaient hantées de cauchemars sur la mort de Léonard ou de mes Pokémon.

- C'est bien, répondit-elle comme chaque matin. Il faut que ma choupinette soit en forme pour affronter le Conseil des Quatre !

Je murmurai un acquiescement et m'attablai. Gonflette la Machoc apporta le repas, chantonnant son nom selon une mélodie que j'avais fini par bien connaître à force de l'entendre. Par habitude, je cherchai mes autres Pokémon du regard. Ce fut Mistigri que je repérai en premier : il somnolait sur la chaise d'à côté, le bout de sa queue blanche dépassant de sous la table. Près de la porte, Bouffi le Chétiflor et Zozio discutaient, tandis que Teigne se tenait non loin de là, les yeux fixés sur la petite Piafabec. Jusqu'ici, il n'y avait pas eu d'incident sur ce front-là et j'espérais que ça allait continuer comme ça.

Un coup d'œil vers le jardin me suffit pour identifier Poupidou. Le Saquedeneu était occupé à jouer avec ce qui restait de ma couette sous la surveillance de Vésuve, qui l'avait à moitié détruite avec ses poings enflammés. Le Magmar avait un sacré caractère, mais se montrait étonnamment doux en ce qui concernait les plus petits que lui, et je savais que Poupidou ne courait aucun risque. Plus loin vers le fond du jardin, Salade prenait un bain de soleil tandis que Pleind'Soupe ronflait (pour ne pas changer). Plouf, lui, avait voulu rester avec ses congénères de type eau pour la nuit chez le prof Chen. Quant à Bzz la Coconfort, Bouh la Fantominus et Fulgure le Rapasdepic, ils n'étaient nulle part en vue, mais je savais qu'ils se trouvaient dans les parages. Idem pour Grignotte et Maraude qui avaient élevé au rang d'art le fait de s'isoler entre eux aux moments les plus impromptus.

Le repas s'écoula en silence jusqu'au dessert, où mon simulacre de mère posa la question rituelle :

- Tu vas à Jadielle cet après-midi mon petit sucre d'orge ?

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui ma réponse était différente.

- Oui.

Cela faisait une semaine que j'entraînais mon équipe le long du chenal qui menait à Cramois'île ; j'estimais que nous étions prêts. Maraude avait quasiment rattrapé les autres en terme de puissance, moi j'avais révisé les faiblesses et les forces de chaque type et réfléchis à quelques stratégies possibles, et nous avions tous rechargé nos batteries grâce à cette semaine de repos. S'attarder davantage me semblait inutile. Après ces quelques jours de calme propices à l'introspection, je me sentais prête à repartir, prête à battre la Ligue et à affronter ce mystère que représentait le plus puissant Pokémon au monde. Sans oublier Vivian et Zack, très probablement. Seulement alors pourrais-je rentrer chez moi.

Parce qu'ici, je n'étais pas chez moi. Ce n'était pas ma maison, ce n'était pas ma mère, et ce n'était certainement pas mon monde.

_Mais ce sont mes Pokémon... _remarqua une petite voix obstinée tout au fond de moi.

Pour la première fois depuis que j'avais débarqué ici, je me penchai sérieusement sur l'idée de rester. Que ferai-je alors ? Pouvais-je vraiment me construire une vie dans ce monde ? J'imaginai que c'était possible... Peut-être que je pourrais me trouver un boulot en rapport avec les Pokémon... ou peut-être même que le rôle de champion de la Ligue venait avec un salaire, en admettant que j'arrive jusque là. Et je pourrais me faire des amis ici aussi. J'avais déjà Léo et le prof Chen dans mes relations, deux hommes dotés d'une influence importante, ça devait compter pour quelque chose. Et puis peut-être qu'avec Zack... non, soyons réaliste, j'avais sûrement tout gâché de ce côté-là.

Mais si je faisais ça, si je décidais de rester, ça signifiait abandonner le monde dans lequel j'étais née, tourner le dos à mes parents, à tous ceux que j'aimais et qui faisaient partie de ma vie là-bas. Une vraie trahison qui reviendrait à m'arracher le cœur de la poitrine. Au final, j'en étais tout bonnement incapable. Et puis même si j'avais pu faire abstraction de mon envie de les revoir, il aurait été égoïste de ne songer qu'à mon propre bonheur...

- C'est bien ma puce, m'encouragea ma fausse mère, me coupant dans mes pensées. Tu crois en ton rêve et c'est pour ça que tu vas le réaliser. Je suis heureuse que tu formes une équipe si soudée avec tes Pokémon, on voit bien qu'ils t'aiment et ça c'est très important pour un dresseur.

Je ne répondis pas, occupée à savourer ma part de tarte à la cerise. Après plus d'un mois passé sur les routes à manger des sandwiches ou des repas servis dans les cafétérias des Centres Pokémon - nourrissants mais qui ne cassaient franchement pas des briques -, ça faisait du bien de pouvoir se caler l'estomac avec de bons petits plats. Je devais admettre que s'il y avait un domaine que ma Pokémère semblait maîtriser, c'était la cuisine.

- Au fait, le prof Chen voulait te parler, ajouta-t-elle, il m'a demandé de te transmettre le message.

- Je dois passer au labo pour récupérer Plouf de toute façon, répondis-je en me demandant de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir.

Une fois le repas terminé, je me rendis dans le jardin tandis que Gonflette débarrassait la table. Salade ouvrit les yeux à mon approche et émit un "Zarre" interrogateur. Je lui caressai le mufle, frottant ma main contre la texture rugueuse de sa peau.

- T'es prêt à repartir à l'aventure, mon Saladichou ?

Faut croire que la tendance de ma Pokémère à m'accabler de surnoms ridicules avait fini par m'atteindre moi aussi.

- Florizarre, me répondit-il d'une voix grave qui fit vibrer ma main.

Une autre voix infiniment plus enthousiaste résonna derrière moi :

- Singe !

- Oui Teigne, confirmai-je sans me retourner, on va partir d'ici.

Si tous les autres membres de l'équipe avaient paru apprécier ces quelques journées gorgées de soleil que nous venions de passer au Bourg Palette, Teigne, elle, s'était ennuyée ferme. J'avais ainsi découvert que combattre ne lui suffisait pas : non, il fallait que les duels qu'elle menait signifient quelque chose, qu'ils contribuent à une cause, et elle s'était donc vite lassée d'affronter des Pokémon sauvages à longueur de temps.

- Tu veux bien aller réveiller Pleind'Soupe et le mettre au courant ? continuai-je à l'intention de la Colossinge.

Elle obtempéra, bondissant vers le Ronflex avec empressement. Il ne manquait plus que notre fameux couple ; j'effectuai un rapide tour d'horizon à la recherche de la fourrure blanche plutôt voyante de Maraude, mais la Feunard ne semblait pas être dans les parages.

- Grignotte, Maraude, on s'en va !

La réponse que j'obtins ne fut pas celle que j'attendais :

- Magmar.

Vésuve s'était approché et me toisait à présent de ses yeux de braise. Sa simple proximité fit naître une couche de sueur sur ma peau, j'aspirai une goulée d'air devenu soudain brûlant.

- Vésuve, tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit ? exhalai-je ensuite.

- Magmaaar, s'excusa-t-il en reculant.

Puis il désigna mes Pokéballs d'une main tendue et demanda :

- Mag, Magmar ?

- Non, tu ne peux pas venir avec moi, lui répondis-je gentiment mais fermement. Les quelques séances d'entraînement que tu as eues ne sont pas suffisantes, et je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Alors en attendant tu vas rester ici avec les autres, d'accord ?

- Maaag.

Traduction la plus proche : "Mais euuuh".

- Je te promets que t'auras l'occasion de combattre bientôt. Et puis si tu veux, tu peux toujours faire un duel amical contre Teigne avant qu'on parte.

- Singe ! approuva Teigne depuis son perchoir.

Elle tentait de réveiller Pleind'Soupe en se servant de son ventre comme d'un trampoline. Jusqu'ici, sans succès.

Vésuve déclina ma proposition d'un "Magmar" mesuré, se contentant d'un regard envieux vers la Colossinge, qui le battait à plates coutures à chaque fois que les deux s'affrontaient. Elle s'était même frottée à lui avec les bras attachés dans le dos une fois, et l'avait mis au tapis en dix secondes chrono. Le pauvre Magmar n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui porter un seul coup de poing.

- Tu sais, lui dis-je à voix basse sur le ton de la confidence, Teigne te bat peut-être à chacun de vos duels, mais toi tu la surpasses dans un domaine très important : tu es doué pour prendre soin des plus petits que toi, et la compassion, c'est une très belle qualité.

En entendant ça, ses flammes flamboyèrent comme si on les avait soudain arrosées d'essence et je dus reculer pour retrouver un air plus frais. Hé bien. Aussi réceptif aux compliments que gentil. J'avais tiré un bon numéro.

- Prends soin de tout le monde en mon absence, OK ? conclus-je avec un sourire à l'adresse du plus récent membre de la Team Léa.

- Magmar ! acquiesça-t-il.

Je rappelai le trio Salade/Teigne/Pleind'Soupe, puis quittai la maison après avoir récolté trois tonnes d'encouragements - merci fausse maman. Encore une journée type mois d'Août sur la Côte d'Azur, notai-je à peine les pieds dehors. Pas que je me plaigne, au contraire, c'était très agréable. Il y avait juste certaines précautions à prendre. Une fois que j'eus vissé ma casquette sur mon crâne pour me protéger du soleil, je criai à nouveau le nom des deux tourtereaux de l'équipe. Là encore, aucun résultat. Ce ne fut que lorsque je me trouvai à mi-chemin du labo qu'ils daignèrent enfin me rejoindre, Maraude trottinant tranquillement derrière Grignotte qui lui arrivait en courant.

- Bah alors, qu'est-ce que vous étiez en train de faire ? J'ai failli partir sans vous !

- Sa... Blaireau ?

- C'était une blague, précisai-je au vu du ton perplexe qu'avait pris Grignotte.

- Blaireau ! s'indigna-t-il.

Grignotte et le second degré n'étaient pas copains, j'avais déjà pu le constater auparavant.

- Feunard, nard, intervint Maraude sans que je puisse déterminer exactement ce qu'elle racontait.

- Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligée de me suivre, lui rappelai-je posément au cas où ce serait une critique de ma qualité de dresseuse - ce qui, avouons-le, était plus que probable.

Elle me fixa de ses yeux rouges si déstabilisants et jappa. Le son aigu et trop proche de moi me déchira les oreilles, mais je comptai ça comme une victoire : elle ne m'avait pas rembarrée comme à son habitude lorsque j'essayais de lui parler.

- Bien, donc vous venez tous les deux, résumai-je avant de les faire rentrer dans leurs Pokéballs.

En voyant les deux rayons rouges réintégrer les _balls_, je me demandai s'il était possible pour deux Pokémon de partager la même Pokéball. Je posai la question à l'assistant du prof Chen une minute plus tard lorsqu'il m'accueillit dans le labo.

- Non, la technologie des Pokéballs n'admet qu'un seul Pokémon par capsule. Il n'y a que les illégales qui permettent les captures multiples, mais je ne recommanderais pas leur utilisation si tu tiens à tes Pokémon en un seul morceau...

Ma curiosité satisfaite, je le remerciai.

- Le prof Chen est dans les parages ? enchaînai-je.

- Dans le jardin, me répondit l'assistant.

Je suivis son indication et fut accueillie par la vision du prof Chen en train de grattouiller la tête de Plouf, qui avait l'air aux anges. Je me raclai la gorge pour attirer l'attention de l'expert Pokémon.

- Ah, Léa, c'est toi, me dit-il en se retournant.

- Vous attendiez quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Zack m'avait dit qu'il passerait me voir avant d'aller à Jadielle mais je l'attends toujours, avoua-t-il tout en me gratifiant d'un regard bien trop inquisiteur à mon goût.

- Ah bon, me contentai-je de dire.

Ce qui s'était passé entre Zack et moi ne regardait que nous. Il y eut un silence qui fut heureusement brisé par l'intervention de Plouf.

- Léviatooor ! gronda mon géant des mers en guise de bonjour.

- Coucou mon Plouf, lui répondis-je. T'as apprécié de pouvoir dormir dans l'eau pour une fois ?

- Léviaaaa, acquiesça-t-il avec un frémissement des moustaches.

Le prof Chen lui tapota le flanc avec un sourire.

- En fait, il a gêné tous les autres, et ce sont eux qui ont dû dormir dans leurs Pokéballs, m'informa-t-il. Ils n'ont pas aimé ça du tout, surtout ton Lokhlass.

- Lokhlass, confirma Nessie en bramant depuis la mare qui occupait une bonne partie du jardin.

- Désolée les gars... dis-je en contemplant Nessie, Pudding et Igor qui se relaxaient dans l'eau. Et la fille, ajoutai-je pour Croustibat bien qu'elle ne puisse sans doute pas m'entendre vu que seule sa corne dépassait de la surface. C'était juste pour cette fois, je voulais que Plouf soit en forme afin d'être prêt pour l'arène.

- À ce propos, il faut que je m'entretienne avec toi un instant, me rappela le prof Chen en inclinant la tête vers l'intérieur du labo.

- Je vous rejoins dans un instant, répondis-je en rappelant Plouf dans sa Pokéball.

Je passai ensuite distribuer quelques caresses à Nessie et Igor, puis jetai un regard affectueux à Pudding et Croustibat qui n'étaient pas très portés sur les contacts physiques. Alors que je m'apprêtais à partir, je distinguai soudain une forme sombre en train de remonter depuis les profondeurs du plan d'eau. Froncement de sourcils de ma part. J'avais bien quatre Pokémon aquatiques en plus de Plouf, pas cinq... n'est-ce pas ? La silhouette se précisa - c'était un petit Pokémon -, puis surgit soudain en me crachant une gerbe d'eau à la figure.

- Cara !

Je dévisageai le Carapuce avec effarement puis m'essuyai le visage.

- Alors petit brigand, ça t'amuse d'arroser les gens ? lui lançai-je.

- Cara cara ! s'exclama-t-il avant de replonger vers le fond du bassin.

- Ah, celle-là... soupira le prof Chen. Il va vraiment falloir lui trouver un dresseur, sinon elle finira par vouloir partir toute seule et elle s'attirera des ennuis. Ici elle déprime, et elle se venge en faisant mille et une bêtises.

- Elle est si pressée que ça de partir à l'aventure ?

- C'est un comportement que l'on observe chez tous les Pokémon de débutant : ils sont conçus pour déborder d'enthousiasme à l'idée d'être assignés à un dresseur et se retrouvent frustrés s'ils restent seuls trop longtemps.

- Comment ça, "conçus" ? demandai-je tout en sachant que la réponse ne me plairait pas.

- Sélectionnés pour certains de leurs gènes, si tu veux, m'expliqua le prof. L'élevage de Pokémon a fait d'immenses progrès ces deux dernières décennies, nous sommes à présent capables de modeler le caractère d'un Pokémon à notre convenance.

La pensée que Salade ne me suivait que parce qu'une tripotée de scientifiques avaient bidouillé ses gènes et ceux de ses ancêtres me traversa l'esprit. Déprimant.

- Carapuce ? Cara cara carapuce !

La petite tortue était sortie de l'eau et me tenait un discours survolté tout en agitant ses pattes avant.

- Euh, quoi ? Désolée, j'ai rien compris.

- Je crois qu'elle veut parler à Salade, indiqua le prof Chen.

Ah oui, c'était logique après tout. Ils devaient avoir quasiment grandi ensemble. Je libérai mon mastodonte vert, qui loucha aussitôt sur la Carapuce.

- Florizaaaarre ! Flori, florizarre ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement avant de la pousser doucement du museau.

La petite bestiole le poussa en retour, se campant sur ses pattes de toutes ses forces.

- Caraaaa ! grogna-t-elle, en plein effort.

J'observai la scène, amusée, puis décidai de les laisser bavarder un peu et emboîtai le pas au professeur qui m'avait attendue. Nous retournâmes dans le labo, où il m'entraîna dans un bureau dont il ferma la porte.

- Il y a un problème professeur ? m'enquis-je alors qu'il prenait en plus la peine de baisser le store de l'unique fenêtre, nous plongeant dans une semi-pénombre.

Son comportement me semblait légèrement parano...

- Léa, dit-il en se tournant vers moi, tu comptes te rendre à l'arène de Jadielle.

- Oui, ça figure sur mon planning de la journée, répondis-je bien que le ton du professeur n'avait rien eu d'une question.

Il lâcha un soupir.

- Le champion de Jadielle n'est pas comme les autres, tu dois être prudente... Il ne respectera pas les règles de la Ligue, tes Pokémon seront en danger.

- Mes Pokémon sont en danger tous les jours, remarquai-je amèrement.

- Davantage, laissa tomber le prof Chen, et ce seul mot résonna entre nous dans la petite pièce comme le _bang _d'un canon.

- Le champion de l'arène... Comment s'appelle-t-il ? voulus-je savoir. Et pourquoi est-il toujours champion s'il refuse de se soumettre aux règles ?

Le prof secoua presque imperceptiblement la tête, les lèvres pincées en une mince ligne blanche.

- Deux questions auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre.

Je soufflai par le nez, agacée, anxieuse. Le nom de Vivian me trottait à l'arrière de la tête mais je me gardai bien de le prononcer.

- C'est tout ce que vous aviez à me dire ? demandai-je à la place, pressée de prendre la route de Jadielle pour mettre fin à tous ces mystères.

- Pas exactement, non. Tu dois aussi me promettre que s'il te propose un marché, tu n'accepteras pas. Quels qu'en soient les termes.

Un marché ? À quoi pouvait-il bien penser ? Moi je voulais mon huitième badge, point barre. Ça me paraissait plutôt simple ; aucune place pour une quelconque entourloupe comme le sous-entendait le prof.

- D'accord, c'est promis, répondis-je. Je ferai attention et je n'accepterai aucun marché.

Je n'avais jamais eu l'intention d'agir autrement, et si ça pouvait tranquilliser le prof... Ce dernier inclina brusquement la tête.

- Bonne chance, Léa... et si tu vois Zack, dis-lui que je me fais du souci pour lui.

- Le téléphone, ça existe, rétorquai-je avant de pouvoir tenir ma langue.

_Zut. Y aurait moyen de revenir en arrière de quelques secondes ?_

Malheureusement le Destin resta sourd à mon appel, comme à son habitude.

- Il ne répond pas quand je l'appelle, soupira le prof.

Une pointe de culpabilité me fouailla les entrailles. J'avalai ma salive.

- Je lui transmettrai le message si je le vois, dis-je d'une voix mal assurée.

Si le prof remarqua mon trouble, il n'en laissa rien paraître et la conversation s'arrêta là. Après avoir pris congé, je passai récupérer Salade, qui se trouvait en pleine discussion avec la petite Carapuce. S'ensuivirent quelques échanges de "Cara cara" et de "Zarre, Florizarre", puis Salade tapota la tête de la petite tortue d'une de ses lianes dans un geste empreint d'affection et me rejoignit. La Carapuce nous accompagna jusqu'à la sortie, trottinant sur ses gambettes et levant un regard admiratif sur mon Salade. Admiratif, et envieux. Je repensai à ce que m'avait dit le prof sur les Pokémon de débutants. La pauvre devait s'ennuyer à mourir dans le labo...

- Zarre, Flori, Florizarre ? s'enquit Salade lorsque nous fûmes de retour dehors.

- Tu veux parler de Carapuce ? devinai-je, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la tortue que Johnson avait dû prendre dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de nous suivre.

- Zarre. Flori ?

Il avait pointé une de ses lianes sur son amie d'enfance, avant de faire de même pour lui, et de terminer sur moi.

- Pourquoi je t'ai choisi et pas elle ? Je ne sais pas, Salade. J'imagine que je pensais pouvoir prendre soin d'une plante plus facilement, parce qu'au moins je pouvais relier ça à quelque chose que j'avais déjà vécu... Mais c'était stupide, tu sais. Tu n'es pas comme une plante, et j'aurais sûrement été capable de m'occuper tout aussi bien de Carapuce.

- Zarre.

Soupir de ma part.

- Ouais, c'est une réponse plutôt pourrie, hein ?

Je fis un sourire d'excuse à mon tout premier Pokémon, il me réconforta en glissant une liane sur mes épaules, et c'est ensemble que nous quittâmes le Bourg Palette pour nous diriger vers Jadielle, comme par une même matinée ensoleillée six semaines auparavant. Contrairement à alors, nous ne rencontrâmes presque pas de Pokémon sauvages. Sans doute étaient-ils intimidés par la carrure de Salade. Ou peut-être que c'était ma démarche déterminée qui leur indiquait que j'avais à faire ailleurs et qu'il ne ferait pas bon se dresser sur mon chemin.

- Roucool !

Seul un gros Roucool aux plumes étrangement dorées vint nous embêter. Heureusement il annonça ses intentions en clamant son nom bien avant de fondre sur moi les serres ouvertes, ce qui laissa amplement le temps à Salade de l'intercepter.

- Zarre ? émit le Florizarre à l'intention du volatile qu'il avait immobilisé d'une liane.

- Rou, roucool ! piailla le Roucool.

- Flori, florizarre, gronda Salade avant de relâcher notre invité surprise.

Le piaf s'envola aussitôt, s'éloignant sans plus se préoccuper de nous.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, que t'allais lui botter les fesses s'il ne nous fichait pas la paix ?

- Florizarre, me répondit Salade, l'air content de lui.

Comme son ton ne me permettait ni de confirmer ni d'infirmer mon hypothèse, le mystère demeura donc entier. Quelques minutes plus tard suite à cet incident, nous arrivâmes à Jadielle. Après un passage au centre Pokémon afin de m'assurer que toute mon équipe soit au top de sa forme, je ne perdis pas de temps et me rendis immédiatement à l'arène, songeant avec nostalgie à la première fois où j'avais posé les yeux sur le bâtiment. J'avais alors cru que j'allais devoir affronter le champion, avant d'apprendre qu'elle était fermée pour le moment. Puis je m'étais dirigée vers la route 22, où j'avais capturé Teigne... et où j'étais tombée sur Zack.

Zack.

À cette pensée, une boule se forma au creux de mon ventre et mes doigts furent agités d'un picotement. Même quand il n'était pas là, ce mec parvenait quand même à me mettre les nerfs en pelote. Dingue.

Cédant à l'impulsion du moment, je m'emparai de mon portable et composai son numéro. Le_ tût_ de la tonalité retentit une première fois à mon oreille.

_Allez, décroche._

Je pouvais l'imaginer en train de fixer son téléphone, contemplant mon prénom qui venait de s'afficher. L'hésitation. Le doigt qui, peut-être, s'approchait du symbole vert, avant de s'immobiliser...

_Décroche, tête de lard._

Il devait se demander si j'appelais pour faire amende honorable. Pour lui dire que j'avais eu tort, que je n'aurais pas dû lui cacher la vérité. Pour tout lui raconter.

_Décroche, parce que oui, je vais m'excuser. Et ptet même plus._

Un _bip _catégorique répondit à mes pensées, suivie d'une voix mécanique :

- Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Zack Chen. Pour laisser un message...

Je mis fin à l'appel en écrasant mon pouce sur le bouton.

Et entrai dans l'arène, refusant de me laisser distraire par cet échec.

Sous la lumière crue des plafonniers qui contrastait avec la vive clarté du dehors, je découvris l'endroit où j'allais livrer bataille pour mon ultime badge. Dans une salle de la taille d'un hangar, des murs d'argile s'élevaient ça et là, délimitant des zones que gardaient des dresseurs. Ça n'avait pas l'allure d'un vrai labyrinthe, mais ça m'empêchait tout de même de voir certaines parties de l'arène. Le champion devait se cacher quelque part là-dedans. Mes baskets foulèrent le sol de sable, tandis que j'inspirais une bouffée de l'air ambiant. Sec, très sec. Malgré tout, la température était nettement plus fraîche qu'à l'extérieur.

Je m'avançai de quelques pas, me dirigeant tout droit faute d'une meilleure idée. Un mec avec un fouet me barra la route, m'offrant un sourire alors qu'un Arbok serpentait à ses pieds. Je le surnommai d'emblée SadoMaso et répondis à son défi, lui opposant Grignotte.

- Intimidation ! grinça mon adversaire en faisant claquer son fouet au-dessus de la tête de son Pokémon.

L'Arbok siffla et se dressa face à Grignotte, exhibant le dessin sur ses écailles, semblable à un visage à la bouche noire et aux cruels yeux rouges.

- Profite du sable, lance un Tunnel ! intimai-je au Sablaireau.

Il ne demeura figé qu'une seconde avant de se mettre à creuser. En un rien de temps, il avait disparu sous terre.

- Repère-toi aux vibrations que tu ressens, déclara SadoMaso pour son Pokémon. Ne te laisse pas surprendre par ta proie.

Je gardai les yeux fixés sur le terrain, guettant l'endroit où réapparaîtrait Grignotte. Il fallait que ce soit sous l'Arbok, de façon à le prendre en traître... mais le serpent n'arrêtait pas de bouger, ce qui devait compliquer la tâche au Sablaireau. Et puis tout à coup, alors qu'il revenait vers son dresseur, le sol parut s'écrouler sous lui, l'ensevelissant totalement. Je m'approchai un peu et vis Grignotte s'extirper de la longue tranchée qu'il avait créée et se secouer pour se débarrasser du sable, puis jeter un regard satisfait vers son trou. Il avait dû creuser juste sous la surface, comptant sur le poids de l'Arbok pour faire s'écrouler ce qu'il restait lorsqu'il passerait à cet endroit. C'était une tactique que nous avions travaillée précédemment, même si nous ne l'avions jamais testée sur du sable.

- Joli coup ! constatai-je.

Le Sablaireau tourna son museau vers moi et émit un petit "Blai" enthousiaste. Une ombre se dressa dans son dos. Des crochets fendirent l'air. Sifflement. La morsure de l'Arbok toucha Grignotte à l'épaule, faisant jaillir le sang. Le Sablaireau couina de surprise et de douleur mêlée, puis voulut se rouler en boule afin d'échapper au serpent, mais ce dernier resserra l'emprise de sa mâchoire dans un chuintement aigu. Une autre image que celle que j'avais sous les yeux s'imposa à moi le temps d'une seconde : celle d'un serpent engloutissant une souris dodue.

- C'est ça, Arbok, l'encouragea son dresseur. Maintenant enroule-toi autour de lui, je veux que tu l'étouffes lentement.

C'était peut-être une technique valable vu le Pokémon qu'il avait, mais l'entendre énoncer un tel ordre me donna quand même la nausée. L'Arbok obtempéra et commença à ramener sa queue vers l'avant pour enserrer Grignotte dans ses anneaux.

- Tranche ! m'exclamai-je rapidement tant que le Sablaireau avait encore les bras libres.

Grignotte cessa aussitôt ses contorsions qui ne devaient pas arranger sa blessure à l'épaule et leva une patte, se débrouillant pour frapper le serpent à la tête malgré sa position désavantageuse. Ses grandes griffes découpèrent une large plaie et emportèrent un œil avec elles, ce qui fit que l'Arbok se cabra et relâcha sa proie. Émettant des sifflements rauques, le serpent se coucha ensuite à terre et refusa de bouger, même lorsque son dresseur se mit à le fouetter.

- Ça suffit maintenant, lui lançai-je au troisième coup de fouet alors que je finissais d'appliquer une Hyper Potion sur la blessure de Grignotte. Vous voyez bien qu'il ne se relèvera pas, alors admettez que vous avez perdu et laissez-moi passer.

L'homme me répondit d'un sourire huileux.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je n'ai qu'un seul Pokémon ?

Joignant le geste à la parole, il rappela son Arbok et s'empara d'une nouvelle Pokéball. Ce fut un Tauros qui en émergea. La grosse bête racla le sol de ses sabots, fouettant l'air de ses trois queues.

- Poursuite ! enchaîna SadoMaso.

- Tranche, contrai-je.

Le Tauros chargeait déjà, cornes baissées. Grignotte se contenta de l'attendre, et alors que l'autre allait le piétiner, il mit à profit sa petite taille pour taillader l'une des jambes de son adversaire, juste au-dessus du genou. En retour, il se prit tout de même un coup de sabot, mais son assaut fit trébucher le Tauros qui parvint à se rattraper sur ses trois autres jambes avant de finir le mufle dans le sable. Ses flancs se soulevant rapidement, que ce soit de douleur ou de colère, il souffla, expulsant un nuage d'air chaud de ses naseaux, puis fit demi-tour pour revenir vers le Sablaireau qu'il avait dépassé dans sa course.

- Encore, indiquai-je à Grignotte.

Le fouet claqua au-dessus de la tête du Tauros, exigeant la même chose de lui. Le Pokémon taureau se rua à nouveau sur Grignotte, galopant rapidement malgré sa blessure. Quelques secondes, et puis le choc eut lieu, dévastateur pour l'un des deux adversaires. Le Sablaireau resta campé sur ses pattes tandis que le Tauros tombait à terre, l'une de ses jambes proprement sectionnée. Le sang gicla sur le sable, sang qui maculait également les griffes de Grignotte. Un meuglement déchirant sortit de la gorge du Tauros, le cri d'une bête qui souffrait atrocement. Je me mordis les lèvres. Si son dresseur le rappelait maintenant, il s'en tirerait sûrement...

Mais le Tauros n'eut droit qu'à un coup de fouet particulièrement brutal sur son flanc exposé. La lanière de cuir imprima une fine ligne sanglante dans les poils de l'animal.

- Koud'Korn ! lui ordonna son dresseur.

- Arrêtez, il n'est plus en état de se battre ! l'apostrophai-je.

Le sang qui pulsait du membre tranché était absorbé par le sable et la tâche rouge allait en s'élargissant à chaque seconde. Le Tauros ne bougeait plus, ses jambes restantes agitées de tressautements à intervalles réguliers. Comme si la détresse de son Pokémon ne lui faisait rien, le mec se servit à nouveau de son fouet ; le claquement résonna dans l'air tandis que le bout de l'instrument venait cingler le museau du taureau.

Trop, c'était trop.

- Grignotte...

Le Sablaireau tourna vivement la tête vers moi. Je lui désignai le dresseur des yeux. Il parut hésiter, puis s'approcha du mec qui s'apprêtait à administrer un nouveau coup à son Pokémon et leva une patte, exhibant ses griffes d'un mouvement menaçant. L'autre fronça les sourcils, avant de me gratifier d'un regard incrédule.

- Il est interdit d'ordonner à un Pokémon d'attaquer un humain, me rappela-t-il. Si tu bafoues les règles de la Ligue, tu perds tout droit de défier notre champion.

- Ah, mais le champion de cette arène-ci n'en a rien à faire de ces règles, pas vrai ? Donc je peux demander à mon Sablaireau de vous frapper sans renoncer à ma prérogative de challenger. Ou est-ce que j'ai raté quelque chose ?

Du chantage à la torture. Difficile de croire que j'en étais arrivée là.

_C'est pour sauver la vie d'un Pokémon innocent_, me justifiai-je.

Le dresseur du Tauros grogna, me jaugeant un instant du regard, puis rappela finalement son Pokémon après de longues secondes tendues. Entre ses doigts, le sommet de la Pokéball vira au gris. Ma gorge se serra. Et tout ça n'avait servi à rien...

- Qui est le champion de l'arène ? lui demandai-je en m'obligeant à passer autre chose, parce que c'était la seule façon pour que je continue à fonctionner : aller de l'avant, ne pas s'appesantir sur mes actes.

- Il ne tient qu'à toi de le découvrir, répondit-il en s'écartant pour me laisser passer.

J'avançai donc. Alors que je contournais l'un des murs pour découvrir une autre partie de l'arène, un nouveau dresseur me défia. Il ne disposait que d'un Sablaireau, une copie presque identique de Grignotte qui donna lieu à un affrontement complètement souterrain alors que les deux Pokémon se rencontraient au milieu de leurs tunnels respectifs. Ce fut Grignotte qui en ressortit vainqueur, traînant derrière lui son congénère évanoui.

Le dresseur suivant, quant à lui, avait toute une tripotée de Pokémon de type roche et sol dont Plouf ne fit qu'une bouchée. Puis vint le tour d'un mec en kimono qui me rappela ceux que Teigne et moi avions combattus au Dojo de Safrania.

- Je suis ton dernier obstacle avant le champion, m'informa-t-il lorsque je lui fis remarquer que l'arène avait une drôle de disposition.

- Bien, allons-y alors, répondis-je, pressée d'obtenir mon huitième badge.

Son équipe correspondait également au type attendu : il débuta le duel avec un Machopeur. Je choisis Grignotte une fois de plus, le Sablaireau était en pleine forme et je voulais économiser les forces de mes autres Pokémon pour le combat contre le champion.

- Vendetta, énonça mon adversaire en croisant ses bras musclés.

En trois enjambées, le Machopeur rejoignit Grignotte et se jeta sur lui. Malgré sa tentative d'esquive, le Sablaireau se retrouva au sol, écrasé par le Pokémon bodybuilder. Lâchant un couinement, il riposta d'un Tranche alors que j'allais lui en donner l'ordre, une attaque bien placée qui remonta le long de la cage thoracique du Machopeur et arracha un grognement au Pokémon. Le dresseur de ce dernier réclama ensuite un Corps Perdu, auquel j'opposai un second Tranche. Au terme d'une manœuvre qui se déroula trop rapidement pour que je la comprenne complètement, le Machopeur expédia Grignotte droit dans le mur après s'être relevé. Je m'attendais à ce que le Sablaireau soit sonné et je sortais déjà une potion de mon sac lorsqu'il se remit sur pieds presque aussitôt, agita son petit nez, puis fonça sur son adversaire. Impressionnée, je le regardai arriver au contact, se glisser sans peine sous le coup de poing qui l'aurait stoppé net, et tournoyer sur lui-même, infligeant une double plaie au ventre du Machopeur. L'immense Pokémon se plia en deux avec un grognement, n'ayant pas d'autre choix que de retenir ses intestins avec ses mains.

- Grignotte... soufflai-je, l'étonnement le disputant à l'écœurement en moi.

Ce fut finalement une troisième émotion qui l'emporta : la fierté.

- Tu assures, dis donc, le complimentai-je en souriant.

- Blai ! opina-t-il, et je suis certaine qu'il m'aurait souri en retour s'il en avait été capable.

Le bodybuilder rappela son Pokémon en faisant la grimace et envoya au combat son deuxième et dernier, à en juger par le nombre de Pokéballs à sa ceinture.

- Machoc ! brailla la petite créature qui apparut sur le sable remué par l'affrontement précédent.

Je jaugeai l'état de Grignotte d'un rapide coup d'œil : probablement fatigué, mais encore en état de se battre. Mais depuis Souris, je ne préjugeais plus seule des capacités de mes Pokémon.

- Comment tu te sens, Grignotte ? Prêt à t'occuper du dernier obstacle avant le champion ?

- Blaireau ! confirma-t-il avec entrain.

- Alors vas-y, Tranche !

- Corps Perdu, déclara quant à lui le dresseur du Machoc.

Le petit Pokémon percuta Grignotte sans attendre. Je vis l'attaque du Sablaireau porter, et ouvrir une plaie à l'abdomen du Machoc, mais ce dernier continua son assaut, et malgré sa moindre taille, projeta le Sablaireau à terre sans effort apparent. Grignotte voulut se relever, grattant le sable de ses pattes, se débattant pour se retourner, mais l'autre lui posa un genou sur le dos pour le maintenir immobile. Et le reste ne prit qu'une seconde. Le Machoc lui saisit la tête de ses deux mains. La ramena en arrière d'un seul coup sec. Il y eut un son très clair, très simple. Un son que je connaissais même sans en être consciente parce que je l'avais entendu tellement de fois dans tous ces films où les méchants tuent des innocents à tour de bras. Mon cerveau peina pourtant à l'enregistrer. Ce son appartenait au domaine de la fiction... alors que faisait-il ici, dans la réalité, à quelques pas devant moi ?

Je ne voulais pas y croire, à ce son.

À ce craquement si caractéristique d'une nuque qui venait de se briser.

Et pourtant, je fus bien forcée d'admettre que je venais de l'entendre lorsque le Machoc relâcha sa prise et que la tête de Grignotte retomba mollement sur le sable. Aussi brutalement que ça, le Sablaireau n'était plus. Je fis quelques pas dans sa direction, les larmes affleurant à mes yeux. Je crois que le dresseur du Machoc déclara quelque chose, mais ses paroles glissèrent sur moi sans laisser de trace. L'une des Pokéballs à ma ceinture s'ouvrit d'elle-même, et je distinguai le mouvement furtif d'un Pokémon à la fourrure blanche à travers mes larmes. Un grognement, un cri de douleur...

Je m'arrêtai.

- Maraude, ça suffit !

La Feunard avait réglé son compte au Machoc et montrait les crocs sur le dresseur du Pokémon fautif.

- Feu, feunard, nard, feu ! me renvoya-t-elle accompagné d'un regard meurtrier.

- Tuer qui que ce soit ne le fera pas revenir, et ça n'apaisera pas non plus ta peine ! la sermonnai-je, essuyant mes larmes d'un geste rageur. Et Grignotte n'aurait jamais voulu ça !

- Feunard... gronda-t-elle en réponse.

Cependant elle n'attaqua pas le mec en kimono, lequel s'empressa de déguerpir en gardant un œil prudent sur la Feunard. Cette dernière s'approcha tandis que je m'agenouillais près de mon Grignotte. Je posai une main sur son petit museau. Voulus dire quelque chose, n'y parvins pas. Maraude me bouscula soudain, se jetant sur le cadavre de Grignotte. Comme folle, elle se mit à lui mordre les babines, à le pousser de droite à gauche, à lui grogner dessus... s'obstinant encore et encore. Cherchant vainement à éveiller une parcelle de vie dans ce qui n'était plus qu'un morceau de viande.

Je la regardai faire, impuissante, le cœur brisé.

- Nard ! s'écria-t-elle finalement en se tournant vers moi, découvrant ses crocs rougis du sang de Grignotte. Feunard, nard ?!

Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas protégé ? disait-elle. Pourquoi il est mort alors que tu étais censée le rendre plus fort ?

_Oui, pourquoi ?_

Je frappai du poing dans le sable.

- Grâce à Grignotte, je me suis rapprochée de mon but, m'entendis-je expliquer avec un calme trompeur. Il m'a aidée à avancer sur le chemin menant à la victoire et son sacrifice ne sera pas oublié.

Des paroles vides.

- Feunard ? répliqua Maraude.

- Je... J'ai pas compris ce que tu viens de dire, avouai-je.

Elle me tourna le dos, puis après un instant, s'avança en direction de la partie encore cachée de l'arène, là où le mec en kimono nous avait appris que nous y trouverions le champion. Son action fut comme un coup de fouet à mon encontre, et je me relevai. Ce n'était pas fini, nous avions encore tant à accomplir. Je contemplai Grignotte une dernière fois, cherchant dans la vision du Sablaireau étendu par terre un rappel de sa gentillesse, de sa timidité si attachante, du formidable Pokémon qui s'était fait une place dans mon cœur. Je ne trouvais rien de tout cela. Il n'existait plus que dans mes souvenirs à présent. Je le rappelai dans sa Pokéball pour la dernière fois et me détournai, passant à la suite des opérations.

Il me suffisait de tourner l'angle du mur pour me retrouver face au champion. Ce que je fis, suivant Maraude qui marchait devant pour pénétrer ainsi dans une zone délimitée sur trois côtés par autant de murs. Je pivotai à droite, posant mon regard sur un homme qui semblait m'attendre. Le champion de Jadielle. Ses yeux noirs rencontrèrent les miens.

Déclic.

Je reculai sous le choc.

- Il m'a semblé entendre un son bien connu. Tu as perdu quelque chose ? s'enquit Giovanni d'une voix amicale.

Je sentis mes jambes flageoler alors qu'un poids immense s'abattait sur mes épaules, me faisant vaciller. Quoi ? Giovanni, leader de la Team Rocket, champion de l'arène de Jadielle ? Ça n'avait aucun sens...

- Tu sais Léa, l'obstination est une qualité que j'admire, continua le boss des Rocket. Mais malheureusement pour toi, tu as commis une erreur en venant ici.

- Vous, vous... balbutiai-je, incapable de formuler une phrase cohérente. Champion ? Comment...

- Comment puis-je cumuler mes activités criminelles et un poste aussi placé dans la hiérarchie de la Ligue, tu veux dire ? Ah ! Le Conseil des Quatre est au courant de qui je suis, bien sûr... Cela les amuse de me laisser être champion d'arène, c'est leur ultime pied de nez, comme un os jeté à un Caninos affamé...

Ses paroles censées m'expliquer la situation ne faisaient que m'embrouiller davantage. Le Conseil des 4 n'était-il pas supposé réguler toute l'activité du circuit Pokémon ? Une sorte d'autorité qui dictait les règles ? Comment pouvait-il compter Giovanni dans les rangs de leurs employés ?

- Je ne peux rien faire légalement contre eux, tu comprends, exposa Giovanni. Je ne représente pas un danger... J'ai essayé de faire bouger les choses au début, j'ai même vaincu la Ligue quand j'étais plus jeune, mais ça n'a rien changé. J'ai juste gagné une place en tant que champion d'arène lorsque le champion suivant m'a détrôné. On pense qu'on peut faire évoluer les choses de l'intérieur et au final on se retrouve pris au piège de la même toile d'araignée que l'on voulait combattre... Alors j'ai fondé la Team Rocket, le seul véritable moyen de renverser la tyrannie de ce maudit Conseil des Quatre une fois pour toutes...

Je demeurai silencieuse. Giovanni me fixait, semblant attendre une réponse.

- Vous êtes dingue, lâchai-je donc.

- Ah, fit-il en levant un doigt, je crois que le mot que tu cherches est "audacieux". Mais laissons ces considérations de côté, si tu le veux bien. La situation qui se présente à nous aujourd'hui n'a rien à voir avec le Conseil des Quatre, elle ne concerne que toi et moi.

- Où vous voulez en venir ? demandai-je hargneusement. Maraude, attends, ajoutai-je en voyant que la Feunard commençait à s'impatienter.

- Voici ce que je te propose : un duel avec des règles très précises. Nos Pokémon s'affrontent un par un, dans l'ordre de leurs Pokéballs à nos ceintures. Interdiction de les échanger contre un autre en plein combat - si l'un des deux est incapable de continuer, le round revient à l'autre dresseur -, et un seul objet de soin autorisé en tout et pour tout.

Son regard glissa sur mes Pokéballs, un sourire narquois apparut sur son visage.

- Il semblerait que nous ayons tous deux cinq Pokémon prêts à se battre, ça tombe bien.

Je serrai les dents à ce commentaire. Maraude, elle, jappa agressivement.

- Bien sûr je suis conscient que ces règles sont très contraignantes, poursuivit Giovanni d'un ton affable. Pourquoi les accepterais-tu alors que nous pourrions nous opposer dans un duel classique ? Un élément de motivation, donc : si tu acceptes, je prends ma retraite et démantèle la Team Rocket. Tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de nous. C'est ce que tu veux depuis le début, non ?

C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai. Giovanni en personne qui m'offrait l'occasion de mettre fin à la Team Rocket.

- Et sinon ? interrogeai-je, avec l'impression d'être en train d'envisager un pacte avec le diable en personne.

- Sinon, rien ne change, répliqua Giovanni. À moins que tu n'aies le cran de me tuer lors de notre duel, je suppose.

Son expression moqueuse m'indiquait qu'il savait bien que j'en étais parfaitement incapable. L'avertissement du prof Chen me revint en mémoire. À lui aussi, je lui avais fait une promesse. Celle de l'Ossatueur prenait-elle précédence ? J'avais juré à la mère fantôme de la venger en détruisant la Team Rocket, et ce serment-là avait été écrit dans le sang...

- Pourquoi une telle proposition ? demandai-je au boss des Rocket. C'est prendre un sacré risque de votre côté, je vous ai déjà battu à plusieurs reprises dans des conditions moins contraignantes, et le contraire n'est pas vrai.

- Un risque ? répéta Giovanni en levant un sourcil. Je suis étonné que tu n'aies pas encore compris. Au contraire, de telles règles m'avantagent considérablement.

J'eus beau réfléchir, je ne voyais pas en quoi.

- Ta décision ? voulut savoir le gangster.

- J'accepte.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il se saisissait d'une Pokéball customisée, noire frappée d'un R sur le devant.

- Rhinocorne ! brama son occupant en se matérialisant.

Maraude s'avança, sa gueule déjà bordée de flammes. Cette première combinaison de type ne m'avantageait pas, surtout que j'avais remarqué lors des entraînements que la Feunard était plutôt fragile. Il allait falloir se débarrasser rapidement du Rhinocorne.

- Fais-moi le plaisir d'écraser ce Feunard avec tes Boules Roc, dit Giovanni, donnant ainsi le signal de départ de ce duel aux enjeux considérables.

- Lance un Toxik, Maraude, et reste en mouvement, demandai-je.

La Feunard s'élança sans marquer la moindre hésitation. Je savais qu'elle se battait avant tout pour Grignotte ; la rage qu'elle devait ressentir aurait au moins le bon côté de booster ses attaques. Un premier rocher fusa, qu'elle évita avec grâce en se plaquant à terre, puis un deuxième, qui lui frôla le bout du museau. Tout en continuant à virevolter sur le terrain pour esquiver les lourds projectiles envoyés par le Rhinocorne, elle se positionna et cracha une giclée de liquide violet en direction de son adversaire. Pourtant parti de loin, le jet toucha la bête en plein dans les yeux, suivi une seconde plus tard d'une langue de feu qui vint lui lécher le visage. Le Rhinocorne éternua et secoua la tête, avant de riposter d'une énième balle rocheuse. Cette fois-ci, Maraude ne fut pas en mesure de s'y soustraire : la pierre la percuta durement et l'envoya rouler dans le sable. La Feunard poussa un couinement mi-surpris mi-indigné, puis se releva en s'ébrouant.

- Onde Folie, lui indiquai-je, espérant que ça lui laisserait le champ libre pour ensuite balancer tout son arsenal enflammé.

Un jappement aux sonorités étranges retentit. J'eus l'immense plaisir de voir Giovanni grimacer, et son Pokémon émit un grognement interrogatif, avant de renvoyer une pluie de rochers vers Maraude. Il rata cependant quelque peu son attaque parce qu'il y en eut un qui s'écrasa sur son crâne, se brisant en deux, tandis que tous les autres s'éparpillaient au sol sans faire de mal à la Feunard. Ces quelques moments de confusion suffirent pour que la renarde prenne l'avantage et crache un long jet de flamme sur le Rhinocorne. L'assaut brûlant qui visait sa tête le fit reculer si précipitamment qu'il faillit se cogner dans les jambes de Giovanni.

Je m'autorisai un sourire. Tout se passait bien pour le moment, Maraude était en forme et nous avions l'avantage : le Rhinocorne se trouvait affaibli à la fois par le poison du Toxik et le jappement qui avait semé le chaos dans son esprit.

- Séisme, ordonna alors Giovanni.

Le Rhinocorne renifla pour essayer de se débarrasser du mucus violet qui lui poissait les narines, puis se cabra et abattit ses lourdes pattes sur le sol. Un choc titanesque parut ébranler le bâtiment tout entier jusqu'à ses fondations ; la terre trembla, les murs d'argile se fissurèrent. Je faillis perdre l'équilibre, et Maraude, elle, malgré ses quatre pattes, trébucha et se retrouva le nez au ras du sable. Le danger se profilait au-dessus d'elle. Trop concentrée sur son adversaire, elle n'avait pas pensé à s'écarter des trucs qui risquaient de s'écrouler. Je lui criai de ne pas rester là, mais trop tard : un gros morceau du mur le plus proche d'elle se détacha et atterrit sur son arrière-train.

Hurlement de douleur.

- Maraude ! m'exclamai-je, l'angoisse me nouant le ventre.

La renarde grogna dans ma direction, entreprit de ramper pour s'extirper des décombres, puis voulut se redresser. Têtue comme elle l'était, elle refusait d'abandonner... Mais son corps ne suivit pas son esprit, et si ses pattes avant répondaient correctement, ses pattes arrières, elles, restèrent immobiles malgré tous ses efforts. J'hésitai, prise au piège entre inquiétude pour sa santé et nécessité de remporter ce duel. Devais-je la rappeler ? Cela signifiait perdre une des cinq manches... La soigner ? Utiliser le seul objet de soin autorisé dès le premier affrontement ne me semblait pas très avisé...

Alors que je tergiversais, Maraude poussa un jappement rageur, projetant en même temps un jet de feu vers le Rhinocorne qui s'était rapproché. Son geste tenait davantage d'un sursaut de défi que d'une véritable attaque car elle fut incapable de maintenir ses flammes durant plus de quelques secondes et dut se contenter de fusiller son ennemi du regard.

- Mets fin à ses souffrances, ordonna Giovanni à son Pokémon. Une seule Boule Roc bien placée devrait suffire.

Deux choses se produisirent alors simultanément, deux phénomènes qui fendirent l'air en direction de la Feunard. Le premier, un gros rocher aux arêtes déchiquetées, porteur de mort. Le second, le rayon rouge d'une Pokéball, salvateur. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'atteignirent leur cible. Maraude avait roulé sur le côté à la dernière seconde, évitant le lourd projectile comme le jet de lumière. Elle gisait dans le sable, l'air épuisée, la langue pendante, surveillant du regard le Rhinocorne qui se préparait déjà à réitérer son attaque.

- Maraude, ça suffit ! l'implorai-je, une main crispée sur sa Pokéball. Laisse-moi te rappeler, tu seras en sécurité !

J'activai à nouveau la _ball_, mais elle esquiva le rayon d'une seconde roulade, avant d'en effectuer une troisième pour échapper à la boule rocheuse qui fusait vers elle. Et encore une, puis une autre, sans s'arrêter, misant sur son seul espoir qu'était l'esquive face au tir nourri du Rhinocorne, se démenant comme une folle malgré ses pattes arrière inutiles, la fatigue qui maculait ses poils de sueur, et les Boules Roc qui menaçaient de l'écraser pour de bon. À un moment, elle essaya de cracher du feu entre deux roulades dans une tentative d'attaque désespérée, mais ne parvint à produire qu'un maigre filet de salive mélangé à du sang.

Et puis pause. Un instant d'accalmie.

Je vis le Rhinocorne s'avancer d'un pas lourd, pour se placer presque à bout portant, planter ses pattes dans le sable et se préparer à décocher une nouvelle volée de rochers. Maraude lui renvoya un regard meurtrier, ses yeux rouges brûlant de haine. Et c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

Impossible.

La situation était impossible, et si ça continuait comme ça, j'allais perdre la Feunard comme j'avais perdu Grignotte. Une seule décision s'imposait :

- Je concède cette première manche, annonçai-je.

Oh que ces mots étaient durs à dire... Mais ils sonnaient juste, trop justes pour que je les regrette.

Giovanni inclina la tête et rappela son Pokémon. Je fis de même pour Maraude, qui ne protesta même pas, ni ne tenta de se dérober. Trop crevée sans doute. Le sommet de sa _ball_ se révéla bien rouge, mais de mon point de vue, on avait frôlé le gris. Je commençais à comprendre ce que Giovanni avait voulu dire lorsqu'il avait clamé disposer d'un avantage conséquent : moi je n'étais pas prête à perdre mes Pokémon pour gagner, contrairement à lui. Le gangster avait compris ma faiblesse dès le début, et toute sa stratégie était sans doute basée là-dessus.

- Passons au suivant, dit-il courtoisement.

Je m'emparai de la Pokéball de Salade. Le Florizarre émit un "Zarre" grave en débarquant sur le terrain, et le regard que nous échangeâmes me mit un peu de baume au cœur. L'une de ses lianes vint doucement s'enrouler autour de ma main, comme une poigne forte qui m'assurerait que plus jamais je ne tomberai. Je souris et lui frottai le museau en retour. Quoi qu'il se passe, je pouvais toujours compter sur mon Salade pour me remonter le moral.

- Séisme.

L'ordre donné par Giovanni me prit totalement par surprise. Salade, beaucoup moins : ses lianes se déployèrent autour de nous, formant une sorte de filet protecteur vivant. Il intercepta ainsi tous les débris qui nous auraient écrasés autrement, y compris un bout d'une des lampes du plafond et plusieurs gros morceaux de béton. J'espérais que les autres dresseurs avaient tous évacué l'arène, parce que Giovanni semblait bien parti pour la détruire. Lorsque la terre cessa de trembler, je jetai un coup d'œil au-delà de Salade pour identifier le Pokémon que nous devions battre. J'aperçus trois protubérances marrons qui sortaient du sol, et en conçus immédiatement un certain soulagement. Un Triopikeur n'allait normalement pas poser de problème à Salade.

- Tranch'herbe, intimai-je à mon mastodonte. N'hésite pas à expédier deux ou trois feuilles dans la gueule de Giovanni.

Histoire de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce pour le Séisme, même si les deux ne se situaient pas vraiment dans la catégorie.

Salade acquiesça silencieusement et se retourna pour lancer son attaque. Une volée de feuilles jaillit, traversa l'espace qui séparait les deux combattants en un instant, puis trancha le corps du Triopikeur à de nombreux endroits, faisant s'écouler un liquide marron. Quelques-uns des projectiles infléchirent leur course pour aller entailler le visage et les bras de Giovanni, qui répéta d'une voix calme :

- Séisme.

Les murs se mirent à vibrer sous la force de l'attaque tandis que le sable sous mes pieds se soulevait en vagues, agité par les sursauts soudains du terrain. Le bruit du métal gémissant résonna tout autour de nous ; le bâtiment dans son ensemble n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier ce traitement. Heureusement, les arènes devaient être construites pour pouvoir résister aux pouvoirs des Pokémon.

- Poudre Dodo ! contrai-je.

Salade plaqua son ventre à terre pour orienter son arbre-fleur vers le Triopikeur et expulsa une rafale de poudre verte sur le Pokémon à trois têtes.

_Faites que ça fonctionne, pitié..._ priai-je silencieusement.

Par bonheur, je fus exaucée, et le calme revint progressivement sur l'arène alors que les spores soporifiques faisaient leur effet, les six yeux du Triopikeur se fermant malgré lui.

- Et Tranch'herbe, complétai-je avec la satisfaction d'une stratégie menée à bien.

Une nouvelle fournée de feuilles allèrent découper le Triopikeur, couplé à un claquement de liane vindicatif qui se contenta d'effleurer Giovanni. À son crédit, le gangster resta de marbre, sans manifester ni surprise ni inconfort, et lorsque son Pokémon s'affaissa, poussé sur les rivages de l'inconscience par l'assaut de Salade, il le rappela en conservant l'expression de complaisance qu'il arborait depuis le début. Moi, je ne pus retenir un sourire, mise en confiance par cette victoire. Salade eut droit à une grattouille sur le bout du nez pour le remercier, puis je l'échangeai avec Teigne.

La Colossinge se retrouva face à une Nidoqueen. La gigantesque Pokémon fit craquer ses poings tout en toisant Teigne.

- Un affrontement qui promet d'être tout en finesse, remarqua Giovanni en souriant.

Ma parole, mais ce salopard s'amusait... Il prenait plaisir à ce déferlement de violence. J'allai lui montrer exactement quel en était le prix.

- Tu connais la stratégie, Teigne.

- Singe ! acquiesça-t-elle.

Puis elle fonça, parcourant les quelques mètres de terrain qui la séparaient de son adversaire, et bondit pour lui asséner le coup d'ouverture du duel, un Ultimapoing qui cueillit la Nidoqueen en plein ventre. Cette dernière grogna, leva une de ses pattes arrière, et l'abattit lourdement au sol, déclenchant un nouveau séisme. Prise au dépourvu, Teigne tituba tandis que l'arène toute entière subissait la pression du mini tremblement de terre. Les vibrations destructrices semblaient se concentrer sur le corps de la Colossinge, je la vis serrer les poings et faire le gros dos en attendant que ça passe.

Un grincement au-dessus de moi m'alerta soudain, je levai la tête et découvris que tout un morceau de l'armature métallique qui soutenait le plafond s'était détaché et menaçait de s'écrouler sur moi. Lâchant un juron, je démarrai au quart de tour et courus me mettre en sécurité, me rapprochant ce faisant du cœur du combat ainsi que de Giovanni. Quelques instants plus tard, j'entendis un grand fracas dans mon dos, tandis qu'une giclée de sable m'arrosait le bas des jambes. Ouf. J'avais eu chaud.

- Singe ? interrogea Teigne, gardant un œil sur son adversaire.

- Ça va, la rassurai-je alors que le séisme atteignait ses derniers soubresauts. Continue.

Un Ultimapoing naquit dans la seconde. S'écrasa sur le nez de la Nidoqueen. Craquement d'os brisé, suivi d'une fontaine de sang, et d'un rugissement enragé. Réplique foudroyante. Teigne se prit un coup de corne frontale en retour, corne qui se ficha dans sa chair avec un bruit sec, écœurant. Un bruit qui hanterait mes cauchemars désormais. La Nidoqueen rejeta ensuite vivement la tête en arrière, ce qui projeta la Colossinge en l'air. Elle atteignit les quelques mètres de haut avant de redescendre dans une chute désordonnée, les bras ballants, et de s'écraser au sol, accompagnée d'une pluie de gouttelettes de sang.

Je me précipitai vers elle, un cri d'horreur coincé dans la gorge. Tout en m'agenouillant, je constatai qu'elle respirait encore, laissai le soulagement m'envahir, et me retrouvai en train de déboucher une bouteille de la potion la plus puissante que je possédais avant même d'en être consciente. La main de Teigne jaillit et elle repoussa mon bras alors que j'allais verser le liquide sur sa plaie au flanc, dont les bords à la teinte violette indiquait la présence de poison.

- Arrête, tu en as besoin ! m'énervai-je en me battant pour me soustraire à sa poigne.

- Singe, gronda-t-elle en éloignant fermement ma main qui tenait la potion, la repoussant jusque contre mon ventre.

Tout ça sans m'accorder un seul regard. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour la Nidoqueen, et l'autre le lui rendait bien, les deux ennemis se fixant comme si elles avaient été seules au monde.

- Nido... queen... souffla la Pokémon bleue, l'air presque aussi mal en point que Teigne.

Elle leva une de ses énormes pattes pour la pointer sur la Colossinge.

- Nido... répéta-t-elle.

C'était peut-être une insulte. Ou alors un défi. En tout cas Teigne réagit aussitôt, se relevant d'un bond pour lui foncer dessus.

- Teigne ! m'exclamai-je.

Mon cri fut couvert par un son semblable au tonnerre qui roula entre les murs de l'arène, puissant et caverneux. Mais ce n'était que le bruit produit par la rencontre des deux poings lancés l'un contre l'autre à pleine vitesse. Les deux Pokémon femelles demeurèrent un instant figées dans leur pose d'attaque, leurs poings respectifs collés contre celui de l'autre, le corps tout entier en extension, et puis elles s'affaissèrent chacune de leur côté, les fesses dans le sable pour Teigne, un genou à terre pour la Nidoqueen. Vidées de leur énergie, leur échange suivant se limita à un regard belliqueux. Le museau de la Nidoqueen pissait toujours le sang et sa respiration trop rauque et trop rapide indiquait qu'elle avait atteint ses limites. Teigne ne se trouvait pas mieux lotie : le poison l'affaiblissait de minutes en minutes, son poing droit n'était plus qu'une bouillie ensanglantée, et elle semblait avoir du mal à rester consciente.

- Cette fois, tu vas me laisser te soigner, lui déclarai-je d'une voix qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

Miracle de chez miracle, la Colossinge ne se déroba pas lorsque j'appliquai la potion sur ses principales blessures, se contentant simplement d'un grognement qui je le savais n'était pas dû à la douleur mais à l'agacement d'avoir à accepter des soins. En face, Giovanni faisait de même, vaporisant sur la Nidoqueen une potion qui avait l'air tout aussi puissante que la mienne. Les plaies des deux Pokémon se résorbèrent et elles se relevèrent en même temps tandis que nous nous écartions.

- Double-pied, ordonna Giovanni à sa Nidoqueen.

Un simple signe de la main me suffit pour indiquer à Teigne ce qu'elle devait faire. Le combat reprit, plus violent que jamais. La Nidoqueen frappa la première, essayant de piétiner la Colossinge sous sa masse considérable. Elle aurait réussi si Teigne n'avait pas bloqué son premier coup de pied, avant de lui expédier un Ultimapoing dans l'autre jambe. Déséquilibrée, la Nidoqueen vacilla...

- Séisme.

...et sauta. Lorsqu'elle retomba, l'arène trembla, et les quelques murs d'argile encore debout s'effondrèrent pour de bon. Le grondement de la terre en furie enfla dans l'air tandis que de nouveaux débris tombaient du plafond. On apercevait le ciel à certains endroits à présent, encore une ou deux autres attaques dans ce genre et l'arène n'aurait plus de toit du tout. Je reportai mon attention sur la bataille, où Teigne venait d'éviter de justesse une poutre métallique qui se planta dans le sol en vibrant, mais pas sa jumelle dont l'extrémité coupante lui arracha un large pan de fourrure. Sans se préoccuper de sa blessure, la Colossinge repartit à l'assaut. Elle gratifia d'un violent coup de poing les côtes de la Nidoqueen, qui réagit par un coup de queue tout aussi brutal. Le large appendice frappa Teigne en plein visage, et au vu des gouttes violettes qui parsemèrent ses poils, je sus que le poison coulait à nouveau dans ses veines.

_Pas bon du tout._

Teigne n'était pas faite pour ces matchs qui s'éternisaient. Elle, sa spécialité, c'était de mettre KO son adversaire vite et bien, en un ou deux coups. Au-delà de ça, sa résistance entrait en jeu, et ce facteur-là la désavantageait presque toujours par rapport à son adversaire. Tandis que ces pensées me traversaient l'esprit, je plaçai une main sur la Pokéball de la Colossinge. Cependant, il était clair que Teigne n'était pas la seule à s'épuiser : la Nidoqueen peinait également à porter ses attaques. La fin de leur duel se profilait à l'horizon.

- Singe ! tonitrua Teigne en fonçant une fois de plus sur son adversaire.

- Nido ! répliqua la Nidoqueen en se dressant de toute sa hauteur.

Un nouvel échange eut lieu, coup de poing contre coup de pieds. Il se termina avec les deux Pokémon à genoux, chacune à bout de force. À nouveau, elles en furent réduites à s'affronter du regard, luttant pour rester conscientes. Luttant pour leur survie. Je vis Giovanni ouvrir la bouche, s'apprêter à donner l'ordre à la Nidoqueen de continuer. Faire pareil avec Teigne serait signer son arrêt de mort, je le savais. Le poison l'achèverait. Et j'avais déjà joué la carte du "soin".

Il ne me restait donc qu'une solution valable.

- Désolée Teigne, c'est pour ton bien, murmurai-je en la rappelant au sein de sa Pokéball.

L'objet remua un peu au creux de main, la Colossinge protestant depuis l'intérieur. Mais elle se calma bien vite. Je poussai un soupir. Deux à un pour Giovanni, deux victoires qu'il avait engrangées parce que je ne voulais pas que mes Pokémon meurent. Je pouvais encore gagner si je remportais les deux duels suivant. Plus le droit à l'erreur.

Heureusement, c'était au tour de Plouf, qui disposait d'un avantage considérable face au Pokémon de type sol de Giovanni. Le Rhinocorne que le gangster envoya au combat parut d'ailleurs effrayé par mon géant des mers, reculant d'un pas lorsqu'il découvrit qu'il devait se battre contre ça. Cependant son hésitation fut de courte durée, et il s'empressa d'obéir à l'ordre donné par Giovanni. Le sol se mit à trembler. Encore.

- Hydrocanon, pleine puissance ! hurlai-je pour couvrir le bruit infernal du Séisme.

Un torrent d'eau bouillonnante jaillit de la gueule de Plouf, dirigé droit sur le Rhinocorne. La puissance dévastatrice du jet le cueillit comme une fleur et l'expédia dans les airs. Un beuglement de terreur retentit, coupé court lorsque le Rhinocorne heurta durement le mur du fond avant de retomber au sol. Et d'y rester.

Plouf rugit sa victoire.

- Bien joué mon Plouf, le félicitai-je, ravie de ce KO en un coup.

À présent, Giovanni et moi étions à égalité. Tout allait se jouer sur le dernier combat. Alors que je rappelai Plouf, le chef de la Team Rocket fit sortir son ultime Pokémon avec un sourire de vainqueur. L'incertitude m'étreignit quand apparut un Nidoking absolument énorme, qui dépassait Giovanni d'au moins deux têtes. Ses bras massifs se terminaient par trois redoutables griffes d'au moins quinze centimètres chacune, de la bave dégoulinait de sa gueule garnie de crocs saillants, et la crête de pics qui courait le long de son dos renforçait de façon offensive son corps cuirassé. Et moi, face à ce monstre, je ne disposais que de Pleind'Soupe. Mon Pleind'Soupe tout mou et tout gentil.

- Ron, ronflex ? demanda-t-il en émergeant de sa Pokéball, couché sur le dos comme au sortir d'une sieste.

- Va falloir se donner à fond, t'es prêt ? eus-je le temps de dire avant qu'un énième séisme ne signale le début de ce dernier duel.

Le corps de Pleind'Soupe tout entier fut parcouru de tremblements irrépressibles, une situation qui lui arracha un grondement. Cherchant son équilibre sur la terre en proie aux ondes de choc, le Ronflex parvint à se mettre debout tant bien que mal.

- Force ! lui ordonnai-je, m'égosillant pour qu'il m'entende par delà le vacarme du bâtiment qui commençait à s'écrouler autour de nous.

S'efforçant de faire preuve de rapidité, il courut d'une démarche pesante jusqu'au Nidoking, et voulut le percuter pour le plaquer à terre. Sauf qu'il se montra bien trop lent, et l'autre bestiole monstrueuse n'eut qu'à s'écarter au dernier instant pour que Pleind'Soupe tombe au sol, son ventre ne rencontrant que le sable. Giovanni lança alors un nouvel ordre et le Nidoking le suivit à la lettre, assénant deux terribles coups de pieds dans les flancs du Ronflex. Le sang coula, les griffes du Pokémon sol créant de larges entailles alors que le double coup de boutoir marbrait la peau du Ronflex de meurtrissures violacées.

- Refais un Force Pleind'Soupe, agrippe-lui les jambes ! m'exclamai-je.

Le Nidoking laissa échapper un grognement surpris lorsque Pleind'Soupe le prit à bras le corps, lui fauchant ses appuis pour le faire s'écrouler sur le dos. Un tremblement agita à nouveau le sol, mais cette fois ce fut parce que quatre cent soixante kilos de Ronflex venaient de s'abattre sur le Nidoking. Double gémissement. La bestiole violette avait dû avoir mal, mais Pleind'Soupe n'était pas non plus sorti indemne de cette attaque : l'une de ses pattes saignait, probablement entaillée par les pics dorsaux de son adversaire.

- Nidoking !

Galvanisé par son cri de fureur, le Nidoking réussit à repousser Pleind'Soupe, puis se releva. Le Ronflex l'imita, plus lentement.

Ce qui fit que lorsque Giovanni exigea un énième Séisme, il était encore en train de se redresser.

Et lorsqu'un grincement de fin du monde signala la chute complète du toit, droit sur nous, droit sur _moi_, et qu'il se précipita pour me protéger, il se trouvait trop loin.

Beaucoup trop loin.

Je hurlai, je crois - bien que ça soit évidemment d'une inutilité parfaite. Et puis levai les bras au-dessus de ma tête - même remarque. Et me roulai en boule - ou plutôt amorçai un mouvement en ce sens, et là je veux bien admettre que ça augmentait peut-être mes chances de survie. D'un minuscule petit pourcentage.

Fracas. Douleur. Obscurité.

Je perdis peut-être conscience un moment. Peut-être pas. Lorsque j'osai enfin rouvrir les yeux, persuadée d'avoir atterri au paradis - voire en enfer -, seul le noir m'accueillit. Je connus un instant de pure panique, empêtrée dans l'idée que j'étais soudain devenue aveugle, avant de remarquer un coin plus clair que les autres dans mon champ de vision, d'où une faible lumière semblait provenir. Je passai quelques instants à m'efforcer de me calmer, m'obligeant à respirer calmement - au moins j'avais de l'air, c'était déjà ça -, puis vérifiai rapidement que je n'avais rien de cassé. Non, tout semblait en ordre. Ce n'était cependant pas la grande forme : ma tête me lançait douloureusement et j'avais la sensation que ma gorge était à vif, tandis que ma bouche me semblait pleine de poussière. Je toussai à plusieurs reprises sans parvenir à me défaire de ce goût de cendres, puis j'entrepris d'explorer l'endroit où je me trouvais.

Mes mains tâtonnèrent dans le sable jusqu'à rencontrer un mur. Un mur chaud et tout doux.

- Pleind'Soupe ? chuchotai-je.

- Ronflex, me répondit le propriétaire du mur, qui n'était pas un mur mais un ventre.

- Ça va mon gros ?

- Ron... flex...

Je me pressai contre lui, la gorge nouée, osant à peine y croire.

- Je sais pas comment t'as fait, mais tu m'as sauvée... Plus jamais je ne te traiterai de gros plein de soupe, c'est promis. Faudrait changer ton surnom en... je sais pas, Buzz l'éclair. Ou Speedy Gonzales.

- Ronflex, commenta Pleind'Soupe.

- Allez, maintenant il ne nous reste plus qu'à sortir d'ici.

À l'instant où je terminai ma phrase, il y eut le bruit du métal raclant le sol dans mon dos, et la lumière du jour nous inonda. Je fis volte-face, clignant des yeux avant de parvenir à distinguer deux silhouettes. Giovanni et son Nidoking, qui nous toisaient au milieu de ce qui restait de l'arène.

- Comme le hasard fait bien les choses, commenta le chef des Rockets. On dirait que ton Ronflex est complètement immobilisé par tous ces décombres. Ce qui signifie donc...

- Vous n'avez pas encore gagné, lui opposai-je rageusement.

- Il serait temps que tu renonces à jouer au héros et que tu redescendes sur terre.

Je crus halluciner lorsqu'il me tendit la main. Et encore plus lorsqu'il déclara :

- Je te fais cette offre une fois de plus : rejoins la Team Rocket. Une dresseuse de ta qualité, ce serait du gâchis de t'éliminer. Joins-toi à nous dans notre combat contre le Conseil des Quatre. C'est la seule façon dont tu continueras à vivre.

- Non.

Il eut un léger froncement de sourcils en entendant ma réponse. Dire que c'était mon refus qui provoquait ça alors que durant tout notre combat il avait gardé une bonne humeur infaillible.

- Dernière chance, mademoiselle Norelle, me prévint-il.

- Non, répétai-je avec davantage d'emphase.

Il retira sa main. Soupira.

- Nidoking. Sé...

- Métronome.

Une sensation de chaleur qui me frôla l'épaule. L'image rémanente d'un trait de lumière éblouissant, à l'existence trop brève pour être réellement capturée par l'œil humain. Seul le contraste entre son éphémère présence et sa soudaine absence s'inscrivit sur mes rétines.

Et ce fut tout.

Un trou fumant sur le front, l'énorme masse du Nidoking s'effondra. Tué sur le coup.

Je tremblais comme jamais, mais je m'obligeai à croiser le regard de Giovanni. J'y lus la surprise. J'y lus la déception. Et j'y lus la défaite. Inclinant la tête, le gangster annonça d'une voix égale :

- Je n'ai qu'une parole. À compter de ce moment, la Team Rocket vit ces dernières heures. D'ici quelques jours, le nom lui-même ne sera plus qu'un souvenir.

J'acquiesçai, me demandant si j'aurais dû ressentir autre chose que de l'apathie. Voilà, j'avais gagné. La Team Rocket allait cesser d'exister. J'avais tenu ma promesse envers le fantôme de la mère Ossatueur, et les habitants de Kanto allaient pouvoir dormir tranquille, débarrassés de la menace des gangsters.

- Et ceci t'appartient, ajouta Giovanni.

J'attrapai le badge qu'il me tendit, machinalement. Le soupesai au creux de ma main. Ce petit objet m'avait coûté si cher. Je l'aurais sacrifié sans hésiter si ça avait pu ramener Grignotte.

Mais ce n'était là qu'espoirs vains.

* * *

><p><em>Bouh, Grignotte... :'( Un Corps Perdu critique d'un Machoc niveau 38 alors que lui-même était 46, donc.<em>

_Pour Pleind'Soupe, il avait de la marge niveau PV dans le jeu, mais j'ai quand même joué Métronome parce que j'écrivais le scénario dans ma tête en même temps. Et j'ai découvert Lumi-éclat, une attaque que je ne connaissais pas. ^^_

_Sur un tout autre sujet, j'ai bien peur que la longueur de tous les chapitres à suivre soit très aléatoire, parce que j'ai déjà fait mon découpage jusqu'à la fin et que je compte m'y tenir. Le prochain risque d'être assez court par exemple._


	28. Chapitre 24 : Les yeux dans les yeux

Assise au bord de l'eau, je contemplais les vagues qui venaient s'échouer sur la plage. Persévérantes malgré leur lenteur, et toujours glaciales en dépit de la chaleur - parole de mon gros orteil -, elles charriaient tellement d'algues que, par moments, on aurait presque dit du goudron liquide, une soupe épaisse et noire brassée inlassablement. Leur rythme avait quelque chose d'hypnotique et je me surpris plus d'une fois à balancer la tête sur un tempo identique.

Un, deux. Un, deux. Simple mais entraînant. Un coup elles étaient là, un coup elles s'étaient retirés, ne laissant que le vide derrière elle.

Un, deux.

Ou alors : un, zéro. Comme les informations transmises par un ordinateur, les bits qui formaient la base du programme dans lequel je me trouvais actuellement. À supposer que je me trouve dans un programme, bien sûr. J'avais décidé d'arrêter de me torturer l'esprit sur ce point, et de simplement aller jusqu'au bout du chemin qui me fournirait la réponse à cette question. Pour l'instant, cela signifiait le Conseil des Quatre.

Mon regard s'égara un instant sur les remous des flots, et un petit sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres alors que je distinguai deux gros Tentacruels accompagnés d'un Tentacool - une petite famille, peut-être ? - qui se faisaient bercer par le roulis. Moi aussi, j'aurais voulu pouvoir me laisser porter par les courants et dériver sans me soucier de ma destination. Mais cette option n'était pas envisageable : désormais en possession des huit badges - comprendre les huit sésames qui m'ouvraient les portes de la Ligue Pokémon -, je n'avais pas le loisir de perdre mon temps. Il me fallait me rendre au plateau Indigo afin de gravir les échelons jusqu'au titre suprême de champion. C'était là mon seul objectif pour le moment.

Peut-être qu'ensuite, plus tard, quand j'en aurais fini avec ça, je pourrais réfléchir à cette histoire de Pokémon le plus puissant au monde. Celui que je devais vaincre pour retourner chez moi. Peut-être qu'alors j'aurais accès à davantage d'informations, que je trouverai une piste qui irait au-delà d'un vieux carnet auquel je ne comprenais rien. J'ignorais même si cette histoire de "plus puissant au monde" était un titre réel ou une simple constatation de la part de Morgane. Lorsque j'avais évoqué le sujet avec le prof Chen et prononcé les noms de Mew et Mewtwo, il avait froncé les sourcils et affirmé que le premier n'était qu'une légende, un Pokémon dont l'existence n'avait jamais été scientifiquement prouvée, tandis qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler du second. Si même un expert comme le prof ne disposait d'aucune information sur le sujet, comment étais-je censée m'en sortir ? Je n'avais plus qu'à espérer que quelqu'un du Conseil des Quatre sache de quoi il retourne... autrement, je risquais de rester coincée ici pour toujours.

Et puis, même si je réussissais à trouver ce mystérieux Pokémon, comment allais-je pouvoir le vaincre ? Mon chemin avait déjà croisé à deux reprises celui de Pokémon dotés d'un immense pouvoir, et j'avais perdu les deux fois - quoique l'on puisse considérer la rencontre avec Sulfura comme un match nul, mais j'avais eu Zack à mes côtés. Alors, seule, face à un Pokémon plus puissant que les oiseaux légendaires ? Je n'avais aucune chance.

Je soupirai, touillant machinalement le reste de courgettes farcies que m'avait préparé ma Pokémère en guise de pique-nique. Non, décidément, j'avais perdu l'appétit. Je refermai la boîte en plastique et la rangeai dans mon sac. Un dernier regard vers l'océan, vers le calme auquel je ne pouvais aspirer, puis je me détournai pour revenir à l'ordre du jour. Nous étions le lendemain de la mort de Grignotte et je m'étais attelée à la tâche de lui trouver un remplaçant. Comme Maraude ne s'était pas encore totalement remise de ses blessures, notamment son arrière-train qui la faisait encore souffrir, j'avais jugé plus sage de la laisser à la maison avec mes autres Pokémon de rechange. C'était donc Vésuve et Fulgure que je mettais à l'épreuve depuis ce matin. Jusqu'ici, aucun des deux n'était parvenu à se démarquer. Les deux Pokémon disposaient chacun d'avantages comme d'inconvénients ; le choix s'annonçait difficile.

- Colossinge !

Ou très simple selon Teigne. Il était clair qu'elle ne supportait pas la présence du Rapasdepic : elle n'avait pas cessé de l'apostropher tout au long de la matinée, cherchant à déclencher une bagarre. Heureusement Fulgure gardait son calme et se contentait de s'envoler dès que la Colossinge élevait trop la voix à son encontre. J'imagine qu'elle lui balançait des insultes à la figure.

- Singe ! beugla-t-elle à nouveau en bondissant vers Fulgure.

L'oiseau interrompit sa discussion avec Salade pour se tourner vers une Teigne qui n'avait jamais aussi bien porté son nom.

- Rapasdepic ? Pic, l'entendis-je répondre tandis qu'il ouvrait puis repliait ses ailes.

- Singe !

- Florizarre, zarre, intervint Salade d'une voix posée, toujours prêt à jouer les médiateurs.

- Colossinge ! réitéra Teigne hargneusement.

D'un geste vif, elle se saisit d'une pierre et la propulsa sur le Rapasdepic. Claquement sec dans l'air. Une des lianes de Salade avait jailli pour intercepter le projectile.

- Teigne ! m'exclamai-je, cédant à l'exaspération. Ça commence à bien faire maintenant avec tes tentatives de provocations !À la prochaine, tu retournes dans ta Pokéball !

La Colossinge me jeta un regard indéchiffrable, puis s'éloigna d'un pas lourd, les poings serrés. Génial. Après Maraude, voilà que j'avais réussi à me mettre Teigne à dos. Mais quand même, qu'est-ce qui était si compliqué à comprendre dans "Laisse Fulgure tranquille" ? Je lui avais déjà expliqué plusieurs fois que j'allais peut-être avoir besoin de l'oiseau, et qu'il ne lui avait rien fait ni n'avait l'air d'avoir envie de lui faire quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs, alors si elle pouvait contenir ses pulsions bagarreuses... Mais non, elle persistait malgré tout.

Aux côtés de Salade, Fulgure n'avait pas bougé. Une bourrasque de vent marin lui ébouriffa soudain les plumes, le faisant ressembler pendant un instant à un gros poulet dans une soufflerie. Ses yeux perçants balayèrent la plage avant de s'arrêter sur moi une seconde et de repartir aussitôt. Était-ce de l'hésitation que je lisais dans son attitude ? J'arrivais plus ou moins à décrypter le langage corporel de Vésuve, mais Fulgure demeurait pour le moment un mystère complet.

- Ça va, c'est pas ta faute... lui assurai-je.

- Rapasdepic, croassa-t-il sans que je puisse déterminer ce qu'il voulait dire.

En tout cas, il semblait patient et pas facile à mettre en colère, ce qui était une bonne chose. Il allait tout de même falloir que je trouve une solution au problème de Teigne si je prenais l'oiseau dans l'équipe. Peut-être en garder l'un dans sa Pokéball pendant que l'autre serait de sortie ? Radical, mais au moins je pouvais être certaine que ça marcherait...

Je fus brusquement tirée des mes pensées par la sensation déferlante que l'on me versait du métal en fusion sur les jambes et le bas du dos. La vague de chaleur fit crier chacun de mes nerfs et je me jetai en avant instinctivement. Mes genoux heurtèrent le sable ; j'exhalai alors que la brûlure s'atténuait. Elle n'avait duré qu'une brève fraction de seconde, et la douleur s'estompait déjà.

- Vésuve... soufflai-je. Je t'ai déjà expliqué qu'il fallait que tu gardes tes distances...

- Mag, fit le Magmar en me contournant, prenant garde de rester à un bon mètre de moi.

- Oui je sais que tu n'as pas l'habitude, mais essaie d'y penser, s'il te plaît. Parce que sinon je vais me retrouver toute rouge écrevisse avant la fin de la journée...

- Magmar, affirma-t-il, l'air déterminé.

Ce n'était jamais que la troisième fois qu'il me faisait le coup. Je commençais à me demander s'il n'avait pas des problèmes de mémoire. À moins qu'il ne le fasse exprès et se paye ma tête dans mon dos ? Non... À chaque fois que je lui rappelais de ne pas trop s'approcher, il paraissait vraiment désolé de m'avoir fait du mal. Il fallait que j'arrête avec la paranoïa, mes Pokémon n'étaient pas mes ennemis.

- Allez, on reprend l'entraînement ! lançai-je à la cantonade.

Le Magmar et le Rapasdepic vinrent se poster devant moi, prêts à m'obéir. Ils savaient qu'ils se trouvaient en compétition l'un contre l'autre, ce qui galvanisait Vésuve en particulier, qui cherchait tout le temps à me prouver que c'était lui le meilleur. Fulgure lui se mettait beaucoup moins en avant. Ce n'était pas de la timidité de sa part - du moins, je ne le croyais pas -, et il m'avait confirmé qu'il voulait faire partie de l'équipe lorsque je lui avais posé la question. Ça devait tout simplement venir de son caractère.

Mes autres Pokémon demeurèrent à l'écart, certains se montrant même peu intéressés par ce qui s'annonçait comme une autre séance de combat contre les Saquedeneu qui pullulaient dans le coin. Plouf préférait jouer dans les vagues, Pleind'Soupe faisait la planche depuis une heure déjà, et Teigne s'était éloignée et ne constituait plus qu'une petite silhouette blanche à l'autre bout de la plage. En fait, seul Salade prêtait vraiment attention à ce qui se passait. J'échangeai un regard avec mon géant vert et lui souris avant de quitter le sable pour m'avancer dans les hautes herbes.

_Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses._

- Fulgure, envole-toi, repère les menaces potentielles. Vésuve, rappelle-toi, tu n'agis pas sans mes ordres.

Ils manifestèrent tous deux leur accord, puis le Rapasdepic prit son envol gracieusement, s'affranchissant de la terre ferme sur laquelle il était réduit à une démarche ridicule. Ceux de son espèce exprimaient tout leur potentiel dans les airs, et Fulgure ne faisait pas exception. Domptant les vents de ses ailes immenses, il se mit à évoluer gracieusement au-dessus de nos têtes, planant sans aucun effort apparent. J'estimais qu'il devait facilement avoisiner les six mètres d'envergure. Alors que je m'interrogeais sur le poids maximum qu'il serait en mesure de soulever, il effectua un virage qui l'amena plus près de nous et tendit son cou semblable à celui d'un vautour tout en scannant le sol de ses yeux perçants. Je le savais capable de piqués foudroyants pour l'avoir vu en action à peine une heure plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait transpercé un Saquedeneu de son bec après une descente qui n'avait pas excédé la seconde. Rapide et dangereux, Fulgure portait bien son nom.

Il poussa soudain un cri rauque, nous signalant qu'il avait vu quelque chose digne d'intérêt. Trois, quatre pas plus tard et je fus en mesure de distinguer la chose en question - ou plutôt les choses, car il s'agissait de deux Saquedeneu dont les corps d'un beau bleu tranchaient très nettement avec le vert de l'herbe. À notre approche, les petites bestioles teigneuses parurent se gonfler, déployant certaines de leurs lianes autour d'elles tout en émettant des "Neu, neu" plutôt agressifs. Je ne savais pas si nous étions tombés sur la saisons des amours ou juste à un mauvais moment, mais tous les Pokémon de cette espèce que nous avions croisés jusque là se montraient particulièrement bagarreurs, leur comportement à des lieux de celui de Poupidou qui m'avait fait un câlin ce matin lorsque j'avais failli lui marcher dessus.

- Bien, Fulgure, tu commences ! m'écriai-je. Je veux un piqué silencieux suivi d'un Bec Vrille, et maîtrise la puissance de ton coup pour uniquement faire fuir ton adversaire !

Là résidait toute la difficulté : si le Rapasdepic suivait mes ordres à la lettre, il avait apparemment du mal à doser sa force. Un tel défaut pouvait s'avérer dangereux dans une vraie situation de combat, tout autant pour lui que pour le Pokémon opposé.

Ma voix s'était à peine éteinte que déjà un trait brun tombait du ciel. Fulgurant. Un clignement de paupières et le Rapasdepic avait porté son attaque. Rapide et efficace, son bec aussi tranchant qu'un rasoir était venu cisailler les lianes de l'un des deux Saquedeneu ; le concerné tituba, émettant un couinement qui m'évoqua le bruit du papier froissé. Son compagnon contre-attaqua aussitôt et deux appendices bleus vinrent s'enrouler autour des pattes de Fulgure, le tirant vers le sol. Incapable de trouver suffisamment d'appui pour résister à la traction, le Rapasdepic s'échoua maladroitement dans l'herbe.

- Fulgure, dégage-toi sans lui faire de mal ! lui ordonnai-je.

Puis j'ajoutai à l'intention de Vésuve :

- Tiens-toi prêt, ça va être à toi.

Le Magmar s'avança d'un pas, la flamme de sa queue gagnant en intensité, tandis que Fulgure se contorsionnait pour échapper à l'étreinte du Saquedeneu. Ce dernier lâcha finalement prise après avoir été repoussé en arrière par deux vigoureux coups d'ailes de Fulgure, qui reprit son envol dans un tourbillon de terre et de brins d'herbe. Je m'avançai encore un peu, puis m'immobilisai à quelques mètres des deux Saquedeneu. Celui touché par le Bec Vrille demeurait prostré, les yeux mi-clos, et semblait avoir perdu toute velléité de se battre, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas du deuxième : il nous avait repéré, et en l'absence d'une cible plus proche, sa fureur se reporta sur nous. Propulsé par ses lianes, il se précipita dans notre direction.

- Lance un Brouillard ! indiquai-je à Vésuve. Concentre-le sur une zone assez large comme ça ce sera plus...

Le Magmar s'élança sans attendre la fin de ma phrase, brandissant un poing qui s'ourlait de flammes d'un orange vif. En trois enjambées, il rejoignit le Saquedeneu qui se ruait sur lui sans aucune peur, et lui asséna ce qui était indubitablement un Poing de Feu. Les lianes que le Pokémon plante avait déployées se rétractèrent soudain alors qu'il se recroquevillait tout entier sous l'impact. Des étincelles volèrent. Une odeur de brûlé monta dans l'air, suivie de la protestation très vocale du Saquedeneu. Prenant conscience qu'il avait fait une erreur en voulant s'attaquer à nous, il voulut fuir, mais fut incapable de parcourir plus de quelques mètres avant de s'affaler par terre.

Vésuve revint vers moi la tête haute, fier comme un paon.

- J'avais dit "Brouillard", on est bien d'accord ? lui rappelai-je.

- Magmar ! acquiesça-t-il.

- Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas obéi ?

- Mag, magmar. Maaaag. Mar.

Je soupirai. D'après ce que je comprenais, sa réponse équivalait à "Oui, mais ce que j'ai fait est mieux, alors j'ai raison." C'était la même rengaine depuis son tout premier combat, celui où il avait choisi de faire un Lance-Flamme sur un Roucool au lieu d'une Puredpois, et ce genre de choses se répétait encore et encore malgré mes explications et mes suppliques répétées. J'avais beau lui demander de me faire confiance, lui affirmer que je savais ce que je faisais - un fait entériné par mes autres Pokémon qui devaient lui tenir le même discours -, Vésuve n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Je ne savais plus vraiment de quelle façon m'y prendre avec lui.

Un couinement feutré atteignit mes oreilles. Le second Saquedeneu s'était porté au secours du premier, et l'avait agrippé avec deux lianes pour ensuite le traîner lentement, s'éloignant de nous. Une empreinte fumante sur le corps du Pokémon plante à terre marquait l'endroit où le poing du Magmar l'avait touché ; certains bouts de lianes sectionnées rougeoyaient encore, les braises attisées par les bourrasques du vent capricieux.

- Hé, attendez vous deux ! m'écriai-je.

Soit le Saquedeneu qui tirait son compère ne me comprit pas, soit il décida que je voulais qu'il reste pour mieux les bastonner, mais en tout cas il continua à avancer, remorquant vaillamment l'autre derrière lui.

- Fulgure, bloque-leur la route. Toi Vésuve tu restes là - et si tu me désobéis cette fois tu retournes dans ta Pokéball, je suis sérieuse, ajoutai-je d'une voix que je voulus ferme.

L'immense oiseau qu'était le Rapasdepic descendit des hauteurs pour venir couper toute retraite aux duo des Saquedeneu. Celui qui tenait encore debout leva son regard sur moi alors que l'autre remuait faiblement, peut-être dans une tentative de se redresser qui s'avéra vaine. Lentement, je m'avançai vers eux, les mains bien en évidence pour montrer que je ne leur voulais aucun mal - quoi que vu que c'était un truc d'humain, ça ne voulait probablement pas signifier grand chose pour des Pokémon. Les yeux en forme de soucoupe du plus petit étaient toujours braqués sur moi, ses lianes fermement enroulées autour du corps de l'autre qui paraissait bien plus mal en point.

- Je vais le soigner, indiquai-je à la bestiole bleue tout en sortant une bouteille de Super Potion. Tu vas voir, dès que je l'aurais un peu aspergé il va se sentir mieux...

Tout à coup, le Saquedeneu qui s'était immobilisé réagit. Le mouvement fut bien trop rapide pour que je puisse l'éviter et une liane vint crocheter mon poignet, exerçant une pression contre ma peau. Immédiatement, Fulgure baissa la tête, son bec allant frôler le sommet du corps du Saquedeneu. J'entendis Vésuve s'exclamer un "Mag !" et je suppose que même Salade dût réagir, bien que je n'en eu pas la confirmation visuelle parce que je n'avais pas quitté des yeux la bestiole bleue.

- Doucement, chuchotai-je, tout va bien. Fulgure, recule.

Le Rapasdepic obtempéra sans sourciller, et je bénis mentalement son caractère docile. Vu la situation tendue à mort, le moindre dérapage aurait pu conduire à des conséquences dramatiques. Je m'éclaircis la gorge et repris d'une voix calme :

- Il n'y a plus aucun danger, d'accord ? Je n'ai jamais voulu vous tuer et je ne comptais pas non plus blesser à ce point ton ami.

- Saquedeneu ? s'enquit le Pokémon plante avec un frémissement.

La liane serrée autour de mon poignet trembla un peu mais ne se relâcha pas pour autant.

- Tu vois ce truc dans ma main ? continuai-je en imprimant une légère secousse à la potion. Ça contient un liquide guérisseur qui va remettre ton copain sur pattes en un instant.

Le Saquedeneu plissa ses grands yeux. La pression de sa liane se fit plus forte, tandis qu'une autre se dressait au-dessus de lui, menaçante. Merde. Je m'efforçai de sourire.

- Maintenant ce que je vais faire, c'est que je vais approcher ma main pour déboucher la bouteille, d'accord ?

Je joignis le geste à la parole. Lentement, lentement. Au moment où j'allais enfin toucher le plastique, la seconde liane jaillit, plus rapide qu'un fouet, et alla s'enrouler autour de mon cou. Choc. La douleur vive m'électrisa toute entière. Je poussai un cri étranglé et cherchai à reculer instinctivement, mais la prise du Saquedeneu se resserra brusquement, me coupant la respiration. Je sentis mon pouls qui s'emballait vers des sommets tandis que j'amenais ma main libre à mon cou pour tenter de défaire l'étau qui me comprimait la trachée. Mes ongles grattèrent inutilement contre la liane. Elle me rentrait dans la peau... Trop serrée...

J'émis une autre protestation. Faible. Seul un filet d'air sortit de ma bouche.

Le voile noir de l'inconscience descendit sur moi. Tout partit de travers. Le ciel en-dessous et la terre au-dessus, entremêlés. Le goût de l'humus dans ma bouche alors que le vent me caressait le dos. Froid.

Un sifflement sec retentit, quelque part, loin et proche à la fois.

Du vent sur mon visage. Une bourrasque, puis deux. De la pluie ? Non. Des gouttelettes salées roulant le long de mes joues pour finir sur mes lèvres.

Le rythme des vagues me rattrapa, incongru, inexpliqué.

_Tu sais ce qui va se passer ?_

Un, deux.

_Tu vas perdre, et il va gagner._

Un, deux.

_Tes Pokémon sont déjà morts._

Les battements de mon cœur suivaient le même tempo, mais distordu, deux fois, trois fois plus vite.

_Sauf si tu l'écoutes, parce qu'il s'y connaît._

Je chassai la voix d'un grognement mental. Le silence revint. Je me rendis compte que j'étais couchée sur le côté, la tête dans l'herbe. Puis progressivement, je devins consciente de mes inspirations frénétiques et de ma gorge qui me brûlait. Plus aucune liane ne l'enserrait et je pouvais respirer librement, bien que le fantôme de la douleur soit encore présent. Je me redressai, la tête me tournant.

Salade se tenait tout près de moi, placé de façon à ce que l'ombre de son arbre-fleur me protège du soleil. Je lus le soulagement dans ses yeux sombres avant qu'il ne rapproche doucement son museau de mon visage. Je pris appui sur lui afin de ne pas retomber à la renverse. Le "merci" que je voulus articuler ne sortit pas : ma bouche était trop sèche. J'inspirai profondément, savourant l'air qui pouvait à nouveau entrer dans mes poumons, puis je jetai un coup d'œil circulaire afin d'avoir un aperçu de la situation.

Fulgure se trouvait juste derrière moi, immobile mais vigilant. Un liquide vert clair que je savais être la couleur du sang des Saquedeneu teintait son bec. Est-ce que ça datait de son Bec Vrille qui avait débuté le combat ou bien était-ce plus récent ? Je ne parvenais plus à me souvenir s'il y avait autant de vert quelques minutes plus tôt... Vésuve lui s'était également rapproché, en gardant cependant suffisamment de distance pour ne pas me cramer la peau. Quant aux deux Saquedeneu, ils n'étaient nulle part en vue.

- Sont où ? réussis-je à croasser, une pique de douleur m'assaillant la gorge bien que ma demi-phrase ait été à peine audible.

Salade me renvoya un regard impassible.

- Vésuve ? Fulgure ? les sollicitai-je face au mutisme du Florizarre.

Le Rapasdepic ne fut pas plus loquace, tandis que le Magmar lançait un "Mag, Magmar" en indiquant un point davantage vers l'intérieur des terres. Je scrutai l'endroit en question mais ne vis rien. Bon. Je grimaçai, me frottant le cou. L'impression qu'un filin d'acier m'enserrait la gorge ne me quittait pas. Je devais avoir une belle marque, à tous les coups.

- Allez, ça suffit l'entraînement, on rentre, soufflai-je.

- Maaaag, protesta Vésuve.

Je soupirai à cette réaction. Aïe. Même ça c'était douloureux.

- Quoi, tu veux encore te battre ? Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a plus de...

Une quinte de toux m'interrompit.

- ... plus d'adversaires, terminai-je lorsque j'eus repris mon souffle.

Sans se démonter, le Magmar désigna Fulgure d'une main. Effectivement, c'était d'une logique implacable. Faire s'affronter les deux Pokémon en lice pour la sixième place dans l'équipe... Comme ça il n'y aurait aucun doute sur qui était le plus fort. Je hochai la tête.

- Si Fulgure est d'accord, alors je le suis également, déclarai-je.

Le Rapasdepic émit un croassement rauque et prit son envol d'un seul coup d'aile. Je le suivis des yeux, incertaine de ce que ça signifiait. Une liane vint me tapoter l'épaule.

- Florizarre, zarre, m'indiqua Salade. Zarre ?

- Vas-y, lui répondis-je.

Deux de ses lianes m'entourèrent pour me soulever délicatement. Il me déposa sur son dos et je m'installai confortablement contre son arbre-fleur, levant les yeux au ciel afin de repérer Fulgure. Tandis que Salade s'éloignait pour faire de la place aux combattants, Vésuve cracha un jet de flammes en direction de son adversaire, ce qui déclencha l'ouverture des hostilités. Le Rapasdepic esquiva l'attaque en effectuant un virage sur l'aile, suivi d'un plongeon abrupt qui l'amena à la hauteur du Magmar en une fraction de seconde. Seuls les foudroyants réflexes de ce dernier lui permirent de rouler hors de portée du Bec Vrille. Il se redressa ensuite et tenta d'expédier un coup de poing enflammé à Fulgure, mais l'oiseau était déjà remonté et l'attaque se perdit dans le vide.

Cette première estocade devait avoir permis à l'un comme à l'autre de jauger la force de son adversaire. En tout cas, elle dût inciter Fulgure à la prudence, car durant la minute qui suivit il se contenta de planer au-dessus de Vésuve, évitant de temps à autres les lances de feu que le Magmar crachait parfois. Il devait être en train de réfléchir à sa stratégie... à moins qu'il ne cherche à épuiser Vésuve. Un Pokémon feu pouvait-il se retrouver à court de flammes ? Lorsque Fulgure replia ses ailes pour plonger à nouveau vers le sol, je compris que je n'obtiendrais pas la réponse aujourd'hui. Cette fois-ci, Vésuve choisit la méthode "Teigne" : encaisser l'attaque, puis riposter. Il attendit que le bec du Rapasdepic lui laboure le flanc droit, emportant un large lambeau de peau et laissant derrière lui une plaie sanglante, puis écrasa son poing sur le ventre de Fulgure, un coup porté par en-dessous à l'air particulièrement puissant. L'oiseau n'apprécia pas du tout. Il poussa un cri rauque et battit des ailes si vigoureusement qu'il créa une mini-tornade à bout portant, chose dont je ne le savais même pas capable. Les vents violents soulevèrent Vésuve de terre, jouèrent avec lui un moment comme s'il ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume, puis le projetèrent au loin avant de s'évanouir.

- Hé bien, Fulgure se défend mieux que ce que je pensais... observai-je.

- Zarre, commenta Salade alors que Vésuve se relevait d'un bond.

Soudain, les flammes du Magmar parurent gagner en vigueur. Elles se mirent à briller plus haut, plus fort, pendant que les brins d'herbe des environs se racornissaient sous l'effet de la chaleur. Quelques braises s'envolèrent sous l'action d'une bourrasque de vent marin. Et ce n'était pas tout : je vis Vésuve ouvrir ses poings puis les refermer lentement tandis que des coulées de feu en fusion se déplaçaient sur sa peau rouge et or, s'entrelaçant et se croisant dans une danse complexe qui n'avait pas de fin. On aurait dit un réseau de tatouages étincelants et dotés d'une vie propre. Le Magmar se secoua, chacune des lignes de feu sur son corps flamboyant tel les premiers rayons du soleil lors d'un matin d'été ; un petit nuage de fumée s'échappa de sa bouche, puis il entreprit de décrire un cercle en gardant les yeux fixés sur le Rapasdepic quelques mètres plus haut. Sa façon de se mouvoir avait changé par rapport à avant ; il dégageait à présent une énergie magnétique de fauve en chasse - curieusement, cela me rappela Princesse.

Il cracha tout à coup un Lance-Flamme en direction du Rapasdepic, que je compris comme une sorte de défi. L'oiseau y répondit, rompant son vol circulaire pour piquer, bec en avant. La collision entre les deux me fit sursauter, alors même que je m'y attendais, et ma tête cogna contre l'arbre-fleur de Salade quand le Rapasdepic atteignit le Magmar. Il y eut un flash doré qui m'éblouit un bref instant au moment précis du choc, j'entendis un bruit de plumes froissées, et ce qui était peut-être le crépitement sec de flammes. Puis le silence. Lorsque ma vision s'éclaircit et que les deux combattants redevinrent visibles, Fulgure se trouvait à terre, tandis que Vésuve le toisait de haut.

- Oui, oui, c'est toi le vainqueur, confirmai-je lorsque les prunelles dorées du Magmar vinrent chercher les miennes en quête du verdict.

Je me laissai glisser à terre pour me rendre au chevet de Fulgure, tout de même inquiète bien que ça n'ait été qu'un duel des plus amical. Couché sur le côté, l'oiseau était encore conscient. L'une de ses ailes présentait une grosse trace de brûlure, la seule blessure apparente qu'il avait récoltée du combat. Il frémit lorsque je posai une main sur son plumage, puis émit un "Pic" que je ne fus pas en mesure de déchiffrer.

- T'inquiète, t'as fait de ton mieux et c'est très bien, le rassurai-je sans savoir si c'était ça qu'il attendait.

Une Super Potion le remit d'aplomb très facilement, et la petite voix au fond de ma tête qui n'arrêtait pas de clamer que j'allais encore perdre des Pokémon recula un peu.

- Bien, maintenant on rentre, décrétai-je en faisant signe au reste de mes Pokémon de nous rejoindre.

Plouf fut là quelques instants plus tard, suivi par Pleind'Soupe qui demanda à rentrer dans sa Pokéball pour pouvoir continuer à dormir. Je m'exécutai, rappelant l'immense Ronflex dans sa petite maison.

- Teigne ! m'écriai-je ensuite, espérant qu'elle allait m'entendre malgré le grondement constant des vagues qui assaillaient la plage. On rentre !

Pas de réponse. Je scrutai la longue bande de sable blanc, des deux côtés, mais n'aperçus rien qui ressemble à une Colossinge. Et elle n'avait pas l'air d'être dans l'eau non plus. Je grognai, vaguement énervée par son comportement. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de bouder.

- Fulgure, tu peux aller faire un petit tour pour voir si tu trouves Teigne ? demandai-je à l'oiseau.

Il décolla promptement, et ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut trop loin pour pouvoir m'entendre que je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié de préciser que s'il la localisait, il fallait qu'il revienne me voir directement, sans tenter d'aller lui parler tout seul. Qui sait comment Teigne réagirait, confrontée seule à un Pokémon qu'elle haïssait ? Je croisai les doigts pour que Fulgure fasse preuve de suffisamment de prudence.

Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, Salade déclara :

- Flori, florizarre, zarre.

Son ton se voulait apaisant, et je devinai qu'il tentait de me rassurer.

- Je ne pense pas que Teigne ferait vraiment trop de mal à Fulgure... C'est juste que... je ne veux pas que mes Pokémon se battent entre eux, tu comprends mon Salade ? On est censé être une équipe, soupirai-je.

- Zarre.

- Oui, c'est vrai que Teigne a toujours préféré se la jouer solo...

- Zarre ?

- Non, c'est pas forcément moins bien. Enfin, ça lui convient, à elle.

- Zarre.

- De toute façon c'est Vésuve qui va remplacer Grignotte, alors ça devrait aller, conclus-je.

- Zarre, acquiesça Salade.

Suite à cette conversation des plus variées, un point noir apparut à l'horizon, signalant le retour de Fulgure. Il atterrit dans le sable sans aucune grâce, manquant presque de s'écraser, et se lança aussitôt dans un monologue pressant :

- Rapasdepic, pic, rapas ! Rapas, pic !

J'avais beau ne pas comprendre ce qu'il racontait la plupart du temps, cette fois-ci, le message passait clairement : affolement et demande de se dépêcher. Mince, qu'est-ce que Teigne avait encore fait ?

- Montre-nous le chemin ! ordonnai-je à Fulgure.

J'aurais presque pu le chevaucher pour gagner du temps, mais je ne m'y étais essayée qu'une seule fois et je préférai ne pas risquer d'incident, surtout que je ne savais pas exactement quel danger nous attendait. Le Rapasdepic reprit son envol, filant comme le vent en direction du Bourg Palette. Je montai sur Plouf, rappelai Salade et Vésuve, puis m'accrochai à mon monstre des mers alors qu'il mettait la gomme. Le trajet qui d'ordinaire prenait dix minutes fut raccourci de moitié, Plouf avalant la distance qui nous séparait de Teigne comme si sa vie ou celle de la Colossinge en dépendait. Le rivage du Bourg Palette se profila bientôt, et une appréhension glacée envahit mes veines à la vue du spectacle qui se jouait sur la petite plage.

Un spectacle qui comportait trois acteurs.

Teigne, à genoux dans le sable.

Un Roucarnage, tournoyant au-dessus d'elle, les serres maculées de sang.

Et son dresseur qui observait tranquillement la scène.

- Zack !

Mon cri résonna, moitié colère moitié surprise, faisant écho au roulement des vagues. Mon rival leva la tête et ses yeux croisèrent les miens alors que Plouf accostait. Durant un instant, il y eut un silence d'une intensité à couper le souffle, et plus rien d'autre n'exista au monde que Zack et moi. Le temps paraissait suspendu, stoppé net par la rencontre de nos regards. Ce que je lus dans les pupilles sombres de mon rival me laissa interdite. D'ordinaire, il ne laissait rien transparaître - ou si peu. Mais là, ses yeux étaient ouverts et francs, traversés par des éclairs d'émotions fugaces que j'identifiai une à une.

Étonnement, satisfaction, détermination... Reproche.

J'ignore ce qu'il déchiffra chez moi en retour. À vrai dire, je n'étais même pas certaine de savoir exactement ce que je ressentais. L'adrénaline brouillait tout et seule la peur ressortait, vive et cristalline. Peur pour qui ? Peur de quoi ? Je n'aurais su le dire.

Je rompis finalement le contact, sautant à terre pour aller rejoindre Teigne.

- Ton idiote de Colossinge m'a attaqué.

Un ton agressif. Accusateur.

- Et tu ne pouvais pas trouver un autre Pokémon que ton Roucarnage pour te défendre ? rétorquai-je tout aussi hargneusement. Tu aurais pu la tuer !

De nombreuses plaies sanglantes marquaient la fourrure de Teigne, preuve que le combat avait été rude. Elle tremblait, mais je soupçonnais que c'était davantage dû à la rage qu'à son état physique.

- C'est elle qui aurait pu me tuer, répliqua mon rival d'une voix sèche. Tu ne l'as pas vu se jeter sur moi comme un démon en furie... Elle a complètement perdu les pédales. Si tu ne la maîtrises plus tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, Léa. Garder un Pokémon rebelle comme ça, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux, elle finirait par tuer quelqu'un.

Mais c'était Teigne ! Teigne la courageuse (ou la folle, selon les points de vue). Teigne la boule de poil. Teigne qui m'avait sauvée la vie plus d'une fois. Le deuxième Pokémon que j'avais capturé et qui avait toujours été à mes côtés. Je n'envisageais pas l'équipe sans elle. Impensable. Non, elle n'avait pas pété un plomb, je refusais de le croire. Ce n'était qu'un accident, un seul petit cafouillage qui n'était en rien indicatif d'un problème au niveau de la santé mentale de la Colossinge. Zack avait dû faire ou dire quelque chose qui l'avait mise en colère, et comme elle était déjà énervée, ça avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Oui, voilà, ça devait être ça.

Telles étaient mes pensées alors que j'administrai une double ration de Super Potion à Teigne, qui se releva en s'ébrouant dès que le liquide guérisseur eut fait son effet.

- Singe ! beugla-t-elle en fusillant Zack du regard.

- Teigne, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? l'interrogeai-je.

- Singe, colossinge ! insista-t-elle.

Elle brandit un poing en direction de Zack. Ce dernier eut un petit rire.

- Elle en redemande ? Ça tombe bien, parce je te défie, Léa. Pas de potions ou d'objets. Juste toi et moi, et nos équipes respectives dans un duel sans pitié.

Ces deux derniers mots me firent frissonner. Depuis quand Zack était-il si froid ?

_Ne te voile pas la face, Léa. Il l'a toujours été..._

_Pas au point de n'avoir aucun scrupule à tuer mes Pokémon,_ objecta la partie de moi spécialisée dans les raisonnements têtus. (Je sentais d'ailleurs qu'elle était à deux doigts d'ajouter "Il y a encore du bien en lui !" avec la petite musique de circonstance.)

_Hé bien c'est chose faite à présent,_ constata la partie pessimiste, catégorie "On va tous mourir argh". _La vision de Présage se rapproche de plus en plus._

Sauf que la dite vision concernait notre affrontement pour le titre de champion, et que qui plus est, je n'avais pas l'intention d'accepter le défi qu'il venait de me lancer.

- Je reviens d'une séance d'entraînement, mes Pokémon sont trop fatigués pour se battre, prétextai-je, le mensonge me brûlant la langue même au vu des circonstances.

- Les miens aussi, répondit Zack.

- Ici c'est pas un endroit pour un duel, on risquerait de détruire les maisons, continuai-je.

- Suffit de délimiter la zone de combat à la plage, et les Pokémon qui en sortent perdent par forfait, opposa-t-il.

- On devrait conserver nos forces pour la route jusqu'au plateau Indigo, non ? essayai-je en désespoir de cause.

- Justement, tu vas me constituer un bon entraînement, rétorqua-t-il.

Nous nous affrontâmes à nouveau du regard. Les yeux dans les yeux.

- Zack... lâchai-je finalement. J'ai pas envie de me battre contre moi. Pas ici. Pas maintenant.

Il tendit la main, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

- Alors paye.

La chaleur écrasante du soleil m'accablait les épaules. Je me sentais soudain immensément fatiguée. Sans un mot, je fis glisser mon sac à dos le long de mon épaule pour aller chercher les Pokédollars. Un dresseur qui refusait le duel était censé remettre la moitié de son argent : c'était le prix à payer pour éviter tout combat. Si dans les faits on pouvait donc décliner un défi, très peu de dresseurs le faisaient en réalité - il revenait nettement moins cher de perdre. J'estimais ma fortune actuelle à environ cinquante mille Pokédollars, il fallait donc que je me sépare de vingt cinq mille pour avoir la paix. J'entrepris de commencer à compter les billets.

- Tu sais, c'est dommage, remarqua Zack. Si tu m'avais vaincu je crois que je t'aurais avoué le truc.

- Quel truc ?

- Le truc avec Julien.

Mes doigts s'immobilisèrent. Je relevai lentement la tête.

- Donc tu avoues que tu ne m'as pas tout dit en ce qui concerne le Rocket ? clarifiai-je, consciente de toucher du doigt un sujet crucial.

- C'est ça.

- Et tu miserais ce secret sur l'issue du combat ?

_Tu vois, tu avais raison d'être parano, il te cache bien quelque chose et c'est à propos de ton frère !_ s'égosillait en même temps une petite voix dans ma tête.

Il hocha la tête.

- Bats-moi et tu sauras tout.

- Et en échange, je suppose que tu veux que je te révèle _mon _secret si tu me bats ?

- Non, démentit-il. Cet accord ne concerne que moi.

Inattendu. Et bien trop tentant pour refuser. Je reposai la liasse de billets dont je m'étais saisie.

- OK, Zack. Allons-y pour un duel entre toi et moi.

Le sourire glacial qui vint éclairer son visage me mit mal à l'aise. J'espérai que je n'avais pas fait le mauvais choix. Jusqu'ici, j'avais toujours réussi à le vaincre, alors pourquoi cette fois serait-elle différente ? Zack semblait suprêmement confiant de sa victoire, mais ça aussi c'était habituel.

Il leva le regard vers son Roucarnage qui n'avait pas cessé de planer au-dessus de nous.

- On commence quand tu veux, m'indiqua-t-il.

- Singe ! s'exclama Teigne en sautant devant moi, ses intentions très claires.

- Non, lui répondis-je. Sois raisonnable, Teigne. Tu affronteras un Pokémon contre lequel tu n'as aucune faiblesse, donc ni le Roucarnage ni l'Alakazam.

La Colossinge croisa les bras et me regarda d'un air mauvais.

- C'est pour ton bien, insistai-je.

Elle me renvoya un grognement inintelligible en retour. Ah, les joies de la communication avec mes Pokémon...

- Léviator ? s'enquit Plouf en se penchant pour mettre sa grosse tête à ma hauteur.

- Non plus. Pour ce premier affrontement, ce sera oiseau contre oiseau, annonçai-je en faisant un signe à Fulgure.

Propulsé par un battement d'ailes vigoureux, le Rapasdepic se porta à la rencontre du Roucarnage, lequel émit un cri strident auquel Fulgure répondit immédiatement. Je croisai une dernière fois le regard de Zack, profond et sombre, avant de donner l'ordre qui initia le duel :

- Bec Vrille ! Puissance max, ne te retiens pas !

L'enjeu était trop grand pour ne pas se donner à fond.

- Danse-Plume ! ordonna Zack quant à lui.

Le ciel se changea en champ de bataille alors que Fulgure s'élançait vers son adversaire, son bec fendant l'air pour venir cisailler l'aile gauche du Roucarnage, qui répliqua d'un coup de serre instinctif. Sa riposte ne fit qu'effleurer le Raspasdepic, car l'oiseau avait continué sur sa lancée, aussi insaisissable que la brise. Tandis qu'il effectuait un demi-tour plutôt sec afin de revenir à l'attaque, il se trouva soudain assailli par une nuée de plumes brillantes. Le nuage surgi de nulle part l'entoura complètement durant une seconde ou deux, et j'entrevis Fulgure qui se débattait à travers ce qui ressemblait plus ou moins à des dizaines d'éclats de soleil. Je me forçai à garder le regard fixé sur lui. Alors que mes yeux commençaient à larmoyer, les plumes perdirent leur luminosité et tombèrent en pluie jusqu'au sol ; l'une d'entre elles atterrit dans mes cheveux et je la récupérai au creux de ma main. Un morceau de douceur duveteuse qui avait eu je ne savais quel effet sur Fulgure.

Je n'eus pas le loisir de m'interroger davantage à ce sujet car le Roucarnage avait enchaîné sans attendre sur l'ordre de Zack, et le claquement de ses ailes immenses annonçait un Cru-Aile.

- Imite-le ! criai-je à Fulgure.

Avec un peu de chance, les deux coups de vent s'annuleraient et le Rapasdepic s'en sortirait indemne. Du moins l'espérais-je. Les deux Pokémon oiseaux se faisaient face au moment où ils battirent chacun des ailes, la plus grande envergure du Roucarnage lui donnant un avantage certain à ce petit jeu-là. De ce fait, son vol gagnait aussi en stabilité, ce qui lui permit d'être à peine déstabilisé par le courant d'air de Fulgure, alors que ce dernier fut frappé de plein fouet par le Cru-Aile adverse. Pliant son long cou, le Rapasdepic donna quelques coups d'ailes désordonnés pour tenter de retrouver son équilibre.

- Monte plus haut, Fulgure ! m'exclamai-je en voyant que le Roucarnage s'apprêtait à réitérer son attaque.

Le Rapasdepic gagna les hauteurs de puissants coups d'ailes successifs, surplombant son adversaire et évitant le second Cru-Aile de justesse. Il ne disposait que d'une poignée de secondes pour exécuter sa prochaine action - une poignée de secondes avant que le Roucarnage ne le rejoigne ou n'attaque à nouveau. Je savais exactement ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse mais il était malheureusement trop loin pour m'entendre, et je n'avais plus qu'à croiser pour les doigts pour qu'il se souvienne de notre entraînement de ce matin.

La première seconde s'écoula dans l'attente, Fulgure restant immobile en vol stationnaire tandis que le Roucarnage orientait son corps dans sa direction.

La deuxième passa de la même façon, et je crus que le Rapasdepic avait oublié, qu'il attendait un signe de ma part, une indication sur comment continuer le combat...

À la troisième, je sus que j'avais eu tort.

Une flèche de plumes brunes et ocre à la vélocité démentielle venait de tomber du ciel. Je la vis passer devant le Roucarnage, fendant littéralement l'espace selon une trajectoire diagonale. Le moment de la collision fut trop bref pour que je l'aperçoive clairement, mais il dut avoir lieu, car le Pokémon de Zack poussa un cri étranglé et fut projeté en arrière, basculant dans une chute non contrôlée. Il faillit s'écraser, ne se rétablissant qu'au dernier instant, et son ventre crème frôla le sable alors qu'il battait à nouveau des ailes.

Fulgure, lui, s'était posé à quelques mètres de moi. Quelques-unes de ses plumes paraissaient froissées et il respirait rapidement, mais à part ça il semblait encore en bonne forme. Je hochai la tête à son intention.

- Encore un peu ? lui demandai-je. Sauf si tu...

- Roucarnage, Cru-Aile ! me coupa Zack.

L'ombre du Pokémon oiseau m'engloutit, me plongeant dans une fraîcheur acide. Claquement d'ailes. Brutal. Assourdissant. La lame d'air me projeta à genoux et souleva une colossale vague de sable avant de venir frapper Fulgure, qui fut plaqué au sol par la violence de l'onde de choc. Dans la même seconde, j'enregistrai l'attaque et ouvris la bouche pour lui dire de riposter alors même qu'il remuait, extirpant l'une de ses ailes de sa prison sableuse.

Et puis :

- Vive-attaque.

Durant un instant, je revis Ficelle, arrachée à cette vie par le même ordre.

- Non !

C'était finalement un cri de révolte qui avait jailli de ma bouche. Une bourrasque dans mon dos, un frôlement soyeux, la vision éphémère de plumes blanches. Rapide, le Roucarnage l'était, sans aucun doute. Mais pas autant que le rayon rouge qui sauva Fulgure. Les redoutables serres du Pokémon oiseau ne raclèrent que le sable, traversant la forme énergétique du Raspasdepic avant qu'il ne soit absorbé par sa Pokéball.

Tremblante, la main crispée sur la boule rouge et blanche, je me tournai vers Zack.

- Là, tu vas trop loin, grondai-je à son encontre.

Son regard moqueur me jaugea des pieds à la tête.

- Sans pitié, asséna-t-il. C'est la seule façon de gagner, et il serait temps que tu t'en rendes compte.

On en revenait toujours à ça.

- Je t'ai déjà répondu concernant ce point, répliquai-je. Tous les duels que j'ai remportés jusqu'à maintenant prouvent que c'est faux.

- Tous les Pokémon que tu as perdus jusqu'à maintenant prouvent que c'est vrai.

Mon corps tout entier se raidit. Quel coup bas. J'étais à deux doigts de lui jeter la Pokéball de Fulgure en pleine tronche. Au lieu de ça, je me contins et fis un signe de tête à Plouf.

- À toi de jouer. Morsure ou Surf, tu avises selon la situation, ajoutai-je.

- Cru-Aile, déclara mon rival avec un sourire.

Son Roucarnage s'approcha stratégiquement du Léviator, mais Plouf ne lui laissa pas le temps de porter son attaque : dès que l'oiseau fut à portée, il se détendit comme un ressort, se projetant en avant gueule la première. Il passa outre le coup d'aile désespéré lancé par le Roucarnage pour tenter de le repousser, et sa mâchoire aux nombreuses dents se referma sur l'une des ailes. Un cri de douleur inhumain quitta le bec de l'oiseau. Il se mit à battre son aile libre, essayant de se dégager tout en abreuvant d'une pluie de coups de bec le visage de Plouf - sans succès, car le Léviator se contenta de faire le gros dos, endurant le traitement sans paraître en être incommodé.

J'aurais dû lui dire de le relâcher. L'aile qui se trouvait actuellement entre les mâchoires de Plouf était probablement cassée, et le Roucarnage ne serait pas en mesure de se renvoler, mis hors d'état de nuire par le Léviator.

J'aurais dû lui dire que ça suffisait, qu'il avait gagné. Après tout, il n'y avait qu'une chance infime pour que l'oiseau puisse encore se battre.

_Mais une chance tout de même_, fit remarquer une petite voix au fond de moi.

J'aurais dû.

Je ne le fis pas.

Voyant que les ordres ne venaient pas, et sans doute agacé par les tentatives répétées de se libérer du Roucarnage, Plouf prit les choses en main. Il resserra ses mâchoires, puis secoua brusquement la tête de droite à gauche, ballottant l'oiseau coincé dans sa gueule tel un vulgaire jouet, avant de le relâcher brusquement, l'expédiant haut et loin. Il retomba dans le sable, presque aux pieds de Zack. Zack qui le rappela d'ailleurs sans manifester la moindre émotion. Juste un regard amusé qui m'était destiné.

- Ptet que t'as compris en fait, me lança-t-il.

- La ferme, grognai-je, mes yeux vrillant les siens. Envoie ton prochain Pokémon.

- Tes désirs sont des ordres, fit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Patate la Rhinocorne se matérialisa. Elle cligna des yeux, éternua, et se secoua, visiblement mal à l'aise. Un malaise qui grandit lorsqu'elle remarqua la présence de Plouf. Tournant la tête vers son dresseur, elle émit un "Rhino ?" interrogatif.

- Exact, tu vas te battre, lui confirma Zack, sans avoir l'air inquiet malgré la faiblesse du Pokémon qu'il avait choisi face au type eau.

Peut-être pensait-il que j'allais accéder au souhait de Teigne cette fois. La Colossinge s'était remise à sautiller, impatiente de se lancer dans la bataille. Je l'arrêtai d'un geste.

- Celle-là est encore pour Plouf.

- Singe ! protesta-t-elle. Singe, singe !

Autrement dit : "Tu m'avais promis !"

- Pas de discussion, exigeai-je, les nerfs trop à vif pour prendre le temps d'expliciter mon raisonnement.

Plouf disposait de l'avantage de type et je n'allais pas cracher sur une victoire facile, c'était aussi simple que ça. Et tant pis si je froissais l'ego de la Colossinge au passage.

_Elle s'en remettra_, songeai-je alors qu'elle se mettait à frapper rageusement le sable de ses poings.

- Allez, Plouf, soufflai-je.

Le Léviator s'avança pour faire face à Patate, laquelle avait l'air proprement terrifiée. Je me souvins tardivement qu'elle avait la phobie de l'eau.

- Un seul coup pourrait la tuer, remarqua Zack d'une voix calme. Tu avais eu des scrupules avec mon Dracaufeu, mais Patate n'a pas droit aux mêmes égards ?

L'ordre était sur le bout de ma langue. Je le considérai un instant.

Et le prononçai :

- Hydrocanon.

L'habituel torrent d'eau à la puissance dévastatrice surgit de la gueule du Léviator et alla s'écrasa sur Patate, l'enfonçant sur place dans un premier temps, avant de la repousser contre son gré, le corps massif de la Rhinocorne creusant une large tranchée, d'abord dans le sable, puis dans l'herbe, le jet d'eau la refoulant toujours plus loin. Et pendant tout ce temps, elle hurla, un beuglement déchirant qui faisait concurrence au grondement de l'eau en furie. Un son qui me brisait le cœur, mais il le fallait. Lorsque le déluge s'arrêta, elle gisait sur le ventre, à moitié enterrée dans le sol qui s'était changé en boue, les pattes repliées sous elle et les yeux toujours grands ouverts. Des yeux où je lus la folie, la douleur, et l'incompréhension.

La Rhinocorne fut rappelée par Zack sans plus de cérémonie. Je notai furtivement que le sommet de la _ball _était rouge lorsqu'il la replaça à sa ceinture.

- Un non pour Dracaufeu, un oui pour Patate.

Il pencha la tête, m'examinant comme si j'étais un puzzle particulièrement compliqué qu'il devait résoudre.

- Explique-moi la différence ?

Une question loin d'être anodine malgré le ton léger sur lequel elle avait été posée. Elle me rappelait mon prof de maths et sa propension à nous soumettre des interrogations en apparence simples, mais qui renfermaient toujours un piège. Je choisis donc mes mots avec soin, le regardant droit dans les yeux :

- La nécessité. J'ai besoin de savoir pour Julien. Tu n'avais pas besoin de Sulfura.

- Ah. (Il leva un doigt.) Et qui est-ce qui décide de ça, hein ? Qui est-ce qui juge de ce qui lui est nécessaire ?

- Je...

- La. Personne. Concernée.

Chacun de ses mots avait autant de poids qu'une plaque de plomb.

- Et en l'occurrence, continua-t-il, il s'agit de toi pour Julien, et de _moi _pour Sulfura. Tu vois où je veux en venir ? Parce que si tu commences à prendre des décisions pour moi, je peux faire pareil, et décider que tu n'as _pas _besoin de savoir pour Julien, après tout, non ?

- Tu n'as pas le droit de revenir sur ta parole ! objectai-je, mon ventre se nouant à l'idée que j'avais fait tout ça pour rien.

Et pourquoi est-ce que j'avais la désagréable impression de me sentir acculée ?

Un éclair de satisfaction brilla dans le regard de Zack.

- Tu vois ce que ça fait quand quelqu'un sur qui tu comptais te tourne le dos ? Tu le sens, ce goût de déception et d'amertume dans ta bouche ?

Il fit un pas vers moi, ses poings se serrant. Plouf émit un grondement sourd. Je l'apaisai d'une main sur ses écailles, certaine même en cet instant que je n'avais rien à craindre de Zack.

- Je te faisais confiance, Léa, continua mon rival sans paraître prêter la moindre attention au Pokémon géant à mes côtés. Je me disais que peut-être, on pouvait rester amis malgré le challenge de la Ligue. Tu le crois, ça ? C'est à se demander comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide...

Silence.

- Zack, tu...

"Tu as raison", voilà ce que j'allais dire. Il m'arrêta avant que les mots ne sortent de ma bouche.

- J'ai pas envie d'écouter tes excuses. Envoie ton prochain Pokémon, parce que c'est la seule chose qui m'intéresse encore chez toi. Te vaincre.

Je serrai les dents. OK, ça je pouvais le faire aussi. Lorsque le Noadkoko de Zack apparut, j'indiquai à Teigne que c'était enfin son tour. D'un seul bond, la Colossinge prit place face au Pokémon plante, probablement plus pressée de se battre que n'importe qui d'autre ici.

- Para-Spore, déclara Zack.

Pas besoin de la diriger, Teigne savait quoi faire. Elle se précipita sur son adversaire alors qu'il projetait dans l'air de grosses spores blanches, droit sur la Colossinge. Cette dernière rencontra le nuage à mi-chemin, puis le dépassa, la poudre paralysante lui collant inévitablement à la fourrure. Elle parvint toutefois à aligner son poing avec l'une des têtes du Noadkoko et à décocher un uppercut qui fit trembler le Pokémon adverse tout entier. Puis elle se réceptionna dans le sable, roulant dans la foulée pour éviter l'un des pieds massifs qui menaçait de s'abattre sur elle. Se secouant pour se débarrasser des grains de sable la recouvrant, elle toisa ensuite le Noadkoko.

Qui rayonnait.

Bien que ce soit différent d'un Destruction - la lumière se concentrait uniquement sur l'un de ses trois visages au lieu d'émaner de son corps tout entier -, l'action envoya tout de même un frisson le long de mes membres. J'avais trop perdu à cause de cette attaque terrible pour ne rien ressentir. Hésitante, Teigne se tourna vers moi. Son poing fermé tremblait, probablement un effet des para-spores.

- Attaque et évite si tu peux, lui indiquai-je. Mais priorité à l'attaque.

Elle se mit en mouvement, prenant appui sur le sable meuble avant de sauter sur le Noadkoko. Son Ultimapoing toucha le visage qui brillait, un coup à la précision parfaite. Les têtes du Pokémon plante partirent en arrière sous l'impact, et il vacilla, s'écroulant sur le dos. Teigne se tourna vers moi pour m'adresser un regard triomphant, pensant qu'elle avait gagné.

Grave erreur.

Peut-être ne s'imaginait-elle pas que certains Pokémon pouvaient se montrer tout aussi persévérants qu'elle. Ou bien peut-être avait-elle trop confiance en ses propres capacités. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle se prit l'attaque du Noadkoko dans le dos. Un jet de lumière concentrée, épais et puissant, qui déchira l'air et vint la frapper brutalement, l'envoyant face contre terre après un vol plané de quelques mètres. Je me mordis les lèvres lorsque l'odeur écœurante de fourrure brûlée m'atteignit. Teigne demeura sans bouger durant une poignée de secondes insoutenables, jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à ramener ses bras devant elle, avec une lenteur si abyssale que je la crus toujours immobile au début. Sa première tentative pour se relever échoua, elle retomba le nez dans le sable, grognant d'irritation. Les para-spores faisaient leur boulot et la clouait au sol, malgré tous ses efforts pour surpasser sa faiblesse physique.

Je m'emparai de sa Pokéball lorsque le visage central du Noadkoko fut à nouveau nimbé de lumière. Le Pokémon plante était parvenu à se relever et réitérait donc son attaque, bien que je n'ai pas entendu d'ordre de la part de Zack - mais il avait peut-être développé une façon plus subtile de les transmettre. La Colossinge, elle, essayait encore de se redresser, n'abandonnant pas. J'hésitai. La rappeler, ne pas la rappeler ?

_...nécessaire..._

Non, elle pouvait le faire. Je jouais gros, car j'étais quasi certaine qu'un autre coup comme celui qu'elle avait reçu la tuerait, mais il le fallait.

- Ultimapoing, lui chuchotai-je.

_Ultimapoing, Ultimapoing, Ultimapoing. Allez Teigne, un effort._

J'avais compté vingt secondes de charge pour le rayon la première fois. On en était déjà à douze.

Teigne frappa du poing dans le sable, visiblement exaspérée par ses échecs répétés.

_Treize._

Elle avait récupéré le contrôle de ses bras, mais ses jambes demeuraient paralysées, inutiles. Des poids morts.

_Quatorze, quinze._

Encore une fois, elle poussa sur bras, cherchant à se mettre à genoux.

_Seize._

Et réussit.

_Dix-sept._

Du sable s'écoulait de ses poings fermés, filant comme le temps qui allait nous manquer.

_Dix-huit._

- Allez, Teigne ! lui hurlai-je, ma propre main crispée sur sa Pokéball.

_Maintenant, maintenant, maintenant ! _l'exhortai-je mentalement.

Les jambes de la Colossinge tremblèrent. Un mouvement infime dont je ne me rendis compte que parce que je les fixais avec autant d'attention. Une fraction de seconde et elle n'était plus là, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une trace désordonnée dans le sable. Son Ultimapoing atteignit le Noadkoko à l'endroit exact où elle l'avait frappé un peu plus tôt, et la réaction du Pokémon plante fut identique elle aussi : il bascula sur le dos, et cette fois-ci la lumière menaçante s'éteignit, signe que le combat était clairement terminé.

J'exhalai un soupir.

- Super, Teigne.

Elle émit un grognement genre "et maintenant je vais dormir pendant une semaine" et s'effondra, à l'instar de son adversaire. Je la fis rentrer dans sa _ball _tandis que Zack procédait à la même opération pour son Pokémon. Il lui substitua ensuite Alakazam.

Le Pokémon psy planta ses yeux d'or dans les miens et je sentis un contact mental contre mon esprit.

_Aurais-je l'honneur de me mesurer à l'adversaire à griffes ?_

Sa question passa toutes mes défenses et m'embrocha le cœur. Je pinçai les lèvres, m'endurcissant le cœur pour surtout ne pas pleurer devant Zack. Un silence mental à l'étrange qualité se déroula alors dans ma tête. Il s'agissait absolument d'un silence, dans tous les sens acceptables du terme, et pourtant il disait _quelque chose_. Une émotion pour laquelle je n'avais pas de nom, parce que je ne l'avais jamais éprouvée auparavant.

_Je partage ta tristesse_, déclara Alakazam. _Il est regrettable qu'un esprit aussi aiguisé que celui de l'adversaire à griffes s'en soit allé. Il me manquera, sois-en certaine._

- Alakazam, on n'est pas là pour tailler la discute, grogna Zack.

Grillés.

J'adressai un sourire mielleux à mon rival.

- Alors, on ne maîtrise pas son Pokémon ?

C'était une remarque stupide et sans fondement, mais je me sentis tout de même mieux après l'avoir prononcée.

_N'écoute pas le jeune maître. Il tient à toi. Bien plus qu'il ne veut se l'admettre._

- Drôle de façon de le montrer, grommelai-je.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? demanda Zack froidement.

- Rien, lui renvoyai-je tout aussi froidement sinon plus. Tu n'es pas intéressé par mes paroles de toute façon, hein ? Juste par mes Pokémon.

Il plissa les yeux, sans répondre. Je détournai le regard et enchaînai en envoyant Vésuve au combat, espérant qu'il n'allait pas à nouveau ignorer mes ordres. De toute façon, c'était lui ou Pleind'Soupe, car je n'allais certainement pas opposer Salade au Pokémon psy et je réservais Plouf pour le Dracaufeu - quant au Ronflex, je préférais le garder en guise d'atout.

- Vésuve, je veux un Poing de Feu !

Comme ordre, c'était clair et direct, j'irai même jusqu'à dire autoritaire. Ce fut pourtant un magnifique Lance-Flamme qui fusa en direction d'Alakazam. La peau du Pokémon psy s'était mise à briller d'un éclat doré, et la gerbe de feu l'éclaboussa de braises, lui brûlant le bout des moustaches et laissant une marque sombre sur son poitrail. Cependant Alakazam ne parut pas incommodé outre mesure. Il fit un pas en avant, levant ses cuillères dans le même mouvement, et un tintement au timbre léger, presque cristallin, résonna à mes oreilles. S'il s'agissait d'une attaque, elle était totalement invisible, et eut apparemment pour seul effet de faire pencher la tête à Vésuve tandis que la flamme de sa queue s'embrasait davantage.

- J'ai dit Poing de Feu ! exigeai-je à nouveau.

Cette fois-ci il obtempéra, se ruant sur son adversaire pour le frapper à l'abdomen, un coup qui imprima l'empreinte de ses phalanges sur les poils noircis d'Alakazam. Pourquoi m'avait-il obéi maintenant et pas plus tôt ? C'était un peu la roulette russe avec lui... Toujours impassible, Alakazam lissa sa moustache, ses yeux d'or brillant d'un éclat dur, tandis que Vésuve vacillait, un signe sûr qu'il venait se de prendre une attaque mentale.

- Encore une fois ! m'exclamai-je.

Vésuve était resté au contact et il n'eut qu'à ramener son bras en arrière pour que son poing...

... ne traverse qu'une silhouette de lumière rouge. Zack avait rappelé son Pokémon avant que le coup ne puisse porter.

- Léviatoooor ! rugit son remplaçant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? m'étonnai-je alors que Vésuve jaugeait son nouvel adversaire.

- Je joue sur tes faiblesses, fut la réponse de mon rival.

Le Magmar cracha un nuage de fumée et se campa sur ses pieds, son poing s'ourlant de flammes encore plus vives. Je le rappelai avant qu'il ne fasse une grosse bêtise et notai mentalement de lui expliquer pourquoi ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'aller attaquer un Pokémon eau quand on misait sur le feu pour toute offensive.

Contre le Léviator, j'avais prévu Salade, et je m'empressai donc de le libérer. À peine matérialisé, il secoua son arbre-fleur et leva le museau vers le soleil et ses rayons impitoyables. On devait se trouver aux alentours de l'heure la plus chaude de la journée, un vrai régal pour le Florizarre.

- Danse-pluie.

Sauf qu'évidemment Zack avait décidé de gâcher la fête. Le grognement de Salade fit écho au mien alors que le ciel s'ouvrait pour déverser une pluie torrentielle qui cribla nos têtes et nos épaules de grosses gouttes épaisses et froides, si bien que nous nous retrouvâmes trempés en quelques secondes. Le Léviator au contraire sembla apprécier le déluge qu'il avait créé, tournant son visage vers l'averse et laissant l'eau dégouliner sur ses écailles.

- Endors-le, demandai-je au Florizarre, choisissant de débuter le duel par un coup qui nous ferait gagner du temps.

Salade lança aussitôt une salve de poudre soporifique vers le Pokémon ennemi, mais elle n'atteignit pas sa cible, dispersée par les gouttes qui tombaient trop drues. Le Léviator se tortilla en réponse, un espèce de cyclone prit naissance face à lui, un tourbillon de sable et d'eau qui mesurait bien deux mètres et fonça illico sur Salade - et sur moi aussi, parce que je me trouvais relativement proche du Florizarre. Dérapant dans ma précipitation, je m'écartai de la redoutable attaque et fus repoussée presque dans la mer par les vents violents, alors même que je ne me trouvais qu'en périphérie de la mini tornade. Salade, lui, subit la pleine puissance de l'ouragan, son arbre-fleur ployant dangereusement sous les bourrasques impétueuses, ses pattes campées dans le sable pour résister du mieux qu'il pouvait. Cela dura quelques secondes angoissantes, puis le calme revint.

Mon Florizarre s'ébroua, se débarrassant des grains de sable collés à sa peau.

- Rapproche-toi et refais un Poudre Dodo, lui ordonnai-je.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Cette fois-ci, les spores atteignirent leur but, et le Léviator cligna des paupières à plusieurs reprises avant de s'effondrer lourdement dans le sable. Salade lui envoya ensuite une volée de feuilles sur mon ordre, qui sifflèrent en dessinant des tourbillons dans l'air et allèrent semer des écorchures sur les écailles du Pokémon aquatique. Lequel ouvrit les yeux. Salade émit un cri surpris, et il ne fut pas le seul : c'était la première fois que sa poudre soporifique durait aussi peu longtemps. Que se passait-il ? Zack avait-il trouvé un moyen d'immuniser ses Pokémon ? Je le vis échanger un regard avec son Léviator.

La seconde d'après, un geyser d'eau sortit de la gueule du Pokémon géant pour venir s'écraser sur Salade. De fines gouttelettes m'aspergèrent moi aussi, ricochant sur le Florizarre qui avait bandé ses muscles pour résister à l'assaut. Ses grosses pattes s'enfoncèrent dans le sable sous la pression, mais il parvint à ne pas bouger de là où il se trouvait. Pour toute puissante que soit l'attaque, il disposait d'une certaine résistance naturelle qui lui permit de l'encaisser sans trop de dégâts.

- Tranch'herbe.

Les habituelles feuilles acérées vrillèrent l'espace, cinglant le Léviator en plein visage. Il rugit de douleur mêlée de rage, voulut riposter, mais s'affaissa finalement sur lui-même, à bout de force. Je passai une main sur mon front alors que Zack rappelait son Pokémon KO. La pluie nous martelait toujours les épaules avec une brutalité qui m'abrutissait, alourdissant chacun de mes membres. Je m'obligeai à rester alerte : Zack n'avait plus que deux Pokémon tandis que quatre des miens étaient encore valides. La victoire se profilait à l'horizon, pas question de se relâcher.

Un éclair de lumière rouge signala le retour d'Alakazam sur le terrain. Je lui opposai Pleind'soupe, qui parut enchanté face à l'averse dont la densité rivalisait sans mal avec celle d'une cataracte, et ouvrit grand sa bouche pour happer les gouttes qui tombaient du ciel.

- Tu boiras plus tard, Pleind'soupe. Fais gaffe à l'attaque psy qui...

Mon avertissement arriva trop tard, l'air se brouillait déjà des ondes mentales d'Alakazam. Une grimace déforma les traits du Ronflex, il se leva brusquement, sa silhouette géante dominant la petite plage. Je lui ordonnai de foncer sur son adversaire, contrant l'attaque mentale par une autre beaucoup plus physique. Après quelques pas balourds qui laissèrent des traces profondes dans le sable mouillé, il se jeta sur Alakazam, le saisit à bras-le-corps, puis le plaqua à terre, l'écrasant à moitié sous sa masse.

Aïe. Voilà qui devait faire mal.

Je vis soudain le corps du Ronflex se raidir tout entier, et devinai qu'Alakazam avait à nouveau frappé avec ses petits tours psychiques. Pleind'soupe émit ensuite un beuglement de colère, puis se rétablit juste une seconde sur ses pieds avant de basculer à nouveau sur le Pokémon psy, l'enfonçant encore davantage dans le sable. Je me déplaçai de quelques mètres pour avoir meilleure vue. Les deux Pokémon gisaient collés l'un contre l'autre ; seule la tête d'Alakazam dépassait de sous le Ronflex. Les yeux fermés du Pokémon psy semblaient indiquer qu'il avait perdu connaissance. Quant à Pleind'soupe, son regard était plongé dans le vague et de petits chocs agitaient son corps à intervalles réguliers. Je m'empressai de le rappeler, inquiète que sa santé ne se détériore s'il demeurait plus longtemps comme ça. Zack fit de même pour Alakazam.

La pluie s'arrêta enfin. Des flaques de lumières éclaboussèrent la plage ici et là alors que les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les nuages, teintant le sable de reflets mordorés. Une odeur fraîche embaumait l'air, semblable à celle qui suit toujours les orages d'été, se mêlant aux effluves salées de la mer. Je pris une profonde inspiration.

_Plus qu'un. Plus qu'un Pokémon et ensuite je serai fixée sur la relation entre Zack et Vivian._

Il s'agissait cependant du Pokémon que je redoutais peut-être le plus. Véritable force de la nature, le Dracaufeu de Zack n'allait pas être facile à battre - et ce malgré l'avantage dont je disposais avec Plouf. Resté en retrait durant les précédents duels, ce dernier nous rejoignit lorsque le Pokémon ailé surgit de sa Pokéball.

- Tu veux que je te rappelle ? proposai-je à Salade.

Les attaques du Dracaufeu n'étaient pas censées le viser, mais un accident était vite arrivé. Le Florizarre secoua la tête et s'écarta prudemment, se positionnant bien loin de la zone de combat. Plouf et son adversaire s'étudièrent mutuellement un instant avant que les ordres ne retentissent.

- Cru-Aile !

- Hydrocanon !

Nous en étions venus à crier tous les deux. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la tension qui n'arrêtait pas de monter, ou bien parce que ce petit jeu de regard depuis le début nous énervait tout autant l'un que l'autre. Nos deux Pokémon rugirent ensemble, explosant largement nos voix question décibel. S'y ajouta ensuite le grondement de l'eau en furie qui bouillonna hors de la gueule de Plouf, puis un claquement sec lorsque le Dracaufeu prit son envol, se soustrayant de justesse à l'attaque aquatique. Malgré l'effort fourni par Plouf pour réorienter le geyser d'eau, il ne parvint qu'à effleurer les pattes du Pokémon feu. En revanche, lorsque ce dernier plongea sur le Léviator pour le frapper de toute la force de ses ailes, le coup porta dans son intégralité et réussit à ébranler le solide Plouf. Il répliqua immédiatement d'un second Hydrocanon, que le Dracafeu esquiva en louvoyant, effectuant une figure en huit avant de revenir à l'attaque et de cracher un jet de feu en passant à la hauteur de Plouf qui brûla entièrement le flanc droit du Léviator et lui noircit ses écailles.

Normalement une telle attaque n'était pas censée faire trop mal pour un Pokémon comme Plouf, et pourtant le Léviator gronda de douleur et fit claquer sa mâchoire dans le vide, visiblement affecté. Une sueur froide coula le long de mon dos. Zack avait-il entraîné son Pokémon au point que l'avantage de type en soit effacé ? Était-ce seulement possible ?

Je m'appliquai à éviter le regard de mon rival, bien trop consciente que lui ne me lâchait pas des yeux.

- Tente un Surf, Plouf !

La dernière syllabe de ma phrase se perdit dans le crépitement des flammes. Elles vinrent à nouveau lécher la peau écailleuse de Plouf, qui fut tout aussi pris au dépourvu que moi. La vivacité du Dracaufeu surpassait largement la sienne. Il ne put cependant pas éviter la vague d'eau qui s'abattit sur lui alors qu'il passait à nouveau près de Plouf, porté par ses ailes : le feu qui bordait sa gueule mourut et sa flamme caudale vacilla quand il traversa le mur aquatique à pleine vitesse. Mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour qu'il se pose. Non, au lieu de ça, il fit volte-face, claqua ses ailes, et répliqua d'une lame d'air extraordinairement violente qui jeta Plouf à terre.

Le Léviator resta prostré, visiblement en difficulté.

_Merde._

- Plouf ? m'enquis-je, le sang battant à mes tempes comme jamais.

Seul un faible "Lévia" me répondit. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Plouf vaincu par un Dracaufeu ? Ce Pokémon était un véritable monstre... un monstre qui s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à asséner le coup de grâce, les flammes renaissant sur ses babines. Je rappelai le Léviator sans lui laisser l'occasion d'aller jusqu'au bout et contemplai la Pokéball, toujours incrédule, puis relevai la tête. Zack eut un sourire.

Avant de m'adresser un regard coupant comme un rasoir.

- C'est marrant, non ? me lança-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Les Pokémon qui nous restent.

Spécifiquement, le Dracaufeu pour lui, et Vésuve et Salade de mon côté. Hilarant, effectivement. Une seule conclusion possible : il n'était pas question de choix, tout reposait sur le Magmar à présent. Il parut étonné lorsque je le libérai, puis me décocha un regard empli de reproches. Voilà que lui aussi me faisait un crise à la Teigne. Pas le temps de lui expliquer, le Dracaufeu avait déjà pris une inspiration qui allait ressortir enflammée.

- Purédpois, Vésuve !

Il fut trop lent à réagir et le jet de flammes craché par son adversaire l'engloutit entièrement, ce qui le fit tomber à genoux. Se relevant en criant un "Mag !" vengeur, il tituba, le regard fixé sur le Dracaufeu. Ce dernier lui montra ses crocs en un rictus amusé.

- Vésuve, Purédpois, répétai-je, ma voix charriant les accents du désespoir malgré moi.

_Faites qu'il m'obéisse... _suppliai-je.

Ce ne fut pas le cas.

Le rayon rouge le toucha alors qu'il bondissait, parce que je savais que dès qu'il aurait porté son Poing de Feu, il ne serait pas en mesure d'éviter le Lance-Flamme qui allait suivre - et il n'y survivrait pas. Pas question de le perdre alors qu'il venait d'intégrer l'équipe. Même pour remporter la victoire. J'avais cru être capable d'un tel sacrifice et je découvrais finalement qu'il n'en était rien.

Sauf que sans Vésuve, il n'y avait plus personne et je me retrouvais coincée... J'essuyai mes mains pleines de sueur sur mon short. Que faire ?

Mes yeux croisèrent ceux de Salade, le seul encore assez en forme pour se battre.

- Allez, Léa, avoue-toi vaincue, m'apostropha Zack. À moins que tu ne veuilles risquer la vie de ton Salade adoré ?

Il eut un sourire féroce qui dévoila ses dents. Je serrai les mâchoires, me sentant plus acculée que jamais.

- Je t'avais prévenue que ta manière de t'occuper de tes Pokémon mènerait à ça, continua-t-il. Après tout ils sont façonnés entièrement par leur dresseur, et si tu les vois comme des objets fragiles en cristal, c'est ce qu'ils deviennent... C'est aussi simple que ça.

Ses mots étaient précis et posés, et bien que prononcés sur un ton doux, on sentait la présence d'une implacabilité à toute épreuve en leur cœur. De l'acier enveloppé de velours.

Je fis trois pas flageolants dans sa direction. J'avais l'impression d'avoir avalé un morceau de fil barbelé, et il se tordait dans mon estomac tout le long de sa descente, déchirant tout sur son passage alors que des pics de douleur traversaient ma gorge à vif. Mes poings étaient serrés à tel point que je ne les sentais même plus.

- Quoi, t'es en train de dire qu'ils sont morts par ma faute ? croassai-je.

Les yeux de Zack se plantèrent dans les miens. Durs. Inflexibles.

- Absolument.

- Ficelle, c'était ma faute ?

Dieu que ma voix était rauque.

- Ouais. Ficelle et tous tes autres petits chéris, même. Tu voulais les rendre plus forts mais tu n'as fait que les affaiblir. Il aurait mieux valu pour eux qu'ils n'aient jamais croisé ta route, au moins ils seraient encore en...

J'avais bougé avant même d'en avoir consciente, me jetant sur lui. Il intercepta mon coup de poing, mais pas le croc-en-jambes qui le déséquilibra complètement. Je le suivis dans sa chute, atterris sur lui, et me mis immédiatement à le frapper à tout va, à faire pleuvoir des coups sur son torse et ses épaules. Une rage pure et impulsive bouillonnait en moi, brouillant toute pensée, et je n'aspirais qu'à lui faire mal, le faire pleurer, lui faire comprendre ce que je ressentais...

Brusquement, il me bloqua les bras et inversa la situation, me renversant dans le sable pour me coincer sous lui.

- Léa, calme-toi... souffla-t-il. Respire...

Un son qui n'avait rien d'humain s'échappa de ma gorge, mêlant protestation, rage, colère et supplique. Zack approcha son visage du mien.

- Calme-toi, répéta-t-il.

Un seul regard, une seule étincelle, et ce fut suffisant pour mettre le feu à tout ces non-dits qu'il y avait entre nous. Finis les faux-semblants, on se voyait sans nos masques. Il y avait eu assez de mensonges. Nos bouches se rencontrèrent à mi-chemin, se heurtant brutalement, _enfin_, et il n'y eut plus que des mordillements, des mains dans les cheveux, des halètements essoufflés, des soupirs et des grognements. Le poids de son corps sur le mien me semblait trop lourd mais en même temps c'était parfait et je n'aurais changé ça pour rien au monde. Je n'avais jamais été autant consciente de ma propre peau, de la sienne aussi, et sa proximité me rendait à la fois folle furieuse et ravie. Rien de pur ni de doux dans nos gestes, uniquement du désir et du besoin, et l'envie dévorante de l'autre qui brûlait plus fort que tout.

À un moment, il glissa une main sous mon T-shirt et repoussa mon soutien-gorge pour se saisir d'un de mes seins, la fraîcheur de sa main contre ma peau enfiévrée. Je me cambrai contre lui, mes pensées se dissolvant en une longue série de _oui oui oui encore vas-y._ Sa langue réinvestit ma bouche, chaude, humide, et je sentis de délicieuses ondes de plaisir se propager dans mon bas-ventre.

Il était difficile de réfléchir de façon cohérente alors qu'il me surplombait comme ça, me faisant des choses dont je n'aurais jamais osé rêvé - bon d'accord, des choses dont il m'était peut-être arrivé de rêver...

Je grognai alors que ses lèvres étaient occupées à tracer une ligne de feu le long de mon cou.

- Arrête...

Il redressa la tête et ses yeux cherchèrent les miens.

- Arrête ? répéta-t-il lentement, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- On peut pas continuer comme ça, murmurai-je, m'efforçant de faire abstraction de son corps pressé tout contre le mien.

- Tu préfères qu'on fasse ça dans un lit ?

Sa question fit naître une série d'images très précises dans mon esprit. Je les chassai vivement.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- J'espérais que t'avais changé d'avis.

- Parce que tu embrasses comme un dieu ? Désolée, non.

Pendant un instant, il eut l'air déçu, puis se mit à rire.

- Au moins tu l'admets, dit-il en se relevant.

Je l'imitai. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau. J'avais l'impression qu'on avait découpé mon corps en petits morceaux puis que quelqu'un qui n'y connaissait pas grand chose en anatomie humaine l'avait ré-assemblé. Est-ce que mon cœur était censé battre aussi fort ? Et pourquoi est-ce que ma peau fourmillait comme ça ? Comment ça se faisait que j'arrivais à tenir debout alors que je ne sentais même plus mes jambes ?

- Allez Dracaufeu, viens, fit Zack.

L'immense Pokémon le rejoignit. Je réalisai avec retard que lui et Salade avaient été les témoins privilégiés de ce qui venait de se passer. Que devaient-ils en penser ? À la réflexion, je préférais ne pas le savoir.

D'un mouvement assuré, Zack enfourcha son Pokémon.

- On se reverra à la Ligue, ajouta-t-il à mon intention avant que le Dracaufeu ne prenne son envol dans un tourbillon de sable.

Sa phrase résonna autant comme une promesse que comme une menace. Je suivis le Dracaufeu du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un petit point dans le ciel, puis je tournai les talons. La première chose que j'allais faire en rentrant à la maison serait de prendre une bonne douche froide.

* * *

><p><em>Bon dieu, ce chapitre, ce chapitre. J'en ai bavé, avec d'une part le duel qui m'a pris à peu près le double du nombre de pages prévues, et de l'autre côté mes persos qui ne savent plus ce qu'ils veulent. xD <em>

_Sinon sur un autre sujet, j'étais persuadée que le rival faisait évoluer son Nœunœuf pour le combat de Jadielle, mais non, il a encore un Nœunœuf à ce moment-là. Une erreur de ma part donc, et le Noadkoko de Zack ne devrait pas être évolué. Tant pis, j'assume. :p_


	29. Chapitre 25 : Obstacles et sacrifice

- Maraude !

Mon cri retentit dans le jardin. Pas de réponse. Je me penchai par la fenêtre, essayant de repérer la Feunard dans les buissons qui flanquaient la clôture du fond - c'était toujours là qu'elle se trouvait. Était-ce elle, cette tâche blanche que j'apercevais à travers les taillis, ou bien juste un reflet du soleil sur un quelconque papier ? Impossible d'en être sûre.

- Maraude ! repris-je d'une voix forte. On va bientôt partir !

Le truc blanc ne bougea pas. Si c'était bien la Feunard, elle choisissait délibérément de m'ignorer. Ce qui ne me changeait pas des deux derniers jours : depuis qu'on était rentrés de Jadielle, son comportement avait complètement changé. Elle restait dans le jardin, le plus souvent couchée à l'ombre des buissons, la tête entre les pattes. Pas qu'elle soit hostile, non : on pouvait l'approcher, et même la toucher. Dans mon cas, elle faisait simplement comme si je n'existais pas. Mes autres Pokémon eux au moins avaient droit à un grognement, voire même à un "Feunard" prononcé d'une voix lasse. C'était encore Gonflette qui avait le plus de contact avec elle, car la Machoc lui portait son repas deux fois par jour. Au moins, la Feunard s'alimentait - c'était déjà ça. J'avais eu peur qu'elle ne se laisse dépérir mais ce n'était pas le cas. Je m'inquiétais tout de même à son sujet. Sa blessure à l'arrière-train semblait être guérie - du moins la Feunard ne boitait-elle plus lorsqu'elle se déplaçait. La convalescence n'avait pas excédé deux jours : la puissance des machines de soin ne cessait de m'étonner. Mais elles ne pouvaient s'occuper que des blessures physiques, et ce qui rongeait Maraude ne pouvait pas se régler d'une simple pression sur un bouton.

Je redoutais le moment où j'allais devoir aller la chercher. Elle me blâmait pour la mort de Grignotte, et je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre avec elle. J'avais essayé de lui parler doucement en tête-à-tête, j'avais essayé au contraire d'être inflexible et d'exiger qu'elle me réponde, j'avais même essayé de lui promettre que je la relâcherai une fois que j'aurais vaincu le Conseil des Quatre, qu'il lui suffisait de m'aider à aller jusque là et qu'ensuite elle serait libre. Rien n'y faisait, elle se refusait toujours à réagir à ma présence. Il allait pourtant bien falloir qu'elle arrête de m'ignorer : j'avais besoin d'elle pour la suite des événements.

Me détournant de la fenêtre, je jetai un coup d'œil circulaire à ma chambre. Mon sac à dos reposait sur le lit, ainsi que ma ceinture de Pokéballs - toutes vides pour le moment car j'avais libéré la troupe pour le petit-déjeuner un peu plus tôt. Juste à côté, il y avait une grosse bosse sous les couvertures que je savais être Poupidou : le Saquedeneu était tombé amoureux de ma couette pour une raison inexpliquée, et il avait insisté pour dormir à mes pieds ces deux dernières nuits. Je m'approchai et tapotai doucement le gros renflement.

- T'es réveillé mon Poupidou ? Tout le monde est déjà levé tu sais, il est tard.

"Tard" dans ces circonstances signifiait neuf heures du matin : j'avais voulu me lever assez tôt afin de parvenir au plateau Indigo avant la fin de la journée.

- Neu... fit la boule sous ma couette.

- Mais si, allez, l'encourageai-je. On va bientôt partir, et tu voulais dire au revoir à Vésuve nan ?

J'obtins la réaction escomptée, et la boule commença à se déplacer avant de ressortir au bout de mon lit, atterrissant sur la moquette dans un bruit feutré.

- Saquedeneu ? m'interrogea le petit Pokémon en tendant une liane vers ma ceinture de Pokéballs.

- Non, il est encore en bas avec les autres, lui indiquai-je.

Le Saquedeneu se précipita dans le couloir et je l'entendis dévaler les escaliers quelques instants plus tard. Avant de le rejoindre, je pris un moment pour vérifier que j'avais bien toutes mes affaires. Mes badges, oui. Ma carte dresseur, c'était bon. Pokédollars, présents. Mon stock de potions et autres objets guérisseurs, là. Et enfin, les quelques Hyperballs que j'avais gardées au cas où - il ne me restait que deux endroits pour des captures potentielles d'après la carte, et même si je doutais fortement de croiser des Pokémon dont j'allais me servir en combat, on ne savait jamais.

Je refermai mon sac non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard aux Pokéballs grisées tout au fond, puis descendis dans la cuisine.

- Alors ma chérie, prête pour le grand jour ? s'enquit ma Pokémère avec un sourire que je trouvai presque normal.

- Je pense, oui. J'espère juste que Maraude...

Ma phrase resta en suspens face aux possibilités qui me traversèrent l'esprit. La Feunard allait-elle seulement accepter de revenir dans l'équipe ? Et si elle ne me pardonnait jamais, qu'allais-je donc faire ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Léa. Les coups de déprime ça arrive à tout le monde, même aux Pokémon, mais elle finira par s'en remettre. En attendant, rien ne sert de se ronger les sangs.

- Ouais... acquiesçai-je, seulement à moitié convaincue.

Une assiette remplie de petits gâteaux apparut soudain sous mon nez.

- Choc ? émit Gonflette en rapprochant encore un peu plus son offrande, ce qui me donna l'impression qu'elle me suggérait de prendre ceux au chocolat.

- Euh, j'ai vraiment plus faim là... déclinai-je.

- Ma ?

- Non... Tu sais il reste plus beaucoup de place après les quatre tartines, le bol de céréales, et les deux premiers petits gâteaux.

- Choc ! s'exclama la Machoc à l'intention de ma fausse mère, changeant de cible.

- Oh oui, avec plaisir ! répondit cette dernière. Tu ne trouves pas que les gâteaux de Gonflette sont délicieux, ma chérie ?

- Ils sont excellents, renchéris-je.

Apparemment nous n'étions pas les seules à penser ça car une grosse main rafla alors tous les gâteaux restants. Un bruit de mastication s'éleva tandis que Teigne profitait de son butin, des miettes échouant sur sa fourrure à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait un tant soit peu la bouche pour y enfourner un autre cookie.

- Machoc ! protesta Gonflette en donnant un coup sur la tête de la Colossinge à l'aide de l'assiette. Machoc, ma ! continua-t-elle, ce que je traduisis approximativement par "Grosse goinfre !".

- Finve ! commenta Teigne, sa bouche trop pleine déformant son habituelle réplique.

Elle termina de tout avaler, se tapota le ventre d'un air heureux, puis leva le regard sur moi.

- Colossinge ? s'enquit-elle, et cette fois je savais qu'elle avait bien plus à l'esprit qu'une simple satisfaction culinaire.

- On part dans cinq minutes, juste le temps que j'aille chercher Maraude, lui confirmai-je.

Un hochement de tête enthousiaste me répondit. Je sortis dans le jardin tandis que Teigne posait une question à Gonflette (qui concernait peut-être la recette de ses gâteaux). Malgré l'heure matinale, la chaleur était déjà accablante, et la plupart de mes Pokémon s'étaient réfugiés à l'ombre, recherchant fraîcheur et protection contre les rayons de l'astre du jour. Seuls Salade, Poupidou et Vésuve se trouvaient en plein soleil. Le Florizarre avait l'air de somnoler à moitié, écoutant tout de même distraitement le Saquedeneu et le Magmar qui discutaient non loin de lui.

- Neuneu ? entendis-je Poupidou demander alors que je passais devant les deux amis.

- Magmaaaar, lui répondit Vésuve en lui tendant la main.

Le Saquedeneu y glissa une de ses lianes, qui curieusement ne s'enflamma pas. À vrai dire, Poupidou se tenait plutôt proche du Magmar et ne semblait même pas gêné. Est-ce que le Pokémon feu arrivait à contrôler ses flammes pour les rendre inoffensives ? Voilà qui était intriguant...

Il y eut soudain un battement d'ailes sur ma droite, suivi d'un coup de vent rafraîchissant, puis Fulgure se posa près de moi.

- Rapasdepic ? me demanda-t-il.

- Désolée Fulgure, mais je n'ai pas changé d'avis depuis hier soir. Toi, tu restes ici.

L'oiseau me jeta un regard attristé. Enfin, je crois - j'avais toujours autant de mal à lire les expressions du Rapasdepic. Je lui adressai un sourire, lui assurant qu'il m'avait été d'une grande aide jusque là, puis rejoignis le fond du jardin où je m'accroupis près des buissons.

- Maraude ? m'enquis-je. Maraude, t'es là ?

Silence.

Je m'approchai davantage, écartant quelques branches, et découvris la Feunard, à moitié dissimulée dans un espèce de trou qu'elle avait dû creuser elle-même. Elle était couchée, ses neufs queues ramenées vers sa tête pour former un petit coussin de fourrure confortable, mais ne dormait pas : ses yeux couleur rubis étaient grands ouverts, fixés sur un point situé bien au-delà de moi.

- Tu viens ?

Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Encore une fois, elle refusait de reconnaître ma présence. Son regard me traversait littéralement, me donnant l'impression d'être un fantôme.

- T'es plus blessée... insistai-je. Tu peux à nouveau te battre, et j'ai besoin de toi. Tu comprends ça ?

Toujours aucune réaction. Je soupirai et m'assis à même la terre, essayant de trouver les mots pour lui expliquer, les mots qui lui feraient comprendre...

- J'ai fait de mon mieux. Et je suis désolée, vraiment vraiment désolée que Grignotte soit mort, et ça me fait très mal à moi aussi. Mais il savait bien que c'était dangereux de se battre, qu'il y avait toujours un risque que... et pourtant il me suivait quand même. Je pense qu'il croyait en ma quête... Il pensait réellement qu'avec son aide je pouvais aller jusqu'au bout, je pouvais vaincre le Conseil des Quatre. Alors c'est ce que je vais faire, parce que sinon il sera mort en vain. Mais je peux pas y arriver sans toi, Maraude.

La Feunard ne disait rien, si immobile que j'aurais pu croire avoir affaire à une statue n'eût été le lent mouvement de ses flancs qui se soulevaient au rythme de sa respiration. Ce comportement m'exaspérait, j'aurais encore préféré qu'elle me grogne dessus.

- Tu dois te dire que je ne peux pas comprendre ta peine, continuai-je. Mais j'ai aussi perdu quelqu'un récemment qui comptait autant à mes yeux que Grignotte aux tiens. Quelqu'un avec qui, peut-être, j'aurais pu entrevoir un futur, quelqu'un qui me faisait me sentir plus forte, quelqu'un qui...

Je m'arrêtai là, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

- Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne communiques pas avec moi, Maraude, finis-je par murmurer.

Le regard de la Feunard ne cillait pas, toujours fixe, toujours impassible. Le message véhiculé par son attitude me paraissait clair : "Tu ne peux pas m'aider, quoi que tu fasses, que ce soit par des paroles ou des actes". Ou alors : "Je ne veux pas de ton aide". Ce dernier faisait particulièrement mal. Je baissai la tête. Dans ces conditions, pas question de la faire réintégrer l'équipe. Il serait trop dangereux qu'elle se batte en ignorant mes ordres - en supposant même qu'elle accepte de se défendre face à un adversaire... Ça ne m'aurait pas étonné qu'elle se contente de s'allonger simplement à terre.

- D'accord, repose-toi alors, lui soufflai-je. Je reviendrai te chercher d'ici quelque temps.

En attendant, Vésuve pouvait remplir la place de Pokémon feu, et bien qu'il ait lui aussi un problème d'obéissance, j'avais plus de chances qu'il finisse par m'écouter qu'avec la Feunard.

- Rapasdepic ? interrogea Fulgure en me voyant revenir sans Maraude.

- Bienvenue dans l'équipe, mon grand...

J'avançai une main pour lui effleurer le cou mais il se déroba et fit claquer son bec à quelques centimètres de mes doigts. Grimace de ma part.

- T'aimes pas les caresses ?

En réponse, il me fixa longuement de ses yeux noirs. Fulgure et les câlins : négatif. OK, c'était enregistré.

- Bon, c'est l'heure, conclus-je sur un ton un peu amer, déçue que Maraude soit restée distante, mais tout de même décidée à aller de l'avant.

Je rappelai le Rapasdepic dans sa _ball_, puis fis de même avec Salade, Plouf, et Pleind'Soupe, ainsi que Vésuve qui avait fini de dire au revoir à Poupidou. Mais j'avais négligé un détail, et au moment de rentrer dans la maison, je trouvai une Teigne en travers de mon chemin. Une Teigne proprement furieuse.

- Singe ! beugla-t-elle en pointant du doigt la Pokéball de Fulgure à ma ceinture.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, Teigne, contrai-je. Comme Maraude ne veut pas venir, il me faut bien un sixième Pokémon pour la remplacer.

La Colossinge frappa du pied par terre, cria un "Singe !" énervé en direction de l'endroit où se cachait la Feunard, et commença à se diriger vers les buissons, ayant apparemment résolu de s'occuper elle-même du refus de Maraude. Je l'arrêtai d'un geste.

- Non, laisse-la. De toute façon tu as clairement un problème avec Fulgure, et c'est bien de ça qu'il s'agit ici et non pas de Maraude... Tu n'aimes pas les oiseaux en général, hein, Teigne ? Je ne t'oblige pas à cohabiter avec Fulgure, tu peux rester là si tu veux, je prendrais Nessie à ta...

- Singe ! m'interrompit la Colossinge en bondissant.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent encore plus, lui donnant l'air d'un bouledogue particulièrement féroce. J'avais bien compris son dilemme : elle voulait m'accompagner, mais ne supportait pas qu'il y ait un oiseau dans l'équipe. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, elle haïssait les volatiles, et si elle pouvait tolérer leur proximité comme elle l'avait prouvé à la maison avec Zozio et Fulgure dans les parages, elle n'acceptait pas de partager avec eux davantage qu'un espace de vie.

- Bon, écoute, on peut toujours trouver une solution... Si je ne vous libère jamais en même temps, ça te va ?

Elle pencha la tête de côté, son expression évoluant vers "bouledogue qui a avalé de travers et essaie de se rappeler comment respirer".

- Vous serez à tour de rôle hors de votre Pokéball, comme ça tu ne le verras même pas. Mais il est quand même dans l'équipe. Je ne peux pas faire mieux, Teigne, c'est ma meilleure offre.

La Colossinge se gratta le nez.

- On est d'accord alors ?

- Singe, acquiesça-t-elle avec réticence.

- Et ça serait bien que tu évites de t'enfuir comme hier, ajoutai-je, saisissant l'occasion au vol tant qu'elle était disposée à m'écouter. Je me suis inquiétée pour toi. Tu imagines ce qui ce serait passé si Fulgure ne t'avait pas trouvée ? Le Roucarnage de Zack t'aurait sûrement tuée.

Ce qui était une autre manière de dire : un oiseau t'a sauvée la vie. La Colossinge grogna en réponse. Ça n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire.

- Réfléchis un peu à ça, OK ? lui dis-je avant de la rappeler dans sa Pokéball.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque ma Pokémère eut dispensé tous ses bons conseils ("N'oublie pas de te laver derrière les oreilles, Léa ! Et ne reste pas sous la pluie, tu vas prendre froid !") et que je fus passée rapidement par le labo du prof Chen pour faire coucou à mes Pokémon aquatiques, j'étais en route pour Jadielle, la première étape du chemin vers le plateau Indigo. Il ne me fallut qu'une vingtaine de minutes pour rallier la bourgade, après quoi je bifurquai vers l'ouest. La dernière fois que mes pieds avaient foulé ce sentier, ça avait été en compagnie de Zack, alors que l'orage avait éclaté lors de notre deuxième duel, le tout premier jour, il y avait de cela une éternité. Ou juste un mois et demi.

Je marquai une pause en passant devant l'arbre foudroyé, là où l'éclair été tombé si proche de nous que je l'avais ressenti jusque dans la moelle de mes os. Le végétal carbonisé se dressait au bord du chemin, géant rongé par le feu dont il ne restait presque rien : échardes de bois noirci, tronc calciné envahi par une mousse d'un noir verdâtre, et quelques branches mortes qui se dressaient vers un ciel couleur azur, tels des bras monstrueux cherchant à atteindre le soleil. Une odeur mêlant cendres et pourriture se dégageait des restes de l'arbre, faisant concurrence au parfum des fleurs qui poussaient aux alentours.

J'effleurai l'écorce rugueuse du bout des doigts. Pourquoi est-ce que je pensais à Zack tout à coup ? J'avais franchement mieux à faire. Et tout avait changé depuis ce jour où son Salamèche avait combattu mon Bulbizarre. J'avais grandi. Vu des choses que je n'aurais jamais osé imaginer. Fait des choses que je n'aurais jamais osé imaginer, aussi. La Léa d'alors ne connaissait rien au sens du mot "sacrifice", et j'avais le sentiment qu'avant la fin de toute cette histoire, j'en viendrai à connaître chaque nuance de ce terme. Je n'étais pas pressée d'y être - et en même temps, si, parce que ça signifierait que tout ça serait terminé, et que je pourrais enfin rentrer chez moi et oublier jusqu'à l'existence de Pokémon. C'était bien ce que je voulais, non ? Ce que j'avais décidé depuis le début... Alors pourquoi me sentais-je si mal en envisageant un tel futur ?

Un cri de frustration quitta ma gorge tandis que je balançais un coup de pied dans l'arbre ravagé.

_Ça suffit maintenant,_ m'enjoignis-je mentalement. _Je vais jusqu'au bout, et ensuite... je verrais._

Je repris la route sans m'attarder, et parvins jusqu'au bâtiment qui marquait l'entrée du chemin vers la Ligue. Le garde vint à ma rencontre.

- Z'êtes un challenger ?

Je confirmai sa demande d'un hochement de tête.

- J'vais avoir besoin de voir votre badge Roche avant de vous laisser passer.

Après lui avoir montré la preuve qu'il demandait, je ressortis de l'autre côté. Un chemin plus ombragé m'y attendait, pavé de pierres blanches et bordé de grands arbres aux feuilles d'un vert tendre. Encadrant le sentier, des arches aux solides piliers se tendaient vers le ciel avant de retomber en courbe douce, espacées les unes des autres de quelques centaines de mètres. Chacune d'entre elles était flanquée de deux statues, toutes différentes, qui représentaient soit des Pokémon, soit des personnes - sans doute des dresseurs célèbres, voire même les membres du Conseil des Quatre en personne. Le marbre dont elles étaient sculptées avait été poli par les éléments, au point qu'il avait fini par acquérir une patine lustrée qui accrochait les rayons du soleil et renvoyait de temps à autres des reflets dorés.

Je constatai bien vite qu'à chaque arche correspondait un garde, qui m'arrêtait à chaque fois pour me demander de lui présenter tel badge, en suivant l'ordre dans lequel je les avais obtenus.

- Vous ne voulez pas tous les regarder d'un coup ? proposai-je au quatrième garde lorsqu'il me réclama mon badge Prisme.

- Ah non, je ne peux pas, jeune fille. Mon travail consiste uniquement à vérifier que vous êtes en possession du badge Prisme.

Je continuai, pestant en silence contre cette façon de faire qui n'était qu'une perte de temps. Après plusieurs autres arrêts, j'arrivai devant un large plan d'eau qui bloquait totalement toute avancée, un lac à la surface duquel se pourchassaient des insectes bourdonnants, probablement pas naturel vu la manière abrupte dont la berge descendait. Les dresseurs qui ne disposaient pas d'un Pokémon aquatique - ou d'un Pokémon vol, à la réflexion - devaient se mordre les doigts face à un tel obstacle. Fort heureusement ce n'était pas mon cas et je n'eus qu'à faire appel à Plouf pour effectuer la traversée.

En débarquant sur la petite plage en face, je m'agenouillai dans le sable le temps de me rafraîchir le visage, puis je pris quelques gorgées à ma gourde. L'eau parfumée à la fraise était déjà tiède et je grimaçai en déglutissant. Il faisait vraiment trop chaud.

- Tor tor ? s'enquit Plouf en se coulant à nouveau dans l'eau du lac.

Je scrutai le chemin que nous avions devant nous. Les pierres blanches avaient disparu pour laisser place à de hautes herbes, avec ici et là de gros rochers, parfois plus grands que moi. Plus d'arches ni de statues non plus, ce qui rendait les lieux tout de suite beaucoup plus sauvages.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait d'autres plans d'eau, indiquai-je au Léviator.

- Lévia ! se lamenta-t-il avant de plonger jusqu'à disparaître complètement, m'aspergeant généreusement au passage.

Je fis sortir le reste de ma troupe, excepté Fulgure - pour cause de Teigne - et Pleind'soupe - pour cause de fainéantise aiguë (aussi appelé "non, laissez-moi dormir") -, puis nous repartîmes tous ensemble une fois que Plouf eut terminé ses ablutions. Dans la colonne que nous formions tandis que nous traversions l'étendue de végétation, Teigne bondissait en avant-garde, suivie par Vésuve qui lui collait au train comme si elle avait été une semelle et lui un vieux chewing-gum. Derrière eux venait Plouf, déjà sec à son plus grand dam, et sur lequel Teigne montait parfois pour avoir meilleure vue, aussi à son plus grand dam (mais il avait beau secouer la tête et grogner, la Colossinge continuait à l'escalader allègrement). Salade, lui, avait choisi de cheminer à mes côtés.

- Zarre, fit le Florizarre alors que je m'étais arrêtée pour enlever un caillou de ma chaussure.

- Quoi ?

Il y avait une lueur étrange dans son regard.

- Zarre, Flori ?

- Mais quoi ? répétai-je sans voir où il voulait en venir.

Il pointa une liane sur la plage d'où nous venions, puis mit une épaule à terre, avant de rouler sur le dos comme il le pouvait, gêné par son arbre-fleur dans une telle entreprise. Ah. Je me sentis rougir alors que l'épisode de roulage dans le sable avec Zack revenait au-devant de mon esprit.

- Salade, arrête, c'est bon j'ai compris, tu peux te relever, couinai-je d'une petite voix.

Se remettant sur ses pattes, le Florizarre me dévisagea intensément.

- Zarre ? me relança-t-il alors que je restais muette.

- J'ai pas envie de parler de ça...

Son regard se fit encore plus fort. Insistant. Scrutateur.

Raaaah.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? capitulai-je.

_Comme ça tu me lâcheras les baskets_, n'ajoutai-je pas.

- Zarre zarre ? Florizarre ?

- Pourquoi Zack et moi on ne fait pas plus de roulades dans le sable, c'est ça ? Et ce qui suit après ? Salade, c'est compliqué...

Voilà que je me retrouvais à me creuser la tête pour tenter d'expliciter la situation sans trop lui en révéler tout en essayant de rester cohérente. Ouais, pas facile, d'où les deux longues minutes de silence avant que le Florizarre ne s'impatiente et me donne son avis :

- Florizarre, Flo. Flori !

- Oui, mais entre deux Pokémons c'est différent, c'est plus facile... Comme avec Maraude et Grignotte. Mais... ah, imagine que Teigne tombe amoureuse d'un oiseau. De Fulgure même si tu veux. Bah voilà, Zack et moi c'est la même chose. Plus ou moins.

Ma superbe explication fut qualifiée d'un "Zaaaaarre" appréciateur, comme si Salade venait de découvrir la recette de la sauce barbecue de McDo. Je m'autorisai un sourire, contente d'avoir évité cet écueil. Sauf que c'était sans compter Salade qui revint à l'assaut trois secondes plus tard :

- Zarre, flori.

- Oui mais non, lui opposai-je dans une magnifique flambée d'art rhétorique.

- Zarre, insista-t-il.

Je fus sauvée d'avoir à formuler une réponse par Teigne qui poussa un cri de guerre. Cherchant la Colossinge du regard, je la trouvai perchée au sommet d'un rocher. Non, une minute, Teigne n'était pas si grosse que ça, même lorsque sa fourrure était ébouriffée. Un Colossinge sauvage ? J'obtins la réponse quand je vis Plouf se dresser au-dessus du rocher, le surplombant de plusieurs mètres, un autre Colossinge à l'allure bien plus familière se tenant sur la tête du Léviator.

- Vas-y doucement, Teigne ! lui criai-je.

L'autre se mit soudain à se frapper la poitrine de ses poings, puis hurla un "Colossinge !" rageur et bondit sur Teigne, qui dans le même temps s'était élancée vers le bas. Le choc eut lieu dans les airs, puis ils retombèrent au sol ensemble, ce qui donna une mêlée de poils blancs et de coups de poing assénés à tour de rôle. Dans la confusion, je perdis Teigne de vue : il était difficile de l'identifier face à son congénère. La bataille dura une minute ou deux, ponctuée de grognements et de "Singe" en tous genres, puis l'un des deux combattants administra un coup de poing particulièrement brutal sur le nez de l'autre, avant de se relever en gardant un pied sur la gorge du vaincu. Je reconnus Teigne.

- Bouge pas !

Je lançai une Hyperball sur le Colossinge à terre. Tic-toc, tic-toc. Elle remua deux fois, et à la troisième il se libéra, sautant directement sur Teigne sans même marquer un temps d'arrêt, lui décochant un Ultimapoing qui l'envoya valser contre le rocher. La pierre se fendit à l'endroit où la tête de la Colossinge vint la cogner.

- Singe ! gronda Teigne en se redressant, les narines frémissantes et le regard meurtrier.

- Colossinge ! répondit l'autre tout aussi hargneusement.

Et c'était reparti pour un tour. Les deux singes se précipitèrent à nouveau l'un sur l'autre pour échanger des coups de poings tandis que nous les regardions, spectateurs d'un combat sans aucune finesse où seules comptaient la force brute et la vivacité.

- Zarre, commenta Salade alors que le Colossinge sauvage partait en vol plané au terme d'un magnifique enchaînement de la part de Teigne.

Je l'interceptai avec le rayon rouge d'une Hyperball avant qu'il ne touche terre, et cette fois-ci la _ball _ tint bond, emprisonnant le Colossinge en son sein. Teigne revint vers nous en sautillant, l'air guillerette - il ne lui fallait pas grand chose pour être de bonne humeur, elle, juste un petit combat bien violent. Je vérifiai le sexe du Colossinge capturé avant que sa _ball_ ne soit expédiée au centre Pokémon de Jadielle, et en découvrant que c'était un mâle, résolus de l'appeler Tarzan.

- Singe, singe ! s'exclama Teigne joyeusement en pointant du doigt l'endroit où s'était tenue l'Hyperball.

Elle était sûrement en train de me dire qu'il n'y avait plus besoin de Fulgure et que je pouvais le remplacer par son nouveau copain, qui était forcément très compétent car un Colossinge tout comme elle. Je secouai la tête. Mon refus parut l'énerver et elle repartit dans l'autre sens, allant se percher sur Plouf en deux bonds puissants. J'entendis ce dernier émettre des "Léviator" sans doute destinés à apaiser la Colossinge.

Nous continuâmes en silence pendant que Teigne boudait, et bientôt une barrière rocheuse se dessina devant nous, sa hauteur rivalisant avec celle d'un immeuble de plusieurs étages. Une unique entrée pratiquée dans la pierre donnait vers les profondeurs. Nous parcourûmes la grande route qui y menait, passant sous deux arches consécutives, puis je dus me plier à la vérification du badge Terre à la demande d'un dernier garde avant de pouvoir pénétrer dans ce qui se révéla être une immense caverne. J'appréciai aussitôt la fraîcheur de l'endroit, un vrai baume après mon excursion en plein soleil, mais il fallut quelques secondes à mes yeux pour qu'ils s'adaptent par rapport à la vive clarté du dehors avant d'être capable de distinguer plus précisément l'intérieur de la grotte. Elle n'était que relativement éclairée et les flammes de Vésuve éclaboussèrent de lumière les alentours, projetant de grandes ombres sur les parois rocheuses les plus proches.

La Route Victoire. Le dernier obstacle avant le Conseil des Quatre. Il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins que d'un gigantesque labyrinthe de roche constitué d'un réseau de plate-formes surélevées et d'escaliers, tandis que des murs de pierre délimitaient des couloirs qui s'entrecroisaient à divers embranchements, certains se finissant en culs-de-sac. J'aperçus des silhouettes à forme humaine qui se mouvaient ici et là, sûrement des dresseurs comme moi, qui cherchaient la sortie ou bien entraînaient leurs Pokémon. C'était grâce à Plouf que j'étais capable de voir tout ça : je m'étais hissée sur lui, culminant à plus de quatre mètres de hauteur - Teigne m'avait laissée sa place. Très pratique, et je ne voyais pas de raison de redescendre.

- En avant, Plouf ! m'écriai-je.

Le Léviator glissa le long du sol, suivi par le reste de l'équipe. La caverne était si vaste que je n'en distinguais pas la fin, et je soupçonnais l'existence d'autres salles de ce genre, car des échos de cris et de rugissements lointains me parvenaient. L'exploration des lieux risquait de prendre du temps, surtout si les dresseurs que nous croisions réclamaient tous un duel. Cependant ce ne fut pas un dresseur qui nous força à effectuer notre premier arrêt mais un Pokémon, un Racaillou plus précisément. Salade renvoya promptement l'intrus d'où il venait d'un coup de lianes, et nous repartîmes.

Pour être aussitôt à nouveau interrompus à peine quelques pas plus tard. Un autre Racaillou nous barrait la route, apparemment nullement gêné par le fait qu'il s'opposait à un Léviator, un Florizarre, une Colossinge et un Magmar.

- Racaillou ! s'exclama-t-il en agitant un bras dans notre direction, comme pour dire "Allez vous-en !"

Je fis signe à Salade de s'occuper de son cas. Le Florizarre s'avança, tendit une liane vers le Pokémon roche... et ce dernier se mit à briller, un bref instant de clarté surnaturelle qui illumina la grotte. Plouf eut le réflexe de reculer et moi celui de me cramponner désespérément à ses écailles, juste avant que ne retentisse l'explosion. Le son devenu familier résonna dans mes tympans avec la force d'un coup de tonnerre, envoyant mon cœur cogner dans ma cage thoracique tel un oiseau affolé. Il y avait pourtant peu de chances qu'une telle attaque suffise à tuer Salade - le Florizarre était plus costaud que ça -, mais les réactions de mon corps étaient tout sauf rationnelles. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva, projeté jusqu'à moi par l'onde de choc, âcre, sableux, et qui brûla jusqu'au fond de ma gorge.

Puis le calme revint aussi soudainement qu'il avait été brisé. Le danger passé, je me penchai pour contempler la zone de l'explosion. Outre la marque noire qui indiquait l'endroit où le Racaillou s'était tenu, la détonation avait également laissé des traces de suie le long des parois rocheuses, ainsi que sur le museau de Salade lui-même. Le Florizarre agita une liane pour m'indiquer que tout allait bien. Je soufflai. Il eut droit à une Super Potion pour le remettre d'aplomb, puis je l'aspergeai lui et tous les autres d'une bonne dose de Repousse histoire de pouvoir avancer tranquille sans être interrompus par des Racaillou suicidaires tous les trois mètres.

Ma tactique parut fonctionner, et nous passâmes l'heure suivante à arpenter les couloirs et à gravir les escaliers de la Route Victoire, en quête de la sortie. À un moment, notre chemin croisa celui d'une fille aux cheveux violets qui me proposa un duel, ce que j'acceptai volontiers.

- Teigne, je vais faire combattre Fulgure, lançai-je pour prévenir la Colossinge.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle demande à rentrer dans sa Pokéball, sauf qu'au lieu de ça elle lâcha un "Singe" dédaigneux et partit se mettre à l'écart. Tiens donc. Serait-il possible que la situation où elle se trouvait dehors et Fulgure dedans l'arrange bien, mais qu'elle refuse de se plier à l'inverse ? Je ne m'attendais pas à voir une telle hypocrisie chez Teigne. Il allait falloir qu'on reparle de cet arrangement censé la contenter, il n'y avait pas de raison de léser Fulgure en laissant la Colossinge s'en tirer à bon compte.

Le Rapasdepic s'envola alors qu'il était à peine sorti de sa Pokéball, décrivant un large cercle au-dessus de nous tous. J'eus un pincement au cœur quand la dresseuse adverse libéra également son Pokémon : il s'agissait d'un Persian. S'étirant comme le font les chats au sortir d'une sieste, il racla le sol de ses griffes puis leva les yeux vers Fulgure, le joyau rouge sur son front étincelant dans la semi-pénombre. Je vis la fille faire un drôle de mouvement de main quand le Persian tourna la tête pour poser son regard sur elle.

- Reste en vol et attaque quand tu veux ! criai-je à Fulgure.

Ça se traduisit par "attaque immédiatement" dans le cerveau de l'oiseau, car il plongea aussitôt en piqué sur le chat, lequel bondit de côté pour esquiver les serres qui allaient s'abattre sur son crâne. Fulgure corrigea sa trajectoire d'un battement d'ailes, mais le Persian se montra plus rapide, un éclair de fourrure blanche contre les plumes brunes du Raspasdepic. Ses deux pattes frappèrent l'aile de l'oiseau, emportant avec elles quelques plumes ensanglantées. Fulgure répliqua d'un coup de serre qui toucha le Persian au flanc, creusant trois longues entailles dans ses poils et lui arrachant un feulement. Un bond amena le chat hors de portée de son adversaire, puis il se tourna à nouveau vers sa dresseuse, qui réitéra son étrange geste de la main.

Quant à moi, je changeai les instructions de Fulgure :

- Bec Vrille.

Il réagit en se précipitant sur le chat, mais celui-ci se révéla encore une fois plus vif. Il fit mine de partir vers la gauche, puis changea complètement de trajectoire au dernier instant et se coula sous le Raspasdepic pour lui labourer le ventre de ses griffes. Fulgure qui n'avait rien anticipé parvint cependant à se rattraper, et sans tenir compte de la douleur, il porta sa propre attaque, cisaillant d'un coup de bec le dos du chat sur presque toute sa longueur. Un miaulement torturé sortit de la gueule du Persian, il recula précipitamment et alla se réfugier derrière les jambes de sa dresseuse.

- Le combat n'est pas fini, Persian, insista cette dernière.

Un autre miaulement pitoyable lui répondit, un son qui me rappela Princesse avec une douloureuse intensité. La fille fit la grimace.

- C'est un nouveau Pokémon, il est pas encore très combatif, me dit-elle sur un ton d'excuse.

- Vaut mieux ça plutôt qu'un Pokémon qui continue à foncer dans le tas même à moitié mort non ?

- C'est pas comme ça qu'on va gagner, soupira mon interlocutrice. Non, il faut qu'il s'endurcisse... C'est pour ça que je m'entraîne sur la Route Victoire, pas toi ?

- Je vais au plateau Indigo pour défier la Ligue, révélai-je.

- Ah ouais, j'ai tenté le coup y a un mois aussi. Perdu presque toute mes Pokémon sauf ma Kalya. Mais je suis en train de me reconstruire une équipe, et d'ici deux ou trois mois je retenterai ma chance, conclut-elle en rappelant son Persian.

- Faut être motivée... murmurai-je en me demandant si j'aurais le courage de ré-entraîner d'autres Pokémon à supposer que je perde toute mon équipe.

- Ah ça oui. Mais je me vois pas faire demi-tour alors que j'ai sacrifié tant de choses pour la victoire.

Ces paroles résonnèrent fortement en moi. Je hochai la tête tandis que la fille libérait un Ponyta - son deuxième Pokémon sur les trois qu'elle possédait en tout si je me fiais au nombre de Pokéballs à sa ceinture. À peine sorti, le petit cheval frappa le sol de ses sabots, piaffant d'impatience.

- C'est elle Kalya ? m'enquis-je en indiquant à Vésuve que c'était à son tour.

- Nan, ça c'est un Ponyta que j'ai gagné au casino y a pas longtemps. Il est encore assez faible mais il a un bon potentiel.

Elle effectua un autre de ses gestes spéciaux alors que son Pokémon gardait un œil sur elle, et le Ponyta ne tarda pas à se mettre en mouvement, décrivant un large cercle autour de Vésuve à une vitesse sidérante. Je renonçai à le suivre des yeux, il était si rapide que je ne distinguais de toute façon qu'une traînée blanche auréolée de flammes.

- Lance-Flamme, ordonnai-je à Vésuve, en sachant que j'avais probablement une chance sur deux qu'il m'obéisse.

Ça ne rata pas : le Magmar se rua sur son adversaire, le poing levé. Il parvint je ne sais comment à toucher le petit cheval alors que celui-ci galopait à pleine vitesse. Le Ponyta s'arrêta soudainement et se cabra en réponse au coup de poing, mais Vésuve évita les sabots qui descendaient sur lui en virevoltant, la flamme de sa queue traçant un chemin de feu dans l'air. Puis il recula de quelques pas et fit face au cheval, l'invitant d'une main à essayer de le frapper. Je souris, amusée. Ça, c'était une tactique à la Teigne... La Colossinge devait lui avoir prodigué quelques conseils concernant le combat. Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas précisé aussi qu'il valait mieux obéir à sa dresseuse.

Soufflant de la fumée par les naseaux, le Ponyta chargea, tête baissée. Vésuve s'y attendait et le cheval ne fit que le raser de près alors que le Magmar se décalait dans un mouvement éclair, mais la vivacité de l'équidé lui permit d'effectuer un demi-tour fulgurant et de percuter son adversaire en plein estomac. Vésuve tituba, posant un genou à terre ; quant au Ponyta, il secoua la tête, clignant des yeux, et j'aperçus du sang sur son front - il s'était blessé lui-même dans l'attaque brutale. Le Magmar se reprit le premier et cracha une lance enflammée sur le cheval, à bout portant. Bien que l'assaut brûlant soit dirigé contre un Pokémon feu, il sembla faire assez mal au Ponyta : ses jambes plièrent et il s'affaissa avec un petit hennissement d'impuissance. Sa dresseuse s'empressa de le rappeler.

- Ton Magmar doit avoir un bon niveau pour parvenir à épuiser un Pokémon du même type que lui en seulement deux attaques, commenta-t-elle.

- Le niveau ne fait pas tout, tempérai-je avec un regard sévère en direction de Vésuve.

Mon expression s'adoucit tant le Magmar avait l'air heureux et fier.

- Pas faux, concéda la fille, mais ça aide. Je vais te le prouver avec Kalya.

Kalya : une magnifique Galopa qui hennit doucement en sortant de sa Pokéball et caracola un instant, sa crinière de feu se déroulant tel un ruban dans son sillage.

- Teigne, à toi !

La Colossinge ne se le fit pas dire deux fois : à peine avais-je prononcé son prénom qu'elle se trouvait déjà face au cheval, les poings serrés. Je lui demandai un Tomberoche tandis que son adversaire lançait un hennissement au timbre particulièrement grave qui me fit tressaillir et occasionna un petit frisson le long de mon dos. Les oreilles de Teigne frémirent, il y eut une seconde de flottement, puis elle abattit ses poings au sol, déclenchant une pluie de rochers. Malgré sa vitesse et son agilité, le Galopa ne fut pas en mesure de tous les éviter, et lorsqu'il fonça sur la Colossinge, il boitait nettement, séquelles d'une grosse pierre qui lui avait heurté la jambe arrière droite. Tout en courant, il expulsa de ses narines un jet de feu que Teigne tenta d'esquiver, sans succès. Les flammes lui roussirent les poils alors même qu'une fraction de seconde plus tard elle s'effaçait dans un roulé-boulé face aux sabots du cheval qui l'auraient piétinée. Déjà impressionnée par une telle esquive alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle encaisse, je le fus encore plus lorsqu'elle contre-attaqua dans la foulée. Son Ultimapoing fut décoché d'un mouvement fluide, et le Galopa repoussé par la force du coup.

La dresseuse et moi-même lançâmes ensuite nos ordres suivants, et deux autres attaques fusèrent derechef, les combattants ne laissant pas un seul instant de répit à l'adversaire. Teigne subit à nouveau la morsure des flammes, avant de répliquer d'un geste vif par un coup en oblique qui aurait dû faire mouche, mais qui pourtant ne fit qu'effleurer le flanc du Galopa. Le cheval s'était dérobé au dernier moment, faisant preuve d'une incroyable souplesse. Il enchaîna ensuite sur un autre assaut, chargeant la Colossinge. Je vis Teigne sauter et prendre appui sur le front du Galopa, vrillant son corps dans une acrobatie aérienne pour retomber sur le dos du cheval.

Puis elle frappa. Deux coups violents assénés successivement, qui ne laissèrent aucune chance à l'ennemi. Le Galopa parcourut encore quelques foulées maladroites avant de s'écrouler, terminant sa course en soulevant un nuage de poussière. Sa dresseuse contempla Teigne quelques instants, l'air songeuse pour autant que je puisse en juger, avant de faire rentrer son Pokémon dans sa Pokéball.

- Toi, t'es fin prête pour la Ligue, me dit-elle ensuite. Moi j'ai encore du boulot...

- J'en suis pas si sûre, répondis-je, le doute toujours présent à l'esprit.

J'avais de bons Pokémon, certes, mais compte tenu de ce que m'avait révélé Claire sur le fonctionnement des dresseurs qui affrontaient le Conseil des Quatre... Il allait falloir que je pousse mes Pokémon plus fort, plus loin, que je sois plus dure avec eux. Mon récent affrontement contre Zack me l'avait également prouvé. J'espérais être capable de telles actions.

- Tu passeras au moins Olga, continua mon interlocutrice. Peut-être Aldo même. Après Agatha c'est le gros morceau, presque personne ne la bat du premier coup.

Sa remarque me fit prendre conscience que je ne savais pas grand chose du Conseil des Quatre. L'identité des quatre membres, la composition de leur équipe, leur façon de combattre... tout ça je l'ignorais.

_Il y aura sûrement des brochures au plateau Indigo, ou quelqu'un pour m'expliquer,_ me rassurai-je.

Je m'apprêtai à demander à la fille quand je l'entendis pousser un juron.

- Merde, j'ai plus de potions ! Plus qu'à aller me ravitailler au centre Pokémon.

- Je t'accompagne, lui proposai-je, flairant un bon moyen de trouver la sortie.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Je vais pas me faire chier à crapahuter dans les cailloux, j'y vais par Corde Sortie. Et tu peux pas venir, c'est individuel et ça te renvoie au dernier centre où t'as mis les pieds. Je dirais Jadielle pour toi donc.

Je fus obligée de lui donner raison. Elle avait sorti de sa poche une espèce de pilule bleue qui brillait faiblement et l'avait placée dans sa main.

- Bon courage ! me jeta-t-elle joyeusement.

Elle referma le poing, il y eut un craquement qui résonna de manière étouffée, et puis elle disparut dans un éclair bleuté. Je clignai des yeux. Wah. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ? Et pourquoi donc n'en avais-je jamais vu en vente dans tous les magasins où j'étais passée ? Ça avait pourtant l'air rudement pratique...

Je repartis à pieds, dépitée de ne pas avoir pu interroger davantage la fille sur le sujet, ainsi que sur le Conseil des Quatre. Le prochain dresseur que je croisai m'informa volontiers sur les Cordes Sorties (elles n'étaient en vente qu'au plateau Indigo et réservées aux dresseurs à huit badges), mais demeura muet quand je me mis à parler de la Ligue.

- C'est pas contre toi, me dit-il finalement alors que je venais de vaincre son Dracaufeu (merci Plouf), mais si je te file des infos, ça diminue mes chances, tu vois ? C'est chacun pour soi.

- Donc tu as déjà affronté le Conseil ? voulus-je savoir.

- Deux fois. La première où je me suis arrêté à Olga, et la deuxième où j'ai été jusqu'à Agatha. Et j'ai appris sur le tas, pas comme tous ces richards qui se payent un mentor... pas que les résultats soient toujours au rendez-vous d'ailleurs. Mais je ne vais pas te faciliter les choses alors que j'en ai bavé, ce serait injuste.

Je commençai à m'inquiéter. Aller se frotter contre des adversaires de la trempe du Conseil des Quatre en aveugle me paraissait suicidaire. Manque de bol, les autres dresseurs me tinrent tous le même discours à base de "J'ai galéré alors ce sera ton cas aussi". J'essayai de négocier des infos à la place de Pokédollars lorsqu'ils perdaient contre mes Pokémon, mais aucun n'était disposé à accepter le marché. Bloquée, donc - enfin figurativement. Dans la réalité, je continuais à avancer, affrontant dresseurs après dresseurs. Ils étaient tous très durs envers leurs Pokémon, les laissant combattre bien après ce que j'aurais autorisé pour les miens et prenant des risques que je jugeais inconsidérés. Une attitude nécessaire, néanmoins, et que j'en étais venue à comprendre. Les duels s'enchaînèrent, épuisant petit à petit mes Pokémon comme mon stock de potions, jusqu'à ce ma troupe de monstres se retrouve presque à bout de force et que mon sac perde quelques kilos. Je réalisai que la Route Victoire était avant tout une épreuve d'endurance, un calvaire destiné à éprouver la résistance du dresseur comme de ses Pokémon.

_Mais il fallait persévérer_, me répétai-je alors que je dirigeais mon équipe.

Et cela paya : au bout de longues heures passées sous terre, nous finîmes par trouver la sortie. Passant par une grosse ouverture pratiquée dans la roche, la lumière du jour éclairait une salle étroite dans laquelle nous venions de déboucher où le plafond était beaucoup plus bas - perchée sur Plouf, je le frôlai presque de ma tête. Je sentis une énergie nouvelle couler dans mes veines à la vue de cette lumière qui signalait la fin de notre périple, et la fatigue qui s'était emparée de mon corps reflua quelque peu. Après avoir passée une bonne partie de la journée à arpenter des galeries poussiéreuses et à gravir des escaliers, je n'allais pas être fâchée de retrouver l'air du dehors.

- On y est ! triomphai-je en levant une main victorieuse.

Plouf poussa un mugissement en réponse et se hâta vers la sortie. Alors que l'écho de son cri mourrait, deux silhouettes nous barrèrent soudain la route. Une voix s'éleva :

- Une minute ! On te défie, la crevette !

Je me penchai : à contre-jour, difficile de voir à qui j'avais affaire. En plissant les yeux, je jugeai qu'il s'agissait de deux adultes, ayant vingt ans et quelques peut-être. Un mec et une fille, eux aussi avec les cheveux violets. Drôle de mode.

- La crevette ? relevai-je, moitié vexée moitié amusée.

- Oh, c'était gentil, précisa l'homme. T'as l'air toute petite sur ton Léviator.

- T'es partante pour un double duel ? enchaîna sa comparse.

Je répondis par l'affirmative. La fille me sourit alors que le garçon m'adressait un rictus féroce. Ils libérèrent leurs Pokémon, un Nidoking et une Nidoqueen, ce qui ne me surprit pas vraiment. Je descendis de Plouf, glissant le long de ses écailles jusqu'à sa queue comme sur un toboggan.

- Toi et Salade, décidai-je en tapotant le flanc du Léviator.

- La crevette joue l'avantage de type... commenta le mec.

- Ce sont mes deux seuls Pokémon qui sont encore en forme et je suis à sec question potions, me justifiai-je.

Nous nous écartâmes pour laisser la place aux combattants, et je rappelai le reste de ma troupe, par précaution comme par sens pratique. Le couple de dresseurs avaient dû donner leurs ordres de manière silencieuse car déjà leurs Pokémon s'élançaient. Je m'empressai de faire de même :

- Poudre Dodo et Surf !

J'aurais préféré un Tranch'herbe et un Hydrocanon, respectivement, mais Salade comme Plouf n'étaient plus en mesure de produire ces attaques. Les spores projetées par l'arbre-fleur du Florizarre atteignirent le Nidoking à l'instant même où il arrivait sur Salade. Le poing qu'il avait levé s'abaissa, ses yeux se fermèrent, et emporté par son élan il s'écrasa sur mon mastodonte vert, mais le choc fut moindre comparé à ce que ça aurait donné sans la Poudre Dodo. Pendant ce temps-là, la Nidoqueen avait pour sa part frappé Plouf et se retournait pour lui asséner un coup de queue, ce qui fournit au Léviator un intervalle de temps pour reculer et se positionner. Grâce à cet ajustement, la vague d'eau qu'il produisit engloba les deux Nido, mâle comme femelle, les emmenant cogner contre la paroi du fond avant qu'ils ne s'échouent au sol.

La Nidoqueen secoua la tête et se releva lourdement tandis que le Nidoking restait au sol, probablement toujours sous l'effet des spores soporifiques. Un rugissement bestial marqua le retour de la Pokémon bleue dans la bagarre, elle se rua sur Salade qui s'évertua à essayer d'éviter sa charge quand...

- Plouf, encore !

... une seconde vague d'eau balaya proprement la Nidoqueen. Cette fois-ci elle ne se redressa pas, définitivement KO. L'autre dormait toujours malgré les injonctions de la fille qui lui ordonnait de se réveiller. Je fis signe à Salade de charger et le Florizarre se rua sur lui de toute sa masse, si bien que les murs de la caverne tremblèrent lorsqu'il parvint en bout de course et percuta sa cible. Le choc réveilla enfin le dormeur, mais il fut trop lent à réagir et Plouf termina le travail avec un dernier Surf.

J'avais rarement eu une victoire aussi claire et nette, mais une petite voix me soufflait au fond de moi que j'avais gagné uniquement parce que je disposais de l'avantage de type.

- OK, crevette, tu peux passer, me lança le mec.

- Bonne chance pour la Ligue ! ajouta la fille.

Ce dernier obstacle derrière moi, je rappelai Plouf et Salade puis fis un pas au dehors, quittant la Route Victoire pour de bon. La chaleur me frappa brutalement, me faisant l'effet d'un coup de poing : le soleil avait beau être bas sur l'horizon, il devait encore faire dans les trente-cinq degrés. Comparé à la fraîcheur de la grotte, l'extérieur avait tout d'un sauna. Pressant le pas, je suivis le chemin qui me mena à une grande esplanade où s'entrecroisaient des arches habilement placées de façon à former une rosace au centre de laquelle se trouvaient quatre statues aux dimensions colossales, chacune faisant face à un point cardinal. Deux hommes et deux femmes. Je notai que l'une d'entre elle semblait être là depuis plus longtemps que les autres, car elle présentait des signes d'usures absents chez les trois restantes.

Au-delà de ces géants de pierre se dressait un bâtiment encore plus colossal, qui me fit me sentir toute petite. Percé de fenêtres sur toute sa façade, il était illuminé de l'intérieur, une douce lueur jaune qui vacillait par endroits lorsque les ombres des gens présents à l'intérieur passaient devant les vitres. Une Pokéball trônait au sommet du toit, habillée d'une habituelle livrée rouge et blanche rehaussée d'un plus exotique liseré d'or, rendu flamboyant par les rayons du soleil. Je distinguai d'ici le scintillement de doubles portes massives, mais il me faudrait d'abord gravir une volée de marches qui semblait sans fin et promettait d'épuiser mes dernières forces.

J'entamai l'ascension, songeant au lit dans lequel j'allais m'écrouler d'ici peu pour me motiver. Alors que j'arrivais sur le grand parvis au terme de plusieurs minutes d'effort, les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer quelqu'un. Je me figeai, les jambes sciées. Un juron buta contre la barrière de mes lèvres et passa en force :

- Putain.

Vivian m'adressa un fin sourire.

- J'en déduis que tu n'avais pas envie de me voir, dit-il d'une voix posée.

L'adrénaline avait explosé dans mes veines et un poids inconnu me comprimait les poumons. Je m'obligeai à respirer, prenant de courtes inspirations qui m'amenaient tout juste suffisamment d'air. Un coup d'œil aux alentours et je constatai qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que nous sur le parvis. Mais le bâtiment était occupé, je l'avais vu : il suffisait que je crie pour que des gens accourent. Je gardai cette possibilité à l'esprit tout en dévisageant mon frère. Il n'avait pas l'air agressif... mais j'aurais tout de même préféré ne pas avoir à l'affronter maintenant, pas comme ça, pas alors que je devais lutter à chaque seconde pour rester debout, pour ne pas m'écrouler et m'endormir là, à même le sol.

Encore une fois, je n'avais pas le choix. Je me forçai à prendre un ton nonchalant pour dissimuler le tremblement de ma voix :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Ne fais pas semblant, sœurette. Tu le sais très bien.

Oui, bon. C'était certes une question stupide. J'en choisis une autre :

- C'était bien toi dans le rêve sur les Îles, contre l'Hypnomade ?

Il hocha la tête, et son regard se focalisa sur le pendentif à mon cou, le petit morceau de météorite qu'Alakazam avait bidouillé pour en faire un bouclier contre la vision à distance des Pokémon psy.

- Je vois que tu as pris tes précautions, commenta-t-il. C'est astucieux de ta part mais tu devrais savoir que je ne te veux aucun mal. Si je gardais un œil sur toi c'était uniquement pour ton propre bien.

Je ne discutai pas sa dernière affirmation, je n'en avais pas la force. Même la rage et la haine que je ressentais à son égard me semblaient être des émotions lointaines, comme assourdies, écrasées par le poids de la fatigue et de la lassitude.

- Comment t'as su que je venais si tu ne peux plus m'espionner ? demandai-je plutôt.

- J'ai des contacts avec certains dresseurs de la Route Victoire et je leur avais demandés de me passer un coup de fil s'ils croisaient quelqu'un qui correspondait à ton signalement. Je voulais être sûr de ne pas manquer ton arrivée. Je te le répète Léa, je suis de ton côté.

- Pourquoi ?

Un seul mot que je lui jetai à la figure.

- Parce que tu as le potentiel pour vaincre le Conseil des Quatre et plus encore, ce que moi je n'ai pas pu faire. Tu peux réussir là où j'ai échoué. Et je veux t'aider à y arriver. C'est la seule chose qu'il me reste... la seule chose que je peux encore désirer. La victoire, à travers toi.

- Tout ça juste à cause de cette obsession ? soufflai-je.

- Oh je t'en prie, tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi, me renvoya-t-il en riant. Et de toute façon ton objectif s'accorde au mien. Tu as bien vu que ce monde n'était qu'une caricature de la réalité, que toi et moi étions les deux seuls vraies personnes dans tout ce bordel. Tu as remarqué toutes les incohérences, les erreurs, la logique des événements qui s'enchaînent comme dans un jeu vidéo. Je suis passé par le même chemin que toi, tu sais : la Team Rocket qui cherche des fossiles au mont Sélénite, les fantômes de la tour Pokémon, la bataille pour la Master ball à Safrania... La cartouche ne dispose que d'un seul scénario qu'elle répète encore et encore, et nous sommes coincés dans un monde sans queue ni tête qui nous détruit petit à petit. C'est un cercle sans fin. Ne me dis pas que tu veux passer le restant de tes jours ici.

Un discours diablement convaincant. J'avais effectivement constaté des tas de problèmes, des anomalies qui ne collaient pas avec ce que la réalité aurait dû exiger - ce qui méritait le nom de "bugs", je suppose. La mère robot, Zack dont j'avais moi-même choisi le prénom, les circonstances étranges qui se combinaient pour me faciliter la tâche dans ma quête, comme les CS qui m'étaient tombées dessus en récompense à chaque fois et la Pokéflûte que l'on m'avait offerte alors que j'aurais été bloquée par le Ronflex autrement...

Je trouvai tout de même un argument à lui opposer :

- Ce n'est pas forcément circulaire, on peut faire changer les choses.

- Tu parles de ta victoire sur la Team Rocket ? Tu as certes éliminé Giovanni, mais tu crois vraiment qu'il suffit de tuer le boss pour que tous les sbires perdent soudain l'envie de se battre ? La Team n'a pas été bâtie sur du vide Léa, il y a des idéaux derrière, et même si le grand chef se barre en ordonnant à tout le monde de plier bagages, elle ne va pas disparaître pour autant. Ça ne marche pas comme ça. J'ai d'ailleurs déjà eu des propositions de Rockets mécontents qui m'ont demandé de prendre la suite de Giovanni.

Quoi ? Cette révélation avait un goût très amer dans ma bouche. Moi qui pensais avoir vraiment fait une différence... J'avais été bien naïve.

- Tu les as refusées, ces offres ?

Vivian me scruta de son regard bleu.

- J'attends de voir ta réponse... Si tu acceptes mon aide, je n'aurais plus besoin de la Team Rocket. Sinon...

J'eus la sensation que les mâchoires de son piège se refermaient sur moi. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance de toute façon, non ? Puisque tout ça n'était qu'un cycle sans fin, la Team Rocket ne cesserait jamais d'exister... Les paroles de Vivian venaient de faire voler en éclats la vision du monde - certes déjà très branlante - sur laquelle je m'appuyais depuis le début. Je fermai un instant les yeux, cherchant un repère, quelque chose auquel je puisse me raccrocher.

- D'accord, nous sommes dans la cartouche, admis-je, revenant au sujet d'avant pour gagner du temps. Il se passe quoi si je gagne ? Je retourne dans le monde réel, ça j'en suis à peu près sûre, mais toi tu deviens quoi ?

Il eut un petit haussement d'épaules.

- Je reste ici, j'imagine. Peu importe. La victoire est tout ce qui compte. Ensuite...

J'eus un sursaut.

- Ensuite quoi ? Tu te fous de ce qui t'arrivera ?

- Et depuis quand toi tu t'en soucies ? releva-t-il. Je croyais que tu voulais me voir mort parce que j'avais tué ton ami.

Je ne répondis pas, coincée entre deux sentiments contradictoires. La haine que j'éprouvais envers Vivian, tranchante et dangereuse, enroulée comme un serpent autour de mon âme. Et l'affection que je lui portais toujours, qui n'avait pas disparu malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, qui refusait de partir et qui tenait bon, envers et contre tout. Le feu, la glace, et moi comme champ de bataille.

- Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes de mon futur ? insista Vivian.

- Parce que t'es mon frère !

J'avais hurlé. Fort. Trop fort.

Silence sur le parvis. Vivian me contemplait sans mot dire.

Je repris mon souffle. Et sans savoir pourquoi, me retrouvai à avoir envie de lui parler de la maison. Par nostalgie ? Ou peut-être parce qu'il était la seule personne dans ce monde à pouvoir comprendre.

- Papa et maman... commençai-je.

Il m'arrêta d'une voix sèche :

- Non.

Les mots moururent sur mes lèvres.

- Tu ne veux pas avoir de leurs nouvelles ? m'étonnai-je. Savoir ce qui s'est passé en dix ans ?

- À quoi bon ? Ils sont aussi morts à mes yeux que je le suis aux leurs.

- Sauf que tu n'es pas mort, pas pour Maman, le détrompai-je. Tous les soirs elle t'attend assise dans la cuisine, elle attend que tu rentres de l'école, que tu ouvres la porte en la balançant contre le mur comme...

Ma voix s'étrangla, dérisoire, réduite à un murmure.

- C'est fini, énonça Vivian, doucement mais implacablement. Je _suis _mort, Léa. Pour de bon. Et la seule vie qui me reste encore, c'est celle-là, une parodie de ce que l'existence devrait être. Je ne suis rien qu'un fantôme coincé dans une vieille cartouche, entouré de programmes qui ne sont que des ersatz d'interaction humaine. Peut-être que tu comprends maintenant pourquoi la seule chose qui m'importe c'est la victoire.

Une pause. Une longue, longue pause, et je tremblais de tout mon corps, et lui non. Et lui rien. Il était déjà mort.

- Je t'offre mon aide, petite sœur, poursuivit-il. Toi et moi ensemble contre le Conseil des Quatre, ensemble contre Mewtwo.

Le nom du Pokémon fut comme un électrochoc. Enfin des réponses. Enfin une pièce du puzzle.

Grâce à Vivian.

- Avec ton équipe et ma connaissance de Pokémon, on accomplira ensemble ce dont on a tous les deux besoin, ajouta-t-il.

Je sus alors ce que je devais faire. Après tout, c'était évident. La voix dans mes rêves avait raison.

- D'accord, répondis-je. J'accepte ton offre.

Mon frère fit un pas vers moi.

- Avant tout, je veux qu'une chose soit claire. Tout ce que j'ai fait jusque là, toutes mes actions qui te semblaient cruelles ou injustes, c'était pour toi. Pour te garantir la victoire. Tu étais trop faible quand tu es arrivée dans ce monde, et j'ai seulement cherché à t'endurcir pour que tu puisses survivre. Tu comprends ?

Je hochai la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à mes cordes vocales pour produire le son qu'il attendait.

- Alors dis-le, exigea-t-il.

Je savais ce qu'il voulait entendre. La phrase qui scellerait notre pacte, celle qui lui prouverait que j'étais de son côté, que j'avais bien saisi ce qu'il voulait de moi et que j'acceptais de m'y plier. La phrase qui me garantirait son aide contre le Conseil des Quatre. La phrase qui m'ouvrirait la voie vers la victoire.

Celle que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de ne pas prononcer.

Alors je m'endurcis le cœur et la lui livrai :

- Tu as eu raison de tuer Léonard.

Il hocha la tête. Me tendit la main.

Je la saisis.

- Allons-y, dit-il simplement.

Je le suivis.

* * *

><p><em>Léa qui s'allie avec son frère ? Mais où va le monde, je vous le demande...<em>


	30. Chapitre 26 : Les liens du sang

La Feunard était morte.

Elle gisait sur le sable de l'arène, le corps brisé. Déchiqueté.

Il y avait du sang partout. Le liquide maculait sa fourrure et collait à ses poils, les agglutinant en de gros paquets poisseux, tandis qu'une mare rouge s'étendait sous son corps. Son fin museau était ensanglanté lui aussi, le fluide mouchetant les contours de sa gueule. Des tâches de rousseur macabres - idée absurde. Ses neufs queues s'étendaient derrière elles, immobiles ; elles avaient balayé le sable lors des derniers sursauts d'agonie de la Feunard, laissant une marque visible aux regards de tous dans la poussière. La renarde avait fermé les yeux depuis. Ses oreilles ne frémissaient plus. Retroussées dans une dernière volonté de mordre son adversaire, ses babines découvraient encore l'éclat de ses crocs blancs, rougis du sang de son ennemi.

Son ennemi.

Le Roucarnage planait au-dessus de la dépouille de la Feunard, fier. Triomphant. Quelques touffes de poils blancs demeuraient coincées dans ses serres, alors que du sang dégoulinait encore de son bec. Il avait infligé bien plus de blessures qu'il n'en avait récoltées : seules quelques-unes de ses plumes se trouvaient roussies, et les trois rémiges principales de sa queue paraissaient légèrement froissées. Rien d'autre.

Malgré tout, la Feunard s'était bien battue. Toute la scène s'était déroulée sous mes yeux un instant plus tôt. Les ordres avaient été donnés silencieusement et les deux Pokémon y avaient répondu sans défaut. Le Roucarnage avait débuté les hostilités avec une Aéropique d'une rare violence, une lame d'air effilée qui s'était dessinée dans l'espace une fraction de seconde avant d'aller raser les flancs de la renarde, laquelle était restée campée sur ses pattes, stoïque en dépit du sang qui avait commencé à jaillir de sa plaie. Et puis elle avait répliqué : un long souffle de feu projeté en direction de son ennemi, qui avait frôlé les pattes du Roucarnage puis s'était divisé en une dizaine de lassos enflammés, emprisonnant l'oiseau à l'intérieur d'un cercle brûlant. Il s'en était échappé presque aussitôt grâce à un fulgurant plongeon vers le sol, et avait enchaîné en créant une violente tornade qu'il avait dirigéé droit sur la Feunard. Cette dernière avait tenu le coup, s'aplatissant contre terre afin de ne pas être emportée par les bourrasques, endurant le sable qui la cinglait de toute part, ses neuf queues ramenées contre sa tête afin d'offrir le moins de prise possible à la tempête.

Lorsque le calme était revenu, elle avait jappé en direction du Roucarnage. L'oiseau s'était figé, hésitant - premier signe depuis le début du combat qu'il se trouvait en difficulté. Alors que la foule retenait son souffle, la voix du commentateur s'était élevée pour souligner l'intérêt stratégique d'avoir ici fait usage d'une Onde Folie. Mais la tactique n'avait pas fonctionné, et le Roucarnage s'était repris, chassant l'air de ses ailes avant de foncer sur la Feunard. Lors de la collision, le bec et les serres de l'oiseau avaient infligé des blessures cruelles, et la vitesse de l'impact avait envoyé la renarde bouler dans le sable. Sa riposte, une Déflagration qui avait émis un grondement de tonnerre puis était allée exploser en plein sur le Roucarnage, avait porté un sérieux coup à son ennemi. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas été touché de plein fouet car il avait réussi créer un coussin d'air entre lui et les flammes, ce qu'avait fait remarquer le commentateur d'une voix excitée. Un nuage de fumée avait alors entouré l'oiseau, le masquant aux regards.

Il en était ressorti une seconde plus tard sous la forme d'une flèche couleur crème, et ses serres avaient brillé en s'enfonçant dans la chair de la Feunard, y creusant de profondes balafres. La rapidité de l'attaque n'avait eu d'égale que sa sauvagerie : le renarde s'était écroulée, terrassée.

Ou presque.

Dans un dernier sursaut de volonté, elle avait relevé le museau. Une lueur avait brillé tout au fond de sa gueule et s'était muée en une lance de lumière rayonnante de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, jaillissant vers le Roucarnage. Un trait foudroyant qui aurait dû ne lui laisser aucune chance. Il l'avait pourtant évité, le faisceau d'énergie se contentant de lui frôler une aile. Et sa réplique avait été mortelle. Un battement conjoint de ses deux ailes, une seule fois, un bruit sec qui avait résonné comme un coup de tonnerre dans le stade, et la pique d'air durci avait empalé la Feunard de part en part. Le sang avait giclé. De longs jets carmins qui s'étaient mêlés à la poussière. La Feunard avait hoqueté, ses yeux roulant dans leur orbite, les mâchoires crispées par la douleur, par le choc. Et puis tout son corps s'était relâché et elle avait expiré son dernier souffle alors que la lame immatérielle se dissolvait.

Son cadavre gisait dans le sable à présent. C'était la seule image que je voyais. Elle emplissait tout mon champ de vision, impossible à ignorer. Impossible à oublier. Et je ne ressentais rien. J'aurais dû, pourtant. Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez moi. Quelque chose de _différent_. Il y a deux semaines, avant Vivian, avant que je ne décide de m'allier avec lui, une telle scène m'aurait touchée. Mon cœur se serrait serré, je me serais peut-être exclamée, mordu les lèvres... Mais aujourd'hui, rien.

C'était le jeu, voilà tout. Un sacrifice nécessaire - encore que, cela dépendrait de qui gagnerait. Et il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible. Dans le duel pour accéder au titre de champion, le premier des combats avait mené à cette conclusion.

La Feunard était morte.

* * *

><p><em>Maraude grognait.<em>

_Un grondement sourd qui montait de sa gorge et résonnait dans tout le jardin. Un avertissement._

_Vivian fit claquer sa langue, avançant une main vers elle. Le résultat fut sans équivoque : les oreilles de la Feunard s'aplatirent sur son crâne, ses crocs se découvrirent et ses poils se hérissèrent tandis qu'elle jetait à mon frère un regard plus froid que la banquise._

_Je m'accroupis à mon tour devant la haie._

_Quelques minutes à peine s'étaient écoulées depuis que j'avais accepté le marché proposé par Vivian. Nous étions revenus en un clin d'œil au Bourg Palette grâce à son Pokémon psy, un Hypnomade que j'avais à peine eu le temps d'apercevoir. Vivian m'avait expliqué qu'il allait examiner tous les Pokémon que j'avais capturés afin de s'assurer que je disposais de la meilleure équipe possible. La Feunard était la première que je lui montrais et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était que ça se passait très mal._

_- Maraude, s'il te plaît... tentai-je. J'ai besoin de toi ma belle, j'ai besoin de ton aide... Je sais que j'avais dit que je te laisserais du temps, mais les choses ont changé. Il faut que tu sois à mes côtés maintenant._

_Malgré ma plaidoirie, la renarde de feu demeura de marbre à mon égard, tout en continuant de grogner sauvagement sur Vivian._

_- Ça fait combien de temps qu'elle est comme ça ? me demanda ce dernier en se relevant._

_Il épousseta son pantalon d'un revers négligent bien que je n'y distingue pas la moindre trace de saleté._

_- Deux jours. Depuis que j'ai perdu Grignotte dans l'arène de Giovanni... répondis-je en soufflant à peine le nom du Sablaireau, inquiète de la réaction de Maraude._

_Les oreilles de la Feunard ne frémirent même pas. Toujours couchée mais donnant l'impression d'être prête à bondir à chaque instant, elle ne quittait pas Vivian des yeux._

_- Elle est brisée. Inutile, décréta mon frère en dévisageant la Pokémon en retour. Tu devrais la relâcher._

_Ma bouche s'ouvrit toute seule pour émettre une protestation instinctive :_

_- Hors de question._

_- Tu as des arguments pour aller avec ça, je suppose ? s'enquit-il en mettant les mains dans son dos._

_Me séparer de Maraude me semblait tellement impossible que j'étais choquée par l'idée même de la chose. Les arguments, eux, ne tardèrent pas à se manifester dans mon esprit, et je les attrapai au vol et les livrai à mon frère, donnant davantage de poids à mon refus. _

_- Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle m'ignore maintenant que ça ne changera jamais : avec le temps, son attitude évoluera. De plus, dans son état, elle ferait une proie facile pour les Pokémon sauvages. Et puis si elle reste avec moi, je lui offre le gîte et le couvert, c'est bien mieux pour elle. _

_- Quel est l'intérêt d'un Pokémon s'il ne se bat pas ?_

_- Elle a déjà beaucoup combattu pour moi, j'estime qu'elle a le droit à des vacances, lui opposai-je. Et de toute façon pour le Conseil des Quatre j'ai Vésuve, alors ce n'est pas comme si son absence constituait un vrai handicap._

_Une curieuse expression passa sur les traits de Vivian._

_- Qui t'a dit qu'il te fallait un Pokémon de type feu contre le Conseil des Quatre?_

_Sa question m'occasionna un trébuchement mental. J'avais intégré ce fait comme une vérité dans mon plan ; en fait, c'était à peu près la seule info dont je disposais concernant le Conseil : un Pokémon feu allait m'être indispensable pour les vaincre. D'où venait-elle ? Je le savais tout comme je savais que le ciel était bleu : Zack. Lorsqu'il m'avait conseillé de faire évoluer Maraude, il m'avait affirmé que j'allais avoir besoin d'elle plus tard - après la dernière arène._

_- Euh, mon rival, je crois, avançai-je prudemment, évitant de citer le nom de Zack devant Vivian._

_- Vraiment ? se contenta-t-il de dire, un sourcil levé comme pour me narguer._

_- Putain, quoi encore ?_

_Je n'avais pas voulu dire ça à voix haute. Plantée, la Léa, et en beauté. J'avais encore du chemin à faire avant de pouvoir affronter Vivian à armes égales sur le plan de la rhétorique._

_- Le seul Pokémon contre qui les attaques feu soient vraiment utiles est le Lipoutou d'Olga, m'informa mon frère. Je ne qualifierai donc pas un Pokémon de ce type d'indispensable à une équipe destinée à affronter le Conseil des Quatre. Plante, eau, psy, électrique, combat, certainement. Feu, non._

_Je ne comprenais plus rien. Ou plutôt, j'avais trop peur de comprendre._

_- Zack m'a menti ?_

_- Une tactique classique du rival. Ils aiment jouer le jeu de la désinformation._

_À la lumière de ses paroles, je reconsidérai mes interactions avec Zack. M'avait-il fait cadeau de Maraude uniquement pour affaiblir mon équipe ? Parce que lui disposait déjà d'un Pokémon feu, et voulait donc m'infliger le même handicap ? Peut-être même était-il parfaitement conscient du caractère réfractaire de la Goupix, et il savait bien que je n'étais pas équipée pour faire face à ça... Par contre il n'avait sans doute pas prévu que la renarde s'éprendrait de mon Sablaireau. Non. Mais au final, les faits restaient les mêmes : Zack m'avait délibérément induite en erreur. _

_Mon visage devait refléter ma colère et mon incompréhension, car Vivian annonça :_

_- On traitera la question du rival plus tard, et tu auras tout le temps de te venger. Pour l'instant tu vas me montrer tes autres Pokémon, que je vois ce qu'ils valent._

_- Mais ça prendrait trop de temps de les ramener au niveau de mon équipe actuelle, non ? objectai-je._

_- Pas forcément. J'ai une astuce ou deux qui peuvent aider. _

_J'étais curieuse de voir ça. Mais avant..._

_- Tu veux vraiment changer mon équipe ? lui demandai-je, formulant la crainte qui m'habitait depuis le début._

_Je ne me voyais pas aller au devant du Conseil des Quatre avec d'autres Pokémon que ceux que j'avais à la ceinture actuellement. Mes bestioles... Je les avais vues grandir, je les avais entraînées, elles m'avaient soutenue, nous étions soudés. Je ne pouvais espérer meilleures alliées qu'elles. Et Vivian qui avait pourtant l'air de dire que mes Pokémon ne convenaient peut-être pas... Un doute me saisit, insistant. Tout ceci n'était-il qu'un stratagème de sa part ? Un coup insidieux destiné à me déstabiliser ? Voulait-il me voir échouer tout comme lui avait échoué ? _

_Je m'efforçai de ne pas laisser transparaître mes émotions sur mon visage. Une chose était certaine : ma méfiance envers mon frère demeurait bien vivante. _

_- Ce que j'ai vu me satisfait pour le moment, répondit Vivian. Ton équipe fera sûrement l'affaire. Mais il me faut en être sûr, prendre en compte toutes les variables. Il ne faudrait pas que tu te retrouves en difficulté face à Zack après avoir vaincu le Conseil des Quatre. _

_Je hochai la tête, jouant le rôle de la petite sœur convaincue._

_- On a du pain sur la planche, conclut mon frère._

_Alors que j'appelais le reste de mes Pokémon, faisant de mon mieux pour paraître assurée, toutes mes pensées tourbillonnaient en réalité autour d'un seul constat : j'avais apparemment été bien trop naïve. Avec les mensonges de Zack d'un côté et potentiellement ceux de Vivian de l'autre, il allait falloir que je m'initie à l'art de la ruse et des faux-semblants, et vite._

* * *

><p>Silence dans le stade.<p>

Le corps de la Feunard avait été rappelé une dernière fois dans sa Pokéball, et seules de larges tâches sombres marquant la terre battue du terrain témoignaient de ce qui venait de se passer. Les spectateurs attendaient de voir quel serait le prochain couple de Pokémon à s'affronter. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre bien longtemps : deux silhouettes humanoïdes se dessinèrent, prenant forme, et un instant plus tard le commentateur faisait son annonce habituelle, celle qui comprenait l'espèce des combattants, leur surnom s'ils en avaient un, et la petite phrase censée résumer le caractère du Pokémon concerné.

- Ce sera donc l'eau contre les pouvoirs psychiques pour cette deuxième manche ! Une Akwakwak, Majestée, la tueuse qui ne manque jamais sa cible, opposée à un Alakazam, qui lui ne perd jamais son sang-froid ! Lequel des deux triomphera ?

La voix de l'homme s'était à peine éteinte que l'Akwakwak ouvrait le bec pour cracher une volée d'étoiles brillantes. Elles traversèrent le terrain en sifflant comme des balles, rivalisant de rapidité les unes les autres. Et terminèrent leur course sur le bouclier de lumière d'Alakazam, le jaune se brisant contre le jaune. Seuls deux projectiles réussirent à le transpercer, se fichant dans le poitrail du Pokémon psy avec un bruit sec. Un premier échange qui promettait un combat passionnant, et la foule ne s'y trompa pas, explosant dans un concert de cris et d'invectives, chacun encourageant son favori.

L'Akwakwak toisa son adversaire qui lui rendit son regard sans ciller, puis elle claqua du bec alors qu'une attaque mentale se profilait dans l'air, le faisant onduler comme une mare dans lequel on lance soudain un caillou. Ses pieds palmés frappèrent le sable, elle se cambra. Son bec s'ouvrit de nouveau, et ce fut une giclée de liquide violet qui en jaillit. Giclée qui atterrit directement sur le museau d'Alakazam, empoissant sa fourrure et dégoulinant le long de ses moustaches, l'obligeant à lâcher une cuillère pour tenter de contrecarrer l'action du venin. Il leva ensuite son autre main, essayant visiblement de se soigner, mais l'Akwakwak n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser faire et arrivait déjà au contact, coupant net l'action guérisseuse du Pokémon psy en le forçant à se défendre. Les pattes palmées mais néanmoins griffues de la Pokémon eau heurtèrent le visage de son adversaire, infligeant trois balafres parallèles, puis l'Akwakwak virevolta avant que l'autre n'ait pu réagir, ouvrant le bec pour la troisième fois alors qu'elle terminait sa rotation. Un rayon d'un blanc-bleu partit s'écraser sur Alakazam, quasiment à bout portant. Le son du Laser Glace résonna dans le stade tout entier, faisant écho aux craquements de la glace qui commençait à se former sur le corps du Pokémon psy. Ce dernier se secoua, brisant la carapace qui l'enserrait avec un effort visible. Dans l'air désormais glacial, son souffle forma un nuage de buée.

Face à face, si proches qu'ils leur auraient suffi de tendre la main pour se toucher, les deux ennemis échangèrent un long regard. Les yeux rouges de l'Akwakwak rencontrèrent ceux, dorés, d'Alakazam.

- Regardez-moi la volonté et l'endurance dont font preuve ces deux Pokémon ! s'écria le commentateur. Aucun d'eux ne se laisse dominer !

L'accalmie ne dura pas, et déjà les hostilités reprenaient, sous la forme d'un Psyko lancé par Alakazam. Le choc fit reculer l'Akwakwak, elle grogna et répondit par une volée d'étoiles qui cette fois touchèrent toutes leurs cibles. Alakazam tressaillit lorsque les projectiles lumineux le tailladèrent, mais il ne riposta pas, se contentant de fermer les yeux. Il resta ainsi immobile, cuillères baissées, offrant a priori une cible facile pour son adversaire qui ne se priva pas d'en profiter.

Ce fut un véritable torrent d'eau que l'Akwakwak déchaîna, une vague gigantesque qui faucha l'Alakazam, lui assénant une claque brutale, l'emporta sur sa crête qui culmina à une bonne dizaine de mètres, et redescendit brutalement, larguant le Pokémon psy sur le sol de l'arène comme s'il n'avait été qu'une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Le bruit qu'il fit en tombant rappela quelqu'un faisant un plat dans une piscine - en plus mou, peut-être. Puis Alakazam demeura face contre terre, apparemment vaincu.

L'Akwakwak leva le bec vers le public en délire et effectua une sorte de révérence, s'inclinant jusqu'à ce que son front frôle la poussière. Les cris redoublèrent d'intensité.

- Et la victoire pour le second round du match va à...

Le commentateur s'arrêta net : l'Akwakwak venait de s'écrouler. Une poignée de secondes passa. La foule s'était tue, dans l'attente. Mais la Pokémon aquatique ne se relevait pas. Elle paraissait définitivement hors de combat.

- Et c'était une attaque Prescience ! s'exclama le commentateur d'une voix enthousiaste, coupant le silence incrédule qui s'était installé. Nous avons là un match nul, c'est un cas très rare ! Une preuve de plus que nos deux champions se donnent à fond dans ce duel !

Les yeux rivés sur l'écran de la télé, je n'avais pas perdu une miette du spectacle.

* * *

><p><em>- Le Pokérus.<em>

_- Le quoi ?_

_- Pokérus._

_- Et c'est quoi ce truc ? Un Pokémon russe ?_

_Vivian eut un sourire indulgent. _

_- Un virus qui permet aux Pokémon de mieux s'entraîner. Ils deviendront plus forts, plus vite._

_Avec un nom pareil, j'aurais dû m'en douter..._

_- Et c'est sans danger ? m'enquis-je, sceptique. Je veux dire, il n'y a que des effets bénéfiques ?_

_- Absolument sans danger._

_- Bon, OK. Vas-y alors._

_Mon frère libéra son Pokémon, un Flagadoss qui parut étonné de se retrouver en dehors de sa Pokéball. Ou bien peut-être que c'était moi qui le déconcertait - ou alors, les Flagadoss avaient toujours une expression débile figée sur leur visage, qui sait. D'un signe de tête, Vivian lui ordonna d'aller voir Salade. Mon mastodonte vert roupillait dans le jardin à quelques pas de nous, profitant du soleil de cette fin de matinée. Lorsque le gros Pokémon rose s'approcha de lui, le Florizarre entrouvrit un œil et tendit une liane pour lui dire bonjour. Ils échangèrent chacun quelques syllabes de leur nom, et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Poupidou ne se joigne à eux, vite imité par son inséparable copain Vésuve._

_- Le virus va se répandre naturellement, déclara Vivian. D'ici deux jours on commencera l'entraînement intensif, mais en attendant je vais te faire bosser la théorie. _

_Mon regard était resté fixé sur le Flagadoss, qui était présentement occupé à mâchonner une des lianes de Poupidou - le Saquedeneu avait d'ailleurs l'air ravi de toute cette bave qui dégoulinait sur lui._

_- Ce Flagadoss, il faisait partie de ton équipe quand t'as essayé de battre le Conseil des Quatre ? voulus-je savoir._

_Vivian n'avait pas du tout abordé le sujet de ce qui s'était passé durant sa quête à lui, et la curiosité me titillait. La question de son passé m'avait même tenu éveillée cette nuit, je m'étais promis d'essayer de lui sous-tirer des informations si j'en avais l'occasion. Maintenant me semblait le bon moment._

_- Non, c'est une capture récente, révéla mon frère. Tous mes Pokémon de cette époque-là sont morts. Le plus vieux que je possède actuellement c'est mon Hypnomade, que j'ai trouvé il y a deux ans._

_Je hochai la tête, avant d'enchaîner d'un ton nonchalant :_

_- Combien de fois t'as essayé de les battre ? _

_Pas besoin de préciser de qui je parlais. J'eus l'impression de voir ses mâchoires se crisper brièvement. Ou bien était-ce mon imagination ?_

_- J'ai perdu le compte, à vrai dire, répondit-il._

_- Tu penses que tes échecs étaient dus à quoi ? Ton équipe pas assez entraînée ? Ou la faute à pas de chance ?_

_J'avais mentionné ces deux propositions pour donner le change, car j'avais déjà ma petite idée sur la question vu son insistance pour me rendre "forte". Mais je tenais à entendre sa réponse de vive voix._

_- Je suis le seul responsable de mon échec, dit-il après un court silence._

_- Et Mewtwo ? C'est quoi son rôle dans toute cette histoire ?_

_Cette fois, il grimaça clairement._

_- Bon ça suffit avec tes questions, me rabroua-t-il. Pour l'instant je veux que tu te concentres uniquement sur le Conseil des Quatre, ce sont eux que tu dois battre en priorité. _

_- Morgane m'a dit qu'il fallait que j'affronte Mewtwo pour revenir dans notre monde, insistai-je._

_Ce qui n'était pas l'exacte vérité, mais je n'étais plus à ça près._

_- Je sais, répliqua Vivian. Elle m'a dit exactement la même chose. J'ai essayé et j'ai échoué, ce qui a provoqué ma mort dans le monde réel._

_Ça se tenait. Et c'était plus ou moins ce que je soupçonnais qu'il s'était passé depuis le début. Un Game Over était synonyme de mort._

_- Et si donc si moi j'échoue, on sera coincés ici tous les deux ?_

_Son regard se fit dur. Perçant._

_- Tu n'échoueras pas._

_Un ordre. Une demande. Une prédiction._

_Ou les trois à la fois._

_- Non, bien sûr que non, acquiesçai-je en imitant son ton assuré._

_Je n'étais pas non plus à un mensonge près, après tout._

* * *

><p>- Troisième manche ! clama le commentateur. Mes chers amis, le suspens est à son comble alors que le challenger mène le match d'un point à zéro ! Quels Pokémon vont maintenant choisir les dresseurs ?<p>

Je plissai les yeux, essayant de deviner la stratégie de Zack. Il avait déjà utilisé son Roucarnage ainsi que le Pokémon que j'estimais comme son second plus grand atout, Alakazam. Il lui restait donc son Léviator, son Noadkoko, Patate, et son dangereux Dracaufeu. Comme il menait pour l'instant, il pouvait se permettre de lâcher un peu de mou pour le duel suivant. À sa place, j'aurais sans doute joué soit le Noadkoko, soit Patate. Du côté de son adversaire, les Pokémon qui pouvaient sortir étaient une Voltali, une Insécateur, une Parasect, et enfin une Ossatueur. Pour une raison connue de lui seul, l'équipe du champion actuel ne comprenait que des Pokémon de sexe féminin.

Quelque part, ça m'arrangeait que ce soit Zack qui s'occupe de lui et non moi. Ce type était un dresseur redoutable, et il ne faisait montre d'aucune pitié envers ceux qui le défiaient. Je l'avais vu laminer une équipe entière une semaine plus tôt, lorsqu'un dresseur avait réussi à vaincre le Conseil des Quatre alors que Zack n'en était encore qu'à Agatha, et ses Pokémon n'avaient pas fait long feu contre les assauts brutaux de l'équipe du champion. Son Akwakwak avait noyé l'Arcanin du challenger en direct, alors même qu'il la suppliait d'arrêter tout en criant qu'il abandonnait. Pendant toute la scène, le champion avait eu un léger sourire aux lèvres, le même qu'il arborait à présent. Face à Zack, il paraissait nettement plus imposant : âgé d'une trentaine d'années, il avait un physique d'une bonne carrure mis en valeur par les vêtements qu'il portait - une veste et un pantalon dans des tons gris qui avaient l'air de sortir tout droit d'un atelier de haute couture. Ses cheveux bleus encadraient son visage aux traits taillés à la serpe - presque trop anguleux, même - et lui arrivaient à la mâchoire qu'il avait carrée, tandis qu'il dissimulait ses yeux derrière des lunettes noires. Il se tenait d'une étrange façon, une posture qui combinait rigidité et souplesse : la première dans les jambes, la seconde au niveau du buste, de ses bras et de sa tête, et je trouvais qu'au final cela lui donnait une apparence assez hautaine. Son nom lui par contre n'était ni compliqué, ni prétentieux. Simplement Alec.

J'avais beau savoir que la victoire de Zack était programmée, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de craindre que ce type arrive pourtant à le battre. Ce n'était pas logique - Vivian m'avait expliqué que le rival parvenait toujours au sommet de la Ligue Pokémon avant le joueur - mais le doute ne me quittait pas, tenace. Il se renforça lorsque les Pokémon choisis apparurent sur le terrain : Patate contre la Parasect. La Rhinoféros - elle avait évolué depuis - se trouvait doublement vulnérable face aux potentielles attaques plante de son adversaire, alors qu'elle n'avait pour riposter efficacement que des attaques de type roche. A priori, c'était mal parti pour Zack. Sauf que je l'avais déjà vu se tirer de situations autrement plus dangereuses, me rappelai-je.

- Pour cette troisième manche, nous avons une Parasect surnommée Zeta, spécialiste des combats rapides - on se souvient de son KO en un coup contre ce pauvre Léviator il y a deux ans - qui affrontera une Rhinoféros, Patate la Magnifique !

La caméra s'arrêta en gros plan sur chacun des deux Pokémon tour à tour, puis alors que l'image changeait pour montrer l'arène dans son ensemble, je vis Zack faire un mouvement du bras. Son adversaire, lui, demeura immobile, mais ce n'était pas étonnant : moins les ordres étaient visibles et plus la surprise était grande, et ce mec devait être passé maître dans l'art de communiquer secrètement avec ses Pokémon pour être arrivé au rang de champion.

Les deux Pokémon réagirent en même temps, une parfaite synchronisation alors que Patate rugissait et frappait le sol de ses pieds tandis que l'autre lui fonçait dessus. Une pluie de rochers se déclencha, suivant la Parasect à la trace. Elle se montrait étonnamment rapide malgré sa masse et la plupart des gros blocs de pierre la manquèrent largement pour aller s'écraser dans la poussière. Certains la frôlèrent tout de même, et alors qu'elle s'arrêtait en dérapant face à Patate et lâchait une salve de poudre blanche, le dernier des rochers la frappa en plein sur son champignon, s'enfonçant sur une bonne dizaine de centimètres dans la matière spongieuse avant de glisser au sol.

Un liquide vert se mit aussitôt à suinter de la plaie, mais la Parasect ne parut pas y prêter attention, et Patate ne lui laissa de toute façon pas le temps de s'appesantir sur sa blessure : la Rhinoféros se précipita sur son adversaire, trébuchant au dernier moment - probablement à cause des para-spores -, ce qui amoindrit l'impact de sa charge, et heurta la Parasect la tête la première. Cette dernière broncha à peine et riposta par deux coups secs de ses grandes pinces, deux coups qui entaillèrent les plaques de corne protégeant l'épiderme de la Rhinoféros, atteignant la chair en-dessous. Patate lâcha un grognement, fit trois pas de côté puis roula à terre sur le flanc. Elle souffla par le nez, soulevant un nuage de sable et de terre mêlés tandis que l'autre s'approchait lentement d'une démarche chaloupée qui aurait été rigolote si les circonstances avaient été différentes.

Le poing de la Rhinoféros s'abattit soudain. Elle frappa le sol à trois reprises, lançant un second Tomberoche qui surprit peut-être davantage la Parasect. En tout cas, elle sauta en arrière avec un temps de retard, et l'une de ses pinces avant fut écrasée sous un rocher. Le membre parut se détacher sans difficulté, restant au sol tandis que la Parasect s'éloignait sur trois pattes. Tout à coup, son image se démultiplia, gagnant deux, quatre, six, puis huit doubles qui s'éloignèrent en démarche de crabe, rasant les murs de la zone de combat tout en commençant à contourner Patate qui était toujours allongée. La tactique du Tomberoche devenue impossible, ou du moins peu susceptible de causer des dégâts, Zack ordonna un Séisme, et Patate se releva tant bien que mal, poussant un rugissement bestial la seconde d'après. L'arène entière trembla alors que le sol tressautait, un grondement sourd emplissant le stade. Curieusement, ni les gradins où était assis la foule ni les plate-formes surélevées sur lesquelles se tenaient les deux dresseurs ne furent affectés - peut-être étaient-ils construit de matériaux spéciaux qui absorbaient les chocs ? Ce n'était pas le cas de la Parasect qui se trouva déstabilisée par les secousses, et elle s'affala à moitié, tombant sur le côté de sa patte manquante.

Pour répliquer aussitôt. Un cri stridulant sortit de sa bouche, et des filaments d'énergie verte quittèrent le corps de Patate pour rejoindre celui de la Parasect, accrochant des éclats de lumière alors qu'ils tournoyaient dans leur course. Les jambes de la Rhinoféros ployèrent, elle s'affaissa à son tour.

- Un magnifique Giga-Sangsue ! s'exclama le mec qui commentait. Droit dans le point faible !

La Parasect esquissa un mouvement pour se relever, imitée par Patate qui n'abandonnait pas. J'étais impressionnée par la résistance de la Rhinoféros, une telle attaque avait pourtant dû lui faire très mal. Mais elle trouva la force de continuer le combat quelque part en elle et fit trois pas hésitants, avant de foncer carrément sur la Parasect telle une Teigne survoltée. Au dernier instant avant l'impact, elle abaissa sa corne, et je la vis empaler l'un des gros yeux globuleux de son adversaire, faisant gicler un liquide opaque sur lequel la caméra s'attarda. Certains dans le public avaient poussé un cri de stupeur, d'autres des exclamations victorieuses. Moi, je me contentai d'un hochement de tête alors que la Parasect s'affaissait lentement.

Zack venait de remporter la troisième manche dans le sang et la sueur.

* * *

><p><em>- Je me sens perdue.<em>

_Regard étonné, puis inquiet._

_- Je me sens perdue, répétai-je. Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis. Je savais que ça allait être dur de faire semblant, je savais que j'allais avoir du mal à écouter Vivian, à suivre ses ordres, mais là..._

_Une liane se glissa autour de mes épaules, se voulant réconfortante. _

_- ...en fait ce n'est pas du tout ce que je pensais. Je commence à me dire qu'il a raison. Que vous êtes tous rien que des pixels et que vous n'avez donc aucune importance... Je veux dire... si rien de tout ça n'est réel, alors on s'en fout que Vivian ait tué Léonard, il n'existait même pas. On s'en fout que Ficelle soit morte, ou Princesse, ou Grignotte. _

_La liane se resserra un peu, et il vint frotter son gros museau contre mon flanc. Je ne savais même pas s'il comprenait ce que j'étais en train de raconter. Un mot comme "pixels" devait le laisser perplexe. _

_- Y a que la victoire qui compte, non ? Et puis c'est ce que je voulais depuis le début de toute façon... rentrer chez moi..._

_Il émit un grondement interrogateur. Pour lui, j'étais déjà chez moi. Forcément. J'étendis complètement mes jambes dans l'herbe et me calai à nouveau contre sa patte._

_- Imagine que tu fasses un rêve, Salade. Un rêve magnifique rempli de couleurs, de beauté, et de choses que tu n'aurais jamais pu imaginer. Un rêve où tu rencontres des tas de personnes qui te paraissent réelles. Un rêve qui te change, profondément. Est-ce que tu voudrais te réveiller ?_

_Silence. Le Florizarre relâcha une profonde inspiration, faisant voler quelques-unes de mes mèches. Le soleil m'écrasait de sa chaleur et mes jambes étaient parcourues de petits fourmillements à la limite du désagréable. Je fis jouer mes doigts de pied._

_- Je crois que Vivian veut vraiment m'aider. Sinon il ferait pas tout ça, ce serait juste pas logique. Il ne me donnerait pas de conseils sur comment optimiser vos attaques, il ne m'aurait pas révélé la composition des équipes du Conseil des Quatre et leur caractère... Et puis faut vraiment être motivé pour supporter volontairement le bavardage de la Pokémaman... _

_Salade me donna un gentil coup de tête, poussant contre mon épaule. Je levai une main pour le grattouiller._

_- C'est mon frère après tout._

_Le plus drôle c'était que depuis une semaine, je me sentais bien en compagnie de Vivian. Au-delà des doutes et des mensonges, on formait une sorte de famille, et il prenait soin de moi, à sa façon. Lorsqu'on délaissait l'entraînement, il y avait des moments heureux entre nous, et même des instants de rigolade où j'avais l'impression de revenir des années en arrière. Mon frère était toujours là, quelque part sous la carapace de l'homme endurci par son échec. Le gamin de dix ans aux grands yeux innocents n'avait pas disparu, il avait simplement été occulté par l'adulte, et parfois il resurgissait, de brefs instants instants ensoleillés dans ce qui était autrement un monde de gris et d'ombres. C'était peut-être stupide, mais je tenais à ces instants. Tout comme je tenais à mon grand frère._

_Je repensai à ce que la Chieuse m'avait dit. Faire semblant de s'allier avec Vivian, puis le trahir lorsqu'il s'y attendrait le moins. Elle semblait croire que mon frère finirait par se retourner contre moi. Mais même si elle avait raison, je ne me voyais pas le poignarder dans le dos._

_- Tu entends ça, la Chieuse ? Tu peux aller te faire voir avec tes conseils._

_- Zarre ?_

_- Non, c'est rien. Je parle toute seule..._

_Mon mastodonte vert reposa sa grosse tête par terre, son corps tout entier frémissant alors qu'il prenait une autre inspiration. Je me laissai bercer par le mouvement de ses flancs pendant un temps._

_La voix de Vivian s'éleva depuis la cuisine :_

_- Léa ?_

_- Ouais ? répondis-je en me redressant brusquement._

_- On va pouvoir commencer l'entraînement._

_L'entraînement. _

_Les choses sérieuses commençaient. _

* * *

><p>Du vert : une tâche floue qui se déplaçait à une vitesse inconcevable.<p>

Et du bleu : un Pokémon gigantesque en plein milieu du terrain, immobile alors que l'autre décrivait des cercles autour de lui.

Un satellite vert orbitant une géante bleue. Sauf que le satellite n'était autre qu'une Insécateur en pleine course et que ce n'était pas une géante mais un géant, plus précisément le Léviator de Zack. Le combat venait à peine de débuter et déjà le Pokémon aquatique arborait deux blessures, deux entailles qui se croisaient pour former un X sanglant sur son poitrail, un cadeau de l'Insécateur du champion. Je ne l'avais même pas vu porter les coups tant elle était rapide, et même maintenant, il était impossible de dire où elle se trouvait : l'œil ne distinguait qu'une unique image rémanente, une Insécateur qui se situait partout à la fois, devant, derrière, à gauche et à droite.

Les Léviator disposaient cependant peut-être d'une vision plus acérée que les humains car celui de Zack orienta soudain sa gueule d'un côté et cracha un feu bleu-violet, une langue brûlante qui embrasa le sable d'une lueur dorée. Il ajusta ensuite son tir pour suivre le déplacement de son adversaire, et, dans le sillage de l'Insécateur, les flammes cristallisèrent les grains de sable, les changeant en millier de morceaux de verres brillants. Mais toujours la Pokémon insecte gardait un temps d'avance, distançant le jet incendiaire d'une courte tête, laissant une piste incandescente derrière elle.

Elle vira soudain, le crissement de ses pattes sur le sol parvenant à mes oreilles bien après qu'elle ait pris son tournant. Un passage fulgurant au niveau du Léviator, et ce dernier mugit, une nouvelle balafre s'ouvrant sur son flanc. Demi-tour pour l'Insécateur. Elle infligea une troisième blessure à son adversaire alors qu'il rugissait et donnait des coups de queue et des coups de tête à l'aveuglette qui se perdaient dans le vide. Puis une quatrième. Et encore une autre. Insaisissable, elle paraissait danser, comme un feu-follet vert exécutant un ballet dont tous les mouvements avaient été décidés bien longtemps à l'avance, au détriment du Léviator qui demeurait impuissant.

- Regardez-moi ça ! s'extasia le commentateur. Cette bataille est une tempête !

Phrase qui ne voulait strictement rien dire, et pourtant le public l'entérina en redoublant de cris. Cris qui se muèrent soudain en une clameur collective : les mâchoires du Pokémon de Zack s'étaient enfin refermées sur l'Insécateur, la stoppant net. Le serpent des mers la lança brusquement en l'air avant de la rattraper aussitôt, le claquement de ses dents audible dans tout le stade. Un liquide rouge coula en cascade le long de ses babines, vite rejoint par son propre sang lorsque l'Insécateur riposta en se servant de ses doubles lames pour lui lacérer les gencives et la langue. Elle commençait à se tourner pour s'attaquer au nez du Léviator quand soudain elle fut projetée au loin par une lance d'eau, éjectée à l'autre bout du terrain et plaquée contre le mur, à peine un mètre en-dessous des gradins. La puissance du jet la maintint un moment dans cette position, épinglée tel un vulgaire insecte dans une collection quelconque, puis l'eau se tarit car le Léviator dut s'interrompre pour cracher du sang et elle glissa à terre, trempée.

Mais ça n'avait pas été suffisant pour la terrasser, et ses ailes frétillèrent tandis qu'elle se relevait, projetant des gouttelettes aux alentours. Face à elle, le Léviator arqua le dos, la défiant du regard. L'air vibra sous la tension, le public ne faisait pas un bruit. L'Insécateur inclina la tête, étendit ses deux longues lames dans un geste délibérément lent. Puis elle fonça, devenant une bande verte qui combla les vingt mètres en un clignement de paupière. Il y eut un éclair de bleu quand elle atteignit son adversaire : l'indication d'un mouvement si rapide que je n'en vis que les effets. Il fut accompagné d'un bruit sourd, puis d'un autre plus feutré.

Quelque chose s'envola, haut dans les airs, accrochant les rayons du soleil.

La tête de l'Insécateur retomba, roulant à terre.

Et la foule se déchaîna.

* * *

><p><em>- Teigne, viens ici.<em>

_La voix de Vivian avait claqué, sèche, impérative. La Colossinge lui jeta un regard noir, avant de se tourner vers moi, ses oreilles dressées de manière interrogative._

_- Fais ce qu'il te dit, lui ordonnai-je._

_Elle crispa les poings mais obéit néanmoins, s'approchant de mon frère. Ce dernier la contempla un instant, puis sourit._

_- Il semblerait donc que tu ne t'entendes pas avec les oiseaux, Teigne ? _

_La Colossinge répondit d'un grognement. Je me demandais comment Vivian allait s'y prendre pour résoudre ce problème. En marge de l'entraînement de mes Pokémon, il avait mis en place des espèces de séances où on se concentrait uniquement sur un seul membre de l'équipe, ce qui était censé renforcer ma connaissance des forces et des faiblesses de chacun. Hier, ça avait été Salade, et j'avais appris qu'entre le feu et la glace, il choisissait encore le feu, et qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on lui tripote les lianes trop longtemps - ou peut-être juste que Vivian lui tripote les lianes trop longtemps. Aujourd'hui, on s'attaquait à Teigne - probablement le plus gros morceau, avec Vésuve qui arrivait en second._

_- Or, il y a un oiseau dans l'équipe dont tu fais partie. Tu vois le problème, petite Colossinge ?_

_Les poils de Teigne se hérissèrent en réponse à son ton condescendant. Je crois qu'elle l'aurait frappé s'il n'y avait pas eu l'Hypnomade de présent. Au lieu de ça, elle donna un coup de pied dans l'herbe._

_- Il y a une solution très simple, continua Vivian. Tu peux haïr tous les Pokémon oiseau que tu veux, mais pas ton coéquipier. Et si tu acceptes de t'entendre avec lui, ta dresseuse t'emmènera tuer autant d'oiseaux que tu le désires._

_Hein ? Ma bouche s'était ouverte sous le coup de la surprise. Alors que j'allais protester, Vivian me lança un rapide coup d'œil qui disait "Laisse-moi faire". Teigne, elle, parut enchantée par ce développement inattendu et déblatéra une longue question :_

_- Colo, Colossinge ? Singe ? Colossinge ?_

Elle veut savoir si on peut l'aider à retrouver le Roucarnage qui a tué sa famille, _transmit l'Hypnomade d'une voix mentale complètement désintéressée._

_- Bien sûr. Du moment que tu fais ce qu'on te demande, tu seras récompensée, affirma Vivian._

_Je croisai son regard et lus dans ses yeux que c'était un mensonge. Encore un. Je me mordis les lèvres, gardant le silence. Teigne, elle, exultait, rayonnante de détermination et d'assurance. Tout ça à cause d'une seule phrase. Je n'aimais pas lui faire miroiter une chose qu'elle n'obtiendrait jamais, mais si dans l'immédiat cela permettait de faire cesser les disputes entre elle et Fulgure, alors je devais reconnaître que la technique de Vivian avait peut-être du mérite._

_- Maintenant on va voir ce qu'elle vaut en combat, déclara Vivian, s'adressant à moi. Rappelle-toi, je ne veux te voir donner aucun ordre compréhensible pour moi. _

_Durant les deux jours où on avait travaillé sur la théorie, Vivian m'avait demandé de mettre au point un système de commandes codées, différent pour chacun de mes six Pokémon. J'avais le choix entre des ordres non verbaux ou bien des phrases qui n'auraient de sens que pour mes bestioles, tel le "Protège-moi les cheveux" que j'avais utilisé contre Ondine lorsque je débutais mon voyage. Hier lors du combat qui opposait Salade à un Persian, il avait réagi sans erreur à toutes mes demandes, ne se trompant pas une seule fois. Mais mon Florizarre était méticuleux et avait bonne mémoire. Pour Teigne, c'était une autre histoire. _

_- Prête ? interrogea mon frère en s'emparant d'une Pokéball à sa ceinture. _

_Il avait apparemment capturé un paquet de Pokémon, et ils étaient tous de taille à rivaliser avec les miens - du moins c'était ce qu'il affirmait._

_- Vas-y, répondis-je tandis que Teigne sautillait, impatiente de voir qui allait être son adversaire._

_La réponse fut une surprise, pour elle comme pour moi._

_Un Papilusion._

_La Colossinge se figea, ses poings s'ouvrant pour retomber à ses côtés. Impossible de connaître l'expression de son visage car elle me tournait le dos, mais son attitude physique indiquait la stupéfaction. Elle n'avait jamais eu à combattre de Papilusion depuis la mort de Ficelle, elle n'en avait même jamais recroisé un en personne. Vivian savait très bien ce qu'il faisait en la confrontant à un tel Pokémon - et Teigne n'était pas la seule visée, d'ailleurs. Déjà hier lorsque Salade s'était retrouvé face à un Persian, j'avais compris que mon frère appuyait délibérément là où ça faisait mal. Encore une façon de me rendre plus forte. _

_Je claquai de la langue pour attirer l'attention de Teigne alors que Vivian donnait le signal d'attaque à son Pokémon. J'ignorais quel était l'ordre en question mais nous n'avions pas beaucoup de temps avant que... oui, voilà, une lueur se formait déjà devant le Papilusion. Heureusement la Colossinge avait récupéré du choc, elle me jeta un regard et enregistra ma demande signifiée par deux doigts tendus - Tomberoche._

_Ses muscles se gonflèrent et elle sauta, prenant de l'élan pour frapper le sol de ses poings. Au même instant, un rayon blanc veiné de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel fusa depuis la bouche du Papilusion, droit sur Teigne. Il fut intercepté par un rocher qui se matérialisa sur sa trajectoire et le craquement de la pierre retentit, suivi d'une détonation sèche alors que la roche surchauffée explosait en des milliers de morceaux tranchants. Projetés vers la Colossinge, ils l'écorchèrent alors même que le rayon la soulevait de terre dans un grésillement pour l'envoyer à plusieurs mètres de là._

_- Ultralaser ? Putain, t'y vas pas avec le dos de la cuillère... fis-je remarquer à Vivian tandis que son Papilusion se recevait les quelques rochers restants, sans toutefois sembler trop affecté._

_- Je te l'ai déjà dit, on ne joue plus. _

_Il jeta un coup d'œil à Teigne qui se relevait, tremblante._

_- Elle n'a pas beaucoup de marge, ajouta-t-il, il faut qu'elle le tue maintenant ou au prochain coup, sinon..._

_Un frisson descendit le long de mon dos._

_- Je croyais que c'était un entraînement ?_

_- Un entraînement ne vaut rien s'il ne se passe pas dans des conditions réelles. Et puis si elle crève, ça veut dire qu'elle est trop faible pour ton équipe, donc je te rends service._

_Mon estomac se noua. Durant un instant, je me vis rappeler Teigne, la mettre en sécurité dans sa Pokéball et dire à Vivian que c'était fini, qu'on s'arrêtait là, que je n'allais pas risquer la vie de mes Pokémon pour son bon plaisir et qu'il pouvait s'en aller. Que je n'avais pas besoin de lui. Et puis cette vision fut remplacée par celle des cadavres de mes Pokémon face à Zack, et je serrai les mâchoires._

_Un geste décisif de ma main droite fit savoir à Teigne ce que je désirais d'elle. La Colossinge n'hésita pas, amorçant un saut pour réitérer son attaque précédente... et s'arrêta quand un ultrason crissa à ses oreilles, pour finalement bondir vers son adversaire afin de lui asséner un coup de poing. Je tiquai. D'habitude, Teigne ne se laissait jamais distraire comme ça - la tactique de la confusion n'avait jamais marché sur elle, elle était toujours bien trop concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait pour tomber dans le panneau. Sauf là. Le Papilusion de Vivian était-il puissant à ce point ? Il y eut un bruit comme du papier qu'on froisse lorsque l'une des ailes du Pokémon insecte se déchira sous l'impact, et le Papilusion poussa un cri aigu qui me propulsa soudain un mois et demi en arrière, me rappelant Ficelle avant tant d'acuité que j'eus l'impression de l'avoir sous les yeux._

_Teigne recula, les oreilles rabattues sur la tête._

_- Singe ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton énervé où pointait une touche d'indécision._

_L'autre battit soudain des ailes à un rythme infernal et fit naître une tornade qui engloutit la Colossinge en son cœur. Les bourrasques sifflantes la ballottèrent dans tous les sens durant une longue minute, tordant son corps et forçant ses membres à se courber alors qu'elle bandait désespérément ses muscles pour résister aux brusques tractions exercées par la force du vent. _

_- Sois comme le roseau, pas le chêne, Teigne, avais-je essayé de lui expliquer. Plie au lieu de te braquer._

_Comme d'habitude, elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête._

_Lorsque le Papilusion cessa d'agiter ses grandes ailes et que les vents moururent, Teigne se réceptionna à terre avec un grognement. Elle chancela, ses oreilles frémirent, ses poings s'ouvrirent puis se serrèrent à nouveau. Coup d'œil dans ma direction. Je réitérai mon ordre. Fléchissant les genoux, la Colossinge virevolta et frappa. Le sol. _

_Elle avait visé parfaitement et le Papilusion se trouva assailli sous une pluie de rochers qui l'obligea à se lancer dans une série d'acrobaties. Des mouvements qui lui demandaient toute sa concentration. Profitant du chaos, Teigne se rua sur lui. Son Ultimapoing expédia le Papilusion à terre, mettant fin à son vol erratique et lui arrachant un petit cri._

_La Colossinge s'avança vers sa forme prostrée alors qu'il tentait de déployer ses ailes sans y parvenir. Ses antennes s'orientèrent vers Teigne, je vis ses yeux à facettes lancer des éclairs - qui n'étaient autres que les reflets du soleil._

_- Lusion ! pépia-t-il._

_Teigne s'arrêta. Pencha la tête de côté._

_- Lusion ! répéta le Papilusion d'une petite voix._

_La Colossinge trembla. Tous ses poils se hérissèrent soudain. _

_Et puis la violence contenue en elle explosa._

_Sautant sauvagement sur le Papilusion, elle se mit à le frapper encore et encore, chacun de ses coups plus brutal que le précédent. Déchirant ses ailes, broyant son visage, pulvérisant ses yeux à facette, écrasant son torse, enfonçant son corps dans la terre humide. Le tout accompagné de bruits mous, de plus en plus spongieux, et des petits gémissements du Papilusion qui se turent bien vite._

_Paralysée, j'assistai sans bouger à la scène, témoin de ce déchaînement de fureur aveugle. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté, immobilisant mes bras, mes jambes, ma bouche. Et mon cœur. Dans l'instant présent, je ne ressentais rien. Un brouillard figeait mon cerveau, transformant le monde en un tableau irréel, un rêve lointain, à demi oublié, et en même temps, paradoxalement, tout était d'une clarté impitoyable, tranchante. L'odeur du sang, les morceaux d'ailes irisées qui collaient aux poings de Teigne, les couinements du Papilusion, ses yeux explosés déversant leur contenu vitreux à terre, les sursauts d'agonie qui agitaient ses antennes, le bruit des chocs, le sourire - _le sourire, putain_ - de mon frère. Tout se gravait en moi comme au fer rouge._

_Teigne ne s'arrêta lorsque le Papilusion fut réduit à l'état de bouillie sanglante._

_La voix de Vivian s'éleva, légère, satisfaite :_

_- Elle ira loin, cette Colossinge._

_Mes jambes cédèrent et je tombai à genoux pour vomir dans l'herbe._

* * *

><p>- Quelle sera la suite ?<p>

La question du commentateur trouva immédiatement réponse alors que les Pokéballs des dresseurs relâchaient leur contenu dans deux gerbes de lumière identiques. Les formes qui apparurent, cependant, étaient très différentes.

- Cette cinquième manche opposera l'Ossatueur Hécatombe, assoiffée de sang, face à un Noadkoko solide et endurant ! Il semblerait que la chance sourie au challenger, cet avantage de type pourrait se révéler crucial ! Mais n'oublions pas qu'Hécatombe est déjà sortie vainqueur de nombreux combats contre des Pokémon plante...

_Hécatombe. Tu parles d'un surnom... _

Nullement impressionné par une telle adversaire, le Noadkoko débuta le duel par un Poudre Dodo. Les spores blanchâtres se répandirent en un nuage dense sur l'Ossatueur, mais cette dernière fit tournoyer son os devant elle pour les disperser, avant de lancer son arme fétiche. L'os décrivit un large arc de cercle, alla frapper le visage principal du Noadkoko, puis revint dans la main de sa propriétaire tel un boomerang à la précision redoutable. L'enchaînement des deux actions avait en tout duré moins de deux secondes.

Chancelant, le Noadkoko émit un borborygme étrange - un cri de colère peut-être ? - et fit une grande enjambée en direction de son adversaire. L'instant suivant, des volutes de lumière verte tourbillonnantes s'enfuirent du corps de l'Ossatueur pour rejoindre celui du Pokémon plante - cette fois-ci, impossible de parer pareille attaque avec un os. Hécatombe ne parut cependant pas affectée, fonçant vers son adversaire en brandissant son arme sans marquer la moindre hésitation. L'autre se campa sur ses pieds, prêt à encaisser le coup. Sa tentative d'amortir le choc ne réussit qu'à moitié car lorsque l'Ossatueur le frappa en plein dans le ventre, se servant de son crâne comme d'un bélier, il dérapa dans le sable et il s'en fallut de peu qu'il tombe, prouvant ainsi qu'une petite Pokémon d'à peine un mètre était tout à fait capable d'en repousser un qui faisait deux fois sa taille. Le Noadkoko perdit donc du terrain mais parvint à rester sur ses pattes de justesse.

Jusqu'à ce que l'Ossatueur se retourne et le frappe à bout portant avec son os.

Le Pokémon plante chuta lourdement, les feuilles de palmier qui ornaient ses têtes cinglant le sol. Et ne bougea plus. La caméra fit un gros plan sur ses yeux fermés. Était-il inconscient ? Peut-être allait-il se relever d'un instant à l'autre... Je savais que ce Pokémon en particulier pouvait lancer des attaques même en restant à terre : il ne fallait pas le sous-estimer. Le champion devait partager mon avis car l'Ossatueur leva à nouveau son os pour asséner le coup de grâce.

Elle n'en eut pas le temps : le Noadkoko avait ouvert les yeux et l'espace entre les deux Pokémon se teinta soudain d'un vert âpre alors que le Pokémon de Zack absorbait la force vitale de l'Ossatueur. Cette dernière sauta brusquement en arrière, comme brûlée par une flamme, puis s'éloigna aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Cette fois-ci sa fatigue était apparente, car elle traînait la patte et s'appuya même sur son os à plusieurs reprises. Elle partit se positionner à l'autre bout du terrain tandis que le Noadkoko se relevait, puis fit volte-face, le fixant d'un regard intense.

Une soudaine bourrasque agita alors les feuilles au sommet de la tête du Pokémon plante, puis une autre, amenant avec elle des cristaux de glace. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette attaque ? J'observai avec intérêt une tempête miniature se former autour du Noadkoko, une tourmente qui se manifesta sous la forme d'une série de vagues d'une neige poudreuse portées par un vent sûrement glacial. Le blizzard assaillit le Pokémon plante durant une longue minute. Il était difficile de distinguer exactement ce qui se passait au centre du maelström, mais les caméras qui enregistraient le combat zoomèrent toutes sur la scène afin d'offrir l'image la plus nette possible, et je pus voir le Noadkoko trembler, et son tronc ployer sous les bourrasques alors qu'une couche de glace s'y formait. Plusieurs fois, il parut sur le point de s'écrouler, mais il résista finalement jusqu'à ce que l'attaque se dissipe.

Face à lui, l'Ossatueur tenait son os levé à l'horizontale, prête à frapper. Ses yeux étincelèrent, elle arma son bras... mais le Noadkoko se montra plus rapide, et ses trois bouches s'ouvrirent alors qu'il absorbait goulûment l'énergie vitale de son adversaire. Un Giga-Sangsue qui dura particulièrement longtemps. Lorsque le dernier ruban de lumière verte s'échappa de l'Ossatueur, elle s'effondra, vaincue.

Ce qui signifiait que Zack n'était plus qu'à une manche de la victoire ultime.

* * *

><p><em>- Olga.<em>

_- Flagadoss, Lokhlass, Crustabri, Lamantine, Lippoutou._

_- Leurs attaques ?_

_Je les récitai toutes dans l'ordre._

_- Aldo, demanda ensuite Vivian sans même marquer une pause._

_J'obtempérai, listant les Pokémon d'Aldo, puis leurs attaques respectives. _

_- Agatha, continua mon frère._

_Cette fois, je mordis dans ma tartine avant de répondre. Quand même._

_- Nocheferalto, Chpectrum, deux Ectoplachema. Et un Arbok, ajoutai-je plus intelligiblement une fois que j'eus avalé ma bouchée, puis j'ajoutai toutes leurs attaques._

_- Peter._

_Toujours ce ton inflexible. Lorsqu'on en venait à mon entraînement, Vivian ne plaisantait pas. Jamais._

_- Deux Draco, un Léviator, un Dracolosse, un Ptéra. _

_Et de décliner également leurs attaques respectives._

_- Oh, ça me fait penser, fis-je lorsque j'eus terminé, je pourrais aller chercher le fossile dont tu m'as parlé pour avoir un Ptéra moi aussi non ?_

_- Un sans faute, constata-t-il sans relever ma question. Enfin. J'ai cru que tu n'y arriverais jamais._

_Je pinçai les lèvres. Les compliments venant de mon frère étaient rares, pour ne pas dire inexistants, mais je pensais vraiment que j'aurais droit à plus de considération vu que j'avais tout bien retenu. Ce n'était pas si facile que ça._

_- J'y serais ptet arrivée plus rapidement si tu me laissais regarder les matches à la télé, objectai-je._

_- Je te l'ai déjà dit, ils risquent de fausser ton jugement. Et le commentateur raconte n'importe quoi. _

_- Vous voulez encore de la confiture mes petits Canartichous ? nous interrompit la Pokémère d'une voix mielleuse._

_- Non ! _

_Une réponse synchrone provenant de nos deux bouches, née d'une habitude pure. La fausse mère posait toujours la même question lors de notre petit-déjeuner, invariablement à la même heure et à la même minute depuis la semaine et demie que Vivian était là. D'une manière générale, elle me semblait beaucoup plus collante qu'avant, toujours dans nos pattes à s'assurer que nous ne manquions de rien et à nous appeler par des surnoms qui atteignaient des sommets de ridicule. Nous choisissions de l'ignorer en grande partie, c'était plus simple à la fois pour nos discussions et notre santé mentale. _

_- De toute façon tu vas pouvoir faire l'expérience des combats en vrai, et ce très bientôt, me rappela Vivian._

_- Demain ?_

_- Dès que ton rival aura vaincu la Ligue._

_Je grognai. Ce n'était pas pour tout de suite. Zack venait de vaincre Peter, et le match contre le champion était programmé pour dans trois jours - merci programme télé. _

_- Sois pas impatiente, Limace. En plus l'entraînement de Vésuve n'est pas terminé._

_Je caressai furtivement la Pokéball du Magmar. Tous les autres membres de l'équipe étaient en dehors de leurs _balls_, dans le jardin ou la cuisine, profitant de la fraîcheur de la matinée. Libres. Mais pas le Magmar : il était puni car il ne suivait pas mes ordres. Il s'agissait de la méthode de Vivian pour lui apprendre l'obéissance. Je me demandai si elle aurait le temps de porter ses fruits avant que je ne retourne au plateau Indigo._

_- Lorsque tu te retrouveras face au Conseil des Quatre, tu regretteras peut-être d'avoir tant voulu les affronter, déclara Vivian. Mais même si tes Pokémon meurent, même si ton Salade se fait tuer, il faudra que tu continues. _

_- Je sais._

_- Entre savoir et faire, il y a un gouffre._

_- Je sais, répétai-je._

_- Ça ne suffit pas. Il faut que tu me promettes que tu n'abandonneras pas, quand bien même tu devrais vaincre Zack avec un seul Pokémon._

_- Je te le promets._

_De toute façon ça ne me coûtait rien, parce que c'était ce que je ferais dans tout les cas._

_- Bien, fit Vivian en se rencognant dans sa chaise, sourire aux lèvres. Maintenant on recommence. Olga ?_

_- Quoi ? Mais je viens de tout te réciter sans me tromper !_

_- Moi j'appelle ça un coup de chance. Prouve-moi que j'ai tort._

_Je rassemblai mes pensées et m'attelai à la tâche._

* * *

><p>Dernière manche.<p>

Dernière manche, un score de quatre à zéro, et pourtant la posture du champion était toujours aussi confiante. Il n'avait même pas remporté de manches - juste un nul lors de l'affrontement Akwakwak/Alakazam. Alors pourquoi ne s'inquiétait-il pas ? S'agissait-il d'un bluff pour les caméras, un refus de perdre la face en public en somme, ou bien disposait-il d'un atout dans sa manche ? Zack quant à lui paraissait calme, concentré. Ses traits étaient détendus, exception faite de ses yeux, légèrement plissés. Je lui connaissais bien cette expression : il réfléchissait à une stratégie. Face au Voltali du champion, son Dracaufeu partait avec un handicap. Il avait le droit d'utiliser un autre de ses Pokémon bien sûr, mais fatigués comme ils l'étaient après leurs duels, ça devenait dangereux. Je crus lire de l'hésitation dans ses yeux alors que la caméra s'attardait sur son visage, mais finalement il relâcha son Dracaufeu. Le Pokémon ailé cracha un jet de flamme en débarquant sur le terrain, tête renversée vers le ciel. Se matérialisant à son tour, la Voltali du champion répliqua à cette démonstration de force par un large éclair qui se scinda en deux fourches avant de se dissiper dans l'atmosphère. Le coup de tonnerre qui en résulta fut si fort que le son de la télé grésilla.

- Mesdames et messieurs, c'est incroyable ! Alec n'a plus qu'un seul Pokémon, tandis que le challenger dispose encore de presque toute son équipe ! Le règne du champion touche-t-il à sa fin ? Ou bien sa Voltali, la fameuse Tétra plus rapide que la foudre le sauvera-t-elle de la défaite ? Elle aura fort à faire ce féroce Dracaufeu qui n'a jamais perdu un seul combat !

Je tiquai. Vraiment, Zack ? Ça c'était de la publicité mensongère...

Le combat débuta l'instant suivant, les deux Pokémon se jetant de toutes leurs forces dans la bagarre. Le premier échange fut explosif : une série de dards électrifiés jaillirent d'un côté, une dizaine de fouets enflammés de l'autre, et les deux attaques se croisèrent avant de continuer leur course pour atteindre leur cible respective. Grésillement, crépitement. Les dards criblèrent la peau du Dracaufeu de minuscules impacts, leur pointes aussi fines que des aiguilles pénétrant profondément l'épiderme épais du reptile et relâchant leur charge électrique dans son organisme, tandis qu'une cage de flammes se formait autour de la Voltali, un réseau de lignes de feu brûlantes qui se resserrèrent progressivement autour de leur victime. Au dernier instant, la Pokémon électrique bondit hors du piège, frôlant les bords enflammés qui lui embrasèrent les flancs. _À_ peine s'était-elle réceptionnée au sol qu'elle s'y roulait aussitôt afin d'éteindre sa fourrure fumante.

Le Dracaufeu inspira pour projeter un autre souffle de feu, les flammes rugirent en sortant de sa gueule. Elles auraient submergé la Voltali si elle ne les avait pas esquivées d'un agile roulé-boulé ; en l'occurrence, elles ne frappèrent que le sable mêlé de poussière. La Pokémon se releva d'un mouvement fluide et son pelage se hérissa soudain alors qu'elle accumulait de l'électricité, puis revint à la normal une fraction de seconde plus tard comme elle la déchargeait sous la forme d'un immense éclair. Il atteignit le Dracaufeu avant même que ne retentisse dans tout le stade son bruit de tonnerre correspondant, crucifiant le reptile, tétanisant ses muscles et vaporisant instantanément la sueur qui recouvrait sa peau.

Sans lui laisser le temps de se reprendre ou de réagir, la Voltali courut vers son adversaire, ses pattes martelant la terre à une vitesse infernale. Elle bondit, cherchant probablement à bousculer le Dracafeu, à lui rentrer dedans brutalement. Ce ne fut pas ce qui se passa. Pas du tout. Au lieu de percuter le Pokémon feu, ce fut lui qui la percuta le premier, avec ses griffes_._ La Voltali se prit d'abord celles de sa patte gauche en pleine figure, immédiatement suivies de leurs jumelles qui labourèrent cette fois son flanc. La fourrure jaune de la Pokémon se teinta de rouge tandis qu'elle se trouvait déviée de sa trajectoire par l'impulsion des coups qu'elle venait de recevoir, la ligne droite devenant courbe pour se terminer dans la poussière.

Là-dessus, le Dracaufeu prit son envol, jouant son avantage côté portée des attaques. Il passa une première fois au-dessus de la Voltali en train de se redresser, expulsant une gerbe de flammes qui roussit les poils de son ennemi, puis il fit demi-tour pour tenter une attaque identique que cette fois la Voltali évita d'un saut sur le côté. Elle contre-attaqua dans la seconde, expédiant vers le Dracaufeu un cercle d'électricité qui alla l'enserrer à la taille, lui paralysant les ailes. Le Pokémon de feu fut forcé de se poser en catastrophe, il faillit s'écraser à terre et réussit au dernier moment à se redresser suffisamment pour poser ses pattes en premier.

Sans doute désorienté par cet atterrissage forcé, il ne perçut que trop tard la Voltali qui se ruait sur lui et sa riposte fut instinctive, si bien qu'il lâcha un jet de flammes qui explosa autour d'eux dans un grondement de fin du monde alors qu'il recevait la charge de la Pokémon en plein dans le ventre. La fumée dégagée masqua les deux adversaires au regard de tous, le feu se déclinant en volutes à ses extrémités. Les exclamations du public retombèrent, le silence se fit dans l'attente du résultat de ce double assaut.

Une forme fusa soudain du nuage à une vitesse hallucinante : la Voltali avait l'air de s'en être bien tirée, elle était toujours aussi rapide en dépit des attaques qu'elle avait essuyées. Le Dracaufeu ne tarda pas à émerger également de la fumée, agitant sa queue tel un fouet alors que la flamme qui brûlait au bout paraissait avoir triplée de volume. Durant un instant fugace, les deux Pokémon se regardèrent, puis les hostilités reprirent, encore plus violemment qu'auparavant me sembla-t-il. Une volée de dards combinée à une attaque électrique zébrèrent l'air, tandis qu'en face c'était une langue de flammes orangées qui montait à l'assaut. Le Dracaufeu parvint à éviter la morsure de la foudre mais pas celle des piques acérées ; elles s'enfoncèrent profondément dans sa chair et lui tirèrent un grognement rauque. De l'autre côté, la Voltali était parvenue à esquiver les flammes et enchaînait déjà, fonçant en trombe sur son ennemi. Je vis le Dracaufeu se camper, une demi-seconde s'écoula encore.

Et puis le choc.

Frontal.

Des cris s'élevèrent dans le public alors que les deux Pokémon s'écroulaient. Ils semblaient pourtant tenir le coup l'un comme l'autre jusque là, mais ce brusque impact physique avait peut-être été la dernière goutte dans deux vases remplis à ras bord. Mais non, ils n'étaient pas encore vaincus : le Dracaufeu comme la Voltali venaient de bouger, l'un ses ailes, l'autre ses pattes. Ce fut le Pokémon de Zack qui se redressa le premier, déjouant les attentes de nombreux spectateurs à en juger par les cris déçus : il s'assit lentement, ses narines frémissantes, ses flancs se soulevant d'une manière erratique. Son premier regard ne fut pas pour son adversaire mais pour son dresseur. Et Zack leva le bras puis tendit deux doigts, un geste qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

_Achève-la._

La Voltali était toujours à terre. Le Dracaufeu ouvrit sa gueule, un minuscule point de feu scintillant tout au fond, un point qui allait s'embraser avec son souffle et se transformer en un flamboiement aveuglant, un déluge de flammes qui ne laisserait pas la moindre chance à la Voltali...

Une voix retentit soudain, impérieuse, surpassant les hurlements de la foule. La voix du champion.

- Tétra !

Le surnom de la Voltali agit comme un coup de fouet sur cette dernière et elle se redressa d'un bond, tremblante, la bave aux lèvres. Sa fourrure grésilla, elle voulut lancer ce qui devait être un Fatal-foudre, mais l'éclair se dissipa dans l'air alors qu'il avait à peine quitté son corps : elle n'avait plus assez de force pour ce genre de choses. Et elle n'avait plus le temps non plus. La déferlante de feu arrivait déjà sur elle. Elle tenta une esquive à la dernière seconde, une dernière chance de s'écarter de la trajectoire de l'attaque. Peine perdue. Ses pattes la trahirent à nouveau, se dérobant sous elle, et elle s'effondra.

Trop lente, trop faible, trop tard.

Les flammes l'engloutirent, mettant fin à sa vie en même temps qu'aux espoirs de son dresseur de conserver son titre.

C'était terminé. Zack avait gagné.

L'image du stade s'effaça pour laisser place au visage de mon rival. Il exultait, regard triomphant, dents découvertes dans un grand sourire féroce. Sous les vivats de la foule, il s'inclina, tel un artiste après une représentation. Le public se mit à scander son nom, tout le stade vibrant au rythme de sa victoire. Zack. Zack. Zack.

Quelques instants plus tard, une journaliste s'approchait de lui, micro en main.

- Zack Chen, vous venez de remporter le titre de champion de la Ligue Pokémon. Comment vous sentez-vous ? Vous étiez confiant de votre victoire ?

- Depuis le début, affirma Zack. Je n'ai jamais douté que j'accéderai un jour au sommet de la Ligue. J'ai toujours su que je méritais ce titre... et je défie quiconque de venir me le prendre.

Son regard se planta droit dans la caméra, comme une provocation à mon encontre. Je sentis une détermination nouvelle m'envahir.

_J'arrive, Zack. Ne te complais pas trop à ta place de champion parce que tu ne vas pas y rester longtemps._

Un clic retentit soudain derrière moi, et la télé s'éteignit.

- Il me semblait pourtant t'avoir dit de ne regarder aucun match, fit la voix de Vivian.

- Ceux du Conseil des Quatre, me défendis-je. Là ça concernait un champion que je n'aurais jamais eu à affronter de toute façon. Je ne vois pas le problème.

- Le problème, c'est ce Zack, justement. Sors-le de ta tête. Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'être distraite à la veille de ton premier match.

- La veille ? relevai-je, l'impatience transparaissant dans mon ton.

Il hocha la tête.

- À supposer que tu passes le test d'aujourd'hui. Considère-le comme ton examen final.

Je n'étais pas étonnée. Ces deux semaines passées avec Vivian avaient été émaillées d'épreuves diverses et variées, alors une de plus...

- Et ça consiste en quoi ? demandai-je donc, m'attendant au pire.

Ce qui sortit de sa bouche me surprit pourtant :

- Tu vas tuer un oiseau légendaire.

* * *

><p><em>Un chapitre assez différent des autres. Je me suis bien amusée à inventer totalement les combats, pour une fois que j'ai le champ libre. ^^<em>

_Pokérus inclus pour le Guest qui me l'avait demandé y a longtemps, et ça me permet d'embrouiller les choses. Bah oui, vu qu'il n'a été introduit qu'à partir de la Gen II, une génération que Vivian n'a jamais connu (il est mort en 2000), comment ça se fait qu'il est au courant du virus ? Et accessoirement qu'est-ce que le Pokérus fout dans une cartouche de Pokémon Bleu (moi je joue à Vert Feuille mais Léa joue à la version Bleu, oui j'avoue c'est un peu n'importe quoi mais c'est pas le sujet) ?_


	31. Chapitre 27 : Affronter la légende

- Je vais _quoi_ ?

- Tu m'as très bien entendu.

Je retins la grimace qui menaçait de naître sur mes traits. Tuer un des oiseaux légendaires. Et il m'avait dit ça comme s'il m'avait demandé de sortir les poubelles. Jusqu'ici je m'étais conformée aux décisions de Vivian parce qu'elles me semblaient logiques et qu'elles portaient leurs fruits : même si ses méthodes étaient parfois un peu dures, mes Pokémon devenaient plus forts grâce à lui et moi aussi. Mais là, on atteignait un tout autre niveau.

- Attends, ils sont super puissants, comme est-ce que je suis censée y arriver ? protestai-je. Et puis en _tuer _un, c'est peut-être un peu excessif non ? Je pourrais juste le capturer, ou alors...

Vivian me coupa d'un geste autoritaire. Incisif.

- Si tu n'es pas capable de tuer un pauvre Pokémon avec une intelligence de Pokémon, tu n'as aucune chance contre le Conseil des Quatre où ce sont des humains qui dirigent ces monstres, répliqua-t-il.

- Des programmes, pas des humains, lui rappelai-je.

- Des putains de programmes, me corrigea-t-il.

Quelque chose clochait. Et pas qu'un détail.

- Si Pokémon est un jeu pour les gamins, pourquoi est-ce qu'il est aussi difficile ? demandai-je, mettant le doigt sur ce qui me dérangeait.

Vivian haussa les épaules.

- Le niveau de difficulté n'est pas le même que celui de la cartouche. Parfois je me dis qu'elle nous torture exprès.

- Pas le même que celui de la cartouche ? répétai-je, déboussolée. Mais alors...

- Il y a d'autres choses qui diffèrent, reprit mon frère, c'est loin d'être la seule. Autrement la Pokémère ne se lèverait jamais de sa chaise, les dresseurs resteraient plantés à un seul endroit jour et nuit, et la seule interaction avec le rival se limiterait à des "À plus minable !". La cartouche a fait quelques arrangements lorsqu'elle nous a aspirés, c'est évident.

- Tu dis ça comme si ce machin avait une âme.

- Pour tout ce qu'on en sait, ça peut très bien être le cas, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix âpre. D'ailleurs quand tu seras rentrée, il faudra que tu la détruises. Que tu y mettes le feu. Comme ça on en sera débarrassés une bonne fois pour toutes.

J'avais du mal à concevoir qu'un simple morceau de plastique puisse être aussi puissant, qu'il puisse nous voler nos vies comme ça, et nous tuer en cas de Game Over. Mais ça semblait être la seule explication possible. Une cartouche intelligente, ou hantée, quel que soit le terme qu'on voulait lui appliquer... une cartouche qui amenait le jeu à un tout autre niveau, forçant le joueur à être incarné dans sa réalité virtuelle.

- Je me demande comment ça marche... murmurai-je à mi-voix, plus pour moi-même qu'à l'intention de Vivian.

Il réagit pourtant violemment :

- Arrête, Léa ! Cette cartouche a déjà détruit une vie, je fais tout ce que je peux pour qu'elle ne te prenne pas la tienne aussi, et toi tu voudrais _l'étudier _? Non, c'est bien trop dangereux. En rentrant, tu la brûleras.

Sa dernière phrase avait valeur d'ordre.

- Et s'il en existe d'autres comme elle ? soufflai-je, mon imagination galopant dans le champ des possibles, m'entraînant vers des sentiers précédemment inexplorés. S'il y a d'autres cartouches de par la France - de par le monde, même - qui piègent les joueurs pour les forcer à vivre l'aventure, exactement comme nous ?

- Chacun ses problèmes, trancha mon frère, nullement intéressé par l'exploration de cette voie-là. Et toi ton problème actuel, c'est Électhor.

Mon esprit se retira à regret du chemin sur lequel il s'était engagé pour revenir là où m'entraînait mon frère.

- L'oiseau légendaire électrique ? devinai-je. Où est-ce qu'il se cache ?

- Tu verras ça dans quelques minutes. Rassemble ton équipe, on part sur-le-champ.

Je tiquai. Fais ci. Fais ça. De l'impératif, toujours. Vivian me donnait des ordres et moi je les suivais à la lettre. Parce que je lui faisais confiance ?

_Parce que tu n'as pas le choix_, énonça une voix glaciale qui provenait de quelque part au fond de moi.

Évitant de m'appesantir sur cette partie-là de ma psyché, je me levai pour aller chercher mes Pokémon. Ça au moins, c'était facile. Je sortis dans le jardin, une main en coupe sur mon front pour me protéger de l'éclat du soleil. Il brillait au zénith, envoyant ses rayons meurtriers nous assaillir, humains comme Pokémon - tous s'étaient d'ailleurs réfugiés à l'ombre, excepté Salade et Poupidou. Les autres formaient une agglomération de poils, d'écailles et de plumes, avec des pattes qui venaient par paires, des queues agiles ou puissantes, et des bouches remplies de dents acérées en complément. Ils somnolaient pour la plupart, digérant le repas du midi. Seuls Teigne et Vésuve se bagarraient tranquillement, échangeant des coups de poing en même temps que des "Singe" et des "Magmar" alors que le ronflement de Pleind'Soupe servait de fond sonore. Lorsque je m'approchai, ils s'arrêtèrent, Teigne s'immobilisant à quatre pattes sur Vésuve, tandis que Salade et Plouf ouvraient un œil attentif. Fulgure, lui, ne bougea pas, a priori désintéressé - mais je savais que ce n'était que du bluff.

- On part en expédition, les informai-je. Une dernière étape avant les combats du Conseil des Quatre.

- Singe ? s'exclama Teigne, sautant sur ses pieds et délaissant Vésuve.

Je me forçai à sourire tout en soutenant le regard de la Colossinge. Dans mon esprit, ses mains étaient encore couvertes du sang du Papilusion de Vivian, un Pokémon qui avait rejoint les rangs de ceux morts par ma faute. Même si certaines des "séances" spéciales organisées par mon frère en tête-à-tête avec chacun des membres de mon équipe m'avaient effectivement aidée (je parvenais beaucoup plus facilement à lire le langage corporel de Fulgure, par exemple), j'en regrettais d'autres, celle de Teigne en particulier. Le déchaînement de violence auquel j'avais assisté - et que je n'avais pas stoppé - me hantait encore, s'infiltrant dans mes rêves comme dans mes pensées éveillées. Qu'allais-je donc faire de Teigne ? Nous n'avions pas parlé du tout de l'incident, je m'étais contentée de la rappeler une fois le contenu de mon estomac répandu dans l'herbe. Il le faudrait, pourtant - je le savais bien. Mais je repoussais l'échéance à chaque fois, et faisais comme si de rien n'était en attendant. Camoufler mon malaise m'était tout de même difficile et Teigne devait sûrement sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cependant elle ne me poussait pas à la confrontation, ce qui m'arrangeait pour le moment. Même là, elle avait posé sa question avec enthousiasme, comme à son habitude lorsqu'il était question d'entrer en action.

- On va aller combattre un Pokémon électrique, lui répondis-je sans toutefois trop donner de détails. Ça va être dangereux mais j'ai confiance en vous, ajoutai-je à l'intention de tous les autres.

Ils me répondirent de leurs cris divers, sauf Fulgure qui se contenta d'ouvrir et de refermer son bec dans un claquement. Sans me départir de mon sourire, je les rappelai tous dans leurs Pokéballs, puis me tournai vers le fond du jardin, mon expression devenant plus sérieuse. Il me restait un membre de l'équipe à mettre au courant de cette entreprise.

Un pas, deux, trois. Je traînai exprès les pieds par terre afin de faire le plus de bruit possible pour l'avertir de mon arrivée. Maraude vivait complètement au fond du jardin à présent ; elle ne quittait jamais sa tanière dans les buissons. Durant ces deux semaines passées en compagnie de Vivian, je l'avais laissée tranquille, n'allant lui rendre visite qu'à deux reprises - deux fois où elle m'avait encore totalement ignorée. Mon frère m'avait encore conseillée de la relâcher pas plus tard qu'hier, mais je m'y refusais. Quelque part, il me restait l'espoir qu'elle finisse par changer, qu'elle accepte finalement de reconnaître ma présence, voire davantage. Qu'elle redevienne comme avant.

C'était cet espoir qui m'animait lorsque je m'agenouillai non loin de son trou. À travers les feuilles d'un vert tendre, je distinguai sa fourrure blanche et l'extrémité marron d'une queue. Me décalant sans trop m'approcher, je cherchai à apercevoir davantage de la Feunard. Pas facile. J'hésitai à trop la déranger : si jamais elle me grognait dessus comme elle avait grogné sur Vivian, changement d'attitude ou non, je savais que ça me ferait très mal. Non, mieux valait qu'elle m'ignore, au moins ce n'était pas de la haine hostile. Il y avait donc encore une chance.

Finalement, je réussis à déterminer qu'elle me tournait probablement le dos, à moitié enfouie dans son trou. En tendant l'oreille, je captai sa respiration lente et reposée : elle devait dormir.

- Bon, je reviendrai une autre fois, chuchotai-je, me sentant stupidement inutile.

Je retournai vers la maison d'un pas lourd, accablée par la chaleur mais surtout par le cas de Maraude. Je savais pourtant que la Feunard n'était qu'un programme, qu'elle n'existait pas vraiment, mais curieusement ça ne changeait rien à ce que je ressentais. Peut-être parce qu'elle était encore proche de moi contrairement à Léonard et à tous les Pokémon que j'avais perdus, et que je pouvais m'accrocher à elle au lieu de la laisser sombrer dans les brumes de ma mémoire. Ou bien peut-être parce que je ne supportais pas de me sentir rejetée, fût-ce par un tas de pixels. D'une manière générale, j'avais de toute façon la sensation d'être complètement embrouillée dans toutes ces histoires de cartouche et de réalité virtuelle.

Je camouflai le soupir qui m'échappa en entrant dans la cuisine : Vivian ne devait rien savoir de mes doutes.

- Prête ? me demanda-t-il en levant la tête vers moi.

- Ouais, fis-je en m'efforçant d'adopter un ton enjoué.

Il relâcha son Hypnomade, et un flash suivi d'un bref instant de désorientation plus tard, nous nous trouvions ailleurs. Je contemplai les alentours avec un fort sentiment de déjà-vu. Ce centre Pokémon au milieu de nulle part, ces parois rocheuses qui s'élançaient vers le ciel, ce terrain herbeux, ces hautes barrières de bois à moitié rongées par les éléments... J'étais déjà passée par là, j'en étais sûre.

- La Grotte Sombre, répondit Vivian à ma question informulée. Il y a une centrale électrique abandonnée depuis quelques années pas loin, c'est là que se terre notre proie.

Je me retournai pour observer l'entrée de la grotte en question d'un œil inquiet. Ma mémoire conjura l'horrible sifflement que j'avais entendu lors de ma traversée.

_Miss..._

J'avais eu l'impression qu'un monstre me poursuivait dans l'ombre et tout ça s'était terminé par un évanouissement de ma part, juste après avoir rappelé Princesse pour la mettre en sécurité. Je m'étais ensuite réveillée au centre Pokémon de Lavanville, où une infirmière m'avait affirmé que j'avais échappé à un éboulement. Cela remontait à plus d'un mois à présent et je n'avais toujours aucune idée de ce qui s'était réellement passé dans cette grotte.

Je me secouai, mal à l'aise.

- Tu sais ce qui se cache là-dedans ? m'enquis-je, songeant que si quelqu'un était en mesure de m'éclairer sur ce qui m'était arrivé, c'était bien mon frère.

Il se tourna à son tour vers la caverne, fronçant les sourcils.

- Il n'y a aucune crainte à avoir, Léa. Tu as simplement rencontré un bug en la traversant, ça arrive parfois. Le programme n'en est pas exempt.

- Un bug ?

- Un bug nommé Missingno, plus précisément. Un Pokémon non existant qui vient d'une corruption des données de la cartouche.

- Comment tu sais tout ça ?

- C'est moi qui t'ai sauvée, révéla-t-il. Toi il ne t'aurait rien fait, étant donné qu'il ne peut pas toucher les joueurs, mais tes Pokémon, c'est une autre histoire. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser tous les perdre, alors j'ai pris les choses en main.

J'absorbai cette information en silence. Juste un bug, après tout. J'avais eu si peur, j'avais même cru mourir, et il ne s'agissait que d'une stupide erreur de programmation dans ce stupide jeu.

- Par ici, indiqua ensuite Vivian en commençant à contourner le centre Pokémon.

Tout en le suivant, je me demandai s'il y avait d'autres endroits de mon périple où il était intervenu sans que je le sache. Je faillis lui poser la question, mais décidai finalement que je préférais ne pas savoir. J'avais déjà fort à faire sans avoir besoin de réévaluer les événements qui avaient émaillés ma quête.

_Concentre-toi sur le présent, Léa._

Nous dépassâmes le centre, approchant du défilé montagneux qui menait à Azuria, mais au lieu de l'emprunter nous continuâmes tout droit, passant à côté d'un terrain complètement envahi par les herbes hautes avant d'arriver face à une rivière. Elle avait l'air assez profonde et l'eau bouillonnait dans sa course effrénée vers la mer, à peine ralentie par les quelques gros rochers qui dépassaient de la surface ici et là. À plusieurs reprises, je distinguai des éclats de lumière dans les remous de l'eau, trop marqués pour n'être que les reflets du soleil sur les flots : il devait s'agir des écailles d'un quelconque Pokémon poisson, changées en miroirs l'espace d'un instant.

Vivian m'adressa un regard entendu ; je fis sortir Plouf et lui donnai mes ordres par gestes - c'était plus simple que d'élever la voix pour couvrir le bruit assourdissant de la rivière. Nous montâmes sur son dos, il s'élança aussitôt dans le fleuve en furie. Nous nous retrouvâmes un peu secoués, mais haut perchés comme nous l'étions, seules quelques éclaboussures nous atteignirent tandis que le Léviator descendait le long du cours d'eau. Le vent lui par contre s'en donnait à cœur joie, sifflant à mes oreilles et emmêlant ma tignasse - à ce rythme, j'allais finir par ressembler à Poupidou.

Je ne tardai pas à apercevoir la centrale dont avait parlé Vivian : elle surgit comme ça au détour d'un tournant, alors que le bras de la rivière s'incurvait soudain à droite. Au début je n'en vis que le toit, rouge et bardé d'une brochette de grosses cheminées, puis le reste du bâtiment apparut alors que Plouf prenait un nouveau virage pour parvenir devant l'entrée. Sa façade était en ruines, toutes les fenêtres brisées et un grand nombre de briques descellées, ce qui avait entraîné l'effondrement d'une partie du building à gauche, résultant en un talus où des ordures non identifiées se mêlaient aux restes de ciment, de morceaux de métal, et de plâtre, le tout recouvert d'une couche de terre où poussaient quelques mauvaises herbes. Vu de cet angle-là, il était plus clair que même les fières cheminées avaient connu des jours meilleurs : l'une d'entre elles penchait sérieusement, prête à s'écrouler au moindre souffle de vent, tandis que les autres paraissaient fragilisées. De loin, je les avais crues d'un beau rouge vif, mais en réalité les briques dont elles étaient constituées avaient perdu leur lustre depuis belle lurette et n'affichaient qu'un marron terne, délavé. Il en manquait plusieurs à certains endroits stratégiques, le mortier qui les scellait probablement rongé par les éléments et le temps.

Nous mîmes pied à terre, puis je rappelai Plouf et m'avançai vers le bâtiment délabré.

- Il ne va pas s'effondrer, au moins ? lançai-je à Vivian, peu encline à m'aventurer dans une telle ruine.

- Ça m'étonnerait. Il est abandonné depuis des années et il tient toujours debout. Il faudrait vraiment qu'on joue de malchance. Et puis on ne va pas y rester très longtemps : on entre, tu tues Électhor, on ressort directement après. Tu devrais t'asperger de Max Repousse afin qu'on ne soit pas embêtés d'ailleurs.

Hochant la tête, je suivis son conseil, pulvérisant la moitié d'une bouteille sur ma peau et mes vêtements. L'odeur de lilas du Repousse m'agressa aussitôt les narines, mais c'était un moindre mal comparé au fait de se faire assaillir par des hordes de Pokémon à chacun de mes pas - si j'avais disposé d'un truc pareil lors de ma traversée du Mont Sélénite, je n'aurais pas eu à souffrir à cause de tous ces Nosferapti. Une fois protégés contre la venue de visiteurs intempestifs, nous pénétrâmes dans la centrale. Trois mots pour la décrire : putain de foutoir bordélique. Bon, d'accord ça fait quatre. Mais il faut dire que j'avais davantage l'impression d'évoluer dans un décor de cinéma construit avec soin pour évoquer précisément un sentiment de dévastation ou dans les ruines d'un bâtiment de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale ayant subi un sérieux bombardement que dans une centrale qui avait autrefois sûrement fonctionné à plein régime. Je n'arrivais pas du tout à réconcilier l'image conjurée par mon cerveau d'une bâtisse intacte et ordonnée avec celle, digne d'une vision d'apocalypse, que me présentaient mes yeux. Logique, les programmeurs du jeu avait cherché à produire cet effet.

Elle était abandonnée depuis quelques années, avait dit mon frère. J'aurais plutôt misé sur quelques dizaine d'années ; j'avais du mal à croire que tant de crasse, de débris et de poussière puissent s'accumuler en seulement trois ou quatre ans. En plus de l'atmosphère générale de délabrement, des détritus en tout genre jonchaient le sol : ici, de vieilles machines éventrées s'alignaient le long de murs, vomissant des paquets de fils dénudés ; là, des bidons couverts de rouille avaient été renversés en plein dans le passage, et le liquide qu'ils contenaient avait laissé des tâches sombres sur le sol de béton. Le plafond s'était effondré par endroits, formant d'imposants monticules de plâtre, de béton en miettes et de planches cassées qu'il nous fallait contourner. Une lumière chiche filtrait par les trous au-dessus de nos têtes ainsi que par les fenêtres brisées, ce qui nous permettait de nous orienter sans trop de mal.

Je suivais Vivian qui lui avançait sans hésiter, comme si l'intérieur de la centrale lui était aussi familier que celui de sa propre maison. Ça ressemblait pourtant à une sorte de labyrinthe à mes yeux, avec des couloirs qui se terminaient par des cul-de-sacs et d'autres qui s'arrêtaient abruptement pour cause d'effondrement, tandis que d'autres encore menaient à toute une tripotée de pièces plongées dans la pénombre auxquelles Vivian n'accorda pas un regard. Nous ne croisâmes pas un seul Pokémon, le Repousse les tenant efficacement éloignés, mais de petits éclairs illuminaient parfois les salles obscures alors que nous longions les couloirs, me faisant sursauter. Sûrement des Pokémon électriques qui se terraient dans leur cachette, à moins que ce ne fût un effet secondaire de la présence d'Électhor. Cependant mon frère ne se laissait pas distraire, avançant d'un bon pas sans ralentir une seule seconde. Sa présence à mes côtés avait quelque chose de rassurant - le monde à l'envers quand on considérait nos précédentes interactions avant ces deux semaines des plus étranges.

- Tu es déjà venu ici ? chuchotai-je à Vivian alors qu'il se retournait vers moi après avoir contourné un tas de gravas qui bloquait la moitié du couloir - probablement pour vérifier que je n'allais pas me casser la figure en l'imitant.

- Une fois lors de ma quête, et une autre plus récemment, répondit-il.

Il se remit en marche sans attendre, un signe qu'il n'avait pas envie de s'étendre davantage sur le sujet. Je persévérai, ma curiosité était trop forte.

- Et tu as fait quoi de ton Électhor ?

- Il s'est enfui.

Une réponse courte, sèche.

- Et les autres ?

- J'ai tué Artikodin et évité Sulfura. Maintenant arrête de poser des questions, on s'approche et il va nous entendre avec tes bêtises.

Rabrouée de la sorte, je faillis élever la voix pour lui faire part de mon déplaisir. Non. Je me contins finalement. J'avais besoin de lui, besoin de ses connaissances, de son expertise. Ne pas se mettre à dos le mec qui peut vous sauver les miches, c'était la règle n°1 des héros - ou en tout cas, la règle n°1 de la Léa. Un instant, je me demandai s'il mentait concernant le sort des oiseaux légendaires de sa partie, avant de décider que ça n'avait pas d'importance : il disait la vérité sur ce qui comptait, à savoir comment me rendre plus forte.

Nous contournâmes encore un tas de débris, rasant un mur qui autrefois avait été blanc avant d'être jauni par le passage des années, puis Vivian s'arrêta juste avant un tournant. Il tendit le bras devant lui, une mèche de ses cheveux blonds glissant négligemment sur son front.

- Au bout du couloir, à gauche, dans la dernière salle, souffla-t-il d'un ton à peine plus haut que le silence.

- Tu ne viens pas ? demandai-je de la même façon.

Un secouement négatif de la tête me répondit. Ses yeux disaient ce que sa bouche taisait : "C'est_ ton_ test, débrouille-toi toute seule." Une nouvelle envie de lui faire savoir exactement ce que je pensais m'envahit ("Tu me forces à aller tuer un Pokémon légendaire et en plus c'est moi qui dois faire tout le boulot ?"), mais je la contins. Tournant les talons sans un mot, je continuai donc seule, chacun de mes pas me rapprochant de l'épreuve qui m'attendait. Pas qui résonnaient d'ailleurs bien trop fort à mes oreilles. Je ralentis, m'efforçant de faire moins de bruit qu'une souris. Au fur et à mesure que j'avançais, mon cœur tambourinait de plus en plus fort dans ma poitrine. Je me revoyais face à Artikodin et Sulfura : je n'avais pas fait le poids, les deux fois. Étais-je plus forte à présent ? Je voulais y croire.

Quelques secondes encore à raser le mur, et j'atteignis la porte indiquée par mon frère. Elle était entrebâillée, un rai de lumière venant de la pièce tranchait la pénombre du couloir. Je m'immobilisai, maîtrisant le tremblement qui avait saisi mes jambes, et alors que je m'efforçais de respirer lentement, je devins soudain consciente d'un bruit étrange, une sorte de doux grésillement, comme un bout de bacon en train de frire dans une poêle. Il provenait de derrière la porte, sans doute possible. Retenant ma respiration, je jetai un œil par l'ouverture.

Ce que je vis fit repartir mon cœur à cent à l'heure. Crispant les poings, je me mordis les lèvres pour retenir l'exclamation qui menaçait de jaillir. Le sang perla, et je goûtai sa saveur métallique tandis que je me plaquais à nouveau contre le mur, un nœud d'angoisse pulsant au creux de mon estomac.

_Respire. Lentement. Voilà._

L'air pénétra tant bien que mal dans mes poumons, un air vicié et brûlant. Non, c'était juste une impression, et le coup de chaleur venait uniquement de moi. Je passai une main sur mon front : ma peau était fiévreuse, moite de sueur. Il faisait déjà relativement chaud dans les couloirs de la centrale, et le flot de panique qui avait inondé mes veines avait tout démultiplié. Fermant les yeux, je tentai d'endiguer ma peur et de recouvrer mon calme, mais la vision de ce qu'il y avait derrière la porte me poursuivit, inéluctable.

Du jaune et du noir. Jaune le plumage hérissé en pointes, semblable à des éclairs solidifiés, jaune la crête de pics surplombant sa tête, jaune le bec long et cruel qui promettait mille tourments. Noires les quelques plumes qui dépassaient de ses ailes principales, dénotant une seconde paire elle aussi repliée contre ses flancs, noirs les deux cercles autour de ses yeux, noires ses pupilles d'encre aux profondeurs insondables. Son plumage grésillait d'électricité contenue, des petits arcs d'une lumière aussi éphémère qu'étincelante qui ne cessaient de naître et de mourir, se renouvelant constamment. Électhor. L'oiseau de la foudre. Majestueux. Mortel. Légendaire.

Et moi, j'allais devoir le tuer.

_Tu peux y arriver, Léa_, m'encourageai-je.

J'enfermai tout ce que je ressentais au fond de moi, puis je libérai mes trois Pokémon qui prenaient le moins de place, Teigne, Vésuve et Fulgure. Le bruit produit par les Pokéballs qui s'activaient allait sans doute vite attirer l'attention d'Électhor, aussi m'empressai-je de donner les ordres nécessaires par gestes. J'avais à peine effectué le premier signe à l'intention de Teigne que la porte s'ouvrait soudain, claquant contre le mur dans un bruit assourdissant. Quelque chose crépita, trop rapide et trop proche, et je reculai instinctivement, trébuchant, me retrouvant les fesses par terre avant d'avoir compris ce qu'il se passait. L'adrénaline effectua un retour en force dans mes veines, ma vue se brouilla durant une seconde alors que mon cœur remontait dans ma gorge. Je vis passer un mouvement indistinct de blanc, puis un autre de marron : Teigne avait bondi dans la pièce, suivie de près par Fulgure, et...

Je clignai des yeux.

Vésuve, lui, était à genoux, sa fourrure fumant étrangement. Il devait s'être pris ce qui avait sûrement été un éclair - une attaque d'une puissance phénoménale. Putain, tout ça commençait mal. Je serrai les poings, me relevant en hâte. Le Magmar m'imita et fonça à l'assaut de l'oiseau légendaire, rejoignant la bataille qui avait déjà commencé à en juger par les bruits qui me parvenaient : grésillements, grognements et exclamations diverses. Je me précipitai à mon tour dans la pièce. Bien qu'elle soit relativement large, l'affrontement qui y avait lieu l'emplissait toute entière, les attaque fusant de toute part. Dans les trois secondes qui s'écoulèrent entre l'instant où j'entrai et celui où je m'emparai de la Pokéball de Salade pour le libérer, Teigne lança un Tomberoche, Vésuve cracha une langue de feu en direction d'Électhor, et Fulgure battit vigoureusement des ailes, créant un vent violent destiné à déséquilibrer l'oiseau légendaire. Aucune de ces trois tentatives n'aboutit : Électhor esquiva la pluie de rochers d'un looping serré, dispersa les flammes d'un seul coup d'ailes en les traversant, et se propulsa plus haut de manière à raser le plafond, bien au-dessus de la bourrasque de Fulgure. Son vol était accompagné par des crépitements électriques, ses plumes craquelant d'énergie à chacun de leurs battements, une symphonie sonore dont chaque note m'écorchait les nerfs à vif. Dieu qu'il était rapide. Beaucoup plus que Fulgure.

La pièce portait les traces de l'assaut initial donné par mes Pokémon : de gros rochers jonchaient le sol, plusieurs machines contre le mur avaient répandu leur contenu à terre, un mélange de fils électriques et de métal fondu, et une épaisse poussière saturait l'air dans la partie la reculée de la salle, une sorte de nuage de débris sûrement soulevé par les ailes de Fulgure. L'oiseau légendaire lui ne montrait aucun signe de blessures, alors que je savais que Vésuve s'était pris un éclair, et j'avais également remarqué que Teigne s'appuyait davantage sur sa jambe droite, soulageant celle de gauche. Quant à Fulgure, il volait encore avec toute sa vitesse et son agilité, mais j'ignorais combien de temps ça allait encore durer. Il leur fallait des renforts, et vite.

Je fis sortir Salade, lui donnant un ordre dans la foulée, puis enchaînai avec Plouf tandis que le Florizarre lançait une salve de poudre soporifique en direction de l'oiseau géant. Du coin de l'œil, je vis l'attaque échouer - les spores ricochèrent contre un écran invisible - tandis que mon Léviator se dressait, propulsant le haut de son corps pour tenter de mordre l'ennemi. Électhor expédia une décharge dans la gueule de Plouf qui recula en mugissant, et évita dans le même mouvement la nouvelle salve de Poudre Dodo de Salade, incroyable de rapidité. Je reculai afin de me mettre dos au mur, le plus loin possible du Pokémon légendaire, puis je distribuai une nouvelle série d'ordres à ma troupe - uniquement par gestes, excepté pour Fulgure car il était trop occupé pour regarder vers moi, poursuivi comme il l'était par Électhor.

Un tourbillon de feuilles s'échappa en sifflant de la fleur de Salade, si dense et si puissant que cette fois l'oiseau légendaire ne fut pas en mesure de se soustraire à l'attaque. Les bords acérés des projectiles plante vinrent cisailler ses grandes ailes, handicapant son vol durant un court instant avant qu'il ne se reprenne et ne réplique de deux cercles électrifiés qui allèrent enserrer le corps de Salade, l'un à la verticale, l'autre à l'horizontale, formant une Cage-Éclair des plus efficaces. Une mâchoire claqua soudain tout près d'une des ailes d'Électhor : Plouf ne lui avait laissé aucun répit, montant à l'assaut juste après Salade. Cependant l'oiseau parvint une fois de plus à ne pas se faire toucher, au prix d'une esquive qui l'amena à voler proche du sol. Pleind'Soupe que je venais de libérer en profita, bondissant sur la trajectoire qu'allait suivre l'oiseau et tentant de l'aplatir avec son ventre ; il rata son coup d'une demi-seconde, Électhor s'échappa vers le haut dans un crépitement sec, arrosant au passage le Ronflex d'une série d'éclairs qui le firent tressauter. Mais Teigne l'attendait au tournant, et son poing s'écrasa sur le ventre de l'oiseau. Brutalement. Électhor n'apprécia clairement pas les efforts de la Colossinge, répliquant d'un coup de bec sur le crâne de cette dernière, une attaque qui la laissa chancelante et déboussolée tandis qu'une cascade de sang dégringolait sur son front. Teigne s'affaissa avec un petit grognement. Ma main alla chercher sa Pokéball par réflexe, je stoppai mon mouvement à mi-chemin.

- Allez Teigne, tu peux le faire ! l'encourageai-je à la place, ignorant la petite voix apeurée qui clamait _"elle va mourir elle va mourir"_ au fond de moi.

Électhor s'était déjà détourné de la Colossinge, traversant la pièce en un éclair pour foncer sur Vésuve. C'est à peine si je le vis bouger ; il aurait pu tout aussi bien se téléporter d'un endroit à l'autre vu sa vélocité. Un vrombissement, et puis il frappa le Magmar de son bec, lui ouvrant une plaie sur toute la longueur de son flanc. Vésuve émit un râle qui s'accompagna de flammes, avant de reprendre son souffle et de lâcher une titanesque lance de feu sur l'oiseau qui était reparti en planant et qui lui tournait le dos. Elle fendit l'air sous mes yeux, terminant sa course avec fracas contre l'une des machines alignées le long du mur alors qu'Électhor virait de bord au dernier instant. Il y eut un flamboiement intense qui projeta des éclats de métal fondu dans toutes les directions, de grandes gerbes scintillantes jaillissant à une vitesse improbable. Je réagis instinctivement et me recroquevillai en boule à terre, un bras levé devant mon visage.

_Tu vas mourir, tu vas mourir_, chantonna cette peste de voix dans ma tête.

_La ferme, trouillarde_, répliquai-je.

Je respirai un bon coup, pris mon courage à deux mains, puis je me relevai juste à temps pour voir Vésuve éviter le bec qui s'abattait sur lui d'une roulade au sol.

- Déflagration, encore ! lui hurlai-je - au diable la subtilité, c'était une situation d'urgence.

Il réitéra son attaque - il m'obéissait bien à présent -, la lance de feu fusant de sa bouche avant de se scinder en cinq piques distinctes, et trois d'entre elles frappèrent l'oiseau de la foudre avec succès, occasionnant un bruit d'explosion qui fit tinter mes oreilles et un nuage de fumée qui envahit rapidement la pièce entière. Je demeurai plaquée contre le mur, agitant la main devant moi pour essayer d'y voir plus clair. Des formes bougeaient ici et là, telles des ombres chinoises sur une toile grise. Un "Singe?" retentit, suivi immédiatement d'un crépitement, puis d'une exclamation mécontente qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Teigne.

- Taisez-vous, tous ! leur ordonnai-je.

Le dernier mot venait à peine de quitter mes lèvres que je me rendis compte de l'énormité de l'erreur que je venais de commettre. Si Électhor pouvait repérer mes Pokémon à leurs voix, alors il était tout à fait capable de faire de même avec moi.

_Putain de bordel de merde._

Le temps est une drôle de chose. Il dispose d'une flexibilité semblable à celle d'un élastique, capable de ralentir ou de s'accélérer selon les événements dont nous faisons l'expérience. Ainsi une heure de cours avoisine l'éternité tandis que les vacances d'été passent en un clin d'œil. C'est une caractéristique qui en général ne marche pas à notre avantage, et cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception : alors que j'aurais préféré que tout se termine très rapidement si je devais mourir, le temps parut ralentir, m'offrant les derniers instants de ma vie en version lente.

Un éclair perça le voile de fumée, révélant Électhor juste derrière. Je vis ses plumes électrifiées, jaunes et grésillantes du blanc des éclairs. Je vis ses ailes écartées au maximum, ses deux mètres d'envergure déployée alors qu'il fondait sur moi. Je vis son bec luisant d'énergie qui allait m'empaler comme un insecte.

Et pendant tout ce temps, cette fraction de seconde qui dura, dura, dura, je demeurai plaquée contre le mur, les dents serrées, les muscles crispés. Figée sur place. Comme dans ses cauchemars où vous savez pertinemment que le danger arrive et où vous êtes pourtant paralysé, incapable de bouger ne serait-ce que votre petit doigt.

Je fermai les yeux.

Le temps reprit son cours.

Un crépitement dentelé claqua à mes oreilles, un son infernal qui me liquéfia les entrailles. Et un millième de seconde plus tard, la douleur, atroce, irréelle. Une ligne de feu m'incendia la colonne vertébrale, tel une giclée de métal en fusion que l'on aurait subitement versée sur mon cou avant qu'elle ne dévale mon dos à une vitesse ahurissante. J'entendis mes dent s'entrechoquer, tout mon corps se crispa, tendu à l'extrême, puis je m'effondrai, les jambes coupées. Pendant l'instant que dura ma chute, je me crus morte, hors de toute sensation, presque en apesanteur, sans plus aucune attache. Puis mes genoux heurtèrent brutalement le sol de béton et cette nouvelle douleur me fit rouvrir les yeux, me projetant à nouveau de plein fouet dans la réalité.

Contre toute attente, j'avais survécu. Un mur de fourrure blanche avait fait obstacle à l'électricité comme au bec d'Électhor, et je n'avais reçu qu'une dose minime de courant, tandis que Teigne avait tout encaissé. Assise par terre, la Colossinge respirait par saccades, une vilaine plaie balafrant son abdomen. En ce qui me concernait, je devais lutter pour ne pas m'évanouir, la tête me tournait et mon corps entier vibrait désagréablement, de petits soubresauts parcourant encore certains de mes muscles. Ma première tentative pour me relever échoua, de même que les deux suivantes. Finalement je décidai de m'asseoir, m'efforçant de suivre le combat qui avait repris de plus belle - l'oiseau légendaire était déjà reparti, se propulsant droit sur Plouf en deux battements de ses immenses ailes.

- Teigne, ça va ? m'enquis-je dans un souffle.

La Colossinge n'avait pas bougé, assise elle aussi.

- Singe, me répondit-elle, un petit mot tout faible qui atteignit à peine mes oreilles.

Elle était clairement mal en point, mais pas question de la rappeler. Il fallait que j'atteigne la fin de ce jeu. Je ressentis une pointe de culpabilité à ce constat : tous mes Pokémon risquaient leurs vies, et ils ne savaient même pas pourquoi. Évidemment, ils me faisaient confiance, mais la vraie raison de tout ceci leur échappait... C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Je m'endurcis le cœur, reportant mon regard sur le combat. À l'autre bout de la pièce, Plouf était parvenu à mordre l'une des ailes d'Électhor, et je sentis l'exaltation monter en moi alors que le Léviator secouait sa tête en tout sens, malmenant l'oiseau légendaire.

- Vas-y mon Plouf ! l'encourageai-je ardemment.

Un éclair brilla soudain tout contre ses écailles, il rugit et Électhor se dégagea dans la foulée. Une langue de feu monta à la rencontre de l'oiseau de foudre, placée selon un angle inattendu auquel Vésuve avait dû réfléchir. L'attaque échoua pourtant, Électhor l'esquivant en effectuant un tonneau, et ce fut au tour de Fulgure de tenter sa chance. Le Rapasdepic agita ses ailes massives dont l'envergure rivalisait presque avec celle de son adversaire, puis fusa, son corps aérodynamique épousant l'air de façon à donner l'impression qu'il glissait dessus sans effort. Répondant au défi, Électhor fit demi-tour en un clin d'œil afin d'affronter Fulgure, égalant voire dépassant sa vitesse. Le monde se réduisit à ces deux oiseaux qui fonçaient l'un sur l'autre.

La collision était imminente, d'ici deux secondes peut-être. Les ailes de Fulgure acquirent une teinte métallique, un éclair brasilla du côté d'Électhor.

Une seconde à présent. Les oiseaux poussèrent chacun un cri, rauque pour Fulgure, crépitant pour Électhor.

Impact.

Des plumes volèrent. Il s'en fallut d'un cheveu pour que le bec d'Électhor ne transperce Fulgure de part en part, mais ce dernier réussit à tourner à la dernière seconde, déviant le coup sur son aile droite. Elle fut cependant sérieusement entaillée, et le Rapasdepic essaya de redresser sa trajectoire alors qu'il semait une pluie de gouttes de sang sur son passage, sans y parvenir. Voletant maladroitement, il s'écrasa contre le mur juste à côté de moi, puis glissa à terre, l'air à demi-conscient. Électhor revenait déjà à la charge, ses yeux noirs fixés sur la forme prostrée de Fulgure. Il fut cependant stoppé net par les lianes de Salade qui s'enroulèrent autour de ses pattes, le Florizarre tirant brusquement afin de ramener l'oiseau dans la bagarre contre des adversaires qui pouvaient se défendre. Plouf et Vésuve rugirent de concert avant d'aller prêter main forte au Pokémon plante. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

- Acculez-le, tenez-le occupé ! hurlai-je aux trois Pokémon.

Pendant ce temps, je donnai un ordre bien différent à Pleind'Soupe, ainsi qu'à Teigne qui avait réussi à se relever sur ses jambes tremblotantes. Ils s'approchèrent tous deux du centre de la pièce, là où Électhor avait fort à faire pour résister à mes trois monstres enragés, et lancèrent leurs assauts au même instant. Le sol trembla sous les martèlements de Teigne ; l'air siffla et se refroidit alors qu'un vent glacial se levait, porteur d'un millier de minuscules cristaux de glace. Des fissures apparurent au plafond, progressant avec de nombreux craquements sonores qui annonçaient clairement ce qui allait suivre. Plouf et Vésuve commencèrent à reculer, continuant à harceler Électhor de loin tandis que les premiers glaçons les frappaient. Seulement, l'oiseau de la foudre avait aussi compris ce qui se passait et voulut les suivre, fuyant le blizzard qui se levait et le plafond sur le point de s'écrouler. Je poussai un cri inarticulé, né d'une frustration pure. Ce double assaut porterait sûrement un coup décisif, si Électhor parvenait à l'éviter, c'était fichu.

Un claquement sec signala soudain l'arrivée de deux lianes dans la partie ; Salade avait saisi l'oiseau légendaire par les pattes et le tirait en arrière, s'arc-boutant de toutes ses forces. Électhor fit volte-face, vif comme la foudre, et je vis son bec s'ouvrir, sans doute dans l'intention de sectionner les lianes qui le retenaient. Mais c'était trop tard : une partie du plafond céda soudain dans un fracas épouvantable, s'abattant sur l'oiseau et le Florizarre, puis la tempête de neige fut sur eux, les attaques de Teigne et de Pleind'Soupe se conjuguant pour déchaîner l'enfer. Le centre de la pièce surchauffée se changea en un maelström de glace et de pierre, une tourmente impitoyable qui masqua à ma vue Électhor comme Salade. De la poussière de plâtre se mêla aux vents du blizzard alors qu'un autre morceau du plafond tombait, rendant la scène encore plus opaque, posant comme un linceul de craie sur les événements. Je crus ensuite entendre un cri, déchiré et empli de souffrance - était-ce un meuglement ou un croassement ? Je voulais croire qu'il s'agissait d'Électhor, mais pouvais-je vraiment faire confiance à mes oreilles alors que je désirais si violemment l'une de ces deux possibilités tout en refusant même de considérer l'autre ?

Je me redressai et m'écartai juste un peu du mur, essayant de repérer le Florizarre à travers les bourrasques qui charriaient à parts égales neige et poussière. Mon cœur battait trop fort, des vagues brûlantes d'adrénaline inondant mes veines. Le futur en suspens pesait sur moi comme un bloc de béton. Il fallait que Salade s'en sorte. Je ne voyais pas d'autre alternative. Je savais qu'il en était capable : je l'avais entraîné à fond ces derniers jours, tout comme chaque membre de mon équipe. Ils avaient tous acquis de nouvelles attaques sur les conseils de Vivian et affronté des Pokémon sauvages ainsi que d'autres appartenant à des dresseurs. Ils étaient prêts. Pour la Ligue, certainement. Pour un oiseau légendaire aussi. Et puis c'était mon Salade. Intelligent. Déterminé. Invincible.

Le blizzard s'arrêta enfin de souffler. Je me levai lentement, mes muscles criant leur douleur, mais mes yeux étaient posés sur le résultat des attaques combinées de Teigne et de Pleind'Soupe et c'est à peine si je sentais quelque chose. J'étais vaguement consciente que quelque part, mon corps n'appréciait pas mes mouvements. Ça n'avait pas d'importance à côté de ce qui s'était dévoilé à mon regard lorsque la tempête s'était dissipée.

Électhor était à terre, maintenu immobile par les lianes de Salade qui enserraient ses ailes et son bec. Des morceaux du toit jonchaient le sol tout autour des deux Pokémon, ainsi que des poutres brisées et de barres de fer tordues, tandis qu'une épaisse couche de plâtre gris recouvrait peau verte comme plumes jaunes. Une énorme plaque de je ne savais trop quoi - du métal ? - reposait contre le flanc du Florizarre, éclaboussée de son sang.

Mais il respirait.

Il respirait, ses yeux étaient ouverts et fixés sur moi, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Mon regard quitta Salade pour se poser sur l'oiseau légendaire. Son plumage grésilla subitement, et il lança un éclair sur le Florizarre, une attaque composée d'étincelles rageuses qui coururent le long du corps du Pokémon plante. Un grognement s'éleva à mes côtés, et un instant plus tard un poing s'abattait sur le crâne d'Électhor : Teigne avait semble-t-il recouvré suffisamment de force pour se déplacer et n'appréciait visiblement pas la résistance de l'oiseau. Mes autres Pokémon la rejoignirent, venant se tenir en cercle autour du vaincu. Je les imitai.

Nous avions réussi. Nous avions vaincu un oiseau légendaire.

Sans bouger, je contemplai Électhor, l'ordre fatidique sur mes lèvres.

_Ce n'est qu'un programme, _songeai-je._ Rien qu'un programme._

Teigne me regardait, dans l'expectative. Elle attendait que je lance une Pokéball, sûrement. Ou bien peut-être savait-elle que nous étions venus ici pour tout autre chose. Considérant sa haine des oiseaux, elle était sans doute impatiente de pouvoir le frapper.

_Il n'existe pas._

Mais les yeux pleins de vie d'Électhor et son plumage agité de petits arcs électriques démentaient cette affirmation. Il était là, devant moi, bien réel. Difficile de me convaincre du contraire alors que j'aurais pu le toucher si j'avais avancé un tant soit peu ma main.

Non.

Il n'existait pas.

Vivian l'avait dit, je l'avais moi-même constaté, tout ça n'était qu'un jeu.

Et pourtant, alors que j'étais bien consciente de tout ça, je ne pouvais pas donner l'ordre à Teigne d'en finir. Désemparée, je sortis une Hyperball de mon sac, la faisant rouler dans ma paume. Ce serait toujours mieux que de le tuer. J'appuyai sur le bouton central pour agrandir la _ball_ et m'apprêtai à la lancer lorsque quelqu'un m'en empêcha. Et il lui suffit pour cela d'un seul mot :

- Léa.

Je tournai la tête vers mon frère.

- Bien joué, me complimenta-t-il avec un grand sourire tout en s'approchant. Je savais que tu en étais capable, petite sœur.

Il glissa ensuite un regard désapprobateur sur la Pokéball dont je m'étais saisie.

- Tu n'auras pas besoin de ça.

Me prenant le poignet, il m'ôta la _ball_ de la main. Je n'opposai aucune résistance.

- Teigne alors ? proposai-je faiblement, ne sachant plus quoi faire ni quoi dire.

_Tu as besoin de lui !_ hurlait la petite voix familière dans ma tête. _Fais ce qu'il te dit !_

_Non_, cracha une autre, nettement plus froide. _Envoie le chier. On se débrouillera toute seule._

J'oscillai entre les deux ; prendre une décision m'était impossible.

- J'ai une meilleure idée, me répondit Vivian en me présentant un objet que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

Une arme à feu, tout en angles brutaux et potentiel meurtrier. J'esquissai un mouvement de recul face à cette demande, ma gorge se serra jusqu'à ce que j'ai l'impression d'étouffer.

- C'est facile, continua mon frère, impassible. Imagine-toi devant la Gameboy, en train de jouer. L'Électhor n'a presque plus de vie, il te suffit de cliquer sur A et il sera KO. Ou mort, le cas échéant. Alors vas-y. Ce n'est qu'un clic après tout.

Il avait raison. Il me suffisait d'un clic pour prendre la vie d'Électhor, tout comme il avait suffi d'un clic pour que celle de Vivian se termine. Et c'était également un même clic qui m'avait projetée dans la cartouche et avait mis en branle tout ce bordel. Le pouvoir d'une seule minuscule action pouvait parfois se révéler terrifiant.

Je demeurais paralysée par l'indécision tandis qu'une série de pensées contradictoires me traversaient.

_Prends l'arme, tire sur Électhor, mets fin à ce calvaire._

_Prend l'arme, tire sur ton frère, tout sera plus simple._

_Prend l'arme, retourne-la contre toi, tu reviendras à la réalité._

- On dirait que tu as besoin d'un coup de pouce, constata mon frère. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là. Je serais toujours là pour t'aider, sœurette.

Toujours souriant, il plaça le pistolet dans ma paume. Puis il força ma main à se refermer sur l'arme, força mes bras à viser la cible, força mon doigt à presser la gâchette de métal. La succession d'actions ne prit qu'une poignée de secondes, et je ne fis rien pour le stopper, poupée docile face à sa volonté. Une détonation sèche résonna entre les murs de la centrale abandonnée.

Et j'appris alors que les légendes pouvaient mourir.

* * *

><p><em>- Il te faut une autre preuve ou bien celle-ci te suffit ?<em>

_À nouveau ce vide, cet espace blanc. Et la voix de la Chieuse comme seul accompagnement._

_- Tu as vu ce qu'il te faisait, les modifications qu'il impose à ton comportement. Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce chemin-là que tu veux emprunter. Cela a assez duré. Tu as appris ce qu'il te fallait de lui, il est temps de le laisser derrière à présent si tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec un parasite qui va te dévorer lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de la Léa d'origine. Fais-le tant que tu te rends encore compte des changements que tu subis._

_Chacun de ses mots frappe à cœur, résonnant de justesse._

_- Tu as raison, je reconnais dans un murmure._

_- Bien sûr que j'ai raison, réplique la voix comme si l'objet de notre discussion était la couleur du ciel et que je venais de reconnaître, qu'effectivement, il était bleu._

_- C'est triste à dire mais les conseils donnés par la foldingue dans ma tête sont en fait très avisés. Je suis vraiment tombée bien bas._

_- Tu peux m'affubler de tous les surnoms que tu veux, tout ce qui m'importe c'est que tu cesses de te conduire comme une débile._

_- T'es plutôt mal placée pour me dire ça, je rétorque. Et de toute façon je sais qui tu es._

_- Ah oui ? s'intéresse la voix, soudain plus attentive._

_- Tu es mon côté obscur. Toutes les émotions et les actes auxquels je ne veux pas penser parce qu'ils me font trop peur. Comme je les enfouis en moi durant la journée, ils ressortent dans mes rêves._

_Un rire haut perché me répond, cascadant comme un collier de perles._

_- Ton côté obscur. Quelle idée stupide, ma chère Léa. On n'est pas dans Star Wars, et tu n'as rien d'un Luke Skywalker. _

_La réfutation de mon hypothèse me claque en plein visage. J'en étais pourtant si sûre..._

_- T'es qui alors ? je demande hargneusement. Ou quoi ?_

_- Tu comprendras bientôt, m'assure la voix._

_C'est sur ces paroles que le rêve s'évanouit..._

* * *

><p>- Vous voulez encore de la confiture mes petits Canartichous ?<p>

Seuls deux grognements répondirent à la voix mielleuse de la Pokémère. Nous avions renoncé à toute interaction verbale avec la zombie qui habitait la maison. Cette dernière s'éloigna en confiant le pot de confiture à Gonflette qui s'empressa d'aller le ranger dans le frigo. La petite Machoc avait un côté maniaque - elle me faisait les gros yeux tous les matins parce que je laissais souvent plein de miettes à ma place.

- Machoc ? s'enquit-elle en revenant vers moi, pointant un doigt sur mon assiette vide.

Je la lui tendis, l'esprit ailleurs.

- Maaa ? voulut savoir la Pokémon cuistot.

- Oui, ton omelette était très bonne, lui assurai-je.

Elle récupéra également l'assiette de Vivian, puis courut les mettre dans le lave-vaisselle. Je m'appliquai à ne pas croiser le regard de mon frère - j'avais trop peur qu'il ne devine la résolution que j'avais prise à mon réveil ce matin. Il fallait que je me débarrasse de lui, d'une façon ou d'une autre. La Chieuse avait vu juste, les conseils qu'il me donnait n'en valaient pas la peine. Certes, j'avais vaincu un légendaire. Mais j'avais l'impression de ne plus me reconnaître lorsque je me regardais le miroir. Tout ça avait assez duré.

Seul point noir dans mon plan : Mewtwo. Si Vivian m'avait correctement préparé à affronter le Conseil des Quatre, il ne m'avait pas du tout parlé de ce Pokémon surpuissant. Olga, Aldo, Agatha, Peter, et même Zack : je pouvais m'occuper d'eux sans trop de problèmes. Mais de Mewtwo, je ne savais rien, pas même son ou ses types. Il était temps que Vivian crache le morceau.

- Donc c'est quoi ce Pokémon ? lui demandai-je à brûle-pourpoint - quasiment la première phrase que je lui adressais depuis qu'on s'était levés.

Il comprit immédiatement de quoi je parlais.

- Tu ne te rappelles pas ? répliqua-t-il. On est allés voir le film Pokémon ensemble où il tenait le rôle d'antagoniste. C'était... oh, environ deux semaines avant le jour de ma mort, je crois.

- Euh non, j'avais un peu six ans.

- Bon, eh bien grosso modo c'est un Pokémon qui a été cloné et qui hait la race humaine. C'est vraiment tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir pour le moment.

Je me rebiffai.

- Non. Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur lui maintenant.

Vivian soupira.

- Écoute Léa, il faut déjà que tu battes déjà le Conseil des Quatre et ton rival, ce qui va te prendre dans les deux semaines à vue de nez, et ensuite on ira tous les deux à la pêche aux informations concernant Mewtwo. Je n'en sais pas non plus assez pour qu'on l'affronte maintenant. Je ne l'ai croisé qu'une seule et unique fois en personne, et il a tué mon équipe et m'a laissé pour mort. Pour ce qui est de son histoire, il a été cloné par des scientifiques, puis a croisé Giovanni qui l'a forcé à combattre pour lui un temps, s'est rebellé, et a juré de prouver qu'il valait mieux que son clone, Mew. Dans le film à la fin il comprenait que ce n'était pas les circonstances de la naissance d'une personne qui importaient, mais plutôt ses actions - une jolie morale - mais dans le jeu c'est toujours un connard de Pokémon psy. Alors je ne sais pas quoi en penser.

Là-dessus, il se leva de table.

- C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire pour le moment. Quand tu auras écrasé Zack on se penchera à nouveau sur le sujet.

Je hochai la tête avec réticence. C'était déjà mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Pas du tout assez pour aller se frotter à ce Mewtwo, mais j'avais une idée basique du Pokémon à présent. Ça m'énervait de devoir continuer à composer avec Vivian, seulement pour l'instant j'allais devoir m'en accommoder. Je ne le laisserai plus m'influencer, me promis-je intérieurement.

- C'est l'heure, constata mon frère à mi-voix, un œil sur la pendule de la cuisine.

- Oh, ma petite Mélofée en sucre ! Tu vas enfin affronter le Conseil des Quatre ! récita la Pokémaman.

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre et sortis de la cuisine pour aller chercher mon équipe. Curieusement, ils étaient tous rassemblés au centre du jardin, formant une sorte de cercle - même Poupidou était là, à côté de Vésuve. Aucune trace par contre de mes autres Pokémon de rechange, mais ils savaient que je n'allais pas les solliciter et vivaient leurs propres vies en conséquence : durant ces deux dernières semaines, je n'avais par exemple vu Bouh qu'une petite dizaine de fois. Seul Tarzan venait régulièrement me voir, à chaque fois pour me demander s'il pouvait intégrer l'équipe principale, pour se voir répondre immanquablement que la place de gros bourrin était déjà prise - et deux Colossinge à la fois, non merci, j'avais déjà du mal en gérer un.

À mon approche, le cercle s'ouvrit pour m'accueillir et tous m'accordèrent leur attention. Salade m'adressa un "Zarre" posé, au même titre que Plouf et Vésuve qui prononcèrent aussi leur nom. Quant à Teigne, Pleind'Soupe et Fulgure, ils se contentèrent d'un simple regard. Poupidou, lui, vint se frotter contre mes jambes.

- Ça y est, c'est le grand jour, déclarai-je. On joue notre premier match du Conseil des Quatre aujourd'hui. Vous vous sentez prêts ?

Divers hochements de tête et autres vocalisations me répondirent. Je m'étonnai que Teigne s'en soit tenue à un acquiescement silencieux, elle me paraissait plus morose qu'à son habitude. J'espérais que ce n'était pas parce que je m'étais moins occupée d'elle ces derniers temps - conséquence de l'entraînement sanglant subi aux mains de Vivian. Nous n'en avions toujours pas parlé. Je me promis d'aborder le sujet avec elle lorsque nous serions seules.

Je leur adressai un sourire puis les rappelai. Lorsqu'ils eurent tous disparu dans leurs Pokéballs, Poupidou dodelina de la tête, émit un "Neuneu" d'encouragement à mon encontre, puis courut vers un coin d'ombre pour aller pioncer un peu. Il ne me restait plus qu'à aller dire au revoir à Maraude. La Feunard ne jouerait pas le match contre Olga, ça j'avais fini par l'accepter. Peut-être serait-elle d'attaque lorsque j'en viendrais à Aldo, d'ici quelques jours - il y avait des temps d'attentes imposés aux dresseurs entre chaque match, dont la moyenne était d'environ trois jours. Mon esprit déjà fixé sur Olga et son équipe de Pokémon glace, je m'approchai tout de même des buissons où la Feunard avait élu domicile.

Je ne m'inquiétai pas lorsque tout d'abord je fus incapable de repérer sa fourrure blanche. Puis, alors que je me penchai davantage, écartant quelques branches stratégiques, et qu'aucun des poils de Maraude n'apparut, je commençai à me poser des questions. Elle était toujours à cet endroit d'habitude. Je la soupçonnai de bouger la nuit mais je n'avais aucune preuve, et là nous étions le matin de toute façon, alors elle aurait dû se trouver là, dans le petit trou qu'elle s'était aménagé. Il était pourtant vide, un fait que je constatai en parvenant enfin à poser les yeux dessus au prix de quelques contorsions et de nombreuses égratignures. Mais où était donc passée la Feunard ?

- Maraude ? lançai-je à voix haute.

Pas de réponse. Je me répétai, plus fort cette fois, tout en faisant le tour du jardin, jusqu'à m'égosiller lorsque je fus de retour à mon point de départ. J'avais réussi à faire fuir Poupidou et à débusquer Bouffi, mais nulle trace de la Feunard. Fébrile, je passai à la maison, la fouillant de fond en comble, ce qui me prit une bonne heure. Toujours rien. En désespoir de cause, je demandai même à Vivian ainsi qu'à la Pokémère s'ils avaient aperçu la Feunard. Négatif.

Je dus finalement me rendre à l'évidence.

Maraude avait disparu.

* * *

><p><em>Et le mystère de la Grotte Sombre est donc résolu. Il remonte au chapitre 9 mine de rien. xD<em>

_Le prochain chapitre sera un bonus, et ensuite on attaque le Conseil des Quatre. Ça va saigner ! ^^_

_Petit résumé de l'équipe pour l'occasion, ils sont tous niveau 55 :_

_Salade, Florizarre de nature Naïf (Lance-Soleil, Tranch'herbe, Giga-Sangsue, Poudre Dodo)_

_Teigne, Colossinge de nature Mauvais (Ultimapoing, Tomberoche, Fatal-Foudre, Coup-Croix)_

_Plouf, Léviator de nature Pudique (Morsure, Surf, Hydrocanon, Ultralaser)_

_Pleind'Soupe, Ronflex de nature Relax (Force, Métronome, Séisme, Blizzard)_

_Vésuve, Magmar de nature Malpoli (Lance-Flamme, Déflagration, Zénith, Psyko)_

_Fulgure, Rapasdepic de nature Brave (Bec Vrille, Vol, Poursuite, Aile d'Acier)_


	32. Bonus : Voyage sans retour

- ...et alors je lui mettais mon poing dans sa sale tête de piaf. Ça, ça me faisait un bien fou. Ensuite je lui immobilisais les ailes en les frappant jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient complètement inutiles, et puis je lui brisais le bec d'un coup de pied avant de l'achever proprement.

Teigne termine sa tirade en frappant le sol de ses poings. Elle a rêvé toute la nuit d'un nouveau combat contre le stupide volatile qu'ils ont affronté la veille, et elle a décidé d'en faire le récit complet au Florizarre. Il l'a patiemment écoutée sans l'interrompre une seule fois - une qualité très appréciable, et c'est d'ailleurs en partie pour ça qu'elle l'a choisi comme interlocuteur.

- Tes rêves sont toujours aussi violents ? interroge le gros Pokémon plante.

La Colossinge lui jette un regard étonné.

- Pourquoi, tu rêves de quoi toi ?

- Très rarement de combats, à vrai dire. En général mes songes mettent en scène soit la période où Carapuce, Salamèche et moi étions encore petits, soit notre groupe et notre mission. Cette nuit par exemple, j'ai rêvé que j'éloignais notre dresseuse de l'influence de l'autre humain.

Teigne grogne. Quelque part, ça ne l'étonne pas, mais dans le genre rêve stupide, ça se pose là.

- Tu te fais du mouron pour rien, réplique-t-elle. Moi ce que j'en pense c'est que cet humain est la meilleure chose possible qui aurait pu nous arriver. Il nous a rendus encore plus forts !

- Mais notre humaine est en train de changer à cause de lui, et je n'aime pas ça. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il lui fait ça, ni comment, et j'ignore où et quand il va s'arrêter.

Il fait une grimace de frustration en prononçant ses mots - enfin Teigne pense qu'il s'agit d'une grimace de frustration en tout cas. Il n'est pas simple de déchiffrer les expressions du Florizarre parfois.

- Si Grignotte était là, il saurait, lui, continue le Pokémon plante d'une voix lasse. Il aurait déjà analysé la situation et trouvé une solution.

- En parlant des disparus... maugrée Teigne. Regarde qui se ramène.

Elle pointe un doigt vers celle qu'elle a surnommée la déserteuse, une raillerie qu'étrangement aucun autre membre du groupe n'a reprise. (Teigne ne comprend pas pourquoi, c'est pourtant la plus stricte vérité, cette petite pisseuse de Feunard les a lâchés du jour au lendemain.) La Feunard en question s'approche d'eux d'un pas mesuré, le vent jouant dans son pelage, ébouriffant les poils de ses queues de bourrasques joueuses.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, pleurnicheuse ? se moque Teigne lorsque la Feunard arrive à leur hauteur. T'as perdu une de tes queues et tu veux qu'on t'aide à la retrouver, c'est ça ? Pourquoi tu ne retournerais pas te rouler en boule dans ton trou, il paraît que ça résout tous les problèmes. Oh, attends, non, ça c'est que_ tu_ penses, et c'est un beau ramassis d'âneries.

- Je m'en vais, annonce la Feunard.

- Hein ? crache la Colossinge, estomaquée.

Le Florizarre, lui, pousse un soupir.

- C'est dommage, tu sais, déclare-t-il. J'avais l'impression qu'on s'entendait plutôt bien et à mon avis, tu passes à côté de quelque chose. Mais au final c'est ta vie, ton choix.

- Mais non ! explose Teigne. Mais pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes là, le gros ? Déjà qu'elle n'a rien foutu depuis des lustres, et maintenant Madame veut se barrer parce que quoi, son n'amoureux est mort ? C'est quoi cette attitude, tu imagines si on faisait tous pareil ? Si on baissait tous les bras à la moindre difficulté ?

- C'est tout de même une sacrée difficulté, fait remarquer Salade alors que la Feunard ne bronche pas.

- Et alors ? rétorque Teigne. Elle n'est pas la seule à avoir perdu un proche. Moi aussi j'en ai bavé, sûrement plus qu'elle d'ailleurs, et je ne me suis pas effondrée pour autant, je suis allée de l'avant. Mais elle, elle se terre dans son trou et elle passe ses journées à pleurer. Elle nous affaiblit tous avec ses sentiments. Ce n'est qu'une sale traîtresse, voilà tout.

Après cette dernière phrase accusatrice, la Colossinge croise les bras. Elle a les poings qui la démangent, mais elle sait très bien que l'autre interviendrait, et ça l'énerve prodigieusement. Il se prend pour celui qui fait les règles, tout ça parce qu'il a été le premier de leur petite troupe à avoir été choisi par leur humaine. Pfff.

L'humeur de Teigne s'améliore d'un chouilla lorsqu'elle constate que les autres membres de l'équipe les rejoignent à leur tour, sans doute alertés par ses éclats de voix. Bien. Eux seront forcément de son côté, et ils sauront trouver les mots pour expliquer au gros que le seul remède au problème de la Feunard est un poing dans sa gueule. Le sien de préférence.

C'est d'abord Plouf qui traîne sa grande carcasse jusqu'à eux. (Sérieusement, comment fait-il pour se déplacer ? Si le corps de Teigne était aussi grand et long, elle est certaine qu'elle se casserait tout le temps la figure. Mais d'un autre côté, elle pourrait sûrement faire de gros dégâts avec une queue pareille, sans parler des dents du Léviator... C'est à considérer.) Puis arrive ce satané volatile qu'elle doit se retenir de frapper. Bon, il faut cependant admettre qu'il a du cran. Lors du combat contre l'oiseau jaune la veille, il lui a foncé dessus tête la première. Malgré le fait qu'il soit un piaf, il s'en sort mieux question courage que l'autre peureuse de Feunard.

Les derniers à rejoindre le groupe en formation sont le Magmar et le petit Saquedeneu qui ne le lâche pas d'une semelle. Teigne cherche brièvement le Ronflex des yeux, et le trouve au même endroit que tout à l'heure, affalé dans l'herbe en train de pioncer. Rien d'étonnant là-dedans.

- Il se passe quoi ? s'enquiert Vésuve en regardant tour à tour tous ceux présents. Tu as encore besoin de te défouler, c'est pour ça que tu cries ? Moi je suis partant, ajoute-t-il à l'intention de Teigne.

D'habitude la Colossinge n'aurait jamais décliné pareille invitation, mais à l'instant présent la colère qui bouillonne en elle n'a qu'une seule cible, et cette dernière est bien plus poilue que le Magmar.

- La Feunard a décidé de nous abandonner, révèle-t-elle, la rage sous-tendant chacun de ces mots.

- Ah oui ? Ça ne me surprend pas, indique Plouf.

- C'était déjà le cas depuis longtemps, non ? lance l'oiseau.

- Si c'est ce qu'elle veut... glisse le Magmar.

Mais... ils sont tous de son côté ! Comment osent-ils la soutenir ? Ne comprennent-ils pas que la Feunard n'est qu'une faible qui n'a même pas le cran d'affronter la peine qu'elle ressent ? Teigne se sent trahie, elle qui croyait que les autres réagiraient intelligemment...

Seule une voix s'oppose à tous ces acquiescements, une petite voix fluette et ridicule :

- Mais ti le monde il est tri tri gentil ici ! couine le Saquedeneu. Pirquoi ti veux partir ?

- Et il aura fallu que ce soit le plus jeune de nous tous qui pose la question la plus évidente, dit la Feunard, prenant enfin à nouveau la parole depuis son annonce choc. Tu vois Teigne, ce petit bonhomme est plus malin que toi. Il a mis la patte sur la question cruciale.

Teigne ronchonne. Nia, nia, nia. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça veut dire "cruciale" d'abord ? Si la Feunard balance encore un seul mot compliqué, elle va lui faire voir son poing de plus près. Tout ça pour l'embrouiller en plus, elle en est sûre.

Le Florizarre lui doit connaître la signification du mot, car c'est lui qui prend la parole ensuite :

- Nous t'écoutons, Feunard. Quelle est la raison de ton départ ?

- J'ai eu un bébé.

Silence.

Gros gros silence.

Teigne se donne un petit coup de poing pour être certaine qu'elle ne rêve pas. Peut-être est-elle à nouveau piégée dans une vision provoquée par un Pokémon psy ? Est-ce un nouveau genre de torture, lui faire subir des absurdités ?

- J'ai cru entendre que tu disais que tu avais eu un bébé, énonce-t-elle calmement.

- C'est ce qu'elle a dit, confirme Salade, appuyé par un hochement de tête de Plouf.

Quoi ? La Colossinge se demande à présent si elle a correctement débouché ses oreilles ce matin au réveil.

- Mais comment...

- Tu veux qu'on t'explique ? s'enquiert le Léviator.

Teigne fronce le nez. Non mais pour qui il se prend, le gros poisson bleu ?

- Je sais comment on fait, réplique-t-elle sèchement, avant de se tourner vers la Feunard. Mais avec l'autre... le Sablaireau... sérieusement ?

Il avait l'air tellement empoté qu'elle ne se serait jamais imaginé qu'ils aillent jusque là. Et voilà, maintenant elle vient de les imaginer en pleine action. Elle n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça. Mais un bébé... S'il y a un bébé, alors ça change tout. Et ça explique tout. Le comportement de la Feunard qui ne bougeait pas de son trou, occupée à couver son œuf, ses cachotteries, sa décision de s'en aller... Teigne a l'impression qu'on vient de la frapper en pleine figure. Comme elle a eu tort. La Feunard n'a rien d'une peureuse, bien au contraire.

La Colossinge prend soudain conscience que tous les autres la regardent, y compris la Feunard dont les yeux rouges sont fixés sur elle, en attente. Elle sent ses poings s'échauffer, encore, mais cette fois-là la réaction instinctive, non justifiée, et de toute façon sa colère s'est évanouie. Elle a compris.

- Je te demande pardon, Feunard, s'excuse-t-elle, abandonnant les insultes et les termes rabaissants.

- Et tu es pardonnée, répond l'autre.

Elle tend une patte vers Teigne, qui pose alors sa main dessus en retour. Deux sortes de poils blancs s'entremêlent un instant par ce contact amical.

- Bien, vous êtes tous d'accord alors ? Aucun d'entre vous ne s'oppose à mon départ ? interroge ensuite la Feunard.

- Aucune opposition, affirme Salade.

Teigne remarque que son regard s'est porté sur le coin de buisson où la Feunard avait élu domicile : il doit être en train d'essayer d'apercevoir le bébé. Il est bien trop poli pour demander à le voir directement, même si la curiosité doit sûrement le dévorer.

- C'est ta vie, c'est toi qui décides, renchérit Vésuve en expulsant un petite nuage de fumée par la bouche. Et j'aurais sûrement agi de même si j'avais été à ta place.

- Un parent se doit de faire les meilleurs choix possibles pour ses enfants, déclare Plouf d'une voix solennelle.

- Moi ça me va... annonce l'emplumé sans paraître trop concerné.

Teigne se rappelle que c'est la Feunard qui a aidé à sa capture, ce qui explique peut-être qu'il ne la porte pas dans son cœur. Ou alors il a juste mal digéré son petit-déjeuner - impossible de savoir avec ces fourbes ailés.

- Mi aussi ! s'exclame le Saquedeneu en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre.

- Reste à régler la question de notre dresseuse, conclut le Florizarre. Crois-tu qu'il faille lui en parler ?

La Feunard émet un grognement négatif.

- Non. Elle ne comprendrait pas. Elle voudrait nous protéger, moi et la petite, sans doute persuadée qu'elle agit pour le mieux. Et puis elle en parlerait sûrement au premier prétendant, et lui il est mille fois plus dangereux qu'elle. Mieux vaut qu'elle ne sache rien. Est-ce que je peux compter sur vous de ce côté-là ?

Ribambelle d'acquiescements. Teigne est la première à opiner du chef. Que la Feunard parte avec son bébé, c'est la meilleure solution à ses yeux. Il y a d'autres choses que le combat dans la vie. Elle est responsable d'une mini Goupix à présent, et il faut qu'elle en prenne soin. La petite grandira déjà sans son père, pas question que sa mère se mette en danger en repartant au combat, même si elle en est probablement capable. Teigne ne pense pas que leur dresseuse l'y obligerait. L'autre humain cependant ce n'est pas si sûr, et elle comprend soudain les doutes exprimés par le Florizarre tout à l'heure.

- Plus vite tu partiras et mieux ce sera, déclare-t-elle, échangeant un regard entendu avec le gros Pokémon vert alors qu'il se déplace ostensiblement pour bloquer la vue de la Feunard depuis la cuisine.

- Justement, à ce propos... lance la Feunard. J'ai besoin de votre aide. Il faut que l'un d'entre vous aille casser ma boule-prison, afin de couper tout lien avec notre dresseuse.

- Je m'en occupe, propose Teigne en frappant ses poings l'un contre l'autre. Où est-ce qu'elle est ?

- C'est ça le problème, je n'en ai aucune idée, avoue la Feunard d'un air dépité.

Elle fixe alors Salade avec espoir. Il est certain que si quelqu'un est au courant de l'organisation des affaires de leur dresseuse, c'est son tout premier Pokémon.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr, dit-il cependant. Peut-être au fond de son sac ?

- Vis parlez di quoi ? demande le Saquedeneu.

Teigne soupire. Il ne pourrait pas aller jouer ailleurs lui ? Les adultes sont occupés, là.

- Notre dresseuse garde une boule rouge et blanche quelque part qui empêcherait la Feunard de partir, résume patiemment Vésuve. Il faut qu'on la détruise mais on ne sait pas trop où elle est.

- J'en ai vi une, j'ai en vi une ! piaille le petit Pokémon plante, soudain tout excité. Sir son bireau dans la chambre, et mime qu'elle la touche tit les soirs en rigardant par la fênitre avant de si coucher !

Salade laisse échapper un léger grognement.

- Tu vois, elle tient à toi, souligne-t-il, visant la Feunard.

Cette dernière ne répond pas. Teigne décide qu'il est temps de passer à l'action.

- On est sûr que c'est celle-là ? vérifie-t-elle auprès des autres. Ça pourrait être celle du Sablaireau ou de la Persian après tout non ?

- Celles-là sont grises sur leur partie supérieure, fait remarquer Plouf. Or le petit a bien vu une rouge, n'est-ce pas ?

- Rige, oui ! confirme le Saquedeneu avec entrain.

- Est-ce que tu sais au moins quelle couleur c'est, le rouge ? demande la Colossinge, pas franchement convaincue.

- Rige ! obtient-elle en réponse, et une liane se tend pour pointer l'un des bras de Vésuve, qui est effectivement de la couleur en question.

- Tu ne devrais pas douter de lui, ajoute le Magmar. C'est un petit bonhomme plein de ressources.

Teigne choisit de ne pas discuter l'affirmation et, sans perdre plus de temps, elle prend le chemin de la maison. Se glissant dans la cuisine sans un bruit, elle monte à l'étage, profitant du fait que les humains sont en pleine conversation. Elle se rend dans la chambre de leur dresseuse, et là, trônant sur le bureau situé en-dessous de la fenêtre, se trouve la boule de la Feunard, comme indiqué par le Saquedeneu. Elle s'en empare, puis, alors qu'elle s'apprête à redescendre, une pensée la frappe : si la boule se contente de disparaître, leur dresseuse aura des soupçons.

Un regard autour d'elle lui apporte la solution. C'est une boule identique piochée dans le sac de leur dresseuse qui vient prendre la place de celle de la Feunard, puis la Colossinge fait demi-tour et s'apprête à redescendre. Elle s'arrête sur le seuil de la chambre, songeant qu'elle pourrait sauter par la fenêtre - ce serait plus rapide -, mais écarte finalement l'idée, car ça risquerait d'attirer l'attention des humains. Elle emprunte donc à nouveau les escaliers, cachant son butin dans son poing fermé. En bas, ça discute toujours. La Colossinge ne s'attarde pas et en quelques enjambées elle est de retour dans le jardin.

Le gros pionceur s'est enfin levé et les autres ont dû lui expliquer la situation car il fixe Teigne avec la même anxiété que toute la troupe. Lorsqu'elle les rejoint, la Colossinge se place à nouveau derrière le Florizarre afin d'être cachée, puis elle ouvre son poing pour dévoiler la boule de la Feunard.

- Et voilà, déclare-t-elle, pas peu fière.

- L'humaine va s'apercevoir qu'elle a disparu, objecte la Feunard.

- Je l'ai remplacée par une vide, évidemment, contre Teigne, contente d'y avoir pensé afin de ne pas passer pour une idiote. Je n'ai qu'à l'aplatir et c'est bon, tu seras libre ?

- C'est ça.

La Colossinge referme brusquement son poing sans plus de cérémonie. Un craquement se fait entendre, le son de l'objet torturé qui grince et cède sous la pression. Puis Teigne relâche ses muscles. Lorsqu'elle rouvre la main, c'est un bout de plastique complètement froissé et déformé qui s'offre aux regards de tous.

- Ça suffira, vous croyez ?

La Feunard opine.

- Il faut s'assurer que l'humaine ne puisse jamais retrouver les débris maintenant.

- Je peux le MANGER ? demande le Ronflex, ouvrant une bouche dans laquelle Teigne pourrait facilement tenir toute entière.

- Bonne idée, déclare la Feunard, et Teigne propulse les restes de la boule rouge et blanche dans la gueule du grand Pokémon.

Un unique _crunch _retentit, et bientôt la boule n'est plus qu'un souvenir.

La Feunard s'étire puis se secoue.

- Comment tu te sens ? cherche à savoir le Léviator, se penchant vers l'avant pour scruter la Pokémon nouvellement libérée. C'est différent quand le lien avec la boule disparaît ?

- C'est le jour et la nuit, estime la Feunard. J'ai l'impression d'être devenue légère comme l'air, comme si un poids m'écrasait auparavant et qu'il vient de disparaître. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir le bien que ça fait si vous ne l'avez pas vécu. Être affranchi de sa boule-prison, c'est vraiment quelque chose...

- Bof, j'ai pas vu une grande différence quand l'humaine m'a attrapée moi, grogne Teigne.

- Moi si, annonce le Magmar.

- Oui, c'est certain que lorsqu'on se retrouve liée à l'espèce d'œuf, certaines choses changent, renchérit Fulgure.

Salade lui reste silencieux. Quant au Ronflex, il s'est déjà dormi, à nouveau couché de tout son long dans l'herbe chauffée par le soleil.

- Peut-être que l'humaine vous libérera lorsqu'elle aura atteint son but ? hypothèse la Feunard.

Sa phrase est accueillie par un long silence. Chacun pense sans doute à cette alternative. À vrai dire, Teigne préfère la situation actuelle. Elle peut comprendre que les autres veuillent s'arrêter à un moment ou à un autre, faire autre chose, mais elle, elle sait qu'elle ne se lassera jamais des combats. Et de toute façon, la vie qui s'offre à la Feunard n'est pas pour elle - sa chance à elle d'en avoir une pareille est morte dans le sang sous les serres d'un Roucarnage il y a bien longtemps.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passera pour nous, déclare finalement Salade, mais j'espère que vous serez heureuses, toi et la petite.

La Feunard incline la tête, et l'éclat de ses crocs brille un instant au soleil alors qu'elle laisse pendre sa langue.

- Je crois qu'il est temps que je vous la présente, souffle-t-elle.

Se dirigeant d'un pas léger vers les buissons, elle disparaît quelques instants puis en ressort rapidement, portant dans la gueule une petite Goupix au poil tout roux et dotée d'une unique queue. La Feunard dépose doucement son bébé au centre du cercle formé par les autres Pokémon, puis la gratifie d'une léchouille sur le haut du crâne qui ébouriffe sa fourrure. S'asseyant sur son arrière-train, la Goupix dévisage les adultes avec intérêt, un intérêt qui lui est bien rendu.

- Il est tri jolie ! s'exclame Poupidou de sa voix fluette.

- Elle, le reprend le Magmar.

- C'est ci que j'y dis ! Il !

- Elle ressemble à son père, juge Salade. Elle a le même regard sage et posé.

- Belles dents, commente le Léviator tandis qu'il fait le guet, à l'affût de toute présence humaine dans le jardin.

- Elle a déjà l'air très forte, approuve Teigne.

La petite se gratte l'oreille, se sentant apparemment peu concernée par de tels compliments, puis entreprend de se lécher sa fourrure sous le regard affectueux de la Feunard.

- Tu as nettoyé ton nid ? s'enquiert soudain Salade.

Teigne songe que ça lui ressemble bien de s'inquiéter de ce genre de détails - mais il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse après tout, et elle-même n'y aurait jamais pensé.

- J'ai enterré les morceaux de coquilles bien profond à un autre endroit, répond la Feunard, et dispersé tous les poils trop roux qui pourraient laisser penser qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre que moi dans ce trou.

- Où vas-tu aller ? continue le Florizarre.

C'est sans doute à lui que la Feunard va le plus manquer, estime la Colossinge. Excepté leur dresseuse, bien sûr.

- Je pense qu'il est préférable que je ne vous le dise pas...

- Oui, c'est sans doute mieux, approuve Plouf avec un petit grondement de gorge.

Il y a un instant de silence, vite brisé par un couinement de la petite Goupix.

- Maman, appelle-t-elle. Maman...

La Feunard approche son visage de sa fille et la câline, lui apportant chaleur et réconfort. La petite se blottit contre sa mère en poussant un soupir de bonheur.

- C'est ici que nous nous séparons, conclut la Feunard en relevant la tête vers ses compagnons. Bonne chance pour le reste du voyage.

- Bonne chance à toi, lui répond Teigne, imitée par presque tous les autres (le Ronflex n'a qu'un ronflement à offrir, tandis que Poupidou s'écrie un "Binne chance à ti !").

Un dernier échange de regard prend place, et puis la Feunard se penche pour saisir la petite Goupix entre ses mâchoires et s'éloigne enfin, ses neuf queues fièrement dressées derrière elle. Cinq paires d'yeux la suivent jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparu.

Une ambiance étrange est tombée sur le groupe, et Teigne se sent bizarrement satisfaite.

- Je suis étonné de ton comportement, Teigne, dit soudain Salade. J'aurais pensé au contraire que tu aurais voulu retenir notre amie Feunard, peu importe les circonstances. N'affirmais-tu pas tout à l'heure qu'elle nous affaiblissait avec ses sentiments ?

- Savoir qu'il y avait une petite a tout changé. La Feunard a le droit à une vie de famille si c'est ce qu'elle désire. Je ne me serais jamais permis de lui dicter ce qu'elle devait faire dans ces conditions.

Le Florizarre hoche doucement la tête. Teigne, elle, réalise que pour la première fois de sa vie, quelque chose d'autre qu'un combat l'a rendue heureuse. C'est un constat qui la plonge dans la perplexité un instant, avant qu'elle ne décide qu'il s'agit d'une bonne chose. Cet événement inattendu a provoqué un changement en elle. Peut-être sera-t-il suivi d'autres, qui sait ?

En tout cas, où que la Feunard se rende, quoi qu'elle fasse, Teigne espère qu'elle et la petite auront une belle vie, remplie de tous ce qu'elles désirent et dépourvue de la grisaille du malheur. C'est tout ce que la Colossinge peut leur souhaiter.

* * *

><p><em>Non, Maraude n'est pas morte dans ma partie, mais l'histoire s'est développée de telle façon que je ne la voyais pas rester avec Léa.<em>

_(Le pauvre Poupidou a un petit problème d'élocution. J'espère que ses dialogues ne vous ont pas trop fait mal aux yeux. :p)_


	33. Chapitre 28 : Un accueil glacial

Du sang.

Du sang partout.

Le liquide écarlate trempait les flancs du Tauros. Le Pokémon gisait à terre dans une immense mare pourpre qui n'en finissait pas de s'étendre. Un meuglement lui échappa. Ses narines se contractèrent et ses sabots s'agitèrent dans le vide, comme pour charger l'ennemi. En vain. Une dernière série de chocs agita ses muscles, puis il ferma les yeux. Resta immobile.

Olga remonta ses lunettes sur son nez d'un geste machinal. En face d'elle, le jeune dresseur serra les poings.

- Tauros, reviens, prononça-t-il d'une voix hachée.

Dans les tribunes, le silence était total. La main du challenger trembla alors qu'il s'emparait de la dernière Pokéball à sa ceinture.

- Insécateur, vas-y !

Le Pokémon insecte se matérialisa, ses ailes vibrant dans l'air. Son regard de tueur se fixa sur son adversaire, le Flagadoss, qui, assis tranquillement à quelques mètres de là, ne sembla même pas le remarquer. Un bruit strident s'éleva alors qu'il aiguisait les grandes lames qui lui tenaient lieu de bras l'une contre l'autre.

- Insécateur, Taillade.

L'ordre avait à peine quitté les lèvres du dresseur que déjà le Pokémon n'était plus qu'une tâche floue. Se déplaçant trop vite pour être vu à l'œil nu, l'Insécateur fonça sur sa proie, volant littéralement au-dessus du terrain. Rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter sa fulgurante rapidité.

Soudain, un rayon transparent aux reflets bleutés fusa de la gueule du Flagadoss. Et surprit l'Insécateur en plein vol, le stoppant net. Un battement de cils et le gel se cristallisa, l'emprisonna aussi sûrement qu'une mouche dans de l'ambre. Durant une fraction de seconde, le cocon de glace resta suspendu.

Instant d'éternité.

Puis il se fracassa à terre. Des échardes volèrent dans toutes les directions, et le sol absorba lentement la glace fondue mêlée de sang. De l'Insécateur, il ne restait plus aucune trace.

Le dresseur, vaincu, baissa la tête. Olga eut un sourire glacial.

- Au suivant !

Je m'avançai dans l'arène sous les encouragements de la foule, la main crispée sur la première Pokéball à ma ceinture. La plate-forme sur laquelle se trouvait le challenger qui venait de subir une défaite s'abaissa jusqu'au sol ; je croisai le garçon tandis que nous échangions nos places. Il ne devait pas avoir plus d'une douzaine d'années, et il venait de perdre toute son équipe contre Olga. Pas le temps de s'apitoyer. J'oubliai le gamin, j'oubliai Vivian et ses mensonges, mettant également de côté l'absence de Maraude qui pesait lourd sur mes épaules - malgré des recherches intensives, la Feunard était restée introuvable -, puis je concentrai toute mon attention sur le duel à venir. Avec un chuintement, la plate-forme se releva à son maximum, m'emprisonnant dans les airs à quelques mètres du sol. Je n'en redescendrai que lorsque j'aurais gagné... ou perdu.

La foule qui s'était déchaînée lors de la défaite du challenger avant moi était à présent plus calme ; il y eut cependant un peu d'agitation lorsque la composition de mon équipe s'afficha sur les grands écrans à côté de celle d'Olga, des voix s'élevant dans les gradins pour commenter, formant un murmure indistinct. Six Pokémon pour moi, seulement cinq pour mon adversaire : Olga ne dérogeait pas à l'habitude du Conseil des Quatre de combattre avec un Pokémon de moins, une histoire de handicap volontaire apparemment. Ils prouvaient ainsi que leur équipe, même amputée d'un membre, valait mieux que celles des challengers, et effectivement la plupart du temps c'était le cas. Les combats étaient autrement des plus classiques, je pouvais donc changer mes Pokémon lorsque l'envie m'en prenait, et la seule règle additionnelle était que chaque duelliste n'avait droit qu'à deux Guérisons, pas plus. Le terrain quant à lui se présentait de façon originale : dans l'arène à ciel ouvert, le sol de sable que j'avais vu lors du match de Zack contre le champion avait été remplacé par un immense bassin d'eau où flottaient des icebergs, dont la monotonie n'était troublée que par quatre petits îlots de terre dispersés ici et là - l'un d'eux portait d'ailleurs encore la trace sanglante de l'Insécateur. Cette disposition n'avait bien sûr rien d'idéal pour mes Pokémon, Plouf excepté, alors qu'au contraire l'équipe d'Olga aurait l'avantage de pouvoir évoluer dans l'eau à sa guise, sans devoir rester confinée sur les morceaux émergés qui allaient sûrement se retrouver glissants au cours du combat.

- Et voilà un nouveau challenger qui défie Olga, le quinzième de la matinée déjà ! s'exclama la voix du commentateur, résonnant dans tout le stade. Seulement trois s'en sont sortis vainqueur, quel sera le sort de cette jeune fille ? J'espère que vous avez placé vos paris car le combat va débuter d'un instant à l'autre !

Je croisai le regard d'Olga, froid comme la banquise derrière ses fameuses lunettes. Les verres façonnés en forme de losanges effilés conféraient un aspect perçant aux yeux de la dresseuse, un effet d'autant plus accentué par la finesse des traits de son visage. Sobrement vêtue - petit tailleur noir, une jupe plissée de la même couleur, et des escarpins à talons plats -, elle avait par ailleurs rehaussé ses cheveux en une épaisse queue de cheval dont le rouge tranchait avec le reste de sa garde-robe, et un unique bracelet en argent pendait à son poignet droit. Rien de bien menaçant en somme pour quelqu'un qui appartenait au redoutable Conseil des Quatre, mais après l'avoir vue en action je savais qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences.

Alors que nos yeux se rencontraient, elle m'adressa un sourire prodigieusement glacial, tandis que tout autour de nous la foule scandait son nom avec ferveur. Je répondis par ma propre grimace féroce, m'efforçant d'oublier l'angoisse qui s'acharnait à faire trembler mes jambes. J'allai remporter ce duel, sans doute possible ; très bientôt le public saurait exactement comment je m'appelais, et ce serait moi qu'ils acclameraient. Pour l'instant j'étais une dresseuse inconnue, sans même aucun mentor - apparemment c'était la mode de se faire sponsoriser par des anciens champions si l'on avait un peu d'argent, afin de bénéficier de leurs conseils avisés -, mais je comptais bien finir championne de la Ligue d'ici deux semaines.

À l'autre bout de l'arène, juchée sur sa propre plate-forme, Olga brandit soudain l'une de ses Pokéballs sous les encouragements du public. Je captai quelques "Vas-y Olga, défonce-la !" et autres joyeusetés du même genre. Ignorant ces gens qui me prédisaient ma perte, j'imitai mon adversaire, gardant le bras tendu durant quelques instants, puis nous relâchâmes nos Pokémon en même temps, garantissant ainsi un choix aveugle pour plus d'équité.

- Ce premier round verra s'affronter Tangente, la Lamantine espiègle, et Plouf, un Léviator au mental d'acier ! s'écria le présentateur, et sa voix me portait déjà sur les nerfs alors que le combat n'avait même pas encore commencé.

La Lamantine d'Olga était apparue dans l'eau, sa large queue battant les flots rythmiquement. Vivian m'avait avertie à son propos : elle était capable de se propulser à des pointes de vitesse excessivement dangereuses, et lorsque le commentateur la qualifiait d'espiègle, il voulait parler de sa tendance à jouer avec les bouts des Pokémon qu'elle avait préalablement découpés en morceaux. Des espèces de petites défenses cruellement aiguisées saillaient de sa bouche, et son corps recouvert de fourrure blanche était particulièrement adapté à la configuration actuelle de l'arène avec la couche de graisse dont il disposait. Elle pouvait demeurer dans l'eau aussi longtemps qu'elle le désirait, alors que Plouf lui se retrouverait handicapé par la température proche du zéro s'il s'éternisait dans le bassin. Conclusion : une victoire rapide relevait de la nécessité.

Un mouvement de main de ma part, un autre chez Olga, et le duel débuta sous les acclamations du public. Plouf ouvrit la gueule, un rayon des plus puissants en fusa, nuancé de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. En dépit de la vélocité de l'attaque, le coup manqua, car la Lamantine réussit à l'esquiver en plongeant à l'ultime seconde, réapparaissant à quelques mètres de là où l'Ultralaser était venu frapper les flots, les faisant bouillir. Sa riposte consista ensuite à émettre un genre de brame, un son probablement assez proche de ceux produits par les vrais lamantins, mais dont l'effet était bien plus redoutable que de nous rendre sourds un instant. Le ciel s'ouvrit et une averse de grêle se mit à tomber, un déluge de gros projectiles glacés de la taille de balles de tennis qui criblèrent la surface des flots avec des sifflements et s'amoncelèrent rapidement sur les îlots de terre, frappant le sol dans un bruit mat, rebondissant parfois. Il ne leur fallut qu'une poignée de secondes pour recouvrir les parties émergées d'un lourd manteau de glace. J'avais rentré la tête dans les épaules lorsque les premiers grêlons s'étaient manifestés, un mouvement instinctif que je savais inutile puisque Vivian m'avait expliqué que les dresseurs ainsi que les spectateurs étaient protégés de toutes les attaques que pouvaient lancer les combattants par un bataillon de Pokémon psy spécialement dédié à cette tâche. Et effectivement, de larges boucliers d'énergie psychique avaient pris forme autour de moi pour m'enfermer dans un rectangle d'une transparence dorée, tandis qu'au-dessus des gradins s'élevaient les mêmes structures avec des dimensions multipliées au centuple.

Mon Plouf était donc le seul lésé par cette tempête de grêle ; je lui ordonnai de plonger pour en atténuer l'impact, lui demandant dans le même mouvement de réitérer son attaque lorsqu'il en aurait l'occasion. La queue du Léviator disparut entre deux remous tandis qu'il m'obéissait, passant dans la partie de l'arène qui n'était visible que grâce aux caméras sous-marines. Je reportai mon regard sur l'un des écrans géants du stade, surveillant l'avancée de Plouf. Il se dirigeait vers son adversaire, ondulant son corps puissant dans un univers d'un bleu spectral traversé par les éclairs blancs des grêlons qui fusaient dans l'eau, emportés par leurs poids sur quelques mètres avant de remonter aussi sec à la surface. Le Pokémon d'Olga plongea soudain à la verticale alors que le Léviator était tout proche d'elle, et l'un comme l'autre accélèrent brutalement, se frôlant en évitant la collision de justesse. Les microphones installés sous l'eau renvoyèrent à cette occasion un son étrange dans les hauts-parleurs qui se réverbéra dans tout le stade, tintant désagréablement à mes oreilles. L'instant d'après du rouge venait s'ajouter à la scène striée de blanc et de bleu qui se jouait sur les grands écrans : les deux Pokémon avaient dû en profiter pour se mordre. Je ne parvenais pas à voir si Plouf était touché ou bien s'il s'agissait du sang de la Lamantine.

Ils avaient continué quelques mètres chacun sur leur lancée, et ils virèrent soudain au même instant pour revenir l'un vers l'autre avant de foncer vers le haut tous les deux, toujours synchronisés dans leurs mouvements. Une brève course, puis ils crevèrent la surface en même temps, presque nez-à-nez. Je vis un rayon irisé passer à quelques centimètres au-dessus de la tête de la Lamantine ; Plouf n'avait raté son coup que d'un cheveu. Son adversaire elle par contre ne commit pas la même erreur, et son rayon d'un bleu veiné de blanc toucha le Léviator en plein poitrail. La glace s'étendit sur ses écailles, montant jusqu'à sa tête, menaçant de cristalliser son corps tout entier. Ça aussi c'était un danger dont Vivian m'avait prévenue, et j'avais pris soin de faire avaler à tous mes Pokémon des baies aux propriétés anti-gel avant le combat : celles englouties par Plouf avait boosté sa résistance au froid et lui donnèrent la force de se secouer afin de briser la gangue de glace qui allait le recouvrir complètement d'une seconde à l'autre.

Une fois libre, le Léviator rugit, un cri bestial et enragé. Un nouveau trait lumineux déchira l'air, prenant naissance dans la gueule de Plouf avant de se déployer, et cette fois-ci l'Ultralaser fit enfin mouche, repoussant la Lamantine contre l'un des icebergs du bassin tandis que tout autour d'elle l'eau entrait en ébullition. La Pokémon aquatique se retrouva plaquée par la force phénoménale de l'attaque contre la glace qui se mit rapidement à fondre. Donnant de violents coups de queue, elle essaya de se dégager, mais Plouf intensifia la puissance de son assaut, lui arrachant un cri de souffrance avant qu'elle ne parvienne finalement à replonger dans les flots pour s'échapper. Son image s'afficha alors sur la moitié supérieure des grands écrans, la montrant en train de nager sous l'eau, agitant ses nageoires en rythme, manœuvrant sans doute afin d'aller se placer derrière Plouf, tandis que sur la moitié inférieure le Léviator demeurait immobile, récupérant de l'attaque brutale qu'il venait de porter en prenant de grandes inspirations.

La grêle bourdonnait dans l'air, l'averse toujours aussi drue, et aux bruits d'éclaboussures que provoquaient les morceaux de glace en sombrant venait s'ajouter le rugissement des éléments, eau et vent se combinant dans une danse endiablée. Les bourrasques déchaînées et les vagues qui se soulevaient parfois jusqu'à un mètre de hauteur chahutaient toute l'arène, bousculant les icebergs et léchant les flancs des petits îlots de terre. Des filets de brume commençaient à monter du bassin, brouillant quelque peu la visibilité. Cela n'augurait rien de bon pour la suite.

Je tentai d'avertir Plouf de l'approche de son ennemi ; j'ignore s'il ne perçut mon signal que trop tard ou s'il était tout simplement trop fatigué pour essayer d'esquiver, mais en tout cas il ne fit aucune tentative pour bouger, et lorsque la Lamantine émergea des flots son Laser Glace frappa le Léviator en plein dans le dos, gelant toute l'eau autour de lui par la même occasion. Plouf tressaillit, endurant le froid sans un mot, puis il fit jouer sa queue, l'abattant à plusieurs reprises tel un fouet et brisant ainsi le carcan de glace qui l'emprisonnait. Là-dessus, il plongea à nouveau, immédiatement suivi par la Lamantine. Tous les regards se fixèrent sur les écrans afin de ne pas rater une miette du spectacle. Sous l'eau, les deux Pokémon s'engagèrent dans un ballet sadique où crocs et queues se relayaient pour infliger morsures et coups de boutoir : ils se tournaient autour comme deux chiens se disputant un os, les dents découvertes pour Plouf, les défenses pointées en avant pour la Lamantine, se précipitant l'un sur l'autre dans de brèves flambées de violence qui teintaient l'eau de rouge avant de se séparer derechef. Ce manège dura un petit moment, les escarmouches entrecoupées de périodes de calme tandis qu'au-dessus la grêle commençait à faiblir et que les rubans de brume qui couraient à la surface des eaux allaient en s'épaississant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Plouf quitta subitement les profondeurs pour jaillir à la surface, mais le brouillard trop dense, devenu presque matériel, camouflait une grande partie du bassin aux regards. La Lamantine suivit son adversaire, et la foule retint son souffle lorsque les deux Pokémon se retrouvèrent ensemble dans cette brume qui devait les empêcher d'y voir quoi que ce soit. Même les caméras malgré leurs tentatives pour zoomer restèrent impuissantes, n'offrant aux spectateurs que de vagues images où l'on apercevait parfois une silhouette imprécise durant quelques instants fugaces. Seuls les bruits caractéristiques de l'eau remuée nous indiquaient que les Pokémon étaient en mouvement. Mon Plouf avait fait exprès d'attirer son adversaire dans cette purée de pois, il devait avoir une idée en tête. Je n'avais plus qu'à lui faire confiance. Impossible de lui donner des ordres s'il ne pouvait pas me voir, à moins de revenir à l'ancienne méthode.

Je jetai un œil à Olga : elle remonta ses lunettes sur son nez d'un geste confiant, m'adressant un sourire glacial. Mes mains se crispèrent sur la rambarde devant moi. Un bruit d'éclaboussures plus violent que les autres me fit sursauter. Si jamais la Lamantine recommençait un Laser Glace, j'ignorais si Plouf pouvait l'encaisser... Je scrutai le bassin toujours envahi par la brume.

Rien.

Rien que des ombres et des mouvements indistincts.

Une clameur retentit soudain : la Lamantine était réapparue sur les écrans, plongeant pour se diriger vers le fond du bassin. Elle l'atteignit en quelques secondes, se retourna agilement puis fonça vers la surface. La foule l'encouragea à grands renforts de cris. Je hurlai moi aussi, priant pour que ma voix porte jusqu'à Plouf :

- Ultralaser !

Il y eut le son de la Lamantine qui surgissait hors de l'eau, impossible à manquer.

Il y eut le rugissement de Plouf, si grave qu'il fit trembler la plate-forme sur laquelle je me trouvais.

Et puis il y eut un rayon de lumière intense qui perça la brume, vaporisant net les gouttelettes en suspension, trouant le brouillard de manière à y creuser un tunnel. La trajectoire de l'Ultralaser coupa celle de la Lamantine pour l'intercepter au sommet de son saut. Elle fut touchée de plein fouet et la force de l'attaque la projeta dans les airs tandis que la chaleur dégagée lui grillait les poils. La lance lumineuse qui n'aurait pas dépareillée entre les mains d'un dieu l'envoya très haut, si bien que je dus rejeter la tête en arrière pour suivre son corps des yeux. Durant un instant, elle parut voler. Puis Plouf referma sa gueule, l'Ultralaser s'éteignit, et la Lamantine amorça sa chute. Sa très longue chute. Cinq secondes d'éternité où elle fut suspendue entre ciel et terre, avant qu'un coup sourd ne retentisse dans tout le stade lorsqu'elle retomba contre un iceberg, glissant le long de la paroi de glace avant d'atterrir dans l'eau.

Et de couler.

Les caméras la suivirent lors de sa descente jusqu'au fond du bassin, et je pus voir qu'une impressionnante bande noire marquait sa fourrure blanche sur tout son flanc, continuant même sur son ventre. Une odeur de brûlé monta jusqu'à moi, accompagnée par les acclamations et les sifflets de la foule. Je perçus une différence dans les vociférations du public : quelques-uns des spectateurs avaient changé de camp - ou bien mes supporters étaient soudain devenus plus vocaux dans leur soutien. Leur excitation était contagieuse et je me retrouvai à exulter intérieurement. L'atmosphère saturée de sang et de violence me montait à la tête.

La Lamantine n'était pas morte, elle fut rappelée par sa dresseuse sans que cette dernière ne manifeste aucune émotion. Je récupérai à mon tour Plouf qui répondait au public en rugissant tout son content, puis fis sortir mon Pokémon suivant.

- Second round, et la challenger est bien partie ! s'écria le commentateur qui était resté silencieux durant le combat de Plouf contre la Lamantine - ou alors j'étais tellement concentrée que je ne l'avais pas entendu. Le redoutable Crustabri d'Olga se retrouve face à un Ronflex surnommé Pleind'Soupe, qui comme tous les Ronflex n'a que deux passions dans la vie : manger et dormir !

Le Ronflex en question émit un grognement content de là où il se tenait, assis sur l'un des îlots où il occupait presque tout l'espace libre. Face à lui, un Crustabri à la coquille violette parsemée de bosses et bardée de trois piques de chaque côté, à moitié immergé. Pleind'Soupe allait avoir fort à faire pour passer outre la défense d'un tel Pokémon, mais je l'en savais capable.

Les ordres donnés, le combat débuta aussitôt. Un claquement se fit entendre alors que le Crustabri fermait violemment sa coquille puis la rouvrait, et la grêle qui avait complètement cessé reprit encore plus fortement qu'auparavant. Presque simultanément, une secousse ébranla l'arène, conséquence d'un coup de pied du Ronflex qui s'était levé et se tenait debout sur son île. Il abattit à nouveau son pied massif, la grêle martelant tout le terrain à présent, et la première secousse fut bientôt suivie par toute une série d'autres qui firent trembler le stade tandis que l'eau du bassin s'agitait. Olga et moi étions épargnées, ainsi que le public dans sa totalité, mais le Crustabri lui ne bénéficiait pas de la protection des Pokémon psy et il choisit de se réfugier au fond de sa carapace pour réduire l'impact de l'attaque.

Dès que le séisme se fut calmé, j'indiquai à Pleind'Soupe l'étape suivante. Il fallait agir vite, son adversaire avait déjà rouvert sa coquille et s'apprêtait sans doute à riposter. Poussant un grondement rauque, le Ronflex sauta dans l'eau et se mit à nager vers le Crustabri tout en projetant de grandes gerbes d'écume sur son passage. L'autre ne bougea pas, se contentant d'attendre. Arrivé au contact, le Ronflex s'écrasa sur le Crustabri qui s'était refermé au dernier instant, et la peau de Pleind'Soupe fut déchirée en lambeaux par les aspérités rugueuses du coquillage.

- L'attaque du Ronflex a manqué ! énonça la voix nasillarde du commentateur. Olga utilise sa tactique habituelle de l'Abri face au Pokémon du challenger, et ça marche !

Une envie d'étrangler ce mec me saisit. Je me contins et ordonnai à Pleind'Soupe de recommencer la manœuvre. À bout portant, il parviendrait sûrement à faire plier le Crustabri. Le résultat fut un énorme _splash_ alors que les quatre cent kilos du Ronflex tombaient sur le Pokémon coquillage, et les deux sombrèrent un instant. Pleind'Soupe refit surface en premier, sa courte fourrure dégoulinant d'eau alors que son gros ventre formait un îlot à lui tout seul. Le Crustabri en revanche décida de rester en-dessous et se propulsa à l'aide de jets d'eau, s'éloignant du Ronflex avant de ressortir quelques mètres plus loin. Sa coquille se mit à luire d'un éclat nacré. L'air chanta, s'emplissant de centaines de sifflements métalliques qui firent concurrence aux bourdonnements des grêlons.

- Une attaque Picots ! Voilà qu'Olga prend ses précautions pour la suite de ce duel, elle doit sentir que son adversaire en vaut la peine...

Les petits projectiles aux arêtes pointues spécialement destinés à faire mal aux pattes de mes Pokémon piégèrent le terrain, atterrissant sur tous les îlots - seuls refuges pour ceux de mon équipe incapables de nager. Heureusement pour Pleind'Soupe, lui pouvait rester dans l'eau. N'empêche qu'il n'apprécia pas du tout la pluie de picots qui lui arriva en plein visage, et profita de l'immobilisme du Crustabri pour contre-attaquer, lui fonçant dessus à pleine vitesse. Les flots furent agités de remous, quelques vagues prirent naissance alors que le Ronflex percutait violemment son adversaire. Ce dernier fut repoussé par la force de l'impact et choisit de disparaître sous l'eau, plongeant assez profondément. Il projetait sûrement de remonter d'ici peu pour prendre Pleind'Soupe par surprise ; j'informai donc le gros Ronflex de la progression du Crustabri à voix haute tout en gardant un œil sur l'un des écrans. Imitant le mouvement du Pokémon aquatique, Pleind'Soupe resta d'abord en surface, puis plongea à son tour lorsque l'autre fit mine de revenir vers lui. Le choc entre les deux eut lieu à quelques mètres sous l'eau : en conséquence il fut presque silencieux, et ne fut apparent que par le tremblement qu'il provoqua et la série de vagues qui vinrent lécher les bords du gigantesque bassin, s'éloignant en cercles concentriques de l'endroit de la collision. Si je n'avais pas eu les yeux rivés sur l'un des écrans qui diffusait les images sous-marines, j'aurais pu croire que rien ne s'était passé.

Et pourtant c'était tout le contraire. Le Pokémon d'Olga avait été durement touché, et lorsqu'il refit surface, il manqua de couler à nouveau. Sa coquille baillait, plus ouverte que d'habitude, révélant le corps noir caché à l'intérieur. De son côté, mon Pleind'Soupe était bien plus en forme ; il émergea de l'eau avec un grognement de satisfaction, bousculant son adversaire qui commença alors à sombrer. Un bruit étrange résonna soudain, comme un son de cloche mais en beaucoup plus assourdi. Je m'y attendais : Olga venait de signaler qu'elle désirait utiliser sa première Guérison. Presque aussitôt une vive lumière jaune entoura son Crustabri tandis qu'il se faisait soigner par l'un des Pokémon psy assignés à notre match. Je trouvais ça plutôt étrange comme façon de faire, cependant je devais reconnaître que c'était plus rapide que de se servir d'une potion, et de plus il n'y avait pas besoin de se trouver en contact avec le blessé. L'idéal dans un duel de cette envergure, en somme.

- Une Guérison du côté d'Olga ! annonça le commentateur avec un enthousiasme délirant. Mes chers amis, les choses commencent à se corser !

La foule avait réagi avec des murmures incertains : la stratégie d'Olga suggérait qu'elle voyait en moi une adversaire de taille, quelqu'un contre qui il allait falloir employer une tactique avancée. Je lorgnai sur le bouton à ma droite : j'avais le droit moi aussi à deux soins complets pour mes Pokémon, mais décidai de les conserver pour plus tard. Pleind'Soupe était capable de terminer ce combat par lui-même, j'en étais certaine. La grêle ne semblait pas le gêner et les quelques égratignures qu'il avait récoltées en se frottant au Crustrabri, encore moins. Ce fut même avec vigueur qu'il se précipita à nouveau sur son adversaire pour lui rentrer dedans une énième fois. Il le percuta avec une force identique à son coup précédent, submergeant le Crustabri de sa masse et l'obligeant à rester sous lui. Le Pokémon aquatique disparut sous l'eau ; je le vis nager jusqu'au fond du bassin puis prendre son élan avant de rejaillir vers le haut à la vitesse d'une flèche. Il toucha Pleind'Soupe au ventre, et ce malgré l'esquive tentée par ce dernier qui se termina en un mouvement maladroit l'amenant buter contre l'un des îlots alors que son sang se répandait autour de lui. Un beuglement s'échappa de la bouche du Ronflex. Le Crustabri y répondit par son propre cri, une sorte de chuintement aigu qui déclencha le renouvellement de la tempête de grêle sévissant depuis le début. Je jetai un bref coup d'œil au-dessus de moi et découvris que le bouclier psychique qui me protégeait supportait une épaisse couche de grêlons : si jamais il venait à céder, j'allais avoir droit à la douche la plus glaciale de ma vie. Pas le temps de s'en inquiéter.

Je fis un signe à Pleind'Soupe, lui donnant son ordre suivant. "Force", encore - mais agrémenté d'une petite variante qui signifiait "Sers-toi de ce qu'il y a autour de toi". En l'occurrence, cette précision ne pouvait que faire référence au petit îlot de terre sur lequel le Ronflex s'était à demi échoué, et il le comprit en un rien de temps. Se redressant plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru possible pour un Pokémon de sa taille, il se mit debout, prit un pas d'élan, deux... et sauta. Heureusement le Crustabri se trouvait assez proche de sa position, et de plus il était encore immobile, occupé à terminer son cri chuintant, ce qui dût ralentir son temps de réaction. Sans ces deux facteurs, l'attaque du Ronflex aurait certainement échoué. Ici, elle réussit. D'immenses gerbes d'eau jaillirent de chaque côté lorsque Pleind'Soupe termina sa chute, pile sur son adversaire. Les vagues qu'il provoqua montèrent jusqu'à plusieurs mètres tandis que l'impact offrait un aller simple au Crustabri, direction les profondeurs du bassin. Le plat qui nous avait valu de nous faire expulser des bains chauds des Îles Sevii ressemblait probablement à ça, songeai-je en reportant mon regard sur les écrans géants afin de suivre la descente du Crustabri. Considérant que le choc avait alors réussi à vider presque complètement l'eau de la piscine, je me demandai quel en serait les effets sur un Pokémon. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'obtins ma réponse : le Crustabri avait atteint le fond et ne faisait pas mine de bouger. Il avait sombré d'une seule traite et reposait à présent sur le dos, inerte, sa coquille grande ouverte comme pourrait l'être celle d'un coquillage mort.

Le public retint son souffle, en attente d'un mouvement de sa part. Les secondes cascadèrent jusqu'à ce que la minute soit atteinte, puis dépassée. Toujours rien.

Olga finit par rappeler son Pokémon, un geste qui donna lieu à de nouvelles exclamations de la part des spectateurs, certaines triomphantes, mais pour la plupart déçues. De toute évidence, la foule se trouvait partagée, et je n'avais pas grand monde de mon côté. Mais mes oreilles résonnaient tout de même des cris d'encouragements que j'avais entendus, mon cerveau ayant apparemment opéré une sélection drastique afin de délaisser tous les autres. Je sentis un sourire s'épanouir sur mon visage. Tous ces gens qui me hurlaient de rentrer chez moi parce que je ne faisais soit disant pas le poids comprendraient bientôt à qui il avait affaire.

- Et une deuxième victoire pour la challenger ! Nous arrivons à présent au troisième round ! Quels seront les Pokémon utilisés ?

La forme d'un Flagadoss se dessina dans l'air alors que les hurlements de la foule redoublaient d'intensité. C'était le Pokémon qui avait balayé l'équipe du challenger avant moi. Costaud et redoutable malgré sa lenteur substantielle. Pour le contrer, il me fallait quelqu'un capable de le mettre rapidement au tapis. Ma décision fut prise en un instant.

Teigne.

Je dirigeai le rayon de la Pokéball sur l'îlot le plus proche afin que la Colossinge ne se matérialise pas dans la flotte - ça l'aurait rendu proprement furieuse. Une précaution qui se révéla inutile au final, car lorsque Teigne se prit les Picots du Crustabri qui parsemaient toujours le sol, elle bondit en l'air en poussant un beuglement colérique. En face d'elle, le Flagadoss ne lui accorda même pas un regard, assis sur son propre petit îlot, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Bien qu'il soit bien plus gros que la Colossinge d'un bon demi-mètre, il avait plutôt l'air comique que redoutable, et le coquillage qui lui mordait la queue était à lui seul plus terrifiant que tout le reste du Pokémon. Cependant, les apparences mentaient, et pas qu'un peu. La façon dont il avait tué l'Insécateur du garçon me revint en mémoire, les images s'imprimant avec force dans mon esprit : rayon bleu-blanc qui fendait l'air, cage de glace qui se formait autour de l'infortuné Pokémon insecte, et puis le tout qui se fracassait à terre. Derrière ses abords bedonnants, ce Flagadoss était un tueur. Il ne fallait donc rien de moins qu'une tueuse pour se mesurer à lui.

_Réglons ça vite._

Main ouverte, ramenée contre mon front comme pour essuyer la sueur qui en coulait. Sauf que ce geste avait une toute autre signification, et Teigne ne s'y trompa pas ; sa fourrure se mit soudain à grésiller, la faisant ressembler à un gros hérisson tout poilu. Ça aussi, c'était comique quelque part. Et tout aussi mortel que lorsqu'il s'agissait du Flagadoss, car sur l'échelle de la dangerosité, la Colossinge lui était bien égale, sinon supérieure. Pour preuve le torrent de foudre qui surgit soudain de Teigne sous la forme de longues lances barbelées, d'abord jaunes puis blanches, fonçant droit sur son adversaire, zigzaguant dans l'air en scintillant. Elles se reflétèrent une seconde à la surface de l'eau, dédoublées dans leur majesté, puis le roulement de tonnerre gronda, assourdissant, à l'instant même où l'électricité trouvait sa cible, frappant le Flagadoss resté immobile. Un filet de fumée s'éleva de son corps rose alors que le coquillage mordant sa queue sursautait, prouvant que les éclairs avaient dû faire assez mal au Flagadoss malgré son absence de réaction. Puis, lentement, le gros Pokémon leva une patte pour se gratter la tête.

- Flaaag ? balbutia-t-il, tournant un œil vigilant vers sa dresseuse.

Cette dernière se contenta de remonter ses lunettes sur son nez. Apparemment, cela devait constituer un ordre car le Flagadoss se glissa aussitôt dans l'eau pour se mettre à nager vers Teigne. La Colossinge ne perdit pas de temps et lui expédia une seconde décharge. Craquèlement doublé du rugissement de l'orage. L'attaque électrique atteignit le Flagadoss alors qu'il se trouvait à mi-chemin, touchant le haut de sa tête cette fois. Il se figea, puis sombra, les bras ballants, le corps courbé en arrière. Je suivis sa descente vers le fond du bassin sur les écrans, me demandant si ces deux Fatal-Foudre consécutifs avaient été suffisants pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Teigne, elle, scrutait les flots avec attention, ne relâchant pas sa vigilance.

Une, deux, trois secondes...

À la quatrième, le Flagadoss redressa brusquement la tête, chacun de ses muscles se tendant, et les caméras sous-marines furent momentanément aveuglées par l'onde de choc qu'il produisit lorsqu'il se propulsa vers la surface. Il émergea tel un bouchon hors de l'eau, et avec lui vint un déferlement d'eau, une immense vague dont la crête bordée d'écume culminait à ma hauteur - trois bons mètres, au bas mot. Teigne ne put pas lutter : elle fut emportée par les flots déchaînés, la houle se jouant d'elle comme si la Colossinge n'avait pas eu plus de consistance qu'un brin de paille. Je l'aperçus un instant en train de se débattre, puis elle disparut, engloutie. La vague continua sa course pour venir frapper le bouclier doré de ma plate-forme, mais j'y prêtais à peine attention. Je n'avais d'yeux que pour les écrans qui ne m'offraient que des images floues, remous et bulles d'eau, un tableau qui se déclinait en mille teintes de bleu sans aucune trace de la fourrure blanche caractéristique de Teigne. Où était-elle ? Il fallait tout de même plus d'une attaque pour se débarrasser d'elle... Non ?

Pour la première fois depuis le début du duel, le stress menaça de me submerger. Je crispai les poings, l'envie de presser le bouton à ma droite me démangeait. Je n'avais qu'à appuyer dessus pour garantir la survie de Teigne. La voix de Vivian résonna sous mon crâne, écho sinistre.

_La victoire à tout prix. Conserve tes Guérisons pour les urgences les plus absolues._

J'attendis. Une agonie de secondes qui s'écoulaient tandis que je vacillais au bord d'un gouffre d'incertitudes. Boule au ventre, gorge serrée. Angoisse au maximum. Pourtant c'était loin d'être la première fois que je prenais des risques avec Teigne : même avant l'entraînement que m'avait fait subir Vivian, j'avais retardé le moment de soigner la Colossinge à plusieurs reprises lors de combats précédents. Et elle s'en était toujours sortie. Teigne l'Increvable, voilà ce que j'aurais dû écrire sur sa fiche d'inscription que j'avais dû remplir en arrivant.

La Colossinge me prouva une fois encore sa valeur lorsque les eaux du bassin cessèrent de s'agiter et que l'image sur les grands écrans s'éclaircit, une image de Teigne qui remontait à la surface telle une furie. D'un bond, elle fut hors des flots et atterrit sur l'un des îlots de terre. La caméra zooma sur elle alors que le commentateur complimentait sa ténacité.

- Cette Colossinge a de l'énergie à revendre ! Regardez ça ! Elle n'a même pas l'air épuisée !

C'était vrai, elle avait l'air parfaitement en forme. Seulement, "avait l'air" étaient les mots-clefs de la phrase. Je connaissais Teigne, et si pour des yeux inexpérimentés sa façon de se tenir droite comme un i, ses sourcils froncés et ses poings serrés pouvaient passer pour de la combativité, je savais que tout ça cachait en réalité une fatigue que la Colossinge refusait de montrer, tout comme elle refusait que je la soigne lorsqu'elle estimait qu'elle n'avait pas accompli son boulot. Et son boulot dans le cas présent, c'était de mettre à terre le Flagadoss.

Mon doigt frôla le bouton à ma droite. J'hésitai...

_Ding._

Le son d'une demande de Guérison se répandit dans l'arène.

Elle ne venait pas de moi. Non, c'était Olga qui avait fait appel aux talents des Pokémon psy, et ce pour la deuxième fois. Son Pokémon devait être salement amoché pour qu'elle se laisse aller ainsi. Peut-être espérait-elle qu'une fois remonté à bloc il achèverait Teigne. Ça, ça n'était pas dans mes plans. Sauf que la Colossinge ne survivrait pas à un autre Surf comme ça, certainement pas non plus à un Laser Glace, et il n'était pas question qu'elle affronte un Flagadoss parfaitement remis de ses blessures alors qu'elle-même se trouvait accablée de fatigue. Donc... Avec l'impression de faire un pied-de-nez à mon frère, j'appuyai à mon tour sur mon propre bouton : ce n'était pas ce que Vivian m'aurait dit de faire, mais j'en avais fini de l'écouter. Il s'agissait de mon équipe après tout, et je la connaissais mieux que lui - mieux grâce à lui, aussi, mais à présent c'était à mon tour de jouer. À mon tour de prendre les décisions.

Le _ding_ assourdi retentit à nouveau, et une lueur dorée enveloppa les deux Pokémon tandis que leurs blessures se résorbaient. Coquille brillante pour l'un, fourrure immaculée pour l'autre, ils étaient à nouveau prêts à s'entre-déchirer. Revigoré, le Flagadoss se mit à nager vers Teigne, seule sa tête dépassant des flots. Il laissait étonnamment peu de remous dans son sillage pour un si gros Pokémon. La Colossinge, quant à elle, avait tourné la tête vers moi et me fusillait du regard. Je lui signifiai son ordre suivant d'un geste sec.

_Pas le temps de ronchonner, Teigne._

Son nez se fronça, puis elle reporta son attention sur son adversaire, et alors que ce dernier avait quasiment atteint son îlot, elle sauta dans l'eau pour se porter à sa rencontre. Avant de bondir hors des flots. Deux, trois fois, replongeant à chaque coup pour mieux rejaillir ensuite - on aurait cru un dauphin au sommet de sa forme. Un instant elle surplombait le Flagadoss, celui d'après elle se laissait retomber, décochant son coup de poing, aidée par la gravité. L'Ultimapoing magistral frappa le Pokémon ennemi en plein sur le museau, sa tête fut rejetée en arrière par la force brute de l'impact. Grognement. Une seconde plus tard, un énième _splash_ signala l'arrivée de Teigne dans l'eau. Au contact avec son adversaire, elle ramena son poing en arrière pour lui administrer un nouveau coup, mais le Flagadoss se montra plus rapide, réagissant en ouvrant la bouche. Un rayon d'une froideur mortelle en fusa, droit sur la Colossinge. Elle ferma les yeux et endura l'attaque pendant que l'eau se cristallisait autour d'elle, l'emprisonnant dans un cocon de glace et de gel, si bien que j'eus le temps de voir les poils de Teigne se changer en pics cassants recouverts de givre et une série de frissons convulsifs agiter son corps avant qu'elle ne devienne plus qu'une image trouble dans un cercueil glacial. Piégée par l'iceberg qui s'était formé autour d'elle, elle tenta de se dégager, mais ses bras ne firent que déraper sur les parois lisses de sa prison, toute résistance se révélant inefficace. Elle était toujours à moitié immergée dans l'eau gelée du bassin et, grâce aux écrans, je voyais ses pieds qui moulinaient sous elle sans autre effet que de créer des remous tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de se libérer. Mais rien. Si les baies l'avaient empêchée de terminer comme l'Insécateur de tout à l'heure, elle n'en demeurait pas moins bloquée. Ses grognements énervés ne tardèrent pas à embuer l'espace réduit dans lequel elle se trouvait, et en moins d'une minute la cage de glace devint complètement opaque, camouflant encore davantage Teigne aux regards. On entendait cependant toujours ses cris de colère et le bruit sourd de ses coups de poings portés contre les murs gelés.

Elle parvint soudain à transpercer la paroi sur laquelle elle s'acharnait, et s'employa alors à agrandir l'ouverture pour pouvoir s'extirper par ce biais. Sauf qu'il était clair qu'elle n'en aurait pas le temps, parce qu'elle venait d'offrir l'occasion rêvée au Pokémon d'Olga. En deux coups de queue, il était face à elle, prêt à ré-attaquer. Peu importait s'il allait choisir un Surf ou un Laser Glace, dans les deux cas ce serait la fin pour Teigne. Les cris du public gagnèrent en intensité ; tous ces gens considéraient sûrement la Colossinge comme perdue. Ils ne la connaissaient pas comme moi je la connaissais. Ils ne voyaient en elle qu'un Pokémon de type combat classique, bourrin au possible, avec une tête solide mais vide. Ils devaient penser que si elle avait été un peu plus maligne, elle serait déjà sortie de sa prison de glace par en-dessous au lieu de taper dessus sans relâche - et peut-être même qu'une bonne partie d'entre eux se demandait pourquoi je ne lui avais pas ordonné précisément cette tactique-là. Tant mieux s'ils nous pensaient faibles. Notre victoire n'en serait que plus éclatante.

Je ne manquai pas l'instant où le Flagadoss ouvrit à nouveau sa gueule. Un point lumineux s'alluma au fond de sa gorge, prélude habituel du Laser Glace. Mais le point resta point et n'eut jamais l'occasion de devenir attaque complète et dévastatrice, car j'avais crié mon ordre.

Deux mots qui furent aussitôt noyés par le vacarme assourdissant du tonnerre. La glace qui enserrait Teigne se mit à luire, d'une force digne de celle du soleil, puis vola soudain en éclats tel un verre s'écrasant au sol, les morceaux projetés dans les airs à une vitesse démentielle. Le grondement de la foudre s'atténua pour céder la place à une sorte de bruit constant et incroyablement présent, si grave, si sourd, que je le ressentais jusque dans mes os. Une vibration presque matérielle tant elle était puissante. Un son qui, bien sûr, ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Teigne.

Au centre du bassin, la Colossinge n'était plus que boule de lumière, un concentré d'énergie pure sous forme de foudre dont l'intensité fit perler quelques larmes à mes yeux. Impossible d'apercevoir quoi que ce soit de Teigne, la luminosité qu'elle dégageait brouillait tout : cela revenait à regarder le soleil en face. Cette vision fut cependant des plus éphémères, à peine le temps d'un clignement de paupières. L'instant d'après, la boule explosait, des fourches d'un blanc aveuglant jaillissant de toute part comme le son grave se muait en fracas retentissant.

L'arène entière s'électrisa. Durant une seconde, la foudre prit possession du stade jusque dans ses moindres recoins. De petits arcs grésillants coururent à la surface du bassin alors que l'air se saturait d'éclairs, l'électricité frappant eau, glace, et chair. Insensé. La puissance dégagée par l'attaque me fit frissonner, les poils de mes bras se dressèrent. Chair de poule et tremblement. Le bouclier qui me protégeait vacilla lorsqu'une des lances de foudre vint s'écraser contre, mais tint bon. Les hauts-parleurs, eux, crachotèrent une seconde, tandis que l'image sur les écrans se troublait, traversée d'une bande horizontale grésillante.

Puis ce fut terminé, à la fois pour l'attaque de Teigne et pour le Pokémon d'Olga. Le Flagadoss avait sombré au fond du bassin, touché de plein fouet par la tempête électrique.

Je repris mon souffle avec l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon. La voix du commentateur s'éleva, survoltée :

- Magnifique Fatal-Foudre ! J'en ai rarement vu d'aussi puissant... Ah, mes amis, voilà qui nous promet une fin de match palpitante ! Cela me rappelle la finale de 2002, lorsque la Voltali d'Alec lui avait gagné le titre avec une attaque identique contre la Lamantine du champion d'alors. Teigne et Léa iront-elles aussi loin ?

_Compte là-dessus, mec._

J'échangeai un regard avec Teigne, suivi d'un sourire - uniquement de mon côté pour ce dernier, je soupçonnais en fait que sourire était physiquement impossible pour les Colossinge.

- Merci, ma grande. T'as assuré, chuchotai-je.

C'était ça que je voulais retenir de Teigne. Cette rage de vaincre, cette puissance qu'elle dégageait, cette détermination dont elle faisait preuve. Ça et non l'image d'une Colossinge devenue folle qui s'acharnait sur le cadavre ensanglanté d'un Papilusion. Malgré tous mes efforts, l'incident avec le Pokémon insecte était toujours présent dans mon esprit et colorait toutes mes interactions avec Teigne, bien qu'elle ne se rende probablement pas compte. Je n'en avais toujours pas parlé avec elle. Il le faudrait bien, pourtant.

Loin de se douter des pensées qui m'occupaient et toute à sa victoire, la Colossinge leva un poing vers moi en retour. Je la rappelai alors qu'Olga faisait de même pour son Pokémon, et m'emparai ensuite de la Pokéball de Vésuve. Le match venait en priorité. Plus que deux Pokémon à battre, et c'était bon. Était-ce son Lokhlass ou sa Lippoutou qui se cachait dans la ball brandie par mon adversaire ? Je penchai pour le deuxième, car les membres du Conseil des Quatre conservaient bien souvent leur meilleur Pokémon pour la fin - c'était ainsi plus spectaculaire lorsque le Pokémon en question détruisait toute l'équipe ennemi, et puis il faisait office d'atout dans la manche. Je n'allais pas critiquer cette stratégie ; en l'occurrence, elle m'arrangeait bien.

Nous relâchâmes nos Pokémon en même temps, et je constatai que j'avais vu juste : ce fut la Lippoutou qui se matérialisa sur l'îlot le plus proche d'Olga, acclamée par les vivats de la foule. Me trouvant pour la première fois confrontée à ce Pokémon, je notai sa forte ressemblance avec un autre qui hantait mes cauchemars, le monstrueux Mr. Mime. Tous deux de forme humanoïde, tous deux dotés de gros yeux globuleux, les deux Pokémon partageaient des similarités indéniables, mais tandis que l'un tenait du clown, l'autre tenait de... en fait, je n'en savais trop rien. Un truc étrange à la peau violette, en robe rouge, avec de longs cheveux blonds, de petits bras graciles, et de grosses lèvres prêtes à administrer des bisous. Ce qu'elle firent d'ailleurs, alors que la Lippoutou envoyait des poutoux baveux en direction de la foule tout en bougeant ses hanches en cadence. Vision d'horreur. Je me demandais bien qui était allé imaginer un Pokémon pareil. Mais ce qui lui manquait sur le plan esthétique, elle devait le compenser question puissance, et Vésuve allait avoir fort à faire pour vaincre cet adversaire.

L'arrivée du Magmar avait également été saluée de cris de la part du public, sensiblement plus nombreux que précédemment : l'exploit de Teigne m'avait sûrement valu quelques soutiens de plus. Je me demandai brièvement quel serait le pourcentage du public de mon côté lorsque je me retrouverai face à Zack, avant de me concentrer sur ce qui se passait dans l'arène. Vésuve s'était pris les Picots du Crustabri dans les pieds et venait d'essayer de les flamber, ce qui n'avait pas l'air très efficace. Peu importait, ses flammes seraient bien plus adaptées contre le véritable adversaire de cette manche.

Sans plus attendre, je donnai l'ordre au Magmar d'entamer les hostilités. Une Déflagration crépita au-dessus des flots, un brasier de lanières de feu qui se dirigea à une vitesse époustouflante vers la Lippoutou. Elle tenta une esquive, ses longs cheveux blonds tournoyant autour d'elle, formant comme une corolle alors qu'elle effectuait une vrille sur le côté. Ce ne fut cependant pas suffisant et les flammes vinrent exploser à son contact, l'accablant d'une chaleur infernale. Elle tituba sous le coup de l'assaut, lâchant un petit cri. Je fis l'inventaire des dégâts d'un rapide coup d'œil : une partie de sa chevelure s'était embrasée et l'attaque avait laissé des tâches noires de suie un peu partout sur son corps. Le combat commençait plutôt mal pour la Lippoutou - du moins était-ce mon avis avant qu'elle ne riposte. Sa contre-attaque, plutôt inattendue, changea la donne du tout au tout.

Un bisou lancé vers le Magmar, digne d'un missile à tête chercheuse. Il toucha sa cible - et comment. Un instant, Vésuve crachait de petites flammes, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, prêt à réitérer son attaque afin de terrasser l'ennemi, et la seconde suivante, il contemplait la Lippoutou avec un air d'adoration, les bras baissés, la bouche fermée.

_Zut._

Je claquai des doigts pour attirer son attention, puis, voyant que ça ne fonctionnait pas, je me résolus à l'appeler de vive voix.

- Vésuve !

Même ça, ça resta sans effet. Le Magmar n'avait d'yeux que pour la Lippoutou, cette dernière s'amusant visiblement de la situation, lui renvoyant un second baiser en se trémoussant alors que ce foutu commentateur y allait de sa remarque enjouée.

- Hé oui, avec un Magmar mâle, il fallait s'y attendre... Cette Lippoutou est une croqueuse d'hommes, tout comme sa dresseuse !

Cette phrase-là lui valut une clameur d'approbation accompagnée de sifflements de la part du public tandis qu'Olga remontait ses lunettes sur son nez pour la centième fois depuis le début du match. Je savais désormais ce qu'un tel geste signifiait, et à mon grand désespoir, sa Lippoutou se rua sur Vésuve, l'eau gelant sous ses pas au fur et à mesure de son avancée. Arrivée face au Magmar, elle lui décocha un Poinglace qui alla s'écraser contre son bec, produisant un bruit rappelant le craquement de la banquise. Vésuve recula en titubant, sans toutefois aucunement avoir l'air de songer à riposter, et cela même lorsque je lui criai de répliquer d'une Déflagration. Au contraire, il semblait enchanté de voir l'objet de son amour si proche de lui.

La Lippoutou enchaîna avec un autre bisou, ses lèvres se rejoignant dans un smack humide, mais il devait cette fois-ci s'agir d'une attaque Grobisou et non Attraction, car les paupières du Magmar se fermèrent et il s'écroula, endormi. Pour être réveillé quelques secondes plus tard par un deuxième poing renforcé de glace en plein visage. Charmant.

- Vésuve, Lance-Flammes ! tentai-je à nouveau.

Mon Magmar me jeta un regard hébété, avant de secouer la tête d'un air désolé. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il se trouvait incapable de frapper son adversaire. Il savait ce que ce match signifiait pour moi, il savait que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre. Il fallait reconnaître qu'Attraction n'était pas une attaque à laquelle mes Pokémon avaient souvent été confrontés, mais nous avions tout de même pratiqué quelques tests avec Vivian, et les deux fois où Vésuve y avait été soumis, il s'en était défait avec succès. Certes moins rapidement que Teigne ou Salade, mais quand même... Pourquoi n'y parvenait-il pas à présent ? Je m'attendais à mieux de sa part.

Une stratégie se présenta à moi au milieu de cette débâcle : j'avais remarqué que la Lippoutou tressaillait lorsqu'elle frappait le Magmar, conséquence des flammes de Véuve qui brûlaient en permanence et de sa température corporelle élevée, ce qui était semble-t-il suffisant pour blesser un Pokémon de type glace. Sachant qu'elle se trouvait déjà affaiblie par la Déflagration, j'estimais que ça pouvait suffire. De toute façon, considérant l'état de mon propre Pokémon - complètement subjugué -, je n'avais pas matière à choisir : j'allais devoir miser là-dessus et jouer sur le long terme.

Je pris donc mon mal en patience alors que le combat continuait - si tant est qu'on puisse qualifier un échange de coup unilatéral de "combat". De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, ponctuées par les grognements de Vésuve qui se faisait taper dessus sans avoir le cœur de riposter, les rires du public qui appréciait le spectacle, et les commentaires du mec chiant qui atteignaient des sommets de débilité. Je fus tentée de me boucher les oreilles lorsqu'il fit un jeu de mot concernant les attaques de la Lippoutou "qui avaient laissé un froid", mais je tins bon, m'obligeant à regarder ce qui se passait avec la tenace impression de faire tapisserie. Parfois, je hurlais un ordre à Vésuve pour essayer de le faire réagir, mais cela n'aboutissait jamais. Il encaissait les coups sans broncher, encore et encore, perdu dans un monde dont la Lippoutou était le centre, et moi, je ne pouvais qu'espérer que l'aura brûlante du Magmar aurait raison de son adversaire avant qu'elle ne le tue à coups de poing.

Vint un moment où les deux Pokémon eurent presque épuisé leurs forces - je savais du moins que c'était le cas pour Vésuve ; quant à la Lippoutou, ses attaques semblaient moins puissantes et plus lentes. Tournant autour du Magmar qui ne la quittait pas des yeux, elle se préparait justement à lui asséner un énième coup de poing.

- Zénith, maintenant ! m'écriai-je.

Vésuve rejeta la tête en arrière alors qu'une lumière surnaturelle éclatait loin au-dessus de lui, inondant l'arène entière de ses rayons, volant temporairement la vedette à l'éclat du soleil matinal. Au même instant, le Poinglace de la Lippoutou entra en contact avec le flanc du Magmar, et elle renâcla alors que la flamme caudale du Pokémon feu lui léchait malencontreusement l'avant-bras.

_Allez, ça doit faire mal, ça... Écroule-toi, écroule-toi..._

Tout en priant silencieusement, je me tenais prête à rappeler Vésuve si nécessaire. Mais la nécessité ne se présenta pas, car au final la Lippoutou recula et s'affaissa, avant de s'effondrer face contre terre. Vaincue.

Je levai les yeux et ils rencontrèrent ceux d'Olga à l'autre bout du terrain. Elle hocha la tête, puis rappela son Pokémon. Soulagée, je fis de même. Vésuve avait mis un genou au sol, le pauvre devait être crevé. C'était tout à son honneur : il avait bien résisté et nous nous en étions finalement sortis. Pas avec autant de brio que je l'aurais souhaité, mais c'était terminé et personne n'était mort. Je comptai ça comme une victoire.

- Quelle ténacité chez notre challenger et ses Pokémon ! La dernière manche se profile à l'horizon et il semblerait que nous puissions bien assister à notre quatrième qualification de la matinée ! Mais ne soyez pas trop prompts à crier victoire pour la jeune Léa, il s'est déjà vu des cas similaires où Malus a balayé des équipes entières à lui seul !

La clameur des spectateurs enfla dans le stade, dégageant une énergie qui me galvanisa. Salade et moi, on allait en faire de la bouillie, de ce Lokhlass ! Sentant le sang battre à mes tempes, je soupesai la Pokéball de Florizzare au creux de main avant de la lancer. Mon mastodonte fit son apparition sur l'îlot en face moi, salué par une salve d'applaudissements.

- Et voici Salade, un Florizarre qu'il ne faut pas juger à l'aune de son surnom !

_Je vais tuer ce mec..._

- Face à lui, un Pokémon que vous connaissez tous, le redouté Malus, maître incontesté de la glace !

Le Lokhlass récolta bien plus d'applaudissements que Salade mais demeura impassible, attendant calmement dans l'eau tandis que la foule l'encourageait à grand cris. Sensiblement plus grand que Nessie, il combinait la grâce naturelle de son espèce à l'aura de puissance, acquise, des Pokémon habitués à la victoire. Son long cou beige affichait une multitude de cicatrices, dont quelques-unes se prolongeaient jusque sur sa peau d'un bleu mat, alors que la carapace grise et bosselée qui servait à la fois de protection pour son dos et de siège passager lors des traversées se couvrait déjà d'une couche de condensation. Ses yeux noirs et vifs, fixés sur Salade, lui donnait un air doux que je savais trompeur.

Salade, lui, savourait le Zénith provoqué par Vésuve : le soleil miniature tapait fort, je pouvais sentir sa chaleur réconfortante sur ma peau. Il ne serait pas de trop pour compenser la faiblesse de type qui nous handicapait. Ce dernier duel était de loin le plus dangereux. Je prenais un gros risque en exposant Salade au plus puissant Pokémon d'Olga ; après tout, j'aurais très bien pu calibrer ça autrement, et utiliser ma deuxième Guérison sur Pleind'Soupe pour le faire combattre à nouveau. Alors pourquoi Salade ? Pourquoi mon tout premier Pokémon, le pilier de l'équipe ? Parce que je voulais me prouver que j'en étais capable. Que moi aussi je pouvais remporter la victoire en jouant au maximum de mes capacités. Je l'avais déjà fait face à Électhor, et je pouvais le refaire. Ça n'avait pas été qu'un coup de chance.

Désireuse d'en finir au plus vite, j'indiquai à Salade d'attaquer. Il savait ce que j'allais lui demander et s'était préparé en conséquence, car à peine avais-je tendu mes deux doigts qu'un gigantesque rayon jaillissait de son arbre-fleur, un rayon brillant d'énergie fluide dont l'aspect rappelait celui d'une flaque de mercure - changeant et chatoyant, mais constitué de nuances dans les tons dorés au lieu d'argentés. Un sifflement perçant se fit entendre alors que le Lance-Soleil rasait l'eau, créant au passage un sillon de vapeur brûlante, suivi d'un grésillement d'une intensité surprenante lorsqu'il toucha au but. Repoussé contre un îlot proche par la force de l'attaque, le Lokhlass ploya son long cou, endurant l'assaut en silence. Puis, lorsque celui-ci faiblit avant de mourir dans une ultime giclée d'étincelles ambrées, le Pokémon aquatique agita ses nageoires avec un brame agressif et s'avança vers le Florizarre pour répliquer par un Laser Glace. Le rayon blanc-bleu suivit exactement la même trajectoire que le doré, mais en sens inverse, égalant le Lance-Soleil non seulement en diamètre mais également en puissance à en juger par l'effet qu'il eut sur mon Salade. Son extrême froideur fit naître une couche de glace qui s'étendit sur l'arbre du Pokémon plante, grimpant d'abord le long du tronc avant d'enserrer la fleur de ses crocs hivernaux, jusqu'à ce que le tout se trouve entièrement gelé. Salade eut un meuglement, un cri de détresse pure qui me remua les entrailles. Il se jeta à terre sur le flanc, essayant de casser la gangue d'eau gelée d'un grand coup de boutoir, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant. Les baies ingérées avant le combat ne l'avaient que partiellement protégé ; le Lokhlass d'Olga était trop puissant. C'était une possibilité que j'avais envisagée, d'où la dernière carte qu'il me restait en main.

Pour la seconde et la dernière fois du duel, mon pouce vint appuyer sur le bouton des soins, déclenchant le tintement attendu. Aussitôt, Salade brilla d'une lumière dorée qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle de son Lance-Soleil, bien qu'elle soit beaucoup plus diffuse. La glace qui l'entravait fondit en quelques secondes, et le Florizarre se remit souplement sur pattes, un œil braqué sur moi. Je tapotai la rambarde face à moi de deux doigts tendus.

_Vas-y mon gros. Gagne-moi ce match._

Une boule lumineuse naquit au sein de la fleur de Salade, enflant rapidement, prête à exploser...

... et s'éteignit lorsque le Lokhlass percuta le Florizarre de plein fouet après avoir sauté hors de l'eau. Pris de court et désavantagé par le poids du géant des mers qui surpassait largement le sien, mon mastodonte vert réussit tout de même à rester sur ses pattes, s'en tirant avec un déséquilibre qu'il rectifia au dernier instant. Le Lokhlass se glissa à nouveau dans les flots sans s'attarder alors que le commentateur complimentait la stratégie d'Olga.

- Belle manœuvre qui a fait perdre sa concentration à Salade ! Voilà que Malus se retrouve en position de force, ayant gagné du temps pour son propre rayon ! Vient-on d'assister au tournant du match ?

Réponse : non. Non, parce qu'Olga n'était pas la seule à pouvoir jouer à ce jeu-là. Je donnai l'ordre correspondant à Salade, et ses lianes claquèrent, venant s'enrouler autour du museau du Lokhlass, lui fermant net la gueule et coupant court à l'étincelle bleutée qui venait d'y apparaître. L'autre grogna, agita sa tête en tout sens, puis recula et ramena son long cou en arrière autant qu'il le pouvait. Salade tint bon, arc-bouté sur ses pattes, maintenant de force la muselière improvisée. Le Lokhlass lui fonça alors dessus, rejouant sa manœuvre de toute à l'heure. Cette fois-ci, Salade s'y attendait, et si la collision fut plus brutale, il l'encaissa bien mieux, ne bougeant presque pas. Son adversaire était cependant parvenu à se dégager et avait plongé dans la foulée, devenant invisible aux yeux de Salade. Mais pas aux miens. Je suivis les mouvements du Lokhlass sur l'un des écrans alors qu'il décrivait des cercles autour de l'îlot. Nul doute qu'il attendait le meilleur moment pour surprendre Salade et placer son Laser Glace avant que le Florizarre ne puisse l'attaquer. Si jamais il y parvenait, l'arbre-fleur de mon Pokémon gèlerait à nouveau - dans le meilleur des cas -, et je me verrais contrainte de le rappeler, pour ensuite continuer. Avec qui ? Fulgure était le seul encore en pleine forme, mais je n'étais pas certaine que l'oiseau puisse survivre à un Laser Glace du Lokhlass, contrairement à Salade. Tous les autres avaient déjà combattu et épuisé leurs forces. Il n'y avait pas d'alternative : il fallait éliminer le Lokhlass sur ce coup-là.

Un bref coup d'œil vers mon mastodonte m'apprit qu'il était paré : une lueur dorée brasillait au centre de sa fleur dont les pétales avaient pris la couleur du sang fraîchement versé. Lui aussi guettait le retour en surface du Pokémon d'Olga. Un silence de plomb s'était abattu sur l'arène, chacun se trouvant dans l'attente. Les remous de l'eau rythmaient les secondes, battements éphémères qui contribuaient à me rendre hyper-consciente du temps qui s'écoulait.

Et puis tout se passa très vite.

Je faillis manquer la remontée du Lokhlass tant elle fut rapide. Mon cri fendit l'air, alerte lancée aux oreilles de Salade.

- Derrière toi !

Il se retourna, plus vite que je ne l'avais jamais vu bouger. Braqua son arbre-fleur sur la cible. Déjà, le rayon bleu paraissait sur lui. Et puis un éclat doré explosa soudain et le Lance-Soleil fit irruption, interceptant le Laser Glace du Lokhlass d'extrême justesse : non pas à mi-chemin, non pas aux trois quarts, mais quasiment sous le nez de Salade. La colonne de feu solaire horizontale rencontra sa jumelle de froid polaire dans un grondement titanesque, déclenchant une pluie d'étincelles au point de fusion, là où le bleu se mêlait à l'or. Les deux Pokémon s'engagèrent alors dans un duel de force pure, chacun cherchant à faire plier l'autre. Lentement, le rayon de Salade gagna du terrain, la chaleur massive qu'il dégageait faisant onduler l'air et bouillir l'eau, allant jusqu'à vaporiser instantanément un iceberg qui se trouvait sur son passage. Le Florizarre grignota de l'avance jusqu'à ce qu'enfin l'affrontement s'équilibre, glace et soleil entrant en contact à l'exact milieu de la distance qui séparait les deux Pokémon - un point qui agressait la rétine si l'œil s'y attardait durant plus d'une seconde car il n'était qu'un maelström d'or et de bleu, une tempête miniature qui crachait des gerbes de liquides en fusion mêlées à des éclairs d'une brillance infinie.

Tout à coup, Salade gronda, un son si grave qu'il concurrença le bruit dégagé par les deux attaques combinées, et son rayon lumineux enfla. Enfla _démesurément_. Il fit reculer celui du Lokhlass, encore et encore, et l'eau autour du Pokémon aquatique finit par entrer en ébullition, un nuage de vapeur s'élevant dans le même temps. Le brouillard s'étendit, s'épaissit ; la scène se voila. Des deux combattants, on ne voyait plus rien. Même le zoom des caméras s'avérait impuissant.

Avec la brume vint le silence. Un silence empli d'attente. De tension.

Le temps lui-même s'était figé. Instant de glace qui n'offrait que frisson et incertitudes.

Et puis une liane sortit du brouillard, s'agitant faiblement, alors qu'au même instant le Lokhlass apparaissait sur les écrans sous-marins, coulant à pic. Un mélange de vives émotions s'empara de moi. Soulagement, joie, triomphe. Et non des moindres, la satisfaction profonde de celui qui a pris des risques et qui s'en est sorti indemne.

- Mesdames et messieurs, on applaudit bien fort la quatrième qualifiée de la journée, j'ai nommé Léa Norelle !

Les applaudissements crépitèrent, puissants, nombreux. Il y eut également des voix qui scandèrent mon prénom auxquelles Salade se joignit d'un tonitruant "Zarre !". Portée par la vague de l'approbation de la foule, je souriais, une joie féroce chantant dans mes veines. J'avais gagné. _Gagné._ Je venais de remporter le premier duel du Conseil des Quatre. La première des quatre marches qui menaient au sommet. Et ce n'était que le début de mon ascension.

Après avoir rappelé Salade, je saluai le public, juste avant que la plate-forme ne s'abaisse pour accueillir le challenger suivant. Il s'agissait d'une gamine aux cheveux bleus et à l'expression déterminée.

- Bonne chance, lui lançai-je en la croisant.

- Pas besoin, me rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire suprêmement confiant.

_Hé bien, soit elle court au suicide, soit c'est une future championne... _

Je quittai l'arène, m'enfonçant dans le couloir qui me ramènerait vers le centre Pokémon. Mon cœur battait encore la chamade et j'avais la tête emplie des images du combat que je me rejouais déjà. Aurais-je pu mieux faire ? Si j'avais commencé avec Teigne, j'aurais pu enchaîner par...

- Léa !

La voix qui avait coupé net mes pensées me tira une grimace. Vivian apparut à mes côtés, un sourire plaqué sur ses traits.

- Beau match, me félicita-t-il. Tu t'en es bien tirée.

Je m'arrêtai pour lui faire face, croisant les bras.

- Ça suffit, annonçai-je d'une voix qui ne laissait aucune place à la discussion. Je sais que c'est toi qui a relâché Maraude. L'ordinateur ne la compte plus comme étant l'un de mes Pokémon, et la Pokéball sur mon bureau n'était pas la sienne d'après le système, juste une neuve qui n'a jamais servi. C'est pour me punir de t'avoir désobéi, hein ? Parce que j'ai pas pu achever _Électhor_ ? Je vais être claire : toi et moi, on en a fini. Je ne veux plus de tes conseils. Je veux même plus te voir, en fait. Alors tu restes loin de moi, et quand ce sera le tour de Mewtwo, je déciderai si tu peux encore m'être utile ou pas. Pigé ?

Son sourire était resté en place tout le long de ma tirade, et il sembla même s'accentuer lorsque je me tus.

- Pigé, fut la réponse de mon frère.

Il y eut le flash d'une Pokéball, puis cela d'une téléportation, et juste comme ça, je me retrouvai seule. Seule et plutôt étonnée. Je m'étais attendue à bien plus de résistance de la part de Vivian. Un autre discours sur le monde Pokémon et ses défauts, peut-être. Ou un rappel des Pokémon que j'avais perdus. Même une menace contre Zack, à la limite... Mais pour surprenant que soit le comportement de mon frère, il me convenait parfaitement. Je n'avais plus besoin de lui.

Une fois de retour dans la partie du bâtiment de la Ligue qui abritait le centre Pokémon, je confiai mon équipe à l'infirmière. Alors que j'attendais patiemment tandis que mes bestioles se faisaient soigner, une autre voix m'interpella.

- Hé, Léa !

Celle-là, elle me disait quelque chose... Je me retournai et découvris une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds, flanquée d'un Férosinge d'un côté et d'un - enfin, d'une - Colossinge de l'autre.

- Salut Claire, répondis-je en sentant le sourire qu'avait fait disparaître Vivian revenir. Et salut Crabouille et...

_Zut, comment elle s'appelle l'autre déjà ?_

- Néréa, compléta Claire.

- Néréa. Désolée, je retiens plus facilement les surnoms marrants.

- Férosinge, déclara le concerné, tout en donnant un coup de poing à sa compère, qui bien entendu répliqua par un coup encore plus fort qui tenait quasiment de l'Ultimapoing.

- Dis donc, ils ont l'air de bien s'aimer, plaisantai-je.

- Bah, tu sais, c'est toujours la compétition entre les Pokémon de leur espèce. A fortiori quand ils sont frères et sœurs.

- Ah.

C'était une voie que je n'avais pas spécialement envie d'explorer, et ma réponse monosyllabique dut le faire comprendre à mon interlocutrice, car elle changea immédiatement de sujet :

- Au fait, félicitations pour ta victoire ! Surtout que la composition de ton équipe ne t'avantageait franchement pas face à Olga... Et puis j'avais parié sur toi alors je vais récolter une jolie somme en prime !

- Merci... T'es venue voir les combats du coup ? Je croyais que tu devais rester sur l'Île 1 pour aider ton oncle.

- J'ai eu droit à une semaine de pause après un mois à trimer comme une folle, expliqua la blonde. Ça fait des années que je voulais assister aux matches en vrai... C'est vraiment pas pareil qu'à la télé. Et Néréa insistait pour voir à quoi ressemblait les combats lors des compétitions officielles, alors j'en ai profité.

- Et voilà, vos Pokémon sont en pleine forme ! intervint l'infirmière à nos côtés.

Je la remerciai alors qu'elle me restituait mes Pokéballs.

- Hé, ça te dirait d'aller manger un morceau ? me proposa Claire. Je meurs de faim !

- Bonne idée, acquiesçai-je.

Ce serait une façon de se détendre après une matinée riche en émotions... et peut-être pourrais-je ainsi cesser de penser à Aldo et au second combat qui m'attendait d'ici quelques jours.

* * *

><p><em>Premier combat, aucune perte. J'ai eu de la chance sur les critiques, notamment le Fatal-Foudre de Teigne et le Lance-Soleil de Salade. *croise les doigts pour que ça continue*<em>


	34. Chapitre 29 : Prouver sa force

Je penchai la tête. Dans un sens, puis dans l'autre. Plissai les yeux. Me reculai encore une fois pour avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble.

- Non, je vois toujours pas ce que ça peut être comme Pokémon.

- Allez, il est facile celui-là ! m'encouragea Claire. Rien à voir avec le Kabutops de tout à l'heure.

Je continuai à fixer la statue. Deux bon mètres de marbre blanc représentant un Pokémon mystère que j'étais à peu près sûre de n'avoir encore jamais croisé. Obstinément, j'essayai de faire appel à ma mémoire, mais ce n'était pas chose facile quand il n'y avait aucune couleur disponible pour provoquer l'étincelle qui m'aurait peut-être débloquée. En plus, la statue était surélevée sur un piédestal qui plaçait les pieds du Pokémon mystère à hauteur de ma tête, une perspective qui rendait ma tâche d'autant plus difficile.

- Toujours pas, capitulai-je.

- Bon. C'est un Grolem, me révéla Claire. Tu sais, l'évolution finale de Racaillou ?

- Ah, fis-je simplement.

Avant d'avouer :

- Je suis nulle à ce jeu-là.

- Plutôt bizarre pour quelqu'un qui ambitionne de devenir championne de la Ligue, remarqua Claire.

Je choisis de ne pas répondre, mordant plutôt dans le cornet de ma glace. Achetée il y avait quelques minutes, elle était presque finie : il ne restait plus qu'un vague truc vert au fond du cône en gaufrette, le résultat de mon appétit combiné aux rayons du soleil qui tapait fort. Après une matinée passée à regarder les matches de qualification contre Olga, nous avions décidé de visiter le Palais Victoire, un bâtiment érigé en l'honneur des champions de la Ligue. On y trouvait les statues des vainqueurs et de leurs Pokémon, immortalisant à jamais leurs exploits. J'avais déjà vu la plupart des Pokémon, ayant affronté ceux de leur espèce d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais ce Grolem ainsi que quelques autres m'avaient laissée incapable d'associer un nom à ce que j'avais sous les yeux. Claire, elle, semblait être incollable.

- Du moment que tu connais les équipes des membres du Conseil des Quatre, tout va bien, fit-elle remarquer en léchant sa glace.

La sienne était au chocolat, et par un quelconque miracle non seulement elle n'avait pas fondu, mais en plus il lui restait encore une boule. Je soupçonnais Claire d'avoir accès à une sorte de magie obscure qui lui conférait des pouvoirs de préservation de glace. Cette particularité mise à part, la blonde était des plus sympas, dotée d'une personnalité aussi chaleureuse que la météo actuelle. Avec elle, ni remarques sarcastiques ni confrontations douloureuses, ce qui me changeait de Zack ou de Vivian. Sans compter que sa bonne humeur était contagieuse : depuis les deux jours que je la côtoyais, mon propre moral était remonté en flèche. Nous parlions de tout et de rien, de nos Pokémon, de nos vies respectives - quoique je doive pas mal maquiller la vérité de mon côté. Mais c'était tout de même bien agréable d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui échanger des idées de manière complètement amicale.

Elle ne m'avait pas demandée où était passé Grignotte et Maraude, s'étant simplement contentée d'un hochement de tête lorsque je lui avais présenté Vésuve et Fulgure, et pour ça aussi je lui en étais reconnaissante. De toute façon, il était certain à présent que la Feunard ne reviendrait pas. Le soir de ma victoire contre Olga, je nourrissais encore un petit espoir et avais appelé ma Pokémère pour avoir des nouvelles de la situation - sans changement, évidemment -, mais désormais je savais à quoi m'en tenir. J'étais déçue, bien sûr, mais je n'en voulais pas à Maraude. C'était son choix, voilà tout.

- Je suis parée pour ce qui m'attend, répondis-je finalement en louchant envieusement sur la glace de mon amie.

- Tant mieux. Tu sais je crois que le fait que que tu n'aies pas à affronter Alec est une chance, finalement. Enfin Zack est forcément plus fort que lui, mais ce sera moins sanglant. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on le surnomme Le Boucher...

Je réprimai un frisson. Nous étions arrivées devant la statue de l'ex-champion en question, comme si son évocation dans notre conversation l'avait soudain fait surgir dans la réalité. Je contemplai un moment le bloc de marbre taillé à l'effigie du fameux Alec. Il semblait encore plus imposant de cette manière, et je m'aperçus qu'il dominait les statues des autres champions d'une bonne tête. Il mesurait deux mètres ou quoi ce mec ? Je n'avais pas trop fait attention à sa taille lorsque je l'avais vu à la télé, mais il faut dire que la plate-forme sur laquelle il s'était alors tenu n'offrait pas trop de références, et qu'en plus je m'étais davantage concentrée sur celui qu'il affrontait...

- Bientôt il y aura des statues de Zack et de son équipe ici, déclara Claire en indiquant l'espace vide à notre droite, exprimant à voix haute mes pensées suivantes.

- Et une de moi et de mon équipe aussi, ajoutai-je.

- Je te le souhaite ! Je crois que Néréa adorerait se voir représentée en statue comme ça : ce serait le signe de sa toute-puissance incontestable... Mais je n'aurais aucune chance face au Conseil. Mon niveau est trop faible, et puis même, au fond je ne trouve pas toute cette histoire de Ligue si intéressante que ça, vu que les combats ne sont pas très justes.

- Comment ça, pas très justes ?

Elle me regarda d'un air interloqué, puis ouvrit la bouche pour répondre. Mais quelqu'un d'autre la prit de vitesse :

- Elle veut dire qu'à la Ligue, le spectacle prime sur le talent pur.

La voix était étrange. Presque cristalline dans sa qualité, bien qu'indéniablement masculine, comme si chaque syllabe avait été trempée dans l'eau la plus pure qui soit puis laissée à l'extérieur par une température polaire. Un souffle de neige accompagné d'une touche de gel ciselé qui vous donnait l'impression d'avoir entendu l'hiver personnifié s'exprimer. Je me tournai dans la direction de notre nouvel interlocuteur. Effectivement, il faisait bien deux mètres, voire plus. L'ex-champion m'offrit un sourire alors que je soutenais son regard, quelque peu décontenancée par ses iris d'un gris argenté.

- Mais quelqu'un de fort est quasiment garanti d'arriver au sommet, ils ne peuvent pas empêcher ça, objectai-je, décidée à discuter son affirmation.

- Bien sûr qu'ils le peuvent, me contredit-il. Et ils l'ont déjà fait. Lorsque le Conseil désire écarter quelqu'un de la compétition, soit parce que la personne les dérange ou qu'elle ne leur convient pas, il leur suffit de la placer toujours en premier lors des matches, de façon à ce que l'infortuné dresseur affronte ainsi des Pokémon au top de leur forme. Sans oublier les méthodes plus subtiles. Il se peut par exemple que les Guérisons des Pokémon psy ne soient pas aussi puissantes qu'à leur habitude, ou même, dans les cas les plus extrêmes, que le dresseur "perde" malencontreusement sa carte, lorsque ce ne sont pas ses Pokémon qui disparaissent purement et simplement.

- C'est de la triche ! m'exclamai-je, estomaquée par ces révélations.

Moi qui croyais que seul le talent comptait et que du moment que moi et mes Pokémon étions suffisamment forts, nous pouvions tout réussir. Même cette illusion m'était arrachée. Pourquoi Vivian ne m'avait-il rien dit à propos de tout ça ? Parce qu'il n'en savait rien ? Ou bien devais-je y voir une stratégie de sa part ? Dans le premier cas, il pourrait avoir lui-même été victime de coups dans ce genre, et il était possible que ce soit des magouilles telles que venait de décrire Alec qui l'avaient empêché de triompher du Conseil des Quatre. Comment réagirait-il si je lui apprenais que ce n'était peut-être pas sa faute, que son échec n'avait rien à voir avec ses propres capacités de dresseur mais dépendait entièrement de circonstances extérieures ? Ça aurait certainement des conséquences sur la façon dont il se voyait... Peut-être était-ce d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il avait perdu face à Mewtwo, raisonnai-je ensuite. Peut-être était-ce impossible de vaincre le Pokémon psy tant que demeurait l'obstacle du Conseil, dans la plus pure logique des jeux vidéo.

- Ça m'étonne que tu ne sois pas au courant, Léa... souffla Claire, interrompant mes suppositions. Dès qu'on fouille un peu, ça paraît évident. Ou même, il suffit de regarder les matches.

- Évident, ça dépend pour qui, grognai-je.

- Heureusement pour toi, reprit Alec, tes Pokémon ont assuré le spectacle. Tu m'as l'air promise à un brillant avenir. Vu tes liens avec le nouveau champion, il est pratiquement certain que tu l'affronteras pour le titre tant que tu ne commets pas de bourdes.

- Donc ce que veut le Conseil ce sont des combats éclatants ? Quel rapport avec le fait que je connaisse Zack ?

- C'est du pain béni pour eux. Une fille et garçon, ayant le même age, issus de la même ville, partageant le même rêve. L'un réussit et écrase le champion lors d'un combat sans merci, l'autre suit derrière, toute aussi déterminée... Tout ça finira dans un duel au sommet qui aura des allures de règlement de comptes car l'enjeu est également sentimental.

- Mais pas du tout ! m'écriai-je, beaucoup trop violemment pour que ce soit crédible.

L'ex-champion hocha la tête avant de poursuivre :

- Ce sera l'angle sous lequel ce sera servi au public, j'en mets ma main au feu. Peu importe que ça soit vrai ou pas, fabriquer des preuves est un jeu d'enfant à leur niveau.

- Mais pourquoi ? Quel intérêt à tout orchestrer comme ça ?

Le regard d'Alec se fit plus perçant, presque dérangeant dans son intensité.

- L'argent, bien sûr. Plus les combats sont intenses et spectaculaires, bourrés de retournements de situation et d'émotions fortes, plus les gens paient pour voir les matches, et plus les gens les regardent à la télé, ce qui assure le succès de toute la machine. C'est un business très lucratif. Et si l'on compte en plus tous les goodies... Il n'y a qu'à voir le succès du porte-clef Patate, les gens se l'arrachent tellement qu'il est en rupture de stock.

- En même temps il est trop mignon ce porte-clef, intervint Claire.

- Tu veux dire que...

- Oui, j'ai craqué dessus, m'avoua la blonde en me montrant l'objet en question. J'ai jamais vu un Rhinoféros aussi chou !

La petite figurine de Patate était d'un gris luisant à l'aspect lisse, chaque détail représenté fidèlement ; à cette échelle, la Rhinoféros semblait presque inoffensive et, je devais le reconnaître, étrangement mignonne. Ça me donnait envie de m'en acheter un exemplaire, bien qu'un porte-clef soit parfaitement inutile vu ma situation.

Alec coupa court au moment pub en reprenant la parole :

- Si je suis venu te trouver aujourd'hui, Léa, c'est que j'ai une proposition à te faire. Je t'offre la possibilité de devenir ton mentor.

Voilà qui était pour le moins inattendu. Je n'étais pas la seule de surprise : Claire avait également ouvert de grands yeux.

- Concrètement, ça donnerait quoi ? m'enquis-je, songeant qu'il s'était tiré une balle dans le pied plus tôt en m'affirmant que j'étais certaine de me retrouver face à Zack - pas une très bonne entrée en matière, ça.

- Il est vrai que tu affronteras sûrement le champion, déclara-t-il comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, mais il demeure la question de savoir combien de tes Pokémon survivront aux duels à venir. Il est extrêmement rare qu'un dresseur parvienne au sommet sans subir de pertes, ton ami est le premier depuis des années. Si tu m'acceptes comme mentor, ça augmentera les chances de survie de tes Pokémon. Je te fournirais des conseils concernant les combats, et je financerais personnellement tes achat de Protéines ou de tout autre produit dopant.

- Ces trucs-là ne sont pas illégaux ? tiquai-je.

- Pourquoi le seraient-ils ? Tout le monde en fait usage à la Ligue.

Je me rappelai à présent en avoir vu en vente au centre commercial de Céladopole. Restait à savoir pourquoi Vivian ne m'en avait pas parlé si de tels objets auraient pu contribuer à rendre mon équipe plus performante. Quoi qu'il en fût, cela constituait un argument solide de la part d'Alec : je n'avais plus beaucoup d'argent après avoir dû payer les coûts d'inscription pour les combats contre le Conseil des Quatre.

- Et en échange vous voulez quoi ?

La réponse à cette question allait déterminer tout le reste.

- En temps normal je fais payer cher mon aide et mes conseils, mais il se trouve que ma fille est également à la poursuite du titre de championne, et je suis prêt à conclure un marché différent. J'ai les moyens de m'assurer qu'elle passe toujours après toi, affrontant ainsi des Pokémon qui viennent de se faire battre, lui ouvrant la voie vers la victoire. Il est donc dans mon intérêt que tu parviennes jusqu'au sommet. Et une fois que tu auras vaincu Zack Chen, tu laisseras ma fille gagner votre duel.

Je revis en un flash la gamine aux cheveux bleus que j'avais croisée après avoir vaincu Olga. Je savais bien que les traits de son visage me disaient quelque chose... et elle avait hérité de l'attitude confiante de son géniteur.

- Elle ne se pense pas capable de vaincre Zack ? demandai-je.

- Nous savons tous deux que si elle essaie, elle perdra, répondit Alec avec un geste impatient de la main. Non, je pense qu'il est préférable qu'elle se mesure à un champion plus disposé à la laisser remporter la victoire.

- Une victoire qui ne serait pas très honorable, fis-je remarquer.

- Il n'y a rien d'honorable à la Ligue. C'est une des premières choses que j'ai apprises à Mélodie.

Un silence suivit, uniquement brisé par quelques craquements : Claire était en train de s'attaquer au cône de sa glace.

- Et lors de mon duel contre votre fille, comment s'assurer qu'elle ne tue pas mes Pokémon ? continuai-je, mettant le doigt sur le point qui me dérangeait le plus.

- Il te suffira de leur dire de ne pas trop faire d'efforts et de se coucher après deux ou trois rounds.

- Ça va paraître suspect, ça...

L'ex-champion haussa les épaules.

- Tout le monde sait déjà que la plupart des matches sont truqués. Les gens ne sont pas là pour la beauté du sport ; ils viennent pour admirer des dresseurs et soutenir leur préféré. Comme tu l'imagines, ma fille est déjà extrêmement populaire, et même si tu arrivais à battre Zack Chen avec un seul Pokémon, cet exploit ne suffirait pas à faire pencher la balance en ta faveur. Crois-moi, si tu te retrouves à affronter Mélodie, la majorité des spectateurs seront fermement de son côté. Tout ce qui leur importera, ce sera le triomphe de leur petite championne, peu importe les détails.

Je restai sans rien dire. _À_ vue de nez, la proposition d'Alec était plutôt alléchante. Que des avantages, aucun inconvénient. Ça ne me dérangeait pas de laisser gagner quelqu'un, et de toute façon une fois Zack vaincu, je me concentrerai entièrement sur Mewtwo. Je ne voyais pas d'intérêt à conserver le titre de champion, a fortiori s'il s'accompagnait d'obligations vis-à-vis de la Ligue. À moins que céder le titre en question n'invalide l'exploit de l'avoir obtenu ? C'était peu probable, les statues du Palais Victoire prouvaient que les champions étaient honorés et reconnus, et en général dans les jeux vidéo, une fois que vous aviez débloqué un palier, il restait acquis pour de bon.

_Crac-crac-crac._ Claire venait de terminer sa glace et Alec attendait toujours une réponse.

- Je vais y réfléchir, annonçai-je.

J'eus droit à un hochement de tête en réponse, puis il s'éloigna. Quelques mètres plus loin, il fut accosté par un attroupement de personnes qui venaient d'entrer dans le Palais, et des cris se firent aussitôt entendre. Vu leur enthousiasme débordant et le niveau de cassage d'oreilles, j'en déduisis qu'il s'agissait d'une bande de fangirls. Alec se retrouva bientôt à signer des autographes à la pelle.

- J'aime pas ce type, déclara soudain Claire. Je le trouve louche.

- Tu penses que je devrais accepter son offre ?

- Bof... souffla-t-elle en tortillant une mèche de ses cheveux d'un air distrait. Ça fait beaucoup de manigances, même pour la Ligue.

- Ouais... Et puis j'ai déjà reçu tous les conseils qu'il me fallait de la part de quelqu'un qui s'y connaît.

- Quelqu'un qui a battu le Conseil ? s'intéressa Claire, quoique son ton soit quelque peu étonné.

- Pas exactement, mais il sait de quoi il parle.

La blonde fit la moue.

- Je suppose que ça dépend aussi d'à quel point tu tiens au titre de champion... Corrige-moi si je me trompe mais je n'ai pas l'impression que tu fasses ça pour la gloire ou pour l'argent, alors du coup si tu veux juste vaincre le Conseil et Zack pour prouver que tu peux le faire, et que tu t'en fiches au final de conserver ton titre, bah ça vaudrait ptet le coup.

- Tu m'as bien cernée. Je fais ça par défi, confirmai-je en quittant la galerie des statues pour m'avancer dans les jardins du Palais.

Fleurs et plantes grimpantes s'y entremêlaient pour former un endroit calme, empreint d'une douce sérénité, et comme coupé du monde extérieur. Un déluge de couleurs vives accueillait les visiteurs, le bleu marine se mariant au rouge sang et le vert jade au rose bonbon, un changement que je trouvais bienvenu après toutes ces statues de marbre blanc. Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les feuilles, la chaleur accablante même à l'ombre, et ce malgré la présence de grands bassins d'eau ici et là. Le murmure de l'onde montait d'ailleurs à nos oreilles tandis qu'au-dessus de nos têtes, un oiseau solitaire s'était mis à chanter. En résumé, une atmosphère des plus relaxantes, ce qui était paradoxal quand on prenait en compte qu'à quelques pas d'ici des Pokémon perdaient leurs vies.

Je m'affalai sur le banc le plus proche tout en poussant un soupir de satisfaction. Claire m'imita, et, sans nous être concertées, nous libérâmes nos Pokémon en même temps. Cela me semblait un geste naturel. Ma petite troupe de monstres se dispersa dans les jardins, certains partant jouer, d'autres tout simplement heureux de pouvoir se relaxer. Pleind'Soupe se trouva un coin d'herbe en plein soleil et entreprit de faire la sieste, imité par Salade - je notai que le Florizarre s'était positionné de façon à pouvoir garder un œil sur moi. Plouf, lui, alla s'approprier l'un des bassins, disparaissant presque dedans - ces trucs-là devaient être sacrément profonds -, tandis que Vésuve, resté prudemment à l'extérieur, lui faisait la conversation. Fulgure prit son envol au sortir de sa Pokéball, et je le perdis rapidement de vue : sûrement une envie pressante de se dégourdir les ailes. Enfin, Teigne demeura avec Néréa et Crabouille et, de façon prévisible, les trois Pokémon de la famille des Singes décidèrent qu'un petit combat était la façon parfaite d'entamer l'après-midi.

- Tes Pokémon sont eux aussi infatigables quand il s'agit de se bastonner ? interrogeai-je Claire tout en observant la fureur des boules de poils en action.

- Tu l'as dit, acquiesça la blonde. Néréa encore plus que Crabouille d'ailleurs, sûrement parce qu'elle est évoluée.

Je surveillai Teigne, vaguement inquiète à son propos. Ses coups de poings étaient aussi nets et brutaux que lors de vrais duels, mais son attitude, elle, exprimait tout autre chose que la détermination aveugle des combats ou la rage pure qui l'habitait parfois dans les cas les plus extrêmes. Non, là elle prenait part à un jeu, et non à une exécution : l'affrontement des trois Pokémon respirait le défi, pas la surenchère de la violence. Rassurée, je levai les yeux, croisai ceux de Salade, et lui adressai un hochement de tête. Tout allait bien, il n'y avait pas de danger que Teigne dérape. Enfin, probablement pas. Le Florizarre continua tout de même à monter la garde tandis que Crabouille et Néréa tentaient de mettre à terre ma Colossinge. En vain, semblait-il.

- Teigne est très forte, constata Claire. J'ai eu peur pour elle lors de son combat contre le Flagadoss d'Olga, mais elle s'en est sortie admirablement. Néréa a été impressionnée, je crois qu'elle considère un peu Teigne comme son modèle depuis qu'elle les a sauvés Crabouille et elle de la Déflagration du Dracaufeu de ton petit... euh, de Zack.

- Tu allais dire "petit copain", hein ?

- Ouais, avoua la blonde avec un grand sourire, n'essayant même pas de nier.

- Pourquooiii... grognai-je en enfouissant le visage dans mes mains.

- Oh, allez, avoue qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous deux.

- Veux pas en parler.

- Mais quand même, ça crève les yeux. Toute cette tension dans l'air...

- Gnnnnnhhhh, fis-je.

L'éloquence même. Convaincue par mon argument sans faille, Claire décida alors de revenir au sujet d'origine :

- Ta Colossinge est un vrai atout pour ton équipe en tout cas.

Difficile de le nier. J'avais remporté la victoire tant de fois grâce à Teigne. Et pourtant...

- Parfois elle me fait peur, lâchai-je, ma phrase coïncidant avec la mise à terre de Crabouille, qui resta étendu au sol, toujours conscient mais vaincu.

- Ça m'est déjà arrivé avec Néréa aussi. Quand quelque chose me menace, elle se focalise à fond sur le coupable et cherche à l'anéantir. Une fois, un Aspicot m'a piquée et j'ai failli tomber dans les vapes. Le temps que je mette la main sur une bouteille d'Antidote, Néréa avait réduit le pauvre insecte en bouillie... Tous les Pokémon de la famille des Férosinge et Colossinge sont comme ça, c'est leur l'instinct qui les pousse à protéger leur famille, et il est particulièrement puissant chez eux.

Teigne me considérait donc comme un membre de sa famille ? C'était peut-être une explication valide lorsqu'elle avait eu à défendre ma vie contre des Pokémon ennemis, comme lors de mon duel avec Giovanni à Safrania, mais pendant l'entraînement de Vivian je n'avais pas été en danger. Le Papilusion n'avait jamais constitué une menace à mon encontre. Il n'avait pas été question de moi dans cette situation, mais bien de Teigne.

- Je n'ai pas l'impression que ça soit que ça, finis-je par dire. Teigne est déjà devenue folle furieuse alors qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de me protéger.

Face à nous, les deux Colossinges continuaient à s'affronter dans un concert de grognements et d'Ultimapoings frappant la chair. Elles en vinrent même à buter contre Pleind'Soupe, lequel ne broncha même pas, trop occupé à ronfler.

- Contre quel Pokémon ? s'enquit la blonde en se tournant vers moi. Et dans quelles circonstances ?

- Un Papilusion. J'en avais une avant, expliquai-je, et Teigne était très attachée à elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait contre l'un deux depuis la mort de son amie, alors ça a dû faire resurgir de mauvais souvenirs. Ou quelque chose dans le genre...

_Boum_. Néréa venait de rater son coup, frappant le flanc de Pleind'Soupe au lieu de la tête de Teigne, qui s'était baissée au dernier instant. Le ronflement s'intensifia.

- Son comportement était toujours lié au concept de famille, je pense, indiqua Claire, l'air pensive. Teigne a dû voir ça comme une agression par rapport à ta Papilusion, et elle n'a peut-être pas supporté qu'on lui rappelle sa perte.

Je soupirai.

- En tout cas, ça me pose problème.

- Tu en as parlé avec elle ? voulut savoir la blonde.

- Pfff, la discussion ça n'a pas l'air d'être le fort des Pokémon de type combat... Cette stratégie a déjà fonctionné avec les tiens ?

À ma grande surprise, elle hocha la tête.

- Quelquefois, dans certains cas, ça aide. Tu devrais essayer.

- Ouais, approuvai-je faiblement, me promettant en moi-même de vraiment le faire cette fois-ci.

Sur la pelouse, Néréa était à terre, vaincue.

* * *

><p>Un bond, un grognement, une virevolte dans l'air. Deux mains qui se croisèrent, leurs tranches respectives frappant la pierre avec une force sans pareille.<p>

Pluie de cailloux.

Bruit de tonnerre lorsque l'Onix s'effondra.

Et clameur des spectateurs qui menaça de me crever les tympans.

- KO en un seul coup ! vociféra le commentateur, plus en forme que jamais. Ça commence fort pour notre challenger ! Comment Aldo va-t-il réagir ?

Plutôt bien, apparemment. Il n'avait même pas froncé les sourcils. Uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon blanc, laissant ainsi le reste de son corps à découvert et exposant ses énormes muscles comme s'il s'agissait de trophées, mon adversaire pour ce deuxième duel restait étonnamment stoïque face à l'exploit de Teigne. Moi, j'avais le cœur qui battait fort et j'exultais intérieurement. Une mise à terre en un coup, c'était quand même quelque chose... Mais non, pas pour Aldo qui demeurait pour sa part parfaitement décontracté. Il esquissa même un sourire en rappelant son Onix, ce qui adoucit considérablement les traits anguleux de son visage. Ses cheveux noirs étaient retenus par une lanière de cuir, accentuant encore davantage son attitude relax. Souriant toujours, il alla chercher une autre Pokéball à sa ceinture, puis la lança en l'air.

La lumière rouge se solidifia sous la forme d'un Onix. Encore ? Je vis Teigne me jeter un regard et j'y répondis par un infime hochement de tête.

_Recommence._

La Colossinge ne se le fit pas dire deux fois : tandis que l'Onix se ruait vers elle tête baissée, elle bondit à nouveau, s'élevant presque à la verticale au-dessus du sol rocailleux de l'arène. Les événements s'enchaînèrent en l'espace de quelques secondes. Le serpent de pierre arrivait à une vitesse phénoménale : un train en marche que rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter. Teigne l'accueillit à bras ouverts, du moins en apparence. Alors qu'il allait la percuter, elle pivota soudain au dernier instant, faisant jouer ses muscles pour modifier sa trajectoire, et la gueule immense ne fit que la frôler, lui arrachant seulement quelques poils au passage. Une esquive magnifiquement réussie. Puis la Colossinge termina son tour complet sur elle-même et c'est avec toute la force de son corps que la tranche de ses mains vint marteler le plus gros rocher central de l'Onix. Le bruit fut comme une détonation sèche, un coup de fusil qui se diffusa dans l'atmosphère, claquant brutalement à mes oreilles avant que son écho ne se réverbère dans tout le stade, démultiplié en éclats de cristaux tranchants. Dans le sillage du son, la pierre se fendit, s'émietta, puis s'ouvrit enfin en deux, cédant sous la pression du double coup. Brisé dans son élan, l'immense Pokémon de pierre s'écroula - en deux morceaux distincts.

Battu dès le premier round, lui aussi.

- Ah, il n'en a pas fallu beaucoup ! fut le seul commentaire du casseur de tympans.

Là encore, la réaction d'Aldo s'avéra des plus minimes. Un simple hochement de tête pendant que la foule commençait à scander le surnom de Teigne, ce qui eut l'air de plaire énormément à ladite Colossinge. Elle leva le poing et rugit un "Singe" empli de combativité qui trouva un écho profond en moi, mais pour des raisons bien différentes de ce que l'on pourrait supposer : je venais de croiser son regard que les caméras avaient capturé et diffusé sur les grands écrans, et ses yeux sombres brasillaient de rage et de haine, indiquant une Teigne en mode "démon de la fureur". Un frisson courut le long de mon échine. La Colossinge se montrerait sans pitié envers ses ennemis, encore plus que jamais.

Nous avions convenu la veille au soir qu'elle irait le plus loin possible en solo et que mes autres Pokémon prendraient le relais si besoin ; je savais qu'elle voulait faire de ce duel son heure de gloire et j'étais également consciente que cela risquait de déclencher sa soif de sang. Je pensais avoir accepté ce fait, mais entre théorie et pratique, il y avait un monde de différence, et la voir ainsi, aux prises avec sa propre nature, plongée dans un cycle de violence qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas et qui finirait très probablement par la détruire, ça me remuait de l'intérieur. J'avais l'impression d'avoir envoyé un chien enragé dans l'arène. Une bête féroce dangereuse et incontrôlable que je n'avais pas été en mesure de museler. Pourquoi ne lui avais-je pas parlé honnêtement lorsqu'elle était venue me trouver pour me demander de se battre seule contre l'équipe d'Aldo ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas insisté davantage lorsqu'elle m'avait tournée le dos dès l'évocation de l'épisode du Papilusion ? Ce que je me sentais lâche, à avoir esquivé le problème une fois de plus...

Le fil de mes pensées fut interrompu par l'apparition du nouvel adversaire de Teigne. Trop tard pour les regrets, il me fallait payer le prix de mes erreurs à présent. Et le Tygnon qui dévisageait la foule tout en faisant jouer ses poings allait sans doute payer, lui aussi. Il aurait de la chance s'il s'en sortait vivant. Teigne avait déjà affronté l'un de ses congénères au dojo de Safrania, il n'aurait même pas l'avantage de la surprise de ce côté-là : la Colossinge connaissait le style de combat de leur espèce. Tout semblait en sa faveur.

Je transmis ses ordres à Teigne d'un petit mouvement de la main. Face à elle, l'air concentré, le Pokémon boxeur aux gants rouges sautillait sur place, prêt à cogner sur l'ennemi. Aussi redoutable qu'il paraisse, la Colossine n'était pas en reste elle non plus, parfaitement immobile mais dégageant une impression de violence contenue, un potentiel d'énergie brutale et meurtrière juste là, sous la surface. Une grenade qui ne demandait qu'à exploser.

Et moi je venais de la dégoupiller.

_Que l'on me pardonne..._

Un bond, un grognement, mais pas de virevolte dans l'air cette fois-ci. Teigne avait changé son approche, l'adaptant en fonction du type d'ennemi. Elle fut sur le Tygnon en un clin d'œil, poing armé, prêt à décocher un coup qui promettait qu'on allait devoir ramasser les morceaux de son adversaire à la petite cuillère. Ou pas : comme toute arme, la Colossinge pouvait rater sa cible, ce qui est exactement ce qui se produisit. Que ce soit à cause de son empressement ou par simple erreur de calcul, Teigne manqua son attaque, son Ultimapoing frôlant le visage du Tygnon sans lui faire le moindre mal. Entraînée par son mouvement, la Colossinge continua sa course sur plusieurs mètres, avant de se retourner pour aussitôt se faire assaillir par une vague de rochers venue du ciel. Dix, quinze, vingt énormes pierres qui lui tombèrent sur le râble sans crier gare, mais Teigne ne chercha même pas à les éviter. Non, au lieu de cela, elle accueillit le premier à bras ouverts,poings _fermés_, et frappa, le réduisant en miettes comme s'il s'était agi d'un simple morceau de terre friable et non d'un bloc de roche solide avoisinant les cent kilos.

Elle fit de même avec le suivant, réitérant son action, puis avec un troisième, et ainsi de suite, enchaînant les attaques sans s'arrêter alors que les pierres lui arrivaient dessus. Chacune d'entre elles était brisée par un coup de poing titanesque, la Colossinge demeurant fermement campée sur ses positions tandis qu'elle faisait pleuvoir un déluge d'Ultimapoing en un laps de temps record. Il lui fallait moins d'une demi-seconde pour exécuter un mouvement complet, de l'instant où elle propulsait son poing à celui où la roche volait en éclats. La chair venait à bout de la pierre dans un ballet au timing irréel. Des craquements secs résonnaient dans le stade au fur et à mesure, si proches les uns des autres qu'ils paraissaient ne former plus qu'une seule et même bande sonore. Une poussière grise et fine se mit à recouvrir la fourrure de Teigne ; à un moment, un fragment d'un rocher qui venait d'imploser lui écorcha le visage, mais elle continua, imperturbable. Lorsque vint le dernier bloc de pierre après ces quelques secondes éblouissantes de rapidité et de fureur, elle le choppa en plein vol et le garda soulevé au-dessus de sa tête, à bout de bras.

Face à elle, le Tygnon la toisa en silence tout en levant ses poings en position de garde.

Instant de calme. Le public retenait son souffle.

- Alleezzz ! hurla quelqu'un. Massacre-le !

Ouais, enfin presque tout le public. Teigne n'avait franchement pas besoin d'un encouragement de ce genre. Je pensais d'ailleurs qu'elle allait attaquer d'un instant à l'autre, mais chaque seconde qui s'écoulait me donnait de plus en plus tort. La Colossinge restait là, tenant son rocher et dévisageant son adversaire. Adversaire qui lui semblait s'impatienter. Je jetai un bref coup d'œil à Aldo, juste à temps pour le voir serrer son poing gauche. Son Pokémon réagit immédiatement, se ruant sur Teigne qui lui jeta son bloc de pierre à la figure. Le Tygnon ne disposait que d'une fraction de seconde pour décider s'il allait éviter le projectile ou bien l'affronter, et il choisit la voie la plus directe : son poing fracassa le rocher, le _crac_ retentissant se répandant comme un coup de tonnerre dans l'arène.

Une action physique brutale.

Ainsi qu'une erreur.

Il ne s'aperçut trop tard que derrière les restes du bloc de pierre surgissait Teigne. J'ignore quelle attaque le Tygnon comptait porter, mais il n'en eut pas le temps, surclassé par la vivacité de la Colossinge. Ses avants-bras se croisèrent, la tranche de ses mains brilla d'une lueur étincelante, et elle frappa. Un double coup d'une violence prodigieuse, sous-tendu par toute la rage d'une Teigne à l'apogée de sa fureur. "Infinie" me paraissait être un bon adjectif pour décrire la brutalité de l'attaque. "Inouïe" également. Et "mortelle".

Le Tygnon avait été rappelé par Aldo et ce dernier venait d'exhiber sa Pokéball, dont le sommet présentait un gris terne, affiché en zoom sur tous les écrans. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, je fus surprise d'y lire de l'approbation. Quoi ? Je venais de tuer son Pokémon, et ça lui convenait ? Il m'adressa un hochement de tête, comme s'il était en mesure de percevoir mes doutes. Je n'y comprenais plus rien...

Le commentateur qui, fidèle à son nom, commentait absolument presque chaque instant des matches et que j'avais donc placé dans la case "censure" de mon cerveau se fit alors un plaisir d'éclairer ma lanterne :

- Et voilà que Teigne la fougueuse Colossinge décroche sa première mise à mort ! Parviendra-t-elle à détrôner le record du Dracaufeu de Zack Chen avec ses douze victimes en un seul championnat ? Les paris sont ouverts !

La foule répondit par des cris et des applaudissements, nous acclamant, Teigne et moi. Ainsi, j'aurais dû me réjouir d'avoir causé la mort du Pokémon de mon adversaire ? J'aurais dû en être fière ? Non, désolée, je n'y parvenais pas... Là où le public et l'institution même de la Ligue avait l'air de voir un accomplissement, une réussite digne d'être louée, je ne percevais qu'un immense gâchis. Une vie soufflée au nom d'un divertissement sanglant. Un divertissement avec lequel, à la réflexion, je ne voulais rien avoir à faire. Moi je n'étais là que pour rentrer chez moi, rien d'autre. Sortir de là, revoir mes parents, c'était tout ce que je désirais. Même si... Mes pensées s'interrompirent et je serrai les dents, submergée par une vague nauséeuse. La clameur des spectateurs me montait à la tête, trop bruyante, trop présente ; le sol parut tanguer sous mes pieds et je me raccrochai à la rambarde, le froid du métal m'occasionnant comme un choc. Une drôle de sensation m'étreignait le cœur, bloquant ma respiration, rampant jusque dans ma gorge pour déposer un goût lourd et amer sur ma langue. Je reconnus le dégoût. Dégoût de moi-même pour ce que j'en étais arrivée à faire. Pour la fille que j'étais devenue.

_T'as fini de t'auto-apitoyer, oui ? Arrête de geindre et gagne-moi ce match._

La voix me fit l'effet d'un coup de fouet. Froide, claire, elle savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait et comment l'obtenir, la détermination sculptant chacune de ses syllabes. Et elle avait raison. Je devais garder la tête froide. Continuer, c'était ça le plus important. Continuer et arriver jusqu'au bout.

Je redressai la tête. En travers de mon chemin se tenait un Kicklee à présent. Le Pokémon aux longs membres en accordéon dansait autour de Teigne, exposant un jeu de jambes qui allait s'avérer redoutable en combat rapproché - de même que sa vélocité. Heureusement pour Teigne, elle n'était pas en reste. À peine lui avais-je indiquée quoi faire que la Colossinge bondissait, décochant un Ultimapoing dès qu'elle fut à portée de son ennemi, ce qui lui prit moins d'une seconde. Les haut-parleurs diffusèrent un bruit mat alors qu'elle cognait en plein dans le ventre du Kicklee. Ce dernier lâcha un grognement de douleur étouffé, puis son pied jaillit en retour, fouettant l'air avec une telle rapidité que je ne distinguais qu'une traînée brune. En revanche, j'en vis très bien le résultat : une gerbe de sang qui macula la fourrure de Teigne, accompagnée d'un craquement sinistre. La Colossinge avait tenté d'esquiver le coup et sa pirouette arrière mal maîtrisée se termina presque les fesses dans le sable ; elle parvint toutefois à recouvrer l'équilibre au dernier moment. Portant une main à son nez explosé, elle se secoua, projetant des gouttelettes rouges sur le sable de l'arène avant de sauter à la verticale et de se mettre à frapper sa poitrine de ses poings.

- Singe ! rugit-elle, sa face ensanglantée et ses yeux sombres m'évoquant un démon.

Des cris s'élevèrent de la part du public, saluant la Colossinge. Heureuse et complètement dans son élément, Teigne répéta son défi mêlé d'exaltation tout en avançant d'un pas vers le Kicklee. Dans le même temps, son regard alla trouver le mien, en quête d'instructions - ou à tout le moins d'une autorisation.

_Changeons de registre, _décidai-je.

J'exécutai un mouvement infime, que la Colossinge enregistra aussitôt. Sa fourrure se gonfla, des pics d'électricité grésillante prenant naissance à la racine de ses poils, et une lance de foudre traversa l'espace pour venir s'écraser contre le torse du Kicklee. Le choc statique le paralysa un bref instant et le força à s'immobiliser dans sa course, mais il se reprit très vite, se ruant sur Teigne à la vitesse de l'éclair qu'il venait de recevoir. Sa jambe droite se détendit, faucha les appuis de la Colossinge qui s'effondra sur le dos, puis la gauche percuta le ventre de fourrure blanche laissé sans défense. Teigne haleta et se plia en deux, crachant du sang. Un Ultimapoing partit, une tentative de riposter que l'autre évita sans mal en reculant, car l'attaque n'avait pas été aussi rapide que d'habitude. La souffrance devait diminuer les capacités de Teigne.

Lâchant un grognement, la Colossinge recracha à nouveau son sang. Je grimaçai, mais demeurai néanmoins immobile. Elle parvint finalement à se relever, et les deux Pokémon se tournèrent autour, chacun surveillant l'autre avec acuité, à la recherche d'une faiblesse à exploiter. Leur manège ne dura pas bien longtemps. Ce fut le Kicklee qui lança son assaut le premier, faisant montre d'originalité. Il n'attaqua pas en se servant de ses pieds cette fois, mais bien de sa main : elle s'illumina en fendant l'air et termina sa course brutalement, claquant contre l'épaule de Teigne, lui lacérant la chair telle une lame d'acier. Le sang gicla, sauf que personne n'y prêta attention car déjà la Colossinge contre-attaquait. Elle plongea au sol, effectua un roulé-boulé, se releva, et avec tout l'élan accumulé, planta son poing dans le torse de son adversaire en un mouvement éblouissant d'instantanéité.

L'autre recula, puis tomba à genoux. Teigne grogna. Leva le bras pour l'achever...

La brusque inspiration collective parmi la foule fut nettement audible. S'ensuivit un premier _ding_ assourdi, puis un deuxième, en écho. Aldo avait apparemment décidé de soigner son Pokémon, et je n'allais certainement pas laisser Teigne faire face à un Kicklee au sommet de sa forme alors qu'elle-même était salement amochée. La Colossinge partageait peut-être mon avis car elle se contenta de m'adresser un simple regard légèrement énervé lorsque la lumière dorée l'enveloppa, une réaction bien plus calme que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Tant mieux. Je n'étais pas sûre de savoir si un Pokémon pouvait refuser la Guérison psychique des Alakazam, et je n'aurais pas aimé découvrir la réponse à l'instant présent.

De son côté, le Kicklee s'étira et poussa un "Lee !" de satisfaction tandis que la lueur dorée le soignait de ses blessures. Durant un bref instant, deux torches vivantes illuminèrent l'arène, deux Pokémon changés en vers luisants, la lumière les dotant momentanément de longues ombres peintes à l'encre noire sur le sol de l'arène. C'était une belle image, que le commentateur ne manqua pas de gâcher en sortant une blague sur "l'avenir brillant de nos deux adversaires". La seconde d'après, les étincelles d'or s'évanouissaient et Teigne se jetait à nouveau dans la bagarre, bras levés, mains croisées. Je reconnus un Coup-Croix en devenir. Un bond, et elle frappa. Le corps du Kicklee se crispa dans une tentative de résister au choc.

Et quel choc.

Le coup porta au niveau de la tête, touchant au but avec une puissance sans pareille, accompagné par le son mat de la chair frappant la chair. Titubant, repoussé d'un bon mètre en arrière par le tranchant des mains de la Colossinge, arme redoutable s'il en est, le Kicklee vacilla et amorça un mouvement de recul. Teigne poussa son avantage. Un pas en avant, rapide. Puis un autre, forçant son adversaire à lui céder du terrain. Cherchant à récupérer le contrôle de la situation, le Kicklee tenta un coup de pied qui s'avéra bien trop lent, Teigne l'évitant avec une aisance quasi nonchalante. Sa dérobade achevée, la Colossinge contra directement par son attaque préférée. L'Ultimapoing fit décoller le Kicklee et le catapulta à trois mètres dans les airs, et lorsque le pauvre Pokémon toucha terre, il avait perdu connaissance.

Seulement perdu connaissance. Du moins le pensai-je car Aldo le récupéra sans montrer sa Pokéball comme il l'avait fait pour le Tygnon.

Sûrement déçue, Teigne grogna et se mit à sautiller dans tous les sens, pour ensuite s'immobiliser complètement dès l'instant où son nouvel adversaire fit son apparition. Sous les encouragements bruyants de la foule, la Colossinge leva la tête... et leva la tête... et encore... jusqu'à croiser le regard du gigantesque Mackogneur qui lui faisait face - en gros, elle lui arrivait à peu près à la taille. Le Pokémon à la peau grise renifla, son visage de brute se tordant pour adopter ce qui était peut-être une expression amusée. Il fit jouer les muscles de ses quatre bras, un étalage de ses capacités que je jugeais orgueilleux. Comme si ce Pokémon stéroïdé pouvait tenir tête à ma Teigne... Un bref échange entre elle et moi confirma que nous partagions la même opinion, et lorsque je hochai la tête pour lui faire comprendre que je lui donnais le feu vert, un bonheur farouche s'enflamma au fond de ses prunelles. Elle était si heureuse dans la violence et le sang, ma Colossinge...

_En l'occurrence, ça nous arrange, alors fais taire tes protestations inutiles._

Frisson glacé. Je clignai des yeux, désorientée.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ? T'es censée rester dans mes rêves !_

_Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a donné cette impression-là ? _répliqua la Chieuse d'un ton foutrement arrogant.

_Juste un petit quelque chose qui s'appelle absolument tout jusqu'à maintenant._

_Il va te falloir revoir ce concept, ma chère._

La tête me tournait à nouveau. Je me raccrochai à la rambarde, mes mains serrant si fort que je ne sentais plus mes doigts, puis je fermai les yeux. Ce n'était pas réel. Ce n'était pas réel et je perdais la tête, à discuter avec une voix qui n'existait pas, qui ne _pouvait pas_ exister. Ce n'était que le résultat du stress qui me tordait les nerfs jusqu'à en faire de la compote. Il suffisait que je me calme, et la Chieuse disparaîtrait...

_Tu n'as qu'à me le dire si je t'embête._

_Dégage !_

Non, surtout, rester calme. C'était ça la clef.

Inspiration... expiration...

Les hurlements du public pulsaient à mes oreilles, proches et lointains à la fois. Le sang battait encore à mes tempes mais je sentais mon cœur ralentir au fur et à mesure que ma respiration s'apaisait. Le temps semblait passer au ralenti, chaque cycle d'inspiration/expiration durant une petite éternité.

Silence dans ma tête.

- Et Teigne attaque par elle-même alors que sa dresseuse semble prise d'un malaise ! Est-ce déjà la fin pour Léa Norelle ?

Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait encore ce mec ? Je rouvris les yeux, me mordant la langue délibérément pour reprendre pied dans la réalité. Aussitôt, les secondes recommencèrent à s'écouler, plus rapides, s'enfuyant à la vitesse de la lumière, comme désireuses de rattraper leur retard, et j'assistai ainsi à la scène qui se jouait sur le terrain en accéléré. Les deux adversaires fonçaient l'un vers l'autre, leurs postures identiques, poings brandis et rictus rageurs, miroirs parfaits en ces points. La symétrie se retrouva brisée lorsque le Mackogneur attaqua le premier, ses deux bras supérieurs s'abattant sur Teigne, laquelle parvint à les esquiver grâce à une manœuvre digne de l'agilité d'un chat. Sa vive pirouette lui valut les vivats de la foule, qui gagnèrent un nouveau degré d'intensité lorsque la Colossinge répliqua par son propre coup de poing, touchant l'une des jambes massives de son adversaire et lui arrachant un grognement au timbre incroyablement grave.

Les conséquences furent immédiates, et au nombre de quatre : quatre bras qui envahirent l'espace vital de Teigne comme un seul, parfaitement coordonnés, et l'empoignèrent sans ménagement. Coincée dans leur étreinte, la Colossinge avait beau se démener comme une furie, elle ne parvenait pas à se dégager. Le Mackogneur la coucha à terre, et, pesant sur elle de tout son poids, il la maintint clouée au sol avec deux de ses bras tandis qu'il la bourrait de coups de poings à l'aide des deux restants. Un grondement s'éleva de la gorge de Teigne, proprement terrifiant, et pas du tout en adéquation avec la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Malgré son net désavantage, elle se montrait plus féroce que jamais. Les caméras zoomèrent sur elle, montrant en gros plan la petite boule de poil bloquée sous l'énorme Pokémon gris alors que les spectateurs se déchaînaient, lui hurlant de ne pas se laisser faire, d'éclater le Mackogneur d'un Ultimapoing bien placé ou de lui maraver la face (je soupçonnais Claire d'avoir crié cette dernière phrase). Considérant que les mains de la Colossinge étaient entravées et que je doutais qu'elle puisse les libérer, je ne suivis pas les conseils de la foule mais signalai un ordre d'une toute autre nature à Teigne lorsque ses yeux sombres vinrent trouver les miens.

Réaction instantanée.

Son pied droit jaillit, ciblant l'intérieur de la cuisse de son adversaire ; le coup dut faire assez mal au Mackogneur vu la grimace qui se dessina sur son visage, causant en prime un relâchement de son étreinte car Teigne parvint à dégager l'un de ses bras qui fusa aussitôt. Ses phalanges s'écrasèrent sur le nez du Mackogneur avec un bruit écœurant, déclenchant une fontaine de sang qui dégringola le long du torse du grand Pokémon pour aller teinter le sable d'écarlate. Abandonnant son emprise sur la Colossinge, le Mackogneur recula, portant une main à son nez brisé en grognant. Je notai qu'il boitait faiblement. De son côté, Teigne avait adopté une position à quatre pattes, s'appuyant sur ses poings. On aurait pu penser qu'elle s'apprêtait à bondir, mais je savais qu'une telle attitude ne dénotait rien d'autre que sa fatigue : Teigne était du genre à se battre debout tant qu'elle le pouvait.

Les deux Pokémon se toisèrent une brève seconde, puis repartirent à l'assaut. Deux poings contre quatre. L'impact de leur rencontre souleva une onde de choc qui fit trembler le sol et tressauter le sable de l'arène, puis un duel de force débuta entre les deux combattants, leurs muscles enflant tandis que chacun cherchait à faire plier l'autre. Les pieds de Teigne dérapaient malgré elle et laissaient de profonds sillons dans le sable, elle fatiguait. Plus grand et plus lourd, le Mackogneur gagna progressivement du terrain jusqu'à finir par repousser la Colossinge contre l'un des murs de l'arène, la bloquant complètement. Teigne tremblait toute entière, elle concentrait tous ses efforts pour ne pas s'effondrer sous le poids du Mackogneur. Mais elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.

Heureusement, nous avions révisé un tel cas de figure. Je sifflai, le son aigu coupant net la parole au commentateur qui déblatérait encore n'importe quoi. Les oreilles de la Colossinge se dressèrent soudain sur sa tête, et l'instant d'après ses dents s'enfonçaient dans la main de son adversaire, à la jonction du pouce et de l'index. Effet de surprise garanti. Avant que le Mackogneur n'ait eu le temps de se ressaisir, Teigne s'était extirpée de la cage formée par ses quatre bras et avait bondi. Elle passa au-dessus de la tête du grand Pokémon, paraissant voler, et lui décocha un Ultimapoing dans la foulée. L'autre répliqua par réflexe d'un coup qui marbra le flanc de la Colossinge, laquelle pivota et se reçut à genoux quelques mètres plus loin. Elle chercha immédiatement à se relever, mais la dernière attaque du Mackogneur se faisait encore sentir et elle retomba en se tenant les côtes, les yeux étrécis et la respiration saccadée. Clairement à bout de force. Je jaugeai le Mackogneur d'un rapide coup d'œil : lui était également fatigué, mais encore capable de se battre. Ce n'était pas le cas de Teigne. Elle venait de faire une nouvelle tentative pour se redresser, sans succès.

Le Mackogneur secoua sa large tête et fonça sur la Colossinge prostrée, prêt à en finir. Teigne lui opposa un grondement rageur alors que ses paupières papillonnaient. Quatre poings convergèrent vers la boule de poil...

...et ne frappèrent que le sable.

Au creux de ma main, la Pokéball vibra de manière à me faire comprendre que la Colossinge aurait bien tenté sa chance quand même.

- Je sais, je sais. Mais je ne veux pas te perdre, et de toute façon Aldo a encore une Guérison de son côté. Tu ne peux pas faire de miracles.

La _ball_ remua encore, mais je la replaçai d'autorité à ma ceinture avant de sélectionner la cinquième en partant de la gauche. Vésuve fit son apparition sur le terrain, récoltant une salve d'applaudissements et tout de même quelques sifflements. Je ne cherchais pas à comprendre la logique du public : moi, j'étais là pour gagner, pas pour leur plaire. Un signe sec de la tête indiqua à mon Pokémon ce qu'il devait faire. Le Magmar recula d'un prudent pas en arrière, sa queue enflammée se balançant calmement de droite à gauche, puis l'air se brouilla entre lui et son adversaire alors qu'il ouvrait les hostilités avec une attaque psychique. Classique mais efficace : durant un instant le Mackogneur arbora la même expression que s'il venait de foncer droit dans un mur, avant qu'il ne se secoue et ne contre d'un Coup-Croix, frappant le Magmar en plein sur son bec. Le Pokémon feu laissa échapper un cri de souffrance pure et ses flammes s'avivèrent, léchant la peau grise qui avait osé s'approcher ainsi d'elles, forçant le Mackogneur à retirer son bras. C'est avec satisfaction que je vis ce dernier mettre un genou à terre. Pour coriace qu'il se montrait, on en était enfin venus à bout !

_Ding._

Raaaah, non ! Pas mal de spectateurs partageaient mon dépit à en croire la clameur déçue qui s'éleva des gradins. Alors que la lumière de la Guérison nimbait le Mackogneur des pieds à la tête, je transmis ses ordres à Vésuve. Il les mit en action dès que cette satanée lueur dorée se fut dissipée, projetant des ondes psychiques à l'assaut de son ennemi qui cligna des yeux et souffla par le nez, apparemment agacé d'être la cible d'une telle attaque. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il réplique avec ses poings. J'avais tort : ce fut un grondement qui signala l'arrivée de sa riposte, accompagnée d'ombres sur le sable qui allaient en grandissant. Vésuve leva la tête, découvrit la cargaison de rochers sur le point de l'assaillir, voulut se jeter sur le côté. Le temps lui manqua. Déjà, l'éboulement était sur lui. Il tenta bien de fracasser le premier rocher qui l'atteignit, mais n'était pas Teigne qui veut. Une pierre s'écrasa sur son dos, une autre lui meurtrit le flanc, une troisième lui bloqua les jambes. Le sable s'abreuva une fois de plus de sang, le même goût perlant à mes lèvres, un cadeau de mes dents qui s'étaient enfoncées par réflexe dans ma lèvre inférieure.

Heureusement, le Magmar avait survécu, mais il avait été durement touché et se trouvait coincé au sol sous un immense rocher. Je le rappelai sans tarder, prenant ensuite quelques secondes pour peser mon choix. Face au Mackogneur, Vésuve constituait ma meilleure carte après Teigne, l'artillerie lourde en quelque sorte, et maintenant qu'ils étaient tous deux hors de combat, il allait falloir se résigner à sortir de plus petits calibres.

- Allez, Plouf !

Bon, quand je dis "petits calibres", c'est métaphoriquement parlant, hein...

Un grognement de la part du Mackogneur accueillit l'arrivée de Plouf, auquel le géant des mers répondit par un rugissement sauvage. Yep, il était paré. Son cri mourut pour se transformer en jet d'eau, le geyser jaillissant de sa gueule avec la force d'un torrent. Frappé de plein fouet, l'autre réussit je ne sais comment à rester sur ses jambes. Le liquide et sa vitesse abrasive lui écorchèrent la peau sans que cela ne paraisse le déranger, l'eau dégoulinant le long de son torse pour finir sa course à ses pieds, créant une gigantesque mare. Puis le flot se tarit. Bizarrement, le Mackogneur ne contre-attaqua pas, demeurant sans bouger au centre de l'arène, les yeux fixés sur Plouf. Est-ce qu'il était en train de... ? Ce fut un gros plan sur l'un des écrans qui me fournit la réponse : oui, ses muscles enflaient bel et bien. Mince. L'attaque Gonflette. Il fallait absolument que Plouf le mette hors d'état de nuire avant qu'il ne puisse se déchaîner au maximum de sa puissance...

Les grands moyens, donc. Je donnai l'ordre correspondant. Le Léviator rejeta la tête en arrière et ouvrit à nouveau la gueule. Cette fois, ce ne fut pas un liquide qui en sortit, mais un rayon nuancé de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Le trait brillant déchira l'air, heurta le torse du Mackogneur, l'envoya s'effondrer sur le dos.

Enfin, j'aurais bien aimé. Cette dernière partie n'avait eu lieu que dans mon imagination. Non, le Pokémon bodybuilder se tenait debout, et si l'Ultralaser avait laissé des marques ensanglantées sur son corps, il n'était pas encore vaincu.

_Il est en acier blindé, lui..._

Et toujours en train de se concentrer, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite.

- Mackogneur doit préparer un coup surpuissant, je vous le dis ! crut utile de préciser le commentateur. Mes amis, nous allons peut-être assister à un retournement de situation !

Peu probable sachant qu'il me restait encore Salade, Pleind'Soupe et Fulgure même si Plouf se faisait vaincre, mais entendre ce mec balancer ça comme ça me hérissa l'échine. Je transmis ses instructions à mon Léviator, mais avant qu'il puisse les mener à bien, le Mackogneur intervint. En deux enjambées, il avait rejoint Plouf, et ce qu'il fit alors n'avait jamais été envisagé par Vivian lors de nos séances d'entraînement, pas plus que je n'aurais osé l'imaginer. Alors que Plouf se jetait sur lui avec la claire intention de le mordre, le Mackogneur l'intercepta, enserrant son cou de ses quatre bras, puis leur imprima une torsion afin de coincer le Léviator en étau, comme un vulgaire lapin pris dans un collet. Et là, il planta fermement ses pieds dans le sable, banda ses muscles, et... souleva Plouf.

Mon Plouf, presque complètement dans les airs. Seule sa queue reposait encore au sol. D'abord surpris, il chercha ensuite à se débattre, mais l'autre n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser faire. Il resserra sa prise jusqu'à ce que le Léviator soit obligé de haleter, ouvrant la gueule pour aspirer l'air qui lui manquait. Puis, avec un ahanement herculéen, il projeta son fardeau d'un seul coup. Loin. Loin et très haut.

Un lancer de géant.

Plouf vola, impuissant, condamné à attendre de retrouver la terre ferme, et je crus qu'il allait heurter l'un des boucliers psychiques protégeant la foule. Au final, il le manqua de peu, retombant à l'extrême limite de l'arène, son corps glissant le long du mur. Il y eut un geyser de sable lorsqu'il s'écrasa au sol, l'impact ébranla tout le stade. Mon cœur cogna en écho dans sa cage thoracique, s'affolant. Mes yeux étaient fixés sur l'un des immenses écrans, sur Plouf, et... oui, il respirait. Le soulagement fleurit dans mes veines. Vivant, mon Plouf. Et même plus, songeai-je en remarquant la posture qu'il venait d'adopter, la tête légèrement rejetée en arrière.

De l'autre côté de l'arène, le Mackogneur se frottait les mains, visiblement content de lui. Une ombre le recouvrit soudain. Il se retourna et vit la vague qui s'apprêtait à l'engloutir à peu près deux millisecondes avant que ça n'arrive. L'eau en furie le fit décoller net du sol, l'emportant puis le roulant dans une série de tonneaux dont je perdis le compte, avant de finalement le recracher avec forces clapotements. Il termina allongé face contre terre dans le sable mouillé, et y resta. Vivant lui aussi. Finalement, j'avais fait le bon choix en rappelant Teigne.

Plouf émit un grondement satisfait, agitant faiblement la tête. Cette ultime attaque avait dû épuiser ses dernières forces, je lui offris un repos mérité au sein de sa Pokéball.

- Notre challenger se qualifie pour le duel contre Agatha ! déclara le commentateur, car il aimait souligner l'évidence. On l'applaudit bien fort !

Un bruit de tonnerre emplit le stade alors que le public suivait ses instructions. Je soufflai, fermant les yeux un instant. Ma tête bourdonnait et je n'avais qu'une hâte : rejoindre ma chambre et mon lit. Mais c'était fait. J'avais remporté le deuxième duel du Conseil des Quatre.

Plus que deux, et je serai face à Zack.

Plus que deux, et je lui révélerai tout.

* * *

><p><em>Teigne a assuré contre Aldo... et le personnage d'Alec se permet de s'incruster pour une petite intrigue secondaire. ^^<em>

_(Léa peut être assez malhonnête quand ça l'arrange, ce qui escamote des éléments de la narration parfois. Il y a une anomalie dans le chapitre, saurez-vous la déceler ?)_


	35. Chapitre 30 : Cinq Pokémon et un fantôme

Une chambre, c'est comme un petit cocon personnel. Un nid douillet que l'on s'aménage où l'on vient recharger ses batteries. Un genre de bulle coupée du reste du monde, synonyme de chez soi, de bien-être et de chaleur. Du moins, ça c'est l'idéal. La chambre qu'on m'avait attribuée dans les locaux de la Ligue était à l'opposé de tout ça. Ils en donnaient une à chaque challenger qui passait le premier grade et battait Olga : pratique pour les dresseurs qui ne disposaient pas d'un Pokémon psy pour leur servir de taxi, et j'étais certes bien contente de ne plus avoir à subir le bavardage de la Poké-mère, mais chaque chambre était basée sur un thème et ils ne m'avaient pas laissée choisir, ce qui faisait que par malchance j'avais écopé de celle décorée aux couleurs de Dracaufeu.

Tout était orange, rouge, et or. Draps, couette, moquette, papier peint, partout un déluge de couleurs chaudes, même dans la mini salle de bain attenante où la douche arborait une teinte citrouille - je n'avais encore jamais vu ça de ma vie. La pièce principale abritait également quelques meubles en bois vernis, rien de plus que le nécessaire, mais la patine dont ils étaient recouverts leur conférait des reflets rouges, ce qui agressait l'œil et les faisait paraître bien plus nombreux qu'ils ne l'étaient. Et évidemment, on trouvait des représentations de Dracaufeu et de flammes dans tous les coins. Vraiment pas mon style ; j'avais l'impression d'être une intruse. Avec un gros effort d'imagination, j'aurais pu ignorer les Pokémon et prétendre qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre de Gryffondor... sauf que petit problème, je m'étais toujours considérée comme une Poufsouffle. Bref, tout ça pour dire que ma vraie chambre me manquait.

Poussant un soupir, je révisai une fois de plus le planning de la journée dans ma tête. Vérification de la santé de mon équipe et petit entraînement du matin, ça, c'était fait. Restait : déjeuner avec Claire dans une demi-heure, suivi d'une séance de shopping parmi les boutiques du Plateau Indigo (peut-être me laisserais-je alors tenter par un porte-clefs Patate), et enfin combat ce soir contre Agatha. C'était d'ailleurs le duel que j'anticipais le plus, en dehors de celui contre Zack, bien entendu. Les Pokémon spectre me fichaient la trouille, et je n'avais vraiment pas envie de faire se confronter mes bestioles aux monstres d'Agatha. J'avais beau avoir étudié leurs capacités sur le papier, qui sait de quoi ils étaient capables en réalité ?

Un bruit violent fit soudain irruption, déchirant le silence, et je sursautai, les nerfs à vif, avant de rationaliser les choses : il ne devait s'agir que d'un courant d'air, la fenêtre n'avait pas claqué toute seule. Je l'avais laissée ouverte vu que mes Pokémon se relaxaient dans l'immense jardin en commun à toute la résidence et que je préférais garder un œil sur eux. Quittant la salle de bains, je retournai dans la chambre pour aller fermer cette fenêtre récalcitrante, et découvris alors que ce n'était pas le vent le coupable.

C'était Teigne.

Je m'immobilisai net, jambes paralysées. L'envie de m'enfuir prit le relais à la stupéfaction. Comment pouvais-je ressentir ça face à l'un de mes propres Pokémon ? Cela me semblait stupide. Et pourtant, confrontée ainsi à la Colossinge qui avait les yeux étrécis et paraissait sur le point de commettre un meurtre, je tremblais. Plaquant un sourire sur mon visage et faisant de mon mieux pour camoufler mon malaise, je me jetai dans la fosse aux lions (ou engageai la conversation, c'est pareil) :

- Tu te défoules sur la fenêtre, ma grande ?

- Singe ! gronda-t-elle, frappant le sol de son poing droit.

La moquette récolta une belle empreinte, et j'avais très nettement entendu le parquet grincer. Pourvu qu'ils ne me réclament pas une caution en cas de dégâts...

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Oui, c'est ça, joue le rôle de la fille totalement innocente Léa... Faut croire que mes talents d'actrice n'étaient pas terribles car la Colossinge ne se laissa pas abuser, émettant un grognement énervé. Puis elle tendit son poing droit vers moi.

- Singe, déclara-t-elle.

Le poing gauche rejoignit son jumeau.

- Singe Singe, continua-t-elle.

Elle retira l'un de ses poings et fixa celui qui restait un instant avant de me fusiller du regard. Mince. Les Colossinge savaient donc compter jusqu'à deux. Moi qui avais espéré qu'elle ne se rende compte de rien... Après tout cela faisait déjà deux jours depuis le duel contre Aldo, et Teigne n'avait jusqu'ici pas donné la moindre indication d'avoir compris ma petite manipulation. _Jusqu'ici._ La Colossinge s'était peut-être montrée lente à la détente, mais elle avait découvert le pot aux roses à présent.

- Singe, Colossinge, confirma-t-elle, sa phrase sonnant comme une accusation.

Je soupirai, puis allai m'asseoir sur le lit, tapotant la couverture.

- Viens, il faut qu'on parle.

Elle grogna mais accepta de s'installer près de moi. Je carrai les épaules.

_Allons-y pour la minute de vérité._

- Oui, je t'ai menti, Teigne, débutai-je sans plus chercher à nier. Il nous restait une Guérison contre Aldo, et je ne m'en suis pas servie. J'avais trop peur que tu finisses par tuer le Mackogneur, comme tu avais tué le Tygnon... Et ça, je n'arrive pas à l'accepter. Quelquefois, quand tu combats, tu... tu me fais peur, Teigne. Tu es trop en rage, trop déchaînée, et je ne peux pas te faire confiance quand tu es dans cet état-là.

La Colossinge me regardait, les sourcils froncés, le nez retroussé. Je me faisais l'effet d'être en train de sermonner un bouledogue.

- Tu comprends ?

- Singe ! émit-elle d'un ton mi-furieux mi-indigné.

Oui, elle comprenait, mais ça ne lui plaisait pas. Je repris :

- Je sais que tu penses que tes exploits guerriers sont tout ce qui compte, mais il y a une différence entre se bagarrer et tuer ses adversaires... Et ce dernier cas de figure devrait rester un accident. Or, toi tu le cherches délibérément, hein ? Comme avec le Papilusion de Vivian...

Ses yeux étincelèrent. Un grondement monta de sa gorge tandis que ses poings se serraient brusquement.

- Teigne, soufflai-je, doucement, tout doucement, comme pour désamorcer une bombe. Ma grande, écoute...

Je levai une main pour effleurer sa fourrure. La Colossinge irradiait la tension jusque dans ses poils, et je sentis un petit choc passer à travers ma main lorsque je les caressais. Était-elle en train d'accumuler de l'électricité ? Comme si la situation n'était pas déjà suffisamment dangereuse... Je ne pensais pas que Teigne me ferait du mal intentionnellement, mais sa colère la rendait instable et ça, ça m'effrayait. Accrochant son regard sombre, je calquai ma voix sur un murmure, m'efforçant d'en gommer tout tremblement :

- Claire m'a expliqué que tu voulais me protéger, que tu me considérais comme un membre de ta famille. J'en suis flattée, et c'est réciproque, toi et tous les autres vous êtes ma famille aussi... Sauf qu'il doit y avoir des limites à ta violence, des limites que je vais t'imposer, et c'est comme ça que ça se passe chez moi. Zack ne te dirait sûrement pas la même chose, et Vivian lui t'as encouragée dans l'autre sens, mais...

Je marquai une pause, cherchant mes mots pour la suite, essayant de tourner ça gentiment afin d'adoucir ce qui allait suivre. J'abandonnai rapidement : c'était Teigne après tout, elle pouvait l'encaisser.

- Tu as un choix à faire, Teigne. Soit tu restes et tu essaies de te contrôler... soit tu pars.

Voilà qui la ferait réagir. Et si elle ne tentait pas de changer son comportement, j'irai jusqu'au bout de ma menace. C'était certes un peu dingue d'amputer délibérément mon équipe à ce niveau-là de la compétition, mais je préférais largement avoir cinq Pokémon fiables tout court plutôt que cinq Pokémon et un élément instable...

Ma phrase eut l'effet escompté, et même plus : Teigne recula soudain comme si je l'avais frappée.

- Singe ? s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix que j'eus peine à reconnaître tant elle était dépourvue de son énergie habituelle.

Ses yeux s'étaient agrandis sous le coup de la surprise, combinée à une autre émotion qui ne m'était pas familière sur les traits de la Colossinge. De la déception peut-être ? Elle me regarda fixement durant les quelques instants de silence qui suivirent, son expression restant figée, de même que son corps qui ne bougea pas d'un poil. Un tel immobilisme n'était pas non plus habituel chez elle. Sans ne parvenait-elle pas à croire ce que je venais de dire. Moi aussi j'avais du mal, surtout quand je voyais ce que ça lui faisait. Pourtant, je rattrapai le mot "désolée" avant qu'il ne franchisse mes lèvres. Face à Teigne, il fallait rester ferme.

- C'est comme ça, déclarai-je à la place.

- Singe, Colossinge ? Singe ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix un cran plus bas.

Debout sur le lit, elle tendit ses poings vers moi, paumes tournées vers le haut. Il était rare de la voir ainsi, bras écartés, mains ouvertes, comme en offrande. Si c'était ce que je pensais...

- Non, je ne changerai pas d'avis, lui opposai-je, refusant sa tentative de négociation.

Brusquement, ses poings se fermèrent. Elle les ramena le long de son corps, adoptant une posture des plus rigides, et sa fourrure se mit à grésiller, des mini arcs électriques jaillissant à chaque extrémité de ses poils. L'adrénaline s'invita dans mon organisme, l'envahissant complètement. Oh, non, non, non. Ce n'était pas comme ça que je voulais que ça se passe !

- Teigne... chuchotai-je, la gorge serrée. Ne...

Son mouvement fut rapide, et d'une réalité éphémère. Je sentis un souffle d'air sur mon visage, puis le craquement du bois qui se fendait brutalement résonna dans la chambre, comme si un pétard venait d'exploser à seulement quelques centimètres de ma personne. D'une station assise, je passai à écroulée par terre : le lit s'était affaissé d'un coup, brisé en deux sur toute sa largeur par le poing de Teigne. Elle avait tapé en plein milieu, et le sommier n'avait pas résisté, cédant sous l'impact, le tout en quelques secondes.

J'inspirai une brusque goulée d'air, haletant tel un poisson hors de l'eau. Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Avait-elle oublié qu'en tant qu'humaine j'étais principalement constituée de morceaux tout mous, et que balancer un Ultimapoing aussi proche de moi revenait à prendre un sacré risque, ou bien s'en fichait-elle comme de sa première bagarre ? Mes doigts se crispèrent contre la moquette. Si jamais c'était le deuxième cas de figure... Une boule d'angoisse au creux du ventre, je levai le regard sur la Colossinge. Elle paraissait encore plus sauvage, ses yeux sombres fixés sur moi, la fourrure crépitante d'électricité. Avec un temps de retard, je retrouvai le contrôle de mes muscles et reculai précipitamment, mes baskets butant dans les échardes qui jonchaient le sol. Mon dos heurta le mur. Coincée.

_Teigne ne me fera aucun mal. Elle ne me fera aucun mal, c'est une amie. C'est ma Teigne. Je ne risque rien._

J'avais beau me répéter cette litanie, voir la Colossinge ainsi me fichait une frousse de tous les diables. C'était allé trop loin, il fallait que ça s'arrête maintenant. Je m'emparai de sa Pokéball, car je ne voyais que ça comme solution. Teigne se raidit.

- Singe ! cracha-t-elle.

Elle se ramassa sur elle-même pour bondir et...

_TCHAC ! TCHAC ! TCHAC !_

Trois lianes jaillirent de nulle part, saisissant la Colossinge, lui plaquant les bras le long du corps sans ménagement, puis l'emportant hors de mon champ de vision. Dieux du Pokémonde, merci pour cette intervention au timing parfait. Je me relevai sur deux jambes tremblantes, juste à temps pour voir Teigne atterrir à l'autre bout du jardin.

- Zarre ? s'enquit mon sauveur en s'approchant de la fenêtre.

Je poussai un soupir si profond que toute molécule d'air dût quitter mes poumons.

- Merci mon Salade.

Le Florizarre se pressa contre la fenêtre, essayant d'y faire passer sa grosse tête. Je caressai le bout de son museau rugueux.

- Doucement, mon gros. Je vais devoir déjà payer assez cher pour le lit, ce serait bien si le reste pouvait rester intact.

- Flori, Florizarre, déclara-t-il de façon péremptoire.

- Oui, je sais que c'est ma santé le plus important. Mais ce n'était qu'une petite altercation avec Teigne, elle ne m'aurait pas fait de mal. Elle a juste un peu dérapé.

- Floriiizarre.

Le ton de Salade indiquait qu'il estimait que la Colossinge avait_ beaucoup _dérapé. Je comprenais son avis, moi-même j'avais été pas mal secouée par ce qui venait de se passer. Mais malgré tout, je continuais à penser que Teigne ne m'aurait jamais volontairement blessée. Ma confiance envers elle s'en trouvai écornée, et non brisée. Il en faudrait bien davantage pour détruire ma relation avec n'importe lequel de mes Pokémon. Un coup d'œil vers le jardin m'apprit que la Colossinge s'était relevée : elle regardait dans notre direction, mais impossible de savoir ce qu'elle pensait, car je ne parvenais pas à lire son expression d'ici. Vésuve s'approcha d'elle et parut l'interroger ; elle se contenta de secouer la tête en retour, puis s'éloigna, partant se percher dans un arbre. Bien, c'était ça qui lui fallait, un moment de calme et de silence pour songer à ses actions.

Un froissement d'ailes suivi d'une ombre tombant sur moi me firent lever les yeux. Fulgure descendit du ciel pour venir atterrir avec légèreté aux côtés de Salade.

- Rapasdepic ? demanda-t-il en agitant le bec dans ma direction.

- Zarre, Florizarre, lui répondit le mastodonte vert.

L'oiseau me scruta un instant de ses pupilles perçantes avant de s'envoler à nouveau d'une puissante impulsion, disparaissant aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Seule la bouffée d'air frais qui me picotait encore la peau prouvait qu'il s'était tenu là quelques secondes auparavant.

- Tu crois qu'il m'en veut parce que je ne l'ai pas fait combattre jusqu'ici face au Conseil ? m'inquiétai-je.

Salade émit un grognement négatif, son souffle chaud me chatouillant les doigts.

- Ouais, t'as raison. C'est pas son genre.

Tout en caressant Salade, je balayai le jardin du regard, m'assurant que le reste de l'équipe allait bien. Plouf était occupé à jouer dans la mare centrale en compagnie de deux autres Pokémon aquatiques, un Lamantine et un Hypocéan qui devaient appartenir à un autre challenger. Non loin de là, Pleind'Soupe faisait la sieste, tandis que Vésuve, lui, était toujours planté face à l'arbre dans lequel avait disparu Teigne. Tous avaient l'air en forme et fin prêts pour ce soir.

- Et toi mon Salade, t'es paré pour le duel contre Agatha ?

- Florizarre ! affirma-t-il en frottant son museau contre ma main, les yeux brillants d'enthousiasme.

- Toujours prêt, hein ? Mon petit boy-scout...

- Zarre ?

- C'est un compliment, banane.

Je me penchai sur lui pour lui grattouiller les oreilles, m'étirant jusqu'à me retrouver quasiment à plat ventre sur sa large tête. Il émit un grondement satisfait, qui s'intensifia davantage lorsque je redoublai mes efforts.

- Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, hein ? le taquinai-je. J'ai foncé droit sur ton point faible ! Il ne te reste plus qu'à admirer ma stratégie et à te rendre ! Encore une victoire de Lé-aaaaah !

La syllabe finale de mon prénom se termina en un cri car Salade venait de redresser brusquement la tête, un mouvement inattendu qui m'envoya faire une galipette et buter contre son arbre-fleur en bout de course. Quelque peu étourdie, je me redressai d'un bond, me tenant accroupie sur le dos du Florizarre, lequel lâcha un "Zarre" mêlant fierté et défi.

- Ah, tu veux la jouer comme ça ? Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir !

Je me jetai à nouveau sur ses oreilles, mais deux lianes me barrèrent le chemin, l'une d'elles frôlant ma cheville. Danger, danger. J'esquivai cette vilaine tentative de m'attraper et partis me cacher derrière le tronc de l'arbre-fleur, échafaudant mon prochain plan diabolique. Les Oreilles de la Destinée étaient bien gardées, ça n'allait pas être facile d'y accéder. Sortant prudemment la tête à droite, puis à gauche, je surveillai rapidement le périmètre : les lianes de Salade demeuraient en embuscade. Il allait falloir jouer finement...

- Salade, regarde, y a Plouf qui t'appelle ! m'écriai-je.

Je feintai ensuite d'un côté avant de surgir de l'autre, histoire d'atteindre un maximum de désorientation. La tactique parfaite. Je ne pouvais pas échouer. Sauf qu'à l'instant où mes doigts auraient dû grattouiller les fameuses oreilles, quelque chose s'enroula soudain autour d'une de mes jambes, puis tira. Le monde partit à la renverse et je me retrouvai suspendue la tête en bas.

- Florizarre ! commenta mon Pokémon d'un air hilare, genre "haha, comme si ça allait marcher avec moi".

Je croisai les bras (pas facile à l'envers, croyez-moi).

- Ouais, bon, tu es trop fort. Je m'avoue vaincue. Repose-moi maintenant.

- Zarre ?

- Tu as très bien compris, ne fais pas semblant.

Il abaissa ses lianes d'un bon mètre jusqu'à ce que ma tête frôle le sol.

- Florizarre ! déclara-t-il d'un ton joyeux, comme pour dire "Et voilà !".

- Salade... grondai-je.

Ma fausse remontrance eut raison de lui et il autorisa enfin mes pieds à retrouver la terre ferme. Je venais à peine de retrouver mes repères que l'on frappa soudain à la porte. Oh, non. Très mauvais moment. Je n'avais pas de miroir sous la main mais j'étais à peu près sûre que je ne ressemblais à rien : cheveux complètement emmêlés, joues toutes rouges, vêtements froissés. Pas très présentable. Je demeurai donc immobile, espérant que la personne s'en irait.

_Toc toc toc._

Cette fois-ci, une certaine urgence transparaissait dans les coups frappés. Bon. Avec un soupir de résignation, je refis ma queue de cheval à la hâte, lissai mes vêtements, puis allai ouvrir tout en priant pour ne pas tomber sur Zack. Le destin se montra clément : ce n'était pas mon rival qui m'attendait derrière la porte, mais une femme d'une trentaine d'années à l'air sévère. Elle eut tôt fait de m'examiner des pieds à la tête, la désapprobation se lisant clairement sur ses traits. Son expression s'assombrit encore davantage lorsque son regard se posa sur le lit en miettes ; elle parut sur le point d'émettre un commentaire, pour finalement se raviser et me tendre un papier.

- Euh, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Vos réponses pour l'interview d'avant-match de ce soir.

Je produisis une sorte de borborygme rappelant vaguement la plainte du cachalot échoué.

- Kwaaa ?

La femme soupira.

- Conformez-vous à ce qui est écrit, n'en déviez pas trop, et tout ira bien, me dit-elle avant d'aller frapper à la chambre d'à côté.

Je refermai la porte et m'y adossai afin de prendre connaissance des mots inscrits sur la feuille. Trois questions, et trois paragraphes en-dessous qui correspondaient à ce que j'étais censée dire. Apparemment, je voulais devenir championne afin d'honorer la mémoire de mon père défunt, et il était pour moi une inspiration dans la vie de tous les jours. N'importe quoi... quoique je doive admettre que c'était plus crédible que ma véritable motivation : l'envie définitive de me barrer d'ici pour pouvoir revenir à ma vraie vie. La deuxième question concernait Salade : je devais le qualifier de "pilier de l'équipe" - jusque là, rien d'anormal -, mais aussi préciser qu'il venait de l'élevage Poképlus à Safrania, et que je n'aurais pas pu rêver meilleur premier Pokémon tant il m'éblouissait par sa docilité et son endurance. De la pub en bonne et due forme, donc. Peut-être s'agissait-il de la vérité. Je pris mentalement note d'appeler le prof Chen afin d'éclaircir le sujet. En parvenant au troisième et dernier paragraphe, je retins un rire. C'était à propos de Zack, évidemment. D'après le papier, j'allai confier au public que mon rival et moi avions été ensemble avant qu'on ne devienne dresseurs, et qu'on avait fait le choix de rompre d'un commun accord précisément pour cette raison, afin que nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre ne viennent pas entraver notre quête. Sous-entendu : on s'aimait encore, et si je parvenais au sommet, le duel final promettait un spectacle du côté humain comme Pokémon. Alec avait vu juste.

Avec un grognement, j'expédiai le papier là où était sa place : la poubelle. Pas question que je me plie à ce manège médiatique stupide. Personne ne me dicterait quoi dire ou quoi faire, et certainement pas une bande de PNJ véreux. Toutes ces histoires de faux-semblants commençaient vraiment à me foutre en rogne. Zack avait-il eu aussi droit à des trucs de ce genre ? C'était plus que probable... Je regrettais à présent de ne pas avoir regardé ses matches, tel que je le connaissais il avait dû envoyer chier les grands pontes de la Ligue de manière plutôt spectaculaire.

Une pensée me traversa ensuite l'esprit : refuser de jouer le jeu, c'était sans doute s'exposer à des représailles. Si je renâclais face aux instructions, les foulant au pied pour les remplacer par mes propres paroles - des paroles qui ne seraient sans doute pas à leur goût qui plus est -, à quoi m'exposais-je donc ? Alec avait mentionné des enlèvements de Pokémon... La perspective me fit frissonner. Non, ils n'oseraient pas. Je leur étais encore utile, mon histoire avec Zack leur garantissait un trop beau spectacle. Ils n'allaient quand même pas passer à côté de ça. Et de toute façon, je ne les laisserai jamais toucher à mes bestioles chéries,_ jamais_. Quant au reste... tant pis, c'en était fini pour moi de plier l'échine.

La fenêtre claqua soudain, et je revins à la réalité. Coup d'œil stratégique à l'horloge. Il ne me restait plus qu'une dizaine de minutes pour rejoindre Claire au point de rendez-vous.

J'élevai la voix :

- Salade, tu peux rassembler tout le monde ? On va y aller.

- Zarre, acquiesça mon Florizarre, avant d'ajouter : Flori ?

- Oui, tout le monde sauf Teigne, confirmai-je. Je m'occuperai d'elle en personne.

Le mastodonte vert acquiesça en silence puis se dirigea vers le fond du jardin. Quant à moi, je filai dans la salle de bain histoire de me rendre plus présentable. Ce fut l'affaire de deux minutes - bon, d'accord, cinq - et lorsque j'émergeai à nouveau, rafraîchie et ressemblant beaucoup moins à une femme de Cro-Magnon qu'auparavant, cinq Pokémon m'attendaient sagement devant la fenêtre. Au premier plan, Fulgure s'était perché sur l'arbre-fleur de Salade tandis qu'un peu en retrait, Vésuve avait lui élu domicile sur le ventre de Pleind'Soupe. Pour finir, un Plouf encore tout ruisselant servait d'arrière-plan à ce tableau.

- Je vais déjeuner avec Claire et ensuite on passera l'après-midi dans le parc, ça vous va ? m'enquis-je à la cantonade.

Divers cris d'approbation retentirent. Satisfaite, je rappelai mes Pokémon un à un, grattouillant les oreilles de Salade une dernière fois avant de le replacer lui aussi dans sa Pokéball. Puis je tournai mon regard vers l'arbre où se cachait la sixième membre de l'équipe.

- Teigne ! m'écriai-je, apostrophant la Colossinge sur un ton amical. Tu viens ?

Au début, rien ne se passa, puis au bout d'une minute une branche s'écarta pour laisser apparaître un pan de fourrure blanche, et enfin la Colossinge toute entière. Elle sauta à terre d'un bond agile, se dirigeant ensuite vers moi sans se presser, ce qui me fournit amplement le temps de jauger son humeur. Ses sourcils me paraissaient seulement légèrement froncés, et si ses poings étaient bien serrés contre ses flancs, elle se servait occasionnellement d'eux pour avancer, ce qui n'indiquait pas une attitude de combat. Je l'estimai grognonne, mais sans plus.

Lorsqu'elle parvint à ma hauteur, je me penchai pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- Écoute, je te laisse du temps, je ne vais pas te virer de l'équipe dès maintenant. Tu y réfléchis, et on en reparle, dans... disons trois jours, OK ?

Un grondement au timbre grave sortit de sa gorge, avant qu'elle ne lâche un "Singe" pour signifier son accord. Je hochai la tête à mon tour.

- Marché conclu alors.

Là-dessus, elle rejoignit les autres à ma ceinture.

Je quittai ma chambre Dracaufeu, et il ne me fallut que quelques minutes de marche avant de rallier la brasserie où Claire m'avait donné rendez-vous. Il s'agissait d'un petit établissement niché entre deux boutiques de souvenirs, très à la mode apparemment, dénommé "Le Duo des Mélofées". Je repérai directement la blonde : installée à la terrasse, elle me faisait face mais ne m'avait pas encore remarquée. Il y avait quelqu'un d'assis à la même table qu'elle, me tournant le dos, mais je n'avais pas besoin de voir son visage pour reconnaître la personne en question. Je me figeai, mon estomac protestant soudainement parce qu'un millier de papillons venaient d'y être relâchés et qu'ils cherchaient tous à s'enfuir, battant follement de leurs ailes au creux de mon ventre.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?_

À ce moment-là, Claire m'aperçut et me fit un signe de la main. Son interlocuteur se retourna, et mes yeux plongèrent dans ceux de Zack. Instant glacial malgré la chaleur étouffante de midi. Je battis des cils, brisant le sort, puis m'avançai sans faillir à la rencontre de mon rival, ne m'arrêtant que lorsque je me trouvai à moins d'un mètre de lui. Il s'était levé entre-temps, et nous nous toisâmes en silence, aucun de nous ne bougeant d'un muscle. Son expression était fermée, identique à la mienne à présent que j'avais récupéré la maîtrise de mes émotions. Je ne laissais rien paraître de ces débiles de papillons qui faisaient la fête dans mes entrailles.

- Zack, dis-je finalement d'un ton neutre.

- Léa, répliqua-t-il en imitant à la perfection mon intonation.

- Tout va comme tu veux ?

- Parfaitement. Et toi ?

- Tout est cool.

- Cool, répéta-t-il, reprenant mon mot pour se l'approprier, comme un défi.

Et toujours ce regard lourd de sens, ce masque d'impassibilité sur ses traits.

- Bonne chance pour ce soir, conclut-il avant de me contourner pour s'en aller.

Je demeurai silencieuse, résistant à l'envie de me retourner pour lui balancer une pique bien placée. Ce fut seulement lorsque je fus certaine qu'il soit hors de vue que je daignais m'asseoir. Claire se racla la gorge, une moue amusée tordant ses lèvres.

- C'est beau l'amour, soupira-t-elle.

Je l'arrêtai d'un geste péremptoire.

- Tout autre sujet que Zack, s'il te plaît.

- Il voulait juste savoir comment tu allais ! Tu sais, je pense qu'il s'inquiète pour toi, la pression des épreuves de la Ligue n'est pas à prendre à la légère et...

- Claire. S'il te plaît.

La blonde eut un sourire avant d'accéder à ma requête.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu vas commander alors ?

Je me plongeai dans la carte du restaurant pour oublier le reste.

* * *

><p>Le grondement de la foule, titanesque. Des milliers de mains qui claquaient en rythme, et une clameur assourdissante qui sortait d'autant de gorges, le tout se conjurant pour former une lourde chape sonore qui m'assaillait, pressant de tous côtés. Le stade tout entier vibrait, je sentais le sol trembler sous mes pieds. Trembler au son d'un seul nom.<p>

- Agatha, Agatha !

La fille avant moi avait abdiqué afin de sauver son dernier Pokémon et la foule applaudissait son bourreau, scandant les mêmes trois syllabes encore et encore. Célébrant la cruauté de la membre la plus âgée du Conseil des Quatre. Agatha. Une simple vieille femme au dos voûté qui ne payait pas de mine au premier abord. Diffusé sur tous les écrans, son visage buriné par le passage des années arborait une expression bénigne, m'évoquant celui de notre voisine âgée lorsqu'elle m'offrait des bonbons en récompense d'avoir promené son chien. Elle était vêtue d'une robe rose foncé à la facture classique, un châle gris recouvrait ses cheveux d'un blond tirant sur le blanc, et elle s'appuyait sur une lourde canne, entretenant ainsi l'illusion de la grand-mère inoffensive. Une image savamment calculée. On aurait presque pu croire qu'elle s'était égarée dans l'immensité du stade et avait échoué par mégarde sur l'une des plate-formes. Presque. Car ses yeux couleur d'encre, eux, recelaient bien davantage que ceux d'une gentille mamie. D'un noir satiné, ils brillaient d'une texture semblable à la peau d'ombre de ses si célèbres Pokémon spectres, et lorsque ces derniers avaient anéanti l'équipe adverse, les yeux sombres d'Agatha s'étaient parés des reflets d'un plaisir non dissimulé.

J'avais assisté à tout le combat depuis le tunnel des challengers. Nous étions tenus d'arriver une heure à l'avance au cas où il y aurait un désistement avant notre tour, et je m'étais donc trouvée aux premières loges pour voir les deux Ectoplasma se jouer des Pokémon de la fille, les uns après les autres, leur faisant perdre la tête avec leurs Ondes Folie et leurs Hypnoses tandis qu'ils demeuraient bien à l'abri de toute riposte grâce à la tactique du Reflet. Ça avait été douloureux et sanglant, sans même le soulagement d'une mort rapide car les spectres - ou plutôt, leur dresseuse - avaient pris un malin plaisir à faire durer le suspens, allant jusqu'à offrir de dangereuses opportunités à leurs adversaires pour mieux retourner le couteau dans la plaie lorsque celles-ci s'avéraient n'être que chimères. Il y avait eut un Florizarre parmi les Pokémon de la fille, et assister à ses sursauts d'agonie avait été particulièrement dur.

Mais à présent, au moment d'entrer en scène, j'étais plus calme que jamais.

- Tu vas le faire ?

La voix me tira de mon état de pure concentration. Je m'étais entièrement focalisée sur le combat à venir, au point d'en oublier ce qui m'entourait. Me détournant de l'arène, je pivotai donc, clignant des yeux dans la semi-pénombre du tunnel afin de distinguer la personne qui venait de m'interpeller. C'était la gamine aux cheveux bleus. Mélodie, me souvins-je.

- Faire quoi ? lui demandai-je.

- Tuer quelques-uns des Pokémon de la vieille. Ce serait l'idéal pour moi. Elle serait obligée de se rabattre sur ceux de rechange, et ils sont jamais aussi bons. Le Tygnon bis d'Aldo était pathétique, d'ailleurs. En fait le mieux ce serait que tu les tues tous, comme ça j'aurais même pas à me fatiguer.

L'éclat de ses dents brilla dans l'ombre alors qu'elle terminait sa phrase avec un sourire. C'était ptet une gamine, mais elle avait la niaque. Et tout comme son père, sa voix dégageait un élément glacial. Associée à de telles paroles, effrayantes pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune - elle avait quoi, douze ans grand max ? -, l'effet était d'autant plus dérangeant.

- Je préfère éviter de tuer qui que ce soit, répondis-je.

Je m'aperçus que je triturais pensivement la Pokéball de Teigne et m'obligeai à croiser les bras. Face à moi, Mélodie prit l'air blasé.

- Mouais. J'ai des doutes sur ta réussite, du coup.

- Ce n'est pas le cas de ton père, ou alors il ne m'aurait pas proposé de me servir de mentor.

- Mon père, c'est le meilleur, fut tout ce que j'obtins en réponse.

J'aurais bien aimé creuser davantage la question mais la voix du commentateur nous interrompit soudain :

- Et maintenant, voici une challenger que vous connaissez bien, une challenger qui a triomphé d'Olga avec facilité et qui a laissé Aldo au tapis, une challenger qui semble extrêmement bien partie pour aller taquiner notre tout nouveau champion... j'ai nommé Léa Norelle !

Je quittai le tunnel, accompagnée par un "Amuse-toi bien" de Mélodie, et débouchai dans le stade, récoltant un déluge d'applaudissements de la part du public. Gardant une expression impassible, j'adressai un bref salut à toute cette foule occupant les gradins.

_Oui, c'est moi, votre future championne, la fille qui vient d'un autre monde._

Alors que je m'approchai de ma plate-forme, je notai la présence d'un reporter en embuscade. Je n'allai pas pouvoir y couper, à leurs fameuses trois questions... C'est donc les dents serrées que je me présentai face à la caméra, mes réponses au bord des lèvres. Lorsque j'arrivai à sa hauteur, le reporter me gratifia d'un sourire à trois mille watts. Aïe. C'était possible, des dents aussi blanches ?

- Léa, Léa, Léa ! m'accueillit-il avec une amabilité qui n'avait rien à envier à celle de la Pokémère. J'aurais tant de questions à vous poser, mais hélas le match commence dans quelques minutes.

- Faites court, alors.

Ma voix me parvint en écho, résonnant dans tout le stade. Coup d'œil vers le haut : ah oui, mon visage apparaissait sur tous les écrans... Tiens, je ne l'avais pas remarqué ce matin, ce gros bouton sur mon menton.

- Léa, les spectateurs sont impatients d'en savoir plus à votre sujet ! continua mon interlocuteur. Tout d'abord, peut-on savoir ce qui vous inspire en tant que dresseuse ? Pourquoi vous être lancée dans une telle aventure ?

- Je me suis fait une promesse et je la tiendrai. C'est tout.

- Voilà une réponse qui a le mérite d'être claire et concise ! approuva le reporter. Le reflet parfait de votre style de dressage, n'est-ce pas ? En parlant de dressage, venons-en à vos Pokémon : je crois savoir que le désormais célèbre Salade était votre tout premier. Quels ont été les facteurs qui ont guidés votre choix ?

- À vrai dire, je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi. Je pensais simplement mieux me débrouiller avec le type plante.

Le reporter attendit quelques secondes après la fin de ma phrase, gardant le micro tendu dans ma direction, espérant sans doute que j'allais étoffer ma réponse. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce ne serait pas le cas, il enchaîna sur la troisième question :

- Avec le récent sacre du nouveau champion, vous devez ressentir une pression particulière j'imagine... Zack Chen et vous venez du même village, vous avez effectué votre récolte des badges en parallèle, il y a là toute une histoire ! Je crois que beaucoup de gens dans le public s'interrogent sur la nature de votre relation. Pourriez-vous éclairer leur lanterne ?

- Il n'y a rien à éclairer. Zack est mon rival, et je compte le battre afin de devenir championne. Fin de l'histoire.

Le reporter parut pris de court un tout petit instant, puis retrouva son sourire illico :

- Hé bien, merci Léa, et bonne chance pour ce combat ! déclama-t-il face à la caméra.

La formalité de l'interview expédiée, je montai sur la plate-forme qui s'empressa de m'emmener dans les airs. Fini de parler, place à la bagarre. Une main sur mes Pokéballs, épaules rejetées en arrière, regard planté dans celui de mon adversaire : j'étais prête. Prête à tout. Agatha, elle, affichait un sourire, le même étirement de lèvres froid et dur qu'elle avait arboré lorsque ses Pokémon avaient tué ceux de la fille d'avant. J'allai l'effacer de son visage, me promis-je en m'emparant de ma première Pokéball. La vieille femme fit de même, et la foule s'agita alors que le commentateur annonçait le début du combat.

- Et voilà que nos deux combattantes font appel à leurs Pokémon initiaux ! Pour Agatha, il s'agit sans surprise de l'une de ses Ectoplasma, Vermine me semble-t-il ! Tandis que du côté de notre challenger, nous avons Fulgure, le bien nommé Raspadepic dont ce sera le premier duel face à un membre du Conseil ! Pourvu qu'il soit à la hauteur !

Fulgure avait jailli comme une flèche de sa _ball_ et s'était empressé de monter dans le ciel. Il surplombait à présent le terrain, son ombre se découpant sur le sol à côté de l'Ectoplasma, toutefois bien incapable de rivaliser avec ce qui tenait lieu de corps à la Pokémon spectre : une multitude d'ombres, ni plus ni moins, à l'aspect lisse et huileux, toutes concentrés en une seule silhouette spectrale, d'une couleur à mi-chemin entre le noir et le violet - excepté pour les pics dans son dos, qui eux étaient d'un noir plus sombre qu'une nuit sans étoiles. Au milieu de toute cette obscurité, ses dents blanches brillaient, découvertes dans un sourire démoniaque, tandis que ses deux yeux rouges fixaient Fulgure sans ciller.

Imperturbable, le Rapasdepic continuait à planer. Je lui avais déjà communiqué ses instructions, et il les appliqua au sortir d'un tournant qui l'amena à portée de son adversaire tout en le rapprochant sensiblement du sol. Son attaque fut à l'image de son nom : fulgurante. Ses ailes claquèrent, l'air frémit sous la double onde de choc et deux lances immatérielles fusèrent vers le sol. L'Ectoplasma les esquiva l'une comme l'autre, avant de se dédoubler une fois, puis deux, son image se troublant encore jusqu'à ce que six versions d'elle se dressent dans l'arène, six ombres malveillantes entachant le sable blanc. Reflet. Je sentais que cette tactique allait rapidement me porter sur les nerfs.

Je donnai l'ordre à Fulgure de ré-attaquer, ce qu'il fit aussitôt, se choisissant deux cibles parmi toutes celles qui s'offraient à lui. Les deux mauvaises : les lames d'air effilées creusèrent simplement deux tranchées jumelles dans le sable, brouillant les images des deux illusions respectives sans faire le moindre mal à la véritable Ectoplasma. Les yeux de la Pokémon spectre se mirent soudain à briller énormément et un son crissant m'irrita les tympans, tandis que le commentateur s'en donnait à cœur joie, remarquant d'une voix à la résonance bien trop amplifiée qu'il s'agissait là d'un début de combat classique pour Agatha.

Je débranchai la partie de mon cerveau liée à l'écoute des paroles humaines (pas une grande perte de toute façon vu les circonstances) afin de pouvoir me concentrer davantage sur Fulgure. L'Onde Folie avait eu des effets indéniables car son vol devenait vacillant, le Raspadepic perdait de l'altitude sans sembler tout à fait maîtriser sa descente. Il effectua un brusque tonneau dont il faillit perdre le contrôle, l'une de ses ailes tremblant dangereusement, mais se redressa finalement, se stabilisant au prix d'un effort, et enchaîna avec une énième Ailes d'Acier. Presque au même instant, l'Ectoplasma se propulsa dans les airs, son corps trapu formant comme un boulet de canon en multiples exemplaires alors que les six versions d'elle-même fonçaient droit vers Fulgure, une balle d'ombre identique grossissant entre leurs douze mains. De quel côté la Pokémon spectre allait-elle frapper ? Fulgure devait se poser la même question, et il résolut de plonger pour éviter l'impact, suivant le même chemin que la double onde de choc provoquée par ses ailes une fraction de seconde plus tôt. Vitesse contre vitesse, une forme ailée d'un côté, une silhouette drapée d'ombres de l'autre.

La suite se déroula trop rapidement pour être visible à l'œil nu ; à peine le temps de cligner des yeux et Fulgure planait très haut tandis que l'Ectoplasma se trouvait à nouveau au sol. Je ne découvris ce qui s'était passé qu'en observant le ralenti de l'action sur le grand écran. L'une des piques d'air avait avait trouvé la bonne version parmi les doubles et ouvert un sillon sur le côté du corps lustré de l'Ectoplasma, quoique que cela n'ait pas suffit à la ralentir, car elle avait ensuite décoché un poing ourlé d'ombre en direction de Fulgure. Le Rapasdepic avait plongé en piqué pour éviter l'attaque qui n'avait fait alors que l'effleurer, dérangeant à peine quelques plumes sur sa tête, puis il avait rasé le sol à une vitesse folle, soulevant une gerbe de sable dans son sillage, avant de remonter tout aussi sec, le tout dans un seul mouvement fluide, tel le maître des airs qu'il était incontestablement. La foule avait salué cette manœuvre d'une salve d'applaudissements qui n'en finissait toujours pas de retentir tandis que Fulgure planait à présent au-dessus de l'arène, surveillant le terrain de ses yeux perçants. Sans doute essayait-il de déterminer laquelle des quatre images restantes étaient la véritable Ectoplasma. Des lambeaux d'énergie obscure s'échappaient de la plaie qu'il lui avait infligée, s'évaporant avant de toucher le sol - du sang qui, pour aussi fantomatique qu'il fût, indiquait clairement lequel des deux Pokémon partait gagnant dans ce duel.

Confiante, j'indiquai la suite à Fulgure. Il prit davantage de hauteur, puis vira sur l'aile et s'engagea dans une spirale vrillée, se laissant tomber droit sur l'une des versions de l'Ectoplasma pour venir lui racler le visage de ses serres. Une chance sur quatre, et...

Touché.

Un flot de ténèbres s'écoula de la blessure ouverte, jusqu'à donner l'étrange impression que l'Ectoplasma n'était qu'un ballon de baudruche empli d'obscurité que l'on venait de percer ; ses doubles s'évanouirent sans un bruit alors que les contours de la Pokémon spectre vacillaient. Elle semblait sérieusement amochée... trop pour riposter ? En tout cas, elle demeura immobile, autorisant Fulgure à remonter indemne vers les hauteurs.

Un _ding_ cristallin signala soudain l'usage d'une Guérison pour Agatha. Rien d'inattendu, cela paraissait logique à ce stade, mais je n'aurais pu rêver mieux comme situation : mon adversaire en difficulté dès le premier affrontement, obligée de dépenser une carte soin tandis que je conservais les deux miennes. L'habituelle lumière psychique vint nimber l'Ectoplasma de sa chaude aura, comme une gangue d'or encerclant la débauche d'ombres qu'était devenue la Pokémon spectre, allant presque jusqu'à annuler ses ténèbres tant son éclat était vif. Et puis la seconde d'après, la lueur s'évanouit, ne laissant sur le terrain que la Pokémon spectre revêtue de son manteau d'obscurité, à nouveau en pleine forme. Son regard rouge, auparavant fixé sur Agatha, passa à Fulgure, acquérant pour l'occasion une flamme malicieuse.

- Le combat acharné continue ! s'exclama ce cher commentateur dans un autre exemple d'une de ces magnifiques phrases vides qui voulaient à la fois tout dire et rien dire.

Agatha donna son ordre (ou du moins je pensais que c'était de ça qu'il s'agissait lorsqu'elle tapa trois fois sa canne au sol), je fis de même, et nos Pokémon se ruèrent l'un sur l'autre. Fulgure, le bec en avant. Vermine, souriante, mains tendues. Je crus qu'elle allait frapper son adversaire dans une tentative de le déséquilibrer, mais au dernier moment, juste avant que l'impact n'ait lieu entre les deux combattants, elle ouvrit la bouche, et ce fut un flot de liquide violet qui monta à l'assaut du Rapasdepic. Il poissa ses plumes, éclaboussant largement son poitrail et striant le reste de son corps d'un millier de gouttelettes pulvérulentes. Avec un cri retentissant, Fulgure répliqua d'un coup de bec tout en vrillant son corps, creusant une profonde entaille dans le flanc de la Pokémon spectre. Cette dernière se replia ensuite à terre tandis que le Rapasdepic redressait son vol et se secouait, cherchant à se débarrasser de la substance visqueuse collant à son plumage. Sans effet évidemment : le Toxik était tenace.

Je fis signe à Fulgure de se concentrer sur son attaque, c'était par là que nous accéderions à la victoire. Plus crispé qu'à l'ordinaire, le Raspadepic fondit sur l'Ectoplasma, renouvelant son Bec Vrille avec succès. Ou presque - je m'étais un peu trop avancée quant à cette dernière partie. Son coup aurait touché au but si la spectre ne s'était pas jetée sur le côté à la dernière seconde ; au lieu de ça, le bec de Fulgure ne fit que fendre l'air et son ventre frôla le sable alors que l'oiseau modifiait son plongeon à la verticale en trajectoire horizontale - de justesse d'ailleurs, mais je ne m'inquiétais pas outre mesure : il n'était pas encore venu le jour où le Rapasdepic se planterait dans une manœuvre aérienne. Sauf qu'à l'instant où je me faisais cette réflexion, un son haché tout ce qu'il y a de plus désagréable rattrapa Fulgure et ses ailes se mirent à battre maladroitement, perdant leur tempo parfait. En pleine perte de vitesse, il tourna la tête à droite, puis à gauche, ce qui le déséquilibra encore davantage : le contrecoup de l'Onde Folie.

- Fulgure ! m'écriai-je, lui offrant le repère de ma voix.

Demi-tour en un éclair. Accélération. Une traînée brune traversa le terrain, passa au niveau de l'Ectoplasma, puis continua, continua...

Fulgure ne s'arrêtait plus.

Je crus qu'il allait percuter le mur de l'arène et serrai instinctivement les mâchoires en prévision du choc, mais il perdit finalement de l'altitude jusqu'à s'échouer dans le sable sous les exclamations de la foule, à quelques mètres du bas des gradins. Le replay sur les grands écrans m'indiqua que son attaque, pour peu maîtrisée qu'elle ait été, avait néanmoins touché sa cible, et l'Ectoplasma arborait une plaie d'où fuyaient de sombres émanations. Une plaie qui avait néanmoins coûté cher au Rapasdepic : sans doute à bout de forces, il gisait sur le flanc, son poitrail se soulevant rapidement tandis qu'il tendait son long cou vers le ciel pour aspirer autant d'air qu'il le pouvait. Repliées contre son ventre couleur crème, ses serres tremblaient. Tout ça n'était pas tant l'œuvre de l'Onde Folie, mais plutôt celle du poison vicieux qui teintait ses plumes de violet et polluait ses veines.

Toxik.

Une attaque à ne pas sous-estimer.

Je cherchai le regard de Fulgure, un dernier indice pour jauger de son état. Le trouvai - pupilles dilatées, fixes. Emplies de confusion. Je n'hésitai qu'un bref instant avant de réclamer une Guérison pour l'oiseau. Le rappeler aurait certes été plus simple, mais une telle action m'aurait potentiellement placée dans une situation délicate lors de la suite du duel, sans compter que j'aurais bien voulu une victoire pour le premier combat de Fulgure contre le Conseil. Le choix du soin, donc. Auréolé d'un éclat doré, le Rapasdepic ne perdit pas de temps avant de se redresser vivement, puis de battre des ailes une ou deux fois et de prendre son envol d'une belle impulsion. Le maître des cieux était de retour, ce qu'il fit savoir d'un cri strident, auquel le public répondit d'une série d'acclamations - il y eut aussi des huées, bien entendu.

Durant cet intervalle, Agatha en avait profité pour ordonner à sa Pokémon de jouer Reflet, et Fulgure devait à présent faire face à six copies de l'Ectoplasma. Comptant sur lui pour distinguer laquelle était la bonne - après tout, il avait de bien meilleurs yeux que moi -, je me grattai la tempe : le signal du Vol. Virement sur l'aile de la part de Fulgure, suivi d'un plongeon abrupt. Ses serres se tendirent, s'ouvrirent alors qu'il opérait un mouvement calculé au millimètre prêt...

Tout était parfait.

Tout, excepté le choix de la cible, et les serres meurtrières ne se refermèrent que sur du vide, traversant l'image fantôme de Vermine sans éprouver la moindre résistance.

L'Ectoplasma fut prompte à contre-attaquer, son poing frappa Fulgure à la jointure du bec, brut, semant des flammèches d'ombre lors de l'impact. Aïe. C'était un beau coup bien net, porté avec pas mal de force - Teigne aurait sans doute apprécié la technique derrière l'action. Ébranlé, le Rapasdepic dévia de sa trajectoire, se dégageant pour prendre de l'altitude. Mais il ne s'agissait là que d'une feinte, car il fit aussitôt volte-face dans une rafale ailée pour foncer sur Vermine. Il l'atteignit en un instant et se mit à vriller son corps alors que la pointe effilée de son bec fouaillait vicieusement l'intérieur de l'Ectoplasma, s'y enfonçant profondément - et implacablement. Je vis la Pokémon spectre tituber, tentant de rester debout ; une ultime bourrasque déclenchée par Fulgure tandis qu'il repartait vers les hauteurs l'envoya finalement à terre. Elle dût maudire la rapidité de son adversaire dans sa chute, cette si légendaire fulgurance qui lui avait offert la victoire.

Je souris et remerciai le Raspadepic d'un signe de la main avant de le rappeler. Agatha avait fait de même avec sa Pokémon, la foule s'agitant, commentant ce résultat. Le commentateur y mit son grain de sel lui aussi :

- Le premier des duels se solde donc en faveur de Léa ! Notre challenger démarre fort, mais nous savons tous qu'Agatha n'a pas dit son dernier mot ! Mes amis, je sens que ce match va être serré ! Quels Pokémon vont maintenant choisir les dresseuses ?

Deux flashs de lumière rouge illuminèrent le stade ; les deux réponses à la question se matérialisèrent sans attendre. Du côté de la vieille femme, une Nosferalto, surnommée Razia d'après le commentateur, et du mien, mon cher Vésuve. Au sortir de sa Pokéball, le Magmar planta fermement ses pieds dans le sable, gonflant le torse tout en défiant la Pokémon ailé du regard, qui elle agita ses larges ailes membraneuses, sortant une langue énorme et se léchant le pourtour de sa bouche. Les flammes de Vésuve flamboyèrent vivement en réponse, sa queue s'agita telle celle d'un chat, fouettant l'air avec la même intensité.

Échange de regard entre moi et le Magmar. Un simple hochement de tête suffit pour communiquer mes ordres. Tout en bas, mon Pokémon frappa ses poings l'un contre l'autre, soufflant une gerbe de feu par le nez. Juste une manière de s'échauffer pour lui... La Nosferalto avait également fait jouer ses ailes une ou deux fois, mais elle n'attendit pas davantage, prenant son essor dans un claquement sec. Elle n'était pas aussi rapide que Fulgure mais faisait tout de même montre d'une sacrée vélocité, et il ne lui fallut qu'une poignée de secondes avant de survoler Vésuve, son ombre plongeant le Magmar dans l'obscurité une brève seconde.

Instant feutré avant le début effectif des hostilités.

Puis la Nosferalto replia ses ailes afin de descendre en flèche, prédatrice aux crocs étincelants fondant sur sa proie. Proie qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Jusqu'au dernier moment, Vésuve resta de marbre ; il avait apparemment décidé d'attendre que son adversaire soit la plus proche possible avant de lancer son attaque. C'était une stratégie que nous avions révisée ensemble : elle maximisait les chances de faire des dégâts et réduisait grandement celles de manquer sa cible. Le résultat fut explosif, les deux assauts se rencontrant dans un choc vibrant de couleurs et de sons qui balaya tout le reste. Le Tranch'air siffla, produisant un bruit si aigu que les boucliers psychiques qui me protégeaient en tremblèrent, et des dizaines d'éclats de lumière laiteuse lacérèrent la peau de Vésuve, tranchant l'air et la chair dans toutes les directions, tandis qu'au même instant la Déflagration explosait au visage de la Nosferalto, l'enveloppant dans un enfer de flammes, le feu léchant avidement sa peau. Une odeur âcre monta jusqu'à mes narines.

Un nuage de fumée s'était formé, épais et ronflant, duquel jaillit soudain la Nosferalto, des braises encore rougeoyantes parsemant son corps. Elle les chassa d'un coup d'ailes avant de prendre de la hauteur, surplombant de nouveau le Magmar. Lui n'avait pas l'air trop mal en point comparé à son adversaire : là où la peau de la Nosferalto avait souffert et affichait de nombreuses marques de brûlures, celle de Vésuve ne dénombrait que quelques lacérations, saignant abondamment, mais peu profondes à première vue.

C'était le moment de pousser notre avantage. Je donnai le signal correspondant, Vésuve accusa réception en inclinant la tête. Un crissement stridulant s'éleva, faisant frémir mes nerfs bien que je n'en sois pas la cible. Là-haut, la Nosferalto tressaillit, puis se figea dans une posture tendue à l'extrême, les yeux exorbités. Ressentait-elle de la peur ? Ou bien le simple égarement qui venait habituellement avec l'Onde Folie ? Quoi qu'il en fût, elle commença à perdre de l'altitude, planant selon une trajectoire descendante, droit vers Vésuve qui se tenait prêt à l'intercepter. Elle s'approcha lentement, les ailes toujours immobiles, chevauchant les vents sans le moindre bruit. L'expression des Nosferalto n'était pas des plus faciles à déchiffrer, mais si je me basais sur mon expérience avec Souris, la Nosferalto d'Agatha se trouvait sous l'emprise de l'Onde Folie : pupilles fixes, visage crispé, air perdu.

Sauf qu'à la seconde où la Pokémon ailée fut à portée du Magmar, l'air parut se cristalliser, se saturant d'une centaine d'éclats acérés qui fusèrent brusquement, tel autant de fragments d'un miroir que l'on venait de laisser tomber au sol. Je retins un cri de surprise, saluant mentalement le bluff d'Agatha et de sa Nosferalto. Feindre d'être atteinte par une Onde Folie, c'était pas mal - ou alors, la Pokémon ailée disposait d'un temps de récupération remarquable. Quoi qu'il en soit, Vésuve ne put éviter la trombe de débris arrivant sur lui, et il récolta de multiples coupures, cette fois bien plus profondes que les précédentes. De longues traînées de sang allèrent tâcher le sable, le pourpre souillant le blanc. Courbé en deux pour protéger ses centres vitaux, le Magmar laissa échapper un grognement, puis il tomba à genoux face à son adversaire, qui elle recula en battant lentement des ailes pour se placer en vol stationnaire, toujours à portée.

__Elle va recommencer, Vésuve, ne te fais pas avoir...__

Exauçant ma prière, le Magmar lâcha une brusque flamme et se reprit, relevant la tête pour fusiller la Nosferalto du regard. Il me tournait le dos, mais ses yeux étaient apparus en gros plan sur les écrans et je vis ce que je soupçonnais : ils brillaient. Et pas qu'un peu.

Ondoiement de l'air entre les deux Pokémon.

Une plainte s'éleva, un cri rauque sorti de la gueule de la Nosferalto. Puis il s'interrompit, coupé net, tandis que la Pokémon s'écrasait au sol. Toujours vivante, quoique "de justesse" d'après le commentateur. Il disait sans doute ça pour le côté spectacle du match, et cela fonctionna à merveille auprès des spectateurs, qui s'époumonèrent, certains pour m'encourager, d'autres pour déplorer la défaite de la Nosferalto. La vague d'applaudissements qui suivit fit naître un sourire sur mes lèvres, bien malgré moi. Je ne voulais pas de toutes ces acclamations, ne voulais pas être portée en triomphe. Je n'étais pas là pour ça, contrairement à tant d'autres. Mais il m'était difficile de rester de marbre au milieu de cette marée humaine venue pour m'applaudir.

Vésuve, lui, accepta les compliments de bonne grâce, effectuant même une petite révérence. Il allait sûrement se vanter de son succès auprès de Teigne une fois de retour dans la chambre. Je le rappelai pour le moment, choisissant la Pokéball suivante à ma ceinture. Agatha brandissait déjà la sienne. Nos Pokémon furent libérés au même instant, et la voix du commentateur résonna, comme à son habitude :

- Déjà la troisième manche, chers amis ! Elle opposera Lill l'Arbok à Plouf le Léviator, deux Pokémon serpents gonflés à bloc !

Tellement gonflés qu'ils n'attendirent pas que le mec ait fini sa petite présentation avant d'attaquer : de grosses boules de ce qui ressemblait à de la morve violette jaillirent de la gueule de l'Arbok, lâchant un liquide fétide dans leur sillage, alors que Plouf produisait un jet d'eau déferlante. Il rencontra l'un des projectiles nauséabonds et le repoussa vers son expéditeur, mais les quatre autres passèrent sans encombre, s'écrasant sur la tête du Léviator en déversant leur contenu puant. Rugissement de la part de Plouf, sans que cela n'affecte toutefois son Hydrocanon, dont la violence avait plaqué l'Arbok contre le mur en bas des gradins. Noyée sous une cataracte d'eau, la cobra tenait le coup, endurant le déluge.

Lorsque le flot se tarit, elle quitta la mare qui s'était formée pour s'avancer sur le sable, ses écailles ruisselant sous les lumières des projecteurs. Rampant droit vers Plouf. Elle semblait petite comparée au Léviator, bien qu'elle fasse tout de même plus de trois mètres, mais ce qu'elle perdait en corpulence, elle le gagnait en vivacité, promettant un combat éclair qu'il nous fallait gagner au plus vite. Son assaut allait être physique, je devinai une Queue de Fer en voyant son corps briller de reflets métalliques. Arrivée à la hauteur de Plouf, elle se contorsionna et abattit sa queue renforcée sur le flanc droit du Léviator. Au rugissement de douleur du serpent de mer se mêla un son semblable à celui d'un marteau frappant une cloche, la forte résonance se réverbérant dans tout le stade, et chacun put constater que le coup avait enfoncé les écailles bleues, le sang suintant par en-dessous. Sitôt l'attaque portée, Plouf répliqua par une Morsure, brutale au possible, ses dents déchiquetant la chair de l'Arbok alors même qu'il la soulevait entièrement dans les airs. Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, tel un chien avec son jouet, puis la projeta au loin d'un mouvement de son cou. Elle atterrit dans le sable après un court vol planté, se redressa en sifflant, sa langue fourchue pointant entre ses crocs. Il commençait à y avoir beaucoup de sang sur le terrain, entre le sien qui maculait tout son côté gauche et celui de Plouf qui jaillissait de plus en plus rapidement de sa plaie.

L'Arbok fit à nouveau mine de s'approcher, et j'ordonnai au Léviator de l'en empêcher : la vague d'eau qu'il déploya frappa la cobra en pleine face, la repoussant de plusieurs mètres. S'en tenant à un assaut à distance, la Pokémon d'Agatha expédia cinq nouvelles boules de liquide putride en direction de Plouf. Elles suivirent une trajectoire parabolique, deux se perdirent de chaque côté du Léviator tandis que les trois restantes passaient sans encombres, touchant le Léviator au visage. L'une d'entre elles dégoulina même sur son œil droit, la substance crasseuse handicapant sa vision. Le liquide avait également atteint les narines de Plouf, lequel renifla tout d'abord, puis éternua puissamment, éjectant des gouttes du fluide visqueux aux alentours. Oh, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout - et à moi non plus, parce qu'il était probablement empoisonné et si je ne terminais pas le combat d'ici un round ou deux, j'allais devoir utiliser l'un de mes deux Guérisons.

Fini de jouer, donc.

Je donnai l'ordre qui mettrait fin à l'affrontement.

Un point de lumière multicolore naquit dans la gueule de Plouf, se déploya en faisceau, et franchit la dizaine de mètres séparant les deux Pokémon, heurtant la cobra en plein poitrail. Bruit de tonnerre. Le choc fut si violent que l'onde qui en résultat balaya tout le sable aux alentours, créant un mini-cratère et révélant le sol nu de l'arène. Les grains retombèrent en pluie alors que l'Arbok s'écroulait silencieusement, son corps se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Morte ? Agatha laissa planer le suspens un moment avant de la rappeler, et les caméras se concentrèrent alors sur la Pokéball qu'elle tenait, montrant que le sommet était resté rouge. Je songeai à Mélodie et à la déception qu'elle devait ressentir. Puis à son père, Alec, et à la proposition qu'il m'avait faite - et à laquelle je ne lui avais toujours pas donné de réponse. À vrai dire, je ne savais pas trop quoi en faire, de cette offre. Ça ne m'aurait probablement rien coûté d'accepter, mais Claire avait raison, le mec en lui-même était louche. Et quand un mec louche vous propose un bonbon, en général, c'est mauvais signe.

La voix du commentateur qui annonçait la quatrième manche me sortit de mes réflexions. Je replongeai dans l'action, libérant Pleind'Soupe. Il se retrouva face à la seconde Ectoplasma d'Agatha, qui allait elle aussi constituer un gros morceau, à l'instar de la première. Pleind'Soupe était heureusement réveillé, je lui transmis ses ordres d'un vif mouvement de la main. Je ne me faisais cependant pas d'illusion sur son temps de réaction par rapport à celui de l'Ectoplasma, et ne fus pas surprise lorsqu'il ferma soudain les yeux, l'Hypnose le prenant entre ses griffes. À cet instant, je considérai brièvement un changement de stratégie, à savoir confier à Teigne la tâche de s'occuper de la Pokémon spectre, avant de décider de donner sa chance à Pleind'Soupe. Contrairement à la Colossinge, le Ronflex était solide et pouvait encaisser plusieurs attaques sans risque.

Restée à distance, l'Ectoplasma faisait pleuvoir les Bomb-Beurk sur le gros Pokémon. Impossible de manquer une cible aussi volumineuse, et le ventre du Ronflex fut bien vite peinturluré d'un violet sombre, le liquide dégoulinant de chaque côté et poissant son pelage. Un tel traitement ne suffit toutefois pas à le réveiller, et je sus que l'Ectoplasma était passée à une autre tactique lorsque les membres de Pleind'Soupe tressautèrent soudain. Cauchemar. Comme je détestais cette attaque - ou toute autre forme d'assaut mental, en fait. Les pattes arrières du Ronflex martelèrent le sable, signe évident de son sommeil plus que troublé, et je vis des blessures apparaître d'elles-mêmes sur son ventre, comme des griffures fantômes lacérant sa chair, mêlant son sang à la substance visqueuse des Bomb-Beurk. Oh, ça, c'était fourbe.

_Réveille-toi mon Pleind'Soupe, allez..._

Mes mains se crispèrent sur la rambarde métallique de ma plate-forme. J'étais quasi-sûre qu'il pouvait en supporter davantage, et qu'appuyer sur le bouton soin maintenant reviendrait à gâcher une Guérison.

_Quasi_-sûre. Là reposait tout le problème.

L'hésitation monta en moi, et alors qu'elle menaçait d'atteindre son paroxysme, les yeux du Ronflex s'ouvrirent soudain. Il se leva, fixa l'Ectoplasma d'un air dérouté, puis parut se souvenir de quelque chose. En quelques secondes, le vent se leva au cœur de l'arène, faisant tourbillonner les grains de sable dans une folle sarabande, fouettant violemment le visage de l'Ectoplasma. Avec les bourrasques vint le froid, glacial, emprisonnant la Pokémon spectre au sein d'une tempête de glace et de neige, et la tourmente se déchaîna. Le son des éléments en furie faisait crachoter les haut-parleurs ; je frissonnai alors que la soudaine fraîcheur de l'air me parvenait. La densité des flocons était telle qu'on ne voyait même plus la silhouette d'ombre au sein du blizzard : le blanc régnait en maître.

Pleind'Soupe émit un grondement satisfait, puis s'assit, contemplant la tempête qu'il avait créée. Moi, j'attendais d'en voir le résultat, le cœur battant. On avait déterminé avec Vivian qu'un seul Blizzard ne serait pas suffisant pour mettre à terre les Ectoplasma d'Agatha, mais en revanche, l'attaque pouvait avoir des effets secondaires ô combien intéressants. Et en cas précis, j'eus de la chance, car lorsque les vents s'apaisèrent et que le rideau de neige retomba, ce fut pour dévoiler un bloc de glace. L'Ectoplasma était figée au centre d'un morceau complètement solide couleur bleu banquise. Prise au piège.

- Coup de chance pour la challenger ! tonna la voix du mec pendant que le public applaudissait à tout rompre.

Je voulus donner son ordre suivant à Pleind'Soupe mais un _ding _me coupa dans mon élan.

_Bien sûr, _réalisai-je._ Bien sûr qu'elle va se servir de sa Guérison restante, Léa._

Je me sentais un peu stupide de m'être autant réjouie, une dresseuse telle qu'Agatha n'allait pas se faire battre aussi facilement. En un rien de temps, la lueur dorée fit fondre la gangue de glace, et le combat reprit, toujours aussi tendu. Pleind'Soupe réitéra son Blizzard selon mes instructions, les rafales de neige malmenant l'Ectoplasma qui disparut à nouveau au regard des caméras. J'avais croisé les doigts mais la chance ne me sourit pas une deuxième fois, et lorsque la tempête s'arrêta, la Pokémon spectre était toujours opérationnelle, dents découvertes en un rictus meurtrier.

Malheureusement, je ne savais que trop bien ce qui allait suivre. La Pokémon spectre reprit sa tactique classique, hypnotisant Pleind'Soupe et le plongeant dans un profond sommeil puis alternant Cauchemar et Bomb-Beurk. Un coup le Ronflex était en proie à des terreurs nocturnes, un coup il recevait des projectiles empoisonnés, les attaques l'affaiblissant petit à petit, inéluctablement. Et il ne se réveillait pas.

- Allez Pleind'Soupe ! m'écriai-je, maudissant la règle qui m'interdisait de faire usage de la Pokéflûte - ou de tout autre objet.

Mes mains glissèrent soudain contre la rambarde alors que je voulais m'y appuyer ; elles étaient trempées de sueur et je ne m'en étais même pas aperçu. J'essayai d'estimer mentalement où en était Pleind'Soupe. Pouvait-il tenir encore longtemps ? Probablement pas, il s'était quand même pris pas mal d'attaques, même pour un gros costaud comme lui. Finalement, en voyant l'Ectoplasma cracher une nouvelle série de boules putrides, j'appuyai sur le bouton, utilisant ma deuxième et dernière Guérison pour sauver Pleind'Soupe.

Un mugissement signala son retour à la conscience. Il se releva, debout sur ses deux pattes massives, puis tourna la tête dans ma direction afin de savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Blizzard étant la seule de ses attaques qui aurait un quelconque effet sur l'Ectoplasma, je n'avais pas trop le choix - je réservai Métronome pour les situations vraiment coincées, compte tenu de son imprévisibilité. Le stade fut donc à nouveau le théâtre d'une tempête miniature, l'air sifflant autour de la Pokémon spectre, les bourrasques glaciales la giflant dans tous les sens. Cette fois-ci, elle s'en tira mieux que les précédentes, car Pleind'Soupe avait mal centré son attaque, ce qui réduisit son efficacité. Au lieu d'être complètement engloutie par le maelström de neige, l'Ectoplasma resta visible tandis que sa peau d'ombre se couvrait de cristaux de glace. La chance était semblait-il repassée du côté d'Agatha.

Une hypothèse qui se confirma lorsque Pleind'Soupe succomba à l'Hypnose lancée par son adversaire, et ce pour la troisième fois du match. Techniquement c'était une attaque qui pouvait échouer, mais avec un Ronflex, évidemment... Le cycle infernal des Bomb-Beurk et des Cauchemar recommença, et je me crispai de plus en plus à chaque fois qu'une attaque avait lieu sans que Pleind'Soupe ne se réveille. Cette fois, je ne disposais plus de rien pour l'aider, il fallait qu'il se débrouille seul.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans l'attente tandis que le public s'agitait, certains encourageant l'Ectoplasma à grand cris. J'avais les yeux fixés sur le Ronflex, surveillant son ventre qui se soulevait et s'abaissait au rythme de sa respiration. Trop lente, bien trop lente.

_Pourquoi tu ne te réveilles pas mon Pleind'Soupe ?_

Les assauts s'enchaînaient et s'enchaînaient, sans le moindre répit. J'estimai la limite absolue du Ronflex à dix, nous en étions déjà à huit. Et puis à neuf - un Bomb-Beurk qui acheva de faire disparaître les rares endroits de fourrure encore blanche sur le ventre de Pleind'Soupe. Jurant à voix basse, je me résolus à rappeler le Ronflex. Il avait fait tout son possible, et même si j'avais un peu l'impression avec le recul d'avoir gâché mon Guérison, il s'était bien battu. À présent, il fallait qu'il passe la main.

_Salade ou Teigne ? _m'interrogeai-je pendant que le commentateur discutait de ma stratégie.

Les attaques du mastodonte vert ne seraient pas très efficaces contre l'Ectoplasma, mais d'un autre côté il ne risquerait pas grand chose, il était solide lui aussi. En même temps, la spectre se trouvait déjà bien affaiblie, un seul Fatal-Foudre suffirait à la mettre KO à mon avis. Et l'Hypnose ne prendrait pas avec Teigne. J'optai donc pour cette dernière.

La Colossinge se matérialisa sur le terrain, et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle aperçut son adversaire. Elle ne portait pas les Pokémon spectre dans son cœur, je le savais (sans doute parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas les puncher), alors faire face à l'un d'entre eux dans l'arène, ça risquait d'être explosif... Tout en lui communiquant ses instructions, j'espérai qu'elle se rappellerait de notre discussion de ce matin. En tout cas lorsqu'elle bondit en avant, accompagnant son action d'un "Singe !" vindicatif, rien n'indiquait dans son attitude une quelconque retenue. De son côté, l'Ectoplasma venait de lui expédier quatre cadeaux putrides, quatre bombes qui fendirent l'air dans sa direction, et la Colossinge s'employa à les esquiver, roulant au sol avec agilité - et succès. Elle se reçut tout de même un projectile en pleine figure, ce qui la fit grimacer et taper du poing par terre. La Pokémon spectre lâcha un ricanement sinistre, s'attirant alors les foudres de la Colossinge.

Littéralement.

Roulement de tambour du tonnerre alors qu'une double fourche d'électricité allait frapper l'Ectoplasma. Les quelques cristaux de neige toujours collés à son manteau d'ombre furent vaporisés ; la spectre émit une lueur intense durant une fraction de seconde, si forte qu'elle aveugla momentanément les caméras. Puis la Pokémon perdit connaissance, son corps heurtant le sable avec la légèreté d'une plume. KO, comme je le pensais. La fourrure encore grésillante, Teigne balança un coup de poing dans le vide sous les acclamations du public.

- Ah, quel match, quel match ! Tout semble indiquer que la jeune Léa se retrouvera bientôt face à Peter, mes amis !

Pour une fois, je donnais raison au commentateur. Il ne restait plus que sa Spectrum à Agatha, et Teigne était capable de s'en débarrasser en deux Fatal-Foudre, avant que la spectre n'ait le temps de lui faire subir trop de dégâts. Ce fut donc en toute confiance que Teigne et moi abordâmes le dernier round. La victoire était à portée de main.

Sauf que cela partit mal, car la première attaque de la Colossinge manqua : la foudre s'abattit sur le sable en lieu et place de la Spectrum. Ce n'était pas si grave en soi ; nous pouvions encore nous rattraper et conserver l'avantage. Mes mains se crispèrent sur la rambarde lorsque la Pokémon d'Agatha lança une Malédiction, une épée chatoyante d'ombres s'enfonçant dans son corps gazeux tandis qu'une arme identique poignardait Teigne dans le ventre. Il n'y eut pas de sang, peut-être même aucune douleur car la Colossinge avait à peine froncé les sourcils, mais le coup n'aurait pas pu être plus dangereux. Sur le long terme, Teigne était condamnée. Malédiction tuait. Toujours. Il fallait absolument que nous remportions la victoire durant les prochaines minutes sous peine de voir la sentence être exécutée.

J'indiquai à la Colossinge de tenter un autre Fatal-Foudre. Interrompant son sautillement, elle se changea en boule de poil crépitante tandis qu'elle se chargeait d'électricité, puis elle bondit soudain vers la Spectrum, laissant filer toute l'énergie accumulée. Il y eut un double éclair qui illumina le stade, et...

Manqué, à nouveau.

Ma gorge se serra. Non, ça allait, on pouvait encore y arriver. Ça allait juste être un tout petit plus serré que ce que j'aurais préféré, voilà tout.

_Vraiment vraiment serré_, songeai-je en voyant les yeux du Spectrum devenir entièrement noir.

Teigne se figea un instant, comme pétrifiée par le regard du Pokémon spectre. Ce n'était pas le cas bien sûr, physiquement l'attaque ne lui avait rien fait. Elle était juste désormais obligée de demeurer sur le terrain. Et chaque seconde qui s'écoulait réduisait son temps disponible avant de se trouver à bout de forces. Comme pour insister sur ce fait, la Malédiction frappa à ce moment précis, l'épée sombre s'enfonçant dans la poitrine de la Colossinge. Elle grogna, ses poings tremblèrent et ses oreilles se couchèrent contre son crâne. Combien de coups de cette trempe pouvait-elle supporter ? Je connaissais la réponse, parce que Vivian avait placée Teigne dans une situation exactement semblable lors de nos entraînements. Elle avait tenu bon à quatre reprises. Sauf que là, il y avait eu le Bomb-Beurk de l'Ectoplasma en plus. Alors quoi, trois coups de l'épée avant qu'elle ne s'écroule ? Je priai pour ne jamais en arriver là.

Deux de mes doigts tendus tapotèrent la rambarde. Changement de stratégie. Fatal-Foudre n'était pas assez précis, nous allions nous rabattre sur une attaque qui avait plus de chances d'aboutir. Teigne réceptionna mon ordre et réagit au quart de tour, ne perdant pas une seule seconde avant de frapper le sol de son poing. Les rochers attendus assaillirent la Spectrum, lui arrachant des lambeaux d'ombre en passant à travers elle avant de s'écraser dans le sable. La Pokémon d'Agatha se mit à donner des signes de faiblesse manifestes, elle perdit de la hauteur niveau lévitation et ses yeux se voilaient : elle devait être proche de l'évanouissement - ou de la mort, mais à ce stade-là, je m'en fichais. Si j'avais pu la tuer sur-le-champ pour sauver Teigne, je l'aurais fait.

Seulement, ce n'était pas aussi simple. En bas dans l'arène, l'épée de la Malédiction poignarda pour la deuxième fois ma Colossinge. Je la vis serrer les mâchoires. Elle tenait encore debout, mais son inébranlable volonté y était sans doute pour beaucoup. Le Bomb-Beurk de l'Ectoplasma l'avait bien plus fatiguée que je ne l'avais cru au premier abord ; il y avait de grandes chances pour que le prochain coup d'épée soit le dernier...

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine : ça allait se jouer sur le fil du rasoir. Mais Teigne s'en sortirait, comme toujours. Elle avait déjà trompé la mort tant de fois auparavant, pourquoi serait-ce différent aujourd'hui ? Il suffisait d'un rocher, un seul, et la Spectrum serait de l'histoire ancienne. L'attaque qui nous apporterait la victoire était au bout de mes doigts.

Je les tendis.

Les poings de Teigne percutèrent le sable. Cinq rochers apparurent. Cinq chances. Le premier passa à un bon mètre de la Spectrum, sa trajectoire n'étant pas favorable dès le début. La Pokémon spectre parvint à esquiver le second d'une pirouette, ainsi que le troisième qui ne fit que frôler son corps d'ombres. Restait encore le quatrième. Il avait été bien placé avant le mouvement initial de la Spectrum, et il lui serait tombé en plein dessus si elle n'avait pas bougé. En l'état des choses, il ne heurta que le sol.

Puis le cinquième...

Le cinquième dont la trajectoire allait l'amener s'écraser droit sur la Spectrum...

Le cinquième ne fit que s'échouer dans le sable, la Pokémon spectre s'étant écarté au dernier instant possible.

Non.

Non !

Un hurlement de frustration se bloqua à la base de ma gorge. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Tombe-Roche avait échoué, et maintenant j'étais coincée. La Malédiction allait s'abattre d'une seconde à l'autre et je ne disposais plus d'aucune Guérison pour sauver Teigne. Je ne pouvais pas la rappeler non plus. Et si j'abdiquais, il me faudrait attendre trois ans avant que je puisse me représenter. Trois années de plus à rester coincée dans ce monde de fous. Trois années qui changeraient trop de choses. Trois années qui... non, je ne voulais même pas y penser. L'enjeu était trop grand, je ne pouvais pas abandonner maintenant...

L'angoisse sourdait par tous les pores de ma peau, mon sang pulsant en écho. Une chape de plomb s'était abattue sur le stade et le silence s'écoulait à gros bouillons, tel le sang jaillissant d'une plaie ouverte. La réalisation se cristallisa finalement en moi, glaciale, s'imprimant au fer rouge dans mon esprit avec le sceau de la finalité.

Teigne n'avait plus que quelques secondes à vivre.

Elle devait l'avoir compris aussi, parce qu'elle se tourna vers moi, oubliant complètement son adversaire. Ses yeux accrochèrent les miens. Un échange de regard où passa tout un monde. Sa férocité, sa force vive. Sa formidable envie d'aller de l'avant. De ne jamais abandonner. Je lus tout ça dans ses pupilles, et lui rendis la pareille, déversant mon cœur dans ce lien visuel. Mes remerciements. Mes regrets. Et ma demande de pardon. Parce qu'à cet instant, j'aurais encore pu la sauver, et je choisissais de ne pas le faire. Une décision qui me déchirait l'âme. Je cherchai l'absolution dans les yeux de la Colossinge, et, chose incroyable, la trouvais. Elle comprenait. Elle me pardonnait.

J'aurais voulu pleurer, mais je m'en empêchai en me mordant la langue jusqu'au sang. J'allai rester avec Teigne jusqu'au bout. Elle ne méritait pas moins. Tellement plus, en vérité, mais c'était tout ce que je pouvais lui donner.

Alors je regardais tandis que l'épée obscure s'enfonçait une ultime fois dans le ventre de la Colossinge, lui arrachant un son viscéral.

Et je regardais tandis que la lumière s'éteignait dans ses grands yeux marrons, pour ne laisser que le vide et l'obscurité.

Et je regardais tandis que ses paupières se fermaient pour ne plus jamais se rouvrir.

Et je regardais tandis qu'elle s'écroulait au sol, lentement, lentement...

Teigne, vaincue.

Pour toujours.

Le monde au-delà de cette réalité me semblait lointain, comme si la mort de ma Pokémon m'avait enfermée dans une bulle, détachée de tout le reste. Je savais que le public s'agitait, que le mec commentait en hurlant presque, que le stade retentissait de cris et de sifflements, mais je n'entendais plus rien.

Ne voyais plus rien non plus.

Rien que la dépouille de Teigne. Elle n'aurait pas aimé reposer sur le sable froid, songeai-je. Je la rappelai au creux de sa Pokéball, puis relâchai machinalement un Pokémon pour qu'il termine la Spectrum. Je ne fis même pas attention duquel il s'agissait. Peut-être Salade. Ou Plouf. Ça n'avait pas d'importance de toute façon.

Un moment de plus passa et j'enregistrai vaguement la voix du commentateur qui proclamait ma victoire. Ça non plus ça ne me semblait pas très important. J'avais gagné le match, d'accord, mais Teigne, elle, avait perdu sa vie. Plus jamais je ne pourrais la serrer dans mes bras. Plus jamais je ne la verrais sautiller dans tous les sens à la mention du mot "combat". Et plus jamais je ne pourrais éclater de rire en la regardant engouffrer toute sa ration de croquettes en une seule fois dans sa bouche.

Je fermai les yeux pour endiguer mes larmes et souhaitai que les ténèbres m'emportent.

* * *

><p><em><em>RIP Teigne. Tu étais la plus vaillante de l'équipe et tu vas me manquer pour la suite.<em>_


	36. Chapitre 31 : Dragons en furie

Ma main caressait de la fourrure blanche, douce et soyeuse entre mes doigts.

Un acte machinal qui durait déjà depuis de longues minutes, et qui n'était peut-être pas très confortable pour la Colossinge concernée, mais ça m'aidait. Me calmait, quelque part. Après le tourbillon d'émotions de la veille au soir, j'avais passé une nuit affreuse, me tournant et retournant dans mon lit, en sueur et prise au piège de cauchemars dans lesquels Teigne figurait largement. Des cauchemars où je la regardais mourir sans rien faire.

_Pas très différent de la réalité_, songeai-je avec amertume.

Mes doigts effleurèrent une fois de plus les poils blancs, ébouriffant le haut de la tête de la Colossinge. Elle eut un grognement qui fit tressauter mon cœur et durant une stupide, stupide seconde, je crus au retour de Teigne alors que je savais pertinemment qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'elle mais de Néréa. Pourtant, si je fermais les yeux, je pouvais presque y croire. Croire que c'était Teigne et que je ne l'avais pas perdue. Mais ça aurait été me complaire dans une fausse réalité et la Colossinge avait donné sa vie afin que ce genre de choses n'arrivent pas, que ce soit à petite ou à grande échelle. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour me permettre de sortir du jeu. Il fallait au moins que j'honore son dernier vœu et que j'aille jusqu'au bout de cette foutue Ligue. Ça aurait été trahir Teigne que d'agir autrement. Même si elle n'avait jamais su exactement pourquoi elle se battait...

Je regrettais à présent de ne lui avoir rien dit, à elle ainsi qu'aux autres. J'avais eu tant d'occasions de le faire, tant de moments où j'aurais pu orienter la discussion vers ce sujet-là, si sensible soit-il. D'un autre côté, ils n'auraient peut-être pas compris ce que ça signifiait. Ça mettait en jeu des concepts qui devaient dépasser l'intelligence d'un Pokémon lambda... D'accord, pas celle d'un Alakazam, mais celle d'un Colossinge, certainement. Déjà que Teigne avait du mal à saisir des idées simples comme le fait que tout ce qui montait devait redescendre... (À de nombreuses reprises, la Colossinge s'était prise sur la tête des choses qu'elle avait auparavant lancées en l'air, dont, une fois, Poupidou.)

Et puis, annoncer à mes Pokémon que je venais d'un autre monde dans lequel ils étaient considérés comme un jeu, ça aurait chamboulé leur perspective. En supposant qu'ils arrivent à en saisir toutes les implications, ils n'auraient peut-être plus eu envie de m'aider à atteindre mon but, puisque ça voudrait dire que j'allais les quitter. Peut-être cela les aurait-il incité à refuser de se battre... voire à perdre exprès.

Toutefois, la question se posait toujours. Je les plaçais constamment en danger, prenais des risques avec leurs vies dans la balance, et eux me suivaient depuis le début sans jamais douter ni remettre en question mes méthodes. Leur devais-je la vérité ?

Teigne, elle, n'aurait jamais le loisir de l'entendre. Mais elle m'avait fait confiance, et au-delà des détails de ma quête, c'était ça qui comptait. Elle avait su que conquérir la Ligue était important pour moi, s'était consacrée à ce but plus que n'importe lequel autre Pokémon de mon équipe, quitte à parfois déraper et perdre le contrôle, et au final, elle avait consenti à l'ultime sacrifice. M'offrant sa vie pour que je continue le combat. Je l'avais lu dans son regard, lorsqu'elle vivait ces derniers instants. Un ordre impératif d'aller de l'avant, de ne jamais abandonner, de ne pas faire d'elle le maillon faible en abdiquant pour la sauver. Que ça n'aurait pas été digne d'elle. Elle avait peut-être perdu aux yeux du public face à la Spectrum, mais elle s'était battue jusqu'à l'instant final et elle était partie la tête haute, ses yeux brillant d'un éclat vif et sauvage, et ça, quelque part, ça constituait une victoire.

_Ou peut-être que tu ne fais que t'imaginer tout ça pour ne pas culpabiliser..._ lâcha une petite voix désagréable depuis le fond de mon esprit.

J'eus un sourire triste. C'était bien possible. J'avais cru lire beaucoup de choses dans le regard de la Colossinge juste avant sa mort, mais j'avais très bien pu me tromper, surtout considérant les circonstances extrêmement stressantes. Et il n'y avait plus personne pour clarifier la situation désormais. Rien qu'une Pokéball au sommet gris posée sur la table de nuit.

Une chose demeurait certaine cependant : Teigne aurait détesté que je m'apitoie sur sa mort. Je l'imaginai m'observant depuis l'au-delà, les sourcils froncés, se demandant pourquoi j'étais assise sur mon lit à déprimer au lieu d'être dehors avec le reste de l'équipe à réfléchir aux bastons à venir. C'était que le combat n'était pas fini... Ou du moins, en pure Teigne, il ne serait fini que lorsque j'aurais gagné. Elle me grognerait dessus, donc, lâchant peut-être un "Singe" ou deux histoire de me motiver.

- Singe !

Mon cœur fit un tel bond dans ma poitrine que je crus qu'il allait ressortir par ma bouche.

Néréa.

Ce n'était que Néréa, réalisai-je avec retard.

- Désolée, dis-je en retirant ma main de sa tête. Tu dois en avoir marre que je te papouille.

- Faut dire que les câlins c'est pas trop son truc, déclara Claire sur un air d'excuse.

Mes doigts me picotaient. Je fermai et rouvris mon poing afin de faire passer la sensation.

- Teigne non plus n'aimait pas ça, répondis-je, observant Néréa tandis qu'elle rejoignait son frère dans le jardin.

- Comme la plupart des Pokémon de type combat... Ils ont la violence dans leur gènes, et la tendresse ça se situe plutôt à l'opposé, alors...

- Ouais, forcément, acquiesçai-je sans quitter la Colossinge des yeux.

Elle s'était engagée dans une discussion avec mes propres Pokémon, gesticulant peu au contraire de Crabouille. Tous l'écoutaient attentivement, Salade intervenant de temps à autres. Je captai un regard qu'il lança dans ma direction à un moment avant de revenir à son interlocutrice. S'inquiétait-il pour moi ? Je n'avais pas tellement échangé de paroles avec mes Pokémon depuis hier soir : quelques-unes lorsque j'étais rentrée dans ma chambre juste après le match, et une poignée de phrases ce matin pendant leur petit-déjeuner. Pas plus - et ils n'avaient pas insisté en ce sens. Ils devaient savoir que ma façon de gérer un deuil incluait un certain mutisme et respectaient ce fait, ce pour quoi je leur étais reconnaissante. Sans compter qu'après tout ils devaient eux aussi souffrir de la perte de Teigne. Elle était avec l'équipe depuis tellement longtemps - depuis le premier jour en fait -, elle allait sûrement leur manquer tout autant qu'à moi...

En conséquence, la matinée avait été calme. Trop calme, presque. Je m'étais surprise à deux ou trois reprises à chercher Teigne du regard parce qu'un tel silence, inhabituel, signalait forcément qu'elle était en train de préparer une de ces bêtises dont elle avait le secret. À chaque fois, le retour à la réalité m'avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

La tranquillité avait donc régné jusqu'à l'arrivée de Claire. La blonde avait frappé à ma porte un peu avant dix heures, et si au début j'avais failli ne pas lui ouvrir, eu égard à mon envie de demeurer seule, avec le recul je pouvais voir que j'avais bien fait de la laisser entrer. En dehors de l'effet calmant procuré par sa Colossinge, elle m'avait offert un soutien précieux : pas une épaule sur laquelle déverser mes larmes, mais une amie avec qui partager ma peine. Et ça, c'était différent des autres fois où j'avais perdu des Pokémon... ou même Léonard. J'avais été toute seule alors, livrée à moi-même, obligée de me débattre avec mon chagrin sans aucune aide extérieure. Certes, mes Pokémon m'avaient réconfortée, mais ce n'était pas comparable à la présence d'un autre être humain - surtout quand l'être humain en question se trouvait être une bonne amie.

- Merci d'être là, soufflai-je à son intention.

- Y a rien de plus normal, fut sa réponse. Je sais à quel point Teigne et toi étiez proches, et je suis particulièrement bien placée pour comprendre ce que tu ressens. Ça m'a brisé le cœur quand j'ai vu qu'elle...

Pas besoin qu'elle termine sa phrase pour que je sache ce qu'elle voulait dire, et elle le savait parce qu'elle la laissa en suspens. Je l'entendis étouffer une sorte de soupir, puis elle posa sa main sur mon bras en réconfort.

- Mais tu sais, reprit-elle, j'ai vu le regard qu'elle t'a lancée au dernier moment, et même si je ne la connaissais pas très bien, je crois que c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Une fin comme ça, à faire don de sa vie pour permettre à sa dresseuse d'avancer au duel suivant.

- Je suis sûre qu'elle aurait aussi aimé y être, au duel suivant... murmurai-je d'un ton désabusé.

Avant de dire d'une voix plus haute :

- Je crois que tu as raison. Teigne ne voulait pas que j'abandonne et elle s'est sacrifiée de bonne grâce, acceptant les circonstances sans m'en tenir rigueur, mais ça ne change rien au résultat final. Elle est morte.

- Pour une cause qui lui tenait à cœur, ajouta doucement Claire.

- Une cause qui lui a coûté beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle n'aurait dû.

Un petit silence accueillit mes paroles.

- Mais tu as envie d'aller jusqu'au bout, non ? me relança la blonde.

- Plus qu'une envie. C'est un besoin, admis-je en priant pour qu'elle ne réclame pas davantage de détails.

Ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle hocha simplement la tête avant de déclarer :

- Teigne en était consciente. Et comme à ses yeux tu faisais partie de sa famille, elle a accepté de mourir pour toi. C'était son moyen à elle de te protéger, de t'offrir le futur que tu désirais tant... de permettre à celle qu'elle devait voir comme sa petite sœur de continuer à avancer sur le chemin qu'elle s'est choisie... que tu t'es choisie.

Les paroles de Claire exacerbèrent les émotions que je ressentais, déjà quelque peu à vif. Si ça vraiment été le raisonnement de Teigne, j'étais encore moins digne de son sacrifice que ce que je pensais. Je pris une grande inspiration et la gardai bloquée un instant, luttant pour que les larmes qui perlaient au coin de mes yeux ne s'écoulent pas.

- Petite ? soulevai-je ensuite, d'une voix plus rauque que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- Ouais... Je m'y connais en Féro et Colossinge, et au vu des signes physiques que j'ai notés, Teigne devait avoir dans les dix ou douze ans. Ce qui est l'équivalent de vingt cinq ans en âge humain. Elle était donc plus âgée que toi.

- Bah y a des fois où on aurait vraiment pas dit ! lâchai-je en souriant malgré moi.

Lorsque je repensais à certaines de ses bêtises ou à son attitude lorsque je prononçais des mots tels que "baston" ou "bouffe", c'était surprenant de découvrir que la Colossinge avait vécu plus que moi, proportionnellement à nos espérances de vie respectives.

Claire partagea mon sourire.

- Par certains aspects les Pokémon restent de grands enfants...

- Et les tiens ? lui demandai-je. Quel âge ils ont en années humaines ?

- Ils sont plus jeunes. Néréa approche des quinze, et Crabouille est à... mmh, dix maintenant. En gros. Je suis encore leur grande sœur, mais plus pour très longtemps.

- Ils vivent vraiment moins longtemps que nous...

- Comme pour la plupart des Pokémon, fit remarquer Claire, m'apprenant un fait que je soupçonnais sans jamais y avoir réfléchi en profondeur. C'est vrai que leurs vies sont plus brèves, mais elles n'en sont pas moins heureuses. Et Teigne... je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait pu trouver meilleure dresseuse, et je suis certaine qu'elle a grandement apprécié ces mois passés en ta compagnie. En plus tu as eu le temps de lui dire au revoir, même si ce n'était qu'avec un regard. C'est assez rare, d'habitude les Pokémon tués par les membres du Conseil succombent instantanément.

- Oui... mais j'aurais pu la sauver.

J'avais entendu tout ce qu'avait dit Claire, tous ses arguments apportés pour apaiser ma peine, mais en dépit de tout, je demeurai bloquée sur ça. Sur ces cinq petits mots. J'aurais pu la sauver.

Une soudaine douleur au bras me fit grimacer. Ce n'était pourtant pas Claire qui me serrait, sa main reposait juste sur ma peau, légère. Sans doute une crampe alors. Je changeai de position afin de la soulager.

- Tu regrettes de ne pas l'avoir fait ? m'interrogea la blonde.

Je répondis à sa question par une autre question.

- Tu aurais abdiqué, toi ?

Elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde :

- Oui. C'est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas été plus loin que le troisième badge, tu sais. Parce que je tiens trop à Crabouille et à Néréa et que je ne veux pas les perdre. On a fait les deux premières arènes ensemble, et puis arrivés face au major Bob, Néréa a bien failli y rester, et c'est là que j'ai pris conscience que c'était trop pour moi. J'ai vu la mort en face ce jour-là, dans les yeux de ma Colossinge, et je remercie Arceus tous les jours qu'elle s'en soit tirée. Alors maintenant je m'en tiens aux matches Pokémon amicaux, et je ne prendrai plus jamais ce genre de risques.

Le major Bob... Il avait l'air d'en avoir stoppé, des dresseurs. Je songeai à Cassandre et Dorian, qui avaient eux aussi renoncé à continuer la Ligue et étaient rentrés chez eux avec un Pokémon blessé. Volt et Néréa auraient-ils perdu la vie si leurs dresseuses respectives avaient continué l'aventure de la Ligue ? Le maître de l'arène de Carmin-sur-Mer avait-il indirectement sauvé ces deux Pokémon en décourageant Cassandre et Claire de continuer ? Peut-être que seuls les meilleurs en étaient capables. Et moi, je n'étais pas faite pour être dresseuse - non pas que j'ai jamais prétendu le contraire.

- Mais je comprends ton point de vue, continua la blonde. L'envie de gagner et d'aller au sommet...

_De rentrer chez soi. _

Je ne prononçai pas ces mots, mais il manquait à Claire un élément qui changeait tout. Le fait que rien de tout ça n'était réel, qu'il s'agissait juste d'un jeu, et que Pokémon comme humains n'avaient aucune existence tangible. Ça paraissait donc logique que moi, en tant que joueuse, je sois au-dessus d'eux et que je décide parfois qui devait vivre ou mourir.

_Quoi ? Non !_ se rebella ma conscience. _Mille fois non !_

C'était horrible ce que je venais de penser... Digne de l'attitude de mon frère. Et ça ne justifiait rien du tout, parce que dans le contexte, Teigne m'était apparue comme étant réelle, une créature de chair et de sang avec qui j'avais formé un lien d'affection avéré. Je n'avais aucune excuse pour l'avoir laissée mourir : cette histoire de "juste un jeu" n'était qu'un argument émanant de la partie la plus pragmatique de moi-même, celle qui considérait les Pokémon comme des outils et ne reculait devant rien pour atteindre mon but. Une part de moi-même envers laquelle je ressentais à la fois mépris et peur ; mépris parce qu'elle n'était qu'égoïsme pur, et peur parce qu'il lui était arrivé d'échapper à mon contrôle.

Au final, la conclusion de tout ça était claire. Qu'importe que ce soit un jeu, qu'importe que la Colossinge n'y ait pas opposé d'objection, qu'importe le prix que j'aurais dû payer... Je m'avouai enfin à moi-même ce que j'avais su dès l'instant où les yeux de Teigne s'étaient voilés : j'avais eu tort. Tort de ne pas abdiquer, tort de ne pas la sauver. Si c'était à refaire, je placerais la vie de la Colossinge au-dessus de tout, comme il aurait dû en être depuis le début.

Impossible, évidemment. J'allais devoir vivre avec ce choix. La Colossinge m'avait peut-être pardonnée et était allée à sa mort en l'acceptant, mais moi je savais que je ne me pardonnerai jamais mon erreur.

_Petite nature... C'était nécessaire, et tu le sais._

Je sursautai, voulus chasser la voix, mais elle avait déjà disparu.

- Si je pouvais revenir en arrière et la sauver, je le ferais, annonçai-je, autant pour contredire l'affirmation de la Chieuse que pour informer Claire de ce que je pensais.

Ma nuque me démangeait. Je levai une main pour me gratter.

- Oh, Léa... J'aimerais tellement que ça soit possible... souffla la blonde.

- Moi aussi...

Un soupir.

- Je lui avais posé un ultimatum, révélai-je. Il fallait qu'elle change de comportement ou bien elle ne faisait plus partie de l'équipe. Je me demande ce qui ce serait passé à terme. Est-ce qu'elle aurait réussi à se contrôler au final ? À ne plus se laisser dominer par sa rage ? Je suppose qu'on ne le saura jamais...

- Non, acquiesça Claire. Mais à défaut de son futur, il te reste son passé, et il ne doit pas être oublié, lui.

- Je ne pense pas que ça soit possible... Je me souviendrai d'elle pour toujours. Elle était tellement... tellement...

- Énergique ? suggéra Claire.

- Et déterminée, complétai-je. Toujours à cent pour cent quel que soit le sujet. Une fois qu'elle s'était accrochée à quelque chose, elle n'en démordait pas, et avec son petit côté foufou, ça donnait un cocktail du tonnerre. Je me rappelle la première fois que je l'ai vue, elle était en train de s'acharner sur une barrière en bordure de chemin. Dès qu'elle a vu Salade elle lui a sauté dessus. À l'époque je croyais qu'elle défendait son territoire, mais maintenant je sais qu'elle ne cherchait qu'un moyen de se défouler...

- Et tu t'es tout de suite entendue avec elle ?

- Houla non. Il nous a fallu pas mal de temps avant de commencer à se connaître...

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai à parler de Teigne tandis que Claire m'écoutait. Je lui racontais tout ce que j'avais vécu avec la défunte Colossinge, les moments de joie comme ceux de consternation, les fous rires comme les engueulades. Je détaillai ses bêtises et puis tout ce qui faisait qu'elle était Teigne, son amour de la baston, son courage sans faille (et son estomac sans fond), l'amitié qu'elle avait formé avec Ficelle et ensuite Souris, sa rivalité avec Vésuve, sa relation difficile avec les oiseaux, toutes les moments où elle avait fait sa tête de mule et puis tous ceux où elle m'avait sauvé la vie.

Et au fur et à mesure de ma narration, je sentais un timide sourire tirailler les coins de ma bouche, parce qu'il m'était impossible de rester plongée dans la tristesse alors que je mentionnais la fois où la Colossinge avait marché par accident sur la queue de Princesse, un incident qui avait failli dégénérer en guerre mondiale, ou bien celle où elle avait kidnappé ma couette pour me forcer à me lever. Claire aussi souriait, plus franchement que moi, l'expression de son visage témoignant du chagrin qu'elle ressentait également, mais aussi et surtout de l'intérêt qu'elle portait au passé de Teigne, un Pokémon qui n'était pourtant pas le sien et qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup côtoyé. Parfois elle commentait tel ou tel passage pour dire que ses Pokémon faisaient pareil, ou qu'elle aurait bien aimé voir une photo du moment que je décrivais. Mais elle m'écoutait avant tout, et c'était ça dont j'avais besoin. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver meilleure interlocutrice en cet instant.

Vint enfin un moment où ma gorge s'assécha et ma voix se tarit.

- C'était une sacrée Colossinge, dit Claire en souriant.

- Ouais... confirmai-je, la tête encore pleine de réminiscences. Une sacrée Colossinge qui va sacrément me manquer...

Un regard vers l'horloge, et je constatai avec étonnement qu'il était près de quatorze heures. Mince, j'avais tant parlé que ça ? Pas surprenant que je meurs de soif... Tout en récupérant une bouteille d'eau dans mon sac, je jetai un coup d'œil au dehors. Mes Pokémon ainsi que ceux de Claire n'avaient pas bougé, Salade toujours occupé à discuter avec Néréa, Fulgure et Plouf se joignant occasionnellement à la conversation, tandis qu'un peu à l'écart Crabouille et Vésuve avaient l'air de se faire une petite bagarre. Pleind'Soupe, lui, ronflait non loin.

Je pris une longue gorgée d'eau puis m'étirai, ankylosée de partout. Même mon cuir chevelu me démangeait ; je secouai la tête histoire de le faire revenir à la normale.

- Et si on allait manger au petit bistrot de l'autre jour ? proposa Claire.

Je lui signifiai mon accord d'un bruit peu articulé, la bouteille d'eau interférant présentement avec ma capacité à énoncer des syllabes.

- Qui sait, peut-être qu'on re-croisera Zack... continua innocemment la blonde.

- J'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça là... et lui il est pas comme toi ou moi, les Pokémon morts il s'en contre-fiche.

- Je pense pas. Il les gère juste différemment.

- Mmmh-mmouais.

- Pas convaincue ? sourit Claire.

- Je le serai quand je l'entendrai de sa bouche.

Ce qui laissait une occasion à la blonde, et évidemment, elle ne la manqua pas :

- Hé bah justement, pour ça il faudrait que tu le voies !

- Tu as réponse à tout... constatai-je, sans toutefois comprendre pourquoi la situation entre moi et Zack lui importait tant que ça.

Elle opina vivement.

- Je pense vraiment que tu devrais parler à Zack de toute façon, de manière générale. Maintenant ou plus tard, mais avant votre duel. Parce qu'après ça risque d'être trop tard.

- Comment ça ?

Son regard se fit fuyant. Elle sembla hésiter, puis :

- Si vous perdez des Pokémon à cause de l'autre...

- Déjà fait, répondis-je.

La surprise s'inscrivit sur les traits de la blonde.

- Ah ? Et ça n'a rien changé entre vous ?

- Vu qu'il n'y a rien, non.

Elle eut un sourire en coin.

- Quoi ? grognai-je.

- Ah mais non, j'ai rien dit !

- Ptet pas, mais tu le penses très fort...

On frappa soudain à la porte. Je dirigeai un regard mi-inquisiteur mi-ennuyé vers Claire.

- Si tu lui as demandé de venir...

- Rien demandé du tout, indiqua-t-elle.

Une phrase qui m'occasionna une grande vague de soulagement ainsi qu'une petite pointe de déception - bien que je n'aurais avoué ce deuxième point pour rien au monde. J'allai ouvrir, révélant quelqu'un que j'avais encore moins envie de voir que Zack.

- Léa... me salua Alec de sa voix aux étranges cadences. Laisse-moi commencer par te dire que je suis profondément déso...

- Chuis pas intéressée par vos condoléances, le coupai-je.

Il recomposa son visage, abandonnant son air grave pour passer à un plus neutre.

- Je vois. Directement dans le vif du sujet alors. Puis-je entrer ? Je préférerais ne pas discuter de ce genre de choses sur le pas d'une porte.

Avais-je seulement envie d'en discuter tout court ? Je pesai le pour et le contre un instant, puis décidai que je pouvais toujours l'écouter et ensuite refuser - ça ne me coûtait rien. Je l'invitai donc à entrer d'un geste. Ce qu'il fit, sa carrure paraissant encore plus impressionnante dans ma petite chambre.

Il promena son regard alentours et avisa Claire toujours assise sur le lit. De profil, je crus voir un sourire se former sur ses lèvres, mais lorsqu'il se tourna pour me faire face, les traits de son visage étaient immuables.

- Je remets à nouveau ma proposition sur la table, annonça-t-il, ses yeux d'argent me fixant. Et me permets de remarquer que tu devrais d'autant plus accepter au vu des circonstances.

- Quelles circonstances ? demandai-je, ce qui revenait à avouer que les subtilités de la situation m'échappaient.

- La mort de ta Colossinge. C'est une conséquence directe de ton refus de jouer le jeu. Tu n'as pas donné les réponses attendues lors de l'interview, et ils ont ciblé ta Pokémon en retour pour te punir.

J'eus l'impression qu'on venait de me frapper en plein dans le ventre. Ma responsabilité s'en trouvait donc décuplée... Je faisais vraiment une mauvaise dresseuse.

_Oh, Teigne... Si j'avais su..._

Cependant, pour inattendue que soit cette révélation, il restait un point qui n'était pas clair :

- Je ne comprends pas... Ils voulaient que j'abdique ou pas au final ?

- L'une comme l'autre des solutions leur convenaient, me répondit l'ex-champion. Si tu avais abdiqué, ils auraient été débarrassé d'une challenger potentiellement problématique, entraînant certes une perte de recettes, mais éliminant un problème futur. Et de l'autre côté, en laissant mourir ta Pokémon, tu as garanti le succès du match et ils sont assurés d'avoir des très bons scores d'audience pour le duel à venir contre Peter. Un duel qui s'annonce d'ailleurs d'une extrême difficulté. Si je connais les stratèges commerciaux du Conseil - et c'est le cas -, ils feront tout pour te mettre le plus de bâtons dans les roues possibles, assurant ainsi le spectacle quelle que soit l'issue du combat. De cette façon, si tu perds, la soif de sang du public sera assouvie, et si tu gagnes, cela promettra un match contre le champion qui risque de battre des records d'audience.

Il marqua une pause, puis reprit :

- Mais bien sûr tout ça n'est valable que si tu persistes dans ta petite rébellion. Et c'est là qu'intervient ma proposition : je peux t'aider à rentrer dans les bonnes grâces du Conseil.

- Vous aviez pas dit que vous aviez l'intention de me fournir des tactiques pour les combats plutôt ? lui rappelai-je, m'étonnant de ce changement de discours.

- Ça aussi. Mais au stade où tu en es, il faut avant tout soigner son image.

- Encore des magouilles, grinçai-je, amère. Quoi, vous allez me conseiller de lire les réponses qu'ils me prépareront pour le prochain interview ?

- Serait-ce si terrible que cela si ça garantit la sécurité de tes Pokémon ?

- C'est du chantage ce que vous êtes en train de faire, l'accusai-je.

- Ce n'est pas moi, c'est eux, se défendit l'ex-champion.

- Je suis pas sûre qu'il y ait une différence, rétorquai-je.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Ce petit jeu me fatigue. Ta réponse ?

Je serrai les dents, me sentant acculée. Courber l'échine face aux gens en partie responsables de la mort de Teigne me semblait un non-sens total. Ça, ce serait vraiment trahir la Colossinge et tout ce pour quoi elle s'était battue. Mais quand on considérait que la vie des autres membres de l'équipe était en jeu...

À ma gauche, Claire se racla la gorge. Je me tournai vers elle. Son esprit était sans doute beaucoup plus limpide que le mien, dans lequel tourbillonnaient actuellement tout un tas d'hypothèses, de peurs et d'incertitudes. Mais elle, elle saurait prendre la bonne décision - ou du moins d'indiquer dans quelle direction il fallait aller.

- Tu ferais quoi à ma place ? lui demandai-je donc.

- Tu veux un avis honnête ?

- C'est bien pour ça que je te pose la question.

Elle se leva, alla se planter face à Alec, et lui décocha une gifle dont l'impact retentit dans toute la chambre. Ma mâchoire faillit se décrocher sous le coup de la surprise, mais ce fut peu de chose comparée à l'expression qui s'afficha sur le visage de l'ancien champion : ébahissement total, colère pure, et une autre émotion que je ne pus identifier qui embrasa ses prunelles d'argent. Ses épaules se tendirent, je crus qu'il allait frapper Claire en retour et me tins prête à crier pour appeler Salade, mais il se contenta finalement de secouer la tête. Puis ses yeux vinrent trouver les miens, inquisiteurs.

- Vous avez votre réponse, déclarai-je d'une voix ferme, convaincue que la blonde avait fait le bon choix quoique sa façon de l'exprimer m'ait un peu interloquée.

- J'en prends note. Tu le regrettas, bien sûr, mais il t'appartient de faire des erreurs.

Il partit sans un mot de plus. Je refermai la porte avec soin, et la tension retomba d'un coup lorsqu'il ne resta plus que Claire et moi dans ma chambre.

- Euh... c'était quoi ça ? demandai-je à la blonde. Pas que je me plaigne, mais...

Elle laissa échapper une sorte de soupir avant de porter une main devant sa bouche.

- Oh mon dieu, je l'ai giflé. Je l'ai giflé !

- Je confirme, tu l'as giflé. Et pas qu'un peu.

- Il m'énervait tellement avec ses faux-semblants, ses airs de supériorité et ses solutions moralement bancales que... argh ! s'écria-t-elle, finissant sa phrase par un grognement de frustration. Je crois que ça lui a même pas fait mal en plus...

- Joli coup quand même, fis-je avec un demi-sourire.

- Oui, hein, approuva-t-elle, souriant elle aussi.

Je savourai ce petit instant de bonheur avec l'impression d'avoir trouvé une pépite dans une rivière boueuse - et ce genre de découvertes se faisaient de plus en plus rares par les temps qui couraient. L'emmagasinant dans ma mémoire afin de pouvoir y revenir lors de moments moins heureux, j'en tirai le maximum avant de le laisser s'évanouir pour passer à des choses plus sérieuses.

- Je crois que le duel contre Peter s'annonce difficile...

- Ouais, va falloir que tu t'entraînes dur pendant les deux jours restants, renchérit Claire. Ce... ah mince, je suis plus assez en colère pour l'insulter. Bref, ce mec avait tort sur plein de choses, mais probablement pas sur la difficulté du combat qui t'attend.

En dehors de l'entraînement, j'allais aussi devoir réfléchir à des ajustements stratégiques pour compenser la perte de Teigne, et ce n'était franchement pas une tâche sur laquelle j'avais envie de me pencher. Cependant, pas moyen d'y couper.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on va manger ? s'enquit la blonde.

- Ça donne faim de frapper les gens ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de la taquiner.

Elle me tira la langue puis partit rappeler ses Pokémon. Je la suivis après m'être étirée une fois de plus - bizarre ce que mes muscles me démangeaient aujourd'hui ; j'avais certes mal dormi, mais quand même.

- À table les loulous ! hurla Claire depuis la fenêtre, moyen très efficace pour rameuter toute la troupe de monstres.

Mon ventre gronda également en réaction ; je songeai aux plats que j'allais engloutir et oubliai aussitôt mes crampes.

* * *

><p>Un flash de feu bleu-violet crépita, repeignant le ciel sombre d'une palette de couleurs vives.<p>

La langue enflammée alla lécher les flancs de l'Elektek, roussissant son pelage tandis que le Dracolosse intensifiait le souffle qui sortait de sa gueule. Soudain une fourche d'énergie brillante vint frapper la tête du dragon, ce qui le fit tiquer et offrit un instant de répit au Pokémon électrique. Il roula au sol, s'écartant de son adversaire, trébuchant à moitié dans sa précipitation. Chacun de ses gestes traduisait l'épuisement qu'il ressentait, sa poitrine se soulevant de façon erratique tandis qu'il levait les yeux vers son dresseur.

Le jeune garçon lui adressa un hochement de tête. La fourrure de l'Elektek se gonfla en réponse, tous ses poils dressés par la charge électrique qu'il venait de générer. Il voulut se tourner vers le Dracolosse, découvrit alors que le Pokémon dragon avait disparu.

Réflexe de scruter le ciel.

Mais trop tard, l'ombre du dragon fondait déjà sur lui. La puissance dégagée par l'atterrissage brutal du Dracolosse jeta l'Elektek à terre, et avant qu'il n'ait pu se relever, une énorme patte s'était posée sur son ventre. Le Pokémon du challenger eut beau arquer son dos et tenter de s'appuyer sur le sable pour faire levier, il était coincé, maintenu en place par le poids immense qui pesait sur lui.

Un coup de queue cinglant asséné à bout portant fit craquer les vertèbres de l'Elektek, lui tournant la tête de force, écrasant sa joue droite dans le sable. Puis un autre, en sens inverse, le brutalisa davantage. Un troisième survint ensuite, puis un quatrième, un cinquième... La foule déchaînée encourageait de vive voix cette série d'assauts, le commentateur saluant lui la résistance du Pokémon électrique.

Enfin, le Dracolosse s'arrêta. L'Elektek était encore conscient et les yeux fous, terrifiés, il fixait le dragon qui le surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Ce dernier ouvrit la gueule et...

- Hé, j'ai une question à te poser. T'es née débile ou on a procédé à l'ablation de ton cerveau après-coup ?

Oubliant le combat, je détachai mes yeux de l'écran géant pour me tourner vers la personne qui venait de m'interpeller. Sans surprise, il s'agissait de Mélodie. J'adressai un sourire très loin d'être amical à la fillette.

- Tu connais un mot comme ablation à ton âge ? lui renvoyai-je.

- Je connais aussi crétinerie et putain de décision stupide.

À l'extérieur, le public émit une gigantesque clameur, comme pour saluer les paroles de la gamine.

- Dans ce cas le concept du libre arbitre doit également t'être familier.

Ma réplique me valut un long regard de sa part. Quelques mèches de cheveux folles tombaient dans ses yeux, les cachant en partie, et de plus avec la pénombre du tunnel je ne pouvais pas en être certaine, mais il me semblait qu'elle les avait marrons - en tout cas une couleur sombre, rien à voir avec le gris hyper clair de son père.

- Non mais allez, pourquoi t'as refusé ? me relança-t-elle. Mon père t'aurait assuré la victoire, 100% garanti !

- Tu ne comprends vraiment pas ?

- Non, répéta-t-elle sans me lâcher du regard, comme si elle pensait pouvoir parvenir à me faire cracher le morceau par ce biais.

- Demande à ton père de t'expliquer, suggérai-je, m'interrogeant brièvement quant à quoi pouvait bien ressembler une discussion entre Alec et sa progéniture.

La fillette croisa les bras en se renfrognant, apparemment ma solution ne lui plaisait pas. Je m'apprêtai à expliciter mon point de vue lorsque le commentateur appela mon nom, et je réalisai que le rugissement de la foule entendu un peu plus tôt devait avoir signalé la victoire de Peter sur le challenger - probablement la mort de l'Elektek, en fait.

- Je dois y aller, lançai-je à ma jeune interlocutrice tout en haussant les épaules d'un air d'excuse. Mais sérieusement, si ça te tracasse tant que ça, on peut en reparler plus tard.

Non pas que je pense pouvoir contrecarrer l'éducation qu'Alec lui avait donnée, mais si je parvenais à la faire un tout petit peu réfléchir sur des notions telles que l'honnêteté ou la compassion, ça pouvait valoir le coup.

- Je crois pas que t'auras envie de discuter avec moi quand tous tes Pokémon seront morts, me rétorqua-t-elle.

Elle avait dit ça sans méchanceté aucune dans la voix, simplement comme une évidence. Je me surpris à sourire - férocement, même.

- On en reparlera après le combat, décidai-je, puis je tournai les talons, me dirigeant vers la sortie du tunnel.

Alors que je l'avais presque atteinte, m'apprêtant à passer la ligne de démarcation entre semi-obscurité et lumière éclatante, Mélodie m'interpella :

- Hé !

- Ouais ?

- Je te souhaite bonne chance parce que tu vas en avoir besoin... et aussi parce que ça m'arrangerait que tu gagnes. Surtout ça, en fait.

Je hochai la tête à son intention avant de pénétrer dans l'arène proprement dite. La luminosité éblouissante fit larmoyer mes yeux alors que les spectateurs m'accueillaient bruyamment, cris et vagues d'applaudissement agitant la masse compacte occupant les gradins. Je clignai des paupières, ma vision se rétablit et je retins un grognement en constatant que pour ce duel-là aussi j'allais avoir droit aux questions du journaliste. Comme la fois dernière, lui et son fidèle camera-man me bloquaient l'accès à la plate-forme.

- Alors Léa, s'enthousiasma le mec lorsque je parvins à sa hauteur, c'est un duel des plus intéressants qui s'annonce ! Je sens qu'il va faire vibrer tout le stade ! Mais avant cela, un commentaire à faire sur les événements du dernier match ?

Il s'attendait évidemment à ce que je parle de Teigne. Le papier qu'on avait glissé sous ma porte la veille suggérait de dire qu'elle me manquait terriblement, et que j'avais décidé d'aller jusqu'au bout pour honorer son sacrifice. Ce n'était pas si éloigné de la vérité, mais je répugnais à suivre les ordres du Conseil - c'était d'ailleurs la seule raison pour laquelle j'avais lu leur feuille, afin de m'assurer de ne pas aller dans leur sens involontairement. Aussi répliquai-je sèchement :

- Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie d'en parler, vous comprenez pourquoi je pense.

Le reporter prit une expression peinée.

- Bien sûr, nous savons tous à quel point vous teniez à votre Teigne... Mais la mort est un élément naturel de cette grande compétition, n'êtes-vous pas d'accord ? Et si vous veniez à perdre un autre de vos Pokémon aujourd'hui, comment réagiriez-vous ? Cela briserait-il votre élan vers la victoire ?

_Je sens que l'élan de mon poing va se briser sur sa tête..._

Je me repris brusquement. Teigne avait déteint sur moi, pas possible autrement... Oui, donc, la question. J'étais censée répondre que ça allait sûrement arriver mais que ça valait le coup, et que c'était là toute la beauté du challenge de la Ligue, cette sublimation de l'effort et du don de soi, qui entraînait parfois les Pokémon à aller jusqu'au sacrifice ultime. En gros, un magnifique tissu de conneries.

- Non, dis-je à la place. Question suivante.

Le mec enchaîna sans faillir :

- Pour finir, une rumeur court selon laquelle l'ancien champion, Alec de Hautecour, vous a proposé de devenir votre mentor. Pouvez-vous confirmer ?

Selon mes réponses préparées, c'était vrai et j'avais refusé parce que je voulais prouver que je valais autant que Zack. Claire avait fait remarqué qu'ils préparaient sans doute le terrain au cas où je sortirais victorieuse face à Peter, établissant des parallèles avec mon rival pour faire monter la tension. Une analyse que je rejoignais.

- Je confirme, révélai-je.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir refusé ? voulut savoir le journaliste.

- Il y a une fillette nommée Mélodie qui se pose la même question dans les coulisses, et vous m'excuserez mais j'ai prévu de lui donner la réponse face-à-face.

- Ce sera donc à chacun de se faire son opinion, conclut le mec. Et comme toujours, bonne chance pour votre match !

La foule entérina sa dernière phrase en se mettant à hurler mon nom. Je saluai les spectateurs de la main avant de prendre place sur la plate-forme qui s'éleva aussitôt dans les airs. Elle s'immobilisa à trois mètres de hauteur avec un clic sonore alors que la voix du commentateur résonnait dans le stade :

- Et voici l'étoile montante de cette saison, la dresseuse dont le nom est sur toutes les lèvres dernièrement ! Tout comme notre nouveau champion, elle est originaire du Bourg Palette elle aussi ! Décidément, ce petit village a l'air d'être un véritable nid à talents ! Ayant triomphé d'Olga puis d'Aldo sans subir de pertes, elle a récemment dû dire adieu à l'un de ses Pokémon mais ça ne l'a pas arrêté, oh non ! Mesdames et messieurs, la revoici, la revoilà, Léa Norelle !

Les cris du public enflèrent tout autour de moi, puissants et nombreux, se mêlant les uns aux autres pour ne plus former qu'une sorte de brouhaha monstrueux. Je parcourus les milliers de spectateurs du regard, essayant de repérer Claire - un pari perdu d'avance vu la densité de la foule.

- Elle se mesurera ce soir à un dresseur qui a de la classe, un dresseur qui a du style, oui mes amis, je parle bien de Peter, le maître des Pokémon dragons ! Personne n'a encore réussi à le faire plier cette semaine, notre challenger y parviendra-t-elle ?

Une fois n'est pas coutume, j'étais d'accord avec les propos du commentateur : Peter avait indéniablement la classe. Vêtu d'un costume dans les tons rouge et noir qui lui allait impeccablement, il arborait également une cape qui flottait derrière lui, le tissu sombre brodé de résilles pourpres lançant des éclairs à chacun des mouvements du maître Pokémon. Deux anneaux d'argent à ses pouces ainsi qu'une ceinture de cuir vermeille complétaient sa tenue. Les couleurs s'accordaient à celle de ses cheveux, d'un riche rouge bordeaux, dressés en piques sur sa tête, et l'effet produit était franchement spectaculaire quand on ajoutait son visage dans l'équation : traits nobles, menton volontaire, nez aquilin, le tout respirant l'harmonie et la force.

Il s'inclina lorsque le commentateur déclama son nom, puis se redressa en se drapant dans sa cape, un mouvement calculé qui provoqua une éruption de cris parmi le public. Il avait l'air d'avoir pas mal de fans.

- Vous remarquerez que Léa a fait le choix de combattre ce soir avec seulement cinq Pokémon, tout comme son adversaire, annonça le commentateur tandis que mon équipe et celle de Peter s'affichaient sur les écrans. Est-ce prendre un risque ? A-t-elle eu tort ? Vous le saurez en regardant la suite ! Et que le meilleur gagne ! ajouta-t-il en s'égosillant.

_C'est prévu._

Deux Pokéballs relâchèrent leur occupant au même instant, une synchronisation parfaite entre Peter et moi - et en ce qui concernait les Pokémon aussi. Deux serpents des mers se faisaient face sur le terrain, chacun fusillant l'autre d'un regard meurtrier.

- Oh, et ce sera donc un duel de doubles pour ce premier round ! Crache-Tempête, le redoutable Léviator de Peter, contre Plouf, un Pokémon si affectueusement surnommé par sa dresseuse !

Pas si doubles que ça. Les Léviator n'étaient pas exactement identiques : Plouf accusait une légère infériorité question taille, et les crocs de son adversaire me semblaient également un peu plus longs - pas que cela ait une grande importance en fin de compte. Ce n'était pas ça qui ferait la différence dans le feu du combat. Rompant leur duel de regards, les deux Pokémon quémandèrent les instructions de leurs dresseurs respectifs, puis, les ayant trouvées, ils foncèrent l'un vers l'autre, soulevant des gerbes de sable sur leur passage. Leur rencontre eut lieu au beau milieu de l'arène, les serpents se percutant si brutalement que l'énergie libérée par l'impact fit trembler les murs. Je vis les boucliers lumineux qui protégeaient les gradins ondoyer, absorbant le choc.

Rugissement contre rugissement, crocs contre crocs, les Léviator s'appliquèrent à se broyer mutuellement les écailles, enlacés dans une étreinte qui avait tout d'une lutte. Plouf avait profondément enfoncé ses dents dans le cou de son vis-à-vis et tous ses muscles étaient en action pour conserver sa prise tandis que, de son côté, le Pokémon de Peter avait fait de même. Le sang ruisselait le long de leurs corps, les repeignant d'écarlate ; les deux liquides aux sources différentes s'entremêlaient en bout de course lorsqu'ils venaient s'échouer sur le sable.

Les efforts des Léviator duraient depuis une bonne minute lorsque soudain Plouf flanqua un coup de queue à son adversaire, ce qui lui tira un grondement et l'incita à se dégager. Seulement, ça ne signifiait pas un répit pour autant, et à peine le Pokémon de Peter avait-il reculé que sa gueule s'ourla de flammes bleues-violettes, qu'il cracha à bout portant sur mon Plouf. La flambée s'écrasa sur ses écailles, s'embrasant en volutes ignées, se coulant contre sa gorge et son cou en une marée de feu liquide. Retrait instinctif chez mon Pokémon, ce qui ne l'empêchât pas de subir de nombreuses brûlures - sa nature aquatique ne le protégeant pas face à cette attaque de dragon. Un retrait qui ne servit qu'à mieux préparer sa riposte : le jet de lumière irisée ayant surgi du fond de sa gueule toucha l'autre Léviator en plein poitrail, l'éclaboussant d'énergie surchargée. Le Pokémon de Peter fut repoussé de plusieurs mètres et rugit de douleur, un son qui se mêla au brame de défi lâché par Plouf. Le public salua l'échange d'une salve d'applaudissements, les uns hurlant des encouragements tandis que les autres huaient tout leur soûl.

Plouf revint ensuite vers moi, reprenant son souffle après cet Ultralaser tout en gardant un œil sur son congénère. Les yeux de ce dernier étincelèrent, il lança à son tour cette attaque dévastatrice, le rayon lumineux parcourant l'espace en un instant avant d'exploser au contact de Plouf. Déluge de couleurs. Vives, tranchantes, et mortelles. Mon Léviator se secoua, arrosant le sable de son fluide vital, puis mugit. L'Ultralaser avait fait fondre certaines de ses écailles, et en avait brûlé d'autres jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne soient plus que des morceaux noirs tout fumants. Mon Plouf commençait à être sérieusement amoché...

_Allez, encore un,_ songeai-je en lui indiquant quoi faire.

Son adversaire respirait difficilement lui aussi, peut-être parviendrions-nous à le mettre hors d'état de nuire sur ce coup-là. Il devait également récupérer après l'effort investi dans sa propre attaque, ce qui laissait le champ libre à Plouf - et il saisit l'occasion. Gueule ouverte au maximum, il décocha son habituel faisceau de lumière, grésillant d'une énergie au potentiel létal. Le Pokémon de Peter se dressa de tout son long lorsque le rayon frappa, tête rejetée en arrière sous l'impact, corps vicieusement ébranlé par la force sans pareille de l'Ultralaser. Ça allait peut-être suffire à le mettre à terre... Sauf qu'au moment même où le scintillement de l'attaque s'évanouit autour du grand Léviator, un autre d'une couleur dorée se manifesta.

- Une Guérison du côté de Peter ! indiqua le commentateur.

Sa phrase finissait à peine de résonner dans le stade que déjà le Léviator adverse s'apprêtait à ré-attaquer, ouvrant sa large gueule. Une poignée de secondes pour prendre ma décision : soigner Plouf ou pas ? En réalité, elle était déjà prise depuis longtemps, depuis cet instant où j'avais réalisé que j'avais eu tort de ne pas sauver Teigne. Ma main alla donc appuyer sur le bouton rouge, et la lueur dorée engloutit Plouf, lui restaurant ses forces.

Ce regain d'énergie le fit rugir, un défi auquel répondit son adversaire tout en l'arrosant de gerbes de flammes. Cette fois, mon Léviator tenta de se protéger, utilisant sa queue pour faire rempart : moyennement efficace, le feu se scinda en deux, débordant de chaque côté, atteignant tout de même ses écailles. Mais cela avait un autre avantage, celui de dissimuler sa riposte naissante, et son adversaire se trouva plutôt surpris lorsqu'il se reçut en plein visage le rai de lumière destructrice. Il se déroba immédiatement, plongeant vers le sol pour se soustraire à l'assaut, mais grâce aux écrans géants et à leur ralenti je pus voir que l'un de ses yeux avait été touché, éclaté dans son orbite par la puissance de l'Ultralaser. L'attaque lui rasa encore les flancs quelques instants tandis que Plouf orientait le rayon vers le bas, puis ce fut terminé.

Le combat, lui continuait, car bien qu'éborgné et gravement ensanglanté, le Léviator de Peter semblait toujours en état de se battre. Il répliqua par son propre Ultralaser, ou plutôt voulut répliquer, car son œil endommagé devait troubler sa visée et le faisceau multicolore passa à quelques centimètres de Plouf, ne parvenant qu'à vitrifier le sable au terme de sa trajectoire descendante, creusant une large tranchée scintillante qui s'arrêta lorsque le rayon heurta le mur et mourut.

Grondement frustré d'un côté, rugissement victorieux de l'autre.

Puis le silence.

Les deux serpents se toisèrent à nouveau, la tension montant dans l'air. Espacés de quelques mètres, ils se fixaient, immobiles, figés dans la même posture telles deux statues de pierre jumelles. Muets, si ce n'était le bruit rauque de leurs respirations conjointes, superposées au point de ne faire plus qu'une. La foule s'était tue, attendant la résolution de cet instant crucial qui semblait ne jamais vouloir en finir. Même le commentateur d'habitude si volubile restait cette fois sans rien dire. Et les secondes s'écoulaient encore et encore, avec une étrange lenteur, lourdes du poids des peut-êtres, les possibles non décidés s'accumulant à chaque battement de cœur, à chaque battement de cils, jusqu'à ce que, fatalement, la bulle crève.

Se déchire.

S'éclate pour tout laisser s'écouler lorsque deux rayons d'énergie identiques fusèrent, droit l'un sur l'autre. Se rencontrèrent en plein milieu de l'arène, les salves prismatiques fusionnant le temps d'une fraction de seconde.

Un éclair, plus vif que le soleil.

Et l'explosion.

Instantanée, concentrée de lumière aveuglante, avalanche de grondement assourdissant. Je ressentis le son jusque dans mes os, j'en vibrai, mes oreilles bourdonnèrent tandis que ma plate-forme vacillait.

Je serrais les dents jusqu'à ce que ça passe.

Au retour du calme, de gros nuages de poussière crayeuse mêlée à une épaisse fumée occupaient presque toute l'arène, enflés et ronflants, des arcs électriques les parcourant ça et là. Je scrutai le terrain, puis n'obtenant aucun résultat reportai mon regard sur les écrans géants. Là, était-ce le scintillement d'une écaille bleue que je venais d'apercevoir ? L'éclat de crocs découverts, peut-être...

Un beuglement de tous les diables tonna soudain, et le voile de poussière fut pulvérisé par le mouvement brusque d'une queue, claquant dans l'air avant de venir frapper le sable. Ce n'était probablement pas volontaire, mais plutôt le résultat du corps-à-corps dans lequel s'étaient engagés les deux Léviators. Plouf était en-dessous, dominé, et fit à nouveau siffler son appendice caudale dans une tentative de se dégager, je le voyais clairement à présent. L'autre serpent l'écrasa un peu plus à terre, puis ouvrit sa gueule et lui déversa au visage un jet de flammes brûlantes, incendiaires. Plouf eut le réflexe de se détourner, le feu ne frappa que son profil. Puis il contre-attaqua, mettant à profit sa proximité avec son adversaire pour enfoncer ses dents dans son cou.

Giclée sanglante.

L'autre rua, sans effet. Plouf tint bon, émettant un grondement sauvage, et je souris. La situation s'était inversée, il contrôlait la lutte à présent. Nouvelle ruade du Pokémon de Peter, vaine elle aussi. Il commençait à fatiguer, celle-ci avait été moins vive. La suivante le fut encore moins, et puis il ne donna plus que quelques soubresauts, sombrant dans l'inconscience au bout d'une longue minute.

- Ce premier round va donc à notre challenger, Plouf triomphant face à Crache-Tempête !

Applaudissements. Peter s'inclina après avoir rappelé son Pokémon, refaisant le coup de la cape tournoyante. Un rien frimeur ce mec...

- Quels seront les combattants suivants ? Peter va-t-il envoyer son Dracolosse afin de tenter de porter un grand coup à l'équipe de Léa ? Non, ce sera son Ptéra, le féroce Varrack aux mâchoires d'acier ! Et face à lui, réveillé me semble-t-il, ce cher Pleind'Soupe !

Le Ronflex mugit, passant à la station debout tout en fixant ses petits yeux plissés sur le Pokémon adverse. Il était vaguement semblable à un ptérodactyle avec ses ailes membraneuses, ses serres recourbées et son air général de dinosaure, sauf qu'il avait une mâchoire carrée remplie de dents aiguisées au lieu d'un bec et que ses prunelles brillaient d'une intelligence que n'avait jamais atteint aucun animal préhistorique. De plus son corps paraissait plus trapu, plus proche du mammifère que de la légèreté aérienne qui caractérisait les oiseaux - et sa couleur grise-violette, elle, ne correspondait à rien de ce que je connaissais. Se tenant pour l'instant sur le sable, les ailes drapées autour de son corps, il n'avait pas encore pris son envol.

Je fis signe à Pleind'Soupe de commencer, mais le Ptéra le prit de vitesse, s'envolant brusquement pour foncer sur sa cible. Sa façon d'évoluer dans les airs paraissait bizarre, pas du tout glissante comme Fulgure mais bien plus saccadée, comme si chaque coup d'aile lui demandait des efforts supplémentaires. Alors qu'il s'approchait, cinq pierres de la taille d'un poing apparurent devant lui, luisantes d'énergie, et jaillirent telles des balles, trop rapides pour que je puisse les suivre à l'œil nu. Elles heurtèrent chacune le ventre de Pleind'Soupe, laissant de petits cratères dans sa fourrure tandis que le Ptéra passait bien au-dessus de lui en poussant un cri rauque et moqueur. Pleind'Soupe y répondit par un grognement grave, indiquant qu'il n'était pas content du tout et que ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Le Blizzard qu'il déchaîna rattrapa aisément le Ptéra, la glace et la neige se conjuguant en une tempête qui enveloppa entièrement le Pokémon dinosaure, frappant son dos et ses ailes de coups de boutoir au souffle glacial. Mis en difficulté, l'oiseau tenta de redresser son vol, voire même d'échapper à l'attaque en s'efforçant de grimper vers le haut, mais les bourrasques finirent par avoir raison de lui, et il dégringola, s'écrasant dans le sable sous les cris - déçus ou joyeux - du public.

Lorsque le Ptéra se remit d'aplomb je remarquai qu'une couche de glace brillante s'était formée sur ses ailes ; il la brisa de deux coups de mâchoires puis reporta son attention sur Pleind'Soupe. Deux secondes de latence, et il prit à nouveau son envol. Rebelote, une salve de pierres étincelantes s'achemina en direction du Ronflex, le criblant sans qu'il puisse les éviter. Pas que ça soit une option de toute façon : Pleind'Soupe était trop lent pour esquiver, mais heureusement il encaissait très bien, une véritable éponge. Le Ptéra se mit ensuite à tournoyer au-dessus de lui, jouant les oiseaux de proie, et le Ronflex n'eut qu'à lever la tête pour riposter, une brise glacée montant à l'assaut de l'oiseau.

Oiseau qui replia ses ailes et fonça soudain droit vers le sol. Il évita la zone de vents hurlants d'un dangereux looping : son ventre frôla un tourbillon de neige et l'une de ses pattes fut recouverte par les flocons, mais la tactique paya, et c'est en toute sécurité qu'il se posa pendant que tout là-haut, le Blizzard faisait rage.

- Ronflex ! s'indigna Pleind'Soupe, sûrement énervé de constater qu'il avait fourni des efforts pour rien.

- C'est pas grave mon gros, tu te rattraperas au prochain, lui assurai-je.

- Rooon, répliqua-t-il.

Je vis qu'il comptait ré-attaquer, mais encore une fois son adversaire se montra plus rapide : en quelques secondes, il avait grimpé dans le ciel et avait agité ses larges ailes, donnant naissance à une lame d'air qui vint lacérer le visage de Pleind'Soupe. Ce dernier porta une main à l'entaille, clignant des yeux avant de lâcher un grognement, le sang coulant dans sa bouche ouverte. Les yeux du Ptéra se mirent à briller de malice alors qu'il surplombait le Ronflex, et de sa gorge jaillit une sorte de rire au timbre rocailleux... qui s'étrangla lorsqu'une houle de vents l'encercla, le capturant au sein d'un enfer de neige et de glace. Pleind'Soupe avait visé parfaitement cette fois-ci. L'ouragan malmena l'oiseau préhistorique, l'obligeant à courber ses ailes, le bringuebalant de droite à gauche sans la moindre pitié, le froid polaire couvrant son corps tout entier d'une couche de givre tandis qu'il peinait pour rester en vol.

Une bataille qu'il perdit au bout d'une minute passée à lutter contre les vents.

Il chuta, s'abattit dans le sable, et y resta. Frissonnant, les ailes froissées, une lueur tenace au fond de ses yeux noirs : j'avais l'impression qu'il ne tenait à la conscience que par un fil.

Un très mince fil.

Pleind'Soupe allait s'occuper de le sectionner. Le Ronflex était également blessé, mais j'estimais qu'il pouvait encore encaisser un coup, voire deux. Il capta mon ordre et s'approcha à pas pesants de son adversaire prostré, puis ouvrit les bras et se laissa tomber sur le Ptéra. Une demi-tonne de Ronflex en approche. L'oiseau m'était caché par la masse de Pleind'Soupe, ce fut la clameur soudaine du public qui m'alerta ; je scotchai mon regard sur l'un des écrans géants et découvris que le Ptéra venait de tirer une salve de projectiles, à bout portant sur le ventre du Ronflex. Il y eut un éclat lumineux, puis il disparut lorsque le ventre de Pleind'Soupe écrasa le Pokémon de Peter.

KO, lui - c'était sûr. Et mon Pleind'Soupe ? Je le vis respirer, bien que ses yeux se soient fermés. Il les rouvrit soudain, cligna des paupières, puis les referma, et un ronflement du tonnerre s'éleva dans l'arène. Je sentis une vague de sueur brûlante m'envahir, suivi d'un éclaboussement de sensations : soulagement, joie, peur de me tromper à nouveau. Je soufflai et fis le vide dans mon esprit.

Le commentateur lâcha quelques remarques sur le combat pendant que Peter et moi récupérâmes nos Pokémon, mais je ne l'écoutai pas, songeant déjà à la manche suivante. Il restait à mon adversaire ses deux Draco et son Dracolosse ; c'était ce dernier qui représentait le plus de danger, capable à lui seul de décimer des équipes entières de challenger. Une chance sur trois pour que ce soit lui qui se matérialise...

Je m'emparai de ma propre Pokéball et relâchai son occupant, Peter m'imitant. L'énergie rouge surgit de part et d'autre du terrain, prenant forme au niveau du sol, puis les silhouettes se précisèrent et les deux Pokémon s'envolèrent dans une tempête de battement d'ailes. Fulgure décrivit des cercles pendant que le Dracolosse, car c'était bien lui que Peter avait choisi, faisait un tour complet de l'arène à une vitesse démesurée, si bien que je n'aperçus qu'un flou orangé soulevant des vagues de sables sur son passage. Lorsque le Pokémon dragon s'immobilisa, de retour à son point de départ, il fixa son dresseur du regard, ignorant l'adversaire avec une nonchalance qui était toute calculée. Heureusement il en fallait bien plus pour énerver Fulgure et le Rapasdepic continua à planer, agitant ses ailes, bien plus larges que celles du Dracolosse au demeurant, qui d'ailleurs dans un monde normal n'auraient jamais pu soulever son poids. Le Pokémon orange secoua la tête, faisant bouger les deux espèces de petites antennes qui en dépassaient, puis se gratta le museau d'une de ses grosses pattes, ignorant toujours son adversaire.

Peter dût lui donner un ordre car tout à coup un mur doré apparut devant le Dracolosse, scintillant. Il avait donc décidé de jouer la défense... Très bien, ça me convenait. Tapotement de trois de mes doigts contre la rambarde. Fulgure vira sur l'aile et entama sa descente, traînée brune sur le bleu du ciel. Il tomba, tomba, faisant honneur à son nom tant il atteignit le sol rapidement, mais à l'instant où il allait atteindre le Pokémon dragon ce dernier opéra un démarrage en flèche, rasant les murs de l'arène, à nouveau parti pour un tour complet. Le Rapasdepic se lança à sa poursuite, et je l'encourageai mentalement tandis qu'il se changeait en une tache floue, apte à concurrencer son adversaire.

Un tour, deux, trois...

C'était le Pokémon de Peter qui restait en tête, mais Fulgure gagnait peu à peu du terrain, et au début du quatrième tour il dépassa enfin le dragon, lui infligeant une blessure au dos, son bec acéré incisant l'épaisse peau jusqu'au sang. Là-dessus, il remonta vers les hauteurs, tandis que le Dracolosse lui s'arrêtait net, ayant tout de même arrosé le sable sur plus de la moitié de l'arène. Le demi-cercle de pourpre indiquait le succès de Fulgure et les caméras zoomèrent dessus, le commentateur s'en donnant à cœur joie : apparemment il était relativement rare que le Pokémon de Peter subisse des blessures. J'avais bien l'intention de réitérer cet exploit plusieurs fois.

L'heure de la contre-attaque était venue pour le Dracolosse, il agita ses ailes, décollant dans un nuage de sable, et fonça sur Fulgure. Sa gueule s'ouvrit, une nuée ardente embrasa l'air, enserrant le Rapasdepic dans une sphère de flammes composée de dizaines de lanières brûlantes entrecroisées. Position inextricable.

Fulgure plongea.

Vertigineusement.

Il passa à travers le rideau enflammé, ressortit de l'autre côté avec les plumes en feu, mais ne dévia pas pour autant de sa trajectoire, maintenant le cap sans faillir sur son adversaire malgré la fumée qu'il dégageait dans son sillage. Son bec tendu vint labourer le ventre blanc du Dracolosse, un coup qui porta malgré la position précaire de l'oiseau. Le retour fut rude : la queue du dragon fouetta l'air, touchant Fulgure de plein fouet, l'éjectant vers les gradins. Le Rapasdepic s'écrasa sur l'un des boucliers, les plumes calcinées, et glissa lentement le long de la pente dorée jusqu'à retomber dans le sable.

Il se redressa péniblement, la foule s'agitant comme elle sentait venir le pire. Le métal froid des yeux du Dracolosse reflétait ses intentions meurtrières, et après tout les spectateurs m'avaient vu sacrifier l'un de mes Pokémon lors du dernier duel, alors pourquoi pas celui-ci aussi, devaient-ils penser. Quelques personnes se mirent à crier.

Ça suffisait.

Fulgure retourna au sein de sa Pokéball, ce qui me valut des sifflements.

_Désolée, aujourd'hui personne ne meurt,_ songeai-je en faisant sortir Vésuve.

Le combat reprit aussitôt, les deux Pokémon échangeant attaque contre attaque. Un ondoiement de l'air qui cachait une charge psychique du côté du Magmar, et une longue langue de feu pour le Dracolosse. Les réactions, elles, différèrent grandement : là où Vésuve émit un cri de douleur et recula face aux flammes lui léchant le torse, son adversaire parut presque tranquille. Il bailla d'ailleurs, révélant les crocs qui garnissaient sa gueule. Un souffle de feu sortit du bec du Magmar, sa façon à lui de répondre au défi du grand Pokémon. Le dragon avait beau le dominer de plusieurs têtes et être infiniment plus rapide, Vésuve entendait ne pas céder un pouce de terrain - toujours tenace, mon Magmar. Il avait appris à bonne école...

Lorsqu'il attaqua une deuxième fois, ce fut d'ailleurs à la manière de Teigne, bondissant sur le Dracolosse. Mon cœur se serra un instant. J'aurais tant voulu que la Colossinge soit là pour voir ça... Elle aurait ratatiné ce vilain Dracolosse, l'aurait grillé proprement. Ce que j'avais été stupide de la sacrifier au nom de mon envie de finir ce jeu. J'allais m'en vouloir éternellement... Délaissant ce genre de pensées, je suivis Vésuve des yeux tandis qu'il décochait un coup de poing dans le ventre de son adversaire, coup de poing qui s'accompagna d'une bordée de flammes rouge vif. Il n'était même pas censé avoir cette attaque, étrange. Peut-être l'avait-il portée en honneur de Teigne. Un mince sourire affleura à mes lèvres, s'accentuant lorsque le Magmar évita la queue du Dracolosse qui manqua de le percuter d'un cheveu. Vésuve avait roulé dans le sable, tout près des pattes du dragon, et faillit se faire piétiner : un pied massif bougea, s'abattant là où il se tenait il y a quelques instants. Finalement il ressortit dans le dos du grand Pokémon, voulut se retourner...

Il lui manqua quelques secondes pour y parvenir.

Le deuxième coup de queue lui faucha les jambes, l'expédiant tête la première dans le sable. Il hésita à se relever, et je m'inquiétai car la violence du coup aurait très bien pu lui briser les reins. Non, il se redressait finalement... Je soufflai, essuyant mes mains pleines de sueur sur mon pantalon. On aurait pu penser qu'au bout de trois matches de ce genre, je serais habituée au suspens et au fait d'avoir peur pour mes Pokémon, mais non, mes nerfs étaient à vifs chaque seconde de chaque duel même si je m'efforçais de le cacher. Voire de le nier par rapport à moi-même. Heureusement qu'il y avait des moments de confiance pour contre-balancer cet aspect éprouvant.

Ce fut justement un sentiment de confiance, sinon de satisfaction, qui pointa le bout de son nez lorsque je m'aperçus que le contact du Magmar avait enflammé le ventre du Dracolosse, le parsemant de braises qui rougeoyaient contre le blanc mat de sa peau. Le dragon gronda, donnant quelques brusques coups d'ailes pour tenter de les déloger, mais si quelques-unes partirent, la plupart demeurèrent en place, assurant un désagrément durable au dragon. Il évacua sa rage en partant à l'assaut de Vésuve, lui jetant une série de torsades brûlantes à la tête, ce qui fit hurler le Magmar. Il se griffa le visage tout en se roulant dans le sable, l'air ébahi que des flammes puissent lui causer tant de souffrance. Je l'avais prévenu avant le combat, lui expliquant qu'elles étaient de nature draconique et qu'il devrait faire son maximum pour les éviter, mais je crois qu'il n'avait pas vraiment compris jusque là. Ce devait être difficile à accepter pour un Pokémon, se faire blesser par quelque chose qui semblait à première vue de leur type...

La Colère avait sérieusement amoché Vésuve, il tenait encore debout mais ses jambes tremblaient, et son bec ouvert en grand indiquait son besoin d'inspirer de grandes goulées d'air. Je croisai son regard, y lut la même force de volonté que dans celui de Teigne.

_Non mon grand, c'est fini de prendre des risques._

Je brandis sa Pokéball, le rayon rouge surgit...

... et ne frappa que le sable.

Vésuve avait bondi, ré-attaquant par un Psyko, les vagues psy troublant l'espace qui le séparait du Dracolosse.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ?!_

- On dirait bien que Vésuve vient de désobéir à sa dresseuse ! Voilà qui est dangereux mes amis, le Magmar va-t-il en payer le prix ?

Tumulte parmi la foule...

Le Pokémon dragon ouvrit la gueule, prêt à rôtir son adversaire...

Je brandis la ball tout en hurlant :

- Vésuve fais pas le con !

Cette fois-ci, la lumière rouge l'aspira, laissant le Dracolosse seul sur le terrain. Je fixai la Pokéball d'un air sévère, espérant que le Magmar comprenait que ce qu'il venait de faire n'était pas acceptable. Pas acceptable parce que ça l'avait mis en danger, parce que ça me rappelait trop Teigne et que je ne voulais plus revivre ça.

- Va falloir qu'on parle, grondai-je à la Pokéball avant de la replacer à ma ceinture.

Je me saisis ensuite de celle de Pleind'Soupe. Lui allait pouvoir tenir face au Dracolosse. Une aura dorée accompagna son retour sur le terrain : j'avais réclamé ma Guérison restante en libérant le Ronflex. Son ronflement se stoppa et il s'assit, se grattant la tête ; le Dracolosse, lui, plissa le museau et lâcha une petite gerbe de flammes violettes. Je crus que cela préfigurait une attaque de plus grande ampleur, vis que je me trompais la seconde d'après : le feu s'éteignit, le dragon s'élevant de quelques mètres dans les airs pour retomber lourdement ensuite et se mettre à frapper le sable de ses pattes. Il n'avait plus trop l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait...

Autant en profiter.

Pleind'Soupe l'avait compris lui aussi, et il commença à se concentrer, les vents se levant dans les parages du Dracolosse. Une bourrasque soudaine fit vaciller le dragon, ce qui sembla le sortir de son état de confusion. Il répliqua au Blizzard en formation par un crachat puissant de flammes. L'éclat de l'attaque sema des étincelles d'ambres qui furent rapidement anéanties par la neige, la tourmente gagnait en puissance et affaiblissait le souffle de feu du dragon. Une partie réussit tout de même à échapper à la tempête, touchant Pleind'soupe et lui cramant les poils du ventre. Le Ronflex se vengea en augmentant l'intensité de son Blizzard, qui dura une minute entière tandis que l'orangé caractéristique du Dracolosse s'effaçait, vaincu par le blanc des flocons.

Et puis le vent cessa de hurler, les bourrasques neigeuses retombèrent, et la silhouette du Pokémon dragon redevint entièrement visible. Non plus verticale, mais horizontale : le déchaînement de glace avait eu raison du Dracolosse. Enfin !

_Super, Pleind'Soupe. Plus que les deux Draco et tu pourras aller ronfler autant que tu veux._

- Magnifique KO cher amis ! Je ne sais pas pour vous mais je sens que le duel tourne à l'avantage de notre Léa... Est-ce le destin qui s'acharne à réunir nos deux tourtereaux du Bourg Palette ?

_Aaaaaargh._

Je me cachai la tête dans les mains un instant tandis que les gradins crépitaient d'applaudissements, relevant ensuite les yeux pour fixer le nouvel adversaire de Pleind'Soupe. Le Draco était dressé dans le sable, à moitié enroulé sur lui-même, les écailles de son dos bleu jetant des éclats de lumière alors qu'il oscillait d'avant en arrière - une espèce de danse qui devenait presque hypnotique si on le fixait pendant trop longtemps. Les ailettes de chaque côté de sa tête frémirent soudain, son museau rond se retroussa et il ouvrit la gueule, mais ce ne fut pas une attaque qui en jaillit contrairement à ce que j'avais anticipé. Juste un mur doré, semblable à celui que son congénère évolué avait invoqué un peu plus tôt : la paroi émit quelques scintillements en se dressant devant lui.

Du côté de Pleind'Soupe, un nouveau Blizzard se levait. Il l'avait centré exactement sur le Draco, et ce dernier se trouva pris en pleine tempête, la neige l'ensevelissant malgré ses efforts pour se dégager. Il tenta de s'envoler, repoussant les flocons qui lui arrivaient en pleine figure, tendant son corps au maximum ; une rafale diagonale le ré-expédia au sol sans ménagement. Une autre de face plaqua ses ailettes contre sa tête, les plumes blanches se tordant sous le coup, l'une d'elles se détacha et se perdit dans le blizzard. J'entrevis les crocs du Draco comme il ouvrait la gueule, puis la caméra le perdit de vue.

Quelques secondes passèrent, rythmées par le rugissement du vent, jusqu'à ce qu'un grondement le surpasse et qu'une forme floue surgisse du nuage de neige en un mouvement foudroyant empreint d'une grâce infinie. Le serpent fila à travers les airs, créant un brasier devant lui avant de percuter Pleind'Soupe. Flamboiement de méandres en fusion qui laissèrent la fourrure du Ronflex complètement calcinée. Le gros Pokémon se leva alors, et profita de ce que l'adversaire soit à portée pour le saisir d'une main, l'interceptant, puis lui tomber dessus de tout son poids.

_BLAM !_

La terre trembla, le sable tressauta en formant des petites vagues. État du Draco quand le Ronflex se releva : mode crêpe. Pas mort cependant, mais probablement pas loin.

Plus qu'un.

Un dernier adversaire qui démarra le round de la façon la plus brutale qui puisse être : le trait lumineux de l'Ultralaser trancha l'air, ouvrant un fossé dans le sable alors qu'il rasait le sol. Des particules s'envolèrent dans le sillage du rayon, le dotant d'une queue telle une comète, puis il s'écrasa sur Pleind'Soupe, arrosant le Ronflex de sable alors que le faisceau frappait son pied. L'endroit où se tenait le gros Pokémon se teinta de rouge ; une vision inquiétante, mais ça devait venir de la peau arrachée, le pied en question avait l'air de fonctionner encore. Le Ronflex s'appuya d'ailleurs dessus en se dirigeant vers le Draco, boitant un peu tout de même. Il allait vite, mais faisait bien entendu figure d'escargot face aux vitesses dont était capable le serpent, et il n'aurait jamais pu l'atteindre et lui balancer un coup de son pied valide si le Pokémon de Peter n'avait pas été épuisé par l'attaque qu'il venait de produire. En l'occurrence, Pleind'Soupe shoota dans le serpent, l'envoyant contre le mur, puis l'écrabouilla davantage en lui rebondissant dessus.

Mais le Draco n'avait pas dit son dernier mot : il répliqua d'un souffle de feu, incendiant le ventre du Ronflex qui avait déjà été rudement malmené. Sa fourrure autrefois couleur crème n'était plus qu'un mélange noir-marron couplé à des reflets de sang ; je grimaçai à chaque fois que la caméra faisait des gros plans dessus dans une tentative de cataloguer les blessures respectives des deux Pokémon. Pleind'soupe lui ne paraissait pas trop incommodé, il leva le regard vers moi pendant que le Draco terminait de cracher son jet de flammes. Je hochai la tête. Une fois de plus, le ventre du Ronflex vint cogner le serpent, le plaquant violemment contre le mur. Il y laissa une traînée sanglante, s'écroulant ensuite dans le sable, paraissant avoir perdu connaissance.

Je retins une inspiration, espérant que c'était bon, que c'était fini...

Le Draco ne bougeait plus, et Peter le rappela au bout d'une longue minute d'attente. La foule explosant tout à coup, célébrant ma victoire à grand renfort de cris et d'applaudissements.

- C'est pour toi, Teigne, murmurai-je.

- Quel KO soudain ! s'exclama le commentateur. Peter n'a même pas eu le temps de demander sa deuxième Guérison ! Ce fut un match de folie et c'est Léa qui l'emporte ! Mesdames et messieurs, vous savez ce que ça signifie : nous avons une prétendante au titre de champion !

Ovation de la foule en délire. Les gens se levèrent, applaudissant à tout rompre, certains tambourinant sur leurs sièges, d'autres hurlant mon prénom qui finit par être repris par l'ensemble du public. Je les saluai en souriant, la joie d'avoir triomphé inondant mes veines. Un pas de plus vers mon but.

_Prochaine étape : Zack._

Cette pensée était solide, de même que mes convictions, mais en réalité je m'aventurais en terrain inconnu. Déjà Zack, et notre match que j'anticipais sûrement tout autant que lui. L'aboutissement de deux mois de rivalité et le verdict final de notre quête : qui était le meilleur dresseur ? Sans compter l'autre dimension, celle plus sentimentale. Oui, je l'avouais, il y avait quelque chose. Malgré moi, malgré ce jeu buggué. Zack, donc. Compliqué.

Et puis ensuite, Mewtwo, et là, incertitude totale. Quand, comment, où ? Les réponses à ces questions-là se trouvaient chez mon frère. Aucune envie de le revoir. Je n'aimais pas ce que je devenais quand je le côtoyais. Mais lui seul savait où se cachait le Pokémon qu'il me fallait vaincre pour rentrer chez moi, ce qui faisait de Vivian une étape obligatoire - malheureusement pour moi. Peut-être que Claire accepterait de venir avec moi ? Ou alors Zack si...

Je coupai ma pensée.

_Plus tard._

Ma plate-forme avait commencé à s'abaisser, j'attendis qu'elle se clique au niveau du sol pour en descendre. De façon prévisible, je fus alors assaillie par le reporter. La foule se déchaînait toujours et il y eut un regain dans la force des clameurs lorsque mon visage apparut sur les écrans géants, si bien que le mec dût répéter sa question par trois fois avant que je ne la comprenne enfin.

- Léa, votre victoire face à Peter signifie que vous allez affrontez le champion récemment couronné. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Je regardai droit dans l'objectif de la caméra. Ma réponse tenait en un seul mot et je le jetai comme un défi à Zack, qui, j'en étais certaine, avait suivi le match dans ses moindres détails :

- Prête.

* * *

><p><em>- Et voilà. Plus qu'un combat et on y sera, déclare la Chieuse d'un ton satisfait.<em>

_- On y sera quoi ? je demande tout en fouillant l'espace blanc du regard, cherchant l'origine de la voix même si je sais que ça ne sert à rien._

_- Face à Mewtwo, évidemment. Le but ultime du jeu, la cible sur laquelle tu devras concentrer toute ton attention._

_- Pour faire quoi ? Le tuer ?_

_Petit rire de sa part._

_- Tu es bien sanguinaire, très chère. Non, il te faudra le capturer, ce qui s'annonce bien plus difficile, crois-moi._

_- Et ensuite je sors du jeu ?_

_- Pas exactement._

_La Chieuse semble prendre un malin plaisir à me contredire._

_- Alors comment je reviens à la réalité ? je demande, essayant de contenir mon énervement._

_- Léa, Léa, Léa... Le veux-tu vraiment, au fond ?_

_- Oui !_

_Bon, c'est raté. Toute ma frustration vient de s'exprimer à travers ce mot._

_- Non, réplique la Chieuse._

_- Je sais quand même ce que je veux mieux que toi ! je lui balance à la figure._

_- Sur quoi te bases-tu pour affirmer ça ?_

_Cette fois, c'est moi qui ricane._

_- Comment dire... ? je m'amuse d'une voix acerbe. Je suis moi, je suis donc un tout petit peu la mieux placée pour savoir ce que je ressens._

_- Et que suis-je alors ? demande la Chieuse._

_- Une conne ? je suggère._

_Un soupir se répand dans l'espace blanc._

_- Bon dieu, ce que j'étais lente à la détente quand j'étais ado..._

_La brume se dévoile, une silhouette se dessine, et là... Je me retrouve face à moi-même. Sauf que non. Les traits de mon double sont subtilement différents. Plus âgés, je réalise. _

_- Tu... _

_- Vingt-six ans, répond l'autre moi, anticipant ma question non formulée avec une aisance déconcertante - mais rien de plus logique si elle est bien moi. _

_- Dix ans dans le futur ? Comment c'est possible ? je m'étrangle._

_Heureusement qu'on ne peut pas s'évanouir de stupeur en rêve, parce qu'autrement je serais en train de faire une syncope._

_- Ce n'est pas du voyage dans le temps. Enfin, pas exactement. Tout repose sur le fait que nous soyons la même personne. Appelons ça un petit tour psychique pour simplifier._

_- Et depuis le début, c'est à toi que j'ai affaire ? Depuis le premier rêve, celui après la mort de Ficelle ?_

_- Depuis le début, confirme-t-elle. _

_- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi venir me visiter en rêve comme ça ?_

_- N'est-ce pas évident ? Je viens pour t'aider, Léa._

_Un rire amer me secoue._

_- Ah oui, me pousser à être une grosse connasse sans cœur, c'est de l'aide de qualité._

_- Allons, allons. Prends un peu de recul. Tu ne t'en es pas aperçu, mais nos conversations t'ont clarifié l'esprit et t'ont aidé pour les décisions difficiles._

_- Mais non ! je rétorque, commençant à saturer. T'as beau être moi, je suis pas d'accord avec toi. Rien de tout ce que tu m'as dit n'a été utile. _

_- Réfléchis. Réfléchis et rappelle-toi. Lorsque tu as débarqué dans ce monde, tu voulais à tout prix éviter de perdre tes petits monstres chéris. Et puis au fur et à mesure que tu avançais, ça a changé, et lorsque ça a été le tour de Princesse, tu as reconnu toi-même la nécessité de donner un sens à la mort de tes Pokémon. À présent tu justifies ça au nom de ta quête... comme tu l'as fait pour Teigne récemment._

_Je n'ai rien à lui rétorquer, alors je reste silencieuse. Elle a raison, j'ai changé. En mauvais. _

_La Chieuse finit par reprendre au bout d'une longue minute :_

_- Tu prétends être différente de moi, mais tu commences déjà à me ressembler par bien des aspects. Laisser mourir Teigne, tu crois que la Léa d'il y a deux mois aurait fait ça ? Ou même d'il y a un mois ? Non, tu t'es endurcie depuis. Et ça va continuer. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera une transformation lente, graduelle. Tu ne vas pas te réveiller un matin en pensant tout à coup "J'ai pris la bonne décision en choisissant de ne pas abdiquer face à Agatha". Non, tu ne verras pas les changements se produire, et un jour, tu seras moi. Aussi simplement que ça._

_- Non, je souffle en réponse._

_La Chieuse me sourit, un sourire qui dit que si. Qu'elle sait tout mieux que moi parce qu'elle est moi, et plus que moi._

_- Tu es si proche du but, ma chère moi-du-passé. Tout ce qu'il te reste à faire, c'est d'aller capturer Mewtwo, et ensuite, tu auras tout le pouvoir que tu désires, tout le pouvoir au monde._

_La dernière partie de sa phrases est si inattendue que je mets quelques secondes avant d'en saisir pleinement le sens._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu devrais très bien savoir que rester dans un faux monde buggué ne m'intéresse pas - peu importe que j'y sois la personne la plus puissante ou pas. _

_- Et si je te disais que ce n'est pas juste un programme ? Pas juste une cartouche ? avance la Chieuse. _

_- Vivian m'aurait menti ? je demande, sceptique._

_- Notre frère adoré n'a jamais compris la vraie nature de la cartouche. Le pauvre... _

_- Et je dois te croire sur parole je suppose ?_

_Elle me dévisage posément._

_- Ça dépend, à qui tu fais le plus confiance, ton frère ou toi-même ?_

_La question frappe fort. Dans le silence qui s'installe, la réponse se dessine, évidente. L'autre moi sourit._

_- Tu seras confrontée à un choix : rester ou retourner dans ton monde, révèle-t-elle. Si tu restes, tu deviens moi. _

_- C'est gentil de tout m'expliquer, je réplique. Du coup je vais décider de partir, parce que pas question que je me change en psychopathe._

_- Je te le dis parce que je sais quel choix tu feras. Celui-là même que j'ai fait lorsque j'étais à ta place. Le futur a déjà eu lieu, Léa. Il est là, sous tes yeux._

_Elle se désigne d'un geste. Je gronde._

_- Je le changerai. Je t'effacerai. _

_Elle se met à rire, et je reconnais une vraie manifestation de joie et non une moquerie à mon encontre. Apparemment, ce que je viens de dire est hilarant._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? _

_- Je me rappelle avoir affirmé la même chose lorsque j'étais toi. Mais tu verras, tu comprendras. À dans dix ans, Léa... ou plutôt, à très bientôt._

* * *

><p>Non.<p>

Tout simplement, non.

Ce fut la première pensée qui m'habita à mon réveil. Je repoussai les couvertures, plaçai mes pieds nus sur la moquette, et fis reposer ma tête entre mes mains. Inspirant et expirant profondément. Tentant d'analyser le rêve qui, déjà, s'effilochait - les détails, du moins, car le point central, lui, restait clair.

La Chieuse.

Moi dans le futur.

Non, je n'allai pas devenir ça. Pas question. Peu importait que la cartouche ne soit finalement pas qu'une cartouche, j'allai changer mon destin, coûte que coûte.

_Oui, mais comment ?_ m'interrogeai-je.

La Chieuse était sans pitié, pragmatique au point d'en devenir blasée, et elle était d'avis que la fin justifiait les moyens. Il fallait donc que je sois exactement le contraire. Ainsi, si dans le duel à venir contre Zack le cas de Teigne se répétait, cette fois-ci, j'abdiquerai. Sauver mes Pokémon passait avant la victoire. Je hochai la tête, ma résolution renouvelée. Et en parlant de mes Pokémon, il y avait autre chose qu'il fallait que je fasse.

Je me levai, m'habillai, puis sortis dans le jardin de la résidence, m'étirant face au soleil levant. Mes jambes me grattaient, ce qui me tira une grimace ; je mis de côté mes petits problèmes physiques pour libérer ma troupe de monstres. Ils devaient encore dormir à cette heure relativement matinale, et c'est donc cinq Pokémon pas très alertes qui firent leur apparition sur l'herbe.

- Florizarre ? s'étonna Salade, tandis que les autres me fixaient d'un air ensommeillé.

Un ronflement s'éleva avant que je n'ai eu le temps de formuler une réponse : Pleind'Soupe avait décidé de continuer sa nuit.

- Tu peux le réveiller s'il te plaît Salade ? J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire et j'aimerais que vous l'entendiez tous.

- Mag ? commenta Vésuve, la flamme de sa queue prenant un peu de vigueur.

- Léviator, gronda Plouf, ce qui devait signifier "un peu de patience".

C'était mes chevilles qui me démangeaient à présent. Je levai un pied pour me gratter l'une, puis inversai pour l'autre. Pendant ce temps, mon mastodonte vert avait entrepris de chatouiller le Ronflex de ses lianes, et cela finit par le faire sortir de sa torpeur. Il s'assit lourdement, me dévisageant tout en clignant ses petits yeux.

- Ronflex ?

Je regardai mes cinq Pokémon à tour de rôle, puis me lançai :

- Je vous cache un truc depuis longtemps... depuis le début en fait. Et quand vous l'apprendrez ça risque de changer votre regard sur moi, mais je veux être honnête avec vous, alors voilà. Je vais tout vous dire.

Silence. J'étais la cible de cinq regards attentifs.

- Je... je viens d'un autre monde. Un monde où celui-là, le vôtre, est considéré comme un jeu. Un divertissement inventé où on joue à être un dresseur, on capture des Pokémon et puis on fait des combats... mais ça reste virtuel. Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, en voulant jouer à ce jeu, je me suis retrouvée avec vous, ici. J'en suis très heureuse, par certains aspects, parce que ça m'a permis de vous rencontrer et de vivre des tas d'aventures en votre compagnie, mais... il n'empêche que la vie dans mon monde à moi me manque. Et c'est la seule raison pour laquelle je fais le challenge de la Ligue : parce que je veux rentrer chez moi.

Je me tus, attendant le verdict. Mes Pokémon affichaient pour la plupart une expression d'incompréhension. Seuls Fulgure et Salade faisaient exception : la mine de l'oiseau demeurait neutre tandis que le Florizarre arborait un air d'intense concentration. À vrai dire, c'était l'avis du mastodonte vert que je redoutais le plus, aussi le sollicitai-je en premier.

- Salade ? Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

- Zarre ? fit-il d'une voix incertaine.

Il ne regardait pas du tout dans ma direction mais semblait fixer un point lointain sur ma droite. Je tournai la tête, cherchant à apercevoir ce qui l'intéressait tant. Il n'y avait qu'un Hypnomade qui devait appartenir à un autre dresseur, occupé à méditer j'avais l'impression. Je ne voyais pas en quoi c'était plus important que la révélation que je venais de faire.

- Zarre, zarre, Florizarre ! déclara soudain Salade.

Il devait avoir dit quelque chose d'urgent ou de surprenant parce que les autres réagirent tous assez violemment. La flamme caudale de Vésuve tripla de volume, Plouf se dressa de tout son long en lâchant un rugissement, Fulgure fit gonfler ses plumes en rejetant la tête en arrière, et même Pleind'Soupe se balança tout à coup d'avant en arrière. Salade venait-il de leur expliquer ma situation ?

- Alors, ça ne change rien ? demandai-je, craignant qu'ils ne me rejettent en tant que dresseuse.

- Florizarre ! continua mon tout premier Pokémon, les yeux brillants d'excitation. Flori, Florizarre !

- Tu es content ? déchiffrai-je, plutôt étonnée. Euh, bon, je ne m'attendais pas trop à ça, mais ça me va...

Mon cuir chevelu me tirailla brusquement, je passai une main derrière ma tête par réflexe, sans rien trouver. Le picotement désagréable cessa un instant plus tard. Étrange. Je n'eus pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage ; Salade venait de s'écarter du groupe pour se placer devant la fenêtre.

- Salade ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il envoya une liane à l'intérieur de la chambre. Je le regardai faire, interdite. Qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait ? J'obtins la réponse lorsqu'il revint vers nous et qu'il me tendit un objet dont je ne pensais pas me resservir un jour.

- Florizarre, déclara doucement le grand Pokémon, agitant sa liane.

Les mains tremblantes, je m'emparai du Scope Sylphe. Enfilai les lunettes. Les ajustai. Baissai le regard.

Au centre du cercle formé par mes Pokémon, baigné par un rayon de soleil de circonstance, se tenait un fantôme.

Teigne.

* * *

><p><em>Maintenant, allez relire le chapitre en prêtant attention à toutes les fois où Léa a une partie du corps qui la démange, qui la chatouille ou la tiraille... C'était Teigne qui essayait d'attirer son attention en la punchant. xD<em>

_Et l'identité de la Chieuse est donc dévoilée. Bravo à ceux qui avaient deviné. ^^ _


	37. Bonus : Retrouvailles inattendues

Il dormait tranquillement dans le confort de sa boule, rêvant d'une après-midi ensoleillée qu'il partageait en compagnie de cette petite Bulbizarre charmante, lorsque soudain il se retrouve expulsé au dehors, de manière plutôt inattendue.

- Besoin de moi ? demande-t-il à sa dresseuse en émergeant.

Il fera de son mieux pour venir en aide à l'humaine, quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle elle a choisi de le réveiller à cette heure assez matinale, malgré ses yeux qui ont tendance à vouloir se refermer tous seuls et son envie de retourner bien au chaud afin de reprendre le fil de son rêve. Autour de lui, les autres ne sont pas mieux lotis : le Léviator a la tête baissée et semble prêt à piquer du nez, le Magmar se frotte les paupières tandis que sa flamme caudale est plutôt réduite, l'oiseau a gardé le bec niché dans ses plumes et n'adresse qu'une attention toute symbolique à leur dresseuse, et enfin pour terminer, le Ronflex lui s'est déjà rendormi.

- Réveille-le mon Salade s'il te plaît, lui demande son humaine. J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire, il faut que vous l'entendiez tous.

Le Florizarre s'exécute, un rien inquiet quant à cette "chose" dont la dresseuse a parlé. Il y a fort à parier que c'est en rapport avec leur amie Colossinge qui a succombé il y a quelques jours de cela. Pourvu que cette tragédie n'ait pas fait changé d'avis l'humaine quant à la poursuite de son but. Salade est très triste que la Teigne ne soit plus avec eux, mais il sait aussi qu'elle aurait voulu qu'ils aillent jusqu'au bout, tous ensemble.

Il ne doit pas être le seul à s'interroger sur le sujet, car le Magmar s'enquiert :

- C'est à propos de Teigne vous pensez ?

- Un peu de patience, gronde le Léviator en oscillant de droite à gauche.

Les lianes que Salade a envoyé dans les endroits sensible du Ronflex font enfin leur effet, et le gros Pokémon se réveille avec un petit sursaut. Mmh, oui, il en avait peut-être un peu trop fait avec cette liane par ici...

- MANGER ? demande le Pleind'Soupe en s'asseyant, dévisageant leur dresseuse avec espoir.

Cette dernière fait glisser son regard sur tout le monde, une expression sur le visage que Salade n'arrive pas vraiment à déchiffrer. Elle prend ensuite la parole d'une voix tendue :

- Bon, je vous cache quelque chose depuis longtemps. Depuis le commencement en fait. Et maintenant je vais vous le dire et vous ne me verrez sans doute plus de la même façon, mais je veux être honnête envers vous. C'est parti...

Seul le doux sifflement de la brise estivale comble le silence. Salade observe sa dresseuse avec un intérêt mêlé d'une légère angoisse.

- Je...

Le Florizarre n'a pas l'occasion d'entendre la suite car une voix mentale a résonné en lui.

__Teigne est toujours là, c'est une fantôme maintenant.__

Stupéfaction. Vient-il d'halluciner ? Est-il encore en train de rêver ? Il se concentre fort pour essayer d'envoyer une réponse.

__Quoi quoi quoi ?__

Oui, bon, pas très sophistiqué. Mais il a une excuse : la situation est incompréhensible. Et qui est ce Pokémon psy qui le contacte comme ça ? Il ne le connaît pas... du moins le pense-t-il.

Soupir dans sa tête.

__Une Colossinge, Teigne, têtue et mauvais caractère. Morte récemment mais elle est restée sous forme de fantôme. Un fantôme est...__

__Je sais ce qu'est un fantôme ! __l'interrompt Salade.

L'autre ne répond pas. Le Florizarre ressent juste une impression de supériorité hautaine émanant d'un fragment de pensée qui reste dans sa tête. Il s'apprête à poser tout plein de questions quand...

- Salade ?

Hein ? Il revient à la réalité et à sa dresseuse qui le fixe. Air inquisiteur, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Oh non, réalise-t-il, il n'a rien écouté du tout. Il n'est pas encore capable de faire deux choses à la fois sur le plan mental contrairement à d'autres Pokémon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? continue l'humaine, et il est évident qu'elle veut être rassurée.

Mais Teigne, Teigne, Teigne ? Encore là en fantôme ?

- Elle serait restée ? fait-il à voix haute, essayant d'analyser les choses sous cet angle.

Pourquoi ? Et comment en être sûr ? (Et qui est ce psy... ça ce sera encore pour plus tard.) Peut-être que les autres pourront l'aider à éclaircir les choses.

- Teigne est toujours là en fantôme ! déclare-t-il donc soudainement.

Réactions de surprise chez ses amis, évidemment.

- Ah la petite maligne ! lâche le Léviator en se redressant d'un bond, le sommeil disparaissant instantanément de ses yeux.

Le Magmar souffle quelque chose trop bas pour que Salade puisse entendre, mais sa flamme caudale se met soudain à briller de mille feux. Les deux autres ne sont pas en reste, et Salade note avec satisfaction que même l'oiseau qui prétend ne pas être affecté par la mort de Teigne manifeste un étonnement évident, ses plumes se gonflant brusquement. Le Ronflex lui se balance une fois, une tentative de se lever sans doute juge Salade.

Encore une fois, leur dresseuse vient de dire quelque chose mais le Florizarre n'a pas écouté. L'excitation lui vole son ouïe, semble-t-il.

- C'est Teigne ! crie Salade à son humaine. Elle est revenue, j'ignore comment mais elle l'a fait !

- Tu es content ? remarqua la dresseuse. D'accord, ce n'est pas vraiment la réaction que j'attendais, mais elle me va...

Elle ne comprend pas. Salade maudit une fois de plus le hasard qui fait qu'il n'y ait pas de Pokémon de nature psy dans le groupe. Tout aurait été bien plus simple ! Comment faire, comment faire... Il se creuse la tête.

Et puis soudain, idée de génie.

D'une de ses lianes, il va chercher l'étrange machin-truc qui leur a permis de voir les fantômes déjà, il y a quelques semaines de cela. Il se rappelle bien de leurs aventures dans la grande tour, et il sait que l'humaine n'aura pas oublié non plus.

- Sers-toi de ça, conseille-t-il en lui tendant l'appareil.

Elle comprend sans doute ce que ça implique car ses bras tremblent lorsqu'elle les avance pour se saisir de la chose. Puis elle l'enfile, et, baissant la tête, elle laisse tout à coup échapper une exclamation étranglée :

- Teigne !

Salade grogne, satisfait. C'était donc là qu'elle était. Au centre de leur cercle, depuis le début. L'humaine s'agenouille, et à la position qu'elle prend, le Florizarre devine que leur amie Colossinge est allée se blottir dans ses bras. Un fait presque aussi incroyable que son retour en fantôme... Non, plus, décide-t-il à la réflexion.

C'est une séance de pleurs et de chuchotements à voix basse qui s'ensuit pour l'humaine. Salade et les autres attendent patiemment, discutant un peu de leur côté.

- Incroyable non ? commente le Florizarre.

- Je m'y attendais un peu moi, annonce le Magmar. Elle est tellement bornée, pas étonnant que même la mort n'ait pas voulu d'elle.

- Non, elle est restée pour une bonne raison, le contredit Plouf. Il doit y avoir quelque chose qu'elle estime ne pas avoir terminé ici-bas.

- Des gens qu'elles auraient eu envie de tabasser mais pas le temps de le faire ? hypothèse Fulgure tout en se grattant le dessous de l'aile.

- On va bientôt le savoir, grogne Salade.

L'humaine passe encore quelques instants agenouillée, puis elle se relève et c'est chacun leur tour que les Pokémon fêtent leurs retrouvailles avec la Colossinge. Salade passe en premier : il félicite d'abord la Colossinge pour sa ténacité, exprime, bien sûr, son étonnement face à la situation, puis pose la question cruciale :

- Pourquoi es-tu encore là ?

- Ah bah merci le gros ! réplique Teigne. Ça a l'air de te faire super plaisir dis donc !

- Tu comprends ce que je veux dire. Te revoir est une joie pour laquelle je n'ai pas de mots.

Il tend une liane pour effleurer la Colossinge, qui fait alors mine de repousser le tentacule vert.

- Ouais, bon, j'ai eu ma dose de câlin. Et je suis restée parce qu'apparemment notre dresseuse a encore besoin de moi. Elle était dans un état lamentable là, ça allait pas du tout. Honnêtement les mecs je pensais que vous alliez gériez mieux que ça !

- On a fait de notre mieux, se défend Salade. Elle ne voulait pas nous parler et ne cherchait plus notre compagnie. Je pense que ton retour est une très bonne idée d'ailleurs.

- Ouais... Hé, c'est un compliment ?

Les oreilles de Teigne se sont dressées et elle arbore un air amusé.

- Oui, confirme le Florizarre. Savoure-le.

- Béh ça valait le coup de mourir dis donc, ricane la Colossinge. Le grand Salade qui me complimente...

- Ne va pas le répéter, surtout.

Les yeux de Teigne étincellent, même sous sa forme fantomatique - un curieux phénomène, songe Salade.

- Tu parles que je vais le répéter. Je vais le crier partout ouais !

- Personne ne n'entendra sans ça, fait remarquer Salade en désignant le truc vert qu'il tient contre son œil gauche.

- Oh.

- Hé oui.

- M'en fiche, je le dirais au moins à tous les autres quand ce sera leur tour !

Salade a un sourire qui fait frissonner toutes ses feuilles... avant que le sujet des 'autres' ne le pousse à poser une question d'un ton très sérieux.

- Teigne, est-ce que Grignotte, Princesse et le reste du monde est avec toi ?

- Non, répond la Colossinge tandis que son nez se fronce. Y a que moi. J'pense que les autres ont dû répondre à l'appel de la voix et qu'ils sont partis vers la lumière.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Y a une espèce de voix qui m'appelle et si je ne me concentre pas pour rester ici je me retrouve dans un endroit tout blanc avec une lumière attirante, explique Teigne face à l'air perdu du Florizarre.

Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça qu'il imaginait l'au-delà. Il voyait plutôt ça comme une sorte de jardin où il pourrait paresser au soleil tout son content... Tandis que Salade médite sur ce concept, c'est au tour des autres de parler avec Teigne.

Plouf lui grogne dessus en guise de bonjour - c'est sa façon de se montrer aimable -, et après avoir exprimé son étonnement et sa joie de revoir la Colossinge, il pose la question de savoir pourquoi elle est restée. Salade suppose que Teigne lui fait la même réponse qu'à lui, et se dit que c'est quelque chose qu'elle risque de répéter avec les trois autres. Pas très pratique ce truc qui fait voir les fantômes : la fonction 'entendre' est également limitée.

Puis c'est au Magmar de converser avec la Colossinge, et il ne faut pas longtemps avant que leur conversation ne se transforme en bagarre improvisée. Salade ne voit que le côté du Pokémon feu, et vu la façon dont il saute en l'air et distribue des coups de poings, il est en train de gagner. Facile contre un fantôme, estime Salade avec amusement.

Pleind'Soupe lui demande sans surprise si on peut manger lorsqu'on est mort, et d'après la tête qu'il fait, la réponse est certainement négative. Il déclare ensuite qu'il mangera pour deux afin de faire honneur à Teigne, et elle doit rétorquer que c'est déjà le cas car il gronde :

- Comme trois alors !

Et enfin Fulgure.

- Alors t'es revenue, dit-il. Bien.

Toujours en train de vouloir paraître détaché, cet oiseau... Salade trouve son comportement un peu blessant, mais il sait que la Colossinge s'en fichera complètement. Il y a un long silence tandis que l'oiseau écoute probablement ce qu'elle a à lui dire.

- C'est comment ? demande-t-il ensuite.

Son ton trahit un intérêt marqué, et le Florizarre croit même déceler quelque chose qui ressemble fort à de la peine. Il prend note mentalement de parler de ça avec l'oiseau - mais plus tard.

Le machin vert repasse à leur dresseuse, et elle est en pleine discussion avec Teigne lorsque le Léviator aborde un tout autre sujet :

- Quels sont vos avis sur ce que notre dresseuse vient de nous révéler ?

- Moi j'y crois, affirme le Magmar, sa flamme caudale gagnant en vigueur à ses propos. Mais c'est très étrange.

- Je n'ai pas tout compris, avoue Fulgure en lissant ses plumes.

- Et moi rien entendu, s'excuse Salade. Qu'a-t-elle dit ?

Cacophonie alors que tous se lancent en même temps dans des explications.

- Je m'en charge, gronde Plouf, sa voix dominant aisément celles des autres. Selon notre dresseuse, il existe un autre monde où le nôtre est considéré comme une sorte de jeu, et elle vient de là. Elle désire rentrer chez elle, et c'est donc pour cette raison que nous nous battons contre tous ces autres dresseurs.

Salade absorbe les paroles de son co-équipier en silence. Il avait toujours senti que l'humaine conservait une sorte de secret, mais il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que ce soit quelque chose comme ça. Le Magmar a raison, c'est pour le moins très étrange... Son monde serait un jeu ? Comme quand il s'amusait petit avec Carapuce à se pousser dans la mare du jardin ? Il a du mal à concevoir comment ça marcherait, que sa réalité entière ne soit qu'une activité amusante. Il se demande tout de même à quoi ça peut bien ressembler. Et est-ce que c'est un jeu auquel beaucoup de monde joue ? Il aimerait bien voir ça...

Il songe ensuite que si sa dresseuse veut rentrer chez elle, il comprend cette envie. Même si ça veut dire qu'elle va partir et qu'il ne pourra plus être avec elle. Oui, même si. Tout est clair en fait. Son rôle est - et a toujours été - de protéger et d'aider sa dresseuse du mieux qu'il peut. Alors il l'aidera à retourner dans son monde à elle, puisque c'est ce qu'elle désire.

- Hé bien, ça ne change rien pour moi, déclare-t-il à l'adresse des autres. Je continuerai à obéir à notre dresseuse et à combattre pour qu'elle atteigne son but.

- Je suis du même avis, émet Plouf, soulignant sa phrase d'un mouvement de tête oscillant.

Un grognement du Ronflex vient s'ajouter à la conversation. Le gros Pokémon se gratte le ventre d'une patte distraite puis ouvre son énorme bouche pour dire :

- Pareil pour moi. Mais la pourvoyeuse de nourriture va quand même me manquer si elle s'en va !

- Elle nous manquera à tous, souligne le Magmar. Mais elle doit avoir une famille qui l'attend dans son monde où nous sommes un jeu, alors c'est normal pour elle de vouloir y retourner.

- Ou peut-être qu'elle est folle.

Quatre regards se posent sur l'oiseau qui vient de prononcer cette phrase.

- Quoi ? se défend le Rapasdepic en faisant claquer son bec. Vous y croyez vraiment, vous, à cette histoire ? Un autre monde que le nôtre ? Moi je pense que l'humaine a dû se prendre un coup sur la tête et que ça lui a chamboulé les idées. Ça arrive ! J'avais un vieil oncle complètement fou quand j'étais jeune qui n'arrêtait pas de répéter que l'eau qui tombe du ciel est la même que celle des rivières et des lacs. Il avait même inventé une théorie loufoque pour aller avec son idée. Une histoire de cycle ou quelque chose comme ça. N'importe quoi. Peut-être bien que l'humaine est comme mon oncle : devenue dingue !

- Tu ne fais pas confiance à notre dresseuse, donc ? lui demande Salade.

- Il a raison, la question se résume à ça, renchérit le Léviator. Tu lui fais confiance ou pas ? Si la réponse est non, ce n'est pas la peine de rester.

Le Rapasdepic se renfrogne.

- OK, OK, pas la peine de vous énerver. Je lui fais confiance.

- Répète pour voir ? On dirait que tu ne crois pas trop à ce que tu racontes, le taquine le Magmar.

Un léger souffle d'air créé à l'instant par l'oiseau le fait vaciller.

- Oh, si tu veux te battre je suis partant ! fait le Pokémon feu avec enthousiasme.

- Tu perdrais, rétorque Fulgure.

- Non, je suis à peu près sûr que je peux te ratatiner ta tête d'em...

- Vous vous battrez plus tard, les coupe Salade. On a d'autres affaires plus pressantes à régler là.

Sur ces paroles, le Florizarre réclame le machin vert à sa dresseuse afin d'aborder le sujet de l'autre monde avec Teigne. Il s'avère que la Colossinge n'avait pas entendu non plus les révélations de leur dresseuse, et durant un instant elle reste sans rien dire, l'air perplexe.

- Un jeu ? répète-t-elle finalement.

- Oui, acquiesce Salade.

- Un jeu ?!

- C'est ce que je viens de...

- Mais chuis pas un jeu, par la fourrure immaculée de mes ancêtres ! postillonne-t-elle soudain tout en donnant deux ou trois coups de poings dans les airs. Alala, qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ? C'est trop... bizarre ! lâche-t-elle ensuite. Je ne suis pas d'accord !

- Je ne pense pas qu'on ait le choix, déplore Salade.

- Ouais bon.

La Colossinge se gratte le nez. Puis une lueur étrange s'allume soudain dans ses yeux.

- Tu crois que c'est ça qu'il y a de l'autre côté de la lumière blanche ? Un autre monde ? Celui de notre dresseuse ?

Pris de court par la question, le Florizarre ne sait que répondre.

- Peut-être, dit-il finalement.

- Bon, je suppose que je verrais bien quand j'y serai. Et pour le reste... ça ne change rien, hein ?

- Non, confirme Salade, content de voir que lui et la Colossinge - ainsi que tous les autres - sont sur la même longueur d'onde.

C'est donc ce qu'essaye de faire comprendre le Florizarre à leur dresseuse, qu'ils vont tous continuer à se battre pour qu'elle puisse rentrer chez elle, et qu'ils sont tous avec elle. Ce n'est pas facile, mais au bout d'un certain nombre de répétitions et d'ajouts de la part des autres, elle sourit et se colle contre Salade, enserrant sa tête de ses bras.

- Merci mon bulbe vert, souffle-t-elle.

Le Florizarre grogne chaleureusement en réponse.

- Et merci à vous tous... continue l'humaine en se redressant pour contempler le reste de la troupe. Vous êtes si braves. Si forts. Je suis honorée de vous avoir comme Pokémon. (Elle prend une inspiration qui fait trembler ses épaules, puis elle continue :) J'ai une dernière chose à vous dire. Une fois qu'on aura vaincu mon rival, il nous faudra affronter un dernier obstacle avant que tout ça soit fini. Un Pokémon psy dont on dit qu'il est le plus puissant au monde.

À la façon dont leur dresseuse a prononcé ces mots, Salade devine que cet ennemi lui inspire de la peur. Il réplique d'un ton rassurant :

- Et nous le vaincrons comme tous nos autres adversaires.

Les autres acquiescent chacun leur tour. L'humaine sourit, et le Florizarre peut sentir son soulagement. Bien. Tout est réglé à présent et ils savent ce qui leur reste à faire. Poussant un soupir satisfait, Salade s'autorise à savourer les rayons du soleil qui viennent caresser son arbre-fleur. Chacun commence à vaquer à ses occupations, discutant à voix basse pour certains, se rendormant pour d'autres.

Leur dresseuse a pris le Magmar à part et ils sont en train de parler. Salade se rappelle de la désobéissance du Pokémon feu durant leur récent combat. C'est sûrement le sujet qui les occupe... L'humaine chuchote, elle, mais le Magmar ne contrôle pas sa voix de la même façon, et quelques bribes de ses réponses parviennent aux oreilles du Florizarre - bon d'accord, peut-être qu'il essaie de les entendre aussi.

- ...pour Teigne... ...me manquait... ...pas oublié ses enseignements...

Leur dresseuse hoche la tête, elle doit comprendre ses raisons. Salade n'approuve pas le comportement de son co-équipier, mais il peut l'excuser. Il y a bien pire que de désobéir en l'honneur d'une camarade tombée au combat.

En parlant de la Colossinge, elle est assise près de lui et il vient soudain à l'esprit du Florizarre une question importante.

- Tu restes jusqu'à quand ? demande-t-il.

Occupée à se curer le nez, Teigne hausse les épaules.

- Jusqu'à ce que notre dresseuse n'ait plus besoin de moi j'pense.

- La toute fin alors ?

- Ouais, jusqu'à ce que vous ayez vaincu ce psy dont elle a parlé... Le combat contre l'ennemi final, normal que ce soit un psy ! ajoute-t-elle férocement. Dommage que je puisse pas le taper avec vous...

- Tu n'aurais pas été d'une grande aide, réplique Salade exprès pour l'embêter. Les Pokémon psy sont particulièrement forts contre ceux de ton...

Il n'a pas vraiment le temps de finir sa phrase, un poing s'est écrasé sur son museau. Ou plutôt aurait dû s'écraser, mais vu l'état de fantôme de la Colossinge, il n'a fait que passer au travers de Salade.

- Rien senti ! proclame-t-il en riant.

- C'est de la triche, se lamente Teigne, fixant ses poings d'un air malheureux. Et une torture ! Comment font les spectres pour vivre comme ça ?

- Ils n'ont jamais connu le plaisir de pouvoir écrabouiller le visage de quelqu'un, donc ça ne leur manque pas. Tout n'est qu'une question de perspective dans la vie.

- Savent pas ce qu'y ratent... souffle la Colossinge en se laissant tomber sur le derrière.

- Fatiguée ? s'enquiert Salade, vaguement inquiet.

Il ne savait pas que les fantômes pouvaient avoir des coups de barre.

- Nan, c'est cette voix qui me ronge l'esprit, explique Teigne en grognant. Elle n'arrête pas de me dire que c'est fini et qu'il faut que j'y aille...

- Mais tu restes encore un peu, hein ? s'assure le Florizarre.

Le regard que lui renvoie la fantôme est pure volonté.

- Ouais, confirme-t-elle. Jusqu'au bout.

- Jusqu'au bout, acquiesce Salade.

Quoi qu'il leur en coûte.


	38. Chapitre 32 : Le monde à nos pieds

Lumière. Éclatante, liquide, flot de clarté inondant l'arène entière.

Bruit. Clameur retentissante, brutale, qui vibrait et faisait vibrer.

Frisson. Le long de ma nuque, descendant, remontant, puis descendant encore au rythme du cocktail d'émotions qui m'assaillait : anticipation, excitation, détermination, agitation, impatience. L'une après l'autre, comme des perles sur un collier que l'on fait tourner machinalement.

Et puis soudain, sous les doigts, quelque chose d'inattendu : une perle noire qui s'est glissée parmi ses sœurs blanches. Une invitée indésirable.

La peur.

Presque une amie à ce stade, tant je l'avais côtoyée durant mon séjour dans le Pokémonde. Non, pas une amie, rectifiai-je mentalement, agacée. Une vieille compagne qui me collait au train, que je le veuille ou non. À force, j'avais appris à bien la connaître, et j'avais retenu une leçon des plus cruciales - la seule chose qu'il faut retenir de la peur, peut-être. Une vérité qu'il ne faut jamais oublier lorsque vous perdez pied ou que vous vous pensez perdu, une vérité qu'il fait bon asséner dans la face de l'inévitable, une vérité à laquelle je m'accrochais en ces moments fugaces où je flirtais avec l'abîme.

La peur...

La peur est une menteuse.

Elle vous dit que vous ne valez rien, vous chuchote à l'oreille que vous allez échouer, vous fait croire que vous perdez votre temps à même essayer. Elle s'insinue dans votre cerveau, dans vos tripes, et corrompt votre courage, le fissurant de ses insinuations perfides. Elle gratte et déterre vos démons enfouis, puis les agite sous votre nez. Elle manigance, elle manipule, elle se joue de vos certitudes, déroule toutes vos convictions et les éclabousse de son venin au nom d'hésitation. Elle vous prend, vous retourne, et vous écrabouille jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de vous, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vous ait réduit à une créature primaire, un relent de ce que l'Homme était au temps des cavernes lorsqu'il n'avait qu'un maigre feu pour se défendre face aux terreurs de la nuit et qu'il sursautait à chaque bruit, à chaque souffle ; une créature désarmée, perdue, qui ne peut que trembler et prier pour que tout s'arrange, pour que tout _s'arrête_. Elle vous murmure que vous n'avez jamais été davantage que cette pauvre loque misérable, et que vous ne serez jamais, jamais plus que ça. Elle se rit de vos envies, se moque de vos espoirs, et vous plonge dans un monde d'illusions où rien n'est important et tout est toujours perdu d'avance.

La peur.

Cette peur qui me grignotait les entrailles sans relâche.

Cette peur qui me dévalait les vertèbres en coulée de glace vicieuse.

Cette peur qui me paralysait, jambes, bras, bouche, en un frisson omniprésent.

C'était tout mon être qu'elle pressait dans son étreinte impitoyable, tout mon être qu'elle s'appropriait, et je suffoquais, écrasée par le poids immatériel de tous mes doutes, de toutes mes erreurs et de toutes mes craintes. Mes respirations se faisaient plus courtes et moins profondes, l'expansion de ma cage thoracique bloquée par cet obstacle mental tandis que ma perspective inexorablement modifiée ne m'offrait en guise de futur qu'un éventail d'avenirs tristes et sombres.

Foutue peur.

Je savais qu'elle ne me soufflait que mensonges, savais que je valais bien plus que l'image qu'elle me renvoyait de moi. Mais voilà, les enjeux étaient tels que je ne pouvais empêcher mes paumes de se couvrir de sueur, mon cœur de battre plus vite, ou mes pensées de s'emballer. Ce combat allait tout décider, tout cristalliser ce qu'il y avait en suspens entre Zack et moi, et j'ignorais si j'étais prête pour ça. Ironie mordante. Oh, pour le reste, Mewtwo, Vivian et la Chieuse, ça allait oui, aucun problème. J'étais confiante en ma capacité à m'occuper d'eux. Mais Zack, Zack qui aurait dû être une simple étape à ce stade - la dernière étape -, Zack me posait problème.

Je me remémorai les mots qu'il m'avait jetés à la figure un mois auparavant, au sommet du Mont Braise.

_T'as peur. Peur de tuer des Pokémon, peur de perdre tes Pokémon, peur des sentiments que tu éprouves pour moi._

Parfaitement vrai à l'époque. Sauf qu'à présent, le premier point ne résonnait plus en moi. Tuer les Pokémon adverses ne m'arrivait que par accident, et ça aurait été folie que de craindre une conséquence du hasard, quelque chose sur lequel je ne disposais d'aucun contrôle. Le deuxième point était plus délicat. Perdre mes Pokémon n'était plus cette menace constante qui pesait autrefois sur moi : je savais que s'ils se trouvaient en danger, j'abdiquerais, tout simplement. Pourtant au vu des circonstances, quelques fragments épars de cette peur demeuraient plantés en moi, brillant férocement de leur lueur malsaine. Et puis le troisième point. Celui-là constituait les fondations mêmes de la peur qui me tenait entre ses griffes.

Je redoutais à parts égales le duel imminent et ce qui risquait de se passer ensuite.

Peur de perdre le combat, peur de perdre Zack.

Parce que...

* * *

><p><em>Il était près de deux heures du matin lorsque mon portable sonna. Je me détournai du ciel nocturne et des étoiles qui y scintillaient pour attraper le téléphone, puis poussai un grognement en voyant le nom qui s'affichait. <em>

_Zack._

_Pas étonnée pour un sou pourtant : je savais que ça serait lui dès l'instant où la première note de la sonnerie avait retenti._

_- Il est tard, maugréai-je en guise de bonjour._

_- Et pourtant tu ne dormais pas, contra-t-il._

_Son ton suintait la suffisance, comme souvent. J'aurais pu mentir, prétendre qu'il venait de me réveiller, mais à quoi bon ? Tout était déjà bien trop compliqué entre nous, inutile d'en rajouter. Je laissai donc la vérité s'échapper de ma bouche :_

_- À la veille de notre match ? Bizarrement, non._

_Il ne répondit pas. Pivotant sur mon séant, je me perdis à nouveau dans la contemplation du ciel, laissant mon regard dériver parmi les étoiles, songeant au fantôme de Teigne à mes côtés. Son poids étrangement réconfortant autour de ma nuque, le Scope Sylphe se balançait sur ma poitrine, retenu par sa lanière en plastique. Je rejetai la tête en arrière et mes yeux trouvèrent l'étoile d'Artikodin, éclat de glace enchâssé dans la voûte sombre qui dominait le monde._

_Quelques moments passèrent._

_- Zack ? le relançai-je, perdant finalement patience à ce petit jeu de je-ne-dis-rien-toi-non-plus._

_- Toujours là._

_- Ah, bien. Pendant un instant j'ai cru que t'avais choppé Alzheimer toi aussi et que t'avais oublié que tu venais de m'appeler._

_Enchaînant sur ma remarque mordante, j'allais lui demander pourquoi m'appeler d'ailleurs s'il n'avait rien à me dire, lorsqu'il me prit de vitesse et lâcha brutalement :_

_- Ils veulent que je tue tes Pokémon._

* * *

><p>On se regardait, lui et moi, chacun à un bout de l'arène, et je songeai à la conversation que nous avions eu hier au soir. Complexe, éprouvante, pleine de sous-entendus et de non-dits qui constituaient, si j'étais franche, 50% de notre relation - voire plus. Zack était-il en train de se la rejouer dans sa tête lui aussi ? On ne s'était pas quitté des yeux depuis qu'on avait pris place sur nos plate-formes respectives, et je cherchais en vain sur son visage un signe de ce qu'il ressentait. Expression fermée, yeux sombres, mains dans les poches, attitude faussement nonchalante, Zack était plus Zack que jamais. Ça valait aussi pour son look : il avait gardé ses vêtements habituels, T-shirt noir ainsi que pantalon violet, et ses cheveux en épi façon crête de dino défiaient toujours autant les lois de la gravité.<p>

La situation me fit inévitablement penser à la vision que m'avait fait offerte Présage, l'Alakazam de Léo, lorsque je lui avais rendu visite dans son manoir la première fois que je m'étais trouvée à Azuria. Je nous avais vus, Zack et moi, nous affrontant dans cette arène-même pour le titre de champion. Les paroles qu'il avait alors proférées m'avaient toujours fait froid dans le dos à chaque fois que je me les remémorais.

_Tu n'aurais pas dû me défier, Léa. Tes Pokémon ne sortiront pas vivants de ce combat, je te le promets. _

Ce ne seraient pas les mots que Zack prononceraient aujourd'hui, et la haine était également absente de son regard par rapport à son double de la vision, mais pour autant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rester méfiante. Présage ne m'avait proposé que l'un des innombrables futurs possibles, le plus probable peut-être, et si j'avais réussi à l'éviter, je n'étais pas certaine que celui que j'avais récupéré à la place soit beaucoup mieux.

Interrompant mes ruminations, la voix du commentateur s'éleva tout à coup dans le stade, surpassant le vacarme de la foule qui scandait nos prénoms.

- Mesdames et messieurs, bienvenue ! Bienvenue à tous pour ce match qui s'annonce d'ores et déjà spectaculaire ! Et pour cause quand on regarde les deux dresseurs qui vont en découdre d'ici quelques minutes : notre tout récent champion, Zack Chen, petit-fils du célèbre professeur, déjà bien parti pour égaler voire dépasser son grand-père, contre Léa Norelle, son amie d'enfance qui s'est révélée être aussi douée que lui pour le dressage des Pokémon ! Ah mes chers spectateurs, croyez-moi lorsque je vous dis que c'est un nouveau chapitre de leur vie qui s'écrit ici ce soir, sous vos yeux !

Je me désintéressai du blablatage du mec tandis qu'il se lançait dans le résumé de notre parcours, à Zack et moi, ne l'écoutant qu'à demi d'une oreille (donc techniquement, d'un quart d'oreille). De toute façon il allait encore raconter n'importe quoi. Mes yeux scannèrent les environs, le ciel qui se teintait de pourpre et de mauve, les gradins qui flamboyaient d'or sous les rayons rasants du soleil couchant, le terrain de sable ocre fortement éclairé par la lumière crue et blanche des projecteurs.

- ...se sont ensuite retrouvés à Azuria dans leur quête du second badge...

Ma jambe me picotait. Je souris, sachant que Teigne se trouvait à mes côtés. L'ébahissement que j'avais ressenti en la découvrant sous forme de fantôme était passé, ne demeurait que le bonheur de l'avoir encore avec moi. À bien y réfléchir, le fait que la Colossinge soit restée n'aurait pas dû me surprendre, et j'aurais dû penser à vérifier avec le Scope Sylphe de moi-même. C'était tout Teigne de ne jamais abandonner, fût-ce face à la mort elle-même - ma Colossinge portait bien son surnom. Elle avait décidé de m'accompagner jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à Mewtwo, et je n'aurais pu être davantage honorée par son choix. Bien sûr je m'en voulais toujours de ne pas l'avoir sauvée, mais le chagrin immense qui m'étouffait ces derniers jours m'avait en partie délaissée. Teigne et moi allions continuer à avancer ensemble, et ça, ça comptait plus que tout. Je n'avais fait part du retour de la Colossinge qu'à Claire, qui avait sauté de joie en apprenant la nouvelle, tandis que Néréa s'était empressée de déclencher une bagarre à peine le Scope Sylphe fixé sur sa tête.

- ...rencontré à nouveau à Safrania avec chacun cinq badges en poche...

Et cette fois, mes Pokémon savaient pourquoi ils se battaient. Je leur avais enfin révélé la vérité, il n'y avait plus de secrets entre nous. Au contraire de ce que je craignais, connaître ma véritable nature ne les avait pas éloignés de moi, et à mon grand soulagement ils m'avaient tous entourée suite à ma révélation et m'avaient montré qu'ils ne m'abandonneraient jamais, certains par des déclarations verbales, d'autres de manière plus physiques. J'étais et je resterai toujours leur dresseuse - plus encore, leur amie.

- ...et à présent ils vont s'affronter pour le titre de Maître Pokémon ! Léa, Zack, si vous voulez échanger quelques mots avant le début officiel du duel...

Soudain, silence abyssal. Le bruit de ma respiration capté par le petit micro fixé à mon T-shirt filtra à travers les haut-parleurs, retransmis dans tout le stade. J'étais étonnée que le battement de mon cœur, lui, demeure inaudible, considérant la façon frénétique dont l'organe vital me martelait les côtes.

Mon regard alla trouver Zack. Petit choc électrique alors que nos yeux se rencontraient. Je le vis inspirer, puis sa voix retentit dans l'arène, un rien plus rauque que d'habitude :

- Tu sais comment tout ça se finit, Léa.

- Considère ça comme une leçon, Zack. La dernière, répondis-je.

Nos déclarations résonnèrent l'une contre l'autre, nos mots s'affrontant avant que leurs échos ne se s'entremêlent pour ne plus former qu'un seul et unique bruit de fond qui se dissipa graduellement.

- Et c'est parti ! vociféra le commentateur. Zack Chen vs Léa Norelle, mesdames messieurs !

La foule s'effaça, les bruits extérieurs se brouillèrent, et le monde se rétrécit jusqu'à ce qu'il n'existe plus d'autre réalité que Zack et moi. Nos premiers Pokémon apparurent sur le terrain, son Roucarnage contre mon Pleind'Soupe - deux opposés si marqués que nous n'aurions pas pu faire mieux quand bien même aurions-nous essayé.

L'oiseau fila aussitôt vers le ciel, exhibant son ventre couleur crème tandis qu'il grimpait et grimpait, battant rythmiquement ses larges ailes. Le Ronflex lui entreprit de se lever, un lent et long processus durant lequel chacune de ses pattes creusa des mini-cratères dans le sable, puis il fixa ses yeux sur son adversaire. Le Roucarnage poussa un cri strident avant de replier ses ailes. Chute libre soudaine qui changea l'oiseau en une masse de plumes indistinctes. Sa vitesse l'amena à portée de Pleind'Soupe en un clignement de paupières et son bec frappa avec une précision chirurgicale, perforant sa cible.

L'œil gauche du Ronflex.

Le sang gicla de la blessure, jaillissant à flots de l'orbite crevé. Je serrai les mâchoires alors que Pleind'Soupe rugissait sa douleur.

_Zack, bordel..._

La riposte du Ronflex ne tarda pas, sans doute d'autant plus motivée par sa rage. Une bourrasque glacée frappa le Roucarnage en plein vol, les cristaux de neige montant à sa rencontre comme autant de morceaux de verre acérés. Ses plumes en prirent un coup, il voulut plonger pour échapper à la seconde vague de vent qui se profilait mais n'en eut pas le temps, et il changea de stratégie à la dernière seconde, ramenant tout à coup ses ailes autour de lui dans l'espoir de se former une protection contre la morsure de la glace. Son bouclier improvisé se révéla peu efficace, et bientôt son bec ne fut plus la seule partie de son corps couverte de sang.

Assourdie par le hurlement de la tempête, je contemplai l'oiseau alors qu'il se démenait au cœur du blizzard. La scène dura deux ou trois minutes, puis les vents s'apaisèrent et le Roucarnage s'extirpa de la zone encore mouvementée pour monter plus haut, ses premiers battements d'ailes quelque peu maladroits avant qu'il ne retrouve toute sa maîtrise. Il plana durant quelques instants, immobile, puis repartit à l'attaque. Sa vivacité n'avait rien à envier à celle d'une flèche, et c'est tout aussi brusquement qu'il fondit sur le Ronflex. Ce dernier l'attendait de pied ferme : la vitesse aérienne rencontra la force brute dans un choc qui fit trembler l'arène. Ce fut un échange particulièrement rapide, et je dus me référer au ralenti sur les écrans géants afin d'en saisir toutes les nuances. L'oiseau était parvenu à cisailler de nouveau le visage de Pleind'Soupe, manquant de peu son œil valide, et le Ronflex avait répliqué en choppant le Roucarnage à bras-le-corps puis en le jetant à terre. Il avait ensuite voulu l'écraser et s'était jeté sur lui, mais le Pokémon ailé s'était dérobé à la dernière seconde, le ventre du Ronflex percutant le sable sans causer le moindre dommage à son adversaire.

Le temps que le gros Pokémon se relève, l'oiseau était déjà loin, planant au-dessus de Zack à l'autre bout de l'arène. Je résistai à l'envie de croiser le regard de mon rival et indiquai son attaque suivante à Pleind'Soupe. Le sifflement du vent en colère se fit de nouveau entendre dans l'arène, un Blizzard prenant naissance autour du Roucarnage. Seulement, avant que les bourrasques n'aient eu le temps de prendre suffisamment de puissance pour le piéger, l'oiseau donna un brusque coup d'ailes et jaillit vers le haut, tout son corps tendu dans l'effort fourni afin de se soustraire à la tempête en formation. Il y eut un instant fugace où je crus que les rafales allaient avoir raison de lui et l'enfermer en leur sein, mais non, il parvint finalement à leur échapper, et son cri victorieux domina le hurlement du vent qui se déchaînait désormais en vain. Je le vis ensuite diriger ses yeux perçants vers Pleind'Soupe, et un picotement me saisit de la tête aux pieds, prélude à l'attaque imminente.

La seconde d'après, une flèche d'absolue tomba du ciel. La masse d'air déplacée par le mouvement fulgurant de l'oiseau vint frapper contre le bouclier qui protégeait ma plate-forme, le faisant ondoyer. Mais ça n'était rien à côté des serres du Roucarnage, qui elles, avaient atteint leur but : Pleind'Soupe tenait l'une de ses pattes pressée contre son œil droit, d'où s'échappait une rivière de sang. Ma main s'acheminait par réflexe vers le bouton qui déclenchait les Guérisons lorsqu'un grondement du Ronflex me stoppa net. Je vérifiai sur l'écran géant. Pleind'Soupe venait d'abaisser sa patte, et si la zone concernée était zébrée de profonds sillons et sévèrement charcutée, l'œil en lui-même était toujours intact. Soulagée, je hochai la tête à l'intention du Ronflex.

- OK mon gros, on continue ! m'exclamai-je.

Il me répondit d'un son grave qui fit tressauter le sable autour de lui, puis reporta son attention sur le Roucarnage qui décrivait des cercles au-dessus de lui. Ses serres rougies semblaient nous narguer, et lorsqu'il fit mine de plonger, basculant son corps afin de se présenter bec en avant, Pleind'Soupe réagit en créant une lame de vent d'une rare intensité, laquelle repoussa l'oiseau de plusieurs mètres, le déséquilibrant fortement. Une seconde suivit, tout aussi violente que la première sinon plus, contrecarrant les efforts du Roucarnage qui s'évertuait à tenter de descendre, et lorsque quelques secondes plus tard le Blizzard se leva pour de bon, l'oiseau se retrouva ballotté de part et d'autre, incapable de stabiliser son vol. La joute tourna en faveur de Pleind'Soupe tandis que le Pokémon de Zack luttait en vain contre les rafales de neige qui le giflaient continuellement, perdant de multiples plumes dans la bataille.

Finalement le Roucarnage s'abattit sur Pleind'Soupe, mais pas de sa propre volonté. Il était inconscient, la trajectoire de sa chute l'ayant amené à percuter le ventre du Ronflex avant de terminer dans le sable à ses pieds. Pleind'Soupe le repoussa d'une patte, mais il ne réagit pas, les yeux clos alors que ses flancs se soulevaient lentement.

Je soufflai.

_Un de KO, cinq restants._

À l'autre bout du terrain, Zack rappela son Pokémon sans trahir la moindre émotion. J'avais beau scruter son visage, je ne voyais rien.

Rien que son masque.

* * *

><p><em>Ma main s'était crispée sur le Scope Sylphe, inconsciemment. Je dépliai mes doigts et demandai d'une voix quelque peu instable :<em>

_- Mais tu ne vas pas le faire, hein ?_

_Silence._

_- Zack, tu ne vas quand même pas..._

_- C'est le prix pour être le champion, me coupa-t-il. Ils tuent les Pokémon des challengers, à chaque fois. Avec le niveau des dresseurs et de leurs Pokémon, ça promet toujours des affrontements spectaculaires, et les morts garanties attirent le public. Le spectacle avant tout._

_Une boucherie en perspective. Je soupirai. Pourquoi cela ne pouvait-il jamais être simple ?_

_- De toute façon ça ne serait pas la première fois que je tuerai un de tes Pokémon, hein ? continua-t-il._

_Tant d'amertume dans sa voix._

_- Non, reconnus-je dans un souffle._

_- Et ça n'a rien changé ?_

_Sa question me rappela celle de Claire, qui avait voulu savoir exactement la même chose. Je ne lui avais pas répondu l'exacte vérité. Oui, ça n'avait rien changé, mais c'était surtout à cause d'un élément crucial, un élément qui serait absent de notre match si j'en croyais Zack._

_- C'était pas pareil, rétorquai-je. Tu voulais pas tuer Ficelle, et moi j'avais pas l'intention de tuer ton Rattata non plus._

_- T'es sûre de ça ?_

* * *

><p>Des yeux d'or, aussi profonds que perçants. Deux cuillères argentées, brandies à bout de bras. Une fourrure jaune-marron qui s'auréola soudain d'un halo, doré lui aussi - le reflet parfait de la couleur des prunelles de l'Alakazam. À l'autre bout de l'arène, la réponse fut donnée : une envolée de plumes, brusque, sauvage. Et puis deux yeux noirs qui scrutèrent le sable ocre, avant de se focaliser sur l'adversaire.<p>

Tout n'était que silence pour le début de ce second round. C'était sans bruit que le Pokémon psy avait matérialisé une protection étincelante autour de lui, et sans bruit que le Rapasdepic avait pris son essor et qu'il planait à présent. Il n'y eut pas davantage de son lorsque Fulgure piqua, amorçant un plongeon abrupt tandis que son bec fendait l'air au devant de lui. Il arriva sur son adversaire à une vitesse hallucinante, et la collision, elle, brisa finalement l'emprise que maintenait le silence sur l'arène. Le choc sourd vibra à travers les hauts-parleurs, le bec de l'oiseau percutant la chair de l'Alakazam en une rencontre sanglante. Porté par une vrille effectuée au dernier moment, Fulgure avait ouvert une large plaie sur l'abdomen de son adversaire. Il ne s'attarda ensuite pas au ras du sol mais se dégagea rapidement, striant le sable de rouge d'une saccade de son bec avant de remonter vers le ciel.

Je le suivis des yeux, gardant également une part de mon attention sur le Pokémon psy. Il allait forcément riposter, je ne fus donc pas surprise lorsque le Rapasdepic vacilla alors qu'il atteignait l'apogée de sa longue courbe ascendante. Les ondes psychiques s'avéraient supérieures à Fulgure sur le plan de la vélocité - après tout, même un Rapasdepic ne pouvait excéder la vitesse de la pensée. L'attaque lui fit plutôt mal : son bec s'entrouvrit sous la douleur et ses ailes s'arrêtèrent de battre, puis son corps, trop crispé pour planer, dégringola. Ses yeux, eux, se fermèrent lentement tandis qu'il se rapprochait inexorablement du sol. Certains spectateurs le crurent perdu et une série d'exclamations secoua le stade. Mais non, Fulgure faisait ce à quoi il excellait, un art dans lequel l'oiseau était passé maître.

Il feintait.

Au moment où il allait s'écraser à terre, il déploya soudain ses immenses ailes, freinant net sa chute, puis, en un quart de seconde, il combla les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de l'Alakazam et ses redoutables serres raclèrent son bras droit, exposant les tendons sous la peau sanguinolente, ce qui fit chanceler le psy et l'obligea à lâcher l'une de ses cuillères. Une étincelle s'alluma aussitôt dans les yeux d'or de l'Alakazam, la riposte en préparation. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de libérer son attaque psychique car je rappelai Fulgure avant cela, et l'échangeai contre Plouf qui lui serait capable d'encaisser davantage de coups. Le Rapasdepic avait bien entamé l'Alakazam, et le Léviator allait se charger de finir le boulot. Du moins c'était mon plan, mais Zack le contrecarra en m'imitant.

Des cris de surprise retentirent dans le stade lorsqu'apparut le Pokémon qu'il avait choisi.

Patate.

- Pas encore... grommelai-je.

Zack avait apparemment décidé de rejouer notre duel du Bourg Palette, me replaçant face à la situation où j'avais donné l'ordre d'Hydrocanon à Plouf, ce qui avait constitué un danger mortel pour la Rhinoféros. À l'époque, je n'avais pas su exactement ce que je faisais, je voulais juste gagner. Plus tard, j'avais posé la question à Vivian, et selon lui les chances qu'un Pokémon telle que Patate perde la vie à cause d'un Hydrocanon de Plouf étaient minimes, de l'ordre de deux à trois pourcent.

Tout en sachant cela, j'hésitai au moment de donner mon ordre. La petite figurine porte-clef de Patate semblait soudain peser bien plus lourd à ma ceinture.

_Deux à trois pourcent Léa. Est-ce que ça ne vaut pas le prix de la victoire ?_

J'avais trop attendu, et Patate se ruait déjà sur Plouf, son énorme corne pointée en avant tandis que ses pattes arrières martelaient le sable avec lourdeur. En dépit de sa masse, elle était rapide et serait sur Plouf d'ici quelques secondes.

Je donnai mon signal.

Une vague d'eau jaillit, immense, s'étendant sur toute la largeur de l'arène, sa crête bordée d'écume sableuse culminant à plus de trois mètres de haut. Elle fondit sur Patate, la force des rouleaux stoppant net la course de la Rhinocorne, puis l'envoyant culbuter au sol dans une longue série de roulades brutales qui parurent la déstabiliser totalement. À une ou deux reprises elle tenta bien d'échapper à la vague, donnant des coups de pattes éperdues, mais elle renonça vite face à l'eau en furie et demeura ensuite inerte jusqu'à ce que finalement elle vienne s'échouer contre le mur, KO.

_Voilà, Zack. C'est ce que tu voulais ? _songeai-je.

Comme en réponse, ses yeux sombres vinrent se ficher dans les miens.

* * *

><p><em>Je ne répondis pas, orientant la conversation différemment à la place.<em>

_- Alors quoi, tu vas faire ce que le Conseil te demande ? Ils ne te contrôlent pas Zack, t'es pas leur chien, lui rappelai-je violemment._

_Son attitude m'énervait, et oui, j'étais peut-être en train de le chercher mais il l'avait amplement mérité._

_- Je me fous du Conseil, me renvoya-t-il, brutal lui aussi. Mais c'est comme ça, OK ? Ça meure tout le temps les Pokémon, c'est pas nouveau._

_- Ouais, lâchai-je machinalement, songeant à tous ceux que j'avais perdus durant ma quête._

_Pause. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'air, quelque chose de lourd et de pesant. Regarder vers les étoiles ne m'apaisait plus. Née de mes frustrations, une phrase s'acheminait jusqu'à ma bouche malgré moi, les mots s'accumulant derrière le barrage de mes lèvres fermées, poussant pour sortir. Stupide phrase qui insistait et insistait... _

_Je la laissai filer, mordant les mots alors même que je les prononçais :_

_- Peut-être que je tuerai tes Pokémon en premier._

_Ils avaient un goût de fiel._

_- Menace creuse, jugea Zack._

_- Ah oui, parce que tu me connais si bien que ça ?_

_- Ouais. Ouais Léa, je te connais._

_Il n'y avait rien à répondre à ça, aussi demeurai-je silencieuse._

* * *

><p>Deux yeux d'or, à nouveau.<p>

L'Alakazam se lissa une moustache en un geste nonchalant, affectant un calme qu'il ne ressentait sans doute pas vu l'état désastreux de son bras et de son ventre. Quoique connaissant les Pokémon psy, il parvenait peut-être à supprimer complètement la douleur de ses blessures. La cuillère qu'il avait lâchée tantôt gisait à nouveau dans le sable : il n'avait apparemment pas assez de force au niveau de sa main droite pour la tenir. En bref, tout avantageait Plouf dans ce duel bien inégal.

Avec un rugissement bestial, mon Léviator se rua à l'assaut. Face à lui, Alakazam ne bougea pas d'un pouce : soit il essayait de mettre l'adversaire en confiance, soit il était occupé à lancer une attaque de nature invisible du genre Prescience. Sans doute la deuxième option. Je notai l'information pour plus tard tandis que Plouf arrivait au contact, l'immense serpent des mers dominant la frêle silhouette du Pokémon psy. S'enroulant autour de sa cible, le Léviator flanqua une puissante bourrade à Alakazam, le déséquilibrant, puis sa tête plongea et il fit jouer ses crocs, meurtrissant tout le côté droit du Pokémon psy dans son énorme gueule. Un sang sombre frappa le sable en sifflant et en fumant ; Alakazam s'affaissa sans émettre le moindre son, genou à terre.

Vaincu ?

Un _ding _me répondit que non.

Une lueur dorée entoura ensuite le Pokémon psy, ne provenant pas de lui mais bien d'un de ses congénères dissimulés aux quatre coins de l'arène. Plouf secoua sa large tête, l'air agacé que ses efforts se retrouvent ainsi réduits à néant. Il n'était pas le seul. Alakazam comptait parmi les Pokémon les plus dangereux de Zack, j'aurais préféré que tout affrontement soit le plus court possible afin de minimiser les risques. Sauf qu'évidemment Zack ne m'avait jamais rendu les choses faciles, et ce n'était certainement pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait commencer.

Tant pis.

Je fis signe à Plouf et il repartit à l'assaut, enchaînant son attaque à bout portant. Ce fut un large jet d'eau qui tomba sur le Pokémon psy, brutal, glacial, lui martelant la tête et les épaules avec la force d'une cataracte et la vivacité d'un torrent. Je vis Alakazam vaciller, mais il résista vaillamment face au déluge dont l'accablait le Léviator : épaules courbées, jambes tendues, il parvint à rester debout tandis qu'une gigantesque flaque se formait à ses pieds, le sable se montrant incapable d'absorber toute cette eau. Plouf cracha et cracha encore tout ce qu'il pouvait, puis le flot se tarit finalement, révélant un Alakazam tout ruisselant, la fourrure complètement collée au corps. En d'autres circonstances, je crois que ça m'aurait fait rire, mais les enjeux du combat étaient trop élevés pour se laisser aller. Plouf l'avait bien compris et il n'attendit pas une seconde avant d'attaquer à nouveau : il recula, pivota, puis décocha un rayon arc-en-ciel sur son adversaire. Un Ultralaser qui pouvait potentiellement mettre fin au combat. Le faisceau fendit l'air en miroitant, frôla les pieds d'Alakazam qui s'était soudain élevé de plusieurs mètres en lévitant, et se perdit, allant frapper le mur loin derrière dans un grondement titanesque pour y laisser un cratère noir et craquelé. Le roulement de tonnerre de l'attaque ratée ne s'était pas encore éteint que Plouf grondait, frappant le sable de sa queue tout en découvrant ses dents. Ça, c'était la Prescience qui venait de le rattraper. Ses flancs se soulevant furieusement, il dirigea ensuite son regard dans ma direction, en quête d'instructions.

_Encore._

Des vagues s'élevèrent dans l'air, des ondes psychiques qui assaillirent Plouf et le firent grimacer. Sa gueule s'ouvrit, se referma, puis se rouvrit à nouveau pour laisser échapper un pilier d'énergie horizontal, droit vers l'Alakazam. Cette fois-ci ce dernier ne fut pas assez rapide pour esquiver, et le coup toucha au but, déclenchant une onde de choc colossale en venant percuter le Pokémon psy. Il y eut une explosion de sable à l'impact, des grains furent projetés partout, formant comme un immense dôme l'espace d'un instant - un dôme également constitué de gouttes de sang en suspension. Puis le sable comme le sang retombèrent en pluie tandis que le rayon d'énergie continuait de grésiller brutalement tout contre l'Alakazam, menaçant de l'engloutir entièrement tant il était large. Penché vers l'avant, sa cuillère restante tendue comme pour repousser le flot de lumière qui l'assaillait, le Pokémon psy luttait de toutes ses forces contre l'Ultralaser chatoyant qui pressait de plus en plus, implacable.

Plouf ne montrait aucun signe de faiblesse, et l'Alakazam semblait lui aussi prêt à supporter la décharge lumineuse indéfiniment. Je comptai les secondes, me demandant combien de temps Plouf pouvait cracher son Ultralaser. Il allait bien falloir qu'il s'arrête pour reprendre son souffle à un moment... Et combien de temps l'Alakazam pouvait-il tenir face à une telle attaque ? Sa cuillère tressautait entre ses doigts, et je me pris à penser que si le Pokémon psy était capable lui d'endurer sans faillir le déluge d'énergie, il n'en était peut-être pas de même pour son instrument d'argent. Mais j'avais tort : au final, ce fut son pied qui céda - le gauche, plus précisément. Il s'était enfoncé dans le sable tandis que l'Alakazam poussait sur ses jambes pour résister à la pression de l'attaque, et alors que la puissance du rayon s'intensifiait, il se tordit, ce qui entraîna l'effondrement de son propriétaire. Privé de tout appui, le Pokémon psy fut cueilli par l'Ultralaser comme une feuille morte par un coup de vent, et expédié en vol plané, loin, très haut. Un éclair d'argent indiqua qu'il avait lâché sa cuillère. Elle retomba au sol quelques secondes avant lui, se plantant presque comiquement dans le sable alors que l'Alakazam boulait sur plusieurs mètres.

Puis s'échoua dans la mare précédemment formée par l'Hydrocanon de Plouf.

Et ne bougea plus.

Les caméras zoomèrent sur lui et la foule retint son souffle dans l'attente du verdict. Mais les charognards se retrouvèrent déçus, car la main de l'Alakazam tressaillit soudain. Il déplia un doigt, puis un autre, puis les cinq, et tendit ensuite le bras vers sa cuillère plantée à quelques pas de lui. Je secouai la tête avec un demi-sourire. Il n'y avait pas que mes Pokémon qui étaient tête de mule et s'obstinaient envers et contre tout...

Une lumière rouge jaillie de la Pokéball du psy mit fin au combat.

_Trois à zéro_, songeai-je.

Mais je savais que Zack n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Loin de là.

* * *

><p><em>- Tout ça pour le titre de champion, Zack ? constatai-je ensuite froidement. Tu y tiens tant que ça ?<em>

_- Tu sais très bien à quel point j'y tiens, me répondit mon rival. Être Maître Pokémon c'est tout ce que j'ai jamais voulu. La reconnaissance, la gloire... C'est pour ça que j'ai commencé mon voyage Pokémon. Toi aussi d'ailleurs._

_- Non, le détrompai-je. Je me fiche totalement du titre._

_Il émit un petit bruit, mi-surpris mi-interloqué. _

_- Alors pourquoi diable... oh, je vois. Tu veux te prouver que ta façon de faire est la meilleure, hein ? Et me le prouver aussi par la même occasion. Tu penses que devenir championne montrera à tous que l'on peut gagner en ménageant ses Pokémon._

_- Peut-être, biaisai-je, réticente à trop en dévoiler. Peut-être que ça joue en partie... mais c'est pas la raison principale._

_Silence. Puis il déclara un ton plus bas :_

_- Alors c'est ça ton secret._

* * *

><p>Quatrième manche.<p>

Le hasard était de mon côté car ce fut le Noadkoko de Zack qui fit son apparition sur le terrain, tandis que j'avais choisi Vésuve. Ce dernier montra aussi son enthousiasme pour le combat à venir, sautillant sur place à la manière de Teigne alors que sa flamme caudale brillait haut et fort, et je souris en lui donnant son ordre. Je le vis inspirer une goulée d'air afin de la relâcher sous forme de flammes brûlantes, et elles auraient certainement porté un coup initial décisif au Noadkoko si ce dernier n'avait pas effectué son attaque en premier. Des dizaines de boules d'énergie brillantes traversèrent le terrain en crépitant, explosant dans de grandes gerbes de lumière alors qu'elles arrivaient au contact de Vésuve. Le Magmar essaya bien de les esquiver, mais il se retrouva pris de court par les nombreuses détonations, incapable de trouver une porte de sortie face à tant de projectiles. De plus le sable volait autour de lui, l'aveuglant, et le bruit consécutif des explosions devaient contribuer à sa confusion. Le calme revint au bout d'une minute, Vésuve s'immobilisant finalement. Je constatai que malgré ses efforts il avait dû encaisser la quasi totalité des assauts, comme en attestaient sa fourrure ébouriffée et les marques noires qu'il arborait désormais ici et là. À l'image de sa mentor Teigne, il ne perdit cependant pas de temps à exprimer sa souffrance et contre-attaqua prestement, projetant toute sa fureur dans la spirale enflammée qui sortit alors de son bec. Les flammes décrivirent un foudroyant arc de cercle tandis qu'elles se déclinaient en arabesques flamboyantes, des volutes pourpres, jaunes, oranges ou encore ambrées, puis la fournaise atteignit le Noakoko et se fit une joie de dévorer tout ce combustible offert. Les trois visages du Pokémon plante se tordirent de douleur tandis que les flammes s'attaquaient à son tronc ainsi qu'à ses feuilles ; il se roula dans le sable afin de les étouffer.

Entre-temps, Vésuve s'était rapproché de lui, ce qui fit que lorsque le Noadkoko se redressa d'un drôle de bond maladroit et lui balança une nouvelle fournée de boules étincelantes, le Magmar n'eut pas le temps de chercher à les éviter. Il y en avait toutefois moins que la première fois, et si Vésuve se les prit effectivement de plein fouet, les explosions s'enchaînant en l'espace de quelques secondes alors que chaque balle le percutait, les dégâts furent moindres. Secouant la tête pour s'éclaircir l'esprit, Vésuve sauta ensuite en arrière afin de disposer d'une plus large fenêtre de tir, et cracha un double jet de flammes qui rugirent en fondant sur le Noadkoko.

Et ce fut tout.

Il n'y eut ni flamboiement intense, ni panache de fumée, ni même odeur de plante cramée, car le Noadkoko s'était décalé avec une agilité dont n'aurait pas décemment dû pouvoir faire preuve un Pokémon qui consistait en ni plus ni moins qu'un simple tronc d'arbre. Pourtant, le fait était là : la Déflagration n'avait fait que l'effleurer. Sûrement vexé de voir sa superbe attaque ainsi esquivée, Vésuve réagit instinctivement, levant le poing et fonçant vers son adversaire. Seulement, son coup n'eut jamais l'occasion de porter : une nuée de spores blanchâtres venait de jaillir des trois bouches du Noadkoko, entourant le Magmar au sein d'un nuage cotonneux, le faisant trébucher. Il se reprit, voulut continuer son assaut... et s'effondra aux pieds du Pokémon plante, terrassé par la Poudre Dodo.

Applaudissements et cris de la part du public, grimace et juron de mon côté. Mon doigt toucha le bouton des Guérisons à l'instant même où le Noadkoko vomissait une énième série de bombes d'énergie, et je jurai de plus belle. Durant les premières secondes, je crus que le soin avait été refusé à Vésuve, repoussé jusqu'à la fin de l'attaque de son ennemi par une quelconque clause du règlement de la Ligue, puis, entre deux éclairs dégagés par les explosion, je distinguai une faible lueur dorée qui nimbait mon Magmar des pieds à la tête. Le soulagement enfla dans mes veines, torrent bienvenu.

__Merci mon dieu.__

Un voile de sable s'était levé sur la scène, il ne retomba qu'après que le dernier des Bomb'œuf ait éclaté, tirant un frémissement à Vésuve qui gisait toujours à plat ventre dans le sable, au milieu de dizaines de cratères noircis. J'ignorais si la Guérison qu'avait reçue le Magmar avait été plus faible que d'habitude, mais en tout cas il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme : de multiples zones de poils cramés parsemaient son corps et sa flamme caudale semblait réduite. Tout à coup, elle doubla de volume, puis tripla, et alors que le Noadkoko s'apprêtait à lui asséner un brutal coup de pied, Vésuve redressa la tête.

Ouvrit le bec.

Une éblouissante lance de feu en jaillit, un unique trait igné qui devint ensuite multitude. D'innombrables constellations de flammes déferlèrent sur le Pokémon plante. Brûlantes, vives, implacables. Le flamboiement rivalisa d'intensité avec les lumières de l'arène.

Carbonisé, le Noadkoko s'écroula.

* * *

><p><em>- Oui, avouai-je, les battements de mon cœur s'accélérant car Zack venait de mettre le doigt sur un point crucial.<em>

_Il eut un rire à l'autre bout du fil._

_- Ça doit être une sacrée putain de bonne raison._

_- C'est le cas._

_Nouveau silence._

_- Tu sais que je vais gagner hein ? reprit-il. Le match sera pas fair-play. Ils veulent pas de toi comme championne, alors tout sera fait pour me favoriser. Mes Guérisons seront plus fortes et tout le tralala._

_- Je m'en doutais, ouais. Mais je pense toujours pouvoir te battre. _

_Il faut que j'essaie de toute façon, n'ajoutai-je pas._

_- T'es folle, estima-t-il, mais étrangement ça sonnait un peu comme un compliment._

_- Plus folle que le gars qui insistait pour que son Salamèche se batte sous une pluie torrentielle ?_

_Je sentis son sourire lorsqu'il me répondit :_

_- Hey... Pour ton information c'était une stratégie mûrement réfléchie. _

_- Vraiment ? _

_J'avais souvent repensé à l'incident, et au final j'étais parvenue à une unique conclusion, que j'énonçai ici :_

_- Je crois que tu comptais sur moi pour abdiquer par peur de tuer ton Pokémon. Tu tablais sur ma compassion. _

_- Jouer sur les faiblesses de l'adversaire, c'est la base, confirma Zack._

_- Ouais. Bah je laisserai ma compassion au vestiaire cette fois._

* * *

><p>La foule scandait nos noms, impatiente. Zack tenait sa Pokéball à bout de bras, moi de même, mais nous ne relâchions pas nos Pokémon. Pas encore. On faisait durer le moment, parce que nous savions l'un comme l'autre qu'il se terminerait bien trop tôt. Alors pendant qu'on le pouvait, on le savourait. Une seule chose gâchait le moment : la peur était toujours là, suffocante. Je me demandai si Zack la ressentait lui aussi. Ça ne me semblait pas être son genre. Peut-être qu'il se contentait de la rage et que la peur lui glissait dessus sans l'atteindre. Je me surpris à l'envier. Mais de la rage, j'en avais également à revendre, du moins si je pouvais appeler 'rage' cette espèce de force intérieure qui montait en tsunami, et je la libérai en m'exclamant :<p>

- Allez Pleind'Soupe !

Le Ronflex répondit à mon encouragement par son propre cri modulé, un son rauque qui se propagea dans toute l'arène et fit crachoter les hauts-parleurs. Face au gros Pokémon s'en matérialisa un encore plus gros. Le Léviator lâcha un terrible rugissement tout en gratifiant Pleind'Soupe d'un regard meurtrier, mais le Ronflex, nullement impressionné, se contenta de venir quémander ses instructions, tournant son unique œil valide dans ma direction.

_Blizzard, mon gros._

Je vis à l'éclat de son regard qu'il avait enregistré mon ordre. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de le mettre en pratique car un torrent de flammes bleues-violettes avait englouti sa grande silhouette, embrasant le sable tout autour de lui et changeant sa fourrure en un buisson ardent. Le feu brûla, sec, craquelant. Pleind'Soupe agita ses pattes pour tenter de l'éteindre, tapotant follement son ventre, puis, constatant que cela n'avait pas le moindre effet, il se roula dans le sable, ses quatre cent kilos se retournant comme une crêpe en une seule fois. Étouffées sous sa masse, les flammes se résorbèrent sans toutefois disparaître complètement : de petites langues de feu s'échappaient encore par endroits tandis que le sable luisait tel un tapis de braises cristallisées.

Un grognement plaintif monta du Ronflex. Il se redressa à moitié, et, sans vraiment viser eus-je l'impression, déchaîna un Blizzard, la tempête se levant pour aller hurler aux oreilles du Léviator. Rafales après rafales, la neige et la glace harcelèrent le grand serpent de mer tandis qu'il se débattait au cœur de la tornade rugissante. Il en sortit au bout d'une longue minute de lutte, les écailles recouvertes de givre, gueule ouverte sur une rangée de crocs aussi blancs que les flocons qui tombaient encore dans son dos, puis il se rua sur Pleind'Soupe - mon pauvre Pleind'Soupe qui tentait de se relever et n'y parvenait pas. Je lui envoyai un coup de pouce sous la forme d'une Guérison, ma deuxième et dernière. De tous mes Pokémon, le Ronflex était sans nul doute celui qui encaissait le mieux et il ne se situait pas non plus en reste niveau dégâts : c'était donc un choix purement stratégique que de le soigner lui plutôt qu'un autre. Revigoré, il se releva sur ses courtes pattes, se retourna, et fonça à la rencontre de l'adversaire. Deux lourdes foulées d'un côté, une ondulation serpentine de l'autre, puis la collision eut lieu. Des deux colosses, Pleind'Soupe gagna la bataille et le Léviator se trouva repoussé en arrière, son corps glissant légèrement de biais dû à l'impulsion donnée par le Ronflex.

S'ensuivit un temps de latence, brisé quelques secondes plus tard par le souffle de feu du grand serpent. Il avait dû mettre le paquet car ce fut une rivière de flammes si denses qu'elles en paraissaient liquides qui gicla au visage du Ronflex, avant que d'épaisses coulées d'une lave incandescente ne dégoulinent le long de son poitrail, brillant d'un bleu aussi vif qu'étrange. Pleind'Soupe devait commencer à s'habituer à pareil traitement car il cligna à peine des yeux.

Les deux Pokémon reculèrent ensuite, se toisèrent une milliseconde, puis repartirent à l'assaut. Leur échange suivant se limita à une répétition du précédent, en plus violent. La grosse tête de Pleind'Soupe vint percuter le dessous de la mâchoire du Léviator, l'impact lui faisant sauter une dent, et la riposte suivit dans la seconde, la lueur naissante au fond de la gorge du serpent se déployant pour devenir un Draco-Rage à part entière.

Choc, flammes.

Puis le calme.

Il ne dura pas longtemps, les vents se levant à nouveau. Destructeurs, puissants, ils emportèrent le Léviator dans leur sillage, lui ainsi qu'une demi-tonne de sable à vue de nez, les balançant tous deux à plusieurs mètres de là - queue par-dessus tête en ce qui concernait le serpent. Ses mâchoires claquèrent, un réflexe qui ne lui fut d'aucune utilité car elles ne se refermèrent que sur du vide, et les bourrasques se firent une joie de tordre encore et encore son grand corps de serpent, le chahutant de toute part. Un torchon dans une machine à laver... Il fatiguait clairement car c'est à peine s'il se débattit, du moins pour ce que j'en vis grâce au zoom des caméras.

Lorsque le blizzard faiblit et que le rideau de flocons qui bloquait plus ou moins la visibilité s'évanouit, tous purent constater que le Léviator s'était écroulé, terrassé. Deux projecteurs se trouvaient braqués sur lui et la neige tombait encore doucement, nappant le sable de son manteau immaculé, ce qui donnait l'impression que le serpent gisait dans une gigantesque flaque de lumière argentée. Une touche d'or vint soudain s'y mêler alors que la lueur guérisseuse nappait les flancs du monstre des mers. Un murmure parcourut la foule, chacun commentant la stratégie du champion. Moi, je souriais.

_Tu ne gardes pas ta Guérison pour ton Dracaufeu, Zack ?_

Nous étions à égalité à présent, tout allait se finir sans possibilité de soin. J'avais bien conscience que c'était d'autant plus plus dangereux et en conséquence, je me tenais prête à abdiquer à tout moment si nécessaire. Pour l'instant, Pleind'Soupe avait encore la pêche. Son adversaire, bien entendu, était en meilleure forme. Il le prouva en fonçant sur le Ronflex à pleine vitesse et en lui flanquant une série de brutaux coups de queue, martyrisant le ventre de son adversaire comme s'il s'était agi d'un simple morceau de viande. L'air plutôt énervé qu'on le confondre avec un steak, Pleind'Soupe choppa à bras-le-corps l'appendice coupable et le rabattit au sol à plusieurs reprises. On ne dirait pas à première vue, mais un Ronflex, lorsqu'il s'y met vraiment, est capable de déployer une énergie formidable.

_BAM BAM BAM._

Tout trembla. Mes genoux, la plate-forme, le tapis de sable de l'arène - les grains tressautant en une folle sarabande. L'écran doré qui me protégeait vacilla même quelque peu, ce que je trouvais plutôt étrange : rien n'était pourtant venu le frapper. En bas, Pleind'Soupe relâcha sa prise d'un seul coup, ce qui donna lieu à un énième tremblement de terre. Le Léviator s'éloigna, se secoua énergiquement à la manière d'un chien après une baignade, puis, comme pour rester dans le thème canin, montra les crocs. Je devinai qu'il s'apprêtait à se précipiter de nouveau sur le Ronflex et en décidai autrement.

- Reviens, mon gros.

La Pokéball récupéra Pleind'Soupe dans un flash de lumière rouge. Un second causa l'apparition de Salade ; le mastodonte vert poussa un brame et fit claquer ses lianes en guise d'introduction, ce qui lui valut les acclamations de la foule en délire. Elles furent presque aussitôt noyées par un grondement de tonnerre sorti de la gueule du Léviator, lequel attaqua immédiatement. Il percuta le Florizarre tel un train rencontrant un mur de béton, son long corps bleu s'écrasant avec une violence extraordinaire sur la masse verte de Salade. Les quatre énormes pattes de mon bulbe préféré ployèrent dangereusement, puis son arbre commença à plier alors que le Léviator s'enroulait tout autour et l'enfermait dans ses anneaux. Salade se défendit en déclenchant une volée de feuilles qui vrombirent sourdement, leurs côtés acérés lacérant les écailles de l'autre dans une débauche de sang. Un manteau d'écarlate recouvrit alors la peau du Florizarre, le liquide rouge cascadant le long de ses flancs en de larges coulées.

Une riposte des plus efficaces : le serpent de mer avait reculé et se tenait à présent à quelques pas de Salade, le corps dressé, le visage ensanglanté. Sa queue se changea en un flou bleu alors qu'il cherchait à frapper à nouveau, mais le sang dans ses yeux devait l'aveugler car le coup ne fit que frôler Salade. Pendant ce temps, le Florizarre s'était préparé et sa fleur pulsait de plus en plus rapidement à chaque seconde qui passait. Le rythme s'accéléra encore. Tout à coup, un rayon opalescent fusa du cœur, un Lance-Soleil irisé qui vint s'écraser au visage du Léviator avec une puissance phénoménale et le repoussa si brutalement que le corps du serpent creusa une profonde tranchée dans le sable de l'arène. Le Léviator fut acculé presque jusqu'au mur opposé, incapable de résister à la formidable pression dégagée par l'attaque de Salade.

Cependant il était loin d'être affaibli, car à peine le Florizarre avait-il refermé sa gueule, la lumière vacillant et s'éteignant, que le serpent chargeait, encensé. Un nuage de Poudre Dodo s'étendit sur le terrain ; la masse de spores atteignit le Léviator en quelques instants, mais elle n'eut pas l'air d'avoir de l'effet car il la traversa en accélérant, sans montre le moindre signe d'un quelconque endormissement. Ce n'était pas l'heure de la sieste et il était enragé. Salade en fit les frais. La peur me mordit le ventre tandis que je contemplais le martèlement que subissait le Florizarre, coup de queue après coup de queue. Rentrant la tête dans les épaules, Salade se planta fermement dans le sable afin de pouvoir encaisser ce déchaînement d'attaques le mieux possible. Son arbre trembla, les grandes feuilles de sa fleur frémirent et se plièrent. Deux lianes claquèrent en riposte, vainement car le Léviator s'était fendu en arrière, esquivant les deux fouets vivants et s'en tirant totalement indemne. Ayant tout de même réussi à repousser son opposant, Salade recula, le regard déterminé, prêt à gérer la suite.

Qui ne tarda pas.

Nouvel assaut de la part du Léviator, et je vis qu'une telle répétition de coups de boutoir commençait sérieusement à peser sur Salade considérant la façon dont il haletait. Mais c'était Salade, mon gros bulbe vert, tenace comme pas deux, et malgré sa fatigue son attaque suivante fut tout aussi vive que les précédentes, les feuilles de son Tranch'herbe sifflant dans l'air pour venir semer de profondes entailles sur le visage du serpent. Le Léviator eut un mouvement de recul, lâcha un grondement sourd, et je remarquai que sa posture s'était légèrement affaissée. Mon regard croisa celui de Zack.

_Ton Pokémon faiblit, mon cher._

Ses yeux flamboyèrent en réponse.

_Le tien aussi, très chère, _voilà ce que ça voulait dire.

Qu'à cela ne tienne.

- Encore un, Salade ! m'écriai-je.

Il me répondit en rugissant, puis une ribambelle de rubans verts apparut entre les deux Pokémon, s'envolant en direction de Salade. Sa peau brilla un bref instant, il gronda de plaisir suite à la vague d'énergie qu'il venait d'absorber. Face à lui, le Léviator dodelina de la tête ; il voulut se lancer à l'assaut mais s'écroula à mi-chemin, sa tête venant buter contre l'une des pattes avant de Salade alors que son élan l'emportait malgré lui. Le Florizarre le gratifia d'un regard de défi et lui souffla dessus, exhalant profondément. Tentant de répondre à ce challenge, le serpent de mer chercha à se redresser, mais il abandonna finalement, ses paupières se fermant toutes seules. La volonté de se battre était bien là, mais son corps ne suivait plus.

L'issue du combat était claire.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements éclata, crépitant tout autour de nous. Puis mon nom monta des gradins, chanté par la foule d'une seule et même voix, et je le sentis qui enflammait mes sens et inondait mes veines comme un feu ardent, balayant presque la peur.

Presque.

Mais elle n'en avait plus pour très longtemps, cette foutue peur, parce qu'il ne restait plus qu'une manche. Le match touchait à sa fin. Un match que j'allais gagner. Je croisai le regard de Zack et y lus la même résolution. Il y croyait encore, mon cher rival, il se pensait capable de renverser la vapeur armé de son seul Dracaufeu. Il était vrai qu'il s'agissait d'un Pokémon redoutable, sûrement le plus puissant que mon équipe ait jamais affronté en dehors des oiseaux légendaires. Il était vrai aussi que la dernière fois, lors de notre duel au Bourg Palette, j'avais perdu à cause de lui. Étions-nous capables de le vaincre à présent ?

D'ici quelques instants, nous serions fixés.

* * *

><p><em><em>- Est-ce que ça doit vraiment finir comme ça ? souffla Zack.<em>_

__Une question, comme une main tendue entre lui et moi. Une dernière tentative d'éviter la tempête qui se profilait à l'horizon, peut-être. __

__Mais il était trop tard. Il avait toujours été trop tard.__

__- Ça sert à rien de se voiler la face, lui répondis-je. On savait tous les deux que ça finirait comme ça dès le premier instant où on a reçu nos Pokémon.__

__Un soupir. Puis un aveu : __

__- Ouais, c'était couru d'avance.__

Dracaufeu.

* * *

><p>Ultime obstacle avant la victoire - et non des moindres.<p>

En conséquence, j'avais rappelé Salade pour lui substituer Plouf. Le Léviator, Vésuve et Pleind'Soupe constituaient les trois dernières cartouches que je pouvais encore tirer, les trois Pokémon valides de l'équipe. Pas question que je risque mon bulbe vert, évidemment, et quant à Fulgure, il avait été trop durement touché par les attaques psychiques de l'Alakazam. Comme je ne disposais plus d'aucune Guérison, la conclusion s'imposait d'elle-même.

Pour commencer, ce serait serpent de mer contre dragon ailé.

La bave dégoulinait de la gueule dudit dragon par paquets, ses flancs se soulevaient lentement à intervalles réguliers, et sa flamme caudale brillait avec l'intensité d'un mini-soleil. Maîtrise parfaite, corps de prédateur. Face à lui, distant de seulement quelques mètres, Plouf se dressait de tout son long, crocs découverts et yeux plissés dans une grimace terrifiante. Ses écailles luisaient d'un bleu lustré sous les projecteurs, jetant de brefs éclairs ça et là. Sur le plan théorique, le Léviator avait l'avantage, mais je ne m'attendais pas pour autant à un combat facile.

Des flammes débordèrent soudainement de la gueule du Dracaufeu, un plasma en fusion qu'il projeta en direction de Plouf. La lumière flamboyante de l'attaque se détacha vivement, entre ciel et sable. Du rouge, vibrant, contre du bleu, sombre, et du jaune, ocre. Atteignant Plouf, le feu lui crama le poitrail ainsi que le ventre, se déroulant sur sa peau et y dessinant d'étranges torsades noires, vaguement semblables à des peintures de guerres que l'on aurait tracées à la suie. J'aurais trouvé ça joli si ça ne s'était pas accompagné d'écailles fondues et d'une douleur atroce pour le Léviator.

Ce premier assaut avait marqué le coup d'envoi de cette dernière manche, et Plouf ne manqua pas de riposter. Au feu, il opposa l'eau, un monstrueux jet qui bouillonna en jaillissant de sa gueule mais qui manqua malheureusement sa cible car le Dracaufeu avait pris son essor en un décollage éclair, fonçant vers le ciel nocturne. Seul le sable reçut l'attaque liquide.

Montant toujours, le Dracaufeu se mit ensuite à planer au-dessous de Plouf ; il lâcha plusieurs gerbes de flammes qui illuminèrent la nuit tandis que les spectateurs l'acclamaient à grands cris. Puis, après un tournant effectué à 180°, abrupt au possible, il perdit de l'altitude et passa en coup de vent au-dessous du Léviator, le mitraillant de plusieurs salves flamboyantes. Accablé, le Léviator fit le gros dos, avant de se retourner pour suivre la trajectoire de son adversaire et de cracher dans la foulée une immense lance liquide. Cette fois-ci, le coup fit mouche. Déséquilibré, les ailes du dragon battirent de manière erratique le temps de quelques inspirations, alors qu'il cherchait un appui plus stable. Il se rétablit finalement et continua à planer tout en braquant son regard sur Plouf. Ce dernier paraissait essoufflé, et l'état de ses écailles suite à la plus récente Déflagration prouvait qu'il faiblissait. Trop. Je savais combien les attaques du Dracaufeu pouvaient s'avérer dangereuses - d'autant plus que Plouf avait déjà été amoché face à l'Alakazam.

La prudence avant tout.

Je le rappelai et envoyai Vésuve : le feu contre le feu. Bondissant littéralement, le Magmar leva un poing vers le Dracaufeu qui n'avait pas cessé de tournoyer tout là-haut. Je frappai deux coups sur la rambarde, indiquant son ordre à Vésuve, et l'air vibra en réponse. D'habitude l'attaque Psyko n'était qu'assez peu perceptible, et il fallait prêter une attention particulière afin d'en déceler les effets, mais celle-ci troubla l'espace avec force, les rides voyageant à une vitesse éclair pour atteindre le Dracaufeu. Et le faire vaciller. Là, il avait eu mal.

Contre-attaque immédiate. Un souffle brûlant s'abattit sur Vésuve, noyant ses couleurs or et rouge dans un déluge de feu ambré. Durant un court instant, le Magmar disparut complètement, englouti par les flammes. Mon cœur battit plus vite. Des cendres s'élevèrent, retombèrent.

Le feu s'éteignit, et Vésuve s'écroula.

Le monde partit de côté l'espace d'un instant, j'étouffai un cri en me mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang.

La peur, la peur, la peur.

Un ouragan de peur qui me submergea.

_Vésuve... Non..._

Je scrutai sa forme immobile gisant sur le sable, oubliant tout le reste. La foule qui hurlait, le commentateur déchaîné qui alignait phrases après phrases, mon propre corps que j'avais l'impression de ne plus maîtriser. Même Zack. Seul comptait le Magmar et le fait, atroce, qu'il ne bougeait plus.

Un instant passa.

Puis un autre.

Et toujours rien. Rien, rien, rien.

J'en vins à m'adresser un dieu qui n'existait peut-être pas, priant, suppliant, promettant tout ce que je pouvais, pourvu que Vésuve vive.

_S'il vous plaît... s'il vous plaît..._

Je passais ensuite aux dieux du Pokémonde, et oui, c'était ridicule, je ne connaissais même pas leurs noms, et ça n'était qu'un putain de jeu, mais j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour venir en aide au Magmar.

_Je vous en prie..._

Et là, enfin, _enfin_, il y eut du mouvement du côté de Vésuve. L'une de ses mains venait de se refermer sur une poignée de sable. L'autre suivit, puis ses bras tressautèrent, et il releva la tête.

Regard d'or en fusion. Tenace. Teigneux.

Une vague de soulagement vint balayer ma peur, la rejetant au loin. Pas disparue, mais repoussée. Je remerciai mentalement le Magmar - le remerciai de s'être battu, d'avoir tenu le coup, d'être resté avec moi. Mon Vésuve, le digne successeur d'une certaine Colossinge. Comme elle devait être fière de lui en cet instant.

Je rappelai le valeureux guerrier, lui octroyant un repos bien mérité au fond de sa Pokéball, puis fis sortir Pleind'Soupe. Mon dernier Pokémon valide. Aucun des autres ne se trouvaient en mesure de poursuivre ce combat sans que cela ne mette leur vie en danger. Le duel allait se jouer sur le fil du rasoir. Et en jetant un regard vers Zack, je constatai qu'il souriait. Le sourire d'un mec assuré de sa victoire. Il savait pertinemment que j'abdiquerai si jamais la vie de Pleind'Soupe venait à peser dans la balance, et c'était sur ce terrain-là qu'il jouait. Comme Giovanni l'avait fait lors de mon duel contre lui pour le Badge Terre...

Je n'eus pas le loisir de m'appesantir davantage sur ce souvenir car Zack venait de faire un mouvement de main à l'adresse de son Dracaufeu. Le dragon tomba du ciel, pure flèche de feu, et se planta dans le ventre de Pleind'Soupe, toutes griffes dehors. De longues et puissantes griffes qui raclèrent tout ce qu'elles purent, creusant d'implacables sillons dans la chair du Ronflex. Avalanche de sang qui se déversa en cascade. Un véritable rideau écarlate, des deux côtés. Tellement de sang...

_Ne flanche pas._

Je serrai les dents. Les pattes de Pleind'Soupe jaillirent et plaquèrent le Dracaufeu contre son ventre, l'emprisonnant fermement, puis le Ronflex amorça un mouvement de retournement. Battement frénétique des ailes du dragon tandis que ses griffes arrières labouraient la chair à leur portée. Du sang, du sang... Mais Pleind'Soupe ne se laissa pas distraire et bascula complètement, l'arène tremblant lorsque son ventre rencontra le sable. Au dernier moment, le Dracaufeu eut un sursaut et parvint presque à se dégager ; il termina à moitié coincé sous la masse du Ronflex. Un cri s'échappa de sa gueule à cette occasion, un cri de douleur pure. Il cracha des flammes, prit appui sur ses deux pattes libres et tira éperdument tandis qu'il cherchait à s'extraire du piège formé par Pleind'Soupe. Son aile libre s'agita rapidement, soulevant un nuage de sable.

Finalement, à force de s'acharner, il réussit à se dégager et s'envola pour aller se poser à quelques mètres de là. Pesamment, le Ronflex se leva, puis les deux Pokémon se jaugèrent.

Silence dans l'arène. La foule attendait, sentant que le dénouement approchait. Les deux combattants avaient chacun reçu des coups conséquents qui avaient sérieusement entamé leurs forces, et l'un comme l'autre fonctionnaient à présent sur leurs dernières réserves. Il y avait de bonnes chances pour que le prochain échange soit le dernier, celui qui offrirait la victoire à l'un de nous deux. Je ne connaissais pas assez bien le Dracaufeu pour juger finement de son état de santé, mais je savais que Pleind'Soupe, lui, pouvait encore encaisser une attaque. Possiblement deux. Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur ses oreilles dressées et la façon dont il se tenait, légèrement penché vers l'avant. Oui, deux.

Quelque chose me brûlait.

Zack.

Je redressai la tête et croisai son regard, comprenant ce qu'il avait à me dire aussi clairement que s'il l'avait exprimé à voix haute.

_Abandonne. J'ai pas envie de tuer ton Pokémon._

_Non, _lui opposai-je_._

_Abandonne, Léa._

_Non._

Il soupira, et fit le geste dont je savais qu'il signifiait "Déflagration", cet espèce de battement de ses doigts l'un sur l'autre. Je répliquai par le mien, un poing fermé posé sur la rambarde. Blizzard.

Nos Pokémon rugirent de concert, puis lancèrent leurs assauts exactement au même instant. Ils se croisèrent, le flot corrosif de flammes se mêlant aux bourrasques glacées. Il y eut un instant fugace où les deux attaques parurent presque jouer ensemble avant qu'elles ne se déploient pleinement, atteignant leurs cibles respectives et laissant éclater leur potentiel meurtrier. Les rafales hurlantes claquèrent contre le Dracaufeu, le meurtrissant de plein fouet alors que les flammes léchaient Pleind'Soupe tout entier, noircissant sa fourrure. Le vent forcit, charriant des étincelles de glace et de feu, le sable ocre venant également s'ajouter à la tempête. Une sphère se créa, elle engloba d'abord les deux Pokémon en son sein puis s'étendit encore et encore jusqu'à occuper quasiment la moitié de l'arène, jetant un voile opaque sur les événements. Aux brèves flambées de lumière pourpre, on devinait que le Dracaufeu continuait à cracher ses flammes, et le Blizzard de Pleind'Soupe faisait toujours rage.

Violence des éléments déchaînés au-delà de toute raison.

Atmosphère saturée.

Fièvre.

Elle se déroula en frisson le long de mon dos, atteignit mes orteils, me fit crisper les mâchoires. La foule criait peut-être, le commentateur devait parler lui aussi, mais je n'entendais plus rien, mes oreilles comme bouchées par de la ouate. Mes mains serrant la rambarde avec toute la force qu'il me restait, je tanguais, fixant du regard le centre de l'arène.

Tout finit par se calmer. Il demeura en suspension un linceul de sable et de neige, tandis qu'un halo d'une lumière cristalline, incandescente, était tombé sur la scène. Comme si les flammes crachées par le Dracaufeu avaient fondu pour se mêler à la substance même de l'air.

Puis le voile se déchira, révélant le verdict tant attendu. Les deux Pokémon se trouvaient à terre, sur le dos l'un comme l'autre. Vivants. Mais un seul était encore conscient, et un seul laissa échapper un long cri pour le faire savoir.

Le mugissement victorieux du Ronflex troua le silence.

Mugissement qui fut couvert une demi-seconde plus tard par l'ovation du public, tonitruante. La foule se leva comme un seul homme, les applaudissements crépitèrent tel le tonnerre tandis que tous me faisaient un triomphe. Mon nom fut scandé par des milliers de voix alors que le commentateur s'égosillait pour tenter de se faire entendre.

- Mesdames et messieurs, c'est officiel, nous avons une nouvelle championne ! Léa Norelle, seize ans, originaire de Bourg Palette ! Bravo, bravo ! Ah, mes amis, ce fut un match haut en couleur, qui nous aura tenu en haleine tout du long...

Je cessai vite de prêter attention à ce qu'il racontait. Je venais de rappeler Pleind'Soupe ; ma plate-forme descendait, celle de Zack également, et je n'étais que trop consciente de l'expression torturée affichée sur son visage. Ses yeux fuyaient les miens. Comme si je venais de le poignarder dans le dos... On aurait dit une bête sauvage blessée. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Ça me retournait l'estomac, et l'adrénaline du match qui ne s'évacuait pas me rendait d'autant plus fébrile.

À peine la plate-forme s'était-elle immobilisée que je courus à sa rencontre, sans me préoccuper le moins du monde du micro tendu dans ma direction par le journaliste. Tout autour de moi, la foule bruissait toujours et le commentateur devait être en train de s'en donner à cœur joie au vu de mes actions, mais je m'en fichais. Complètement.

J'interceptai Zack à mi-chemin, lui bloquant le passage alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le tunnel.

- Attends...

Il me renvoya un regard qui aurait gelé une supernova.

- Quoi, tu viens me filer mon lot de consolation ? Me dire qu'on peut être ensemble maintenant ?

Son visage était rigide, son ton mordant. Plein de hargne. Une hargne qui atteignait même ses yeux, lesquels lançaient des éclairs à mon encontre.

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire, me contentai-je de répondre, espérant désamorcer la bombe qu'était Zack en m'en tenant à un truc simple.

Son expression se fit soudain sérieuse. Grave, même.

- Moi aussi, répliqua-t-il.

Je soufflai. Me décidai.

- Pas ici. Ma chambre.

Je m'attendais à moitié à ce qu'il proteste et exige que je lui déballe mon secret ici et maintenant. Mais non, il se contenta d'un hochement de tête, et c'est ensemble que nous quittâmes l'arène. Voilà, c'était fait, aussi simplement que cela. À présent c'était une confrontation différente qui allait se jouer, celle des émotions et non des Pokémon. Bien plus volatile, quelque part. Au creux de mon ventre, la peur refit son apparition, dévorante. Mais ça allait aller.

Parce qu'après tout, la peur est une menteuse.

Et moi, j'avais décidé de ne plus l'être.

* * *

><p><em><em>Je peux pas vous dire à quel point je suis soulagée de pas avoir perdu de Pokémon dans le duel contre le rival... Autrement la fin du chapitre aurait été bien différente, et la suite aussi. xD<em>_

__Reste plus que trois chapitres avant l'épilogue, les révélations vont arriver en vrac. ^^__


	39. Chapitre 33 : Décisions difficiles

Jamais le chemin jusqu'à ma chambre dans les locaux de la Ligue ne m'avait paru aussi long. J'avais l'impression de marcher sur des braises. Ou d'aller à l'abattoir. Plutôt approprié d'ailleurs : il y avait toutes les chances que ce soit un massacre. Entre Zack et moi, ça avait toujours été explosif, à 95% . Les 5% restants consistaient en ces rares instants où on parvenait à discuter sans se gueuler dessus ou aborder nos points de vue opposés sur le dressage de Pokémon - de vrais petits miracles en soi.

Tout en marchant, je passais en revue dans ma tête les différentes façons dont la scène pouvait se dérouler.

_Il va me croire folle._

_Me rire au nez._

_Me planter là après m'avoir donné l'adresse d'un bon psychologue._

Et je ne pourrais décemment pas l'en blâmer. Comment aurais-je réagi si quelqu'un que je connaissais depuis l'enfance me débitait soudain ce type de discours ? Oui alors, voilà, tout ce que tu pensais être la réalité n'est en fait qu'un jeu et tu n'es qu'un PNJ, c'est cool non ? Haha. J'étais pas dans la merde moi.

D'un autre côté, je devais avouer que j'étais aussi curieuse par rapport à son secret à lui, celui qui concernait Vivian. Je ne voyais vraiment pas ce que ça pouvait être, et pourtant j'y avais pas mal réfléchi depuis que Zack avait clairement reconnu qu'il y avait quelque chose à ce niveau-là lors de notre duel au Bourg Palette. Mais rien à faire, ma machine à hypothèses était en panne pour le coup. S'il y avait une quelconque alliance entre eux, j'étais incapable de déceler la forme qu'elle avait prise et de quelle façon elle m'avait (ou pas) affectée. Quoi qu'il en fût, j'allais bientôt découvrir la vérité. (Et même s'il n'y avait pas eu cette carotte pour me donner envie, je n'aurais pas reculé pour autant face au bâton : j'avais assez menti, le temps de l'honnêteté était venu.)

C'était donc l'esprit bouillonnant de possibilités que je marchais aux côtés de Zack, anticipant et redoutant à la fois la confrontation à venir. Finalement le calvaire prit fin, et nous entrâmes tous deux dans ma petite chambre. Je refermai la porte avec mille précautions, comme si ça pouvait empêcher ce qui allait se dire dans cette pièce de s'échapper au-dehors.

- Alors, laissa tomber Zack.

Un mot aussi court qu'il était lourd de sens.

- Alors, lui renvoyai-je.

Nous nous jaugeâmes du regard. La colère n'avait pas quitté les traits de son visage, mais à la façon dont sa bouche se tordait, presque comme une grimace, je savais qu'il essayait de se concentrer sur autre chose. Mon visage à moi reflétait sûrement mon propre mélange d'émotions : peur, appréhension, et à la fois l'envie de m'enfuir et celle, contradictoire, de tout déballer le plus vite possible afin d'être enfin débarrassée de cette corvée.

- J'y vais en premier, lâcha Zack après une longue période de silence tendu.

- OK, parvins-je à articuler, la boule dans ma gorge enflant encore un peu plus.

- Je t'ai menti, j'ai pas choppé de Goupix dans le manoir de Cramois'île.

Désarçonnée par cette déclaration, je clignai des yeux. Ça ne me paraissait qu'un détail, et j'avais du mal à déceler son intérêt. Cramois'île, c'était là qu'il m'avait offert Maraude - un geste faisant partie des 5% précédemment cités -, m'affirmant qu'il l'avait capturée lors de sa première visite au manoir. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas...

Je me forçai à poser la question qui éclairerait la situation, même si je redoutais d'entendre la réponse :

- D'où est-ce que Maraude venait alors ?

- De ton frère.

Stupéfaction. Mes poings se serrèrent et mon échine s'électrisa alors que ces trois mots déclenchaient une véritable explosion de questions dans ma tête, tout en vrac et sans aucune semblance d'ordre.

_heinquoipourquoicommentqu'est-ceque ?_

Parvenue à la fin de ce bordel sans nom, je butai sur encore autre chose, un détail qui n'était peut-être pas si détail que ça au final : il avait dit "mon frère". Pas Vivian, ni Julien. Savait-il déjà tout ? J'ouvris la bouche pour laisser libre cours à ce flot d'interrogations, mais Zack me stoppa d'une main levée.

- Attends. D'abord je t'explique tout, et ensuite tu pourras me bombarder à loisir de tout ce que tu veux, questions, reproches, ou remerciements.

L'inflexion de sa voix sur ce dernier mot avait viré au lourd sarcasme. Je me retins de répliquer par une remarque tout aussi sarcastique, et croisai les bras pour lui signifier qu'il pouvait continuer sans craindre d'interruption de ma part. Il eut un hochement de tête entendu et reprit :

- Vu ta réaction, je suppose que le mec de la Team Rocket, qu'il s'appelle Julien ou Vivian, est bien ton frère. C'est lié à ton secret j'imagine ? Perso je vois pas comment c'est possible, mais je lui ai pas demandé d'explication lorsqu'il m'a affirmé ça... Il m'a accosté après le désastre des Rocket à Safrania, et m'a refilé une Pokéball en me demandant de te la passer sous n'importe quel prétexte. Il m'a dit qu'il te tuerait si je faisais pas ce qu'il voulait.

Pause.

Longue et terrible pause.

Il avait raconté ça d'une voix cassante, incertaine, et ses mots s'étaient enfoncés dans mon esprit comme autant de morceaux de verre. Tranchants, froids, impersonnels. À présent, il me regardait sans mot dire, en attente d'un commentaire. Je n'en avais aucun à lui offrir. Ma langue pesait trois tonnes dans ma bouche et mon cerveau semblait s'être figé, glacé par la révélation inattendue.

Zack prit une bruyante inspiration, puis poursuivit :

- J'ai vu ses yeux, Léa. Le regard qu'il avait... Il croyait ce qu'il disait, il l'aurait vraiment fait.

Je réussis enfin à parler, m'exprimant d'une voix qui me paraissait lointaine et sonnait étrangement détachée :

- Alors tu m'as donné Maraude.

- Ouais.

Un soupir avant qu'il n'ajoute :

- Et je t'ai donné de mauvais conseils aussi.

- Hein ?

La syllabe avait jailli de ma bouche par réflexe. Je n'avais pas encore digéré le coup de Maraude, et voilà qu'il en rajoutait une couche... Ça commençait à faire beaucoup là.

- Rappelle-toi lorsqu'on était sur le pont du bateau de Léo, ta Colossinge a attaqué Maraude, et je t'ai dit qu'il valait mieux la laisser faire. C'était des conneries. Pareil quand je t'ai affirmé que t'aurais absolument besoin d'un Pokémon feu pour la Ligue.

Ça au moins, je m'en étais rendu compte par moi-même. Mais...

- Pourquoi ?

Il haussa les épaules comme pour signifier qu'il n'y était pour rien.

- Les instructions de ton frère. M'est avis qu'il voulait tu te débrouilles mal avec Maraude, après je sais pas pourquoi exactement, tu te doutes bien qu'il m'a pas fourni de détails. Juste ce que je devais faire.

Tant de choses sorties au grand jour en si peu de temps... Je réfléchissais, rassemblant tous les fils afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble. J'avais eu le comment de l'alliance Zack/Vivian au final, il ne me manquait plus que le pourquoi maintenant. Je pensais le deviner. En me filant un Pokémon difficile à dresser sans que je sache qu'il s'agissait d'un fait exprès, ça m'avait fait perdre confiance en moi et je m'étais mise à douter de mes capacités de dresseuse. À partir de là, lorsque Vivian était arrivé et m'avait proposé son aide, j'avais été beaucoup plus encline à accepter, parce que je ne me pensais pas à la hauteur. Tout ça pour ça, alors ? L'amertume envahit ma bouche. Pauvre Maraude... Que lui avait fait subir mon frère pour qu'elle se méfie autant des humains ? Il était tout à fait capable de l'avoir horriblement torturée...

Un stratagème qui n'avait été possible qu'à cause de Zack. Et au bout du compte, l'alliance avec mon frère avait fait mourir Teigne, le point final de l'état d'esprit "gagner à tout prix" que Vivian avait cherché à imprimer en moi durant nos deux semaines d'entraînement. Quoique, de l'autre côté, les stratégies mises en places et les séances de combat contre ses Pokémon à lui pour endurcir les miens avaient sûrement dû leur sauver ensuite la vie face au Conseil. Que se serait-il passé si j'avais refusé l'aide de mon frère ? Difficile à dire... et de toute façon, ce n'était pas le sujet.

Délaissant ces pensées qui ne m'apporteraient plus rien, je revins à Zack.

- Donc tu m'a trahie, résumai-je sèchement.

- Pour sauver ta vie, putain. Mais non, me remercie pas.

- Il ne m'aurait pas tuée, il a besoin de moi. Je suis la seule à pouvoir lui donner ce qu'il veut. Il bluffait et t'es tombé droit dans le panneau. Félicitations.

J'avais jeté le dernier mot amèrement et il claqua au visage de mon rival, qui passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un geste exaspéré.

- Et comment j'étais censé le savoir, ça ?

- T'aurais pu m'en parler !

- Parce que t'es tellement honnête avec moi... Ton frère, hein ? Comment ça marche ? Il a au moins trois quatre ans de plus que toi, alors...

Je le coupai net.

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

Son regard me transperça de part en part, d'une intensité à couper le souffle.

- Putain oui, je veux savoir, cracha-t-il. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu viens de me voler mon rêve, je veux savoir pourquoi tu penses que c'est foutu d'avance entre nous, je veux savoir pourquoi quelqu'un qui dit qu'elle n'est pas devenue dresseuse par choix se retrouve Maître Pokémon !

- Ça va pas te plaire, l'avertis-je.

- Hé ben comme ça on sera quitte.

- Tu vas pas me croire.

- Tu peux pas le savoir ça.

- Tu vas penser que je suis folle.

- Je le pense déjà.

Un sourire étira mes lèvres. J'avais épuisé mon lot d'objections, je me lançai donc. Inspirer, expirer.

- Je viens d'un autre monde.

Et silence. Les mots semblaient figés dans l'air entre nous, le visage de Zack avait repris son masque neutre.

- Ouais, va me falloir un peu plus que ça avant que je me prononce, grogna-t-il.

J'aspirai de nouveau une goulée d'air, puis continuai :

- Dans mon monde, le tien n'est qu'un jeu, un jeu centré sur les Pokémon, et je ne sais pas exactement comment mais je me suis fait aspirer dedans. Vivian aussi, mais il est mort dans la réalité, à dix ans alors qu'il jouait à Pokémon justement. J'ai voulu le venger et c'est pour ça que j'ai commencé une partie au départ. Maintenant je veux juste rentrer chez moi, et pour ça il faut finir le jeu, d'où mon désir de battre la Ligue.

C'était décousu, tout en vrac comme ça m'était venu au lieu du discours exhaustif que j'avais préparé, et je n'avais pas parlé de Vivian en détail mais je m'arrêtai là. Déjà on allait voir avec ça... Zack me fixait, les yeux écarquillés. Soudain il se mit à rire. Quelque chose de franc et de massif, une honnête hilarité. Je déglutis. C'était bon ou mauvais comme réaction ça ?

La réponse vint quelques secondes plus tard lorsqu'il arrêta de s'esclaffer pour lancer d'une voix sèche :

- C'est ce mensonge-là que t'as choisis, vraiment ? Merde, t'aurais pu trouver quelque chose d'un peu moins tiré par les cheveux. J'ai pigé que t'avais pas envie de me dire la vérité mais t'aurais au moins pu faire un effort. Tu dois me prendre pour un débile total...

- C'est la vérité.

- OK, tu veux pas admettre que t'avais envie de m'humilier devant des milliers de personnes, mais quand même...

- C'est la vérité, répétai-je, ma voix montant en volume.

- ...parce que, franchement, n'importe quelle autre excuse aurait été mieux que celle-là. Je sais pas, des extra-terrestres. Ou un décret divin d'Arceus, même, à la li...

- C'est la vérité !

Et là, j'avais crié, si fort que j'eus l'impression de voir trois points d'exclamation sortir de ma bouche à la suite des mots. Fronçant les sourcils, Zack me gratifia d'un long regard scrutateur que je lui rendis sans rien chercher à cacher.

- Merde alors, souffla-t-il au terme d'une minute entière de silence. T'es sérieuse.

- C'est ce que je me tue à te dire.

- Donc soit c'est effectivement la vérité, soit t'es complètement chtarbée.

Magnifique résumé.

- Je crois que je préférerais la deuxième option en fait, observai-je calmement. Ce serait plus facile. Je pourrais me payer des séances de psychothérapie, prendre les médocs qu'il faut, et rester ici avec toi.

La bouche de Zack se tordit en une moue mi-amusée mi... quoi ? je n'en étais pas sûre. Mais je savais qu'il réfléchissait à la façon dont ses yeux s'étaient étrécis.

- En supposant que ça soit vrai... fit-il lentement. Depuis combien de temps t'es vraiment "toi" ? Et comment ça marche ce bordel ?

- Depuis le jour où on a reçu nos premiers Pokémon chez le prof, indiquai-je. Avant ça, y a rien pour moi, aucun souvenir d'une quelconque enfance dans le monde Pokémon. Pour ce qui est de savoir comment ça marche, je suis pas plus avancée que toi. Vivian pense que la cartouche qui nous a aspirés est dotée d'une sorte d'âme peut-être, genre un objet maléfique. Il a...

- C'est vraiment ton frère ? m'interrompit Zack.

- Ouais.

- Et il essaie de t'aider ou quoi ? D'un côté tu m'as dit qu'il t'avait fourni l'info pour sortir quand on était coincés dans le cauchemar de l'Hypnomade, mais de l'autre il m'a forcé à te donner un Pokémon pourri. Et pourquoi il a tué...

Il s'arrêta avant de prononcer le nom de Léonard, ce pour quoi je lui fus reconnaissante.

- Je crois que dans sa tête il pense vraiment me rendre service, soupirai-je. Il voulait m'endurcir parce que selon lui c'était la seule façon dont je pourrais battre la Ligue... et Mewtwo.

- Mewtwo ? releva-t-il. Le clone de Mew mentionné dans le journal que t'avais récupéré à Cramois'île ?

- C'est lui qui constitue l'ultime obstacle, la porte de sortie pour rentrer dans mon monde, expliquai-je. Il fallait d'abord que je batte la Ligue et que je devienne championne, et maintenant il ne me reste plus que lui à affronter... le Pokémon le plus fort du monde.

Les épaules de Zack tressaillirent ; il alla s'asseoir sur le lit puis se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de secouer la tête, l'air désabusé.

- C'est complètement dingue tout ça...

- Je sais.

Il y eut une pause dans la conversation. Zack était probablement en train d'essayer d'assimiler tout ce que je lui avais révélé.

- Je comprends pourquoi tu tenais tant à me vaincre, déclara-t-il finalement. Si ce n'est qu'un jeu pour toi, je dois même pas te sembler réel. Juste un truc contrôlé par un programme.

- Non, le détrompai-je. Non, tu es réel à mes yeux.

Il parut surpris par mon admission.

- Ah ouais ?

- Ouais... la personne la plus réelle que j'ai rencontrée ici, à part mon frère mais il compte pas. Et puis quelqu'un m'a dit que c'était pas juste un jeu, qu'il y avait autre chose derrière, donc je sais pas au final.

- Quelqu'un ? répéta Zack.

J'étais partie, alors autant aller jusqu'au bout.

- Moi-même qui venait du futur. Ça fait un moment qu'elle apparaît dans mes rêves. Elle a capturé Mewtwo et elle est devenue complètement sans cœur, elle veut que je me serve de mes Pokémon sans me soucier de leurs vies et n'a aucune compassion pour ceux qui meurent, les considérant juste comme des jalons nécessaires sur le chemin menant à la victoire. C'est aussi pour ça que je dois partir, parce que je veux pas devenir elle.

Prononcer cette phrase me fit mal, mais c'était la seule voie à suivre. Il fallait que je sorte du jeu, sans concession. Je ne voulais pas devenir la Chieuse, cette espèce de caricature de moi-même, cette Vivian version féminine. Et tant pis pour Zack : je ne devais pas l'autoriser à me retenir, je devais trouver la force d'aller au-delà de ça.

- Se servir des Pokémon sans se soucier de leur vie... marmonna Zack. Elle était comme moi tu veux dire.

- Non, non, m'empressai-je de le contredire. Pas du tout comme toi. Elle, elle est vraiment mauvaise, et vicieuse.

Les yeux sombres de Zack se plantèrent dans les miens et ne me lâchèrent pas. Je vis ses lèvres s'incurver en une sorte de sourire mais je n'aurai su dire s'il était sincère ou non.

- Alors tu pars, fit-il d'une voix égale.

Une constatation calme, tel un glaive qui s'était abattu. Comment se justifier face à ça ?

- J'ai une famille que j'ai laissée là-bas dans mon monde... Une famille que j'aime, qui me manque atrocement et que je ne supporterais pas de ne plus jamais revoir, répondis-je maladroitement, incapable de transcrire en mots tout ce que j'avais dans la tête. Oui, j'ai rencontré des gens formidables ici, et des Pokémon aussi, mais c'est comme si je me sentais écartelée, tiraillée entre deux futurs, et le monde qui m'a vu naître a bien plus de poids... Jusqu'à récemment je pensais que tout ça n'était qu'un jeu, savoir qu'il y a peut-être quelque chose d'autre en plus, ça ne fait que m'embrouiller... Et puis il y a la Chieuse justement, je veux pas devenir comme elle.

Je soupirai avant de lui livrer la conclusion :

- Je peux pas rester ici. Je peux pas rester...

- Avec moi, compléta-t-il.

Il y avait toujours de la colère sur son visage, mais elle se mélangeait à d'autres émotions, plus intenses, que j'aurais été bien en peine de déchiffrer.

- En fait je crois que je préférerais aussi que tu sois folle, poursuivit-il. Que toute cette histoire soit issue de ton imagination. Au moins il pourrait y avoir un truc entre nous.

- Je viens de te foutre une raclée publiquement... qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien y avoir entre nous ? demandai-je, le cœur battant la chamade.

- Ouais, j'suis furax, et je vais être furax un bon bout de temps. Mais je vais jamais arrêter de t'aimer.

Et voilà, il l'avait dit. Il l'avait dit, et ça me retournait beaucoup plus que ce que je pensais.

Beaucoup plus que ce que j'avais prévu.

- Et je me fous que tu ne vois en moi qu'un programme et que tu penses toujours à Léonard et que...

Je le coupai.

- Non, tu es bien plus que ça pour moi. Et je pense toujours à Léonard, oui, mais pas de cette façon. Et voilà la chose horrible : je t'aime aussi. Mais je pars quand même.

- Décision stupide.

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester, à nouveau. Sauf que Zack n'avait pas terminé :

- Mais c'est _ta _décision stupide, alors je la respecte.

Nos sourires se firent écho. Le sien, quelque peu abrasif sous ce respect qu'il proclamait, et le mien, soulagé quoiqu'encore hésitant. Pourtant, la réaction de Zack était inespérée. Il me croyait, ce qui constituait déjà un miracle, et mieux encore, il ne compliquait pas les choses en me demandant de rester. Je m'étais attendue à tellement plus de résistance que j'en avais presque les larmes aux yeux. Pour le coup, c'était sans aucun doute le meilleur des futurs possibles.

- Merci, déclarai-je, ma voix s'étranglant.

Ce seul petit mot était bien inutile pour exprimer tout ce que je ressentais.

Le sourire de Zack s'accentua.

- Je prendrai soin de tes Pokémon quand tu seras partie, me promit-il d'un ton solennel.

Un tourbillon d'émotions renouvelées me prit à la gorge. C'en était trop. Trop, trop, trop, et mon sourire était baigné de larmes à présent. Incapable de parler, je m'exprimai d'une autre façon : en m'avançant vers Zack et en l'embrassant. Je crois qu'il s'y attendait parce que ses lèvres répondirent aux miennes immédiatement. Ce fut différent des fois précédentes : plus calme, mesuré, presque tendre. Un baiser au goût de regret et d'inachevé. Ses mains vinrent encercler mon visage, les miennes se nouèrent à son cou, et le moment s'éternisa.

Finalement, au bout de je ne sais combien de temps, nous nous séparâmes.

- C'était quoi ça ? chuchota Zack, les yeux brillants.

- Ton prix de consolation ?

Ma blague lui tira un petit rire. Soupirant, je me laissai tomber sur le lit à ses côtés, portant une main à ma bouche comme pour me convaincre de la réalité de ce qui venait de se passer. Il me vint tardivement à l'esprit que Teigne avait peut-être tout vu, mais je décidais que je m'en fichais.

Je me sentais crevée, drainée de toute mon énergie. Il y avait eu trop d'émotions, des hauts, des bas, trop d'adrénaline. La discussion tendue était passée par la colère, l'énervement profond, la stupéfaction et tout un tas d'autres émotions vives et crevantes pour les nerfs avant de finalement atteindre son apogée, de façon aussi brutale qu'inattendue, et puis de retomber, vers ça. Cette situation où Zack et moi étions sagement assis l'un à côté de l'autre, la main dans la main. Je suppose que quelque part, c'était inévitable. Une fois les vannes de l'honnêteté ouverte, rien n'arrêtait son flot. À force de tout se dire et de ne plus rien cacher, voilà où on en était rendu.

_Pas si mal_, pensai-je distraitement alors mes lèvres venaient à nouveau trouver celles de Zack.

* * *

><p>Ce fut la magnifique et savoureuse odeur de croissants qui me réveilla. Tel un ours après une longue hibernation, j'émergeai de sous les draps, puis entrouvrit difficilement un œil. Aaah non, pas la lumière ! Une clarté intense qui me fit mal au cerveau. Mon ennemie jurée... La tentation de replonger sous la couette fut grande, mais je la combattis avec vaillance : les croissants valaient bien quelques sacrifices.<p>

Je parvins à m'asseoir, puis levai la tête pour scanner la pièce, à la recherche de la source de l'odeur alléchante. Je n'eus pas à chercher bien loin : elle se trouvait juste sous mon nez. Un croissant bien doré, bien gonflé - autant dire qu'il me suppliait pratiquement de le manger. Mais comment était-il arrivé là ? Mon esprit était encore quelque peu embrumé de sommeil mais j'étais à peu près certaine que les croissants ne pouvaient pas léviter et venir se présenter d'eux-mêmes face aux personnes affamées, même dans le monde Pokémon.

Je poursuivis donc mon enquête, et découvris qu'il y avait une main au bout du croissant. Ou plutôt, pour remettre les choses dans l'ordre, qu'une main tenait ledit croissant. Et au bout de la main, un bras, et puis un torse, et puis un visage.

Que je connaissais.

- Tiens, bonjour Claire.

C'était plutôt élaborée comme phrase, si peu de temps après m'être réveillée. Ça devait être la présence du croissant qui me donnait la force d'accomplir un tel exploit.

- Ha-ha ! fit la blonde d'un ton triomphant en se servant du croissant pour pointer dans ma direction comme s'il se fût agi d'un index de substitution.

Renonçant à déchiffrer ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par cette exclamation pas très explicite, je me contentai d'un :

- Croissant ?

Elle me tendit la pâtisserie en question, à laquelle je m'empressai de faire un sort. Et tant pis si je mettais des miettes partout dans le lit ! Mmh, ce qu'il était bon... Bien moelleux et encore tout chaud.

- Bien dormi Madame la Championne ? s'enquit la blonde avec un sourire lorsque j'eus terminé de me repaître du croissant malchanceux.

- Ça a été ouais, lui répondis-je, me sentant déjà plus humaine et moins ours mal léché.

- Alors, alors... continua-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

- Alors quoi ?

- Bah alors, toi et Zack ?

- Ah oui... soufflai-je, ramenée à des considérations des plus actuelles. Où est-ce qu'il est d'ailleurs ?

- Sous la douche.

Ah. Zack sous la douche. Mon cerveau décida d'imaginer la scène et je perdis un instant (plusieurs instants même) le fil de la conversation avec Claire. Lorsque je le retrouvai, elle finissait visiblement de me poser une question.

- ...contes ou il va falloir que je te tire les Aspicots du nez ?

Plutôt que de lui faire répéter, ce qui me trahirait sur les pensées peu catholiques que je venais d'avoir (et que j'avais encore... non, Léa, concentre-toi !), je me rabattis sur la réponse par défaut :

- C'est compliqué.

La blonde eut un grognement.

- C'est aussi la réponse que m'a balancée Zack quand je lui ai demandé... Mais ça me paraît plutôt simple pourtant ! Tu as battu ton rival de toujours après un match enfiévré, puis tu t'es empressée de le rattraper et vous avez quitté l'arène ensemble avec des airs super intenses sur vos visages. Ensuite vous avez passé la nuit ensemble dans la même chambre, et, si je me fie à l'état des draps, dans le même lit. Alors, hein ?

- Claire, il s'est rien passé, lui avouai-je avec un sourire. On a juste parlé.

- Juste _parlé_ ? hoqueta la blonde.

Un air totalement incrédule s'était peint sur son visage. Si c'était ça sa réaction face à ce sujet plutôt banal, je n'osais même pas imaginer quelle tête elle allait faire quand je lui ferai part de la vraie révélation.

- Ouais, juste parlé. Pourquoi tu crois que je porte encore les mêmes vêtements que hier soir ? ajoutai-je avec un geste vers ma personne tout à fait décemment couverte.

La blonde haussa les épaules, avant de demander :

- Mais parlé de quoi ?

- De tout et de rien, et pendant presque toute la nuit. Je crois que j'ai fini par m'endormir vers cinq heures du matin. Faut dire qu'il y avait matière à discussion... Je connaissais même pas sa couleur préférée, c'était quand même un comble...

- Le rouge, déclara Claire brusquement. Il a l'air d'un type qui aime le rouge, se justifia-t-elle suite à mon regard étonné.

- Raté, c'est le vert.

La blonde prit l'air songeur.

- Bon OK, vous avez parlé. Mais au final vous êtes ensemble ou pas ?

- Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est compliqué.

- Mouais, grogna Claire avec une moue peu convaincue.

- Si tu acceptes de patienter jusqu'à ce que Zack soit sorti de la salle de bains, je t'explique tout.

- Ah, j'aime mieux ça ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix satisfaite. Hé, tu reveux un croissant en attendant ?

Comment aurais-je pu refuser ? Je fis donc une nouvelle victime, absorbant les nutriments de ma proie tombée au combat. Claire m'imita en laissant nettement moins de preuves de son forfait. Suffisamment revigorée, je me levai puis me grattai la nuque ; ça me démangeait un peu, Teigne devait être dans le coin.

- Désolée ma grande, ils font pas encore de croissants spectraux, soufflai-je.

Ma remarque occasionna un sursaut chez Claire.

- Teigne est encore là ? Je pensais qu'elle s'en serait allée vers l'au-delà vu que tu es devenue Championne maintenant... Elle t'a accompagnée jusqu'au bout non ? Ou est-ce qu'elle a du mal à partir ?

- En fait, ça fait partie du "compliqué", tentai-je d'expliquer. J'ai pas vraiment fini ce que j'ai à faire.

- Mais t'as vaincu la Ligue et t'es Maître Pokémon, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien te rester ? s'étonna la blonde. C'est le moment de prendre des vacances là, t'as une semaine de répit garanti avant d'affronter ton premier challenger, tu devrais te prélasser et profiter d'un peu de repos bien mérité !

- C'est pas dans mes plans.

Claire croisa les bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui est dans tes plans alors ? À part manger des croissants et prononcer des phrases cryptiques ?

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton bon enfant mais je soupçonnais qu'elle commençait à s'énerver. Normal après tout.

- Je préfère attendre que Zack soit là pour te le dire sinon tu risques de penser que j'ai pété un câble.

- Ah, ce genre de plans, fit Claire. Non, j'aime bien les trucs un peu dingues ! ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire qui était lui aussi un peu dingue. Et puis t'as raison, pourquoi se reposer sur ses lauriers quand on peut tout faire péter ?

Avant que je puisse préciser que tout faire péter n'était pas non plus dans mes plans, la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit et un Zack sauvage nous rejoignit. Bien que sa tignasse soit mouillée, elle conservait obstinément sa forme de crête de dinosaure, ce qui me tira un sourire.

- Alors, t'as réussi à la réveiller ? lança-t-il à l'adresse de Claire.

- T'avais raison, la tactique du croissant a marché.

- Bande de fourbes, vous vous êtes ligués contre moi, constatai-je.

- Faut bien ça pour te tirer du lit, contra Zack.

Il y eut un silence suite à sa remarque, pas malaisé, pas super détendu non plus. Quelque part au milieu. Entre Zack et moi, ça s'était calmé et on avait atteint une sorte d'équilibre, mais le spectre de mon départ imminent demeurait, et ça devait l'affecter plus qu'il ne le montrait. Du moins le supposai-je. Quant à Claire, je crois qu'elle percevait cet accroc, et j'étais sur le point de lui en exposer la raison.

- Bon, Claire, tu devrais t'asseoir, lui conseillai-je. Ce que je vais te dire va te couper les jambes.

- On devrait peut-être l'attacher pour éviter qu'elle s'enfuie en courant en hurlant que tu es folle, tu ne crois pas Léa ? proposa Zack.

- Je promets de ne pas m'enfuir en courant, affirma la blonde.

- Et de ne pas hurler que je suis folle ? demandai-je.

- Ça, ça dépendra.

Zack eut un sourire et fit mine de se boucher les oreilles. Je l'assassinai du regard, amoureusement (si si c'est possible).

- Allez, accouche, m'encouragea Claire.

Ce que je fis donc. Je lui racontai tout, à peu près la même chose qu'à Zack, mais de façon plus nette et plus succincte maintenant que je m'étais déjà pliée à l'exercice. Durant mon exposé, Claire conserva un visage impassible, ce qui me sembla plutôt de bonne augure. Lorsque je me tus, la blonde garda le silence. Puis, lentement, elle se pencha vers moi, me toucha le nez du bout de l'index, et appuya, jusqu'à ce que, étonnée, je recule un peu.

- Pardon, dit-elle ensuite, je vérifiais juste que t'étais bien réelle.

- Je sais que ça a l'air dingue, mais...

-_ L'air_ dingue ? me coupa-t-elle. Non Léa, _c'est _dingue. Complètement.

- Comment tu crois que je le vis ? lui renvoyai-je avec une grimace.

- Tu penses pas que ça pourrait être... autre chose ? avança-t-elle avec précaution. Tu sais, avec le stress du voyage Pokémon, et le fait que tu aies perdu des membres de ton équipe, peut-être que tu as fini par t'inventer une autre réalité pour éviter de faire face à celle-là...

Je secouai résolument la tête. Zack intervint :

- Moi, je la crois.

Il eut droit à un regard étonné et plutôt sceptique de la part de Claire.

- Je fais confiance à Léa, continua-t-il. Je pense la connaître assez bien pour ça.

- Sauf que si l'on écoute Léa justement, depuis le début ce n'est pas elle que tu connais, et ça fait seulement deux mois que Léa est la "vraie" Léa.

- On en a discuté cette nuit, indiqua Zack. La Léa d'avant correspond au niveau personnalité à celle de maintenant. Les deux n'ont pas vécu les mêmes expériences - celle de notre monde n'a pas perdu son frère à six ans par exemple - mais autrement elles ont le même caractère. C'était bien mon impression avant que Léa ne me révèle tout, y avait pas de différences pour moi, et elle me l'a confirmé quand je lui ai raconté "notre" enfance.

- Encore un truc zarb de la cartouche, résumai-je.

- OK... dit lentement Claire en fronçant les sourcils. Mais alors ça veut dire quoi concrètement, qu'il existe deux mondes qui coexistent de façon parallèle ? Où dans l'un des deux l'autre n'est qu'un jeu ? Et pourquoi toi et ton frère, Léa ? Pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Y a des millions de cartouches Pokémon dans ton monde non ? Comment ça se fait que seule la tienne soit une porte ouverte vers chez nous ?

J'écartai les mains en signe d'impuissance.

- Désolée Claire, j'ai aucune réponse à te fournir. C'est aussi pour ça que je dois aller jusqu'au bout, parce que j'espère bien obtenir le fin mot de l'histoire...

Un silence pensif s'établit dans la chambre. Chacun devait ressasser ses propres pensées. Les miennes étaient tournées vers Vivian et l'inévitable suite des événements. Mon frère et moi ne nous étions pas quittés dans les meilleurs termes et je n'avais aucune idée de comment le recontacter. Enfin non, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai : il me suffirait peut-être d'ôter le bout de météorite anti-psy que m'avait donné Zack, et je serais à nouveau visible aux yeux de l'Hypnomade de Vivian, à supposer qu'il me surveille encore. Ou alors, peut-être que si je...

- Bon OK, je suis avec toi ! déclara brusquement Claire, de façon si soudaine et si inattendue que je sursautai.

- Euh, quoi ?

- Ouais, là je suis d'accord avec Léa, déclara Zack tout en posant un regard scrutateur sur la blonde. T'avais plutôt l'air de penser que cette histoire c'était rien que des conneries, alors pourquoi tu décides tout à coup de lui coller aux basques ?

- Pour ton information, monsieur l'ex-champion, Léa est mon amie, lui répondit Claire en soutenant son regard sans broncher. Alors j'ignore si ce qu'elle dit est la vérité ou pas, mais en tout cas si elle doit affronter un Pokémon psy supra-dangereux, ça ne se fera pas sans moi !

Zack eut son sourire typiquement carnassier.

- Bienvenue à bord, mademoiselle la Bourrine, la salua-t-il d'un petit hochement de tête. Notre vaisseau comprend à présent trois humains, un bon paquet de Pokémon, et le fantôme le plus hargneux que j'ai jamais vu.

Sa description me fit sourire. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise métaphore, un bateau. Tous dans la même galère...

- Ah, mais oui c'est pour ça que Teigne est restée ! s'exclama Claire qui venait d'avoir une révélation. Sacrée Colossinge... Hé, pourquoi je suis mademoiselle la Bourrine ? ajouta-t-elle ensuite avec une grimace.

- Tu as d'autres Pokémon à part tes deux terreurs ? demanda Zack.

- Non. Quand j'étais petite j'avais un Roucool mais... plus maintenant.

- Bah voilà.

- Pfff, commenta-t-elle. Faut pas croire les stéréotypes, les Férosinge et Colossinge sont capables d'être très doux lorsque ça leur chante.

- Ce qui correspond à environ 0,2 % du temps, complétai-je en souriant de plus belle.

- Ouais, bon... avoua Claire. C'est quoi ton surnom à toi que je rigole ?

Bonne question. Je quémandai la réponse auprès de Zack, qui haussa les épaules.

- Si je suis monsieur l'ex-champion, tu dois être mademoiselle la championne.

- Ça manque de punch, estimai-je.

- Tiens d'ailleurs, tu comptes faire quoi à ce propos ? s'enquit la blonde en claquant des doigts. Tu vas jouer ton rôle ou tu t'en fiches et c'est Mewtwo ton objectif maintenant ? Non en fait pas besoin que tu me répondes, la tête que tu fais en ce moment me suffit.

- Donc pas de défilé de la victoire ? interrogea Zack.

- C'est quoi ça ? voulus-je savoir.

Ce fut Claire qui m'expliqua :

- Le jour suivant l'accession du vainqueur au titre de Maître Pokémon, la tradition veut qu'il défile au plateau Indigo accompagné de ses Pokémon. C'est un événement plutôt important, c'est pas souvent qu'on couronne un nouveau champion...

- Hé bien ils devront se débrouiller sans moi. Pareil pour le reste d'ailleurs : si Mélodie me défie, et elle le fera sans doute, je ne me présenterais pas pour le match.

Je songeai à la gamine et à sa détermination sans faille. Lors de notre discussion juste après ma victoire contre Peter, j'avais tenté de lui expliquer pourquoi j'avais refusé l'offre de son père., pourquoi j'avais décidé de ne pas me plier à la volonté du Conseil. Malgré tous mes efforts, je n'étais pas parvenue à lui faire comprendre mon point de vue : la fillette aux cheveux bleus partageait sur ce point-là les mêmes idées que la Chieuse, à savoir la victoire à tout prix.

- Tu perdras par forfait alors, constata Zack, avant de secouer la tête. Quand je pense que tu m'as volé le titre pour le gâcher comme ça...

L'amertume qui transparaissait dans sa voix me fit me sentir coupable.

- Tu pourras réessayer d'ici quelques années non ? demandai-je en espérant fortement que la réponse soit oui.

- Non, répliqua évidemment Zack, parce que le destin me haïssait. Une fois que t'as été champion, c'est fini, y a pas de seconde chance.

- Ah... soufflai-je, ne sachant que dire.

- Bon, déclara Claire avant qu'un malaise ne s'installe, c'est très bien de rester là à se goinfrer de croissants et à discuter, mais c'est pas comme ça qu'on va avancer, alors je propose qu'on bouge !

- Douche d'abord, protestai-je.

- Va pour ta douche, la Ronflex. Mais ensuite c'est parti !

Je passai donc dans la salle de bains, réfléchis aux secrets de l'univers tandis que j'étais sous l'eau chaude, gâchai du savon juste parce que, puis ressortis après avoir évoluée en une Léa propre. Je me sentais prête à affronter cette journée qui avait bien commencé et qui je l'espérais finirait de la même façon.

- Où va-t-on, mon capitaine ? s'enquit Claire dès mon retour.

- Il faut que je parle avec mon frère, il n'y a que lui qui sache où se trouve Mewtwo, lui répondis-je. Je ne sais pas où il est mais j'ai quelques idées pour le trouver... Je pense qu'on devrait passer par Bourg Palette avant tout.

J'avais décidé que logiquement, Vivian devait savoir que j'allais le chercher, et l'endroit de départ du jeu ainsi que "notre" maison constituait un point de rendez-vous plutôt probable. Un cri de Claire m'arrêta alors que je me dirigeais vers la porte.

- Attends, sors pas par là ! Y a une meute de paparazzis dehors, j'ai dû me faufiler pour rentrer tout à l'heure, expliqua-t-elle rapidement.

- Quoi ?

- Mademoiselle la championne, me rappela Zack.

- Mais euh, grognai-je. J'en ai rien à foutre de la célébrité moi...

- Qu'est-ce qu'y faut pas entendre... me renvoya mon ex-rival d'un ton amusé. Bon, de toute façon c'est pas un problème, Alakazam peut nous emmener en un clin d'œil.

J'approuvai sa proposition d'un hochement de tête, avant d'entrevoir une complication.

- Et pour Teigne ?

_Hélas, je ne suis pas capable de voir l'esprit de la Colossinge, et encore moins de la téléporter, _indiqua le Pokémon psy qui venait de jaillir de sa Pokéball.

Je m'équipai du Scope Sylphe et découvris Teigne en train d'essayer de puncher l'Alakazam (rien de surprenant là-dedans). Bien évidemment ses gros poings spectraux passaient au travers de sa cible sans lui faire le moindre mal.

- Tu pourras nous suivre ma grande ? lui demandai-je.

Ses oreilles frémirent, elle se tourna vers moi puis sautilla plusieurs fois. En langue Teigne, ça voulait dire : "Oui oui, t'inquiète pas pour moi". Ce détail réglé, je fis signe qu'on pouvait y aller et un bref flash de lumière plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes face à une petite maison au toit rouge. Un peu désorientée par cette téléportation de si bon matin et avec juste deux croissants dans le ventre, je titubai, m'appuyant sur Zack (de façon tout à fait non fortuite).

Puis une voix gueula :

- Vite elle est làààà !

Il s'ensuivit une série de flashs qui m'aveuglèrent totalement, et je devinai à l'oreille que les journalistes s'approchaient pour nous encercler tandis que les questions fusaient de toute part :

- Mademoiselle Norelle, quelques mots s'il vous plaît !

- Êtes-vous heureuse de votre victoire ?

- Pensez-vous rester longtemps au sommet ?

- Quelle est la nature de votre relation avec Zack Chen ?

- Les rumeurs d'un projet de mariage sont-elles vraies ?

Je clignai des yeux face à cette dernière phrase. Hé ben, ils y allaient pas de main morte... Ma vue m'était revenue, ce qui me permit de constater qu'une forêt de micros avait poussé sous mon nez, insistant pour capter la moindre de mes réactions. Je fis de mon mieux pour les ignorer et suppliai Zack du regard afin qu'il nous sorte d'ici.

Un instant plus tard, un énième flash noyait les contours du monde et...

Je perdis pied.

Littéralement.

Au lieu d'atterrir dans la cuisine de "ma" maison, ou bien la chambre, ou que sais-je encore, je me retrouvai à pédaler inutilement dans les airs, sans trouver le moindre appui. Logique puisque j'étais en chute libre. Cette étape ne dura qu'une seconde ou deux, ce qui ne fut pas un soulagement parce que la suite s'avéra pire. Le choc de l'eau glaciale m'anesthésia, m'engourdissant toute entière avant que les sensations n'affluent à nouveau quelques secondes plus tard sous la forme d'un millier de picotements et de fourmillements qui me firent l'effet de minuscules aiguilles vicieuses tandis que j'agitais bras et jambes pour remonter.

Ma tête creva la surface, je remplis mes poumons d'une bonne goulée d'air puis avisai les environs.

Ce n'était pas le Bourg Palette.

Vraiment pas.

Devant moi s'étendait une mer, bleue, calme et infinie. Rien à espérer de ce côté-là, même en chevauchant Plouf ça me paraissait mal barré. Et derrière moi... une plage, scintillante de sable blanc. Une plage que je connaissais puisque je l'avais arpentée il y avait maintenant un mois et demi de ça. Je m'étais alors trouvée en compagnie de Teigne et de Princesse, et je m'étais engouffrée dans la grotte que j'apercevais d'ici sans savoir que cela allait me mener droit vers Artikodin.

Les Îles Écumes.

Que diable faisais-je ici ? Et pourquoi étais-je seule ? La téléportation d'Alakazam avait-elle eu un raté ? Ou bien s'agissait-il d'une blague de mauvais goût ? Ça ne me semblait pourtant pas être le genre du Pokémon psy... Et Zack ne s'y serait pas pris comme ça, si ça avait été de son fait il aurait été perché sur son Léviator non loin de là histoire de ne pas manquer une miette du spectacle. Alors qui d'autre...

_C'est évident, voyons, _songeai-je alors que la solution m'apparaissait.

Ma voix mentale sonnait un peu trop comme la Chieuse, et si en cet instant un frisson me parcourut, cela n'avait rien à voir avec la température de l'eau. Réprimant un grognement, je me mis à nager pour atteindre la rive. Ce fut l'affaire de quelques minutes. À peine avais-je atteint mon objectif et pris pied sur le sable que je m'emparai de la Pokéball de Salade.

- Tu n'auras pas besoin de ça, fit la personne qui venait d'apparaître sur la petite plage.

- Je crois bien que si, répondis-je à mon frère. En guise d'assurance que tu n'essayeras pas de...

- De quoi ? me coupa-t-il alors qu'il contemplait mon Florizarre fraîchement matérialisé. Je ne te ferai aucun mal, petite sœur. Tu représentes ma seule chance d'en finir avec ce jeu.

Je croisai les bras, luttant aussi bien contre le froid que contre mon envie de me mettre à hurler. Les révélations de Zack bouillonnaient dans mon esprit et changeaient la façon dont je percevais mon frère. Changeaient _encore_, devrais-je dire. C'était le yo-yo complet sur ce plan-là ces derniers temps. Vivian méchant, Vivian gentil, Vivian allié, Vivian ennemi... Tout y était passé. L'aiguille pointait désormais sur Vivian gros mytho.

À mes côtés, Salade gronda, agitant une liane particulièrement menaçante presque sous le nez de mon frère : il devait percevoir ma colère, mais il fallait que nous gardions la tête froide. Je posai donc une main sur son flanc pour l'apaiser. Lâchant tout de même un "Zarre" d'avertissement à l'encontre de Vivian, le Florizarre retira sa liane.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Maraude ? demandai-je ensuite, sèchement.

- Juste le nécessaire.

Une réponse donnée si calmement... et qui impliquait sûrement des tas d'horreurs.

- Il fallait que tu me fasses confiance et que tu me laisses entraîner ton équipe pour la Ligue, continua Vivian. J'ai pris le chemin le plus simple pour parvenir à ce résultat.

- Et pour ça tu as torturé une Goupix avant de forcer Zack à me l'offrir ? crachai-je.

- Parce que je savais qu'avoir des difficultés avec un Pokémon te ferait douter de toi et te rendrait d'autant plus susceptible d'écouter ce que j'avais à dire, confirma-t-il. Oh, je t'en prie, ajouta-t-il face à ma réaction, ton dégoût m'importe peu. Ce n'est pas mon problème si tu attribues des sentiments et une personnalité à un paquet de données informatiques. C'est toi qui choisis de te faire inutilement du mal en voyant le dressage de la Goupix comme une "torture", ou en pensant que ton rival est autre chose qu'un programme destiné à servir d'obstacle.

Il fit une pause comme pour permettre à ses mots de me frapper pleinement. Je les balayai, d'une seule pensée, choisissant de me concentrer sur ce qui m'occupait présentement : les manigances de mon frère.

- Quoi d'autre ? lui demandai-je, les deux mots lancés comme un défi.

Il haussa les sourcils comme pour dire "Mais de quoi tu parles ?".

- Ma confiance t'importait trop, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu as tenté de te l'approprier avec un seul coup bas. Je suis certaine que ton influence s'est fait sentir à d'autres endroits dans mon voyage.

- Tu deviens bonne à ce jeu, petite sœur, me complimenta-t-il en applaudissant sarcastiquement, deux fois. Tes œillères sont-elles enfin tombées ? Permets-moi donc d'énumérer mes coups de pouce.

Il leva un doigt.

- J'ai déclenché l'incendie du centre Pokémon à Céladopole afin de te donner une raison de plus d'aller te confronter à la Team Rocket.

Un deuxième.

- L'Hypnomade qui retenait la fillette rousse dans le Bois Baies m'appartient, et la réalité qu'il a construite pour toi devait te montrer que tu pouvais compter sur moi.

Un troisième.

- J'ai suggéré à Alec qu'il te propose son mentorat... Là tu m'as surprise, je pensais honnêtement que tu accepterais.

Et un quatrième.

- Mon Hypnomade a rappelé le fantôme de Teigne et lui a conseillé de rester encore un peu.

Il assortit cette dernière phrase d'un sourire, aussi incisif qu'une lame de rasoir.

- Tu vois, il n'y a pas que des mauvaises choses au final. Sans moi tu n'aurais plus jamais revu ta précieuse amie à fourrure.

Je demeurai silencieuse, m'efforçant de dissimuler le malaise que m'inspiraient ces révélations. Vivian avait été partout, à chaque tournant, et moi je n'avais rien vu. Aveugle Léa. Je me faisais l'effet d'une marionnette qui s'imaginait bouger selon sa volonté, sans même se douter que quelqu'un d'autre calibrait chacun de ses mouvements. Bon, d'accord, j'exagérais : il y avait un paquet de décisions que j'avais prises sans que mon frère n'ait son mot à dire... mais le nombre de ses "coups de pouce", comme il appelait ses interventions, était tout de même bien trop élevé.

- Bien sûr tout cela est derrière nous, reprit Vivian. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que mon stratagème ait marché, et te voilà championne à présent.

- J'y serais parvenue sans toi, répliquai-je par réflexe tout en sachant que c'était un mensonge.

Il se contenta de sourire, signe qu'il m'avait percée à jour.

- Où est Maraude maintenant ? voulus-je savoir, la disparition de la Feunard me tracassant toujours. Tu l'as relâchée ou bien tu t'en es tout simplement... débarrassée ?

Le dernier mot avait été difficile à prononcer et je ne savais pas ce que je ferais si Vivian confirmait ma seconde hypothèse. Ce qui était complètement risible, observai-je depuis un lointain coin de mon cerveau. Vivian avait tué Léonard, un fait avéré que j'avais vécu en personne, et voilà que le meurtre potentiel d'un Pokémon me faisait envisager une vengeance que je n'accomplissais pas pour un humain qui avait été mon ami ? Ridicule, illogique, stupide. Je pris une inspiration et tentai de remettre dans l'ordre dans mes pensées, mais tout semblait embrouillé. C'était comme si j'avais accepté que l'assassinat de Léonard n'en était pas vraiment un puisqu'il ne concernait qu'un programme, mais d'un autre côté je refusais de considérer Zack et Claire sous même ce statut - idem pour tous mes Pokémon. Et puis restait encore l'affirmation de la Chieuse selon laquelle la cartouche n'était pas que cartouche...

Il y avait trop d'éléments, trop de contradictions, et je m'emmêlais les doigts dans les fils virtuels de mes pensées, sans parvenir aucunement à les démêler. La voix de Vivian finit par les trancher, me libérant de la prison qui avait commencé à se construire autour de moi :

- Je n'ai pas touché à ta Feunard. Elle avait rempli son office et ne m'était plus utile. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je t'avais conseillé de la relâcher. Mais contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire je ne m'en suis pas chargé moi-même et je n'ai rien à voir avec sa disparition.

J'avançai d'un pas dans sa direction, secouant la tête. Il avait du culot d'essayer encore de me faire avaler ses mensonges au stade où on en était...

- Arrête, c'est fini, lui lançai-je hargneusement. Je sais tout, alors stop aux embrouilles.

- C'est la vérité, répliqua mon frère.

J'eus un sourire en entendant la phrase que j'avais martelée face à Zack lorsqu'il avait douté de la véracité de ce que je lui avais révélé. Mais les deux situations n'avaient rien de commun, et Vivian, lui, ne pouvait que mentir. Je le savais, parce que Maraude ne serait jamais partie sans me dire au revoir.

- On va finir par avoir un vrai problème si tu persistes à me raconter des salades, frérot... fis-je en avançant d'un pas de plus, mes poings se serrant.

- Zarre.

- C'est une expression Salade, je ne parlais pas de toi.

- Zarre, Flori, Florizarre.

Je me retournai d'un bloc vers mon bulbe vert, prise au dépourvue.

- Comment ça, _il ne ment pas_ ? répétai-je, perdue face à ce que venait d'affirmer le Florizarre. Comment tu peux le savoir ?

- Zarre.

- Tu sais bien que je te fais confiance, mais là j'apprécierais une vraie raison.

- Florizarre, promit-il.

- D'accord, tu m'expliqueras ça plus tard... acquiesçai-je.

J'étais un peu réticente à remettre au lendemain ce que je pressentais être quelque chose d'important, mais sur le moment je devais reconnaître qu'il y avait un sujet encore plus pressant. Vivian l'aborda d'ailleurs aussitôt que s'acheva mon tête-à-tête avec Salade.

- Ce détail réglé, si nous en venions à Mewtwo ? suggéra-t-il nonchalamment, avec la même désinvolture que quelqu'un qui proposerait une promenade au parc.

- Oui, Mewtwo, embrayai-je à mon tour. Un sujet plutôt délicat, mais est-ce que t'avais vraiment besoin de me téléporter au beau milieu de nulle part pour ça ?

- Il fallait que je te parle seul à seule, sans interférence, se justifia mon frère. Quant au bain de mer, c'était pour m'assurer que tu serais pleinement réveillée.

- Évidemment que j'étais réveillée, il doit pas être loin de midi !

- Indépendamment de ça, ça ne pouvait te faire que le plus grand bien.

Un grognement de frustration m'échappa.

- Tu crois toujours savoir ce qui est le mieux pour moi, hein ? résumai-je.

- Je sais ce qu'il faut pour que tu battes Mewtwo, oui.

Ah, quel coup bas. Ramener la conversation sur le point exact qui me faisait défaut...

- Où est-il ? interrogeai-je, affrontant mon frère du regard.

- Ce n'est pas la bonne question, répliqua-t-il d'une voix sans appel.

- Pas la bonne... commençai-je, exaspérée, avant de m'arrêter par moi-même, résolvant de ne pas me laisser entraîner dans les petits jeux de Vivian.

Il eut un sourire mais persista :

- Tu devrais me demander : "Comment faire pour le vaincre ?".

- OK, comment ?

Face à un grand frère créateur d'embrouilles, tenez-vous en à des réponses simples et courtes. (Le mieux est encore de ne pas avoir de grand frère créateur d'embrouilles, mais là, il était déjà trop tard pour moi.)

- C'est justement ce dont nous allons nous occuper, indiqua Vivian.

Il tendit une main ouverte vers moi, le reflet du geste effectué au sommet du Plateau Indigo un mois auparavant, et porteur de la même offre. Sauf que cette fois, ma réaction fut différente.

- Je n'irai nulle part sans mes amis.

- Comme c'est mignon, ma sœur qui s'est entichée de petits programmes, jeta-t-il alors que la grimace qui tordait ses traits sembler proclamer exactement le contraire. Prends ma main, Léa.

La fermeté de sa voix donnait à sa phrase la valeur d'un ordre. J'y opposai un refus concis.

- Non.

Puis je portai une main à mon cou et tirai sur la lanière de cuir au bout de laquelle pendait le bout de météorite que m'avait donné Zack. Elle céda dans un claquement sec, me rendant à nouveau visible aux yeux mentaux des Pokémon psy ; je tournai mes pensées vers Alakazam, l'implorant mentalement de chercher à me localiser.

_Allez Zack... Ramène-toi._

- Ne sois pas stupide, m'admonesta mon frère. Tu n'auras pas besoin de tes "amis" face à Mewtwo, juste de tes Pokémon.

- Rien à foutre. Ils viennent quand même.

Vivian poussa un soupir tout en amenant une main à sa tempe. Il me semblait qu'il était en train de commencer à perdre patience : quelque chose qu'on ne voyait pas tous les jours.

- Ce n'est pas censé se passer comme ça, dit-il d'une voix dans laquelle je crus détecter un soupçon de lassitude. Le jeu...

- Le jeu, je l'emmerde. Il a brisé notre famille, il nous a arrachés à notre monde, il nous a fait souffrir comme pas possible ! Et tu voudrais en plus qu'on se soumette à ses règles débiles ? Genre : "Non, désolé, le héros doit affronter Mewtwo seul, pas d'amis autorisés" ? Hé bien non, je ne suis pas d'accord ! Et si ça tu ne peux pas l'accepter, je me débrouillerais toute seule.

Légèrement à bout de souffle suite à cette tirade que j'avais prononcée d'une seule traite, je me retournai, faisant mine de partir. C'était une négociation, et il fallait que je lui montre que je pensais ce que je disais.

- Léa !

Mon prénom claqua comme un collier étrangleur, me retenant brusquement et désagréablement. Même après tout ce temps, même après tout ce qui s'était passé, mon frère avait encore ce pouvoir sur moi. Le lien invisible qui me reliait à lui vibra, et j'allais me retourner lorsque deux autres firent leur apparition, deux nouvelles connexions qui m'emplirent d'une force renouvelée.

Zack et Claire venaient de se matérialiser sur la grève.

_Comme je vous le disais, elle n'est pas seule_, résonna la voix mentale d'Alakazam qui lévitait au-dessus de l'eau.

- Un problème, Léa ? s'enquit Zack en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Je retournai son geste avec un sourire, y puisant un certain réconfort.

- Un petit imprévu. Au lieu de trouver Vivian, c'est lui qui m'a trouvée. Mais tout est sous contrôle, assurai-je, je ne prends aucun risque avec mon arsenal à disposition.

- Zarre, approuva Salade tout en agitant une liane pour faire coucou aux nouveaux arrivants.

- C'est lui ton frère ? lança Claire sur un ton étonné. Il te ressemble pas tellement...

Vivian eut un rire amusé.

- Nous avons donc le rival, lui je m'y attendais... mais c'est quoi l'autre ? Une dresseuse lambda que tu as ramassée sur le bord du chemin ? Tu me déçois, Léa. Quitte à t'entourer de PNJs, tu aurais au moins pu choisir un champion d'arène.

- Et en plus il m'insulte direct ? continua la blonde sans paraître très affectée. Tu vas avoir du mal à me convaincre que vous êtes de la même famille Léa, pour l'instant, de ce que j'en vois, vous n'avez rien en commun ni au niveau physique ni au niveau personnalité...

- Moi je perçois bien quelques traits identiques, intervint Zack. Ils sont tous les deux hyper-têtus et quand ils sourient, y a cet espèce de truc avec leurs fossettes qui fait que...

- Cessons cette perte de temps, l'interrompit brutalement Vivian en accompagnant sa phrase d'un large mouvement du bras. Nous devrions nous concentrer sur Mewtwo et la façon de le vaincre.

- Tout à fait d'accord, acquiesçai-je. Et mes amis m'accompagnent. Objection ?

J'entendis vaguement Claire chuchoter quelque chose mais n'y prêtai pas attention, concentrée sur mon frère et notre négociation.

- Si tu tiens tant que ça à voir Mewtwo les tuer, fais-toi plaisir, répondit Vivian avec un haussement d'épaules. Maintenant comme je te le disais, la question qui se pose est de savoir comment vaincre l'obstacle ultime. Mon erreur a été de foncer tête baissée l'affronter sans prendre la peine de me renseigner auparavant. Il nous faut donc des informations sur le Pokémon en question, et je sais où les obtenir.

- OK. Où on va ?

La réponse de Vivian fut des plus brèves :

- Lavanville.

* * *

><p>La maison n'était pas différente des deux fois précédentes.<p>

Le canapé n'avait pas bougé du coin du séjour et le Rondoudou que j'avais autrefois confondu avec un coussin s'y prélassait toujours, roulé en boule contre l'accoudoir. Des tasses de café sales encombraient la table, qui avait gagné quelques nouvelles tâches depuis mon dernier passage. Un Miaouss se tenait assis au bord, sa queue pendant dans le vide tandis qu'il nous fixait d'un regard inquisiteur. Je n'avais pas vu l'Osselait, mais peut-être était-il toujours timide.

Le vieil homme non plus n'avait pas changé, celui que j'avais surnommé Père Noël mais qui portait en réalité un tout autre nom. Il nous avait accueilli avec le sourire lorsque j'avais frappé à sa porte, affirmant que cela lui faisait plaisir de me revoir et qu'il était heureux que j'ai réalisé mon rêve.

- Que puis-je donc faire pour vous jeunes gens ? s'enquit-il en nous contemplant tous quatre.

Vivian jeta un petit carnet rouge sur la table.

- Je crois que ceci vous appartient, dit-il simplement.

Le regard du vieillard se verrouilla sur l'objet en question. Un carnet qui avait fait pas mal de chemin avec moi puisque je l'avais trouvé dans le manoir de Cramois'île. Entre ses pages, quelques lignes d'une laconique écriture noire mentionnaient Mew, un projet de clonage qui avait mal tourné, et Mewtwo, le Pokémon renégat, toutes rédigées de la main du scientifique responsable du projet.

M. Fuji.

Dixit Vivian pour ce dernier point, mais vu la tête que celui que j'appelais Père Noël faisait, mon frère avait raison. Je me demandai pourquoi il n'était pas venu plus tôt en quête d'informations et depuis combien de temps il savait que le vieux gentil monsieur de Lavanville avait eu une jeunesse bien différente. Ce dernier lâcha un lourd soupir, puis se laissa tomber sur le tabouret le plus proche.

- Je ne serai donc jamais libéré de ce fardeau... murmura-t-il.

- Donc c'est vrai, vous avez vraiment cloné Mew ? souffla doucement Claire. J'ai l'impression de nager en plein rêve depuis ce matin...

- Ce fut une erreur, se lamenta M. Fuji. Une regrettable erreur...

Ses yeux se firent lointains et sa voix baissa d'un octave alors qu'il continuait :

- Au début bien sûr, j'étais enthousiaste. Il s'agissait du projet le plus ambitieux que j'avais jamais mené... Je me suis laissé emporter par les possibilités qui s'offraient à nous, les avancées que permettraient un tel programme. Prouver que j'avais raison quant à Mew, créer le Pokémon le plus puissant au monde, et... faire revenir ma fille. Ma Ambre...

Les mains du scientifique, posées sur la table, tremblaient.

- Mais de tous les clones, seul Mewtwo survécut. Et bien que notre projet ait techniquement réussi, il se changea bien vite en désastre. Mewtwo se révéla incontrôlable. La moitié de notre labo réduit en cendres, huit personnes mortes, à cause de moi... Je survécus à cette terrible nuit bien malgré moi, et par la suite, j'ai quitté Cramois'île pour venir me réfugier ici, loin de mon ancienne vie. Depuis je tente de me racheter en recueillant les Pokémon orphelins et abandonnés...

Le silence retomba dans le séjour. Il fut brisé presque aussitôt par le Miaouss qui proclama son nom avant de venir se frotter contre M. Fuji.

- Et Mewtwo ? voulus-je savoir. Qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ?

- Je l'ignore, répondit le vieillard.

- Il a été repéré par Giovanni, nous apprit Vivian, mais leur collaboration n'a pas duré longtemps. Peu importe, ce n'est pas son histoire qui m'intéresse, mais sa nature. Est-ce qu'il a des points faibles ? Quoi que ce soit que l'on puisse exploiter ?

M. Fuji secoua la tête d'un air désolé.

- Mise à part la faiblesse naturelle de son type face aux insectes, non. Nous l'avons conçu pour être le Pokémon le plus puissant au monde, et nous avons réussi. Mewtwo est virtuellement invincible, et il ne peut pas être contrôlé...

Vivian partit d'un rire teinté de mépris.

- Typique... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'attendais à autre chose. Comme si on allait trouver de l'aide parmi eux.

Le regard qu'il me jeta ensuite sous-entendait clairement "Il n'y a que nous deux qui pouvons vraiment changer les choses". Je n'y répondis pas, préférant me concentrer sur M. Fuji et la connaissance qu'il avait de Mewtwo, quoiqu'en dise mon frère.

- Le contrôler non, mais le capturer c'est peut-être faisable ? tentai-je.

Le vieil homme soupira.

- Tous les tests que nous avions faits à l'époque suggèrent qu'une telle tâche serait impossible...

- Pas impossible, juste difficile, jugea Vivian. Mais il n'y aura nulle capture, ajouta-t-il avec un nouveau regard à mon encontre. N'est-ce pas, Léa ?

- Non, acquiesçai-je, après un infime temps d'hésitation.

Nulle capture pour moi parce qu'une telle chose mènerait à la Chieuse, et nulle capture pour Vivian parce qu'il ne pouvait concevoir sa victoire sur le jeu que comme passant par la fin totale de Mewtwo. En cet instant, nous étions d'accord, et cela m'effrayait un peu. Mais c'était le prix à payer pour rentrer chez moi...

- Bien, décréta mon frère.

Avant d'ajouter :

- On perd notre temps, il ne pourra rien nous apprendre de plus.

Et là-dessus, il ressortit au-dehors.

- Les manières de ton frère laissent vraiment à désirer, constata Claire, ce qui tira un petit rire à Zack.

- Ouais, il est aussi aimable qu'un Colossinge privé de bagarre... Merci de nous avoir reçus, M. Fuji, fis-je en m'adressant au vieil homme, et merci d'avoir répondu à nos questions.

- C'est tout naturel, et je sais que tes intentions sont honorables, jeune Léa. Mais pourquoi décider maintenant de partir en chasse contre Mewtwo ? Cela fait si longtemps qu'il se tient tranquille et que personne n'a entendu parler de lui, je crains fort que vous ne risquiez de réveiller sa rage si vous vous attaquez à lui.

- J'ai mes raisons, me contentai-je de murmurer, bien consciente que ça paraissait très faible comme réponse.

Le vieillard n'en exigea pourtant pas davantage, et après avoir échangé des "au revoir" de circonstance, nous quittâmes la maison transformée en orphelinat. Je me trouvais presque dehors lorsque la voix du vieil homme me rappela :

- Léa... Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir avant de partir.

Je me retournai ; mes yeux croisèrent ceux, troublés et cerclés de cernes, de M. Fuji.

- Toi et tes amis n'êtes peut-être pas les seuls à vous être lancés à la poursuite de Mewtwo. Il me semble... (Il s'arrêta, puis reprit d'une voix incertaine :) Oh, cela fait longtemps, mais il me semble bien qu'une autre personne était comme vous venue me voir en quête d'informations...

- Quelqu'un d'autre ? m'étonnai-je, soudain suspicieuse. Qui ça ?

S'agissait-il de Vivian qui me menait en bateau ? C'était une possibilité que je n'excluais pas...

- Je... je ne me rappelle plus exactement, répondit le scientifique en secouant la tête. Les détails sont confus... comme dans un rêve. Je m'excuse Léa, je ne sais plus ce que je dis.

Et moi je ne savais que répondre : je demeurai donc silencieuse. Le ronronnement du Miaouss remplit l'intervalle vide de paroles, puis, passé cet étrange moment, M. Fuji soupira et parut retrouver ses esprits.

- J'espère que tu réussiras dans ton entreprise, me souhaita-t-il ensuite. Arceus sait que Mewtwo ne sera pas simple à neutraliser.

- Je l'espère moi aussi... murmurai-je avant de prendre congé du vieil homme.

Le soleil m'éblouit un instant lorsque je ressortis à l'extérieur. Il faisait si chaud que j'avais déjà eu le temps de sécher de mon bain de mer improvisé, et la température allait encore grimper davantage cet après-midi. Autant que j'en profite pendant que je le pouvais : dans le monde réel, on était en Novembre - enfin, ça c'était en supposant que le temps ne s'écoulait pas tant que je me trouvais dans la cartouche.

- Conclusion de la visite à Lavanville : totale perte de temps ? lança Zack avec le sourire.

- Je suis pas sûre... fis-je en glissant un regard vers Vivian.

C'était son idée de venir à la pêche aux infos ici, une idée qui n'avait pas abouti au final. Cela ne semblait pourtant pas le déranger : il contemplait le ciel, une expression pensive sur son visage. Je me demandai si s'entendre dire que Mewtwo n'avait pas la moindre faiblesse avait éveillé le doute en lui. De mon côté, ça n'avait rien changé et j'étais toujours aussi déterminée, mais mon frère avait déjà affronté le Pokémon psy une fois auparavant et en était sorti perdant. De tels souvenirs devaient être difficiles à dépasser.

Comme s'il sentait que je me posais des questions à son sujet, Vivian baissa les yeux vers moi.

- Prête pour la suite ? me demanda-t-il.

- L'étape finale ? m'enquis-je, pensant déjà connaître la réponse.

La lueur qui s'alluma dans les prunelles de mon frère me la fournit une seconde plus tard. Voilà, on y était. Cap sur Mewtwo et la dernière confrontation. Je me sentais prête et je savais que mes Pokémon l'étaient aussi, mais il demeurait un détail à régler. Fort heureusement, nous nous trouvions exactement au bon endroit.

- J'ai besoin d'un moment seule, alors, informai-je mon frère et mes amis. J'ai à faire dans la Tour Pokémon.

Vivian me surprit en déclarant :

- Je crois que je vais t'accompagner. Rendre un dernier hommage à Nutella...

Je scrutai son visage, essayant de déterminer s'il était sincère ou bien s'il tentait de me manipuler, de se rendre plus sympathique à mes yeux en feignant de l'intérêt pour sa Pokémon tombée au combat. Incapable de dire si la balance penchait d'un côté ou de l'autre, je finis par hocher la tête.

- Moi aussi, je viens, dit ensuite Claire.

Elle ne précisa pas à quelle fin, et je me demandai si le Pokémon qu'elle avait mentionné ce matin, son Roucool, était enterré dans la Tour ou si elle ne voulait tout simplement pas demeurer seule.

- Hé bien allons-y tous... résuma Zack. En plus ça nous rappellera des souvenirs, hein Léa ?

- La dernière fois qu'on était là-haut tous les deux on a failli se faire tuer par des spectres enragés. Super souvenir, raillai-je avec humour.

- Oui, mais c'est là que je t'ai sauvée la vie et que tu es tombée amoureuse de moi, répliqua-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Nan, j'ai succombé dès le premier regard, fis-je mine d'avouer en battant des cils.

Nous échangeâmes un sourire complice.

- J'aurai vraiment tout enduré, grogna Vivian.

L'ignorant totalement, je pris la main de Zack et c'est côte à côte que nous nous dirigeâmes vers la Tour Pokémon. Un dernier adieu à mes petites bestioles, et puis j'avais rendez-vous avec Mewtwo.

* * *

><p><em>J'aurais dû appeler ce chapitre "Révélations en pagaille"... Tout le monde se dit tout. ^^<em>

_Et sinon oui, le "premier prétendant" auquel Maraude fait référence dans son bonus et quelquefois après, c'est bien Vivian et pas Zack. Et sa haine des humains vient de là, parce que Vivian l'a quelque peu torturée histoire de refiler un Pokémon bien dur à dresser à Léa. xD_


	40. Chapitre 34 : Dernière journée d'été

Moi, le silence, et la tombe de Ficelle.

Trio simple et sombre dans l'atmosphère solennelle de la Tour Pokémon.

Notre petit groupe s'était peu à peu dispersé, chacun s'isolant pour son propre moment de recueillement. Claire s'était détachée la première, s'arrêtant au premier étage, puis Vivian s'était dirigé à l'autre bout de la salle lorsque nous étions arrivés au deuxième, et Zack, lui, avait continué jusqu'au troisième après m'avoir glissé de prendre mon temps et qu'on se retrouverait à la sortie. Je n'avais pas trop compris pourquoi mon frère s'était éloigné étant donné que la tombe de sa Nutella jouxtait celle de Ficelle, mais je préférais ça alors je n'allais pas m'en plaindre.

Résultat : j'étais seule. Ça ne me dérangeait pas, car même si j'appréciais fortement la compagnie de Zack et de Claire (il aurait fallu un miracle en ce qui concernait mon frère), il y avait certaines choses qui se faisaient en solitaire. Rendre hommage aux Pokémon tombés au combat rentrait dans cette catégorie.

Souriant tristement, je plaçai le bout de mes doigts sur la Pokéball de la brave Papilusion. Elle avait été la première à donner sa vie pour moi, pour ma quête, alors même qu'à l'époque je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que je faisais et que j'avançais à l'aveuglette. Tuée par l'un des Pokémon de Zack... C'était ironique, quelque part, que le garçon que j'aime m'ait infligée ma première blessure sur ce plan-là. Je me demandai ce que Ficelle aurait pensé de tout ça. Comment aurait-elle réagi face à la révélation que je venais d'un autre monde ? Aurait-elle voulu continuer à se battre à mes côtés comme me l'avaient promis les autres ? Quoiqu'il en aurait été, elle m'avait déjà amplement aidée et méritait le repos éternel, si une telle chose existait.

- Merci pour tout, Ficelle, chuchotai-je en effleurant la partie grise de la_ ball_.

Je ressentis comme une sorte de picotement dans les doigts : électricité statique, simple coïncidence physique, ou Teigne qui m'était passée au travers pile à ce moment-là, je n'en savais rien. Je choisis de croire qu'il s'agissait d'un signe que tout allait bien pour Ficelle et qu'elle était heureuse là où elle se trouvait.

Me relevant, je me rendis ensuite devant la tombe du deuxième de mes Pokémon décédés qui se trouvaient déjà enterrés dans la Tour, et m'agenouillai à nouveau. En dépit du court laps de temps que Touffu avait passé dans l'équipe - à peine une journée à vrai dire -, je n'avais jamais considéré le Voltali comme autre chose qu'un membre à part entière. Sa mort m'avait choquée tout autant que celle de Ficelle ; c'était à cette occasion que j'avais découvert l'horreur absolue de l'attaque Destruction et que je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais me faire prendre au dépourvu. Tant de chemin parcouru depuis...

- T'es entré dans ma vie aussi brusquement que t'en es sorti, bonhomme... Et je le regrette...

Je baissai la tête, puis fis glisser mon sac à terre.

- Tout comme je regrette que tu n'aies pas été le dernier à me quitter...

Une à une, je sortis les _balls_ au sommet grisé. Souris, Poilue, Poilu, Princesse, Grignotte. Je les contemplai tous les cinq. Une série d'échecs et d'erreurs de jugement. Tant de larmes versées. Et autant de faiblesses que la Chieuse s'était fait un plaisir d'exploiter. Non, il ne fallait pas que je pense à mon moi du futur. Elle et son influence néfaste n'avaient rien à faire dans ce moment de deuil. C'était un instant qui n'appartenait qu'à moi et à mes défunts amis.

Avec un soupir, je me mis en devoir de tous leur trouver une bonne place. Pour Souris, je dénichai un endroit proche de Ficelle : les deux ailées ensemble, les deux filles de l'équipe qui avaient chacune formé une connexion particulière avec Teigne. La Nosferalto avait d'ailleurs ramené la Colossinge du bord de gouffre une fois ou deux ; je lui devais beaucoup sur ce point-là et j'étais certaine que les derniers événements où Teigne avait perdu le contrôle de ses émotions, tel que l'épisode du Papilusion avec Vivian, n'auraient jamais eu lieu si Souris avait été encore vivante.

- Tu me manques ma Souris...

Puis Poilue et Poilu, côte à côte, les deux Mimitoss qui m'avaient suivie car attirés par l'éclat des écailles de Plouf et que je n'avais pas eu le temps de vraiment connaître. Arrachés à la vie l'un comme l'autre trop rapidement... Ils reposeraient ensemble désormais, à un bien meilleur endroit que le fond de mon sac à dos.

- Adieu les boules de poils... leur soufflai-je.

Ensuite, Princesse. Ma Persian chérie, la seule Pokémon qui ait vraiment délibérément voulu rejoindre l'équipe. Une décision qu'elle avait cher payé. Je m'appliquai à lui dénicher une pierre tombale d'un beau lustre, veinée de rose et brillant sous les lumières tamisées du cimetière, puis l'astiquai encore un peu, cherchant à ce qu'elle resplendisse littéralement de mille feux car Princesse n'aurait voulu que le meilleur du meilleur. Sa_ ball _se mit en place avec un doux cliquetis, un son qui résonna douloureusement dans mon cœur.

- Sans toi, je ne serais jamais arrivée là où j'en suis, chuchotai-je.

"Merci" semblait bien peu suffisant comme mot, aussi n'ajoutai-je rien. Je me promis cependant que j'allais veiller à ce qu'ils gravent son nom dans le marbre de leur plus belle écriture disponible, assortie de l'indication "La plus magnifique des Persian". Là encore, il s'agissait du minimum pour Princesse...

_En fait je suis sûre qu'elle n'aurait tout de même pas été satisfaite. Devoir s'abaisser à avoir le même genre de pierre tombale que les autres Pokémon..._ _elle aurait râlé_, songeai-je, l'amusement se mêlant à la tristesse en moi.

- Faudra que tu t'en contentes, cocotte, dis-je comme si elle se trouvait à mes côtés.

Là-dessus, je me relevai, et passai à la Pokéball suivante.

Grignotte.

Il me vint l'idée que sa _ball _aurait dû aller à Maraude, avant de me faire la réflexion que la Feunard devait détester les Pokéball - ou tout ce qui avait trait aux dresseurs en général. J'aurais dû lui rendre son corps, alors. Mais problème, je ne savais pas du tout où est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien être. À défaut de mieux, il allait donc falloir que Grignotte se contente d'une sépulture dans la Tour, tout comme Princesse. Lui par contre ne s'en serait sûrement pas plaint, mais aurait accepté que je ne puisse lui en offrir davantage. Mon Sablaireau avait toujours été pragmatique... et bien trop gentil pour râler.

Je me promenai longtemps avant de repérer un endroit qui me plaisait : une tombe située à côté de celle d'une Feunard qui avait porté le joli surnom de Vanille. Peut-être était-elle de la même famille que Maraude ? Non, il n'y avait que très peu de chances pour que ça soit le cas, ce n'était qu'une hypothèse émise par mon cœur fragile destinée à me réconforter. Mais cela me faisait tout de même du bien d'installer Grignotte aux côtés d'une Feunard.

- T'as été formidable, mon bonhomme... lui murmurai-je en guise d'adieu. Et tu manqueras à plein de personnes, ça c'est sûr.

Je fermai les yeux un instant, soupirai, puis les rouvris. Voilà. J'avais placé toutes les Pokéballs qui devaient l'être et pourtant il m'en restait encore une. La dernière en date, et celle que je n'avais pas l'intention de laisser partir. Pas pour l'instant en tout cas.

M'équipant du Scope Sylphe, je cherchai Teigne du regard. Rien à mes pieds ni dans mes environs immédiats, ce qui me surprit : les picotements que j'avais ressentis à plusieurs reprises ne provenaient donc pas d'elle ? J'élargis mon champ d'investigation, et finis par la repérer : en face de la tombe de Grignotte, de ce que j'en jugeais. Je me serais plutôt attendue à ce que ce soit celle de Ficelle qui l'attire, car pour autant que je sache le Sablaireau et la Colossinge n'avaient jamais été très proches, mais peut-être avait-elle voulu lui adresser un dernier "au revoir".

Et puis Teigne bougea, et je m'aperçus qu'il ne s'agissait pas du tout d'elle, mais d'un Feunard - ou d'une Feunard. De loin et à moitié cachée par la tombe, l'abondance de poils blancs m'avait induite en erreur, et, surtout, je ne m'attendais pas à voir d'autres fantômes, même ici. Je scannai rapidement l'étage entier, constatant qu'il n'y avait que ce Feunard en terme de présence spectrale... et Teigne, qui était demeurée cachée à ma vue jusque là par une tombe. Les deux Pokémon semblaient occupés à discuter, ma Colossinge comme à son habitude s'exprimait à l'aide de grands gestes et en sautillant parfois.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma grande ? m'enquis-je lorsque je me fus suffisamment approchée.

Entre-temps, j'avais pu examiner en détail le Feunard et faire taire la peur qui m'avait brièvement saisie, celle que le fantôme ne soit autre que Maraude. Mais non, le ou la renarde ne ressemblait pas à la disparue de l'équipe : son pelage n'était pas aussi fourni, son museau nettement moins fin, et ses pattes un peu plus courtaudes.

- Singe ! s'exclama Teigne en pointant du doigt l'autre fantôme. Colo, Colossinge.

- Oui, j'ai bien vu que tu n'étais plus la seule ectoplasme à te balader dans le coin...

Le Feunard qui s'était immobilisée à mon arrivée explosa soudain en une série de "Nard nard nard" qui me vrillèrent les oreilles. Puis, me fonçant dessus, elle passa au travers de Teigne ainsi que de mes jambes, avant de faire demi-tour en un éclair et de revenir vers moi d'un air empressé.

- Feunard ! clama-t-elle péremptoirement.

- Calme-toi, tentai-je de l'apaiser en m'agenouillant à sa hauteur. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si urgent ? Est-ce que je peux t'aider ?

- Nard... gronda-t-elle en balançant la tête de droite à gauche.

- C'est un non, ça ? fis-je, incertaine. Raah, j'aimerais pouvoir te comprendre mieux que ça. Teigne ?

En réponse, la Colossinge bondit et désigna du doigt l'une des pierres tombales. Celle adjacente à Grignotte, me rendis-je compte avec un sursaut. Je lus à nouveau le nom qui s'y trouvait et me tournai vers la Feunard, le jour se faisant dans mon esprit.

- Vanille ?

Ma question rencontra un acquiescement silencieux. Je supposai que j'avais affaire à une Feunard fille, et songeai d'autant plus à ma Maraude. Il faut dire que cette renarde-ci possédait la même majesté que celle qui m'avait accompagnée un court moment. Campée sur ses deux pattes, la Pokémon me fixait à présent de son regard de feu que même la mort n'avait pu ternir.

- Qu'est-ce qui te retient encore ici, dis-moi ? l'interrogeai-je doucement. Teigne reste à mes côtés car il y a encore un combat à mener, et elle est tellement têtue qu'elle m'accompagnerait jusqu'aux portes de l'Enfer...

- Singe ! approuva la boule de poil bourrine.

- ...mais toi, pourquoi tu ne pars pas ? continuai-je. Je ne sais pas grand chose du fonctionnement des fantômes, cependant j'imagine que ça ne doit pas être génial d'être là sous forme d'esprit sans pouvoir interagir avec le monde réel...

Un "Nard !" plaintif me répondit. La Feunard fit ensuite claquer ses mâchoires, puis avança d'un pas gracieux dans ma direction, répétant la syllabe précédente d'un ton plus bas.

- Singe, Colossinge, singe, intervint Teigne, semblant expliquer quelque chose à sa camarade fantôme.

Cette dernière me jaugea de ses yeux de braise, aboya un ultime "Nard" et fila soudain vers les escaliers, traversant toutes les rangées de tombes comme si de rien n'était avant de disparaître en direction du premier étage. Teigne m'adressa à son tour un "Singe !", que j'interprétais comme un "Suis-moi !" , puis s'élança en bondissant à la suite de la Feunard. Je détalai donc à la suite des deux fantômes, prenant un peu de retard dû à mon embêtante réalité corporelle qui m'obligeait à contourner les tombes plutôt qu'à passer au travers.

_Où est-ce qu'elles peuvent bien vouloir m'emmener ?_

Pas au premier étage en tout cas : le temps que j'y parvienne, la Feunard était déjà en train de descendre les marches menant au rez-de-chaussée, et Teigne m'attendait impatiemment au milieu de la salle.

- Singe, Colo ! m'expliqua-t-elle avant de repartir à une vitesse que je ne pouvais qu'envier.

Bon, apparemment ce n'était plus très loin d'après ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Je jetai quelques coups d'œil autour de moi tout en courant, à l'affût d'autres potentiels fantômes, mais rien non plus par ici. Soit les spectres de la Tour Pokémon étaient des pros du cache-cache, soit tous les Pokémon enterrés en ces murs ou presque avaient trouvé le repos. En tout cas, la Feunard, elle, n'était pas du tout apaisée ; un "Naaard" déchirant retentit soudain alors que je déboulais au rez-de-chaussée.

_Léa, employée de SOS Fantômes,_ songeai-je.

Regard à droite, regard à gauche, et je compris immédiatement la situation en voyant où était passée la renarde : elle se tenait assise aux pieds d'une fille, elle-même affalée sur une chaise. Plus jeune que moi de peut-être deux ou trois ans, elle fixait le vide sans paraître prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait, une main enfouie dans ses longs cheveux châtains, l'autre pendant par-dessus l'accoudoir. Sur ses joues, les traces évidentes de larmes versées, et dans ses yeux, la douleur d'avoir perdu un être cher.

J'hésitai.

Je ne me sentais pas qualifiée pour m'interposer dans son deuil, et je savais que les mots qui me venaient pour mettre du baume à mon propre cœur ne seraient pas forcément adéquats pour celui de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais que ça me plaise ou non, le Scope Sylphe dont j'avais hérité me conférait une certaine responsabilité, et la fille avait l'air si misérable qu'au final je ne pus que m'approcher et m'asseoir à ses côtés. Toute autre action et je me serais sentie coupable, surtout avec Vanille qui couinait désespérément aux pieds de sa dresseuse sans que celle-ci ne l'entende. Si ça avait été moi affalée sur cette chaise, et le fantôme de Teigne en face, invisible, j'aurais voulu être mise au courant.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge et engageai donc la conversation :

- Ça fait toujours mal quand ils partent...

Pas géniale comme entrée en matière mais je pensais que ça valait mieux que : "Salut, y a le fantôme de ton Pokémon qui veut te parler". Je crus au début que la fille ne m'avait pas entendue car elle demeura immobile, ne bougeant pas d'un centimètre, mais elle finit par me répondre d'une voix éteinte au bout de quelques secondes :

- Même si ça fait un an... j'ai l'impression que c'était hier.

- Accident ? avançai-je à l'aveuglette.

Les épaules de la brune tressaillirent.

- C'est arrivé trop vite. Le Galopa a donné un coup de sabot dans la tête de Vanille, je n'ai rien pu faire... Et même au centre après ils m'ont dit que...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, ses derniers mots se perdant dans une respiration hoquetante, puis reprit après quelques secondes :

- Ce sont mes parents qui se sont occupés des démarches pour l'enterrer ici, moi je n'avais simplement pas le courage. Je ne l'ai toujours pas d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle en serrant les poings. Ça va bientôt faire un an et je ne suis même pas allée la voir une seule fois...

- Mais tu es là, pourtant, observai-je. Ça vaut pour quelque chose.

Elle secoua la tête, ses cheveux bruns formant comme un rideau qui me cachait son visage.

- Écoute, je sais ce que tu essayes de faire, mais... c'est pas la peine. Laisse-moi tranquille s'il te plaît.

- Et moi, je sais que ça va être difficile à croire, lui opposai-je sans vouloir la contrarier, mais Vanille est là, juste à tes pieds, et je crois qu'elle veut te parler. Heureusement, je peux le prouver.

J'ôtai le Scope Sylphe puis le lui tendis, ce qui me valut un regard incrédule de sa part alors qu'elle levait enfin les yeux vers moi.

- Qu... quoi ? balbutia-t-elle.

- Mets les lunettes, tu comprendras, l'encourageai-je.

La fille contempla le Scope Sylphe qui reposait sur ses genoux, et n'hésita pas longtemps avant de l'enfiler. Je vis soudain son visage se transformer du tout au tout alors qu'elle découvrait la présence de sa Pokémon.

- Vanille ? s'écria-t-elle d'une voix si empreinte d'émotions qu'elle en venait à craquer sous la pression.

Je ne doutais pas que la Feunard répondisse avec autant d'intensité. Désireuse de laisser un peu d'intimité à la dresseuse en deuil et à sa Pokémon, je m'éloignai, ne sortant néanmoins pas de la Tour. Combien de temps cela allait-il prendre pour que Vanille dise ce qu'elle avait à dire et puisse s'en aller, apaisée ? Je n'en savais rien. D'ailleurs, ce n'était peut-être pas du tout ce qui allait se passer - juste ce que je _voulais _qu'il se passe. Mais peut-être qu'au lieu de mettre les choses à plat et d'en ressortir l'esprit plus clair, la fille allait me voler mon Scope Sylphe pour s'enfuir avec. Je jetai un coup d'œil en arrière et vis qu'elle s'était agenouillée, sans doute face à sa Feunard. Même d'ici, à une dizaine de mètres de distance, les tremblements qui l'agitaient demeuraient percevables ; elle devait être en train de pleurer...

Bon, là c'était moi qui étais parano, décidai-je. Personne n'allait s'enfuir avec le Scope Sylphe. J'avais juste peur de le voir disparaître car il s'agissait de mon seul lien avec Teigne, voilà tout. J'avais déjà cru la perdre une fois, revivre cette expérience aurait relevé du cauchemar. Surtout que de son côté elle s'énerverait sans doute, frustrée de ne plus pouvoir communiquer avec moi. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais aller demander à Giovanni de m'en filer un deuxième exemplaire... Autant que je sache, le Scope Sylphe était un objet unique, peut-être même un prototype d'ailleurs.

Et je le récupérerai d'ici peu.

Mettant mon inquiétude de côté, je résolus de régler mes propres affaires en attendant. Un passage à l'accueil et je pris les dispositions pour que les tombes de mes Pokémon soient personnalisées de façon appropriée. Le temps que j'explique en détails ce que je voulais et que je choisisse les bons mots à graver pour l'éternité dans le marbre, un gros quart d'heure s'était écoulé. Je remerciai la dame qui s'était occupée de noter mes demandes puis retournai voir où en était la dresseuse avec sa Vanille.

Réponse : nulle part, parce qu'elle avait disparu.

La rangée de chaises, vide, paraissait me narguer. Je fis un bref tour d'horizon du rez-de-chaussée qui ne révéla pas davantage de fille aux longs cheveux bruns. Une écharde de glace se planta au creux de mon ventre et se déploya en insidieuses corolles, distillant un malaise d'une vive réalité dans mon sang. Merde, merde, merde. Où était-elle passée ? Je ne voulais pas croire qu'elle m'avait piquée mon Scope Sylphe, pas alors que je m'étais dévouée pour lui venir en aide à elle et à son Pokémon. Mais le fait était qu'un objet telle qu'une paire de lunettes permettant de voir et d'interagir avec les fantômes devait avoir une valeur astronomique... tant au niveau monétaire que sentimental, ce second point ne m'étant pas étranger.

_Ce n'est pas parce que c'est la première chose à laquelle tu penses que ça signifie que c'est la vérité, _me dis-je ensuite. _Peut-être que..._

Prise d'une inspiration soudaine, je me mis à monter les marches quatre à quatre tout en priant pour ne pas avoir tort. Il fallait que la brune soit au deuxième, sinon...

Un picotement me parcourut les jambes alors que j'atteignais le palier du premier étage : Teigne était dans les parages.

- T'inquiète ma grande, pas de quoi s'en faire, lui lançai-je.

Ma nuque me démangea soudain, la Colossinge devait m'avoir sautée au travers. Elle faisait beaucoup ça depuis qu'elle était revenue en fantôme, je supposais que ça correspondait à un "Singe" lorsque je n'étais pas en mesure de l'entendre.

- Tout ira bien, lui assurai-je encore, puis je gravis l'escalier suivant en accélérant de plus belle, débouchant à bout de souffle au deuxième étage.

Mon regard se porta aussitôt à l'endroit fatidique...

...et se posa sur une crinière de cheveux bruns.

Je soufflai. La glace qui s'était emparée de moi s'évanouit pour ne laisser que le soulagement, suivi de la satisfaction, douce et chaude, d'avoir aidé quelqu'un. La fille ne tremblait plus, ce qui me semblait bon signe. Alors que je m'approchais davantage, je la vis caresser la Pokéball enchâssée au creux de la tombe de Vanille d'un geste tendre. Puis elle se redressa, eut un hochement de tête presque imperceptible, et se détourna de la sépulture de sa Pokémon. Sa bouche esquissa ensuite un sourire lorsqu'elle m'aperçut.

- Merci, fut le premier mot qu'elle m'adressa lorsqu'elle m'eut rejointe.

- Y a pas de quoi...

- Pardon si je t'ai inquiétée, s'excusa-t-elle ensuite, un sourire brillant à travers les nouvelles larmes qui avaient séchées sur ses joues.

Faisant fi de mon souffle court et de mon état quelque peu déchevelée, je lui rendis son sourire.

- Le plus important c'est que tu aies pu parler avec ta Pokémon. Elle avait l'air d'avoir plein de trucs à te dire. Je crois qu'elle m'a engueulée tout à l'heure quand ma Colossinge lui a dit que je pouvais la voir.

- Ça lui ressemble oui... fit la dresseuse sans se départir de son sourire tremblotant. Vanille a toujours eu un fort caractère. Et elle est en paix, maintenant. Partie au paradis.

J'acquiesçai, heureuse de ce joli dénouement.

- Elles sont bien utiles ces lunettes, remarqua la brune en me rendant le Scope Sylphe. D'où est-ce qu'elles viennent ?

- J'en sais trop rien, on me les a donnés, lui répondis-je. Je pense qu'elles n'existent qu'en un seul exemplaire en tout cas, autrement on en aurait déjà entendu parler. (Je triturai la lanière qui permettait d'ajuster l'instrument avant d'ajouter, sur un coup de tête :) J'en ai encore besoin pour l'instant mais j'en ferai don à la Tour quand j'aurai terminé.

- Toi aussi tu as perdu des Pokémon ?

- Malheureusement...

La fille inclina la tête, avant de déclarer :

- Si je peux te donner un conseil : ne fais pas comme moi, ne te laisse pas dévorer par la culpabilité. Ça ne mène nulle part.

- Même si je suis effectivement responsable de leur mort ?

Là, je cherchais le bâton pour me faire battre... Mais c'était la plus stricte vérité - dans le cas de Teigne, au grand minimum. Ma question ne désarçonna pas pour autant mon interlocutrice, dont le faible sourire ne vacilla pas.

- C'est ta tête qui te dit ça, m'assura-t-elle, mais parfois, il faut prendre le temps d'écouter son cœur. Avec Vanille, ma tête me répétait "tu as failli en tant que dresseuse", mais grâce à toi j'ai pu m'ouvrir à mon cœur, et il m'a chuchoté "chéris les moments passés avec Vanille plutôt que de pleurer sa perte". Je ne sais pas si le tien a un message similaire à te faire passer, mais ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, pas vrai ?

Je ne répondis rien. Son conseil me semblait naïf et trop plein de bons sentiments, mais l'humeur de cette fille venait de faire un bond vers le positif et je ne voulais pas l'accabler.

- Merci encore pour ton aide, ajouta-t-elle.

Sur ces mots, elle m'adressa un ultime hochement de tête et s'engagea dans l'escalier. J'entendis ses pas décroître dans mon dos ; quant à moi je demeurai sur place, fixant les pierres tombales sans vraiment les voir. Mes jambes me picotèrent à nouveau et je souris. Teigne... Je m'apprêtai à me ré-équiper du Scope Sylphe lorsque la voix de Vivian résonna sur ma droite, éminemment sarcastique.

- Quête secondaire complétée, se moqua-t-il.

Il se tenait non loin de là, face à une tombe. Je ne voyais son visage que de profil mais il était clair qu'il souriait.

- Quoique ce soit exagérer l'importance de ce que tu viens de faire, continua-t-il. Pas une quête, plutôt une mission minime, simplement destinée à flatter l'ego du joueur. "Oh, que je suis gentille avec les PNJs, je mérite une médaille."

Il avait tenté d'imiter ma voix pour cette dernière phrase, ce qui avait donné un résultat plutôt pathétique.

- T'es sûr que t'as envie de m'antagoniser alors que t'as besoin de moi ? fis-je en m'approchant.

- Si la vérité te hérisse le poil, le problème vient de toi et non de moi, répondit-il, le regard toujours fixé sur la pierre tombale.

Je grognai.

- Tu sais que tu m'énerves profondément, lui appris-je.

- C'est ce que font les grands frères.

- J'en saurais trop rien, ça fait longtemps que j'en ai pas eu un, rétorquai-je, cherchant délibérément à l'énerver en retour.

Il ne mordit pas à l'hameçon, répliquant avec :

- Et d'ici très peu de temps, tu n'en auras plus du tout. Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait essayer de s'entendre ?

- Non mais franchement... grognai-je de plus belle, ma bonne humeur s'évanouissant à la vitesse de l'éclair. T'as du culot de dire ça, avec tout ce que tu as manigancé et menti et manipulé ! Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit qui t'étais lors de notre première rencontre au Mont Sélénite, hein ? Pourquoi tu m'as pas expliqué ton plan direct, pourquoi tu m'as pas demandé mon aide ?

- Tu n'étais pas prête et tu aurais résisté à mes tentatives de te mettre un peu de plomb dans la tête. C'était mieux comme ça.

Je secouai la tête, désabusée. Les Roucools auraient des dents avant que je ne parvienne à faire entendre raison à Vivian. Et en parlant de raison, il devait y en avoir une qui le poussait à fixer cette tombe sans m'accorder un seul regard. Je m'approchai davantage jusqu'à être en mesure de lire le nom qui y était inscrit.

_Majestée. Première du nom._

- Un de tes anciens Pokémon ? interrogeai-je.

- Pas vraiment. Allons-y, on a assez perdu de temps, ajouta-t-il ensuite.

Il se tourna complètement vers moi, et ce fut alors que je vis la marque sur sa joue. D'un violet jaunâtre, elle s'étalait presque complètement sur sa pommette gauche, jusqu'à frôler son œil. Ma bouche s'ouvrit sous le coup de la surprise. Vivian me sourit, ce qui mit en évidence sa lèvre fendue. Bon sang, il était bien amoché...

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je t'avais dit qu'on n'aurait pas besoin de tes "amis", c'est toi qui as insisté pour qu'ils viennent. Tu contemples le résultat.

Zack... réalisai-je avec un petit coup au cœur. Raaah. On s'était pourtant mis d'accord, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

- Où est-ce qu'il est ? voulus-je savoir.

- En train de t'attendre dehors avec l'autre PNJ, je suppose.

- Elle s'appelle Claire ! jetai-je par-dessus mon épaule alors que je dévalais déjà les escaliers.

Arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, je me dirigeai vers la sortie en quatrième vitesse. Mes amis m'attendaient juste à l'extérieur, assis sur l'un des bancs mis à la disposition du public, visiblement occupés à discuter. En me voyant arriver, la mine pensive de Claire fit place à de l'inquiétude et elle se leva brusquement.

- Y a un problème... ? demanda-t-elle alors que Néréa qui se tenait perchée en équilibre sur le banc lançait un "Singe" interrogateur.

- Laisse, indiqua Zack. C'est après moi qu'elle en veut.

Surprise, surprise, il paraissait n'éprouver aucun remord. Le regard qu'il leva sur moi était sérieux et décidé. Je lui opposai le mien, énervé et tout aussi décidé.

- Je t'ai bien dit que j'avais besoin de lui ! m'exclamai-je, notant que son visage à lui était exempt de toutes traces de coups. Qu'est-ce que tu fais à te servir de mon frère comme punching-ball ?

- Ah oui, tu m'as dit ça ? feignit d'avoir oublié Zack. On a parlé toute la nuit, c'était qu'une info parmi tant d'autres, et franchement pas une des plus intéressantes, elle a dû me sortir de l'esprit... Et, sérieux, Léa, ton frère est... (il hésita, jetant un coup d'œil à Claire) ...il n'est pas exactement un citoyen modèle, compléta-t-il, la phrase sans doute bien éloignée de ce qu'il avait véritablement en tête.

- Je sais, reconnus-je, ma colère descendant d'un cran face à ce rappel.

Je m'appliquai à ne pas regarder en direction de Claire, et priai pour qu'elle ne demande pas à en savoir plus. C'était la seule chose que j'avais omise de mon résumé lorsque je lui avais tout dit : les circonstances exactes de la mort de Léonard. La dresseuse blonde ignorait que nous comptions un meurtrier dans notre petit groupe. J'estimais qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'elle le sache. Zack, lui, était bien sûr au courant, quoique que je commençais à me demander si c'était vraiment grâce au journal télévisé comme il me l'avait auparavant affirmé, et pas à cause de Vivian qui le lui aurait dit, tout simplement. Ce n'était cependant pas le moment pour ce genre de réflexions.

- D'accord, dans un monde parfait, il devrait être derrière des barreaux, poursuivis-je d'un ton plus bas. Mais c'est compliqué. Et j'ai besoin de lui.

- C'est agréable de se sentir désiré, commenta Vivian depuis quelque part sur ma gauche.

- Je savais qu'on aurait pas dû les laisser seuls, soupira Claire. De vrais Colossinge, ces garçons...

Néréa approuva d'un "Colo !" énergique, balançant dans le même temps un coup de poing sur le banc qui grinça affreusement. Crabouille dut prendre ça pour une compétition car il frappa à son tour le pauvre objet, et Claire fut obligée d'intervenir avant que les deux Pokémon ne transforment leur malheureuse cible en petit bois.

Entre-temps, Zack s'était levé et m'avait gratifiée d'un hochement de tête formel.

- J'ai exprimé ce que j'avais à exprimer, le sujet est clos de mon côté, annonça-t-il.

- OK, répondis-je, décidant de me satisfaire de la situation actuelle.

Là non plus ce n'était pas l'idéal, mais tant que Zack et Vivian pouvaient se côtoyer sans que l'un ne saute à la gorge de l'autre, ça m'allait. De toute façon, d'ici demain tout serait terminé. L'état des choses pouvaient bien rester précaire du moment que ça fonctionnait. Il me vint ensuite à l'esprit que si Zack considérait cet incident comme classé, ce n'était peut-être pas le cas de mon frère... et ses représailles pourraient s'avérer hautement dangereuses. Je me tournai vers lui.

- Juste une précision : si tu touches à un seul des cheveux de Zack tu pourras toujours te brosser pour que j'aille affronter Mewtwo, établis-je d'une voix inflexible

- Joli bluff, me renvoya Vivian. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ton PNJ préféré n'a rien à craindre tant qu'il ne t'empêche pas d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Je tiquai.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ?

- Juste qu'il est n°1 dans la liste des raisons qui pourraient te pousser à ne pas vouloir quitter ce monde. Je suis sûre que tu y as déjà pensé. Rester ici, avec lui... C'est tentant, non ?

- J'ai déjà fait mon choix, répliquai-je en montrant les dents. Je pars. Point final.

- Bien, conclut Vivian. Aucun problème à l'horizon, dans ce cas.

Les secondes qui suivirent furent silencieuses, personne ne prenant la parole. Claire regardait Zack, qui me regardait, tandis que Vivian, lui, semblait s'être complètement désintéressé de notre groupe et contemplait la Tour. Quant à moi, mes yeux faisaient la navette entre les trois personnes précédemment citées. J'avais du mal à croire que d'ici très peu de temps je ne reverrai plus jamais aucune d'elles. Ni Claire, qui retournerait dans sa famille à Safrania, ni Zack, qui continuerait à être dresseur de Pokémon bien que j'ai brisé son rêve, ni Vivian, qui vivait uniquement pour une victoire que j'aurais alors achevée. Et de mon côté, je reverrai mes parents, mes amis, je retournerai en cours au lycée comme si de rien n'était et je continuerai ma vie. Comme avant.

C'était ce que je voulais. Il n'y avait pas de futur pour moi ici. Juste un avenir où je pétais les plombs et dominais le monde en me servant de Mewtwo. Même si j'avais décidé de rester, je ne voyais pas comment éviter de devenir la Chieuse. Sa présence même prouvait que mon chemin était déjà tout tracé. À moins que je ne puisse créer un autre futur qui se substituerait à celui qu'elle représentait ? Me creusant la tête, j'essayais de me souvenir de comment ça marchait dans les films où il y avait des voyages dans le temps, avant de laisser tomber. Quoi qu'aient pu inventer les cinéastes, ça ne voulait rien dire vu que ça demeurait de la fiction. Et là, c'était la réalité. Ma réalité. Rien n'était garanti et prendre le risque de devenir la Chieuse au nom d'un futur bonheur avec Zack me semblait bien trop dangereux.

Je venais d'arriver à cette conclusion déprimante et qui me confortait dans ma décision de partir lorsque Claire éleva la voix :

- Dites, je sais pas pour vous, mais moi je meurs de faim.

- Ouais, pareil, renchérit Zack.

Je dus reconnaître que j'étais dans le même cas : les deux croissants de ce matin me paraissaient très loin et mon ventre réclamait d'être nourri.

- Vous connaissez un bon resto dans le coin ? demandai-je à la cantonade. J'ai trop faim pour me contenter des sandwiches de la cafèt du centre Pokémon.

- En ce cas, je sais exactement où aller, déclara Vivian, se détournant de la Tour pour daigner s'intéresser à nouveau à nous. Et c'est moi qui invite.

- Trop gentil, vraiment, railla Zack.

- Rien n'est trop beau pour le dernier repas de Léa, rétorqua mon frère avec un sourire en coin.

Dernier repas.

Ces mots demeurèrent longtemps suspendus dans l'air, et je soupçonnais qu'ils y flottaient encore bien après que la téléportation de l'Hypnomade de Vivian nous ait fait quitter Lavanville.

* * *

><p>Azuria.<p>

Azuria où se cachait Mewtwo.

Azuria où j'allais vivre mes derniers instants en ce monde.

Azuria où nous étions pour l'instant tous les quatre attablés à la terrasse du_ Ponyta Fringant_, occupés à déguster les meilleurs desserts que j'ai jamais eu l'occasion de voir. Et ils étaient aussi bons qu'ils étaient beaux, du moins en ce qui concernait ma gaufre fourrée au chocolat accompagnée d'une montagne de chantilly. Zack avait pour sa part choisi un gâteau à base de pâte à choux surmonté de crème pâtissière, le tout nappé de caramel, tandis que Claire se régalait avec ses profiteroles au chocolat chaud, et Vivian, lui, avait commandé un assortiment de tuiles arrosées d'un coulis de fruits rouges et assorties d'un boule de sorbet à la fraise des bois. Après un repas aussi copieux que divin, c'était la proverbiale cerise sur la gâteau.

Je mordis une fois de plus dans ma gaufre, savourant la douceur de la chantilly et la saveur explosive du chocolat, puis portai mon regard sur le jardin du restaurant, spécialement aménagé pour que les Pokémon des dresseurs puissent s'y prélasser et manger eux aussi à leur faim. Nos petites bestioles avaient également eu droit à un véritable banquet : croquettes se déclinant en mille saveurs, pâtées de toutes sortes, mini friandises en forme d'étoiles ou de nuages, rien n'était trop beau. Tout ça était servi dans de grands bacs, et à volonté. Il y avait même une espèce de mousse genre barbe à papa en plus liquide, un met dont Pleind'Soupe semblait raffoler car il s'en était littéralement rempli, vidant deux bacs complets avant d'aller somnoler au fond du jardin. Heureusement que c'était Vivian qui payait, autrement je me serais retrouvée sur la paille.

Contrairement à nous qui entamions à peine le dessert, nos Pokémon avaient déjà fini depuis belle lurette et à présent, rassasiés, ils jouaient ou discutaient, se mêlant avec les Pokémon des autres personnes présentes ce jour-là dans le restaurant. Salade conversait avec un ou une Herbizarre, Plouf se prélassait dans l'un des grands bassins d'eau en compagnie du Léviator de Zack et d'une tripotée d'autres Pokémon aquatiques, Pleind'Soupe ronflait sans bouger d'un poil depuis qu'il avait fini son repas, et Vésuve, Néréa, et Crabouille s'amusaient entre eux, un jeu qui incluait également Teigne car les trois Pokémon bourrins se passaient régulièrement le Scope Sylphe, chacun l'équipant à son tour, tout cela sous le regard bienveillant de Patate. Je ne voyais Fulgure nulle part, ce qui me faisait penser qu'il devait être en train de voler quelque part au-dessus de nos têtes. Peut-être était-il accompagné du Roucarnage de Zack, car lui non plus n'était pas en vue. En ce qui concernait le reste de l'équipe de mon cher rival, Alakazam semblait plongé dans une intense séance de méditation, le Noadkoko, lui, discutait avec deux Noeunoeuf, et son Dracaufeu faisait un concours de production de flammes avec la poignée d'autres Pokémon de type feu présents dans le jardin.

En bref, c'était un moment de détente pour tous - excepté les Pokémon de Vivian bien sûr. Lorsque, dès le début du repas, je lui avais suggéré qu'il aurait également pu les faire sortir, mon frère m'avait jeté un regard désapprobateur avant de m'opposer un refus catégorique.

- Je ne connais même pas ton équipe, avais-je argumenté. Et tu ne crois pas que ça leur ferait plaisir de respirer un peu d'air frais au lieu de rester enfermés dans leurs Pokéballs ?

- Ce sont des instruments, Léa, pas des joujous, m'avait-il répondu.

Ça avait jeté un froid, et en quelque sorte donné le ton pour le reste du déjeuner, du moins en ce qui concernait les interactions avec Vivian. De manière générale, la conversation avait tout de même été réduite, et pas très variée. C'était surtout Claire qui s'était exprimée, nous racontant ses projets, notamment les études qu'elle comptait faire afin de devenir journaliste, et son envie un peu folle de devenir éleveuse de Colossinge. Zack était demeuré plutôt silencieux, si ce n'avait été pour poser quelques questions. Je supposais que savoir que la fin arrivait était difficile à encaisser pour lui. De mon côté, je m'efforçais de parler, car ça me distrayait et j'étais déterminée à profiter du moment. Et tant pis si mon frère restait muet comme une tombe...

Le repas n'avait été dérangé qu'à une seule reprise, par un coup de fil d'une femme qui avait dit travailler pour le Conseil des Quatre, et m'avait expressément demandé de revenir au Plateau Indigo pour la cérémonie célébrant ma victoire. Je l'avais rembarrée sans ménagement, avant de raccrocher, sans plus me préoccuper de cette histoire. Pas mon problème du tout. Ils pouvaient bien penser ce qu'ils voulaient de moi, mon seul objectif à présent s'appelait Mewtwo. Paradoxalement, plus on s'approchait de l'affrontement et plus j'étais impatiente. Mon futur proche se trouvait en permanence au-devant de mes pensées, et j'avais hâte d'y être, hâte d'en avoir terminé. Pourtant, cela signifiait aussi que j'allais devoir dire adieu à Zack, à mes Pokémon, et à Claire. Ça, ça promettait d'être très douloureux. En conséquence, je désirais faire ça vite, comme on arrache un pansement, d'un seul coup net et brutal. Une coupure vive me serait certainement plus bénéfique que de longs adieux larmoyants. J'essayais également de ne pas trop m'imaginer la scène : ça arriverait lorsque ça arriverait, et voilà tout.

Pour le moment, j'étais occupée à me régaler de la meilleure gaufre de tous les temps, et je comptais bien lui faire honneur en la dévorant totalement. Je ne devais pas être la seule à vouloir profiter de mon dessert, car depuis que nous avions entamé cette partie du repas, la conversation avait laissé place au silence. Finalement, Claire lâcha quand même une phrase alors qu'elle avait déjà englouti la moitié de ses profiteroles :

- Ch'est trop bon, hein ?

Je répondis d'un hochement de tête vigoureux.

- Délichieux, ajoutai-je ensuite, enthousiaste.

Nous reprîmes notre dégustation de concert.

- Bon, si ça ne tente personne je vais le faire, déclara soudain Zack de façon plutôt abrupte.

- De quoi ? demanda Claire

Je me demandai si elle faisait semblant histoire de prolonger l'illusion que tout était parfait, ou bien si elle n'avait vraiment pas saisi le sens de la phrase de Zack.

- Parler de la suite, précisa ce dernier.

Il dévisagea Vivian, assis juste en face de lui. Je détectais toujours de l'hostilité dans son expression, cette hostilité que je n'avais remarquée qu'une fois qu'il l'avait ouvertement exprimée, mais il y avait aussi autre chose. Un genre d'expectative calculée, comme si mon frère détenait la clef d'un mystère dont Zack désirait ardemment la réponse. De son côté, Vivian n'avait pas l'air de vouloir coopérer : il continua à manger son sorbet sans même lever le regard sur Zack.

- Alors, c'est quoi la stratégie ? insista ce dernier, après avoir lâché une sorte de grognement en provenance du fond de sa gorge.

- La stratégie ? répéta mon frère, daignant enfin regarder Zack.

- Contre Mewtwo.

- Intéressant de voir que tu poses la question à moi et non à Léa, remarqua Vivian avec un sourire amusé. Tu ne lui fais donc pas confiance ?

- Bien sûr que si, répliqua Zack. Mais considérant que tu as affronté Mewtwo auparavant, je me disais que tu devais avoir quelques idées sur la meilleure approche à adopter. Apparemment je me suis trompé, et tu nous seras pas plus utile qu'un Magicarpe sur ce point.

Mon frère repoussa son assiette qui contenait encore une boule de glace, puis croisa les bras.

- En l'occurrence, ce que je pense n'a aucune importance, décréta-t-il. C'est Léa la joueuse, c'est donc elle qui doit prendre en charge cette partie-là. La victoire ne peut venir que par elle.

Vivian, ou l'art de savoir mettre la pression...

- OK, alors Léa, qu'est-ce que tu préconises ? m'interrogea Zack en pivotant tout naturellement vers moi.

J'avalai ma dernière bouchée de gaufre avant de répondre :

- On y va tous ensemble. Nos Pokémon les plus solides en première ligne afin d'encaisser les coups de Mewtwo et de concentrer son attention tandis que les plus rapides attaquent puis battent en retraite sans lui laisser le temps de riposter. Alakazam s'occupe des soins, et on bourrine Mewtwo.

- Jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt ? intervint Claire.

Je hochai la tête résolument. La blonde se mordilla la lèvre, l'air indécise.

- Mais il ne nous a rien fait, ce Pokémon... murmura-t-elle sans me regarder.

- Il a tué des gens, lui rappelai-je, même si c'était y a longtemps. Il est dangereux... Pour l'instant il a l'air de se tenir tranquille, mais vu son potentiel je dirais que notre action est préventive. Et puis de toute façon c'est la seule solution pour que je rentre chez moi.

- Et si tu restais ? proposa la blonde d'un ton léger.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Un long moment de flottement que je finis par briser.

- Claire... Je suis désolée, mais il faut vraiment que je parte. Tu sais pourquoi.

- Parce que ta famille te manque, qu'on est pas réels et que t'as peur de devenir ton futur toi bizarre ? résuma la blonde. Je crois que j'ai compris, ouais. Mais ce que t'as oublié de considérer dans ton équation, c'est tout le bien qui pourrait arriver si tu restais. Le futur n'est pas écrit dans la pierre, tu ne peux pas être sûre que tu deviendras la Chieuse, et oui ta famille te manquera, mais tu pourrais en fonder une autre ici, et...

- Arrête.

Cet unique mot ne venait pas de moi, mais de Zack, et il avait été prononcé avec une extrême fermeté.

- Léa veut partir, alors elle partira, poursuivit-il. Et pour Mewtwo, ce n'est pas si différent de n'importe quel affrontement avec des Pokémon sauvages. Combien sont morts sous les coups de tes deux brutes ?

- Ce n'est pas pareil, se défendit Claire. Je n'ai jamais demandé à Crabouille ou à Néréa de spécifiquement les tuer. Là, ce que vous prévoyez, c'est une exécution planifiée. Je ne...

- Et bla bla bla, et ouin ouin ouin, la coupa Vivian sans ménagement. Franchement Léa, je préférerais que ce ne soit que toi et moi. Ces PNJs ne sont bons qu'à nous faire perdre notre temps.

La blonde fixa mon frère d'un regard où se lisait une certaine exaspération, mais choisit pourtant de ne pas lui répondre, se concentrant à la place sur ses profiteroles dont elle reprit la dégustation.

- Ce ne sera pas un combat facile, déclara ensuite Vivian, nous ramenant sur le sujet d'origine. Mewtwo est l'obstacle final, et il le vaut bien.

- On pourrait pas le capturer pour ensuite le tuer ? demanda Zack. Y aurait moyen de s'épargner un gros combat si on arrivait à le mettre dans une Pokéball vite fait...

- Peu probable, estima mon frère. Mewtwo est du même acabit que les trois oiseaux légendaires, leur taux de capture se situe désespérément bas.

Zack eut un grognement ; il devait se rappeler de son échec face à Sulfura. Moi, je réfléchissais.

- Ça ne colle pas, constatai-je finalement. À chaque fois que j'ai rencontré un obstacle, le jeu m'a fourni les moyens d'avancer. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait soudain différent en ce qui concerne Mewtwo.

Il y eut un silence hautement suspect du côté de Vivian. Je le fixai impitoyablement du regard.

- Allez, crache le morceau.

- Effectivement, il y a bien un outil censé faciliter la capture de Mewtwo, reconnut mon frère, mettant un accent tout particulier sur le mot "capture". La Masterball donnée par le président de la Sylphe SARL, qui peut capturer n'importe quel Pokémon sans faille. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que le jeu considère comme une victoire le fait de battre Mewtwo de cette façon. En fait, j'en doute même fortement. Et considérant que nous ne disposons que d'une seule chance...

À peine le terme de Masterball avait-il été prononcé que je m'étais mise à fouiller dans mon sac. J'en sortis la _ball_ frappée d'un M stylisé et la posai sur la table. Une Pokéball ultime qui garantissait la capture à coup sûr...

- Ce sera en dernier recours, alors, fis-je en la contemplant.

Au cas où tous mes Pokémon seraient vaincus et je me trouverais moi-même sur le point de mourir. Je n'exprimai pas cette possibilité à voix haute, mais elle avait sans doute envahi l'esprit de chacun. Je n'avais plus qu'à faire en sorte qu'elle demeure lettre morte.

- Mais au fait, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ta Masterball à toi ? ajoutai-je en me souvenant que Vivian avait dû passer par des événements identiques à ce que j'avais vécu.

Le regard de mon frère s'assombrit.

- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de m'en servir. Je l'ai perdue bien avant d'arriver face à Mewtwo.

- Comment ça, perdu ? m'étonnai-je.

- Comme on perd la plupart des choses, répondit Vivian sans que cela ne m'avance des masses. Un jour, elle était là, le lendemain, non, précisa-t-il. J'ai eu le temps de beaucoup réfléchir à ce que j'avais fait cette journée-là, et j'en ai conclu qu'elle a dû glisser hors de mon sac.

Ça aussi, ça me paraissait suspect... J'étudiai son visage en conséquence, cherchant à déceler une trace d'un quelconque mensonge, mais comme d'habitude avec mon frère, impossible de parvenir à une conclusion définitive en la matière.

- J'imagine plus qu'on te l'aurait volé, en fait... émit pensivement Zack.

- Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui est censé se produire, répliqua Vivian. Impossible que ce soit le fait d'un PNJ, surtout que je n'en avais parlé à personne. Il ne demeure donc que la possibilité d'une erreur de mon fait.

- Oui, confirmai-je, personne me l'a volée, moi... Et j'y ai même pas fait particulièrement attention, j'avais même oublié que je l'avais, à vrai dire.

- T'es juste plus douée que ton frère, Léa, c'est tout, marmonna Claire.

Sa remarque tira un éclat de rire à Vivian.

- Un compliment de qualité de la part d'une PNJ avec deux Pokémon miteux...

Claire se leva d'un bond, les pieds de sa chaise raclant horriblement contre le sol.

- Ah non ! gronda-t-elle. Tu peux dire toutes les horreurs que tu veux sur moi, mais tu laisses mes Pokémon tranquilles !

- Aurais-je touché un point sensible ? s'amusa mon frère. Tu es consciente bien sûr que Mewtwo ne fera qu'une bouchée de tes boules de poils ? Ils mourront à la seconde où ils sortiront de leurs Pokéballs.

- Vivian, ça suffit ! m'exclamai-je.

Le visage de Claire avait blanchi ; elle serrait les poings en fixant mon frère du regard. Cependant ce n'était plus de la rage qui transparaissait dans ses yeux, mais de la peur.

- Je te rends service, sœurette, répliqua mon frère. J'arrache la mauvaise herbe avant qu'elle ne t'affaiblisse.

- La ferme ! lui lançai-je. Claire, ne l'écou...

Mais avant que j'ai pu finir ma phrase, la blonde avait tourné les talons et s'était enfuie. Je la poursuivis, abandonnant sur place Zack comme mon frère. Le premier savait très bien se débrouiller tout seul, et il fallait que je répare les dégâts causés par le second. Vraiment, quelle bonne idée j'avais eu d'avoir recherché la compagnie de mon frère... Il était tellement charmant.

Claire fila droit vers les toilettes tandis que je lui collais au train. Une blonde qui courait VS une brune qui marchait assez vite, résultat elle était en train de me semer. Dans mon empressement à rattraper mon amie, j'accélérai et, dans le sprint final, bousculai sans faire exprès une vieille dame qui revenait des toilettes.

- Mince, pardon ! m'excusai-je en me penchant pour ramasser son sac à main qu'elle avait lâché à cause du choc. Vous allez...

Le "bien" resta coincé dans ma gorge, car il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quelle vieille dame.

- Allons, rien de bien grave, me rassura la mamie de Léonard.

Elle me sourit gentiment tout en me tapotant la main, puis demanda :

- Comment vas-tu, ma petite Léa ?

- Ça va, lui répondis-je en m'efforçant de lui sourire en retour. La vie continue, vous savez...

Dès l'instant où ces mots quittèrent ma bouche, je craignis qu'elle ne les prenne mal, et ne voit en moi quelqu'un de sans cœur, quelqu'un qui avait déjà oublié Léonard. Mais si son sourire se voila effectivement, elle ne parut pas me tenir rigueur de ma phrase maladroite, acquiesçant même à mes propos.

- Oui... Et ce bêta de Léonard, qu'Arceus garde son âme, n'aurait pas voulu que tu restes à te morfondre sur son sort sans avancer... Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis heureuse de voir que tu n'as pas perdu le goût de vivre. Les premières semaines ont été très dures pour Eilie.

- Elle est ici avec vous ? demandai-je en scannant rapidement la salle des yeux à la recherche de la petite fille blonde.

- Elle s'est mise en tête de devenir une grande dresseuse Pokémon, un rêve que Léonard avait poursuivi durant quelques temps, m'informa la mamie. Il y a une semaine, nous étions à Argenta, où elle a affronté le champion d'arène Pierre et gagné son premier badge. À présent c'est au tour de cette Ondibe.

- Ondine, plutôt, la corrigeai-je avec un sourire alors que je repérai finalement Eilie, assise sagement sur sa chaise à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- C'est ça ! répliqua énergiquement la mamie. Je crois d'ailleurs que ça lui ferait plaisir de te parler un peu. L'autre jour elle me posait des tas de questions sur Bulbi, et moi je n'y connais pas grand chose aux Pokémon mis à part les Miaouss... Je lui ai dit que tu pourrais sûrement répondre à ses interrogations, mais impossible de remettre la main sur ton numéro de téléphone. Alors j'ai envoyé une lettre au Plateau Indigo.

Première nouvelle : apparemment le champion pouvait recevoir du courrier directement. C'était logique après tout, mais encore un aspect des choses qui m'avait totalement échappé et qui ne présentait aucun intérêt pour la suite de mon parcours. Aider une petite fille à réaliser son rêve, ça, par contre, c'était dans mes cordes.

- Ça me ferait très plaisir aussi de parler à Eilie, déclarai-je donc. Si vous pouviez lui dire que j'arrive, il faut que je passe aux toilettes d'abord.

La mamie hocha la tête avant de s'en retourner vers la table où l'attendait sa petite-fille. Quant à moi, je m'engouffrai dans les toilettes pour remonter le moral d'une autre blonde. Opération "défaire les conneries de Vivian" venait de commencer. (Quoiqu'à la réflexion, la moitié de ce que j'avais fait dans le monde Pokémon depuis mon arrivée se qualifiait également pour cette terminologie.)

Lorsque j'entrai, je vis que Claire, penchée sur l'un des lavabos, était occupée à se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Un geste qu'elle recommença deux ou trois fois avant de finir par se redresser. Nos yeux se croisèrent alors dans le miroir. Les siens étaient gonflées : elle avait dû pleurer. Un soupir m'échappa.

- Claire, tu sais que mon frère raconte que des...

- C'est quoi son problème ? me coupa-t-elle abruptement.

- C'est un connard, résumai-je.

Elle renifla, replaça quelques mèches folles derrière ses oreilles, puis souffla un grand coup.

- OK, donc je dois pas le prendre pour moi ? Parce qu'il pense que notre monde n'est qu'un jeu, et donc que personne n'est vraiment réel à part toi et lui ?

- En gros. Il est aussi totalement obsédé par la victoire sur Mewtwo, à un point tel que rien d'autre n'a d'importance. Même moi, il ne me voit que comme un instrument, tu sais. Et il m'a fait du mal aussi, mais je tolère son aide parce que sans lui je suis coincée ici...

Des phrases amères, mais qui portaient tout le poids de la vérité.

- Fait du mal ? releva Claire avec une grimace. Comment ça ? C'est vrai que vous n'avez pas trop l'air de vous entendre, mais s'il a tant besoin de toi, ça n'aurait pas vraiment été dans son intérêt de te maltraiter, non ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

- Si seulement... fis-je ensuite, d'une voix qui sonnait désabusée à mes propres oreilles. Non, mon frère se fout pas mal de mon bien-être. Il s'est mis en tête qu'il devait "m'endurcir", autrement selon lui j'échouerais face à Mewtwo. Et pour ça, il m'a menacée, il a cherché à tuer mes Pokémon, et il a...

Mon hésitation poussa Claire à s'avancer vers moi.

- Il a quoi ? interrogea la blonde, ses yeux verts attentifs et légèrement écarquillés.

- Il a tué un de mes amis.

Elle porta une main à sa bouche tandis qu'une expression choquée s'inscrivait sur son visage. Puis le choc fut bien vite remplacé par le dégoût et la colère.

- Comment tu peux même supporter de le côtoyer ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui mêlait les émotions précédemment citées et une sorte de compassion à mon égard.

- Ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur, répondis-je, passant à mon tour mes mains sur mon visage. Juste que j'ai pas le choix, comme je te l'ai dit.

La blonde se mordit la lèvre, l'air d'hésiter entre deux options. Ou peut-être plus, je n'en savais. J'attendis en silence qu'elle fasse son choix, quoi qu'il soit. Finalement, elle poussa un long soupir et recula pour s'appuyer contre le lavabo.

- Il... il devrait être en prison, décréta-t-elle.

- Et tu pourras aider à l'y mettre dès que je serai partie, acquiesçai-je.

Avant d'ajouter, bien que je n'en ai nulle envie :

- Ou sinon, si ça te pose problème... tu n'es pas obligée de venir, tu sais. On peut se dire au revoir dès maintenant. Je ne t'en voudrais absolument pas.

- Non, je reste, trancha la blonde avec un mouvement affirmé de la tête qui fit voltiger ses deux nattes. C'est pas ta faute si ton frère est un psychopathe, on ne choisit pas sa famille. Mais après, quand tout ça sera fini, il ira en prison. Je m'en assurerai.

Je lui souris, la remerciant silencieusement. Après avoir essuyé une dernière fois ses yeux, Claire me rendit mon sourire, puis se détacha du lavabo d'un brusque mouvement.

- On y retourne ? proposa-t-elle.

- Il faut que j'aille parler avec une petite fille qui a besoin de mes conseils avant, l'informai-je.

- OK, donc j'informe les garçons que tu nous rejoindras après, et j'en profiterai pour finir ta gaufre, me taquina-t-elle alors que nous ressortions des toilettes.

- Il doit même pas rester une bouchée, mais fais-toi plaisir ! m'amusai-je.

Nous nous séparâmes sur ces mots, et je me dirigeai vers la table d'Eilie et de sa grand-mère. À la réflexion, réalisai-je, je ne connaissais même pas le prénom de cette dernière. Il faudrait que je me renseigne...

- Regarde, ma chérie, je t'avais dit que Léa viendrait répondre à tes questions, dit la mamie sans nom lorsque je parvins à leur hauteur.

- Salut Léa ! m'accueillit Eilie d'une petite voix excitée. Tu sais, j'ai plein plein de trucs à te demander ! Déjà, est-ce que c'est normal que des fois, quand j'touche les lianes de Bulbi, elles bougent toutes seules ? Et puis entre Tranch'herbe et Fouet Lianes, c'est laquelle des deux attaques la mieux si Bulbi ne peut pas voir son adversaire ? Et à ton avis, quand est-ce qu'elle va évoluer en grosse Florizarre ?

Et boum, prends-toi ça dans la tête, Léa.

- Hum, fis-je, à moitié assommée par le déluge de questions, souriant malgré tout car l'enthousiasme de la petite fille était contagieux.

- Alors alors ? m'encouragea Eilie, s'avançant sur sa chaise jusqu'à ce que ses coudes trempent presque dans les restes de sa mousse au chocolat qui s'était déversée dans son assiette.

- Oui, c'est normal que parfois tu aies l'impression que les lianes de ta Pokémon bougent de leur propre volonté, commençai-je, décidant de prendre chaque question à bras-le-corps. Ça me fait la même chose avec Salade, je n'en suis pas sûre mais je pense qu'il s'agit de petits mouvements involontaires de leur part, comme chez nous quand on a nos muscles qui tressaillent indépendamment de notre volonté.

- C'est pas dangereux ? s'enquit la fillette d'un air inquiet.

- Pas du tout, lui assurai-je. Rien de plus naturel.

- D'accord... souffla-t-elle, visiblement soulagée.

- Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de se faire tout ce sang d'encre, intervint sa grand-mère d'une voix douce.

Eilie hocha la tête, toujours concentrée sur moi.

- Tu sais que c'est le signe des très bons dresseurs que de s'inquiéter pour ses Pokémon et d'en prendre le meilleur soin possible, lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil, ce qui la fit sourire immédiatement. Ensuite, repris-je, pour ta deuxième question, j'aurais tendance à dire que Tranch'herbe serait plus efficace, car les feuilles se déploient sur un plus grand rayon d'action que les lianes, surtout que Bulbi n'en a encore que deux de disponibles à ce stade. Mais il peut y avoir des cas de figure où Fouet Lianes serait plus avantageux, par exemple si Bulbi est acculée ou si tu es certaine que l'adversaire sera vaincu à l'issue de cette attaque.

Nouveau hochement de tête de la fillette ; ses sourcils se fronçaient tandis qu'elle réfléchissait.

- Et pour ta troisième question, continuai-je, en ce qui me concerne Salade a évolué après le quatrième badge, alors que je descendais vers Parmanie pour aller affronter Koga.

- Oh, c'est dans longtemps, se désola Eilie. J'ai juste un badge pour le moment.

- C'est déjà énorme pour quelqu'un de ton âge, la félicitai-je. Mais d'ailleurs, réalisai-je avec retard, il n'y a pas d'âge minimum pour faire le challenge de la Ligue ?

Sachant que les dresseurs étaient censés partir sur les routes en solitaire, je trouvais plutôt étrange qu'on autorise une gamine de six ans à s'adonner à ce genre de pratiques. Non, en fait, ça ne devait même pas lui être physiquement possible... J'avais déjà eu du mal à me faire à la vie en plein air, j'avais souffert en marchant des kilomètres et des kilomètres, et je m'étais obstinée à m'acheter des sandwiches par paquet de six à chaque centre Pokémon car je ne me sentais pas capable de cuisiner au feu de bois. Alors imaginer qu'une fillette de six ans doive faire tout ça...

Ce fut la mamie d'Eilie qui me fournit la clef de l'énigme :

- L'âge normalement requis est de dix ans, mais Eilie a obtenu une dérogation spéciale, tant qu'elle reste sous la supervision d'un adulte. Je l'accompagne pour les deux premières arènes, puis l'un de ses cousins prendra le relais.

Il s'agissait donc d'un cas exceptionnel. En même temps, je n'étais pas trop surprise : avec un père PDG de la Sylphe SARL, normal que la petite fille ait droit à quelques faveurs pas très réglementaires.

- Moi et Bulbi, on ira jusqu'au bout ! clama Eilie en frappant la table de son petit poing. Je ferai comme toi, Léa, je deviendrai championne. Comme ça Nanard sera fier de moi...

Elle était donc là, la raison de ce soudain enthousiasme pour le challenge de la Ligue. Une petite sœur qui voulait marcher dans les pas de son grand frère, qui avait lui-même auparavant échoué sur ce chemin. Merci monsieur le Destin, j'avais ma dose d'ironie pour la journée.

- Je suis sûre qu'il est déjà très fier de toi, assurai-je à la fillette, et qu'il te soutient depuis là où il est.

Le sourire qui illumina son visage parvint presque à noyer la petite voix qui proclamait en boucle au fond de ma tête "_c'est de ta faute s'il est mort_".

- Tu viendras nous voir demain matin pour notre combat contre Ondine ? demanda ensuite la fillette.

Il y avait une telle excitation dans sa voix que je sus dès l'instant où elle me posa la question que j'allais y répondre par l'affirmative. Mon frère attendrait, Mewtwo attendrait, ce putain de jeu attendrait... J'allais m'offrir une rallonge le temps d'encourager pour un combat une petite fille qui avait elle aussi perdu son grand frère, mais qui contrairement à moi pouvait prétendre à une vraie vie dans le monde des Pokémon, et à un titre de championne qu'elle conserverait plus d'une poignée de jours.

- Tu peux compter sur moi, je serai présente, lui promis-je donc.

Eilie sourit à nouveau, l'expression de son visage la rendant totalement radieuse, et je sus sans aucun doute possible que j'avais fait le bon choix. Ma jauge de bonne humeur au max, je rendis son sourire à la fillette. Qui vacilla aussitôt lorsque j'aperçus, derrière elle, la personne qui s'approchait de la table. Mon frère ne pouvait-il donc pas rester en place une seconde ?

- Présente où ? me demanda-t-il à peine arrivé, avec l'air de conduire un interrogatoire.

- Dans l'arène d'Azuria, demain matin, pour encourager Eilie lors de son match contre Ondine, répliquai-je avec la désinvolture de quelqu'un qui n'a rien à se reprocher.

- Vraiment.

Le mot pesait trois tonnes, et je savais que Vivian espérait me voir ployer sous la charge. Pas de bol, frérot. La Léa docile, c'était fini. J'affrontai son regard sans broncher, tout en déclarant :

- Je remets tu sais quoi à demain après-midi, date à laquelle je serai 100% déterminée à accomplir la tâche. Et ce n'est pas négociable.

- Oh, j'ai bien quelques idées d'actions susceptibles de te faire changer d'avis, contra aimablement mon frère.

- Essaie, pour voir, le défia une nouvelle voix.

Zack paraissait totalement calme lorsqu'il s'avança face à Vivian, mais je sentais confusément qu'en son for intérieur, il en était tout autrement. Du pur Zack, de ne rien montrer de ses émotions jusqu'au dernier instant, où en général, il explosait. Mon frère ne recula pas d'un pouce face à la menace semi-explicite, et un sourire limite malsain tordit ses lèvres. Je vis les poings de Zack se serrer en réponse. Non, non, non, on n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'une bagarre entre ces deux-là. J'étais en train de me lever avec l'intention de me placer entre mon frère et mon petit ami afin de faire tampon lorsque la mamie d'Eilie s'enquit tout à coup :

- Et qui sont donc ces charmants jeunes hommes ?

La question eut le formidable effet de complètement faire s'évanouir toute la tension d'un coup, comme une aiguille crevant un ballon de baudruche. Vivian grimaça, puis se détourna, Zack quant à lui se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de hausser les épaules. Merci super Mamie. Je saisis l'occasion au vol et fis rapidement les présentations, notant au passage avec soulagement que l'identité de Vivian en tant que meurtrier de Léonard n'était apparemment pas chose connue. Zack avait donc bien dû être au courant car Giovanni le lui avait dit, comme je l'avais soupçonné lors de notre rencontre au Manoir de Cramois'île. C'était toujours agréable de constater que l'on avait raison sur tel point, même si c'était plutôt tardif et qu'au final, ça ne changeait plus rien.

- Hé bien, enchantée de faire votre connaissance ! s'exclama la grand-mère.

Vivian l'ignora totalement, tandis que Zack se contenta d'un sobre hochement de tête.

- Ma petite Léa, continua-t-elle en observant Zack d'un air approbateur, je crois que Léonard aurait approuvé de ton choix en matière d'époux ! Il m'a l'air bien solide, et avec le mélange de vos gènes, vos bébés auront des cheveux magnifiques !

- Euh, oui... marmonnai-je.

Cette fois, je ne voyais rien de drôle dans ses remarques orientées bébés, car elles me rappelaient douloureusement que rien de tout ça ne serait jamais possible avec Zack. Vu la tête qu'il faisait, il devait d'ailleurs avoir un goût similairement amer en bouche.

Suite à ça, personne n'avait grand chose d'autre à dire, et après avoir échangé quelques banales plaisanteries avec la mamie, je pris congé de cette dernière et d'Eilie, ajoutant un "À demain" complice à l'adresse de la fillette. Nous revînmes ensuite vers Claire, qui observait pensivement ses Pokémon jouer sur la pelouse en contrebas.

- J'en ai profité pour finir tous vos desserts ! se vanta la blonde avec amusement lorsqu'elle vit que nous étions de retour.

- Espèce de goinfre, lui renvoyai-je amicalement.

Je me rassis sur ma chaise, plus par pure paresse qu'autre chose car je savais qu'il allait falloir que je me lève d'ici peu. Zack posa ses deux mains sur le dossier de la sienne et s'y appuya ostensiblement, tandis que Vivian restait debout. Je m'attendais à ce que l'un ou l'autre prenne la parole, mais ils demeurèrent tous les deux silencieux, et ce fut Claire qui posa la question attendue :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ensuite ?

- Puisque Léa a arbitrairement décidé de prolonger son séjour jusqu'à demain, je suggère d'utiliser le temps restant pour peaufiner l'entraînement de l'équipe, émit Vivian.

Double réaction de la part de mes amis.

- Léa fait ce qu'elle veut, affirma Claire d'un ton vindicatif, tandis que Zack me fixait soudain d'un regard de rapace.

- Tu restes encore un jour ? fit-il ensuite avec une sorte de petit sourire meurtri qui me donna à la fois envie de courir à l'autre bout de la Terre pour ne pas voir la peine que je lui infligeais, et de me jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser.

Au final, je ne fis ni l'un ni l'autre.

- Ouais, confirmai-je simplement. Y a une petite fille qui compte sur moi pour l'encourager lors de son match contre Ondine demain.

- D'accord, acquiesça Zack.

Quelque chose brillait dans son regard, mais j'aurais été bien incapable d'identifier quoi. Il fallait croire que j'avais encore des progrès à faire en matière de déchiffrage de comportement Zackien. Des progrès à faire, et pas le temps nécessaire pour les réaliser.

_Ça suffit, arrête de te torturer avec ça !_ m'ordonnai-je. _Tu connais les conséquences si tu restes. Ton choix a été fait, maintenant il faut juste profiter des instants dont tu disposes encore._

Ce n'était jamais que la vingtième fois depuis le début de la journée que je me faisais cette remarque. Je tentai de la mettre en application une fois de plus lorsque nous allâmes récupérer nos Pokémon quelques minutes plus tard, et passai un long moment à grattouiller le ventre de Salade tandis qu'il se faisait dorer au soleil. Ce fut à cette occasion que je réalisait que l'Herbizarre avec qui je l'avais vu jouer tout le long du repas était bien sûr Bulbi ; je la gratifiai également de quelques caresses qu'elle parut apprécier. Les deux Pokémon plantes semblaient d'ailleurs très heureux de s'être retrouvés car Salade tint à adresser un long discours à la petite Herbizarre avant que je ne le rappelle dans sa Pokéball, et la Pokémon d'Eilie laissa échapper un "Zarre" plaintif lorsque le gros mastodonte eut été aspiré.

- Tu le reverras demain, lui promis-je. Et je suis sûre que Zack pourra s'arranger avec ta dresseuse pour que vous restiez en contact.

- Herbizarre ! approuva la Pokémon de tout cœur, agitant joyeusement ses lianes.

- Tu joues les entremetteuses, Léa ? me fit remarquer Claire tout en me rendant le Scope Sylphe, tandis que Crabouille et Néréa la suivaient bien sagement.

- Pourquoi pas ? Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, et si je peux faire deux heureux...

Je terminai de rassembler ma troupe, finissant par Pleind'Soupe qui n'ouvrit même pas l'œil lorsque le rayon rouge de la _ball_ le frappa. Le temps que je vérifie également que Teigne était présente, tout le monde m'attendait, et nous sortîmes finalement du restaurant. Conséquence de notre matinée tardive suivie de notre passage à la Tour Pokémon, nous avions mangé tard, et comme le repas s'était éternisé, l'après-midi touchait presque déjà à sa fin. Je n'avais pas d'idée précise sur ce que je voulais faire ensuite, mais une chose était certaine : flâner me tentait bien plus que la séance d'entraînement suggérée un peu plus tôt par Vivian.

- Ça me va, estima Claire lorsque j'exprimai mes pensées à voix haute.

Zack me signala son approbation en me prenant la main ; mon frère, lui, s'abstint de tout commentaire. Nous marchâmes un temps dans les rues d'Azuria, au hasard de nos envies, juste pour le simple plaisir de se balader ici et là. Un plaisir que je savourais tout particulièrement, parce que ma main tenait celle de Zack et que nous marchions d'un même pas. Côté conversation, elle fut partagée à parts égales entre Claire, Zack, et moi, tandis que Vivian jouait fidèlement le rôle d'une carpe. Les sujets demeurèrent strictement hors de la prise de tête, déconnectés de ce qui nous attendait d'ici demain : Claire commentait les boutiques devant lesquelles nous passions, Zack critiquait les Pokémon que nous croisions, et moi je pestais contre le prix des vélos qui n'avait toujours pas changé, ce genre de choses.

Notre tranquillité se trouva cependant interrompue quand un mec aux lunettes de soleil et à la chemise rose nous accosta pour nous réclamer un autographe, à Zack et à moi.

- Les tourtereaux champions, ici même à Azuria, ça alors ! s'extasia-t-il.

- Super surnom, dis donc, murmura Claire en parlant exprès assez proche de mon oreille pour que je ne puisse pas manquer sa remarque.

- Si tu pouvais aussitôt l'effacer de ta mémoire, merci, répliquai-je en signant ma photo officielle sans le moindre enthousiasme.

Je ne savais même pas comment ils avaient pu obtenir une photo de ce genre... On m'y voyait, moi et tous mes Pokémon, chacun d'entre nous ayant adopté une pose dynamique. Il devait y avoir un sacré niveau de Photoshop à l'œuvre car j'étais certaine de ne jamais avoir mis une main sur ma hanche comme ça tandis que l'autre formait le V de la victoire. Et en plus mon moi photographique faisait un clin d'œil à la caméra. Ça devait être mon double maléfique.

- Voilà, fis-je en rendant l'objet classé A comme "Aaaagh horrible" à son propriétaire.

- Merci infiniment, Léa ! Je peux vous appeler par votre prénom, vous permettez ? J'ai regardé tous vos matches, vous savez, et dès le début je savais que vous deviendrez championne ! J'ai l'intuition pour ça, j'arrive toujours à repérer les futurs champions...

Zack lui tendit sa photo correspondante sans un mot, et je pus voir que lui avait échappé à la pose dynamique pour récolter la pose nonchalante. Je crus également apercevoir un genre de tourbillon de feu à l'arrière-plan, ce qui faillit me faire pouffer de rire. Je me contins, et me consolai en me disant que chaque photo était pathétique à sa façon.

- Et le set de deux ! se réjouit l'homme avec un grand sourire. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez... Vous ne savez pas le plaisir que vous venez de me faire !

- Je parie que ces autographes vaudront assez chers dans quelques années, jugea Claire.

- Même pour un million, je ne les vendrai jamais ! s'exclama l'homme d'un air outré, comme si la blonde venait de suggérer de les brûler. Ils sont bien trop précieux. Je vais plutôt les encadrer au-dessus de ma cheminée... Merci, merci encore !

- Y a pas de quoi, répondit Zack d'un ton nonchalant, fidèle à sa photo.

- Passez une bonne journée, conclus-je.

Il nous remercia une fois de plus avant de partir.

- Je devrais ptet vous demander un autographe moi aussi, fit mine de réfléchir Claire alors que nous nous remettions en route.

Cette fois, nous avions à peine fait quelques pas que quelqu'un nous stoppait à nouveau, la personne surgissant de l'angle d'une rue. Je ne sursautai pas, mais je n'en fus pas loin.

- Un autographe... Puis-je en avoir un également ?

La voix possédait la même froideur abyssale que dans mes souvenirs, chaque syllabe semblait sculpté de sarcasme congelé. Et toujours cet étrange regard argenté. Je me sentis immédiatement mal à l'aise en sa présence. Si j'avais été seule, considérant sa carrure et l'aura qu'il dégageait, j'aurais sorti Salade en guise de bouclier, mais là, avec mes amis et mon psychopathe de frère, je me sentais déjà suffisamment à l'abri.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre à l'ex-ex champion, mais Zack se montra plus rapide que moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais d'un autographe de Léa ? Tu comptes racheter ton titre de champion avec ? se moqua-t-il, incisif comme jamais.

Sa pique se brisa sur l'armure d'Alec sans y faire le moindre dégât, ou du moins fut-ce mon impression. L'homme aux cheveux bleus ne parut en tout cas pas du tout énervé ; il agit simplement comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, ou comme si Zack n'existait pas. Claire et Vivian semblèrent être relégués à un rang similaire, car le regard polaire d'Alec balaya notre petit groupe d'une traite avant de s'arrêter sur ma personne.

- Léa, j'aimerais te parler seul à seule, annonça-t-il.

- Et ma réponse est un gros non bien massif. Autre chose ?

Mon interlocuteur émit un petit bruit ennuyé.

- Sois raisonnable, persista-t-il. Il s'agit d'un sujet important, et tu le regretteras plus tard si tu n'écoutes pas ce que j'ai à te dire.

- Si c'est le Conseil des Quatre qui vous envoie, je suis à peu près aussi intéressée par ce que vous avez à me dire que par la méthode pour rempoter les orchidées.

- Personne ne m'envoie, me répondit Alec.

Il me fixait toujours de ses yeux trop clairs à la couleur vraiment pas naturelle, et ça commençait à me taper sur les nerfs.

- Si vous vous inquiétez à propos de votre fille, je ne compte pas la combattre lorsqu'elle me défiera, ce qui le fera gagner par forfait, alors c'est tout bon pour vous.

- J'avais cru le comprendre lorsque tu as manqué la parade de la victoire cet après-midi, indiqua-t-il. Mais non, il ne s'agit pas de ma fille non plus.

- Alors crachez le morceau ici et maintenant, ou barrez-vous, lui offris-je, ma patience arrivant à son terme.

- Tu... commença-t-il.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de finir parce que Vivian le coupa sèchement :

- Ce n'est pas le moment, Alec. Léa est plutôt occupée pour le moment. Demain aussi, maintenant que j'y songe, ce sera une journée chargée pour elle... Mais après-demain, elle aura tout le temps d'écouter ce que tu as à lui dire.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'Alec renvoie mon frère dans les roses ou l'ignore comme il l'avait fait pour Zack. J'étais très loin du compte.

- Après-demain ? demanda-t-il docilement, cherchant mon accord.

- Oui, après-demain m'ira très bien, confirmai-je en me sentant tout de même un peu coupable, même si ce mec m'énervait et me mettait mal à l'aise en même temps.

- C'est entendu, conclut Alec avec un hochement de tête.

La seconde d'après, le bruit d'une Pokéball qui s'ouvrait retentissait, et il disparaissait dans un éclair violet. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de voir quel Pokémon il avait libéré... Mais une autre question bien plus pressante me trottait dans la tête.

- Comment ça se fait qu'il t'obéit ? voulut savoir Claire en se tournant vers Vivian, m'épargnant ainsi d'avoir à la poser moi-même.

Parce qu'effectivement, pourquoi un mec comme Alec, ex-champion, maître de son monde pour ce que j'en avais vu, obéissait au doigt et à l'œil à mon frère ? D'après ce que m'avait dit Vivian lors de notre petite discussion sur la plage ce matin, c'était même lui qui lui avait suggéré de se proposer comme mon mentor. La raison devait être très costaud vu le caractère de l'ex-ex champion...

- Parce que mes paroles ont du poids, répondit mon frère.

- Parce qu'il fait partie de la Team Rocket, déclara Zack une seconde après. N'est-ce pas ?

Avec ces mots, tout s'emboîta d'un coup. Solution évidente. En bon petit soldat, Alec obéissait aux ordres de son supérieur. Vivian ne chercha même pas à nier, il savait que la vérité venait d'éclater au grand jour.

- Les Rockets sont vraiment partout, même quand on pense s'en être débarrassés, constatai-je avec un petit grognement.

- La Team est à moitié en déroute ces jours-ci, crut tout de même bon de nous informer mon frère. Il reste peu de membres loyaux, et encore moins de membres qui reconnaissent encore mon autorité, mais Alec est de ceux-là.

- Ils auraient pu nous aider contre Mewtwo, non ? fis-je sans savoir si je disais ça sérieusement ou pas.

- La victoire ne viendra pas par les PNJs, rétorqua Vivian.

- PNJs... répéta Claire en faisant la moue. À force d'entendre ce mot, j'ai envie de demander ce que ça veut dire, mais à tout les coups c'est une insulte, non ?

- Petit Nul et Jaloux ? proposa Zack, ce qui me projeta d'un coup au tout premier jour où j'avais débarqué dans le monde Pokémon, lorsque j'avais traité Zack de ce même acronyme, et que je l'avais justifié ainsi.

Je me retrouvai soudain à rire aux éclats, partagée entre le rappel de ce moment de débilité de ma part et l'absurdité de la situation.

- Quoi, c'est pas ça ? s'étonna Zack.

- Je vais vous expliquer... pouffai-je en reprenant mon souffle.

Et c'est ce que je fis, détaillant la signification des trois lettres et le contexte dans lequel on les employait. Apparemment, ils disposaient également de jeux vidéo dans le monde Pokémon, mais le jargon pour s'y référer ne devait pas s'être développé de la même façon que chez moi, car si le concept en soi n'était pas une chose nouvelle pour Zack et Claire, ils n'avaient jamais rencontré l'acronyme auparavant. Par le pouvoir de l'humour, toucher à ce sujet de cette manière débloqua tous les autres considérés comme tabous précédemment, et nous nous retrouvâmes à discuter allègrement des différences entre mon monde et le leur tandis que nous marchions dans les rues de la ville. Je leur expliquai ainsi ma passion pour le Nutella et la Vache qui Rit, et eux me racontèrent leurs premiers pas aux côtés des Pokémon et autres expériences similaires. Ce furent des heures - peut-être juste une, à la réflexion, mais elle me parut bien remplie - de fous rires soudains, de jeux de mots stupides, et de complicité. Rien dans notre comportement ne laissait présager que demain notre groupe se trouverait divisé à jamais. Je crois même que je parvins à oublier ce fait durant ces quelques longues minutes d'amitié condensée.

Lorsque le soir se mit à tomber, nous décidâmes d'un commun accord d'aller frapper à la porte du manoir de Léo. Cela valait mieux que le centre Pokémon en ce qui concernait la qualité des lits et des repas, avait décrété Zack. C'était sans doute vrai, mais ce n'était pas ce qui m'avait poussé à acquiescer lorsque la proposition avait été faite : non, j'avais alors pensé à Présage, l'Alakazam de Léo, et à la vision qu'il m'avait accordée lors de ma première visite à Azuria, plus de trois mois auparavant. Je m'étais vu face à Mewtwo, brandissant ce que je savais à présent être la Masterball, et la voix du Pokémon psychique dans ma tête m'avait enjoint à le capturer. Serait-ce si facile que cela ? Ou bien cet événement était-il précédé d'une bataille que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion d'apercevoir lors de la vision ? Peut-être encore avais-je déjà modifié ce futur possible, et désormais se trouvait-il inaccessible. J'espérais en tout cas pouvoir m'entretenir avec Présage afin d'obtenir quelques éclaircissements sur le sujet.

Le temps que nous traversions la route infestée de dresseurs qui menait chez Léo, il était déjà dix-neuf heures. Encore heureux que personne ne nous avait défiés, autrement nous aurions perdu au moins une ou deux heures de plus. Seule Claire avait tenu à faire quelques combats, et encore, je soupçonnais qu'elle avait cédé aux caprices de ses Pokémon. Néréa et Crabouille arboraient fièrement dans leur fourrure le sang des Pokémon terrassés lorsque nous sonnâmes à la porte de Léo. Elle s'ouvrit sur un Hypnomade curieusement dépourvu de pendule qui nous examina un à un avant de déclarer :

_Des visiteurs. Quel est l'objet de votre venue ?_

Zack s'avança.

- Salut Théodore. Tu peux demander à Léo si ça le dérange pas de nous héberger pour la nuit ?

L'Hypnomade cligna des yeux. Un instant passa, puis sa voix mentale résonna à nouveau sous mon crâne.

_Le maître vous souhaite la bienvenue. Il est malheureusement trop occupé pour venir vous accueillir ou échanger les plaisanteries d'usage avec vous._

- C'est Léo, quoi, sourit Zack.

_Combien de chambres dois-je mettre à votre disposition ?_ demanda l'Hypnomade sans relever la remarque.

- Trois, lui répondis-je, prenant l'initiative. Deux simple, une double.

_Ce sera fait,_ indiqua le Pokémon psy. _Veuillez noter que le dîner est servi à dix-neuf heures trente dans la grande salle._

Et là-dessus, il s'inclina avant de s'écarter pour nous laisser entrer.

- Attendez, j'ai une question à poser, le retins-je avant qu'il ne se téléporte ou je ne sais quoi. C'est à propos de Présage, est-ce que vous pourriez me dire où il est ?

_Il est occupé pour le moment, tout comme le maître. Il m'a chargé de vous dire qu'il ne sera disponible que demain, ce qui selon lui s'intègre dans votre agenda._

- D'accord... fis-je tout en songeant que ça devait être bien pratique de pouvoir prédire le futur de cette façon. Merci.

Nous partîmes ensuite nous installer dans nos chambres, qui se trouvaient toutes au même étage mais se situaient plutôt éloignées les unes des autres. Beaucoup plus confortable que le dortoir du centre Pokémon, effectivement, constatai-je en avisant la moquette toute moelleuse sous mes chaussures, d'une jolie couleur bleue, et le grand lit double à l'air extrêmement douillet qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Chaque chambre disposait en plus d'un accès sur l'énorme jardin, et j'en profitai pour relâcher ma petite troupe qui se dispersa aussitôt dans ce qui devait être dix hectares de terrain.

- Tu ne fais pas sortir tes Pokémon ? demandai-je à Zack alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur le lit en grognant.

- Ils se sont tellement goinfrés ce midi qu'ils ont suffisamment mangé pour deux jours, me répondit-il. M'étonnerait pas qu'ils aient déjà entamé leur nuit d'ailleurs.

- Ils sont pas les seuls à avoir trop mangés, avouai-je en m'écroulant à mon tour sur le lit, aux côtés de Zack. Et à être crevés... ajoutai-je en étouffant un bâillement.

- Mmmh, si t'as pas faim, on peut rester là, juste nous deux, proposa Zack en roulant agilement pour venir se placer au-dessus de moi, se maintenant en équilibre sur ses coudes de façon à ne pas trop m'écraser.

- Ce serait cruel de laisser Claire toute seule avec mon frère... tentai-je de protester.

C'était vraiment une tentative vouée à l'échec, et je m'en rendais compte davantage à chaque instant au fur et à mesure que Zack rapprochait son visage du mien.

- Claire sait très bien se débrouiller toute seule... m'opposa-t-il dans un murmure qui se termina tout contre mes lèvres.

Puis il m'embrassa, lentement, en prenant tout son temps, et je me sentis flotter sur un petit nuage. Il n'y avait même pas de mots pour décrire ça. Ah si, un. Parfait.

- Ça a été une longue journée... dis-je un moment plus tard.

- Ouais...

Il exhala un soupir qui fit jouer les mèches de ma frange.

- La dernière journée, dit-il ensuite d'un ton douloureux.

Notre baiser suivant se fit plus pressant, et lorsque son corps se pressa davantage contre le mien, je sentis l'évidence de son désir.

- Si tu n'en as pas envie, dis-le moi, chuchota-t-il.

- Zack... soufflai-je en retour. Tu crois que j'aurais demandé une chambre pour deux si je n'en avais pas envie ?

- Mmh... donc on ne va pas parler cette fois-ci ? s'enquit-il en levant un sourcil pour le moins intéressé.

- Je crois qu'on a assez parlé.

- Enfin un truc sur lequel on est d'accord à 100%, grogna-t-il avant d'écraser sa bouche contre la mienne.

Et puis il n'y eut plus que nous.

* * *

><p><em>Je me suis encore trompée sur le nombre de chapitres restants, oubliez ce que j'avais dit au chapitre 32. Il en reste encore au moins quatre là. ^^<em>


	41. Bonus : Confrontation

_Point de vue de Zack, la discussion qu'il a eue avec Vivian quand Léa était occupée dans la Tour. ^^_

* * *

><p>Il avait attendu. Suffisamment, et à présent son heure était venue.<p>

L'astuce était de faire ça pendant que Léa était occupée ailleurs, évidemment, et voilà que l'occasion venait de se présenter, de manière même pas calculée, et donc plutôt appréciable. Et s'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle il excellait, c'était saisir sa chance quand elle passait par là.

_C'est bon, tu peux le chopper ?_ s'assura-t-il auprès d'Alakazam.

_Affirmatif,_ répondit le Pokémon psy.

_Alors vas-y_, ordonna-t-il._ Sur le toit de la Sylphe, tiens. Ce sera particulièrement approprié... D'abord lui, puis moi, et mets-moi pas trop loin._

Il sentit l'assentiment d'Alakazam dans son esprit, jeta un dernier regard à la tombe de son Rattatac, puis, deux secondes plus tard, la sensation de la téléportation le prit. Éphémère instant de ténèbres. Il se matérialisa pile au bon endroit, juste face au frère de Léa.

- Hé, mec, le salua-t-il à nouveau.

Avant de lui balancer un coup de poing en plein visage.

Il y eut le son mat de la chair frappant la chair, et putain, ce que c'était satisfaisant d'entendre ça, de savoir que ce salopard qui osait lui faire du chantage et mettre Léa en danger souffrait. Mais ça n'était pas assez. Loin de là. Il frappa une seconde fois, dans le ventre de sa cible qui se plia en deux avec un sifflement de douleur très apprécié. Puis une troisième en succession rapide, à nouveau au visage.

Et toujours pas de riposte.

Zack s'avouait déçu. Il voulait se battre, se défouler, faire passer sa rage sur quelque chose. Sur quelqu'un. Vivian aurait été le parfait punching-ball. Ce connard qui l'avait manipulé et avait fait souffrir sa Léa... Pourquoi ne le frappait-il pas en retour ? Il aurait pourtant pensé qu'il n'allait pas se laisser faire... D'autant plus énervé, il lui flanqua encore un coup de poing. Toujours rien.

Bon.

Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de frapper quelqu'un qui ne se défendait pas. Même un putain de Rocket. Il s'arrêta donc, reculant d'un pas. Vivian releva la tête et lui adressa un sourire malgré sa lèvre fendue, ensanglantée. Le type de sourire du mec qui n'a absolument rien à foutre de la situation. Suprêmement supérieur et carrément gerbant. Ce que ça pouvait le mettre en rogne, ça.

Il s'apprêtait à écraser encore un fois son poing sur la gueule de sa cible pour effacer ce sourire lorsque la bouche qu'il comptait viser s'ouvrit.

- Laisse-moi deviner, fit Vivian, tu as décidé de me menacer et de m'avertir de ne pas faire du mal à Léa, auquel cas tu me tueras ?

- Bien résumé, souffla Zack. Il te manque juste le "lentement" à la fin.

Le Rocket eut un petit rire amusé, avant de prononcer distinctement :

- Je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire du mal. Léa est ma sœur, tout ce que je veux, c'est la protéger. Malheureusement, ça inclut également de la protéger d'elle-même, et l'endurcir de la sorte était la seule solution afin qu'elle soit assez forte face à Mewtwo le moment venu.

Zack répliqua de son propre rire, puis cracha aux pieds du connard.

- C'est avec ça que tu justifies ton comportement, ce beau ramassis de débilités ? Ça t'aide à mieux dormir la nuit ? À oublier que t'as tué des gens pour ta petite croisade contre un seul Pokémon ? À passer outre le fait que t'as fait souffrir le martyre à ta propre sœur ?

- Il fallait qu'elle souffre afin de s'en porter mieux à l'avenir, répondit Vivian sans paraître concéder un pouce de terrain. Comment pourrais-je expliquer ça à quelqu'un d'aussi limité que toi ? ajouta-t-il en faisant mine de réfléchir. Ah, je sais. Vois ça comme un vaccin. Oui, c'est une bonne analogie... Je cherche à immuniser Léa contre le virus de la cartouche. Bien sûr pour cela il faut d'abord passer par quelques moments déplaisants, une aiguille qui pique, une épaule douloureuse parfois, un peu de fièvre même. Mais tout cela dans l'optique d'un avenir meilleur. Un avenir sans microbes, conclut-il avec un regard perçant à l'adresse de Zack.

Ce dernier se passa une main dans les cheveux, prétextant un soupir.

- Putain, c'est encore pire ce que je pensais... T'as rien à décider pour Léa. C'est sa vie, c'est son choix.

- C'est de ma faute si elle s'est fourrée dans ce pétrin. Si elle n'avait pas voulu se venger de cette cartouche pour m'avoir tué, elle ne serait même pas là. M'estimant responsable de sa situation, je m'efforce donc de rectifier le tir comme je le peux.

Il y eut un silence sur le toit alors que Zack considérait ces mots. Au moins, ce morceau-là se tenait... même si ça ne justifiait toujours rien de ce que ce salopard avait fait.

- Je ne veux pas d'une vie dans la cartouche pour Léa, continua Vivian. J'ai éliminé des obstacles pour empêcher ce destin et je le ferai encore si cela s'avère nécessaire.

- Tu veux dire que tu as _tué _des _gens_, rectifia Zack en appuyant lourdement sur les mots importants.

L'autre eut une espèce de rictus qui voulait tout dire.

- Vous êtes des programmes. Le mot ne s'applique pas.

- Sûr, mec, cracha Zack avec dédain. Tout ce qui peut t'aider à mieux dormir la nuit, comme je disais...

Vivian lui sourit aimablement.

- Si tu as exprimé tout ce que tu avais à me dire, on pourrait peut-être mettre fin à ce charmant tête-à-tête ? Je n'aime pas perdre mon temps avec les PNJs.

- Pas encore. Il me reste un dernier point à aborder. Si jamais Léa décide de rester...

L'autre éclata de rire, coupant la parole à Zack qui sentit l'envie de lui en coller une monter à nouveau en lui - enfin, encore plus, parce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitté.

- Tu n'es pas vraiment le mieux placé pour me faire la leçon de morale sur le fait d'entretenir des illusions, se moqua Vivian. Tu sais qu'il n'y a aucune chance que ça arrive, n'est-ce pas ? Et même si, par un quelconque miracle, Léa décidait effectivement de ne pas partir, comment imagines-tu que ça se passera ? Vous ne pourrez rien construire ensemble. Elle ne pourra pas avoir d'enfants, parce que la cartouche n'a pas les ressources pour ce genre de choses, et les événements continueront à tourner en boucle, selon le même cycle auquel j'assiste depuis dix ans. Sais-tu combien de fois j'ai observé la Team Rocket envahir Safrania depuis mon arrivée en ce monde ? Évidemment, tu n'as pas la moindre idée de tout ça, PNJ que tu es. Sans compter le risque que tout soit effacé si quelqu'un d'autre venait à commencer une nouvelle partie.

Putain ce que ce mec aimait s'entendre parler. Il prétendait se ficher totalement de lui vu son soit-disant statut de PNJ, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de déblatérer autant qu'il pouvait... En réponse, Zack se contenta de lâcher un seul mot, qui exprimait son point de vue d'une façon à la fois succincte et satisfaisante.

- Conneries.

Il y eut une pause. Vivian avait semblait-il terminé sa petite séance de masturbation intellectuelle, et l'argumentaire savamment construit que lui avait opposé Zack ne paraissait pas l'avoir convaincu. Lui n'y croyait pas, point. Ou plutôt, ne _voulait_ pas y croire. Il savait qu'aux yeux de Léa, ce que venait de lui exposer son frère était une réalité, et ça le tuait. Ça le tuait de savoir que demain, elle ne serait plus là. Qu'elle allait le laisser au nom d'une vie meilleure dans son monde à elle, en abandonnant toute possibilité d'une vie avec lui. Mais en même temps, il la respectait bien trop pour l'obliger à rester, et au fond, plus que tout, c'était ça qui l'enrageait. Ses putains de sentiments à l'égard de cette fille. Il l'aurait retenu de force s'il ne l'avait pas tant aimé.

Vivian avait apparemment décidé d'en remettre une couche car il déclara soudain :

- Léa affrontera Mewtwo ce soir, et elle quittera alors la cartouche.

- Notre monde est aussi réel que le vôtre, répondit Zack, sachant que ces mots étaient vains mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de les prononcer pour autant.

- Votre monde est un programme informatique contenu dans un stupide morceau de plastique, contra Vivian de façon prévisible. Et je ferai tout mon possible pour que Léa ne reste pas piégée à l'intérieur.

L'implication était claire.

- Me tuer lui ferait du mal, avança Zack.

- Te tuer la _libérerait_, rectifia Vivian.

Putain mais quel connard.

- Pareil pour l'autre blonde, continua le connard en question, et tous vos Pokémon si nécessaire, y compris son Salade chéri. Si Léa hésite face à Mewtwo...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, menaçante. Zack se permit un sourire décontracté.

- Je te laisserai pas faire, mon pote.

- Tu essaieras, répondit Vivian avec le même type de sourire nonchalant. Mais c'est prématuré pour le moment, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu, Zack décidant silencieusement de reporter leur affrontement à plus tard tandis qu'il lisait quelque chose de similaire dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis.

- Rien de plus à ajouter ? voulut savoir Vivian.

Zack se contenta d'une dénégation de la tête.

- Bien, conclut Vivian. Retournons donc à nos affaires du moment.

Une simple pensée à l'intention d'Alakazam lui signala qu'il pouvait à nouveau les téléporter. Alors que le flash de ténèbres l'engloutissait, Zack laissa son esprit dériver vers Léa, Mewtwo, et les quelques heures qu'il restait avant que la première ne rencontre le deuxième et que vraiment, il y ait un choix à faire.

Il espérait simplement que Léa ferait le bon.


	42. Chapitre 35 : Jamais deux sans trois

Chaleur. Bonheur. Bien-être.

Je nageais dans un océan formé de ces trois concepts, complètement et totalement à l'aise. Sur un petit nuage, même. D'abord parce que j'étais en train de faire la grasse matinée, ce qui est toujours méga appréciable, ensuite parce que le lit était d'un confort absolu, et enfin parce qu'il y avait Zack dans le lit en question. On avait passé la nuit plus ou moins collés l'un à l'autre, et c'était encore le cas ce matin, nos corps entremêlés sous les draps. Je me blottis davantage contre lui en respirant son odeur. Mon mouvement dut le réveiller car il émit un grognement content. J'y répondis de mon propre grognement satisfait.

Puis ne bougeai plus, parce que j'étais au paradis. Bonheur suprême, félicité totale. Je restais ainsi à moitié somnolente, savourant la situation. Mes pensées ne vagabondaient même pas, j'avais l'esprit vide et me contentais simplement d'apprécier le calme, la sérénité, et la justesse de l'instant.

Je devins consciente à un moment qu'une main me caressait les cheveux. Faisant l'effort suprême d'ouvrir les yeux et de redresser la tête, je croisai le regard de Zack.

- Bonjour, fit-il avec un sourire amusé.

- Bonjour, lui répondis-je à voix basse, sur le même ton que je lui aurais dit "Je t'aime".

Ça y était, j'étais en train de devenir niaise. Mais j'étais bien trop heureuse pour m'en soucier.

- Bien dormi ? s'enquit Zack.

- Mmh-mmh, acquiesçai-je. On t'a déjà dit que tu faisais un très bon oreiller ?

- Non, je crois que c'est une première celle-là. Mais j'accepte tous les compliments, quels qu'il soient. Quoique je sois un peu déçu du "très bon". Même pas "meilleur oreiller au monde" ?

- Toujours aussi modeste...

Nous échangeâmes un sourire. Voilà, c'était ça que je voulais. En ce moment, tous les problèmes se trouvaient au-dehors, loin, oubliés, et il n'y avait que nous deux dans ce lit, en parfaite harmonie. Pourquoi on avait mis tellement de temps avant d'en arriver là ? Plus de deux mois de mensonges et de faux-semblants... J'avais vraiment été bête de refouler mes sentiments. Si j'avais été honnête dès le début, on aurait pu avoir ça tout le long de ces huit semaines et quelques de quête.

- Va falloir songer à se lever, déclara ensuite Zack, ses yeux s'orientant vers la porte de la chambre.

- Ah non. Encore dodo, lui opposai-je avec conviction en reposant ma tête contre son torse.

Je le sentis soupirer, sa cage thoracique se gonflant puis se vidant d'un coup. Il devait être en train de chercher un argument pour m'inciter à me lever. Durant un instant, je craignis qu'il ne mentionne Mewtwo : je n'avais vraiment pas envie de penser à _ça _maintenant. Je voulais rester dans le présent, et non me projeter vers un futur inévitable qui allait venir bien trop tôt. Zack devait se trouver dans le même cas car il frappa sur un tout autre point faible.

- Si on paresse encore, on va manquer le petit dèj.

Ouh, comme c'était fourbe de s'attaquer à mon estomac ! Mais je disposais moi aussi d'un arsenal considérable. Relevant la tête, je gigotai et me déplaçai de façon à ce que mon corps recouvre celui de Zack, le bloquant sous moi. Je ne me faisais pas d'illusions sur sa capacité à renverser la situation vu les quinze bons kilos qu'il avait de plus que moi, mais il se laissa gracieusement faire. Ça avait sans doute quelque chose à voir avec le fait que j'étais toute nue.

- On peut encore rester au lit... lui murmurai-je. Et tant pis pour les croissants.

En d'autres circonstances, de tels mots sortant de ma bouche auraient été impensables. La Léa était très friante de croissants, c'était bien connu. Mais là, il s'agissait d'un cas exceptionnel : ce n'était pas tous les jours que j'avais un Zack dans mon lit.

_La première et la dernière fois, en fait._

- Pas que j'objecte, fit Zack en plissant les yeux, mais...

Je l'interrompis d'un baiser. Tactique très efficace qu'il avait d'ailleurs déjà utilisé contre moi, et que je retournais à présent contre lui. Haha, vengeance. Une vengeance très agréable au demeurant... Zack se prêta bien volontiers à ma punition et sa langue ne tarda pas à venir jouer avec la mienne. Je souris contre sa bouche, mon cœur se mettant à battre plus rapidement dans ma poitrine. Parfait...

Rien n'aurait pu gâcher ce moment.

Sauf la porte qui s'ouvrit soudain à la volée.

Rompant le baiser, je sursautai et poussai un cri mi-surpris mi-outré, tandis que Zack lâchait un juron.

- Faudrait apprendre à frapper avant d'entrer, gronda-t-il à l'adresse de la blonde qui venait de nous déranger.

- Pardon, pardon ! s'excusa Claire en refermant aussitôt la porte. J'ai rien vu ! hurla-t-elle ensuite depuis le couloir.

- Elle a tout vu, hein ? grommelai-je en m'affaissant contre Zack avec un petit couinement misérable.

- Probable.

Il y eut un silence malaisé. Je me contentai d'écouter les battements du cœur de Zack en cherchant quoi dire.

- Il vous en aura fallu du temps ! cria à nouveau Claire.

Je regrettai que la chambre ne soit pas davantage insonorisée, car le silence n'en fut qu'encore plus malaisé. Le moment de perfection d'il y avait quelques instants semblait à présent bien loin, chassé par la blonde et sa gaffe. Disparu, mon bonheur. Il avait éclaté comme une bulle de savon en pleine tempête. En un sens, l'irruption de Claire avait servi de rappel de ce qui nous attendait, et, au-delà de ça, de ce que nous allions perdre, du passé que nous avions gâché par notre stupidité et du futur qui n'aurait jamais l'occasion de se réaliser.

Je laissai échapper un soupir.

- Léa...

Zack referma ses bras sur moi sans rien ajouter de plus. Je lui rendis son étreinte. Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment, sans parler, puisant du réconfort dans la simple présence de l'autre. Puis nous nous levâmes d'un commun accord et nous habillâmes pour descendre rejoindre les autres. Il y avait déjà tout le monde dans la salle à manger, constatai-je en arrivant. Claire, Vivian, et même Léo, tous attablés et occupés, respectivement, à se beurrer une tartine, à fixer le vide sans ciller, et à... racler le fond d'un pot de confiture avec une fourchette ?

À peine Zack et moi étions-nous entrés que la quatrième occupant de la salle, l'Hypnomade qui nous avait accueillis hier au soir, nous bloqua le passage.

_Il est 10h35, le petit déjeuner est servi jusqu'à 10h30 uniquement, _nous apprit-il.

Le ton qu'il avait employé était sévère, comme si nous avions commis une infraction majeure en nous présentant cinq minutes en retard.

- C'est bon Théodore, laisse-les passer, lui ordonna Léo en levant le nez de son pot de confiture.

Aussitôt, l'Hypnomade s'écarta. Je lui jetai un dernier regard suspicieux - j'étais de plus en plus méfiante ces derniers temps, surtout vis-à-vis des psy -, puis m'approchai de la table centrale qui croulait littéralement sous les victuailles et souhaitai le bonjour à tout le monde. Claire m'adressa un sourire d'excuse alors que je m'asseyais en face d'elle. Elle était habillée d'une jolie robe jaune, et avait disposé ses deux tresses habituelles de façon à former une couronne sur sa tête, si bien qu'elle me faisait penser à une mannequin sortie tout droit d'un magazine, fraîche et pleine de lui renvoyai un regard qui montrait que je ne lui tenais pas rigueur de l'incident de tout à l'heure. En vérité, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact : j'étais toujours un peu énervée, mais ça aurait été puéril de demeurer rancunière dans de telles circonstances.

- Merci de nous avoir hébergés pour la nuit, fit Zack à l'intention de Léo en s'asseyant à son tour. Je sais qu'on a débarqué un peu à l'improviste...

- Pas de problème, lui répondit le scientifique avec un petit haussement d'épaules. Vous êtes toujours les bienvenus. J'ai tout le temps des chambres de libres de toute façon, cette maison est dix fois trop grande. Je ne sais pas à quoi mon père pensait lorsqu'il l'a fait bâtir... Sans doute s'imaginait-il que j'allais me marier avec une jolie blonde et avoir toute une tripotée d'enfants.

- Pas ton genre, hein, remarqua Zack alors que je scannais la table à la recherche des croissants.

- Qu'Arceus m'en garde, non.

Ce fut finalement Claire qui me mit le panier de viennoiseries sous le nez. Mmh, les bons croissants... Ils avaient l'air encore meilleurs que ceux de hier matin. J'en chipai trois et décidai de les tartiner de beurre en plus. Je misai sur le fait que mon vrai corps n'aurait pas pris un gramme de plus lorsque je reviendrais dans le monde réel, donc j'avais le droit de me goinfrer. Ce que j'entrepris de faire avec enthousiasme.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène à Azuria cette fois ? s'enquit Léo.

Je m'immobilisai dans mon masticage. Nous n'avions pas préparé de réponse à cette question pourtant évidente. Et dire la vérité n'était sans doute pas la meilleure option... Quoi que, Léo avait l'air digne de confiance. Je cherchai le regard de Zack pour obtenir son opinion, mais avant que nous ne puissions enclencher le mode "communication à distance", Vivian, qui était resté immobile jusque là et semblait complètement sourd à notre conversation, prit soudain la parole :

- Une jeune amie de Léa dispute son match contre Ondine aujourd'hui. Nous sommes venus l'encourager.

Incroyable, il avait dit la vérité. Ou du moins une partie.

- Hé bien, j'espère qu'elle obtiendra son badge Cascade, sourit Léo.

- Y a pas de doute, déclarai-je, la bouche un peu pleine de croissant. Eilie est très déterminée et sa Bulbi a l'avantage du type, alors ça devrait faire comme pour moi et Salade.

- Ah, cette gamine ! fit le scientifique en claquant des doigts. Eilie De Bellevue... On ne parle que d'elle dans les journaux... Cette histoire de dérogation spéciale pour une fillette de six ans, ce n'est pas légal bien sûr, et la presse gronde. En vain vu qu'on ne peut pas lutter contre suprématie de la Sylphe, avec un père comme président de l'entreprise la plus puissante de Kanto, la gamine ne se heurtera a aucune porte fermée... et ce n'est pas comme si la Ligue allait lever ne serait-ce que le petit doigt, ils sont de mèche.

Je retins un grimace face à un tel exposé des faits. Toute heureuse que j'étais pour Eilie, cette histoire de suprématie de la Sylphe ainsi que de la Ligue ne me disait rien qui vaille.

- C'est si terrible que ça ? voulus-je savoir.

Une alarme stridente se mit soudain à sonner, et Léo bondit sur ses pieds.

- Mince, le labo ! s'exclama-t-il. Désolé, il y a urgence, dit-il ensuite, mon ordinateur doit avoir pris feu, ça arrive des fois, je le pousse vraiment à bout... On en reparlera un autre jour ! Oh, et il me faut des provisions...

Puis il s'empara d'une dizaine de tartines en même temps, choppa dans un même mouvement un autre pot de confiture, et dut demander à son Pokémon de le téléporter car les deux disparurent l'instant d'après dans un flash violet.

- Euh, d'accord, répondis-je dans le vide.

- Léo travaille toujours ses sorties, s'amusa Zack tout en se découpant un quartier de pomme qu'il porta à sa bouche.

- Aucune importance de toute façon, intervint Vivian. Rien de tout ça n'est réel.

Waouh. Comptez sur mon frère pour mettre l'ambiance.

- Peut-être pas, répliqua Zack en pointant son couteau vers Vivian, mais tu vas fermer ta gueule jusqu'à ce qu'on soit face à Mewtwo.

- Là, je suis d'accord, renchérit Claire. On a chacun nos opinions et ça sert à rien de les rabâcher comme ça pour un rien. Ou de chercher à rabaisser les autres personnes.

Vivian lui retourna un sourire hautain. Je fourrai ma bouche de croissants pour contenir les remarques désobligeantes qui me montaient aux lèvres et ne feraient qu'envenimer la situation. Le reste du petit-déjeuner se passa en silence, excepté pour les demandes de nourriture du type "Passe-moi les pains au chocolat s'il te plaît" (la plupart venant de moi). Vivian se leva en premier, disparaissant ensuite je ne sais où, puis Claire, annonçant qu'elle devait absolument nourrir ses Pokémon avant qu'ils ne se transforment en boules de poils affamés. Ne resta donc plus que Zack et moi.

- Il a toujours été comme ça ? me demanda-t-il de but en blanc, jouant avec le couteau dont il s'était servi pour découper la pomme, sans même sans rendre compte à mon avis.

- Non, répondis-je avec un soupir. Ce Vivian-là est grosso modo l'antithèse du Vivian de quand on était gamins. C'est le jeu qui a tout foutu en l'air... Je ne sais pas trop ce qui lui est arrivé durant ces dix années coincé dans la cartouche, mais ça l'a rendu aigri, obsédé par la victoire, et dédaigneux de toute autre chose. Bref, tel qu'il est maintenant.

Zack hocha la tête. Ses sourcils se plissèrent, il avait l'air de réfléchir à un truc important... avant que son expression ne devienne lisse à nouveau et qu'il ne déclare d'une voix beaucoup plus légère, en se levant :

- Bon, plus qu'à nourrir nos Pokémon et on sera parés.

- J'ai juste un truc à faire avant, l'informai-je. Une petite entrevue avec l'Alakazam de Léo, je te rejoins dans le jardin ensuite.

- Pour te faire prédire ton avenir ? demanda Zack en haussant un sourcil.

Mince, il m'avait percée à jour. Bon, en même temps, je lui avais donné un gros indice... et ce n'était pas comme si c'était un secret après tout.

- ...ouais, acquiesçai-je donc.

Zack afficha une moue sceptique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il va te révéler ?

- J'en sais rien... admis-je. C'est justement pour ça que je veux lui parler.

- Quoi qu'il te dise, ça ne réalisera ptet même pas, avança Zack. Et ça servira à que dalle à part te donner de fausses craintes ou des espoirs frustrés. S'il te dit qu'il voit un de tes Pokémon mourir face à Mewtwo, tu voudras toujours y aller ? Et s'il te dit que tu restes ici finalement ? Tu le ferais ?

Je le connaissais trop bien pour ne pas percevoir, dans sa voix, le fil du désespoir sous la nonchalance qu'il essayait d'afficher.

- J'en sais rien, répétai-je, les autres mots me faisant défaut. J'ai juste besoin de... J'en ai besoin, c'est tout.

Un genre de grognement bizarre monta de la gorge de Zack. Ça ressemblait à un bruit de dédain, mais j'ignorais si c'était par égard aux capacités de l'Alakazam à véritablement prédire mon futur, ou à la nécessité que je semblais éprouver pour une telle prédiction, ou bien par rapport à tout autre chose.

- D'accord, finit-il par dire. On se retrouve dans le jardin.

- Ça marche.

Je lui souris, il me rendit la pareille, et je partis ensuite à la recherche de Présage. L'Hypnomade m'avait affirmé hier soir qu'il s'attendait à ma venue, mais il ne m'avait pas du tout dit où le trouver. Poussée par l'intuition, je décidai d'aller voir dans la même salle que la dernière fois. La porte s'ouvrit avec un doux cliquetis, et...

Bingo.

_Bienvenue à nouveau, jeune Léa, _m'accueillit Présage.

Comme la fois précédente, il flottait au-dessus du sol, dans une posture de méditation. Deux cuillères d'argent tournoyaient autour de lui dans une sorte de danse hypnotique. Je ne me laissai cependant pas distraire par leurs mouvements, ni par les yeux d'or de l'Alakazam qui s'étaient plantés dans les miens, et j'allai droit au but.

- J'ai besoin d'une autre vision.

Les paupières du Pokémon psy s'abaissèrent une seconde, me cachant son regard, avant qu'il ne les rouvre à nouveau, des paillettes dorées tourbillonnant au fond de ses prunelles.

_De façon si rapprochée ? Ce n'est pas nécessairement une bonne idée._

- Pourquoi ? voulus-je savoir.

_Les futurs sont trop proches, et si tu les écumes à nouveau en quête de réponses, ta récolte sera peut-être identique à celle de ta première vision._

Donc moi sur le point de jeter la Masterball sur un Mewtwo qui m'y encourageait ? Non, il devait s'être trompé. Ce n'était pas ce qui allait se passer, j'allais vaincre Mewtwo. Après tout il s'était déjà trompé à deux reprises : Salade n'était pas mort à la Sylphe SARL et Zack ne m'avait pas haï lors de notre duel pour le titre de champion. Je devais cependant reconnaître qu'il avait eu raison concernant l'incident avec Missingno dans la Grotte Sombre, ainsi que pour le début de ma confrontation face à Giovanni à Céladopole. 50% de prédictions devenues vraies. Avais-je donc une chance sur deux de me retrouver à capturer Mewtwo ? Une chance sur deux de devenir la Chieuse ? Pas très encourageant comme probabilité...

Mais :

- Vous avez dit "peut-être". Donc c'est possible que ce soit différent.

_Pourquoi demandes-tu à nouveau la vision, jeune Léa ? _m'interrogea Présage de sa voix mentale au timbre si particulier. _Penses-tu vraiment en avoir besoin ? La première t'a-t-elle aidé dans ta quête ?_

- Je... balbutiai-je, sans vraiment trouver de réponses satisfaisantes à ses questions. J'ai besoin de savoir, s'il vous plaît.

_Besoin de savoir quel choix tu vas faire ? Si tu n'as pas encore pris ta décision, la vision ne pourra pas te la montrer. Le futur est encore en suspens, les possibilités dansant dans l'onde au rythme des propres vagues que ton être génère._

Je fronçai les sourcils, cherchant à déchiffrer ce que tout ça voulait dire exactement.

- Alors la vision me montrera des options à la place ? Plusieurs versions du futur ?

_C'est possible_, répondit Présage. _Toutefois, au vu des circonstances, je ne saurais me prononcer sur son contenu. Je sens que tu désires obtenir une clarification sur un événement qui arrivera bientôt, mais il se peut que la vision que tu obtiennes se déroule dans un lointain futur._

Au moins, je serai fixée : soit je me verrais dans le monde réel, soit entourée de Pokémon. Et ensuite quoi ? Prendre une décision par rapport à ça ? Zack avait raison, c'était peut-être totalement inutile en fin de compte... sauf si je me voyais dans le monde Pokémon, plus de dix ans dans le futur, et que je n'étais pas la Chieuse. Oui. C'était la seule vision que je voulais vraiment voir. Et puis même, il fallait que je _sache_.

Aussi suppliai-je à nouveau Présage :

- S'il vous plaît...

Ses yeux étincelèrent brusquement, les paillettes d'or qui les parsemaient s'enflammant, et le monde autour de moi disparut pour être remplacé par une grotte. Je reconnus l'endroit, je l'avais déjà aperçu dans la première vision. Sauf que cette fois, nulle trace de Mewtwo. Non, ce qui s'offrait à mon regard était bien pire.

Des cadavres.

Des cadavres et du sang, partout.

Vivian, couché sur le dos, la poitrine déchiquetée et brûlée. Zack, sur le côté, crispé autour d'une plaie au ventre. Claire, le corps intact mais les yeux vacants. Et puis tous nos Pokémon, éparpillés ça et là sur l'îlot rocheux, carcasses brisées et mutilées, certaines en plusieurs morceaux. Salade, masse verte immobile, lianes sectionnées, Plouf, mort la gueule ouverte, Pleind'Soupe, à trois endroits différents, Vésuve, tête explosée contre terre, Fulgure, os saillants en de multiples fractures, Néréa et Crabouille, la première affalée sur le second comme dans une ultime tentative de le protéger, toute l'équipe de Zack, réduite à six choses désarticulées... Tous là, ils étaient tous là, constatai-je alors que mes yeux cherchaient un endroit où se poser, un endroit où ils ne rencontreraient ni mort ni sang ni horreur, mais en vain.

Mon dieu...

Je fermai les yeux, sentant une vague nauséeuse me frapper comme un coup de massue. Non, non, non. Je ne voulais pas voir ça. Jamais plus voir ça.

- Stop ! m'exclamai-je d'une voix éraillée alors que les larmes me montaient aux yeux. J'ai changé d'avis, je ne veux plus savoir !

Mais Présage devrait être insensible à mes plaintes, ou alors il ne m'entendait pas, car lorsque je rouvris les yeux en espérant me trouver à nouveau chez Léo, en sécurité, ils rencontrèrent encore la scène de dévastation et d'horreur que je ne pouvais supporter. J'allais m'en détourner et fixer résolument mes yeux sur la voûte rocheuse loin au-dessus de ma tête quand un mouvement près du corps de Plouf attira mon attention.

Quelqu'un.

Il y avait quelqu'un d'agenouillé là, quelqu'un que je n'avais pas remarqué car la personne était couverte de sang des pieds à la tête et ne portait plus que des habits brûlés, noirs au point de servir de camouflage dans la semi-pénombre de la grotte. La personne en question se leva tout à coup, puis se tourna vers moi, et je pus voir qu'il s'agissait de... moi. L'expression de la Léa-de-la-vision était torturée, à la limite de l'agonie : j'avais peine à reconnaître mes propres traits. Ses larmes avaient coulé abondamment et laissé des sillons sur le noir de ses joues. Et dans son poing droit, serré à s'en faire éclater les jointures, elle tenait la Masterball. J'avais l'étrange sentiment qu'elle était pleine.

Tout à coup, derrière moi, retentit un bruit d'applaudissements. Juste quelques _claps_, très posés. Délibérément... quoi ? Moqueurs ? Je me retournai pour voir qui...

La porte.

La porte de la pièce de chez Léo.

Mon dieu merci, ce cauchemar avait pris fin. Un cauchemar auquel je n'avais rien compris. Qui... commençai-je à me demander, avant de m'interrompre aussitôt. Non, non. Pas d'analyse de cette vision d'horreur, pas de questionnement, pas de "et si". J'allais la purger de mon esprit sur-le-champ et faire comme si je n'étais jamais venue parler une seconde fois à Présage.

_Je t'avais prévenue_, me suivit la voix mentale de ce dernier, un brin triste, alors que je sortais dans le couloir, prenant la fuite.

Les jambes flageolantes, je m'appuyai contre le mur en soufflant, m'efforçant d'évacuer toute trace de la vision de ma tête.

- La prochaine fois, j'écoute les conseils de Zack, résolus-je dans un murmure.

- Ne jamais se fier aux PNJs, me répondit la voix de Vivian.

Je m'aperçus alors seulement qu'il se trouvait dans le couloir, à quelques pas de là. Manquait plus que ça.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, soupirai-je.

Je n'avais pas la force de m'engager dans l'une de ces conversations mentalement épuisantes dont il avait le secret. Pas la force d'endurer ses piques et ses pièges tordus.

- Tu es pâle comme un linge, petite sœur. J'en déduis que la vision du Pokémon psy n'a pas été à ton goût.

Je répliquai d'un simple grognement et me levai pour échapper à son discours, mais il me bloqua le passage lorsque je voulus partir. Je portai une main à ma ceinture de Pokéballs, m'emparant instinctivement de celle de Teigne avant de me souvenir que non, ça n'allait pas marcher. Cette vision m'avait foutu un sacré coup...

- Léa... reprit-il alors, et sa voix avait changé, il y avait beaucoup plus de tension dedans, et aucune trace du ton sarcastique précédemment employé. Il faut que tu partes. Dès aujourd'hui, sans attendre. Sinon tu vas finir par rester ici, à te faire vénérer par des programmes et à perdre ta vie à les sauver, à leur venir en aide parce que le jeu aura toujours besoin que tu joues le rôle d'une héroïne. Ton combat contre la Team Rocket, ce que tu as fait pour la gamine avec son Pokémon fantôme, hier, et même pas plus tard qu'il y a quelques minutes lorsque Léo a parlé de la suprématie de la Sylphe... Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de répondre présente à chaque fois qu'une quête se présente à toi, mais ce n'est pas ça, la vie. Il y a tellement plus qui t'attends en dehors. Tellement plus que la cartouche ne pourra jamais t'offrir. Et c'est ce que je veux pour toi. Une belle vie.

Je restai sans bouger face à cette déclaration. On aurait presque pu croire que mon frère s'inquiétait vraiment pour moi, qu'il tenait réellement à mon bonheur. Mais c'était sans doute une énième de ses ruses destinées à me manipuler d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et je n'étais franchement pas d'humeur pour ça.

- Bla bla bla, répondis-je donc.

Il cilla, avant de sourire d'une façon que je ne lui avais jamais connu, quelque chose de doux-amer, presque résigné.

- Quand tu seras sortie, vis pour moi, OK ? demanda-t-il à voix basse. Vis pour deux et compense tout ce que je n'aurais jamais.

Ça, c'était... sincère ? En tout cas, ça sonnait comme tel. Cherchant à trancher, je regardai Vivian dans les yeux. Ses yeux bleus qui n'avaient pas changé, qui étaient toujours ceux de l'enfant de dix ans dont je me souvenais... et peut-être bien qu'en cet instant-là, je le vis à nouveau. Le gamin insouciant et heureux, le grand frère qui m'avait appris à faire du vélo, qui m'avait consolé à chaque chute et qui m'avait aidé à surmonter mes peurs...

Alors, en son souvenir, je souris au Vivian adulte et prononçai un unique mot :

- OK.

Il hocha lentement la tête, de façon quasi-solennelle, comme si nous venions de sceller un pacte, puis il réitéra son sourire triste, celui qui ne faisait pas du tout Vivian. Avant de finalement s'éloigner sans rien ajouter. Je le regardai partir, ne sachant quoi penser, puis je me souvins que j'avais fort à faire pour la journée. D'abord, nourrir mes monstres de poche...

Zack m'avait attendu pour la grande distribution de croquettes, et nous mîmes à profit les réserves mises à notre disposition par Léo pour offrir à tout le monde un énorme petit-déjeuner, dressant rapidement une sorte de banquet où chaque Pokémon pouvait venir se servir à sa guise des différentes croquettes. Il y avait encore plus de saveurs disponibles que ce que j'avais vu hier au restaurant, dont certaines bien loufoques (saveur chewing-gum, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ?), mais nos bestioles avaient l'air d'apprécier. Je m'approchai de Salade alors qu'il se baffrait et le grattouillai derrière les oreilles.

- C'est bon, hein mon gros ?

- Florizarre ! réussit-il à me répondre en dépit de sa bouche plutôt pleine.

M'appuyant contre son flanc, je surveillai les autres du regard. Pleind'Soupe empoignait les croquettes à pleines pattes et les engouffrait dans son énorme gueule avec une étonnante rapidité, Plouf avait entièrement plongé la tête dans l'un des bacs si bien qu'elle semblait ensevelie sous les croquettes, Vésuve lui mangeait sans se presser, tandis que Fulgure ne faisait que picorer. Je grimaçai en constatant ce dernier point. L'oiseau ne montrait jamais un grand enthousiasme lorsqu'il se nourrissait, mais là ça me semblait encore pire que d'habitude.

- Tu n'as pas faim ? lui demandai-je en m'avançant vers lui.

Je ne tentai pas de la caresser, j'avais désormais bien intégré qu'il n'aimait pas ça.

- Pic, répliqua-t-il en ébouriffant ses plumes, me toisant d'un air sévère.

- Mmh, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? fis-je tout en réfléchissant.

Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir de la discorde dans l'équipe : face à Mewtwo, être soudés serait crucial, j'en étais certaine. Fulgure ne semblait cependant pas énervé par l'un des autres Pokémon, vu qu'il me fixait, moi. Tout à coup, son corps entier parut frissonner, il ouvrit ses ailes et les referma sèchement, le courant d'air claquant contre ma peau.

- Pic ! répéta-t-il, ses yeux perçants me fixant durement.

Non, plus précisément, ils fixaient... Ah ! Je venais de comprendre la nature de son problème. M'équipant du Scope Sylphe, je découvris Teigne occupée à bondir au travers du Rapasdepic avec enthousiasme, ce qui devait causer à l'oiseau des picotements du genre désagréables.

- Teigne, la grondai-je gentiment, laisse ton co-équipier manger tranquille. Il aura besoin de toutes ses forces pour vaincre Mewtwo.

La Colossinge termina un dernier bond, puis émit un "Singe !" retentissant et vint se placer face à moi. Fulgure ne perdit pas de temps avant de se mettre à engloutir ses croquettes bien plus vite qu'auparavant.

- Tu t'ennuies, ma grande, hein ? soufflai-je en observant la Colossinge.

- Singe, Colo ! confirma-t-elle en serrant les poings.

- Ça ne durera plus très longtemps. On va se battre contre Mewtwo cet après-midi. D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais l'embêter de la même façon que tu embêtais Fulgure à l'instant, je pense que ça pourrait nous aider...

- Singe ! approuva-t-elle, sautillant vigoureusement.

Je lui souris. Puis, jetant par habitude un coup à l'horloge de mon Pokédex, je constatai que nous n'avions plus beaucoup de temps.

- Le match d'Eilie est dans un quart d'heure ! annonçai-je à la cantonade. Vous avez tous cinq minutes pour finir de manger et ensuite on y va !

- Faut pas dix minutes pour y aller, protesta Zack en délaissant ses propres Pokémon avec qui il avait dû comme moi échanger des paroles.

- Non, un peu plus, mais en courant ça devrait le faire, admis-je.

- Ou alors on pourrait s'y rendre instantanément avec Alakazam.

- Hum. Effectivement. Toujours à frimer avec ton Pokémon psy, hein ? rajoutai-je alors qu'un sourire satisfait s'épanouissait sur le visage de mon ancien rival.

- J'en connais une qui est jalouse parce qu'elle n'en a pas attrapé... se moqua-t-il, une étincelle dans les yeux.

- C'est même pas vrai, Igor est à moitié type psy, me défendis-je avec brillance.

Zack fit la grimace habituelle à chaque fois qu'il entendait pour la première fois le surnom d'un de mes Pokémon.

- Quel pauvre petit Pokémon doit supporter de s'appeler Igor ?

- Un Ramoloss, lui révélai-je.

- Ah, ça va, il doit être trop con pour se rendre compte qu'il a un nom pourri alors.

- Un peu comme toi, donc, rétorquai-je du tac au tac, sans vraiment le penser mais désireuse de défendre l'honneur de mon Ramoloss.

L'interpellé croisa les bras.

- Tu peux toujours m'appeler Zachary si tu préfères.

Cette phrase-là m'occasionna une pause. Lorsque j'avais choisi le prénom de mon rival alors que je venais à peine de débarquer dans le jeu, j'avais simplement pensé Zack. Certainement pas Zachary, quoiqu'à présent que je me penchais sur la question, ça paraissait logique que Zack puisse en être une abréviation.

- C'est ton prénom officiel ? demandai-je tout de même, m'efforçant de camoufler mon étonnement.

- Zachary Samuel Hector, récita Zack avec un hochement de tête.

La cartouche avait une sacrée imagination, dis donc... Ou peut-être que c'était une manifestation de ce dont m'avait parlé la Chieuse, cette autre dimension supposée du simple jeu Pokémon. Après tout, malgré ce qu'en disait Vivian, je savais que Zack et Claire n'étaient pas juste des PNJs. Je n'étais pas encore sûre de ce que ça signifiait, mais j'imaginais que la réponse viendrait lorsque j'aurais vaincu Mewtwo. Très prochainement, donc.

- Je vais rester sur Zack, répondis-je finalement.

- Drôle de phrase, ça ! jugea Claire en débarquant soudain dans le jardin. Tu vas rester _sur_ Zack ?

Décidément, cette fille avait un don pour surgir de nulle part...

- T'arrives toujours au bon moment, toi, grogna le Zack en question.

- On parlait des prénoms, informai-je la blonde, rien à voir avec ton insinuation...

- Ouh, d'accord, d'accord, dit rapidement Claire. C'était une blague. Vous êtes un peu tendus, non ?

Zack et moi échangeâmes un regard.

- Y a de quoi, tu crois pas ? lâcha Zack.

- Non, décréta la blonde en retour. Tant qu'on est pas face à face avec ce Mewtwo, pas de raison de se torturer à l'avance. Alors souriez ! Comme ce matin, quand... enfin vous voyez.

Sa remarque me tira un sourire. Mais dans le même temps, je me demandai si Claire n'affichait pas une façade, dissimulant elle aussi ses craintes : après tout, je l'avais vu pleurer il n'y avait pas plus tard qu'hier, et je ne pensais pas que ce soit uniquement à cause des remarques de Vivian. Je m'abstins cependant d'émettre mes pensées à voix haute.

- Bien, c'est mieux ! approuva la blonde alors que Zack souriait lui aussi, juste un peu. On y va ? interrogea-t-elle ensuite en faisant les gros yeux à ses Pokémon qui s'étaient jetés sur les croquettes restantes, bien qu'ils aient déjà mangé tout récemment. Avant que Crabouille et Néréa ne vident les réserves de bouffe de Léo ?

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait (pas le vidage des réserves, mais le départ de chez Léo). Je rappelai mon équipe tandis que mes deux amis faisaient de même, puis j'indiquai à Teigne où nous retrouver et Alakazam nous transporta à l'arène d'Azuria. Sans Vivian, réalisai-je un peu trop tard lorsque le flash violet eut déjà fait disparaître le monde. Tant pis, de toute façon ce n'était pas comme si voir Eilie l'intéressait, et je ne doutais pas qu'il nous rejoigne lorsqu'il serait temps.

J'avais crains un instant qu'Alakazam ne foire son coup et nous fasse atterrir dans une des piscines, mais ce ne fut pas le cas et nous nous matérialisâmes sur le ponton, restant tout à fait secs. Nous n'étions apparemment pas les seuls à être venus assister au match d'Eilie, loin de là, car c'était même une petite foule qui se pressait sous le toit de l'arène. J'imaginais qu'une gamine de six ans qui se lançait dans la quête de la Ligue, ça devait attirer les curieux. Le Pokémon de Zack nous avait déposés en première ligne, je pus ainsi repérer Eilie et sa mamie qui semblaient occupées à discuter avec la championne.

Je fis coucou à la fillette et elle se porta à ma rencontre, Bulbi la suivant avec empressement.

- Léa, t'es venue ! s'écria-t-elle en souriant, ses grands yeux chocolats pétillant de plaisir.

- Bien sûr. Je n'allais quand même pas manquer ça, lui répondis-je.

- T'as des conseils à me donner, dis ?

- Ça dépend, tu as d'autres Pokémon à part ta Herbizarre ? voulus-je savoir.

L'Herbizarre en question me considéra tout à coup du regard, ayant sans doute compris que je parlais d'elle, puis parut décider de se cacher derrière sa jeune dresseuse. Apparemment, il y avait trop de monde pour elle et elle était encore timide.

- Oui, deux, m'indiqua Eilie, une fierté non dissimulée dans sa voix. Caillou le Racaillou et Belette la Sabelette.

- Je crois qu'on t'a trouvé une concurrente au niveau surnoms, Léa, me glissa Zack.

- Arrête, à six ans t'aurais pas fait mieux, se chargea de lui répondre Claire, tandis que j'expliquais rapidement à la fillette blonde qu'il valait mieux qu'elle s'en tienne à Bulbi, et que Fouet Lianes pouvait faire des merveilles contre les Pokémon de type aquatique.

Après quoi ce fut l'heure du duel et un silence religieux tomba sur l'arène. La mamie d'Eilie avait rejoint les rangs de spectateurs, laissant la petite fille seule face à Ondine. Cette dernière souriait lorsqu'elle dégaina sa première Pokéball sur les deux qu'elle avait à la ceinture. Bulbi se campa sur ses quatre pattes pour affronter l'adversaire qui allait en sortir, et émit un "Herbizarre !" aux sonorités guerrières à l'intention du Stari qui émergea.

- Fouet Lianes, Bulbi ! s'exclama Eilie pendant qu'Ondine ordonnait un Météores au même instant.

La volée d'étoiles dorées fendit l'air en premier, s'écrasant sur l'Herbizarre et lui occasionnant de nombreuses coupures sanglantes, mais la Pokémon plante refusa de se laisser distraire et frappa à son tour. Sifflement strident. Puis claquement lorsque sa liane atteignit son but, touchant le Stari en plein sur son joyau.

- Joli coup, commenta Zack à mes côtés, tandis que les spectateurs encourageaient Eilie en criant et en applaudissant.

L'unique Fouet Lianes avait suffi pour mettre KO le Stari, Ondine eut donc recours à son second Pokémon, qui n'avait pas non plus changé depuis que je l'avais affronté moi-même. Eilie pointa un doigt vers l'étoile de mer violette en gonflant ses joues potelées, l'air déterminée.

- Vas-y Bulbi, recommence !

Mais avant que l'Herbizarre ait pu lever une liane, le Staross lui fonça dessus en tournoyant, percutant la Pokémon plante à pleine vitesse. L'impact envoya valser Bulbi sur le ponton encore mouillé, sans doute du fait des autres affrontements de ce matin, et elle glissa sans pouvoir se rattraper pour finir par butter contre les pieds d'Eilie.

- Bulbi ! s'inquiéta la fillette en s'accroupissant. Tu vas bien ?

- Bi ! répondit l'Herbizarre en se relevant avec énergie. Herbi !

Je vis Eilie hocher la tête, puis sa Pokémon se précipita à nouveau à la rencontre de son adversaire. Deux lianes sortirent de sous sa fleur et elle les projeta à l'assaut du Staross, mais ce dernier paraissait avoir anticipé le coup car il parvint à les éviter, se plaçant de profil de sorte que les appendices végétaux ne firent que le frôler. L'instant d'après, il ripostait d'une fournée d'étoiles scintillantes. Les projectiles écorchèrent davantage la peau de l'Herbizarre, qui émit cependant un "Bi !" déterminé et retenta son coup précédent. Cette fois-ci, l'une de ses lianes s'abattit avec succès contre la peau à l'aspect métallique du Staross, l'action lui valant quelques cris excités du public.

- Ça va pas suffire, constatai-je à mi-voix, me rappelant de mon propre duel contre Ondine où il avait fallu deux Fouets Liane à Salade pour venir à bout de son adversaire.

Et effectivement, l'étoile de mer qui s'était immobilisée une seconde lorsque la liane l'avait frappée se remit à tournoyer dans les airs. Son joyau central se mit soudain à pulser d'écarlate, le signe d'un Soin si je ne me trompais pas. J'espérais qu'Eilie réagirait avant qu'il ne fasse totalement effet, sans quoi elle aurait peut-être plus de difficultés que prévu à remporter ce duel, car Bulbi était déjà pas mal affaiblie.

- Encore ! s'écria la fillette à peine cette pensée m'avait-elle traversée l'esprit.

Tchac.

Une liane partit, claqua. En plein dans le mille. Le Staross vacilla et retomba, la lueur de la guérison qui avait commencé à l'envelopper plus qu'un simple souvenir à présent. Ondine le rappela avec un sourire à l'adresse de sa jeune adversaire tandis que les gens venus assister au combat applaudissaient, notre trio y compris.

- Bravo ma petite chérie ! s'égosilla la mamie d'Eilie sur notre droite.

La fillette accepta le badge que lui tendait la championne, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, puis elle se pencha pour faire quelques caresse à sa Bulbi et la féliciter, avant de finalement courir dans les bras de sa mamie qui lui fit un câlin. Je souris à cette vision.

- Plus que six ! annonça ensuite la gamine en reculant un peu. Faudra que j'entraîne Caillou et Belette pour les prochaines fois...

- Les Sablaireau constituent une très bonne addition à n'importe quelle équipe, lui assurai-je, et bon, d'accord, peut-être que j'étais un peu biaisée parce que je n'avais jamais capturé de Racaillou.

Je remarquai ensuite qu'Ondine s'approchait de nous et la saluai d'un hochement de tête. Sa présence à proximité de notre groupe fit que les regards durent commencer à se focaliser sur nous, car je crus entendre quelqu'un prononcer mon nom parmi la foule. Zut. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de passer par la case "séance d'autographes". La championne de l'arène dut capter mon malaise car elle demanda d'une voix claire au public d'évacuer l'arène, et la foule se dispersa assez rapidement. Ouf, sauvée.

- Léa, Zack, ravie de vous revoir, nous sourit Ondine. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois qu'il y a deux maîtres de la Ligue en même temps dans cette arène, tiens !

Lorsqu'aucun de nous deux ne répondit, moi parce que je me fichais du titre et que j'avais décidé de ne pas jouer la comédie, et Zack sans doute parce que la blessure que je lui avais infligée en lui volant sa place de champion était encore à vif, la rousse s'étonna :

- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ?

- Fais pas gaffe, la rassura Claire, ils se sont levés du mauvais pied ce matin. Moi c'est Claire, on s'est déjà vu y a deux ans mais peut-être que tu te rappelles pas de moi...

- Deux Férosinge, non ? s'enquit Ondine en plissant les yeux. J'ai bonne mémoire en ce qui concerne les dresseurs qui me défient et qui gagnent, ajouta la rousse lorsque Claire eut répondu par l'affirmative à sa question. D'ailleurs j'ai trouvé la victoire d'Eilie contre mon Staross étrangement similaire à la tienne, Léa...

- Parce que Léa m'a donné tout plein de conseils ! s'enthousiasma la fillette.

- Ah oui ? Tu as réussi à avoir la championne de la Ligue en mentor ? Dis donc, tu vas aller loin avec ça...

- Oui ! fit la petite fille, les yeux brillants.

Je fus obligée d'intervenir avant que ses espoirs ne s'enracinent davantage.

- Malheureusement Eilie, je ne vais pas pouvoir te faire profiter de mes conseils bien plus longtemps. Je... Je pars pour un long voyage cet après-midi.

- Oh... murmura la gamine alors qu'elle essayait de camoufler son évidente déception. Tu reviens quand ?

- Dans longtemps.

Je n'avais pas le cœur de complètement détruire ses attentes.

- D'accord... Je serai championne alors !

- Ça, je n'en doute pas un instant, dis-je en souriant.

Nous parlâmes encore un peu, puis quittâmes finalement l'arène après avoir pris congé d'Ondine. Une fois au dehors, je libérai Salade afin qu'il puisse discuter avec Bulbi, ce qui n'avait pas été possible à l'intérieur à cause des pontons trop étroits. S'ensuivit un concert de Zarres qui dura un bon moment, tandis que les deux Pokémon entremêlaient leurs lianes sous nos regards affectueux. Eilie proclama qu'ils avaient l'air de vraiment s'aimer beaucoup, et je lui assurai que mon départ tout proche n'empêcherait en rien Salade de continuer à voir Bulbi, ce qui tira un grand sourire à la fillette. J'attendis que Salade ait dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire - je l'avais rarement vu aussi bavard, elle devait énormément lui plaire cette Bulbi -, puis je le rappelai. Vint ensuite le moment de dire au revoir - ou adieu pour ma part -, après quoi nous repartîmes de notre côté tandis que la petite fille et sa grand-mère rentraient vers leur maison.

- Mais Mamie, la prochaine arène est à Truc-au-bord-de-la-mer, entendis-je Eilie protester.

- Oui, mais d'abord, on va manger, lui répondit sa grand-mère.

- Nous aussi, non ? s'enquit Claire, prouvant que je n'avais pas été la seule à tendre l'oreille alors que nous nous éloignions.

J'hésitai, prise entre deux options. D'un côté, je me serais bien remplie l'estomac une dernière fois, mais de l'autre, j'étais également pressée d'en avoir fini avec Mewtwo et de pouvoir mettre un point final à tout ça. Cette histoire qui avait commencé il y avait de cela deux mois et des poussières devait s'achever, en dépit du plaisir que j'avais pris à la vivre. Au final, je n'eus pas à répondre car Vivian venait tout à coup de se porter à notre hauteur, semblant surgir de nulle part.

- Il faudra se contenter de sandwichs, j'en ai bien peur, nous dit-il.

- Des sandwichs ? répétai-je. J'espérais un peu mieux pour mon dernier repas...

- J'ai pris la liberté d'en prélever quelques-uns dans le garde-manger de Léo, nul doute qu'ils seront tout aussi savoureux que ses croissants, rétorqua mon frère. Nous les mangerons dans la grotte lors d'une pause.

- La grotte ?

Cette fois, c'était Zack qui jouait à faire l'écho.

- Oui, la grotte, confirma Vivian d'un ton amusé. Un repère approprié pour un monstre, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Ou pour un Pokémon voulant qu'on le laisse tranquille, murmura Claire, le regard baissé.

Personne ne releva sa remarque.

- Par ici, ce n'est pas très loin, nous enjoignit mon frère.

Nous le suivîmes à travers la ville, puis nous passâmes sur le Pont Pépite avant d'opérer un virage à droite, terminant sur la berge de la rivière qui bordait Azuria. Zack et moi fîmes appel à nos Léviator pour la traversée ; je choisis de prendre Vivian avec moi sur Plouf afin d'éviter tout incident. Même s'il était vrai que désormais je n'avais plus besoin de mon frère, car il m'avait révélé où se trouvait Mewtwo, je n'avais pas non plus envie qu'il lui arrive malheur. Ou du moins, si quelqu'un devait lui faire du mal, je voulais que ce soit moi. Pour autant, je ne le poussai pas non plus de la tête de Plouf pour le faire tomber dans l'eau. Peut-être n'avais-je tout simplement pas encore décidé de ce que je voulais qu'il arrive à mon frère. Il avait plusieurs fois sous-entendu qu'ils se fichait de ce qui pouvait bien se passer une fois que j'aurais vaincu Mewtwo, ce qui signifiait que... je n'en étais pas sûre. Qu'il allait se laisser mourir ? Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais non plus...

Notre voyage à dos de serpents des mer fut trop court pour que je puisse vraiment réfléchir au sujet en profondeur : nous mîmes pieds à terre au bout de quelques minutes à peine. Non loin du rivage, l'entrée d'une grotte se découpait effectivement dans la paroi rocheuse, un trou de ténèbres qui me fit frissonner. Je pris une grande inspiration. Voilà, on y était. Machinalement, je passai une main sur les six Pokéballs à ma ceinture, me rappelant mentalement les points forts et les attaques de chacun de mes Pokémon.

- Mewtwo se cache là-dedans ? émit Zack d'un ton sceptique, ce qui eut le mérite de faire baisser un peu ma tension. Une grotte à deux pas d'une grande ville ?

- Une grotte dans laquelle vivent des Pokémon terriblement dangereux, compléta Vivian. La plupart du niveau des Pokémon de Léa, certains davantage. La traverser ne sera pas une partie de plaisir pour nous, alors tu imagines bien qu'en règle générale, personne ne tend à s'aventurer dans cette particulière grotte.

Claire se racla la gorge. Sa voix était mal assurée lorsqu'elle s'exprima :

- Léa, tu sais, finalement je... dit-elle avant de s'arrêter et de pousser un soupir.

Ses yeux verts étaient brillants d'humidité tandis que sa lèvre inférieure tremblait. Elle se tenait très droite, presque figée, et semblait éviter délibérément mon regard. Mon cœur se serra en la voyant comme ça.

- Claire, c'est bon, m'empressai-je de lui assurer. Tu veux rester là, je le comprends parfaitement. T'as déjà fait un énorme bout de chemin avec moi et c'était déjà plus que ce je pouvais raisonnablement te demander en tant qu'amie.

La blonde eut un sourire soulagé. Ses épaules se relâchèrent, elle exhala à nouveau, plus profondément cette fois.

- Néréa sera furieuse d'avoir manqué cette bataille, mais... vaut mieux ça qu'autre chose, souffla-t-elle ensuite.

- Oui, acquiesçai-je, bien trop consciente de ce que l'"autre chose" impliquait.

Avant que je ne comprenne ce qui se passait, Claire m'avait prise dans ses bras et me serrait fortement.

- Bonne chance Léa... Tu vas me manquer...

- Pareil... répondis-je en lui retournant son étreinte, luttant pour ne pas laisser l'émotion me gagner, toujours coincée entre "elle n'est pas réelle" et "je vais perdre une amie", ces deux putain de pensées si opposées et pourtant si proches, proches au point que j'avais parfois l'impression de suffoquer, coincée entre les deux.

_Pas le moment, pas le moment._

Claire recula, m'adressa un sourire qui me parut un rien hésitant, puis se tourna vers Zack et Vivian.

- Je vous attends ici alors, décréta-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Tu risques d'attendre longtemps, lui retourna Vivian.

- On sera de retour d'ici ce soir, déclara pour sa part Zack, confiant comme toujours.

Nous allions donc entrer dans la grotte à trois. Je fis un dernier check-up mental. N'avais-je rien oublié ? Potions et tout le tralala, j'en étais blindée. Quoi d'autre ? Avais-je résolu toutes les quêtes en suspens qu'il me restait, ne demeurait-il donc aucune question sans réponse mises à part celles que j'obtiendrai en battant Mewtwo ?

- Ah, mais je suis bête ! m'exclamai-je en me rendant compte que j'avais bel et bien oublié un truc, bien plus qu'un détail même.

- Léa, si tu commences à tendre des perches comme ça... se moqua Zack.

Je lui tirai la langue en guise de réponse et fis sortir Salade sa Pokéball.

- Re-coucou mon grand. Zack, je vais avoir besoin d'Alakazam pour me faire la traduction s'il te plaît.

Un deuxième rayon rouge jaillit aussitôt. Salade pencha sa grosse tête vers moi de façon interrogatrice. Je ne laissai pas planer le suspens plus longtemps.

- Salade, tu m'a dit hier que tu savais que Vivian n'était pas responsable du départ de Maraude. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses affirmer ça par rapport à mon frère, ça veut donc dire que tu sais pourquoi la Feunard a quitté l'équipe ?

- Zarre.

_Il a dit oui, _m'indiqua inutilement Alakazam.

- Est-ce que tu peux me dire pourquoi dans ce cas ? demandai-je, mon cœur s'accélérant à l'idée que j'allais peut-être enfin connaître le destin de la Feunard.

Salade se lança dans une longue tirade de Zarre et de Flori, ponctuant son discours de petits mouvements de liane. J'attendis patiemment la traduction d'Alakazam.

_Je ne pouvais pas te le dire avant, mais maintenant oui. La Feunard a eu un bébé avec le sage Sablaireau, une petite Goupix, et elle voulait la protéger du dangereux humain. Donc elle est partie. La Teigne a cassé sa boule pour brouiller les traces et la Feunard ne nous a pas dit où elle comptait aller. Mais je suis sûr qu'elle et la petite sont heureuses._

- Oh, c'est chou... fit Claire avec un sourire.

- Oui, murmurai-je, incapable d'en dire plus car le bonheur que je ressentais à cette nouvelle m'étreignait la gorge.

J'avais imaginé tellement de scénarios en ce qui concernait Maraude, et j'avais toujours craint le pire. Apprendre que non seulement elle allait bien, mais qu'en plus elle avait eut un bébé... avec Grignotte... c'était juste parfait. Une telle nouvelle me donna encore plus la force d'affronter Mewtwo, avec ça je me sentais comme invincible.

- Florizarre, grogna Salade en approchant une de ses lianes de moi.

- Merci, mon gros bulbe vert, soufflai-je en me laissant tomber contre lui, câlinant son énorme tête. Tu n'étais pas obligé de me le dire, mais merci de l'avoir fait.

Il me répondit d'un grondement grave qui résonna dans mes os. Je me redressai en passant une main sur mon visage pour essuyer mes larmes et me tournai vers Zack et Vivian.

- On peut y aller maintenant, leur indiquai-je.

- Je n'ai pas droit à des excuses ? quémanda mon frère. Être accusé à tort est une chose terrible...

- Pousse pas trop, lui répondis-je en rappelant Salade. Je suis de bonne humeur, mais pas à ce point.

Il inclina la tête sans insister. Quant à Zack, il m'adressa un hochement de tête puis se tourna vers l'entrée de la grotte.

- Je me demande ce que nous allons trouver à l'intérieur... s'interrogea-t-il à voix haute.

Ce fut seulement à cet instant que les mots de M. Fuji me revinrent en mémoire, comme une étincelle s'enflammant soudain dans mon esprit.

- Peut-être quelqu'un d'autre, révélai-je donc. L'existence de Mewtwo n'est apparemment pas si secrète que ça.

Je fus la cible de trois regards interloqués.

- Quand on a rendu visite à M. Fuji à Lavanville, leur expliquai-je, il m'a raconté qu'une autre personne était déjà venue lui demander des infos sur Mewtwo.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? demanda Vivian en s'avançant et en me prenant brusquement par le bras.

Zack réagit en un éclair, posant sa propre main sur l'avant-bras de mon frère.

- Lâche-la, mec.

- Ça va, fis-je en me dégageant moi-même d'une secousse. Quelle importance ? demandai-je ensuite en regardant Vivian dans les yeux.

- Capitale. Ce qu'il t'a dit, _exactement_, exigea-t-il à nouveau.

Je ne voyais pas de mal à le lui révéler :

- Pas tellement grand chose de plus que ce que j'ai déjà expliqué. Quelqu'un était déjà venu lui demander des infos sur Mewtwo, mais il ne se rappelait pas des détails. "Comme un rêve", d'après lui.

La bouche de Vivian se tordit et il lâcha une sorte de rire mal timbré.

- Quoi ? le pressai-je.

- Comme un rêve, répéta-t-il. C'est l'expression dont se sont servis de nombreux PNJs pour qualifier les interactions que j'avais eues avec eux après que ta venue ait remis la cartouche à zéro. Ils se souvenaient que nous avions parlé auparavant, mais les détails leur échappaient.

- Oh... émis-je, commençant à comprendre.

- Et pour ma part je ne suis jamais allé demander des informations sur Mewtwo à M. Fuji, alors... continua Vivian, avant de s'arrêter net.

Nos yeux se rencontrèrent, chacun lisant la conclusion dans les yeux de l'autre.

Puis il laissa tomber une seule phrase, lourde et pleine de sens.

- C'était une cartouche d'occasion.

* * *

><p><em>D'où le titre du chapitre. ^^ Prochaine fois, on verra Mewtwo, promis !<em>


	43. Chapitre 36 : Azur et sang

- Une cartouche d'occasion ? Ça veut dire quoi ?

La question de Claire plana dans l'air un moment, plaie ouverte qui déversait un sang rouge d'incertitudes et de possibilités. Comme un poids sur mes épaules, toujours tremblantes de la révélation, tandis que les yeux de mon frère s'assombrissaient, le noir de ses pupilles devenant si mat qu'elles ne furent bientôt plus que deux puits d'ombre cerclés d'un bleu froid, abyssal. Je vis ses narines frémir, et la tension dans la ligne de sa mâchoire s'accentua davantage.

Finalement, il répondit d'une voix tranchante, fil de rasoir qui m'écorcha les tympans :

- Cela veut dire que nous ne sommes pas seuls. Il y a un troisième joueur dans la cartouche.

La blonde émit un petit bruit de gorge surpris, ses yeux verts s'écarquillant brusquement.

- Quelqu'un d'autre ? Vous en êtes sûrs ?

- Forcément... murmurai-je, toujours sous le choc. Une personne y a joué avant nous, et d'après ce qu'on sait, elle n'a pu qu'avoir été aspirée elle aussi...

- Un troisième joueur, répéta Vivian. Ici. Également à la recherche de Mewtwo.

- Un premier joueur, techniquement, le repris-je, tandis que mon esprit fonctionnait à plein régime. Ou une première joueuse, je suppose.

Les questions fusaient sous mon crâne, se télescopant à toute vitesse. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait pour la suite de notre plan ? Cette troisième personne allait-elle constituer un obstacle ? Ou, au contraire, nous venir en aide ? Si elle était allée demander des informations sur Mewtwo à M. Fuji, c'était qu'au minimum elle s'intéressait au Pokémon psy... Mais dans ce cas, peut-être l'avait-elle déjà affronté et ne se trouvait-elle même plus dans la cartouche ? Aucun moyen de le savoir : on ne pouvait être sûr de rien en fin de compte...

La nouvelle avait en tout cas fait son effet chez Claire et Zack : la première paraissait toujours étonnée, tandis que le second arborait une expression d'intense réflexion, yeux plissés, regard concentré.

- Vous voyez qui ? s'enquit-il en dévisageant d'abord Vivian, puis moi.

Je fis signe que non. Mon frère, lui, répondit verbalement.

- Aucune idée. Ce n'est pas quelque chose auquel j'ai prêté attention. Je ne me suis souvenu que bien trop tard que la cartouche était d'occasion, alors que j'avais déjà perdu face à Mewtwo, et comme je n'avais jamais croisé personne qui ne me donne pas l'impression d'être un PNJ, je me suis dit que ça n'avait merdé qu'avec moi, que personne d'autre n'avait été aspiré dans le jeu.

Une pause durant laquelle il exhala par le nez.

- Mais si quelqu'un est venu chercher des informations sur Mewtwo, on a la preuve du contraire, reprit-il. Notre mystérieux inconnu a suivi le même chemin que nous...

Sans surprise, nos raisons respectives quant à notre incapacité à déterminer qui était le premier joueur se situaient totalement à l'opposé l'une de l'autre : là où Vivian ne distinguait que des PNJs, tous incapables d'être l'individu concerné, je n'avais de mon côté que bien trop de suspects. Le prof Chen, Léo, Léonard, Giovanni, Alec... Même Claire et Zack si je voulais vraiment être rigoureuse... mais non, me contredis-je aussitôt, personne n'aurait pu faire semblant à ce point, et puis c'était mes amis et je leur faisais confiance.

- Vous pensez qu'il ou elle vous attend dans la grotte ? demanda Claire en jetant un regard inquiet vers l'entrée ténébreuse.

- C'est une possibilité, considéra Vivian.

Il avait l'air énervé à présent, ce que je comprenais : il avait tout planifié jusque là, et tout s'était déroulé plus ou moins selon ses plans, lorsque soudain surgissait de nulle part une complication potentielle - plutôt significative en plus car il ne pouvait pas l'écarter dédaigneusement comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Cette personne, qui qu'elle soit, n'était pas un PNJ insignifiant à ses yeux mais quelqu'un comme lui et moi, venant du monde réel.

En plus de l'hypothèse exprimée par Claire, il en existait également une autre que je suggérai à voix haute :

- Sinon il ou elle est peut-être morte...

C'était un rien morbide mais il fallait regarder la réalité en face, et je préférais ne laisser aucune possibilité inexplorée. Mon frère eut un petit haussement d'épaules avant de livrer une réponse plus développée :

- Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui se passe si on meurt dans la cartouche... ou même de savoir si l'on _peut_ mourir dans la cartouche. Mais si notre intrus est mort, tant mieux. On a déjà trop de choses à gérer, une variable de plus ne ferait que compliquer davantage notre tâche.

- J'ai du mal à croire que je vais dire ça, mais je suis d'accord avec toi, indiqua Zack avec une grimace qui prouvait qu'il n'appréciait vraiment pas de prononcer ces mots.

- Vite, que quelqu'un prenne une photo, c'est un moment historique ! s'exclama Claire en frappant dans ses mains.

Personne ne rit, mais j'appréciai cette tentative de défendre l'atmosphère et remerciai la blonde d'un sourire. Elle me le rendit, tandis que du coin de l'œil je vis les garçons s'échanger un regard dont la signification m'échappa. Il y avait un truc entre ces deux-là... Quelque chose qui allait au-delà de leur animosité déclarée et qui ne me disait vraiment rien qui vaille. Avec ma chance, sans doute encore un secret malsain qui allait m'éclater à la figure au pire moment possible. N'ayant aucune idée de comment désamorcer la situation en l'état, je me résolus à ajourner le problème tout en sachant que j'allais sûrement le regretter amèrement d'ici peu. Tant pis : il faudrait faire avec.

Et puis, j'avais d'autres casseroles sur le feu : le moment était enfin venu de pénétrer dans la grotte, et plus rien ne le repoussa cette fois. Nous abandonnâmes donc la lumière du jour pour nous enfoncer dans les ténèbres, chacun posant une main vigilante sur ses Pokéballs, Vivian en premier, Zack et moi le suivant derrière. J'adressai un dernier signe à Claire avant le premier tournant, puis nous bifurquâmes et nous retrouvâmes coupés du monde extérieur pour de bon, plongés dans un monde sombre et humide. Transition abrupte. Adieu, lumière du jour. Bonjour, obscurité. Je clignai des yeux tandis que les ténèbres pressaient de tout côté de façon presque physique et que l'air froid m'attaquait la peau de façon _absolument _physique. Heureusement, cela ne dura cependant qu'un instant en ce qui concernait le premier de ces désagréments, car le Flash de l'Hypnomade de Vivian ne tarda pas à illuminer les environs, son pendule brillant tel un soleil miniature.

_La seule lumière que je verrais jusqu'à ce que je sois de retour dans la réalité_, songeai-je non sans une pointe d'amertume.

À présent en mesure de voir où nous allions, nous avançâmes ensuite en silence, sur nos gardes. La grotte ressemblait à toutes les autres que j'avais pu traverser durant mon voyage : tout autour de nous, du gris, de la pierre, et des rochers. En constant bruit de fond, on entendait le grondement régulier de l'eau qui coulait quelque part, signe que la caverne abritait une rivière souterraine en son sein, et des gouttes tombaient du plafond à intervalles réguliers sur notre chemin. Monotone, ordinaire, et prévisible. En somme, rien ne laissait présager qu'en son sein se cachait le plus puissant Pokémon au monde.

Je m'équipai du Scope Sylphe à un nouveau tournant afin de vérifier que Teigne nous avait bien suivis. C'était le cas : elle avançait en sautillant à la tête du groupe, devant Vivian. Cette vision me tira un sourire. Elle au moins savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait, et la perspective de taper sur Mewtwo devait la remplir de bonheur. Je n'avais en effet aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle essayerait de se battre contre le Pokémon psy, malheureusement sans que cela donne quoi que ce soit. J'aurais beaucoup donné pour que mon état d'esprit soit aussi clair et défini que le sien...

- Notre destination est loin ? demandai-je à voix haute après un certain temps, peut-être cinq minutes.

- Ça va nous prendre le reste de la journée, répondit Vivian.

Je retins un grognement, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Plus de temps aux côtés de Zack, c'était bien, non ? Et pourtant, j'avais également envie de me trouver immédiatement face à Mewtwo et d'engager le combat, afin d'en finir - une bonne fois pour toutes.

_Tu as envie de les voir tous mourir ?_ fit une voix dans ma tête qui ressemblait bien trop à la Chieuse à mon goût.

_La ferme_, me répondis-je à moi-même._ Il n'y a pas Claire, c'est déjà différent de la vision. Elle ne se produira pas._

_Si tu le dis..._

Ah non, mais c'était quoi ça ? J'avais la Chieuse qui m'embêtait même lorsque j'étais parfaitement éveillée ? Ou alors je commençais à complètement perdre les pédales... Manquait plus que ça. Inspirant profondément, je fis le vide dans ma tête, puis me concentrai sur le paysage. Oh, il avait une forme bizarre, ce caillou... Et celui-là aussi...

Distraite par mon inventaire des diverses formations rocheuses dans cette grotte, je faillis percuter Vivian lorsqu'il s'arrêta brusquement quelques minutes plus tard. Me stoppant juste à temps, je m'aperçus que notre chemin se trouvait coupé par la rivière souterraine dont j'avais supposé l'existence auparavant. D'un bleu profond, quelques rapides l'agitaient, et son courant me semblait assez fort - quoique rien qui relève du niveau de celle des Îles Écumes. Je sortis Plouf, tandis que Zack faisait également appel à son Léviator, et à ma grande surprise, Vivian lui aussi libéra un gigantesque serpent des mers. S'il disposait d'un tel Pokémon, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas utilisé plus tôt, lorsque nous nous étions rendus à la grotte par voie fluviale ? Quoi qu'il en fut, je connaissais désormais un membre de son équipe en plus de l'Hypnomade : secrètement, j'étais contente, même si ça n'avait aucune importance au fond.

Chacun prit place sur son Pokémon respectif, et nous quittâmes la terre ferme pour naviguer le long du ruban bleu. Comme auparavant, Vivian prit la tête de notre groupe, nous guidant à travers les méandres souterrains. Nous passâmes à plusieurs reprises devant des endroits où l'on pouvait accoster, mais continuâmes à avancer - ce qui me paraissait tout aussi bien, car je devinais les silhouettes de grands Pokémon sauvages au loin, et les combattre affaiblirait inévitablement mon équipe. Pour l'instant, Plouf était en forme et nageait avec vigueur, l'eau glissant presque sans bruit contre ses flancs. Quelques gros rochers saillaient ici et là dans le courant, formant des éperons potentiellement dangereux, mais mon Léviator les évitait sans mal, avec autant de facilité qu'il négociait les tournants. Comme toujours, il devait être heureux de se trouver immergé.

Notre escapade fluviale dura peut-être une bonne heure, sans qu'encore une fois personne ne prononce un mot, signe du climat tendu entre nous trois. Je n'osai pas pour ma part ouvrir la bouche. Et puis, de quoi aurions-nous pu parler de toute façon ? Alors, Vivian, tu vas enfin réaliser ton rêve de vaincre le jeu à travers moi après m'avoir traitée comme un vulgaire pion dans tes plans, et tu vas mourir une seconde fois à mes yeux, cool, hein ? Et toi, Zack, désolée mais je t'abandonne pour retourner dans la vraie vie alors qu'on sait tous les deux qu'on aurait un futur ensemble... Hahaha. Non. Mieux valait rester silencieuse.

Nous mîmes ensuite pied à terre, et reprîmes la marche à travers de nouveaux couloirs. L'espace dans lequel nous évoluions me semblait de plus en plus étroit, l'air de plus en plus humide, et l'obscurité de plus en plus profonde. Nous passâmes de nombreuses intersections, cette grotte était un véritable labyrinthe de pierre. Heureusement que Vivian savait où aller, sinon on aurait pu se perdre très facilement dans un tel endroit.

- T'es djà venu dans le coin ? demanda abruptement Zack au détour d'un énième couloir.

La note d'accusation qui perçait dans sa voix ne m'échappa pas.

- Ça me semble évident, répliqua sèchement Vivian, sans ralentir une seule seconde.

Pas de temps à perdre pour mon frère.

- Pourquoi tu nous téléporterais pas directement avec ton Hypnomade alors ? insista Zack.

- C'était il y a longtemps, je n'ai conservé aucun Pokémon de cette époque.

Mensonge, vérité ? Ça n'avait plus d'importance. Tout allait se finir aujourd'hui, quelle que soit la manière par laquelle nous parviendrions face à Mewtwo. La curiosité de Zack ayant été satisfaite, le silence reprit ses droits. Je me retrouvai donc, inévitablement, à contempler la suite des événements, et à ruminer sur ce qui m'attendait... et sur ce que j'allais perdre, bien malgré moi. Je ne voulais pas y penser, pas maintenant - jamais serait même idéal -, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Il allait bien falloir que ça sorte, je ne pouvais pas retenir mes émotions pour toujours : un fait dont je n'étais que trop consciente. Et je ne pourrais pas faire comme avec Vivian, je ne pourrais pas complètement me renfermer émotionnellement. Pas cette fois. Quitter le monde Pokémon et perdre Zack allait me frapper avec toute la force d'un ouragan.

_Tu t'es bien remise de la mort de Léonard_, fit remarquer une méchante petite voix dans ma tête.

_Uniquement parce que je m'étais convaincue qu'il n'était pas réel, et je ne peux pas faire ça avec Zack._

Au final, l'angoisse qui montait en moi et que je ne pouvais plus réprimer n'avait rien à voir avec l'épreuve qui m'attendait, rien à voir avec le combat contre le Pokémon le plus puissant au monde. Non, c'était Zack qui coinçait.

Toujours Zack.

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil furtif : il avançait, le regard fixé droit devant, une main sur ses Pokéballs tandis que son visage arborait une expression résolue. Je me demandais s'il était soulagé d'avoir du temps en plus à passer avec moi ? Ou bien s'il haïssait cette situation intenable tout comme moi, et n'en pouvait plus, impatient qu'elle soit enfin résolue... d'une façon ou d'une autre, d'ailleurs. Quoi qu'il en fût, ce serait terminé avant la fin de la journée.

Tout avait été plutôt tranquille jusque là ; nous avions progressé sans rencontrer aucun des Pokémon sauvages vivant dans la grotte. Je me disais qu'on avait plutôt de la chance, mais que ça ne pourrait pas durer éternellement, et effectivement, alors que nous empruntions un nouveau couloir, un cri strident nous parvint soudain, une demi-seconde avant qu'une ombre ne fonde sur nous, tombant littéralement du plafond. Deux grandes ailes, des yeux noirs, des crocs acérés... je reconnus un Nosferalto. Ma main se porta instinctivement sur la Pokéball de Vésuve. Cependant, avant que je puisse le relâcher, Vivian m'avait déjà devancée, prenant également Zack de court. Ce fut un Roucarnage de belle envergure qui se matérialisa devant mon frère, et un duel de volatiles s'engagea aussitôt.

Zack et moi reculâmes un peu, laissant la place aux deux Pokémon pour s'affronter, tandis que Vivian lui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, son regard apparemment fixé sur son Roucarnage. Il avait dû lui donner l'ordre d'effectuer une Tornade, car le volatile se mit aussitôt à battre des ailes de manière effrénée, engouffrant le Nosferalto dans une tornade en formation. Nous reculâmes davantage, le vent fouettant nos visages et hurlant dans notre dos alors qu'il parcourait les tunnels à vitesse grand V. Un son qui me fendit les oreilles vint s'ajouter au vacarme, indiquant que le Pokémon sauvage venait de lancer une Onde Folie. Dans la foulée, il replia ses grandes ailes et s'abattit sur le Roucarnage, tel un vampire piégeant sa proie dans son étreinte. Je vis l'éclat de ses crocs briller, puis du sang gicler jusqu'à terre. Le Pokémon de Vivian se dégagea avec effort dans un froissement de plumes et répliqua d'un violent coup de bec, qui fit mouche et ouvrit une large balafre dans l'aile gauche du Nosferalto. Ce dernier ne se laissa pas distraire par sa blessure et revint à l'assaut sans tarder, mais le Roucarnage l'entraîna dans une course poursuite en s'éloignant de nous, volant à une telle vitesse que les deux Pokémon disparurent dans les ténèbres du tunnel après quelques secondes.

Je demeurai en alerte, prête à libérer Vésuve si jamais le Nosferalto revenait. À mes côtés, Zack tripotait également une Pokéball à sa ceinture, sûrement celle de son propre Roucarnage. Un cri d'oiseau en colère se fit soudain entendre, jaillissant de l'obscurité.

- Il peut pas projeter sa lumière plus loin, ton Hypnomade ? demandai-je à mon frère.

- Inutile, répliqua-t-il. Mes Pokémon gagneront tous leurs combats. Ils sont là pour ça après tout.

Je m'apprêtai à lui répondre que ce n'était pas ça la question lorsque son Roucarnage réapparut, entrant dans le cercle de lumière que nous octroyait le pendule du Pokémon psy. Son bec dégoulinait de sang et il lui manquait une des rémiges principales de sa queue, mais il m'avait l'air encore en forme. Je lui aurais quand même administré une potion par précaution s'il s'était agi de mon Pokémon. Vivian, lui, se contenta de le rappeler sans mot dire.

- Allons-y, fit-il en guise de conclusion.

- Nos Pokémon peuvent aussi combattre, indiqua Zack alors que nous avancions à la suite de mon frère. Ils seraient tout aussi efficaces, voire plus.

Nous passâmes à côté du cadavre du Nosferalto sauvage, que j'enjambai avec précaution, avant que Vivian ne daigne répondre :

- Oui, ils pourraient. Tu peux d'ailleurs participer si ça t'amuse. Mais en ce qui concerne les Pokémon de Léa, il est cent fois plus logique qu'ils se reposent autant que possible afin d'être au maximum de leur force face à Mewtwo. C'est d'eux que dépendra la victoire ultime.

Je grognai. Il comptait sacrifier son équipe pour permettre à la mienne d'éviter les combats. Ça ne me plaisait pas, surtout que je savais que mon frère se fichait d'épuiser ses Pokémon jusqu'à la mort, mais je devais reconnaître que ça tenait le coup comme stratégie.

- J'ai des potions, proposai-je tout de même. Je pourrais soigner ton équipe, ce serait plus...

- Garde-les, me coupa mon frère. Mes Pokémon ne sont pas là pour tu gâches des ressources ; c'est même précisément l'inverse.

Zack me jeta un coup d'œil, s'attendant peut-être à ce que je proteste. Je restai silencieuse, me mordant la langue. Mes Pokémon n'étaient pas invincibles, si je pouvais leur épargner une mort aux mains de Mewtwo par ce stratagème... alors ça valait le coup.

Nous continuâmes, et je supposais que la mort du Nosferalto avait servi de signal aux autres Pokémon sauvages, ou bien peut-être avions-nous pénétré dans une zone particulièrement dangereuse, mais en tout cas les combats se succédèrent les uns après les autres, à un rythme soutenu. D'autres Nosferalto, parfois en horde de trois ou quatre, des Machopeur, des Électrode, et des drôles de Pokémon au corps violet tout gélatineux qui portaient le nom de Métamorph et se battaient en adoptant la forme de leur adversaire nous assaillirent tour à tour. Plutôt étrange ces derniers d'ailleurs, quoique j'ai vu bien pire durant mon voyage sur les routes du Pokémonde. Tout de même, observer un duel entre deux Magnéton absolument identiques et qui s'échangeaient les mêmes coups jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux s'effondre pour finalement retourner à sa forme première de gros truc gélatineux me laissa un peu déconcertée. Je continuai ma route en me forçant à ne pas regarder en arrière.

__Avance, avance... Tout sera bientôt fini...__

Je n'étais pas la seule à souffrir alors que nous nous rapprochions de Mewtwo à chaque pas : les Pokémon de Vivian en prenaient sévèrement pour leur grade, son Hypnomade mis à part, sans doute car la lumière que son pendule émettait était trop précieuse pour être sacrifiée. Mais les cinq autres, Léviator, Roucarnage, Dracolosse, Magneton et Smogogo, récoltaient de plus en plus de blessures au fur et à mesure de notre avancée, sans que mon frère ne les ménage le moins du monde ou ne les soigne à l'aide de potions. Il les utilisait simplement comme les objets qu'ils étaient à ses yeux. Ça me faisait mal au cœur de voir son Dracolosse peiner pour prendre son envol, son aile gauche en lambeaux sanglants, ou son Smogogo perdre des bouts de lui-même, trop fatigué pour garder une cohérence externe. J'ignorais depuis combien de temps nous étions dans cette grotte, mais désormais tous les Pokémon de Vivian se trouvaient pour la plupart très amochés, certains sûrement même proches de la mort. Et je n'élevais toujours pas la voix. Zack non plus ne protestait pas, et ne se servait pas plus de sa propre équipe, exceptée une seule fois où un Nosferalto nous attaqua par derrière et où il relâcha Patate qui eut tôt fait de mettre son adversaire ailé à terre.

Nous avions retraversé une autre rivière souterraine - ou la même branche que la première, qui pouvait savoir ? - et venions de poser le pied à terre lorsque Vivian prit la parole :

- Il va être 14 heures, une pause repas s'impose.

Je n'avais pas particulièrement faim, le petit-déjeuner de ce matin me semblant paradoxalement tout proche alors que j'avais en même temps l'impression que cela faisait des jours que nous marchions dans la caverne, mais j'acquiesçai à la proposition de mon frère. Après avoir sélectionné un rocher qui me paraissait un bon candidat au poste de "soutien pour mes fesses", je fouillai dans mon sac, puis me rappelai avec retard que c'était Vivian qui avait toute la bouffe. Je n'avais pas refait de provisions depuis que je les avais épuisées, ayant raisonnablement d'autres choses en tête. J'attendis donc que mon frère sorte les fameux sandwiches de chez Léo et les fasse tourner. Il en avait pris quatre, constatai-je avec un sourire en coin. Zack et Claire n'étaient peut-être que des PNJs à ses yeux, mais il comptait quand même remplir leurs estomacs.

- Bon appétit, lançai-je d'un ton que je voulais enjoué, mais qui foira un peu (bon, OK, beaucoup).

Zack, qui s'était assis sur un rocher proche du mien, mais néanmoins séparé, me répondit d'un grognement, et Vivian, pas du tout. Super ambiance. Est-ce que c'était ma faute aussi si on en était arrivés là, si j'étais tombée dans ce foutu jeu, hein ? Hum... en fait, oui. Je lâchai un grognement dépité à mon tour et mordis dans mon sandwich pour me venger de mes choix pourris à cause desquels j'avais fini au fin fond d'une grotte à devoir abandonner le garçon que j'aimais pour retourner dans le monde réel. Destin de merde.

Au moins, le sandwich était bon. Super croustillant, sans trop de sauce pour gâcher le goût, et de première fraîcheur vu sa texture. Je me demandai si je pourrais en ramener des comme ça dans le vrai monde. Quoique, si j'avais eu à ramener un truc, un seul, ça aurait été Zack évidemment.

Zack qui choisit d'ailleurs ce moment pour poser une question à mon frère :

- Si t'as des Pokémon de cette envergure à ta disposition, pourquoi t'as jamais re-tenté de vaincre Mewtwo ?

Ça semblait un peu sortir de nulle part, mais je supposais que Zack ruminait ça depuis quelques temps, et je devais avouer que c'était des plus légitimes comme interrogation. L'équipe de Vivian valait bien la mienne, à vu d'œil. Je me demandais pourquoi il pensait que j'avais une chance si lui ne s'estimait pas capable de mettre le Pokémon psy à terre avec son équipe actuelle. Il me fournit la réponse en même temps qu'il répondait à la question de Zack :

- Je suis revenu dans cette grotte à plusieurs reprises, vous vous en doutez. Il n'est pas dans ma nature d'abandonner. Mais malgré des recherches intensives de ma part, je n'ai jamais revu ne serait-ce que l'ombre de la queue de Mewtwo. Je suppose que sur ce point, le jeu suit le programme de la cartouche : un seul Mewtwo par joueur et par partie. C'est pour ça que tu es la seule à pouvoir le battre, sœurette. Toi et uniquement toi.

J'inspirai silencieusement, les yeux fixés sur le bout restant de mon sandwich. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de manger autant ? Ça risquait de ressortir d'ici peu sous le coup de l'adrénaline, voire pire. Je posai ce qu'il restait à côté de moi et croisai les bras, frissonnant tout à coup.

- Donc on a une seule chance, et pas le droit à l'erreur, résuma Zack.

Sa voix s'était rapprochée tandis qu'il parlait, et il vint s'asseoir à mes côtés, m'entourant d'un de ses bras et m'attirant ensuite contre lui. Je me laissai aller avec gratitude, profitant de sa chaleur corporelle. Un vrai radiateur ce mec... Mes yeux se fermèrent malgré moi, et j'appréciai cette proximité inattendue avec Zack. Je le sentis pousser un soupir, puis il bougea pour se rapprocher encore davantage de moi, et déposa un baiser sur mon front, avant que ses lèvres ne descendent pour aller plus bas. Je levai le visage et une collision naturelle eut lieu.

Putain, c'était cruel. On n'aurait pas dû être là en train de s'embrasser, alors qu'on allait devoir se dire adieu pour toujours dans quelques heures. Ça n'allait que nous compliquer les choses. Et pourtant, ni lui ni moi ne nous arrêtâmes.

_C'est ptet notre dernier baiser, autant en profiter..._

Ce que je fis avec ferveur, me plongeant toute entière dans la bulle hors du temps et de l'espace créée par le rapprochement de nos corps. C'était un vrai petit paradis à lui tout seul, cet instant feutré de complicité charnelle avec Zack... Et les émotions qu'il ressentait s'exprimaient bien mieux à travers cet unique contact que par le biais de tous les regards qu'il avait pu me lancer depuis qu'on était entrés dans la grotte. Un fait qui valait aussi pour moi : mes mains étaient allées agripper d'elles-mêmes ses épaules, comme pour le retenir à jamais contre moi.

Notre transe fut finalement brisée par Vivian qui répétait quelque chose pour ce que je soupçonnais être la troisième fois. Zack se détacha de moi, puis se passa une main dans les cheveux avec un discret soupir avant de se tourner vers mon frère, visiblement réticent.

- Tu disais ? l'interrogea-t-il, sa voix exsudant encore plus l'arrogance que d'habitude.

- Qu'il existe une possibilité, certes infime, que nous ayons plus d'une chance unique, détailla Vivian. Le troisième joueur, en admettant qu'il n'ait pas encore affronté Mewtwo et qu'il soit encore dans la cartouche, pourrait potentiellement nous fournir un second accès à notre objectif, si besoin.

- S'il est allé demandé des infos sur Mewtwo à M. Fuji, il a dû aller jusqu'au bout, fis-je en étalant mes pensées à voix haute. Soit il a quitté le jeu depuis longtemps, soit il est mort... et de toute façon, si j'échoue face à Mewtwo, ça veut dire que je meure dans la réalité, non ? Une seconde chance serait inutile à ce stade.

Vivian demeura impassible, avant de m'adresser un hochement de tête.

- Tu as raison.

Et là-dessus, sans me laisser le temps d'exprimer ma surprise suite à cette phrase que je n'aurais jamais cru entendre sortir de sa bouche, il se leva et s'engagea vers l'un des trois couloirs qui s'offraient à nous non loin de là, signalant la fin de la pause. J'échangeai un regard avec Zack, puis nous nous levâmes ensemble pour emboîter le pas à mon frère. Bien obligés.

Nous repartîmes donc, le ventre plein, arpentant de nouveau les méandres souterrains de la grotte. L'air me sembla se réchauffer de quelques degrés tandis que nous descendions encore, ce qui ne me paraissait pas très logique. C'était néanmoins un illogisme bienvenue, alors je le laissai tranquille et le remerciai plutôt d'exister. Du côté de l'éclairage, la grotte demeurait toujours aussi sombre, rendant le Flash indispensable. L'Hypnomade de Vivian marchait à présent en avant, et participait parfois aux combats, tandis que Zack et moi restions davantage en arrière, nos mains se frôlant parfois dans la semi-pénombre. Autant de minuscules instants de contact qui provoquaient un sursaut au niveau de mon cœur et un tiraillement aux coins de ma bouche.

Et puis, tout à coup, un hérissement total des poils de ma nuque. Ça, ça n'était pas Zack. Ça venait de derrière, et ça voulait dire danger. Zack avait dû le sentir aussi car il fit volte-face au même instant que moi, la tension dans l'espace restreint du tunnel soudain d'une toute autre nature. Depuis les ténèbres, une forme se ruait vers nous, fulgurante. Notre réflexe commun fut de porter la main à notre ceinture respective afin de nous saisir chacun de la Pokéball que nous pensions être la plus adaptée à la situation, mais nous n'eûmes pas l'occasion de relâcher leurs occupants, car dans la seconde suivante le Pokémon qui nous attaquait se révéla à nous.

Merde.

Je reculai instinctivement, mon esprit envisageant en un éclair toutes les options possibles. Vésuve, non. Fulgure, non. Salade, Plouf, Pleind'Soupe, non. Pas le temps, tunnel trop étroit, situation trop risquée.

Alors...

- Courez ! hurlai-je.

On ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

Pas face à un Électrode qui brillait déjà de la lueur de Destruction.

Volte-face, à nouveau, et nous prîmes nos jambes à notre cou. J'entendis Vivian crier quelque chose alors que je le dépassais, puis lui aussi se mit à courir, me rattrapant rapidement, sans toutefois me dépasser alors qu'il en était clairement capable. Sur ma droite, je soupçonnais Zack de faire pareil. Les idiots. Ils auraient pu aller deux fois plus vite, mais restaient avec moi, Léa la Limace, et pour quoi ? Stupide...

J'accélérai. La lumière derrière nous s'intensifia, éclairant la portion du tunnel que nous détalions à toute allure. Nous disposions peut-être encore d'une poignée de secondes avant que...

La détonation m'explosa les tympans. Le choc, venu de derrière, me frappa avec la force d'un 36 tonnes et la soudaineté d'un éclair. Il me cueillit comme une feuille et me fit décoller. J'eus l'impression de voler durant un très bref instant tandis que toute la lumière du monde emplissait le tunnel, radiance ultime. Le souffle brûlant qui vint avec m'arracha un cri de douleur que je n'entendis pas, étouffé par le vacarme du tunnel qui s'effondrait dans nos dos, puis je retombai à plat ventre, la respiration bloquée, mon corps irradiant la souffrance.

Un nouveau grognement m'échappa, davantage audible celui-là. Je clignai des yeux, et m'aperçus que je ne voyais plus rien.

- Léa, ça va ? demanda Zack depuis quelque part sur ma droite.

- Je crois que j'ai rien de cassé, répondis-je en bougeant bras et jambes pour confirmer mon diagnostic. Et toi ?

- J'ai connu mieux, mais je survivrais.

- ...je remarque que mon état à moi semble vous importer grandement, intervint Vivian d'une voix détachée.

- Ouais, crève pas, on a encore besoin de toi pour passer ce foutu labyrinthe de rochers, rétorqua Zack.

- Crève pas tout court, chuchotai-je sans savoir si ma phrase était vraiment audible ou pas.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse de la part de mon frère. Seul le silence régna alors que nous nous relevions et vérifions que tout allait bien et que nous n'avions rien perdu de notre équipement. Tout semblait en ordre de mon côté, mon sac à dos était encore en place et j'avais toujours cinq Pokéballs à la ceinture : c'était le principal.

Un léger clic retentit et un faisceau de lumière naquit soudain ; je me tournai vers Vivian et sa... lampe de poche ? Où est-ce qu'il avait trouvé ça ? Je n'en avais jamais vu dans aucun des magasins où j'étais allée...

- Plus d'Hypnomade ? remarqua Zack, ce qui me fit scanner les alentours comme je le pus à la recherche du Pokémon psy.

- Je lui ai ordonné d'ériger une barrière entre nous et l'explosion. Il s'est sacrifié pour nous sauver, révéla Vivian.

Encore un Pokémon de plus à qui je devais la vie...

Un rayon rouge teinta temporairement d'écarlate les parois du tunnel tandis que mon frère relâchait l'un de ses Pokémon. Son Smogogo, qui se matérialisa en émettant un "Goooo" prolongé, et flotta ensuite jusqu'au sol, des petits lambeaux de son gaz s'évaporant de ci de là.

- Smogogo sera notre arrière-garde à partir de maintenant, expliqua Vivian. Cela nous évitera de nous faire à nouveau surprendre de la sorte.

- Il tient à peine debout, ton Pokémon, protestai-je. Vésuve sera plus efficace dans ce rôle, ajoutai-je en joignant le geste à la parole et en libérant le Pokémon feu.

- Et en plus, il fait fonction lampe de poche, s'amusa Zack tandis que la lumière émise par les flammes de Vésuve éclairaient effectivement très efficacement le tunnel.

Vivian secoua la tête, une expression désapprobatrice naissant sur ses traits.

- Ton Pokémon va se fatiguer, ce qui pourrait sonner le glas de notre défaite une fois face à Mewtwo. Je te rappelle qu'il n'y a que toi qui a la capacité de gagner ce combat : ni moi ni le PNJ qui t'accompagne n'arriveront à rien, quand bien même on disposerait des meilleurs Pokémon du monde. Toi seule en tant que joueuse peut réussir. Alors sois logique, et laisse ton Magmar tranquille dans sa Pokéball tandis que mon équipe s'occupe de notre protection.

Je croisai les bras, opposant un regard déterminé à mon frère.

- Tes Pokémon sont tous à moitié crevés. Les miens assureront notre défense avec brio, et en plus ça leur fera de l'entraînement. Je ne vois pas ce qui te gêne là-dedans.

- Tes Pokémon à toi sont trop précieux, argumenta Vivian avec un geste à l'égard de mes Pokéballs. Même avec tes potions, il y aura une lassitude qui s'installera en eux au bout de trop de combats, une lassitude que seule une nuit de sommeil peut effacer, et on n'a pas le temps pour ça.

- Ça ira très bien, insistai-je.

- Léa...

Son ton supérieur fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

- C'est moi qui peut vaincre Mewtwo ou pas ? m'énervai-je, élevant la voix plus que je ne le voulais. Alors on fait comme je dis.

Zack eut un rire qui résonna dans le tunnel, complice à mon égard, moqueur envers Vivian.

- J'crois bien que t'as pas trop le choix, mon pote, sourit-il ensuite. Quand Léa est comme ça, elle lâche pas le morceau.

Une remarque qui tira un soupir à mon frère. Il paraissait véritablement agacé, mais finit par effectuer ce qui pouvait passer pour un hochement de tête si on était très généreux et à moitié aveugle, puis rappela son Smogogo et se mit en marche, sans même jeter un regard en arrière. Une victoire pour moi, donc - et plutôt satisfaisante.

- Vésuve, tu surveilles nos arrières, indiquai-je en me tournant vers le Pokémon feu. Je compte sur toi pour nous protéger des Pokémon de la grotte.

- Magmar ! émit-il, ses flammes s'intensifiant.

Le halo de lumière qu'il projetait s'étendit jusqu'à atteindre l'éboulis provoqué par le Destruction de l'Électrode. Le tunnel s'était complètement effondré, aucune chance de pouvoir repasser par là. On était condamnés à aller de l'avant. Non pas que j'envisage de faire demi-tour, mais pour Zack, ça allait poser problème.

- J'trouverai une autre sortie, te bile pas pour moi, déclara-t-il en comprenant mes pensées. Allons défoncer Mewtwo.

Il accompagna cette dernière phrase d'un frôlement de sa main sur mon épaule, que j'attrapai un instant dans la mienne avant de sentir un sourire inattendu naître sur mes lèvres.

- Allons défoncer Mewtwo, acquiesçai-je.

* * *

><p>Mais où est-ce qu'il se cachait, ce foutu Pokémon psy ?<p>

On avait marché, marché, et puis encore marché... Des heures qu'on avançait de tunnels en tunnels, de rivières souterraines en rivières souterraines, et toujours pas la moindre trace de notre objectif final. Mes pieds me faisaient souffrir et je commençais à sentir des élancements pas du tout sympathiques dans mes jambes. Les quelques minutes de repos que je récoltais à chaque fois qu'on devait traverser un plan d'eau et que je pouvais tranquillement m'asseoir sur Plouf ne me suffisaient plus pour récupérer. Du coup, mon rythme de marche en pâtissait, et Vivian lançait de plus en plus de coups d'œils exaspérés derrière lui.

- Je te porte si tu veux, m'offrit Zack à un moment.

- Si Mewtwo voit arriver l'Élue censée le vaincre à cheval sur le dos d'un mec, il risque de mourir de rire.

- D'une pierre deux coups, alors ! repartit Zack d'un air rusé. Toi t'es plus fatiguée, et Mewtwo est crevé.

J'étouffai un rire, et nous continuâmes, chacun sur nos deux pieds. Heureusement, le terrain se mit progressivement à descendre, la pente soulageant mes difficultés, et je retrouvai une sorte de second souffle. Au fur et à mesure que nous nous enfoncions plus bas vers le centre de la Terre, une lueur bleutée commença à émaner des parois des tunnels que nous traversions, tandis que les étendues caverneuses plus larges se retrouvaient soudain infestées de milliers de cristaux azurs. Je restai bouche bée lorsque nous débouchâmes pour la première fois dans l'une de ces cavernes, dont le plafond culminait bien à trente mètres et quelques. C'était comme si nous évoluions tout à coup à l'intérieur d'une immense géode, baignés d'une lumière cristalline aussi pure que de l'eau de source. Et partout autour de nous, des ondoiements, des étincelles, et des chatoiements emplissaient l'air, immatériels mais si présents que je me surpris à tendre le doigt dans l'espoir de parvenir à en toucher un. L'endroit était magnifique, et ça aurait fait une bonne attraction touristique s'il n'avait pas fallu marcher six heures dans des conditions pourries avant d'y parvenir.

Nous n'avions pas rencontré d'autres Pokémon sauvages depuis l'incident avec l'Électrode, et nous n'avions donc pas eu besoin de recourir aux services de Vésuve, mais cela changea alors que nous nous engagions dans un nouveau tunnel : tout à coup, nous eûmes de la compagnie sous la forme d'un Machopeur en colère. J'ignorais comment il était parvenu à se glisser dans notre dos sans se faire remarquer, vu sa taille ça relevait de l'exploit. Quoi qu'il en fût, nous ne le remarquâmes que lorsque Vésuve lâcha un jet de flammes en direction de l'intrus, ce qui eut la double fonction de l'illuminer afin de nous permettre de l'identifier et également, bien sûr, de lui infliger une cuisante brûlure. Malgré cela, il se jeta sur le Magmar en beuglant, ses mains tendues luisant d'énergie contenue. Énergie qui se libéra de façon explosive lorsque le Machopeur vint frapper Vésuve en plein poitrail, bras croisés.

Alors que mon Pokémon se voyait forcé de reculer, absorbant le choc de l'impact, je devins consciente d'un second combat en train de se dérouler du côté de Vivian. Son Dracolosse en affrontait un autre, les deux adversaires réduits à courber l'échine pour éviter de se cogner la tête au plafond du tunnel. Impossible de savoir lequel était le Pokémon de mon frère, et donc qui avait l'avantage. Je reportai mon attention sur Vésuve, qui avait apparemment décidé de s'engager dans un concours de lutte contre le Machopeur et semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou. C'était vraiment le digne héritier de Teigne...

- Il fait durer, ton Pokémon, commenta Zack à mes côtés.

- Il aime la baston...

Ma phrase me valut un grognement, suivi d'un Alakazam qui se matérialisa. Je devinai une attaque psychique dirigée contre le Machopeur lorsque l'air se mit à onduler devant nous. Le Pokémon catcheur s'affaissa d'un seul coup, laissant face à lui un Vésuve très désemparé.

- Maaag ? interrogea-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

_Tu était bien trop lent_, répondit Alakazam à ma place.

- Mar, marmag !

_Non, _continua le Pokémon psy. _Il n'y a aucun plaisir face à un adversaire qui n'a rien dans la tête._

- Vous vous chamaillerez plus tard, les interrompis-je. On a encore un Métamorph qui nous barre la route.

- Pas vraiment, intervint la voix de Vivian.

Effectivement, je constatai en me retournant que le second intrus gisait aux pieds du Dracolosse de mon frère. Ce dernier respirait difficilement, s'appuyant en grande partie sur sa queue pour conserver son équilibre, et une vilaine plaie s'étalait sur tout le côté droit de son flanc, du sang gouttant à terre en continu. Pas super en forme le pauvre...

- Ce serait mieux qu'un de mes Pokémon prenne le relais devant également, dis-je à Vivian. Plus sûr pour tout le monde.

- Inutile, me répondit-il en rappelant son Dracolosse sans lui accorder plus d'un regard. D'ici deux minutes, nous serons face à lui.

La façon dont il avait articulé le dernier mot envoya un frisson le long de mon dos. Mes jambes fléchirent, et je fus à deux doigts de devoir me rattraper au mur pour ne pas tomber. Merde, ce n'était pourtant pas le moment de flancher ! Allez, Léa... Ultime épreuve.

Je ravalai donc ma salive, puis hochai la tête d'un geste brusque mais décidée, et nous repartîmes. Il ne nous fallut que quelques instants de plus avant de déboucher dans une large caverne, peut-être la plus grande de toutes jusqu'ici. Là aussi, des étincelles azures dansaient dans l'air et des cristaux jaillissaient des parois, tandis que la température paraissait encore avoir baissé de quelques degrés. Mais surtout, signe distinctif de cette partie de la grotte complètement impossible à manquer, un lac immense se dressait à quelques mètres de nous, ses eaux sombres clapotant doucement. Il occupait tout l'espace de la caverne, mise à part l'étroite bande de terre sur laquelle nous étions, et en son centre se trouvait une île.

Une île, seule.

Et sur cette île, une silhouette.

Unique en son genre, elle aussi.

- On y est, fit Vivian dans un souffle.

Première fois que je distinguais ce qui s'apparentait à de la peur dans sa voix. Ça n'avait rien de réjouissant.

- L'a pas l'air très vivace, le Pokémon suprême, constata Zack en croisant les bras. On dirait qu'il nous a même pas repérés.

- Il est tout à fait conscient de notre présence, le contredit mon frère. Il choisira simplement de la reconnaître lorsque bon lui semblera. Peut-être est-il occupé à méditer, ou bien ne se sent-il pas menacé, qui peut savoir...

- Allons-y, déclarai-je en faisant sortir Plouf de sa Pokéball après avoir rappelé Vésuve, déterminée malgré la boule qui enflait dans ma gorge.

Zack et Vivian m'imitèrent, chacun chevauchant son Léviator, puis nous nous dirigeâmes tous ensemble vers Mewtwo, formant un front uni. Mes mains étaient crispées contre les écailles de Plouf et mon cœur cognait fort contre mes côtes alors que la fin de l'aventure était en vue. Mon ticket pour rentrer chez moi était là, devant moi, et je m'en rapprochai à chaque seconde.

Plus proche...

Encore plus proche...

Mewtwo, donc. Le Pokémon le plus puissant au monde. L'ennemi que j'allais devoir abattre.

Nous l'approchions par le côté, ce qui faisait que je ne pouvais distinguer que son profil, mais je retrouvais en tout points la vision que m'avait offerte Présage à mes débuts. Un corps de bipède, puissamment bâti, recouvert d'une fourrure principalement grise, tandis qu'entre les jambes arquées naissait une queue violette qui s'incurvait avant de retomber vers le bas, conférant une sorte de grâce féline à l'ensemble. Un museau pointu d'un côté, deux cornes épaisses et courtes de l'autre, voilà qui encadrait le visage. À l'arrière, un tube sortait de la nuque, tandis que sur le devant, une plaque renforcée protégeait les épaules et le poitrail. Enfin, les deux bras se terminaient par des mains à trois doigts aux bouts arrondis, à l'air plutôt étrange.

_Pas invincible du tout. Je ferai mieux que Vivian._

Nous étions à présent assez proches pour distinguer la couleur des yeux du Pokémon, s'il les avait eu ouverts. Mais alors même que nous accosterions sur son île d'ici une poignée de secondes, il les conservait clos, semblant toujours ignorer notre présence. Je n'aimais pas ça du tout, et l'impression tenace qu'il s'agissait d'un piège me tenaillait les entrailles. J'envisageai de m'arrêter et de relâcher tous mes Pokémon en restant à bonne distance de Mewtwo, avant de laisser l'idée de côté en voyant que ni Zack ni Vivian ne ralentissaient l'allure. Compréhensible pour Zack vu son attitude de tête brûlée... Vivian, lui, devait avoir une bonne raison de continuer, se basant sûrement sur son expérience précédente. Plus qu'à espérer qu'il n'ait pas tort.

Ça se révéla être le cas, car finalement nous arrivâmes face à _lui _sans encombres.

Je mis pied à terre, suivie de peu par les deux garçons. Ma main droite se dirigea vers ma ceinture de Pokéball, touchant celle de Salade, tandis que la gauche restait appuyée contre le flanc de Plouf. Un regard d'un côté pour un échange silencieux avec Zack, puis de l'autre pour un hochement de tête final à l'intention de mon frère.

Avant d'élever la voix :

- Mewtwo.

Les paupières se soulevèrent, révélant deux pupilles noires cerclées de violet.

_Léa Norelle, _fit une voix dans ma tête, emplissant chaque recoin de son timbre sépulcral. _Tu as fait beaucoup de chemin pour mourir ici, humaine._

Cette voix...

- Léa ?

Zack.

- Tu vas enfin crever, pourriture de Pokémon.

Vivian.

Le froid qui m'avait saisie se dissipa lorsque retentirent à mes oreilles les paroles des deux garçons, et je ne fus jamais aussi heureuse de les avoir à mes côtés qu'en cet instant. Mewtwo parut seulement alors remarquer Zack comme Vivian, ses yeux quittant les miens pour se poser à ma droite, puis à ma gauche.

_Et deux de plus ? Pourquoi entraîner tes amis dans ta tombe ainsi ? N'as-tu déjà pas vu assez de cadavres ?_

Une question qui frappait avec la précision d'un scalpel. En vérité, je n'en avais vu que bien trop. La vision d'horreur prédite par l'Alakazam de Léo me revint en mémoire, et je la refoulai, l'enfermant à nouveau au plus profond de moi. Non. Je n'allais plus être capable de rien si je considérais ne serait-ce qu'un instant que c'était ce qui allait arriver.

Les iris violets du Pokémon psy me scrutaient à nouveau. Trop perçants. Face à eux, je me faisais l'effet d'un papillon sur le point d'être embroché par l'épingle d'un collectionneur. Une créature insignifiante, bien trop faible pour s'opposer à un destin déjà décidé pour elle depuis longtemps.

_Ça pourrait être l'inverse... _songeai-je alors._ Je pourrais l'ajouter à ma propre collection de Pokémon..._

Pour aussitôt repousser cette pensée, ainsi que l'idée trop tentante de faire usage de la Masterball cachée dans mon sac.

- Je veux juste rentrer chez moi, réussis-je à prononcer, décollant ma langue trop sèche de mon palais.

- Et c'est ce qui va se passer, m'assura Vivian à ma droite. Tu vas tuer ce Pokémon de pacotille.

Mewtwo orienta son regard vers lui.

_Tu m'es familier, humain... Nous sommes-nous déjà rencontrés ?_

Mon frère lâcha un rire des plus amers, avant de refermer sa mâchoire si brutalement que j'entendis ses dents claquer.

- Le Pokémon qui m'a tué ne se rappelle même pas de moi... Quelle fin parfaite. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'attendais à autre chose, vraiment.

Les yeux du Pokémon psy s'étrécirent.

_T'ai-je tué ? J'ai dû mal faire la chose, en ce cas. Laisse-moi donc rectifier mon erreur..._

Mon cœur eut un sursaut en entendant ces paroles, et un cri m'échappa :

- Non, attendez ! Si vous devez tuer quelqu'un, c'est moi !

Ce qui, évidemment, n'était sans doute pas la meilleure chose à dire au vu des circonstances. Mais cela fonctionna, car le Pokémon psy tourna son attention vers moi.

_Pas d'impatience, humaine. Ton tour viendra. _

J'inspirai. Expirai.

Et répondis :

- Vous devriez me tuer en premier.

Toujours transpercée par son regard violet, papillon en attente de l'épingle...

_Pourquoi ça ?_

- Parce qu'autrement, c'est moi qui vais te tuer.

Une main sur ma ceinture de Pokéballs, une autre sur les écailles de Plouf, et une menace pour faire de moi la cible principale : toutes mes armes étaient déployées. C'était imminent, à présent. L'ultime confrontation, celle qui m'ouvrirait les portes de mon monde et me permettrait de enfin rentrer chez moi.

_Quelle situation des plus intéressantes_, observa Mewtwo. _Très bien, voyons voir ce que tu vaux... joueuse._

Le dernier mot me frappa avec l'impact d'un coup de poing en pleine poitrine.

- Joueuse ? relevai-je, ma voix déraillant complètement.

Pour toute réponse, le Pokémon psy écarta brusquement les bras, décollant du sol tandis qu'une aura violette le nimbait, pulsant dangereusement. Un vent violent se leva, fouettant nos visages et nos corps tandis nous reculions d'instinct. Dans notre dos, les Léviator rugirent de concert, réagissant à la menace imminente.

- Pokémon, dehors, maintenant ! hurla Vivian.

Je m'emparai simultanément des __balls__ de Salade et Vésuve, les relâchant devant moi, puis enchaînai avec celles de Fulgure et de Pleind'Soupe, visant plus loin vers la gauche pour ce dernier. Il y avait largement assez de place sur l'île pour toute mon équipe, et même plus encore. Les Pokémon de Zack rejoignirent aussitôt les miens, tandis qu'il s'avançait à mes côtés. Simultanément, mon frère recula, restant avec son Léviator trop épuisé pour se battre.

La première attaque de Mewtwo fusa dans la seconde qui suivit. Une pluie d'étoiles d'un jaune vif et donc l'éclat valait bien celui du soleil apparut devant le Pokémon psy, puis s'incurva pour décrire une longue courbe ascendante avant de redescendre pour nous foncer droit dessus. Elles arrivaient trop rapidement pour que nous ayons le temps de réagir, et nous auraient touché de plein fouet si Salade ne s'était pas soudainement cabré, quelque chose que je ne l'avais encore jamais vu faire, afin de nous protéger de sa masse, nous pauvres petits humains fragiles et insignifiants. Tchac, tchac, tchac. Le bruit des projectiles du Pokémon psy frappant la chair retentirent. Vésuve avait également encaissé quelques étoiles, et leurs bords aussi acérés que des rasoirs avaient ouvert des sillons sur son corps, qui noyèrent bientôt l'or de son poil d'écarlate lorsque son sang s'en écoula.

_Plutôt symbolique pour un premier coup_, songeai-je de façon étrangement détachée en me tapissant derrière le rempart formé par Salade, alors que mon cœur palpitait follement.

- Ça va être nous les cibles, chuchota Zack à mes côtés d'un air féroce, rejoignant ma pensée. Va falloir repenser ta stratégie pour qu'on ait toujours une protection.

Je hochai la tête, et réfléchis au plus vite à une solution. Mon Salade avait fait ses preuves en tant que muraille vivante, mais il était vulnérable aux attaques de type psy, donc pas question de le laisser en première ligne. Il nous fallait un Pokémon massif qui puisse résister à plusieurs attaques de Mewtwo, aussi bien les psychiques que les autres. Nos deux Léviators étaient de bons candidats, Patate également... sauf que ces trois-là seraient bien plus efficaces à attaquer au plus près de Mewtwo plutôt que confinés à un rôle de garde du corps qui ralentirait leur mouvement et les empêcherait de déployer toutes leurs capacités. Restait donc...

- Pleind'Soupe, décrétai-je à mi-voix, échangeant un regard avec Zack, tandis qu'au même instant Salade lâchait un mugissement retentissant.

Je jetai un coup d'œil au centre de l'île en me penchant juste un peu sur le côté, et constatai que nos Pokémon avaient commencé à riposter, attaquant Mewtwo tous en même temps. Quatre des lianes de Salade avaient claqué, cherchant à cingler l'ennemi, alors que Vésuve crachait une éblouissante lance de feu qui crépita vivement, rejointe presque qu'aussitôt par sa jumelle légèrement plus massive et toute aussi lumineuse projetée par Dracaufeu. Plouf et le Léviator de Zack avaient quant à eux opté pour leur plus puissante attaque d'entrée de jeu, la lueur multicolore de l'Ultralaser prenant naissance au fond de leurs gueules ouvertes avant de se déployer en deux larges rayons jumeaux aussi brillants que mortels qui foncèrent vers leur cible. Une série de gros œufs s'y joignit, brutalement expédiés par le Noadkoko, tandis que Patate, elle, fonçait sur le Pokémon psy, tête baissée, imitée par Fulgure et le Roucarnage qui fendaient les airs bec en avant.

En à peine un clignement d'œil, j'étais de nouveau à l'abri derrière Salade, et les attaques de nos Pokémon aboutirent dans un fracas de tonnerre. Du moins fut-ce mon impression. Je n'en eus pas la confirmation visuelle, estimant qu'il était trop dangereux pour le moment de quitter notre cachette. Une onde de choc sûrement provoquée par l'explosion passa en sifflant de chaque côté de Salade, le souffle nous épargnant alors que nous en ressentîmes tout de même la chaleur. Je posai une main contre la peau du Florizarre, qui émit un nouveau grondement si sourd qu'il résonna dans tout mon corps. Il fut bientôt suivi de plusieurs exclamations de la part de nos Pokémon. Bien loin d'être emplies de joie, elles exprimaient au contraire l'incompréhension.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe... murmura Zack avant de se pencher à son tour pour entrevoir un bout du champ de bataille.

Je m'apprêtai à lui dire de faire gaffe quand un mouvement devant moi que je ne captai que du coin de l'œil attira mon attention. Je tournai la tête pour l'identifier, et l'instant d'après, mon sang se congelait dans mes veines.

Mewtwo.

Mewtwo se tenait face à moi, à peine à un mètre, me dominant de toute sa taille - d'autant plus que j'étais accroupie. Il paraissait totalement intact, sa fourrure grise ne présentant pas la moindre blessure, comme si aucune des attaques ne l'avaient atteint. Ses yeux, deux morceaux violets aux profondeurs insondables, se plantèrent dans les miens, me clouant sur place et m'empêchant de fuir. Sueur froide. Dents qui s'entrechoquent. Sa voix résonna de nouveau sous mon crâne, m'évoquant le son grave et implacable d'une cloche que l'on faisait sonner.

_Crois-tu que c'est ainsi que tu me vaincras ? Par la force brute ?_

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, une liane de Salade me souleva d'un coup pour me re-déposer de l'autre côté de son flanc vert, me soustrayant au regard de Mewtwo. Je soufflai, laissant s'évacuer une partie de la tension qui m'avait saisie. Plus j'étais loin du Pokémon psy, mieux je me porterais... Pas de très bonne augure pour la suite, ça.

Zack avait fait un voyage identique au mien, et il semblait tout aussi surpris de la tactique employée par notre adversaire.

- Putain de téléportation, jura-t-il en passant une main rageuse dans ses cheveux. Alakazam peut le bloquer en établissant une zone où il pourra pas venir, mais il sera pas autant dispo pour les soins du coup.

- OK, on fait ça, décidai-je au moment même où la voix de Mewtwo s'invitait à nouveau dans ma tête.

__Peut-être changeras-tu d'avis lorsqu'ils seront tous morts.__

Je secouai la tête en serrant les dents. Les sons et les cris me parvenant m'indiquaient que le combat avait repris, mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour aider nos Pokémon tant que Zack et moi n'étions pas hors de danger - au moins autant que ce fût possible sachant qu'on était coincés sur une île avec Mewtwo. On était bien trop fragiles et ils allaient perdre un temps précieux à nous protéger si on restait à découvert, ce qu'on ne pouvait pas se permettre. Je tournai la tête vers Pleind'Soupe : il n'était pas trop loin, on pouvait y arriver en quelques secondes si on courait. Alakazam se tenait d'ailleurs près de lui ; Zack devait déjà l'avoir informé de nos plans mentalement. J'échangeai un regard entendu avec ce dernier. Oui, on était prêts à y aller.

- Occupez-le, vous tous ! m'écriai-je à l'intention de mes Pokémon.

- Vous aussi, plein pot ! rajouta Zack pour les siens.

Puis nous nous élançâmes en même temps, courant aussi vite qu'il était humainement possible. Dans notre dos retentirent des rugissements que je reconnus comme appartenant à Plouf et au Léviator de Zack, ainsi que des cris perçants d'oiseaux provenant de Fulgure et du Roucarnage, et enfin divers grognements de la part des autres Pokémon. Mewtwo, en revanche, n'émettait pas le moindre son. Son silence m'inquiétait plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû, mais pas question de me retourner. Pas alors que nous risquions nos vies lors de chaque seconde à découvert.

Un flamboiement soudain venant de derrière nous peignit nos ombres en noir d'encre sur le sol rocheux, suivi d'une vague de chaleur intense qui m'incita à accélérer davantage. Nous y étions presque...

Presque...

Un couinement parvint tout à coup à mes oreilles, vibrant de douleur et si aiguë qu'il surpassa tous les autres bruits ambiants. Merde, Vésuve ! J'amorçai un volte-face, histoire de juste vérifier qu'il allait bien, qu'il n'avait rien, mais Zack me choppa par la main, m'entraînant de force sur les derniers mètres tout en me criant quelque chose que je ne compris pas. L'adrénaline me montait à la tête et brouillait tout. Ce fut seulement lorsque nous nous plaçâmes derrière Pleind'Soupe, en sécurité, que l'hormone du danger retomba d'un degré et que je me souvins qu'Alakazam allait prendre en charge les blessures de nos Pokémon. Et effectivement, en jetant un bref coup d'œil au-delà de notre muraille vivante, je pus constater que Vésuve semblait en forme : il venait de se coordonner avec Dracaufeu pour décocher toute une série de lanières enflammées sur Mewtwo, la flamme de sa queue brillant plus fort que jamais. Les deux Pokémon faillirent piéger le psy dans une sphère brûlante composée de dizaines de lignes de feu, mais il repoussa le brasier au dernier instant, et la double attaque s'écrasa sans dommages sur ses boucliers.

Foutu Pokémon psy...

- Maintenant, on va le défoncer, grogna Zack à mes côtés, beaucoup moins essoufflé que moi.

- C'est ça le plan, confirmai-je, avant d'élever la voix pour qu'elle porte jusqu'à nos Pokémon. Rappelez-vous de la formation ! Et donnez tout ce que vous avez, vos attaques les plus puissantes, dès maintenant !

À mon appel, les deux Léviator ainsi que Patate formèrent un cercle autour de Mewtwo, qui s'était à nouveau posé au sol et les toisait d'un air tranquille, tandis que tous les autres - Salade, Vésuve, Fulgure, et le Noadkoko - restaient en périphérie, prêts à lancer des attaques éclairs depuis leurs positions tandis que le trio des poids lourds encaisseraient les salves du Pokémon psy. Alakazam se concentrerait d'ailleurs sur eux, et ainsi, personne ne mourrait. Je gardais cette pensée fixée dans mon esprit tandis que j'assistais à la suite des événements.

Mewtwo déclencha une nouvelle vague de Météores, les étoiles scintillantes traçant des lignes lumineuses dans les airs en fonçant vers leurs cibles. Cette fois-ci, il avait étendu son attaque à 360 degrés, de façon à former un cercle stellaire qui allait en grandissant à une vitesse implacable, impossible à éviter. Parmi nos Pokémon, les plus rapides amorcèrent tout de même un mouvement d'esquive, Vésuve tentant de se jeter au sol tandis que Fulgure et le Roucarnage faisaient l'inverse, montant en flèche le plus haut possible. Des efforts qui s'avérèrent vains lorsque les étoiles filantes les percutèrent à pleine vitesse, balafrant leurs corps et faisant pleuvoir du sang partout dans leur sillage. Les plus légers de nos Pokémon furent même projetés en arrière par la force des impacts ; Vésuve en particulier fut repoussé sur plusieurs mètres et glissa sur le sol rocheux dans un dérapage hasardeux dont il finit par reprendre le contrôle. Mon regard s'attarda un long moment sur Salade : il allait bien et respirait calmement, malgré les nombreuses coupures qui marquaient son épaisse peau. Le Dracaufeu de Zack avait quant à lui tenté de chasser les étoiles de plusieurs violents coups d'ailes, en vain car lui aussi saignait abondamment. Cependant, ils avaient tous résisté à l'attaque de Mewtwo et se préparaient à riposter lorsque l'air autour du Pokémon psy se mit subitement à onduler.

Merde. Une attaque psychique. Très mauvaise nouvelle ça. Elle se répandit sur toute l'île à la vitesse de la pensée, occasionnant des grondements et des cris de la part de nos Pokémon. D'une certaine façon, ça me rassurait : tant qu'ils émettaient des sons, c'était qu'ils étaient en vie. Même Pleind'Soupe, mon Pleind'Soupe si solide, lâcha un grognement lorsque la vague d'ondes psy le toucha, puis souffla un "Ron" plaintif.

- Ça va ? lui chuchotai-je en gardant une main appuyée contre son flanc, tandis que de l'autre je sortais une potion de mon sac pour l'en asperger.

- Flex ! beugla-t-il en réponse.

- C'est bon, il peut encaisser lui, rajouta Zack en donnant une tape au Ronflex. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour les autres, ils gèrent.

Bien sûr, il avait raison. Nous allions tous sortir vivants de ce combat. Le seul mort de la journée, ce serait Mewtwo. Ayant à nouveau fixé ce fait dans mon esprit, cette fois avec de la superglue pour qu'il reste bien en place, je ressortis la tête de derrière notre rempart vivant pour observer la suite des événements. Le Pokémon psy était la cible d'une attaque coordonnée : un torrent de feu se déversait sur lui, un véritable déluge de volutes incandescentes crachées par Vésuve et Dracaufeu, tandis que de l'autre côté, les deux Léviator déchaînaient un double Hydrocanon, l'eau jaillissant de leurs gueules à une pression maximale, grondant telle une cataracte, la puissance du jet si dévastatrice que nos deux Pokémon devaient se camper solidement au sol pour éviter de déraper en arrière. En tout, quatre attaques redoutables qui auraient fait flancher n'importe quel Pokémon. Alors combinées, elles auraient dû nous garantir la victoire. Et pourtant, Mewtwo bloquait tout, son bouclier d'énergie violette stoppant les assauts à quelques centimètres de lui, ses deux bras tendus tandis que ses doigts étaient pressés les uns contre les autres. D'un côté, l'eau, de l'autre, le feu, et au centre, ce maudit Pokémon psy à la maîtrise totale.

Soudain, un cri strident déchira l'air.

Depuis les hauteurs de la caverne, nos deux Pokémon oiseaux plongeaient, droit sur Mewtwo. Je crus qu'ils allaient le percuter franchement, mais au dernier instant, ils effectuèrent un brusque freinage et claquèrent leurs ailes simultanément, créant des lames d'air conjointes, coupantes comme des rasoirs. Deux attaques superbes qui allaient passer, qui allaient forcément passer... Sauf qu'à la dernière seconde, une paroi lumineuse se matérialisa également pour les bloquer, et les ondes de choc se dissipèrent sans faire aucun dégât. Putain. Il était invincible ou quoi ? Saleté de Pokémon psy trop cheaté... Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi Vivian le haïssait tant...

Nos Pokémon, eux, persévéraient. Venant de derrière, Patate lui fonçait dessus, bien plus rapide que ne le laissait penser sa masse considérable, mais alors qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques foulées pour venir percuter Mewtwo, elle s'éleva soudain dans les airs, stoppée par l'aura violette qui venait d'apparaître autour d'elle. Beuglant son nom de surprise, elle agita ses pattes dans tous les sens, avant de grogner lorsque le Pokémon psy la rejeta loin de lui, l'envoyant contre un rocher à l'autre bout de l'île. Un craquement retentit, signe que la pierre s'était fendue sur l'impact ; dans le même temps, il y eut un sifflement alors que les lianes de Salade se joignaient aux attaques des autres, échouant elles aussi à percer la protection psychique. Mais mon Florizarre avait plus d'une corde à son arc, et alors même que ses appendices végétaux étaient repoussés, sa fleur dorsale se teintait d'un rouge vif, prélude à son Lance-Soleil dévastateur. Mewtwo dut le remarquer, car tout à coup il s'éleva au-dessus du sol, à trois bons mètres, flottant dans une aura violette veinée de noire qui pulsait dangereusement tout en crépitant. Ses yeux s'étrécirent, et l'instant d'après, il généra une vague d'énergie d'une teinte identique à ses boucliers, en même temps que des dizaines de boules d'un noir d'encre qui fusèrent dans toutes les directions en grésillant. Je ressentis douloureusement l'onde de choc, bien qu'elle ne m'ait même pas frôlée, et Pleind'Soupe, lui, trembla. Les projectiles avaient également frappé les poids lourds tout proches de Mewtwo : Plouf, le Léviator de Zack et Patate, qui s'étaient pris le plus gros de l'attaque. Les oiseaux quant à eux avaient réussi à s'envoler, esquivant les balles qui leur étaient destinés de gracieux loopings. Certains ne furent pas aussi chanceux : Vésuve se prit une des boules en plein dans le ventre, ce qui l'envoya rouler au sol, tandis que d'autres s'étaient abattues sur les feuilles de Noadkoko et de Salade, les enflammant aussitôt. Une odeur de brûlé se répandit sur l'île, tandis qu'un panache de fumée noire montait vers le plafond de la caverne.

Je me raclai la gorge pour me débarrasser du goût huileux qui était venu se déposer sur ma langue. Une seule attaque de la part de Mewtwo et tous nos Pokémon étaient blessés, certains sérieusement... La lueur dorée du Soin d'Alakazam se dessina autour de ceux qui devaient le plus en avoir besoin, à savoir Salade et Vésuve. Elle était à peine en place depuis une seconde qu'une boule noire fonçait vers Alakazam, fissurant le bouclier que le Pokémon de Zack avait visiblement érigé devant lui. Le bras levé, Mewtwo s'apprêtait à en lancer une deuxième lorsqu'il fut assailli par des flots d'eau de deux côtés, et fut obligé de se servir de ses deux mains pour bloquer les jets jumeaux bouillonnants. C'était de véritables colonnes d'eau horizontales que crachaient à son encontre nos deux Léviator venus à la rescousse de leur guérisseur. Hélas, ils ne purent pas continuer longtemps, car ils furent brusquement entourés d'une lueur violette, puis soulevés de terre sans ménagement, aussi facilement que s'ils ne pesaient pas plus lourds qu'une plume, avant d'être précipités l'un contre l'autre avec la plus grande violence. Je grimaçai en assistant au choc forcé : Léviator contre Léviator, leurs écailles éraflant celles de l'autre tandis que leurs grands corps s'entrechoquaient une fois, puis deux, puis trois, dans un bruit comparable à celui du tonnerre. Finalement, Mewtwo les expédia ensemble à l'autre bout de l'île, l'élan qu'il leur avait imprimés les rejetant jusque dans l'eau, loin sur ma gauche. Non... Je me penchai davantage, les mains crispées dans la fourrure de Pleind'Soupe, scrutant la zone où ils avaient sombré.

Des remous.

Il y avait des remous.

Ça et une lueur dorée qui annonçait qu'Alakazam s'était mis au travail... C'était à lui de jouer, sortir pour soigner nos Pokémon avec nos propres potions serait bien trop dangereux.

Le soulagement chassa une partie de la peur de mes veines, et je me tournai à nouveau vers le champ de bataille, encourageant mon équipe en leur criant un "Allez !" alors que le combat avait déjà repris. Ce simple mot franchit mes lèvres avec force, mais me sembla bien faible en comparaison du grésillement constant émis par l'aura de Mewtwo. À ce moment-là, je sentis la main de Zack se glisser dans la mienne, ce qui m'occasionna un sursaut. J'avais les nerfs à fleur de peau, même carrément à vif...

Putain, il fallait qu'on le tue. Sinon on allait tous mourir.

Mon regard croisa celui de Vivian, resté à l'écart sur le bord de l'île. Il avait rappelé son Léviator, et se trouvait donc complètement sans défense, mais curieusement Mewtwo ne paraissait pas lui prêter la moindre attention. Pourquoi s'exposait-il ainsi ? Il tenait tant à sa victoire, ne s'inquiétait-il pas de recevoir une attaque du psy qui le priverait de l'occasion de la voir ? Je ne trouvais pas de réponse dans ses yeux bleus, mais ils brillaient intensément, d'une énergie que je ne lui avais encore jamais vu, habités d'une lueur déterminée et... un peu folle, à bien y réfléchir. C'était peut-être ça. La folie. Un homme protégé par sa propre démence. Je me demandai si moi aussi je n'étais pas devenue folle. Folle de m'attaquer à un Pokémon de cette trempe et de risquer ma vie... Folle de vouloir quitter ce monde alors que j'avais mon âme sœur juste à côté de moi.

Je serrai plus fort la main de Zack.

- Salade, vas-y ! m'égosillai-je.

C'était le moment parfait. Mewtwo se trouvait distrait par les oiseaux qui se relayaient pour passer en flèche tout près de lui, le harcelant de leurs becs acérés et de piques d'air toutes aussi tranchantes, aidés de Dracaufeu qui faisait bon usage de ses griffes à chaque fois qu'il volait à portée du Pokémon psy. Toutes leurs attaques rataient leurs cibles, bien sûr, mais le but n'avait jamais été de toucher l'adversaire. Simplement de le garder occupé. Car pendant ce temps, il ne regardait pas en bas, n'avait pas remarqué que le Lance-Soleil de mon Salade avait fini de charger. De petite étincelle luminescente, l'attaque se déploya dans un grondement orageux pour devenir un monumental rayon jaune d'or qui éclaira toute la grotte d'une lumière resplendissante.

Rayon qui se dirigeait droit sur le dos de Mewtwo.

Et qui le toucha, dans une explosion de radiance si éblouissante que j'en fus aveuglée.

Je fermai les yeux, restant ancrée d'un côté à Pleind'Soupe, et de l'autre à Zack. L'onde de choc passa, atmosphérique, sismique. Au loin, le roulement du tonnerre mourut, ses derniers échos s'éteignant contre les murs de la caverne. Puis le silence.

Abyssal.

Je clignai des yeux, chassant les larmes de mes cils. Ma vision vacilla un instant avant de se préciser.

Pour découvrir que Mewtwo était redescendu, ses pieds posés à terre alors que sa queue se dressait fièrement derrière lui. Toujours indemne, sa fourrure diaboliquement vierge de toutes marques. Il avait cependant perdu son aura, qui réapparut comme je me faisais cette réflexion, en bien plus sombre qu'auparavant. Puis il créa une multitude de boules grésillantes qui l'entourèrent comme un bouclier, décrivant un cercle constant au niveau de sa taille. Nos Pokémon se préparèrent à les esquiver si nécessaire, leurs muscles se tendant sous leurs peaux. L'une des balles siffla soudain vers l'arrière, interceptant Patate qui avait commencé à foncer sur l'ennemi. Stoppée net par le projectile à la vélocité démentielle, la Rhinoféros partit en vol plané, ses cent kilos projetés dans les airs par une simple boule de dix centimètres de diamètre sans effort apparent. À l'instant où elle toucha terre, les autres balles fusèrent, criblant nos Pokémon sans pitié. Je me rétractai derrière Pleind'Soupe par précaution, qui grogna au double impact de deux projectiles, son corps tout entier tressautant.

- Tiens mon bon Sou-Soupe, lui chuchotai-je en lui caressant le flanc, le pschittant d'un coup de Guérison.

- Alakazam veille, me rassura Zack quant aux autres Pokémon.

Ça avait beau être vrai, j'avais tout de même peur de repasser la tête de l'autre côté pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Peur, parce que j'entendais des grognements, des cris, et des mugissements. Peur qui enfla encore davantage lorsque je me rendis compte qu'à quelques mètres à côté de nous, Alakazam avait également été touché. Il chancelait, une large plaie brûlée barrant son abdomen, fumante et noire.

Merde.

Merde !

Je relâchai une expiration brusque, forçant mon corps à se décrisper. Malgré cela, je tremblais incontrôlablement, et serrais si fort la main de Zack que je devais lui faire un mal de chien. Trop de pression pour que je puisse l'évacuer. Presque trop de pression pour que je puisse fonctionner, à vrai dire. J'expirai à nouveau en constatant qu'Alakazam avait commencé à se soigner, sa blessure se résorbant peu à peu. Son regard était fixé sur le champ de bataille alors qu'il tendait l'une de ses cuillères devant lui : il devait aussi s'occuper de nos Pokémon combattants.

Je sortis la tête de derrière Pleind'Soupe pour affronter la réalité.

Durant un très court instant, je crus avoir affaire à la vision d'horreur que m'avait offerte Présage le matin-même. Des corps de Pokémon, gisant ça et là, immobiles et couverts de sang. Tableau macabre. Puis l'impression se brisa en même temps que les flancs des Pokémon se soulevèrent, indiquant qu'ils étaient tous encore bel et bien vivants. Mes yeux allèrent des uns aux autres alors que je les examinais tour à tour. Oui, tous vivants. Salade avait dû encaisser pas mal de coups au vu de ses feuilles cramées et des traces noires qui marbraient sa peau verte ; les deux Léviator avaient pour leur part les écailles rougies de leur propre sang ; Fulgure et le Roucarnage avaient eux perdu de nombreuses plumes, certaines arrachées et d'autres brûlées ; Dracaufeu semblait ne plus avoir qu'une seule aile valide, l'autre pendant inutilement le long de son corps, bien que sa flamme demeurait vivace, ce qui était également le cas de Vésuve, mon vaillant Magmar qui cherchait déjà à se relever, tandis qu'à ses côtés Noadkoko se roulait à terre pour étouffer les flammes qui menaçaient de dévorer son feuillage, et que la plus mal en point de tous semblait être Patate, car elle demeurait allongée à la différence des autres qui amorçaient des mouvements pour se redresser ou bien se tenaient déjà debout.

Une marre de sang s'étendait sous la Rhinoféros.

S'étendait encore et encore...

Une voix fit intrusion dans ma tête :

__Pourquoi cherches-tu à prolonger leur souffrance ? Leur destin est de mourir. Mourir afin que tu comprennes.__

Ses yeux me transpercèrent à nouveau, deux améthystes d'une froideur absolue.

- Comprendre quoi ? demandai-je d'une voix éraillée.

__Toi-même.__

Et là-dessus, il expédia une énième volée de boules d'énergie destructrices. Elles fendirent l'espace, frappant nos Pokémon en plein sur leurs blessures précédentes, les labourant de multiples coups alors qu'Alakazam n'avait pas eu le temps de refermer leurs premières plaies. Des éclaboussures de sang giclèrent en tout sens, repeignant le sol de l'île d'écarlate. Salade avait poussé un rugissement rageur lorsque les projectiles sombres avaient fondu sa peau, et il répliqua d'une salve de feuilles tourbillonnantes qui foncèrent vers Mewtwo, encore une fois en vain car elles ne firent que s'écraser sur son bouclier au final. Le Roucarnage de Zack avait lui tenté d'éviter la boule lui étant destinée en prenant son envol, ce qui se soldat par un échec : il dégringolait depuis les hauteurs dans une tornade de plumes blanches et ocres, chutant de façon non contrôlée en laissant une traînée de fumée dans son sillage. Salade le réceptionna habilement d'une liane avant de le déposer au sol derrière lui. Les autres Pokémon s'en tiraient mieux, Vésuve et Fulgure s'appuyant l'un contre l'autre pour se redresser tandis que les deux Léviator grondaient leur colère sur Mewtwo, gueules déjà grandes ouvertes. Noadkoko semblait également s'apprêter à lancer une attaque, son visage central brillant fortement. Dracaufeu, quant à lui, n'était nulle part en vue, mais je ne m'inquiétais pas. Pour Patate, par contre, si. La pauvre n'avait pas bougé depuis la première salve du Pokémon psy, toujours étendue au sol dans son sang. Elle respirait à peine...

- Comment ça se fait qu'Alakazam ne soigne pas Patate ? m'enquis-je en me tournant vers Zack. Elle en a besoin, là.

- Il s'occupe de tes Pokémon en priorité. C'est le plus logique, me renvoya-t-il.

Mes mâchoires se crispèrent. C'était froid, comme décision... mais logique, effectivement. Zack ressemblait à Vivian sur ce coup-là. J'étais même certaine que lui aussi refuserait que je me serve de mes potions sur ses Pokémon, afin d'en conserver le plus possible pour les miens - même si pour l'instant, seul Pleind'Soupe pouvait en bénéficier.

- Rappelle-la dans ce cas, exigeai-je, essayant de chasser de mon esprit l'image de la Rhinoféros ensanglantée.

Alors qu'il s'emparait de la Pokéball correspondante, je reportai mon attention sur le combat. Mewtwo s'était posé et un trou étroit mais à l'air profond semblait s'être ouvert en-dessus de lui, le déstabilisant. Un tunnel ? Il s'envola aussitôt, récupérant tout son aplomb, mais n'avait pas prévu l'apparition soudaine de Dracaufeu à quelques mètres de lui, jaillissant dans un éclair violet - une téléportation d'Alakazam, probablement - et lui fonçant dessus à une vitesse fulgurante. Le Pokémon feu percuta Mewtwo dans une explosion de flammes, puis se saisit de lui à bras-le-corps et l'emmena de force à l'intérieur du trou. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il y eut une secousse qui fit trembler toute l'île, suivie d'une colossale déflagration qui rejaillit du trou en continu, les flammes montant si haut qu'elles allèrent toucher le plafond de la caverne, à vingt mètres de là. Le brasier sous pression ressemblait à un volcan miniature crachant sa colère.

J'agrippai une poignée de poils de Pleind'Soupe.

- Vas-y Dracaufeu, souffla Zack d'une voix presque inaudible. Défonce-le.

Les flammes disparurent soudain, et le Pokémon ailé fut expulsé du trou au moins aussi vite qu'il y était rentré, une lueur violette l'entourant.

- Plouf, Fulgure, maintenant ! m'exclamai-je.

Ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Pendant ce temps, je suivis Dracaufeu des yeux, lequel grimpa jusqu'à plusieurs mètres de hauteur, avant de retomber lorsque la lumière qui le portait disparut d'un seul coup. Ouvrant ses ailes du mieux qu'il put, il tenta alors de planer, mais comme une seule des deux était valide, le résultat fut un échec, et il se mit à dériver vers la rivière tout en perdant de l'altitude à un rythme effréné. Les lianes de Salade jaillirent et le récupèrent ; je vis Dracaufeu lui adresser un hochement de tête avant de se dégager rapidement pour retourner au combat.

Nos Pokémon avaient enchaîné sur mon ordre, Plouf et Léviator inondant le trou d'un déluge torrentiel, l'eau bouillonnant en sortant de leurs gueules, tandis que Fulgure s'était placé en vol stationnaire au-dessus, prêt à faire siffler l'air pour le changer en arme tranchante. Où était donc Mewtwo ? Toujours au fond du trou comme je l'espérais ? Ou bien s'était-il déjà téléporté ailleurs, nos Pokémon s'épuisant en vain ? Je n'étais pas la seule à me poser la question : Vésuve et Salade cherchaient également notre adversaire, scrutant les environs, tandis que les deux Léviator continuaient à noyer le trou, qui désormais, débordait. Et toujours aucune trace du Pokémon psy...

Un geyser liquide jaillit subitement du trou en sens inverse, colossal, et Mewtwo en sortit juste après, lévitant avec toujours autant d'aisance.

Puis, l'air ondula.

La vague de pouvoir psy d'une violence inouïe se répandit sur toute l'île, faisant ployer nos Pokémon comme autant d'herbes couchées par le vent. Mon cœur tambourina dans ma poitrine alors que tous s'affaissaient... puis revint à rythme plus normal lorsque tous se redressèrent quelques secondes plus tard. Tous, sauf le Noadkoko de Zack. Il demeura à terre, inconscient, les attaques de Mewtwo ayant finalement eu raison de sa résistance. À ce titre, il rejoignait ainsi son Roucarnage et Patate, qui avaient déjà été rappelés dans leurs Pokéballs. Les seuls encore en course chez Zack étaient donc Dracaufeu et Léviator. Du côté de mes Pokémon, ça avait l'air d'être bon : ils tenaient en grande partie grâce aux soins procurés par le troisième membre de l'équipe de Zack encore en forme.

Alakazam, qui fut d'ailleurs à nouveau la cible d'une boule d'énergie psychique. Il ne la para pas - peut-être n'en eut-il pas le temps, ou bien estimait-il que ça serait inutile -, et l'attaque le toucha au ventre dans un nuage de fumée, brûlant davantage ses poils jusqu'à ce que la partie touchée ne soit plus qu'une énorme tâche noire. Une lueur dorée vint nimber sa blessure, tandis qu'il reculait quelque peu. Il n'aurait pas dû avoir à se soigner, quelque chose avait merdé dans notre plan pour qu'on en arrive là. Il fallait que les autres Pokémon le protègent. Qu'ils assaillent Mewtwo de tant d'attaques que le psy n'aurait plus le temps de se préoccuper de son congénère.

- Allez, tous ensemble, bourrinez-le ! m'écriai-je férocement.

Ils me répondirent chacun de leurs cris, associant leurs voix à la mienne, ce qui revenait à un véritable baume au cœur en ces circonstances. Mes monstres de poche... Toujours avec moi. Il n'existait aucune situation où je n'aurais pas pu compter sur eux et leur incroyable potentiel.

Tous relâchèrent leurs plus puissantes attaques, imités par les Pokémon de Zack qui n'étaient pas en reste. Salade s'était mis à l'écart pour charger son Lance-Soleil, tandis que Vésuve crachait une Déflagration d'enfer qui fusa en vrombissant et explosa contre le bouclier de Mewtwo dans une avalanche de braises et de plasma flamboyant. Dracaufeu, de son côté, projeta sur le psy un réseau de lignes de feu embrasées qui se courbèrent et se relièrent toutes entre elles jusqu'à former une sphère parfaite. La structure commença à se réduire, cherchant à emprisonner Mewtwo dans un brasier implacable, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse y parvenir, une vague d'énergie violette se déploya du corps du Pokémon psy, contrant la sphère de feu par une de force psychique se déplaçant en sens inverse, ce qui força les flammes à se dissiper. Échec pour le feu.

Nos Pokémon ayant coordonné leurs attaques, des rugissements de Léviator se firent entendre, et Mewtwo se reçut dans la seconde suivante deux lances liquides identiques, projetées à haute vélocité. Elles percutèrent son bouclier dans un bouillonnement aquatique, s'y écrasant avant que l'eau ne s'écoule tout le long des protections psychiques jusqu'au sol, sans même éclabousser le Pokémon psy. Les plaques de lumière violette qui lui tenaient lieu d'armure n'avaient pas vacillé d'un iota. Constat amer : échec pour l'eau également.

Le dernier à intervenir descendit des hauteurs en la personne de Fulgure, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Sa rapidité le conduisait généralement à frapper en premier : il devait s'agir d'une tactique destinée à surprendre Mewtwo ; nous avions évoqué cette possibilité lorsque j'avais exposé mon plan à mes Pokémon. Quoi qu'il en fut, il fonça sur l'ennemi, ses ailes le portant à une telle vitesse jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un flou brun et indistinct.

Une flèche avec une cible bien précise.

Qui manqua.

En une fraction de seconde, un scintillement violet était tout ce qu'il restait à l'emplacement où lévitait Mewtwo, et Fulgure dut freiner en urgence et se braquer afin d'éviter de heurter le sol. Il reprit son essor avec un cri rageur, mais ce ne fut pas ce qui retint mon attention.

Car à cet instant même, Mewtwo était réapparu derrière Salade.

Je hurlai.

Le Florizarre pivota, si vite que les feuilles de son arbre fouettèrent vivement l'air avec un claquement. Au même moment, un rayon démesuré quitta sa fleur, et l'or en fusion déferla dans un bourdonnement de tonnerre alors que le flot de lumière explosait. Pour ne rencontrer que le vide, traversant toute l'île puis continuant sur la surface du lac et allant frapper la paroi opposée au loin dans un déluge de roche en fusion.

Mewtwo avait à nouveau disparu.

Saloperie de merde de Pokémon.

Je venais à peine de terminer cette pensée qu'il se matérialisait au centre de l'île, l'air parfaitement serein. Comme s'il n'avait pas le moindre souci à se faire. Un rappel de plus qu'aucune de nos attaques ne l'avait touché jusque là. Il demeura ainsi durant un moment, immobile. Il semblait nous octroyer une sorte de répit, toisant nos Pokémon de son regard violet, comme pour leur permettre de reprendre leur souffle avant qu'il ne déchaîne à nouveau l'enfer sur eux. Une tactique particulièrement cruelle...

Tous formaient un cercle autour de lui : les deux Léviator, mal en point, Salade, mon Salade, toujours debout malgré de nombreuses blessures sanglantes, Vésuve, sa flamme caudale flamboyant comme jamais malgré ses plaies, Fulgure, bec dressé fièrement comme pour défier l'adversaire, et enfin Dracaufeu, le dos courbé, sans doute pour soulager la douleur de son aile cassée, mais plus combatif que jamais. Les voir ainsi tous ensemble me galvanisa. Même blessés, ils n'abandonneraient jamais.

- Allez, j'ai confiance en vous ! les encourageai-je.

Mewtwo parut considérer ma phrase comme un signal, car il relâcha une multitude de balles d'énergie, les éclats d'une noirceur absolue vrombissant dans l'air, aussitôt accompagnés d'étoiles lumineuses. Un double assaut d'ombre et de lumière.

Éclair soudain.

Quelque chose d'intensément puissant qui m'aurait complètement grillée si ça m'avait touchée passa à un cheveu de moi, alors que je m'étais jetée en arrière par pur instinct. Je sentis la chose me frôler, tous les poils de mon corps se hérissant, ma colonne vertébrale se bloquant brusquement comme si une barre d'acier l'avait subitement remplacée. Je n'eus conscience de m'être effondrée que lorsque je vis les bras de Zack qui m'entouraient. Il me soutenait tandis que j'étais à moitié écroulée au sol.

- Putain, fais gaffe, souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

- J'y penserais la prochaine fois que je décide d'aller affronter un Pokémon surpuissant dans son antre, raillai-je en serrant les dents.

- Je suis sérieux.

- Je sais, répondis-je avant de tenter de me redresser.

J'y parvins au prix d'un gros effort, aidée par Zack qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir me lâcher. Sa main demeura dans la mienne tandis que je jetai à nouveau un coup d'œil au champ de bataille. La lueur dorée des Soins inondait l'île, enveloppant mes Pokémon de sa chaleur guérisseuse. Et seulement mes Pokémon : le Léviator de Zack demeurait à terre, visiblement KO. De l'équipe de combattants initiale de Zack, il ne restait plus que Dracaufeu.

Désirant venger son congénère, Plouf fit claquer sa queue, l'immense appendice mobilisé dans une attaque physique qui se brisa contre le mur de lumière érigé par Mewtwo. Les lianes de Salade connurent le même sort, leurs extrémités se heurtant violemment au bouclier du psy sans espoir de le fissurer, tout comme l'imposante Déflagration crachée par Vésuve, neutralisée d'un simple revers de la main par Mewtwo. Ce dernier focalisa soudainement son attention sur le Magmar, décochant deux boules consécutives dans sa direction. Elles le percutèrent avec une telle brutalité qu'il dérapa et partit rouler au sol, tandis que sa fourrure se calcinait en plusieurs endroits. Le Pokémon psy prit alors davantage de hauteur, puis une lance d'énergie noire se forma dans sa main droite, un instrument exhibant de vicieux crochets recourbés le long de sa pointe. Mewtwo ramena son bras en arrière, avant de laisser fuser le trait mortel. Droit sur Vésuve, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se relever et voyait venir sur lui un épieu qui semblait contenir toute la puissance d'une dizaine de balles. Une liane claqua, cherchant à l'intercepter, mais elle fut simplement coupée en deux dans un grésillement. Je voulus réagir à mon tour - j'avais déjà commencé en vérité -, seulement mes doigts furent trop lents à se saisir de la Pokéball de Vésuve.

Je ne pus alors que contempler la scène.

La lance, fulgurante.

Vésuve, piégé.

Le sol déjà couvert de sang dans lequel l'arme allait se planter en empalant mon Pokémon de part en part.

Durant cette fraction de seconde avant l'impact, j'anticipai la suite. Le bruit écœurant que ferait la lance en frappant. Le sursaut d'agonie de Vésuve. L'ultime crispation de ses poings. Ses yeux qui papillonneraient une dernière fois avant de se fermer pour toujours.

Il allait mourir.

Et pour_ quoi_ ?

Parce qu'un cinglé de Pokémon avait décrété qu'il devait en être ainsi ? Parce qu'il voulait que je comprenne quelque chose à propos de moi-même et qu'il avait décidé de tuer mon équipe pour ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire tout ça ? Pourquoi ne tentait-il pas plutôt de me tuer moi, directement ? Pourquoi s'amusait-il avec nos Pokémon de cette manière, comme un chat avec autant de souris impuissantes ?

Je ne savais pas. Je ne savais rien. Et je n'avais plus le temps de trouver les réponses.

La lance s'abattit.

Se planta dans la roche.

Et rien que la roche.

Vésuve réapparut aux côtés d'Alakazam dans un éclair violet, semblant tout aussi surpris que moi. Dans la tension du combat, j'en étais venue à oublier que le Pokémon psy était capable d'une telle action. Le poids qui me comprimait les poumons s'allégea quelque peu alors que je croisais le regard d'or du psy.

__Tant que cela demeure possible, je les protégerai___,_ m'assura-t-il d'une voix ferme aux accents cristallins.

- Merci, lui chuchotai-je en retour, tandis qu'à mes côtés, Zack échangeait un hochement de tête avec son Pokémon.

La téléportation de Vésuve au dernier moment n'avait pas dû plaire à Mewtwo, car Alakazam se reçut tout à coup une balle d'énergie noire en plein dans le ventre, ce qui le fit vaciller. Vésuve était déjà reparti à l'assaut, rejoignant les autres pour attaquer l'ennemi une nouvelle fois, mais mes yeux s'attardèrent sur le Pokémon de Zack. Sa plaie à l'abdomen était telle qu'on commençait à entrevoir des bouts de ses viscères à travers ses poils grillés, morceaux rouges gonflés et sanguinolents qu'il maintint d'une main alors qu'il était de mettre un genou à terre, ses jambes lâchant sous lui. Sa cuillère gauche roula à terre, tâchée de son sang.

Je retins un haut-le-cœur, une main sur la bouche.

- Pourquoi il se soigne pas ? m'enquis-je dans un murmure en me tournant vers Zack.

La réponse tournoyait déjà dans ma tête, mais j'espérais me tromper.

- Il va être à court, il économise pour tes Pokémon, fit Zack en confirmant mes craintes.

Merde.

Ce fut tout ce qui me vint à l'esprit. Un seul mot, si éloquent. Parce que l'équation était claire dans ma tête : les soins d'Alakazam étaient tout ce qui maintenait mes monstres de poche en vie, et sans cette précieuse lueur dorée, ils ne feraient pas long feu face à Mewtwo. J'entendis Zack m'assurer que tout irait bien, qu'on maîtrisait la situation, mais je savais que ce n'était que des mensonges, des paroles destinées à m'apaiser qui ne valaient rien face à la dure réalité.

C'est alors, que, subitement, je trouvais la solution. Elle était tellement simple. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas songé avant ? J'avais des potions, je pouvais soigner Alakazam par moi-même ! Galvanisée par cette idée, je m'extirpai de l'étreinte de Zack et sortis de derrière Pleind'Soupe tout en plongeant la main dans mon sac pour m'emparer des objets salvateurs. Je n'étais plus qu'à un pas d'Alakazam, brandissant la Guérison qui allait le remettre sur pied, lorsque la bouteille disparut brusquement d'entre mes doigts. Une seconde, je la tenais fermement, la suivante, ma main se refermait inutilement sur du vide. Je m'arrêtai net dans ma course, fixant l'incompréhensible. Comment...

__Ne viens pas me gâcher mon plaisir.__

La voix mentale avait tranché dans mon cerveau, y imprimant une froideur absolue qui me saisit toute entière. Mon esprit trébucha, je luttai pour comprendre. C'était Mewtwo qui venait de faire disparaître la Guérison ? Mewtwo qui voulait s'assurer que je n'interférerais pas ? Fébrile, refusant d'admettre que je ne pouvais plus rien faire, je fouillais tout mon sac à la recherche du reste des potions. Il y en aurait forcément, j'en avais emporté deux bons kilos ! Mais non. Toutes les bouteilles contenant le liquide guérisseur s'étaient volatilisées, comme si elles n'avaient même jamais existé. Putain, quel coup bas ! Un cri de rage inarticulé quitta ma gorge et je balançai mon sac à l'aveuglette sans me soucier de rien.

La seconde d'après, l'air vrombissait dans mon dos, trop proche et trop fort. Instinctivement, je me jetai à l'abri derrière le Ronflex. Dents serrées. Genoux qui heurtèrent le sol. J'entendis deux impacts derrière moi, et, sans même me retourner, je savais qu'Alakazam venait de se prendre deux nouveaux projectiles. Je l'entendis tousser puis émettre un râle proche de l'agonie.

- Dis-lui de se soigner, grognai-je en direction de Zack, ma propre voix si rauque qu'elle fut à peine audible .

Il ne me répondit pas, bien que je sois certaine qu'il m'ait entendue, et tendit un doigt vers le haut de la caverne. Je levai la tête. Tout en haut, Mewtwo et Fulgure s'affrontaient, l'oiseau volant à tire-d'aile et multipliant les manœuvres aériennes afin d'éviter les projectiles que lui assénait le psy sans relâche. Il esquiva le plus récent d'un tournoiement qui le changea en tourbillon de plumes, puis reprit son vol après avoir chuté à la verticale durant une seconde. Mewtwo le suivait de près, égalant sa vitesse sans aucun mal. La course effrénée se poursuivit tandis que le psy assaillait Fulgure d'une nouvelle volée de balles d'énergie. Elles lui foncèrent dessus à vélocité maximale, fusant si rapidement que je ne les perçus uniquement sous la forme de traînées noires, peignant un canevas de rayures zébrées dans l'air. Fulgure louvoya, esquivant à droite, puis à gauche, les boules le frôlant de chaque côté et continuant leur chemin en ayant seulement roussi le dessous de ses ailes. Je sentis un rictus tirailler mes lèvres : il assurait, mon oiseau !

Tout à coup, Mewtwo disparut dans un scintillement violet, et réapparut à quelques mètres devant Fulgure, lui barrant la route, tandis qu'au même instant il lui décochait deux énièmes boules noires. Trop rapides... sauf pour le jet d'eau qui les intercepta, la colonne bouillonnant à la verticale noyant les deux projectiles avant qu'ils ne puissent atteindre Fulgure. Ce dernier plongea alors, allant rejoindre les autres Pokémon au niveau de la terre ferme, se posant près de Dracaufeu. Lui et Vésuve crachèrent une colossale gerbe de feu, leurs flammes se combinant pour franchir en crépitant la dizaine de mètres qui les séparait du Pokémon psy, vaporisant sur leur passage les quelques gouttes d'eau encore en suspension dans les airs. La déflagration émit un grondement de tonnerre en se déployant, puis explosa sur les boucliers de Mewtwo.

Encore.

Mais merde, on allait jamais réussir à le toucher, ce Pokémon ?

__Le Pokémon le plus puissant du monde...__ fit une voix mauvaise en moi, une voixque j'aurais voulu ne plus jamais entendre. __Et il pourrait t'appartenir... ce serait tellement plus simple, non ? Regarde la vérité en face, tu n'as plus de potions et Alakazam s'essouffle. Il existe une solution très simple à ce problème.__

Je repoussai obstinément la Chieuse. Le combat devait être ma seule préoccupation. Le combat et son inévitable fin sanglante. On n'était pas venus ici tous ensemble pour capturer Mewtwo, ça non, pas venus pour échouer si près du but et terminer en mini-dictatrice.

__Non, tu as raison. Tu es venue ici pour perdre Zack.__

__Ferme ta putain de gueule.__

Un cri soudain perça tout, m'interrompant dans mon monologue intérieur. Fulgure fendait de nouveau l'air, fondant droit sur Mewtwo. Claquement de ses ailes. Il s'arrêta à un cheveux des boucliers du psy, et les arrosa d'une salve de piques d'air maîtrisées, toutes plus acérées les unes que les autres. Qui se brisèrent sans aucune exception sur les défenses en béton de notre ennemi. Puis ce fut au tour de Plouf, son attaque prenant la forme d'un rayon irisé qui s'éleva telle une gigantesque colonne de lumière, prête à tout annihiler dans son sillage. Si seulement elle avait pu toucher Mewtwo... Mais la réalité fut tout autre, et le rayon creusa une large tranchée dans l'une des parois lointaines de la caverne, passant au-dessus de l'eau sans rien toucher car le Pokémon psy s'était téléporté à la dernière seconde avec une vivacité foudroyante.

Il se re-matérialisa au centre de l'île et bombarda une énième fois mon équipe d'un torrent de balles grésillantes. Je me pris à espérer qu'il se fatiguait, car Vésuve et Fulgure parvinrent à éviter ses attaques, signe qu'elles n'étaient plus aussi rapides qu'avant. Plouf, Salade et Pleind'Soupe durent quant à eux encaisser les projectiles : j'entendis leurs grognements et je sentis la masse du Ronflex tressaillir à deux reprises alors que je m'étais retranchée derrière lui. Une lueur dorée entourait Salade lorsque je me remis à observer le combat, elle réduisit ses blessures et certaines des entailles qui zébraient le corps du Florizarre se refermèrent. Il émit un grondement, mais ce fut un son plus proche qui retint mon attention, juste sur ma gauche : Alakazam s'était effondré et semblait inconscient.

- Il a plus de soin... déplora Zack. Et plus la force pour rien, ajouta-t-il en la rappelant.

La perte d'Alakazam marquait une nouvelle étape dans l'affrontement. Désormais nos Pokémon allaient devoir intensifier leurs attaques, ils ne disposaient plus de leur filet de sauvetage et il fallait en finir, vite. Et à tout prix.

Tous l'avaient compris : la fleur de Salade se teintait de pourpre, des étincelles d'or dansant en son centre, tandis que Plouf ouvrait la gueule pour cracher ce que je devinais être un Ultralaser, et que Vésuve et Dracaufeu s'étaient coordonnés pour créer une autre colonne de feu incendiaire qui s'élevait déjà dans les airs, tandis que Fulgure fonçait sur Mewtwo à une vitesse incroyable. Le temps que je cligne des yeux, toutes leurs attaques avaient frappé.

Ou auraient dû, si une vague d'énergie n'avait pas fusé du Pokémon psy une fraction de seconde avant. La déferlante psychique d'un violet strié de noir engloutit tout, le tsunami s'étendant sur toute l'île et dans l'espace aérien au-dessus, fauchant tous les Pokémon présents. Tremblante, j'étais réfugiée derrière Pleind'Soupe, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Parce que durant la seconde où l'attaque s'était déployée et celle où je m'étais mise à l'abri, j'avais vu.

Vu Salade, au sol. Plouf, prostré. Fulgure, en train de chuter, les plumes en feu. Vésuve, gisant à terre. Dracaufeu, s'effondrant de toute sa masse.

Et Pleind'Soupe qui demeurait immobile alors que j'étais appuyée contre lui...

Était-ce la vision que m'avait donnée Présage ? J'en étais arrivée là malgré tout ? Tous mes Pokémon allaient mourir, Zack et Vivian également, et j'allais me retrouver toute seule, couverte de sang et... en possession d'une Masterball remplie. Cette pensée-là résonna fortement en moi, et me fit chercher mon sac des yeux. Là-bas, passé les pieds de Pleind'Soupe, quasiment à découvert. Si proche et pourtant si loin. Il contenait la__ ball__ qui avait le pouvoir de mettre fin au combat. Je pouvais tout arrêter, dès maintenant.

Et après, quoi ?

Il suffisait que je résiste à la Chieuse, que je fasse tout pour ne pas me changer en elle. J'en étais capable, sûrement. Et si je me servais de la Masterball, tout serait terminé. Plus besoin de voir mes Pokémon souffrir, plus de danger que l'horrible vision se réalise. Ce serait ridiculement simple...

Si simple...

Soudain, les bras de Zack se refermèrent autour de moi.

- Courage, n'abandonne pas... souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

Je lui rendis son étreinte, mes mains se crispant sur son T-shirt dans son dos. Puis j'expirai longuement. La tentation de la Chieuse reflua. Disparut. Le visage niché contre le cou de Zack, je puisai la force qu'il me manquait en lui. Et juste comme ça, je fus prête à affronter la suite.

- Merci, lui chuchotai-je avant de me dégager de ses bras pour poser une main sur mon Pleind'Soupe.

Il respirait. Bien.

Ensuite, le champ de bataille. Le sol était criblé de marques noires régulières, comme de la suie qui teintait les rochers de son sceau, bien plus concentrée au centre, là où se tenait Mewtwo, formant un énorme cratère d'impact avant de s'étendre en un large cercle dont les contours étaient plus que chaotiques. On aurait dit qu'une bombe avait explosé et projeté des débris dans tous les sens. Et pas que des débris : nos Pokémon gisaient à terre, baignant dans des mares de leur propre sang. Salade, le vert de sa peau disparaissant sous l'écarlate, Vésuve, le bec brisé, Plouf, les écailles fondues et noircies, Fulgure, les ailes pendant en lambeaux de chair, et enfin Dracaufeu, le corps tout sanguinolent. Mes yeux allèrent des uns aux autres, dans un lent ballet d'incertitude qui finit par se muer en conviction. Tous bougeaient, tous respiraient... Oui, ils étaient tous vivants...

Vivants.

Et puis j'entendis sa voix.

__Lequel d'entre vous vais-je tuer en premier ?__

Non, non, non ! Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Putain, pas comme ça ! Il y avait des larmes dans mes yeux, quelque chose de dur et d'inflexible coincé dans ma gorge, et je n'avais plus que mes Pokémon en tête. Le reste n'existait plus.

Une secousse intérieure me saisit, brutale, puissante. Je bondis sur mes pieds.

- Blizzard sur Mewtwo, maintenant, ordonnai-je à Pleind'Soupe.

Avant de courir vers mes Pokémon, me fichant pas mal de ce qui pouvait m'arriver. Je vis les vents commencer à se lever devant moi et des bourrasques titanesques se former, charriant déjà des éclats de glace scintillants. Auparavant, notre ennemi avait toujours été plus ou moins entouré de nos Pokémon, ce qui rendait impossible toute attaque de zone, mais il se trouvait désormais isolé au centre de l'île, nos monstres ayant été repoussés sur ses bords par sa précédente attaque psychique. La configuration parfaite pour un Blizzard. Les rafales avaient pris de la vitesse et se mirent à faire rage à pleine puissance alors que j'arrivais à hauteur de Salade, les hurlements du vent emplissant la caverne de façon assourdissante. Mewtwo était devenu invisible, dissimulé par le manteau de neige en furie qui s'agitait au cœur de la tempête, mais même si j'avais pu le regarder, je ne l'aurais pas fait.

C'était Salade que je contemplais.

Mon Salade.

Il grogna comme je posai une main contre son flanc, et ouvrit ses grands yeux pour croiser les miens. Sa peau était terriblement glacée sous mes doigts.

- C'est toi et moi, mon gros... lui chuchotai-je en le caressant. On va le vaincre ensemble, ce foutu Pokémon psy, hein ? Comme on a vaincu tous les autres obstacles avant lui. Ça a toujours été toi et moi, depuis le début... Je sais que tu vas pas me lâcher maintenant.

- Zarre... me répondit-il en prenant une profonde inspiration qui fit vibrer son flanc.

- Allez le bulbe vert... fis-je en me forçant à sourire. Allez, rien qu'une dernière fois. Toi et moi.

- Zarre... répéta-t-il.

Puis, tout à coup, deux de ses lianes se déployèrent pour prendre appui sur le sol, et il commença à se redresser, son énorme masse tremblant sous l'effort. Je reculai tandis qu'il parvenait à se remettre sur ses quatre pattes, aidé de ses appendices végétaux. Il beugla ensuite un "Zarre !" retentissant qui fit réagir tous les autres Pokémon, ces derniers se redressant également comme ils pouvaient, émettant à leur tour un cri de guerre d'une seule voix unanime. Chacun d'entre eux avait tant de blessures qu'aucun n'aurait raisonnablement dû tenir debout, mais ils dépassaient tous leur limite, repoussant la frontière du possible. Pour moi.

Un sourire de dingue étira mes lèvres.

- T'es complètement chtarbée, fit une voix toute proche.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ? répliquai-je à Zack.

Il eut lui aussi un sourire fou, puis me rejoignit, nos mains s'entrelaçant.

Le sol trembla lorsque Pleind'Soupe se leva, quittant sa position de bouclier. Il avait compris que ce n'était plus le moment de se cacher. Tous les autres étaient également parvenus à cette conclusion. Désormais, on attaquait Mewtwo à tout prix. Nous nous tournâmes ensemble, humains et Pokémon, vers le Blizzard qui faisait toujours rage, obscurcissant le centre de l'île tandis que le cyclone miniature de neige et de glace tourbillonnait sans jamais sembler vouloir s'arrêter. La tempête s'apaisa finalement au bout d'une longue minute de suspense, et ce que la disparition des vents révéla me fit sourire davantage, férocement.

Mewtwo, les pieds gelés.

Le Pokémon psy baissa la tête, considérant les bottes de glaces qui emprisonnaient ses membres inférieurs d'un air que j'estimais surpris. Il était là, notre avantage. On pouvait l'avoir.

- À l'attaque ! hurlai-je de toutes mes forces.

Le signal pour le déchaînement de l'enfer.

Mewtwo fit scintiller son bouclier, le renforçant peut-être, et plusieurs attaques le frappèrent dans la seconde : jets de feu, d'eau, feuilles tranchantes et lames d'air qui criblèrent sa protection avec une brutalité inouïe. Venait-elle de vaciller sous les assauts, ou bien était-ce mon imagination ? Non, j'avais définitivement vu la lueur trembler l'espace d'une seconde. Dracaufeu réitéra son attaque, la lance de flammes barbelées quittant sa gueule pour aller asséner un coup de boutoir à la protection du Pokémon psy qui commença à se craqueler, des milliers de petites fissures s'étendant depuis le point d'impact. Les lianes de Salade vinrent ensuite frapper les failles, le choc forçant le réseau de minuscules fractures se propageant davantage. Puis le bec de Fulgure frappa à l'endroit exact où le Lance-Flamme avait tapé, dans un bruit qui résonna comme un coup de marteau sur une cloche en verre. Alors que l'oiseau repartait vers les hauteurs à la même vitesse dont il en était descendu, une seconde lance de feu cette fois crachée par Vésuve percuta une fois de plus l'emplacement le plus faible de la structure d'où partaient toutes les failles. J'entendis un craquement net et vis le bouclier lumineux se fendre.

Enfin...

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, l'Ultralaser de Plouf le déchirait complètement, et il se brisa comme une vitre fracassée par un boulet de plomb lancé à pleine vitesse. Les morceaux violets scintillèrent l'espace d'un instant, restant figés dans l'air, puis s'évanouirent comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé. Et juste derrière, Mewtwo. Le faisceau d'énergie du Léviator l'aurait touché en plein dans le mille si le Pokémon psy n'avait pas disparu subitement dans un éclair violet. C'en était rageant...

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'appesantir davantage sur ce résultat, car Mewtwo avait choisi de réapparaître juste devant nous. Il me toisa à nouveau, tandis que je demeurais figée par le choc.

__Te voilà qui ne te cache plus... Tu n'as donc plus peur, humaine ? Voyons voir ce que tu feras face à ça.__

Ses yeux s'étrécirent, lui donnant un air concentré, et il leva une main, rassemblant ses trois doigts jusqu'à ce leurs extrémités se touchent. Je n'attendis pas de voir ce que ça allait donner et faisais déjà volte-face pour détaler aussi vite que je le pouvais lorsque la main de Zack se serra brusquement dans la mienne. Il émit un cri rauque et tressaillit comme s'il venait de se prendre un choc électrique. Putain, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Je me retournai vers lui, agrippant sa main avec les deux miennes, tant pour le stabiliser que pour tenter de l'entraîner à ma suite. Mais il demeura immobile, le corps figé, les poings crispés et la bouche ouverte, en une posture qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

- Zack ? l'interpellai-je.

Il pivota pour me regarder, et ce fut là ce que je me rendis compte que ses yeux étaient devenus complètement violets.

__Amuse-toi bien___, _fit la voix de Mewtwo dans ma tête.

J'eus conscience qu'il retournait se battre contre nos Pokémon, mais je restais concentrée sur Zack. Qu'est-ce que ce foutu Pokémon psy avait bien pu lui faire ?

- Zack ? répétai-je.

Il lâcha tout à coup ma main, sortant de son immobilisme, et quand il se jeta sur moi l'instant d'après, je fus si surprise que je n'eus pas la présence d'esprit de le repousser. Nous nous écrasâmes au sol avec une violence brute, l'impact du poids de son corps sur le mien m'arrachant un hoquet. Malgré la situation, je ne commençais vraiment à me débattre que lorsque ses mains se refermèrent autour de ma gorge et se mirent à serrer. Parce que c'était Zack, merde.

Zack qui était apparemment en train d'essayer de me tuer.

Putain, il me faisait vraiment trop mal, et la pression de ses doigts appuyant sur ma trachée était si forte que je ne pouvais rien faire contre. Mes propres mains éraflaient inutilement les siennes, n'infligeant que des égratignures. L'air que j'avais aspiré par réflexe en tombant était déjà en train de se vicier dans mes poumons, et plus aucun nouveau ne pouvait rentrer. Je ne pouvais plus respirer... À travers ma vision brouillée, j'apercevais son visage : sa bouche fermée, figée en une ligne dure, ses yeux fixes, qui me regardaient sans me voir, et ses pupilles, ses satanées pupilles entièrement violettes. Ce n'était plus mon Zack...

Je tentai désespérément de me cabrer, mais ne parvins à rien. Je ne sentais plus mes jambes, ma vision s'obscurcissait à chaque seconde, et l'air me manquait...

Il y avait des bruits au loin, distants, comme si quelque chose d'autre était en train de se passer... mais ça ne me concernait pas... peut-être qu'ils essayaient de me sauver... mais Zack...

Zack...

Dans un ultime effort, je levai ma main droite pour qu'elle vienne toucher sa joue. Je voulais qu'il comprenne que je ne lui en voulais pas, que ce n'était pas sa faute, que je savais qu'il ne m'aurait jamais fait de mal. J'essayais de lui sourire une dernière fois, mais j'ignore si j'y parvins.

Ma vision vacilla... Le monde se mit à tournoyer comme une toupie... Je me sentis tomber, chuter dans un puits sans fond...

Et puis brusquement, j'inspirai une soudaine goulée d'air alors que la pression autour de ma gorge se relâchait d'un coup. Ses mains demeuraient en place, mais il avait cessé de m'étrangler. Je pris une série de grandes inspirations tout en toussant, sans oser bouger davantage.

- Zack... murmurai-je d'une voix que j'eus peine à reconnaître, m'efforçant de demeurer consciente. Je sais que tu es là, quelque part, tout au fond... Bats-toi...

Il me sembla que le violet dans ses yeux refluait un peu. Ses mains, elles, tremblaient, moites contre ma peau.

- Je t'aime, lui soufflai-je encore.

À ces mots, le violet déserta complètement ses yeux, ses pupilles récupérant leur teinte marron alors qu'il clignait des paupières à plusieurs reprises. Son expression changea du tout au tout, passant du désintéressement total à une horreur mêlée d'inquiétude. Il abaissa immédiatement ses mains, son regard se fixant sur mon cou, où il devait y avoir des marques.

- Putain, Léa... Je suis désolé.

- Pas ta faute, parvins-je à dire, ma voix demeurant en-dessous du murmure.

Il tourna la tête vers ce que je supposais être la direction de Mewtwo, d'après les vagues bruits de combat qui me parvenaient, mais ce fut surtout la rage meurtrière dans son regard qui me fournit le plus gros indice. Je n'avais encore jamais vu une telle fureur chez Zack. Cela ne dura pas longtemps, et la seconde suivante il m'aidait à me redresser, puis me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort. Nous tremblions tous les deux. Chaque inspiration me faisait souffrir le martyre et lui paraissait ne plus avoir aucune confiance en ses propres mains, les gardant serrées en poings alors que ses bras m'entouraient.

La bataille entre Mewtwo et nos Pokémon faisait toujours rage à quelques mètres de nous, l'air déchiré par les attaques qui fusaient de chaque côté. Il fallait qu'on aille aider nos monstres, qu'on les soutienne et les conseille dans leurs stratégies, mais en cet instant, ces quelques secondes bien précises, il n'y avait que nous deux. Nous deux et notre étreinte.

Étreinte que nous rompîmes finalement d'un commun accord. Zack m'aida à me relever, je vacillai sur mes jambes quelque peu avant de m'appuyer sur lui pour parvenir à rester debout, puis nous fîmes face à l'affrontement en cours. Mon regard passa un instant au-delà des Pokémon en plein combat pour se poser sur Vivian à l'autre bout de l'île. Il était à genoux, mais ne semblait pas blessé bien qu'une grimace occupait ses traits. Nos yeux se croisèrent et j'eus droit à un hochement de tête de sa part. Est-ce qu'il avait essayé de m'aider ? Ça avait sûrement été le cas de mes Pokémon également... Mewtwo avait dû les en empêcher.

Le Pokémon psy était présentement en train de se déplacer dans les airs à vitesse grand V, pourchassant Fulgure et Dracaufeu, ce dernier parvenant à rester en vol avec une seule aile, je ne savais trop comment. Zack cria un ordre, et son Pokémon ralentit, laissant Mewtwo lui passer devant, et, tandis que le psy poursuivait toujours Fulgure, Dracaufeu projeta une gerbe de flammes dans sa direction. Vésuve fit de même, orientant son attaque de façon à forcer Mewtwo à opérer un décalage sur la droite, là où arrivait une volée de feuilles acérées envoyées par Salade. Les assauts enflammés le manquèrent, mais la rafale végétale, elle, l'engloutit et le taillada par dizaines de coupures, le sang du psy coulant pour la toute première fois. Un jet d'eau trop lent passa au-dessus ensuite de sa tête alors qu'il regagnait le centre de l'île ; Pleind'Soupe quant à lui tenta de lui foncer dessus au moment où il passait à sa portée, une attaque qui échoua également, le ventre du Ronflex s'abattant sur la roche nue.

Mewtwo toucha terre au centre exact de l'île, et une lueur dorée l'enveloppa. Ce connard se soignait. Je serrai les dents alors que ses blessures se résorbaient. La solution serait donc de le tuer en un coup...

J'eus à peine le temps d'entrevoir le scintillement annonçant la vague psychique qu'elle se trouvait déjà sur nous. Nous étions à découvert, sans aucune protection : l'énergie nous frappa de plein fouet. Ce fut comme si quelqu'un s'était soudain emparé de ma colonne vertébrale et l'avait tordue, tandis que quelqu'un d'autre se chargeait de m'écorcher vive, minutieusement, lambeaux de peau par lambeaux de peau.

Je m'affalai au sol, à peine consciente.

Dans mes oreilles, uniquement un rugissement continu, peut-être celui de mon sang qui bouillonnait.

En cet instant, j'aurais voulu mourir pour que la douleur cesse.

Au bout d'un certain temps, elle finit par disparaître, de manière très brutale. Souffrance insoutenable une seconde, plus rien du tout l'instant suivant. Soulagée au-delà du possible et tremblante de tout mon corps, je demeurai allongée au sol, luttant pour ne pas vomir.

Me concentrant sur ma respiration.

Lentement, lentement.

Je m'appliquai à inspirer et expirer régulièrement tandis que les sons extérieurs me revenaient progressivement, m'apprenant ainsi que nos Pokémon se battaient toujours. Mes yeux étaient toujours fermés lorsque je sentis une liane se saisir doucement de moi, manipulant mes membres pour me placer en position assise, le dos appuyé contre ce que je devinais être mon Salade. Puis un claquement retentit, loin au-dessus de ma tête : le Florizarre s'occupait de me protéger tout en lançant des assauts contre Mewtwo...

Rassemblant mes forces, j'ouvris les yeux. La lumière me transperça le cerveau, des milliers de particules lumineuses dansant devant moi. Je clignai des yeux à plusieurs reprises, puis, lorsque ma vision fut revenue à la normale, je pus distinguer Zack juste à côté de moi. Il avait été touché lui aussi, et saignait abondamment du nez, tandis que ses vêtements présentaient de nombreuses traces de brûlures. Mais lorsque je croisai son regard, il avait l'air plus déterminé que jamais. Et moi aussi.

Ce fut ensemble et en nous appuyant l'un sur l'autre que nous nous déplaçâmes pour observer la suite du combat, tout en prenant garde à rester à l'abri derrière Salade. Tout comme nous, nos Pokémon persévéraient et refusaient obstinément d'abandonner. Et cela portait ses fruits, constatai-je alors qu'un Tranch'Herbe de Salade touchait au but, les feuilles sillonnant la fourrure de Mewtwo et y laissant de nouveau des traces sanglantes. Le rouge qui macula alors la fourrure du psy était la preuve irréfutable qu'il n'était qu'un simple Pokémon et qu'il pouvait donc mourir, comme tous les autres. La preuve qu'il allait mourir.

- Allez ! m'écriai-je, ou plutôt tentai-je de m'écrier, ma voix demeurant un murmure rauque.

Mais ils m'entendirent tout de même, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Et ils frappèrent. Ils frappèrent avec le feu, avec l'eau, le vent, et les plantes. Des attaques vibrantes de puissance et de rapidité, tranchant l'air sur leur passage jusqu'à toucher leur cible. Mewtwo saigna. Il saigna encore et encore alors que les assauts le frappaient, passant outre le faible bouclier qu'il avait à nouveau érigé, et même la lueur de soin qui le nimbait ne suffisait plus à refermer les blessures que lui infligeaient nos Pokémon. Il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir longtemps comme ça. Du moins, c'était ce que je me disais : que nous étions en train de le submerger et qu'il allait bientôt craquer.

Sa contre-attaque vit le jour sous la forme de deux gros bouquets de balles sombres qu'il expédia sur toute l'île. Galvanisés par leurs succès, nos Pokémon les esquivèrent, chacun se jetant de côté au dernier instant. En fin de compte, les projectiles ne touchèrent que Pleind'Soupe, le seul trop lent pour les éviter. Il grogna sous le coup, mais de tous, c'était lui le moins blessé : je savais qu'il irait bien.

Suivant nos ordres, nos Pokémon répliquèrent ensuite d'un autre assaut conjoint, un Tranch'Herbe de Salade fusant dans les airs et touchant à nouveau au but dans une magnifique pluie de sang, alors qu'au même instant Plouf avait bondi, ses mâchoires se refermant sur l'épaule droite de Mewtwo. Quelque chose craqua, céda, et la mare de sang aux pieds du psy s'étendit davantage. Il parvint à repousser le serpent des mers d'une décharge psychique, mais déjà Pleind'Soupe arrivait sur lui, chacune des foulées du Ronflex ébranlant jusqu'aux fondations de l'île. L'énorme Pokémon fut cependant trop lent, et Mewtwo évita sa charge en virevoltant, sa longue queue comme une traînée violette derrière lui. Vésuve vengea immédiatement son co-équipier avec une Déflagration, le déploiement de feu incendiaire explosant presque à bout portant sur le psy dans un roulement de tonnerre. Puis, une forme ocre descendit des hauteurs, et Fulgure vint apporter sa contribution au total des attaques, passant au ras de Mewtwo alors que son bec entaillait le torse du psy sur toute sa largeur, faisant à nouveau couler le sang. Plus de sang, c'était toujours bon à prendre. Enfin, le dernier assaut revint à Dracaufeu, qui, après une série d'acrobaties impressionnantes vu son état de santé, fit claquer ses ailes tout en crachant un énorme harpon enflammé qui partit en spirale ignée droit sur sa cible. La double attaque d'air et de feu alla s'écraser sur Mewtwo en une seconde, générant un mini bang supersonique et faisant trembler toute la caverne.

Au terme des assauts, Mewtwo se tenait toujours debout, toujours campé sur ses pattes au centre de l'île. Sa fourrure, noircie par endroits, fumait, et la lueur de soin qui l'entourait auparavant se trouvait réduite à un simple scintillement à peine visible. Encore une série d'attaques combinées de ce genre, et on l'aurait...

Il leva soudain un bras, ses doigts se contractant. Une lance d'énergie noire apparut devant lui, crépitante de pouvoir, et fusa.

Droit vers Salade.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir.

Seulement celui de penser "Non !", de voir, et de comprendre. Comprendre que ça allait le tuer.

La lance vola, libre. Les yeux de Salade s'agrandirent. Il l'avait vue, lui aussi. La dernière image qu'il contemplerait jamais de sa vie.

Et puis...

Une forme orangée, floue, une tâche qui se mouvait à une vitesse impossible, et qui passa à devant Salade à l'instant exact où le projectile s'abattait. Elle se reçut la lance de plein fouet, et, entraînée par son élan, continua son vol plané jusqu'à percuter un rocher à l'autre bout de l'île, s'immobilisant finalement au sol. Dracaufeu... Il demeura immobile, le corps replié autour de l'endroit où l'arme psychique l'avait frappé, comme s'il avait voulu l'absorber autant que possible afin de protéger Salade.

_Imbécile,_ se moqua Mewtwo avec un rire glacial._ Rien ne peut arrêter ça._

Une seconde lance apparut, et fonça. Plus vive encore que la précédente. Je n'eus conscience qu'elle existait que lorsqu'elle eut déjà frappé. Salade poussa un râle mugissant et s'effondra. S'effondra, simplement, comme un building soufflé par une explosion, ses pattes lâchant toutes ensemble et sa masse s'écrasant d'un seul coup au sol.

Inerte.

- Nooon...

Ce ne fut même pas un cri ou une plainte, mais juste un murmure pathétique qui quitta ma bouche alors qu'une griffe de glace me déchirait l'estomac. Mon Salade. Il fallait que j'aille l'aider, que je me jette sur lui pour le protéger, ça n'était pas encore trop tard. Ça ne pouvait pas être trop tard. Je voulus bouger, mais mon corps avait l'air d'avoir oublié qu'il était censé obéir aux ordres venant de mon cerveau, et je n'obtins qu'un léger mouvement des poignets au lieu du mouvement escompté. Un gémissement assourdi resta coincé au fond de ma gorge. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi faible de toute ma vie.

- Salade... fis-je dans un souffle, une bulle de douleur éclatant dans ma poitrine à ce mot.

Non, je ne le laisserai pas seul. Je serai avec lui pour ça... Un grand mouvement forcé m'amena au plus proche de lui, râpant mes genoux contre la pierre rugueuse au passage, ouvrant des plaies sanglantes, mais je m'en fichais. J'avais comblé les quelques centimètres qui me séparaient de mon Florizarre et je pus m'allonger contre son flanc, posant ma tête sur sa peau verte.

Quelque part, j'entendais les autres qui se battaient toujours. Mais eux, ils allaient bien. Ils bougeaient toujours. Respiraient encore. Ce n'était plus le cas de mon Salade.

Je l'étreignis, me crispant convulsivement contre lui alors que mes larmes commençaient à couler. La vie était injuste. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, tous les efforts consentis, voilà où on en arrivait ? Putain...

Je sentis quelque chose passer en sifflant pas loin du tout, l'attaque criblant le sol juste derrière moi. Aucune importance. Idem pour la main de Zack qui venait de se poser sur mon épaule.

- Léa...

- Laisse, prononçai-je d'une voix éteinte.

- On peut le venger, continua-t-il comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendue. Les autres se battent encore, il suffit qu'on...

Un rire lugubre m'échappa.

- Tu comprends pas, hein ? lui lançai-je. Ça sert à rien. On va tous mourir ici de toute façon. C'est notre future, je l'ai vu. Juste la mort, pour tout le monde. Salade n'était que le premier.

Je me pressai davantage contre le flanc immobile du Florizarre, étalant mes larmes sur sa peau, les mélangeant à son sang.

- Alors quoi, t'abandonnes ? me provoqua Zack dans mon dos.

- Oui ! m'exclamai-je soudainement, me redressant pour lui faire face. Oui, j'abandonne ! Et peut-être que quand Mewtwo me tuera, je me réveillerais dans mon putain de lit et tout reviendra à la normale ! Peut-être que c'est comme ça que je rentre chez moi !

- Mais c'est pas ça que tu veux, Léa, déclara-t-il en cherchant mon regard. N'est-ce pas ?

Ce ne fut pas le silence qui succéda à ces mots, mais les rugissements de nos Pokémon et le crépitement du feu comme le combat faisait toujours rage. Cependant, j'aurais tout aussi bien pu me trouver dans une bulle complètement coupée du mode, étant donné l'effet que ces paroles avaient produit sur moi. Tranchant d'un coup tous les fils de mes pensées, elles avaient fait le vide dans ma tête. Comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur le bouton "pause".

Je ne bougeais plus, mes yeux fichés dans ceux de Zack.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? interrogea-t-il dans un murmure qui sembla envahir tout mon monde.

Les mots tombèrent de mes lèvres, indéniable évidence :

- Je veux que Salade soit vivant.

À l'instant où je finissais de prononcer cette phrase, le flanc du Florizarre se souleva sous ma main. Je crus d'abord avoir rêvé, ou me trouver être en plein délire tant j'avais envie que mon bulbe vert me revienne. Puis cela se produisit une seconde fois, et une troisième, tandis que mon cœur s'emballait à cent à l'heure, pour exploser lorsque Salade grogna en redressant la tête.

Il était _vivant_.

Mais comment... ? J'avais vu la flèche d'énergie mortelle le toucher, j'étais restée couchée contre lui de longues minutes alors qu'il ne bougeait plus, qu'il ne _respirait plus_. Comment aurait-il pu revenir à la vie après ça ?

Tout comme moi, Zack semblait incrédule face à la résurrection du Florizarre. Je l'entendis murmurer un "Bah putain..." lorsque les grands yeux de mon bulbe vert se posèrent sur nous, et qu'il émit un grondement joyeux. Mon Salade... Il n'existait aucun mot pouvant décrire ce que je ressentais en ce moment même, des émotions tellement brutes et à vif que personne n'avait jamais été en mesure de leur trouver un nom. Impossible de parler tant ma gorge était serrée. Les yeux déversant encore des larmes que je ne pris pas la peine d'essuyer, j'enlaçai mon premier Pokémon en le serrant contre moi de toutes mes forces.

- Zarre... grogna-t-il.

- Oui, Zarre... lui répondis-je, ridiculeusement heureuse.

- Léa, fit Zack.

Juste mon prénom, mais ce fut suffisant. Il avait raison, ce n'était pas fini. Il fallait encore qu'on s'occupe de Mewtwo.

Je me relevai, plantant solidement mes pieds au sol, tandis que je recouvrais dans le même temps mon équilibre mental. Salade m'imita, Zack également. Je le vis jeter un coup d'œil à son Dracaufeu, qui gisait toujours au même endroit et dont la flamme caudale était éteinte. Lui n'avait pas eu la même chance que Salade...

Zack carra les épaules, hocha la tête à mon encontre, puis nous nous tournâmes ensemble vers l'ennemi, toujours engagé dans un affrontement sans pitié contre les autres Pokémon. Pleind'Soupe, que tous les dieux du monde Pokémon le bénisse, avait dû lancer un Blizzard récemment dans lequel le psy s'était retrouvé piégé, à l'autre extrémité de l'île. Non loin de là, Plouf crachait dans la tempête de neige un titanesque jet d'eau qui gelait instantanément en entrant dans le maëltrom de vents déchaînés, catapultant des éclats de glaces dans le tourbillon. Fulgure, Pleind'Soupe et Vésuve se tenaient en périphérie de la tourmente, prêts à intervenir si le psy tentait de sortir de la zone des bourrasques. Loin au centre de la tempête, je distinguais de façon intermittente une lueur jaune : Mewtwo se soignait en continu. Grand bien lui en fasse, parce que ça n'allait pas lui suffire.

- Lance-Soleil, intimai-je à Salade.

Calmement.

- Florizarre, acquiesça-t-il en commençant à charger son rayon.

Le blizzard occupait toujours Mewtwo, mais pour combien de temps ? La neige en furie était en train de s'apaiser, les vents perdant de leur vitesse, et l'attaque de Salade allait nécessiter peut-être une minute de charge avant d'être opérationnelle.

- Pleind'Soupe, Blizzard ! demandai-je.

Le Ronflex répondit d'un grognement et la tempête reprit de la vigueur, mais la brève période plus calme avait dû permettre à Mewtwo de se ressaisir, car il émergea soudain du vortex en fusant au-dessus du sol, auréolé d'une énergie violette.

Fonçant droit sur nous.

Mes Pokémon réagirent, se dressant en un dernier rempart pour nous sauver. Avec un cri strident, Fulgure chargea le psy bec en avant, puis vrilla son corps pour gagner de la vitesse et frappa, bec, serres et ailes agissant de concert pour infliger le maximum de dégâts possibles. Mewtwo esquiva la triple attaque d'un mouvement à l'agilité exceptionnelle, se soustrayant presque dans le même temps à la pique incendiaire qu'avait expédiée Vésuve dans sa direction. La gerbe de feu passa largement à sa droite sans même le toucher. Le faisceau liquide de Plouf, lui, parvint en revanche à percuter sa patte droite, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour le stopper, le ralentissant à peine.

Il fonçait toujours vers nous, et j'ignorais si le rayon de Salade serait prêt à temps.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent, trop rapides.

Plus que quelques mètres.

Et au dernier moment, ses yeux dans les miens.

_J'ai suffisamment joué avec toi,_ résonna sa voix dans mon esprit.

- Va te faire foutre, répliquai-je avec toute la hargne dont j'étais capable.

À l'instant précis où une colossale lance d'or en fusion se déployait du cœur de la fleur de Salade, le rayon étincelant à la puissance phénoménale vrombissant d'un pouvoir gigantesque. Il franchit les deux mètres restants qui nous séparaient de Mewtwo, et s'écrasa sur lui dans une onde cataclysmique qui se propagea en même temps qu'une vague d'air surchauffée et me fit vaciller même de là où je me tenais. Le Pokémon psy fut emporté, soulevé en apesanteur par le faisceau lumineux, puis projeté à l'horizontale sur toute la surface de l'île jusqu'à ce qu'il percute l'un des rochers qui la bordait. Un craquement assourdissant retentit, la pierre se fendillant sous le choc mais tenant tout de même bon tandis que le rayon maintenait Mewtwo plaqué contre la roche. Malgré la brillance du Lance-Soleil qui m'écorchait les yeux, je distinguais une fumée noire et âcre se dégageant du corps du psy. Il cramait, ce bâtard...

Salade tint aussi longtemps qu'il le put, mais son rayon finit par se dissiper au bout d'une longue minute, ne laissant dans son sillage que quelques étincelles dorées qui flottèrent dans l'air avant de disparaître elles aussi.

Mewtwo glissa alors au sol, et tomba net face contre terre.

Puis resta inerte.

Instant de grâce. Nous attendîmes, les yeux fixés sur lui, dans l'expectative la plus atroce que j'avais jamais vécu. Je retenais ma respiration, priant intérieurement pour que ce soit fini. Plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus mon stress augmentait. Mes dents grinçaient les unes contre les autres alors que je ne le quittais pas des yeux.

Non. Toujours rien. Il ne se relevait pas, ne sursautait pas, ne tressaillait même pas.

L'immobilité absolue.

- Plouf, chuchotai-je.

Mon Léviator comprit aussitôt, et une vague d'eau partit de lui pour venir frapper le Pokémon psy. Elle l'emporta sur plusieurs mètres, faisant rouler le corps qui n'offrit aucune résistance, puis reflua, le laissant échoué sur le sol trempé de l'île.

Il ne bougeait pas.

Ne respirait pas.

La pensée que je n'osais exprimer de peur de voir l'espoir s'envoler apparut enfin dans mon esprit, et s'imposa en force : Mewtwo était mort. Mort, mort, _mort_.

Enfin.

Le soupir qui m'échappa emporta avec lui tout le poids du monde. J'ignorais qu'il était possible de ressentir tant de soulagement. Ça y était, tout était terminé. Nous avions réussi. Envers et contre tout, nous avions réussi. Le cadavre du plus puissant Pokémon de tous les temps gisait à nos pieds.

Mes Pokémon se rapprochèrent de nous, émettant des cris victorieux, leurs yeux brillants de fierté. Pleind'Soupe, Vésuve, Fulgure et Plouf formèrent un cercle autour de Salade, qui émit un grondement grave, long et modulé, avant de conclure d'un "Zarre" serein. Je lui tapotai le flanc tandis que l'adrénaline quittait peu à peu mes veines.

C'était fini.

J'avais encore peine à y croire.

- Il est mort ! s'exclama mon frère en nous rejoignant également. Tu l'as eu, Léa ! Tu l'as oblitéré, ce connard de psy ! Ptite sœur, t'es la meilleure !

Il paraissait transfiguré, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles tandis qu'il contemplait le cadavre de son ancien ennemi sans le quitter des yeux un seul instant.

- Je l'ai eu, acquiesçai-je, un sourire sur mes lèvres répondant au sien.

- Alors tu t'en vas ?

Zack.

Sa question brisa la joie qui avait éclos en moi, envoyant mes pensées se disperser dans toutes les directions à la fois tandis qu'un tremblement infime parcourait tout mon corps, invisible à l'œil nu mais ressenti si atrocement dans chacune de mes cellules. Mon cœur repartit au galop, cognant contre mes côtes comme un animal en cage, l'adrénaline revenant en force. C'était fini, ça aurait dû être fini, mais ça ne l'était pas.

Parce que Zack.

Je me tournai vers lui. Il me fixa de son regard si intense, de ses yeux emplis à la fois d'espérance et de crainte. Comme quelqu'un qui s'attendait à recevoir un coup mortel de la part d'une personne de confiance mais souhaitait ardemment se tromper, et peut-être que ça n'était pas si éloigné de la vérité.

- Il le faut, répondis-je, ma voix tremblant tellement qu'on aurait dit qu'elle allait se briser à chaque syllabe.

Le visage de Zack était une plaie ouverte, saignant abondamment dans l'espace qui nous séparait. Une myriade d'émotions se reflétèrent sur ses traits en seulement quelques secondes, d'abord une grimace qui se changea en un rictus de frustration, puis le bref éclat de la colère avant de finalement s'arrêter sur le désespoir pur.

- Non, supplia-t-il, luttant pour prononcer ce seul mot, comme s'il confinait à l'indicible.

- Je suis désolée...

La phrase avait eut toutes les peines du monde à sortir, et elle m'écorcha la gorge tel du verre brisé.

Il s'avança vers moi, me saisissant par les épaules.

- Embrasse-moi, demanda-t-il, ses yeux se plantant dans les miens sans aucun détour.

J'obtempérai, nos lèvres et nos langues se rencontrant violemment. Parce que c'était Zack, que c'était la dernière fois, et qu'après ça il n'y aurait plus rien. Il déversa toute sa passion dans ce baiser, tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour moi, toute son âme qu'il m'offrit sans réserve.

Ce ne fut qu'un baiser.

Un baiser, et tout le reste du monde.

Lorsqu'il se termina, il recula d'un pas et ses yeux revinrent s'accrocher aux miens.

- Maintenant dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux pour le restant de ta putain de vie, gronda-t-il, faisant tenir toutes ces syllabes dans une seule expiration haletante.

Mon cœur me donnait l'impression d'être une étoile sur le point d'exploser en supernova, tandis qu'une douleur agonisante pulsait sous ma peau, menaçant de me submerger et de m'engloutir à jamais. Zack me regardait fixement, dans l'attente. Mes mains se crispèrent sur ses bras, mes ongles s'enfonçant dans sa peau jusqu'au sang. J'ouvris la bouche.

- Je...

Du violet.

J'entraperçus la couleur du coin de l'œil. Compris aussitôt ce qu'elle signifiait. Voulus réagir.

Le reste alla trop vite.

Il y eut un corps impactant le mien, une chute, un cri, puis un choc contre le sol qui me sonna. Je clignai des yeux, désorientée. Mon stupide corps me bombarda de douloureux signaux m'indiquant que je m'étais écorchée les mains et les jambes. Informations inutiles.

Je relevai la tête, et le monde bascula sur son axe.

Pour deux raisons.

Le Pokémon face à moi, bien vivant. Et la personne qui m'avait protégée de la boule d'énergie destinée à me tuer, sacrifiant sa vie contre la mienne.

L'horrible conclusion se fraya un chemin le long de mes neurones pour finir par exploser dans mon cerveau.

Implacable.

Pour la deuxième fois, mon frère avait trouvé la mort aux mains de Mewtwo.

* * *

><p><em><em>Je m'excuse de l'attente pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il est à la hauteur. ^^ En attendant la suite, vous pouvez toujours vous rabattre sur ma nouvelle fic, un Nuzlocke de la version Argent du point de vue d'un Togepi. :p<br>__

__Pour la petite histoire, dans le jeu le combat s'est réglé en trois rounds : Poudre Dodo, un coup critique sur Lance-Soleil, et Tranch'herbe pour finir. xD__


End file.
